LA REGENTE
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: El camino de una mujer no acaba en el matrimonio y un final feliz. el camino de Candy apenas empezaba, ahora tendra que afrontar su destino como la nueva Regente, lleno de intrigas y de deciones que podran a prueba la paz de su alma. Su unico apoyo sera Albert y sus hijos ¿ sera sufiente para que no se pierda en un mundo hostil? segunda parte de " UN SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA"
1. Chapter 1

LA REGENTE INICIO

CAPITULO 1

SE TERMINO LA PAZ.

 _Edimburgo, Escocia a 18 de noviembre de 1917._

 _Querido diario, sé que he dejado mucho tiempo sin escribir, tantas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que te abrí, bueno es tiempo de ponernos al día. Al menos eso espero._

 _Las cosas son muy diferentes, unas de las cosas que no me habían permitido escribir en este diario es el hecho de ser mama, es difícil tener un par de gemelos. Huy si les contara lo difícil que se ha hecho las primeras noches ni Albert ni yo nos dábamos abasto. Gracias al apoyo de la tía abuela y de Annie podíamos descansar._

 _Amo a mis hijos, pero la verdad no se aun como la hermana María y la señorita Ponny podían con todos nosotros. Pero con paciencia y mucho esfuerzo logramos una rutina. Al principio Albert y yo dormíamos asta en el comedor, la tía abuela no se cansa de decir que esos niños son igual a su padre; que ella y Rose no se daban abasto para cuidarlo._

 _Lo chistoso es que cuando mi abuelito Armando viene dice que esa fuerza es de los Estuardo y la pelea comienza, - que son todo unos Estuardo- grita mi abuelito y la tía Eloy – no te he dicho que esos niños son Andrew Armando- jijiji son épicas esas batallas._

 _Ahora cada uno ha tomado un preferido, aunque lo nieguen mi abuelito y mi padre a William y la tía abuela y Henry se desviven por Iain; para mí y su papa son iguales los queremos a los dos._

 _Después de batallar con ellos unos meses, por fin han logrado que podamos dormir más horas; bueno aun duermen en nuestro cuarto porque Albert y yo no tenemos corazón para llevarlos a su habitación._

 _Haaaayyyy Albert, mi amado esposo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, todas las noches agradece a Dios por tenerlos y cada mañana se despierta antes que yo, jijiji creo que lo dormilona no se me quitara nunca. Lo veo en pijama revisando las cunas de los pequeños y con una sonrisa voltear a ver – amor, son perfectos- sonrió y se acerca para darme un abrazo y un beso – soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra por tenerlos pequeña- lo abrazo y comenzamos el ritual._

 _Si un ritual, después de los tres meses y pasando el duelo de mi abuelito. Me incorpore al trabajo en el castillo. La tía abuela pego el grito en el cielo porque decía – Candy hija los bebes son muy pequeños para que los dejes- yo le sonreí – descuide tía no los descuidare, pero también tengo que seguir preparándome-._

 _La verdad me dolió mucho separarme de mis pequeños, pero solo tome la oficina la mitad del tiempo, me apuraba con mis clases y atender a las personas que me requerían y salía corriendo a la mansión. Mi padre me ofreció que me quedara en palacio con el pero no tenía corazón para despegar a los niños de la tía abuela._

 _Después de platicarlo con Albert decidimos que nos mudaríamos después de la boda de la tía abuela, debemos dejarle su espacio y aunque no quería termino aceptando vivir una temporada en el castillo mientras los niños crecían un poco más para no desatender mis obligaciones._

 _Mi padre se nota cansado, después del accidente que tuvo no ha sido el mismo, lo noto fatigado y el trabajo ha hido en aumento. Mi prima Mercy y yo hemos estado trabajando para minorizar el trabajo, pero han pasado tantas cosas._

 _Un gran aliado de escocia cayo por una revuelta de los bolcheviques el Zar Nicolás ll, para mi padre fue algo impensable una monarquía derrocada, el mismo Rey de Inglaterra le pidió a mi padre que le ayudara a la familia real Romanov._

 _Desgraciadamente no se pudo hacer nada cuando nuestras fuerzas encubiertas llegaron a Moscú, los bolcheviques los tenían prisioneros y no hemos podido dar con ellos. Por otra parte, las tensiones en Europa se han intensificado._

 _Según Minrret debemos tener cuidado, mientras la situación se tranquiliza, hemos estado mandando víveres para el frente occidental, cada día rezamos por el fin de la guerra, pero la situación sigue tensa con la triple alianza, según nuestros asesores siguen con su idea. Mientras la Triple entender se vio debilitada con los hechos de Rusia._

 _En verdad tarde mucho tiempo en comprender esta situación, el Rey Ingles pretendía que mi padre hablara con el imperio Austrohúngaro para que recapacitara, en fin, las negociaciones para hablar nunca se concretaron. Ahora estamos juntando provisiones para la triple entente en el frente occidental, aunque cuando entro a mi oficina el rostro de muchas mujeres pasa por mi mente ya que vienen a diario a preguntar sobre sus esposos, hijos, padres y hermanos._

 _Según la inteligencia británica hay campos de concentración donde tienen muchos prisioneros. Un día hable con Albert acerca de la posibilidad que Steart esté vivo en algún lugar de esos, ya que nunca recuperamos su cuerpo mi pobre Albert suspiro- eso espero pequeña, pero tenemos que esperar que esta guerra infernal pare- aunque creo que él lo está buscando por su cuenta. ESPERO ENCONTRARLO VIVO._

 _El balance entre madre de familia, esposa, estudiante de regente y yo misma ha sido un logro; he tratado de no descuidar a ninguno, pero a veces quisiera solo ser aquella pobre huérfana, que se casó con su príncipe azul y vivir en mi casa con mis hijos. Pero cuando esa idea se me bien a la cabeza volteo y veo las ojeras de mi padre por sacar los pendientes, ahora su cabello ha empezado a encanarse. Mi padre no puedo dejarlo solo._

 _Después recuerdo las risas de mi prima Mercy con mi tío Arturo, llevan muy bien su noviazgo a pesar de las horas que mi prima se dedica a las relaciones internacionales; desde que la guerra se asentó Inglaterra nos ha dado más responsabilidades con el imperio alegando que ellos luchan y nosotros debemos cuidar la retaguardia. Cuando escucho ese telegrama mi prima dio un puñetazo en el escritorio de mi padre- siempre los ingleses, nos dejan todo a nosotros-. Mi abuelito la volteo a ver con una sonrisa- porque saben que el corazón del imperio será Inglaterra, pero los brazos y los pies fuerte, somos nosotros hija- Mercy movió la cabeza y se sentó._

 _Bueno, América no está muy bien que digamos, Archie y Neil han estado trabajando muy duro para mantener el imperio Andrew. Con la guerra se ha visto afectada la economía en Europa, Albert dice que debemos de ver más allá, sabe que al terminar la guerra habrá mucho trabajo para reconstruir los países devastados._

 _Pensé que eso estaría bien, claro yo no sé mucho de economía como él; pero le preocupa las fluctuaciones del mercado norteamericano y la repercusión de esto. Albert es visionario en ese aspecto por eso le ha pedido a George que vaya a Asia con los padres de Archie a solidificar las empresas allá._

 _Según Albert si se da una crisis es mejor diversificar el patrimonio, bueno no se mucho a lo que se refiere, pero confió en él, mi padre se ha pasado horas platicando con él y le ha dado algo de su fortuna personal para que pueda invertir con él, en Asia. Otros clanes también lo han hecho al igual que los Andrew tienen negocios muy rentables en América, pero creen en las advertencias de Albert y le han confiado buena parte de sus fortunas._

 _Pobre de él ha estado muy metido en esas nuevas inversiones. Lo que me entristece es que Doroty a partido a Medio Oriente con George, su beba es hermosa y la han llamado Elizabeth. Deberían de verla es muy seria, pero tiene una mirada bellísima; no podre ver a mi ahijada pronto, fue difícil verlas partir, pero su misión es muy importante._

 _Mi querido amigo Terry es otra historia, sus padres e casan en un mes. Por la guerra se han tenido que movilizar a su casa en Glasgow. Sus hermanos y su madre se encuentran viviendo en aquella ciudad. Terry quería ayudar a su padre en el parlamento para organizar los ataques y la defensa de Londres; pero el duque de Granchester le dijo – necesito que tu resguardes lo más valioso que tenemos hijo, no puedo confiar a nadie la seguridad y el bienestar de tus hermanos, de tu madre y ahora también tenemos que ver por Karen, hijo- Terry no peleo más, sabía que su padre le daba una gran responsabilidad. Así que sin dudarlo tomo a su familia y se la llevo a Glasgow._

 _Desde entonces viene seguido para ayudar con coordinación del envío de ayuda en víveres y medicamentos al frente. Su padre sigue coordinando los movimientos desde Londres. Eleonor cada vez se nota más su embarazo y está feliz. Su padre viajara con permiso del Rey para sus espósales._

 _Karen le ayuda en todo lo que puede para que su vida sea los más normal que pueda. Aunque añora su vida en New York, no podría dejar solo a Terry. Un día que vinieron a tomar él te con nosotros le pregunte que si no extrañaba su hogar y me observo – No Candy, mi hogar es junto a Terry. No te negare que extraño el escenario y la fama; pero el amor querida amiga solo se encuentra una vez no lo crees- las dos volteamos a ver a ese par jugando como niños pequeños con los gemelos y le asentí con la cabeza._

 _Annie ayuda a la tía abuela en lo que puede con la boda y el cuidado de los niños, creo que eso la distrae cuando por fuerzas mayor Archie tiene que viajar a América. Un día la encontré llorando en su habitación cuando Archie fue por primera vez a América, la consolé y le dije que podría interceder con Albert para que no lo volviera a mandar. Ella se voltio limpiado sus lágrimas – no Candy te lo agradezco, pero no podría hacerle eso a Archie, yo me realizado como mujer al tener a mi pequeño y poder ayudarles con sus bebes- se levantó y miro a la ventana- Archie no me perdonaría que arruinara su esfuerzo para crecer como parte del negocio familiar, tengo que ser fuerte como él lo hace por nosotros- sonrió – estaré bien amiga- la abrace por un largo tiempo._

 _En fin, después de tantos ajustes, pero hemos logrado un gran equilibrio. Pero las cosas no han sido miel con hojuelas._

 _Albert y yo hemos tenido varios desacuerdos las presiones del trabajo. Pero con paciencia hemos salido abantes. Creo que hemos estado inmersos entre el trabajo, los niños y las familias que nos hemos distanciado un poco. No ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos esta nueva vida._

 _Y ahora menos, ha ce una semana mi padre sufrió un infarto; fue terrible estaba en su oficina y de pronto se puso mal. Arturo y yo corrimos para verlo. Estaba en su oficina desmayado, Mercy estaba con él. Me acerqué a verlo estaba pálido, por un momento pensé…. gracias a Dios mi tío dijo que estaba con pulso. Lo llevamos a su habitación y lo atendieron entre mi tío y sus médicos lograron estabilizarlo._

 _Albert llego al castillo y me encontró llorando, me abrazo y me dijo – todo estará bien pequeña, tu padre es un hombre fuerte, se repondrá- me sonrió y fui tranquilizándome entre sus brazos. Tenía razón después de un par de horas, mi padre descansaba según los médicos fue un infarto por la presión y el exceso de trabajo. Volté a ver a Albert sabía que venía y tenía miedo._

 _Mi abuelito Armando salió y me pidió que entráramos a la oficina. Ahí se encontraban los ancianos, el enviado de la corana inglesa, Terry y mi prima Mercy. Sabía que esto no pintaba bien, tome con más fuerza la mano de Albert y él me miro, se acercó a mi oído y dijo – lo que pase amor lo afrontaremos juntos- yo asentí con la cabeza._

 _La inmensa fila de papeles del escritorio de mi padre me sorprendió, era bastante trabajo el que tenía a pesar de que Mercy y yo hacíamos lo imposible para ayudarlo, moví mi cabeza y tomé el asiento de mi padre, Albert estaba junto de mí._

 _Es inconcebible que la salud del regente este deteriorada- dijo el enviado reacomodándose en su silla- la corona y su ejército no puede esperar que él se recupere seria la muerte para los soldados que esperan la ayuda de su parte- dijo prendiendo un cigarro, todos estábamos callados- como enviado del rey exijo que el siguiente en la línea de sucesión asuma su cargo para no perder tiempo en las negociaciones, el Regente actual debe ser destituido- dijo fríamente._

 _Jamás olvidare la cara de ese hombre, su traje sastre estilo inglés, negro como el ébano. Su sombrero de copa alta, la barba de candado, un bastón largo de color negro y una piedra imponente resaltaban; tendría 48 años a lo mejor. Pero era un petulante como se atrevía a exigir la cabeza de mi padre._

 _Apreté los puños con todas mis fuerzas y Albert tomo con su mano mi hombro derecho. Sino hubiera estado ahí yo creo que le hubiera dicho un par de cosas, pero tenía que calmarme._

 _Mi abuelito se acercó a él y le dijo – duque, no creo que este en posición para poder exigir la renuncia del regente- el hombre se quitó el cigarrillo y vio a mi abuelo._

 _-estoy en el derecho de que el Rey de Inglaterra me ha concedido milord-se levantó a la altura de mi abuelito, con voz ronca y firme dijo- Inglaterra solicita un nuevo Regente que pueda llevar todos los asuntos-_

 _Las palabras que dijo aquel hombre taladraron en mi alma. "UN NUEVO REGENTE", si era cierto que me había preparado para ayudar a mi padre, pero era "AYUDA", alguna vez ocupe el interinato de su puesto, pero esto era más grave pedían la cabeza de mi padre y que yo tomara su puesto. Las dudas entraron en mi cabeza ¿PODRIA YO CON ESA CARGA?_

 _Los demás permanecíamos en silencio viendo la batalla ocular del duque de Canterville con mi abuelo – esto señor solo compete al pueblo de Escocia, si el pueblo considera que el regente debe ser cambiado o no- dijo mi abuelito._

 _El duque camino con una sonrisa – entonces que su consejo se reúna para decidirlo pronto milord, le recuerdo que estamos en guerra y una mala decisión- de pronto Mercy se levantó._

 _-es cierto mi querido duque que Escocia es una regencia de Inglaterra, pero dudo mucho que usted conozca la lealtad del pueblo hacia su regente- dijo firmemente – Escocia aun es libre para decidir quien la dirige- fue la aseveración de Mercy._

 _El duque se volteo y dijo- lo se miladi, pero le recuerdo que este suelo aun le pertenece a Inglaterra- dijo osadamente – ustedes deben…-_

 _Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo había escuchado decir tantas tonterías y me había quedado cayada, había pedido la cabeza de mi padre de una forma muy grosera, había exigido obediencia a Inglaterra, pero no hiba a permitirle que nos dijera que somos solos otro pueblo conquistado por la corona y que debíamos estar a su disposición, no Escocia aún tenía dignidad y era un pueblo que buscaba libertad aún bajo el yugo Ingles._

 _-duque creo que debo recordarle que está en tierra escocesa y si continua de esta forma, tendré que pedirle que se retire- todos voltearon a verme, mi voz era fuerte y grave, mis puños sin querer seguían cerrados y mis ojos eran fríos – no permitiré que usted insulte a mi país en mi casa, somos aliados y hasta una regencia del imperio. Pero Escocia no es una colonia inglesa, Escocia es Escocia y si el imperio pretende todavía que lo sigamos ayudando en esta guerra estúpida, deberá controlar su forma de dirigirse a nosotros o- Albert sujeto mi mano que temblaba amenazando con levantarse. El me conoce muy bien y yo estaba a punto de perder mi paciencia._

 _El duque hablo - ¿o que? Señora- su mirada me retaba y yo no sedería ante él. Hiba a contestar cuando Terry se levantó y dijo – creo señores y damas que no es momento de pelar sino de buscar la forma de encontrar que sigan los acuerdos no le parece duque de Canterville- mirándolo._

 _El duque lo volteo a ver- me parece que…-_

 _-que usted y yo deberíamos retirarnos y dejar que ellos vean sus posibilidades- extendiendo la capa que traía el duque y el levantándose – no es en momento adecuado para arreglar esto señor- el duque vio la mirada pesada de Terry. No era conveniente que entráramos en discusiones_

 _\- de acuerdo-se volteo a verme- me retiro por ahora, pero necesito que me dé una respuesta rápida señor- dijo girando a ver a mi abuelito- Inglaterra no acostumbra esperar- y camino para salir de la oficina, unos minutos más y le hubiera mostrado que es tener sangre escocesa a ese inglés._

 _Tome mi lugar y la discusión se hizo presente Mercy estaba enojada por la forma tan grosera de comportarse, mi abuelito caminaba buscando una solución, los ancianos platicaban en murmullos y Albert me decía al oído-debes calmarte amor recuerda que debes tener la cabeza fría en estos asuntos- yo respiraba Albert tenía razón debía de pensar con la cabeza fría._

 _En tres días tendremos la reunión para decidir- había dicho uno de los ancianos._

 _Dejándonos sorprendidos serian capaz de pensar como alternativa destituir a mi padre, no podía creerlo, me volví a levantar y les dije – solo recuerden que mi padre ha dado su vida por la estabilidad y bienestar de Escocia, no es un objeto que se puede tirar cuando empieza a fallar- seguía exaltada._

 _Mi abuelito se acercó a mi lado izquierdo- hija calma- pero mi sangre seguía hirviendo por dentro. Un anciano me mira y sonrió._

 _Lo sabemos majestad, pero también tenemos que velar por el pueblo y su porvenir- dijo dando se la vuelta._

 _Aun no entiendo las palabras que me dijo aquel anciano ese día, mi padre sigue delicado en su habitación está agotado. El primer día me dedique a él, en la mañana Albert vino por mi estaba cansada, solo quería llegar a casa ver a mis hijos, tomar un baño y descansar, el no hablo dejo que durmiera en el coche como cuando éramos más jóvenes. Al desperté estaba en mi habitación. La tarde había caído y yo estaba más descansada, seguro Albert me había cambiado por que estaba con m i bata de seda, me froté los ojos algo perezosa y distinguí una figura en la penumbra de la habitación._

 _-amor ¿eres tú? - dije sentándome en la cama._

 _-sabes Candy yo luche mucho por no tomar las riendas del clan y de las empresas, viaje, conocí pero no me sentía preparado para esa gran responsabilidad- ya me había levantado de la cama y puesto un chal y me acercaba a él, traía una su traje café y una taza humeante de té estaba en la mesa de nuestra sala – pero un día vi la cara de la tía abuela, estaba cansada, las fuerzas aun las tenía pero vi en sus ojos esa sombra de cansancio- me acerque al sillón y lo abrace por instinto._

 _El beso mis manos al sentirlas en su pecho – fue cuando supe que debía de ayudarla, que la amaba, pero el desgaste de los años se hacía presente en ella-quito mi mano de su pechó y me acerca el. Al decir verdad me hizo sentarme en sus piernas – hoy vi esa sombra en tu padre, sé que no es tan mayor cono mi tía, pequeña- mientras acariciaba mi pelo – pero él también está cansado-_

 _Yo guarde silencio mientras me recargaba en su echo y sentía su mano acariciar mi pelo. Suspire – lo se amor, pero me preocupan los niños, tu y yo- el sonrió y me despejo de su pecho_

 _Mi vida siempre estaremos aquí y si es un viaje que debes hacer lo haremos como familia- nuestras miradas se juntaron. Por eso amo a mi esposo siempre tiene las palabras perfectas para mí, es mi faro en la tormenta y me tranquiliza._

 _Albert yo- acaricio mmi mejilla._

 _Lo se Candy, pero nos acostumbraremos ya lo veras amor- no pude más que darle un dulce beso. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle tanta comprensión y ayuda?; es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo._

 _Aún no he decidido que hacer, el consejo y el tribunal dirán la última palabra, pero sé que cuento con la ayuda de mi esposo para empezar esta aventura, no sé a dónde me llevara ni si podre con todo. Lo único que se bien, es que Albert estará a mi lado junto a mis hijos._

 _Hoy es día de la junta del tribunal espero que me llamen para comenzarla, Albert y yo llegamos hace más de una hora. El sigue con el tribunal al igual que la tía abuela. En la sala donde una vez conocí el significado de ser una Estuardo hace tiempo, ahora espero que una junta de ancianos y los jefes de clanes de Escocia, dicten que será de mi futuro._

 _Ahora solo estoy con mis pequeños y mi prima Mercy, esperando mi resolución. No sé cuál será y no me preocupa siempre y cuando tenga a mi lado a mi familia._

 _No sé si ¿seré buena o mala regente?, si dictaminaran que tome posesión o no, lo único que estoy segura es que si Dios quiere entrare a ese salón y no saldré siendo la misma. Tengo la suerte de ser miembro de dos poderosos clanes, he tenido el ejemplo de muchas valientes mujeres y he salido de dificultades anteriormente. Hoy solo pongo mi destino en manos de dios y para servicio de Escocia._

Candy- la voz de Mercy resonó por la amplia habitación y ella giro su cabeza mientras cerraba un libro de cuero y dejaba una pluma en el tintero.

Si Mercy- dijo con la voz firme

-ha llegado la hora querida- de pronto vio como dos escoltas imperiales estaba al lado de su prima, se levantó y beso a sus hijos que estaban acaro de sus niñeras. Vestía un hermoso conjunto azul marino de dos piezas, una blusa de satín blanco, su pelo en alto peinado de coleta, aretes y joyería de plata con un toque de turquesas, el saco perfectamente colocado, zapatillas de terciopelo azul. Sus broches imperiales y sus manos enguantada.

Suspiro y se acercó a ellos, su prima le tomo de la mano y se sonrieron. Caminaron despacio el corredor hacia la sala del tribunal. Candy suspiro y Mercy apretó más su mano y la vio – recuerda que pase lo que pase prima, eres una Estuardo y que siempre nos dejamos guiar por nuestro corazón y después por la razón- Sonrió

En ese momento los guardias abrían las puertas y se escuchó una voz – su majestad Ladie Candice Estuardo de Andrew, heredera a la regencia de Escocia, señora de tierras altas- Candy y Mercy suspiraron.

-Es hora- dijo soltándose de la mano de su prima y entrando a la sala. El silencio se hizo presente cuando entro a la sala. Las cartas estaban echadas, el destino diría la última palabra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo, jijiji ahora comienzo esta nueva aventura como les había prometido es la segunda parte de un sueño de escocia. Espero sea de su agrado y me acompañen a descubrirla juntos.

Espero sus comentarios para que juntos podamos dar vida a esta nueva parte y acompañar a Candy en esta nueva aventura como Regente de Escocias. Mil besos y abrazos. ¡Atte. Ana y comenzamos!


	2. Chapter 2 UN NUEVO DOLOR DE CABEZA

LA REGENTE

UN NUEVO DOLOR DE CABEZA.

Candy estaba intranquila, trago saliva, volteo sonriendo a su prima y camino como una gran dama, dirigiéndose al centro de aquella sala, ¿cuántas veces había estado en esa sala?; había perdido la cuenta, pero se sentía como su fuera la primera vez. Solo que en esta ocasión se sentía más nerviosa. Dejo a su prima, dio una vista a su alrededor y sonrió a los ancianos, vio a su tía abuela con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Sir Lancaster le susurraba al oído una noticia. Su abuelito Armando con una sonrisa que nunca la había visto. Tomo el asiento designado para ella; al centro del tribunal, busco con la mirada a Albert, encontrándolo sentado en la estrada de enfrente por tanto su Kit con orgullo y este le sonrió, dándole un apoyo con su mirada.

-miladie Candice Estuardo, le hemos pedido una audiencia enfrente a este honorable – se acercó uno de los ancianos que dirigía el consejo, levantándose de su asiento y tomando una carpeta- el embajador Sir Laurel Duque de Canterville , ha solicitado por escrito una petición para la sucesión de la regencia de este honorable país, bajo la observación de que vuestro padre esta delicado de salud, su majestad- dijo mientras aquel hombre de capa negra que llegaba al suelo y su cabello cano, se acercaba a ella- sabiendo que solo el pueblo y el tribunal, puede decidir si votamos o no por el cambio; a falta de la presencia de su padre, majestad es mi obligación darse lo y que usted este enterada de esta penosa situación - Candy lo recibió el documento y lo leyó rápidamente moviendo su cabeza, le dio a su secretaria que se encontraba atrás de ella el documento y respiro.

-veo que la solicitud del Duque, esta fomentada de acuerdo a nuestras leyes- vio fríamente al grupo de ancianos que tenía enfrente- reconozco la preocupación del Duque por las relaciones y tratos mercantiles que le brindamos al Inglaterra, para apoyarlos en la guerra ¿ pero? – tomo un respiro- veo una falta de respeto hacia el clan de los Esturados – todos la voltearon a ver – ya que mi padre ha estado afrente del país desde hace muchos años, dando la cara al imperio británico y nunca les fallo- se levantó apretando las manos que tenía pegadas a su cuerpo – mi padre aun es un hombre fuerte y capaz de seguir llevando a cargo su Regencia, la lamentable enfermedad es transitorio y no creo que sea un impedimento para que continué su regencia-.

Del fondo de la sala un hombre con un traje de color gris a rayas, corbata de lino oscuro se observaba una camisa fina blanca y una bufanda gris larga y finamente tejida, avanzaba despacio al centro de la sala. Su cabello era café de corte algo largo sin llegar a los hombros, su tez blanca y sus ojos color miel, era un joven de 25 años aproximadamente, su complexión era atlética y alto. Lo que llamaba la atención era su porte y su caminar.

Llego a lado de Candy y quitándose el sombrero, brindo una sonrisa dando una leve inclinación para la dama y para los ancianos. De pronto sequito uno de sus guantes y los sostuvo con sus manos, todos quedaron a la expectativa de aquel hombre.

-buenas tardes señores y señoras- inclinándose – mi nombre es príncipe Eduardo Vlll Winstord, hijo primogénito del rey Jorge lll- todos se quedaron sorprendidos y el joven príncipe sonrió, acercándose a Candy y haciendo los procedimientos de rigor de la realeza- es un placer conocerla señora – besándole la mano y sonriendo – me habían dicho de que belleza era inigualable pero nunca imagine, lo corto que se había quedado mi padre, al describirla- un sosteniéndole la mano.

Candy estaba inquieta buscando con la mirada a Albert, viéndolo con una mirada que nunca lo había visto. Giro su cabeza rápidamente.

-descuide princesa, por la intromisión a los asuntos de su corte, pero mi padre me ha pedido que venga a solucionar este lamentable accidente, ya que fue informado por el Duque de Canterville- dijo dirigiéndose a los ancianos con diplomacia- no es fe mía, intervenir con sus decisiones, el motivo de mi presencia es para ratificar solemnemente la decisión que hoy se tome, respaldando los designios de los representantes de este honorable pueblo- dijo firmemente.

Un anciano se levantó- no hay problema príncipe tome asiento- indicándole su lugar, el sonrió recordando que su padre le había dicho _"ten cuidado con los escoceses, hijos son personas que no les gusta que alguien más intervenga; pero si no vamos a poyar la decisión de esa joven princesa se la comerán viva. Los ancianos y los sir del tribunal son implacables cuando se ven afectado sus patrimonios y ganancias no permitirán que su padre siga en la regencia si es débil y – el rey vio la ventana de su oficina- ella es aún muy inocente- volteo a verlo._

 _-padre pero ella tiene a su esposo que le ayudara- el joven príncipe se acercó a su padre- que él sea quien la defienda_

 _El rey se giró a ver a su hijo y le dijo solemne- tu sabes bien hijo mío, porque lo dijo es tu deber_

 _El joven príncipe endureció su semblante- padre, pero sabe bien que yo_

 _El rey puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo- lo sé, hijo solo que esa situación nunca estuvo en mis manos- el joven príncipe sonrió_

 _-está bien iré -se pudo recto dándole una reverencia, su padre asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta antes de que el heraldo la abriera se giró con una sonrisa – espero que sea muy hermosa la princesa padre, es un viaje muy largo_

 _El rey sonrió – es bellísima hijo- el joven rey salió de la oficina de su padre"._

El príncipe tomo asiento y cruzo sus piernas, para escuchar la audiencia. Candy estaba sorprendida, no tenía idea que la resolución que ahí se tomara sería tan fuerte para que su tío abuelo que mando a su heredero a supervisarla.

Suspiro- como les comentara señores míos, pido que se consideración todo lo hecho a mi padre y no es posible que se le tome como un objeto; al estar enfermo sea sustituido, el dio su vida por esta tierra, siempre ha peleado por el bienestar de todos y dando su mejor esfuerzo por mantener nuestra integridad como nación; aunque estemos bajo el yugo inglés- dijo con voz fuerte – les pido tiempo para que la salud de mi padre mejore y pueda regresar a su puesto-

-entendemos su postura miladie pero también quisiéramos saber el punto de vista del médico real- dijo uno de los ancianos que se encontraba a lado del príncipe- entendemos que esta tierra y su gente le debe mucho a su respetable padre pero – guardo silencio por un minuto- debemos considerar que es momento de que el vele por si mismo, es cierto que ha dado mucho a esta tierra pero hay un momento de la vida que un hombre también debe velar por su familia, aunque digamos aquí- levantándose viendo a la multitud y señalándola con su mano- decidiéramos ahora que su padre necesita retirarse, le aseguro princesa que seguirá siendo la cabeza de tan honorable clan, solo lo relevaremos de sus funciones en la regencia-.

Los murmullos se hicieron mayor en la sala, si bien era conocido que el Lord estaba enfermo por el exceso de trabajo y merecía un descanso considerable, nadie en su sano juicio discutía la opción de solo ser relevado de los cargos políticos una cabeza como el siempre hace falta para controlar a un poderoso clan. Otros Sires estaban en desacuerdo puesto que dudaban que la sucesora a la regencia tuviera la capacidad de llevar a sus hombros, tan pesada misión sin obviar que sería ella y no su esposo quien llevara las riendas, era madre de dos gemelos ¿cómo podría ser madre, esposa y regente? En verdad no era una tarea fácil.

Las decisiones estaban divididas pero una forma de solucionar este embrollo era sin duda la objetividad del viejo medico real. Él era un hombre de 65 años, que desde que se graduó había estado a cargo de la salud del regente y era un hombre intachable. Era alto y de piel blanca, sus ojos aún tenían brillo, pero el paso de los años se observaba en su mirada.

Las puertas de la sala del tribunal se abrieron de nuevo, dejando entrar a un curioso hombre, una gabardina de color beige, un traje café y gafas negras era lo único que traía ese personaje, junto a su maletín. Entro despacio hasta que estuvo al centro de la habitación.

-buenas tardes damas y caballeros- dijo solemnemente

Un anciano tomo la palabra- mil gracias doctor Mackensi, por venir a darnos su punto de vista sobre la salud de Lord André Estuardo- el viejo doctor inclino su cabeza, Candy giro la cabeza observando al doctor, había escuchado rumores del doctor, pero nunca lo había visto siempre mandaba a sus subordinados y su tío Arturo siempre estaba al pendiente, así que tenía que decir este doctor si nunca había visto a su padre, cruzo las piernas y lo miro fijamente.

-bueno, la situación del regente es la siguiente, después de estar en cuidados intensivos después de su terrible accidente en el acantilado, el golpe recibido en su cabeza le ha traído fuertes jaquecas que desgracia mente en mermado la salud del regente-

Candy lo observaba sin darle crédito mientras en su cabeza se repartía _¿jaqueca?, mi padre nunca me hablo de eso-_

 _Recordó esa tarde que entro a su despacho y estaba recargado en su escritorio._

 _-papa- dijo con una gran sonrisa – ya es tarde vamos a casa- pensé que estaba cansado_

 _Mi padre se levantó poco a poco y sonrió- claro hija quiero ver a mis dos amores- se levantó y se mareo tocando el escritorio._

 _Reaccione sujetándolo por la cintura- padre ¿estás bien? - el me miro y me sonrió._

 _-solo estoy cansado- se reincorpora y tomo su maletín- descuida pequeña vámonos y llevaremos helado para todos te parece-_

 _Salte de felicidad y lo abrace- si papa vamos- regresamos a la casa y paso la tarde con los niños, pensé que solo era cansancio, pero pensándolo bien hay comenzó solo a unos 15 días de la muerte de mi abuelito. - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? -_

El medico continuaba diciendo su resumen médico, al ver pensativamente a Candy el doctor hablo más fuerte- en resumen, lo único que puedo decir es que Lord André sufre de presión alta, lo que da esas terribles. Jaquecas-

\- ¿doctor está seguro? - dijo Candy levantándose de la silla.

El doctor giro y la vio- ¿disculpe, majestad?, pero creo que si escuche el reporte- ajustando sus lentes- siendo usted enfermera calificada no entendió, la gravedad de la enfermedad de su padre-

Candy se quedó helada una cosa era cierta, el doctor le recordó que era una enfermera y si claro había entendido todo, ella se descuidó velar por la salud de su padre por estar estudiando, viendo a su familia y su ¿Qué su padre no estaba dentro de su familia?, ¿su padre contaba con ella y no pudo cuidarlo?; su madre ¿Qué diría desde el cielo que no pudo cuidarlo? Ella había estudiado mucho tiempo y no pudo ver como se enfermaba su padre; se llevó las manos a su cabeza moviéndolo.

De pronto sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, mientras todos en la habitación la observaba. Suspiro y giro su cabeza vio a su costado- Mercy- su prima le sonrió

-vamos princesa- susurro- continua quieres-

Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó- ¿entonces doctor está diciendo que ratifica la moción para cambiar mi padre? - el doctor la vio y asintió

-en efecto majestad, sé que ama a su padre- vio a Candy- sé que usted entenderá majestad la gravedad, la tensión y las preocupaciones del cargo de su padre podrán ser fatales para el-

El murmullo volvió, todos tenían que replantearse el dilema. Uno de ellos era Candy, su tío no le había dicho nada cuando se vieron ¿Por qué? En un instante recordó la visita que le hizo a su tío en su consultorio la tarde de ayer.

- _hola, ¿se puede pasar? - mientras tenía el cuerpo sosteniendo la puerta del consultorio -tío – sonrió._

 _Su tío estaba llenando unos formularios, levanto su cabeza – claro hija pasa ¿a que debo tu visita? - dijo levantando la cabeza._

 _\- ¿quería preguntarte algo? - mientras entraba al consultorio y su tío le señalaba el lugar para sentarse_

 _-dime – viéndola con una sonrisa_

 _\- ¿Cómo está mi padre? - soltó la pluma y la miro, suspiro y le dijo._

 _-tu padre- tomo sus manos y las coloca en su barbilla- se encuentra bien solo es cansancio pequeña- algo dentro de Candy no le creyó_

 _-tío usted ¿está seguro de eso? - dijo con incredulidad, su tío inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a ella_

 _-mira deja que me preocupe yo por la salud de tu padre y tu pequeña- dijo tocándole con su dedo la nariz- debes preocuparte por la tuya- Candy se sonrojo._

 _\- este yo- dijo tratando de ocultarse, era cierto todo el día no había parado ni para tomar un refrigerio – pues yo…-_

 _se giró al perchero al fondo de su consultorio y tomo su saco- entonces vamos a comer señora, o tendré que decirle a su marido- Candy se levantó rendida y se dirigió con ella comer. ¿Por qué no había preguntado más? Seguía siendo una tonta._

Un anciano se levantó – majestad ¿entonces que determina? - dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Candy trago en seco, sabía bien cuál era el siguiente paso. Había estado debatiéndose por mucho tiempo, a veces había flaqueado no quería esa responsabilidad. Ella solo quería ser una mujer normal, tener una familia y continuar con sus responsabilidades. Criar a sus hijos y envejecer a lado de su esposo. En fin, otras veces se decía a si misma que era su deber, la misión que la había traído de nuevo a la vida de su padre, el había sufrido tanto buscándola que ahora solo podía darle paz como el necesitaba.

En fin, no hay tiempo que no se cumpla ni decisión que se posponga así que se levantó y dijo firmemente- entonces que se haga la votación- fue lo único que pudo decir, empezó a rogar por dentro que la decisión que se tomara fuera la adecuada.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Lord Armando se levantó y miro a la audiencia – entonces empecemos señores- todos empezaron a murmurar y moverse en su sitio para tomar pluma y papel. Candy se mantuvo en su lugar.

Candy observaba el lugar donde estaba Albert, mientras el debatía con un grupo de Sires del tribunal, calurosamente. Volteo a ver a la tía abuela y estaba igualmente debatiendo junto a Sir Lancaster con los ancianos. Solo respiro de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se giro pensando que era su prima, pero al girar no le gusto lo que vio, era el príncipe Eduardo con una sonrisa, susurro al oído de Candy- descuida así son todos los políticos, asta en el parlamento ingles hacen lo mismo- ella lo miro con cara de sorpresa – pronto te dirán su fallo princesa- Candy asintió.

A Mercy se le hizo extraño que el príncipe fuera tan amable, era bien conocido por su despotismo y sorbia, pero algo estaría ocultando; ella lo tendría que averiguarlo. Nunca le gustaron los ingleses y menos su príncipe heredero. Su prima podría ser muy inocente a veces, pero ella la ayudaría

Mercy le tomo la mano a su prima – estamos aquí para apoyarte- mientras por dentro miro al oven príncipe –" _ingles estúpido, crees que con tu linda sonrisa podrás entrar, hacerte pasar por uno de nuestros amigos sobre mi cadáver_ "- movió su cabeza mientras el príncipe le sonría

Mercy le regalo una sonrisa fingida, mientras el duelo de miradas continua Candy busco a Albert con la mirada, que haría ahora si el tribunal decía que tendría que asumir la regencia. Su padre que pensaría de ella "su padre", era algo raro que conociendo a Lord André no estuviera ahí en la audiencia apoyándola donde estaría.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera entraba un hombre cansado y de paso lento, enfundado en un traje café, guantes blancos y perfectamente alineado su cabello pintaba algunas canas, entro junto a un buen hombre de color blanco un distinguido bigote y un traje negro impecable. Mientras el otro hombre se aproximó a la ventana donde veía el jardín. El acompañante se dirigió al centro de la sala. Era hermosa, su estilo Luis XVl era envidiable en colores ocre y un cubre polvo de color guinda, la sala de estar era de la misma época de la decoración en cojines blancos satinados y los bordes de los muebles tallados en finas maderas y pintados en dorado, un amplio candelabro en el centro, cortinas de color guinda se abrían en ellos dos ventanales para dar la iluminación, el escudo de la familia Estuardo en el fondo arriba de una chimenea, la mesa del centro de a la habitación una fina mesa de té, con su servicio dispuesto en una tetera fina de porcelana orienta, el olor de jazmín invadía la habitación.

La tarde caía poco a poco, y aquel hombre seguía en sus pensamientos viendo como jugaba el viento, el otro cabalero se acercó con la taza de té humeante.

-milord su te- dijo con una voz calmada.

\- ¿llevan mucho en sesión verdad? - dijo el caballero de pelo canoso

-me temo que si, las deliberaciones debieron ser muy arduas- miro el reloj – pero ¿creo que ponto podrán terminarse? -

Tomo su té y se volvió a girar- eso espero George, mi pequeña deberá tomar una decisión muy importante- tomando un poco de té.

-cuando me mando el telegrama a Dubái, mi lord pidiéndome que regresara sin avisarle a nadie pensé que era una locura- dijo George colocándose a un lado de André- pero ahora que se lo que me comento creo que fue la mejor decisión que viniera lo más pronto –

André se volteo con una sonrisa- de nuevo te pido disculpas, sé que lo que Albert te mando hacer es muy importante-

George movió su cabeza- nada m i señor es más importante que el bienestar de la familia y ese par-

Rio André con disimulo- lo se George son como tus hijos ¿verdad? -

-si milord los he visto crecer y madurar, hemos compartido tanto desde hace tiempo- suspiro – los quiero como a mis hijos y mi esposa igual-

André levanto la mano y toco el hombro de George- por eso mi querido George me tome el atrevimiento que viniera, sé que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos este cambio-

George sorprendido lo miro - ¿entonces milord cree que en verdad lo harán demitir de la regencia?-

André sonrió – claro George, hasta los más tonto vería que mi capacidad esta disminuida- se giró y camino hacia la mesa de la sala, dejo su servicio y se sentó- lo que me duele George, es que mi hija es muy joven- miro a la ventana m mientras George se sentaba frente a el- pero todo tiene un principio y un fin , no quiero dejarla así pero sé que su madre me espera y es mi más fuerte deseo ver de nuevo a Melody- dijo volviendo a ver a George- temor por su felicidad-

George había servido un servicio para él y volteo a ver al regente- ¿por lo que pueda pasar con los patriarcas de los demás clanes? - André rio y movió su cabeza en signo de negación

-no querido amigo sé que tengo una fiera muy salvaje y bien adiestrada; también sé que mi querida sobrina la cuidaría ese par son de temer ¿no lo cree George? -

El solo rio – en efecto milord, Candy tiene una fuerza de voluntad envidiable y la señorita Mercy la fuerza de toda escocia en sus venas- Rio André con semejante comparación de sus niñas, la verdad era que él consideraba a las dos, finos ejemplares de mujeres escocesas, altas como las montañas de aquel país, su corazón latía tan fuerte al enojarse como el mejor día de lluvia y su espíritu era indomable como las amplias planicies de su tierra al ser azotadas por los cambios de climas de su país. Algo era cierto Lord André se sentía orgulloso de tener a ese par como sus hijas, eran como su país Candy tenía la nobleza de su tierra y los ojos del color de las praderas; Mercy era furia pura como la tormenta, pero las dos tenían el corazón tierno y un alma pura, como la calidez de la gente de su patria eran DOS ESCOCESAS.

-entonces no veo su preocupación señor- dijo George confundido.

-no me preocupo por ellas- suspiro- sino porque las personas que eligieron como esposos, se es hará muy difícil para ellos, que sus mujeres tengan el poder y ellos no- dijo fríamente. George se volteo casi dejando caer la taza.

-debo decirle que yo me hago responsable por el señor William y Sir Arturo yo creo que- André lo miro fijamente y George titubo.

-se George que has cuidado de William y conozco a mi cuñado desde pequeño- suspiro de nuevo- pero también hay que reconocer que también reconozco el carácter de los hombres de mi tierra, no dudo que su corazón sea de cada una y las protegerán asta con su vida misma- lo miro a los ojos- también conozco el corazón de los hombres de esta tierra, sus cuerpos están forjados con la dureza del trabajo y la noción de ser líderes de familia; nuestros hombres George aman a sus mujeres, honran y respetan a su familia pero…- George dejo la taza en la mesa

-ellos están acostumbrados a tener el control y la responsabilidad de velar por ella- cruzo su pierna- ahora entiendo mi Lord el problema cree que los señores no están preparados para dejar las cargas a sus mujeres por mucho que las amen verdad-

-así es George un hombre escoces, tiene sus manos para luchar por todo lo que ama, pero creo que esto será más de lo que puedan, sé que en este mundo es difícil que las mujeres salgan solas, siempre dejan que los esposos velen por ellas, pero…- suspiro- ser regente y adjunto del regente solo puede ser de una sola persona ni distintamente que sea hombre y mujer-

George se puso serio- lo se fue instituido por la Reyna María de Escocia, ella rigió con soberanía y sabiduría, su esposo era solo un concubino y no pudo ser rey puesto que la Reyna decreto que solo una persona puede reinar- movió su cabeza- ¿pero aún no veo el problema señor? William es un hombre muy rico, jefe de un poderoso clan, aparte su cuñado es un médico muy famoso y respetado ¿dónde habría el problema? -

André se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala- la historia de la Reyna María de Escocia es más complicada, mi tatarabuela no solo tuvo que lidiar con Inglaterra y el tribunal, lo que acabo con la salud de ella era – suspiro y se paró para observar a George- las disputas con mi tatarabuelo el papel de que una mujer gobernara acabo con su amor y su matrimonio, dejando peleas, malentendidos y problemas-

-ahora entiendo- dijo George levantándose y dirigiéndose a el- el problema es que no quiere que se repita la misma historia señor-

-en efecto George, solo un buen timonel podrá llevarlos a salvo por todo lo que van a pasar y tú eres una persona en el cual podrán apoyarse cuando yo…- dijo cercando los ojos por un momento.

-no diga eso majestad no creo que usted parte pronto- le sonrió y le coloco su brazo en el hombro de George, cuando quedaron de frente.

-no querido amigo, mi camino está llegando a su fin las chicas aun no lo saben, pero la vida se me va- dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca

-pero si ellas supieran lo que tiene majestad – dijo George preocupado

-no amigo ellas tienen que tomar sus caminos por convicción y no por misericordia asía mi – dijo André

-pero es su hija y su sobrina no – tratándolo de convencer

-no quiero hablar de ello amigo le he dicho todo y como caballero prometió guardar mi secreto- dijo con voz firme George asintió- entonces tomemos un te mientras termina de deliberas ¿quiere? - dijo haciendo una señal con la mano indicando el sillón, George asintió y se dispusieron a tomar él te.

Mientras tanto los mozos habían recogido la votación y el más anciano del tribunal, terminaba de contarla. Albert, Mercy, Candy, Armando, Eloy, Henry y la mitad del tribunal se mantenían con el corazón en un hilo cuando el anciano comenzó a levantarse

-el tribunal de York, ha tomado una decisión, esta es irrevocable y justa de acuerdo con lo que sea expuesto en el mismo por lo tanto el tribunal dictamina que…-

El espacio de la oración no solo dejaba al tribunal con el corazón en un hilo sino a toda la nación en espera de que pasaría con ellos.

-Lady Candice Estuardo de Andrew póngase de pie- en ese momento Candy se levantó y llevo su mano al pecho, mientras todos contenían la respiración- la resolución del tribunal es…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO E TENIDO ALGO DE PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPUTADORA SOORRRYYY ESPERO QUE PRONTO ME PUEDA PONER AL CORRIENTE. MIENTRAS TANTO LES DEJO UN POCO DE PIMIENTO. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO MUY CONTENTA SU MENSAJES GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y MIL PERDONES

ATTE. ANA BESOS Y ABRAZOS.


	3. Chapter 3 LA NUEVA REGENTE

CAPITULO 3

LA NUEVA REGENTE.

\- ha decidido que usted sea LA NUEVA REGENTE DE ESTE PAIS- Candy estaba con la boca abierta, giro y vio a Albert con una cara de sorpresa, pero le regalo una sonrisa, ella suspiro en lo profundo de su ser y volvió a ver al anciano- desde tiempo de la Reyna María de Escocia no habíamos tenido el privilegio de que una mujer fuera nuestra representante- el anciano respiro- ahora usted presidirá a este país y se llevara su proceso de adiestramiento por 2 meses para que vuelva aquí y se otorgue su título como REGENTE DE ESCOCIA-

Mercy se acercó a Candy y coloco su mano en su hombro, ella la vio y dijo- Si los representantes del Tribunal así lo mandan lo HARE- dijo mientras se inclinaba ante los Sires- Que sea la voluntad de dios y no la mía- se levantó. Por dentro moría de miedo, pero sabía bien que si les demostraba un poco de temor la acabarían. Recordaba el primer día que tuvo que enfrentarse ellos por una propuesta de ley que quería que fuera aprobada.

 _Papa estoy nerviosa no sé si podre- aun jugaba con los papeles que traía en las manos, su traje azul con blanco en corte recto podría dejar ver como jugaban sus piernas del nerviosismo._

 _Lord André se voltio y sonrió- mi pequeña- con su mano tomo su mejilla y le regalo una gran sonrisa- aun ahora que eres madre hija sigues siendo una hermosa niña por dentro, descuida no te comerán viva- André sonrió al ver el gesto de Candy- y si los ves con cara de hambre solo corre hija- mientras se reía- solo confía en ti._

 _Hay papa, no me espantes- mientras André sonreía y Candy lo miro devolviéndole una sonrisa- creo que me ponía menos nerviosa cuando la hermana Grey me retaba en el colegio- su padre se llevaba una mano a la frente_

 _Hay Candy – sonriera- estos son más fáciles que la hermana Grey, ella tenía una mirada feroz-_

 _-papa tu conociste a la hermana Grey? - sorprendida, André la voltio a ver._

 _-claro solo que no era directora en aquel tiempo si no mi maestra de protocolo y era algo temible hija- los dos rieron- vamos hija será más fácil de lo que piensas solo se tú y demuestra seguridad- ella asintió la cabeza._

 _Uno de los mozos les indicaba que ya podían pasar al tribunal, su padre acento con la cabeza , retirándose el mozo- escucha bien Candy lo que voy a decirte ahora- ella lo miro- cuando algo nos atemoriza o nos intranquila, debemos de ser fuertes y capaces hija, no solo porque tu estas segura de lo que vas a exponer, porque no solo eres tu hija sino la gente que confía en tu capacidad para llevar a cabo esta petición- Candy empezó a relajarse- recuerda que nuestra familia tiene el privilegio de hablar por aquellas personas que no pueden alar la voz- volvió a rozar su mejilla- somos Esturados hija, nosotros tenemos las esperanzas de la gente en nuestras manos- le tomo las manos- no hay tarea que no podremos cumplir porque no somos nosotros los que dan la fuerza sino la gente, mientras la gente crea en ti, tú debes creer en ellos y corresponder, cada que hablas o expongas algo hija recuerda que tu voz es la de la gente que confía en ti y cuando te enfrentes aquellos Sires recuerda que todo un pueblo tiene la esperanza puesta en ti, aunque el miedo te invada- vio a Candy a los ojos- recuerda que tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu voz y tu fuera son tu pueblo-_

 _Candy asintió con la cabeza- pero tengo miedo padre, y ¿y si no puedo? - André la vio firme a los ojos_

 _-hija no hay nada que no puedas y solo Dios sabe el porque te da esta prueba- dirigió su dedo al pecho de Candy a nivel de su corazón- que tu valentía salga de aquí hija y nunca temas, por tu gente, por tu pueblo, deberás ser fuerte siempre y más por ti misma hija-_

El recuerdo de esas palabras hizo que Candy no temiera a su cargo a pesar de todo, se mostró firme y serena; sabía que esa era una gran tarea, pero podía hacerlo.

El tribunal permanecía en silencio cuando el príncipe Eduardo se levantó y hablo- en vista que el honorable tribunal de York ha tomada una resolución favorable para la petición de declinación y sucesión de la regencia de Escocia- todos estaban a la expectativa- la corona inglesa bajo mi representación por mandato del rey Jorge lll, apoyamos la resolución dada por el tribunal y reconocemos el nombramiento de Lady Candice Estuardo de Andrew como nueva regente de Escocia y rogamos a Dios para que pueda llevar el cargo- el sonido de los plausos se hizo presente, el príncipe se dirigió a Candy y hablo- Miladi en nombre de mi padre su tío abuelo el Rey Jorge le deseamos la mejor de las suertes en su nuevo camino y le reiteramos nuestro apoyo-

Candy le sonrió e inclino su cabeza- Escocia le agradece su presencia y sus buenos deseos príncipe-

El tribunal se mantenía en silencio, cuando termino el anciano, el murmullo de todo el recinto se hizo presente, de pronto un hombre de unos 45 años, alto y de color claro, en fundado en su tartán se levantó y dijo – yo Sir. Eduardo patriarca del clan Campbell apoyo, la nueva regencia y confió en la joven señora- después de esta declaración cruzo su mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo he inclino su cabeza en signo de respeto, lo mismo sucedió con otros patriarcas jurando lealtad y confianza ante Candy.

Candy sonrió y vio Albert mientras él le sonreía, pensaba - _mi amor, como me gustaría sacarte de aquí y llevarte a América y tener una vida sencilla- suspiro- pero en este camino no te dejare que vayas sola, solo espero que podremos con este gran cambio en nuestras vidas –_

Así como los otros patriarcas, Albert tomo su turno para jurar la lealtad a Candy, fue un momento muy conmovedor pues sus miradas se cruzaron entre alegría y pena ella tomo el juramento de su amado esposo. Cuando se retiró una mano lo detuvo.

Espero que pueda con este cambio Sir William- Albert se giró al ver como el príncipe Eduardo le había tomado por el hombro.

¿Disculpe su majestad? _ dijo Albert confundido.

Si sir William- dijo con una sonrisa altanera y una mirada penetrante- el hecho de que ahora su mujer tiene más poder y autoridad que usted- Albert lo miro fijamente- bueno solo decía que hasta para mi sería difícil que mi esposa fuera la que lleve todo el peso de dirigir a un país y yo solo- fue interrumpido por una voz.

Se ve bien que usted no conoce a los hombres de mi país milord- dijo Mercy que había escuchado la conversación, al igual que vio la mirada fría de Albert.

Albert sonrió y suspiro- estoy de acuerdo con Lady Mercy, milord- Eduardo lo miro fijamente- pero creo que el ser esposo de una gran dama con lleva igual un gran trabajo, yo creo que mi esposa será capaz de llevar por si sola la tarea- Eduardo hiba hablar- además no veo el inconveniente, para mí es un orgullo tener una mujer como ella por esposa y para mi será un placer poderla ayudar con lo que necesite milord, no me quita nada el hecho de ella sea la regente de escocia ni me quita la hombría milord porque en un matrimonio no hay un líder sino es un trabajo de equipo- sonrió- pero no veo como usted entienda el concepto pues no está casado?- sonrió- así que con su permiso aun me requieren para continuar la sesión- hizo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta.

El príncipe se quedó observando cómo se alejaba Albert entre la multitud, mientras Mercy sonría discretamente- le dijo milord, no conoce a los hombres escoceses-

-solo espero que siga con ese optimismo- dijo altaneramente- cuando sienta el rigor de regencia- mirando fríamente a Mercy- estoy seguro de que cambiaran mucho las cosas por aquí- hizo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta- será un placer observar esto-

Mercy contestaba con una sonrisa fingida la reverencia hecha, estaba enojadísima por la desfachatez del príncipe- eso lo veremos principito, eso lo veremos- mientras se retiraba.

En la sala de espera una puerta se habría, un hombre con un kilt distintivo entraba; era Henry Lancaster entraba con una cara seria, pero una sonrisa, mientras dos caballeros lo volteaban a ver

-ha terminado el circo, Henry? - decía Lord André.

-sí, Milord el tribunal por fin termino de deliberar- dijo acercándose a la sala donde se encontraban sentados los dos hombres – Lady Candy es la nueva regente de Escocia-

George lo miro con asombro- es perfecto, cuando tomara su cargo? -

Lord André le respondía poniéndose de pie, cruzando la sala hasta una ventana, ¿la noche había caído- en dos meses- suspiro – solo tendrá dos meses para preparar todo o no es verdad Henry? - dijo fríamente sin voltear.

Henry se acercó a André- en efecto milord-

-William juro lealtad amigo? - siguió preguntando André.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo Henry, André movió la cabeza en signo de negación

-Ha empezado todo- suspiro y giro viendo a George- ahora veremos que está hecho tu muchacho amigo mío-

George se acercó- ya vera que William podrá milord, debe de confiar en el- dijo seriamente

-Eso espero, que pueda con esto George- se acercó a él tomándolo del hombro- no es lo mismo ser patriarca a ser consorte de una Regente amigo-

-confié en el señor, mi muchacho podrá con esto- decía firmemente George, aunque por dentro sabía que no era una tarea fácil, pero él lo apoyaría para salir de esto.

-bueno señores- decía Henry con un tosido- es hora de ir a ver a la nueva Regenta- André y George asintieron.

Después del protocolo y de la toma de juramento por los sires, Candy salió del tribunal dejando que continuara la sesión, a su lado su prima la acompañaba, ella seguí sumida en sus pensamientos después de la conversación que tuvo con el príncipe Eduardo.

 _Se disponía a salir de la sala del tribunal, Mercy le había dicho que su padre la esperaría en su despacho porque quería hablar con ella, una mano la sostuvo por el hombro ella instintivamente voltio, pensó que era Albert, pero para su sorpresa era el príncipe Eduardo._

 _-miladi me permitiría unas palabras- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Candy veía la cara asesina de Mercy, pues era tarde para ir a ver a su padre._

 _-milord, mi padre me espera- decía angustiada, cuando vio la cara suplicante del príncipe._

 _-sé que su orden del día es muy ajustada, pero unos minutos nada más bella dama, por favor- Candy no se podía negar ante esa oferta, vio a Mercy_

 _-un minuto querido, solo tardare un minuto- dijo caminando hacia el príncipe, Mercy solo movió la cabeza en signo de negación- dígame príncipe en que puedo ayudarlo? - cuando se encontraba en un lugar alejado de la puerta._

 _Le tomo la mano y la beso -en primero si me lo permite miladi, permítame decirle que es una mujer muy hermosa y muy sabia- Candy hiba hablar cuando prosiguió Eduardo- sé que es una mujer casada pero la verdad su esposo es un hombre afortunado madame, al tener una mujer muy hermosa y la forma que manejo al tribunal tan firme me sorprendió que a su corta edad tuviera tanta seguridad me ha dejado impactado, es una rara joya belleza y sabiduría- regalándole una sonrisa traviesa- en segundo lugar quiero ponerme a su disposición para ayudarla en el entrenamiento que tendrá puesto que como sucesor director la corana se me ha preparado desde niño y será más fácil para usted si me permite asesorarla en tal empresa-_

 _Candy suspiro y lo miro fijamente al igual le sonrió- muchas gracias por sus halagos príncipe pero no creo merecedora de tales elogios- lo miro a los ojos- su propuesta la pensare milord puesto que mi entrenamiento estará supervisado por mi padre, mi abuelo – suspiro- y mi esposo señor y no veo como-_

 _Interrumpió Eduardo, sin duda no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con la bella regente – excelentes maestros miladi, sin duda estará bien preparada- sonrió- pero dudo que su esposo pueda ayudarla con tal tarea- miro como Candy descomponía su rostro- no es lo mismo llevar un patriarcado que una regencia sin obviar-_

 _Candy se había molestado, como podría decir que su Albert no podría ayudarle en su entrenamiento, sin duda no conocía como ella, sus conocimientos de economía y manejo del emporio la habían salvado muchas veces de tomar una decisión errónea- sin obviar que milord? - dijo con tono molesto- sin duda usted no conoce a mi esposo es un hombre muy preparado y un excelente empresario sin duda-_

 _Eduardo interrumpió- sin duda ese el problema mi querida señora- Candy lo miro desconcertada- es "hombre" y será muy difícil para el su nuevo rol-_

 _-perdón milord no entiendo a lo que se refiere? - dijo Candy molesta_

 _-si miladi, será difícil el cambio- sonrió cuando vio su cara- el pensar que su esposa tendrá más poder que él, aun el más preparado hombre le será difícil tener que obedecer a su esposa incondicionalmente o no cree que será difícil? -_

 _Candy no se hacía puesto a pensar que el cambio no solo sería en ella, aunque conocía a Albert lo que mencionaba Eduardo era un hecho real, Albert estaría bajo sus órdenes y un gran cambio se daría, hablo fríamente- se ve milord que no conoce a mi esposo? - lo miro fijamente – sé que se adaptara bien al cambio- aunque Candy lo dijera segura algo dentro de ella la puso a pensar si este cambio seria mucho para el_

 _-en efecto miladie- dijo seguro- no conozco a su esposo, pero- suspiro- si estuviera yo en su lugar sin duda sería un cambio muy grande- Candy hiba hablar cuando Mercy se acercó._

 _-majestad- dijo viendo fijamente al príncipe- su padre la espera así que-_

 _Eduardo le regalo una sonrisa y una reverencia- las dejo entonces y espero que podemos hablar más ampliamente del tema, no interrumpo más sus actividades-_

 _Candy devolvió la reverencia- descuide príncipe será un gusto seguir con la conversación en otro momento- mientras ambos se retiraban._

Candy, ¿estás bien prima? - dijo Mercy a unos pasos de entrar a la oficina de su tío, sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

Movió su cabeza para sacudirse los pensamientos- si prima solo estaba asimilando lo ocurrido- dijo con una sonrisa

-segura, te veo muy pensativa- Mercy la vio a la cara- ¿qué te dijo el principito? - sospechaba que la intranquilidad de Candy era por esa platica con Eduardo, ese principito traía algo entre manos ella lo descubriría o dejaría de llamarse Mercy-

Candy paro sus pasos- nada en especial querida solo lo de costumbre del protocolo- no le diría a su prima la conversación eso era algo que solo con Albert discutiría más tarde, tenía que saber cuál era su postura sobre el asunto y disipar sus dudas.

La oficina de su padre estaba muy concurrida, la oficina decorada al estilo Luis XV, amplias ventanas iluminaba la oficina con la vista al jardín imperial; un amplio escritorio de roble al fondo con archivos pendientes y las amplias cortinas de color azul oscuro recogidas para que permitir la luz, al entrar la amplia sala de color blanco con adornos de madera, un mesa de roble en el centro, al lado derecho el amplio escudo de los Estuardo y la bandera Escocesa a lado, amplios candelabros colgando, el librero amplio cubría una pared completa.

En la sala un conjunto de hombres, algunos en Kilt y otros en traje, esperaban el arribo de la nueva regente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las mujeres que llegaban. El primero en levantarse fue André dirigiéndose a su hija.

¿Princesa como te fue? - decía mientras se acercaba a Candy con los brazos abiertos y al llegar la abrazo- dime pequeña cual fue el veredicto del tribunal? -

Candy se refugió en los brazos de su padre- papa yo- dijo titubeante, se separa de él y lo vio a los ojos- han decidido que abdiques a la regencia- bajo su cabeza ante la mirada tierna de su padre y Mercy solo observaba

-me lo suponía hija- le levanto la mirada con una mano- descuida será lo mejor- le sonrió, Candy pensaba que su padre se sentiría mal por la noticia recibida, pero lo que miro fue una cara de paz en el- cuanto tiempo tenemos para que asumas el cargo mi niña? -

Candy lo miro- dos meses- dijo algo apenada, una voz en el fondo se escuchó.

-entonces hija tenemos mucho trabajo, no lo crees? - dijo Lord Armando acercándose a Candy, para abrazarla

-si abuelito será toda una proeza que Candy aprenda todo en tampoco tiempo- dijo Mercy mientras caminaba a sentarse en el sillón de la sala

Antes de que se sentará su abuelito la miro- y usted señorita podrá con el entrenamiento- dijo viéndola

-yo abuelito- dijo algo confundida.

André hablo- claro princesa o crees que solo Candy estaría en entrenamiento- mientras decía esto la cara de Mercy se descomponía, según ella solo sería la asesora de la regente o no?, ¿para que necesitaba ella un entrenamiento?

-creo que esta confundido tío- dijo titubeante

-no Mercy- dijo Lord Armando dirigiéndose a ella- el puesto que ocuparas será "concejal de la Regente" querida- la cara de Mercy se transformó por un momento, se supone que solo le ayudaría a su prima.

-haber a ver "yo solo ayudaría a mi prima"- dijo acercándose a su abuelito- no que yo recibiría un entrenamiento- se llevó las manos a la cintura, levantando el brazo con un dedo indicando un no- eso no era el trato abuelito-

Candy se aproximó a ella, con cara de suplicio- me dejaras sola en esto primita? -

-pero yo por qué? - decía Mercy desconcertada

\- por qué amas a tu prima y no me dejaras pasar por este suplicio sola- moviendo su cabeza y poniendo ojos suplicantes.

Mercy se llevó las manos a la cintura- es que yo- suspiro y puso cara de resignación- está bien si no hay otra opción- sonrió- está bien Candy estaremos juntas en esta tortura- la abrazo.

Una voz familiar se escuchó- descuida amor yo te compensare tu esfuerzo por ayudar a mi sobrina- decía Arturo acercándose a ellas, Mercy desisto el abrazo y se dirigió a Arturo.

-tendrá que ser una buena compensación querido- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y lo abrazaba- mira que estar en entrenamiento con este trio será un tarea titánica- Arturo la envolvía en sus brazos y le susurraba al oído

-te juro amor que mientras dure el curso te hare el amor cada noche en pago a tus esfuerzos- la cara de Mercy se sonrojo y voltio con una sonrisa en su rostro ante el asombro de los presentes

-acepto- dijo alegremente- estaré en el entrenamiento con mi prima y seremos las mejores alumnas que jamás han visto- su abuelito y su tío soltaron una carcajada mientras Candy se aproximaban a ese par.

-tío seguro que la recompensa será muy buena para hacer el cambio de opinión en mi prima- dijo Candy muy intrigada, mientras Arturo y Mercy se sonrojaba.

Mercy la vio y le dio una sonrisa- será un gran pago prima, digno para el suplicio que llevare- de inmediato todos soltaran una sonora carcajada.

¿Bueno aclarando las cosas- dijo André serio- y se llevaron a cabo todos los protocolos de rigor hija?

Si padre- dijo tomando asiento- la votación, el dictamen y los juramentos de los sires se llevaron a cabo de acuerdo con el protocolo-

Sin obviar al invitado sorpresa- decía Mercy que había tomado asiento junto a Arturo en la sala-

André se sentaba junto a los demás- ¿Qué invitado especial? - decía intrigado.

Candy suspiro y dijo – el príncipe Eduardo padre-

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo André sorprendido

-si tío, el príncipe Eduardo llego para validar la votación- dijo Mercy ante la mirada atónita de su tío- y pidió hablar con Candy a solas- dijo en un tono frio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de la oficina y una voz rompió el silencio formado después de las palabras de Mercy.

-ese estúpido que quería hablar contigo Candy- fue lo único que se dejó escuchar.

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero ahora retomare este proyecto he sufrido varios contratiempos jijiji, pero espero contar con ustedes, ahora que retome el proyecto, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Al igual que estaba preparando una sorpresa que espero les guste.

Mullos abrazos y besos atte. Ana


	4. Chapter 4 EL ENTRENAMIENTO

CAPITULO 4

EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Sin duda voltearon todos al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre y como se había referido hacia el príncipe Eduardo. Sin duda Terry Granchester, por más que trabajara en el Parlamento y fuera el sucesor del Duque de Granchester, no perdía su peculiar forma de ser.

-Terry Granchester¡- se escuchó la voz de Candy .

Aquel hombre enfundado en un traje estilo italiano de color oscuro, con el pelo recogido en una coleta e impecablemente vestido hacia su arribo a la oficina del regente.

-si Candy ese es mi nombre- dijo con una mirada fría y retadora, se acercó a Candy- pero no me has respondido a la pregunta que te hice ¿Qué quería ese imbécil hablar contigo "a solas"?- decía firmemente a la mirada de todos.

\- Si Candy – dijo Mercy secundando a Candy- ni creas que me voy a creer lo que me dijiste en el pasillo- viéndola fijamente.

Candy suspiro- nada relevante- volvió su mirada hacia Terry- pero le recuerdo señor que es su primo-

Terry se acomodaba en la sala, cruzo su pierna y aliso su cabello con la mano- digamos pecosa- perdió su mirada un momento- digamos que es el primo incomodo- volvió a verla- pero Candy ten cuidado con él no es de fiar, además de Que- Terry pensó un momento lo que le hiba a decir a Candy, el había escuchado rumores en el parlamento antes de salir de Londres, sobre una cuestión que aún no le quedaba muy clara sobre su primo y Candy, pero no atormentaría a la pecosa en ese momento asta no saber qué tan cierto era ese rumor.

Candy cruzo las manos- bueno además de que Terry? - esperando la respuesta de Terry cuando su abuelito hablo.

-bueno niños dejen de pelear- decía tratando de frenar la disputa- lo mejor será esperar a tu marido hija, para terminar de ponernos de acuerda para empezar el entrenamiento- todos asintieron.

-además, yo estoy de acuerdo con Terry- dijo firmemente André- no quiero que te entrevistes con el príncipe a solas hija-

Candy no entendía por que tanto temor con el príncipe, pero seguro lo averiguaría pronto – de acuerdo padre- dijo suspirando.

En pensaron hablar sobre el entrenamiento y de las clases que Candy debería tomar, tanto Mercy como Terry se habían ofrecido para darle las clases de etiqueta rigurosa de la corte inglesa, Armando le enseñaría lo más importante sobre relaciones exteriores y su padre la podrían al corriente sobre los asuntos de estado y los avances sobre los nuevos acuerdos. Así pasaron una hora en la sala. Mientras tanto se daba terminada la sesión del Tribunal y un Albert salía del recinto rumbo a la oficina de su suegro; cuando alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

-William- dijo George, Albert voltio con cara de asombro.

-George, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo mientras sonreía a George.

-un pajarito me dijo que necesitabas un poco de ayuda amigo- Albert abrazo a George, sin duda el día había sido muy intenso entre la votación y el juramento. Sin contar el comentaría de "ese principito" que aun rondaba su cabeza

-amigo, me da un gusto verte- sin soltar el abrazo- pero Doroty y tu hija? - George sonrió

-en la villa William- dijo firmemente – apenas llegamos por la mañana-

-entonces tengo que ponerte al día querido amigo- dijo frente de el- hay muchas cosas que debes saber y después me dirás que te dijo ese pajarillo para que regresaras? - George movió la cabeza, aunque William fuera un hombre todavía era muy curioso.

-está bien William te contare todo, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la oficina del regente- dijo sonriendo- te esperan-

Albert asintió y caminaron a la oficina, mientras se ponían al día de los movimientos de Asia. Mientras Albert hacia su arribo y se daban los saludos rigurosos y se ponían de acuerdo. En otro punto del palacio, hiba entrando a una amplia y lujosa habitación, el cuarto estaba oscuro, la decoración al estilo Luis XVl, entre colores azules y dorados se hacían presente; una enorme cama con pedestal se observaba al fondo, en la entrada una pequeña sala, de color beige con terminaciones en roble, una pequeña mesa, el cuarto era iluminado por dos majestuosos candelabros de vidrio finamente cortado, un librero en la pared, dos enormes ventanales con unos pequeños balcones, era lo que tenía aquella peculiar habitación.

En la oscuridad de la tarde, un hombre permanecía sentado junto a uno de los balcones, cuando de pronto escucho como la puerta atrás de él se abría.

\- y como estuvo el circo? - dejando su cigarro en uno de los ceniceros de la mesa que adornaban la habitación- era hermosa como decían? - se acercó al hombre que entraban.

Con una sonrisa Eduardo entraba dejando su saco en el perchero de la habitación y dirigiéndose a servirse una copa de brandy, suspiro y se giró a ver aquel hombre – si termino- suspiro- y lo de hermosa seguro, mi padre se quedó corto al describirla- sonrío.

-entonces Eduardo- dijo firmemente- volvemos a Londres? - sin quitar su mirada del joven príncipe

Tomo un sorbo a su copa- no Alexander- el joven misterioso no era nada menos que un marques amigo del príncipe, era alto, delgado, su pelo corto color negro ébano, sus ojos eran azules y enfundado en un traje impecable

-no entiendo Eduardo- pregunto curioso, sin duda sabía que su amigo era un casanova de primera, hecho por el cual siempre tenía problemas, desde muy joven lo acompañaba, pasa ayudarlo con "sus problemas", movió la cabeza- no estarás pensado ¿Qué?- y se acercó a la ventana .

-¿Por qué no?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, pensando – al fin de cuentas es bellísima valdría la pena-

-Eduardo por dios- dijo levantando la voz- lady Candy es una mujer casada amigo- quería hacerlo entrar en razón. Eduardo se giró y lo vio.

-eso lo hace más tentador, será todo un reto- rio – Lady Candy será mía o dejo de llamarme Eduardo- su amigo movió la cabeza.

-otra vez- movió la cabeza en signo de negación- y empezamos, ¿cuál será ahora tu plan? - acercándose a el

-aun no lo sé amigo- tomo otro poco de su copa- pero lo pensare, una mujer así de atractiva y de segura deberá tener un punto débil solo hay que esperar a que lo demuestre y- sonrío- será mía

Eduardo, Eduardo- sonaba preocupado- por dios tu padre, que dirá de que pretendes a la nueva regente de Escocia-

Se levanto a la ventana viendo el atardecer- que puede decir, solo que estoy recuperando una inversión que el dejo pasar- el silencio reino en aquella habiatacion, mientras un hombre trataba de trazar un plan para ser el dueño de la nueva regente.

La noche había caído en la villa de los Andrew, después de la ardua platica en la oficina del regente, Albert y Candy se habían despedido para ir a darle la bienvenida a George y a Doroty en la villa, el transcurso a la villa fue en silencio, ambos sin querer estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Al llegar Candy vio que la esperaba Doroty con la pequeña Elizabeth. Corrió a abrazar a su amiga; entraban a la villa y la nana traía a los dos pequeños de Candy.

-están hermosos y muy grandes- decía Doroty mientras Candy sostenía a Iain y William estiraba sus manos a su padre. Candy sonrío.

-pero esta princesa- Albert toco la cabeza del bebe, para después sostener a William – esta hermosa será una gran dama-

La tía abuela bajaba las escaleras- sin duda William, de eso me encargare yo- con una cara sonriendo, acercándose a ver a la niña y esta le pedía que la cargara, la tía abuela lo hizo.

-señora este yo…- Doroty estaba nerviosa, mientras la tía abuela sonreía ante la mirada de la pequeña

-tu nada Doroty, esta pequeña recibirá la misma educación que todos los bebes de esta casa- firmemente lo decía

-pero señora- un George se hacía presente.

Albert se acercaba a él y lo tomo por el hombro- nada amigo mío, tu as velado por todos nosotros y tu familia es la mía- con una sonrisa- además no creo que puedas hacer cambiar de opinión de la tía abuela-

-ni la mía- dijo Candy acercándose a la beba- mi dulce ahijada será una gran dama ya lo veras- regalándose una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias- decían Doroty y George ante la gentileza pues ellos sabían muy bien su papel como empleados de la familia y era un gran honor que los tomaran en cuenta como de la familia.

-bueno pasemos al comedor, seguro tendrán hambre- decía la tía abuela dirigiéndose a la amplia puerta, mientras sostenía a la pequeña- después nos pondremos al día. Annie y Archie esperan- asintieron y pasaron al comedor, mientras los niños eran llevados a su habitación por las nanas.

La cena transcurrió tranquila mientras Doroty y George les contaba cómo era Asia y lo bien que los había recibido los padres de Archie, los saludos que ellos habían mandado para todos y la promesa de venir a Escocia, pues querían estar más cerca de su nieto.

Al terminar los caballeros se pasaron a la biblioteca para poner a George al día con los asuntos del emporio y que el a su vez les dijera el panorama que se veía, las damas se retiraron a la sala de estar donde ya los esperaban los bebes bañados y arreglados, los niños jugaban en el amplio salón alfombrado, mientras las damas platicaban de sus puntos de vista sobre la crianza y los preparativos de la boda de la tía abuela.

De pronto un mozo entro al salón con dos misivas en la mano – buenas noches señoras- dijo haciendo una reverencia- mil disculpas señora, pero ha llegado esto para usted- el mozo se acercó a Candy acercándole una charola de plata con dos sobres; Candy hizo una reverencia agradeciendo al mozo y las tomo. Las señoras guardaron silencio al ver como la cara de Candy se transformaba.

-hija hay algún problema- dijo la tía abuela mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa de la sala.

Candy seguía viendo las cartas, Annie vio como la cara de Candy se veía pensativa – hermanita todo está bien? - dijo en tono de preocupación.

Candy bajo las cartas a su regazo y volteo a ver al mozo- mande a Wilson a palacio y que venga mi prima Mercy- suspiro – mi esposo ha pedido que nos quedemos hoy aquí- el mozo se retiraba – y que mencionen que es urgente- el mozo volvió a inclinarse para despedirse.

-Candy- dijo la tía abuela al escucharla, puesto que ella comenzaría el entrenamiento y tendría que vivir en palacio, por lo cual Albert le había dicho que esa noche sería la última en la mansión - pero que es lo que dicen las misivas para que has mandado llamar a Mercy a estas horas- la tía abuela señalaba el reloj de la estancia eran casi las 7:30 pm.

Candy sonrió – su padre llegara mañana por la tarde- todos la miraron sorprendidas ese viaje, había sido un tema que Mercy siempre se oponía a mencionar, pues sabía perfectamente que la llegada de su padre solo seria para ver a su futuro, ella seguía con la firme intención de que era mayor para que su padre decidiera por ella, Candy sonrió al pensar que esa confrontación sería muy interesante ella conocía a su prima pero su tío ¿Cómo sería?

-¿y la otra misiva?- pregunto Doroty, mientras se dirigía a ver a los pequeños que jugaban en una esquina de la habitación, Candy se puso seria y se levantó del sillón para tomar en brazos a William que estaba a punto de intentar saber el sabor de un carrito de madera mientras le indicaba a la niñera que tomara a Iain.

-descuiden es un asunto del ministerio – sonrió al verlos- mañana lo revisare en la oficina- mientras rozaba la mejilla de William, haciendo reír y que este la abrazara – solo llegare más temprano, pero estos niños deberán ir a tomar un baño y descansar- besaba a Iain en la mejilla cuando era acercado por la niñera- mientras llega su querida tía Mercy y papa; así que si nos disculpan- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, las damas asintieron.

-tía abuela- dijo Annie mientras salía Candy- ¿usted que piensa, Candy cambio mucho su expresión cuando leyó la carta, no lo cree?- la tía abuela volvió a tomar su taza de té mientras Annie levantaba a Steart; que gateaba cerca.

La tía abuela acariciaba la cara de Steart, sonrió – descuida hija, no hay por qué tener desconfianza Candy ahora tiene muchas responsabilidades, seguro será algo del ministerio- dijo mientras observaba un punto fijo de la habitación ( _sin duda esa muchacha oculta algo, su rostro es muy fácil de adivinar)_ se llevó una mano a su barbilla ( _tendré que pedirle a Henry que la mantenga observada; debió de ser un asunto muy serio para su cambio de expresión)_ voltio a ver a Annie- hija deberías también llevar a este jovencito a ducharse- Annie asintió- descuida todo estará bien?-

Doroty se levantó sosteniendo a su pequeña – nos retiramos nosotros también señora- la tía abuela asintió, cuando de pronto sintió como una pequeña manita sujetaba su falda, la tía abuela volteo a ver de quien se trataba, sonrió.

-si pequeña nosotros también iremos a arreglarnos tu padre no tardará mucho en volver- la pequeña Esperanza se aferraba a la falta de la tía abuela para intentar ponerse de pie, ella la tomo entre sus brazos, besando su mejilla – vamos mi niña- saliendo de la habitación, mientras la niña abrazaba a la tía abuela y recargaba su carita en su hombro, ella le acariciaba su cabello- espero Candy que sepas lo que haces hija- suspiro dirigiéndose a su habiatacion.

Mientras ocurría estos hechos, en la habiatacion de Candy se llevaba otra conversación, ella entraba a su habitación, la niñera de William le salía al encuentro, Candy le dio al pequeño William – lila, por favor encargase de bañar a los gemelos por favor- mientras acariciaba y besaba a los dos pequeños.

Lorena la otra niñera se le hizo extraño puesto que la señora por más cansada que estuviera pasaba esos momentos con sus hijos y esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a la señora decir algo así- ¿se encuentra bien señora?, si gusto puedo hablarle al Sir Arturo- Candy movió su cabeza en signo de negación

-solo tengo que arreglar un asunto de emergencia – Iain bostezaba mientras Candy acariciaba su mejilla- estos señoritos están cansados sería una injusticia por mi parte – besando a William en la cabeza mientras se tallaba sus ojos- que me esperen a que pueda arreglar este asunto- sonrió a las niñeras- por favor encárguense de ellos yo vendré para darles de comer- las niñeras asintieron mientras Candy salió del cuarto a su despacho que se encontraba comunicado por una puerta.

Algunas veces Candy no alcanzaba a terminar con sus deberes y los llevaba a casa, no quería dejar solo a los gemelos por eso ocupo la habitación continua como oficina privada; entro y rápidamente prendió las luces y puso cerrojo, su escritorio se encontraba en orden y uno que otro documento esparcido en su pequeño espacio, se acercó sin abrir las cortinas; con la tenue luz de aquella oficina busco el teléfono marco un numero conocido.

La noche caí en el castillo, en una oficina en el área de guardia un teléfono se escuchaba, mientras una mujer de edad madura lo levantaba sin despejar los ojos de los últimos reportes del frente occidental.

-bueno- decía Minrret, leyendo los documentos

-Minrret- al escuchar la voz se levantó y dijo firmemente.

-buenas noches su majestad ¿todo bien? - pregunto desconcertada por la llamada

-necesito hablar contigo a primera hora- la cara de Minrret se desconcertó – mejor si puedes venir es urgente - Candy pensó un minuto- ha llegado una carta que esperaba que no llegaría tan pronto-

-en seguida voy para allá majestad- dijo Minnert

-que nadie sepa que vienes Minnert este asunto será tratado con mucha delicadeza y confidencialidad- dijo seriamente- este asunto solo será interno, ni mi esposo y ni mi padre deberán saber-

-descuide majestad- dijo fríamente Minrret- solo una pregunta-

-dime- dijo Candy

-Es algo referente a nuestros viejos amigos irlandeses majestad- Candy trago un poco de saliva sabía que Minrret era muy perspicaz.

-En efecto Minrret- Minrret apretó su mano, no podía creer que sería tan pronto que pagarían aquel favor.

-descuide majestad estaré ahí lo más pronto posible-

-te espero Minrret- mientras ambas colgaban el teléfono, una sombra entraba a la oficina, ella voltio al sentir como la abrazaba por la espalda.

-a donde va capitana? - susurrándole al oído mientras voltea- si mas no recuerdo usted y yo teníamos una cena pendiente- ella le dio un beso al capitán y le sonrió.

-y la tendremos solo necesito hacer una última diligencia y seré suya- le dijo con una voz seductora mientras se alegaba de los brazos del capitán, tomaba su capa y le sonreía.

El capitán se puso sus brazos a la cintura y la miro con una sonrisa pícara- esto se lo cobrare muy caro capitana- antes de colocarse la capa Minrret le regalo otra sonrisa

-descuida lo sabré pagar- mientras se alejaba por el corredor, en busca de las caballerizas.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, un hombre de edad mayor veía una ventana, mientras la noche caía, de pronto sintió como un fuerte dolor en el pecho se hacía presente doblándolo de dolor. Trataba de sentarse en la silla, empezaba a sudar frio y su mano la llevaba a su pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor. Una voz fuerte se dejó escuchar.

-André, hijo estas bien- en ese momento entraba Armando a la habitación viendo como su hijo trataba en vano de mitigar el dolor, se acercó para ayudarlo a colocarse en la silla, mientras la cara de terror se hiba formando, viendo como su hijo mayor sucumbía al dolor.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dijo a su padre- descuida estaré- mientras volvía a oprimirse el pecho- bien padre-

-André hijo, descuida en este momento hablare al doctor y Candy- decía mientras hacía sonar una campana y entraba un mozo.

André lo tomo por la manga de su saco y lo miro fríamente- no padre a Candy no- su padre no le gustaba el tener que ocultar la condición de su hijo a su nieta.

-André por favor – suplicante- Candy debe saber de tu enfermedad-

-No padre si le dices algo a mi hija- la respiración le faltaba- no volveré a ver a ese doctor- grito con todas sus fuerzas que quedaban- no permitiré que mi hija me vea así-

-por ahora está bien- dijo el también en un tono enérgico- pero hablaremos después hijo, mientras reposa un poco- mientras retiraba los cobertores de la cama para que el pudiera recostarse.

El mozo al ver la situación no espero la orden de lord Armando y fue a buscar al doctor; mientras su padre trataba de meterlo a la cama.

\- ¿Dónde está el doctor? - decía Lord Armando mientras veía como su hijo seguía oprimiendo su pecho con su mano

En ese momento entraba el doctor para aplicarle un medicamento a Lord André y este poco a poco quedaba dormido, ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

Lord Armando volteo a ver al doctor- se están haciendo más frecuentes los ataques, ¿no puede hacer nada para detenerlos? - se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla- por dios mi hijo sufre mucho cuando los presenta-

El galeno limpiaba sus lentes, suspirando dijo- si Lord André hubiera autorizado el otro procedimiento, tal vez- en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Arturo que hacia su arribo a la habiatacion.

-el Lord, fue muy explícito que no se sometería a dicha intervención

-lo se Arturo, pero sería una posibilidad de alargar un poco su vida- decía el doctor

-sí, lo sé, pero solo alargaríamos por unos meses- dijo mientras tomaba el pulso de lord André- si le dijéramos a Candy el estado de su padre- Arturo miraba a Lord Armando.

Este se levantó para ir a la ventana que aun permanecía abierta y la cerró, diciendo fríamente- se respetara la voluntad de mi hijo de no informarle nada a mi nieta, hasta que él lo disponga- todos asintieron. El no comprendía porque André no quería informarle de su situación a Candy, pero respetaría la decisión hasta que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

En la villa Andrew Candy terminaba de amamantar a los gemelos, acomodándose su vestido escucho, un ruido de pasos en su oficina; de pronto se vio en su habitación sola con los pequeños, se acercó a la mesa del descanso y abrió un cajo, sacando una daga que sostenía en su brazo mientras abría la puerta.

De pronto entre la obscuridad de la misma, vio como una sombra atravesaba por la cortina de la oficina, se acercó cuidadosamente, de pronto sin quererlo dejo caer un objeto. Por un momento perdió aquella sombra de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura fuertemente y la acercaba a él. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir como el aliento de aquella persona lo podía sentir en su cuello, cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente movimiento. De pronto aquella sombra la giro mientras poco a poco ella abría sus ojos, ¿tratando de ajustarlos a la oscuridad y pronunciado – eres tú? -


	5. Chapter 5 EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 2

CAPITULO 5

EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 2.

El inconfundible olor de perfume de madera de su esposo lo delato, Albert sonrió al ver la cara de su mujer, mientras la abrazaba ajustándola a su cuerpo, recordando la cara descompuesta de ella al no distinguirlo entre las sombras.

Le golpeo su pecho con sus manos, haciendo pucheros- casi me matas de un susto- decía mientras la risa de Albert se hacía presente, enojando a Candy.

-calma amor, jajaja- mientras la acercaba más – no fue mi intensión espantarte así- decía mientras Candy se empezaba a tranquilizarse y le daba un beso en su mejilla – perdóname amor, te aseguro que cumpliré el castigo que quieras para remediar mi falta- mientras Candy se separaba girándose para darle la espalda a Albert, fingiendo molestia.

-en verdad me asusto mucho señor mío- mientras seguía inmóvil y él se acerca peligrosamente a ella. Su mirada cambiaba mientras el olor a maderas se hacía más fuerte.

Albert la tomo por la cintura de nuevo, se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello mientras se formaba una sonrisa, sin duda su esposa era muy bella y más con ese encantador vestido blanco que utilizaba para descansar y poder a amamantar a los gemelos, por dentro agradecía a la Annie que la había llevado a comprar esos vestidos de tirantes y escotes pronunciados que ayudaban a la tarea.

Se acerco poco a poco, aspirando la fragancia a rosas de su esposa, esa mujer era hermosa pero después de salir de su embarazo el cuerpo de Candy se torneo más, las curvas de su esposa eran una tentación que no podía ser perdonada; su perfume era embrague ador y su calor; lo volvía loco, se aproximó a ella como lobo a presa y sin pensarlo comenzó a recorrer ese hermoso cuello blanquecino. No importaba cuantas veces lo había recorrido y aun con los ojos cerrados podía describirlo; era su perdición cada vez que lo tenía a su alcance.

Mientras Albert comenzaba su recorrido el cuerpo de Candy comenzaba a vibrar entre los fuertes brazos de su amado, el enojo era suplantado por el deseo ardiente que ese hombre despertaba en ella, trato de voltearse, pero su esposo la detuvo mientras dejaba su tarea para pasar a su descubierto hombro.

No querida- decía mientras seguí saboreando- permíteme disfrutarte así unos minutos más- y continuo con su tarea, mientras Candy solo podía asentir.

De pronto su cuerpo cobro vida propia cerro sus ojos para disfrutar esa placentera tortura a la cual era sometida, su cabeza se recargo en hombro de él y arqueo su cuerpo, para permitirle un mejor acceso, Albert sintió esa posición y tomo a su esposa con un brazo que rodeo completo la cintura de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

El sentir el calor de sus cuerpos los hizo perderse en ese mundo que solo ellos podían visitar y donde se sentían muy seguros, un gemido de Candy hizo sonreír a su esposo, mientras la mano que estaba libre empezó la tarea de bajar aquel tirante molestoso que no permitía que disfrutara de esa piel, que lo embriagaba con su tez dulce y sedosa.

Candy sintió el cambio y el frio producido por los instantes que despejo su esposo el cuerpo de ella le hicieron pronuncian en medio de la excitación- Albert- dijo en medio de un gemido, el sonrió y comprendió que la llama estaba prendida, pero quería más.

-dime Candy- decía mientras ahora no solo sus labios tomaban ese cuello sino su lengua se aventuraba a probarlo para extasiarse más de aquel sabor.

-deja la tortura- su tono de voz era excitada y entre cortada.

\- ¿Por qué amor si es tan delicioso probar el sabor de tu piel en mi boca?- mientras Candy comenzaba a gemir de nuevo, tuvo que juntar todas las fuerzas que tenía para alejarse de su esposo y voltear para perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos.

Ahora ella cual felino se acerca a el- ¿Por qué señor mío? Ella sonrío, mientras su mirada se volvía en deseo- porque mis labios reclaman un beso de los suyos- mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su esposo – y mi cuerpo reclama al suyo con demencia y deseo señor-

Albert no pronuncio palabra alguna, por instinto abrazo a la juguetona señora que tenía frente de él, la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo. Ella solo pudo aferrarse al cuello de aquel hombre y se dejó perder en sus labios, mientras sus lenguas empezaron a bailar aquel vals que conocían a la perfección. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y por instinto mismo acerco a su esposa aquel amplio escritorio de caoba, con un mano limpio el lugar sin despegarse del beso.

En un movimiento rápido y perfecto el tomo de sus glúteos para sentarla en aquel escritorio, sin despejar sus cuerpos, ella abrazo el cuerpo de su esposo con sus piernas. En ese momento Albert empezó a subir ese vestido delgado que traía su esposa, mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos de ella. Candy soltó el beso al sentir como las manos de Albert empezaban a jugar con la intimidad de ella recostándose en el escritorio. Albert observaba con demencia como el cuerpo de su mujer se retorcía entre la sensación de placer y martirio impuesto por él, dejándola a su entera disposición.

De pronto acerco la cadera de su esposa al filo del escritorio, él se hinco y comenzó a besar la intimidad de su esposa, como si fuera un dulce perfecto que nunca hubiera probado, el la conocía y sabía que haciendo aquel movimiento ella siempre enloquecía de placer y deseo y continuo su tarea, mientras Candy gemía y se retorcía en el escritorio.

-amor, hazme tuya por favor- eran las suplicas de aquella mujer extasiada por los encantos de las caricias de su esposo, pedía más de aquella tortura. El sonrió y abandono su tarea mientras ella se sentaba en aquel escritorio.

Albert le dio un beso apasionado mientras ella, recorría ese pecho perfectamente delimitado con sus manos, y se abría paso por la estorbosa camisa de seda para tocar la piel de él, Albert comenzó a gemir igual no sabía si la intimidad de su esposa o sus labios eran más excitantes, que más daba era suya y podía degustarse de su sabor. Las manos de Candy dejaron la tarea de desabotonar esa camisa, para jugar con la cintura de su esposo, liberando de la prisión al miembro de él, en segundos bajando lentamente su ropa.

¡De prono Albert le tomo las manos a su esposa y la miro con ternura y pasión- tramposa!, te hiba a torturar más tiempo- Candy movió su cabeza como tratando de descifrar las palabras de su esposo.

Esta sonrió y le dijo- no cree que asido mucha tortura señor- Albert la vio con amor, mientras ella acariciaba el pecho que estaba descubierto pues aun esa estorbosa camisa no había sido quitada de todo – mi cuerpo reclama el tuyo, al igual que mi alma el calor de la tuya, cual noche necesita de las estrella no necesito de ti mi amado Albert- no pudo articular otra palabra por que los labios de Albert cubrían los suyos, las manos de él, levantaron la falda de ese vestido hasta tocar sus glúteos y en un movimiento firme y suave se acercó el cuerpo de su esposa; para dar lo que ella pedía.

Un baile perfecto entre dos cuerpos, donde el calor del ambos es necesario como combustible para el acto más perfecto, una unión completa. Dos cuerpos bailando un baile tan viejo como la humanidad misma, pero solo si esas personas se aman por igual puede hacer tan exquisito y embriagante como aquel donde ellos estaban inmersos.

Minutos, horas el tiempo se detiene cuando ese baile te lleva a tocar las estrellas y la gloria misma, cuando dos cuerpos aperlados por el sudor de un vaivén caen rendidos por este baile; cuando dos corazones gritan al unísono el nombre de sus amantes y la respiración se agita por llegar a tocar con las manos la gloria. Las palabras salen sobrando cuando después de un concierto de gemidos de pasión solo se escucha la danza desorbitada de dos corazones que nunca se cansan de amarse es la música de fondo y dos cuerpos buscan desesperadamente no perder el calor proporcionado en la entrega, recostándose sobre ellos mismos. Las palabras para describirlo salen sobrando.

Después de minutos de silencio, Candy acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo recostado en su pecho semidesnudo y aun con sus piernas enroscadas al cuerpo de su amante. Escucho un susurro apenas perceptible.

-te amo Candy y te he extrañado mucho- decía Albert. Mientras los ojos de Candy salían lágrimas y mantenía su tarea.

-igual yo amor mío- suspiro- perdóname por estar tan ocupada y…- de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo se separaba del de ella.

-no hay por qué pedir perdón amor mío solo- le regalo una sonrisa- recuerda QUE TE AMO – separándose de ella y estirando su mano- ahora señora mía, tenemos que hablar- Candy asintió- si sigo contemplándote así, mientras la luna traviesa alumbra tu bello cuerpo, comenzare el más lindo trabajo que hay en mundo- mientras Candy se levantaba ayudada por él y trataba de componerse el vestido.

Algo picara dijo- ¿así y se puede saber cuál es? - Albert se arreglaba su ropa.

-hacerle el amor señora mía, hacerle el amor- mientras Candy se sonrojaba al escucharlo.

Minutos después los dos arreglados, se encontraba en una posición poco ortodoxa para hablar. Albert se encontraba en la silla con Candy sentada en su regazo, mientras el la sostenía por su cintura.

-dígame señor ¿de qué quería hablar? - ella aferrada a su cuello

-mmmmm por dónde empezar- decía tratando de hacer memoria- bueno de tu día tan raro amor-

-bueno, fue sumamente estresante todo, pero ya hemos dado los primeros pasos no lo crees- decía sin perder la vista de los ojos de su esposo.

-recuerda amor, pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo- Candy asintió y abrazo a su esposo, ella deseaba sentir ese calor la fuerza de Albert, siempre lograba darle paz a su corazón.

-amor te prometo que, aunque este muy ocupada con el entrenamiento y las cosas de la regencia no voy a descuidarlos en ningún momento a usted tres, ustedes son mi familia y lo único que más me importa- lo vio fijamente, mientras un dedo de Albert sellaba sus labios.

-no amor, no solo tienes la responsabilidad de nosotros ahora tienes también en tus manos a un pueblo entero- la cara de Candy bajo instintivamente.

-perdóname Albert- dijo mientras unas lágrimas escapaban. El movió la cabeza y con la misma mano que la había cayado hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-te lo dije Candy no hay nada que perdonar, sabíamos que esto hiba a pasar- sonrió- además amor yo no veo aquí a la REGENTE DE ESCOCIA- empezó a examinar la mano de Candy, su pecho y su cintura, paso su mano en su pierna, mientras ella sonreía nerviosa.

El la miro – no veo por ninguna parte de ti ahora a la regente amor- Candy inclinó su cabeza tratando de pensar en la reacción de Albert- mira amor, la Regente estará en palacio, en tu oficina y en el tribunal y cuando llegues a casa solo, será mi AMADA CANDY- ella sonrió entendía perfectamente lo que su esposo le decía – entiendes mi amor, solo es el lugar de donde estemos, pero REGENTE O NO nunca debes olvidar- toco su corazón con su dedo índice- que tú siempre estarás aquí y nunca dejaras de ser lo más valioso para mí-

Candy sonreía al ver que siempre podía recurrir a Albert para tener esa paz y agradecía a Dios por la dicha de tenerlo por esposo, toco su corazón ella también – y usted aquí- sin proponérselo por inercia y sellando un pacto implícito en palabras se besaron, el beso cobraba de nuevo una pasión mientras ella aferrada a su cuello y el a su cintura.

De pronto el mágico momento fue interrumpido por la voz de un George – señores, disculpen-

A regañadientes se despejo de Candy y esta le susurro- déjalo que se vaya amor por favor y perdámonos un momento de todo- Albert asintió y volvió a besar a su esposa.

Cuando volvió a hablar George – disculpen, pero ambos los buscan abajo- Albert volvió a separarse de su esposa.

-George, si no es algo de vida o muerte; puede esperar para mañana- decía sin soltar la cintura de su esposa y un tono de fastidio.

George sabía que no era buena idea cuando la señora Eloy le pidió que fuera por ellos a su habiatacion, supuso donde estarían conociendo a ese par cuando las niñeras le informaron que ellas mismas habían acostado a los gemelos puesto la señora estaba trabajando en su despacho, George sonrió agradeciendo la información mientras pensaba - _sí, me imaginó en que trabajan los señores-_ pues Albert se había retirado a buscar unos estado financieros para estudiarlos pero después de 10 minutos sin aparecerse por el estudio Archie y el comprendieron que no hiba a volver; seguro por la distracción de cierta mujer rubia que seguro había acaparado la atención del joven patriarca. Se disponían a retirarse a dormir cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta por una preocupada Señora Eloy, pidiendo la presencia de William en la sala de la estancia.

En fin, estaba ahí en la puerta de la oficina del matrimonio cuando se decidió por tocar la puerta al escuchar silencio.

-disculpa William, pero te aseguro que es de suma importancia- dijo soltando un suspiro – la señora Eloy requiere tu presencia pues han llegado un par de oficiales buscándote-

Albert se le hizo raro que George le dijera eso, Candy comprendió que era algo urgente, se levantó del regazo de su esposo para que él se levantara de la silla, aun se arreglaba sus ropas cuando Albert abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa George? - dijo serio e intrigado por aquellas visitas

Apenado George – no lo sé William no han querido decirnos nada hasta hablar contigo- Albert vio a Candy y ella se acercó.

-espero no sea nada grave amor- dijo viéndolo con angustia

-descuida cielo revisare que necesitan- mientras Candy asentía. George se dirigió a ella

-disculpe señora Candy- ella lo miro- usted también tiene visitas- voltearon a verlo.

-¿a mí?- dijo despistada.

-si señora ha venido la señorita Minrret a buscarla- Candy se apeno claro, ella le había pedido verla con lo que paso en la oficina se le había olvidado ese detalle.

-¿Todo está bien amor?- pregunto Albert intrigado por la visita de Minrret a altas horas de la noche a la mansión.

Lo miro con una sonrisa- si descuida solo es un problema sin importancia- Albert la miro fijamente- descuida le diré que mañana lo arreglamos en la oficina, primero hay que ver por qué vinieron los oficiales ¿no lo crees? -

Albert movió la cabeza- Candy, yo veré a los oficiales para ver de qué se trata y tú puedas atender a Minrret- Candy asintió.

\- pero ¿estás seguro yo puedo? - decía Candy.

-nada Candy si vino Minrret algo debe de estar pasando no lo crees- Candy asintió, le dolía no poder decirle a Albert el motivo de la visita de Minrret, no quería ocultarle nada, pero era por su seguridad entre menos lo involucrara estaría más seguro, al fin de cuentas ella se había metido sola en el lio.

-está bien- dijo resignada, salieron de la oficina y George tomo la mano de Albert.

-adelántese señora- le sonrió – necesito decirle algo al William- Candy asintió, unos minutos después Albert se giró al ver como Candy tomaba las escaleras.

-William-el giro – los oficiales buscan a Archie, pero la señora no quiso que saliera por eso me pidió que viniera a buscarte-

-está bien George no hay problema yo los atenderé- se giró y volvió a tomarlo de la mano- ¿ahora que paso George? - mientras veía como le ofrecía su pañuelo.

Apenado le dijo- deberías de limpiarte los labios William, el color rosa de la señora Candy no se te ve muy bien que digamos amigo- sonrió y Albert apenado tomo el pañuelo limpiándose los labios

Gracias George- fue lo único que dijo mientras se apresuraba a dar alcance a su esposa.

En la sala de estar se encontraban dos oficiales de la policía local, con su uniforme azul y debidamente alineados, esperando el arribo del patriarca de los Andrew. Mientras Minrret esperaba en el descanso de las escaleras a Candy. Cuando vio que bajaba se cuadro e hizo reverencia.

-buenas noches majestad- dijo seriamente

Candy le regalo una sonrisa- buenas noches gracias por venir-Minrret se acercó a Candy – tú sabes por qué han venido esos oficiales a buscar a mi esposo? - ella negó con la cabeza

-no he sido informada de nada, lo siento, majestad- dijo ella desconcertada - ¿gusta que vaya a averiguar que se les ofrece? -

Una voz ronca se dejó escuchar – descuide Minrret yo los atenderé mientras ustedes arreglan su asunto- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa a las dos bellas damas.

-amor, pero yo quiero acompañarte- decía preocupada Candy.

-descuida yo lo soluciono. Dijo seriamente- atiende a Minrret en el despacho quieres- Candy comprendió y le indico a Minrret que la seguirá mientras él se encaminaba a la estancia.

-majestad ¿si gusta voy a revisar? - dijo Minrret al ver la cara de preocupación de Candy

Le regalo una sonrisa- descuida, si Albert necesitara algo nos hablara- abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca mientras Minrret asentía- lo que tengo que hablar contigo es igual de importante y no tardaremos mucho, así que mejor lo terminamos para ver que está ocurriendo- mientras entraban a tomar lugar en la amplia sala.

En la estancia era otro el ambiente, la tía abuela había mandado traer un servicio de té para los oficiales mientras esperaban a Albert; en vano intento sacar alguna información a los oficiales; ellos se limitaban a decir que necesitaban hablar con el señor Archivald o con Sir William.

En un momento se tensó en ambiente en el recibidor de la villa, cuando la tía abuela vio como los oficiales poniéndose de pie, sin duda William entraba.

-buenas noches señores- decía mientras entraba al recibido.

-disculpe la hora tan inoportuna de molestarlo- decía un oficial.

-descuide en que puedo ayudarlos- mientras les indicaba a los oficiales que tomaran asiento en la sala y ellos prefirieron seguir de pie.

-¿usted es Sir William Andrew?- Albert asintió el oficial era joven tal vez 33 años, de tes blanca, pelo oscuro, delgado pero de una mirada miel penetrante.

-soy el oficial Alex Starnint, mi compañero el oficial Peter Contesrt, venimos por lo siguiente- extendió un papel que inmediatamente tomo William.

La cara de William se descompuso al leerlo; la tía abuela le dijo – ¿qué pasa, William? -

El volteo que verla – encontraron a una joven tía, fue asaltada y está mal herida- dijo Albert con seriedad.

La tía abuela se levantó bruscamente- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? - dijo viendo a los oficiales.

-mucho o eso creo señora- desconcertado el oficial Alex hablo

-explíquese, por favor- dijo la tía abuela perdiendo la paciencia.

-tía- dijo William sereno

\- la joven solo pronuncia en su delirio Archie, William- el oficial apenado

-sigo sin entender- decía la tía abuela molesta- en Escocia hay muchas personas con ese nombre que atañe a mi familia respecto esa muchachita-

Albert la vio y le extendió el papel que adentro traía una insignia muy conocida-esto tía-

La tía abuela se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio el peculiar objeto que traía la carta.

En la biblioteca Minrret tomaba un té que había ordenado Candy, esta sacaba de un cajón con llave una nota y se acercaba adonde estaba Candy.

-por esto te he mandado llamar- extendiendo su mano.

Minrret tomaba el papel y lo leía.

DE ANTEMANO FELICIDADES POR SU NOMBRAMIENTO MAJESTAD, URGE VERNOS.

DEM.

Minrret voltio a ver a Candy – es de Dimitri de Irlanda- Candy asintió

-si- dijo mientras se dirigió a un ventanal

-majestad y que piensa hacer? - fue la respuesta de Minrret mientras Candy se volteo a verla

-entrevistarme con el- dijo fríamente

-majestad ¿pero? - Candy se acercó a ella

-arregla lo necesario para entrevistarme con el- dijo fríamente

-pero si requiere el pago de la deuda majestad- tratando de analizar el ¿Por qué? De la misiva – no es conveniente-

Candy sonrió – el me ayudo cuando lo necesita- suspiro- es hora de pagar el favor Minrret-

_HOLA ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO EL GIRO QUE VA TOMANDO ESTE HISTORIA Y CON GUSTO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA PODER SEGUIR DANDOLE VIDA Y SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODOS.

BESOS Y SALUDOS A TODOS

ATTE. ANA

PTD. ESPERO SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO CAPITULOS ES UNA PROMESA.


	6. Chapter 6 NUEVOS RETOS

CAPITULO 6

NUEVOS RETOS.

Después un silencio sepulcral por parte de Minrret, vio a Candy fijamente.

-entiendo perfectamente – se inclinó para hacer una reverencia- se hará como usted disponga su majestad- Candy asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole. Minrret se disponía a salir, cuando la voz de Candy la detuvo.

-Minrret- dijo Candy, ella volteo inmediatamente.

-si majestad- parada antes de abrir la puerta.

-necesito que este encuentro sea con la mayor discreción posible- suspiro.

-majestad- la vio a los ojos- entonces otra vez –

Candy hablo antes de ella terminara la frase- sí, otra vez- se giró buscando la ventana para perder su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche- sin que sepa mi esposo, ni mi padre y mucho menos mi abuelo y ni Mercy entendido- dijo sin voltear a verla. Ella se acercó a Candy con cautela.

-majestad, no entiendo el porqué de su hermetismo, usted me había comentado que su padre sabia sobre el asunto con Irlanda- dijo viendo como Candy movía su cabeza en forma de negación- le pido que por lo menos le diga a su esposo Sir ..-

Candy volvió su cuerpo para ver a Mercy y su mirada era fría – he dicho no, nadie debe de saber sobre mi entrevista-Mercy se cuadro al ver esa mirada que nunca había visto en Candy.

-pero majestad- dijo en tono suplicante sabía que con los irlandeses debería tener cuidado si bien habían brindado su ayuda el pago a cambio de esa deuda sería algo de temer- su esposo podría ayudarle y-

Candy se aproximó a Minrret- entiéndelo Minrret, yo pagare esa deuda, no quiero que nadie más se involucre- la miro firmemente- seré la próxima Regente de Escocia y si no puedo solucionar este asunto yo sola como podre llevar este regencia- la miro a los ojos.

-yo lo entiendo, pero no creo que es justo para Sir William que usted le oculte las cosas- dijo la capitana con preocupación en su voz, pues sabía que tarde o temprano le traería problemas-y su padre no lo aprobara le puedo asegurar que …-

Candy apretó sus manos- sus sugerencias salen sobrando Capitana, he tomado una decisión y usted ha recibido una orden, solo dígame ¿entendió o no la orden?- Minnert se cuadro y asintió la cabeza- la que ahora lleva la regencia soy yo y no mi padre, ni mi esposo entendido, las cuestiones refentes a la regencia solo refieren a mi persona y a nadie más entendió Capitana- dijo fríamente

Minrret volvió a cuadrarse- lo siento mucho majestad, entiendo a la perfección y tendré la audiencia dispuesta según sus exigencias- dijo con gran seriedad.

-ahora puede retirarse capitana- dijo Candy sin bajar el tono determinante de su voz- es todo por el momento, avíseme a la brevedad cuando será la reunión- Minrret se dio la media vuelta dejando a Candy en la habiatacion, sin antes hacerle una reverencia.

En la oscuridad de la habiatacion, Candy voltio a ver la ventana y perderse en la negra noche, mientras escuchaba como la gran puerta de caoba se cerraba detrás de ella.

-discúlpame amiga mía, sé que tienes la razón, pero- suspiro un momento- tengo que solucionar el problema que yo misma contraje al aceptar esta ayuda, de por si es mucho que nos arriesgamos las dos en esta misión, como para involucrar a más gente- se giró para dirigirse a la puerta- solo espero que lo que pida a cambió Dimitri se lo pueda dar sin afectar a más persona- antes de abrir la puerta suspiro.

Dirigió sus pasos al vestíbulo donde se encontraba la tía abuela y Albert platicando puesto que los oficiales se habían retirado, se acomodó su vestido y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-buenas noches- dijo tranquilamente mientras saludaba a la tía abuela.

La tía abuela se giró para verla y le sonrió, aunque su cara denotada preocupación – buenas noches, hija- mientras Candy se acercaba a abrazar a Albert.

Albert la recibía entre sus brazos y le regalaba un beso en su mejilla- ¿Cómo te fue con Minnert, Amor?, ¿pudieron checar el asunto pendiente? -

Candy le regalo una sonrisa- si amor, afortunadamente arreglamos ese imprevisto- viéndolo a los ojos- ¿y tu amor?

Albert se quedó callado por un momento- bueno creo que si-

\- ¿Cuál era la urgencia? - mientras la tía abuela guardaba silencio.

-esto hija- se acercó la tía abuela para enseñarle lo que les había dejado los guardias.

La cara de Candy cambio al ver lo que la tía abuela le dejaba en las manos-¿pero cómo ha llegado esto a manos de la guardia?- miraba desconcertada a Albert, sabía que lo que tenía en sus manos era insignia de la familia . Albert la miro.

-una joven está convaleciendo en el hospital y traía esto como única referencia- guardo silencio- y solo repetía los nombres de Archie y el mío- Candy lo observo con preocupación.

-lo peor hija, es que esta insignia solo es llevada por los primogénitos del clan- decía la tía abuela preocupada- William se comprometió a ir a verla mañana al hospital-

-Albert- dijo Candy con preocupación – yo quisiera ir contigo- guardo silencio- pero mi padre me requirió en palacio a primera hora de la mañana amor, comenzara el entrenamiento con varias audiencias- su mano toco su barbilla y giro su cabeza para ver el amplio reloj del vestíbulo- sí, mando un mensaje a palacio le puedo avisar a mi padre que llegare unas horas despues-

Él le regalo una sonrisa- descuida pequeña yo veré de lo que se trata, no puedes posponer tus audiencias- le dijo tomando su mano.

-descuida hija- se aproximó la tía abuela- yo iré con William a ver quién es la misteriosa joven- regalándole una sonrisa.

-pero tía- dijo Albert inmediatamente- usted tenía una cita para ver a Sir Lancaster, temprano-

La tía abuela sonrió- si lo sé, pero es más fácil hacer esperar a Henry que esta pobre niña a su padre- hizo un guiño con su ojo- A Henry se lo compensare después- mientras la cara de sonrojo de la pareja se hacía evidente, Albert pensó – _en verdad desconozco a mi tía, parece una jovencita y dios tenga piedad de Sir Lancaster con esta gran mujer a su lado-_

Se giro rumbo a las escaleras - y ustedes muchachos debería ir a descansar, mañana será otro día- dijo mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Albert y Candy se vieron y rieron ante el comentario de la tía abuela la verdad estaba irreconocible- amor, creo que debemos hacerle caso a la tía abuela y retirarnos a descansar- dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba y besaba el cuello de su esposa.

Candy reía a causa de la caricia de su esposo, cuando lo miro a sus ojos- estoy con usted señor mío- recargo su cabeza en su amplio pecho- mañana será un día muy atareado además sus hijos esperan por nosotros- se despegó un poco de su esposo y vio como le dibujaba una sonrisa.

-señora mía, he dado órdenes de que las niñeras se ocupen esta noche de los gemelos- Candy no entendía el por qué había hecho eso Albert cuando sin pensar fue sorprendida por un demandante beso de su esposo mientras la abrazaba con pasión desbordada y carisias con el erotismo más delicado que destilaba sus manos.

\- ¿pero señor mío? - dijo con un sonrojo visible-

Desisto el abrazo para en un ágil movimiento la levanto en sus brazos caminando con ella a las escaleras- nada debe decir mía amada ninfa, hoy deseo perderme entre tus encantos y extasiarme con tus besos, devorarte y tenerte para mí solo – Candy lo beso y Albert siguió su camino, se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Para que describir lo que paso esa noche entre las paredes de la habiatacion de aquellos amantes esposos, basta decir que ambos recorrieron sus cuerpos con la más exquisita delicadeza, se perdieron en su mundo por horas, mientras se reencontraban en el perfecto baile de sus cuerpos, entre la excitación y deseo.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraban por el amplio ventanal de la habitación mientras Candy abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, Albert abría perezosamente los ojos ante el sonido de un fuerte llanto de la habitación continua, con sumo cuidado se despegó del cuerpo de su esposa, saliendo de la cama, se acercó al taburete de pie tomando el pantalón café con rayas blancas de pijama de franela olvidando su camisa tratando que el llanto del bebe no despertara a su madre y abriendo la puerta al costado izquierdo donde reposaban sus hijos. Entro y encontró a William despierto y lo cargo llenándolo de besos.

-ven amor- recostándolo en su hombro derecho, mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Iain, viéndolo. El pequeño William aun lloraba mientras su padre caminaba por la habiatacion dándole unas palmaditas- vamos pequeño, mama y tu hermanito aun duermen déjemelos descansar un poco más- lo alzo enfrente de él y el pequeño le regalo una sonrisa callando su llanto.

Albert llevo al pequeño para cambiarle su pañal y jugo por unos momentos con el mientras se sentaba en la mecedora de la estancia de la habiatacion, cuando el llanto de Iain se hizo presente, Albert se levantaba llevando a William en sus brazos y sonreía a su hijo.

-hola pequeño- mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla - buenos días dormilón- el pequeño veía a su padre y silenciaba su llanto para regalarle una sonrisa – en un momento estaré contigo- le decía mientras dejaba a William recostado en la cuna- espere un momento caballero atenderé a su hermanito y vendré por usted-

Albert tomaba al pequeño entre sus manos y lo llevaba al cambiador, entre juegos y dulces palabras calmaba al inquieto Iain para cambiarle el pañal, mientras repetía un monologo para que William no lloraba. él estaba ocupado atendiendo y platicando con sus hijos como si fueran adultos. Candy se había levantado acomodando sus rizos en un rodete y cubriendo su cuerpo con un fino camisón de seda rosa y una bata blanca que la cubría; se recargo en la entrada de la habiatacion observando la tierna escena que compartían esos tres amores suyos, mientras Albert con su monologo sobre la importancia de estar vestidos adecuadamente y como la tía abuela los retaría si no les arreglaba; Candy con una sonrisa y manos cruzados veía y escuchaba las indicaciones de protocolo de Albert.

- _hubiera dado todo lo que tengo por no hacerlos pasar tantas penalidades amores- decía para ella misma- quisiera que fuéramos solo una familia simple y sin contratiempos- una lagrima bajo por su mejillas- sobre ustedes recaen tanta responsabilidades, mis dos pequeños amores que aun en su tierna infancia no comprenden, pero siempre estaré para ayudarlos en todo- vio a su esposo- tu mi dulce Albert, eres el mejor de los hombres que hay en la tierra mi amor, cada día agradezco a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino- limpio la lagrima- POR ESTO MINRRET, POR LA TRANQUILIDAD DE MI FAMILIA NUNCA LOS INVOLUCRARE EN ASUNTOS DE LA REGENCIA, ESE PESO ES SOLO MIO-_

En ese momento William empezó a llorar, Albert aun no terminaba con el travieso de Iain. Candy sonrío al ver el apuro de su esposo por acabar, se acercó a la cuna mientras Albert le decía- en un momento hijo casi termino- mientras Iain volvía a moverse y deshacía los dobles del pañal.

Candy tomo a su hijo en brazos- ven amor- lo cargo- es hora de darte de comer y ver como papa sigue peleando con tu hermano – reía mientras acunaba a William. Albert la vio y sonrío.

-así que por fin lograron despertarte- sin quitar sus manos de la tarea de cambio de pañal, Candy se acercaba a los dos con él bebe en brazos, dándole un beso a su esposo.

Con su dedo índice vio con la más tierna mirada a Iain que sonría mientras luchaba con todo su cuerpecito para hacer la tarea de su padre más difícil- señorito si no deja de moverse y permite a su padre cambiarlo- lo miro fijamente- no dejare que Steart juegue con usted por tres días- la cara del niño se fijó en su madre y como arte de magia se quedó quieto.

Albert la miro curioso, llevaba más de 15 minutos tratando de mantenerlo quieto y ella solo unos segundos y lo logro domar- ¿pero cómo lo lograste?- decía tratando de saber el secreto utilizado por su esposa, mientras esta se daba la media vuelta para sentarse en la mecedora para amamantar a William, Candy sonto una breve risa; mientras Albert se daba prisa para ponerle el pañal al pequeño y su ropa – solo hay que ser firmes William- mientras ambos reían por la frase que había utilizado Candy, ya que era la frase utilizada por la tía abuela.

Después de un rato de haber terminado de arreglar a los gemelos y darles de comer; los pequeños se durmieron y ambos los acostaron en sus cunas, Albert miro con una sonrisa a Candy- ahora amor me dirás el truco?- Candy sonrío

.está bien, lo que pasa es que Iain y Steart se la llevan muy bien- dijo mientras terminaba de arropar a William, mientras Albert la veía sin entender- una tarde Annie y yo los estuvimos buscando pues estaban escondidos jugando, cuando Annie regaño a Steart, Iain lloro tanto y manoteo a su tía para que no regañara a su primo- sonrío al recordar ese día- después regañe a Iain y Steart hizo lo mismo, ahí entendimos que son inseparables ese par-Albert entendió entonces por que el cambio de actitud de su hijo- así que cuando se portan mal en vez de regañarlos, les decimos que no les permitiremos jugar y se vuelven mansos corderitos-

Albert movió la cabeza y sonrío- igual cuando Steart y Archie eran pequeños- Candy asintió acercándose a su marido.

-fue lo mismo que dijo la tía abuela cuando le comentamos- mientras abrazaba a su marido y él le daba un tierno beso en su cabeza

-eran muy unidos- recordó con tristeza esos momentos, pues cuando eran bebes Albert podía acercarse a ellos, cuando tuvieron 5 años fue separado de sus sobrinos y comenzó su instrucción como patriarca y protector del antiguo secreto del clan, al igual que el nacimiento del famoso " tío abuelo William"

\- amor, te has puesto triste- lo abrazo más- debió de ver sido muy difícil para ti ser separado de tus sobrinos y estar solo- Albert respondió el abrazo suspirando.

-si pequeña- viéndola a los ojos- pero era necesario por el bien de la familia y de ellos, era un peso muy grande para unos niños- suspiro aun teniendo a Candy en los brazos- aunque ese secreto llevo a tantas mentiras que lograron alejarme de las personas que más amo y lastime a otras – cerrando los ojos- como a Antony que tuvo que crecer solo- beso a Candy en su cabeza, deshizo el abrazo la miro a los ojos- nunca pequeña debes de guardar secretos tan grandes para afectar a tus seres queridos, no vale la pena ninguno si te cuesta separarte de las personas que más quieres-

Candy trago seco al escuchar las palabras de Albert, las entendía, pero no podía confesarle lo que había hecho aquella noche entre las paredes de aquel calabozo. Ella había guardado ese secreto y viviría con ese pecado, cerró los ojos apretándose más al cuerpo de su esposo. Recordando esas primeras semanas que despertaba bañada en sudor y gritando recordando la cara de Gordo y como Albert la abrazaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Cuantas veces quiso decirle la verdad, pero era una penitencia que solo ella llevaría por el bien de su familia.

Y si le decía a su esposo, no quería guardar secretos con el – Albert yo- dijo dudando Candy mientras Albert la veía con ternura. Un toquido en la puerta de la habitación interrumpió aquella conversación, mientras Albert le daba paso a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Un George entraba a la habiatacion, sonrojado por la escena que observaba, la señora en bata de dormir y Albert solo en pantalones de pijama. – buenos días- dijo seriamente, mientras Candy cerraba su bata y dejaba escapar a su esposo de sus brazos. Albert le regalaba una sonrisa a George.

-buen día George- mientras Candy se giraba dándole también una sonrisa.

-disculpen las molestias, pero ha llegado el carruaje señora para llevarla a palacio con este mensaje- George extendió su mano para darle a Candy el mensaje, ella lo leyó y vio a Albert.

-gracias George- dijo doblando el papel.

-William debemos atender el asunto pendiente- dijo apenado y Albert asintió

-en un momento estoy en el comedor George, mi tía- dijo revisando por última vez a Iain que se había quitado la sabana.

-en el comedor esperando- dijo George- me retiro-

-gracias- dijeron ambos mientras George salía de la habiatacion

-Candy- fue lo que le dijo Albert al verla que se quedó pensativa -¿todo bien amor?-

Candy se giró- mi padre me solicita de urgencia- entregándole el papel a Albert, este lo leyó rápidamente- se han reportado trece casos de gripe española en Escocia- dijo firmemente

La cara de Albert cambio al igual que Candy en preocupación- esto es grave Candy- ella asintió

-tendré que confirmarlos primero y pensar- Albert la interrumpió

-cómo evitar una epidemia- ella asintió.

Rápidamente los dos entraron a su habitación para arreglarse para el día pesado que tendrían, después de un baño y alistarse bajaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno rápido, durante él se pudieron de acuerdo con la tia abuela para las diligencias y los cuidados que deberían de tener con el personal de la villa, todos los cuidados seria mínimos, si Candy como se lo imaginaba, puesto que La **gripe española** era una pandemia de gripe de inusitada gravedad. A diferencia de otras epidemias de gripe que afectan básicamente a niños y ancianos, los síntomas de la gripe española son los propios de prácticamente cualquier otro tipo de gripe. Elevada fiebre, dolores en los oídos, cansancio corporal, diarreas y vómitos ocasionales y en ocasiones dificultades para respirar y hemorragias nasales, debido al fuerte ataque que sufría el sistema respiratorio. Las medidas de higiene extrañas podrían ayudar a evitar el contagio.

Los Andrew se despidieron partiendo por diferentes rumbos y con miles de preguntas. Candy sumida en sus cavilaciones, enfundada en un traje sastre de color café oscuro con falda recta, una blusa de seda fina, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y joyería discreta, el sonido de los tacones se hacía presente por los corredores del palacio, mientras sus manos jugaban con un folder de cuero café. La figura de la secretaria de su padre sonriéndole y la antesala de oficina llena de hombres elegantemente vestidos esperando el turno de su audiencia que al verla interrumpieron sus platicas poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

Estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de su padre cuando hiba entrar se escucharon las voces de su abuelo y Mercy que discutían algo a coloradamente, abrió la puerta solo para ver como su padre sentado atrás de su amplio escritorio estaba sumergido leyendo un reporte, Minrret en un traje blanco con finas rayas negras, aun con un sombrero de tul blanco con flores en pastel, guantes de gasa aun puesto discutía con su abuelito vestido en su impecable traje negro estilo italiano. Su padre le sonrío al verla atravesar la pequeña estancia y acercarse al escritorio.

-buenos días mi niña- dijo André dejando los papeles en el amplio escritorio.

Mercy y Armando voltearon a ver a Candy y le regalaron una sonrisa- buenos días-

Candy se acercó al escritorio y dejo su folder sobre este y le regalo una amplia sonrisa- buenos días- se acercó a besar en la mejilla a su padre y después a su abuelo- se puede saber por qué están discutiendo tan temprano ustedes dos- mientras ponía sus dos manos en sus caderas viéndolos retadoramente.

Mercy se quitó su sombrero y se sentó en una silla cercana- es que es imposible hablar hoy con el abuelo- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Su abuelito hizo lo mismo- esta niña que es más terca que una cabra montallesa- dijo cruzando sus brazos y sentándose. Candy miro a su padre y este le regalo una sonrisa moviendo su cabeza.

-lo que pasa pequeña es que tu prima- lo miro retadoramente- está muy preocupada por los reportes del hospital civil sobre los casos de la gripe española que llegaron esta mañana-

En ese momento Lord Armando hablo- es que tu prima quiere hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua- Mercy lo vio con ojos desafiantes- no confía en la buena salud escocesa- frunciendo el ceño.

-no es eso- volvió a levantar la voz- lo que pasa es que nuestro abuelito no ve lo delicado de la situación- ella también cruzo las manos.

André movió la cabeza mientras Candy trataba de guardarse una sonrisa traviesa al ver la actitud de ese par- así han estado toda la mañana- rieron padre e hija.

-haber abuelito- dijo Candy acercándose a él, con una mirada dulce- primero debemos confirmar los casos para saber que vamos hacer- Mercy la vio con una mirada de gracias- sé que los hombres escoceses son muy fuertes y de salud ejemplar pero esta epidemia es muy peligrosa- su abuelito movió su cabeza. André hiba hablar cuando su secretaria entraba al despacho.

-disculpen la molestia- decía la mujer entrando con unos folders en sus manos- han llegado los papeles que esperaban- la mujer de mediana edad enfundada en el traje sastre de color azul marino y camisa blanca, ajustando sus lentes se acercó a Lord André para darle los papeles, este los leyó mientras la mujer salía de la oficina. La cara de Lord André cambio y Candy lo miro

-padre- dijo preocupada.

André la miro fijamente mientras todos guardaban silencio- se han confirmado- suspiro – ES GRIPE ESPAÑOLA- todos se quedaron mudos por un momento. Armando tomo la palabra levantándose de la silla

Debemos de hacer algo antes de tener una pandemia hijo- miro a André fijamente mientras Mercy se levantaba.

André dejo los papeles y se levantó de su asiento- estoy de acuerdo contigo padre tenemos que tomar medidas para evitar una desgracia- vio a Candy fijamente, extendió su mano para señalar la silla que antes ocupaba- es hora de que empieces hija mía, ¿Qué vamos hacer? -

Fue solo una frase y el peso de unas miradas, lo que hiso que Candy entendiera la situación. Empezaría con el primer reto de su Regencia, ya no era simples disputas entre personas y familiares descontentos. Ahora tenía que tomar manos a la obra para prevenir una pandemia en Escocia que si no era atendida cobraría miles de vidas. El peso de la regencia lo empezaría a sentir ahora, una decisión mal tomada y miles sufrirían. La seguridad de un país dependía de ella y sus decisiones.

Movió su cabeza y hombros tratando de relajar su cuerpo, sonrío y se sentó en la silla de su padre. Nunca pensó que esa silla fuera tan dura y ese escritorio tan grande todos esperando que decir. Cerro los ojos haciendo una rápida oración al creador para pedirle sabiduría y fuerzas.

-entonces empecemos hacer el plan de contingencia para contener la gripe española- fue lo único que dijo mientras los tres asintieron – manos a la obra, tenemos el tiempo en contra pero debemos evitar más contagios- con esas frases comenzaron a trabajar toda la mañana, mientras la secretaria de la regencia corría por los amplios corredores del palacio llevando a los miembros del tribunal y los doctores de palacio, a la capitana y general de la guardia, para una reunión de emergencia para contener la epidemia.

Candy y Mercy encabezaban la reunión y se ponían de acuerdo con los funcionarios para llevar a todas las medidas de higiene y provisionar a los hospitales, consultorios y dispensarios con las medidas de seguridad y la medicina que tenían a mano. La junta duraba horas mientras se hacían los arreglos de vez en cuando Candy veía a su padre y este asentía dándole la aprobación algunas medidas.

Lord Armando sonreía mientras veía a sus nietas discutir y preparar todo, Lord André se acercó para preguntarle en un murmullo el motivo de su risa, él lo voltio a ver y en susurro le dijo- me recuerda ese par a un par que yo conocí- André movió la cabeza en signo de desconcierto- mi madre y tu madre cuando ese par se juntaba podían desarmar a Escocia en un segundo y armarlo en un instante- miro a Candy y Mercy mientras daban órdenes para seguir el plan que habían ideado horas antes- Candy tiene la fuerza de tu madre, mira solo con una mirada fija y voz firme hace que los hombres sigan sus indicaciones- rio al ver a Mercy – esa otra testaruda no se deja ni un céntimo, tu abuela era capaz de negociar por horas hasta lograr lo que ella quería – viendo como debatía con el encargado de surtir los medicamentos a los hospitales.

André sonrío- si padre pero mi Candy tiene la fuerza de su madre- indico para que su padre viera como hiba a mediar los ánimos de la pelea que tenía su prima y lograba su cometido. Mientras Armando asentía con una sonrisa – será una gran regente- decía con un orgullo inexplicable.

Candy los veía a lo lejos y se acercó- señores no por estar jubilados no pueden ayudar así que venga con nosotros para ordenar esto- se puso las manos en la cintura- necesitamos todas las manos posibles- les sonrío – no creo que se quieran perder de la diversión o si – los dos hombres rieron y se levantaron para ayudar con los arreglos.

En otro lugar tres figuras imponentes entraban al nosocomio, eran llevados por un doctor que los esperaba para llevarlos al cuarto de aquella joven. AL llegar Albert y la tía abuela se presentaron con el director del hospital y este le informo seriamente.

-la señorita, fue encontrada en Edimburgo hace tres días, al parecer fue asaltada y la golpearon- decía el galeno leyendo el informe- fue ingresada al hospital con varias fracturas en las costillas, ha presentado fiebre y no despierta desde entonces, en sus delirios mención su nombre Sir y el de su sobrino- Albert permanecía sentado frente el escritorio del director- si me atreví a llamarlo fue porque en sus pertenecía encontramos la insignia de su familia- lo miro fijamente- ¿cree que pueda saber quién es?-

Albert guardo silencio tratando de analizar toda la información- me gustaría verla doctor en realidad – dijo pensativo – igual que usted tengo curiosidad por la joven-

-entonces el Doctor Leonardo los llevara- dijo indicando con la mano al doctor que permanecía de pie- espero que pueda ayudarnos aclarar ¿Quién es la joven? - Albert asintió.

Habían llegado al cuarto que se le había asignado a la joven, el galeno abrió la puerta y entraron los caballeros y la tía abuela; una enfermera se encontraba ahí, termino de aplicarle el medicamento y saludo a los presentes.

Albert y George se acercaron cautelosos aquella cama de hospital, George recorrió las cortinas para que la luz del día entrara y pudieran observar a la joven con más claridad, cuando Albert se acercó no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veía y solo pudo decir – oh ´por dios que le ha pasado- puesto que sus cara aún tenía moretones, su faz era demacrada, parecía dormida en un profundo sueño se acercó y le quito de su frente un mechón de pelo; George al ver la reacción de Albert se acercó igual quedando petrificado al ver a la joven

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- fue lo que dijo la tía abuela al verla- pobre ni amia- mientras en el silencio se hacía presente, la joven trato de abrir los ojos tratando de enfocar a los presente.

-ayúdenme- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse de nuevo


	7. Chapter 7 UNA ILUSION RENOVADA

CAPITULO 7

UNA ESPERANZA RENOVADA.

Había transcurrido la mañana, la familia Andrew se encontraba reunida en la estancia; la tía abuela se encontraba tomando su cuarta taza de té, mientras Albert se encontraba viendo el enorme ventanal, la sorpresa de ver aquella joven en la mañana fue para todos inesperada. Ahora estaban esperando a Archie que llegara para poder encontrar la hebra escondida de esta situación. La tía abuela dejo la taza en la mesa de centro y rompió el silencio.

-hijo ¿Qué vamos hacer? - mientras Albert era sacado por estas palabras de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a la tía abuela

Movió su cabeza- no lo se tía todo esto es demasiado raro- dijo acercándose al sillón donde estaba la tía abuela- aun no puedo entender como ella esta aquí- la tía abuela asintió – no pensé que se encontrara en Europa- el sonido de unos pazos acercándose los hicieron voltear. Era George que entraba en su impecable traje negro con unos documentos en sus manos.

-disculpen- dijo haciendo una reverencia- el señor Archivald viene en camino- dijo secamente. Albert lo miro a los ojos.

-has podido averiguar algo George- dijo dudoso poniéndose de pie, al ver como George asentía con la cabeza y estiraba las manos dándole unos documentos.

-al parecer- hablo George mientras Albert hojeaba los papeles- la señorita, efectivamente llego hace 5 días a escocia- Albert seguía revisando los papeles.

La tía abuela tomo la palabra- ¿de dónde venía? - mirándolo fijamente, cuando George hiba a contestar Albert se le adelanto tomando la palabra.

-de Inglaterra, antes viajo de Francia- la tía abuela se quedó observándolo fijamente, mientras Albert cerraba aquel folder y los miraba fijamente- desde el frente occidental-

La tía abuela se levantó de inmediato- pero ¿Qué hacia esa niña en el frente occidental? - decía con incertidumbre. Albert movió su cabeza en signo de negación

-no, lo se tía- acercándose a una mesa donde reposaba una botella de whisky y dejaba los papeles sirviéndose un trajo, suspiro- pero tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo secamente.

En el transcurso del recorrido a la villa Archie estaba muy inquieto viajando en el carruaje- _que era lo importante que tenia que decirle su tío que tuvo que salir casi corriendo de las oficinas-_ era la duda que rodeaba su cabeza, sabía que estaba en una junta muy importante con Eduardo y Niel, habían vuelto de América y traían nuevos proyectos, el desconcierto para el empezó cuando esa mañana su tío y tía abuela salieron antes que el dejándole solo un recado que tenían una importante cosa que hacer y que el se adelantara a la oficina a ver los pendiente.

-pendientes que aun no he terminado- decía Archie mientras observaba como se habría la amplia reja de la villa- espero no sea nada grave- mientras perdía la vista en el rosedal, desde hace unos cuantos día, había sentido una fuerte opresión en el pecho que lo había impedido descansar bien; Annie le había sugerido que fuera al medico pero el no la había tomado en cuenta diciendo que era solo cansancio por el trabajo, con la aceptación del titulo de Candy y las juntas del tribunal. Archie había estado a cargo de las empresas Andrew apoyando a su tío, la situación era mas endeble en América como permitirse no estar supervisando las acciones y movimientos del mercado bursátil. Si era cierto que su tío había estado invirtiendo en otras partes del mundo pero un gran porcentaje de las acción aun radicaban en las empresas en América, alguien tenia que vigilarlas de cerca, con Albert atendiendo los asuntos del tribunal; Archie, Eduardo y Niel estaba al pendiente de los cambios de las bolsas y de las nuevas inversiones.

Esto daba vueltas en la cabeza de Archie cuando entro a la estancia de la villa, observando como su tío se serbia una copa, la tía abuela estaba parada junto a George con un semblante muy serio, él pensaba -¿ _Qué es lo que esta pasando para que todos estén reunidos a estas horas de tarde en la villa?_ \- de pronto se acerco y saludo- buenas tardes disculpen el retraso pero estábamos en una reunión de trabajo checando el mercado americano- fue todo lo que dijo cuando su tía abuela volvió a tomar asiento y le indicaba que se sentara ante la mirada estupefacta del chico.

Albert se acerco mientras George, la tía abuela y Archie tomaban asiento en el sofá de la estancia- disculpa Archie por haberte sacado de las oficinas- decía seriamente.

Archie lo vio fijamente, el semblante de Albert era serio, raro en su tío y sospecho que en verdad era algo sumamente importante lo que debían de decirle- descuide tío, me dijeron que era algo urgente y aquí me tiene- dijo un sereno Archie.

Albert tomo un trajo de su copa y lo miro fijamente- el día de ayer vinieron un grupo de guardias a la mansión, para infórmanos que un joven se encontraba mar herida en el hospital de Edimburgo-

Archie lo vio con desconcierto- _¿una chica? ¿que tenía que ver con el, una chica mal herida? -_ no comprendo tío- dijo desconcertado

La tía abuela toma la palabra- esa joven hijo- colocando una mano en su regazo- esta delirando y en su delirio solo mencionaba dos nombres- Archie la miro aún más desconcertado.

-eso que tiene que ver conmigo tía- dijo secamente

-todo y nada Archie- fue la respuesta de Albert al ver la actitud de su sobrino.

-lo que pasa que esos nombres eran el tuyo y el de William- dijo su tía abuela mientras la cara de Archie se desfiguraba

-le juro tía que yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguna otra mujer que no sea mi esposa- se levanto exaltado viendo con preocupación a su tía.

La tía abuela le regalo una sonrisa discreta- lo se hijo-

Entonces Archie vio a Albert- ¿ no entiendo entonces cual es el problema?- Albert se llevo la mano a su bolsillo derecho del pantalón sacando un pañuelo de seda de color beige un objeto que le entrego a Archie.

Este lo vio y se quedó estupefacto cuando desenvolvió aquel pañuelo dejando ver el contenido- es la insignia de Steart- dijo mientras su cara se olvia pálida y sentía que sus piernas se doblaba, en un momento un sentimiento de enojo se apodero de el - ¿pero por que esa chica tenia algo tan personal de mi hermano?- sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que tenia entre sus manos, tanto el como sus padres había mandado cientos de cartas al ejercito ingles pidiendo que verificaran donde había quedado la insignia familiar de los Cornwell ya que no solo era un reliquia familiar, sino que era el signo de sucesión de aquella familia, ninguna carta fue respondida y la familia pensó que se había perdido para siempre junto con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Albert tomo aire, ni el comprendía lo que estaba pasando- por que esa chica era- dijo mientras Archie lo vía con ojos serios- era Patricia O'Brien- el silencio se hizo presente en la estancia mientras el corazón de Archie se detenía por un segundo.

Mientras en la estancia de la villa, se dejaba caer una bomba para Archie, en el palacio era otra escena Candy estaba descansado un momento en la sala de la oficina de su padre, Mercy se encontraba en los almacenes y su padre y abuelo habían hido a despachar las cuadrillas de guardias para dar las indicaciones a los lugares mas alejados de la capital. Candy había cerrado unos momentos los ojos pensando todas las ordenes que había dado y repasando los planes para hacer el cerco sanitario en toda escocia. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien había entrado a la oficina y se acercaba por su espalda. De pronto sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros dando un pequeño masaje.

Esta acción hizo que Candy se sobresaltara y se pusiera de pie, girando para ver al intruso. Sintió esas manos desconocía y la alertaron. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio quien era el intruso.

-¿pero que esta haciendo usted aquí?- dijo en un tono molesto -¿Cómo se atrevió?- su mirada fulminaba al intruso.

En un traje color café de gamuza y con una camisa de seda blanca, su pelo recogido hacia atrás y una sonrisa retadora y una mirada fija en la suya, hablo – mil disculpas miladie pero llame a la puerta y nadie me contesto- acercándose a ella – su secretaria me dijo que se encontraba aquí así que-

Candy esta furiosa por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre- aun así – sin bajar la mirada- no debió osar tocarme príncipe Eduardo- dijo con su mirada más fría el no se amedrento, podría perderse en esos ojos verdes por una eternidad y la furia de ellos le dio mas valentía para acercarse a su presa.

En tono irónico- disculpe mi osadía miladie- estando muy cerca de ella en un ágil movimiento- pero se lo agotador que puede ser los días al mandato de un reino-

Candy nunca había sentido tanto enojó, ella no había dado pie a ninguna mala interpretación a ese príncipe osado, como la había atrevido a tocarla- si pero no le permito que ose poner sus manos en mi- lo miro retadoramente.

Un moviente osado o un paso hacia atrás; era lo que se debatía el príncipe ante la situación de tener a esa hechicera tan cerca de el en aquella oficina, después de meditarlo por un momento hizo un movimiento, estiro su mano para tomar la de ella, llevándosela a sus labios- discúlpeme por semejante osadía, pero- la vio directo a sus ojos- se me hizo fácil ayudarla a relajarse-

Candy quito la mano rápidamente de donde estaba presa y le dijo en un tono serio- le agradezco pero si necesito que alguien relaje mi día le aseguro que no sería usted príncipe Eduardo, para eso tengo a mi esposo-

Al sentir esa fiereza en su mirada Eduardo perdió los estribos, era una mujer sumamente sensual y esos destellos de su mirada le hicieron perder el control impuesto, en su mente solo tenia el deseo de besar aquellos apetitosos labios y con eso callar aquel regaño. Sin dudarlo un momento y como un tigre al asecho la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él susurrándole al oído- pero dudo que su marido, pueda ser lo que yo en la cama-

Candy se le subió el color a su cara, el enojo se poseyó de ella mientras sentía como el aliento de aquel hombre profanaba su oído, junto todas sus fuerzas alejándose de él, segundos después el sonido de una fuerte cacheta se escucho por la habiatacion. Mientras aquel hombre se llevaba una mano a su mejilla y Candy apretaba las manos en signo de frustración, el hombre la miro y sonrió.

-no le permito semejante majadería príncipe así que- el hombre se acercó a ella y la hiba a tomar por las muñecas decidido a besar aquella boca y demostrarle que podía o no permitirle. Cuando el sonido de la puerta se hiso presente y la figura de Mercy entraba a la oficina viendo aquella escena.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo observando el enojo de su prima y la mejilla enrojecida del intruso inglés, el príncipe Eduardo se voltio a verla, maldiciendo por sus adentros- nada miladie solo una desavenencia con su prima- dijo dirigiéndose a ella, Mercy veía a Candy.

La cabeza de Candy esta al mil por hora, ese atrevido inglés como pudo haber le dicho aquella aberración, quería matarlo, pero recordó que tenía que ser diplomática era el heredero al trono inglés – maldita sea- se digo para ella. Suspiro tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, tenía que ser diplomática.

-descuida Mercy el príncipe ya se retiraba- fue lo que dijo viendo con una mirada fulminante a ese hombre, mientras Eduardo comprendió que no era el mejor momento, hizo una reverencia

-entonces me retiro- volteo a ver a Candy- veo que se encuentra muy ocupada, esperare un mejor momento para seguir con esta charla con su permiso- retirándose de la oficina, mientras Mercy corría a lado de Candy.

-¿estás bien Candy?- examinando de pies a cabeza a su prima, ella sabia que ese ingles no era de fiar - ¿te hizo algo?- viéndola a los ojos

Candy trababa de calmarse y le regalo una sonrisa fingida a Mercy- descuida querida solo intercambiamos ideas y no me gusto la forma en que me hablo- Mercy estaba confundida ella aseguraba que algo más había pasado pues la mejilla del príncipe se observaba roja – mejor dime ¿Cómo estamos de provisiones para empezar el plan de contingencia?- dijo tratando de minorizar el impacto, ella sabia bien que si le mencionaba algo, ella no dudaría en informarle a su padre o peor a Albert y entonces si tendrían un problema. Lo mejor seria que ella misma arreglaría esta situación con el principito y le pondría en su lugar.

Mercy comprendió que Candy no quería ondear en el tema, suspiro y movió su cabeza, pero sabia que era mas importante ahora checar como conseguir los aranceles que faltaba para la contingencia- aquí traigo los reporte ¿quieres revisarlo? - dijo mientras Candy asentía y caminaba a su escritorio.

Archie entraba a su habiatacion sujetando con todas sus fuerzas la insignia y tratando de encontrar el ¿Por qué, Paty tenía ese objeto en sus manos?, entro sigilosamente y se fue directo al ventanal para tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Annie vio a su esposo perdido en sus cavilación mientras dejaba a Steart en su cuna, se aproximo a su esposo y lo abrazo por la cintura, con suaves palabras le dijo- amor ¿todo está bien? -

Archie se giro al sentir el calor de su esposa, mientras Annie soltaba su abrazo observando como Archie sostenía algo en su puño, el sin hablar solo viéndolo a los ojos, Annie comprendió que algo estaba mal por que las lagrimas de su esposo amenazaban con salir. Fijo su mirada en la mano y con cautela la tomo entre las suyas y este aflojo su tesoro. Annie lo observo y se llevo inmediatamente las manos a su boca - Lo encontraste ¿pero cómo?- vio a Archie.

Archie no supo que mas decir, abrazo y empezó a sollozar en el hombro de su esposa- Paty, Paty lo trajo- Annie abrió sus ojos quedando petrificada ¿Qué rayos hacia Paty en Escocia y por qué tenía la insignia de Steart con ella?, solo abrazo a esposo dejando que llorara en su hombro momentos después Archie soltó su abrazo y le empezó a contar la situación que minutos antes escucho de la boca de Albert y de su tía, sobre como Paty se encontraba en el hospital y que la insignia le ayudo a localizar a la familia, mientras Annie no daba crédito a las palabras de su esposo.

La noche amenazaba con hacerse presente en la villa de los Andrew, Albert estaba regresando de la oficina puesto que había relevado a Archie, los acontecimientos no eran para menos, Doroty le había informado que tanto Archie como Annie habían hido al hospital para ver a Paty, quedando se ella con el pequeño Steart y su pequeña. Albert asintió y se dirigió a la habiatacion de sus hijos aun dormían en sus cunas. El pregunto por su esposa y la niñera le había dicho que vino hace un par de horas a revisar a los niños y dejar leche, pero había regresado a la oficina.

El giro y vio que algunas maletas se disponían en un rincón de la habiatacion, la mudanza seguía en pie, suspiro y fue a refrescar su cuerpo con la suave brisa otoñal abriendo las ventanas y saliendo al balcón, sin duda había sido un día pesado pero aun no terminaba tenia que decirle a Candy sobre Paty, seguramente su esposa al saberlo pediría ir a ver a su amiga, por boca de Arturo que lo visito por la tarde supo que los casos de Gripe española se habían confirmado e imaginaba lo cansada que estaría.

De pronto sintió como un familiar calor cubría su espalda y unas pequeñas manos encerraban su cintura. - un céntimo por sus pensamientos Sir William- Albert esbozo una sonrisa y tomo entre sus manos esas pequeñas y juguetonas manitas para darse la vuelta y regalarle una sonrisa a su amada esposa.

Candy miro los ojos de su esposo y se dejo perder en ellos. Todo el día había sido un caos desde su llegada poniendo se de acuerdo con el gabinete de su padre, dando indicaciones, checando planos y dictando el primer edicto para cerrar las fronteras, hecho por el cual tuvo que mandar mas personal para hacer los puesto de retenenes. Después esa visita "inesperada" estaba de tan mal humor que contaba los minutos por salir, gracias a dios fue a ver a sus amores, eso la puso de buen humor. Al regresar a la oficina estaba mas calmada, trabajo lo que resto de la tarde y cuando los últimos rayos de sol caían se disculpó retirándose a su casa. El silencio sepulcral de la villa la reconforto pensando que todo estaba bien, seguramente Annie y Archie salieron a dar un paseo, la tía abuela estaría en la casa de Lancaster y su Albert estaría en la habiatacion de sus pequeños, si "su Albert" cuanto deseaba verlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos, cuando vio su figura delimitada por la luz de la luna del banco se acerco a el hipnotizada por la imagen y deseando encontrar esa paz que solo el podía darle.

Albert vio el cansancio de su amada esposa en la cara, esos hermosos ojos verdes se teñían de un rojo suave, seguro el fruto de haber estado revisando varios papeles todo el día. Suspiro mientras la abrazaba y respiraba su aroma "su mujer", "su pequeña Candy"; sin duda era una formidable mujer, pero el peso se dejaba ver en su cara. Como quisiera poder ayudarla con semejante carga, pero sabía que aunque lo deseara con el alma el no podía ayudarle, era su responsabilidad, sintió frustración en su cuerpo, no quería verla así de cansada y aparte de todo lo de "Paty" tenia que hablar con ella. Pero ahora solo quería resguardarla en ese abrazo y poder darle un poco de paz. Se retiro y beso sus labios.

Después de unos minutos se separo y le sonrió a su esposa- ¿Cómo fue tu día pequeña? - ella regreso la sonrisa sin querer desatar el abrazo

Inclino su cabeza- pesado- Albert la vio con ternura y consternación, inmediatamente vio una sonrisa- pero creo que valió la pena si al regresar puedo estar entre tus brazos y perderme en tus ojos amor mío- Albert entendió si lo único que podía hacer era darle esa paz lo haría con gusto, volviendo a besar a su esposa.

Candy sintió que en ese momento todo se desvanecía y era como tomar un gran respiro de aire fresco, - ¿tienes hambre pequeña? - dijo Albert acariciando su mejilla, ella asintió, la tomo por la mano y con paso seguro camino con ella- entonces vamos a asaltar la cocina antes de que despierten los pequeños- los dos sonrieron como niños dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En ella empezaron a preparar bocadillos, mientras Candy le contaba a Albert lo ocurrido en el día, omitiendo la visita inesperada, él le comentaba sobre las noticias de las empresas. Sonrieron y comieron como en los viejos días del Magnolia, igual recordaron con grato placer esas cenas cuando ella llegaba de trabajar.

Al terminar Candy y Albert fueron con los bebes a la habitación, ellos habían despertado y despidieron a las nanas para atenderlos. Disfrutaron de bellos momentos a lado de sus hijos jugando y arropándolos. Albert recibió una llamada y fue a atenderla a la oficina de alado dejando a Iain en su cuna mientras Candy seguía amamantando a William.

Regreso con su esposa después de unos minutos y la encontró dormida junta a William en la mecedora, sigilosamente le retiro al niño y la dejo dormir mientras cubría su cuerpo con una frazada y se disponía a bajar a la biblioteca a esperar a Archie y Annie para saber de Paty.

En la biblioteca Albert checaba unos estados financieros, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pareja Lancaster y Eloy entraban con los rostros ruborizados y abrazados. Albert dejo un momento los papeles que revisaba y les regalo una sonrisa.

-buenas noches- se dejo escuchar en la biblioteca mientras Lancaster sin soltar la mano de su Emmy, veía a su sobrino.

-buenas noches William- entrando de la mano con Emmy y acomodándose en sala de la biblioteca. Albert se levanto tratando de descansar su mente un momento.

-¿has tenido noticias de Archie, hijo?- fue lo que dijo la tía abuela seriamente

-ninguna tía, estoy esperando que regresen del hospital- acomodándose en un sillón frente a la pareja.

-no se como pudiera ayudar en estos momentos muchacho pero lo que necesites solo dime- Albert agradeció el gesto de Lancaster con una sonrisa- Emmy me conto sobre la muchacha-

-gracias, en verdad aun es un misterio para mí- dijo suspirando- el cómo y por qué Paty está aquí además me preocupa su estado de salud-

-le has comentado a Candy- dijo la tía abuela con seriedad

-aun no tía, ella llego muy cansada- acomodándose en la silla- pero tengo que avisarle que Paty está aquí y su estado-

\- ¿Paty está aquí? Y ¿en qué estado William?- dijo Candy que estaba entrando a la biblioteca, todos voltearon a mirarla, después de un rato ella había despertado dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida, reviso a los pequeños dejando a una niñera velando su sueño y se fue a buscar a su esposo.

Albert sabia que era momento de informarle- Si amor, Paty está aquí, pero en el hospital civil de Edimburgo- Candy se aproximó tomando asiento

Cruzo las manos- pues empiece hablar Sir William- esperando el reporte de su esposo.

En el palacio, un joven se encontraba disfrutando un vaso de brandy en la penumbra de su habiatacion. Solo había recorrido las cortinas del ventanal, miraba el firmamento cuando la puerta se cerro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿pudiste averiguar cuando llegara al castillo? - fue lo que dijo en voz alta al ocupante.

Este atravesó la habitación – si la mudanza estará en tres días completa- dijo y Eduardo sonrió levantándose mientras el conde encendía la luz del cuarto quitando las penumbras.

-perfeccto- lo miro desconcertado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- tres días amor mío y mi plan para tenerte en mis brazos comenzará- se voltio a verlo

-Eduardo por dios- dijo mirándolo fijamente – ¿estas seguro de lo que vas hacer?

Lo miro a los ojos- por su puesto esa gatita escocesa sabrá por que Escocia cayo en manos de Inglaterra- rio por aquella alegoría llevándose su mano a su mejilla- te enseñare CANDY ESTUARDO que se permite y que no a un príncipe Ingles-

Lo que no sabia ese par que una sombra rondaba la habiatacion y había escuchado aquella conversación, solo pudo empuñar sus manos en signo de enojó y dejo escapar en un susurro- SI TE LO PERMITO YO- mientras sus pasos se alejaban y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

En la habiatacion del hospital, una mujer abría los ojos, sujetándose con una mano su cabeza-¿Dónde estoy?- tratando de reconocer el lugar mientras una punzada se hacia presente en su cabeza, una voz familiar le decía con ternura.

-en un lugar seguro, Paty- ella volteo y le sonrió

-Gracias a dios, eres tú- mientras la figura le regalaba una sonrisa y esta se refugia en sus brazos llorando.


	8. Chapter 8 LLEGADAS, REENCUENTROS Y MIST

CAPITULO 8

LLEGADAS, REEENCUENTROS Y MISTERIOS.

Entrada la noche y la neblina escocesa cayendo por los alrededores de un apartado bosque al norte de Edimburgo, una figura cubierta por una capucha se paseaba impaciente sin soltar las riendas de su caballo. Miraba a lo lejos por aquel sendero de grandes arboles imponentes y de arbustos, la llegada de algún invitado. La luz de la luna cubría aquel polvoriento camino, el ruido de los animales nocturnos se hacia presente, cuando de pronto el ruido de trote de un caballo desarmonice la serenata impuesta por el bosque. La figura cubierta de capucha esbozo una sonrisa al ver aquel jinete que se acercaba en un corcel negro a su encuentro.

El jinete descubría su cabeza al bajar su negra capa. El bello percherón de manchas blancas y pelaje negro era inconfundible, el hombre de 45 años, alto como roble, su pelo corto negro caoba; su cuerpo era sumamente atlético sin llegar hacer corpulento, el porte aristócrata se le veía a distancia. De un solo movimiento bajo de aquel noble caballo, acercándose aquella figura que lo esperaba, enfundado en un traje de montar negro y ajustado, que permitía observar perfectamente su musculoso cuerpo, botas al talle y de cuero, pasos seguros y una sonrisa endiabladamente hermosa, se quitaba los guantes con la elegancia propia de un príncipe Los ojos de Minrret se abrieron de par en par, mientras se descubría bajando su capa y se acercaba a él con cautela; su mente solo pudo decir- _no, de todos los irlandeses del mundo tenías que ser tu Alexander Kalan-._

El joven capitán se acercó a Minrret, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza cuando un rayo de la luna permitía iluminar aquel paraje, observó a detalle como la Capitana Escocesas se encontraba mas perfecta que como el recordaba la ultima vez que la vio, llevaba su traje azul marino de montar, la chaqueta un poco desabotonada permitiendo ver su camisa de seda blanca, el traje ajustado permitía ver en detalle su escultural y bien formado cuerpo de mujer madura y su olor a frescas gardenias era para volver loco a cualquiera. Se detuvo frente a ella después de la inspección, la cara de Minrret permanecía inmutable.

Con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su mano le dijo antes de besarle- como siempre es un placer, poder tener el privilegio de ver- movió su cabeza y cerro sus ojos aspirando aquel perfume – a la mas perfecta y sensual capitana de la guardia imperial escocesa-

Minrret trago un poco de saliva, al observar como su mano era llevada a los labios de aquel hombre, retiro su mano con rapidez, viéndolo a los ojos y con la voz más fría que pudo- pues yo hubiera preferido entrevistarme con algún otro noble milord- la cara de aquel hombre soltó una risa.

-mi querida Minrret- se acercó rápidamente a ella y el la tomo de la cintura, aspirando su perfume- pues hubiera matado aquel hombre que osara posar la mirada en ti querida- por un momento ella quedo sin palabras perdida en el azul de sus ojos, después un impulso la hizo reaccionar y lo empujo.

-le recuerdo capitán que estamos aquí para sellar una entrevista de nuestros superiores- dijo tratando de recomponer su postura. Alexander sonrió al ver como aquella mujer de temple de acero, se perturbaba después de tanto tiempo aun en sus brazos, hizo una reverencia su boca se abrió, pero ella gano la palabra – además le recuerdo capitán, que su esposa lo espera en casa-

Touche, el capitán se descompuso ahora ante aquella frase – entonces capitana ¿su majestad la regente cuando podrá entrevistarse con el rey Dimitri? - dijo ahora fríamente.

Minrret sonrió había ganado la partida, por un momento al sentir el calor y la fuerza con la que Alexander la sostenía en sus brazos estuvo a punto de perder la cordura, como en aquellos años donde ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero sabia que solo la mención de "su esposa" era suficiente para terminar con el romance que la impedía hablar.

-lo mas pronto posible su majestad recibirá al Rey Dimitri- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-perfecto entonces en tres días, si así le parece- dijo suspirando. Minrret le regalo un asentamiento – el lugar lo figaran ustedes-

-me parece perfecto entonces le mandara un telegrama con la ubicación capitán- mientras ella se giraba para abordar su caballo, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban por la cintura y la hacían girarse de nuevo, encontrándose con ese par de ojos altaneros. Ella por instinto cerro sus ojos y en una fracción de segundos sintió como los labios de Alexander tomaba posesión de una porción del blanco cuello de Minrret.

Por un momento la capitana se perdió entre el calor que empezaba a surgir en su cuerpo, Alexander sintió como el cuerpo de ella hiba perdiendo postura y la apretar mas hacia al suyo mientras sus labios seguían surcando su cuello.

La respiración agitada fue un factor detonante para que Minrret recuperara la cordura, volvió a empujarlo para alejarse de el e instintivamente levanto su mano para golpear al atrevido capitán, pero Alexander fue más rápido y sostuvo la mano en vuelo – un momento preciosa, los asuntos gubernamentales los habíamos deja finiquitados- sonriendo le dijo – pero no podía irme sin probar la exquisita piel de tu cuerpo- bajo la mano y la acerco pero ella empezó a forcejear y Alexander la soltó

-suéltame Alexander- dijo fríamente Minrret, pero su voz era entre cortada. Cosa que le agrado mucho a él.

-descuida fierecilla escocesa, esta noche perdonare a tu cuerpo- mientras la mirada era sostenida de ambos, giro dejando a Minrret petrificada con el sonido de su voz varonil, mientras sujetaba las riendas de su percherón y subía, giro para verla – pero te prometo que guardare el delicioso sabor de tu cuerpo en mi memoria y la tarea pendiente para después- giro su caballo y comenzó el trote – buenas noches mi dulce Capitana-

Un consultorio dos hombres discutían mientras un hombre mayor sostenía unos papeles y este miraba fríamente al hombre sentado. El consultorio tenia un gran escritorio de roble, una decoración austera pero confortable, la única ventana brindaba la iluminación suficiente, detrás del escritorio un amplio librero y en la pared derecha estaba tapizada por varios diplomas, una pequeña vitrina de aluminio con vidrio dónde se podían observar medicamentos, una cama de auscultación perfectamente ordenada, una pequeña sala en color café y dos sillas enfrente del escritorio de caoba.

-milord, entienda si usted gusta el doctor Schilling-Torgau, en Berlín puede verlo cuando guste- se ajustaba el galeno sus lentes.

-no, he dicho no Robert- dijo rotundamente Lord André mirando al doctor Mackensi a los ojos- no voy a ir a morirme a otro lugar- movía su cabeza- me quedare en Escocia a pasar mis últimos días con mi familia-

El doctor volvió a mover la cabeza dejando sus lentes en el escritorio- entiende André tu familia te necesita y lo mejor que puedes hacer-

Lord André se levantaba de su silla- ya te dije que lo mejor para mi familia es que este a su lado- el doctor se levantó igual.

-eres un terco André- sin bajar la mirada – por lo menos déjame que le avise a tu familia, tu hija tiene derecho de saber- mientras azotaba las manos en su escritorio.

André se volvió para darle la espalda y ver la ventana de aquel consultorio – por ella amigo, por ella no le voy a decir que su padre tiene Leucemia- dijo sin apartar la mirada- mi pobre hija, con la toma de la regencia, la epidemia de gripe española- suspiro – son demasiadas cosas para verla sufrir por este viejo, ya perdió a su madre- se llevo las manos a la cara para ocultar unas lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos, volteando haber al medico que se había acercado al verlo tan afligido, dejando sus manos al costado y empuñándolas- no sé cómo decirle que ¡ahora también perderá a su padre!, mi pobre niña- con una desesperación en su voz- entiende Robert no puedo-

El doctor Robert Mackensi aparte de ser el doctor principal encargado de su salud era amigo de su infancia, conocía a la perfección el temperamento de aquel hombre. Su voz fue calmada al ver la reacción de Lord André – entiende André, tu hija sufrirá mas cuando la enfermedad avance más-

Lord André voltio a verlo con una extraña sonrisa- descuida, lo se, pero ya pensaremos en algo por ahora solo debo de enfocarme en entrenarla para la regencia- miro al viejo doctor- prométeme Robert que no le dirás nada a mi hija-

Movió en afirmación su cabeza sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de decisión, llevaba 6 meses rogándole que se atendiera por aquel doctor alemán que en 1913 había logrado clasificar aquella enfermedad y era un experto, pero, en fin, suspiro – esta bien André como tu quieras- resignado se sentó en su silla- entonces seguiremos con la farsa, te hare la prescripción - André asintió y volvió a tomar asiento, mientras el doctor recetaba las medicinas.

Lejos de ahí en Glaswo la situación era muy diferente, un amplio escritorio de un estudio, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, de vestimenta implacable enfundado en un traje italiano café, una camisa negra de seda; se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos leyendo unas hojas. El amplio escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y unos cuantos retratos familiares, la iluminación de aquella habiatacion era dada por unas lamparas. El decorado sobrio era hermoso en paredes de color verde seco, amplias cortinas estaban corridas, una taza de té se observaba cerca de él.

De pronto la amplia puerta de roble se abría dejando entrar a una joven de pelo cobrizo, piel blanca y una figura perfecta, enfundada en un bello traje de montar azul entraba al estudio, siendo muy sigilosa acercándose detrás de la silla donde se encontraba aquel joven. Con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios como una niña pequeña que esta apunto de hacer una travesura alzo las manos para cubrir los ojos de su amado sacándolo de aquel trabajo.

Terry sonrió al sentir la travesura y el perfumen de Karen, tomo aquellas manos con las suyas – has vuelto amor- dijo travieso, mientras Karen acercaba su cara al oído de.

-si, pero no me agrada cabalgar sola– susurrándole mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de oler la rica fragancia a maderas finas-sin su compañía señor, es aburrido sino siento tu cuerpo junto al mío ni el calor de tus besos mientras cruzamos la campiña-

Toma una mano de ella, en un giro rápido la pasa por un costado mientras separaba la silla y la colocaba en su regazo, mientras posesionaba sus manos en su cintura- y usted cree- mientras le robaba un rápido beso de aquellos labios- que mi alma puede estar tanto tiempo lejos de usted- Karen bajo la mirada mientras la cara de Terry dibujaba una sonrisa y levantaba la cara de su amada robándole un beso más profundo.

Las manos de ambos empezaron a tomar posiciones traviesas en el cuerpo de queda uno mientras las respiraciones se hacían mas agitadas por la profundidad del beso, de pronto esa puerta abrió de nuevo y los amantes se separaron inmediatamente, una mujer de belleza inigualable en vestido lila con un gran vientre entraba, la maternidad le había sentado a la perfección , aunque sus movimientos eran lentos por sus 6 meses de embarazo; entraba moviendo la cabeza con un papel en las manos.

Eleonor movió su cabeza y sonrió, amaba ver a su hijo con esa sonrisa que solo Karen podía dársela y actuando como lo que era un joven muchacho enamorado- hijos- mientras se acercaba.

Terry sujeto por la cintura a Karen cuando ella intento levantarse apenada – si madre- dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa. Eleonor se aproximó al escritorio

-esto llego para ti- estiro su mano para darle aquellos papeles. Terry los tomo y vio a su madre con curiosidad.

-y ¿por qué no los trajo el mozo? Madre- Eleonor sonrió

-porque sabía que los encontraría muy ocupados- mientras Karen se sonrojaba – y prefiero ser yo que el mozo- Terry sonrió al ver como Karen había quedado sin palabra mientras invitaba a su madre a sentarse en una de las sillas enfrente a su escritorio. Terry leyó los dos telegramas, las mujeres lo veían atentas. Después de unos minutos hizo un movimiento para que Karen se levantara, esta entendió y fue a ocupar la silla junto a Eleonor.

Terry movió la cabeza, ante su hermetismo su madre hablo- ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿acaso algo malo? - llevándose las manos a su pecho, pues sabia perfectamente que Richard aun se encontraba en el frente por órdenes del Rey.

Terry encendió un puro y volvió a tomar asiento- madre, uno de estos telegramas es de mi padre- a Eleonor se le detuvo el corazón mientras pensaba que algo le había pasado a Richard, al ver su reacción Terry se apresuró a contestar – el duque viene en camino, gano la batalla de Arras y el rey le concedió un premiso especial para regresar y estar presente en el parto- sonrió a su madre viendo como su cara se relajaba- llegara en un mes pues aun se encuentra en el frente occidental-

Karen lo miraba extrañada esa noticia no debía de poner a Terry ese semblante tan oscuro- ¿pero eso no es todo verdad Terry? - dijo curiosa por el cambio de actitud del joven

El movió su cabeza en afirmación- es cierto querida- suspiro- mi tío abuelo el Rey Jorge me ha pedido que dirija a Edimburgo a la brevedad- las mujeres lo miraron asombradas ¿Por qué el Rey solicitaba a Terry ir a Edimburgo?

-hijo ¿acaso hay algún problema con Candy? - Terry movió su cabeza negando.

-el problema no es con ella, Madre- con voz seria- el problema es con Eduardo de Inglaterra-

-¿qué tiene que ver tu primo en esto?- dijo Eleonor desconcertada

-todo madre, según mi tío le ha enviado un telegrama informándole que se quedara mas tiempo ahí- vio a su madre preocupado.

Karen no entendía el problema – y ¿eso que tiene de malo? - Terry paso su mano por su cabello y la miro

-me temo que el asunto que lo entretiene en Edimburgo es Candy- Karen suspiro, ahí estaba otra vez Candy, ella sabia que Terry la amaba, pero no al nivel que a ella. Siempre la resguardaría por el mínimo problema, cerro sus ojos y los abrió – ahora entiendo- era un fantasma que siempre estaría entre los dos pero ella había prometido vivir con ese recuerdo en el corazón de Terry.

Terry comprendió y hablo rápidamente – lo que pasa amor- se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba, inclinándose y viéndola a los ojos- mi primo es muy mmmm – pensó muy bien lo que hiba a decir- aferrado-

Karen lo vio con cara de que no entendía y Eleonor se apuro a contestar- veraz querida- se giro para verla- Eduardo es como decirlo- pensó ella igual.

Terry se levantó y con voz segura – un canaña- las dos mujeres se voltearon a verlo, la furia se apodero de el- cuando algo le gusta no le importa las consecuencias asta que lo consigue y temo que su nuevo blanco sea "la pecoza"- Terry cerraba las manos en forma de frustración.

Karen comprendió el dilema y el problema- ¿pero ella está casada? - dijo

-eso no le importara el siempre logra sus propósitos- la cara de Karen se descompuso y entendió.

-debes ir ayudarla- dijo rápidamente como si una fuerza en ella brotara – no puedes dejarla sola Terry no puedes- al ver su estado Terry la abrazo mientras Karen se aferraba a él.

-iré amor- no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero lo averiguaría después, mientras Karen temblaba en sus brazos- descuida no la dejaremos sola- su mirada estaba decidida no dejaría sola a Candy a merced de su primo.

La noche había caído en Edimburgo, el castillo estaba solo y solo una leve luz se dejaba escapar de la puerta de la oficina del regente. Mercy se encontraba leyendo los últimos reportes de las fronteras. Cuando de pronto escucho unos toquidos en la puerta

-pase – dijo sin dejar de ver los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

La voz grave de un hombre con una carpeta en las manos, la hacía sonrojar detrás de esos papeles- miladie, si no despeja los ojos de esos papeles, me pondré tan celosos de ellos que le pediré a San Andrés ser uno de ellos para que sus hermosos ojos solo me vean a mi- dijo Arturo mientras se acerba a ella.

Mercy soltó los papeles y le regalo una amplia sonrisa- entonces- se levanto para darle alcance y el la recibía con una abrazo- con gusto acabaría mis ojos viéndolo siempre Sir- Arturo no perdió tiempo mientras la envolvía con un abrazo besaba a su amada.

Cuando el aire les faltaba la soltó para perderse en sus ojos- amor mío ¿nos vamos? - dijo tiernamente mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Mercy cerro sus ojos para disfrutar la caricia- en un momento amor solo me hace falta revisar el ultimo informe, sobre los enfermos y- Arturo le dio una sonrisa deshaciendo el abrazo.

-entonces miladie, nos iremos pronto- dijo mientras le mostraba la carpeta y Mercy se la quitaba y la abrió - le resumiré para irnos- la miro con una sonrisa. Le indico que se sentara y ella ocupaba un asiento, la cara de Arturo cambiaba- desde el ultimo reporte se ha duplicado en un solo día el número de enfermos-

Mercy soltó la carpeta, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Por dios la epidemia se extendía muy rápidamente -¿pero cómo?- levantándose inmediatamente ante el asombro.

-las medidas fueron tardías amor, ahora tenemos que controlar la epidemia y no tratar de evitarla- fue lo único que dijo mientras Mercy caminaba tratando de encontrar una solución. Se giro y lo vio.

-debemos informar a Candy- Arturo asintió cuando de pronto se escuchó como abrían la puerta

-buenas noches- dijo la secretaria que entraba sigilosamente-miladie ha llegado un telegrama urgente para usted- Mercy se acercó a ella.

-buenas noches, ¿pensaba que ya se había retirado señorita? - la secretaria movió su cabeza- no miladie. No la dejaría sola-

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

-si me disculpa- dijo la secretaria haciendo una reverencia mientras Mercy hacia una señal para que se retiraran.

La cara de Mercy se movió en negación, lo que hizo que Arturo se acercara- ¿todo bien amor? -

-no- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- aparte de la epidemia- cerro sus ojos- mi padre-

\- ¿tu padre? - dijo desconcertado mientras la abrazaba

Mercy suspiro y lo vio a los ojos- llega en dos días- mientras el silencio se hacía presente.

Candy lloraba mientras sonreía, tenia a Paty en sus manos. No sabía que había pasado y no le importaba daba gracias a dios por haberla encontrado. Albert se mantenía en la entrada observando como su esposa abrazaba a su amiga.

-Paty- dijo Candy deshaciendo su abrazo y con su mano retirando unas lagrimas del rostro de ella- descuida, ya estas segura- Paty le regalaba una sonrisa, mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama de aquel cuarto de hospital.

Al ver el dolor reflejado en su cara, Candy la ayudaba a sentarse- debes tener cuidado aun no estás bien- ella asentía con la cabeza.

-Candy- dijo mientras un hondo suspiro salía de su boca

-todo estará bien- le regalo una de esas sonrisas – nosotros te cuidaremos, nada te pasará-

De pronto ella reacciono – Candy unos hombres me encontraron yo quiero agradecerle- sus lágrimas volvía a salir- pensé que moriría, sin verlos- llevo sus manos a su cara – fue horrible Candy, aquellos hombres, dios santo- Albert se acerco y en tono sereno hablo

-descuida Patty todo ese infierno se acabó- dijo rodeando con su mano la silla donde Candy estaba sentada – todo está bien-

Patty movió su cabeza en signo de negación y como si volviera a vivir lo ocurrido se empezó a agitar- Candy, ellos, ellos- dijo entre sollozos. Candy apretaba sus manos se imaginaba lo peor y su rabia se hacía presente, como una persona osaba dañar a una criatura tan hermosa como Patty. En silencio le pedía a dios que lo que su mente pensaba no fuera cierto, por que si fuera no tendría piedad con aquellos rufianes.

-Calma Patty ya paso- tratando de escucharse serena mientras le tomaba una mano y trataba de tranquilizarse.

En un movimiento brusco Patty alejo su mano – no tu no sabes lo que paso- su desesperación se hacía presente – ahora ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo volveré a verlo? No tengo cara- su agitación llego al máximo. Una enfermera entraba cuando escucho los gritos- tengo que ir por él, tengo que llevarlos, lo deje solo-

Albert y Candy no entendían lo que Patty decía, al borde del colapso la enfermera le aplico un sedante para tratar de controlarla. Patty seguía perdida repitiendo lo mismo- lo deje solo, tenemos que ir- mientras Candy trataba de que se recostara. Cuando por fin después de unos segundos caía por los efectos del sedante lo único que pudo decir fue -Steart está solo-

Albert y Candy solo se vieron mientras Patty se quedaba dormida y repetía – Steart está solo- y un silencio se hizo presente en aquella habiatacion.

Hola a todos, espero que les este gustando el giro de esta nueva historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y una disculpa si no contesto rápido sus preguntas, les agradezco mucho por ellos ya que agracias a ellos me ayudan para desarrollarla con sus comentarios.

Para aclarar la duda jiji los niños son todavía bebes e igual que ustedes me siento mal por que Candy no le comenta a Albert sus secretos, les prometo que todo esto tiene un fin solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Seguiré tratando de subir lo mas pronto que pueda las actualizaciones.

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRASOS, SIGUAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR. ASTA PRONTO


	9. Chapter 9 ¿QUE ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE SER

CAPITULO 9

¿QUE ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE SER UNA REGENTE? PARTE 1

La noche había caído en aquel hospital, después de escuchar lo que Patty les pudo decir al despertar, los dos se encontraban sumidos en el silencio, Albert le sugirió a Candy ir a descansar cuando se percataron que Paty estaba tranquila y las miles de promesas que le había sacado Candy a la enfermera que se encargaba de ella, asegurándole que volvería mañana temprano.

Albert llevaba abrazada a Candy, mientras esta tenia mil pensamientos sobre lo que hiba hacer referente a Patty. Los corredores parecían enormes y sin fin, ella se dejaba llevar por los brazos de su esposo cuando de repente sintió como Albert se detenía. Ella giro su cabeza para buscar los ojos de su esposo.

Vio la cara firme de Albert, pero noto un dejo de preocupación inminente, que nunca había visto en la cara del Patriarca de los Andrew y se atrevió a decir- ¿Qué pasa amor? - por curiosidad dirigió la vista donde Albert la tenía.

La única reacción de Candy fue soltar a su esposo y llevarse las manos a su boca. Albert permanecía en silencio.

La visión postapocalíptica que tenían frente a ellos, los dejo sin palabras. La amplia sala de espera del hospital estaba repleta de personas, madres con niños de apenas 5 años en brazos, una pareja humilde abrazada, el joven de apenas 30 años al parecer tenia recargada a su esposa con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja de fiebre. Un hombre vestido con ropa de trabajo gritaba pidiendo un doctor, mientras su esposa tenia en brazos a un pequeño de meses y su cara reflejaba el terror.

Una anciana sentada cubierta con un tartán mientras dos robustos hombres se encontraban inclinados, la anciana tocia asfixiándose mientras con una mano les deba su bendición. 50 personas en la sala, esperando turno, la ventanilla de recepción tenia una gran fila y la enfermera de apenas la edad de Candy se limitaba a escribir nombres, ante la desesperación de no poderlos ayudar. Una mujer vestida de campesina hiba entrando por la puerta del hospital, observaba a todos a su alrededor con ojos suplicantes, con sus codos abriéndose paso ante el mar de gente que se encontraba, su amplia falda llevaba cuadros donde antes había agujeros, sus manos sostenían un bulto en sus manos, mientras su cabeza era cubierta con un viejo tartán, de colores opacos por el tiempo. Su cara tenia lagrimas y sus manos temblaban al alzar bulto que apretaba contra su pecho.

De pronto se detuvo a mitad de aquella sala, el dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos no era igualable a la desesperación de su voz-por favor- gritaba mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla, sosteniendo a su hijo mientras caía hincada – mi hijo, se muere por piedad, un médico- se acercó el bulto a su oído tratando de escuchar cuando un grito hizo que Candy reaccionara – mi hijo no respira- la cara de la mujer reflejaba un dolor indescriptible mientras todos se volteaba a verla. Aquella mujer se inclinaba gritando de desesperación y sus gritos partían el alma, mientras descubría a su hijo acariciando sus mejillas llamándolo por su nombre, pero él bebe no reaccionaba y su cara estaba llena de llanto e impotencia.

Los pies de Candy tomaron vida propia, se alejó de Albert y como pudo se acerco a la mujer, se inclinó para quitarle al bebe, Albert la seguía y le ayudo a levantarse aquella mujer. Candy se giro y se dirigió a la ventanilla.

-Señorita- dijo con voz firme para tratar de llamar la atención.

La enfermera sin despegar sus ojos de la lista solo se limito a decir- un momento por favor, debe tomar su turno- Albert se acerco a su esposa mientras en sus brazos llevaba a la mujer.

Candy vio al pequeño y noto que aun respiraba, muy lento su coloración se volvía de un rojo a un azul muy pronto – señorita- volvió a gritar.

La enfermera se volteo con cara de fastidio, la pobre llevaba mas de 20 horas en la recepción y estaba cansada, al igual de frustrada por todo aquello que rebasaba su experiencia – ya le dije señora que tendrá que esperar su turno como todos, estamos al límite y los médicos no se dan abasto- sus ojos eran fríos.

A Candy se le endureció el rostro y grito – si este niño no se le da oxigeno morirá esperando un doctor – la enfermera vio la cara de Candy y bajo la mirada para ver al niño. Ya había salido de su cubículo, se acerco a Candy vio al niño y movió la cabeza.

-lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada por este niño, está más muerto que vivo y hay pacientes que todavía podemos salvar- mientras se giraba. Entonces una furia se apodero de Candy y sostuvo a la enfermera por un brazo.

-que tontería dice- su voz se elevaba mas – le dijo que necesito un doctor en este momento, este bebe se puede salvar-

Mientras esta discusión se daba un viejo medico la había escuchado. Mackensi aun no se había retirado de aquel hospital cuando ese tono familiar de voz le llamo la atención. Se dirigió ante aquellas mujeres y dijo – Katherine ¿todo está bien? -

La enfermera se volvió a ver al doctor- no doctor, esta – viendo a Candy de reojo- mujer no quiere esperar su turno y este bebe …- no la dejo terminar cuando Mackensi giro para ver de quien se trataba.

La voz de Candy se hizo presente – este bebe necesita de inmediato a un doctor- la cara del galeno se descompuso al ver quien era.

-majestad- dijo y la cara de la enfermera estaba desconcertada - ¿usted aquí? - volvió a revisar al niño para percatarse de quien era, su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio que no era ninguno de los hijos de Candy, pero se apresuro a quitarle el bebe de los brazos.

Candy reacciono al ver quien era – si doctor, mi esposo y yo – girándose para dejar ver a Albert y la mujer- nos retirábamos a casa después de ver a una amiga y …-

-vio lo que esta pasado verdad- Candy asintió

-este bebe esta muy grave y no ha sido atendido- el doctor Mackensi lo observo

-en efecto majestad, Robert- grito a todo pulmón y un joven médico se acercó al galeno – lleva a este bebe para que se le aplique oxígeno y puedan bajar la fiebre- se lo dio y galeno se retiró. La mujer se zafó de los brazos de Albert.

-gracias, que San Andrés la bendiga, señora- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Candy, se limpiaba las lágrimas y caminaba detrás del galeno

-Doctor ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Albert con voz enternecida, mientras abrazaba a Candy.

-la epidemia nos esta rebasado Sir William- movió su cabeza y masajeo sus ojos con su mano la otra atraía sus lentes – las enfermeras y los doctores hacen lo que pueden, pero no podemos atender a todos-

Candy apretó las manos, nunca pensó que esta epidemia sería tan devastadora – si clasifica a los enfermos con la TRIAGE, doctor- lo miro fijamente – podremos optimizar el tiempo de atención y los pacientes graves podrán ser revisados de inmediato- el galeno la miro desconcertado – es una nueva clasificación que usamos en Estados Unidos, para casos como estos –

-usted ¿podría ayudarnos?- el medico se atrevió a decirle puesto que había pasado todo el día viendo una manera de mejorar la atención, siendo el director podría tomar esa decisión- claro si Sir William lo permite- dijo viendo a Albert.

Candy volteo a ver a Albert y este asintió – creo que podría ayudarles- vio a Albert -¿amor? -

-descuida pequeña, ayuda en lo que puedas- se giro viendo a la gente que volteaba esperando para que fueran atendidos- te necesitan y si puedes ayudar hazlo-

\- ¿los niños?- dijo Candy recordando a sus pequeños, el le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

-descuida los bebes y yo estaremos bien- se giro a ver al doctor- se la encargo mucho Dr. Mackensi- el hombre asintió

-descuide Sir William se lo importante que es su esposa para todos- Candy abrazos a Albert y le beso en la mejilla. A el le hubiera gustado volver con su esposa, pero ver ese cuadro deseaba que los conocimientos de Candy pudieran ayudar a salvar vidas, él quería quedarse, pero los pequeños estaban en casa alguien debería de cuidarlos. Rogando a dios dejo que Candy se quedara en el hospital, prometiéndole que vendría por ella en la mañana.

Albert estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir del hospital. Candy veía al doctor y le dijo – creo que debería cambiarme no lo cree-

Mackensi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando la regente de Escocia ayudaría, movió su cabeza cuando sus pensamientos lo hicieron recordar a una joven rubia que siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar; el era un joven medico cuando daba sus practicas en aquel hospital, la joven de cabellera rubia siempre hacia su aparición por las tardes para ayudar. Un día descubrió que era miembro de una casa muy antigua de Escocia. El estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella por su sencillez y bondad, había sido enviado a Londres desde pequeño, observando a las damas de la alta aristocracia ir ayudar a los hospitales y obras de caridad siempre tratando el trabajo como una forma más de quedar bien, pero esa pequeña rubia lo hacía siempre por amor al prójimo. Su corazón se partió el día que, armado de todo valor, hiba a la villa de los Macgregor a pedir permiso para cortejarla y la vio salir de la mano de su gran amigo André Estuardo. Dejo su amor un lado al ver lo bello de su relación, prefirió la amistad que perderla para siempre. Su huida y su muerte lo había marcado por eso decidió hacerse cargo de la salud del regente, en promesa a su vieja amiga y permaneciendo a su lado siempre. Suspiro recordándola y dejo escapar un susurro – Melody-

-disculpé doctor no lo oí- dijo Candy al no haber podido descifrar lo dicho por el doctor

-descuide majestad no dije algo de importancia- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – por aquí por favor- indicándole un pasillo – la llevare a un lugar donde pueda cambiarse- Candy asintió y se dispuso a acompañar al médico.

La noche fue agitada, Candy había salido unos minutos después envuelta en uniforme de enfermera y con una tiza, se dispuso a pasearse por la sala, checando a los pacientes, marcándolos según la gravedad de sus síntomas, sus manos con guates y cubrebocas, dando cubrebocas a las personas que estaban y mandando a lavar las manos mientras ella clasificaba a cada uno de los enfermos pasando inmediatamente a los que necesitaban atención de urgencia.

Un par de enfermeras la observaba con curiosidad y empezaron a ayudarle por indicaciones del director para clasificar los pacientes, si tenían alguna duda le decían a Candy e hiba haber al paciente poco a poco se fue descongestionando la sala.

Todos le agradecían a Candy cuando quedaban unos pocos pacientes, Candy se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, el cubrebocas se había zafado de un lado y permitió ver su cara. Un hombre que la miraba escrupulosamente, se levanto para observarla mejor y ante la mirada atónita de todos se inclinó diciendo – su majestad-

Todos se voltearon a verla y Candy se sonrojo, inclinándose para levantarlo de aquella postura- no señor hoy no soy la regente- le regalo una amplia sonrisa – solo soy una enfermera más-

Que san Andrés la bendiga miladie por lo que esta haciendo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- dios mando un ángel para ayudar a Escocia-

Lo que paso después hizo sonrojar a Candy, pues todos en la sala se levantaron para hacerle una reverencia, las enfermeras que habían estado trabajando con ella se acercaron e igualmente hicieron aquel ademan, Candy suspiro y levanto a una de ellas- vamos chicas- regalándoles una sonrisa – todos de pie, por favor- mientras cada uno se levantaba – hoy solo está aquí la enfermera, por favor-

La enfermera que había ayudado a levantarse se le quedo viendo – majestad, pero-

Candy le sonrió – pero nada Nancy, tenemos mucho trabajo aun- inclino su cabeza - ¿les parece si seguimos aun hay personas esperando el turno para ser revisados? - las dos se reacomodaron sus uniformes y sus cubrebocas.

-como indique majestad- Candy movió la cabeza y siguió atendiendo a las personas mientras la noche seguía su curso.

Albert había llegado a la mansión, subió para checar a los niños que dormían plácidamente en sus cunas, la ama de llaves le aviso que la cena estaba dispuesta. Bajo al comedor, lo esperaban Archie y Annie, se sentó en su lugar y charlaban mientras les informaba que Candy se encontraba ayudando en el hospital. La cara de Annie se lleno de lagrimas al escuchar la historia de aquella pobre mujer. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que bajaban por las escaleras, abrieron la puerta del comedor.

Era Doroty aun vestida con su vestido en color café, su respiracion era apresurada, todos la miraron – buenas noches disculpen la intromisión, pero – empezó a llorar. Rápidamente Albert se levantó y se acercó a ella

\- ¿Qué pasa Doroty? - dijo mientras la abrazo.

-es George señor William- los cubiertos cayeron en la mesa y tanto Archie como Annie se acercaron.

Albert la tomo por sus brazos y con desesperación le dijo -¿Qué tiene George, Doroty?- la mujer solo lloraba y Albert volvió hablar más fuerte – dime ¿Qué tiene?-

Entre sollozos- mucha fiebre señor Andrew y no puedo bajarla- la cara de los presentes se descompuso – en la tarde llego y se recostó, pensé que estaba cansado, pero- se llevó las manos a su rostro, Annie se acercó a abrazarla

-Doroty ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? - decía Archie preocupado

-señor yo- volvía a llorar – pensé que era cansancio, pero… o dios no he podido controlar la fiebre le subió muy rápido y está delirando-

Albert se mantenía estático, George no podía tener gripe española. No el, se repetía una y otra vez, su maestro, su amigo, su mentor no podía haberse contagiado. La única figura que el conoció como padre se encontraba postrado en la cama. Sin decir una palabra corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus pies para llegar a la habiatacion que se les había dispuesto para ellos y su pequeña. La niña lloraba en su cuna mientras se acercaba, escuchaba la respiración entre cortada de su buen amigo.

Se acerco y efectivamente se encontraba hirviendo, solo escucho decir – ROSE ROSE no te vayas por favor- casi en un susurró, Doroty lo había seguido junto a Annie. Archie se había hido a buscar a Arturo y le pidió a Annie que no dejara sola a Doroty.

Albert las miro con sus ojos cristalinos y dijo – pongan la tina llena de agua helada- mientras retiraba las cobijas que envolvía a George.

-Pero señor- dijo Doroty alarmada por lo que hiba hacer. Observando como le retiraba la ropa a George.

-pronto Doroty, tenemos que bajar la fiebre a cualquier costo- mientras ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Albert alzo a George y lo metió en la tina con el agua helada. Annie observaba toda la escena en la puerta del baño. Doroty inclinada y Albert sosteniéndolo, se giro a ver a Annie y dijo firmemente – Annie- ella asintió- ve por la tía abuela y dile que venga pronto, seguro ella sabrá que hacer- ella asintió y salió del cuarto para buscar a la tía abuela mientras se llevaba sus manos al pecho

-dios mío- decía mientras corría al cuarto de la tía – no permitas que se muera por favor-

Annie llego lo mas pronto que pudo a la habiatacion de la tía abuela y toco. Emmy se había retirado temprano a descansar Henry la llevo temprano a casa, durante su paseo diario se sintió fatigada. Henry la vio y le sugirió que fuera a descansar, lo mas probable era la fatiga por los preparativos de la boda. Ella accedido, llego directamente a descansar, pero su cama le parecía muy fría a pesar de que había mandado prender la chimenea ese frio de muerte no la dejaban dormir y esa tos era insoportable tomo un fuerte te para contrarrestarla. Sus ojos se daban por vencidos cuando escucho esos toquidos en su puerta y se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con un chal.

-un momento por favor- dijo la tía abuela mientras se terminaba de poner las pantuflas y acomodaba su peinado, ese maldito dolor de cabeza seguía sin dar tregua. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

Lo primero que observo fue a Annie bañada en llanto y balbuceando- tía, George, fiebre-

Trato de concentrarse para entender lo que decía esa muchacha, entre sus sollozos y su dolor de cabeza no le entendía algo frustrada le hablo- cálmate mujer y dime despacio que sucede- sus brazos seguían aferrados a su chal.

Annie limpio sus lagrimas y respiro profundo- tía abuela – la miro- es George –

La cara de la anciana se descompuso - ¿Qué tiene George? - al ver que no respondía le grito – vamos niña ¿Qué tiene? -

-tía George tiene fiebre y no pueden bajarla, William lo metió a la tina y …- no dejo que terminara cuando cerro la puerta de la habiatacion y empezó a caminar

-vamos muchacha llévame con el – la tía abuela camino para ir a la habiatacion, al entrar vio como Albert daba vueltas por ella y Doroty aun estaba con el en la tina. Al ver a su tía Albert sonrió y se acerco

-¿Qué paso William?- fue lo único que dijo

-tía Doroty bajo por que lleva horas tratando de bajar la fiebre, pero no cede y lo metí en agua helada- dijo con desesperación. La tía se acomodó el chal

-este muchacho, siempre le he dicho que se cuide- tomo el hombro de William- sácalo de la tina hijo y Annie llama a Margaret- los dos asintieron.

Minutos después George se encontraba en la cama y Margaret hacia arribo con los encargos de la tía abuela, ella se acerco a George y le descubrió el pecho. Miro a Doroty y Annie – recuerden niñas, un método para bajar la fiebre es- mientras con sus manos sacaba musgo de una palangana que traía la ama de llaves – colocar musco fresco en el pecho y la frente, ayudara a abajarla por lo frio que es – las volvió a ver – pero solo cuando la fiebre es altísima como esta, es el ultimo recurso de acuerdo- asintieron las dos.

Después de un par de minutos, la tía abuela permanecía sentada junto a la cama de George, cambiaba el musgo cuando este se calentaba, al poco tiempo la fiebre bajo y George abría los ojos.

Lo que encontró George nunca lo olvidaría, su mujer, la señora Annie, William su muchacho tenia una cara de preocupación que nunca había visto, giro la cabeza y vio a la tía abuela atendiéndolo, se lleno de pena y quiso levantarse cuando una voz enérgica llamo su atención.

-ni lo pienses George Jonhson- la tía abuela lo regañaba – solo he bajado la fiebre, pero asta que el doctor no te revisas no saldrás de esa cama- dijo firmemente.

De pronto se giraron y vio como entraba Archie apresurado con Arturo, lo había encontrado mientras se dirigía a la villa junto con Mercy, apresuraron el paso. La tía abuela se levanto para darle lugar a que lo revisaran, pero en ese mismo instante sus piernas la traicionaron y ante la mirada de todos Eloy Andrew caía al piso. Albert corrió a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara. Arturo le tomo la frente y dijo con seriedad.

-la señora Emilie esta ardiendo de fiebre- la cara de todos volvió a ponerse desencajada – hay que bajar la fiebre a toda costa- Albert asintió y detrás de el salió Margaret, aplicarían el mismo método. Cruzaba los amplios corredores de la mansión, mientras entraba a la habiatacion. Annie h preparará el baño y Margaret traía mas muslo. Albert daba lugar para que Annie retirara la poca ropa que llevaba la tía y la condujera el mismo a la bañera. Rogando a dios que todo esto fuera un mal sueño.

La mañana dio pie aparecer, Candy estaba agotada pero satisfecha había podido acrecentar la forma de atender a los pacientes, salió estirando su cuerpo cuando vio que el carruaje que la esperaba en la salida con la insignia de los Andrew solo estaba el cochero, una mala espina. Pero imaginó que Albert se encontraba con los pequeños y ella solo quería tomar un baño y dormir un poco. No dijo nada y subió al carruaje que la llevaría a su hogar, con su familia y a descansar.

En otra parte una puerta era azotada dejando a los presenten de aquella habiatacion perplejos. Una voz firme decía - ¿la encontraste Mercy? -

-no tío aun no la encuentro- estrello sus puños en el escritorio.

-sigan buscándola- dijo casi gritando

La capitana había llegado esa mañana al palacio en su acostumbrado uniforme azul rey y sus botas negras, para encontrar a un Lord André muy molesto, los reportes no dejaban de llegar y los suministros faltaban. Desde las 5 de la mañana habían despertado todos y el palacio era un ir y venir de gente tratando de solucionar los percances. Si bien Candy no tenia el titulo oficialmente de regente, necesitaban su firma en varios documentos para poder movilizar a los enviados a los países aliados para que le ayudaran con esta crisis. André estaba muy molesto, ni su padre, ni Mercy, ni Minrret la habían encontrado. La capitana entraba a la oficina sabia que la noticia hiba a poner aun de mas mal genio a Lord André.

-disculpe- se acercó al escritorio – hemos ubicado a la regente- todos la voltearon a ver.

-habla muchacha ¿Dónde está mi hija? - Minrret trago saliva aclarando su voz

-en el hospital de Edimburgo- André se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio y su cara se descompuso

Armando hablo -¿Qué hace ahí mi nieta? ¿acaso? - Minrret movió la cabeza en signo de negación, mientras la sangre le volvía al rostro a André

-entonces ¿ que diablos hacia ahí, la regente de Escocia capitana?- fue lo que pronuncio.

-ayudando, como enfermera al hospital- dijo asiendo una mueca esperando un regaño, mientras la cara de Lord André se volvía fría.

Mercy tratando de suavizar las cosas y esperando que la capitana se hubiera equivocado - perdón capitana, ¿ha dicho que mi prima estaba ayudando como enfermera en el hospital? - Minrret suspiro.

-en efecto miladie se paso toda la noche clasificando enfermos y ahora se dirige a su villa- dijo sin vacilar.

André se levanto y se acerco a la capitana – su estupidez capitana no la entiendo – Minrret lo miro a los ojos- por estar ocupada en cosas irrelevantes ha puesto a Escocia en peligro por no saber cuidar a la regente- su tono era de molestia.

Armando se aproximó – André hijo-

Se volteo a ver a su padre- lo se padre, la culpa es de Candy- volvió a ver a Minrret con enojo – pero capitana – ella permanecía firme, sabía que su obligación era ser la sombra de Candy, pero el asunto "sin relevancia" que mencionaba Lord André requería de su presencia.

\- tío- dijo Mercy tratando de calmarlo.

-nada hija – se acerco al perchero tomando su abrigo y sombrero.

Mercy le ayudo a colocárselo -¿Dónde va ahora?- colocando sus guantes

-por la regente de Escocia- abriendo la puerta – alguien debe enseñarle a esa niña su deber- azotando la puerta.

-ve hija- decía Armando con el abrigo de Mercy en sus manos – acompáñalo, tu prima necesitara ayuda con el – Mercy asentido- y usted capitana, vaya a programar una reunión urgente con el gabinete en una hora- Minrret se cuadro y salió hacer los preparativos. Armando solo movió la cabeza y dijo – las mismas cosas descabezadas hacías tu hijo cuando no sabias la importancia de tu cargo-

Nadie estaba en la mansión cuando llego Candy, se dirigió a su habiatacion, pero no vio a Albert suponiendo que se encontraba en la biblioteca o en el cuarto de los niños, se apresuro para cambiarse y asearse, tomo un baño tibio y otro de alcohol para tratar de desinfectarse se cambió a un vestido muy cómodo. Alisaba su cabello cuando sintió como la puerta de su dormitorio se abría y con una sonrisa dijo – buen día amor, ¿todo bien? -

Cuando una voz fuerte le respondió -no nada está bien señora mía- Candy se giró para ver de donde provenía la voz y su cuerpo se tenso al ver la expresión en los ojos de aquel hombre. En su vida pensó ver esa furia en sus ojos.


	10. Chapter 10¿QUE ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE SER

CAPITULO 10

¿QUE ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE SER UNA REGENTE? PARTE 2

André había entrado hecho una verdadera furia a la villa, subió rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada para toparse con una gran puerta de roble que la abrió sin tocar, había sido recibido por la ama de llaves informándole que su hija se encontraba en la habitación, de inmediato subió, aun traía sus guantes puestos y un impecable traje italiano de color azul marino. Tomo asiento en la pequeña estancia de la habiatacion, mientras observaba a su hija cepillando su hermosa cabellera. El enojo era perceptible en el aire, ella volteo y dijo algo que el no alcanzo a escuchar y exigió respuestas.

Candy se había quedado perpleja ante la expresión en la cara de su padre, André se levanto para acercarse a ella – aun espero una respuesta señora- dijo ante la cara de su hija.

Candy se puso nerviosa y dijo – bueno padre yo yo – balbuceando una respuesta.

Permanecía firme delante de ella, cruzo sus manos y empezó a caminar por la habitación mientras Candy aun sostenía el cepillo que antes utilizo en su mano derecha- bueno, le diré yo entonces- se puso su mano derecha en la barbilla- LA REGENTE estuvo ayudando en el hospital general toda la noche- la observo con ojos inquisidores - ¿o me equivoco? - paro su andar y la vio a los ojos- sin obviar el hecho de dejar a sus hijos solos y sin presentarse a la oficina hoy-

Candy por un momento medito su contestación, amaba a su padre, pero eso no le daba derecho a opinar sobre sus actividades después de la oficina así que se armo de todo el valor que tenía y hablo – en efecto padre, estaba ayudando en el hospital general- se levanto de su silla y se acercó a el – pero mis hijos no se encontraban solos su PADRE –

André rio – SU PADRE, jajaja- fijo su mirada – su padre que debe de tener millones de pendientes y que esta encargado de miles de cosas, aun debe de llegar del trabajo para cuidar a sus hijos por que su madre que se pasa todo el día fuera de casa decidió que no podía cuidarlos ¿Por qué tenia que cuidar a unos desconocidos? -

Candy se enojó, ¿Cómo podía decir su padre que descuidaba a su familia?; ella que siempre buscaba tiempo para atenderlos y cuidarlos solo esta vez los había dejado por ayudar ¿ acaso no era ella una enfermera?- un momento padre, no puedes venir a decirme que hago o que dejo de hacer- suspiro mientras alzaba la voz- mi FAMILIA siempre han sido primero en mi lista de pendientes- mientras André la observaba fijamente – además, no eran unos extraños era el pueblo escoces que sufría por un poco de medicina y atención- elevo mas la voz, sin percatarse del ruido de unos pasos que se habían detenido de tras de la puerta del dormitorio- ELLOS SON TAMBIEN MI RESPONSABILIDAD-

La gota que derramo el baso de la paciencia de Lord Andrew, responsabilidad, eso era lo que el buscaba de su hija en estos momentos, rio y se dio la media vuelta sentándose en la cama, levanto su mano haciendo un ademan- RESPONSABILIDAD, no me hagas reír hija, si ese es tu sentido de responsabilidad- suspendió la risa viéndola a los ojos- entonces el PUEBLO ESCOCES está perdido-

Candy se enfureció y se acerco a su padre – ¿PERDIDO?, padre por Dios, lo que hice toda la noche fue ayudar a la gente de escasos recursos, a campesinos y gente humilde POR DIOS- dijo cerrando los puños en señal de frustración.

-ayudarlos Candy- se levanto Lord André para mirarla a los ojos- ayudar a ¿Cuántos hija? 10, 20 a ¿Cuántos Candy? – grito más fuerte – ERES UNA ESTUARDO por dios muestra que tienes cerebro para llevar esta regencia, no des armas a tus enemigos con que atacarte- acomodo su cabello- esto es una cueva llena de lobos y tu te dejaste ver como una dulce corderito que al primer problema se le olvida su lugar- fijo sus ojos – con compasión hija no se maneja un país, debes ser firme en tu posición Candy .

Candy desesperada dijo – no se padre a cuantos y en verdad no me importa por que yo hice algo mientras usted padre ¿qué ha hecho? Solo dar órdenes sentado detrás de un escritorio- la discusión se tornaba acalorada, cuando Candy dijo esas palabras agacho su cabeza por la tontería que dijo, su padre siempre había velado por su gente – no veo el ¿Por qué mostrase útil es malo para una regencia-

-¿útil?- rio- no me hagas reír Candy solo te viste como alguien que duda de su autoridad para mandar y disponer de su gente- Candy mantenía sus manos apretadas a su costado – si eso es lo que quieres "ser útil", estas perdida niña así cualquier Sir, tomara esa debilidad para el bien propio, no estas jugado hacer una enfermera de Chicago ¿por dios?, eres la Regente y si no eres capaz de valorar tu posición estarás a merced de todo el Tribunal DESPIERTA.

-es que no entiendes que no es con mano dura como se debe mandar padre- suspiro- mi meta es dirigir de una forma diferente-

Por un momento la mente de Lord André voló a los días de juventud, donde había ocurrido una revuelta y el siendo postulante por la regencia, se había hido ayudar a planear el ataque rebelde, tomaron una ciudad, hubo muchos muertos pero él estaba feliz porque habían matado al Sir despiadado de ese lugar, al volver victorioso a palacio su padre lo había recibido con un fuerte golpe y el también utilizo esas mismas palabra, pero su padre lo había hecho entrar en razón con la explicación de la importancia de "SER UN REGENTE". Suspiro y entonces modelo su voz.

-¿una forma diferente?- movió la cabeza- los Sires del Tribunal son guitres esperando un solo error Candy para sacarte de la regencia y ahí si habrá una forma diferente de reinar – de forma burlona – y te aseguro que ellos son DESPIADADOS Y SIN COMPASION- alzo la voz- al ver tu debilidad entonces va a querer mandar a tus espaldas y eso no lo entiendes-

-padre yo – Candy no tenia palabras para refutarle a su padre.

-¿tú que Candy?- dijo con fiereza- piensas que te dejaran mandar las arpías que te rodean, mostrándoles una sonrisa- NO HIJA, si tu como regente no sabes tú lugar ¿Cómo podrás defenderlo?-

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas por frustración por las palabras de su padre, aunque sabía que él tenía razón

-tal vez Candy no me entiendes ahora, pero con el tiempo agradecerás que sea yo quien te abriera los ojos y no esos lobos sanguinarios cuando sientas sus filosos colmillos en tu cuello- tomo la mano de su hija y la hizo que se sentara a lado de el- mira- con su mano levanto la cara de Candy para que lo viera a sus ojos- tal vez ayer ayudaste a muchas personas hija y eso no lo niego- Candy lo vio con sus ojos llorosos – pero hoy miles te necesitaban y nunca estuviste- la cara de Candy se transformo no entendía lo que le decía su padre.

-¿pero papa?- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Cómo puede ser que miles me necesitaron y no estuve?- André suspiro y tomo las manos de su hija entre las suyas, miro la aflicción en el rostro de su pequeña y entendió que debería hablar con ella.

-mira hija, elogio tu buen corazón, pero no tu incompetencia para defender tu posición- acaricio su mejilla – pero debo recordarte que ahora eres una REGENTE Candy- lo miro sin entender el punto- hoy en la mañana necesitábamos de tu presencia para mandar comunicados de ayuda a nuestros aliados, los suministros médicos escasearon y pronto no tendremos nada con que combatir la epidemia, sin obviar que el Tribunal pedirá tu cabeza por no poder resolver el problema, podrán ser considerados por tu inexperiencia pero eso será una arma que utilizaran en contra de ti tus enemigos- Candy empezó a entender- se necesita de tu firma para declarar estado de emergencia y empezar con planes de contingencia ya no de prevención, antes de que la mitad del Tribunal empiece a especular sobre la decisión de nombrarte REGENTE, a ellos no les importara si ayudaste en un hospital; ellos quieren medidas inmediatas y soluciones claras para estar en paz, recuerda que no solo el pueblo sino sus familias están en peligros y serán como una jauría de lobos al asecho hasta que esto esté controlado- la cara de Candy hiba cambiando mientras escuchaba a su padre y entendía el problema – ahora entiendes anoche ayudaste a unos cuantos pero miles te necesitan aun y por tu falta de responsabilidad decidiste ayudar aun puñado de gente y dejar desamparados a miles- movió su cabeza- no entiendo Candy como pudiste no recordar tu responsabilidad como líder de esta nación, entiende hija- su voz se volvió fuerte- eres LA REGENTE DE ESCOCIA- Candy intento hablar y su padre movió la cabeza- y dejando a un lado eso hija, si tu te hubieras contagiado ¿Qué hubiera hecho tu familia, tu esposo, tus hijos y Escocia?. Debes entender que ahora te debes a un bien mayor que tu firma o tu decisión puede ayudar o perjudicar a una nación entera, que tu figura es indispensable para coordinar y desplegar los recursos que el Tribunal te ha conferido para el bien de la población y que ellos mismo te pedirán cuentas y no les bastara con que ayudes a unos cuantos- trago saliva – sin obviar que eres lo único que tengo si te llegara a pasar algo tus hijos y yo ¿qué haríamos? -

Para esos momentos la cara de Candy y de su padre tenían lágrimas, Candy comprendió las palabras de su padre y lo importante que era ahora no solo para su pueblo sino para su familia, André le quito unas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas- hija entiéndeme por favor-

La boca de Candy solo pudo decir – lo siento padre- mientras lo abrazaba – yo pensé que estaba haciendo bien ayudando a esa gente y no mire que no solo ellos necesitaban ayuda- dijo y André movió su cabeza de nuevo

-lo se hija pero debes de entender que- se levantó extendiendo su mano para levantarla caminaron para colocarse frente a un enorme espejo de pie que estaba al costado de su closet- la mujer que tienes enfrente hija- mientras Candy levantaba la cara – ya no es CANDY WHITE ANDREW, la enfermera huérfana de Chicago- Candy observaba – tus ropas no son más las de una pobre niña que fue adoptada por una familia rica- observo su vestido aunque cómodo, era de satín especialmente confeccionado para ella, su pelo suelo aun sin querer le daba un grado de sofisticación – esta mujer Candy- dijo sellándola de pies a cabeza – es CANDY ESTUARDO DE ANDREW, es la matriarca de dos clanes muy importantes de Escocia, es- Candy observaba la figura que estaba presente en el espejo y después de verla empezaba a notar que ya no era esa niña y las palabras de su padre entraban no solo a su alma- es madre de dos pequeños, esposa de un gran patriarca e hija de un viejo que la ama- Candy sonrió – pero lo más importante es la figura de esperanza y de cambio para un pueblo, a tu familia y a tu pueblo te debes CANDY ESTUARDO, tus acciones y tus actos modifican no solo a unos cuantos sino a un pueblo entero.¿ ENTIENDES LA IMPORTANCIA DE SER UN REGENTE HIJA?.- Ella entendió cada una de las palabras de su padre y sintió el peso de su responsabilidad.

En la puerta dos pares de ojos se observaban, Mercy había entrado detrás de su tío pero permaneció afuera de la habiatacion, minutos después Albert se acercó al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la misma, también se quedado paralizado al escuchar esa conversación. Ambos suspiraron.

-Candy- dijo en un susurro Mercy. Albert se giro para verla con una sonrisa, aunque su rostro dejaba ver un cansancio muy notorio

-descuida estará bien- mientras Mercy le sonreía de lado – alguien debería de decirle el significado de ser un regente-

Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la estación de Trenes de Glasgow, un hombre joven y alto con gabardina café que cubría su cuerpo solo dejando ver un poco de su pantalón café y sus zapatos negros, se acomodaba su sombrero. En su mano derecha enguantada en cuero negro sostenía un boleto, en la otra una maleta. Ajustaba su cuello partiría a Edimburgo en el primer tren que saliera. El boletero estaba anunciado la salida y pedía a los pasajeros que abordaran.

Terry subió colocando su maleta arriba de su asiento, no viajaría en primera clase lo que importaba era llegar cuanto antes y el tren exclusivo para primera clase seria en 2 horas, así que compro el boleto de segunda clase, sonrió cuando se acomodaba en el cuello de la gabardina para cubrir su cara con ella y bajaba su sombrero, después cruzaba sus brazos.

Salió muy temprano, en la noche anterior se había despedido de su familia prometiendo volver pronto, a Karen le dio un gran beso y se despidió de ella, haciéndole que prometiera no ir a despedirlo, sino que cuidara de su madre si surgía un contratiempo o llegara su padre, ella le informara de inmediato.

Suspiro tratando de conciliar el sueño para llegar a Edimburgo y su viaje fuera tranquilo cuando de pronto sintió como alguien ocupaba el lugar de su lado. Un leve olor a perfume de jazmines le hizo recordar a Karen, suspiro el perfume y se intrigo por dios era el mismo perfume de Karen. Movió la cabeza y empezó a abrir los ojos rogándole a dios que no fuera cierto su presentimiento.

Volteo su cara y vio a una joven de pelo cobrizo, tes blancas y una amplia sonrisa; enfundada en un vestido recto de color violeta con adornos en negro, guantes de satín blanco, quitándose cuidadosamente el sombrero de Razo de color violeta y colocándolo en su regazo. Cuando sus miradas chocaron ella le sonrió.

Terry se exalto al verla y dijo con voz firme – Karen ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - la cara de Karen solomente le sonrio guiñando el ojo derecho ante la cara de sorpresa de Terry.

Encogió sus brazos – si mi amado novio- tomándole el brazo de el con sus manos – va hacia una aventura para rescatar una bella princesa de un feroz lobo hambriento- lo miro con cara de ternura- he decidido que necesitara de toda la ayuda posible para tal empresa- asintió con la cabeza- y la mejor ayuda que conozco SOY YO- le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

Terry se acomodaba en el asiento, con cara de pocos amigos, movió su cabeza en signo de negación- por dios Karen note encargue que cuidaras de mi madre ¿si algo pasa? -

Karen levanta el dedo índice de su mano para parar las palabras de Terry, se llevo las manos a la cintura y dijo solemnemente – NANA-

\- ¿NANA? - dijo extrañado - ¿Qué tiene que ver Nana en esto? - su cara se volvía mas seria mientras el tren empezaba su marcha y el veía como se ponía en movimiento por una ventanilla.

Karen se voltio a verlo con cara de fastidio – todo, ella me dijo que si la creía tan vieja y tonta como para no poder cuidar de sus niños- y sonrió – dijo que te dijera-

Unísono hablaron – QUE ELLA A CUIDADO TRES GENERACIONES DE GRANCHESTER SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA- rieron los dos, ambos sabían lo orgullosa que se sentía la "NANA" de haber llevado esa responsabilidad.

Terry se rindió y abrazo a Karen, se dio por vencido definitivamente Karen era ya toda una Granchester bajo el mando riguroso de "NANA" – esta bien amor acepto tu ayuda solo espero que no pase nada grave durante mi ausencia- ella se giró y le volvió a sonreír.

-tu madre dijo – Karen sonriendo.

Volvieron a decir a coro – dile a Terry que YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA Y QUE SIEMPRE ME HE CUIDADO SOLA POR AÑOS Y NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA- volvieron a reír.

-sin duda NANA y mi madre nunca cambiaran- le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias por acompañarme amor-

Karen se sonrojo y dijo – alguien tiene que cuidarte la espalda, duquecito- mientras se acercaba mas al cuerpo de su amado y empezaban una nueva aventura. Perdiéndose entre los majestuosos parajes escoceses.

El silencio se hizo presente y Albert entraba a la habitación seguido de Mercy, vieron la escena donde padre e hija estaban abrazados. Al escuchar las pisadas Candy y André detuvieron su abrazo y Candy se refugio entre los brazos de su esposo.

-buen día William- dijo Lord André viendo la ternura con que abrazaba a su más grande tesoro-

-buen día Lord André- contesto mientras abrazaba a Candy.

-¿Cómo esta su tía y George?- dijo André serio mientras una Candy observaba a su esposo desconcertada.

-¿le paso algo a la tía abuela? ¿George como esta?- su cara se volvía de angustia y observaba las ojeras de Albert – amor pero no has dormido- sonrió Albert acaso Candy no se había visto en el espejo.

-no menos que tu amor- dijo con una tierna mirada que Candy se sonrojo – esperamos a Arturo para la revisión, lo único bueno es que la fiebre cedió-

Candy sintió una opresión en su pecho, estuvo fuera y dejo a su esposo solo con una crisis, cuanta razón tenia su padre tenia que enlistar sus prioridades – dime amor ¿Qué paso? -

Mercy se acercaba a su tío – hay primita mientras tu jugabas a la enfermera- en tono sarcástico – el buen George y la tía abuela ardían de fiebre, Arturo vino a checarlos y – Mercy guardo silencio

Candy se separo de su esposo – no me digas que? -

-si, amor-dijo suspirando – tienen gripe española -la cara de Candy se afligió y un pensamiento surgió

-por dios Albert ¿Cómo están? - casi gritando - ¿mis hijos amor? - no los había escuchado llorar el tiempo que llevaba en la villa. Albert la miro fijamente

-los he mandado junto Annie y Archie, Elizabeth, Esperanza, Steart y las niñeras; al palacio – cerro los ojos al recordar como sus preciosos niños y sobrinos los había mandado a palacio en una caravana de carruajes tratando de proteger a su familia de la epidemia y la servidumbre pudiera cuidar a los enfermos a mando de Doroty.

Candy movió la cabeza en signo de negación, tenia razón su padre descuido a su familia y no se percato de la gravedad de la situación. Mercy se acercó a ella – y no solo tu familia querida, muchos Sires han hecho lo mismo tuvimos que cerrar las puertas de palacio y necesitamos coordinar todo para dar alojamiento y alimento a las personas que se encuentran en él y dar las medidas de control para evitar un contagio-

Candy comenzó a caminar soltando a Albert, tenia que idear algo antes de que todo saliera de sus manos, de pronto detuvo su marcha y se giro para ver a los presentes- entonces a trabajar todos- sonrieron los presentes – papa y Mercy vallan al palacio para llamar a toda la gente de servicio y que vayan haciendo un conteo de los víveres por favor – asintieron – yo llegare en una hora y usted esposo- dijo sonriendo al ver a Albert- le parece si tomamos un café y nos ponemos de acuerdo con las medidas que tomaremos para la gente de la villa y como nos turnaremos para cuidar a los enfermos- Albert movió la cabeza

-Candy no has dormido- esta le sonrió – deberías de –

No lo dejo terminar cuando se acerco a el con una sonrisa – debí de pensar antes como no dejar desprevenidos a todos- se cara se tornó triste

-amor- dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba- estas cansada-

-descuida nada que se quite un poco de buen café amor- sonrió se giro y vio a su padre – manos a la obras-

En Leeds una ciudad en auge en el norte de Inglaterra, en el hospital East Leeds War, dos doctores tenían una plática muy interesante.

-Dr. Mickey el paciente de la cama 89 siguen sin presentarse sus familiares? - decía un hombre de uniforme del real ejercito inglés, alto de pelo negro corte militar, tes blanca y ojos miel.

El otro doctor, de igual vestido, pero de pelo castaño y ojos azules le contestaba- no doctor Wilson- este observaba el archivo de aquel hombre.

-es una pena, es tan joven- el doctor Mickey se veía acongojado – pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigue en igual-

Wilson se acomodó los lentes – es verdad, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde en su condición solo puede esperar una muerte digna- tocando su barbilla – si despierta pienso que tendrá muchas repercusiones, pero …-

-su fuerza de voluntad es mucha, sigue dando pelea- dijo el doctor Mickey- hay que esperar un milagro-

Una enfermera en traje de militar escucho por casualidad la conversación- disculpen- dijo acercándose.

-si señorita Constante – dijo Wilson

-hubo alguien que estuvo preguntando por el paciente hace una semana – los dos doctores se giraron.

Tratando de recordar – un hombre estuvo preguntando por las señas del joven y lo lleve- cerro los ojos – dijo que volvería me imagino que era la persona que buscaba-

Te lo dije solo había que esperar un milagro – dijo Mickey.

-espero que si, por que – suspiro – no se cuanto durara en su estado- el silencio reino en aquel pasillo.

Mientras en aquella habitación con el numero 89 el paciente empezaba a tener otra convulsión, una enfermera salía al encuentro de aquellos doctores para informarles, que una nueva crisis se presentaba, los doctores corrían a tratar de estabilizarlo.

En otra habiatacion una joven trataba de abrir los ojos mientras susurraba al viento – SSSSTTEEAARRTTT-

 _Una colina la figura de dos jóvenes, observaban el ocaso, uno vestido de militar impecable y otro joven de pelo rubio con un traje de montar, disfrutaban la escena._

 _-es hermoso este lugar Anthony- decía Steart_

 _Anthony volteo y le sonrió – lo se Steart, pero tu tiempo aquí casi termina- el movió su cabeza._

 _Suspiro y reacomodo sus lentes – lo se Antony, en verdad deseo volver a ver a Paty, a Candy, Annie y por qué no –_

 _Antony lo interrumpió dándole un golpe en la espalda – Archie- frunció el ceño._

 _-bueno yo hiba a decir – dijo tocando se la cabeza – Albert, pero ese tonto también – rieron los dos – te extrañare, ¿estarás bien aquí solo? - Antony lo vio_

 _-descuida no estoy solo estoy con mamá- dijo subiendo un hombro – y pronto recibiremos a alguien más-_

 _Movió la cabeza asintiendo – lo sé es una lástima, pero sé que te cuidara- suspiraron los dos._

 _Se froto su cabeza con su mano – lo se me preocupa ¿Quién los cuidara a ustedes?, no quiero verlos aquí por largo tiempo – Steart movió su cabeza mientras Antony reía._

 _-el tío Albert y Candy- dijeron al unísono. De pronto una voz se escuchó._

 _-Alistar Cornwall Andrew- los primos se callaron de pronto giraron la cabeza los dos. Mientras se levantaron. Steart suspiro y comenzó a girar._

 _-aquí- dijo nervioso y empezó a cercarse aquella voz. Solo dijo al viento- pppaatttyy-_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mil disculpas se que es una capitulo corto, pero espero poder pronto actualizar y hare una mas larga. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y un gran abrazo para todos.


	11. Chapter 11 UN TRENAMIENTO MUY PECULIAR

CAPITULO 11

UN TRENAMIENTO MUY PECULIAR

Caía la tarde en Edimburgo, la oficina de Candy había permanecido con gente que entraba y salía toda la mañana, desde que llego de su casa. Detrás de su escritorio Candy tomaba la quinta taza de café, mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba su mente un momento del ajetreo del día recordando como había comenzado; al llegar a palacio. Lo primero que hizo fue a asegurarse que su familia se encontrara bien. Mientras Annie y Archie la escuchaban decir las indicaciones que Albert le dijo en el desayuno, Annie junto con las niñeras permanecerían en el área suroeste y se harían cargo de la vigilancia exclusiva de los niños, ella vendría de vez en cuando para checar que todo estuviera bien y ver sus pequeños. Deberían tomar las medidas de higiene máxima para resguardar esa área, así como todo aquel visitante.

De pronto inmersa en sus pensamientos sintió como unas cálidas manos rodeaban sus ojos y ese aroma de una conocida colonia de esencia de maderas finas; su cara sonrió al llevar sus manos hacia aquellas traviesas manos que la cubrían, las quito con delicadeza y las beso, mientras se levantaba para buscar esos hermosos ojos que la alegraban.

En un fino traje sastre de color café y una camisa de seda, con su pelo perfectamente alineado y una amplia sonrisa, Albert le regalaba a su esposa una mirada tierna cubierta detrás de aquellos anteojos verdes. Pero el también se deleitaba con la figura de su esposa, en un traje sastre confeccionado a su medida de color beige, con una blusa de satín bordado, mientras en el perchero estaba su saco, la blusa de su esposa era algo ajustada pues aun amamantaba a los gemelos, pero después del embarazo, la menudita figura de Candy se había estilizado para dar paso a una cadera perfectamente formada cubierta por una falda recta ajustada a su cuerpo. Una amplia sonrisa detrás de esa mirada cansada que mostraba oculta con un poco de maquillaje y sus bucles dorados atrapados en un chongo alto que dejaba escapar algunos traviesos mechones de pelo, esos labios cubiertos con un poco de labial rojo era una tentación que ningún mortal en su sano juicio podría no desear.

Albert solo pensó en cuantas entrevistas habría tenido su esposa y cuantos pudieron tener el mismo pensamiento, la sonrisa se dibujo cuando se dio cuenta que, aunque muchos los desearan solo él podría probarlos; así que los tomo de una forma apasionada. Recordándole aquellos labios quien era su dueño. De pronto los cuerpos de aquellos dos amantes empezaron a cercarse cada vez más, la necesidad de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, era lo que buscaban los dos entre sus cuerpos y el calor de sus almas. Las manos empezaron a tomar vida delineando con cuidado el cuerpo de Candy, y ella se dejaba llevar por la oleada de calor y pasión que su cuerpo despedía al contacto de su esposo.

Albert tratando de saciar a su alma del calor de sentir a su amada entre sus brazos, abandono su boca para ir a buscar la suavidad de su cuello y llenarse de la fragancia de rosas de ellas, Candy arqueo su cuerpo mientras la sostenía por la diminuta cintura, como si temiera que ella se separara de él. La respiración agitada y un fuerte gemido de la boca de su esposa lo hizo volver de su mundo.

¿Cómo había llegado Candy a sentarse en el escritorio?, ¿Cómo su mano había llegado aquel lugar tan preciado por él, donde podía sentir la firmeza de sus muslos?, nadie podía explicarlos solo suspiro al ver la cara desconcertada de su amenté, solo pudo sonreír mientras ella abría poco a poco sus ojos.

-amor- la abrazo- te extrañe tanto- volvió a besar a su esposa, abrazándola con las dos manos, mientras Candy baja poco a poco de aquel mundo perfecto – lo siento, pero estamos en tu oficina amor-

Candy se dio cuenta que se había perdido en las caricias y el calor de su esposo, estando apunto de hacer el amor en su oficina, se separo un poco de el tratando de acomodarse la ropa que llevaba y regalándole una sonrisa- Albert- movió su cabeza

El se aliso un poco su cabello – solo venía a ver ¿Cómo te había hido amor?, pero creo que – la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos- que usted mi amada ninfa sigue embrujándome como la primera vez- acaricio su mejilla mientras Candy tenía un tono carmín en su cara – y este pobre hombre cae irremediablente a sus pies-

Candy solo le regalo una sonrisa y lo beso fugazmente- amor me apenas-

El la soltó de sus brazos, tocándole su barbilla como cuando eran mas jóvenes- dime pequeña ¿Cómo va todo? -

Candy suspiro- pues- se toco su cabeza y busco su silla mientras Albert se sentaba enfrente de su escritorio- hemos logrado hacer los balances para tener a las familias en el castillo, pero me temo que solo tenemos víveres para una corta temporada- mientras le entregaba unas hojas qué el revisaba- los suministros médicos han sido también contados y-

Albert dejaba las hojas y la veía a los ojos- Candy, pero esta proyección solo es a tres meses amor ¿no creo que la epidemia dure tan poco?-

Candy movió la cabeza – lo se amor, tendré que buscar cómo solucionar todo porque los suministros médicos solo alcanzaran para un mes- la cara de Albert se puso seria- tengo que buscar una manera de tener suministros suficientes y aun no sé cómo lograrlo-

Albert se levanto y se acerco a ella, inclinándose para verla a la cara, dijo- américa- Candy no entendió lo que dijo su esposo

-¿América?- dijo con duda y Albert asintió

-si amor, América- la levanto- según tus estadísticas has pedido suministros a Inglaterra, pero no han respondido ¿verdad? - Candy asintió y el regalo una sonrisa- entonces pediremos ayuda a América-

-pero amor la guerra- movió su cabeza tratando de explicarle que eso no era posible y Albert asintió.

-lo sé, pero si los víveres y los medicamentos son traídos por la cruz roja, podrán atravesar el mar y llegar para ayudarnos, si le pedimos ayuda a Thom y a Mery Jaén para conseguir los suministros yo creo que – Candy abrió sus ojos, como no había pensado en eso; se giro y busco entre las hojas de su escritorio, las listas de lo que se necesita

-sí, nos ayudaran podría llegar en mes y medio- seguía buscando las listas- podría conseguir un poco de medicamentos si- volteo a ver a Albert y lo abrazo- gracias amor -.

Albert recibió el abrazo y acaricio su mejilla- se que es pesado amor, pero si permites que te ayude- levanto sus hombros – siempre podremos encontrar una salida- regalándole una sonrisa.

Candy se quedo pensativa, mientras un sentimiento de culpa se hiba albergando en su pecho, suspiro- es cierto amor- bajo su cabeza. Albert lo noto y se acerco a levantarla, que mal se sentía por estarle ocultando miles de cosas y si Albert tenía razón ¿Por qué no decirle de lo demás y buscar una solución? ¿pero qué diría si supiera que ella había matado a gordo?, movió su cabeza.

-¿Candy esta todo bien ?- ella asintió sus dudas las dejaría para otro momento.

-si amor solo que- le regalo una sonrisas- ¿Cómo los contactaremos tan rápido? - Albert sonrió

Tomo los papeles del escritorio y se giro a verla- eso déjamelo a mi- Candy lo veía desconcertado.

-pero Albert tu tienes mucho trabajo amor, sin obviar que cuidas a la tía abuela y George no esta en la oficina- dijo preocupada.

Albert se acerco y le regalo una sonrisa con un beso- Candy amor, te recuerdo que está casada no solo con un patriarca sino con un gran hombre de negocios- ella sonrió- además ya estoy grandecito para llevar las riendas sin George cuidando mi espalda, tu cuida de los niños, a Escocia déjame ayudarte con esto- dejo a su esposa se aproximó a la puerta; de pronto se giró – además después cuando estemos en la alcoba ajustaremos cuentas- le mando un beso.

Candy agradecía a Dios por ese gran hombre que era su esposo grito llevándose las manos a su cintura- WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW- el solo le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Candy tomaba su lugar atrás de su escritorio con una gran sonrisa mientras se volvía a sumergirse en el mar de papeles, habían pasado unas cuantas horas mientras volvía hacer los balances para tratar de surtir todo lo posible, cuando de repente, escucho el caer de algo pesado en su escritorio que la hizo girar al lugar donde provino aquel ruido; vio como una daga de plata fina y de empuñadura de oro reposaba arriba de los documentos que termino de leer unos minutos antes. De pronto subió un poco su mirada para observar quien había dejado caer este objeto.

-así que la regente estaba – guardo silencio- trabajando- decía Mercy con cara de risa, mientras caminaba enfrente del escritorio. Su traje era peculiar puesto que llevaba un traje de muy parecido al de montar, de un color rojo y camisa blanca. Pantalones ajustados y una pequeña chaqueta que amoldable su cuerpo, su pelo recogido en un rodete alto, perfectamente arreglada y unas botas altas negras de cuero.

-Mercy- dijo Candy levantándose de su asiento -por dios, prima casi me matas del susto- la cara de Mercy se movió sin perder su sonrisa – para tu información estaba haciendo los últimos balances-

-pues espero que has terminado prima por que ahora nos atañe un asunto de importancia - dijo sentándose en una silla – Toma asiento Minrret- indicándole a la capitana que llevaba su uniforme de rigor – bueno, por lo que veo es que ya terminaste con lo que mi tío y mi abuelo te encargaron- tomando los papeles y dejando a un lado la daga.

Candy movió su cabeza- sí, pero ¿Qué es esto? - dijo mientras señalaba la daga. Mercy la observo dejando a un lado los papeles, tomando aquel objeto

-una daga birmana- la sujeto entre sus manos acariciándola- y a mi gusto es hermosa ¿no le parece capitana? - Minrret se mantenía callada y solo asintió.

Candy hecho para atrás su cabeza – se que es una daga, ha lo que me refiero querida prima es ¿el porque se encuentra en mi escritorio? - dijo intrigada.

Bueno – dijo coquetamente Mercy, sentándose al filo del escritorio de Candy jugando con la daga, suspiro mientras Candy se ponía enfrente de ella- esta bella daga será parte de tu entrenamiento especial-

Candy no entendía las palabras de su prima-¿Qué entrenamiento especial ?- miro a Minrret tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-te juro Candy que aunque le preguntes ella no te contestara- con una sonrisa le contestaba Mercy

Candy se acerco a su prima – entonces dímelo tu prima-

De un salto dejo su asiento – bueno, el proceso de ser una regente no solo consta de la parte burocrática querida- mientras Candy se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

Movió su cabeza – no entiendo Mercy, habla claro- sentándose con las manos cruzada en la silla que antes ocupara su prima.

Mercy camino un poco y con un movimiento rápido lanzo rápidamente la daga, la cara de Candy paso de sorprendida a susto, cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió vio que Minrret había atrapado la daga antes de que la tocara, ella se levanto furiosa y camino hacia su prima, su voz era alta - ¿Qué te sucede? Por dios pudiste haberme matado-

Mercy no bajo su mirada – efectivamente y si hubiera querido te hubiera matado querida prima y tu no hubieras hecho nada al respecto-

Se te ha zafado un tornillo Mercy- dijo Candy enojada, mientras la capitana se acerco

Mercy se mantuvo en su lugar- no prima solo quiero tratar de poner un punto- la capitana se acercó más-sí, tú te encontrabas trabajando sumamente concentrada en tu despacho, si alguien por alguna razón la que quieras hubiera entrado y te hubiera lanzado la daga ¿Qué hubiera pasado? - Candy se puso pálida la verdad nunca pensaría que eso pudiera pasar, al ver la cara de su prima sonrió – si la capitana no hubiera estado tu hubieras muerto-

Candy se giró – si entiendo el punto, pero no acaso ¿ese el propósito de la guardia especial escocesa prima? - dijo volviendo su mirada

La capitana hablo – en efecto majestad, pero aun mis mejores hombres y yo- bajo su cabeza- no somos perfectos – dijo con voz firme- por eso-

Mercy se adelantó – la otra parte de entrenamiento para llegar a ser una regente es el ENTRENAMIENTO DE RESGUARDO PERSONAL querida prima- lo ojos de Candy se volvieron abrir.

-¿ENTRENAMIENTO DE RESGUARDO PERSONAL?- asintieron las dos mujeres.

-en efecto Candy; como veras, tienes que saber defenderte y no solo física sino mentalmente, ya que no siempre estará protegida y en las reuniones serán a morir por defender o conseguir algo que te propongas - dijo Mercy con un dejo de superioridad- en esa parte la capitana y yo te ayudaremos- Candy había caminado a la sala de su despacho tratando de asimilar la información recibida, Mercy se acercó sentándose junto a la capitana en el amplio sofá- la capitana- señalo a Minrret- te enseñara a defender de cualquier ataque y yo-

Movió sus manos tratando de que Mercy fuera más despacio- déjame entender- dijo llevándose una mano en su barbilla- entiendo que Minrret me enseñe a defenderme, lo que no me cuadra es ¿Qué papel desempeñas tu en el entrenamiento? Sin obviar que si no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio de una epidemia de Gripe Española-

Mercy rodeo sus ojos y respiro profundamente, sabía que sería difícil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo – lo se, pero eso no debe excluirte en seguir con tu entrenamiento, mi tío y mi abuelo te seguirán enseñando la parte gubernamental y nuestro entrenamiento será por así decirlo – movió su mano en circulo mientras la otra la sostenía- la forma de pulirte querida, no menosprecio tus habilidades de negociación pero deberás aprender a mandar y que te escuchen, defender tu puesto y tu país; recuerda prima que aunque eres una regente este mundo esta manejado por hombres- rio- unos muy necios y testarudos a mi ver, así que sino te sabes desenvolver y dejar bien marcado tu lugar te comerán viva, los hombres escoceses suelen ser recios en su carácter pero los del mundo están mas cerrados y no les será fácil que una dulce mujer mande o pida algo, no están acostumbrados a eso y ese motivo te hará la vida un martirio si no sienten que puedas tener el asador por la manga, deberás aprender hacer mas astuta que ellos. De eso se trata las relaciones exteriores, prima que donde quiera que vayan ellos sepan que no eres una dulce gatita a quien podrán manejar a su antojo-

Candy la miro intrigada - ¿a mandar y que me escuchen? - Mercy la miro a los ojos.

-así es prima- se reacomodo en su silla y comenzó- en el transcurso de la historia de los grandes Reinos, han habido mujeres muy sabias que han podido mandar y gobernar aun mejor que los hombres- sonrió- algunas han sido Cleopatra, Juana de Arco, Isabel l, Catalina la grande por citar algunos ejemplo- Candy seguía desconcertada- todas ellas mandaron las naciones mas poderosas con solo tres puntos fundamentales-

\- ¿puntos fundamentales? - Candy no entendía lo que su prima le quería decir con exactitud

-si FIRMEZA, ASTUCIA Y UTILIZAR SUS ARMAS ESPECIALES- dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos

Candy comprendía que tenia que tener Firmeza para reinar, Astucia para llevar a cabo sus objetivos pero ¿armas especiales?, curiosa por aquellas palabras dijo dudosa -¿armas especiales?-

Asintieron ambas mujeres- así es majestad, la mejor arma que tiene una mujer es SER UNA MUJER, para poder tomar ventajas en muchas situaciones que requieren que las personas a su alrededor la tomen en cuenta no solo por su belleza sino por su astucia- la cara de Minrret se sonrojaba y Mercy sonreía.

-aun que creo que la belleza de mi prima seria una buena arma- Candy se sonrojo – pero hay que pulirla mucho y no hay tiempo - rio

\- Mercy- Candy se levantó con una mano en su barbilla -así que armas especiales-

Mercy al igual se levanto y se acerco cortando su caminata- las armas especiales, es aquel poder oculto que tenemos las mujeres para hacer que nuestra presencia sea notoria y con el cual somos capaces de conseguir cosas mas allá de lo imaginable-

Candy la miro - y esas armas espaciales ¿Cómo me ayudara a mí?- con una voz más seria – aparte te recuerdo que estoy casada prima – dijo algo escandalizada por aquella confesión

Mercy soltó la risa – lo se Candy, no creas que te voy a enseñar a seducir hombres para que hagan lo que quieras- puso su mano en la barbilla y recorrió a su prima con su mirada – aunque no estaría mal con tu belleza no dudo que alcanzarías muchas cosas-

Candy se puso seria- Mercy- grito firme.

Se dio la vuelta y movió su mano – esta bien no lo hare- voltio su cara con una sonrisa – pero si te enseñare a seducir mentes y ojos, de aquellos que se consideran hombres poderosos para que puedas por así decirlo manipularlos sin peligro para ti- la cara de Candy se puso roja como su prima le hiba a enseñar semejante cosas.

-¿pero eso no estaría mal? Sin pensar lo que diría Albert – se llevo la mano a su cabeza cuando un rizo trataba de escapar de su peinado – POR DIOS MERCY NO PODRIA HARCELO-

Mercy movió su cabeza- descuida que tu integridad y reputación, no se verán comprometidas- el tomo de la mano – entiende Candy no te pido que hagas cosas no son permitidas ¿Qué clase de prima crees que soy? -

Candy se sonrojo, miro aquel par suspiro- entonces por donde empezaremos- Mercy y Minrret se daban las manos en señal de triunfo. Candy solo rogaba que eso no fuera un error más a su cuenta. Mercy extendió su mano para levantar a Candy- lo primero es llevarte a cambiarte de atuendo querida ¿Por qué dudo que así puedas entrenar?, después serás de Minrret por un rato luego serás mía y de alguien más-

Ella movió la cabeza - ¿de alguien más? - asintió Mercy mientra enganchaba el brazo de su prima al suyo, Candy solo sonrió levantándose y caminando junto aquel par a la puerta, empezaría ese dichoso NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO.

En una sala del ala este del castillo, un par de figuras se encontraban esperando. Una mujer enfundada en un conjunto café vino, manos enguantadas y una camisa de satin. Su peinado era sencillo de un rodete alto, joyería de plata sencilla pero hermosa. Dejaba su taza de te humeante en la mesa de centro de la habitación para levantarse hacia la sombra que se encontraba estática frente a una amplia ventana, de cortinas verde seco observando atento una escena muy peculiar en el jardín.

El hombre en un atuendo de traje de color gris con camisa de seda blanca sostenía con la mano una cortina, su pelo sujetado en un cola de caballo impecable, recibía el abrazo de aquella mujer.

Ella fijo su mirada a la escena, mientras una sonrisa salía de su boca- amor, no te preocupes por ella- decía en una tonalidad muy dulce.

Terry volteaba a ver a Karen con una mirada fija- ¿Qué no preocupe por ella Karen esto es una locura? - mientras caminaba por la amplia sala asta llegar al servicio de te y servía un poco en su taza- por dios, todo esta mal desde que esa mujer apareció en la estación-

Karen rio y siguió a Terry con la mirada por un momento, después volvió a ver la escena del jardín, mientras el se acercaba a su lado- es normal que quiera proteger a su prima- lo miro inclinando su cabeza- no veo que tiene de malo-

La voz de Terry era fría y con una ligera mezcla de preocupación- ¡que tiene de malo! ¡todo óyeme todo! - Karen soltó la cortina y se aproximó a él.

-Terry Granchester- se puso las manos en su cintura- Candy debe aprender a defenderse sola amor y si Mercy nos pidió ayuda debemos ayudarla- su cara era firme

Terry avanzo por la habiatacion colocando su taza de te intacta en una mesa, se giro y vio a Karen con ojos desafiante- A DEFENDERSE AMOR; no a lo que su prima loca pretende-

Se acerco a el y con voz firme hablo- ¿pretende? - Karen se puso seria – haber Terry, la pobre chica nos fue a buscar a la estación para pedirnos ayudar a Candy a defenderse ante la aristocracia y que pueda conseguir ayuda para su pueblo- se acercó más a el – no veo el problema señor mío-

-el problema, señorita es que pretende que Candy – alzo la voz- se transforme en – movió sus manos con desesperación buscando la palabra perfecta.

-en una gobernante y sepa defenderse- grito Karen

Terry movió su cabeza – no ustedes pretenden cambiar a una dulce niña en una mujer desconocida, manipuladora y …-

-¿y?- dijo Karen sin bajarle la mirada- que tome su lugar como regente de un pueblo nada más.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero la forma que pretenden que sea no- movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no es la adecuada- dijo secamente

Karen se giro poniendo una mano en la frente- entonces señor como pretende ayudarla- sonrió – ¿acaso usted estará junto a ella las 24 horas del día?, sin obviar milord que ella es una mujer casada y usted un lord inglés-rio al escuchar silencio y prosiguió- además que Albert y su tío no estarían muy contentos por su andar hacia la regente de escocia y obvio la harían ver débil ante los de más lores y mandatarios no lo cree? -

Terry dudo en responder -bueno yo- dijo mientras pasaba su mano a su cabeza y caminaba

-vez, si ella no aprende a defenderse en este mundo se la comerán los lobos querido- mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Terry seguía el ejemplo de Karen de tomar su lugar- entiendo eso ¿pero? trataran de cambiar su esencia y eso no lo permitiré- empuñaba sus manos en signo de frustración. Karen se percataba y se giro a tomarlo de las manos, viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos hablo con suavidad.

-no tengas miedo de tu ángel, amor, ella no cambiara solo la haremos ver el poder que tiene y que lo sepa explotar, sin cambiar su esencia- Terry se perdió en su mirada y con voz suave dijo

-ella está buena que temo que se pierda en el cambio- suspiro- no me malinterpretes, te amo pero me preocupa que ella pueda salir lastimada-

Karen acaricio su mejilla y le regalo una sonrisa- descuida, solo será para su protección y beneficio, el cambio no le quitara su esencia, pero si la hará más fuerte- suspiro – te prometo que tu dulce Candy seguirá ahí, pero no permitiremos que alguien la dañe otra vez amor-

Terry asintió, tomo a Karen entre sus brazos amaba a esa mujer que podía comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos sin muchas palabras, de pronto la besa para demostrarle que la amaba, aunque su preocupación fuera Candy. Karen recibió ese abrazo, la sombra de un amor del pasado seguía presente, lo noto en su mirada cuando observaba como Candy caía bajo la espada de entrenamiento de Minrret en el jardín, con cada golpe que no podía esquivar y cuando el apretaba la mano en la cortina por no poder correr ayudarla.

Pero en ese momento cuando la tenia en sus brazos y la beso, supo que, aunque aquella mujer rubia y de ojos de esmeralda viviera en el corazón de Terry ella hiba entrando poco a poco en él, algún día solo estaría ella, pero ahora debía de seguir ayudando a esa pequeña rubia hechicera.

Al terminar el beso Karen le regalo una sonrisa- además tendré tiempo de averiguar que clase de magia utiliza Candy para que todos la amen mucho ¿no lo crees? - la cara de Terry se desconcertó así aquella afirmación- tal vez pueda aprender-dijo Karen titubeante

Terry se levantó y estiro su mano para levantarla del sillón, cuando la tuvo frente a el la abrazo- la misma, amor que tienes tu para tener a este tonto a tus pies- beso de nuevo a Karen con el mas profundo sentimiento, ella se dejo llevar por el calor de sus besos. De pronto el ruido de unos pasos acercándose se hicieron que se separar mientras Karen con una sonrisa trataba de alisar su vestuario.

Terry le regalaba una sonrisa y le decía dulcemente, después de un suspiro- a empezar el entrenamiento- ella le regalaba una sonrisa mientras la amplia puerta de la habiatacion se abría despacio y tres siluetas entraban a la habiatacion.


	12. Chapter 12 TRANSFORMANDO A UNA REGENTE

CAPITULO 12

TRANSFORMANDO A UNA REGENTE Y UNA VISITA PECULIAR

Después de una practica interesante de esgrima en el jardín, una Candy con unos cuantos golpes llegaba a su habitación y tomaba un baño rápido, salía con su bata de fina seda y encontraba un peculiar atuendo, un vestido recto con vuelo entallado de la parte de arriba con un escote entallado cubierto por una fina capa de guipur francés que dejaba ver un poco de su pecho llegando justo adonde comenzaban su busto, las mangas de corte recto. Este atuendo sorprendió a Candy junto de aquel vestido unas zapatillas de color plata. en la mesa de su tocador una gargantilla de plata sencilla y un par de aretes. Suspiro y se lo puso. Frente al espejo vio la figura de una mujer en todo su esplendor y se sonrojo, hacia algún tiempo había dejado de usar los vestidos que Mercy y su padre se le habían comprado para usar de maternidad y de lactancia.

Pudo observar el cambio después de su embrazo y le gusto su nueva figura, pero una pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿Cómo podría amamantar a sus hijos con ese vestido?, movió su cabeza en signo de negocio y vio una pequeña nota que no había visto en su tocador junto al maquillaje.

- _el secreto prima es que: SEAS UNA REGENTE DE DIA, PERO DE NOCHE VOLVERAS A SER TU QUERIDA, ABRE TU ROPERO-_

Ella sonrió y se aproximo a ver su ropero, encontró batas parisinas de fina seda y algodón muy cómodas, sin perder la elegancia que distinguía a Mercy, pero con eso sería más fácil seguir la rutina, de pronto algo llamo su atención al fondo del ropero un par de cajas delicadamente colocadas y otra nota.

- _ESTOS SON UN PRESENTE PARA ALBERT, RECUERDA QUE NO NADA MAS ERES MADRE-_

La curiosidad de Candy la llevo a abrir aquellas cajas y lo que vio la sorprendió de sobre manera, eran unos extraños y modernos conjuntos de noche para dormir o eso pensaba, todo era de satín en colores blanco, negro, rojo vino, champagne y azul. Los levanto y su cara se sonrojo puesto que no dejaban nada a la imaginación ya que el satín había sido cortado en forma muy corta que el vuelo y el largo de aquellas prendas solo cubrían la parte superior de su pierna y podía asegurar que no cubrían sus glúteo, sin contar que no encontró botones algunos ,solo finos listones de seda para cerrarlos que con una solo movimiento se abrirían, el color seguía a Candy mientras pensaba una y mil formas de disfrutar esos atrevidos conjuntos con su esposo. Cuando de pronto el ruido de la puerta indicaba que su prima la esperaba para la segunda fase de su entrenamiento.

Después de dejar los conjuntos en su lugar, volteo a ver se en el espejo por última vez y abrió la puerta, las dos primas y Minrret caminaban por los amplios corredores asta llegar a la ala este; la puerta de roble frente a ella indicaba que empezaría el segundo tiempo de su entrenamiento. Ambas suspiraron. Mercy se volteo a verla.

-Candy para continuar con tu entrenamiento especial he pedido ayuda a dos buenos amigos- Candy se sorprendía ¿ayuda? Pensó que acaso no seria suficiente con su prima para este loco entrenamiento – nos esperan querida- diciendo esto Mercy abrió la puerta de la estancia y Candy se sorprendió al ver quien las esperaba.

Candy corrió para abrazar a Terry y Karen que la veían con ojos sorprendidos, ambos no daban crédito de que aquella mujer tan distinguida de pelo suelto con solo un listón que lo sostenía era Candy. Ellos la habían visitado durante su embrazo y después un par de ocasiones, pero ese cambio era increíble.

Un patito feo convertido en un cisne pensó Karen y con una sonrisa- ahora veo por que necesitas el entrenamiento especial- mientras Candy le sonreía

Terry seguía sin palabras sabia que Candy era hermosa, pero este cambio era increíble, por dentro maldecía una y mil veces su estupidez de haberla perdido, después maldijo a Albert por tener entre sus mas bellos tesoros a una mujer así y por ultimo y mas furioso a su atolondrado primo por querer tener aquella diosa en sus manos- Candy ¿Cómo estás? - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando ella se separo del abrazo que les había dado a los dos.

Con una sonrisa le dijo – bien, aunque preocupada por la epidemia y por –

La voz de Mercy interrumpió- no, querida estamos en entrenamiento- acercándose a ella – problemas de gobierno y policía, familiares y reencuentros para después- Candy se voltio a ver a su prima y sonrió ante la cara de risa de Terry.

-jaja a la mona pecas la han dejado callada – reía mientras se aproximaba a Mercy – si tu hubieras estado en Real Colegio San Pablo tu prima se hubiera ahorrado tantos regaños de la hermana Grey –

Candy enojada – Terry Granchester ¿Cuándo cambiaras? - mientras hacia un gesto con su boca y su nariz

Terry se sentaba en el sofá- cuando tu sea una fina dama- con burla y asiendo ademanes- pagaría por ver eso jajaja-

Karen movió su cabeza en signo de negación, mientras Mercy le daba un pisotón a Terry y este se levantaba tocándose su pie exagerando el dolor- les aseguro a los dos que si eso hubiera pasado- mirando a Terry y cruzando sus manos – ninguno de los dos hubieran sido un dolor de cabeza para esa pobre madre- muy orgullosa de lo que dijo.

Candy y Terry se voltearon con cara de asombro - ¡pobre madre! -

Minrret y Karen reían al ver la cara de ese par, la ultima se apresuro a interrumpir aquella pelea verbal o nunca empezarían con la practica- haber – tomando a Candy por el brazo y caminando a donde estaba Mercy- es mejor que empecemos y después pueden seguir con su amena conversación- Terry y Mercy asentían, ella se giró a ver Candy y dijo- querida empezaremos con algo simple te parece- ella asintió.

La invito a tomar asiento y Mercy aproximo el servicio de te. Karen la miro y dijo – la ayuda que nos pidió tu amable prima fue la siguiente- Terry había tomada una actitud de seriedad- debemos enseñarte a –

-hacer una actriz- dijo Mercy con cara de alegría interrumpiendo a Karen, mientras la cara de Candy se sorprendía.

-¿una actriz?- se levantó rápido y negó con su cabeza- Mercy estas loca- dijo exaltada – eso es imposible-

-lo mismo les dije yo- dijo Terry levantándose y mirando a Candy- es imposible que una mona aprenda el fino arte de la actuación- se sentó llevando sus manos a su cuello – es imposible-

-Terry Granchester- dijo Candy alzando la voz y con una sonrisa- si un malcriado como tu puede- se intento recoger las mangas de su vestido – lo podre hacer yo sin duda- se dejo caer en el sofá mientras Terry sonreía.

-vez querida- dijo Karen con una sonrisa, mientras Candy la veía sorprendida- es lo que queremos que aprendas- se levantó- el fino arte de actuar y convencer a tu publico de hacer lo que tu quieras con unas simples palabras- Candy se giro y vio la cara de Terry regalándole una sonría.

-¿pero?- veía con cara de ingenuidad

Mercy intervino- si prima Terry te hizo hacer que aceptaras aprender actuación de una forma muy sutil- sonreía

-pero no fue sutil me hizo enojar para que- el silencio se hizo presente y Candy comprendió como Terry la había manipulado para aceptar, en menos de un minuto. Su cara cambio era cierto solo un par de gesto y unas palabras, ella había cambiado su opinión ¿pero ¿cómo lo había logrado?

Terry se levanto y camino por la sala- el secreto querida, es el saber conocer a tu oponente y manejar sus debilidades, la manipulación la aprendemos de una forma sutil para interesar a nuestro público cuando actuamos- dijo mientras de tenia su andar- es descifrar que piensa el publico y dárselo, si hay en el publico en una obra mas mujeres que hombre, entonces el actuar debe ser mas emocional para tener una mejor critica y respuesta del público-

-en cambio- dijo Karen levantándose- si por el contrario la mayoría es hombre, las maneras deben ser mas finas para la actriz, la sutileza- empezó a mover las manos de una forma mas estilizada y movimientos lentos- deben explotar tu atractivo para poder desviar la concentración de la persona que observa y cautivar su pensamiento, atraparlo en esa sensación placentera- su voz era mas modulada y algo baja- para que su mente se distraiga y poder dar- se acerco a Candy mientras observaba sus manos la tomo por los hombros y esta brinco al sentir las manos de Karen- el toque final- rieron los presentes.

-¿por como pudiste llegar desde donde estaba Terry hasta aquí sin que me diera cuenta?- decía Candy viendo a Karen .

Esta subió sus hombros- sencillo distraje tu mirada con mis manos querida y pude acercarme a ti sin que te percataras- cruzaba las manos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Candy estaba sorprendida, sin duda su primera clase seria muy provechosa- ¿y yo podre aprender eso? - asintió Karen y Candy vio a su prima- ¿para qué me servirá? -

Mercy se levantó- para cuando estés llena de buitres puedas moverte y ala vez hacer que ellos se convenzan de tus palabras y te apoyen aun sin estar conscientes de eso-

Candy abrió sus ojos- pero eso esta mal ,jugar con la mente de una persona no es adecuado- dijo desconcertada.

-Minrret hablo – no es jugar con la mente majestad, se llama PERSUACION- Terry asintió

-es verdad y te aseguro que en el mundo donde estarás se usa muy seguido para convencer y el que mejor lo haga gana Candy me entiendes- dijo acercándose a ella y esta solo asintió.

-entonces empecemos- dijo Candy entendiendo el punto que le habían mostrado.

El entrenamiento siguió por un par de minutos, pero no avanzaba mucho mientras Karen y Mercy trataban de enseñarle a Candy a mover las manos con sutileza y que coordinara su voz con los gestos hechos con las manos para tratar de desviar la mirada de Minrret. Terry empezó a reír mientras aquellas damas seguían con el entrenamiento.

Karen volteo furiosa a verlo, mientras apagaba un cigarro y se mantenía alejado sentado en la silla- ¿se puede saber que te causa tanta risa Terry? -su voz era seria mientras sus manos se colocaban en su cintura. El rio al ver como Mercy le seguía por vigésima vez dando indicaciones a Candy.

Se levanto y se aproximo a ella, le extendió la mano a Candy y la levanto ante la mirada atónita de las presentes, la acerco a el y se dirigió a las mujeres- todo, porque están tratando de enseñarle un arte imposible para ella- la cara de todas se puso seria- no me malinterpreten señoritas, el problema es que el punto fuerte de Candy no es ni será, nunca sus manos son muy torpes-

Candy golpeo a Terry con su codo- TERRY no seas grosero-

El rio y se coloco sus manos donde le había pegado- no me malinterpretes Candy- tomo de nuevo su postura. Se giro y la vio fijamente acercándose a ella- tu fuerte son ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES- sus miradas se cruzaron y él pudo ver que seguían igual de hermosos y con aquella luz, de inmediato movió la cabeza y se alejó de ella, poniéndose junto a Karen- ese es el problema no están explotando su fuerte- Candy bajo su mirada y se sonrojo.

Karen lo vio a tratando de no darle importancia a lo que había pasado- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? - Terry la abrazo por la cintura y beso su mejilla

-por que me gusta verlas esforzarse- dijo Terry con una sonrisa burlona acercándola a el y susurrándole al oído- tendrá ojos hermosos y de perdición, pero los tuyos amor son mas bellos y son míos, solo míos- mientras besaba su mejilla Karen se sonrojaba, mientras Mercy se acercaba a ver a Candy con detenimiento.

Giro su cabeza y vio al par de tortolos y dijo con una sonrisa- creo que es cierto- Candy seguía sin hablar y sonrojada, Mercy la miraba otra vez- los ojos siempre han sido la fortaleza de las mujeres Macgregor- se golpeo en la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

Candy la miraba intrigada y se acomodo a su lado mientras los presentes tomaban el lugar- ¿Cómo dices? - Mercy sonrió y se acomodó.

-un día, mi tío y yo salimos a cabalgar y se detuvo en un paraje muy bello, yo me había adelantado cuando gire no vi y regrese asustada- cerro los ojos- cuando regrese mi tío tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le pregunte el ¿Por qué?- suspiro- me dijo que lo que le enamoro mas de Melody era esa mirada verde que le hacia recordar a las praderas en primavera, que los ojos de ella podían derretir asta un tempano de hielo con su luz y daba paz a cualquiera- Candy empezó a llorar por aquella platica, Mercy tomo las manos de su prima – discúlpame Candy pero mi tio siempre dijo que hubiera podido recorrer todo el mundo, solo por verlos de nuevo y que aquel paraje le recordó a ella- Mercy la abrazo .

Entre sollozos Candy hablo- papa siempre ha dicho que mis ojos- mirando a Mercy. Mientras todos estaban atentos a la historia y Karen apretaba la mano de Terry.

Mercy limpio las lagrimas de su prima- son iguales a los de ella-el silencio reino.

-entonces – dijo Karen para romper el silencio y la melancolía que reinaba el lugar- empezamos- las dos asintieron. El entrenamiento de miradas era mas sencillo y Candy podía hacerlo con mucha naturalidad, Terry estaba complacido, cuando giro la cabeza para ver el reloj que marcaba las 8:00 pm.

-señoritas temo interrumpir esta sección- todas giraron a verlo- pero el reloj a marcado las 8 y dudo mucho que Albert y los pequeños no quieran ya ver a Candy- todas se giraron para ver el reloj y Candy se levantó.

-es cierto, creo que debemos terminar por hoy- todas asintieron-chicos ustedes se hospedarán aquí ¿verdad? - dijo con ojos suplicantes- será un gusto para mi y mi familia tenerlos de huéspedes.

Los dos se voltearon a ver y Karen sonrió- será un gusto- Terry asintió

-será un placer para nosotros- sonrió y dijo sarcásticamente- después de esta clase me hace falta algo de compañía de hombres- movieron la cabeza-y será un gusto hablar con Albert-

-entonces los espero a cenar en media hora- asintieron y se fueron retirando cuando solo quedaba Mercy, Minrret y Candy, esta hablo- Me permites unos minutos con Minrret-

-claro querida tengo que ir arreglarme y estar en primera fila para cuando Albert te vea con ese vestido- dijo sonriendo y retirándose.

Candy se sonrojo al recordar el atuendo que llevaba y la expresión que tendría Albert al verla- Mercy- mientras veía como se alejaba su prima y giro a ver la -capitana- dijo Candy seriamente

-si majestad- Minrret se cuadraba.

-he encontrado el lugar para la entrevista con Dimitri de Irlanda- Minrret guardo silencio- será en la casa de mi difunto abuelo, daremos una fiesta este viernes para celebrar la llegada de mi tío, por lo tanto, tendremos tiempo de hablar, hay una cabaña en la zona norte que podremos utilizar-

Minrret asintió- perfecto majestad tendré la vigilancia y el plan para que deje la fiesta- se cuadro- con su permiso me retiro para mandar el telegrama-

Candy la miro fijamente – no capitana- Minrret no comprendió – esta información es vital y secreta le pido que lleve usted misma el recado el enviado de Dimitri se encuentra en Edimburgo todavía, se hospeda con Mackensi vaya por favor lo mas pronto quiero ese asunto confirmado-

Minrret trago en seco sabia lo que le estaba pidiendo Candy, suspiro- lo hare majestad- el temor de volver a ver Alexander se apodero de ella, pero era una orden y no podía negarse. Lidiaría con el nuevamente y esperaba salir de nuevo victoriosa. Después del saludo rígido se retiro mientras se llevaba una mano en su corazón.

Candy fue a revisar a sus pequeños y arreglarlos para la llegada de su esposo, Mercy daba el informe respectivo de las clases extra de Candy a su tío y abuelo; Terry se refrescaba y Karen arreglaba. Una sombra solitaria cursaba las amplias praderas de Escocia, rumbo a la villa de los Mackensi.

El viento de la noche golpeaba su rostro sin clemencia, pero el golpeteo de su corazón era mas fuerte que la brisa fría; Minrret recordaba cuantas veces le había pedido a Dios volverlo a ver, después las veces que rogaba por no encontrárselo. El dolor en su corazón y la falta de frialdad que se presentaba cuando estaba cerca a Alexander la confundía, sabía que ya no lo amaba o al menos eso se repetía. Tenia un buen hombre a su lado, Mitchell, el capitán de la guardia le había vuelto a mostrar lo que ella pensaba que estaba perdido. ¿Por qué tenía que volver él? cuando su vida esta tomando un nuevo rumbo. Sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en a la puerta de la villa Mackensi.

Decidida a que aquel amor que sentía por Alexander se mantenía sepultado toco a la puerta, el mayordomo le llevo al estudio, mientras era llamado por un mozo a Alexander. Minrret se quedo viendo como la chimenea, los leños crujían mientras el fuego los consumía con el único afán de calentar aquella habitación los destellos azul y amarillo la hipnotizaron por un momento. Asta que la voz de Alexander la saco de su concentración.

-buenas noches capitana- dijo muy cerca de ella- a que debo el honor de su visita a esta hora de la noche- Alexander llevaba un traje negro estilo italiano, una camisa desbrochada de los tres primeros botones, desfajada y el saco abierto; sin duda le habían llamado cuando se alistaba para cambiar su ropa por una de cama- Minrret voltio y por un momento se dejo llevar por aquella imagen entre desalineada y seductora. Tocio y suspiró dando marcha para acercarse aquel personaje.

-buenas noches capitán- dijo ceremoniosamente- la regente le manda un mensaje urgente para su señor- dijo firmemente esquivando la mirada. Alexander sonrió. Desde su último encuentro había hecho todo lo posible para volver a ver a la capitana, pero no había logrado grandes avances más qué el soñar con el aroma de aquella mujer y recordar el calor de ese cuerpo. Ahora la tenía frente a él, su uniforme azul marino perfectamente alineado, una cola de caballo, sus manos enguantada y ese maldito uniforme que entallaba su figura era la perdición para él. Saberla tan cerca, tan perfecta pero intocable.

La historia entre ellos era trágica, el, la amaba y sabía que era correspondido el cruel destino los había separado, solo por cumplir con el deber "maldito deber", cuantas noches injurio así su padre, su título, su dios por haberlo separado de la mujer que amo, solo por un deber y ella tenia que cumplir otro. Si había algún culpable fue el destino que quiso jugar con el mostrándole el amor para después alejarlo y ahora era un deleite prohibido. Nada podía ofrecerle, puesto que era casado, tenía un deber con otra mujer y ella la criatura mas perfecta en todos los sentidos no se merecía el título de amante; ella no. Pero nadie podía negarle contemplarla así tan sublime.

Si los mortales cometen pecados, el con gusto daría su alma inmortal para que fuera quemada solo por poder tener otra vez entre sus brazos aquella mujer y en un par de años cuando su condena hubiera sida cumplida talvez, reclamar de nuevo su corazón si la suerte y Dios se apiadaran de él.

Con voz suave le dijo- gusta tomar asiento capitana- señalando una sala cómodamente colocada cerca de la chimenea, le sonrió- para recibir mejor el recado-

La mirada hielo de Minrret, le borro la sonrisa de inmediato- no gracias prefiero de pie y dárselo rápido milord, es tarde y alguien espera mi regreso- esas palabras dieron un golpe bajo al corazón de Alexander, pero no claudicaría pasaría unos momentos con ella así tuviera que amarrarla en el sofá.

Sonrió y dijo- por favor capitana, tome asiento un momento- dirigiéndose al sofá- le prometo no morder-

-le he dicho que no- decía Minrret con la misma frialdad.

Alexander se giro y la vio con una dulce mirada- Minrret, no seas terca se por tu aspecto- la mira de pies a cabeza- que tuviste sesión de entrenamiento- se quedo un momento viendo los ojos de aquella mujer- se muy bien que esa vieja herida en tu costado debe darte lata como siempre y que el dolor solo se mitiga cuando estas descansando-

Minrret se asombro que recordara ese detalle cuando estaban juntos y ella llegaba de entrenar, se quedaban platicando en el sofá de la villa de Lancaster mientras se quitaba ese dolor, causado por una flecha que recibió enfrentando una revuelta cuando recién ingreso a la guardia.

-esta bien solo unos minutos- suspiro dándose por vencida y se sentó en el sofá.

Alexander tomo un lugar enfrente de ella para no incomodarla- bien capitana soy todo oídos- dijo mientras cruzaba la pierna y buscaba un cigarro en su saco.

Minrret le arrogo un encendedor mientras el seguía buscaba en su saco, lo tomo al aire- y tu no has dejado de fumar – sonrió, mientras encendía el cigarro- y como siempre nunca traes con que prenderlo-

Con el cigarro en su boca le sonrió- aun recuerdas- fue la frase que dijo mientras el humo salía de su boca.

Ella volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos por un instante- si, por que según tú. Relaja tu espíritu y aleja-interrumpió sorprendido que aun recordaba esa frase- los demonios nocturnos- rieron los dos.

-si es verdad, tus demonios- se puso seria.

-todos tenemos demonios Minrret – la miro fijamente

-pero dudo que con el cigarro los alejes- dijo sin pensar

-lo mismo me decía todas las noches antes de dormir y perderte entre mis brazos- el silencio reino por unos segundos, ambos recordaron aquellos días felices- pero dudo capitana que haya venido hablar del pasado- dijo seriamente

-es cierto milord, los muertos aun siendo recuerdos deben permanecer en sus tumbas y no ser molestados- dijo con seriedad y sus miradas se encontraron,

-soy todo oídos- se volvió acomodar mientras apagaba el cigarrillo

-la regente, afijado el lugar para el encuentro con su rey- dijo finalmente- la villa de los Macgregor-

Alexander se levanto y camino un poco, con su mano en su barbilla tratando e acomodar sus ideas- perfecto- dijo voltease a verla deteniendo su marcha- ¿Qué día capitana? -

-este viernes, durante la fiesta de bienvenida del rey de Austria- asintió con la cabeza Alexander

-ahí estaremos- dijo firmante mientras Minrret se levantaba él se acercó a ella

\- es todo capitán – se giró para marcharse, cuando de pronto sintió como su brazo era sujetado

Se marcha tan pronto capitana- su voz la hizo temblar mientras se giraba y chocaba con el cuerpo de Alexander y sus miradas se fijaban una con la otra, ella dio un paso atras.

Por ahora si capitán- dijo zafándose del agarre, girándose para verlo, en un momento sintió como las fuertes manos de Alexander la tomaban por la cintura y su mirada la obligaba a verlo a sus ojos- suéltame-

Los ojos de Alexander la miraban fijamente, mientras al fondo la chimenea seguía crujiendo, de pronto la abrazo mientras ella se quedaba fijamente sin saber que hacer- no te vayas Minrret, por favor, aun no- mientras susurraba a su oído- sé que no tengo derecho a pedir nada- se separó de ella y la volvió a mirar a los ojos- se que he no he sido el mejor de los hombre, pero asta el condenado a muerte tiene derecho a una ultima petición, para morir en paz-

Cerro sus ojos y aspiro la dulce fragancia de ella. El corazón de Minrret galopeaba en su pecho ella abrió su boca- no, Alex, por ella, por nosotros no podemos seguir haciendo daño, ya no más- no supo cómo junto todas sus fuerzas y se zafo del abrazo.

Al ver sus manos sin ella y como giro, vio como comenzando su caminar a la puerta, Alexander se acerco a ella mientras decía- no Minrret, hemos sacrificado mucho y – la tomo de su brazo nuevamente girándola hacia a el y la acerco a la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo, mientras ella alcanzaba a poner una débil barrera con sus manos- esta vez no te iras dejando mi alma con el frio de la tuya, esta vez condenare mi alma al infierno por tener la tuya una última vez-

Minrret suspiro y trato de hablar, sabia que si el capitán hacia un movimiento, no tendría fuerza alguna para detener lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, cerro sus ojos tratando de juntar valor, cuando sintió el roce cálido de los labios de Alexander en los suyo, ella como si fuera una niña inexperta se dejo llevar por aquel beso cargado de pasión, dejo que entrara a su boca y perforara su alma, al sentir el calor que tanto extrañaba, solo pudo decir rompiendo el beso – Alexander por favor-

La mirada de ternura y duda de ella le dio el impulso para seguir a Alexander- por favor Minrret solo esta vez déjame llenarme del calor de tu alma y permite que nuestros cuerpos reencuentren el calor perdido, sin importar mas que el hoy y el ahora- Minrret suspiro al ver la franqueza en los ojos de aquel joven y bajo las manos para que ambos cuerpos se acercara, sabia que no era lo correcto pero su corazón le pedía solo una vez más.

Alexander comprendió, volvió a tomar con pasión los labios de ella, las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer esos caminos olvidados por el tiempo pero que a la vez los podían recordar a la perfección. Como si nunca se hubieran despedido se fueron acoplando, mientras que prendas salían de ellos, conforme la danza legendaria de los amantes se hacía presente.

Al quitar ambas camisas con la desesperación propia del hecho, Alexander vio el dorso desnudo de Minrret y se acerco a ella, acariciando su mejilla – amor mío – suspiro y empezó acariciar aquel cuerpo tan deseado por él, sus manos tomaban vida propia mientras recorrían su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer con cada roce, su boca delineaba su cuello y bajaba al compás del movimiento del cuerpo de ella, sus manos tocaban lugares prohibidos que solo el sabia como despertarlos, de pronto se detuvo para observarla, agitada, ansiosa y llena de pasión permanecía enfrente de el- no sabes, cuantas noches he pedido adiós la dicha de volverte a ver así- se acerco a ella y con paso seguro la levanto en sus brazos para depositarla la amplia alfombra de oso blanco que estaba junto a la chimenea.

Minrret cerro los ojos para grabarse esa noche en su alma, mientras Alexander quitaba su pantalón y su ropa interior, prosiguió hacer lo mismo con la suya, mientras acariciaba el dorso desnudo de Minrret con una mano. Abrió sus piernas y se coloco enfrente de ella. Le regalo una sonrisa y extendió su mano diciendo- permíteme ver tus hermosos ojos amor mío, mientras te hago subir al cielo junto a mi- ella los abrió y tomo la mano de Alexander, en un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella sentándola en sus piernas, mientras salía de su boca un gemido de placer y comenzaban a bailar, al mismo tiempo de que las llamas de la chimenea danzaban quemando la leña.

Al llegar al éxtasis completo de la entrega un solo gemido se escuchó de la combinación de dos cuerpos, el la abrazo y como si fuera una nube la alfombra se recostaron en ella, mientras su corazón seguía galopando dijo al oído de Minrret- te amo amor, siempre te he amado- mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Ella solo pudo decir- Alexander- como un suspiro que se lleva el viento, sus ojos cayeron en un profundo sueño, mientras las manos de él, rodeaba su cintura y sus cuerpos se juntaron para mitigar el frio. Algunas horas pasaron mientras los amantes eran llevados por Morfeo a un dulce sueño, de pronto la capitana despertó tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta que no era su habiatacion y el hombre a su lado no era Mitchell, si no Alexander.

Su cara de sorpresa fue cuando vio aquel reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana, con sigilo fue liberando su cuerpo desnudo de las manos de Alexander, rápidamente se vistió. Se acerco aquel hombre que dormía aun, en aquella alfombra. Metió la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, buscando lo que se había quitado por precaución de que él lo viera antes de montar su caballo y saco un dije en forma de corazón azul, en una cadena de plata pura, acaricio su mejilla con sumo cuidado y deposito el dije a un lado de Alexander mientras decía en su pensamiento- amor mío, hoy estaba dispuesta a regresarte tu promesa- volteo a ver al dije- recibí más de lo que buscaba y te agradezco por esta despedida, adiós mi dulce Alexander-

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquella villa, agradeciendo que la servidumbre estuviera dormida, galopo en su corcel asta llegar al palacio, entro rápidamente a su oficina. El olor de el aun estaba en su ropa, toco delicadamente sus labios con su mano tratando de recordar el calor que había sentido cuando de pronto, el sonido de una puerta que se cierra la hiso volver de sus pensamientos y una voz la lleno de un escalofrió- ¿se puede saber dónde estaba capitana? -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mil disculpas por el retrasó con los capítulos, pero me había saturado de trabajo, así que en compensación del retrasó tratare de subir diario un capitulo jijiji. Espero que le guste el giro y como siempre les pido su colaboración con sus comentarios para seguir esta historia.

Atte. Ana; mil abrazos y besos.


	13. Chapter 13 UNA CENA MUY INTERESANTE

CAPITULO 13

UNA CENA MUY INTERESANTE.

Mientras dos almas se reencontraban y volvía nacer un fuego que parecía apagado, en el castillo de los Estuardo, todos se preparaban para cenar. Candy había dejado a los gemelos cambiados y dormidos en la habiatacion, el reloj de pared marcaba 8:30 pm; cuando arropo a Iain, Albert estaba retrasado.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta llamando la hizo girar – adelante-

Se abrió esta y entro un hombre de 60 años, vestido de traje con rayas negras y color gris, guantes en las manos, tez blanca y ojos pardos, los zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Era el mayordomo principal del castillo Oscar tenia toda su vida en servicio de la casa Estuardo, herencia de su familia puesto que era generacional y honor servir a tan ilustre familia. Entrenado desde pequeño para llevar el castillo y estar al servicio del regente en turno, sabia perfectamente la sutileza de guardar silencio de lo que escuchara y sobre todo la discreción de su cargo.

Con una amplia sonrisa y en un tono muy respetuoso hablo- majestad, vuestro esposo Sir William ha arribado al palacio- Candy sonrió- la esperan en el comedor junto a los invitados y su padre- dijo firmemente en el portal de la habiatacion.

Candy asintió y hablo – gracias Oscar- volteo a verse al espejo – avise por favor que en un momento bajo- Oscar asintió con la mirada y se cuadro, cuando estaba dispuesto en marcharse, la voz de Candy lo hizo voltear, esta alisaba el vuelo del vestido que llevaba -Oscar ¿cree que le guste el atuendo a mi esposo? - con una cara de ternura y una voz que parecía a la de una peculiar niña que ya había escuchado antes.

Oscar le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco a ella- si me lo permite majestad- acomodo un mechón de su cabello que se liberado del peinado, inclino su cabeza- esta perfecta y sin duda Sir William quedara encantado – Candy le regalo una sonrisa y le tomo las manos olvidando el protocolo.

-gracias Oscar, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estos atuendos y – lo miro fijamente cuando de su mirada salió una lagrima - ¿está bien Oscar? -

La mano derecha enguantada limpio de su rostro la lagrima- si majestad disculpe, pero- suspiro- hace mucho tiempo en este castillo que una bella dama, me hizo la misma pregunta- Candy comprendió en seguida pues no era desconocido que su madre era muy querida por todos.

Ella sonrió- y ¿Qué le contesto? -

-que sin duda Escocia y la casa Macgregor tiene a las mujeres más bellas majestad- sonrieron los dos- es hora de bajar señora mía- Candy asintió y Oscar salió para informar del arribo, con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando a Melody y lo orgullosa que debería estar de su hija donde quiera que estuviera.

La noche caía y el amplio estudio parecía la antesala de una fiesta improvisada, en un sofá se encontraban tres bellas damas Annie estaba vestida con un conjunto de Razo blanco y una blusa beige, su pelo finamente acomodado en un chongo alto y dos caireles que se colocaban al lado de su frente, fresca y con una sonrisa platicaba con sus acompañantes, Mercy la escuchaba atenta en un vestido recto en color azul cielo y un chongo en alto, sus manos llevaban guantes de tres cuartos pues el vestido tenia mangas cortas y algo abombadas y Karen debatía con Annie la ultima moda parisina que había visto en la revista, ella llevaba un conjunto de saco y falda recta en color café con una blusa perla, su pelo era sujetado con un fino listón de color perla. Eran un trio de ángeles traviesos escuchando amenamente una conversación.

En una esquina junto a la ventana se encontraba un par de distinguidos caballeros en finos trajes de corte italiano Lord Armando discutía con Lord André sobre los últimos informes sobre el aumento de pacientes con gripe, enfundado en un traje gris perfectamente alineado, Lord André escuchaba con atención a su padre mientras su mano derecha sostenía su pipa enfundado en un traje de color azul marino y camisa blanca. Terry por su parte en un traje sencillo de color gris y una camisa de cuello alto se divertía tocando una sutil melodía en el piano junto a la chimenea

De pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió para dejar entrar otro par de caballeros y todos centraron su atención en ellos. Albert y Archie entraba al estudio discutiendo quien se quedaría a cuidar a los enfermos de la villa. Albert traía un traje sastre color café y su camisa de seda, Archie de color negro estilo ingles y una camisa de cuello blanco. De pronto se escuchó una voz

-buenas noches- dijo Terry interrumpiendo su melodía dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados con una sonrisa.

Albert se giro para verlo y le regalo una sonrisa- buenas noches- ambos se acercaron para saludarse con un fuerte abrazo – amigo mío es un gusto tenerte aquí- Terry le regalo una sonrisa amistosa.

-el placer es mío- se giro para ver a Archie- hola elegante-

-buenas noches aristócrata- dijo Archie mientras le extendía su mano- ¿a que debemos el placer de tu visita? - Terry alzo los hombros y dijo.

-alguien tiene que vigilar que no hagas locuras no lo crees- dijo soltando una risa.

Mientras Karen y Annie se aproximaban a ellos – buenas noches- dijo Karen con una sonrisa mientras Terry la tomaba de la cintura con una mano

Albert y Archie hicieron una reverencia y besaron la mano de la misma- es un placer volverla haber señorita Karen- dijo solemnemente Albert, Karen le sonrió.

-para mi también es un gusto volver a verlos, aun que me temo que no es el mejor momento- dijo seriamente, mientras se acercan Lord Armando y Lord André

-descuida señorita, siempre es un placer ver una cara tan bella como la suya- dijo Lord Armando con una sonrisa picara mientras el color carmín se notaba en la cara de la aludida.

-abuelito- decía Mercy acercándose – me pondré celosa- cruzando sus manos y haciendo un puchero, su abuelito se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-nunca mi lucero tu eres un ángel, pero con la llegada de tu padre mañana- suspiro- te olvidaras de este viejo para darle todos los mimos a tu padre y yo tengo que buscar quien me mime un poco no lo crees- Mercy movió la cabeza.

-abuelito- dijo con dulzura- siempre tendrás mis mimos disponibles para ti-

Fue el turno de lord Armando para cruzar sus manos – igual me lo dijo mi ninfa favorita y mira solo tiene mimos para su padre, Sir William y esos pequeños bribones rubios y a mí me a olvidado- Mercy volvió abrazar a su abuelito y a llenarlo de besos, mientras reían los presentes por la escena.

-y hablando de esa ninfa padre- dijo Lord André- ¿Dónde estará mi hija? - Albert hiba hablar cuando la voz de Oscar se hizo presente.

-milord, la regente esta por bajar ya se le ha informado que están todos presentes- dijo ceremoniosamente.

Lord André asintió y fue el turno de Albert para hablar- iré a buscarla si me lo permiten- girando rumbo a la puerta cuando de pronto esta se abrió.

Dos caballeros enfundados en trajes de color claros hacían su arribo- buenas noches- todos asintieron, hacían su arribo el príncipe Eduardo y su acompañante. Asombrado vio que para la cena se encontraban una gran multitud de gente reunida.

-buenas noches ´príncipe- dijo Lord André y Eduardo asintió

Camino asta el, con aires de grandeza como si fuera dueño mismo del castillo y no un invitado- me parece Lord André que hoy tiene muchos invitados- viendo a los presentes, sonrió mientras fijaba su mirada a Karen- y muy bellos a mi parecer-

Una voz ronca se escuchó- lastima querido primo- dijo burlonamente Terry aproximándose a Karen- que rosas tan bellas no se hicieron para ti- besando a Karen en la mejilla.

Rio Eduardo fuertemente – un gusto verte primo- acercándose a Terry y dándole un abrazo, susurrando sutilmente a su oído- y dudo que tampoco están hechas para un bastardo como tu-

La cara de Terry se endureció, cosa que percibió inmediatamente Karen, cuando observó como Terry empuñaba sus manos y se adelanto antes de que hablara y comenzara una pelea con ese fanfarrón principito – creo que no nos han presentado milord- se inclinó haciendo una caravana perfecta – mi nombre es Karen Kleis y – Terry se aproximó a ella sujetándola por la cintura posesivamente

-mi prometida- dijo lanzando una mirada desafiante, el príncipe tomo la mano de Karen y la beso.

-es un placer conocer a tan bello ejemplar americano, lastima- dijo mientras sonreía retadoramente a Terry, sabía que tenía un mal carácter y le encantaba hacerlo berrear.

-¿lastima que ?- dijo Terry llevando por impulso a Karen detrás de el, El príncipe sonrió pero no era su objetivo tener una discusión con su pariente sino ver aquella hada de ojos verdes así que dijo solemnemente.

-que este comprometida contigo mi buen primo- los dos sonrieron sarcásticamente mientras todos habían observado la escena, Albert prudentemente se había quedado callado temiendo una confrontación.

Annie hablo tratando de aligerar el aire- ¿Albert no ibas por Candy? - este asintió con la cabeza cuando Albert hiba a caminar la voz de Eduardo volvió a resonar.

-Sir William, no me diga que ha perdido a su bella esposa- con un tono se sarcasmo viéndolo a los ojos- será un placer encontrarla por usted- sonrió- tan bella mujer es un delito perderla de vista- Albert se para en seco y giro sus pasos para estar frente de Eduardo.

-perdone milord-su cara se empezaba a transformarse- creo que su comentario no me agrado- estando frente a frente – mi esposa no es un objeto que hay que buscar y si necesitara de ayuda para encontrarla seria usted la última persona a quien recurría-sus miradas chocaron con una furia impresa, sin duda Albert no se dejaría amedrentar por él.

Eduardo rio y se giró, buscando una silla se sentó- no malinterprete las cosas Sir William, pero su esposa es muy bella – Albert estaba apunto de tomarlo por las solapas del traje cuando la mano de Mercy tomo la suya.

Albert giro y ella le regalo una sonrisa- sin duda querido primo el príncipe no lo dijo en afán de molestar- vio a Eduardo muy divertido con la cara de Albert- ¿verdad milord? -

-en efecto miladie solo reafirmaba que la regente tiene una belleza sinigual- volvieron al duelo de miradas. Terry y Archie se disponían hablar cuando de repente una voz melodiosa se escucho y unas pisadas llamaron la atención de todos.

Candy entraba enfundada en el traje rojo que había utilizado llamando la atención de los presentes- le aseguro milord – dijo firmemente mientras se aproximaba a su esposo regalándole una sonrisa – mi esposo lo sabe de sobra, sin necesidad que le recuerde- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Albert se giro y la tomo por la cintura con su brazo fuertemente – y por esa razón soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- beso fugazmente a su esposa.

Lord André y Lord armando se habían mantenido en silencio querían ver como manejaba la situación Albert pues estaban seguros de que no seria la primera vez que sufriría por comentarios así y su temple debería ser probado mas de una ocasión. Lord André sonrió al ver como había manejado la situación y dijo- esta charla deberá terminar señores se hace tarde y las damas tendrán hambre- estirando su mano indico la puerta- les parece si pasamos al comedor- todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir.

Albert y Candy esperaron un poco, Lord André se acercó y beso a su hija en la frente- ¿Qué tal tu tarde pequeña? - ella le sonrió

-bien papa- el asintió y le extendió la mano, después de pedir permiso a Albert con la mirada y soltó a Candy para entregársela- ¿tienes los informes de cierre del día? -asintió

-te pondré al día mientras pasamos al comedor- Candy volteo a ver a Albert y este le regalo una sonrisa aprobando el cambio. Después que se adelantaran Lord Armando se emparejo a Albert.

-bien hecho muchacho, defendiste lo tuyo como todo caballero escoses aunque a mi gusto- dijo dándole una palmada al hombro de Albert

El lo miro con cara de no haber comprendido- ¿perdón milord? - Armando rio

-yo en tu lugar hubiera tirado a ese cretino ingles por la ventana- carcajeo- sin importarme que su trasero principesco cayera en el rosedal, pero tu muchacho- movió su cabeza con una sonrisa- sacaste la casta de tu clan- volvió a palmearle la espalda.

Albert sonrió- le juro milord que falto poco, falto muy poco- solo rio.

-vamos muchacho que llegaremos tarde a cenar y mi nieta – sonrió caminando junto a el – no tiene tanta paciencia que tu y otro comentario y lo pondrá de patitas a la calle o peor le romperá su bello rostro- carcajeo.

Albert empezó a caminar junto a Lord Armando – tiene razón milord, mi esposa no dudara en hacerlo- rieron, él se quedó pensativo- más bien debería defender al pobre príncipe de la furia de Candy-

Lord Armando se detuvo y sonrió- sin duda muchacho sin duda-

La cena se llevo en relativa calma, un juego de miradas entre Albert y el príncipe Eduardo, la charla amena de Candy y Annie sobre como había sido el primer día en palacio y las mil y un ordenes que habían dado, Candy en la regencia y ella al centenar de niñeras desfilando en la área de los niños junto como había puesto el orden entre las madres de los mismo.

-Annie tienes el don de mando de la tea abuela- dijo Candy orgullosa de su hermana

Annie apenada dijo – aun me falta bastante Candy- mientras Archie la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Así también comenzó la charla entre Albert y Terry de como había estado su viaje y el estado de la familia de Terry, Karen se unió a la charla contándoles como había visto varias carpas en su viaje con el símbolo de cruz roja atendiendo a los aldeanos y los miles de retenes que tuvieron que pasar. Cuando Candy pregunto con quien se había quedado Eleonor. Dijeron a coro Terry y Karen.

-con la mejor nana del mundo- eso hizo estañar la risa en la mesa pues era bien conocida la eficiencia de la nana por todos.

Por otra parte, Armando, André y Mercy tenían una plática muy interesante.

-cuando arriba tu padre querida- dijo André serio mientras degustaba su primer platillo.

Mercy lo vio con una sonrisa algo fingida- mañana en cualquier momento tío- suspiro dejando su servilleta en su regazo- ya conoce a mi padre "quiere darme la sorpresa de su llegada"- Armando sonrío y André se puso serio

-nunca cambiara- dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa- por mas rey que sea sigue careciendo de modales- Armando lo miro con mirada fría

-hijo tu hermano es- dijo tratando de defenderlo.

Al unísono dijeron Mercy y André- un caso perdido- rieron al recordar el peculiar hermano menor de Lord André.

El príncipe Eduardo susurraba por debajo de su servilleta a su acompañante – has visto lo hermosa que esta la regente hoy- el conde se acercó para escucharlo

-si mi príncipe, pero su comentario- dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza- asido muy inapropiado-

Rio bajamente- lo dudo querido Erick- se voltio a verlo- es mejor que Sir William sepa bien a quien se enfrenta- sonrió mientras el conde movía su cabeza.

La cena transcurría plácidamente, Candy comenzaba hacerse notorio su falta de sueño y comenzaba a cabecear, Albert lo noto y se acercó a ella – amor ¿deseas que nos retiremos a descansar? - ella adormilada asintió. Albert se levanto y aclaro su garganta – sinos lo permiten nos retiramos- los caballeros se levantaron para despedirlos.

-tío ¿será que podemos hablar del asunto pendiente? - Albert asintió

-veré a mis hijos y llevare a Candy a descansar-Archie asintió con la cabeza- nos veremos en una hora en el estudio Archie, buenas noches miladis y señores- todos asintieron y salieron del comedor.

Minutos después los comensales fueron dejando sus puestos para retirarse. Lord André y Lord Armando a su cuarto, Mercy esperar el arribo de Arturo en la sala de estar como todas las noches; Eduardo y Erick a sus habitaciones, Terry y Karen salieron al jardín para ver las estrellas antes de dormir.

Albert dejaba a Candy en su habiatacion para que descansara mientras el hiba a ver a sus hijos que habían despertado. Después de dejarlos en sus cunas dormidos, se dirigió al estudio para hablar con archie

El amplio corredor del castillo estaba alumbrado con lamparas, Albert respiraba mientras el sonar de sus pisadas retumbaba el corredor, su andar era cansado un día demasiado agitado mientras su esposa trabajaba sin cesar el había podido escaparse un par de ocasiones a ver a sus pequeños, suspiro; le preocupaba que últimamente los dejaban muy solos, pero Candy y Albert hacían espacio en sus apretadas agendas para estar con ellos. Sabia que no era mucho tiempo y sus hijos necesitaban mas a sus padres, pero en medio de la epidemia como lograrlo, también vio a Candy cansada entre tanta reuniones y planeaciones que su cara era muy notoria el cansancio.

-un respiro- pensó mientras susurraba al aire- tendré que planear algo- sonrió mientras se detenía un minuto.

De pronto el sonido de un tosido lo hizo voltear, la figura de un hombre delgado recargado en la pared con un cigarro en boca fue lo que observo.

Terry tenia una mirada fija y fría en él – te habías tardado amigo- tiro el cigarro y se aproximo a el mientras la cara de Albert era de extrañeza- tu dices amigo, podemos desaparecerlo, descuartizarlo o simplemente darle una paliza- mientras sonreía.

Albert lo miro extrañado-¿a quién te refieres Terry?- sonrió- antes de decidirme por algunas de tus "sugerencias"

Terry lo palmeo comprendiendo que lo escucho no era referente, lo que pensó – pensé que hablabas de Eduardo- Albert empezó a comprender y sonrió.

-creo Terry- sonando diplomático – que la casa real de Inglaterra notaria la falta de su príncipe- movió la cabeza.

-dudo amigo mío, que mi tío- rio- extrañe a su gran dolor de cabeza, además me tiene a mi - mientras reía.

Albert volvió a mover su cabeza en signo de negación- hay Terry- lo vio- no creas amigo que no me paso por la mente darle su merecido a ese imbécil- Terry inclino su cabeza

-¿entonces?, no creo que te falte valor para darle su merecido- mientras chocaba sus manos.

Se puso serio- en efecto, pero hay veces que los golpes no son la solución- Terry sonrió discretamente – con gente como esa hay que tenerlas vigiladas, porque tienen muchas caras que mostrar y debemos tener mucha cautela-.

-entiendo amigo- dijo Terry con seriedad- pensé que no te habías dado cuenta-

Ahora fue el turno de reír para Albert- descuida, en los negocios como en la política- giro su mirada y sonrió – nunca debes destapar todas tus cartas, me he dado cuenta de las intenciones poco ortodoxas que tiene tu primo, hacia mi esposa- termino serio.

Terry tomo una postura igual- si lo dices por que casi quiere comerse a Candy por los ojos- reafirmo en su postura- no me agrada-

-lo sé, pero solo espero que de su primer movimiento- los dos movieron su cabeza – descuida lo tendré vigilado-

Terry asintió y Albert comenzó a caminar, cuando Terry hablo – recuerda amigo- Albert se giró – es tuya por ahora, pero a tu muerte – ambos rieron- no permitiré que Eduardo la moleste, ha sufrido mucho-

-lo se y te juro que yo no bajare la guardia- sonrió – la amo demasiado para que un "IDIOTA" quiera lastimarla- asintieron los dos.

-descuida yo te cubriré la espalda, no solo vine a visitarlos sabes- Albert asintió

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba su marcha. Con Terry en casa, su ayuda no le caería mal. Entre las empresas, los niños y cuidar a los enfermos había descuidado a Candy, sabia que era fuerte y no se dejaría lastimar, pero desde que vio al príncipe y su forma de hacer no le había dado una mala espina. Confiaba en Candy, Candy otra de sus preocupaciones, no entendía el por que de sus pesadilla, una cosa era la escena traumatizante que había vivido con la muerte de su abuelo, pero ¿sus pesadillas? , movió su cabeza tratando de sacudirse esos pensamientos por ahora solo necesitaba enfocarse en la plática con Archie, esperaba que las cosas se calmara y hablaría con Candy.

Aun no entendía bien la situación de sus temores y esa mirada de tristeza al estar sola, sin pensarlo llego a la biblioteca pues Archie lo esperaba. Su último pensamiento nuevamente fue para Candy, tendría esa conversación larga con ella, le debía algunas explicaciones. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendio de ver quien acompañaba a Archie.


	14. Chapter 14 UN TIO MUY SINGULAR

CAPITULO 14

UN TIO MUY SINGULAR.

Albert se quedo viendo fijamente con extrañeza a Arturo, sentado en la sala de la biblioteca, con Archie platicando, entro a la habiatacion y dijo – buenos noches, caballeros- inmediatamente Archie y Arturo se levantaron para darle la bienvenida.

-tío lo esperábamos- dijo Archie serio y con un brazo le indico que tomara asiento, Albert asintió y se acomodó en su lugar.

Suspiro y vio fijamente a Arturo- por su cara de preocupación Doctor me temo que no trae buenas noticias ¿verdad? - Arturo asintió, aun con su bata de doctor puesta, su cara cansada, su corbata esta desarreglada, esparcida en su fina camisa de color azul cielo, combinado con su pantalón de casimir gris, zapatos perfectamente arreglados, se acomodó en el sillón, cruzando su pierna.

-en efecto William- decía firmemente mientras Archie lo observaba con atención, desde su llegada solo habían hablado cosas triviales y la incógnita de su visita le inquietaba mucho.

-soy todo oídos- dijo Albert

-bueno, en primer lugar, vengo de su villa- dijo fríamente- he revisado al señor Jonhson y a la señora Emilia- Archie tomo la palabra.

Se llevo una mano a su cabeza -por favor ¿no me dijo que han empeorado? - Archie estaba muy impaciente y nervioso por las noticias. Albert le tomo un hombro y le regalo una sonrisa.

-no hay adelantarse Archivald, deja que el doctor nos de su informe- dijo seriamente.

-la verdad, me ha sorprendido mucho la recuperación de su Tía señores, en verdad es una mujer muy fuerte, ha estado respondiendo muy bien a las medidas que hemos tomado- sonrió - ¿aunque? -

Albert movió la cabeza sabia lo difícil que era su tía y se aventuro hablar- esta desesperada por salir y ver a los niños ¿no es así?-

Arturo asintió- en efecto William, sino fuera por Sir Lancaster- los miro fijamente- ya hubiera salido de su habiatacion y hubiera venido por todos sus niños, mencionando que no ha visto a ninguno de ustedes y sus niños seguro nadie sabe cuidarlos, por qué.- rieron los dos.

-solo un Andrew, sabe cuidar a otro Andrew- dijeron a coro

-lo mismo le dijo a los padres de Antony, Archie y Steart, cuando tomo la custodia de mis sobrino- movió su cabeza recordando la escena de histeria de su pobre tía abuela cuando la madre de Archie había dicho que se los llevaría al extranjero y les pondría niñeras; ni que decir cuando ni siquiera le dio una opción al Capitán Brown, sobre la custodia de Antony- dijo Albert divertido.

Archie se relajó un poco- hay mi tía seguramente esta muy molesta, ya que debido a la cuarentena no hemos podido verla- asintió Arturo.

-le hemos explicado que aunque la fiebre ha pasado aun esta muy delicada- dijo seriamente

-lo sé- Albert se masajeo los ojos por el cansancio- en la tarde que fui a checar la mansión Sir Lancaster me comento que mi tía se quiso parar y si no fuera por que el entraba a la habiatacion, ella hubiera caído-

-si aunque la fiebre ha pasado, aún está muy débil William- dijo Arturo

-¿si mi tía esta bien entonces George? Me imaginó que igualmente esta respondiendo dijo Archie muy seguro de su afirmación.

En ese momento respiro Arturo y Albert noto que le ocultaba algo- dime Arturo ¿Cuál es el estado de George? - dijo firmemente viéndolo a los ojos.

-delicado William- dijo sin tapujos mientras la cara de felicidad hiba desvaneciéndose de los dos – el señor Jonhson no responde al tratamiento, por más cuidados que le hemos dado la fiebre no ha cedido, por completo, hoy en la mañana comenzó a tener tos con sangre, su esposa no lo ha dejado solo, pero si el cuadro persiste por el bien de ella, tendré que sacar y poner a una enfermera- todo fue un silencio sepulcral – he venido hablar contigo para que autorices que el señor Jonhson sea llevado a un hospital o por lo menos- apretó los labios- que su esposa sea retirada de su cuidado-.

-¿Qué?- fue lo que dijo Archie mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y su manos cubrían su cara.

Albert se quedo estático por un momento, no era posible que ese hombre que fue como su padre, mentor y gran compañero estuviera tan mal. Movió su cabeza y junto todas sus fuerzas para hablar- Arturo ¿Cuál es tu recomendación? - dijo tratando de sonar sereno

-la verdad William- guardo silencio para acomodar sus pensamientos- si el señor Johnson no responde en 72 horas, no creo que logre superar la epidemia- fue un gran peso que cayo en los hombros de Albert, esas palabras jamás pensó escucharlas.

Archie se levanto - ¿debe de haber algo que podamos hacer? Por Dios un tratamiento experimental, no se algo- se giro y vio la mirada perdida de Albert- Albert no podemos dejarlo morir-

Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, claro que no hiba darse por vencido, no lo dejaría solo no cuando el nunca lo dejo – Arturo ¿debemos hacer algo?, no importa el costo, si es necesario hay que trasladarlo a otro lugar, pero hay que hacer todo lo posible-

Arturo bajo su pierna y llevándose las manos a su rostro pensado – podría intentar manejarlo con medicinas naturales como lo hicimos con Candy en Londres-

-esta bien inténtalo- dijo Albert -agotaría toda posibilidad para ayudarlo-

Arturo lo vio seriamente- el problema es que, con su tía enferma, solo conozco a una persona experta en medicina de ese tipo- dijo y Archie tomo la palabra

-¿Quién es?- mientras Albert veía a Arturo

\- Dominic Estuardo, el primo del Lord André ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Albert recordando que el había ayudado para el problema de Candy cuando recién llegaron a Escocia, Arturo asintió.

-el problema es encontrarlo Sir Dominic con la epidemia se ha mantenido alejado de todos- dijo y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente

-entonces iré yo a buscar a mi tío y se lo pediré yo misma- la voz de Candy retumbo en la habiatacion, mientras que ellos hablaban, Candy había despertado por el llanto de William, al ver que Albert no estaba tomo al pequeño y fue a buscar a su esposo; recordó que Albert hablaría con Archie y fue en su búsqueda.

Al entrar a la sala con sigilo y su pequeño en brazos, alcanzo a escuchar, se aproximo mientras su hijo se aferraba a su pecho- le debo mucho a George y lo menos que puedo es ir a buscar a mi tío, hay que agotar todas las posibilidades-mientras los caballeros se levantaban a su entrada. Albert se acercó a ella – no podemos dejarlo solo amor- El asintió con su cabeza

Mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su pequeño y abrazaba a Candy- descuida amor, haremos todo lo que sea posible y no escatimaremos en nada-

Arturo vio a su sobrina- ¿está segura hija? - Candy lo volteó a ver

-descuida tío yo lo conversare de ir a ver a George- dijo firmante

-gracias pequeña- la abrazo – te lo agradezco mucho-

Candy lo miro y le acaricio su mejilla- descuida amor yo también quiero a George como un padre, ha hecho tanto por nosotros que lo menos que podemos hacer por él es tratar todo para salvarlo- Albert asintió.

Archie se levanto y se dirigió junto Arturo a la pareja- tío estas cansado ve con tu familia- Archie acaricio a William y les sonrió- yo iré a la villa a pasar la noche por si algo se ofrece y tratare de convencer a Doroty para que permita que una enfermera ocupe su lugar-

Candy le dijo preocupada- ¿y Annie? - Archie se volteo con una sonrisa

-descuida Candy – dijo caminando al perchero – ella lo sugerido después de verlos en la cena, sabemos que están cansados y necesitan descansar; además estará cuidada por Alistar- hizo un guiño con su ojo, mientras tomaba su saco- en mejores manos que en las de mi hijo no puede estar-

Sonrieron todos – yo me retiro igual, pero estoy a su disposición- inclino su cabeza – descansen-dijo Arturo disponiéndose a salir

-dale mis buenas noches a Mercy tío- dijo con una sonrisa Candy mientras la cara de sonrojo se ponía en Arturo y este solo movió su cabeza.

Albert suspiro y tomo en brazos a su hijo- vamos bebe, tu a dormir- dijo mientras la cara de su hijo lo miraba fijamente mientras con su dedo le tocaba su nariz y este sonreía- y usted bella señora igual a la cama, mañana veremos la forma de contactar a su tío- Candy asintió y los tres salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a su habiatacion.

La noche fue tranquila, Albert deposito en su cuna a William que se había dormido después de una buena historia que le conto mientras usaban la mecedora. Candy por su parte tomo un baño y se puso su bata, esperando a su esposo en la cama se quedó dormida, cuando Albert llego tomo un baño y se metió a la cama junto a su esposa. Al sentir el calor de Albert Candy se giro y lo abrazo, susurrándole al oído.

-descuida amor, primeramente, Dios se podrán bien George- Albert la abrazo y dejo caer una lagrima que Candy enjuago con un beso.

-eso espero amor, no se qué haría si el- Candy interrumpió la frase besando a su esposo.

-hay que dejarlo en manos de Dios- Asintieron y abrazados se perdieron en un dulce sueño.

La mañana se hacia presente en el castillo, unos ojos azules se abrían por la insistencia de un inoportuno tocando a la puerta, como un gato Mercy comenzaba a despertarse, mientras Arturo que se había quedado la noche anterior por la insistencia de la misma. No podía negarle nada cuando ponía esa hermosa sonrisa y comenzaba a besarlo de esa manera.

Mercy sonrió al recordar como unos atrevidos besos en la estancia habían terminado en una noche de pasión, su cuarto tapizado de las ropas de aquellos dos amantes esparcidas por el piso, alzo sus hombros tratándose de zafar del agarre de su amado, al sentir el movimiento Arturo se giró.

Mercy se toco su frente, recordando como sus manos acariciaron cada una de las partes del dorso de Arturo, sus piernas, sus muslos y como la boca de el la había hecho llegar asta las nubes una y otra vez, suspiro y maldijo de nuevo a la persona que tocaba- un momento- dio con rapidez.

De tuvo su mirada en la amplia y bien definida espalda de su amor, sonrió al ver los arañazos que tenía después de semejante demostración de lujuria, movió su cabeza en signo de negación, no era lujuria era amor, un amor puro que no tenia fin, insaciable y puro; ella sentía que volaba en sus brazos cada vez que la sostenía y como tocaba la gloria junto con el después de la exploración meticulosa con sus bocas y manos de sus cuerpos.

Suspiro- princesa- Mercy hizo una mueca de disgusto juraba que mataría a quien interrumpió su placido sueño, se disponía a levantarse cuando una mano sostuvo la suya – aun no es alba amada mía, ven a la cama que el sonido de que la traviesa alondra no te engañe aun es de noche- mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados y la jalaba para depositarla en su dorso desnudo- mi alma aun te necesita para no sentir frio- la beso en sus cabellos mientras Mercy se acurrucaba en su regazo- y mi cuerpo aun no se sacia del tuyo amor mío-

Volvió el sonido de la puerta hacerse presente cuando Mercy hiba a contestarle a su amado – princesa por favor abra-

Los dos abrieron los ojos y se giro Mercy, en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre el cuerpo de Arturo, dejando su dorso desuno al viento- vuelve en media hora- dijo mientras Arturo posaba sus manos en su cadera esta sonrió- mejor en una hora- mientras le sonreía con una mirada picara a Arturo.

-princesa por favor, su padre- decía la pobre mujer que tocaba sus manos con preocupación.

Arturo se levantó abrazando a Mercy y besando su cuello, ella dijo en un tono entrecortado – mi padre esta en Austria, Jennifer así que- no termino la frase por que Arturo en un giro deposito a Mercy en la cama.

-dudo que este en Austria, querida- decía la voz profunda y varonil de un hombre de 45 años, de 1.90 cm de alto, su tez blanca, ojos cafés claro de mirada penetrante, complexión delgada, su pelo un poco largo de color rubio con algunas canas que apenas salían, una sonrisa perfecta. Enfundado en un traje sastre de lino fino de color café oscuro, una camisa de seda blanca, zapatos italianos negros y un bastón de caoba con empuñadura de plata.

Ambos se congelaron al escuchar la voz, Mercy aventó a Arturo mientras este seguía en shock y se levantaba de la cama tratándose de tapar con una sabana y a la vez buscaba la ropa de Arturo – padre, este un momento por favor- arrogaba la camisa de Arturo en su cara mientras este se levantaba del lado contrario tratando de ponerse sus pantalones.

Marcus Estuardo era un hombre muy rígido en su mandato, pero flexible ante su hija, la decisión de llegar a Escocia en medio de una guerra fue tomada por que le llego a sus oídos que por fin su rebelde hija salía con cierto Sir Escoces y se le veía muy enamorada. Su esposa Margot le había insistido que fuera haberla para saber quien era ese famoso pretendiente y si dicho hombre estaba a la altura de ella; si era verdad que su hija estaba enamorada. El había alejado que su princesa era libre de ataduras de la corona, desde que su hijo solo dos años menor que Mercy había llegado al mundo. Que su pequeña era toda una mujer y que si hubiera alguien que pudiera con el carácter rebelde de su hija el mismo le daría las gracias.

Al llegar a palacio lo primero que quería ver era a su hija por eso pidió a la servidumbre que no anunciaran su llegada y lo llevaran a la recamara de su pequeña. Al ver la tardanza de que esta no abriera la puerta, solo movió la cabeza pensando que su niña, era toda una mujer y sonrió al imaginar la cara del pobre hombre que se casaría con ella.

Marcus no era de mente cerrada pero aun así era rígido en su mandato, siempre había tomado decisiones por el mismo y muchas de ellas no eran acorde del protocolo, por eso no se espantaba con la tardanza de su hija; pero sin duda su abuelito la consentía mucho, pero eso acabaría desde hoy.

-princesa, tu dama ha llamado tres veces a tu cuarto y no has respondido- dijo en tono serio- no me hagas entrar- al escuchar esas palabras Mercy y Arturo se quedaron petrificados, mientras Marcus sonriera, se imaginaba que travesura había hecho su hija, puesto que recibió todo el informe pertinente de su custodio secreto, que tenia infiltrado en el castillo, si Mercy pensaba que su padre no estaba al pendiente de ella estaba muy equivocado.

Mercy movía la cabeza, mientras veía como Arturo buscaba una forma de salir de aquella habiatacion y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue – un momento padre- mientras sostenía un brazo de Arturo que estaba apunto de salir por la ventana y le hacia señas que estaban muy altos para que saltara, giro de nuevo su cabeza a la puerta – no tengo la culpa que como siempre no hayas anunciado tu llegada padre, deberás esperar asta que me arregle- decía pidiendo a todos los santos que su padre no entrara a su habitación y descubriera a Arturo.

Su padre sonrió – esta bien hija, tienes 10 minutos, te esperare en el comedor, date prisa- mientras los dos suspiraban por su buena suerte, su padre se alejaba sonriendo - ¿en verdad esa muchacha esta enamora?-

Los dos suspiraron y Mercy se apresuro a tomar un baño mientras Arturo terminaba de acomodar sus partencias, Mercy salió enfundada en una bata de baño – amor ¿te vas? - dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras el doctor abría la puerta con miedo observando que estuviera despejado el corredor.

-lo siento amor, pero no quiero importunar a tu padre por ahora- Mercy se acerco a el y le dio un beso, Arturo la abrazo- sabes bien- tocándole con su dedo su nariz- que por ti pelearía con medio mundo, eres mi vida, pero-

Mercy sonrió- si lo sé, aun no es momento de que hables con mi padre- asintió- descuida como habías planeado te esperare para cenar y ahí te presentare- un beso fugaz y un asentimiento de cabeza fue la despedida. Mercy volvía su habiatacion buscando su vestido que llevaría hoy, de pronto entro su dama para ayudarle, al poco tiempo estaba lista, un traje de dos piezas recto en rosa pardo, una camisa blanca de guipur con un cuello redondo, un chongo en alto con algunos caireles adornaba su cabeza. Cuando la dama hiba a colocarle el collar de plata para hacerle juego noto un pequeño chupetón en el cuello de la muchacha.

Se apresuro a decirle, mientras Mercy se colocaba el ultimo arete – princesa, disculpe, pero-

Abanico la mano al viento – en otro momento, voy tarde – la mucama se quedó callada mientras Mercy salía rápidamente de su habitación rogándole a dios que su patrón no viera el cardenal en el cuello de su ama; Mercy corría por los corredores del palacio para llegar a la puerta del comedor.

Su padre se encontraba charlando con su abuelito, se habían topado cuando el se marchaba de la habiatacion de Mercy, al abrir la puerta ellos se giraron al verla.

Marcus aplaudió- perfecto- dijo viendo su reloj de bolsillo- 10 minutos exactamente- Mercy sonrió de lado

-buenos días abuelito- se dirigió a darle un beso a Lord Armando y este le sonrió, se giro y hizo una perfecta reverencia a su padre- bienvenido a Escocia, padre- se levantó y sonrió.

Marcus se levantó – vamos preciosa sabes que odio el protocolo- estiro sus manos – ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre que te ha extrañado mucho, mi pequeña bribona- los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, mientras su padre besaba su frente.

Los pasos de alguien entrando les llamo la atención, en fundado en un traje de casimir de color arena, camisa blanca y peinado implacable, entraba Lord André- bienvenido, hermano-

La cara de Marcus se tensó, la relación entre los hermanos no era muy buena, pues siempre terminaban en discusiones mientras André era protocolario, Marcus era mas atrevido y relajado. A pesar de eso, se amaban, cuando paso la penosa situación de Melody, su hermano que se encontraba en la petición de matrimonio de su amada Margot se regresó inmediatamente se puso ayudar a su hermano. Juntos la buscaron, cuando su hermano mayor perdía las esperanzas siempre le daba alientos cuando nació Mercy, Marcus vio como todo el amor que tenia guardo su hermano se volcaba en su hija, por eso le permitía a Mercy estadías tan largas para que su hermano se alegrara su vida. Cuando supo que había encontrado a su hija festejo en grande pero solo había hecho una visita fugas y hasta ahora podía conocer a su bella sobrina

Sonrió- gracias es un placer regresar a casa- dijo solemnemente

-pensé que llegarías más tarde- dijo André- pensaba que mandarías tu hora de arribo para esperarte con la ceremonia protocolaria correspondiente- mientras se sentaba en el comedor y ponía su servilleta en su regazo y un mozo servía una taza de café.

Marcus se encamino a la mesa, mientras le abría el asiento a su pequeña- sabes bien que lo del protocolo no es lo mío, además- dijo sentándose y repitiendo la misma operación que su hermano- no es una visita oficial, sino mas bien familiar- toco la barbilla de Mercy.

André movía su cabeza en signo de negación- de todos modos, no creo-

Fue interrumpido por su hermano, que movía su mano al iré y hablaba en burla - que el protocolo deba romperse, jajaja relájate hermano solo vine a saludar-

-Marcus- dijo con voz firme.

Una sonora carcajada se escucho en el comedor, Armando estaba sentado al lado derecho de Marcus- basta hijos, es muy de mañana para que pelen- volvió a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza al mozo que estaba apunto de servir otra taza de café.

-padre, pero Marcus debe de entender- decía André alzando la voz

-he dicho que es muy temprano hijo- lo vio fijamente y sonrió- por dios es como si no pasaran los años- suspiro- mis dos muchachos siempre peleando- Marcus le regalaba una sonrisa- solo falta que tu madre entre por esa puerta – en esos momentos se volvía abrir la puerta dejando ver a un par de jóvenes con unos hermosos gemelos en brazos.

Candy llevaba un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo, recto con mangas largas y adornos en blanco, su pelo en una hermosa cola de caballo, joyería de oro, poco de maquillaje. Albert entraba con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con Iain a darle besos enfundado en un traje italiano en color azul marino, una camisa blanca sin corbata. Los dos pequeños vestidos en trajecitos iguales de color blanco, para distinguirlos llevaban unos hermosos sombreritos finos con listones en color rojo y azul. Los caballeros se levantaron para darle la bienvenida a la hermosa familia.

-buenos días hijos- decía Lord Armando, dándole un beso a Candy en la cabeza y jugando con los dedos con William- tal vez no sea su madre, pero esta es mi otro lucero- se giro para ver a los comensales

André cambio su rostro mientras se dirigía a Albert y le quitaba de los brazos a Iain y lo besaba en la mejilla- buenos días, chicos- veía Marcus una sonrisa que su hermano jamás había visto – hola pequeño lucero- y se giraba a ver a William, con el pequeño en brazos – y mi dulce ángel ¿Cómo amaneció?- mientras William le regalaba una sonrisa y extendía sus manitas a su abuelito.

-bien padre gracias- dijo Candy tratando de sostener a William que intentaba alcanzar a su abuelito.

Marcus se acercó – así que estos dos- dijo viendo a los gemelos- son la luz de mi hermano- Albert se cuadro al ver al tío de Candy.

-buenos días su majestad- dijo ceremoniosamente

Marcus le quitaba a William de los brazos de Candy- buen día Sir William, hola preciosa- mientras veía a Candy y esta le regalaba una sonrisa a su tío.

-buenos días tío Marcus- dándole un beso en la mejilla y girando a ver a su padre- disculpa padre pero no se nos informo que había llegado mi tío-

André movió su cabeza y se retiro a su lugar con Iain en brazos- tu tío hija, a nadie aviso-

Marcus hacia lo mismo- tu padre- jugaba con William- descuida preciosa solo vine como familia nada oficial- sin darle importancia.

Albert abría el lugar para Candy en la mesa- majestad, pero pudimos haberlo recibido en la estación- mientras él tomaba su lugar

-lo mismo le dije William, pero este terco- decía sin verlo André

Candy movió su cabeza -papa, no debes pelear tan temprano- André le regalo una sonrisa.

-si hermano los viejitos como tu no deben discutir tan temprano- la Cara de André se transformo

-papa- dijo Mercy, girando su cabeza, Candy vio a Albert con preocupación y este solo levanto los hombros – no le digas a mi tío así si solo te lleva un año y es de mala- las niñeras se acercaba para retirar a los pequeños a desayunar a su habiatacion.

Marcus la vio y se quedo observando el cuello de su hija, su cara se puso seria- Mercy- hiba hablar cuando entro Terry riendo con Karen y distrajo a Marcus.

-buenos días a todos- dijeron al unisonó ese par mientras los caballeros se levantaban.

-buen día- dijeron.

-así que aquí estaba el hijo prodigo de Richard- se acerco Marcus a Terry- te acuerdas de mi muchacho- palmeando su hombro- nos vimos un par de veces en tu villa y otro par en –

Terry se apresuró hablar antes de que dijera alguna indiscreción, si mas no recordaba, Marcus le habia encontrado en unos lugares poco ortodoxos para visitar, cuadrándose- buenos días Majestad, le presento a mi prometida la señorita Karen kleis- Karen lo vio intrigada- Amor el es tío de Candy, el Rey Marcus Estuardo de Austria- Karen se apresuro hacer una reverencia, mientras Albert se atoraba con un trago de café, cuando escucho al peculiar tío apunto de cometer una indiscreción.

Rio a todo pulmón mientras besaba a Karen la mano- un placer señorita y descuide – sonrió cuando vio a Terry – se lleva a un gran muchacho y el una bella joya- Karen sonrojo.

-el placer es mío majestad- dijo solemnemente Karen.

-solo Marcus querida- con una sonrisa, ella asintió.

Tomando de la mano a Terry para llevarlo a los lugares en el comedor- descuide Marcus, se que no me llevo un santo- Terry la fulminaba con la mirada mientras sonriera – pero aun así quiero mucho- besando su mejilla, mientras todos reían por la escena.

-papa- dijo Mercy al ver a sus amigos abochornados – anda ven a sentarte y deja de poner en aprietos a Terrence- rio ella también.

Movió la cabeza – sin duda de tal palo tal astilla- dijo Terry mientras se sentaban a la mesa y quedaba frente a Mercy y su padre.

Annie y Archie entraron poco después dando las cortesías de rigor y la presentación de los mismos ante el peculiar tío de Candy, que abrazo efusivamente a esos dos. Diciendo – si son familia de mi preciosa sobrina, también míos- sin soltar el abrazo – así que con gusto déjame tío- André movía la cabeza nada mas sin duda su hermano nunca aprendería el protocolo de la corte y Lord Armando se sentía feliz por tener de nuevo su casa con tanta gente y llena de felicidad. Eduardo y su acompañante se disculparon por no bajar pues tenían una cita muy importante, según fue lo dicho por el mozo.

Comenzó el desayuno, entre risas y regaños. Marcus tenia un gran reportorio de chistes y ocurrencias; sin duda era un monarca muy raro comparación de la seriedad de su hermano mayor. De pronto Mercy se giro y dejo descubierto un poco de su cuello y Terry lo vio.

Empezó a llamar la atención de Mercy para tratar de decirle con señas sutiles pero esta no lo entendía y solo se limitaba a subir los hombros, Karen lo vio y le dijo en voz baja: - ¿Qué pasa amor? -

Terry le hizo señas para que viera los cuellos de Mercy, el cardenal se veía cada vez más; Karen intento llamar la atención de Mercy y solo pudo decir- Querida – Mercy la vio extrañada- creo que deberías retocarte un poco el maquillaje- ella la vio desconcertada, mientras le hacia señas para señalar su cuello.

-gracias Karen, pero lo he retocado hace poco- Karen solo movió la cabeza, le llamo la atención el comentario a Candy y noto el cardenal y no tardo en decir.

-Mercy – movió la cabeza tratando de pensar como decirle a su prima- no crees que hace un poco de frio- Mercy se le hizo extraño pues ese día tenia un bello sol- deberías ir a ponerte una bufanda por tu tos –

-¿tos Candy?- dijo sin entender , miro hacia la ventana – querida debes tener fiebre hay un día maravilloso afuera- Candy movió la cabeza- Albert deberías de tomarle la temperatura- dijo y Albert se percato del cardenal y vio a Candy.

-amor – dijo tratando de ayudar a su esposa- ¿acaso Mercy y tu no tenían una junta importante temprano? - mientras Candy se apresuraba a levantarse asintiendo

-es cierto amor- vio a Mercy – deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde-

Mercy no comprendía y los caballeros se levantaron al ver como Candy se ponía de pie. Marcus movió la cabeza – Anda hija ve con tu prima, "seguro la junta" es de suma importancia- Mercy lo vio desconcertada, limpiándose la comisura de la boca y despreocupado- me imaginó que el tema es como quitar chupetones del cuello de las primas o ¿o no Candy?-

Ambas se pusieron de color rojo, ante la carcajada de Armando y la cara de pocos amigos de Lord André. Reacciono Mercy y tomo a Candy por la mano ignorando el comentario – si prima la junta debemos irnos, con su permiso a todos-mientras salía con Candy del comedor, lanzaba un beso al aire- Te veré después papito, el deber llama-

Antes de cruzar el portal de la puerta del comedor- descuida señorita de que hablaremos hablaremos-

El turno de reír fue para Armando y vio a Terry- sin duda de tal palo tal astilla- rio mientras la cara de Marcus se volvía seria.

En la carrera a la oficina de Candy, reía por la cara de apuración de Mercy y mientras trataba de ocultar el cardenal. Al llegar vio una figura que se cuadraba cuando ellas entraron.

-buenos días majestades- decía en un tono firme, conforme hacia una reverencia. Candy solo suspiro, la alegría había pasado y ahora a seguir con el día.

Movio su cabeza


	15. Chapter 15 VERDADES QUE DUELEN

CAPITULO 15

VERDADES QUE DUELEN

Minrret había llegado temprano a la oficina de Candy, los guardias imperiales de Austria habían llegado al palacio. Por lo tanto, habían estado acomodando todo, logística de custodia, lugares adecuados para los guardias y el sequito. Mitchell estaba molesto, pues no había parado de gritar a sus alternos para agilizar la logística del cuidado del Rey Marcus.

Mercy miro su reloj, las 8:00 am, movió su cuello para sofocarse un poco el cansancio, entre firmas de papeles y los gritos del Capitán su cabeza empezaba a dolor. por un momento se perdió frente su taza de café humeante y recordó lo sucedido en su oficina cuando llego.

 _\- ¿se puede saber dónde estaba capitana? - dijo Mitchell cuando entro a su oficina._

 _Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído a Minrret volteo aun con sus dedos tocándose los labios, bajo rápidamente la mano- perdón- dijo al no haber entendido la pregunta que le hacía Mitchell_

 _Los ojos de el se figaron en ella como dagas- - ¿se puede saber dónde estaba capitana?, son las 2 de la mañana y tu-_

 _Minrret volvió del mundo donde estaba – en un encargo de la regente- se volteo a ver el memorándum que se encontraba en su escritorio – alguna novedad capitán- dijo firmemente, la verdad es que al voltearse para ver su escritorio; cerro sus ojos no tenia el valor de verlo a los ojos, no en este momento que aun sentía el olor de Alexander y seguro Mitchell no entendería que solo fue una despedida._

 _-ninguna capitana- dijo esperando una reacción de ella o mejor dicho una explicación, solo pudo empuñar sus manos mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _-entonces puede retarse capitán- dijo secamente con unas hojas en sus manos_

 _Mitchell se acerco a y la tomo por un brazo, la giro bruscamente para verla a los ojos, quería una respuesta y la obtendría – vuelvo a preguntar ¿Minrret dónde estabas? - ella lo miraba a los ojos – no le avisaste a nadie, estaba preocupado por ti- volteo a ver el reloj – son mas de las 2 am –_

 _Minrret se zafó en un solo movimiento- basta Mitchell, sabes que tengo asunto de índole confidencial de la regente- se quedaron viéndose de frente_

 _-por Dios Minrret, no me gusta que salgas sola por la noche, ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara? - Minrret movió la cabeza._

 _-por dios Mitchell, sabes bien que se cuidarme sola y mis obligaciones- dijo firmemente mientras el se daba la vuelta, movía la cabeza y se tocó el pelo._

 _-lo se Minrret pero entiende he pasado toda la noche preocupado- se giro a verla y su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, el se acerco y la abrazo – eres lo mas importante mi vida- con su mano levanto su rostro- te amo mujer y si te pasara algo yo morirá no puedes entenderlo- viéndola a sus ojos, su mirada era de verdadera preocupación y angustia, ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada- Mi amor – el trato de besarla y ella esquivo el beso._

 _Motivo su cabeza Minrret- entiende Mitchell, hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer- seguía atrapada en sus brazos._

 _-Minrret ya no estás sola entiende, puedes contar conmigo- la abrazo- prométeme que no volverás a salir sola-_

 _Ella se zafó del abrazo, no podía seguir escuchando las palabras de amor de Mitchell, no después de lo que había pasado con Alexander, su primera reacción fue ponerse fría, no podía seguir – es mi deber entiéndelo, hay cosas que solo yo debo hacer y no es de tu incumbencia, son deberes de la capitana de la guardia especial-_

 _Mitchell se puso serio, no entendía la actitud de Minrret, estaba molesto por la forma que le hablo, se cuadro – entiendo capitana- Minrret se voltio a verlo y la cara de Mitchell era fría y muy seria – disculpe la insistencia, el Rey de Austria llegara en 4 horas, le enviaron la notificación sobre el asunto de la señorita O'Brien- Minrret se sentía mal por escuchar su voz tan fría – después de presentarle el informe con su permiso capitana me retiro- dijo dando se la vuelta y dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta de salida._

 _Minrret sentía que si lo dejaba ir lo perdería y su corazón sintió un frio – Mitchell espera- el se detuvo, pero no giro a verla_

 _-buenos días capitana- dijo mientras salía empuñando sus manos y salía de la oficina._

De pronto el ruido de unas botas acercándose a la oficina la volvieron de sus recuerdos, ella pensaba que Mitchell estaría más tranquilo y podría ofrecerle una disculpa; su cara cambio al ver quien entraba, era uno de los subordinados de él _._

-buenos días capitana- se cuadro el soldado – el capitán le manda decir que el Rey Marcus se encuentra en el castillo desayunando con la familia- Minrret lo miro fríamente pero con tristeza en su interior.

-Mitchell sigue enojado- susurró al viento.

\- ¿disculpe capitana no la oí?- la cara de desconcertado del soldado se hizo presente, mientras ella se levantaba y tomaba unas hojas de su escritorio, esa mañana solo pudo ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse de uniforme, trato de dormir pero el sueño nunca llego debatiéndose entre lo que había ocurrido con Alexander y la manera que habían acabado las cosas con Mitchell, por primera vez en su vida Minrret estaba desconcertada

-esta bien soldado- dijo fríamente acercándose a el – por favor dígale al capitán que estaré en la oficina de la regente si necesita cualquier cosa que me busque, confió en el para terminar la logística de la seguridad- se cuadro el hombre mientras salía.

Pero un tosido la hizo girar – capitana, disculpe- Minrret lo miro fijamente, mientras el soldado extendía una nota- el capitán me pidió que le diera esto-

Ella lo tomo y leyó el contenido.

- _espero poderte ver esta tarde en el patio oeste, tenemos que hablas por favor no faltes, no quiero ver a la capitana sino a mi PROMETIDA. Atte. Mitchell Macknil-_

Minrret dirigió la vista al joven – dígale al capitán que nos veremos a las 7 pm- el soldado se cuadro y ella se enfilo por los corredores del palacio a la oficina de la regente, estaba vacía, pero ella necesitaba un poco de paz para calmar su alma, esperaría a Candy mientras llegara. Suspiro y empezó a repasar lo que le diría a Mitchell cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente y ella se giró

-buenos días majestades- levantándose para cuadrarse mientras Candy y Mercy entraban sonriendo.

-buen día Minrret- dijo mientras Candy se sentaba frente a su escritorio- tomen asiento por favor- suspiro- pónganse cómodas por favor empecemos a revisar la agenda de hoy- decía con un ademan para que ellas tomar asiento.

-buen día capitana- decía Mercy con una sonrisa, cuando se giro para ver a Candy y asintiera con la cabeza, su cardenal quedo descubierto ante la mirada de Minrret.

-al parecer- soltaba una carcajada discreta- princesa tuvo una muy buena noche- Mercy corría a cubrirse con su mano su cuello y se sonrojaba.

Candy movía su cabeza en signo de negación- deja de eso Minrret, mi tío la descubrió- rio a carcajada

-si me hubieran dicho algo- decía Mercy cruzando las manos y haciendo un motín- pero nada, no pudieron decirme nada- alzo su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-eso estuvimos haciendo- dijo Candy aun con una sonrisa – no tenemos la culpa de que sea tan despistada querida- vio a Minrret- bueno capitana ¿Qué le trae tan temprano a mi oficina? -

Minrret rio- darle el reporte de la llegada de su tío- mientras le entregaba a Candy un folder con papeles que procedió a revisar – el reporte de atentando contra la señorita O'Brien- dijo con seriedad entregándole otro folder, después procedió a quitarse el saco para sentarse.

-así que ya dieron con los responsable- dijo Mercy mientras veía curiosa, como la capitana al sacar su saco se le había desabotonado la camisa dejando descubierto un poco del nacimiento de su cuello – veo que no solo yo tuve una buena noche querida- Candy se giro a ver la cara espantada de Minrret mientras esta volteaba a verse. Un cardenal se dejaba ver con claridad en su piel blanca.

-este yo yo – decía nerviosa mientras se ajustaba la camisa.

Fue el turno de Mercy para reírse y Candy movió la cabeza. Minrret tenia un rubor en su cara – y no quiero saber como quedo el capitán Mitchell jajaja- rio Mercy mientras Minrret solo cerro sus ojos y tomaba asiento. Candy le pareció extraño su comportamiento y para evitar el interrogatorio de Mercy se apresuró a decir

-bueno por lo visto todos se divierten menos yo- Minrret le agradeció con la mirada por desviar el interrogatorio y ella le regalo una sonrisa.

-por que no quieres querida- dijo con una mirada picara – recuerda tu regalo- Candy sonrió y se sonrojo a la vez por recordar el regalo – seguro Albert te dará una noche estupenda cuando lo vea-

Candy trago saliva, volviendo a tomar los folders entre sus manos – mejor les parece si revisamos los asunto- Mercy rio ante el comentario.

-mientras revisan el contenido- dijo Mercy levantándose – iré a traer el informe de suministros médicos y a checar la agenda de envíos para los hospitales- dijo ceremoniosamente.

-y te aconsejaría retocarte el maquillaje primero, prima- sin quitar los ojos de los papeles. Minrret rio y Mercy agradeció con la mirada – o mi tío de verdad te llamara la atención, por presentarte con ese cardenal – Mercy movió la cabeza y se retiró inmediatamente.

-majestad- dijo Minrret seria- los preparativos para la seguridad de la recepción están completos y revisados- Candy asentía mientras terminaba de leer el informe.

-perfecto, capitana – dejo los folders y vio a Minrret- el asunto de Paty me imaginó que también esta revisado- asintió

-en efecto, se buscaron a las personas que la atacaron como dice el informe- Candy tomo la otra carpeta y la leyó

-¿pero?- extrañada – dice que los agresores, fueron capturados al tratar de vender un maletín con las iniciales de Paty-

-así fue majestad- Minrret se acomodaba en la silla- el primer agresor confirmo que ataco a la señorita O 'Brian, por encargo-

Candy movió la cabeza – explícate por favor – Minrret suspiro

-majestad, al parecer venia de Londres. Los maleantes lo confirmaron después de un interrogatorio- Candy la miro y movió la cabeza; sabia perfectamente como eran dichos interrogatorios- que fueron contratados por medio de un caballero con la encomienda de decomisar dicho maletín, al llegar a Glasgow, ellos pensaron que el maletín tenia algo de mucho valor; al tratar de quitárselo esa noche, en Edimburgo la señorita Paty salía a buscar un carruaje que la llevara a la villa de Sir William- Candy escuchaba atenta – ellos le dijeron que la llevarían y en ese momento la atacaron- las manos de Candy estaba empuñando los papeles – la señorita se defendió y por eso la golpearon, para esconder el robo desgarraron sus ropas y la abandonaron-

Candy azoto sus manos en el escritorio- por dios Minrret, ¿quién pudo contratar a semejantes hombres para hacerle daño a Patty? -

-no lo se majestad, pero estamos investigando y pronto daremos con el responsable- dijo firmemente

-quiero al que orquesto esto en un calabozo lo mas pronto posible- Minrret asintió- ¿y el famoso maletín que tenía? - dijo tratando de buscar una pista.

-el maletín será entregado por la tarde, puesto que el juez esta revisando el contenido del mismo, pero solo hay documentos de identificación de la señorita y una dirección de un hospital en Inglaterra y una foto de un caballero de gafas- Candy se levantó de inmediato.

\- Steart, sin duda es la foto de el- Camino por la habiatacion tratando de pensar-¿pero que tiene que ver con Steart y esa dirección en Inglaterra?- se giro viendo a Minrret que se había levantado – te encargo el asunto Minrret, si es necesario pedir apoyo a Londres no dudes en hacerlo- ella asintió- el duque de Granchester volverá del frente pronto podemos contactarlo para que nos ayude con las investigaciones del famoso hospital, comentare este asunto con Terry por la tarde-

-majestad, también me informaron que la señorita se encuentra mas estable y mañana podrá ser dada de alta- Asintió Candy.

-iré a visitarla por la noche al hospital para hablar con ella- Minrret anotaba en una pequeña libreta, Candy se había costumbrado a eso puesto que las medidas de seguridad tenían que ser llevadas a cabo y de esa forma Minrret podía acomodar la escolta sabiendo con anterioridad sus salidas. Tomo de nuevo asiento – también prepara todo para ir a ver a mi tío Dominic, por favor- asintió.

Mientras ellas seguían con el acomodo de la agenda, Mercy caminaba por los corredores cuando se tropezó con su padre- ¿se puede saber a dónde vas princesa? - dijo con una sonrisa puesto Mercy se había colocado una simple mascada de seda, para ocultar su peculiar problema.

Por poco se le caen los documentos que llevaba cuando vio a su padre enfrente de ella- papa- dijo tratando de malabáricas de no tirar los documentos- voy con mi tío, estos documentos necesitan una firma que solo el puede dar, ya que Candy aun no es presentada a los aliados como nueva regente y solo es interno su nombramiento-

Su padre tomo un folder que llevaba su pequeña y lo comenzó a leer, su cara cambio a seriedad – estas son peticiones para suministros médicos y alimentos o me equivoco Mercy- Ella movió su cabeza en signo de afirmación.

-tenemos un problema de Gripe Española y los suministros no son suficientes tendremos que pedir ayuda a nuestros mas cercanos aliados, para solventar la crisis- mirando fijamente a su padre.

Termino de leer el archivo y sonrió a su hija- bueno- cerrando el folder y de volviéndoselo – iré a ver a Candy, para saber en qué podemos ayudar, así podre mandar un telegrama para que las provisiones lleguen lo mas pronto posible- Mercy lo abrazo.

-Gracias papi- mientras Marcus sonreía

-somos familia hija y si Escocia necesita ayuda- le sonrió- Austria ayudara, así que ¿Dónde esta tu prima? -

Deshaciendo el abrazo – en su oficina papa, aun no comienza a dar audiencias esta con la capitana arreglando su agenda para hoy- asintió Marcus.

-iré a ver la entonces- Mercy volvió a recomponer su postura

-si me esperas un minuto dejare esto en la oficina de mi abuelito- la miro con desconcierto – mi tío y el la comparten desde el nombramiento interno de Candy- movió su cabeza- te llevare a su oficina para que no te pierdas-

Marcus la miro con extrañeza- querida por dios me crees un viejo- Mercy asintió y este golpeo suavemente su mentón antes de encaminarse a la oficina de su sobrina- yo crecí en este castillo se te olvida- Mercy sonrió y cuando empezó a caminar escucho la voz de su padre

-no creas que se me olvido tu detalle de esta mañana- se paro en seco y abrazo los folders sin voltear- cuando termines tus deberes te espero en mi recamara, tenemos una platica pendiente señorita- Mercy solo pudo asentir y seguir su camino mientras Marcus sonreía al ver a su pequeña igual como cuando la atrapaba con algún pastelillo que había tomado de la cocina y se lo comiera en su oficina, debajo de su escritorio.

En la oficina había terminado de acomodar la agenda, Minrret se retiraba cuando Candy hablo – Capitana, - ella volteo – el asunto de Irlanda y la visita de Dimitri ¿está confirmado? -

-si majestad, como lo ordeno, hable con su emisario- dijo sin tituiviar

-espero que nadie se haya enterado del encuentro- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Minrret asintió – descuide majestad, todo está con la mayor discreción como usted lo pidió-cuando una voz ronca se escuchó retumbar la oficina.

-se puede saber ¿Por qué la regente de Escocia se vera en secreto con ese mercenario? - Marcus había entrado a la oficina puesto que la puerta estaba entre abierta y la secretaria de Candy confirmo que estaba con la capitana, tratando de sorprender a su sobrina, el fue el sorprendido al escuchar esa conversación

Candy se levantó de inmediato – tío este- esta muy nerviosa, no quería contarle a su tío la larga historia .

Minrret se cuadro observando a Candy. Marcus se adelanto y se coloco frente a Candy- discúlpenos capitana, pero mi sobrina y yo tendremos una pequeña charla- Candy le hizo una seña a Minrret que se retirara, esta obedeció inmediatamente asegurando la puerta de la oficina al salir.

-tío tome asiento por favor- dijo Candy tratando de buscar una excusa para justificar la platica que escucho su tío.

Marcus sentón, cruzo los brazos y sus piernas- gracias, pero dime hija ¿Qué tienes que ver con Dimitri de Irlanda? - viéndola fijamente.

Candy masajeo sus ojos- bueno tío es una larga historia y …- trataba de buscar alguna explicación.

Su tio comprendió que era algo muy personal y no la quería presionar, sabia que hay cosas que es mejor no mencionar, pero no la dejaría cometer una estupidez por querer manejar sola una situación, lo escucharía. No la dejo terminar y se levantó, caminando por la amplia ventana de la oficina- mira Candy, se que hay cosas que es difícil hablar pequeña- suspiro mientras Candy se acercaba a su tío -al estar al frente de una nación, es complicado sin duda- le sonrió mientras veía como se acercaba – no te voy a pedir que me expliques algo que no quieres hacer-

-tío yo- dijo Candy cabizbaja. Marcus le regalo una sonrisa.

-un día tu abuela esta sentada en esa misma silla- señalo el amplio escritorio- yo llegaba de Austria- trago saliva y cerro los ojos a recordar esa escena- mi familia estaba dispersa- hizo una mueca con la boca y vio al amplio cielo que se observaba por la venta – mi Reyno estaba bien, había hecho tratos poco ortodoxos con medio mundo- movió su cabeza- no lo niego, hice todo lo posible para que mi reinado trajera grandes cosas a mi nuevo país- llevo sus manos atrás de su espalda y las cruzo- pero en el camino fui perdiendo a mi familia. No recuerdo haber estado en el nacimiento de Mercy, porque – sonrió- está cerrando negocios con los turcos para abrir un nuevo corredor comercial-

Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar eso de su tío, los turcos eran vistos como piratas y gente de poca confianza. Marcus rio cuando giro para ver su expresión y sonrió – si hija, vendí mi alma al diablo, por un tratado de comercio- volvió a ver las copas de los arboles- después cuando nació Patrick, estaba en medio Oriente, viendo mis colonia y me excuse diciendo que era mi trabajo- rio mas fuerte- mi trabajo hija- movió su cabeza en negación- mi esposa Margot se entero del tratado oculto con los turcos y me pidió que se cesa esa transacción que el país podía sobrevivir lo que había en las arcas que buscara otras alternativas- desato sus manos y las empuño- ella lloraba por que no solo la había aislado de mi mundo, sino le había ocultado que el tratado estaba cerrado. Ella me dijo las peores palabras que he escuchado Candy "SOY TU ESPOSA, TU COMPAÑERA, NO UN MUEBLE QUE ADORNA TU CASA. POR DIOS MARCUS SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO ENTRE LOS DOS "- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- "HUBIERAMOS BUSCADO UNA SOLUCION, TE OFRECI UNA FAMILIA Y AMOR, TU ME PAGAS CON TU INDIFERENCIA POR TRATAR DE SER UN BUEN REY, PUES LO LOGRASTE PERO HAS PERDIDO EN TU CAMINO A TU FAMILIA Y ¿POR QUE?, POR HACERLO SOLO Y NO COMPARTIR LA CARGA"- cayó por un momento- supe que había perdido todo en ese momento por aires de grandeza hija, lo único que tenía seguro- se limpió la lagrima- llegue destrozado, mi padre enfermo y yo nunca me di cuenta, tu padre con todo el peso solo y yo encerrado en mi mundo, tu abuela me dijo algo que nunca olvidare cuando llegue llorando- vio a Candy y esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos- " HIJO SABES POR QUE ESCOCIA ES TAN FUERTE A PESAR DEL YUGO INGLES", en ese momento moví cabeza negándole la respuesta ella se acerco y me dijo "POR QUE LA REGENCIA HIJO ES COMO LA FAMILIA SI TU PADRE Y YO NO ESTAMOS UNIDOS, DEJAMOS UN LADO DESCUBIERTO PARA QUE LOS ENEMIGOS NOS ATAQUEN, EN CAMBIO SI SIEMPRE NOS DECIMOS TODO, NADIEN PUEDE ATACARNOS POR QUE SI EL DA UN PASO YO LO DOY JUNTO A EL, SI TU ESPOSA Y TU TIENEN SECRETOS DEBILITAN SU FUERZA, CUENTALE TODO, ELLA NUNCA HARA ALGO QUE PUEDA PERJUDICARTE Y SIEMPRE TE DARA EL MEJOR CONSEJO. NO DES ARMAS A TUS ENEMIGOS Y NO ROMPAS TUS JURAMENTOS NUNCA".

Candy se llevó a los manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, su tío la abrazo y levanto su barba- hija te dijo esto no por mortificarte yo tarde años, en volver a tener la confianza de mi familia- sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- aun a pesar de todo, mi esposa sigue a mi lado y me perdono- Candy lo miro fijamente – yo no quiero que pases lo que yo, por eso te dijo a tiempo CONFIA EN ALBERT, CUENTALE TODO, APOYATE EN EL, NO DESTRUYAS TU MATRIMONIO POR QUERER LLEVAR UN PESO TAN GRANDE SOLA-ella asintió- NO DEJES ARMAS A TUS ENEMIGOS, FORTALECE TUS LAZOS CON TU FAMILIA, la regencia es solitaria y pesado si la llevas sola- limpio sus lágrimas- pero si tienes un compañero a tu lado por mas equivocaciones que hayas cometido, buscaran entre los dos la forma de salir a adelante-

-tío, pero hay veces que esas equivocaciones son tan grandes que tengo miedo de que si le cuento el- ella cayo y suspiro- me deteste por lo que hecho, si lo hice fue por proteger a mi familia, a él , mis hijos, dios mío nunca fue por lastimarlo- sus lágrimas volvieron.

Marcus movió la cabeza- miedo hija, es que el se entere por otro lado y piense que en vez de protegerlo lo creíste débil para defender a su familia y no lo amas lo suficiente para contarle tus penas y que él te ayude –

Candy lloro en el pecho de su tío y cuando estaba mas tranquila, lo vio- gracias- dijo con voz cortada

-de nada pequeña solo quiero que recapacites y no pierdas lo único valioso que hay la familia, aun por arriba de nuestras obligaciones- le acaricio su mejilla- quiero que sea una gran regente, fuerte y feliz, sin secretos que debiliten a tu familia y a tu regencia, no te dijo que desentiendas de ella hija, si no que compartas la carga y quien mejor que tu esposo ¿no crees? - ella asintió.

El ruido del toquidos de la puerta los separo – te prometo que hablare con el tío -mientras se arreglaba su cara y el vestido. Marcus le regalaba una sonrisa y el sonido de la secretaria girando el picaporte – disculpe majestad, pero su primera cita la espera- Candy estaba de espalda y Marcus asintió.

-hija me voy espero haberte ayudado y te dejo trabajar, te veré a la hora de la comida- asintió mientras Candy decía.

-en seguida voy- la secretaria salió. Marcus sonrió

-me voy pequeña, creo que es hora de ver- sonrió- a cierta pequeña prima tuya que necesita también un buen consejo- asintió Candy y Marcus comenzó a caminar.

-tío- corrió Candy alcanzarlo, lo abrazo y lo beso en su mejilla- gracias de verdad gracias- Marcus le regalo una sonrisa.

-descuida princesa, a veces solo necesitamos un consejo para volver al camino- le guiño un ojo.

Candy se sintió mas tranquila, su tío tenía razón tendría que hablar con Albert, suspiro era su esposo, su amor y no era justo que lo excluyera, aunque temía por su reacción, pero no dejaría que nada la separara de él. Si hiba hacer regente de Escocia, lo seria, pero junto a su Albert. Solo esperara que entendiera su postura y el por que lo había hecho – san Andrés ayúdame con esto- decía mientras levantaba su mirada – Anthony, mama – su primera cita llegaba.

Marcus recorría el palacio, tratando de saber ¿Qué seria lo que había hecho Candy para pedir ayuda a Dimitri? Y ¿Por qué solicitaba la entrevista?, mas le valía a Dimitri no querer chantajear a su sobrina, se las vería con el y ni que hablar de su hermano si se llegara enterar.

De pronto el ruido de las risas de un bebe y su acompañante, lo hicieron desviar la mirada. Abrió la puerta y suspiro. Era cierto su sobrina había cometido un erro pero alguien también tendría que escucharlo y darle una lección de cual era su lugar en la regencia.

Con una sonrisa Marcus entro – buenos días-


	16. Chapter 16 PONIENDO LAS COSAS EN SU LUGA

CAPITULO 16

PONIENDO LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR

La vista era hermosa, Albert sostenía a Iain en los brazos mientras este le sonreía y movía sus manitas tratando de tocarle su cara. El cuarto que había acondicionado Candy en el castillo era hermoso, una habitación amplia, con ventanas que daban al jardín, las cunas en blanco y de finos acabados se encontraban al lado derecho y del lado izquierdo dos más una de color rosa y otra en color hueso, el cabezal de ellas era de tul azul fino. Todas con finos móviles de figuras colgando de ellas. Una amplia sala, blancas paredes decoradas con adornos de barcos y nubes; estaba alfombrada, la mitad del cuarto con juguetes de todo tipo, carritos, osos, conejos, jirafas de peluche todos y diferentes tamaños, una mesa sencilla de mimbre con cuatro sillas en color blanco y un hermoso florero. Al otro extremo dos cómodas mecedoras, sin obviar los amplios roperos donde cuidadosamente se encontraban la ropa de los pequeños y los cambiadores.

Todo era de ensueño, ya que pasaban largas horas ahí, mientras sus padres trabajaban, la decisión fue tomada cuando Candy tuvo que trabajar en su oficina y no quería despegarse mucho de sus pequeños, su padre les había dado la opción de equipar ese lugar para que tanto Candy y Albert pudieran pasar tiempo con ellos. Ya que la oficina de Albert también quedaba cerca. Así cuando alguno tenía un poco de tiempo iban a pasarlo con los niños.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando el Rey Marcus pasaba y pudo ver aquella escena, al escuchar la voz, tanto Albert como Iain voltearon a verlo.

-buenos días- contesto Albert mientras sentaba en su regazo al pequeño y Marcus se acercaba.

Toco la cabeza de Iain que volteo inmediatamente a ver a su padre y este le sonrió- y ¿Dónde esta el otro pequeño monstruo? - dijo sonriendo.

Albert le señalo- William esta tomando una siesta majestad- Marcus movió la cabeza

-solo Marcus, William por favor- el asintió- disculpa ¿podríamos hablar?, sé que tienes que ir a tu oficina, pero me encantaría cruzar contigo unas palabras si no hay inconveniente- Iain bostezo.

Albert le sonrió mientras cargaba al pequeño en su hombro- ninguna, solo duermo a este pequeño y con gusto lo alcanzo en sus habitaciones, ¿si le parece bien? - Marcus asintió.

-entonces los dejo- beso la cabecita del pequeño que aduras penas podía mantener los ojitos abiertos, mientras con su pequeña mano sujetaba la camisa de seda de su padre; Marcus se retiró a su habiatacion.

En el un restaurante en el pueblo, se encontraba un par de caballeros tomando un refrigerio, uno enfundado en un traje de color café claro y una camisa negra, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos mientras tomaba una taza de café, el otro caballero tenía un traje blanco con una camisa azul cielo. Un camarero le acerco una charola con un telegrama.

Eduardo sonrió mientras leía aquel papel, el otro hombre curioso preguntaba- y ¿Por qué el cambio de humor príncipe? - Eduardo se retiró las gafas y sonrió.

-debido a este papel- Frederick lo tomo para leerlo, de inmediato se giro

-Eduardo, es verdad lo que aquí dice- este asintió.

-en efecto- tomo un sorbo de su taza y le sonrió de lado- nuestros nuevos amigos confirmaron la identidad de ese soldado que encontraron en la villa francesa, cuando el ejercito la libero de la invasión de los alemanes y que fue trasladado a Inglaterra-

Frederick dejo el sobre en la mesa y puso su mano en su barbilla- mmm era – hizo un gesto raro con los ojos- ¿el comatoso desconocido? - dudado.

Eduardo asintió- si- suspiro- mira que vino hacer el primo caído en combate de la regente-

La cara de asombro de Frederick era enorme, según el, aquel joven había muerto en combate, un par de años atrás- no lo puedo creer- tomo su taza- según yo había muerto en combate-

Eduardo sonrío- según todos, pero gracias a la insistencia de aquella mujer- dijo dudoso tratando de recordar

Frederick completo la frase- la señorita O'Brien-

Asintió- en efecto, sus cartas pidiendo que se buscara a su prometido pues aseguraba que estaba vivo, eran cierta- llamo al mesero- si mi padre no me hubiera encargado revisar la lista de los soldados sin identificación, nunca hubiera hallado este "premio"-el camarero se acercó- una copa de su mejor champagne-

Frederick lo vio dudoso- es muy temprano ¿no lo crees? -

Sonrió – hay que festejar ¿no?'- el mesero se retiro

-festejar Eduardo- movió su cabeza- no entiendo-

Se acomodo en su silla- mira, la regente aun no sabe que su primo se encuentra en un hospital en Inglaterra y menos que ha estado en coma estos años ¿o no? -

-en efecto- hizo una pausa- asta que su gente investiguen- sorprendido- ¿pero eso como te favorece? no veo el punto-

Fue el turno de Eduardo de mover la cabeza- querido amigo, tu falta de visión me sorprende-

Frederick cruzo las manos- ilústrame-

-mira, mientras nos encontramos aquí, he mandado a mi querida Elisabeth a confirmar personalmente que sea el señor Alistar – el asintió – cosa que confirma en el telegrama, Candy tendrá que pedir mi ayuda para traer a su primo sano y salvo a Escocia y reunirlo con su familia-

Frederick movió su cabeza- pero según entiendo, encontraron a la señorita O'Brien o ¿me equivoco? -

-no- sonrío- pero eso no afecta si la señorita les dice que lo encontró sigo ganando- sonrió- entonces pedirá mi ayuda y me deberá un favor, que claro sabré como cobrármelo-

Se reacomodo- ¿y que te pidió Elizabeth cambio de ese favor? -

Lo miro pícaramente- nada fuera de lo normal- Frederick lo vio desconcertado- aparte que siga con mi protección, que cuando la regencia de Escocia este en mis manos, su clan será restituido- movió su hombro derecho – nada de importancia- el mesero se acercó con la botella.

-brindamos- asintieron – por que pronto tendré a la hermosa regente de Escocia en mis manos y en mi cama – chocaron las copas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, el sonido de una puerta que se abría dejaba a ver a Albert que entraba. Camino asta donde estaba el Rey Marcus esperándolo viendo el hermoso jardín por la ventana.

-disculpe la tardanza majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia, Marcus se giró – estoy a su servicio-

Marcus movió su cabeza en negación- Sir William solo Marcus por favor, es el esposo de mi sobrina, somos familia- sonrió y Albert le regreso el gesto.

-esta bien Marcus- mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en la sala – entonces por favor dígame William- asintió.

Marcus le hizo un gesto de conformidad mientras ambos se acomodaban en la sala, saco de su bolsillo derecho de su traje, una fina cigarrera de plata con el escudo grabado de la casa Estuardo y le ofreció un cigarro a Albert, el cual no lo tomo; llevo el cigarro a la comisura de su boca – bien muchacho esto no tomara mucho tiempo- mientras encendía el cigarro- solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

Albert lo miro fijamente – soy todo oídos Marcus- cruzando la pierna

Sacaba el humo de su cigarro y lo vio fijamente- no tengo la mínima duda que sabes perfectamente el lugar que ocupa mi sobrina en este reino- Albert asintió- me lo imaginé el punto esta que – suspiro- ¿tu sabes el lugar que ocupas en esta regencia? -

Albert lo vio dudoso, claro que sabia que su esposa era la regente de Escocia, pero él siempre pensó que su puesto solo era el de su esposo y jefe de su clan- soy miembro del Tribunal y esposo de su sobrina- dijo bajando la pierna

Movió Marcus su cabeza- entonces muchacho nadie te ha dicho que lugar tienes ¿verdad? -

Albert lo vio con desconcierto- disculpe, pero no lo comprendo-

-eso me temía- dijo serio- ¿conoces el termino Corregente? - Albert movió su cabeza- es el titulo para la persona que acompaña el Regente de una nación para gobernar-

Albert se puso serio- sigo sin entender el punto, explíquese-se acomodo en el sillón- si piensa que Candy no esta capacitada para regir sola, le puedo asegura que-

Fue interrumpido por Marcus- no malentiendas William, yo creo competente a mi sobrina para llevar la regencia de este país- lo miro fríamente- te lo diré sencillo dime ¿Por qué buscaste formar una familia? -

Albert se quedo meditando por un momento- para compartir conmigo mi vida, en todos los aspectos con la persona que amo, que esta sea una compañera, una amiga, una Alida y por qué no alguien con la cual pudiera compartir el peso de- Albert cayo se dio cuenta de lo se refería Marcus.

El sonrió cuando Albert comprendió- en efecto William, la Corregencia es lo mismo- apago su cigarrillo- Candy es lista pero aún es muy joven, tú en cambio tienes la experiencia de llevar un cargo como el Patriarcado de tu clan o ¿me equivoco? - Albert asintió- pero para llegar a ese cargo tuviste algún mentor que te enseño el fino arte de manejar los negocios, la toma de decisiones y te ayudo a formarte como hombre sólido, empresario y respetable que eres-

Albert cerro los ojos y suspiro- claro George-

Marcus lo miro fijamente tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos sabía que William era muy inteligente y que amaba a su sobrina- ahora vez la importancia de la corregencia, la persona que sustenta ese puesto es para a aconsejar, guiar y ser un punto importante de sostén para el regente, debe ser una persona de confianza absoluta, para que uno pueda acercarse a ella, por un consejo sincero no matizado por el peso del título – sonrío- que te pueda regañar y a la vez guiar- suspiro- yo tengo la mía se llama Margot, mi esposa es mi fuerte, mi compañera en esta aventura y por qué no decirlo muchacho la que me ayuda a no perder el piso en esta difícil tarea- Albert sonrío entendía el punto, el silencio se hizo presente- se que el puesto de patriarca y hombre negocios te exige mucho tiempo, pues velas no solo por ti o tu familia, sino también por las familias de tu gente que tienes a cargo- Albert permanecía atento- pero no dudo que tengas gente de confianza para minorizar tu carga- asintió – en la regencia eso no es posible, la integra y la amenaza siempre está presente, la gente exige la perfección en sus dirigentes, este cargo es de 24 horas no hay descanso, ni puedes relevar responsabilidades; el tribunal- rio Marcus- es una cueva lobos, estarán al pendiente para marcar hasta la más pequeña equivocación no dudaran para atacarla si comete un error por pequeño sea, siempre pedirán su cabeza y eso William es un peso muy grande a la hora de tomar las decisión, sin obviar que una equivocación afectara a mucha gente, mi hermano llevo solo esa carga por muchos año y la regencia lo está matando- suspiro mientras apretaba sus puños- no quiero eso para mi sobrina ,si puede contar con tu ayuda, por eso la importancia de que tu participación sea constante, no significar que ella sea débil. Solo serás su respaldo y consejero, la fuente de soporte, su descanso y su lugar seguro-se levantaron y Marcus camino hacia la ventana después giro a verlo

-mi querida cuñada- suspiro y cerró los ojos-era la brisa fresca para mi hermano, cuando la alejaron de él, casi mure y se volvió frio y calculador- sonrió discretamente- se tu igual para ella se la brisa fresca William- se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro- no dejes que se pierda en este mundo de deber, responsabilidades e intrigas hijo, la regencia puede ser absorbente y solitaria, recuérdela siempre que a pesar de todo, los tiene a ustedes para poner paz y color a su vida- volvió la cara a la ventana

Albert se acercó- entiendo-dijo secamente- le prometo que no la dejare sola, la amo, ella y mis hijos son lo más importante en mi vida- Marcus asintió y estiro su mano- es una promesa y gracias por hacerme ver mi lugar- sonrió-.

-recuerda William, una regente tiene muchas presiones y su punto más débil siempre será su familia, protege a tus hijos y edúcalos para este mundo- Albert estiro su mano- no juzgues sin antes haber escuchado el por qué actuó o hizo algo, no peles sino debate y llega a un acuerdo, pero lo mas importante es el apoyo aun si lo mejor es retirarte y dejarle tomar sus decisiones, confía en ella siempre y que ella confié en ti-

-se lo prometo- Marcus sonrió y sello el pacto con un abrazo- gracias, por el consejo-

Deshizo el brazo- y recuerda hijo- Albert sonrió.

-si- dijo más tranquilo

Marcus sonrió de oreja a oreja- nunca vayas a la cama enojado- se sonrojo Albert y asintió- hazle el amor con frecuencia y siempre olvidara por un momento todos los problemas del día- rio- es una buena forma para relajarnos, jajaja-

Albert se sonrojo y movió su cabeza. Marcus palmeo su hombro. Se despidieron. Albert se fue para la oficina pensando todo lo que le había dicho Marcus y la forma de apoyar a Candy, suspiro – Corregente – movió su cabeza, recargado en el sillón de su escritorio- Hay Candy- estiro su cuello – Amor, tendremos que hablar ahora si y poner todo en claro- se acomodo y estiro su mano para tomar la foto que tenia en su escritorio, sonrió. La foto tenia a Candy con un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, un gran sombrero y a sus dos hijos en cada mano, de fondo el hermoso jardín de la villa, el cielo azul y un el tronco de un gran árbol. La acerco para verla- hare todo lo posible por que nunca se borre esa sonrisa de tu cara y te juro que los protegeré a los tres con mi vida si es necesario-

Candy terminaba la ultima audiencia de la mañana, apenas se empezaba acomodar en su silla cuando el sonido de la puerta le llamo la atención y dijo – adelante-

La figura de Minrret se hacía presente – majestad el carruaje esta listo para la visita a la villa de Sir Dominic- Candy asintió, el descanso seria para después, se acerco al perchero para tomar su capa.

-vámonos entonces- fue lo único que dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida para tomar el carruaje.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, discutían los arreglos de la seguridad para la fiesta de bienvenida de su tío, el lugar para la conferencia con Dimitri, así como la estrategia para administrar la medicina en las pequeñas clínicas improvisadas. Sin darse cuenta se encontraban en la puerta de la villa de su tío.

La sorpresa fue muy grande cuando el cochero bajo y toco la puerta del mismo – majestad hay una fila muy grande para entrar a la villa- se miraron y Minrret bajo del carruaje.

Candy hiba a asomar la cabeza cuando Minrret la intercepto- majestad es verdad, no baje iré a averiguar de que se trata- Candy asintió, pero su curiosidad la llevo a mover las cortinas del mismo.

Se sorprendió al ver aquella fila que se extendía, era gente campesina que llevaba a niños en sus brazos, parejas, mujeres que llevaban a sus familiares recargados en sus hombros, la fila era tan grande. Minrret tardaba y Candy no esperaría para saber que pasaba, se coloco la capucha de su capa y bajo del carruaje. Al bajar se acerco la escolta personal. Un hombre alto de 180 cm, tez blanca y cabello estilo militar se acercó diciendo – majestad, por favor espere el regreso de Capitana puede ser peligroso-

Candy se levanto un poco la capucha y sonrió – no tardare, descuide estaré bien, solo quiero saber ¿para qué es esta fila? -

-majestad- dijo preocupado, si la dejaba ir seguro tendría problemas con la capitana y Minrret no era muy benevolente con los errores, se giro y les dijo a los oficiales que estaban a punto de bajarse del carruaje que hiba atrás del de Candy – esperen por favor- con la mano hizo un gesto- Candy se quedó mirando – la acompañare majestad un segundo-asintió Candy, el oficial fue al carruaje por una capa y se la coloco, sabia que la regente era muy curiosa, era la obligación de la guardia imperial conocerla, se acerco a ella y le sonrió- listo majestad-

Comenzaron a caminar observando a las personas que estaban esperando turno en la entrada de la villa, el oficial hiba atrás de Candy, de repente vio salir a un pequeño en su dirección, el niño de solo 6 años, su ropa era sencilla, su cabello era café oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verdes. En la carrera choco contra el vestido de Candy y esta lo recibió con sus manos.

-hola amiguito- dijo con una sonrisa, hincándose al nivel del pequeño asustado -¿se puede saber por qué la prisa?-

El niño trato de recuperar el aire- me escondo de mi mama- sonrió.

Candy alzo la mirada para ver si alguien lo perseguía y volvió a verlo- y se puede saber el ¿Por qué? -

El niño movió su cabeza tratando de identificar a la bella dama y alzo sus hombros- vamos al doctor y no quiero ir- haciendo pucheros

Candy lo miro desconcertada- ¿estas enfermo? - el pequeño movió su cabeza en signo de negación- ¿entonces? -

Suspiro y puso sus manitas en su cintura – mi papa, cayo enfermo con gripe y durmió por dos días, mi mama dijo que veríamos al mejor doctor que hay y lo a traído cargando desde la casa- Candy se estremeció con el relato – mama dice que debemos esperar, pero yo ya me aburrí mucho y tengo hambre-.

-¿Por qué no han hido al hospital?- el niño cruzo sus manitas enfrente y movió con su pie unas piedritas suelta y agacho su cara

-somos pobre y no podemos pagar las medicinas, mi papa trabaja duro en el campo, pero – suspiro viendo a Candy- si el no trabaja no hay dinero para comprar comida, o medicina por eso es importante que este sano- el chico se acerco cuando vio como Candy empezó a derramar lágrimas y sus manos la llevo a su pecho - ¿estas también enferma? Eres muy bonita si quieres te puedo llevar con mi mama para que te haga lugar y veas al doctor- acaricio su mejilla y limpio sus lágrimas- si eres pobre como yo no te cobra- tomo su mano y la galo- vamos te prometo ser paciente y te cuidare como mama lo hace con papa-

Candy le sonrió – vamos pequeño y no estoy enferma no te apures- se levantó y comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto vio a una mujer de pelo rojo, delgada, joven y ropa también sencilla, su pelo cubierto con un paño gritaba a todo pulmón – AGUST. AGUST hijo ¿Dónde te has metido? - mientras la gente que esperaba volteaba a verla

-mami, mami aquí estoy- decía agitando su manita y su madre le daba alcance

Lo abrazo- hijo por favor no me vuelvas a espantar, no debes apartarte se que es tarde pero casi llegamos ten paciencia- lloraba

El pequeño se zafó- descuida mama, no lo volveré hacerlo- giro su cabeza- mira encontré a una dama muy linda y es mi amiga, dice que no está enferma pero papa decía lo mismo – jalando el vestido de su madre- tiene que revisarla el doctor para asegurarnos-

La mujer subió su cabeza para observar a la mujer, de pronto una ráfaga de viento le bajo la capucha a Candy y dejo descubierta su cara- majestad- dijo inmediatamente mientras la gente volteaba, al verla todos hicieron quedaron impresionados e hicieron una caravana. Candy se acerco a la mujer y la levanto.

-no por favor, levántense- los miro con una sonrisa

La mujer se apresuró hablar- disculpe majestad si mi pequeño la molesto no era su intención- mientras ocultaba al pequeño detrás de sus faldas- solo es que llevamos muchas horas y seguro tiene un poco de hambre, pero-

Candy sonrió al ver al pequeño que no entendía por que su madre se transformo al ver a la hermosa dama- descuide, ese pequeño es muy listo- busco entre sus ropas un poco de chocolate que siempre lleva, estiro su mano- toma amigo para que aguantes un poco si- con la inocencia de un niño se zafo de su madre para tomar el trozo que le ofrecía Candy y se lo comió muy rápido sonriéndole – verdad mama que podemos dejarla entrar a la fila mira me ha dado un chocolate, verdad que si?- mientras su madre no sabía cómo responderle Candy le toco su cabecita y le regalo una amplia sonrisa

-te he dicho que estoy bien- se giró y vio a más pequeños a lado de sus padres – venga les daré unos dulces- otros niños se acercaron cautelosos y les ofreció unos dulces, que tomaron con gusto mientras ella repartía el sonido de unos pasos la hizo voltear.

-espero que traiga por lo menos un carruaje lleno de dulce sobrina, hay muchos pequeños- Candy rio su tío llegaba acompañado por Minrret, esta vio inmediatamente con cara fría al oficial y el solo alzo sus hombros.

Candy se levanto y se acerco a saludar a su tío con un abrazo- tío- sonrió- descuida, no he traído tantos dulces, pero – se giro a ver al pequeño y le cerro un ojo- lo remediaremos- volteo a ver al oficial que le acompañaba- comandante-

El hombre se cuadro y se acercó a ella- dígame majestad-

Seria dijo- mande a un soldado a la villa de mi esposo, dígale a Doroty que necesitamos comida, que mande suficiente y algunas personas para ayudar a servir- su tío sonrió- hay que darles algo de comer a esta gente que espera ver al doctor más importante de Escocia-

Su tío rio a todo pulmón, la gente aplaudió agradeciendo la buena voluntad de Candy, pues habían llegado desde muy temprano para tomar su lugar. El pequeño grito a todo pulmón- ¿y los dulces? -

Candy rio y miro al comandante- y dulces también- los pequeños saltaron de felicidad mientras el comandante se retiraba. Su tío le hacia una ademan para que caminara con él a su villa.

-gracias hija, yo solo pude ofrecerles un poco de te caliente, mi despensa no es muy grande puesto que solo vivo yo con mis ayudantes- Candy movió la cabeza mientras caminaba con su tío.

-descuida tío, mandare todos los días, comida y gente que te ayude- dijo con una sonrisa

-y dulces- dijo su tío riendo ella sintió

-pero dime ¿Qué pasa? - lo miro seriamente

-la gente pobre no tiene dinero ni tiempo para ir al hospital aun que hayas ordenado que las medicinas sean gratis, son muchas horas para caminar y no tienen algún medio que les ayude, además de que muchos enfermos son las cabezas de las familias, de ellos dependen para vivir dia a día, sin ellos las pobres mujeres tratan de sacar a adelante a su familia como pueden, así que es imposible que gasten un día completo de trabajo para llevarlos, prefieren venir a verme y regresar con remedios a sus casa y rogar a Dios por su cura- dijo mientras caminaba

-y los dispensarios improvisados? - dijo rápidamente

-no son suficientes las colas son muy largas- suspiro- la epidemia créese y yo hago lo posible para controlarla entre los campesino y gente humilde-

Candy se paró de pronto- tío me hubieras dicho para brindarte toda la ayuda posible, podía haberte mandado enfermera y medicina-

Movió su cabeza- hija, pero seguro esta vuelta loca de aquí para allá, para traer más medicina y comida para todos- movió la cabeza- recuerda que se como son esas ratas que tienes en el tribunal, cuando el barco comienza moverse mas de la cuenta, salen corriendo-

Candy sonrió- tío, pero también están los doctores de Glasgow y medicinas que pueden ayudarte-

Su tío la miro- estas igual que tu padre hija- empezó de nuevo su marcha y señalo con su mano un amplio jardín- la medicina no es todo y esos estirados matasanos no lo entienden, la madre tierra sabe darnos lo que necesitamos, Escocia tiene una gran variedad de medicina en plantas para combatir cualquier cosa- se acercó y Candy lo seguía -la sepia- tomo una planta y se giró – sirve para la fatiga causada por la fiebre alta y esta- señalo otra planta muy peculiar la laxadoron sirve para la constipación y atacar el resfrió- dijo viéndola a sus ojos- Escocia cuida a sus hijos-

\- han sido efectivas para frenar la epidemia? - dijo dudosa, mientras su tío asentía.

\- mucho tal vez no tenemos la cura para esta epidemia, pero podemos disminuir sus efectos y dejar que el mismo cuerpo la combata-Candy se levantó - los Escoceses somos fuertes, ella nos cuida porque cuidamos de ella- tomando un puño de tierra en su mano y dejándola caer.

-entonces tío- lo vio a los ojos- debemos unir fuerzas entre la medicina y la medicina tradicional podremos con esta epidemia- estiro la mano- te parece si unimos fuerzas- la miro extrañado- descuida te mandaran la medicina que tenemos y tu les enseñaras a los doctores las hierbas que deben de dar, así juntos saldremos de esta de acuerdo- su tío lo medito por unos minutos -por el bien ellos, que la antigua medicina y la moderna se unan- se giró y vio a la gente; familias enteras habían caído ante la epidemia, hombres fuertes se encontraban en las habitaciones de su villa debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, mujeres con bebes en brazos o niños. La cara de sufrimiento del pueblo era grande.

Suspiro- de acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez- Candy sonrió

-perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa- mientras ustedes la combaten a la gripe, yo hare un segundo frente con las mujeres de los Sires para que hagan comedores comunitarios, estratégicamente localizados cerca de los hospitales, dispensarios y las clínicas improvisadas para poder brindarles un poco de comida a la gente que espera-

Minrret anotaba todo en su libreta, esa era una tarea titánica pero no imposible- suerte con eso hija- dijo Dominic- quiero ver a esas estiradas dando comida-

Candy se puso las manos en su cintura- las veras tío, las veras o dejo de llamarme Candy Andrew Estuardo- comenzaron a caminar para entrar a la mansión, mientras se ponían de acuerdo en la hora de entrega de víveres y lugares estratégicos para los comedores.

-hija, pero no creo que hayas venido de casualidad ¿Qué paso? - dijo Dominic antes de entrar a su consultorio y ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentara. El consultorio era la sala de la mansión dividida por enormes cortinas de sabanas blancas, un escritorio sencillo.

Tomando asiento- bueno tío, la verdad- suspiro- necesito de tu ayuda-

Dominic se alarmo- no me digas que algunos de los niños esta contagiados o tu esposo- movió la cabeza- le diré unas cuantas cosas André por no permitirte verlos y de seguro solo te tiene encerrada en esa oficina, eres su única hija y te trata como un tirano-

Candy se apresuro en contestar- no, tío gracias a Dios estamos bien y le aseguro que mi padre no me tiene encerrada en la oficina y estoy al pendiente de mis hijos y sobrinos están viviendo en palacio; pero- trago saliva- la tía abuela cayo enferma –

La interrumpió – ooo Emilia, no puede ser- se dejo caer en la silla- una mujer tan bella enferma- Candy lo miro seria- pero ese Lancaster mas le vale estar al pie de su cama, una mujer tan inteligente y bondadosa merece todas las atenciones posible-

Candy tocio- si tío, Sir Lancaster no se ha despejado de su lado- su tío suspiro

-sí que tiene suerte ese viejo, ¿entonces? - dijo intrigado

-es George, la mano derecha de mi esposo y el que fuera mi padre cuando estuve con las Andrew- estrujo sus manos y vio a su tío con lágrimas- la tía abuela se encuentra en cama y muy débil y no han podido ayudarlo, mi tío Arturo no ha podido bajar a fiebre y..- sus lágrimas volvieron a parecer- y esta muy grave, por favor ayúdelo tío por favor-

Dominic se acerco a su sobrina y la abrazo- descuida hija estará bien, te prometo que cuanto pueda iré a ver a ese buen hombre y hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo- con su mano levanto la cara de Candy y le sonrió.

-gracias tío – decía mientras lo abrazaba- se lo encargo le debo mucho, el siempre velo por mi y mi esposo y estamos muy afligido por verlo así- Dominic hiba hablar cuando de pronto la puerta del consultorio se abrió. Minrret había permanecido distanciada de la plática, pero en el mismo lugar, como siempre sombra silenciosa, viendo y en guardia para cualquier cosa.

Pero al ver la figura de la persona que entraba, perdió el color de su cara y trago saliva, mientras se acercaba sin percatarse que ella estaba ahí. Candy y Dominic se giraron para ver ala persona que entraba con una planta en la mano- la encontré, Dominic la encontré- mientras sonreía. El Minrret se congelaba.


	17. Chapter 17 ENCUENTROS

CAPITULO 17

ENCUENTROS .

Alexander entraba con una flor llamada campanilla azul, una flor pequeña, en forma de copa, su centro en matices de color purpura, su hoja amplia dejaba ver el taño fuerte lleno de pequeñas espinas, una flor hermosa que solo se da en las tierras altas escocesas. Había pasado toda la mañana buscándola y entraba triunfante- la encontré, Dominic, la encontré- se paró en seco cuando vio una rubia cabellera abrazada de su querido amigo, los ojos de aquella mujer eran inconfundibles era la Regente. Inmediatamente giro su cara si ella estaba en el consultorio Minrret no estaría lejos. Parada firmemente, seria pero agitada, tenia ese gesto indiscutible que él conocía bien cuando se alteraba, sonrió y se giro para dar los saludos correspondientes.

Se cuadro inmediatamente- buenas tardes- la caravana perfecta- me disculpo por mi intromisión-

Dominic rio acercándose a él, palmeo su hombro- descuida muchacho- se giro a ver a Candy – te presento a mi sobrina, la regente de Escocia lady Candice Estuardo Andrew- Ella se levanto para saludarlo y bajo su cabeza en signo de respeto – querida el es comándate primero Alexander Kalan duque Dublín, primo de Dimitri de Irlanda y un buen amigo mío-

Alexander tomo la mano y la beso- miladie es un placer-

-el placer es mío comandante- le regalo una sonrisa.

Minrret miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se aproximó – majestad es hora de retirarnos- fue la voz firme de Minrret cuando se acerco por un costado de Alexander. Este cerro los ojos y suspiro el perfume de ella.

Candy se giro y lo observo, era tarde y quería llegar al castillo para comer con su familia- tío, disculpe la visita rápida, pero me retiro -

Dominic se sentó en su escritorio- descuida querida, el deber llama- ella sintió- salúdame al viejo gruñón de tu padre-

-de su parte tío- ella sonrió de lado – y a mi tío Marcus no le manda saludos-

Se levanto rápidamente y le dijo eufórico- a ese bribón dile hija que mas le vale traer su trasero por aquí o yo mismo lo iré a buscar mira que venir a Escocia y no llegar a mi casa, a tomar un buen whisky-

Candy rio fuerte- descuida tío le daré tu mensaje- se giró a ver a Alexander-fue un placer conocerlo comandante y le deseo una placida visita en nuestro país, dele mis saludos al rey Dimitri- el capitán hizo una caravana y Candy se retiraba junto a Minrret; cuando su tío le hablado- a las 8 de la noche pasare por la villa de los Andrew, para ver al señor Jonhson-

Candy le regalo una sonrisa – le informare a mi esposo para que lo espere tío y a Sir Arturo, gracias- estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Alexander movió la cabeza y se dirigió a las damas

Si no es mucha molestia majestad- dijo galantemente- podría tomar unos minutos del tiempo de su capitana le prometo que no la tardare- Candy asintió pues pensaba que era relacionado a la entrevista.

Con una sonrisa- descuide comandante- se giro a ver a Minrret que permanecía inmóvil – capitana la espero en el carruaje-

Minrret reacciono tarde – no, majestad espere- había dado unos pasos cuando Alexander la tomo por el brazo.

-es solo un momento, no le pasara nada, tengo guardias postrados en el jardín- Minrret lo vio con cara de quererlo matar.

Se zafó inmediatamente- suéltame, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Alexander- dijo seriamente

Nada- exaltado – no Minrret, yo diría que mucho – se quedó viéndola fríamente – por Dios te fuiste a mitad de la noche y no te importo dejarme- la volvió a sujetar por las manos – mujer ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso?, sabes lo angustiado que estaba cuando descubrí tu partida a mitad de la noche-

Minrret no podía creerlo Alexander le reclamaba por haberlo dejado, a no – disculpe, comandante sin mas no recuerdo- suspiro viéndolo fijamente- solo fui a entregarle una misiva de la regente y me retire-

Los ojos de Alexander hachaban fuego, así que no era nada de importancia, por Dios aun podia sentir como temblaba, el perfume de su cuerpo en el de él estaba presente – si mas recuerdo usted- dijo susurrándole al oído- termino capitana entre mis brazos, saboreada por mis besos y cabalgando en mi, sin mas no recuerdo-

La gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Minrret, se habia quedado perdida entre el calor de sus fuertes brazos al escuchar eso se safo inmediatamente- le recuerdo comandante que usted es un hombre casado y no es prudente que-

Suspiro- ¿prudente?, fuiste mi mujer de nuevo anoche Minrret no me vengas con cuentos ni quieras es capar con la excusa de mi matrimonio-

-excusa Alexander- estaba enfurecida- no, tu eres casado y te decidiste por ella ase mucho- trago saliva mientras apretaba las manos- yo estoy rehaciendo mi vida y lo de anoche solo fue una despedida-

Alexander rio a pulmón, atrayendo las miradas de algunas empleadas que trabajaban como enfermeras en la mansión, sostuvo a Minrret por el brazo- despedida ¿nunca querida?, si bien tuve que casarme creo que ayer te demostré que eres el amor de mi vida, pensé que lo habías entendió ayer cuando te demostré que solo yo puedo hacerte gozar en la cama-

Minrret no aguanto mas y le planto una sonora cachetada- engreído- temblaba del coraje- el único hombre que quiero en mi cama es a mi prometido tu eres cosa del paso entiéndelo Alexander- la mano de el fue a su mejilla mientras veía como Minrret cruzaba el corredor para la salida.

Solo pudo murmurar- eso lo veremos Minrret veremos si no vuelvo hacerte estremecer y te juro que entre mis besos y tus gemidos hare que olvides de ese maldito capitán- mientras golpeaba con un puño la pared- eres mía, solo mía- una lagrima cayo de sus ojos mientras observaba como la figura ella desaparecía a lo lejos- te amo Minrret, te amo-

El regreso al castillo fue en silencio, mientras dos personas observaban el paisaje, una rezaba para poder ayudar a toda esa gente y saber manejar todo con sabiduría. Otra solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla que se llamaba Alexander, lo amaba, pero ella sabía bien que el, tenia dueña y no era ella.

En la oficina de relaciones exteriores una atareada Mercy, firmaba las ultimas cartas a los aliados para hacerlas llegar lo mas pronto posible y rogando a Dios por respuestas favorable. Una amplia oficia y con tapices en colores violetas decorada elegantemente con líneas blanquecinas, cuadros de la familia adornando sus paredes, llena de luz y de un toque muy especial. Su escritorio de roble amplio, detrás de ella el escudo de Escocia en un amplio cuadro, al lado el escudo de armas del clan Estuardo. Alfombrada con una hermosa alfombra de color blanco, las ventanas abiertas al patio y finas cortinas en color lila. Al fondo y casi escondido un amplio librero con miles de papeles acomodados y libros contables.

La princesa de Austria tenia el toque de elegancia distinguido en toda mujer de posición, sin obviar que, gracias a ella, su padre contrato a los mejores tutores en contabilidad que pudo conseguir, las clases de manejo de varios idiomas, unidos con los estudios de las mejores casas de costura de Paris. Si Mercy en el fondo era una gran diseñadora y le gustaba esa rama, pero hace mucho tiempo entendió que ese gusto solo era efímero, pues la carga de ser una princesa y ayudar a su tío con la regencia le brindaba otro panorama. Nunca abandono su sueño así que lo matizaba decorando el castillo en sus diversas habitaciones. Al menos así podía cumplir un poco su sueño.

La puerta de caoba sonó, llamando la atención de la misma- pase- se apresuro a decir mientras continuaba con los ojos en su lectura – Luz, pon los papeles en una esquina y retírate, cuando estén listos te llamare para que se han mandados- dijo sin percatarse del sonido de las pisadas.

-te aseguro pequeña, que cuando la vea le diré tu recado- fue la voz de su padre que oyó y de inmediato dejo los papeles y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa- eres igual de despistada que tu madre- rio.

Se levanto inmediatamente para alcanzar a su padre que se encontraba a medio camino de su escritorio- disculpa, padre, pero estaba tan metida ordenando estas peticiones, que no me di cuenta de su presencia- dijo solemnemente

Marcus rio- descuida hija, solo vine a ver como estabas -alzo sus hombros

Suspiro- como siempre llena de trabajo- su padre acaricio su cabello.

Le sonrió – te parece si descansa un poco hija- Mercy asintió e invitándole a tomar asiento en la sala de su despacho.

Ya en sus lugares Mercy hablo- y bien padre ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita? - mientras el Rey sacaba un cigarro, Mercy se acercaba a quitárselo ante el asombro de su padre- le diré a mi madre, que escapas de Austria solo para venir a fumar a Escocia- rompiendo el cigarro y colocándolo en un cenicero cercano.

Su padre se giró y la vio retadoramente- mmmm si usted hace eso señorita- dejo ver una sonrisa maquiavélica- yo le diré a su madre que su bella princesa- cruzo la pierna- no duerme sola en palacio- la cara de Mercy se paralizó, su padre sonrió mas – o ¿se puede saber por qué no abrías tu puerta en la mañana?, por que eso de que te estabas arreglando hija – cruzo sus manos- no lo creo, acaso me crees ingenuo para no saber que esa puerta- alzo su voz- no era abierta ¿Por qué? No estabas sola en ese cuarto, por Dios Mercy no tengo la ingenuidad de tu madre, yo conozco a mis hijos y tu querida- volvió a sonreír- no creo que sea una linda palomita, te conozco pequeña y se cuando usas ese tono de voz para tratar de ocultar una travesura o ¿me equivoco hija? -

Mercy estaba nerviosa- noo padre, no es lo que usted piensa-trago saliva- la verdad- dijo tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta- solo que-

La miro serio- ¿Qué está enamorada? - dijo mientras la cara de Mercy se sonrojaba- por que no veo otra opción para que MI HIJA, UNA PRINCESA; haya olvidado las reglas de buenas costumbres que tu madre y yo te hemos inculcado- alzo su voz, mientras ella movía su cabeza- no lo niegues, Mercy o me vas a decir que ese cardenal apareció por arte magia-

Mercy bajo la cara- lo siento padre- dijo en un tono melancólico- Arturo y yo solo- suspiro y levanto su cara- nos amamos, es un buen hombre y un gran doctor – estrujo sus manos en su regazo- se que lo que hemos hecho no es correcto, ni bien visto- el rostro de su padre era serio como nunca - pero te juro que nos amamos, no me arrepiento de nada, por que por primera vez en mi vida, me siento libre de sombras y llena de esperanzas- sus ojos brillaron- se que tu y madre no lo aprobaran por ser de baja cuna, pero te puedo jurar que es un hombre respetable, honorable y bueno; que me ama y..-

Marcus levanto su mano haciendo un ademan para que guardara silencio, se levanto y se giro tratando de pensar, separo enfrente de la ventana mientras Mercy cerraba los ojos pidiendo a Dios ayuda- mmm así que se llama Arturo y me imaginó ¿Qué por lo menos es noble? -

Mercy se levantó acercándose a el – si padre, es tío de Candy y el mejor doctor que hay en Escocia, se ha librado el su camino por su cuenta sin ayuda-

Su padre suspiro- así que es tío de tu prima, por lo tanto, hijo del difunto Macgregor, hermano de Melody- mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla y caminaba, meditando. Mercy se mantenía parada jugando con sus manos – tu tío y tu abuelo lo conocen ¿quiero imaginarme? - Ella asintió – y ¿Cuándo ese hombre perfecto me dará la cara? ya que por lo visto se ha robado la virtud de mi hija.

Mercy apenas podía hablar- esta noche, padre si le permite cenara con nosotros y –

Se giro a verla – mas le vale que este puntual Mercy Estuardo o yo mismo iré por el y me responderá- su mirada era de furia, ella solo asintió.

Su padre se giro y camino a la puerta, se giró para verla diciendo – estoy muy decepcionado de su proceder, el debió de respetarte y tu igual defraudaste mi confianza-

Mercy hablo- padre yo puedo explicarte, no era mi intensión yo- volvió al levantar la mano para detener su platica

Enojado- basta, no quiero saber más hasta la cena, señorita- Mercy se quedo paralizada viendo como su padre salía de su oficina. Este cerró la puerta.

-bien hijo, ¿Qué descubriste? - decía Lord Armando con una sonrisa

Marcus le regalo otra mientras se retiraban de la oficina – lo ama padre- suspiro- mi hija esta enamorada por fin-

Armando palmeo su hombro – te lo dije y yo – hincho su pecho – respaldare al muchacho Macgregor, para que no haya impedimento para la boda- Marcus asintió- ¿pero creo que fuiste carruaje. Antes de abordarlo Marcus detuvo su caminar y vio a su padre.

-se lo merecía por no haberme informado de su noviazgo – Armando rio y movió su cabeza al subir al carruaje – Mi Mercy, por fin esta enamora- suspiro mientras cerraban la puerta – ahora a ver a ese testarudo de tu hijo- mientras indicaba al cochero que comenzara.

La tarde caí, Candy se encontraba en su oficina tomando un descanso, desde el regreso de la villa de su tío estuvo trabajando sin parar; entre organizar como trabajarían los doctores y su tío. Sin obviar el dolor de cabeza, después de su reunión con las esposas de los Sires para organizar los comedores, tuvo que convencerlas en una forma muy sutil – sin ellos que son su manos de obras, ustedes señoras no tendrían los lujos y el poder que tiene ahora, así que es momento que ustedes les regresen un poco de lo que ellos les andado- las mujeres cuchicheaban ante esas frases una dama de mediana edad enfundada en un hermoso vestido lila dijo- y ¿si nos reusamos?- enérgicamente.

Candy sonrió y con mirada retadora le dijo- entonces yo también me reusare a ayudarlas- la voz de mando se hizo notar- a la hora que gusten pueden volver a sus casa- las damas espantadas aceptaron ayudar a Candy, obviamente no tendría corazón para dejarlas a su suerte, pero tenía que ser convencerla y funciono.

Así que con el dolor de cabeza y masajeando su cien, se encontraba viendo el jardín para despejarse, cerro los ojos, sumida en sus recuerdos, pero el calor de un abrazo la hizo abrirlos

-mi amor- decía Albert susurrando en su oído- ¿cansada? -

Candy sonrío y se giró – un poco, pero con tan linda sorpresa, me has alegrado la tarde- mientras abrazada a su esposo por la cintura y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Albert suspiro, mientras acariciaba su espalda- descuida, casi sobrevives al día amor- Ella solo sonrío, despejándola de él y mirándola a los ojos- ¿quieres contarme? -

Ella movió curiosamente su cabeza- no- Albert se sorprendió con la respuesta

\- ¿entonces? - dijo curiosos

Ella lo miro a los ojos- quiero- dijo dulcificando su tono de voz- besar a mi esposo asta morir y olvidarme un poco de todo- Albert sonrío, ella lo seguía mirando fijamente- quiero perderme en tus brazos, embriagarme de tu perfume y- cerro los ojos, mientras Albert baja delicadamente sus labios a su cuello blanquecino- perderme en tus caricias-

¿una invitación? Sin duda, hacia un par de días que llegaban exhaustos del trabajo desde que empezó la epidemia, sus cuerpos pedían esa cercanía, pero el cansancio era mas fuerte. Ahora el la tenia en sus brazos y ella le pedía que la besara, que la tomara, ella quería perderse con el del mundo en un segundo.

El lugar era lo de menos cuando dos cuerpos piden a gritos saciar esa sed, Albert abandono su cuello para tomar su boca, el beso fue profundo y lleno de deseo. Las manos de Albert recorrían la silueta de ella. Candy se dejo llevar por esa sensación placentera. Cuando de pronto tomo las manos de Albert y las separo de su cuerpo, al igual que sus labios de él.

Albert se quedo desconcertado cuando la sonrisa de Candy apareció en su cara- esta vez no- Albert abrió sus ojos- esta vez soy yo la quiere darte placer- Albert trago saliva, Candy nunca le había hecho ese pedimento, pero asintió, será una nueva experiencia.

En un movimiento inesperado Candy tomo por el cuello y lo acerco a sus labios, besando lo de una forma entre salvaje y apasionado; las manos de ellas empezaron a desabotonar su camisa con la misma desesperación de aquel beso. Albert solo se dejaba llevar. Candy lo encamino hacia una de las sillas de su escritorio cuando sintió como el ultimo botón de su camisa era desabotonado y sus manos hiba a su cinturón quitándolo.

De pronto Candy vio con el rabilo del ojo la silla y se separo de los labios. Albert abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como estaba semidesnudo, su torso estaba descubierto y su pantalón a medio abrir. Candy solo sonrío ante esa travesura y él dijo – ¿y usted? No se va a quedar así señora mía- Candy movió su cabeza y puso una mano para evitar el avance de él, la mano de ella fue directo a su pantalón y lo termino de desabrochar para bajarlo.

-ahora tome asiento- con voz firme – le dije que era mi turno para jugar- con el dedo índice lo movió en signo de negación- usted no puede tocar solo ver y sentir- Albert trago saliva y decidido jugar ¿Qué tanto podía hacer su princesa?

Albert tomo asiento y estaba estupefacto de lo que veía, Candy comenzaba a moverse en un ritmo candente, moviendo sus caderas despacio y sensual, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a quitarse cada prenda a centímetros de él. La erección de Albert era notoria, su delicada esposa estaba convertida en otra persona, lo peor le estaba gustando mucho, ahora ella solo estaba en su ropa interior, un fino fondo que se translucía por algunos rayos del sol que agonizaba, que traviesos entraban aquella oficina.

Incitado por el deseo que le había provocado su esposa, decidido levantarse, pero Candy le gano poniendo su mano en el pecho inclinándose, dando un panorama completo de su busto, alzo su cara y dijo con voz entre cortada- no, solo cierra tus ojos y disfruta- Albert embriagado de deseo los cerró quedando en expectativa de lo que ocurriría.

Candy sin temor alguno se inclino separando las piernas de Albert con sutiles carisias que hiba subiendo despacio de su rodilla asta la parte interna de sus muslos, dejando libre aquel pene que se erguía, mientras el comenzó acelerar su respiración al contacto de las manos de su esposa. Un gemido salió de su boca, cuando los labios de ella acariciaron su erección llevándola hacia dentro una mano de ella tocaba su dorso desnudo mientras la otra tomaba la base de su pene. Bajando y subiendo delicadamente proporcionaba aquel placer, mientras saboreaba la erección de su esposo.

Albert no podía controlar aquella tortura tan placentera, sintió como no hiba a aguantar por más tiempo, abrió sus ojos para verla, como seguía con su tortura, movió su cabeza y con voz de deseo hablo – basta, por favor basta- Candy dejo su tortura para verlo, mientras su mano hacia la misma acción de su boca

-no, aun quiero más- sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo- aun no he saciado mis ganas de ti- Albert no aguanto más y se levantó. Candy se quedo paralizada un minuto y el la tomo por las manos y la levanto.

En un rápido movimiento rompió el fondo dejando su cuerpo desnudo delante de el- ya se ha divertido bastante señora es mi turno- ella hiba hablar para contradecirle cuando los labios de su esposo tomaron los suyo con el salvajismo puro de un amante. Sus manos tomaron sus glúteos y en un movimiento firme la subió a nivel de su cadera, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él.

Volvió a levantarla y la penetro, mientras ella soltaba un gemido de placer, ella ansiaba sentir el cuerpo de su esposo en el suyo, ansiaba olvidar toda la locura de la situación, entre los brazos de el y el la complacería. De pronto sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared, las manos de él sostenían todo su peso, sintió el abandono de los labios de él.

El vaivén de caderas seguía y la respiración se agitaba más, cuando tomo Albert uno de los pechos de ella con su boca y empezó a jugar con él, Candy se retorcía de placer en la pared mientras Albert seguía subiendo u bajando sus caderas. El sudor empezaba hacerse presente cuando cambio de pecho al otro. Las uñas de ella hiba encajándose en la espalda de el al sentir esa sensación de placer.

Nombres se susurraron, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de placer. Ella ansiaba más y él quería seguir dándole esas sensaciones y perderla por completo. Candy abrió los ojos y le dijo firmemente- recuéstate- Albert muy a su pesar salió del cuerpo de ella, pero obedeció segado de placer.

Ella inmediatamente de verlo recostado en la alfombra no lo pensó dos veces y subió en él, sensación de placer infinita sintió mientras se hiba acomodando en esa posición. Albert agitado solo pudo tomar las caderas de ella. Se arqueó su cuerpo, se volvió a colocar su espalda en posición recta y empezó a moverla primero lento, para acostumbrarse, después rápido, su cuerpo como el de él seguían el ritmo, sus corazones se sincronizaron un instante. El dejo sus caderas para ella pudiera moverse libre mientras las dirigió a los pechos que saltaban, para acariciarlos.

Un segundo, un instante nadie sabe cuanto dura. Lo que si es seguro que cuando dos cuerpos se aman y comienzan este baile de placer y necesidad de calor. Llega un minuto donde las respiraciones se sincronizan, el latido de los corazones se vuelve uno, los cuerpos se arquean para formar uno y encontrar la posición perfecta para alcanzar el cielo. El sudor y el aumento de temperatura da la indicación que dos almas unidas están a punto de alcanzarlo y las palabras sellan aquel acto cuando dos amantes gritan sus nombres y terminan con un TE AMO, la carrera por alcanzar el cielo.

Dos cuerpos yacen juntos y abrazados buscando desesperadamente mantener el calor que queda, dos respiraciones tratan de volver al ritmo normal, dos corazones siguen latiendo juntos. Ojos cerrados y palabras de amor. Es el resultado de la entrega de dos personas en el mas sublime de los actos de amor.

El cansancio los empezaba a vencer cuando el toquido de la puerta principal de la oficina los desparto en exaltación, al escuchar la voz de su secretaria- majestad, majestad un emisario a llegado con una nota su padre, se encuentra en el hospital, su abuelo solicita su presencia de inmediato-

Ellos se voltearon a ver. Candy se levanto inmediatamente tratando de buscar su ropa al igual que Albert y solo pudo pronunciar- en un momento voy- las lagrimas de Candy empezaron a caer y Albert a un desnudo se acerco a ella que había encontrado su vestido y lo sostenía en sus manos.

Amor descuida, todo estará bien- la abrazó mientras ella sintió con la cabeza, después de unos minutos, procedieron a vestirse. Ambos abrieron la puerta.

La secretaria aun con el papel en la mano y ojos llorosos se acerco ala pareja- Lord André sufrió una recaída- estiro la mano y Albert lo tomo para leerlo – su abuelo dice que se apresuré o no lo alcanzara-

La vio y dijo – la capitana ¿Dónde está? -

La secretaria movió la cabeza en signo de negación- no la hemos encontrado-

Cuando la encuentren que me alcance en el hospital- dijo firmemente – el carruaje-

La secretaria suspiro- en la puerta majestad, su guardia esta esperando para irse con ustedes-asintió Candy.

Candy y Albert caminaron lo más rápido, el corazón de ella estaba preocupado y un escalofrió muy humano recorrió todo su cuerpo, su padre estaba enfermo. Mientras subía al carruaje, rogaba a dios que volara ella; quería estar al lado de él.

En la sala, se encontraba reunidos Archie, Annie, Terry y Karen. Charlando sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante el día, reían ante las ocurrencias de Karen al querer ayudar a Annie, sin duda le faltaba mucha practica para cuidar de bebes. Terry y Archie reían a todo pulmón.

Terry había llegado hacia un rato, puesto que todo el día había estado fuera buscando indicios de lo que tramaba su primo. Archie llego junto Albert, pero este lo dejo cuando se dirigió a ver a su esposa.

De pronto Oscar se hizo presente con una cara de preocupación- buenas tardes señores- hizo una caravana- señoras- asintieron ellas.

Dígame Oscar ¿que lo trae por aquí?- dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

El mayordomo se quedo quieto- una mala nueva señora- todos se giraron- Lord André enfermo cuando acudió al médico por una revisión y se encuentra delicado- el silencio se hizo presente.

Archie y Terry se levantaron inmediatamente, la cara de asombro de las damas era notoria y Annie se llevo una mano a su boca- ¿ya lo sabe la regente Oscar? - dijo Terry fríamente.

Con la seriedad correspondiente dijo – sí, milord, de hecho, acaban de salir, su majestad y Sir William, me tome el atrevimiento de informarles- suspiro- pues me supongo que volverán tarde y los príncipes se quedaran solos-

Annie se levantó – descuide Oscar los cuidaré- asintió – gracias por avisar-.

Karen se apresuro a decir- te ayudare querida- Annie asintió cuando Oscar se retiraba Archie hablo

¿El Rey Marcus y la princesa Mercy han sido enterados? - Oscar asintió.

Con voz firme dijo- Lord Armando y el Rey Marcus lo acompañaron a la revisión cuando enfermo – asintió Archie- la princesa fue informada y salió después de la regente-

-gracias- dijo Archie, Oscar salió y se dirigió a Terry- yo tengo que ir a la villa para ver cómo está mi tía y George. ¿tú puedes ir a ver si necesitan algo? - Terry asintió dirigiéndose al perchero y tomar su saco.

Miro a Archie- descuida yo iré- se giro a ver a Karen- amor-

Karen lo vio- descuida, yo ayudare aquí y esperare tu regreso- sin decir mas Archie y Terry salieron.

Annie la vio – solo espero que no sea de cuidado- mientras hiba a ver a los gemelos

Karen suspiro – igual yo- mientras se perdían por los corredores del palacio.

El sonido de unas zapatillas, la silueta de una mujer en un vestido entallado recto, de guipur francés, en color rosa pastel; su hermoso pelo rubio cuidadosamente arreglado en un chongo alto, dejando caer unos caireles se movía cual viento. Mangas de tres cuartos y unos guates de Razo fino. La distinguía ante la mirada de todos, mientras cruzaba el jardín oeste a toda prisa buscando alguien.

De pronto un soldado de tuvo su marcha. Le hablo firmemente – disculpe madame ¿le puedo ayudar? - la sorpresa fue grande cuando la mujer levanto su vista tratando de regular su respiración. Era la capitana, pero estaba irreconocible, sus bellos ojos en marcados por una sombra tenue, un labial rosa perfectamente colocado, joyería en oro fino y un dije pequeño en forma de una gota circundaba su cuello.

Ella hiba a responderle al ver su cara de asombro cuando el sonido de una voz dijo- me buscaba a mi- ella se giro y sonrío, al ver aquel caballero en esmoquin negro, camisa de seda, zapatos lustrados, apariencia imponente y en sus manos unos guantes blancos. En la solapa un nardo acompañado de una sonrisa. Minrret se giró a verlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BUENAS NOCHES A TODAS Y A TODOS, EN PRIMER LUGAR, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR PENDIENTES Y ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTA AVENTURA GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS SEGUIMOS DANDOLE VIDA A ESTA HISTORIA.

MIL GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA Y SU PACIENCIA, PROMETO QUE EN ESTAS VACACIONES SUBIRE MAS SEGUIDO JIJIJIJI YA QUE NO TENGO QUE HACER TAREAS NI LLEVAR NIÑOS A LA ESCUELA JIJIJI. DE ANTEMANO MIL GRACIAS Y UN MILLON DE BESOS. COMO SIEMPRE ESTARE AL PENDIENTE DE SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, NO SABEN COMO SON DE AYUDA TANTO PARA GENERAR IDEAS Y COMO PARA DESARROLLARLO, IGUAL DE MOTIVACION PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO NO PUEDO A VECES RESPONDER POR ESTE MEDIO SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LOS LEEO Y TOMO MUY ENCUENTA PARA ESCRIBIR. GRACIAS.

HAGO UNA MENCION HONORIFICA A MI HERMANITA LUPITA QUE ME HA ESTADO AYUDANDO CON LA REDACCION Y CORRECCION DEL FIC, SI HAY RETRAZOS EN SUBIR CAPITULOS ES SU CULPA, ASI QUE RECLAMOS PARA ELLA JIJIJI NO ES CIERTO LA QUIERO MUCHO Y AGRADEZCO SU AYUDA COMO LA DE USTEDES.

GRACIA Y BENDICIONES ATTE. ANAIS


	18. Chapter 18 OBLIGACIONES, RESPONSABILIDAD

CAPITULO 18

OBLIGACIONES, RESPONSABILIDADES Y FAMILIAS.

La villa de los Andrew se encontraba en mucho silencio, desde que la familia se vio obligada a separarse por esta epidemia, la casa que antes tenia risas y llantos de los pequeños hoy permanecía en silencio. Los grandes salones donde se escuchaban risas, regaños y ajetreos hoy estaban vacíos y fríos, las cortinas amplias permanecían corridas día y noche. El andar de los empleados era silencioso y con calma. El silencio se hacía presente.

Doroty traía un vestido sencillo, de mangas tres cuartos y un delantal. El vestido de color crema era como sus viejos vestidos que usaba en América, nada glamuroso. De su cintura colgaba un delantal blanco y sus manos sostenían una charola de plata con un poco de caldo, si tenía suerte George podría despertarse un poco y comer. Su cara era de cansancio, fatiga y pesar. Hacia una semana que su esposo, estaba en cama, su hija en el palacio con sus padrinos. Sabia que con ellos estaría bien, pero ansiaba verla.

Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras subía las escaleras a la habiatacion, donde estaba su esposo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; se paró en la puerta, volviéndose a colocar el cubrebocas y entro a la habitación. Suspiro.

Odiaba aquella habitación, las ventanas cerradas, el cabezal de la cama recorrido, la chimenea con un poco de leña era amplia sin duda, pero en ella ha pasado noches de verdadero tormento. Coloco la charola en la mesa cercana y lo observó a detalle, su George permanecía inerte en la cama, su cara era pálida, su respiración muy débil y seguía dormido, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba así. Retiro con mucho cuidado el paño de la cabeza para sumergirlo en agua otra vez. La enfermera había tomado el turno de las noches y ella había ido a descansar. Se acomodo la silla más próxima.

De pronto sintió como una mano fría como la noche trataba de salir de las sabanas y se aproximo al ver como George trataba de abrir los ojos, y con dulzura le hablo.

-descuida amor, aquí estoy; no estas solo- sus ojos empezaron a llorar sin querer mientras con sus manos tomaba la mano izquierda de él y la besaba.

George junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, abrió los ojos y vio a su dulce esposa a su lado, como cada mañana y tarde en estos últimos días. Sonrió y hablo quedamente- amor mío, no llores por este viejo-la cara de Doroty se giro para verlo y le regaló una sonrisa.

Lo miro a los ojos entre abiertos de George- ¿Cuál viejo amor? - giro su cabeza – solo veo al amor de mi vida, que ha decidido que después de muchos años, tomar unas vacaciones en cama- trato de reír mientras, el movía su cabeza en signo de negación. George sonrió - ¿quieres algo de comer? - Doroty sabía, que eran pocos los ratos de que él se mantenía despierto y debía de aprovecharlos para que comiera algo. El asintió, ella se propuso acomodarlo para poder darle de comer y lo hizo.

Sus fuerzas eran pocas, pero necesitaba decirle a su esposa muchas cosas, empezaba a serle más difícil respirar, el pecho le dolía como si un fuerte puño lo atravesara y ese maldito frio que no se hiba, pensaba que el frio era como en aquellos años en Francia cuando vivía en la calle, ese frio inminente que cala en los huesos y el aire enfría hasta los pulmones. Así que después de tomar su cuarta cucharada de sopa, interrumpió con un leve movimiento de negación a su esposa.

Doroty sostenía un el plato en sus manos- vamos a mor un poco más por favor, debes de ponerte fuerte por nosotras, come un poco más- suplicantemente le rogaba, el volvió a mover la cabeza y se dio por vencida, pero la mano de George la sujeto- vamos amor, no te dejes vencer, tienes que ser fuerte me prometiste que nunca nos dejarías solas, George Jonhson- Ella estaba molesta por entendió que quería decirle algo y se acerco a su cama. Se recostó cerca del pecho de el mientras sus manos lo abrazaban. George suspiro y comenzó hablar.

Su mano trato de acariciar el pelo de sus esposa- Doroty, amor mío- ella seguía en la misma posición- te amo, prométeme que si me llegara a pasar algo- ella se levanto de pronto y movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras lloraba, el cerro los ojos y suspiro, el hablar era difícil, el respirar aún más, pero no quería irse sin hablar con ella- por favor escúchame-

Doroty se rompió- no George, no puedes hacerme esto, tenemos una pequeña, amor que te necesita, el sr. Andrew te necesita, todos te necesitan y yo igual- movía su cabeza desesperada, sabía que él quería despedirse y ella no lo soportaría- no puedes irte no amor, tenemos tanto por delante que yo sin ti me muero, has sido mi felicidad y mi alegría en estos años yo no puedo sola –

George comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza. Ella le acerco una vianda, lo sentó en la cama para ayudarlo a respirar y empezó a golpear suavemente su espalda mientras el, se arqueaba por la tos. Lo volvió a recostar, volvió a tomar aire- siéntate amor, esta tos me esta matando y este frio anuncia un desenlace- Doroty no hablo solo tenia sus manos en su boca y lloraba junto a su esposo. Para ella era muy fuerte por que esos mis ojos sin brillos, los vio en el lecho de muerte su madre y sabia bien que significaba, pero opto por escucharlo, el trato de sonreírle- sabemos los dos que es muy difícil que salga de esto toc, toc, toc- volvió a toser mientras se llevaba los puños al pecho tratando de poder respirar, no le daría la dicha a la muerte de llevárselo sin pelar por hablar con ella.

-vamos, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien- decía tratando de serenarlo- la señora Eloy ha comenzado a levantarse y en unos días- decía Doroty alentándolo – la señora me dijo que vendrá ayudarte y que te prohibiría que empeoraras.

George interrumpió- dudo que la pueda esperar unos días amor, por primera vez en años desobedeceré una orden de la señora- sonrió.

Ella sonrió – pícaro, si bien sabe dios, cuantas veces desobedeciste a la señora- George la miro – y gracias a ello muchas personas te deben su felicidad amor, en ellas yo- acaricio su mejilla y el sonrió.

Se giro y beso la mano de su esposa-Doroty, si yo muero amor- lo miro fijamente- te encargo a los muchachos, sé que la señora Candy te escucha, guíala amor y si tu decisión es quedarte en esta familia- volvió a toser- cuida a mi muchacho, es testarudo a veces pero- sonrió- entiende- los ojos de George empezaron a llorar- no lo dejes que trabaje asta tarde sin comer como es su costumbre y que lo absorbe el trabajo- Doroty asentía- que no pelee con la señora se su mediadora, por que sus caracteres son muy iguales- limpio sus lágrimas- que les tenga paciencia a los chicos el señorito Niel ha cambiado y lo va ayudar mucho es bueno en los negocios- volvió a toser y Doroty le dio un pañuelo

De inmediato le dijo- basta amor debes guardar calma y no pensar en que- volvió a llorar y George movió su cabeza

-déjame terminar amor- suspirando y cerrando los ojos- dile a mi hija que la ame desde el primer momento que supe de ella, que dios nos dio a la mejor mujer del mundo como premio, que sea una buena mujer como tu y que es mi mayor orgullo- tocio mas fuerte- y a ti mi dulce Doroty gracias por estar conmigo y darme tanta felicidad, eres y serás el más dulce regalo que dios me dio, te amo- la tos volvió con mas fuerza. De pronto Doroty vio como el pañuelo estaba mojado y al verlo solo pudo gritar

-dios mío, no te lo lleves- mientras George caía a la cama y el pañuelo se cubría de un rojo escarlata – nooo por favor George no me abandones, noooo- el sonido de la puerta se escuchó.

Entraba Arturo, Dominic y Archie al cuarto habían tocado, pero nadie dio paso, cuando escucharon los gritos de Doroty entraron, pronto Arturo corrió para checar a George, Dominic colocaba su maletín en una mesa y Archie corrió abrazar a Doroty.

Después de unos minutos. Arturo voltio a ver a Dominic – la gripe evoluciono es pulmonía, su respiración es muy débil- La cara de Archie y Doroty estaba pálida- lo perdemos-

Dominic, traía unos frascos en las manos y se acercaba a la cama. Doroty forcejaba con Archie- no, George por favor, no te vayas no amor- trataba en vano de zafarse del agarre de Archie.

-vamos muchacho llévate a su esposa de aquí-Archie asintió- descuide haremos todo lo posible para salvarlo- Archie llevaba a Doroty desconsolada afuera de la habiatacion. Mientras los dos Galenos hacían todo lo posible por salvar la vida de aquel hombre.

En otra habiatacion una mujer descansaba cuando una opresión en el pecho la hizo despertar.

Lancaster se acercó, pues se encontraba leyendo los informes que había recibido hace un poco de tiempo, desde que su amada Emmy había caído en cama Mitchell llevaba puntualmente a las 7 de la mañana los informes de la guarda, para que el trabajara en la villa y pasaba en la tarde para las instrucciones de las guarniciones. El no descuidaría a su Emmy, pero sabía su obligación al ser el responsable de la guardia.

La abrazo mientras esta se sentaba en la cama, aún estaba muy débil – amor mío ¿estás bien? - dijo con cara de preocupación. Eloy solo lloraba y mantenía sus manos en su pecho

Se giro y lo miro – Henry algo malo pasa, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero mi corazón, se siente muy triste y esta zozobra me oprime, mi pecho- Lancaster la abrazo

Beso su frente y le dijo suevamente – descuida querida, no pasa nada- Arturo le había pedido que se mantuviera tranquila, la recuperación hiba ser muy lenta, pero estaba fuera de peligro. Ella asintió acurrucada en su pecho cuando el sonido de unos gritos los sobre salto.

Se miraron fijamente y dijeron- George- Lancaster se separó de su amada

La tía abuela estaba preocupada- ¿le pasaría algo? – tratando se de levantar – ese hombre testarudo le mande decir que debe aguantar asta que me pueda ponerme de pie-Lancaster se giro al ver como Emmy empezaba a retirarse las sabanas que la cubrían- me va oír, no puede dejarnos el muy tonto- lloraba.

Lancaster vio como Emmy se escabullía del lado contrario de la cama y al filo de la misma buscaba sus pantuflas y con la otra mano acercaba su chal, se pudo sus manos en la cintura y hablo fuerte- ¿se puede saber a donde vas Emilia Eloy Andrew? - .

La tía abuela se giró a verlo fastidiada – a donde crees tú Henry Lancaster- mientras juntaba todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, tambaleando como una niña que apenas aprende a caminar. Lancaster se apresuro para llegar a donde estaba, rodeando la cama.

Al llegar frente de ella, le hablo con mas fuerza- te lo prohíbo señora mía, no puedes salir de este cuarto hasta que-

La cara de la tía abuela era de pocos amigos, ella iría a ver a George y ayudaría – usted no prohíbe nada señor, por que aun no es mi esposo por las leyes y a pesar de eso yo- trato de caminar y se desvaneció, rápidamente Lancaster la sostuvo

Emmy se llevo una mano a su frente y Lancaster hablo con una sonrisa – si no estuviera convaleciente, amor mío te haría el amor, porque me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- suspiro besando fugazmente sus labios, mientras el rubor se hacía presenté en ella, al sentirlo tan cerca- Emmy, si aun no puedes caminar, amor mío- sonrió- sé que estimas mucho a ese muchacho permite amor que vaya yo y te informe, pero tú debes permanecer en cama por favor- ella asintió. La metió en la cama y antes de salir de la habitación se giro para decirle- y eso de que aun no eres mi esposa amor- sonrió coqueto- ya estoy planeando como resolverlo- mientras salía de la habiatacion.

La tía abuela estaba en su cama con una sonrojo inminente- Lancaster, por dios ¿Qué idea loca se le metió a este hombre ahora?- sonrió y estiro su mano para alcanzar un libro- dios mío- mientras lo habría- cuida de George, él siempre ha estado a nuestro lado y lo quiero mucho como si fuera un hermano- suspiro- no te lo lleves aun, por su hija y su esposa aun les hace falta a las dos- fue una plegaria del corazón para dios mientras leía el libro de sus manos y hablaba – padre nuestro que estas en el cielo….-.

La entrada de aquel hospital estaba llena cuando Albert abrió la ventana y el carruaje se estaciono enfrente, miro a Candy. Ella había visto toda la gente y solo movió los hombros. De pronto tocaron la ventanilla y Albert abrió la puerta dejando entrar un soldado de la guardia.

Este se cuadro y dijo seriamente- milord, la entrada esta congestionada, entraremos por la parte de atrás, puesto que no podremos brindarle seguridad- Albert asintió.

Candy le tomo su mano y su cara de angustia era muy evidente, el le sonrió- descuida pequeña, pronto veremos a tu papa, ten paciencia- ella solo asintió. Después de unos minutos se encontraban bajando del carruaje, a pasos acelerados Candy recorría los pasillos y la escalera de aquel hospital. Su corazón quería salirse por su pecho, pero no por la carrera sino por la desesperación de llegar a donde estaba su padre. Una enfermera que casi fue a tropellada por ella le dijo en que habiatacion podría encontrarlo.

¿Cuánto corrió, desde que bajo del carruaje? No lo sabia y no le importaba solo quería ver el estado de su padre. Se detuvo a recuperar su aliento por un segundo, mientras abría la puerta.

La habiatacion era amplia, una cama de hospital en el centro de ella, todo blanco y un sofá cerca, una pequeña sala al fondo, las cortinas a medio abrir. No se percató de nada más, solo del rostro de su padre que parecía dormir, corrió asta arrodillarse aquella cama mientras sostenía la mano de su padre – papá, ¿Qué te paso?, papá- sus ojos lloraban – dios por favor no me lo quites-.

Armando se quedo en silencio, su pequeña nieta no se había percatado de su presencia y la dejo llorar en el lecho de su padre, mientras sus puños se cerraban al verla sufrir, de pronto vio como Albert entraba, este hiba acercarse, pero la figura de Lord Armando haciéndole una seña para salir, le llamo la atención.

Salieron en silencio, una vez a fuera- déjala un momento muchacho, necesita desahogarse un poco- la cara de Armando era de preocupación.

Albert se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Qué paso con mi suegro? -

Armando movió su cabeza y lo invito a sentarse, mientras dos escoltas custodiaban la puerta – nadie puede pasar, la regente necesita unos momentos a solas con su padre- fue la orden que dio mientras la escolta se cuadraba permaneciendo en el lumbar de la puerta.

Armando suspiro ante la mirada atónita de Albert- en realidad no se muy bien que paso, André vino a una revisión de rutina, pues en la mañana había presentado de nuevo dolores en la cabeza y brazo, Marcus me trago para hacerlo entrar en razón y que se checara a fondo- se cayo por un momento- cuando llegamos nos dijeron que había sufrido un infarto y estaba delicado-

Albert dijo serenamente- no entiendo, según mi esposa, Lord André solo tenia un poco de estrés y presión alta, pero se hallaba con medicamento-

Armando asintió- lo mismo sabia yo, pero este hombre terco- choco su puño en su rodilla- seguro tiene bien escondida su enfermedad – alzando la voz- ni crea que me voy a tragar lo del estrés y eso de la presión, es fuerte para que – golpeo su pecho- ese corazón suyo lo tenga así, hemos pasado tantas cosas fuertes y nunca lo vi caer, estoy seguro de que tiene otra cosa y el muy testarudo no quiere decir-

Albert entendía, claro que la presión alta era de cuidado, pero ni aun su tía abuela había cedido tan fácil, la salud de los Escoceses era algo envidiar, puesto que ni el mismo era enfermizo, sin duda era algo más- y ¿Rey Marcus, señor? -

Lo miro Armando- tratando de buscar a ese doctor de quinta, quiero una explicación que me convenza y no esas tonterías de la presión- decía molesto, mientras la puerta de la habiatacion se abría y dejaba ver a Candy limpiado se el rostro, giro buscando a su esposo, mientras la guardia se cuadraba.

-Albert- dijo y los hombres se levantaron, ella se dirigió a su encuentro.

Albert le extendió su mano – ven amor ¿Cómo está tu padre? - Ella se acercó a él.

-abuelito- asintió con la cabeza- sigue dormido y no despierta- se giro a ver a su abuelito- ¿le han dicho algo los médicos?, ¿Qué paso? -

Armando suspiro- dicen que fue un infarto, pero no les creo-

Candy se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos- ni yo, la cara de mi padre esta pálida y sus manos fríos, su hubiera sido un infarto lo hubieran controlado y su coloración fuera otra- miro a Albert- amor necesitamos saber ¿Qué tiene mi padre en verdad? -

El asintió, cuando las pisas de un par de zapatos los hicieron girar. Su tío Marcus aparecía con el medico real. Ambos bajaron sus cabezas por un instante para saludar.

Marcus hablo- sobrina, que bueno que llegaste, buenas noches Sir William- ellos regresaron el ademan.

Candy se apresuro hablar- déjame doctor ¿qué le paso a mi padre? Y quiero la verdad de su condición- el galeno trago saliva, sabía bien que André no querían que se enterar su hija de su padecimiento. Pero después de esta crisis y con el peligro inminente de baja de glóbulos rojos que había presentado, no era recomendable no sincerarse con la familia, pues temía que podría necesitar una transfusión para que saliera del letargo.

Ajusto su bata y la miro- majestad, recuerda que le dije aquel día en el tribunal- ella sintió- la situación de su padre es delicada, me ha pedido que no sean enterados-

Candy suspiro y sus manos estaban empuñadas- no me importa, óigalo bien, si mi padre le dijo que no dijera nada- se adelanto para verlo a los ojos- no quiero mentiras y le exijo que me diga de una vez por todas ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre? - los presentes se quedaron atónitos, pocas veces habían visto esa actitud en la dulce Candy, pero estaba desesperada y preocupada por él. Asta Albert se sorprendió de la forma que lo dijo.

El galeno se llebo las manos a sus lentes y los retiro, saco un pañuelo y los comenzó a limpiar, los ojos de Candy se mantenían fijos en él, suspiro- la verdad majestad, su padre tiene LEUCEMIA- Candy no comprendía lo que le decía el médico.

De pronto sus estudios de enfermería llegaron como un huracán a su mente, recordaba perfectamente las clases de Marie Jane, donde les explicaba que era un tipo de Cáncer de la sangre, era mortal y consumía a los pacientes. Se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar el grito. De pronto la voz de su abuelito retumbo- ¿Qué demonios dice? - se abalanzó sobre el medico y lo tomo por las solapas de la bata- me esta diciendo, maldito medicucho que mi hijo morirá, que tendré que enterrar su cuerpo, mi hijo que están joven, vuelva a repetir eso y yo mismo lo matare, no pienso enterrar a otro miembro de mi familia, no lo hare-

Albert y Marcus forcejearon con Armando para soltar al pobre medico que tenia cara de espanto, Armando se habia transformado en un ser completamente diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y sus manos querían matarlo.

Cuando pudieron lograr que soltara al médico, Marcus se aproximó a él y le dijo- basta papa, basta- tratando que su padre lo viera, pero la cara del pobre hombre estaba llena de lágrimas. Candy continuaba en shock- buscaremos la forma de ayudarlo, no ganas nada con querer matar al doctor eso no remediara nada, sobre la situación de André- en ese momento se desplomo Armando en los brazos de su hijo.

-dios no puede- decía gritando- me quito a tu madre, la enterré con mis manos- mostrándose las y llorando- ley de vida es que los hijos entierren a sus padres- cayo de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cara- no que los padre entierraren a sus hijos, Dios se ensaña con tu hermano- viéndolo a los ojos- perdió su amada, paso su vida buscando a su hija, como puede llevárselo ahora que la vida se la devolvió y puede gozarla-

Marcus lo vio fijamente- contrálate, André Armando Estuardo- su padre lo vio – Dios no tiene la culpa nada – lo miro fijamente – los designios de Dios no son motivo para que nosotros lo retemos, tu nieta te ve y ahora mas que nunca necesita de ti, vamos hombre saca la casta de Escoces y llora como los hombres, en silencio y se fuerte- su padre reacciono, esas palabras fueron las mismas que le dijo a sus hijos cuando su madre había muerto- cuando murió mi madre fuiste nuestro apoyo ahora tu hijo no ha muerto esta en esa cama y necesita toda nuestra ayuda- volviendo a serenarse.

Candy reacciono al escuchar los sollozos de su abuelito y se dirigió al doctor- ¿desde cuanto esta así? -

El medico la vio, mientras Albert la abrazaba por la espalda- casi 6 meses, he tratado de darle medicamentos, pero no habido cambios lo que le sucedió fue una crisis y lo más probable-

Candy lo interrumpió- ¿necesitara una transfusión verdad? - el galeno asintió.

-tratare de contener el desajusté, pero – movió su cabeza- para la transfusión necesito su autorización majestad- Candy asintió

-haga todo lo que este a su alcance para ayudar a mi padre, si necesita cualquier cosa pídala- el medico asintió- no escatime en nada-.

-traeré los formatos y necesitaremos 5 donadores de sangre- asintieron todos, se retiraba cuando la voz de Candy lo hizo voltear.

-pongo en sus manos la vida de mi padre doctor- lo miro a los ojos- confió en usted que lo podrá estabilizar, no me defraude-

El medico la vio – descuide majestad hare todo lo posible-

Candy suspiro y volteo a ver Albert- amor- este la abrazo

-descuida pequeña, es fuerte y saldrá adelante- beso su cabeza- confía en dios -.

El sonido de una alarma se escucho por el pasillo, un par de enfermeras llegaron corriendo y entraron ante la mirada atónita de todos la habitación, se escuchó un grito - PARO TRAIGAN AL DOCTOR-

Candy miro espantada como el doctor volvía y entraba mientras Albert la sostenía para que no entrara a la habiatacion- suéltame, necesito verlo, por favor Albert- el doctor llegaba y movía la cabeza para que no entrara.

Ella lloraba mientras se aferraba a su esposo- calma pequeña, estará bien-

Armando se inquietaba- por dios, hijo ve a ver que tiene tu hermano- mira angustiado a Marcus.

-padre- la mirada era de angustia- debemos esperar- Albert logro que Candy se sentara mientras lloraba abrazada a él. Después de unos minutos salía el doctor sudoroso.

-lo controlamos, pero urge la transfusión- Candy se levantó,

-¿Cómo esta mi padre?- decía desesperada acercándose al doctor, mientras llegaba una enfermera con las hojas.

-controlamos el ataque- dijo fríamente.

-mi hijo estará bien- dijo afirmando Armando y el galeno movió la cabeza.

-necesitamos que firme las hojas y los donadores lo mas pronto posible o seguirá sufriendo estos ataque- todos permanecieron estáticos. Albert hablo.

-descuide, ahora mismo mandare un mensaje a palacio para traer a las personas que se requieran- dijo firmemente.

Candy estaba firmando las hojas, cuando de pronto todo giro a su alrededor y sin mas se desmallo, Albert estaba cerca y alcanzo a sostenerla- Candy-

Su tío, el doctor y su abuelo gritaron- Candy, majestad- Albert la levanto entre sus brazos.

El doctor se acerco a revisarla y le indico a Albert, que la llevara a la siguiente habitación. Rápidamente comenzó a revisarla.

Albert estaba preocupado- ¿mi esposa está bien? - mirando como el medico escuchaba su corazón

-quiero pensar que fue la impresión, pero le hare algunos exámenes, le parece milord- Dijo seriamente.

Albert asintió – lo que sea necesario-

Llegaban en ese momento Minrret y Mercy, viendo la angustia de su abuela ella se acerco a preguntarle- abuelito ¿Qué paso?, ¿mi tío como esta? Y ¿Candy? - mientras seguía buscándola por el pasillo, encontró a Minrret le aseguro que su prima ya estaba en el hospital, el retrasó fue por que dejaron a Arturo en la villa de los Andrew, pero solo fueron unos minutos. Su abuelito la vio y la abrazo sin decir nada Mercy, no comprendía.

\- tu tío esta en la habiatacion y tu prima, tu prima hija en otra- Mercy se congelo ¿Qué había pasado para que ellos estuvieran internados, pronto Minrret se acercó y la voz de Marcus se hizo presente?

-hija que bueno que has llegado- vio a Minrret- ¿capitana? - ella se cuadro pues aun tenia puesto su vestido de la entrevista con Mitchell, lo cual sorprendió mucho al rey.

-sí, milord, disculpé, pero estaba de permiso cuando me dijeron lo de su majestad y no pude cambiarme- dijo cuadrándose y apenada.

-descuide capitana, la regente solo tuvo un desmayo, la están atendiendo- le indico la habiatacion donde estaba Candy y Albert.

-con su permiso- se volvió a cuadrar mientras el rey le hacia una caravana con su cabeza y la voz de su hija le llamo la atención.

-padre me puedes decir ¿Qué diablos está pasando? - su padre la miro fríamente

-que modales Mercy- la vista estaba fijada en los ojos de su hija

Armando se recompuso- ahora no es momento Marcus- tomo a su nieta de las manos y le dijo – tu tío esta muriendo, tiene leucemia-Mercy sintió sus piernas flaquear, amaba a su padre, pero su tío fue su mentor y su gran amigo de toda su vida, lo quería mucho. Empezó a llorar.

En la habiatacion de Candy, Albert estaba en un sillón junto a la cama de ella, seguía dormida mientras Minrret entraba con sigilo.

Albert tardo en reconocerla y dijo dudosa – buenas noches, milord disculpe ¿Cómo esta la regente? - Albert fijo su mirada para reconocer quien era la mujer que entraba, era bella pero no reconocía, hasta que hablo

El le regalo una sonrisa- ¿capitana Minrret? - esta asintió.

Toco los pies de Candy que estaba recostada en la cama, durmiendo-. ¿está bien? - lo miro con cara de preocupación

Albert tomo la mano de Candy levantándose- según el doctor dijo que era cansancio solamente- acaricio su cara y se giro a ver a la capitana- descuide se pondrá bien en un par de horas, solo necesita descansar-

Minrret suspiro tocándose el pecho- me da gusto- suspiro de nuevo- milord- Albert se giro a verla- tenemos un problema y solo la regente puede solucionarlo y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo- dudosa- me temo que debemos despertarla-Albert la miro con cara de enojo, no podía ver que ella necesitaba descansar.

-no permitiré que la despierte capitana- dijo firmemente- lo que necesite lo podre solucionar yo-

Minrret movió la cabeza- lo lamento, pero solo ella puede solucionar este conflicto- Albert se empezaba a exasperar. Candy empezaba abrir los ojos

Su voz era adormilada y trato de sentarse, Albert rápidamente la ayudo - ¿Qué sucede Minrret? -

Minrret se cuadro y dijo – majestad- jugo con sus manos.

Mientras Albert y Candy la miraban fijamente, Albert lanzo una mirada de desafió- le he dicho a la capitana que puede esperar cualquier asunto- miro a su esposa- necesitas descansar- Candy movió su mano para indicarle a Minrret que continuara.

-majestad. Dimitri de Irlanda acaba de arribar a Edimburgo- la cara de Candy se puso rígida mientras que Albert la veía desconcertado- exige una audiencia urgente con usted- Candy cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Albert vio que Candy se tenso y se apresuro a decir- yo atenderé al rey Dimitri-

Siento mucho no haber subido el capitulo antes pero bueno ustedes comprenden, SOLO QUERIA DECIRLES A TODAS QUE FELIZ NAVIDAD. DIOS LLENE SUS VIDAS DE BENDICIONES Y AMOR, PARA USTEDES Y TODAS SUS FAMILIAS.

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS FELICITACIONES Y SUS BUENOS DESEOS Y RECIBAN DE ESTA AMIGA ESTE REGALO DE NAVIDAD LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

UN MILLON DE ABRAZOS Y BESOS DESDE MEXICO, DE GUANAJUATO

ATTE ANA


	19. Chapter 19 OBLIGACIONES, RESPONSABILIDAD

CAPITULO 19.

OBLIGACIONES, RESPONSABILIDADES Y FAMILIAS PARTE 2

El silencio reino la habiatacion, Candy se giró para ver Albert que miraba con determinación a la capitana. Su corazón empezó a galopar en su pecho, ¿Cómo saldría de esta?, no era el momento para hablar con Albert sobre su secreto. La cara de angustia de Minrret también se hizo presente.

Hizo un ademan con la mano, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras se dirigía al filo de la cama - descuida Amor, yo estoy bien- tratando se de levantar y un mareo se hizo presente. De inmediato Minrret la sostuvo ante la mirada de Albert.

Sin duda no se encontraba bien para tratar con Dimitri, fue el pensamiento de Albert – Candy amor-

Ella giro su cabeza tratando de sonreírle a Albert, con algo de dificultad dijo – descuida, estoy bien solo que me levante muy pronto- vio la cara de Minrret mientras esta la sostenía y los ojos de apuración de ella- estaré bien descuida-

Albert es un hombre paciente y cauteloso, pero sabia que su esposa no se encontraba bien, movió su cabeza- señora Andrew – dijo acercándose a ella y volviendo a meterla en la cama junto a Minrret- usted no podrá abandonar esta cama asta que el doctor me diga que tiene- Candy conocía bien a su esposo, sabia perfectamente que su tono de voz era serio, Albert estaba preocupado.

-majestad- dijo suspirando- tal vez si hablo con el Rey Dimitri, pueda posponer unos días su encuentro- Minrret habla tratando de solucionar el problema.

Albert la miro y dijo firmemente- no creo que acceda- como hombre de negocios, sabia perfectamente que una llegada tan espontánea, sin previa invitación, debería de ser un asunto sumamente urgente- sin duda, el asunto que traer de improviso al rey Dimitri es importante- asintió Minrret mientras Candy cerraba los ojos tratando de recomponerse del mareo- entonces no veo el ¿Por qué no pueda atenderlo yo? -

Candy abrió los ojos rápidamente y dijo – descuida, yo lo atenderé- llevándose una mano a su frente- es mi obligación, como regente solucionar cualquier contratiempo-

Albert la vio a los ojos- y es obligación mía- alzo la voz- cuidar de mi esposa y madre de mis hijos- Candy lo vio a los ojos- así que no veo el inconveniente que yo hable con Dimitri-

Candy se sentó en la cama- entiende Albert, son asuntos de estado y –

Albert se giró, sabía que Candy era terca y muy responsable pero este capricho de atender al Rey de Irlanda no lo entendía- tu entiende, Candice Estuardo Andrew- su voz era fuerte – no te moverás de esa cama asta que el doctor sepa ¿Por qué te has desmayado? - vio a Minrret y le hablado con autoridad- yo atenderé al rey Dimitri y se acabó, capitana- Minrret permanencia de pie y callada, vio a Candy.

Ella hablo en el mismo tono que el- y yo he dicho que no- sus miradas se cruzaron – mi responsabilidad es –

Albert puso sus manos en la cama de un golpe- entiende Candy, las responsabilidades de regir este país, no son solamente son tuyas, tienes que aprender a relejarlas- su voz subía de tono – si estuvieras bien, no tendría ninguna objeción, pero no estas bien y yo no permitiré que empeores por el capricho de un Rey que llego en un mal momento, si quiere hablar con alguien lo hará conmigo –

Candy no podía retroceder, si Albert hablaba con Dimitri descubriría su secreto, alzo la voz nuevamente- he dicho que lo veré como lo ha pedido, usted Sir William tiene muchas mas obligaciones, como para también relegarle hablar con un mandatario, es mi responsabilidad y solo mía-

Albert se había exasperado, el cansancio, la platica con Marcus y verla como se encontraba, unido al excesivo trabajo que había tenido estos días, termino por explotar- pues serás la regente de Escocia, Candy, pero aún sigo siendo tu esposo y te prohíbo que veas a Dimitri y salga de esta habiatacion si no-

Candy igual exploto y en medio de esto Minrret permanecía de pie y callada- ¿o, sino que Albert? -

EL suspiro- te encadenare a esta cama y juro por Dios Candy que no saldrás, hasta que yo lo diga- sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar

-eso quiero ver- girándose para poder alcanzar de nuevo el filo de la cama, de un solo moviendo se levantaba tambaleando, mientras extendía la mano prohibiéndole a Minrret acercarse ayudarle, Albert cerraba sus puños en señal de frustración- no puedo permanecer en cama, mi padre también me necesita y mis hijos igual así que- había dado unos pasos cuando de nuevo volvió a transquiversar los pies y Albert la sostuvo.

La miro fijamente- tu padre y tus hijos te necesitan bien- su voz era firme- por ellos y por el amor que tengo no dejare que veas a Dimitri- de pronto callo. Ella lo miro a los ojos y vio una mirada que desconocía en el- Candy, ahora mismo me vas a decir el ¿Por qué no quieres que atienda al rey Dimitri? - ella lo miro con miedo, el giro su cabeza para tratar de encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba y la encontró- me estas ocultando algo- la bomba había explotado y nadie podría detenerla.

Ella flaco y la voz de Minrret se hizo presente- milord, deberíamos de recostarla- ambos giraron a verla, Albert asintió, Candy no escaparía, hablaría con el y si algo le ocultaba era el momento que se lo dijera o tendría problemas. La levanto en sus brazos y la coloco en la cama. Candy suspiro- espero Candy tu respuesta- mientras la acomodaba.

Se volvió a tocar su frente- Albert- moviendo su cabeza- yo- bajo la cabeza, Albert seguía parado a un costado de su cama, cruzo las manos- el asunto por que viene Dimitri, solo nos concierne a él y a mí- ella instintivamente cerro sus ojos, sabia que lo que decía era verdad, pero no sabía cómo lo hiba a tomar Albert.

Movió la cabeza Albert en signo de negación y caminó alrededor de la cama - así que por fin paso-

Abrió sus ojos Candy - ¿por fin paso? - dijo dudosa

Albert freno su andar y se giro a verla, su cara no era de molestia sino de decepción, su voz era serena y fría – por fin- trago- me has sacado de tu vida como regente verdad-

Ella sintió sus palabras como dagas encajándose en su corazón, cerro sus ojos- Albert no – desesperada- solo entiende por favor, el asunto de Dimitri-

Albert se adelanto a hablar- ya me lo dijiste y dejaste bien en claro que es asunto tuyo- la mirada había cambiado a una triste y su voz dijo- un día Candy, hace mucho tiempo prometimos compartirnos todo, las cosas buenas y las malas- cayo mientras Candy comenzaba a llorar- veo que, el único que ha cumplido su promesa soy yo- se encamino a la silla y tomo su saco, mientras Candy lo observaba el se hiba, lo perdía y todo por guardar un maldito secreto.

Un zurro, el viento hablando a su oído, mientras sus ojos estaban bañados por las lágrimas - _sincérate con él, hija, lo perderás para siempre-_ la voz de su madre quien la hizo recapacitar - _confía en él, ábrele tu corazón hija, no pierdas al hombre de tu vida, confía_ -

El se giro y dio unos pasos cuando la voz de Candy lo hizo girar- capitana, retírese por favor- Minrret se cuadro- es tiempo que mi esposo y yo tengamos una conversación- Albert se quedo estático, mientras la capitana salía.

La noche era hermosa con su luna plateada en todo su esplendor, una villa amplia y lujosa dentro de los terrenos del palacio. Tres carruajes se estacionaban en la puerta de la misma. Un mozo se apuraba abrir el carruaje del medio e inmediatamente una docena de guardias imperiales con los colores de la casa de Irlanda se colocaban en fila. Un hombre alto, atlético salía encapuchado. Camino asta la puerta de entrada retirándose la capucha. Dimitri había llegado. Tres personas lo esperaban en la entrada, una de ellas era Alexander perfectamente alineado.

Se dieron los saludos correspondiente y Dimitri tomo la palabra, mientras caminaban adentro de la propiedad- se le ha visado a la regente que estoy aquí- dijo mientras entregaba a un mozo la capa.

Alexander hablo – sí, milord, yo en persona informe a su capitana de su arribo- Dimitri vio extrañado a su capitán.

-y ¿Cuándo me recibirá? - dijo fríamente mientras entraban a la sala y él se dirigía a la chimenea para quitarse el frio, frotando sus manos, traía un traje color gris y camisa blanca, todo perfectamente alineado.

Alexander se acercó- Lord André tuvo una desavenencia, milord se encuentra en el hospital- Dimitri se giró a verlo

Su voz era fuerte y su mirada seria- ¿Andrew Estuardo se encuentra delicado? - Alexander asintió, Dimitri movió su cabeza, camino hacia un sofá y se sentó. Sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo el cual fue encendido por un escolta inmediatamente, dejando escapar el humo- eso complica todo- frunció el ceño.

Alexander se aproximó- descuide majestad, la capitana me aseguro de que será recibido-

Dimitri asintió y con un ademan dijo – retírese, hablare con el capitán- los escoltas de ambos se cuadraron y se retiraron. Dimitri se estiro y vio fijamente a Alexander, sonrió- espero que no sea un inconveniente para realizar la transacción-

Alexander tomo asiento frente a Dimitri- descuide, confío en la capitana-

Volvió a fumar Dimitri y hablo- me parece bien- sonrió- esa capitana es Minrret o ¿me equivoco Alexander? - el asintió- confiaremos en su palabra, por el momento quisiera descansar del viaje, fue pesado, solo espero que valga la pena-

Alexander se levanto y asintió, camino un poco, pero la voz de Dimitri lo hizo girar- ¿A dónde vas? - se giró desconcertado.

-me retiro, para que descansé majestad- cuadrándose

Dimitri movió su cabeza en signo de negación- primero- rio- ¿quiero escuchar la historia? - Alexander se aproximó- de como el mejor de mis hombres, tiene un moretón en su ojo izquierdo- Alexander movió su cabeza, sin duda no se le escapaba nada a Dimitri- ¿no me digas que algún escoces te hizo semejante cosa? ¿o sí? capitán-

Alexander se sentó y saco un cigarro- no- suspiro.

-entonces- intrigado pregunto

-una mujer escocesa- se acomodó en su sillón la plática seria larga.

Dimitri sonrió, moviendo su cabeza- será una buena historia, soy todo oídos, comienza hablar-

-digamos que impedí que alguien tomara algo mío- Dimitri lo vio desconcertado-veras, tome mi caballo para avisarle a Minrret de tu arribo, llegue y ella tenia por así decirlo- movió su mano al viento- una cita con cierto capitán escoces-

Dimitri sonrió y movió sus hombros- entonces el ¿capitán te golpeo? - Alexander movió su cabeza.

-desmonte mi caballo y me aproximé, el capitán la besaba- cerro los ojos- hubieras visto que hermosa se veía en ese vestido, por Dios – suspiro- le dije a Minrret que necesitaba hablar con ella, los dos se quedaron quietos cuando me vieron- apretó sus manos al recordar la situación- le dije que era algo urgente y que necesitaba hablar con ella de inmediato-

-entonces se molestó ¿por la interrupción? - Alexander lo negó

-no, más bien porque interrumpí su beso y después de separarla de su "amado novio"- haciendo señas con las manos- le reclame-

Dimitri abrí sus ojos- ¿le reclamaste? - asintió- por dios ¿con que derecho reclamas a una mujer libre el estar con su prometido? - Dimitri movió su cabeza- estas loco Alexander, tu no tenías derecho, eres un hombre casado, por dios-

Alexander se levanto de un solo golpe- con el derecho de un hombre que la ama con locura-

Dimitri también se levanto y toco el hombro de su amigo, mientras este cerraba sus puños, hablo tranquilo y serenamente- eres casado amigo, no le puedes ofrecerle nada-

Lo vio a los ojos- lo sé- empezaron a lanzar rayos de furia- pero la amo Dimitri, entiéndelo no puedo ver como un simple capitán, la toma en sus brazos y la besa- grito- es el amor de mi vida y tu bien sabes que si estoy casado es por mi padre, no la amo- apretó mas los puños- Minrret es mía, es mi mujer y no permitiré que ningún estúpido capitán piense lo contrario- Dimitri movió su cabeza, sabia que era terco y no entendería razones.

-vamos amigo, relájate- dijo llevándolo a una mesa y sirviendo un poco de brandy- toma un poco y trata de calmarte amigo, platícame como están las cosas, para poder ayudarte, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte-Alexander le sonrió. la chimenea cirugía al igual que el corazón de Alexander sin duda necesita una buena platica con su amigo, sabia perfectamente que no era normal, pero nada era normal en la relación de Minrret y el, con la copa en la mano comenzaron hablar.

En el cuarto del hospital, la tención podría sentirse en el ambiente, Minrret había salido, Albert permanecía estático, Candy hablo más suavemente- por favor amor, toma asiento- suspiro- creo que es hora de hablar-

Albert asintió, coloco su saco en el respaldo de la silla y tomo asiento, suspiro profundo- soy todo oídos- su cara era seria, se dispuso a escuchar – me dirás ¿el por qué es tan importante que hables con Dimitri?

Candy cerro sus ojos, rogo a Dios sabiduría para hablar con su esposo y que entendiera el ¿Por qué de sus actos- amor antes que nada necesito que cómpredas una cosa- Albert la vio fijamente- que te amo y que todo lo hecho es por el amor que les tengo a ustedes, que son lo mas importante en mi vida y que en ningún momento te he querido fuera de mi vida porque eres mi vida-estiro su mano para que el la tomara

Albert asintió y con dulzura le hablo- ¿Qué esta pasado, amor? - tomo su mano- por favor dime la verdad-

Ella asintió- el asunto por el que viene Dimitri- trago saliva- es por que viene a cobrar un favor que le pedí-

Albert abrió los ojos- ¿un favor? - se llevó su mano a su cabeza- ¿Qué favor le pediste Candy? -

Ella lo vio- que encontrar a Gordon- el silencio se hizo presente.

Albert estaba confundido- ¿no entiendo? - la miro

Suspiro- Gordon había escapado de Siberia y la ultima vez que lo vi, amenazo con matarlos y yo le pedí a Dimitri que lo buscara-

Se levanto Albert – por dios Candy que hiciste- estaba decepcionado, se acercó- la guardia de tu padre lo buscaba, media Escocia lo buscaba y yo- Candy empezó a llorar- no pudiste confiar en mi para protegerlos- grito- por Dios me crees tan estúpido para no poder proteger a mi familia-

Candy desesperada alzo la voz- entiende por favor-

Albert la interrumpió- tu entiende- alzo la voz- mi esposa me acaba decir que tuvo que pedir ayuda a un desconocido para proteger a mi familia- movió su cabeza- en vez de confiar en su esposo- la vio con una mirada fría.

No entiendes, no es que no creyera que pudieras protegernos- dijo con desesperación

Albert no bajaba la mirada- tu no comprendes, por Dios Candy vendiste tu alma al diablo- grito- no estas tratando con los Legan, o tus aventuras de tu juventud, Candy, Dimitri es un mercenario sin escrúpulos y sin corazón-

Candy lloraba – y que querías que hiciera exponerlos, exponerte- grito tratando de que el entendiera el punto.

Albert hablo duramente- y creíste que, pidiendo un favor a ese Mercenario, estaríamos bien- empezó a caminar para tranquilizarse, ella movió su cabeza-preferiste a un extraño antes que, a tu familia, Candy- ella seguía llorando, al verlo en ese estado se acercó al filo de la cama-por dios soy tu esposo y antes tu amigo o también eso se te olvido-

Candy quiso levantarse al ver la desesperación de Albert; junto todas sus fuerzas y se acerco a el- no Albert, no fue así- tambaleando camino- entiende- trato de tocarlo y él se alejó- no podría soportar que algo les pasara alguno de ustedes, por un hombre como fue Gordon- lloraba y volvía a tratar acercarse a el- entiende me amenazo que los mataría frente de mí, vi morir a mi abuelo- bajo su cabeza un minuto- no permitiría que tus manos se mancharan de sangre, no tu- estiro sus manos de frente, temblando se las mostro – te amo demasiado para condenarte de esa forma, por la maldad de un ser tan vil, mis hijos y tu son lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida, primero, mancharía mis manos antes de permitir que…-

Albert la veía horrorizado, no creía lo que Candy le decía, ya no solo era el hecho de que no tuviera confianza en él, ¿Qué había hecho? La vio levantarse tambaleando de esa cama, se acercó a él y se retiró, no porque no la amara, sino no lograba entender, que tenía que ver su dulce Candy con la situación que había pasado con Gordon. Acaso ella tenia algo que ver con su muerte, siempre sospecho de qué forma había podido salir de aquel calabozo para luego ser encontrado unos días después en aquel barranco sin vida. ¿Pero que tenía que ver Candy con ese asunto?, su dulce pequeña ¿está involucrada en la muerte de Gordon? Tenia que procesar la información.

Se acerco a ella, necesitaba respuestas. La tomo por los brazos y hizo que lo viera a los ojos, con desesperación le pregunto- ¿dime Candy, dime por favor que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Gordo? - ella bajo la cara no podía sostenerle la mirada. Albert estaba atónito, su falta de repuesto solo afirmaba lo que sospechaba- mírame Candy, dime- sus ojos rogaban por una respuesta- ¿Cuál fue el favor que le pediste a Dimitri?, dímelo- alzo su voz.

Sus ojos no soportaban verlo así, desesperado, angustiado, el coraje que había sentido en sus palabras fue sustituido por desesperación. No podía verlo a la cara, no quería ver como la despreciaba, pero no quería más secretos, no perdería al amor de su vida por una estúpida equivocación- yo- trago saliva- le pedí ayuda para. – guarda silencio no podía decirle, se había acobardado en el último momento.

Albert entendió que ella no le tenia la confianza suficiente para sincerarse con él; eso le dolió demasiado, no solo en su corazón, si no en su orgullo, ¿Cuántas veces no la había ayudado?, ¿Cuántas veces había recurrido a el por ayuda y consejo? Ahora solo lo hacia a un lado sin miramientos pidiendo ayuda a un desconocido para proteger a su FAMILIA. Movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras la veía a los ojos. La soltó dejándola en shock, se giro y se enfilo a la puerta.

Mientras caminaba le dijo- Candy , no comprendo ¿el por qué, no confiaste en mi para ayudarte?- se giro a verla y aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la dejo- Candy, soy tu esposo- sus ojos eran fríos- te jure ante Dios que en las buenas y en las malas estaríamos juntos- bajo su cabeza moviéndola- me fallaste, me hiciste un lado y lo peor no confiaste en mi para proteger a nuestra familia, le diste esa responsabilidad a un completo desconocido-

Candy seguía estática y solo pudo decir- Albert, no es lo que cree-

El volvió alzar la voz- no es lo creo Candy- rio- entonces ¿explícame por que mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga, no me tuvo la confianza para decirme algo tan importante- ella hiba hablar cuando el extendió su mano – no digas más, Candy – suspiro mientras empuñaba su mano- comprendo todo- ella movía su cabeza y lloraba; alzo su cara y la miro- me crees poco hombre para protegerlos, entonces- ella se llevo sus manos al pecho y cerro sus ojos- Candy Estuardo ya no te estorbare más- antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él se retiraba de la habiatacion- no volveré a meter me en sus asunto regente, veo que no necesita de la ayuda de su débil esposo- cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Candy reacciono con esas fuertes palabras, que taladraron su alma, la voz suave le volvió a susurrar- _ve, no lo dejes ir hija o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida-_ fue como si la fuerza que la mantenía petrificara la soltaba, dirigió sus pasos a la puerta y la abrió. Afuera se encontraba la escolta, Mercy, Minrret y su abuelo. Todos tenían una cara de desconcierto, al ver salir a Albert como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Después la figura de Candy sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta de la entrada, aun pálida.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, Albert se encontraba a mitad del extenso pasillo, cuando Candy grito con todas sus fuerzas- Albert, detente- se llevo su mano derecha al pecho- por favor debemos solucionar esto-

El se giro y la vio con la mirada más fría que le nunca le había dado. Su orgullo herido hablo- no tenemos nada que hablar, regente usted ya lo soluciono todo y decidido que yo le sobraba en su vida- Alzo su voz- no tenemos nada que hablar-

Candy se lleno de desesperación al ver como su esposo se giraba para seguir su camino y trato de caminar hacia el- Albert, por favor te amo- el aire le falto, sus piernas no pudieron mas y ante la mirada atónita de todos, se desvanecía.

El grito de Mercy hizo voltear a Albert- Candy- ante su mirada atónita su esposa se había desplomado en el piso de aquel hospital. Por un momento se maldijo por haberla tratado así, el sabia que la amaba y que tontamente había actuado, pero con el único fin de protegerlo, corrió a donde estaba ella.

La tomo entre sus brazos y dijo- amor perdóname, llamen a un médico- mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la habiatacion. Mercy lo seguía, cuando la deposito en la cama Armando lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar- ¿Qué diablos paso? - su cara era de enojo, mientras Albert bajaba la mirada y Mercy se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama para tocarla.

Albert hablo titubeante- fue un malentendido-

La cara de Armando se puso fría y seria – un malentendido, muchacho por dios- se giro a verla- mira como esta-

Mercy se giro y los vio – dejen de pelear- su voz era firme- necesitamos a un médico- de inmediato los pasos del doctor se hacían presente.

Corrió a tomarle los signos vitales a Candy mientras la enfermera preparaba una inyección- salga de aquí, tengo que revisarla- regañadientes tuvieron que abandonar la habiatacion. Albert y Armando tomaron asiento afuera.

Minrret quiso seguirlos a la habiatacion, pero fue interceptada por un soldado que llevaba una misiva, importante que entrego en manos de la capitana. Ella sabia que no era el momento, pero la situación era delicada.

Se acerco a Albert que tenía sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza y dijo- milord- Albert volteo a verla. Su cara era de un hombre destrozado puesto su orgullo lo llevo a actuar de una forma irracional, nunca le había hablado así a Candy y ahora se lamentaba.

La puerta de la habiatacion se abrió dejando salir al medico junto a Mercy, Albert no le hizo caso a Minrret y se dirigió al galeno- ¿mi esposa como se encuentra? -

El doctor cerro los ojos por un momento y hablo- milord- viéndolo fijamente- la regente se encuentra estable por el momento, sufrió de una crisis nerviosa- Albert suspiro agradeciendo a Dios- pero aun faltan los resultados de los análisis de sangre para identificar la causa de los desmayos-

Armando se acercó- ¿se podrá bien? -

El galeno asintió- descuide Lord Armando, la regente es fuerte, aunque-

Albert angustiado hablo- ¿aunque doctor? -

-asta no saber el origen de los desmayos, he preferido sedarla- los hombres se tensaron de inmediato- dormirá hasta mañana, descuiden-se giró a ver Armando- el que me preocupa es su hijo milord ¿han pedido la gente para realizar la transfusión? -

Antes de que contestara, Marcus caminaba hacia ellos- descuide doctor, he mandado la diligencia a palacio y en unos minutos traerán a los donadores. El galeno asintió.

-entonces me retiró a preparar todo- se inclinó

-gracias- fue lo que se escuchó de Albert mientras el doctor se retiraba.

Marcus vio a su padre- papa, vamos a bajo para esperar a la gente- Armando asintió, sin antes lanzarle una mirada retadora a Albert. Esto no se quedaría así, si Albert le había hecho algo a Candy, le pediría una explicación, ella no estaba sola. Minrret se acercó.

-disculpe Milord, pero este mensaje ha llegado y yo- dijo titubeante mientras Albert leía el papel.

 _Se confirma el arribo del rey de Irlanda, se encuentra en las habitaciones que fueron conferidas para su alojamiento, pero solicita la entrevista lo mas pronto posible con la regente._

Albert suspiro y con aplomo dijo- yo mismo lo atenderé, de la orden capitana para que se disponga todo-Minrret se cuadro, vio a Mercy- te encargo a Candy por favor, este asunto no llevara mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió, de pronto un Terry se acercaba al grupo- ¿Qué paso? - Albert lo miro.

-Candy se encuentra delicada- Terry movió la cabeza, Albert entro a la habitación y beso la frente de Candy- perdóname pequeña- acaricio su frente- hablaremos cuando estés bien- tomo el saco que había dejado - ahora hablare con Dimitri- y salió.

Mercy informaba a Terry la situación de su tío y de Candy cuando Albert se acercó - les encargo a Candy por favor-

Terry le tomo por el brazo- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo molesto

Albert le regalo una mirada fría- a resolver un problema- sonrió de lado- no tardare- dijo ante la mirada atónita de los dos.

Terry se dispuso a sentarse en la silla, cruzando sus brazos vio como Albert caminaba y dijo – mas te vale que no tarde Albert- el se giro y asintió- no me gusta ser niñero- Terry también sonrió – aunque debe cuidar a un ángel como ella-

Dimitri y Alexander se encontraban en la sala, terminaba de tomar su copa, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo girar y una voz rompió el silencio-¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí?-


	20. Chapter 20 ENFRENTADO LA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 20.

ENFRENTADO LA REALIDAD.

Arturo y Dominic, salían de aquella habiatacion había pasado una hora entera, que se le hizo a Doroty una vida, sentada afuera de la puerta junto a Archie y a Lancaster. Esperaban noticias, aun Doroty sostenía el pañuelo con la sangre de George. Al verlos salir Doroty se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió a ellos.

Su cara de angustia era muy notoria, frotándose las manos y con el temor de saber que su esposo estaba muriendo, hablo con una voz temblorosa - ¿cómo está mi esposo? - los dos se vieron, el silencio reino por un momento y la cara de cansancio de los dos se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa.

Dominic hablo- por ahora controlamos la crisis- Doroty no sabia como reaccionar, esta tan sorprendida- la pulmonía, fue lo mejor que le paso, pues gracias a ella, podremos controlar la gripe, le he dado unas hierbas y este muchacho- golpeo la espalda de Arturo- unas medicinas, con cuidados ese hombre estará bien en un par de semanas-

Lancaster se acerco a Doroty y poso sus manos en sus hombros- esta perfecto- se giro para verla aun no podía creerlo- anda muchacha no quieres ir a ver a tu esposo- ella asintió.

Archie grito al haber asimilado la noticia- George estará bien- su cara de felicidad era sorprendente- se pondrá bien-

Doroty se giro a ver a Archie y eso la despertó de su letargo, sin mas que hacer enfrente de todos se arrodillo – muchas gracias, muchas gracias, mi hija y yo no tenemos como pagarle el haber salvado a mi esposo, es lo único que tenemos las dos y yo estaré eternamente agradecida señores- lloraba llevando sus manos a la cara junto a su delantal para tratar frenar las lágrimas.

Arturo se agacho inmediatamente y la sujeto por las manos, le regalo una sonrisa, hablándole tiernamente- no señora, no nos debe nada, al contrario, nosotros les debemos mucho, su esposo y usted, velaron siempre por mi sobrina y esto es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ustedes. Al contrario, nosotros no tenemos nada para pagarles sus cuidados- Doroty seguía llorando y giro a ver a Dominic.

Archie se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Doroty- al igual que nosotros, George siempre ha velado por la familia y tu siempre nos cuidaste y estuviste apoyando Doroty, es lo menos que les debemos-

Dominic la vio y tomo su mano- anda muchacha ve donde tu esposo y cuídalo- ella asintió y se dispuso a entrar a la habiatacion, antes de cerrar la puerta dijo en voz alta- muchas gracias y dios los bendiga a todos-

Lancaster se aproximo a Dominic y le golpeo la espalda- bien hecho viejo- el se volteo con cara de pocos amigos- veo que, aunque la edad se te note no has perdido el toque- riendo al ver como quería matarlo con la mirada, Archie y Arturo se quedaron espantando viendo la reacción de Dominic.

Este soltó una carcajada y movió su cabeza- mira quien lo dice- Lancaster se puso serio – según recuerdo querido Henry, eras 3 años mayor que yo- Lancaster trago saliva y volvió a reír ante la cara de asombro de los jóvenes.

Paso su mano por los hombros de Dominic- años mas años menos a quien le importa- rieron todos con la frase en su tono despreocupado- vamos amigo, después de tu magnifico trabajo salvando la vida de ese pobre hombre – golpeo el pecho de su amigo con su mano- mereces un vaso de un buen whisky-

Dominic asintió- ahora si hablas con sabiduría anciano- rieron ambos se giro haber a los jóvenes- anden muchachos vamos por una copa, se lo merecen-

Archie dijo dudoso – bueno yo tengo que regresar- fue por su saco

Henry lo vio tratando de descifrar el motivo de la partida- descuida muchacho, tu mujer esta bien en casa y agradeceré que te distraigamos un poco- Archi traía su saco en manos y movió su cabeza

-no es por mi esposa, señor- dijo respetuosamente- sino- dudo un poco- Lord André esta en el hospital y ¿quisiera pasar a ver a mis tíos si algo necesitan? -

Dominic se alarmo, pocos conocían el secreto de André y él era uno – como dices mucho- se acerco a el en forma retadora- ¿mi primo se encuentra internado? - el asintió.

Vio a Dominic y dijo seriamente – amigo creo que por ahora tendremos que posponer esa copa- Henry asintió.

-descuida, Dominic, si Lord André se encuentra enfermo yo iré contigo- asintió.

Arturo se apresuro a decir- igual los acompañare- cerro sus ojos- me imaginó que mi Mercy estará todavía en el hospital con su tío- lo miro Dominic desconcertado, el subió su mano para tocar su cabeza- ella me trajo antes de ir para allá y aún tengo que ver a cierto rey austriaco-sonrió.

Archie se acerco y le dio un golpe en la espalda- suerte con eso, amigo- Arturo lo vio, mientras Archie, hacia como si un frio recorriera su cuerpo- aún tengo pesadillas, al recordar el día que pedí la mano de mi esposa a su padre- Arturo movió su cabeza.

Henry y Dominic movieron su cabeza en signo de negación- esta juventud, pero la verdad te deseo la mejor de las suertes muchacho, yo conozco al Rey Marcus puede ser una dulzura, pero tiene el carácter más recio que su hermano – Dominic asintió

-qué sino- dijo acercándose a Arturo- mi primo Marcus, puede ser una dulzura, pero tratándose de su hermosa princesa se vuelve el mas fiero de las bestias- sonriendo por la cara de angustia de Arturo, rieron los dos.

\- suerte muchacho, espero que tengas tu testamento hecho-dijo rápidamente Henry mientras caminaba en sentido opuesto y la voz de Dominic lo freno.

-hey, viejito- se giro a verlo- ¿creo que la edad te afecta? - señalo con su mano derecha- asta yo se que las escaleras estar por aquí-

Le regalo una sonrisa- lo se anciano- sonrió- pero mi carcelera hermosa, se encuentra de este lado-

Dominic rio a carcajadas- no puede ser, esta vez si he visto todo- sonrió- el famoso DRAGON ESCOCES, pedirá permiso para salir-

Lancaster se regreso para verlo de frente- amigo, cuando estas preso en los brazos de una mujer como mi amada Emmy- llevándose una mano a su pecho- me declaro cautivo y vil esclavo de la mujer mas hermosa de Escocia-Dominic asintió.

Lancaster empezó de nuevo su camino, la voz de Dominic se hizo presente- he pues señores, ahí un hombre dominado por una bella dama-

Mientras se perdía grito- no solo un enamorado y muy feliz hombre- perdiéndose en el pasillo.

En la villa dispuesta para el Rey de Irlanda las cosas se ponían tensas.

-te he dicho que haces Darcy- la figura de una mujer de 32 años, delgada con curvas definidas. Su piel era blanca y tersa como la nieve. Su figura era imponente detrás de un vestido recto de satín color perla, su cintura era marcada con un listón rojo. Entraba a la habiatacion con su cara en alto, ojos verdes que retaban al verlos, sus labios eran delgados pintados de un rojo carmín. Sonrió de lado mientras se retiraba los guantes de seda y su cabello negro como el ébano le llegaba a los hombros. Con el despotismo propio que da la nobleza irlandesa, caminaba con gracia y con propiedad, viendo fijamente Alexander.

Su toque de despotismo era notorio desde lejos, su forma de caminar y de porte indicaban la frialdad de su alma. Asintió saludando al rey y se acerco asta quedar enfrente de el y con los guantes en mano y una sonrisa – primero que nada, querido- alzo su cara- esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu dulce esposa- el sarcasmo era notorio en su habla, se giró buscando un lugar para sentarse. Mientras Alexander apretaba los puños.

Inmediatamente la tomo por el brazo y la giro para verla- te dije que no te quería aquí- ella hizo un gesto con la boca y viéndolo a los ojos.

-umm querido y que dijiste- la voz era firme y fría- esta tonta se quedara en Irlanda – rio casi en su cara, movió su mano haciendo un gesto de negación con su dedo índice- no querido- moviendo de igualmente su cara- soy tu esposa y mi deber –

Alexander no la había soltado de la mano- tu deber es esperar en casa, aquí son asuntos que no te importan Darcy- ella se movió zafándose.

-ja, asuntos importantes- se volvió a girar haciendo un ademan al aire- y quieres que me trague eso Alexander, seguro viniste por-

Alexander se adelantó para interrumpirla- cállate Darcy- su cara era de furia.

En ese momento Dimitri intervino se había mantenido callado, pues el mismo le había dicho a Darcy que no era buena idea, pero ella había insistido en que la trajera. El sabia que Alexander tomo esa encomienda para ver a Minrret y claro alejarse de "su bella esposa", antes de que hubiera una pelea mayor, dijo – niños, basta- viendo retadoramente a Darcy mientras alzaba los hombros- estamos aquí por un asunto importante, no he venido desde Irlanda para escuchar sus peleas, suficiente tengo en casa como para que aquí continúen-

Ella se levanto inmediatamente- descuida querido- viendo de lado Alexander- entiendo perfectamente la importancia de la visita- de frente a Dimitri y señalo a Alexander- lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué ?, mi amado esposo decidió venir solo, cuando yo lo pude acompañarlo desde el principio y agilizar la entrevista con la regente- Alexander movió su cabeza y se sentó en el sillón suspirando.

Coloco su mano en su cabeza y volteo a verla- por que simplemente no te soporto- dijo con fastidio y ella se acerco a el de una forma retadora.

Lo vio a los ojos, otro duelo de miradas- pues cuanto lo siento, eres mi esposo querido, así deberías de estar acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo- movió su cabeza con despotismo.

Dimitri se sentó sabia perfectamente que cuando esos dos se enfrascaba en una pelea era imposible parar y él estaba cansado-basta he dicho- Darcy se levanto inmediatamente. Dimitri se acerco y le hablo suavemente- querida me imaginó que estas cansada- ella le sonrió- por que no descansas el viaje fue largo y agotador y tu esposo y yo aun tenemos cosas que solucionar, seguramente te aburriros, retírate- Ella hizo una caravana.

Sonrió y volteo a ver a Alexander- es reconfortante cuando hay un hombre que sabe como cuidar a una dama- miro fugazmente con desprecio a Alexander- me retiro majestad- sonrió mientras caminaba a la puerta- me instale en tu habitación querido- mientras cerraba la puerta, Alexander se hiba a levantar, pero Dimitri poso su mano en su hombro para que no se levantara, el se giro y vio como su primo movía su cabeza en signo de negación.

-en verdad, no se como la aguanto- se llevo las manos a su cabeza- a veces quisiera- colocando sus manos como si estuviera ahorcándola, Dimitri se dirigió a servirle otra copa.

Con copa en mano se acerco dándosela, moviendo la cabeza- ni la mataras – Alexander lo vio con ojos de incredulidad- sigues con ella, por la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre en el leño de muerte y porque eres un hombre de palabra-

Alexander tomo la copa bebiéndola de un trago, moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación- esa maldita promesa y si mi padre hubiera sabido en el infierno que me dejo- el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo hizo girarse- adelante-

Un soldado entraba con una charola- mi rey- se giró e hizo una caravana a Dimitri- ha llegado este mensaje del palacio- Dimitri lo recibió e inmediatamente el mensajero se retiró.

Dimitri sonrió al leerlo y Alexander le pregunto - ¿espero que sean buenas noticias? - el asintió

Tomando de un solo trago su copa aun con el papel en mano- la regente viene para acá – Alexander levanto la cara agradeciendo a Dios, por la entrevista y el respiro a esta situación.

Un carruaje cruzaba la campiña escocesa, los caballos volaban en su trote, un hombre hiba callado tratando de reacomodar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, mil preguntas en su cabeza y mil dagas corazón. Recorrió la cortina del carruaje para perder sus pensamientos en el hermoso paraje que dejaba ver la luna.

Suspiro, cerro los ojos por un momento y hablo- ¿usted sabia de todo, capitana? -

Minrret se tenso giro haber a la espalda de Albert, su voz era tenue y melancólica. Ella movió la cabeza y se dispuso hablar- sí, milord- Albert volvió a cerrar sus ojos y movió su cabeza – pero la intensión de la regente no fue otra que salva guardar a su familia-

Albert se giro con la mirada aun de enojo- exponiendo su vida y vendiendo su alma aun desconocido- movió la cabeza- no lo creo capitana, no era la forma- vio que había algo más, en la mirada de Minrret, igual como había visto en Candy, algo falta que le dijeran , algo que aún no le cuadraba- hay algo más verdad capitana,- Minrret se paralizó no sabia que tanto le había dicho Candy, pero estaba segura que no todo, ella bajo la cabeza.

Su lealtad, su amistad y su deber estaban primero, al jurar como guardia imperial especial, el primero de sus conceptos y reglas es ser una tumba, olvidar lo que vean y nunca hablar de ello, jurar lealtad al regente en turno, aunque con ello perdiese la vida; trago saliva y fijo su mirada al frente. Albert movió la cabeza sabia que la capitana nunca hablaría, sino era con Candy- disculpe, milord eso no es algo que me competa, deberá dirigirse a la regente- su contestación fue corta, pero firme y él lo comprendido.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando faltaban unos metros a la entrada del palacio. Albert volvió hablar- cuando arribemos capitana, que un mensajero vaya por el Rey y su comitiva, estaré en la biblioteca y-

Minrret lo vio fríamente- majestad, las cosas que usted y Dimitri deberán hablar serán confidenciales y en el palacio muy a mi pesar hay muchos oídos- Albert la escucho atentamente- la regente dispuso la villa del jardín oeste para el encuentro, deberá ser ahí donde se encuentren para tener todo vigilado- el sintió.

El cochero paro- entonces capitana- suspiro bajando del carruaje- pasare a ver a mis hijos, informe que nos estén esperando – la capitana asintió cuando estaba abajo del carruaje. Albert caminaba, mientras un guardia se aproximaba a Minrret y le decía la encomienda. Albert se giro ha verla- ¿necesito saber otra cosa mas antes de hablar con Dimitri? - Minrret movió su cabeza en signo de negación y el asintió, desapareciendo por el amplio corredor.

La habitación de los niños era amplia y comunicada con la de Albert y Candy. Annie acomodaba a Iain en su cuna, apenas se había logrado dormirlo, William ya tenía rato al igual que Alistar, Karen se había quedado con esperanza pues Neil y Eduardo no tardarían en llegar de las oficinas. De pronto el ruido de una puerta que se abrió la sobresalto y giro haber de quien era esa sombra - ¿Quién es? -

Albert se acercó a la luz y sonrió- soy yo Albert- se aproximó a la cuna.

-buenas noches- dijo Annie – y ¿mi hermana? - Albert movió la cabeza

Suspiro- me temo que esta en el hospital- Annie se llevo la mano al pecho mientras Albert acariciaba al pequeño.

Exaltada dijo – por dios, no me dijo ¿paso algo con su padre? -Albert levanto la cara y negó, mientras caminaba a la otra cuna.

-no, lord André aun esta en el hospital pero estable- Annie suspiro.

Mientras Albert arropaba a William que se había quitado las mantas, Annie se atrevió a preguntar- entonces ¿Por qué Candy no lo ha acompañado? -

Suspiro- esta internada en el hospital- la cara de Annie se descompuso, Albert se apresuro con la explicación- el cansancio hizo mella en su salud, solo necesita descansar- Annie comenzaba a llorar y Albert la abrazo.

Sollozando con sus manos en el pecho- ooo pobre de mi hermana, es mucho trabajo para ella- se separo del abrazo de Albert y miro en dirección de los niños- es muy pesado dividirse entre el trabajo y los niños- Albert asintió.

En silencio reino por unos momentos cuando unos toquidos suaves llamaran la atención, Annie hablo – pase- Albert se acerco a las cunas de sus hijos. Un mozo llegaba con una nota, que dio a Annie, después de leerla con angustia vio a Albert.

El se acerco desconcertado por la forma de reaccionar de ella- ¿todo bien Annie? - ella movió su cabeza sin pronunciar palabras, Albert estaba más cerca – Patty será dada de alta, esta mejor y solicitan que vayamos por ella, solicita hablar con usted de inmediato- Albert abrió los ojos no esperaba eso- Archie y yo hemos hido a visitarla, sabemos que tanto usted y Candy han estado ocupados, su mejoría ha sido lenta-

Albert comenzó a caminar, cierto era que con todas las cosas había dejado relegada esa entrevista y más aún se sentía apenado, por que después de que fueron haberla no habían podido regresar, se detuvo y se giró a ver a Annie-¿Archivald volvió ya de la oficina?- fue una pregunta directa.

Annie negó con la cabeza- sí, pero después partió a la villa para ver a la tía abuela y a George- Albert suspiro ante el impedimento.

-Dios, tendré que pensar como solucionar esto- hizo un ruido con su boca- quería pedirle que se quedara con los niños pues tengo una importante junta y quisiera volver con Candy- se llevo la mano ala barbilla y vio el reloj de la habiatacion- no se cuanto me tome esa entrevista-

Movió la cabeza tratando de encontrar la solución al dilema, tenia muchas cosas que aclarar con Paty, pero estaba la entrevista con Dimitri. Annie lo vio angustiado y temerosa hablo- si me lo permite, yo puedo ir Paty- Albert la vio desconcertado- descuide, Karen esta en palacio y puedo encargar a los niños con ella y dejare con Oscar una nota para que Archie me alcance-

Albert asintió y dijo – gracias Annie, muchas gracias, sin ustedes-

Ella no lo dejo continuar, le regalo una sonrisa- descuide- inclino su cabeza- para eso somos familia- Albert le regreso el gesto – lo dejo para que se cambie y por ellos no se preocupe, estarán bien atendidos, cuide a mi hermana por favor-

Albert vio como salía de la habiatacion – gracias-, al escuchar cerrarse la puerta se giro a ver a sus hijos- pobres de niños- una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, en medio de las dos cunas- lo que jure un día que no haría, lo estoy haciendo- acaricio la mejilla de Iain- prometí que nunca dejaría a mis hijos a cargo de otros como lo hicieron conmigo- apretó su mano al retirarla de su mejilla- perdónenme, pero el librar una vida tranquila para ustedes- cero sus ojos- nos hace hacer tantas cosas, su madre los ama, yo los amo; aun que no lo perece al estar tanto tiempo solos hijos- se giro y acaricio a William- son tan pequeños, tan frágiles, tan inocentes- suspiro- lo que daría por ser una familia normal, como aquella del campo, donde llegara de trabajar y su madre y ustedes me esperaran- las lagrimas caían- pero no hijos les toco venir a una familia especial, llena de obligaciones y deberes- retiro su mano para sujetar la pequeña mano de William e hizo lo mismo con Iain- les prometo hijos, que no volveré a fallarle a su madre, juntos haremos que esta familia funcione a pesar de las responsabilidades- soltó las manitas y se inclino a besar la frente de cada uno – mis hijos, los amo y por ustedes y su madre daría mi vida-

Se despego de aquel lugar con su corazón a flor de piel, sabia que tenia que tomar su lugar al lado de su esposa, aunque ella no quisiera, no la volvería a dejar que lo hiciera a un lado, mucho menos la dejaría sola nunca más.

Había pasado una hora desde que el mensajero llego a la villa, pidiendo alistar todo para el encuentro con la regente. La biblioteca fue dispuesta para el evento. Dimitri y Alexander esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Candy,

El ruido de la puerta abriendo los hizo sobre saltarse, levantándose para observar con sorpresa que quien entraba a lado de la capitana, no era la regente si no su esposo, enfundado en un traje estilo italiano color gris.

La cara de Dimitri paso de asombro a enojo, de un segundo a otro. Las miradas de el y de William se cruzaron, mientras Minrret veía fijamente a Alexander. Ninguno se inmutó, las cuatro personas permanecieron de pie, no hubo saludos, no hubo palabras.

Dimitri se acerco a Albert, con firmeza en su andar y su cara fría como un hielo, detrás del Alexander con paso firme- ¿Qué esto, capitana? - dijo con voz y mirándola- he pedido una audiencia con la regente, no con su esposo, no he venido desde Irlanda para esto-

Albert se tenso y empuño sus manos, Minrret permanecía firme. Albert hablo, con una sonrisa y la seriedad digna de un magnate del negocio- pues tendrá que negociar conmigo milord- se dirigió al escritorio, sin que Dimitri le quitara la vista- mi esposa, se encuentra indispuesta, por el momento y tengo entendido que su asunto es urgente-

Dimitri se acerco a la silla frente al amplio escritorio de roble, encendió un cigarro- en efecto, Sir William, pero me temo que el asunto a tratar, solo nos concierne a su esposa y a mí- cruzo la pierna – no veo como pueda usted atenderme-

Albert empeño los puños debajo del escritorio, si este irlandés tenia que ser un trato, lo haría con el o con nadie mas- pues entonces me temo que ha viajado en vano, mi esposa no lo atenderá milord- coloco sus manos en el escritorio- puesto que, de ahora en adelante, cualquier trato que quiera realizar con escocia, será por mi salvoconducto, milord- Dimitri se tenso y su cara se puso fría.

-esta jugando conmigo Sir William- Alzo la voz levantándose y apoyándose en el escritorio con las manos- los negocios que tengo que tratar son con su esposa directamente, cuando ella pidió la ayuda no lo hizo por su "salvoconducto" si no fue a tratar conmigo directamente- trago saliva- y espero el mismo trato que le die a ella para mi persona- sus miradas eran retadoras y figas uno del otro.

Albert se levanto y se coloco en la misma posición que Dimitri- "el mismo trato"- rio – usted milord se aprovecho de la inexperiencia y desesperación de mi esposa, para atarla a una deuda- azotó las manos- eso milord, NO ES DE CABALLEROS-

Dimitri estaba a punto de explotar, cuando giro a ver a Alexander. Muy dentro de el sabia perfectamente que lo que decía Sir William era cierto, solo que no pensó que utilizaría esa carta tan pronto, pero la situación lo meritaba. Suspiro y lo vio fijamente- déjanos solos- Alexander se cuadro y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando a un lado de Minrret.

Ella no se inmuto, Dimitri hablo con fiereza- esta bien Sir William, y por lo que veo ahora usted me tiene por el cuello, si no fuera tan importante lo que necesito, no pasaría por alto esta ofensa de Escocia- Albert se irguió- negociare con usted, le pido que también despache a su acompañante, este será un trato entre caballeros- Albert asintió y con la mirada indico a Minrret que saliera, ella obedeció cuadrándose y saliendo de la habiatacion.

Albert hizo un ademan para que Dimitri se sentara y dijo – soy todo oídos, dígame ¿Cuál es el favor que necesita? –

Alexander salió a fumar un cigarro, sabia del carácter explosivo de su primo, pero ante la emergencia de la situación no quedaba otra opción que negociar bajo las condiciones de Escocia, fuera las que fueran. Dirigió sus pasos al umbral de la puerta de la entrada y ordeno a los soldados que se retiraran, las negociaciones de ese cuarto no debían salir de ahí.

Minutos mas tarde Minrret salió, pero ella solo se recargo en la pared cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, con los ojos mando a sus hombres a los lugares que habían acordado. La tensión era tanta que sabia que en cualquier momento podría estañar una pelea, debía estar a teta.

Suspiro y recargada a la puerta cruzo su pierna, esperando, cuando de pronto el sonido de unas pisadas le hicieron ponerse atenta, la noche no dejaba ver quien se acercaba asta que una tenue luz ilumino una figura.

-así que sigues siendo el perro guardián de un regente- fue la voz déspota y fría de Darcy que se acercaba a Minrret.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica – y tú, sigues urdiendo complot en resguardo de la noche, querida- Darcy se puso seria.

Sonrió- para mí también es un gusto volverte a ver Minrret- rio- o debería decir –

Minrret se aparejo a ella, quedando de frente, la misma estatura, la misma complexión, lo que Minrret tenia de audacia, Darcy lo tenía de altanería – cuida tus palabras muñequita o podrías salir lastimada-

Darcy rio- mira quien lo dice la golfa, que no pudo cerrar las piernas ante un hombre comprometido- en ese momento el sonido de una fuerte cachetada se escucho por el pasillo, la mano de Minrret había estrechado la mejilla de Darcy.

Ella por instinto se llevo su mano a la mejilla y dijo con furia- maldita gata escocesa- Darcy levanto su mano, las miradas seguían fijas una en la otra.

En un movimiento rápido, Minrret tomo la mano en el aire de Darcy y la apretó- ni te atrevas, por que te juro que no respondo de mis acciones- sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Darcy se movió bruscamente para zafarse – debía de ver sabido que a pesar de los años- endureció la quijada- seguirías siendo una mujerzuela-

Minrret se puso de frente de ella en una forma retadora- mujerzuela tal vez- sonrió- pero no, la misma tonta que engañaste en América-

Darcy se puso igual a la defensiva- eso no cambia nada- sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus miradas eran matadoras- yo sigo siendo la esposa que calienta su cama toda la noche y tu una cualquiera, con la cual solo sirve para distraerse- Minrret estaba a punto de estañar otra vez.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas- podrás tener su cuerpo- respiro profundo- pero su corazón querida sigue siendo mío- Darcy volvió a levantar la mano, pero otra mano la detuvo en el vuelo. Las dos se voltearon a ver. Ninguna se había percatado que después del sonido Alexander había vuelto y estaba observaban do la pelea muy cerca, cuando vio la mano de Darcy, su cuerpo cobro vida propia no permitiría que dañara a Minrret.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- dijo con una mirada matadora y su voz era fuerte. Aunque por dentro era feliz de haber escuchado de labios de Minrret esa confesión.

Volvió a ser un movimiento para zafarse Darcy del agarre y le grito- encontré tu motivo para alargar tu estadía en Escocia- se giro ha ver a Minrret- claro, tenias que venir a revolcarte con tu gata escocesa, que bajo has caído Alexander- su mirada de odio era penetrante.

-cuida tus palabras Darcy- dijo con mas fuerza Alexander- estas hablando con la capitana de la guardia especial de la regente de este país-

Ella rio a carcajadas- no me hagas reír Alexander- se para frente de el retadoramente- el titulo no importa, para una mujerzuela como esta, que solo busca la oportunidad para meterte en su cama nuevamente, sin importarle que estas casado-

Alexander se tensó, Minrret permanecía en silencio sabia que en cualquier momento explotaría y eso no debía de ser, tenía razón Alexander ella era la capitana y debía dar el ejemplo, Alexander tomo a su esposa del brazo, se giro a ver a Minrret y dijo – tu esperarme aquí- mientras caminaba con Darcy del brazo y ella se movía para tratar de zafarse, se alejaron un momento.

-suéltame- dijo enérgicamente y Alexander lo hizo – no te dejare solo con esa-

Suspiro fuertemente- tu Rey y el esposo de la regente están en plena conferencia, entiende que tanto ella como yo debemos estar aquí- cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza- sube a tu cuarto, cuando termine iré a verte-

La mirada fría y la voz de enojo, la hicieron recapacitar asta Darcy sabia que ese encontró entre los dos mandatarios debería de realizarse, por el bien de mucha gente. Asintió mordiéndose los labios. Se giro en dirección a Minrret y dijo – solo recuérdalo gata escocesa, el duerme conmigo todas las noches-

Ella se alejo y los pasos de Alexander se fueron en dirección de Minrret- disculpa, pero ..-

Minrret hablo- se de lo que es capaz- alzo su vista- deberías saber controlar a su esposa capitán-

Alexander sonrió- creo que tu supiste como controlarla mas que yo querida- Minrret se giro y hiba a empezar a caminar cuando el brazo de Alexander la detuvo tomándola por el suyo

-Espera tenemos que hablar- dijo haciéndola girar para ponerla frente de él y sujetándola con las dos manos.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar capitán, así que compromiso- trato de salir del agarre pero el ajusto más sus manos.

Movió su cabeza en signo de negación- ahora me vas explicar Minrret, ¿Cómo es que mi corazón es tuyo? - ella abrió los ojos y su corazón se paralizo por un momento.

Ella hiba hablar cuando el sonido de una voz llamándola los separo.


	21. Chapter 21 CONFRONTAMIENTOS

CAPITULO 21

CONFRONTAMIENTOS

Marcus se había retirado para revisar si la gente mandada por Oscar era la necesaria para realizar el procedimiento a su hermana. Mercy se encontraba en la habiatacion de Candy, esperando el regreso de William para poder ir a ver a su tío. En el largo pasillo semioscuro, los minutos pasaban muy lentos Armando, se encontraba en las sillas afuera de las habitaciones, sus manos sostenían su cabeza y sus ojos se habían cansado de llorrar, maldiciendo su suerte y pidiendo a Dios ayuda para salir de esa hora negra. Pedía disculpas en sus adentros a su difunta esposa por no haber podido cuidar a su familia como ella le hizo prometer. Suspiro profundo cunado sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro, levanto la cara desconcertado.

Dominic se había acercado para sacarlo de aquel trance con una sonrisa le dijo- tío, vamos arriba ese ánimo- Armando lo miro fijamente- mi difunta tía no le hubiera gustado verlo así-.

De pronto otra voz se hizo presente, la figura de un caballero en un traje gris estilo ingles se encontraba enfrente de el- vamos amigo- sonrió Lancaster- tu hijo no ha muerto aun, ese muchacho es de madera dura- a lo lejos hiba entrando Arturo.

Armando sonrió – es cierto, viejo amigo, mi hijo es un Estuardo- los dos caballeros asintieron.

Armando se levanto y estrecho la mano de Lancaster- además- dijo Dominic- ¿pensamos que nosotros habíamos traído al muerto, tío? -

Armando lo miro desconcertado y también quiso bromear- Lancaster, aun que huele como uno, no creo que Emmy lo deje morir antes de llevarla a la iglesia- rio, agradecía a sus adentros por que sus viejos amigos estuvieran ahí, Dominic a pesar de ser su sobrino eran de la misma edad.

Moviéndose chistosamente se acerco Lancaster- jaja buena broma- cruz sus manos- pero a este roble Escoces- se golpeo en el pecho- aun le falta mucho quedar antes de que parta señores- rieron todos, se giró señalo a Arturo que estaba hablando con una enfermera para ponerse al día sobre los pacientes- el muerto ese muchacho de ahí- sonrió- que lo mas seguro es que su padre ya lo espera impaciente-

Arturo alcanzo a escuchar y se aproximo a ellos, despidiendo a la enfermera- buenas noches milord- saludando a Armando con respeto el asintió.

Armando movió la cabeza y en tono irónico dijo- este pobre infeliz, desde la mañana lo han condenado, jaja- la cara de Arturo se volvía pálida.

Dominic asintió- seguramente mi muy querido primo lo ha deber encontrado- alzo sus manos moviendo sus dedos- con las manos sobre su pequeña princesa- Arturo se giró rápidamente a verlo.

Lancaster toco su hombro, el pobre muchacho comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, mientras el movía su cabeza- hay hijo, espero que hayas hecho un buen testamento- sus ojos se abrían.

Arturo estaba nervioso y dijo viendo a Armando- señor- atropellando las palabras- no, es lo que usted piensa, yo solo venia a presentarme con su hijo- suspiro- yo he respetado a su nieta y –

Armando alzo su mano- yo no sé hijo, lo único que te puedo decir es que mi pobre hijo, desde la mañana ha pedido verte-

Dominic y Lancaster hicieron muecas con la cara y levantaron la mano sacudiéndola al viento- te lo dijo hijo, mi primo es muy celoso- Arturo lo veía con desesperación, Dominic hablaba muy serio.

Lancaster camino un poco con la mano en la barbilla, después se giro a verlo- sin duda, pedirá la pena máxima- Arturo tenia la cara desconcertada y vio Armando- ¿recuerdas al ultimo pobre diablo novio de tu nieta? - Armando estaba serio y asintió - ¿creo que pidió que lo desmembraran o no? - movió su cabeza tratando de recordar.

Dominic se acerco a Lancaster- no, viejo según recuerdo se lo llevo a Austria y lo dejo morir de hambre en un calabozo- se giro y vio a Arturo- el pobre era un noble inglés, muy joven; jamás volvimos a saber nada de el-

Arturo comenzó a sentir un frio recorrer por su espalda, vio a Armando tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos- milord, yo –

Movió su cabeza- muchacho, si tu padre estuviera vivo seguro te hubiera ya mandado a América en el primer barco que zarpara, Marcus es mi hijo pero su carácter hay dios, seguro lo saco a mi esposa- hizo una mueca con la boca- era hermosa pero de un carácter que ni yo mismo podía con ella- movió su cabeza asintiendo y toco su hombro- descuida hijo por el amor que le tuve a tu padre, dime que quieres que ponga en tu tumba- con una mano tocando su frente.

Arturo suspiro- señores, creo que el Rey esta malinterpretando- trato de juntar valentía- yo quiero presentarme con el, por que mis intenciones son seria con Mercy y pretendo pedir su mano- dijo seriamente.

Dominic se acerco a Lancaster, poniendo su mano al hombro- amigo- suspiro hinchando su pecho – creo que lo prudente es que de una vez llames a la guardia, pues- miro Arturo- pronto tendremos un cadáver- Lancaster asintió

-creo también amigo, que llamare al sepulturero- dijo seriamente- ¿el ataúd muchacho, lo prefieres de roble o de pino? - Arturo puso cara de espanto al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras.

Trago saliva- queridos Lores, creo que no es para tanto- levantando la mano – yo no he cometido ninguna falta, solo quiero la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Mercy, y no veo el inconveniente en ello-

Armando se adelanto y lo toco al hombro- hijo, igual pienso que son buenas tus intensiones con mi nieta, pero comprende- Arturo lo vio – es la única hija de mi hijo-

Dominic se aproximó- es la única princesa Austriaca- Arturo lo vio con asombro

Lancaster también se acercó, en tono serio – y primogénita del Rey Marcus- volvió a mover la cabeza- si yo fuera el Rey – tomo asiento, cruzando las piernas y levantando los hombros- lo menos que pediría seria tu cabeza ¿no lo creen? - los dos asintieron.

Armando y Dominic también tomaron asiento y en coro dijeron – por lo mínimo- se vieron los tres asintiendo ante la cara de preocupación de Arturo.

Cerro los ojos por un instante, suspiro y recordó lo que una vez le digo su padre – se tal vez que aspiro a mucho señores- su voz era firme y segura- pero cuando un hombre encuentra una joya tan preciosa y valiosa como mi Mercy- miro fijamente a Armando- se lucha por ella con cuerpo y alma, sin importan los obstáculos que puedan surgir- suspiro- se que ella me ama y por ese privilegio, lucharía con quien fura para demostrarle que soy merecedor ese honor- hablo solemnemente y con orgullo, sinceridad y con el corazón en la mano.

De pronto la voz fuerte de Marcus se escuchó- pues solo espero que mantenga esa seguridad mientras hablemos, señor- Arturo se giro para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz y vio a Marcus avanzando hacia el con cara seria y pasos firmes – por que necesitara mas que hermosas palabras de enamorado para convencerme de darle a mi amada hija-

Arturo se puso firme cuando él se acercó- buenas noches milord, mi nombre es-

Marcus interrumpió al joven con voz firme- dejemos de formalismo muchacho- lo miro retadoramente- se quien eres Arturo Macgregor, hijo del difunto patriarca de tu clan, hermano de mi cuñada y tío de mi sobrina- el asintió, Marcus levanto las manos y lo sostuvo por las solapas del traje- y un ladrón de virtudes, de jóvenes princesas indefensas- se miraron sin inmutarse- y por esa razón tendrás que darme cuentas del ¿Por qué estaba en la habiatacion de mi hija esta mañana?-

Arturo lo miro sin moverse- pues para serle franco milord, soy culpable- Marcus bufo de coraje- pero no solo de eso sino- lo miro a los ojos- de amar con locura a su hija y de ser afortunado por ser correspondido por ella, si haber pasado una noche en su lecho me hace merecedor de la muerte- trago saliva- bienvenida a mí porque he conocido a su hija y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, no seré de cuna tan noble señor, como la de ella, pero le puedo asegurar, que como caballero escoces que soy, responderé de mis actos, con la cara en alto por que no he robado nada simplemente me adelante a tomar lo mío, lo llamo a si porque no podría concebir de otra forma esta vida sino es al lado de su hija- Marcus apretó más los puños.

De inmediato los tres caballeros se pusieron de pie, tratando de contener la ira del monarca, su padre lo sostuvo del brazo y le dijo con palabras firme- Marcus, por dios suéltalo- la orden fue atendida inmediatamente y su padre hablo- este muchacho ha hablado como hombre y como hombre merece ser escuchado-

Marcus dirigió su vista iracunda a su padre – Padre has oído lo que dijo- su padre asintió.

Dominic se acercó – todos, Marcus, pero asta el condenado a muerte tiene derecho de ser escuchado para defenderse-

Lancaster en su asiento hablo- anda muchacho habla con este niño- rio – y después mátalo si quieres- Arturo giro su cabeza viéndolo de una manera singular.

Marcus camino hacia el pasillo ante la mirada atónita de Arturo, al ver que no lo seguía se giro y le hablo- anda pues muchacho, te daré el privilegio de escucharte antes de que te mate- Arturo levanto mas la cara y comenzó a seguirlo de cerca – el espectáculo será afuera para lo que tengo que decirte prefiero no tener testigo- se giro donde estaban los tres caballeros – disculpen en un momento regreso- Arturo trago saliva pero no daría un paso atrás.

Los tres caballeros, movieron su cabeza y dijeron al unísono – suerte muchacho, la necesitaras- Arturo regreso la vista y asintió. Cuando se habían perdido en el pasillo. El chucheo de los tres caballeros no se hizo esperar.

En la biblioteca de la villa las cosas seguían tensas. Dimitri habia tomado asiento y saco su cigarrera para ofrecerle un cigarro a Albert y este lo rechazo, Dimitri movió su cabeza y subió sus hombros, encendiendo uno para el.

Dimitri hablo- Entonces comenzaré-Albert asintió y mantuvo su mirada fija en el- no se hasta donde sepa de sobre la negociación que tuve con su esposa, Sir William, pero favor con favor se paga-

Albert se acomodó en el asiento- se lo suficiente, para saber que el favor, fue muy grande- lento su cara- y usted muy ventajoso-Dimitri sonrió- lo que no puedo comprender es que teniendo una carta tan fuerte la saque tan pronto-

Dimitri movió su cabeza- en efecto- fumo su cigarro- veo que usted es un hombre perspicaz Sir William y muy cauteloso, sin duda digno esposo de la regente-Albert agradeció la cortesía con un gesto sublime.

Hablo con voz firme- dejémonos de halagos innecesarios, majestad- Dimitri igual se acomodo en su silla- se que no vino desde tan lejos para esto, así que háganos un favor y vayamos al grano quiere-

Dimitri soltó una cargada y se levanto de su asiento, para caminar atrás de las sillas- en efecto-lo señalo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha- me agradas William, eres sin duda el hombre de negocios que sospechaba- se paro colocando sus manos en el respaldo de una de las sillas- iremos al grano, el favor que te pido es simple- Albert se llevo la mano a su barbilla- medicinas y alimentos- dijo secamente.

Albert movió la cabeza no entendía lo que pedía- ¿medicinas y alimentos? - Dimitri asintió.

Era difícil que un monarca hablara en la situación en que se encontraba, su orgullo era mucho, pero también la necesidad de su pueblo- en efecto, el problema es que Irlanda esta sumida por la epidemia, mis manos están atadas puesto que mis convenios se han visto mermados por la gran guerra y mis relaciones con Inglaterra-

Albert comprendió en seguida de lo que se trataba- están más que deterioradas ¿verdad? - asunto.

Dimitri apretó sus puños al respaldo de la silla- estas en lo cierto- trajo saliva y no bajo la mirada- mi pueblo no sobrevivirá mas de dos meses si Escocia no brinda la ayudo que solicito-

Albert se levantó –entiendo su punto majestad- su mirada era firme- pero deberá entender que Escocia esta también pasando la misma situación y mi pueblo es nuestra prioridad, nosotros también debemos de conseguir sus ministros y no veo la forma-

Dimitri se acerco al escritorio y azoto el mismo con sus manos- debe entender William, mi gente no tenia por que meterse en problemas por ayudar a su esposa con la muerte de Gordon- Albert se congelo por un minuto, no espera esa confesión, pero no mostro su tribulación, no ahora- sin embargo ayude a su esposa de inmediato- alzó el tono de su voz- lo mínimo que espero es que la casa real Escocesa devuelva ese favor, Irlanda se manchó las manos por su esposa-

Albert se adelanto y también azotó las manos en el escritorio- y usted debe entender mi postura- igual alzo la voz- mi gente es primero –

Dimitri se giro haciendo ademanes con sus manos- pamplinas William, se de buena fuente que esperan un cargamento de suministros de América- Albert no se movía y Dimitri se volvió acercarse- y si Escocia pretende recibir dicho suministro tendrá que pasar por aguas irlandesas si quieren que lleguen a salvo a sus costas-

Albert lo miro- me estas amenazando Dimitri-

Dimitri lo miro- tómalo como quieras, pero de una o otra forma me cobrare ese favor- Albert cerro sus puños.

No voy a caer en tus changues baratos Dimitri- viéndolo fijamente.

Dimitri no cambio su postura- entonces, decide tu William, me darás la ayuda o la tomare-

Albert alzo la voz, empuño las manos- por la ayuda que le diste a mi esposa y por tu pueblo, te ayudare- Dimitri sonrío- pero será la ultima vez Dimitri, no volveré a caer en tu chantaje y solo podre darte suministros para dos meses- con voz firme- ¿tómalo o déjalo? - Dimitri se puso firme

Miro a los ojos a Albert – si no acepto-

Albert no se inmuto- soy capaz yo mismo de detener ese barco en aguas neutrales y llevar este caso a la corona inglesa y pedir su ayuda-

Dimitri sobre pesaba la situación- de ese modo ni Escocia ni Irlanda tendrían la ayuda-

Albert asintió- en efecto, pero contamos con mas aliados que tu para sobrellevar la situación asta que el ejercito ingles asegure la carga, en algún puerto y la traslademos por tierra- trajo saliva- ¿piénsalo bien lo tomas o lo dejas? -

Dimitri medito la situación, con suministros de dos meses podría esperar la ayuda que solicito a sus aliados, Irlanda podría sobrevivir mientras llegaba la ayuda de Francia y España, lo miro fríamente y estiro la mano – es un trato- Albert le sujeto la mano para sellarlo.

Albert lo miro a los ojos sujetando con fuerza la mano- pero la deuda de mi esposa estará salda – Dimitri asintió.

Hablo con voz mas tranquila- eres duro para negociar-

Albert sonrío – y tu-lo miro a los ojos- un buen monarca- Dimitri alzo los hombros.

-es mi pueblo-dijo

Albert hablo serio- también el mío- Dimitri se giro para ir por una copa mientras Albert lo observaba y dijo – una ultima cosa-

Dimitri se giro y lo vio- ¿dime? William-

Albert tenso su voz – nunca vuelvas a hacerle un favor de tal magnitud a mi esposa-

Dimitri soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una copa y el la acepto- descuida- tocándole con la mano su hombro- con un hombre con el coraje como tu a su lado dudo que tu esposa necesite más ayuda, amigo-

Mientras un trato se cerraba, en el pasillo una platica muy peculiar se llevaba – Minrret- se acercaba con pasos firmes Mitchell, mientras apretaba sus puños, había visto como el capitán de la guardia irlandesa tomaba de las manos a su prometida, susurrándole algo en el oído, quedo aun lado de ellos – le ordeno que suelte a mi prometida capitán-

Alexander se giro para verlo y tenso su cuerpo, sus ojos lo miraban despóticamente- que fue lo que dijo capitán- no fue una pregunta si no un reto.

Las manos de Alexander soltaron a Minrret que quedo estática al ver a Mitchell llegar. – lo que escucho, suelte a mi prometida- con un movimiento rápido Mitchell paso a Minrret detrás de él, su cuerpo y Alexander quedaron muy cerca y sus ojos fijos en ambos.

Alexander hablo firmemente, mientras apuñaba manos. Minrret reacciona al escucharlos, se coloco a un lado de Mitchell- solo fue un malentendido que estábamos aclarando- los ojos de ambos se posaron en ella.

La mirada de Mitchell fue profunda al verla- ¿esta segura? - ella asintió, Alexander se quedo callado por la contestación de ella.

El hiba hablar cuando Minrret lo miro fijamente- el capitán, solo aclaraba conmigo unos puntos de seguridad- lo miro - ¿no es así capitán? -

Alexander sonrío sarcásticamente- si usted lo dice capitana- Mitchell dio un paso para enfrente.

Minrret sujeto por el brazo a Mitchell y le hablo firmemente- ¿alguna novedad, capitán? - se volvió a girar a verla – si gusta podrá darme el informe por acá- casi lo jalo, para que no siguiera la pelea de miradas.

Alexander rio de la forma de actuar de Minrret, Mitchell se zafo y lo confronto- ¿se puede saber cual es el motivo de su sonrisa, capitán? -

Alexander lo miro fijamente- con gusto le demuestro el motivo capitán-

Minrret entendido que con cortesía no podría parar esto y entonces hablo firmemente- basta- los dos la miraron- capitán, espero su reporte de novedades y usted- miro a Alexander- bien le valía ir a buscar a su esposa o guardar guardia mientras regreso, le recuerdo que tanto su rey como el corregente de esta nación están en una reunión, lo que usted prefiera me da lo mismo-

Mitchell comprendió que no era el momento ni el lugar, asintió con la cabeza y mientras se giro dijo – en otro momento capitán, saldáremos cuenta-

Alexander se cuadro – téngalo por seguro- Minrret movió su cabeza y se retiro con Mitchell, Alexander los vio retirarse y dijo – disfruta tu triunfo escoces, pero tenlo por seguro que ella será mía muy pronto- se giro para colocarse a un lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, empuñando su mano y con una sonrisa dijo al viento- ¿mi corazón es suyo? -

Una puerta se abría en el hospital, dejando ver Mercy desconcertada, viendo como un trio de caballeros reía a todo pulmón, con las manos en la cintura se acerco a ellos- buenas noches señores- los caballeros se levantaron al verla- les recuerdo que se encuentran en el hospital y no una taberna, para tener semejante escándalo- vio a su abuelito y movió su cabeza- te recuerdo abuelito que tu hijo y tu nieta están internados-

Dominic se levanto y abrazo a Mercy- querida sobrina- ella lo miro seria y algo molesta- deberá disculpar el alboroto- soltó una carcajada- pero lo que vimos hoy no se ve muy seguido- se giro para ver al par que aguantaban la risa- ¿o no señores? -

Mercy frunció el ceño, se zafo del abrazo de su tío y estiro sus manos- y se puede saber queridos señores- sentándose en una silla- ¿Cuál fue el espectáculo tan peculiar que les hizo perder la compostura en un lugar así? - volviendo a colocar sus manos en la cintura.

Lancaster la miro y trato de contener la risa- ver caminar a un condenado a muerte, con tanta elegancia-no aguanto mas y soltó la risa.

Mercy se levanto de inmediato y vio a su abuelo – si hija, perdona – le toco la mejilla – pero sin duda no había visto a un hombre con tanto temple ir a su muerte- asintieron los tres cuando Mercy los vio.

Movió la cabeza- ¿explican cese?, no entiendo ¿Qué condenado a muerte hablan y por qué darían una ejecución en un hospital? - Mercy se llevó las manos a la boca, de inmediato comprendió, ella había salido por que aseguro escuchar la voz de su padre hablar con otra muy familiar. Miro a su abuelo y le dijo - ¿mi padre. ¿Dónde está Armando? -

Su abuelito se puso serio, era la misma forma y tono en que le hablaba su dulce esposa cuando se enojaba, de repente las risas se detuvieron, pues no solo el recordaba el carácter de su difunta esposa. Jugo con sus manos y hablo- esta afuera, salió a platicar-

Mercy se volvió a llevar las manos a la cintura y se acerco mas a su abuelito, suspiro – André Armando Estuardo- su abuelo trago saliva- ¿con quién está mi padre? -

Armando sonrío- con Arturo Macgregor- Mercy movió su cabeza.

Con desesperación hablo- abuelo, debieron haber dicho eso antes- retándolos con la mirada- mi padre lo matara, por dios- alzo las manos ante aquel peculiar trio- y ustedes ahí sin hacer nada-

Los tres caballeros alzaron sus hombros y Lancaster intervino – es cosa de honor escoces, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, es cosa entre tu padre y ese muchacho sería un pecado intervenir, niña-

Mercy sacaba lumbre por los ojos- cosa de honor escoces- bufo y señalo a Lancaster con su dedo índice- usted Lancaster lo acusare con Lady Eloy, si le llega a pasar algo a mi futuro esposo- la cara de Lancaster se volvió seria, mientras se giraba a señalar otra vez – y ustedes dos- empuño su mano- si algo le pasa juro por San Andrés que me verán enojada- después salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando al trio viéndose uno a otro, soltando un par de carcajadas.

En otra parte del hospital, se desarrollaba una escena no tan divertida. La habiatacion parecía solitaria. Annie se apresuro en salir dejando una nota con Oscar para que Archie la alcanzara. Suspiro antes de tocar la puerta. Escucho una leve voz que le decía- adelante-

Paty se encontraba frente de la venta, su traje era de color café recto estilo inglés a moldándose a su cuerpo, ahora con curvas bien definidas sin duda los años habían madurado aquel cuerpo, su pelo estaba suelto, al escuchar abrir la puerta suspiro, era el momento que había esperado por largo tiempo durante su travesía.

Annie temerosa entro a la habiatacion- Paty, he venido por ti- ella se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- vamos a casa- ella sintió, Archie y ella la veía seguido durante su covalencia en el hospital, pero pocas veces la habían visto despierta. Era la primera vez que Annie la veía así.

De pronto la puerta se volvió abrir dejando ver a Archie, con una cara cansada, pero con una sonrisa amplia. Patty no perdió tiempo cuando lo vio corría a su encuentro y Archie la recibió desconcertado, ella lo miro a los ojos y dijo – lo encontré Archie lo encontré- el vio a Annie y levanto los hombros, pensaban que era el maletín que tanto pedía en sus delirios.

Ante el desconcierto la sujeto por los brazos y la vio de frente- ¿tu maletín Patty? - dijo dudoso mientras movía su cabeza en signo de negación, Annie pregunto acercándose- ¿qué encontraste Patty? - ella se giro a verla

Su voz era firme pero su mirada llena de lágrimas dijo – a Steart, Steart, está vivo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buenas noches a todos, en primer lugar, de parte de mi hermana y mía queremos agradecerle su compañía en esta aventura, esperando que este año que termina haya dejado la mejor huella en ustedes y su familia. Que el año que viene sea mejor en todos los aspectos, que traiga paz y felicidad en su vida y sus familias. Que sus anhelos y esperanzan sean cumplidos y las bendiciones de dios sean derramadas en ustedes.

Quisimos hacer esta actualización antes del fin de año, para agradecerles su compañía y rogándoles que sigan acompañándonos y aportando sus ideas para seguir dándole vida a este fic.

Dios los bendiga y mil abrazos, por que gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios son el motor que nos impulsa a seguir.

Besos, abrazos y bendiciones de corazón desde México, Guanajuato, Dolores hidalgo para ser más específica jijiji ¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.

Atte., ANA Y LUPITA.


	22. Chapter 22 CONFRONTAMIENTOS PARTE 2

CAPITULO 22

CONFRONTAMIENTOS PARTE 2

El capitán seguía haciendo guardia afuera de la puerta del estudio, donde unos gritos se habían escuchado hace poco tiempo, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no podía entrar, no sin que fuera llamado, las negociones entre hombres tan poderosos, a veces las cosas necesitaban un poco de calor para arreglarse. Volvió a ver su reloj, había pasado mas de media hora, desde que la capitana de guardia especial había salido por esa puerta al jardín para hablar con el capitansete ese.

Alexander empuño sus manos, dijo al aire- ese maldito escoces- su cara era de furia, sus pensamientos lo habían llevado fuera de ese lugar, cuando una voz lo hizo volver a su posición.

Minrret entraba segura de ella, la cara en alto y una mirada retadora, se acercó con una cara fría, Alexander no se había dado cuenta de su regreso asta que la tuvo enfrente- yo cuidaría mis palabras Capitán- lo miro fijamente- le recuerdo que esta en tierras escocesas, como invitado- sonrió de lado- esta rodeados de "malditos escoceses", no saldría vivo de aquí si otra persona lo hubiera escuchado- se giro para tomar su lugar al lado contrario de la puerta, su mirada estaba dirigida al frente, suspiro y giro su cara para encontrarse con la de él, mientras ponía su mano en su espalda- pasare la ofensa por alto pero no otra vez-

Alexander rio y la miro fijamente- la próxima vez le aseguro capitana- su cara era de sarcasmo- no saldrá con vida su capitansete-Minrret le dirigió una mirada rígida – debería de asegurar bien a su perro guardián capitana y enseñarle buenos modales, a su regimiento-

Minrret le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- descuide, mis perros guardianes tienen mejor educación, que la "Eirinn" que está en tu cuarto-

Alexander rio otra vez, caminando sexualmente hasta llegar con Minrret- así que escoria irlandesas- Minrret lo miro a los ojos desconcertada, Alexander sonrió, moviendo la cabeza- querida, se te olvida que tu misma me enseñaste hablar gaélico escoces-

Minrret hiba a hablar cuando la voz de Dimitri se escuchó- capitanes- abriendo la puerta, los dos se cuadraron- el corregente y yo hemos terminado- atrás de el la figura de Albert se observaba, Dimitri se giro y lo vio – entonces Sir William, mañana nos veremos para dejar sentado el acuerdo-

Albert salió del cuarto rodeando a Dimitri- en efecto majestad, mañana le mandare hablar para sellarlo por ahora nos retiramos, buenas noches caballeros, se quedan en su casa- Minrret asintió y Dimitri igual, empezaron a caminar, asta perderse por el oscuro pasillos.

Al quedarse solos en el pasillo, Dimitri golpeo el hombro de Alexander que seguía desconcertado- ¿todo bien capitán? - Alexander sonrió.

Se giro para verlo- creo que he salido bien librado primo- Dimitri lo vio desconcertado y Alexander sonrió y suspiro- veraz Minrret y Darcy, se encontraron- Dimitri abrió sus ojos.

Con sarcasmo hablo - y ¿Quién sobrevivo de ese encuentro?, o más bien dicho – revisando a Alexander de pies de cabeza- me alegro de que estés completo- rio más fuerte.

Alexander lo miro- si descuida, aunque hubiera preferido, despedazar a cierto capitán entrometido, que cree que puede venir a quitarme lo que por derecho es mío- dijo cerrando sus puños.

Dimitri movió su cabeza y sonrió- te recuerdo querido que tú tienes dueña - Alexander lo miro con ojos de furia, Dimitri solo levanto los ojos al cielo y movió la cabeza- volvió a parecer el famoso prometido de Wicca, ¿verdad? - el asintió- primo, primo de verdad necesitas solucionar tus problemas, o esa fiera que te espera en tu cuarto, hará arder media escocia y tú con esos celos por ese capitán, quemaras la otra – rio- me dejaras sin aliado- puso su mano en su barbilla- deberé enseñarles algo de diplomacia irlandesa-

Alexander le sonrió - espero que, a ti, te haya hido mejor primo- Dimitri subió los hombros.

Suspiro- creo que he logrado comprar tiempo- Alexander lo miro tratando de descifrar sus palabras, volvió agolpear su hombro- descuida, las negociones fueron duras, pero nos ayudara, creo que me fue mejor a mi-sonrío

Alexander movió la mano para hacer una señal- le parece majestad y si me cuenta como quedo con el corregente el convenio de ayuda- Dimitri asintió- creo que nos hace falta una buena copa, para el mal sabor de la noche-

Dimitri entraba de nuevo ala biblioteca a lado de su primo y dijo en forma sarcástica- mas de unas, primo, te recuerdo que todavía tienes que ir a ver a tu "dulce esposa"- Alexander movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

Este cerraba la puerta diciendo – creo que esa visita la dejare para mañana, hoy fueron muchas emociones- el sonido de la puerta derrumbo por el pasillo solitario.

La noche ya había avanzado demasiado y mientras un carruaje cruzaba las tierras del castillo, Albert seguía meditando la forma de cumplir ese convenio, tendría que pedir mas alimento y ahora no seria solo un barco, sino tal vez dos. Movió su cabeza mientras su mente seguía buscando como conseguir mas suministros. Por un momento pensó mantenerse en la postura firme de no ayudarlo, pero su corazón noble no permitiría que gente indefensa muriera, el había visto como los campos poco a poco habían sido abandonados, por la enfermedad. La gente salía a buscar comida y gracias a los esfuerzos de Candy y su familia, intentaban llevar lo poco que había para la gente de escasos recursos y no dejarlos morir de hambre.

El palacio se había convertido en un gran hotel para los señores del tribunal que, ante la gran epidemia, habían buscado ayuda y sobre resguardos atrás de las grandes murallas del mismo. Pudo observar como los Sires dejaban a su familia en aquel recinto con ojos llorosos y la esperanza de salvarlos. También había recorrido sus tierras apreciando los estragos de la epidemia, hombres llevaban en brazos ataúdes de algún miembro de su familia. Lo que más recordó fue ese paseo por la pradera, donde una mujer yacía a lado de tres tumbas, su ropa estaba ensangrentada, dos niños d años tocaban la gaita, mientras ella lloraba de la forma más desgarradora que el había escuchado. El se había bajado de su caballo para ver si podía ayudar, levanto a la mujer de aquellas tumbas improvisadas y esta solo le dijo – mi esposo murió hace una semana- señalando la tumba más grande, después se giró a ver las tumbas- mis hijos lo siguieron, solo tenían 3 años y esa pequeña tumba- señalo de nuevo- era de mi hijo más pequeño, tenía apenas 5 meses- sus ojos lloraban como ríos, Albert se quedó de pie sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos- la medicina no función, lo que tenía era hambre milord, hambre, mi esposo trabajaba en este campo, para darnos de comer, cuando cayó enfermo mis hijos y yo intentamos seguir pero- cayo por un momento- no podía dejarlo morir solo, ahora solo me quedan mis dos hijos, y no tengo con que alimentarlos, yo comencé con fiebre, morirán de hambre- hizo una seña para que se acercaran los niños, los tomo de la mano y se acercó a Albert- tómelos usted por favor Sir William, su esposa es buena, y mis hijos- los miro y se giró a verlo de nuevo- saben trabajar y son fuertes- Albert no sabia que decir, ella los abrazo y con lágrimas siguió- son lo único que tengo pero a mi lado morirán de hambre y de la enfermedad- la mujer se hinco- por piedad tómelos bajo su protección-

Albert se acercó inclinándose a levantarla y la miro- no señora- la mujer lo miro con terror, al igual que los niños- los tomare a los tres, pero no para trabajar – los niños sonrieron- sino para ayudarlos, todos somos hijos de esta bella tierra, debemos ayudarnos todos- con una sonrisa los llevo a la villa de los Andrew.

El mayordomo atendió a su amo y le pregunto – señor ¿Por qué ayudo a esa familia, si la mujer está enferma? -

Albert lo miro serio y dijo- por los niños, por los niños- Su puño choco en su pierna derecha y dijo – por los niños-

Minrret se volteo a verlo desconcertada- ¿perdón milord?, desea ir al palacio a ver a los príncipes-

Albert movió la cabeza – no Capitana- Minrret asintió, el voltio a la ventana a ver el panorama y dijo – aun tengo cosas que arreglar- se giro a verla- vamos, directo a ver a mi esposa- Minrret asintió y abrió una ventana al frente del carruaje para dar las instrucciones al cochero.

A fuera del hospital otra situación se observaba, dos hombres salían al jardín principal. Un hombre de mayor edad caminaba con pasos largos y definidos, a unos pasos un joven doctor lo seguía. La noche era clara y dejaba ver los amplios y hermosos jardines del nosocomio. El hombre de mayor edad se sentó en una banca y el joven doctor quedo de frente de él.

Marcus encendió un cigarro, cruzo sus piernas y dijo – bien muchacho- mientras Arturo lo miraba de frente- ahora escuchare tus argumentos, como le prometí a ese trio de viejos- Arturo trago saliva, sabía bien, que la ahora había llegado, la hora en que tendría que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para mantener a la mujer que amaba a su lado- habla antes de que se termine mi cigarro, será el tiempo que tienes para convencerme de no matarte ahora, mismo con mis manos, por la ofensa de atreverte a pasar una noche en el lecho de mi única hija-

Marcus respiro profundo y pido fuerzas a sus antepasados y empezó hablar con firmeza- Majestad, no voy hablarle con palabras de enamorado- Marcus levanto su frente- señor, hoy no quiero hablar con usted no de monarca a sir, sino de hombre a hombre- Marcus asintió- se que tal vez he faltado a su casa y he tomado la virtud de su única flor-

Marcus alzo la voz- lo reconoces – movió la cabeza en signo de negación- no puedo creer semejante desfachatez en usted- su cara era de enojo.

Arturo paso su mano por su rostro y continúo hablando- si- guardo silencio- reconozco ante mi Dios, mis antepasados y ante usted mismo, que amo profundamente a su hija- fijo su mirada en el inexpresivo rostro del monarca- reconozco también que mi actitud no fue la más propia- asintió Marcus- pero tampoco he cometido un delito, cualquier hombre en mi situación lo hubiera hecho-

Marcus se levanto para quedar enfrente de el – un delito muchacho- grito- no una falta a la dignidad, virtud y buenas costumbre- su mirada era penetrante- has pisoteado el honor y la dignidad de mi casa, de mi familia, de mi país y de mi hija- apretó los puños- por Dios mi única hija, la única princesa de Austria, de la casa real de Estuardo, con una familia de más de mil años de antigüedad, enredada con un simple Sir escoces- hizo un ademan con la mano- pretendes que aplauda a tus actos viles, has mancillado a una heredera de dos casa reales, muchacho, ¿te das cuenta de tu falta y de tus aspiraciones a tan altas?

Arturo apretó las manos y fijo mas su mirada- falta- movió su cabeza- falta seria señor, que no le diera la cara, falta seria que negara el amor- señalo su corazón- que siento aquí por su hija- vio al cielo- falta imperdonable seria que no agradeciera día a día a dios por haberla traído a mi- volvió a ver a Marcus- acto vil- negó con la cabeza- ninguno, no puede ser acto vil, adorar a la mas bella mujer que hay en la tierra- suspiro- aspiraciones alta si señor, lo reconozco- sonrío de lado, ante el desconcierto de Marcus- se que es profano pedir que un simple mortal como yo , que no ha hecho nada en el mundo para merecer que un bello ángel como ella hubiera hecho el favor de fijar su mirada en mi- guardo silencio- si se que aspiro a lo mas alto pero aun así peleare por lograrlo, por ella seria capaz de cruzar asta el mismo cielo si me lo pidiera, por una joya tan valiosa velaría su sueño por la eternidad y seria capaz de dejarlo todo por ser un simple observador cuando ella sonríe- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su pecho se hincho- soy un simple Sir es cierto majestad, pero con la fortuna de que mi padre me ha enseñado a trabajar de sol a sol, por los mío. Tengo la lección de mi única hermana de luchar hasta la muerte por un amor- levanto su mano- por que sépalo milord, cuando un Macgregor ama lo hace para toda la eternidad-

Marcus dio un paso atrás y lo observo de pies a cabeza- y ¿Qué piensas ofrecerle a mi hija? - lo volvió a mirar- porque déjame decirte muchacho, tus palabras son conmovedoras y llenas de romanticismo, pero de amor no se vive muchacho-

Arturo asintió- lo se señor y seria un tonto si así lo pensara- alzo sus manos enfrente de Marcus- que ofrezco, mi trabajo, mi vida y mi ser por hacerla feliz, soy un Sir lo reconozco- guardo silencio, cerro los ojos y evoco el nombre de su padre y sintió como su cálida mano le tocaba el hombro y hablo- pero déjeme decirle que todo lo que tengo, aunque poco en comparación suya, lo he conseguido no por herencia milord- lo vio a los ojos- sino por el fruto de mi trabajo, se que tal vez ofrezco poco pero es todo lo que tengo y una promesa-

Marcus lo vio desconcertado- ¿una promesa? - asintió

Arturo lo vio a los ojos- si milord, la promesa que mientras que yo viva y si me concede el honor de la mano de su hija, no le faltara nada, la respetare siempre y sobre todo prometo amarla y respetarla como lo es-

Marcus hablo aun desconcertado - ¿una princesa?-

Arturo movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no señor, yo no conocía una princesa, si no un bello ángel y una mujer decidida y amble, bondadosa y gentil, una mujer que no teme hablar, que sabe ser prudente y sensata, que escucha y orienta, virtuosa y apasionada- Marcus tocio, mientras Arturo volvió a hinchar su pecho- a una mujer en la extensión de la palabra, y si su decisión es negarme la dicha de ser el esposo de su hija- guardo silencio y alzo la voz- sepa que no importa que usted sea el rey de Austria o de Inglaterra meda igual, me llevare a mi mujer tan lejos señor que nunca la volverá a ver-

Marcus estaba enojadísimo y grito- ¿Cómo te atreves muchacho insolente-

Arturo no retrocedió- me atrevo porque no admitiría ninguna otra opción- con altanería lo miro- porque lo que es mío por derecho, no permitiría que nadie lo toque, por que ella es mi esposa, tal vez no por las leyes, pero si por lecho, así que-

Marcus lo interrumpió- sabes cual es el castigo por tu insolencia muchacho-

Asintió Arturo- me lo imagino y no me importa, si muero ahora se que mi esposa nunca le perdonaría y usted no se perdonaría dejar a su nieto sin padre milord-

Marcus abrió los ojos y levanto su mano derecha- ¿Qué dices muchacho? -

Arturo retrocedió un poco- lo más lógico milord, si he ocupado el lecho de su hija- sonrío- solo me queda esperar que dios bendiga esa unión con lo mas precioso que hay un hijo, así que si la muerte viene a mi de su mano bienvenida por que no quiero pasar una vida alejado de ella-

Marcus se acerco aun con la mano arriba, Arturo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que paso ni el mismo lo imagino en sus mas locos sueños. Marcus lo abrazo y con sus manos sostuvo su cara- hijo, gracias-

Arturo lo vio desconcertado, mientras Marcus besaba sus mejillas y sonreía- ¿gracias? -

Asintió soltándolo- si, por amar como a mas a mi hija- lo abrazo- te doy mi bendición y tomo como juramento esa promesa tuya, tanto de cuidar a mi hija como darme un hermoso nieto-

Arturo seguía estático por la confesión del monarca, de pronto golpeo su espalda con fuerza y una voz y el sonido de unos tacones, retumbaron el jardín – padre no, por favor yo lo amo- corriendo a poniéndose frente al cuerpo de Arturo separándolo de su padre – no lo mates o mataras a tu hija, por que lo amo, si estuvo conmigo fue porque yo lo obligue, soy la culpable de todo- volteando a verla los dos con caras de desconcierto, mientras ella fijaba su mirada en los ojos de su padre.

En la habitación de hospital, Archie sostenía a Patty por los brazos, una Annie sorprendida llevaba sus manos a la boca.

Archie incrédulo decía alzando la voz- ¿Qué has dicho Patricia? - la sujetaba con fuerza- ¿mi hermano está vivo? -

De pronto Annie volvía de su letargo por la noticia y corría a sujetar a su esposo, lo veía con desesperación- Archie por Dios suéltala, la vas a lastimar- al ver como Patty lloraba – déjala que hable, por favor-

Archie reaccionaba y soltaba a Patty, Annie la abrazaba y la sentaba en la cama del hospital, trataba de tranquilizarla mientras Archie caía sentado en una silla, llevando sus manos a la cabeza y llorando- Patty ¿Qué paso?- dijo Annie con dulzura – tranquilízate-

Patty respiraba agitadamente y al sentir el calor del abrazo de Annie, se empezó a tranquilizarse, limpio sus lagrimas y dijo- Annie, lo encontré- Annie asintió- yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que el estuviera vivo, lo busqué –

Archie se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos- y nosotros igual Patty y nunca dimos con él, Steart está muerto, entiéndelo por favor-

Patty alzo la voz- no Archie, no- movía su cabeza y hablo con desesperación aun en los brazos de Annie- mande cartas al parlamento, mis padres me ayudaron contratando investigadores y –

Archie interrumpió alzando la voz- patricia, crees que mis padres, Albert y yo no lo hicimos- se levantó – lo buscamos por cielo mar y tierra y nunca dimos con el-

Patty se levanto y lo miro de frente- pero yo si- Archie la vía fijamente- yo misma lo rastre, su cuerpo no apareció por que estaba vivo, unos campesinos lo encontrar en un prado – Archie movía su cabeza en signo de negación- debes de creerme, no lo pudieron localizar por que cayo en una zona ocupada, ha estado en coma desde entonces, por favor créeme-

Archie vio a Annie y dijo- pero- se acercó y la volvió a sostener por los brazos- lo as visto, comprobaste que era mi hermano- Patty solo lo veía.

Respiro profundo y hablo- por eso vine a Escocia buscándolos, al desocupar la zona gracias a las fuerzas británicas, fue trasladado a un hospital en Inglaterra-

Archie la soltó- es otra pista sin sentido- se levantó, giro y movió la cabeza- son mas falsas esperanza Patty, podría ser cualquiera-

Patty se levanto y lo toco temerosamente, el giro- no Archie, estoy segura me mandaron una foto de él y lo reconocí-

Archie se giro y la vio a los ojos- ¿Dónde está?, ¿en que hospital? ¿dime patricia que sabes? -

Patty volvió a llorar- la información venia en el maletín que me quitaron, esa noche- volvió a llorar. Annie se levantó y la abrazo.

Vio a Archie- por dios Archie, no son formas-

Patty la vio- debemos encontrar el maletín Annie, debemos encontrarlo-

Archie camino por la habiatacion, si era cierto lo que decía Patty, el tenia que comprobar esa información, aunque fuera un callejón sin salida, tenía que descartarlo. Entonces detuvo su marcha y dijo- Candy y Albert-

Annie asintió y Patty la vio desconcertada- es cierto Patty debemos pedirle ayuda a Candy y Albert, para encontrar ese maletín-

Patty trato de armar el rompecabezas y dijo incrédula- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos? - Annie le regalo una sonrisa

Archie asintió- es una larga historia amiga, pero si alguien puede recuperar ese maletín es Candy-

Archie se acerco a ellas y dijo serio- si mi hermano esta vivo hay que ir por él, sino por lo menos no me quedare con esta duda- Patty asintió.

Incrédula dijo- ¿pero aun no me han dicho como podría ayudarnos Candy'-

Los esposos rieron- es una larga historia Patty, vamos a la casa y en el camino te contamos- dijo solemnemente Archie, Patty asintió y comenzaron a salir de la habiatacion.

En el castillo las cosas eran mas misteriosas, al percatarse de que estaban solos, Eduardo se encontraba hablando con un hombre encapuchado en la biblioteca este, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y una delicada figura escuchaba atenta la conversación.

Eduardo caminaba por la biblioteca sosteniendo una copa de brandy y un puro. El hombre permanecía de pie junto al escritorio- así que Dimitri de Irlanda, esta aquí-

El hombre encapuchado asintió- en efecto príncipe y como le había mencionado antes, Sir William hablo con el a solas en una de las villas de los terrenos del palacio-

Eduardo se llevaba la mano a la barbilla- así que Sir William hace tratos con mercenarios, a espaldas de su esposa- detuvo su caminar y sonrío- perfecto, dejemos que los niños sigan jugando-

El hombre dio un paso al frente- pero milord-

Eduardo extendió la mano para callarlo- he dicho que los dejemos- el hombre hizo una reverencia- mientras Sir William sigue cometiendo tonterías- rio -yo seré el más afortunado-

Otro hombre hablo dentro de la biblioteca- no te entiendo Eduardo ¿en qué puede servirte que Sir William hable con Dimitri? -

Volvió a reír- te lo explico, cuando la regente salga del hospital, no le hara gracia saber que su esposo, hace tratos a sus espalda-

EL otro hombre se aproximó- en efecto-

Eduardo sonrío- eso es igual a desmeritar la posición de regente- tomo un sorbo de su copa- eso hará ver débil la regencia ante Inglaterra-

El otro hombre sonrío- entiendo, la posición de la regente estará en juego-

Asintió- entonces, deberá tener un apoyo en Inglaterra y después de lo que haremos con Sir William- rio- no tendrá escapatoria, o se retira de Escocia o lo mandare ejecutar por hacer tratos con una escoria como Dimitri- volvió a tomar un sorbo- y yo-

Rio el hombre- tu quedaras como el salvador de Escocia-

En efecto- y sonrío- con el camino libre, no le quedara otra a la regente que pedirme ayuda-

El hombre sin capucha toco su hombro- y entonces la ayuda que le brindaras será-

La figura que escuchaba se puso en alerta cuando sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, poco a poco se giró para ver quien la había descubierto.

Oscar la veía con una sonrisa y decía casi en un susurro- Lady Karen, no es bueno que escuche conversaciones ajenas-

Karen subía las escaleras con una mano en el pecho- necesito decirle a Terry- suspiro mientras continuaba subiendo- estaba en lo cierto, su primo le esta tendiendo una trampa a Candy- movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos- Terry vuelve pronto amor-

Ella trago saliva y le sonrío- yo solo pasaba por aquí Oscar y – subió su mano al aire tratando de encontrar una buena excusa- me detuve a buscar un arete- llevando su mano a su oreja izquierda.

Oscar movió su cabeza en signo de negación- descuide miladie, yo lo buscare por usted y cuando lo encuentre lo llevare a su habiatacion-

Karen le regalo una sonrisa e inclino su cabeza- muchas gracias Oscar- el asintió – me retiro creo que los bebes despertaron-

Oscar extendió su mano – buenas noches miladi- Karen salió de ahí. Oscar permanecía de pie ante la puerta- sin duda hay mas ojos y oídos en palacio- tocio su boca- lady Karen deberá tener mas cuidado, al escuchar – sin mas se retiro de ahí, cerrando la puerta. Sonrió – y también deberá tener mejores excusas-

Albert entraba a la habiatacion de Candy, la cual estaba en oscuras, la ventana principal tenia la cortina recorrida dejando ver la figura de Terry viendo al jardín con una sonrisa. Al escuchar la puerta abrir giro su cuerpo y sonrío- ¿has vuelto amigo? -.

Albert le sonrío – si- fue directo a ver la cara de Candy- como esta'-

Terry se acercó- igual- alzo los hombros- y tú, resolviste tu diligencia? -

Albert se giró a verlo después de quitar un mechón travieso de la frente de Candy- eso creo-

La puerta se volvió abrir y encendieron las luces- buenas noches- los dos se giraron, era el doctor que traía unos papeles. – he traído los resultados de la regente-

Los dos amigos se dieron vuelta a verse y después vieron fijamente al médico – los resultados dicen que-


	23. Chapter 23 ALIANZAS, PERDONES Y UNIONES

CAPITULO 23

ALIANZAS, PERDONES Y UNIONES.

El silencio reino por la habiatacion de aquel hospital. El doctor se aproximo revisando los papeles que tenía en las manos. Levanto la cara y miro a Albert de frente.

Se acomodo sus gafas y dijo – Milord, tengo una noticia buena y otra mala-

Albert se puso de pie, mientras Terry se acerca- dígame doctor ¿Qué tiene mi esposa? -

Terry se adelanto hablar- vamos hombre, hable de una buena vez-

El doctor se aclaro la garganta- pues milord- dijo volviendo a revisar los papeles- la regente, tiene una fuerte anemia, provocada por el exceso de trabajo y seguramente la mala rutina de alimentación- Albert giro a verla con cara de preocupación, se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla.

Terry hablo- ¿y eso es todo, doctor?, por eso la regente sufrió ese desmayo-

El doctor movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no-

Albert se giró a verlo- dígame doctor y déjese de rodeos-

El doctor se acerco a Albert- milord, también encontramos que la regente se encuentra en estado-

La cara de Terry se le dibujo una sonrisa y dijo con entusiasmo- felicidades amigo-

Albert tomo sus reservar ante la noticia, trago saliva- ¿esa es la mala noticia, verdad doctor? - el asintió

Terry no podía creer que para Albert fuera una mala noticia y va hablar cuando el galeno se adelantó- en efecto, milord la anemia es muy considerable, sin contar que sus niveles de azúcar están muy bajos, la preocupación en este momento es que la regente pueda lograr el embarazo a término-

Terry se sorprendió con la noticia y Albert movió la cabeza y se dispuso hablar- ¿Cuánto tiene él bebe? -

El doctor volvió a ver los papeles y hablo- la regente tiene un mes- Albert cerro los ojos- en estas circunstancias, tendremos que cuidar su alimentación y que no sufra impresiones fuertes o perderá el bebe, pues con la epidemia que azota a Escocia, no creo que podremos hacer más. Ella es fundamental para salir de este problema-

Albert se dejo caer en la silla y Terry se aproximó tocándole el hombre- amigo, ten fe todo saldrá bien-

Albert lo vio y dijo seriamente- tengo fe amigo- se giro a verla- pero también soy consiente como dice el médico, que es una situación delicada, en otras circunstancias-

El medico hablo- en otras circunstancias milord, tendríamos a la regente en cama por lo menos los primeros tres meses, para asegurar al bebe-Albert asintió y el medico prosiguió- me retiro milord, la regente dormirá asta mañana con el medicamento-

Albert reacciono – no habrá ningún problema con el bebe por el medicamento que le administro doctor-

El doctor movió la cabeza- no, milord. Anticipando todo esto le administre un sedante suave- vio a Candy – es una mujer joven y por lo regular un desvanecimiento así es por causa de fatiga o embarazo- vio a Albert a los ojos- lo dejo para que medite las medidas que tomara y le informe a la regente de la buena nueva- Albert asintió- con su permiso señores los dejo, solo les pido que sea una sola persona la que se quede a cuidarla-

Terry dijo – descuide doctor yo me retirare en un minuto- el galeno salió y Terry voltio a ver a Albert que se encontraba parado frente a la cama de Candy- ¿Qué harás amigo? -

El se giro y lo vio – seguir el consejo de un buen amigo- volvió a verla – descuida nos arreglaremos para salir de esta-

Terry asintió y dijo – yo me retiro- Albert asintió- Karen y yo pasaremos mañana haber como esta- rodeo la cama para estar a la altura de la cara de Candy y le dio un beso en la frente- cuídate pecosa- giro a ver a Albert- descansa un poco amigo-

El lo vio y dijo – gracias, igual tu – Terry se retiró dejando a Albert y Candy en aquel cuarto.

En el jardín. La cara de Arturo era indescriptible ante el asombro de las palabras que había dicho Mercy. Su padre abrió los ojos plasmados, de la forma en que su pequeña princesa defendía aquel hombre, sin importarle su reputación o el que dirán. Había dicho que ella era la culpable de todo.

Con sus brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, delante de Arturo. Mercy aun agitada por la carrera hablaba con desesperación- es cierto padre si alguien tiene la culpa, he de ser yo- se voltio y vio a los ojos a Arturo, tomando su cara- descuida amor, todo estará bien te lo prometo- dándole un beso fugaz vio a su padre- entiende padre, lo amo y si hay un castigo por el hecho de haberle permitido pasar una noche en mi lecho- se paro enfrente de su padre y lo miro fijamente- la culpa es solamente mía-

Su padre tenia cara de sorprendido, conocía bien el carácter de Mercy, pero nunca había abogado tanto por una persona, ni mucho menos verla en ese estado tan alterado, ella siempre era ecuánime y fría, a veces había pensado que Dios se equivoco y ella era hija de su hermano. Movió la cabeza- Mercy- la vio a los ojos- ¿estas seguras de lo que dices hija?, ten en cuenta que tu reputación estaría por los suelos, si alguien llegara a enterarse que este hombre paso una noche en tu alcoba- Mercy asintió- sin decir que tendría que casarse contigo para rezurcir el mal que hizo-

Arturo hiba hablar, pero una mirada de Marcus lo detuvo- sí, padre y no importa, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo si tuviera que pasar la vida a lado de Arturo-

Si padre afilio la mirada- ¿te desheredaría y perderías tus privilegios, si te unes a este campesino? -

Mercy cerro los ojos y hablo- no importa padre, así tuviera que vivir con el en una choza estaría feliz, por que ama a la mujer que soy y no al título que llevo-

Marcus movió la cabeza y frunció el ceño; Mercy pensó que daría la orden cuando movió que movía su mano y un soldado de su guardia imperial se acerco a el de prisa; se paro a unos pasos de ellos. El rey hablo quedamente-entonces- a Mercy se le detuvo el corazón, cerro los ojos esperando la condena de su padre, era un padre amoroso, pero estricto cuando era necesario poner orden nunca se tentaba el corazón para hacerlo, suspiro profundo- tendremos que avisarle a tu madre-

Mercy abrió los ojos y vio a Arturo con una sonrisa; el rey hablo- capitán- el soldado se cuadro – mande una escolta avisarle a la reina que solicito su presencia-

El capitán asintió y dijo- si pregunta la reina majestad ¿Qué motivo daré para solicitarle su presencia? -

El rey sonrió- que la princesa de Austria ha sido pedida en matrimonio por un noble escoces- volteo a ver a Mercy- y la he concedido- Mercy salto de alegría y beso Arturo, el la recibió, el soldado también sonrió.

Mercy lo vio – gracias papito, gracias- y lo abrazo.

Marcus recibió a su hija, después de recibir el abrazo la miro- hija, se que la vida ha sido difícil para ti, se también el gran peso que llevas en tus hombros- acaricio la mejilla de su hija- si puedo darte la felicidad de pasar los días al lado del hombre que amas, no seré yo quien lo impida- Mercy beso a su padre en la mejilla agradeciéndole con ese gesto. Marcus se giró- más te vale Macgregor que mi hija jamás llore por tu culpa o te matare, tenlo por seguro- Arturo asintió.

Mercy se separó de su padre y abrazo Arturo. Marcus los vio fijamente- y ustedes no crean que, por tener mi permiso, dormirán juntos- Mercy le hizo un gesto con la boca y el con el dedo índice derecho de negación- ha no señorita, cuando llegue su madre le pondrá dama de compañía-

Mercy de se puso las manos en la cintura- papa, pero-

Marcus la miro firme- no he dicho no, mientras llega tu madre, dormirás en una habiatacion junto a la mía- Ella bajo su cabeza en signo de aceptación, Marcus abrió los brazos- ahora hijos denme un abrazo y que San Andrés bendiga esta unión con michos nietos- la pareja se quedó viéndose después del caluroso abrazo y todos estañaron de risa, por el comentario, los novios estaban sonrojados y la risa de Marcus se escuchaba por todo el jardín – habrá que darles las nuevas a ese trio- asintieron los dos y se dispusieron a ir al darle las noticias.

En el corredor un joven se despedía de tres caballeros, una pareja y un orgulloso monarca hacían presentes.

Armando los vio con una sonrisa- hijo- decía dándole un abrazo ante los sorprendidos ojos de los demás caballeros – mi niña, los encontraste- ella asintió.

Lancaster se aproximó, los vio y se giro para ver a Marcus- así ¿Qué no lo mato señor? - rieron todos.

Marcus golpeo la espalda de Lancaster- me temo que tiene una abogada muy poderosa amigo- rieron ante la cara de Mercy y Arturo.

Dominic se adelantó- más bien dicho, creo que le has dado una sentencia peor, jajaa- Arturo movió la cabeza y Terry observaba atónito, ese par.

Mercy se puso seria y abandono el abrazo de su amado, dándole un buen golpe a su tío- mira quien lo dice- cruzo sus manos mientras Dominic llevaba una a su antebrazo, se giro para ver a Lancaster y a su abuelito- ustedes también se merecen uno- El par se vio y subieron los hombres – no se hagan los inocentes amedrentar al pobre de Arturo-

Armando se adelanto para estar frente de ella, con cara de inocente dijo- hija yo sería incapaz-

Lancaster se coloco a lado de su amigo- solo era- pensó por un momento- para darle ánimos al pobre- se giró a verlo – pero por su cara por fin tuvo valor para enfrentarse al poderoso monarca austriaco- con tono teatral- y conseguir la mano de tan bella dama- se dispuso a besar la mano de Mercy y esta se sonrojo.

Arturo hablo- gracias señores- llego afrente de su dulce Mercy y le extendió la mano- y en efecto con la bendición de Mi Suegro, llevare a este ángel al altar- un aplauso efusivo de todos mientras una enfermera que salía del cuarto de André con una seña indicaba silencio y todos asentía.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, cuando Terry se acerco con su saco en mano y un sobrero en otra dijo en un tono muy respetuoso- felicitaciones a los dos- sonrió- solo espero que tengas la misma suerte con la reina- todos se voltearon a ver y Terry rio- hablar con el padre es pan comido, pero con el genio de la monarca austriaco será otro cantar, con su permiso- se inclino y salió con una sonrisa.

Mientras Mercy decía- mi madre- veía con terror a Arturo y su padre mientras asentía.

Marcus se acerco a su padre y en susurro le pregunto- padre ¿mi hermano como sigue? - la cara de Armando se transformó de dicha a seriedad.

Se giro haber a su hijo mientras todos se reían por la cara de la pareja- igual hijo, mañana harán la primera transfusión y – movió su cabeza- solo Dios sabe que podemos esperar-

Marcus suspiro- y ¿Candy padre? -

Armando trago saliva- su esposo esta adentro el doctor hablo con el – Armando lo vio- me temo que sabremos hasta mañana también, solo espero que tu madre y Melody los cuiden desde donde estén e intervengan a Dios por ellos-

Dominic había visto la escena y se acercó viendo a Marcus- muchacho, lleva a tu padre y tu hija a descansar, yo cuidare de tu padre y estaré al pendiente de Candy- Marcus asintió

Armando hablo fuerte- están locos, como podre dormir sabiendo que mi hijo y mi nieta están aquí- cruzo sus manos al pecho- de ninguna manera me voy a ir hasta no ver a esos dos salir por su propio pie de este lugar, no señores yo no me voy-

Mercy escucho lo que decía su abuelito y sabía bien que desde que salió no había probado alimento y le preocupaba su salud, estaba de acuerdo que su tío Dominic se quedara- anda abuelito- se acerco tomándolo de un brazo- vamos a casa te prometo que yo misma te traeré temprano, necesitas descansar- Armando seguía igual, negando con la cabeza.

Arturo se acercó- milord, si es por el hecho de velar a mi sobrina y mi cuñado yo acompañare a Sir Dominic, con gusto- hizo una reverencia- vera que todo estará bien, usted descanse-

Armando no tenia intensiones de moverse asta que la voz de Lancaster se escuchó- vamos viejo, debemos descansar para estar bien- se giro y fue por los abrigos de ambos- igual iré a decirle a Emmy que esta pasando y seguro mañana me mandara cual despunte el alba y pasare por ti, anda viejo- Armando movió la cabeza.

Mercy cruzo los brazos- André Armando Estuardo, no vamos ahora a casa o no te invitare a mi boda, tu decide- su cara hacia pucheros, Armando entendió a pesar de sus ganas de permanecer ahí, sabia que tanto Arturo como Dominic, tendrían mucho trabajo por la mañana, así que era una buena idea volver después.

Tomo de mala gana el saco y dijo girándose – vámonos pues, pero hay de ti Lancaster que no pases temprano, este viejo- miro a Dominic- seguro en dos horas estará dormido – vio Arturo- así que confió en ti muchacho cualquier cosa me avisa por favor-

Dominic rio- anda tu viejo, ya verás que todo estará bien, ve a descansar testarudo-

Marcus hablo- gracias por su ayuda les prometo que mañana temprano estaremos aquí, así que buenas noches- todos asintieron- hija te esperamos en el coche no tardes- Mercy sonrió y se despidió de su amado. Minutos mas tarde todos iban a descansar.

La noche cayo en todo Edimburgo, nobles descansaban tratando de encontrar el descansó, una joven cerraba sus ojos rogándole a Dios el estar pronto con su amado, otra suspiraba por la alegría de que un padre bendijera su amor. Una pareja susurraba en un pasillo, las cosas descubierta mientras golpeaba su puño en la pared diciendo injurias a su primo. Un joven rogaba a Dios por que su hermano estuviera vivo, mientras dormía su esposa aun lado junto a su hijo.

Un padre rogaba a Dios por su hijo, mientras velaba un par de cunas y observaba como unos ángeles reían con sueños hermosos. Un hombre llegaba a los brazos de su amada, y ella oía atenta el relato peculiar. Una mujer cansada y feliz por tener de nuevo a su esposo lo observaba dormir en su cama, mientras la chimenea alumbraba la habiatacion y ella tejía una manta para su hija, su pobre hija.

Un monarca tomaba una copa en el baño, sonriendo por su golpe de suerte hacia su rival, cerrando los ojos soñando con cierta hechicera rubia de ojos verdes que en poco caería en sus manos. Un alma atormentada entre dos amores reposaba en su lecho abrazada por un buen hombre mientras añoraba a otro en un suspiro. Otro sonreía con las manos en la nuca y su pecho descubierto por haber hecho un buen trato para salvar a su pueblo. Dos esposos en diferentes cuartos empuñaban a la vez en diferentes lugares las cortinas mientras la noche seguía, una por que el amado esposo nunca llegaba y el otro porque sabia que su amor estaría en brazos de alguien más.

La mañana llegaba con el canto del ruiseñor, todos despertaban en Edimburgo cargados de esperanzas por un nuevo día. Después de una noche de girar en la cama y pensar mil maneras de matar a ese capitansete. Alexander estaba de pie al espejo, acomodando la corbata de su uniforme, tenia un plan para acercarse a la capitana, uno infalible para que le aclarara sus duda. Sonrió y bajo al comedor.

La sonrisa se le borro al ver aquella figura, de curvas perfectamente delimitadas, en un traje de dos piezas, saco de manga completa, falda recta y larga en un tono rojo encendido, en su pecho un camafeo y una blusa de olanes elegantes en tono blanco. El pelo en un peinado en alto y algunos caireles rebeldes que caían graciosamente en su cara. Un poco de color en los ojos y un marcado labial rojo, que la hacia lucir muy sexy sin llegar a la vulgaridad. La verdad es que Darcy era una mujer muy hermosa, digna pieza de colección. Pero simple y ordinaria a comparación de su bella escocesa. Movió la cabeza y entro a la habitación con una sonrisa fingida.

Darcy lo observaba desde que entro- buenos días querido- dijo en tono de sarcasmo- ¿dormiste en la villa? -

Dimitri solo se sentó a la mesa, con un ademan indico al mozo que trajeran un café. Miro a Darcy y dijo con pesadez- si querida-

Ella alzo una ceja, tomo su taza y bebió un poco- ¿seguro Alexander? - lo miro de lado – o preferiste dormir en la barraca de la guardia imperial escocesa-

Alexander la miro desafiante y con voz firme le dijo – no querida, si hubiera dormido en la barraca de la guardia te aseguro que no estuviera contigo tomando el desayuno-

Darcy se voltio furiosa y le lanzo la taza en la cara de Alexander, este la atrapo, el líquido se había vertido en el vuelo, la cara de Darcy era de frustración – Eres un maldito Alexander-

El rio a todo pulmón- no querida es sinceridad de pareja- deposito la taza en la mesa- querida, cuida las tazas- la vio con una sonrisa mientras estrujaba su servilleta entre sus manos- te recuerdo que no estamos en casa, para hacer espectáculo-

Darcy azotó las manos en la mesa- espectáculo Alexander- lo miro fijamente a los ojos- es que tu esposa haya dormido sola, estando tu aquí-

Alexander hizo un motín con los labios- vamos querida, sin tanto drama, no hemos venido a vacacionar te recuerdo que estoy en servicio-

Darcy arrojo la servilleta a la mesa- y yo te recuerdo querido que estoy aquí y merezco respeto y atención adecuada. Por Dios soy tu esposa-

Alexander azotó también sus manos en la mesa- no por gusto querida- la cara de Darcy se descompuso más- y yo no te traje, asta donde recuerdo te deje en Irlanda-

Darcy se levanto indignada y alzo la voz- claro- dijo sarcásticamente alzando una mano al iré- me dejaste en Irlanda, para venirte a revolcar con tu perra irlandesa, burlándose los dos a mis espalda-

Alexander se había levantado- Darcy no te permito- se acercó a ella.

La pelea continuaba, pero la voz firme de Dimitri llamo la atención de los presentes- buenos días- se giraron a verlo – veo por los gritos que ya han empezado el día ustedes dos- sentándose a la mesa e invitándolos con una ademan a tomar asiento -tomemos el desayuno y si quieren después niños pueden matarse, les parece- los dos asintieron

De mal modo tomaron sus asientos, Darcy hablo- disculpe, majestad, pero – movió su cabeza- Alexander es incorregible-

Alexander ocupo su lugar saludando a su primo con un golpe en su hombro- y Darcy- le sonrió sarcásticamente- siempre tan dulce por la mañana-

Darcy volvió azotar las manos – y tu tan –

Dimitri hablo, sabia que ese par podría seguir toda la mañana y en verdad tenia hambre- ya se querida, todas las cualidades que tiene mi primo- girando sus ojos- pero ahora tengo un hambre terrible – se giro a ver a Alexander- además tenemos que ir al palacio para hacer las presentaciones formales y cerrar ese maldito acuerdo – el asintió.

Darcy se levantó – entonces me iré a cambiar majestad, los acompañare a la audiencia- los dos la vieron extrañados.

Alexander hiba hablar cuando Dimitri- no querida, esta diligencia solo nos compete a tu esposo y a mí – Darcy lo miro fríamente

Alexander se levantó – ya oíste a tu rey, así querida-

Darcy le regaló una sonrisa a Dimitri- será como usted lo mande majestad- hizo una inclinación y paso junto a Alexander- ganaste querido, ve a ver a tu querida escoria escocesa-sonrió.

Alexander movió su cara en signo de negación mientras ella se retiraba, ocupaba su lugar y dijo – gracias primo-

Dimitri con café en mano, movió su cabeza- debes hacer algo con ella- lo miro fijamente- una mujer con tanto rencor, puede ser peligrosa-

Alexander asintió – descuida, tendré precaución, pero es inofensiva-

Dimitri movió su cabeza- ten cuidado- y comenzaron a desayunar.

En las habitaciones de Darcy un mozo entraba, mientras ella tomaba un te junto a la ventana- miladie- hacia caravana el mozo.

Ella lo miro despóticamente- lleve ese sobre a palacio- señalo un sobre blanco en su secreter- lo entregara en manos del príncipe Eduardo de Inglaterra- el mozo asentía- le dirá que a las 4 de la tarde lo veré, retírese- el mozo salió y ella bebió su taza de té, cuando el mozo hubiera salido de la habiatacion dijo- si para tener que quitar a esa maldita escocesa, debo vender mi alma al diablo- apretó con una mano la cortina- la venderé, estamos juntos en este infierno Alexander y te juro que ningún saldrá de el-

En el cuarto del hospital, una joven rubia de ojos verdes se removía en esa cama, tratando de despertar de sueño, abrió los ojos mirando al techo. Aun recordaba cómo fue, haciéndose una pregunta mientras recapitulaba el sueño ¿tengo que tener valor y aclarar todo?

Su mente viajo, recordaba la discusión de tuvo con su esposo, el golpe en el frio piso y después: _se encontraba en un paraje lleno de flores multicolores, el olor del pasto fresco entraba a sus pulmones y su vestido blanco era suelto, como cuando niña. Sonrió y vio una banca de madera, se puso a retozar en ella. Cerraba sus ojos y sentía el calor del sol._

 _Las pisadas de alguien y una voz conocida hicieron que abriera sus ojos-hermoso día, no pequeña- Candy sabia de quien era esa voz y volteo para ver la persona que se encontraba atrás de ella. Vestida en un hermoso vestido azul de tul y un sombrero blanco, su cara era seria._

 _Candy se levantó y se giró – Madre- la abrazo sin importarle estirarse pues la banca estaba entre las dos._

 _Termino el abrazo y Melody le dio una sonrisa- hola Candy- ella sonrió- hija, tenemos que hablar-_

 _De pronto Candy sintió como una loza se caía en su espalda, cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que su madre estaba serie y ella sabía por qué, así que asintió y las dos se sentaron._

 _Melody la vio - ¿sabes por qué estás aquí verdad, Candy? - ella asintió, pero permaneció en silencio, Melody continúo hablando viendo al horizonte- se que han pasado muchas cosas desde que te vi por ultima vez- suspiro- mis niños están crecido- Candy asintió- ¿pero son felices Candy? -_

 _Ella se giró a verla – se puede decir que si madre, Albert y yo tratamos de pasar tiempo con ellos entre las múltiples obligaciones- Melody asintió._

 _Volvió a suspirar- lo se hija, pero no creo que sean felices- la cara de Candy se puso seria- sé que tienes múltiples ocupaciones, pero los has descuidado ¿verdad? - ella asintió- tu padre hacia lo mismo conmigo, el gobernar a una nación como Escocia es absorbente ¿o no? -_

 _Candy hablo, bajando la cabeza- sí, pero hago lo que puedo para estar con ellos a pesar de todas las ocupaciones-Melody movió la cabeza._

 _Vio al horizonte- no es sufriente- Candy la vio con desconcierto- no lo tomes a mal hija, se que tratas, pero ese el problema "tratas"- movió la cabeza- sabemos que el pueblo de Escocia necesita de ti, pero que hay de la gente que depende directamente de ti-_

 _Candy empuño las manos- madre, amo a mis hijo y a mi esposo- se levantó- trabajo todo el día para poder tener tiempo con ellos y ..-_

 _Melody se levanto y hablo fuertemente- si Candy, pero no todo es el trabajo y la regencia, tanto tu esposo como tus hijos te necesitan-_

 _Candy empezaba a llorar-¿qué más puedo hacer?, ¿Qué más?- se llevó las manos a la cara._

 _Melody seguía firme- incluirlos en tu vida hija-_

 _Candy la miro con extrañeza- madre, ellos son mi vida-_

 _Melody movió su cabeza- no, has perdido el camino desde hace mucho hija- la vio a los ojos- has querido protegerlos y lo único que has hecho es alejarlos de ti- Candy la miraba fijamente tratando de entender sus palabras- sí, Candy has querido llevar tu sola el peso de la regencia y con eso has dejado relejado lo más importante de tu vida, tu familia-_

 _Candy movió su cabeza- pero madre, lo único que hecho es protegerlos, resguardarlos y –_

 _Melody volvió alzar la voz- protegerlos hija, manchadote las manos de sangre y llevando el peso de una muerte en tus hombros- movió la cabeza en signo de negación- dudo que ellos hubieran necesitado de esa protección a tan alto costo-_

 _Candy trago saliva y grito- pero Gordon amenazo con matarlos, mato a mi abuelo tu padre- se giro alzando las manos- ¿Cómo querías que los protegiera si no era matándolo? -_

 _Melody movió su cabeza- amándolos, confiando en tu padre, en tu abuelo, en tu esposo- le toco un hombro para que volteara- decidiste tu sola por todos y por tal razón- tomo sus manos- manchaste tus manos y tu corazón se marchito al hacer esa acción. Condenando tu alma por ello-_

 _Candy se zafó del agarre- era mi única opción, prefiero ser yo y uno de ellos, que lleven esta carga- se giró._

 _Melody movió su cabeza y toco de nuevo su hombro- esa es tu justificación- asintió- esta bien si tu quieres creer esa mentira, pero ahora ¿cómo justificara todo lo demás?-_

 _Candy voltio con cara seria- ¿lo demás? - Melody asintió._

 _Respiro profundo – sí, Hija el no querer ayuda para tu carga, el dejar a un lado tu familia- Candy empezó a llorar, tomo su barbilla para verla a los ojos- tienes un esposo que te ama y daría la vida por ti ¿Por qué lo relegas de sus responsabilidades?, ¿Dónde quedo esa dulce niña que era feliz por que se apoyaba en sus amigos? -_

 _Candy seguía llorando – no lo sé- moviendo su cabeza._

 _Su mirada cambio a dulce- yo si aquí- toco su corazón- solo que el odio y el miedo la han atrapado, pensaste que, con la muerte de Gordon, serias feliz y no lo fue, tu corazón termino por estar prisionero de tus propios miedos. Aun a tu padre y a tu abuelo los has dejado a un lado- le sonrió al verla afligida- hija de vez ver que no estás sola como lo piensas, la carga de la regencia no solo es tu responsabilidad-_

 _Candy bajo la cabeza- pero- la movió- es mi obligación madre, soy la regente-_

 _Melody la seguía viendo- lo sé, pero ser la Regente no significa que estás sola con todo, tus responsabilidades deben ser compartidas, las cargas entre mas gente son menos pesada-_

 _Candy se sentó en la banca- he cometido muchos errores-_

 _Melody tomo asiento- sí, pero aun puedes solucionarlo, si abres tu corazón y confías-_

 _Candy la miro- me odiara madre, Albert me odiara si sabe lo que hice- decía desesperada-_

 _Melody vio al horizonte- no- dijo secamente_

 _Candy la vio- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -_

 _Melody rio- por que te ama, aunque- pensativa- no creas que no habrá consecuencias de tus actos, toda acción buena o mala tiene consecuencias, tal vez tardas en que vuelva a ser el mismo- Se giro y la vio- pero de ti dependerá demostrarle que no lo volverás hacer una lado-_

 _Candy la vio – madre- se lanzo a sus brazos- ¿Cómo lo hare? Después de lo que hice-_

 _Melody acaricio su cabello y dijo- debes de ser valiente y sincera Candy- ella también lloro- promete que hablaras con él y nunca más volverás a cometer errores como los que has cometido- Candy se despegó y vio a su madre- abre tu corazón y déjalos entrar- Candy asintió- es hora de marcharte hija-_

 _Candy se levanto y antes de caminar- Mama y ¿papa estará bien? -_

 _Melody sonrió- eso hija solo depende de dios, vete y arregla las cosas-Candy empezó a caminar._

De pronto el sonido unas sabanas la saco de sus pensamientos, su sonrisa volvió cuando vio a esa hermosa caballera rubia, estirar las manos al aire y los ojos de su esposo, sorprendido al verla despierta- Candy despertaste-

Ella asintió, Albert se levanto tenia la misma ropa del día anterior había dormido en un sofá a lado de su cama. Ella pensó -valiente y sincera-

Albert se acerco y la revisaba minuciosamente con la vista- ¿estas bien?, ¿Cómo te siente? - se giró e hiba a empezar a caminar – llamare al doctor-

Candy sonrió y le tomo la mano a Albert antes de que empezara a caminar, el volteo- amor mío- suspiro – tenemos que hablar-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Feliz año a todas, espero que hayan podido sobrevivir a las fiestas jijiji. Gracias por sus comentarios y ayuda para continuar, un fuerte abrazo a todas y besos hasta la próxima.

Atte. Gracias por sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones y sin mas A EMPEZAR EL AÑO CON ACTUALIZACIONES BESOS .

Atte. ana


	24. Chapter 24 ALIANZAS, PERDONES Y UNIONES2

CAPITULO 24

ALIANZAS, PERDONES Y UNIONES PARTE 2

Un hombre adolorido del cuerpo y cansado de su alma, se encontraba aun dormido. ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así? no lo sabía, pero la sensación de paz era gratificante, hacia mucho que no descansaba así, en su pensamiento una plegaria a Dios sabía que sus horas estaban contadas, pero no te mía, solo pedía a Dios encontrarse con su amada. Si su dulce mujer, tiempo atrás perdida, ahora solo su mente ocupaba la dicha, que si había llegado su hora la vería. No importaba nada más, solo quería verla.

De pronto de la nada una voz retumbo su pensamiento- despierta amor, despierta mi dulce príncipe escoces- el hombre trataba de escuchar el leve susurro en el viento- amor mío, te amo, pero aun no es el momento para vernos, debes despertar-

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, pronuncio unas palabras- dulce ninfa mía, si esto es un sueño bello de muerte, permita dios perderme en el- sonrió- lo único que deseo es despertar en tus brazos y besarte por toda la eternidad-.

El viento volvió a susurrará- no es sueño muerte amor mío, aun no, despierta mi príncipe, aunque tus fuerzas estén mermadas aun no puedo tenerte a mi lado-

Movió la cabeza- permíteme amada mía, descansar en tus brazos y que el dulce sueño de la muerte de paz a mi corazón, porque desde que te fuiste llora y esta cansado-

De pronto sintió como una cálida brisa besaba sus labios, intento abrir los ojos pero temió que desapareciera esa sensación- príncipe mío, mi corazón como el tuyo anhela estar contigo, pero aun antes de que partas y te reclame mío de nuevo, tienes que ayudar al tesoro mas grande que tenemos-el asintió, ella era su dueña y tenía razón por más que quisiera estar a su lado faltaba dejar a su hija en paz, la brisa acaricio su mejilla- despierta, adorado mío, junta fuerzas para salvar por ultima vez a nuestra hija, juro protegerla milord y se-

El abrazo al viento y le susurro- nunca rompo una promesa- el viento volvió a besar su mejilla.

-despierta, André Estuardo, por el bien de nuestra hija y de tu casa toma fuerzas y despierta-una orden, una petición no le importaba su gran amor le daba una tarea y el la cumpliría; aun si su cuerpo estaba quebrantado, el cumpliría su promesa – tu hija te necesita, amor, no la dejes sola cuando el león rojo, la acecha-

Su respiración se agito, su cuerpo empezó a moverse tratando de despertar, después de haber escuchado esa advertencia, sabia de quien le hablaba y lo peligroso – Melody, Melody, no la dejare solo amor, lo prometo- al terminar la frase sintió como unas manos cálidas, lo sostenían por los hombros.

Como si la calidez de aquel susurro terminara, escucho unas palabras que lo hicieron despertar- hermano, hermano por Dios – la voz notaba la desesperación de Marcus- reacciona André, por tu hija, no te mueras- lo sostenía por los hombros mientras gritaba-UN MEDICO, UN MEDICO POR DIOS-

La respiración y el pulso se aceleraban, André empezó a sentir una pesadez en su pecho, juntando sus fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos, la escena que vio jamás la olvidaría, su hermano tenia lagrimas en los ojos y su cara de desesperación era indescriptible, ambos de carácter recio, criados para gobernar con la fría ideología de ser monarcas, la seguridad y orgullo de la casa Estuardo; como recordaba lo que su abuelo decía: _"mis dos leones, preparados para devorarse el mundo" así son los hombres de la casa real de Estuardo, siempre firmes, siempre duros, siempre listos._

Al ver a su hermano así devulnerable, André movió su cabeza y dijo como un susurro – ten compostura Marcus- en ese momento voltio su cara para ver a su hermano- por Dios recuerda que eres el rey de Austria-

Marcus aun con lagrimas en los ojos, sonrió al ver a su hermano y lo abrazo- y tu eres un maldito suertudo hermano- mientras André lo abrazaba, al separarse golpeo el hombro de su hermano mientras lo recostaba- viejo roble sabía que no morirías aun- se limpió las lágrimas de su cara sonriendo.

André movió su cara en signo de negación- aun no tendrás el gusto de enterrarme- sonriendo- no me iré hasta que aprendas a comportarte-

Marcus movió su cabeza y sonrió -fue un buen susto el que nos diste hermano- suspiro- en un momento vendrá el doctor para verte no hagas esfuerzo-

La mano de André se extendió- espera antes de que venga necesito hablar contigo-Marcus se sorprendió y asintió- siéntate hermano, tenemos que planear como sacar un león de nuestra casa-

Marcus sonrió – soy todo oídos hermano-

La sonrisa de Albert se fue transformando a escuchar esas palabras de Candy, sabia perfectamente que esa conversación no debería de darse entre las paredes de aquel nosocomio. Así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y dijo tal vez las palabras más frías que nunca le había dicho.

Se levanto ante la mirada atónita de Candy- ahora no Candy, no es el momento, ni en lugar para hablar de desavenías entre nosotros-

Candy cerro los ojos, suspiro, sabía que esto podría pasar. El tono de él, su mirada, nunca lo había visto así, pero era comprensible lo había decepcionado. Ella hiba hablar, tenia que hacerlo o su corazón mismo explotaría – Albert, en verdad necesito hablar contigo, ahora, aquí-

Albert hiba a contestar, cuando el doctor entraba junto a una enfermera; el traía una carpeta en las manos, se giro a ver a Candy y Albert- buenos días, majestades- Ellos se giraron a verlos, asintiendo, se encamino a la cabecera de la cama el doctor y del otro lado la enfermera; la cual empezó a tomar el pulso de Candy – majestad ¿cómo se siente, hoy? -

Candy sonrió- mejor, quisiera levantarme, para ir a ver a mi padre- la enfermera se giro haber al doctor asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama- cree ¿Qué pueda darme de alta ya ?, solo fue un mareo , ya estoy bien- tratando de levantarse pero la enfermera coloco su mano en el hombro de ella y movió su cabeza en signo de negación y ella volvió a recostarse

El doctor vio Albert- majestad, ¿le ha comentado a la regente de su estado? - Candy se giro con incertidumbre a su esposo.

Albert dijo con voz firme- no, doctor mi esposa recién despierta, apenas le hiba a comentar el estado de su situación-

Candy rápidamente contesto- ¿Qué está pasando? - miro a Albert – Bert, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dime por favor? - se llevó las manos a su pecho.

Albert se giró y la miro con dulzura, acercándose a la cama; después tomo la mano de ella – Candy- suspiro- el doctor te hizo unos exámenes ayer para saber el origen del desmayo – ella asintió- hemos descubierto- sonrió- estas embarazada, amor-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron, por un momento su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Instintivamente se llevo las manos a su vientre y vio a su esposo- ¿de verdad? - el asintió, ella suspiro, girando a ver al doctor- ¿el niño está bien?, yo he estado cerca de personas con LA GRIPE- se puso sus manos en el corazón- el trabajo ha sido mucho y las presiones, mis hijos son pequeños aun y- movía su cabeza, sabia lo delicado de la situación, pues había descuidado su salud anteponiendo nuevamente su regencia a su bienestar, un pensamiento rondo su cabeza –" _madre, tenías razón no he hecho las cosas bien"-_

Albert se acerco mientras la enfermera daba unos pasos atrás, tomo su mano y ella giro su cabeza a verlo, su cara era de preocupación. El la miro a los ojos, dándole una paz a esa mirada tormentosa – descuida, podremos con esto- ella se perdió en su mirada y sintió paz, tenia que confiar en él, tenían que hablar y aclarar todo. No traería una nueva vida, sin aclararle a su esposo las cosas y organizar su vida. Seria otro bebe y ella debía que compartir las responsabilidades, ya no dejaría a sus hijos solos, ni ocultaría nada a su esposo. Hablaría con él, lo más pronto posible.

La voz serena del doctor los saca de sus pensamientos- creo que los dejaremos solos, para que asimilen la situación-

Candy bajo su cabeza por un segundo - ¿Cuánto tiene él bebe? -

Albert hablo – un mes, Candy. Tienes un mes de embarazo-

Ella cerro los ojos y hablo pausadamente- me imaginó que algo esta mal ¿verdad?, de mis otros hijos las nausias fueron inmediatas, y con este bebe- se llevo las manos a su vientre- no se han presentado, solo-

El doctor se adelantó- falta de apetito ¿verdad? - ella asintió- todos los embarazos son diferentes majestades, lo que, si le puedo decir que los estudios se detecto una baja importante de azúcar en sangre, me temo que Deberá guardar reposo-

Ella alzo la voz- es imposible doctor, le recuerdo que tenemos una epidemia y Escocia está en – apretando las sabanas de su cama con las manos.

Albert le toco el hombro – todos sabemos la situación, Candy, pero debes calmarte por el bien del bebe- se giro a ver al doctor – gracias tomaremos las medidas conveniente-

El doctor asintió- creo que ya puedo darle de alta- miro a Candy – las medidas que tomen serán reforzadas con medicamentos para ayudarla a controlar su azúcar y su estrés, pero-

Candy lo vio a los ojos- si no las sigo corre riesgo la vida de mi hijo verdad- el doctor asintió.

La miro firmemente- regente, Escocia la necesita sana y bien para dirigirla, cuídese si quiere que este embarazo llegue a término- Ella asintió, comprendía lo delicado de la situación, pero también sabia que el Doctor tenía razón de ella dependía el bienestar del bebe.

Candy dijo en voz baja- lo sé, gracias-

La enfermera y el doctor hicieron una reverencia- nos retiramos, daré la orden para que se puedan retirar, lo más pronto posible; me imaginó que tienen mucho que hablar y- miro a su alrededor- no es el lugar apropiado, me imaginó que estarán más a gusto en el palacio- los dos asintieron

Candy reacciono rápidamente y antes que el doctor llegara a la puerta dijo – mi padre doctor ¿Cómo está? -

El galeno se giro para verla- en una hora empezaremos la primera transfusión, su familia majestad ha estado cuidado de el – le sonrió – descuide Lord André esta en buenas manos- Candy asintió- con su permiso- Albert hizo una señal para despedirlos.

Albert la miro fijamente- voy a informarle a tu abuelo y a tu tío, que te dieron de alta y a la guardia para que preparen todo- el se retiraba y Candy le toma la mano antes de retirarse.

Algo dudosa- Albert, yo –

Él se aproximó y beso su cabeza, mirándola dulcemente- descuida- toco con su mano derecha su vientre- amor estaremos bien, igual que él, te lo prometo-

Ella sintió y vio como Albert se retiraba - ¿tenemos que hablar? -

El se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- lo sé, pero ahora no, espera que lleguemos a casa por favor- ella asintió cerro los ojos escuchando como se cerraba la puerta.

Unos minutos se quedo pensando en tantas cosas que los abrió cuando escucho aquella puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a dos jóvenes con ropa y algunos accesorios, estas le hicieron una reverencia, ella asintió y comprendió que venían a asistirla; el día continuaba, su vida continuaba por mucho que quisiere quedarse sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenia una responsabilidad con sus hijos, su marido y con su pueblo – majestad, Sir William nos ha pedido que la arreglemos. Estamos aquí para ayudarla- Candy asintió y se dispuso a empezar, solo que esta vez tenía un plan, tomaría las riendas ya no solo de su pueblo sino ahora también de lo más valioso que tenía "SU FAMILIA".

Albert salía del cuarto de Candy y vio a Lord Armando sentado en la salita de espera afuera de las habitaciones, se acerco y Lord Armando lo vio- ¿Cómo está mi nieta, hijo? -

Albert se giro a verlo, con una sonrisa discreta, pero su mirada era melancólica dijo – bien, milord- suspiro y perdió su mirada en la pared de enfrente, ese color ocre era hipnotizante para su alma, permitía un poco de descanso– la dieron de alta –

Armando asintió- me alegro y ¿Qué ha dicho el medico? -

Albert bajo la cabeza – esta embarazada, milord-

Armando toco su hombro – ¿estas preocupado por ella. ¿Hijo? - el asintió, Armando hizo un gesto con su boca- no te preocupes, saldrán adelante, ya veraz-

Tanto guardo, tantas cosas en la mente que Albert necesitaba un hombro para hablar, su tía en cama y George igual, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos- lo sé, Dios nos ayudara- se giro para ver a Lord Armando a la cara- el problema es que no se si tenga fuerzas yo para seguir, para cuidarlos, para ayudarlos, para guiarlos- llevo su cabeza, sobre las palmas de sus manos he hizo que sus manos se colocarán en sus piernas – son mi vida, son todo lo que tengo y pienso que –

Armando lo observo, sin duda William era un hombre fuerte y sabio; todos hablaban de los justo y sensato del Patriarca del Clan Andrew. Pero hasta un hombre podría tener miedo, ante tantas situaciones. Como no saberlo si el mismo lo sintió hace mucho tiempo- vamos muchacho, debes de tener confianza en ti, en quién eres, en lo que quieres ser. Ella es la regente, pero – tomo un silencio – tu serás el corregente de Escocia y eso significa que será su apoyo, su piedra, debes estar fuerte para todo-

Albert levanto su cara y con lagrimas hablo con el corazón- como tenerme confianza, si la mujer que amo no me la tiene- con sus manos temblando levantadas al aire- mi vida, mi trabajo, mi corazón están dedicados a mi familia, Candy es todo lo que tengo y mis hijos son el regaló mas grande que poseo. Pero ella no confía en mí, ya no confía en mi-

Armando entendió que Albert había descubierto el secreto que guardaba, no sabia si estaba enterado por completo o solo sabia un poco; lo único que sabia era que no lo permitiría cometer un error, no lo dejaría caminar el sendero tan negro solo – lo se hijo, pero – volvió a tocar su hombro- ten en cuenta una cosa, la regencia es el mayor reto para los dos, ella es la que lleva todo el peso de la misma, es joven y tú también- se acercó y toco su corazón- la fuerza que necesitas está aquí y el valor- suspiro- detrás de esa puerta, déjala que te explique el ¿Por qué? Y después muchacho- sonrió- muéstrale el camino correcto-

Albert asintió- gracias, por recordarme lo que tengo que hacer-

Armando se levanto y camino a la puerta de la habiatacion de André, se giró y vio Albert perdido- ¿sabes por que mi hijo esta muriendo ahora?- Albert negó con la cabeza- porque cargo el peso solo por muchos años, ella te tiene a ti y mis nietos, no dejes que se pierda- el sonrió- por cierto, después de que pelen- sonrió- hazle el amor hijo y perdónense, la cama no solo sirve para dormir y hacer bebes – Albert se sonrojo- también sirve para reconciliarse, recuerda que siempre habrá otro día más- y entro a la habitación.

La puerta se habría dejando ver a una Candy decaída, ´pero con la cara firme envuelta en un traje de color rojo falda recta y un saco de tres cuartos, blusa de seda con algunos olanes, el pelo suelto recogido con una cinta de terciopelo rojo, manos enguantadas de satín y con un sombrero del mismo tono, con toques de flores silvestres. Un poco de color en la cara y un ligero rojo en sus labios.

Bajo la cabeza cuando vio a Albert y dijo en susurro- estoy lista-

Albert se acercó y levanto su cara con su mano derecha, le regalo una sonrisa y vio a esos profundos ojos verdes- me da gusto que puedas salir de aquí-

Candy se perdió por un momento - ¿podemos ir a ver a mi padre? -

Albert serio- no pequeña, debemos ir a palacio, hay varias cosas pendientes en la oficina- Candy asintió – tu abuelo y tus tíos lo cuidan descuida- un silencio se hizo presente – además Dimitri de Irlanda espera- Candy abrió sus ojos, se le había olvidado ese detalle- descuida, ya hablé con él te contare en el camino-

Con voz tierna y asintiendo– entiendo, regresaremos después- el asintió- quiero ver a mis hijos y después atenderé los pendientes, en el camino escuchare lo referente a Dimitri -

Albert asintió y le ofreció su mano- vamos a casa-

A la salida del hospital, la guardia imperial estaba esperándola, Mercy también estaba ahí, ayudaron a los dos a subir al carruaje y se dirigieron al castillo. En el camino la platica fue variada, desde que Karen y Annie habían cuidado a los niños, cosa que sorprendió a Candy. La platica poco ortodoxa con Dimitri y los términos que habían llegado para el convenio.

A Candy no le sorprendió que Albert hubiera llegado a esos términos, el problema seguiría siendo el abastecimiento, pero ya se preocuparía por ello después. Ahora solo le interesaba ver a sus hijos y arreglar las cosas con su esposo.

Llegaron al castillo sin ningún inconveniente, en la sala de espera los esperaban las niñeras y los gemelos. Candy corrió abrazar a sus hijos y estos estiraban sus manitas para que su madre los cargara. Ella los sostuvo a los dos en sus brazos y después de tiernos besos y caricias, Albert se acerco para ayudarle con William. Entraron los cuatro al comedor y la sorpresa de Candy fue mayor cuando vio sentada en la mesa, en un traje café recto y una camisa beige a Patty.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron de inmediato, lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. El abrazo de deshacía – me alegro de que estés en casa ya Patty- dijo Candy limpiándose las lagrimas

Patty hacia lo suyo- yo igual Candy, yo igual. Fue una larga travesía-

Albert se acercó- bienvenida Patty- ella hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para saludarlo – pasemos a la mesa para desayunar y después nos contaras el motivo de tu visita- ella asintió.

El desayuno fue de lo mas placentero, Patty había sido informada de todo lo acontecido en la vida de Candy, desde el compromiso con Albert, el encuentro con su padre y el pasado de su madre y que ahora era la regente de Escocia. Todos se ponían al día entre elogios de Patty para sus sobrinos, los hijos de Candy y el hijo de Archie. Se preocupo por la noticia de la enfermedad de la tía abuela y de George.

Al terminar, los niños fueron entregados a sus niñeras y se dispusieron a tomar él te en la sala. Archie se sentó junto a Annie, tomándole de la mano. Albert y Candy se dispusieron enfrente de ellos y Patty se mantenía de pie.

Albert vio a Patty muy extraña en el desayuno, una sombra de angustia se veía reflejada en sus mirada y hablo- bueno Patty, cuéntanos por favor ¿Qué te hizo viajar sola a Escocia y exponerte de esa forma? -

Patty suspiro y junto sus manos, sabía que era difícil pero solo Albert y Candy podrían ayudarla, hablo pausadamente – ENCONTRE A STEART-

Candy vio de prisa a Albert. Él tenía una expresión de sorpresa, mientras Archie y Annie solo lo miraban. De pronto Albert se levanto y se puso enfrente de ella- Patricia, ¿en verdad lo encontraste? - ella asintió, el trago saliva y sus brazos la rodearon – gracias, muchas gracias-

Candy sonrió. Archie se levantó y lo miro desconcertado- ¿pero no te sorprende? -

Candy se levanto junto a Annie, mientras Albert soltaba a una sorprendida Patricia- no Archie, Albert y yo nunca perdimos la esperanza, al no haber cuerpo-

Albert sonrió y abrazo a Candy, vio a su sobrino – teníamos nuestras dudas, mandé investigadores y había algunos indicios para su poner que Steart estaba vivo, solo que, con todos los acontecimientos, no pudimos avanzar con la búsqueda, pero siempre confié que lo encontraríamos-

Annie abrazo a Archie- ¿pero dijiste que no había forma de que hubiera sobrevivido?, mis padres, tu- grito- me ocultaron las pistas-

Albert se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino- por que si te confiamos que había una simple sospecha tu-

Archie trato de calmarse- hubiera hido a buscarlo- asintió

Firme mente hablo – sí, era muy peligroso. Aun para alguien de nuestra posición-

Archie volvió alzar la voz- pero es mi hermano-

Patty se adelanto y tomo una mano de Archie- por eso Archie, por tu seguridad, si era un callejón cerrado podrías haber muerto tu- se giro a ver a Albert- Albert confió que con las conexiones de mi familia y el poder de los Andrew sería más fácil-

Candy se giro a ver Albert desconcertado- ¿tu sabia de la investigación de Patty? -

El asintió- en efecto, pero hace mas de tres meses que no tenia noticias de Patty-

Candy se acercó a el -¿por qué no me dijiste nada, cuando ella llego?-

Albert la vio fijamente- por que has estado bajo mucha presión y no pondría mas sobre tus hombros- la tomo por los brazos- yo soy el responsable de mi Clan y tu tienes suficiente con la regencia- ella cerro los ojos y asintió, cuantas cosas se había perdido por sumergirse en el trabajo.

Albert se giro y Patty hablo – lo encontramos en un pueblo ocupado, después de que los aliados lo recuperaron, una persona con las características de Steart se encuentra en Inglaterra-

Albert la vio – viniste aquí por mi verdad- ella asintió, ante la cara de asombro de todos

Ella hablo firmemente- sí, necesito que me acompañes para que lo reconozcamos y traerlo aquí- el asintió- el problema es que-

Albert la vio-¿Qué pasa con Steart?-

Patty trago saliva- todo este tiempo ha estado en coma y no sabemos que repercusiones puede tener-

Albert ahora se acerco a ella- ¿lo amas aun? - Patty asintió- ¿te importaría si el hubiera tenido alguna consecuencia? -

Patty negó con la cabeza y miro a los ojos de Albert – no me importaría, aun si se quedara toda una vida en una silla de ruedas- su determinación era evidente – YO LO AMO Y ESO NO CAMBIARIA POR NADA, SOLO QUE EL ME HUBIESE DEJADO DE AMAR, AUN ASI ESTARIA A SU LADO COMO SU AMIGA-

Albert sonrió, esa chispa de amor de Patty era genuino, Archie se acercó – gracias Patty y se que mi hermano aun te ama- ella asintió y el hablo ahora con Albert- tenemos que ir por el- el asintió.

Albert miro a Candy y esta le apoyo con una mirada- tengo que hacer un par de cosas aquí aun, pero ustedes pueden adelantarse yo los alcanzare cuando todo esté en orden-

Patty se lanzo a abrazar a Albert- gracias, muchas gracias-

Deshizo su abrazo, Candy y Annie se acercaron para abrazarla, Archie se acerco a Albert- gracias tío abuelo, gracias por no perder la esperanza de encontrarlo- Albert se giro a verlo y le sonrió.

Después de unos segundos, de llamadas a la estación y de ponerse de acuerdo en el punto estratégico para verse en dos días. Archie, Patty y Annie salieron de la habiatacion para alistar las maletas. Por su parte Candy prometió darles un pase especial para que se les permitiera el transito libre y una carta para su tío por si se necesitaba.

Candy se hiba a retirar con el trio, pero la voz de Albert la detuvo – Candy, tenemos que hablar- ella cerro los ojos, trago saliva y se giro para verlo a los ojos, asintio.

Camino a un sillón de la sala y hablo firmemente- entonces empecemos William-


	25. Chapter 25 ARREGLANDO LAS COSAS

CAPITULO 25

ARREGLANDO LAS COSAS

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Albert cerro los ojos y suspiro, las cosas tenían que arreglarse y por mas que quisiera no tener esa conversación, se llevaría a cabo. Se levanto de escritorio y se acerco a la sala donde estaba, tomo asiento y vio sus ojos. Trago saliva y dijo firmemente- soy todo oídos, Candy- cerro por un momento los ojos y dijo – solo te pido que ya no haya más secretos entre nosotros-

Ella asintió, jugando con sus manos. Respiro profundamente y también lo vio a los ojos- estoy de acuerdo, solo quiero dejar claro, que las situaciones que me llevaron – exhaló- hacer las cosas, fueron por los motivos que vas saber, en ningún momento quise dejarte afuera solo- movió la cabeza- tenía que proteger a mi familia-sonrió irónicamente- había hacer una regente, ¿Cómo podía lograrlo?- lo vio a los ojos- si ni siquiera podía protegerlos a ustedes, no me disculpo Albert- apretó las manos- solo que-.

Albert sonrió de lado de una manera irónica- no creíste que pudiera protegerlos, me creíste que no era digno de ser tu esposo- apretando las manos.

En ese momento Candy cerro los ojos, sabia que hiba hacer difícil pero nunca pensó que no solo había defraudado la confianza de él, sino había sido un golpe muy duro – no, Albert- movió la cabeza- yo nunca pensé eso, solo entiende mi posición- bajo la cabeza y la movió- sé que es difícil comprenderlo aún yo no lo comprendo, cada día me despierto queriendo que las cosas fueran fáciles, poder estar todo el día con mis hijos- levanto la cara sonriendo y con ojos con llanto- estar en casa esperando que llegues de la oficina amor- subió los hombros y se acercó a el- pero no mi vida cambio cuando encontré a mi padre, mi familia y supe mi responsabilidad, pensaba que era mía solamente- desesperada lo vio – pensé erróneamente que al mantenerlos al margen estarían bien, tendrían una vida normal, no porque no los ame solamente pensaba que el cargo de esta vida me corresponde a mí, tú tienes sufriente con ser quién eres el jefe de un clan poderoso, un hombre de negocios, hasta eres mejor padre que yo- Albert la tomo por los brazos he intento hablar, ella coloco sus dedos en su boca- no, déjame terminar, sé que me equivoque, que la forma mejor de protegerlos, no es hacer alianzas con un mercenario u ocultarte las cosas- Albert empezaba a comprender el corazón atormentado de Candy, tal vez no entendía por completo sus acciones, pero por primera vez vio en sus ojos la soledad de la regencia en ella, bajo por un momento la cabeza y la volvió a subir- me equivoque si quiero que esto no acabe con mi familia, necesito comprender que no puedo sola, que necesito ayuda, necesito sentir el amor de mi familia para esta tarea, porque Albert no puedo tampoco fallar a mi responsabilidad, debo encontrar el equilibrio entre ser regente, madre, esposa e hija – suspiro – NO PUEDO SOLA-.

Albert supo que era la oportunidad de que ella sacara todo lo que su corazón guardaba, sabia esa sensación de soledad el mismo la sintió por muchos años al ser cabeza del clan. Si había una forma de que ella aprendiera era presionarla hasta que su alma quedara libre; se levantó, sus puños estaban cerrados- entonces Candy ¿Cómo explicas que no tuviste confianza para decirme lo que estaba pasando?- desesperado se acercó a ella- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a pensar que yo no podía protegerlos, que tuviste que pedir ayuda a alguien como Dimitri?- la tomo por los brazos- ¿ que yo no podría entenderte, que preferiste pasar este camino sola? Por Dios Candy, soy tu esposo, te prometí a ti y dios que los defendería con vida, ¿Por qué me hiciste un lado? -

Los ojos de ella estaban cristalinos, veía la desesperación en los ojos de él, el sentimiento de traición en su boca, por dios que había hecho. Tomo valor y se encomendó a Dios, tenia que hablar- nunca te hice un lado, tenías tantas responsabilidades, no podría darte más y fue por un motivo mayor que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Dimitri, entiéndelo por favor, permite que te lo explique- decía desesperada.

Albert movió la cabeza y la soltó- dime todo Candy, yo escuchare- volvió en sus pasos a sentarse en el sillón, sabía que ella necesitaba desahogar su alma y volver a encontrarse.

Ella asintió y comenzó hablar, su voz era temblorosa con un rasgo de desesperación, sabía que era el momento de aclarar todo o perdería a su gran amor para siempre - la verdadera razón, por la cual solicite a Dimitri de Irlanda ayuda- el silencio permaneció por un momento- fue porque no quería que tus manos se ensuciaran por la sangre de Gordon- se giró- esta atemorizada por dios tuvo la sangre de matar a mi abuelo enfrente de tanta gente, la regencia de mi padre manchada con asesinato tan horrible y mi familia empezaba una nueva vida con sangre - volvió a girarse para verlo con sus manos temblando a sus lados, Albert permanecía observándola- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Qué te expusiera?, ¿Qué expusiera al padre de mis hijos?, juro que los mataría delante de mi Albert- se acerco a el- no- se sentó en el suelo abatida por tantas emociones- yo moriría si algo les pasara, son mi vida- alzo su mirada ya con lágrimas- nunca he tenido algo tan valioso como ustedes, debes entenderlo no podía exponerlo- movía su cabeza con los ojos con llanto- la vida me ha arrebatado todo lo valioso que me ha dado- empuño sus manos- esta vez no me quedaría viendo como eran arrebatados de mi lado, tú estabas trasladando todo tu mundo a Escocia por mí, ¿Cómo podía pedirte más Albert?, no, era mi responsabilidad, por una vez podía cambiar el destino por mí misma- dejo caer los puños en la alfombra que adornaba la sala- esta vez no-

Albert se acercó a ella quedando al mismo nivel, su mirada era de incomprensión – y preferiste llevar ese peso sola- movió su cabeza ahora eran sus ojos los que lloraba- no confiaste en mi- con una mano levanto su rostro- Candy te amo, igual que tu la vida me ha quitado muchas cosas, me han destrozado, pero nunca he flaqueado, ¿Quién más hiba entenderte? Recuerda que yo hice los mismo hace tiempo, la soledad de un peso como el que llevamos es demasiado para cargarla uno solo, ¿podría haberte guiado, enseñado, hubieras compartido todo como siempre?- ella la miraba con arrepentimiento- entiende, me duele que me hayas hecho un lado, no la acción que hiciste- trato de sonreír- por que se que no harías nada para exponernos- sus miradas se chocaron- ¿Por qué Candy?- movía su cabeza- ¿Por qué no creíste que podría protegerlos de Gordon?- su mirada era desconcierto – los amo, mi vida es para ustedes, son todo- la desesperación no solo era de su cara si no su voz infundía una mezcla de dolor y de indignación- no confiaste en mí, ni para guardar un secreto como ese, ¿en qué te falle amor, para que ya no sea tu amigo antes que tu esposo?, entiendo el peso, la decisión lo que no entiendo ¿ por qué el hermetismo así mí?-

Candy supo que tenia que decirle, ya no quería mas secretos- lo se Albert, pero no fue que no quisiera, tenía que protegerte, eres lo más valioso para mí, sé que por nosotros serias capaz- suspiro- de haberlo matado con tus propias manos- se acerco y acaricio su mejilla- no podía permitir que tu mi vida, tuvieras un peso tan grande sobre tus hombros por un hombre como el- su mirada era de melancolía, bajo sus ojos- me moría si por un ser tan vil perdía al hombre que mas amo en esta vida,- trago saliva- tu alma amor se hubiera condenado por toda la eternidad, mi amor, no podía darme el lujo de exponerte- trago saliva- es cierto no confíe en ti no porque no quería hacerlo sino simplemente tenia que demostrarme a mi misma, que podía solucionar esto -

Albert no lo creía, tanto años de conocerse, tantos problemas que habían sacado juntos – por Dios Candy, casi pierdes no solo a tu familia, sino a tu alma por un ser tan vil - movió su cabeza y se levantó- después de tantos años juntos, de salir siempre de tantos problemas como equipo, me dejaste a un lado- no quería verla, no quería explotar, quería pensar y encontrar ¿Por qué actuó así?- pareciera que no me conoces-.

Candy se quedo por un momento viendo como se levantaba y se giraba a ver a la nada. Se levanto y con temor acerco su mano a su brazo, lo toco y lo hizo girar para que la viera- por que te conozco William Albert Andrew, por que se que guarda tu corazón, no merecía ser robada tu calma por Gordon- movió la cabeza- ya me había quitado tanto como para entregarte en bandeja de plata a sus ambiciones perversas- ella toco su mejilla – DISCULPAME, por haberte ocultado todo, por resguardarte de un hecho tan atroz como lo fue todo lo sucedido por Gordon- sus ojos estaban bañados de lagrimas y su voz era entre cortada- pero por ese amor que tengo a ti y a mis hijos, tenia que actuar, no era momento de titubear- movió la cabeza- sé que no hay como justificarme de lo que hecho solo puedo decirte : TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIEN EN EL MUNDO, ERES MI FELICIDAD, EL MOTIVO POR QUE DESPIERTO CADA DIA. TE HE FALLADO Y HE FALLADO A MIS HIJOS, PERO TE JURO ALBERT QUE PASARE MI VIDA ENTERA ENMENDANDO ESTE ERROR, PERO MAS DEL ERROR DE HABERTE LASTIMADO A TI MI UNICO AMOR Y HABER APARTADO A MIS HIJOS DE MI LADO PENSANDO QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA PROTEGERLOS. DE LO QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO – miro sus manos por un momento, suspiro y volvió a verlo – ES LO QUE HICE Y TE JURO QUE LO VOLVERIA HACER, POR PROTEGERLOS, AUNQUE CON ESO HAYA CONDENADO MI ALMA-

Albert no pudo más, tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que saber ¿Qué había hecho?, había visto en su mirada una sombra que lo inquietaba, ¿quera lo que Candy ocultaba?, la tomo por los brazos y le dijo – Candy, amor – la desesperación inundaba su rostro- ¿Qué hiciste Candy?, ¿Qué hiciste amor? –

Candy lloraba- lo que tenia que hacer ACABAR CON GORDON, ANTES QUE VOLVIERA A LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN QUE AMO- Albert la vio a los ojos, vio ese dolor que tenia guardo, ahora lo veía en los ojos de su esposa, esa desesperación, esa soledad, angustia. Lo que más lo desconcertó fueron las ultimas palabras que ella dijo, había tomado la decisión consiente de todo lo que tenía que pasar.

En ese momento comprendió que no solo ella había cometido un error, si no el también por haberla dejado sola. Dos corazones destrozados, con cargas. El había hecho cosas que no quería hacer al cerrar algún trato. Cuantas veces escapo de la carga de ser el patriarca, asta que tuvo que tomar la decisión y enfrentarse a su vida. El también le había ocultado cosas, ¿Quién era?, aun que la ama por el bienestar de ella, ¿acaso no la dejo con Terry e hizo lo posible para volverla a llevar a sus brazos?, ¿el fue quien la dejo sola en el Hogar de Ponny cuando mas lo necesitaba por tomar las riendas del emporio? ¿cómo podía culparla, como reprocharle? Movió su cabeza tratando de despejar tantas preguntas.

Ella lo miraba desconcertada, el la miraba de una forma que no reconocía. Entonces paso lo impensable- perdóname amor- fueron las palabras de Albert mientras la abrazaba- perdóname por no entender lo obvio, por reclamar lo que yo no te enseñe hacer- la vio a la cara sin zafar sus brazos de ella- TE AMO, PENSE QUE ME HABIAS HECHO UN LADO POR QUE-

Candy con los ojos con llanto, le sonrió- NUNCA, AMOR NI SIQUIERE LO MENCIONES- toco su mejilla- YO TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE- Albert lo entendió y sellaron esas disculpas con lo que podían hacer, lo único que borra errores, penas y llantos. UN BESOS PROFUNDO DEL ALMA, un beso que solo puede ser el mejor tónico que hay para redimirse, cuando dos personas se aman, se han visto a los ojos y ambos han reconocido sus errores.

Un beso que comienza tímido, que incita a las manos de los amantes a recorrer la espalda de cada uno, robar el aliento de ambos y hacerlo uno, un suspiro, un beso dulce con un toque de lágrimas. El beso que se vuelve demandante para que con la fiereza de una pasión logre borrar errores, lagrimas, dudas y fallas. Así fue ese beso no corto, no largo, solo la necesidad de dos almas para encontrar perdón. Ese beso mismo que se entre enreda en frases de PERDON, TE AMO, TE AMO. ¿Quién las dice primero? ¿Quién las siente más?, nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa solo es el perdón de dos amantes, de dos corazones con una sola alma compartida.

El beso no basto, no podía bastar tenían que limpiar su alma por completo. Tenían que reconocerse de nuevo. Albert comenzó a jugar en su espalda. Ella jugaba con su rubia cabellera. ¿Cómo fueron quitándose la ropa?, un misterio que solo pueden entender los enamorados. Sus cuerpos necesitaban el calor del otro. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios pegados en ese beso.

Candy sintió el borde del escritorio, no le importo cuando las manos de su esposo la levantaron para quedarse sentada en aquel escritorio amplio de caoba, mientras ella habilidosamente quitaba la estorbosa camisa del dorso bien formado de su esposo. Mientras el dejaba los labios de ella, para fundirse en blanco cuello, sus manos igualmente estaban entretenidas levantando esa estorbosa falda recta, acariciando los muslos de ella, mientras enrollaba sin cuidado la falda en su cintura.

Ella gimió al sentir el frio de sus labios, pero no dudo, cuando al tener el dorso desnudo de su esposo, lo recorrió lentamente con sus pequeñas manos, sacando un gemido a él, para después pasarlas a su ancha espalda y recorrerla mientras sus ojos cerrados guardaban el recuerdo de aquella fragancia de maderas mezclada delicadamente con el sudor del cuerpo de él, de aquella sensación de la piel de él.

El sintió la ultima barrera, hizo una maniobra para quitarla, no quería mas barreras entre ella y el, no era sexo era hacerle el amor a su esposa, curando el alma de los dos de culpas. Ella lo vio y sonrío cuando el se alejo un poco de ella, inclinándose para aventar en algún lugar su ultima barrera besando ligeramente su pantorrilla. Al llegar a su rodilla voltio a ver la cara de satisfacción de su mujer, sonrió y se levanto tocando su mejilla – TE AMO PRINCESA- mientras lentamente le quitaba la blusa dejando ver su dorso descubierto, un estorboso brasier la ultima moda era la única barrera que quedaba. El se detuvo haberla un minuto. Ella no soporto el frio y se quitó el sostén se levanto del escritorio y dejo caer la falda al suelo saliendo sensualmente de ella.

Albert abrió sus ojos, cuando ella se acerco lo abrazo y susurro a su oído- YO TAMBIEN, TE AMO Y NO PUDEDO ESTAR LEJOS DE TI, SI NO ME TOMAS AHORA MISMO TENDRE QUE TOMARTE YO, PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUE MI AMOR ES MAS FUERTE QUE CUANDO ME ENTREGE A TI LA PRIMERA VEZ-Albert se quedo estático tratando de entender lo que su esposa lo había dicho, cuando sintió como las manos de su esposa, quitaban el cinturón de su pantalón y lo bajaban despacio y sin pensar sintió como ella tomaba su miembro entre sus labios, un gemido de su voz mientras cerraba sus ojos supo que era realidad y no un sueño lo que pasaba. Ella subía su mano para acariciar su abdomen desnudo.

Ella acaricia de una forma indescriptible su miembro entre su boca, al satisfacer su necesidad de ese beso, ella se levanto para ver los ojos de su esposo pidiendo más, sonrío y lo beso, lo hizo retroceder sin pensar asta sentarlo en una silla de madera olvidada, lo sentó, él estaba sorprendido.

Ella sonrío al ver su cara, de pronto tomo la iniciativa y se sentó en el, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho. El sintió la calidez de ella y se dejo llevar con sus manos en sus glúteos le ayudo para que comenzarán ese baile tan viejo, pero excitante que los unía en un alma y un solo cuerpo, de pronto paro y ella lo vio extrañada- ¿él bebe amor? -

Ella sonrió y se acerco a su oído- descuida, el estará bien, además hay que terminar de hacerlo- el movió la cabeza y sonrió mientras ella volvía a poseer sin ninguna restricción los labios de el y su cuerpo lo aprisionaba en el suyo.

Seguía el vaivén de cuerpos, el sudor en ambos y la cara de excitación al máximo. La mirada de ella se perdió por un momento y Albert supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis y aumento los movimientos. Ella tocaba el cielo en unos segundos, él sonrió.

Él lo miro exhausta y satisfecha, llena de sudor, el le devolvió la sonrisa y con la misma fuerza que había hecho que ella tocara el cielo la bajo de él, ella quedo sorprendida ante el hecho, el sonrió y dijo con una voz agitada- ahora es mi turno, amor- ella solo se dejó guiar.

La tomo por la cintura y la volteo para recostarla en el amplio escritorio, sus pechos tocaban la madera y su cadera estaba a la altura de él. Con manos firmes y en un solo movimiento volvió a introducirse en ella y empezó a mover la cintura de ella al ritmo perfecto para él.

Los gemidos de éxtasis volvieron. Ella sentía el placer en su cuerpo arqueándose a él. El no detenía sus movimientos de vaivén, de pronto aumento la velocidad al sentirla cálida y húmeda, él se dejó llevar mientras veía como su esposa arqueaba su cuerpo y gemía de placer. Excitado al ver aquel espectáculo también el llego al cielo junto a ella. Mientras los dos sellaban esa unión con un – TE AMO- el cuerpo sudoroso de el cayo por unos momentos arriba del de ella abrazándola y dándole pequeños besos su espalda.

Sus respiraciones agitadas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, mientras un frio recorrió su espalda de Candy al sentir como Albert abandonaba ese abrazo. Se coloco a un lado mientras ella se volteaba y el le ofrecía su brazo para levantarla. Ella se giro buscando su ropa, el acerco su blusa y su sostén, ella lo tomaba avergonzada. El sonrió en el fondo seguía siendo su pequeña así que desnudo se aproximo a ella, ella sostenía su ropa entre sus manos, con la cara agachada mientras Albert con una sonrisa levantaba su cara para ver esos hermosos ojos- te amo-

Ella lo miro y apenada dijo – lo siento amor-

El movió su cabeza mientras le daba un fugaz beso en su frente y la abrazaba- descuida, esta vez lo haremos bien- Candy no comprendía lo que decía, pero sabia bien que las cosas cambiarían y ella estaba dispuesta hacer el cambio.

Minutos después los dos vestidos terminaban de arreglarse. Albert la observaba como alisaba su falda, la cascada de rubios cabellos que adornaban su cara, mientras unos rayos de sol se colaban en su pelo; él sonreía viendo el espectáculo, ella sonreía al verlo; eran de esas cosas que los enamorados graban no solo en su mente sino en su corazón; pero aún faltaban cosas por aclarar varias cosas. Termino de ajustarse la corbata y se acerco a ella.

El se acerco acaricio su mejilla mientras ella se ponía de pie – mi amor, aun faltan cosas que debemos aclarar – ella asintió- te parece si tomamos un te- estiro la mano para indicarle el sofá; ella se sentaba mientras Albert servía unas tazas de te y se aproximaba para ofrecerle un servicio. Ella lo tomaba.

Se sentó junto de ella y empezó un platica, mientras su mano sostenía la de ella y colocaba su servicio en la mesita de té- Candy- suspiro- he pensado en una forma de solucionar este distanciamiento y derribar las barreras que hemos tenido- ella lo miraba fijamente.

Cerro los ojos ella por un momento- lo lamento- movió la cabeza – se que yo he sido la culpable de todo esto- el volvió a subir la cara de ella y le regalo una sonrisa.

Hablo pausadamente- no busquemos problemas, ni culpables amor; sino soluciones quieres- sonrió y ella asintió- he pensado que la mejor forma de ayudarte con esto es que tome el cargo de CORREGERENTE-

Candy se quedo paralizada por un minuto, sabía lo que llevaría que Albert tomara el cargo – amor, pero seria mas responsabilidades para ti, yo no podría pedirte semejante sacrificio- lo vio a los ojos.

El sonrió al ver la cara de ella con angustia, tomo las manos de Candy en las suyas y la giro un poco para verla a la cara- no es sacrificio amor, solo que no voy a volver a cometer el error de dejarte sola con toda la responsabilidad-

Candy sin despejar la mirada le dijo angustiada- pero Albert ¿y la presidencia del emporio? - movió su cabeza en signo de negación- amor mucha gente depende de ti ¿Cómo? -

El toco su mejilla y también movió su cabeza- la única gente que debe importarme son ustedes- alzo los hombros- Archie podrá hacerse cargo y yo lo asesoraré cuando sea necesario- cerro un ojo- descuida estará bien, además no dejo de ser el jefe del Clan solo delego responsabilidades para poderte ayudar-

Ella entendió cual profundo era el amor de su esposo, sabia todo lo que le había costado posicionar las empresas familiares, ser un hombre de negocios importante como el. Suspiro- acepto Albert, pero – lo miro con firmeza- con tu ayuda podremos disminuir la carga de trabajo y – dijo temerosa pero alegre- podre estar con los bebes- Albert asintió, mientras ella lo abrazaba- gracias amor, gracias-se abrazaron por unos minutos

Ella no podía creer el sacrificio que Albert hacia por ella, lo mejor que podría pasar el tiempo que tanto deseaba con sus hijos.

Albert desato el abrazo y le dijo – aun queda un punto a tratar- ella asintió- ¿dime de que forma te ayudo Dimitri con el asunto de Gordon? -

Candy lo vio a los ojos, tenia que decirle la toda la verdad, sincerarse y comenzar- bueno el me ayudo-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro el Mayordo, algo apenado por interrumpir. Pero tenia la orden especifica de avisarle cuando llegara la persona que esperaba el señor- disculpen- los dos se giraron a verlo- el Rey Dimitri de Irlanda y Sir Alexander su escolta espera afuera, majestades-

Albert y Candy asintieron; Albert fue el primero que hablo – descuide Oscar, dígale al Rey que puede pasar en unos minutos- el mayordomo asintió y después de una venia se retiró.

Albert se levanto y estiro la mano de Candy, suspiro - ¿creo que la charla sobre esa ayuda tendrá que esperar verdad? - ella asintió.

Albert se aproximo al amplio escrito, Candy lo seguía colocándose enfrente del escritorio mientras el abría un cajón- ¿los documentos están listos amor? - el sonrió y sacando del cajón superior derecho una carpeta se la entregó a Candy.

Albert la miro mientras revisaba los documentos- si anoche, mande indicaciones con Minrret para que se redactará con tu abogado de confianza y solicite que fueran Confidenciales, para que solo el abogado principal, tu y yo supiéramos el contenido del documento-

Candy asentía con la cabeza mientras terminaba de leerlo, cerro el folder y los vio a los ojos- Albert, ¿crees que podremos cubrir el envió de víveres a Irlanda en tampoco tiempo? -

Él se acercó a Candy abrazándola- descuida- suspiro y hizo un ademan con los ojos- si mis cálculos no fallan, podremos dar la mitad de los vivieres con la llegada del primer embarque que personalmente iré a recibirlo a Irlanda, de ahí traeré los víveres a Edimburgo, así no habrá sospecha alguna de la ayuda que brindemos a Dimitri, pues yo mismo racionare la carga-

Candy mordía su labio haciendo cuenta- eso quiere decir, que en menos de un mes llegarían el primer embarque de América- se deshizo del abrazo y se giró a verlo- ¿pero el segundo embarque como lo lograremos? -

Albert se llevo la mano a la barbilla- ese llegaría- camino un poco tratando de hacer cuentas mentales- en 2 semanas después de la primera entrega-

Candy abrió por completo los ojos- ¿pero ¿cómo? - se llevo la mano a la cintura y caminó por el escritorio- Thom tardaría mas de un mes para volver a surtir de víveres otro barco, sin mencionar el tiempo de regresó del primer embarque-

Albert sonrió y la abrazo mientras ella seguía desconcertada- en eso se equivoca mi amada señora- ella lo miro con curiosidad- ayer la cuide toda la noche ¿no? - asintió Candy- pero eso no impidió después de pasada la media noche llamar a Niel de la villa para mandar un telegrama urgente a San Pablo-

Candy movió su cabeza tratando de adivinar- entonces los víveres- abrió su boca sorprendida- vendrán de tus compañías de Sudamérica- con algo de duda pregunto.

Albert asintió- claro- haciendo cuentas mentales- si logran salir a tiempo de Brasil- soltó el abrazo y simular contar con los dedos de su mano derecha- aproximadamente llegaría semanas después de los Estados unidos, si las compras y el embarque están listos esta semana, según Thom el barco norteamericano saldrá en 4 días para acá-

Ahora ella lo abrazo- gracias amor, gracias- dándole miles de besos en su rostro

El los recibía gustoso mientras la levantaba unos segundos y la volvía a colocar en el suelo – te dije que seria de bastante ayuda con su tarea Regente-

Ella movió la suya y lo beso en la boca, después de ese fugaz beso sonrió -muchas gracias Corregente- el asintió con la cabeza- entonces, ha cerrar el trato con Dimitri-

Justo cuando la bajaba, la puerta se abría dejando entrar a dos irlandeses enfundados en trajes italianos de color café claro y camisa blanca. Otro en un traje militar con una sonrisa.

Acercándose a la pareja. Dimitri sonrió de lado cuando tomo la mano de Candy para depositar un beso en su dorso- es un placer, majestad que se encuentre bien de salud- Candy asintió con una sonrisa, Dimitri veía a Albert mientras asentían con la cabeza – sin duda Sir William de las flores mas bellas que tiene Escocia, su mujer es la mas bella de todas- Albert le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica mientras terminaban el saludo.

Tomo inmediatamente la cintura de Candy y dijo serenamente- lo sé- mientras la estrechaba mas a su cuerpo- sin duda soy el hombre mas afortunado del planeta, por ser ella MI ESPOSA-

Dimitri sonrió, mientras Candy saludaba con un ademan a Alexander- capitán, un gusto volverlo a ver-

Alexander tomo la mano de Candy- un gusto para mi también majestad- se giró a ver a su primo- aunque tengo que diferir del comentario de mi primo- todos lo vieron – otra flor hermosa que tiene Escocia es su capitana majestad, en verdad una joya exquisita-

Albert y Candy se vieron ¿Dónde se habrían conocido? Lo averiguaría después, se apresuró a decir – tomemos asiento por favor- mientras Dimitri movía en negación su cabeza y alzo sus hombros, Alexander solo sonreía.

Candy extendía su mano con la carpeta, mientras Dimitri la tomaba- en este documento esta redactado, el convenio que ayer establecieron. El corregente y usted majestad- Dimitri asintió- revíselo para que ve las especificaciones de entrega y distribución- Dimitri comenzaba a leerlo-esperamos que se respete y se satisfactorio a ambas parte- asintió mientras sonreía pasando las hojas del documento.

Albert hablo mientras el rey seguía su lectura- esperemos que con esta ayuda quede saldada la cuenta de la familia Estuardo con Irlanda- sonrío cuando Dimitri leía la última hoja – Escocia no le deberá nada a Irlanda-

Dimitri dejo la carpeta en el escritorio y suspiro- en efecto, el documento esta en orden como lo habías platicado anoche, Corregente- Alexander saco un bolígrafo de su bolsa del saco para dárselo a Dimitri, este firmo el documento- espero que Escocia cumpla su trato-

Candy lo miro firmemente y fijamente- descuide, Escocia cumplirá su trato, como Irlanda brindo su ayuda a la casa real- mientras se levantaba para encontrar de frente a Dimitri y extendían la mano para sellar la negociación, este último sonrío.

Este galo a Candy para darle un abrazo y zurrarle al oído- le aseguro majestad, que, si la epidemia no hubiera azotado a mi país, el pago de la deuda seria otro- Candy se tenso y termino lo mas pronto el abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de Albert y Alexander.

Desecho el abrazo, Candy con una sonrisa fingida y un poco sonrojada se mantuvo firme, Dimitri extendía su brazo a Albert, diciendo- fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Sir William, aunque-

Albert se mantuvo firme aun empuñando la mano de Dimitri- ¿aunque que, majestad? -

Sonrió y acerco a Albert para darle un abrazo con un pequeño golpe en la espalda- es un duro negociante, milord- Albert asintió con una media sonrisa.

Candy se acercó a Albert recogiendo el folder, lo abrió para entregarle una copia del documento a Alexander- entonces nos retiramos- dijo Dimitri.

Candy apretó la mano de Albert – disculpe majestad tendremos una recepción para darle la bienvenida a mi tío el rey Marcus de Austria seria un honor que nos acompañara- Dimitri asintió.

Alexander sonrío de inmediato, volvería a ver a Minrret mas pronto de lo que pensaba- será un honor majestades acompañarlos- se cuadro – nos retiramos- Albert y Candy asintieron.

Dimitri y Alexander salieron en completo silencio de aquel salón, unos pasos en el corredor. Dimitri volteo y vio la sonrisa de Alexander- ¿se puede saber por qué la sonrisa? -

Alexander hincho su pecho y le dijo firme – veré a mi querida capitana-

Dimitri movió su cabeza- se te olvida tu dulce esposa-

Alexander sonrío – tengo un plan infalible para deshacerme de ella- Dimitri movió su cabeza mientras se alejaban por el corredor.

Una sombra detrás de un pilar apretaba su puño mientras las dos figuras se perdían a lo lejos, apretó sus manos y dijo – si te lo permito Alexander- de pronto una mano toco su hombro y volteo a ver ¿Quién interrumpía su monologo?

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

QUIERO OFRECER UNA DISCULPA POR EL ATRAZO CON LA ACTUALIZACION, PUESTO QUE "MI EDITORA" JIJIJ MI HERMANA TUVO CONTRATIEMPO CON SUS PEQUEÑOS ESTABAN ENFERMOS.

DE ANTEMANO MIL DISCULPAS, PERO PROCURAREMOS PONERNOS AL DIA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS


	26. Chapter 26 ENEMIGOS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

CAPITULO 26.

ENEMIGOS EN LAS SOMBRAS.

Candy y Albert se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras salían Dimitri y Alexander de la sala.

Albert se giro a verla con una sonrisa- bien hecho amor, la estrategia diplomática de invitar a Dimitri a la fiesta, será el motivó perfecto para camuflar su llegada-

Candy asintió y lo miro, moviendo un poco su cabeza a la derecha- te diré- suspiro- se que no fue nada ortodoxa su conversación, pero también necesitamos cubrir su llegada por si alguien lo ha visto- los dos asintieron

Albert la abrazo –descuida, conozco poco a Dimitri así que no me doy por aludido de sus comentario- sonrió- aunque en algo tiene razón- la miro con dulzura- tengo a la mujer más hermosa de escocia- se acercó a ella- te parece ¿si vamos ver a los niños? - ella asintió.

Por un momento se quedo de pie mientras Albert había comenzado a caminar el volteo y dijo - ¿Qué pasa Candy? -

Ella suspiro profundo- mi padre- Albert se acercó – no he sabido nada y – miro el reloj- ya debieron comenzar con la primera transfusión.

Albert la abrazo – descuida amor, esperemos que este bien- la miro mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos - ¿si quieres podemos ir al hospital-

Ella movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no, muero por abrazar a mis hijos un momento y ver como están- bajo su cabeza- amo a mi padre, pero se que esta con Mercy, mi abuelo y mi tío- mordió su labio – mis bebes están solos desde ayer. Confió que si pasara algo nos avisaran y si no hay muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina tal vez podremos ir mas tarde-

Albert la beso en la mejilla y soltó su abrazo para tomarla de la mano- descuida amor, confía en Dios y todo saldrá bien- ella asintió y se dispusieron a Sali de la habiatacion para pasar un rato con los niños.

En un pasillo de la ala este, dos sombras cruzaban el pasillo. Al frente un hombre de mediana edad vestido solo con un pantalón negro de estilo sastre italiano, su pisar era fuerte, su camisa de manga larga era de seda fina, su chaleco de una tela impecable se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y su cara mirando al frente, su pelo recogido y finamente peinado. La sombra de atrás era una mujer joven envuelta por una fina tela confeccionada en un vestido recto de color azul celeste, manos envueltas por finos guantes blancos; una gabardina con una amplia capucha de color gris cubría ala mujer, apenas visible sus labios jugaba con su bolso de mano. Caminaba a cierta distancia del caballero mientras sus tacones sonaban por el eco del pasillo.

Aquel hombre detuvo su paso frente a una puerta de madera blanca, con una sonrisa y un ademan invito a la mujer a entrar. Ella volteo rápidamente antes de entrar al cuarto. El cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa.

En el interior la mujer se retiraba la capucha dejando ver su rostro sutil mente maquillado y su pelo peinado en un chongo alto, el escote en cuadrado deja ver un poco de su busto adornado de encaje, su cuello tenia un dije con una sola letra "D", enfundado un terciopelo negro en su cuello.

Eduardo se acerco a una mesita con varias bebidas que estaba colocada a lado izquierdo de su habiatacion, destapo una botella de brandy y sirvió una copa se giro con una mirada coqueta- como siempre es un placer verte. Darcy- mientras se giraba cruzando una pierna y permanecía de pie frente a la mesita.

Ella sonría mientras se desabotonaba la capa y la dejaba en el perchero, caminaba para tomar asiento en la sala, con una sonrisa y una mirada fija contesto- el placer es mío Eduardo- asintió con la cabeza y el regreso la cortesía- es siempre un gusto ver a un viejo amigo sin tanta formalidad como cuando te visito en Londres, querido- ladio un poco su cabeza.

Eduardo rio discretamente – estoy de acuerdo, pero antes de atender tu solicitud- su mirada era fija en la de ella- ¿gustas algo para relajarte? - se giro un poco dejando ver la variedad que tenía.

Ella sonrió y se levanto del sillón, camino de una forma muy seductora atrapando la mirada del príncipe, llego a la mesa y movía su cabeza descartando las bebidas con un simple gesto, asta que en el fondo encontró una botella de vino francés reposado de 50 años, sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras los sostenía entre sus manos y se lo entregaba a Eduardo – menos mal que hay algo decenté que tomar en este país- tomo la copa de el mientras este descorchaba el vino y servía un poco, movió su cabeza en signo de negación – en vano la fortuna que ha gastado mi padrino en tu educación querido- Eduardo movió su cabeza mientras terminaba de servir- tu gusto en vinos es un desperdicio para un fino paladar noble como el de nosotros-

Eduardo rio mientras le entregaba la copa a Darcy- hay querida, por lo menos yo vivo en un país cosmopolita para cumplir cualquier capricho – frunció el ceño- pensaría que, viviendo en lugar olvidado por dios, tus gustos serian menos exigentes-

Darcy terminaba de tomar un sorbo de su copa, movió la cabeza y hizo un ademan con su mano; camino para volver a tomar asiento- la buena educación francesa querido no se olvida, aunque viva en el lugar mas apartado de la civilización- lo miro altaneramente- recuerda que no estoy en Irlanda por gusto-

Tomo su copa y se dirigió al sillón enfrente de Darcy diciendo- lo sé, mi padre tu padrino quiso tener alguien infiltrada en Irlanda- Darcy asintió, mientras Eduardo tomaba asiento y cruzaba su pierna- lástima que Dimitri no te hubiera querido de esposa-

Darcy se puso seria y frunció la boca- ese tonto- suspiro – en fin, su primo Alexander es un buen partido, nada que pedirle a su primo-

Eduardo rio – nada- movió su cabeza – solo el trono de Irlanda- volvió a reír.

Darcy coloco su copa en la mesa de un solo golpe- no necesito estar casada con Dimitri para tener su trono- sonrió de lado- solo necesito un hijo-

Eduardo se levanto y se sentó junto a Darcy, colocando la mano en una de sus piernas, coquetamente dijo – en eso puedo ayudarte querida- hizo una ademan con la mano para mostrarse, con otra roso su mejilla- solo es que lo pidas-

Darcy lo vio con furia y se retiro al sentir su contacto unos centímetros- estas loco Eduardo- movió su cabeza- mi hijo debe ser de la casa real de Irlanda y no debe haber duda de su concepción-

Eduardo levanto sus hombros y hizo un gestó con la boca – tu te lo pierdes- tomando un sobro de su copa- ¿mejor dime cual era la urgencia de vernos? –

Darcy tomo de nuevo su copa y bebió- tengo un problema- lo miro fijamente- para llevar a cabo mi plan y el plan de mi padrino para someter Irlanda-

Eduardo se acomodó en el sillón - ¿Qué problema? - sonrió, pensando un minuto – no me digas que el poderoso y glorioso- haciendo un ademan con la mano la libre- Alexander, no sabe como llevarte a la cama- rio

Darcy apretó su copa y lo miro fijamente- no- sonrió- de hecho, disfruto mucho tenerlo en mi cama-

Eduardo retomo su postura - ¿entonces, cual es el problema? - intrigado

Darcy frunció los labios- una maldita capitana escocesa llamada Minrret, que se le ha metido por los ojos-

Eduardo rio y se levantó, de manera irónica hizo un ademan- jaja. Eso quiere decir que la Fatal, sexy y poderosa Darcy Borgia no puede mantener a su esposo en su cama jaja y es despojada por nada menos que la capitana de la guardia especial escocesa, una mujer- cerro los ojos he hizo un ademan como si oliera una fragancia exquisita- sumamente hermosa y exquisita, tu marido no tiene malos gustos querida- movió la cabeza ante la mirada asesina de Darcy –jaja no lo puedo creer- mientras se acercaba a llenar de nuevo su copa.

Darcy se levantó y se acercó a él, lo tomo de un brazo girándolo bruscamente a ella- esa maldita embrujo a mi esposo y la quiero muerta- su mirada y el tono de hablar pusieron en alerta a Eduardo, sabia que la buena ahijada de su padre era una mujer muy decidida y despiadada.

Sonrió mientras se zafaba del agarre de Darcy- sabes que para mí no es difícil desaparecer a alguien, verdad- Darcy asintió, Eduardo camino un poco pensando que beneficio podría traer Darcy a su plan para tomar a la bella regente de Escocia. Pensó por unos momentos y recordó que ella debía saber el motivo que hizo que Sir William se viera a solas con Dimitri. Tal vez podría servir de algo, se acerco a ella y fijo su mirada en su vista- sabes que si te hago ese favor tendrá un costo querida-

Ella no bajo la mirada y firmemente dijo – si y descuida estoy dispuesta a pagarlo, con tal de desaparecer a esa maldita capitana-

Eduardo asintió y estiro su mano- perfecto querida, tendré que hacer algunos movimientos para quitártela de tu camino, tardara un poco, pero- sonrió – te aseguro que tendrás a esa capitana muy lejos de tu matrimonio- tomo un sorbo de su copa Darcy asintió y estiro su mano.

Ella sonrió, había encontrado un buen aliado para sus propósitos- es un trato Eduardo-

De pronto Eduardo avanzo y con un solo brazo la toma de la cintura y la acerco a él, segundos después se acerco a su cuello peligrosamente mientras ella sentía un frio recorrer su espalda- no te saldrá nada barato- su aliento rozaba la piel de su cuello, la apegaba mas a su cuerpo- ¿estas dispuesta a pagar el precio?, aun – la respiración de el y de ella comenzaba agitarse- si quieres arrepentirte es el momento perfecto, antes de que vendas tu alma- retirando su cabeza del cuello para acercársela a su cara, A sus labios sin rozarla- al diablo-

Ella trago saliva, sabia desde el momento que mando la nota que el precio que tendría que pagar era alto, no era desconocido para ella, que Eduardo la deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a la protección de su padrino había estado lejos de sus manos- si pagare cualquier precio con tal de desaparecerla- trago saliva cuando vio como Eduardo dibujaba una sonrisa y asentía.

Lo que paso después quedaría grabado en la profundidad de la mente de Darcy, como otro hecho que no se olvida y no se habla. Eduardo la tenía apegada a él, se retiró un poco tomo bruscamente la mano derecha de ella y caminaron al filo del escrito. Con su mano derecha Eduardo tiro todo lo que tenía encima de él. Galo a Darcy y la recostó en él, sus piernas sostenían su cuerpo, la cara de ella estaba recargada en el escritorio. El sonrió al ver como su espalda estaba a su merced.

Ella cerro los ojos por un momento y suspiro, mientras el sonido de la tela rasgada de su vestido llenaba la habiatacion, dejando su trasero expuesto, las manos de Eduardo lo recorrió despacio disfrutando la suavidad de su piel con otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón dejando libre su miembro erecto. Se acerco a ella sin penétrala solo rozándola. La tomo por el pelo arqueando su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano terminaba por romper su ropa interior. De un solo movimiento la penetro y él se acercó al oído de ella, mientras su cara mostraba el dolor sentido por la intromisión.

Se aclaro la garganta – esto no lo disfrutaras querida- mientras con su lengua saboreaba la piel de su mejilla y volvía hablar- no será rápido, no seré tu esposo- los movimientos bruscos de sus caderas lastimaban la intimidad de Darcy- y solo será una parte del pago- sonreía.

Después de unos minutos de vaivén, sin amor, sin preparación, sin gemidos de satisfacción, no hay palabras de amor, solo sexo y nada más. Darcy aprovecho un descuido para zafase de él. Se giro y lo vio a la cara, puso su mano en el pecho para evitar un avance de el y le dijo firmemente, mientras se acercaba ahora ella a su rostro, sonrió- puedo imaginarme querido- su mano bajaba peligrosamente a su miembro envolviéndolo y masajeándolo- que el motivo que permanezcas en este lugar debe ser muy bello y fuera de tu alcance- en ese momento apretó con fuerza, Eduardo abrió los ojos que tenia cerrados y la miro viendo como sonreía ella, hablo seductoramente al oído de el – tampoco lo disfrutaras tú, no seré ella- termino la frase con un beso que los llevo a la cama donde lo arrojo.

Lo que paso después no fue un acto de amor, no hubo palabras ni intercambio de promesas, solo fue un acto de lujuria pura, donde nadie entrega el corazón, no hubo caricias al quitar la ropa más bien fue desgarrada y el baile legendario se hizo de la forma más salvaje y sin delicadeza. Solo fue un pago de un favor. Como lo dijeron no duro poco, ninguno lo disfruto solo saciaron sus mas bajos instintos de una forma salvaje y sin amor. Fue solo sexo, solo eso.

Al terminar ella cerro los ojos un momento para volver a estabilizar su respiración, sin esperar un minuto mas Eduardo se levanto de la cama desarreglada, desnudo recorrió la habiatacion y se sirvió una copa, recogió el vestido desgarrado y lo arrogo a la cara de su amante. Ella por acto reflejo se levanto y lo miro con furia, su pelo esta desarreglado y trato de cubrirse con la sabana de la cama.

Eduardo se giro y la vio – tu primer pago esta hecho, ahora lárgate antes de que alguien te encuentre aquí-las miradas fueron desafiantes, Darcy se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus prendas del suelo de la habiatacion, se coloco el maltrecho vestido mientras Eduardo se había puesto su bata de baño y estaba sentado en un sillón. Lo ultimo que faltaba era su capa, antes de subir la capucha se giro y lo vio- ¿Cuándo sabré de ti? Espero que sea pronto y buenas noticias-

Eduardo la miro – descuida querida soy un caballero inglés- hizo una caravana- cumplo mi promesa-

Darcy lo vio fijamente – eso espero, que la cumplas Eduardo-

Ella se giro y toco el pómulo de la puerta cuando la voz de Eduardo la hizo girar- por cierto, necesito que averigües ¿Por qué Dimitri vino a ver a Andrew? -

Darcy se quedo petrificada un momento, ¿Por qué le interesaba a Eduardo esa información? - ¿para qué quieres saberlo? -

El se levanto y se acerco a ella- no te importa, como yo no te he preguntado a fondo tus motivos por que quieres desaparecer a esa capitana- tomo su mano fuertemente- si quieres que haga el trabajo sucio, tu tampoco preguntaras los míos, entendido-

Darcy llevo su mano a la del y apretó para que la soltara- esta bien, cumple tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré la mía- asintió y la dejo irse.

Volvió a tomar su lugar y dijo en voz alta- pronto caerás William, pronto-

Terry se encontraba en la entrada este del palacio, meditaba la información que Karen le había dado la noche anterior, acaba de despachar a un mozo que llevaría una importante misiva a Londres y otra a Glasgow. Cuando vio a lo lejos una figura que se aproximaba rápidamente a él, su instinto le decía que algo estaba pasando. Como buen actor se acerco a la figura y actor de la manera mas natural un tropiezo con ella – disculpe- dijo mientras recogía un bolso de mano que había caído del encuentro.

La figura solo tomo rápidamente la bolsa y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Karen venia al encuentro de Terry para avisarle que Albert y Candy se encontraba en palacio. Abrazo por la espalda a Terry, mientras la mirada de este seguía fija en aquella figura que desaparecía por el portal y subía a un carruaje.

Karen se le hizo sospechoso y pregunto – amor ¿todo bien? -

Terry se giro y le sonrió- descuida solo-

Karen movió su cabeza tratando de descifrar la mirada intrigada de Terry- ¿solo que? -

El movió su cabeza y los hombros- pensé que habia visto a Lady Darcy de Borgia-

Karen movió sus hombros y puso una cara de des concertación- ¿y quién es? -

Terry la abrazo y levanto la mano simulando arrojar algo – nadie importante, solo la sobrina consentida de mi tío Jorge- guardo silencio- pero es imposible que este aquí, ella vive en Irlanda ¿Qué la podría traerla a Escocia y mucho más importante que haría aquí en Edimburgo? Ella le gusta ser el centro de la atención –

Karen le dio un beso tratando de distraer su imaginación- descuida amor debes haberla confundido-

Terry asintió y hizo una mueca con la boca- eso espero, eso espero- le devolvió el beso a Karen – por cierto ¿a qué debo que me busque tan bella dama? -

Karen le sonrió – Candy y Albert están en palacio pensé que te gustaría saber- Terry levanto su cara con su mano y le dio un beso fugaz.

Karen aun tenia los ojos cerrados- gracias- la abrazo y le susurró al oído- aunque me gustaría más que me invitaras esta noche a tu cuarto amor-

La cara de Karen cambio de una de felicidad a una de seriedad y por que no decirlo de temor, cerro los ojos por un momento, suspiro profundo y como mejor actriz sonrió- tienes que hacer méritos amor- dijo pícaramente.

Terry sonrió y la beso- los hare amor, los hare, ¿vamos a ver a ese par te parece? - abrazados comenzaron a caminar. Mientras Karen suspiraba y se repetía mentalmente que tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible, aunque pudiera perderlo tenia que confesarle su secreto. Apretó su mano y el le regalo una sonrisa mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

En el Hospital, todo era un mar de nervios. Mercy se encontraba en la capilla rezando por su tío, Marcus y Dominic se encontraban en la habiatacion observando el proceso de transfusión esperando un milagro. Lord Armando había perdido la cuenta de los cigarrillos que había fumado y le exigía a Lancaster otro, mientras el movía su cabeza y sacaba su cajetilla – Armando por dios, te acabaras mis cigarros-

Lord Armando tomaba uno y lo prendía- va, no vas a regañarme viejo a estas alturas de mi vida- enojado- te comprare una tabacalera para ti solo si con eso callas tu bocota-

Lancaster sonreía mientras movía su cabeza, hiba hablar cuando una enfermera se acercaba a la pareja de caballeros, hizo una reverencia y hablo solemnemente- disculpe milord, la transfusión de Lord André ha terminado- Lord Armando asintió y la enfermera se retiró.

Lancaster se acerco a el y palmeo su espalda- deja ese cigarro y vamos a ver a tu hijo, te parece amigo- Lord Armando arrogo el cigarrillo y asintió. Minutos después entraba a la habiatacion.

Lord Armando se acerco a su hijo y dijo -¿cómo está tu hermano Marcus?-

Marcus se giro y vio a su padre- al parecer- sonrió y dejo caer su mano a la cama, llamando la atención de André que había cerrado los ojos por un instante- este viejo lobo de mar, aun nos dará suficiente lata por un tiempo más-

Armando sonrió de felicidad y André hablo despacio viéndolo a los ojos- si padre, aun me falta enseñarle modales a tu hijito- sonrió, aunque su habla era con dificultad.

Dominic hablo – vez tío, aún sigue vivo este cascarrabias- se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- me alegro André aun le haces falta a tu hija- el asintió.

El silencio se hizo presente y André hablo - ¿Dónde está Candy, papa? -

Armando y Marcus se vieron a la cara- hijo- guardo silencio- ayer Candy sufrió un desmayo y tuvo que ser internada-

André trato de levantarse y Marcus se apresuró a detenerlo – mi hija- vio fijamente a Marcus- necesito ver como esta, déjame- su voz esta alterada y su cara era de preocupación.

Marcus movió la cabeza y pausadamente hablo- descuida hermano, solo fue cansancio, fue dada de alta hace unas horas y su esposo la llevo a palacio-

La cara de André se tranquilizó – es muy joven para tanta carga- frunció los labios – pobre de mi niña- una lagrima salió de sus ojos – no quería esta vida para ella, pero esta maldita enfermedad me tiene atado de manos- su voz era de frustración.

Armando se apresuro a cercarse y le dijo – descuida solo tiene que acostumbrarse, estará bien - mientas con su mano tocaba su pierna – es la carga que tiene que llevar por ser una Estuardo- movió su cabeza- tarde o temprano tendría que tomarla- suspiro.

André asintió – eso espero padre, eso espero- tomo un silencio – aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido mas tiempo para disfrutar su vida- el silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos.

Marcus acaricio el pelo de su hermano, Andrew lo vio retadoramente- ten confianza en ella hermano, es fuerte y podrá equilibrar todo, además tiene un buen hombre a su lado, solo son jóvenes y necesitan encontrar el camino adecuado entre mandar y ser un matrimonio, estarán bien; pero aun necesitan de ti, así que no decaigas y recupérate- André termino por asentir – ahora solo trata de descansar y estar bien-

En ese momento Mercy entro y como niña pequeña abrazo a su tío sin importarle el protocolo ni que el tuviera conectado a los sueros. Lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años y André la abrazo también. Mercy lloraba cuando alzo su cara y dijo entre sollozos- gracias a Dios está bien- y volvía a ocultar su cara en el pecho de su tío mientras este acariciaba su cabello- no vuelvas a espantarme así André Armando Estuardo- levantaba su mirada y encontraba una mirada dulce de su tío – o te juro que no te perdonare nunca- las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a su tío.

Todos se quedaron mudos por la muestra de afecto que se daba, André trago saliva y levanto la cara de Mercy limpiando sus lágrimas- descuida pequeña, te prometo que no volveré hacerlo- le sonrío – y tu no vuelvas a llorar mi niña, tu cara es tan hermosa, regálale una sonrisa a este viejo- Mercy sonrío – eso mi amor, sonríe, aun tienes tío para rato te lo prometo-

Marcus tocio y llamo la atención- princesa esa no es forma de saludar a tu tío enfermo Mercy, por favor compórtate- inmediatamente Mercy se retiró y se levantó.

Mercy enfundada en un vestido de color vino recto, pelo alto y perfectamente arreglada. Limpiaba sus lagrimas como una niña pequeña regañada por su padre. André miraba a su hermano con retadoramente- lo siento, solo que- suspiro limpiando sus ultimas lagrimas- me preocupe mucho por el- lo veía.

Marcus suspiro y dijo firmemente- lo sé, hija, pero ante todo y ante cualquier momento debes recordar quien eres- Armando sujeto la mano de su hijo fuertemente antes de que siguiera el regaño. La casa Estuardo era reconocida no solo por tener poder y determinación, si no por ser apegada al protocoló. Armando movió la cabeza al ver como su hijo lo miro cuando tomo la mano.

Armando hablo fuerte- déjala solo por esta vez Marcus- trago saliva- solo por esta vez- Marcus lo miro y asintió. André era el mayor de la casa, pero Marcus aun recordaba el día que había muerto su madre y la reprimenda que se llevo cuando no soltaba la caja de su madre por su padre.

Marcus voltio a ver a Mercy y le dijo – por esta vez, pero recuerda, a un Estuardo nunca debe de verse débil hija, ni aun cuando algo parte el alma, por que no podrás saber si tus enemigos estén cerca y lo tomen a su favor-

Mercy asintió, conocía perfectamente las reglas y los protocolos de seguridad de la familia- pase lo que pase primero la seguridad de la familia- todos asintieron. La vida para la familia Estuardo nunca era rosa, enemigos a mas no poder asechaban, sabían que el debilitar a la familia real era el único propósito que valía la pena para atacarlos y subir al trono de la regencia. La historia no se equivocaba aun André que sin pensar las consecuencias expuso el amor de su amada Melody, firmo su sentencia de muerte para ella y la desaparición de su hija. Cuantos golpes, cuantas perdidas y dolores solo por demostrar afecto. Restricciones que han permitido a una familia gobernar Escocia por años, era lo único que definía su sobrevivencia. No era falta de afecto era protección para todos.

Dominic lo sabia y se acerco a Mercy, la tomo por los brazos y con una sonrisa le dijo – vamos hija, vamos a buscar al doctor para ver – se giro a ver André- ¿Cuándo sale este viejo? ¿quieres? - ella asintió.

Se acerco a su tío y beso su frente- cuídate, quieres- se sonrieron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

En la habiatacion tres caballeros se miraban firmemente. El primero que hablo fue André- eres muy severo con ella hermano-

Marcus lo vio fijamente- es por su bien, recuerda que no solo es una Estuardo sino es una princesa Austriaca, no puede darse el lujo de perder el control-

Todos asintieron, Armando se aclaró la garganta- espero que salgas, pronto hijo hay todavía mucho que hacer-

André trato de sentarse en la cama, los vio fijamente- lo se padre- se llevó la mano a su pecho- ¿las investigaciones sobre nuestras sospechas? -

Marcus se sentó en una silla cercana – avanzadas y lamentablemente estabas en los cierto-

Armando se sento en otra silla – tendremos que hacer un plan – todos asintieron

André hablo, descansaba en la cabecera de la cama de aquel hospital – póngame al tanto- sonrío de lado- ya estuvo bueno de tanto descanso no lo creen-

Marcus asintió- entonces, comencemos-

En el castillo, la oficina de la guardia era todo un caos. Minrret y Arturo habían pasado toda la mañana ordenando a los guardias para que estuvieran resguardando el castillo y el hospital. Al regresar con Candy y Albert por la mañana organizo las reuniones y absorbía los asuntos de importancia para ser tratados por ella, ya que la familia real se encontraba ocupada.

Apenas tomaba un descanso y observaba el recado que una hora antes había llegado a su oficina. Donde la regenta solicitaba el portafolio que habían recuperado de los agresores de la señorita O'Brien.

Había mandado a uno de sus oficiales por el objeto, aun no había regresado. Suspiro y tomo un folder con la información de los últimos pendientes sobre la recepción. Desde joven y bajo la tutela de Sir Lancaster sabia la responsabilidad de su cargo, cuando la familia real no podía dirigir a ella se encargaba de ayudar. RESGUARDA, PROTEGER Y AYUDAR. Ese era el deber, su puesto era de suma confianza. Ella sabía que todo debía seguir funcionando a pesar de que la familia estuviera ocupada, la agenda debía de cubrirse.

Así que empezó a leer cuidadosamente los resultados. De pronto se escuchó como abrían la puerta de la oficina. Ella seguía con los ojos en la información – pase sargento, deje el maletín en el escritorio y retírese por favor-

Los pasos eran inconfundibles de un hombre, la loción era de maderas africanas. Al percibirlo ella movió la cabeza y bajo poco a poco el folder.

Alexander estaba frente a su escritorio y había dejado un par de cajas en él, sonrío de lado y dijo – buenas tardes, lamento no ser ese sargento, ni mucho menos traer el dichoso maletín que esperabas querida, pero al menos espero que mi presencia te sea grata-

Minrret dejo el folder y se levantó rápidamente acercándose con cautela a Alexander- pues en verdad- suspiro- no lo es capitán- Alexander movía la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- aun que si intrigante he de confesar-

Alexander movió la cabeza- ¿intrigante capitana? - se acercó a ella- me imagino que hubiera preferido que, al entrar cerrar la puerta con seguro, que estuviera sin ropa y – rio suavemente- mis labios haciendo un trabajo mas gratificante que hablar- llevo su mano a la mejilla de Minrret

Ella inmediatamente tapo su avance de su mano con un manotazo- no sea tan altarero Alexander- dijo dando unos pasos atrás- si hubiera querido, distraerme con alguien- sonrío ella- te puedo asegurar que esa puerta hubiera tenido seguro antes que tu llegaras y estaría entretenida con –

Alexander se acerco y el sujeto de la mano- mejor detente Minrret, esta bien de juegos- sus ojos sacaban chispas- una cosa es blofear y otra que siquiera en tu mente y en tus labios menciones a ese capitansete, y menos en mi presencia- la voz de Alexander era fuerte.

Minrret se zafó del agarre y dio media vuelta, tomando asiento en su silla- y ese, como dices es MI PROMETIDO Alexander- lo miro fijamente y decidida mientras el apretaba sus puños – y aparte de ser soltero también es muy buen amante-

Alexander rio a todo pulmón haciendo un ademan con su mano- jajaja- se giro y azoto sus manos en el escritorio- lo dudo mucha querida- sonrío con la mirada fija en ella- la otra noche disfrutaste tener un hombre, no a un niño-

Minrret se levanto y azoto las manos igualmente – déjate de decir sandeces Alexander- alzo la voz- y mejor dime a que has venido antes de que entre tu "mujer" te lleve arrastras a la villa-

Alexander rio poniéndose firme – estas algo confundida querida, permíteme aclararte el panorama- Minrret estaba desconcertada- en efecto busco a MI MUJER, para llevármela a mi villa- sonrío, mientras con sus manos señalaba unos montones de papeles del escritorio- pero veo que esta muy ocupada así que solo dejare los paquetes que le traje y volveré por ella después-

Minrret escuchando el monologo de Alexander había salido de su escritorio y para cuando acaba estaba a su lado- estas loco Alexander, tu mujer esta en la villa y no aquí en mi oficina- tomo lo paquetes – llévaselos a ella y deja de molestar-

Alexander tomo los paquetes de las manos de ella y los volvió a colocar en el escritorio- no, los he comprado para ti, quiero que los uses en la fiesta de honor por la llegada del rey Marcus de Austria, pues he decidido que sea tu mi acompañante y no admito un no por respuesta- la sujeto de la mano- me oyes Minrret, no admito un no por respuesta, o yo mismo iré por ti; sin importarme que este tu capitansete – estaba enojado – así aprovecho para decirle en su cara que deje en paz a MI MUJER o te juro que yo mismo lo matare, por haberse atrevido a poner sus ojos en una mujer ajena -

Minrret estaba enojadísima por la desfachatez de Alexander – no te permito-, hiba a hablar cuando sintió como la jalo a el y le dio un beso, aunque fugaz ella lo disfruto. El sonrío y se retiró unos pasos – estás loco Alexander ¿y tu esposa?, además ni que estuviera loca iría contigo-

EL caminaba a la puerta cuando dijo – lo harás, o no sabes de lo que soy capaz además ese asunto está arreglado querida- se giro y le cerro un ojo- tu solo debes preocuparte es por mantenerme ocupado y distraído, o te juro que tardas mas en arreglarte en que yo te quite ese vestido, de ti depende si duramos en la fiesta- miro descaradamente a Minrret- o pensándolo bien ¿para que asistir?, pasare por ti a las 8 no lo olvides-

EL abría la puerta cuando una figura le quedaba de frente. El corazón de Minrret se detuvo. Alexander tomo una postura recta ante la figura que hiba entrar. De pronto su boca se abrió - a buena hora apareces- surgió un silencio y las miradas decían mas que mil palabras.

.


	27. Chapter 27 ¿UN RESPIRO?

CAPITULO 27

¿UN RESPIRO?

Dimitri se aparto para dejar pasar al inoportuno visitante, un sargento que llegaba con un maletín en la mano- disculpe, capitán- se cuadro al ver la cara de Alexander.

El asintió con la cabeza – pase sargento, su capitana- volteo a ver la cara de Minrret- lo esperaba con ansias- el hombre asintió- hasta mañana capitán, no olvide su promesa-.

Minrret asintió- adelante sargento, el capitán Alexander se retiraba-asintió con la cabeza mientras el sargento entraba y se colocaba a lado de Minrret.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado- si eso era todo capitán, buenas tardes- lo dijo de una forma seria y Alexander asintió, retirándose inmediatamente. Dejando a Minrret recibiendo el maletín de manos del sargento.

El pasillo era amplio conducía al jardín noroeste, Alexander apenas había recorrido unos pasos cuando sintió un fuerte empujón hacia la pared, su costado golpeo con las paredes del pasillo e inmediatamente se giró para ver al agresor. Lo había tomado desprevenido pensando la forma de arreglar todo para la cena de mañana.

Al sentir como choco su cabeza con la pared y abrió los ojos, sujetando las manos del agresor- te dije que te alejaras de ella, en que forma tengo que explicártelo- la cara de Mitchell era de verdadero enojo- ahora mismo me explicaras ¿Qué diablos quieres con Minrret? -

Alexander se cuadro inmediatamente y alzo el rostro a la altura de Mitchell, dejo ver una sonrisa sarcástica, alzando la ceja derecha- perdón, lo que tenga que ver con Minrret y conmigo, solo es entre ella y yo me escuchaste-

Mitchell se cuadro soltando a Alexander- pues más te vale que me lo digas- los dos se vieron a los ojos- por que ella es mi prometida y no permitiré que la acoses o la dañes-

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron y empuño las manos, de pronto el tomo por los brazos a Mitchell y lo choco contra la pared- mira niño bonito, no me importa lo que tu mentecita idiota piensa- la respiración de ambos se alteró- deberías hablar con ella yo soy un caballero y no te diré que relación tenemos, pero- Mitchell comenzó a forcejear con Alexander y este lo soltó- ella es mía y mas te vale que no te metas- sonrió sarcásticamente- o te llevaras una gran sorpresa y veremos quien tiene que alejarse de ella y tu tienes mucho que perder niño-

Mitchell estaba descontrolado, al ver su sonrisa soltó un golpe directo a la cara de Alexander, este lo esquivo e inmediatamente lanzo otro a su abdomen y no pudo esquivarlo- maldito, no quiero que vuelvas a cercarte a ella, es mi PROMETIDA, entiéndelo-

Se doblo Alexander por el dolor del golpe e inmediatamente se levantó, se giró a verlo y sin pensar un minuto, devolvió el golpe directo a su rostro- mira estúpido, te repito de nuevo, habla con ella soy un caballero y ella una dama o yo mismo te diría que clase de relación tengo con ella-

Mitchell estaba a punto de remitir contra Alexander cuando una voz los hizo girar. La figura de un hombre mayor, en un impecable traje de color café, el sonido de un bastón llamo más la atención de los dos- basta niñitos, de comportarse de ese modo- se acerco moviendo la cabeza viendo un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura derecha del la boca de Mitchell- sin duda, aun tienes un buen gancho izquierdo Alexander, pensé que se te había olvidado con tanta burocracia- Alexander asintió agradeciendo el cumplido, mientras Mitchell se cuadraba y un gesto de dolor apareció en la cara de Alexander, rio Lancaster – y mi querido capitán te dio algo para recordarlo-

Inmediatamente se limpio la sangre y se cuadro Mitchell- general yo- Lancaster levanto la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

Alexander se cuadro – yo –

Lancaster se voltio a ver con una mirada firme a Mitchell- capitán, la capitana Minrret lo busca- sonrió- si ya termino de compartir con el capitán Alexander-

Mitchell inmediatamente se cuadro – con su permiso general y capitán Alexander esta conversación la terminaremos después- se retiró inmediatamente.

Alexander asintió, Lancaster se aproximó a él, lo miró fijamente y le dijo – se que haces aquí- se miraron fijamente- te respeto por quién eres –

Alexander hablo- igual que yo a usted-

Lancaster se aproximó más y subió su bastón a la barbilla de Alexander- si le vuelves a romper el corazón o la lastimas de nuevo, Alexander. Te juro que no será Mitchell el que te ponga en tu lugar- los dos se vieron sin inmutarse- una vez te escapaste de mí, no creo que tengas la misma suerte, muchacho-

Se vieron fijamente- descuide, esta vez no se repetirá esa tragedia, esta vez no la perderé-

Lancaster retiro el bastón, negó con la cabeza- vete muchacho, es hora de que veas a tu esposa- trago saliva Alexander y la mirada fija de Lancaster lo penetro- no busques a los vivos, cuando tu estas muerto, ella esta reconstruyendo su vida, tardo mucho en volver a ser ella, no la lastimes más-

Alexander bajo su cabeza- no fue mi intensión, usted debe comprender- su voz era apagada y sus ojos se cerraron- yo debía, no podía-

Lancaster se acercó y coloco su mano en el hombro de Alexander- los dos tomaron la decisión hace mucho, no la atormentes más y déjala-

Los ojos de Alexander se vidriaron y su voz tembló- no puedo, no quiero perderla de nuevo, la amo entiéndelo la amo-

Lancaster coloco su bastón en el suelo de nuevo y el golpe se escucho por todo el pasillo – eres un terco Alexander, ahora veo por qué le gústate a mi niña- sonrió- no la lastimes-

Alexander asintió- ¿es una amenaza, general? -

Lancaster asintió- si Alexander, no permitiré que vuelvas a destruirla- se retaron con las miradas- debería de retirarse capitán, me imaginó que su rey lo necesita-

Se cuadro y asintió; se giró y retirándose por el pasillo. Mientras Lancaster lo observaba fijamente y pronunciaba – Minrret, mi niña espero que sepas bien a lo que estas jugando, en algún momento tendrás que decir- sonrió de lado- aunque me imaginó quien será el ganador- movió la cabeza y él también se retiró del lugar.

En el jardín una escena magnifica se llevaba a cabo. Albert y Candy sacaron a los gemelos a jugar en el pasto fresco, una manta bajo de ellos Candy y el pequeño Ian se encontraban sentados. Ellos observaban a Albert y a William intentando hacer caminar al pequeño por los pastos; mientras su padre sostenía al pequeño de sus diminutas manitas.

Candy le ofrecía un poco de manzana al pequeño- Albert ten cuidado aun es un pequeño- en tono de preocupación.

Albert volteaba a verla con una sonrisa- descuida amor- se hincaba para estar a la altura del pequeño, este lo observa curiosos- verdad pequeño ¿eres ya grande o no? - el pequeño le sonrió – vez amor, somos grandes- Candy movía su cabeza en negación.

Sonrió – no se ¿Quién se divierte mas Iain, tu padre o tu hermano? - el pequeño la escuchaba atentamente, volteo a ver a su padre y hermano moviendo su cabecita.

Albert sonrió, cargo a William en sus brazos y se acercó, se sentaron los dos – ven Iain, creo que tu también necesitas ejercitarte- estiro las manos para que el pequeño las tomara. Iain voltio a ver a su madre y ella asintió, en ese momento el pequeño le sonrió a su padre y él lo tomo.

Albert se levanto y con el bebe en los brazos se giro a ver a Candy, mientras ella recibía a William- así que para jugar necesitamos pedir permiso a mama- mientras miraba a Iain, el pequeño asintió y sonrió.

Candy los miro y también le sonrió – claro, papa Iain es un niño bien portado y sabe quién manda- rieron juntos.

Albert lo bajo e hizo lo mismo que con William, el pequeño era feliz. Candy se giro a ver a William- y usted señorito ¿gusta un poco de manzana? - el pequeño veía a su madre fijamente, sonrió y estiro su manita. Candy le aproximo un trozo de manzana, tomándolo.

Los cuatro disfrutaba de unos momentos de tranquilidad con los pequeños, después de jugar Albert se acercó a Candy, poniendo a los niños en la manta, estos gateaban en ella y jugaban con unos cochecitos que traían.

Albert se acercó al regazo de Candy colocando su cabeza en ella. Los dos observan los tiernos juegos de los pequeños, mientras Candy acariciaba la cabeza de el. Un respiro por un momento era lo que necesitaban.

Albert giro su cabeza para ver la expresión de felicidad de Candy – necesitábamos un poco de paz no lo crees- ella lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió.

Candy suspiro – lo se amor- giro su cabeza para ver a sus pequeños- me gustaría poder estar así con ellos más seguido- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- me siento tan mal, de haberlos arrastrado a esto- cerro sus ojos- me hubiera gustado-

Albert se levanto y se acerco a ella, tomo su mejilla y la limpio; sonrió y en un tono suave le dijo- descuida amor, estaremos bien te lo prometo siempre y cuando estemos juntos- ella asintió- confía en mí, tendremos más tiempo para ellos-le dio un beso fugaz.

Se giraron para verlos y el abrazo fuerte acercándola a su cuerpo- ¿quiero creerlo? -

Albert movió su cabeza en signo de negación- ya verás amor, ya veraz-

Candy suspiro, de pronto el ruido de unos pasos los hizo girar. Una pareja singular acercaba con una sonrisa donde se encontraba los pequeños. El caballero levanto al pequeño William – hola pequeño- el bebe se quedaba viéndolo fijamente, lo levantado y este se quedaba viéndolo fijamente- vamos sonríe para tu tío Terry ¿quieres? -

Candy y Albert lo veía con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer sonreír al pequeño, cuando este empezó a llorar, Terry puso cara de espanto y se quedo viendo a la pareja- yo no quise hacerlo, pero- giro al pequeño por el aire, tratando de encontrar algo - ¿Dónde tiene el botón de apagado? -

Karen se acerco y tomo al pequeño en su regazo, mientras William comenzaba a llorar igual. Para esta altura Albert y Candy se habían levantado y se acercaban a ellos. Candy tomo a William, Karen tenía al pequeño Iain que apretaba sus manitas en el vestido de ella y escondía su cara en su pecho- descuida pequeño ya paso, tu tío no quiso espantarte- Terry veía sorprendido como Karen trataba de calmar al pequeño.

Candy sonreía ante la escena y se acercaba acariciar al pequeño con William en sus brazos- calma amor, calma todo estará bien-

Albert se acerco a y toco el hombro de Terry – descuida amigo, solo te falta práctica, ya tendrás los tuyos-

Karen se volteo y palideció, Terry le regalo una sonrisa – lo se amigo y ya tengo a quien me ayudara con el trabajo-Karen se sonrojo. Candy, Albert y Terry sonrieron a la vez.

Unos pasos rompieron el momento. Candy estaba de espalda, pero Albert y Terry si los vieron llegar. La cara de ambos se transformo a seriedad. Candy los vio y extrañada volteo cuando vio de quien se trataba, tanto ella como William se tensaron y el pobre bebe se sujeto del vestido de su madre.

Sonriendo Eduardo se acerco junto a una escolta inglesa, hizo un ademan con la cabeza – buenas tardes a todos- dijo dándoles una sonrisa sarcástica. De inmediato Albert y Terry se cuadraron.

Candy lo vio a los ojos y dijo – buenas tardes, príncipe ¿aun aquí?, lo hacía ya en Inglaterra-

Eduardo se acerco a William para acariciar su mejilla, este lo toco y el niño retiro de inmediato su carita para esconderlo en el pecho de su madre, Candy empezó a arrullarlo- descuide majestad- sonrío a Candy- mi estadía se extendió, no solo por ser una parte de mi reino, aunque deja mucho que desear- mientras observaba a su alrededor, Candy hiba a adelantarse e inmediatamente Terry la sostuvo del brazo- pero a pesar de todo me quedare ayudarle con la epidemia de gripe española-sonrío sarcásticamente .

Candy hiba hablar, Albert se adelantó – la situación esta contenida majestad- se vieron a los ojos los dos.

Hizo una señal y el guardián le dio inmediatamente un sobre, lo tomo y volvió a sonreír- mi padre el rey Jorge a dado la orden de que me ponga a la disposición de la Regente para contener la epidemia en Escocia y no se propague- Candy tomo el sobre con una mano y lo volteo para ver el sello real de la casa Windsor; vio a Albert y asintió, Eduardo sonrío – y sobre el control de la epidemia- hizo otra seña y entrego un papel- según mis investigaciones el norte de Escocia esta pasando un mal rato y sus muertos se han duplicado-

En ese momento Candy le dio al pequeño a su padre, después tomo el papel; lo reviso y su cara cambio de inmediato, volteo a ver a Albert- esta en lo cierto, las cifras de enfermos y de muertos se han duplicado- cerro los ojos- la epidemia se propaga muy rápido-

Eduardo seguía con una sonrisa- como verán, mi padre el Rey me pidió que coordinara con ustedes para detenerla, con la guerra y esto; el Reyno no puede caer y Escocia es un punto débil-

Candy lo miro fijamente- cuide sus palabras majestad. Escocia ha estado mandado su requerimiento en suministros al frente occidental puntualmente, con epidemia o no; Escocia no es débil, en cambio Inglaterra- fue el turno de ella para sonreír- sin suministros no tendría como alimentar a sus tropas-

La cara de Eduardo se puso seria – debería de cuidar sus palabras Regente- sus miradas chocaron – con pandemia o sin ella, Escocia deberá de entregar su cantidad de suministros si quiere seguir teniendo la libertad que ahora posee- todos se tensaron – yo creo que necesita Escocia un poco de ayuda, suministros- se llevo su mano a la barbilla y alzo los ojos- mis medicinas y doctores, no creo que puedan-

Candy daba un paso cuando la voz de Albert llamo la atención de Eduardo- un mes majestad- Candy y el voltearon.

Eduardo levanto la ceja - ¿perdón Sir William que dijo? -

Albert se acercó – un mes, un mes necesitamos solo eso para hacer la entrega y controlar la epidemia del norte-

Eduardo lo miro fijamente- ¿y como lo piensa hacer sir?- torció la boca al verlo fijamente – no creo que puedan solos, pero – sonrío- será interesante- inclino un poco su cabeza a la derecha y sonrío- ver como intentan contenerlo, no creo que la familia Estuardo pueda cuidar de Escocia; creo que este problema arrebaso sus esfuerzos, no quisiera decirle a mi padre esto pero confiare en su palabra de todos modos seguiré la indicación de mi padre observare solo eso, si les parece- se giro a ver a Candy- estaré esperando si necesita ayuda regente-

Candy lo vio – entonces será así majestad, le demostraremos que la familia Estuardo aun puede cuidar de Escocia y se entregaran los suministros a tiempo, puede contar con ello- Albert se aproximo a ella mientras hablaba y le tomo su mano.

Eduardo asintió con la cabeza – de acuerdo Regente, será así- sonrío haciendo un gesto en su boca, se acerco de nuevo a William y rozo su mejilla, el niños se quitó de inmediato; mientras asentían los dos. Terry y Karen permanecían viendo. Terry hiba hablar cuando Karen lo sujeto el volteo y movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

Empezó a caminar, de pronto se giro y levanto la mano – les aconsejo no perder el tiempo así- movió una mano indicando a los pequeños- si van a cuidar a un pueblo, los hijos deben estar con niñeras, Debra decir entre ser mama o regente- Candy lo miraba con una furia indescriptible- si gustan puedo recomendarle a un par de nanas, no hay mejores nanas que las inglesas, piénselo Regente. Los hijos son un estorbo cuando diriges-

En ese momento Albert cerro el puño de su mano libre pues aun sostenía al pequeño, hiba dar un paso. Por primera vez quería romperle la cara a ese principito, atreverse hablar así, la sangre de el hervía mas allá de lo normal. Si no hubiera sido por que Terry lo detuvo tomando fuertemente su mano, para hacerlo girar y decirle con un movimiento no, él hubiera arremetido contra el destrozándole la bella sonrisa.

Candy si pudo hablar- descuide su majestad, serán muy buenas las nanas inglesas, pero solo una Escoces puede cuidar aun Escoces, así que gracias por el consejo pero me siento suficiente mente capaz para regir y ser madre, o ¿acaso su madre no pudo? - Eduardo asintió sonriendo fastidiosamente y siguió su camino; sin voltear para atrás.

Albert tenia furia en sus ojos, su puño oprimía su mano que casi volvía blanca – debiste haberme dejado partirle la cara, Terry-

Terry movió la cabeza- no es el momento Albert-el suspiro y asintió- tendrás la oportunidad. Te lo prometo, por ahora Candy se pudo defender muy bien-se giro a verla- creo que estas aprendiendo muy rápido la ironía de la corte -

Candy se acercó y le quito de las manos al bebe – descuida amor. le enseñaremos de lo que somos capaces- El asintió- saldremos de esto-

Karen se acerco y tomo la mano de Terry aun tenia a Iain en sus brazos. El la vio y sonrío – todo estará bien-

De pronto la voz de Minrret se escuchó sacándolos de su conversación- majestad- volteo Candy – el portafolio que pido- estiro las manos donde sostenía aquel portafolio de cuero- es el que recuperamos de los atacantes de la señorita O'Brien-

Candy asintió – gracias capitana- Minrret se cuadro.

Por un minuto dudo de hablar, cuando se hiba acercando observo la escena del príncipe cuando interrumpió el día de campo de la Regente y su familia. Pero sabía que a pesar de todas las cosas debían seguir – disculpe majestad- Candy la vio- también llego un informe, su padre respondió al tratamiento y no se si guste ir a verlo, además falta que de el visto bueno de la organización de la fiesta de mañana, los nobles solicitan su presencia por un problema del norte y hay documentos importantes para distribución de medicamente en su oficina-

Candy suspiro y cerro los ojos por un momento- si que falta muchas cosas- volvió a suspirar- me encargare de ellas inmediatamente- volteo a ver a su familia, el pequeño respiro había acabado-lo sé Minrret, que preparen el carruaje para ver a mi padre, los pendientes que haya los resolveremos en el transcurso de la tarde lo prometo- Minrret asintió, dio indicaciones al sargento que la acompañaba para que preparaba el carruaje y se quedó esperando ordenes

Karen se acercó a Candy sonrío y hablo – Annie y yo podemos resolverlo lo de la fiesta te ayudáramos, confía en nosotros- Candy asintió agradeciendo a Karen la ayuda.

Albert la abrazo y le sonrió- descuida amor, todos podremos ayudarte- ella sintió mientras el la besaba en su cabeza- yo atenderé a esos nobles y planearemos el plan para resolver el problema la giro y con una mano acaricio su mejilla- descuida- sonrió.

Candy sonrió un poco y le acerco el maletín- pero amor, aun te falta ver la información para encontrar a Steart- Albert hizo una mueca.

Terry movió la cara de sorpresa - ¿así que Steart está vivo? -

Albert hablo subiendo los hombros- es una larga historia amigos-

Terry se aproximo y le quito el bebe a Candy – descuida pecosa- vio fijamente al pequeño que sostenía- yo cuidare de ellos y hablare con el elegante para resolver el paradero de Steart- la vio- ¿Quién más que yo puedo ayudar con esto? - subió los hombros- conozco bien Inglaterra podre ayudar-

Candy se acerco y les dio un beso a sus hijos en la frente –veré a su abuelo, le diré lo grande y hermosos que están hijos- dándoles un beso- gracias, iré ver a mi padre- mientras acariciaba a William de la mejilla – tratare de regresar pronto hijos- vio a Iain, mientras suspiro profundo- los pequeños sonrieron.

Albert la abrazo por la cintura- descuida amor- la beso en la mejilla- terminemos esto pronto – asintió y le dio un beso, ella se sonrojo.

Candy camino hacia Minrret – nos vamos capitana- Minrret asintió y empezaron a caminar.

Terry se acerco a Albert mientras miraban como Candy se alejaba - ¿estará bien? -

Albert lo voltio a ver- si- giro sus ojos para ver como se perdía – solo necesita ajustarse un poco, tendrá que aprenden a equilibrar todo-

Terry sonrió- ha maduro mucho, desde que la conocí, se que lo hará. Confía en ella- Karen se aproximó y el la abrazo- vamos amigo, tenemos pendientes que hacer- el asintió.

Mientras tanto en la entrada oeste, Candy y Minrret caminaban para tomar el carruaje, ellas hablaban sobre unos documentos, de pronto un caballero salió a su encuentro- buenas tardes, Regente- asintió – capitana-

Candy sonrió al ver Lancaster acercándose – buenas tardes, Sir Lancaster. Es un placer verlo- le sonrió. Candy abrió a los ojos y pensó de inmediato- ¿la tía abuela o George empeoraron? Albert me conto que mis tíos habían hido y estaban bien- angustiada

Lancaster se acerco con una sonrisa- descuide majestad- se sonrojo al recordar que esta mañana al dejarla en su casa. Comprobó con un apasionado beso que Emmy estaba mejor y con mas fuerzas- su tía y el señor Johnson se encuentra mejor y reponiéndose cada día- inclino la cabeza- he venido por las señoritas Esperanza y Elizabeth para llevarlas a la villa, Emmy y la señora Doroty muren por verlas-

Candy sonrió – me agrada que hayan levantado la cuarentena- Lancaster asintió - ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? -

Lancaster permaneció firme- disculpe su majestad ¿me dará permiso de hablar un momento con su capitana? -Minrret se sorprendió con la petición.

Candy asintió- por supuesto- vio a Minrret- capitana voy a adelantarme al carruaje mientras revisare los documentos- ella asintió- nos veremos después Sir Lancaster- el sonrió.

Candy empezó a caminar al carruaje, de pronto en un movimiento rápido tomo a Minrret del brazo y la vio fijamente- ¿a que estas jugando Minrret? -

Minrret se quedó viéndolo fijamente- ¿perdón? - su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver la cara endurecida de Lancaster.

Su mirada era fría y fija- no juegues conmigo, niña te conozco desde pequeña- ella trago saliva- vía a Alexander salir de tu oficina-

El corazón de Minrret se paralizo por un momento – solo hablábamos- se movió para zafarse del agarre de Lancaster.

Ella se alejo un poco y Lancaster la volvió a sostener de la mano, movió su cabeza en signo de negación- estas jugando con fuego-

Ella sostuvo su respiración- descuida se cómo manejarlo-

Lancaster la sostuvo de nuevo- no juegues conmigo, Minrret- se fijarán de nuevo las miradas – la ultima vez que me dijiste eso, niña terminaste con el corazón hecho pedazos en América- Minrret bajo la mirada y el la levanto de nuevo con su mano- casi te pierdo- sus ojos de ambos se cristalizaron – estabas tan rota por lo que el te lastimo que ni tu misma te reconocías-

Minrret levanto la voz- lo sé, pero-

Lancaster movió de nuevo su cabeza- no Minrret, entiende tienes un buen hombre, Mitchell te ama y te valora por lo que eres. El es libre no tiene compromiso- Ella suspiro – NO ES CASADO, Alexander se debe a su esposa, entiendes-

Minrret no soporto mas y unas lagrimas escaparon- lo se padrino, pero- su pecho subía y bajaba, su voz se entre cortaba- lo puedo manejar confié en mi por favor, no soy la misma niña ilusa de ese tiempo-

Lancaster sonrió y limpio las mejillas de Minrret- no mi niña- el también estuvo apunto de llorar, sus ojos estaba cristalizados- un amor como el de ustedes no se olvida tan fácilmente- Minrret hizo una mueca con su boca, Lancaster cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza – solo espero que esta vez puedas manejarlo- la cara se puso tensa- si vuelve a lastimarte te juro por mis antepasados que lo hare pagar-

Minrret sonrió- tendré cuidado-

Lancaster asintió- eso espero, de verdad- la vio con ternura- porque a pesar de que eres grande y toda una capitana- acomodo de su cabeza un mechón de pelo y le sonrió- aun eres mi pequeña niña que encontré un día a la puerta de mi casa, la cual considero como mi hija y no permitiré que UN VIEJO AMOR, LA VUELVA A DAÑAR, entendido- ella movió su cabeza en signo de afirmación- anda ve con la Regente espera y no se vería bien que una capitana de la guardia de elite haga esperar a la Regente- volvió a sentir y Minnert sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Lancaster murmuro- aun lo amas pequeña solo espero que esta vez, salgas bien librada de todo esto- golpeo la pared, mientras Minrret zubia al carruaje y cerraba la puerta- yo mismo lo hare pagar-

El carruaje se hiba perdiendo en el bosque, dos personas observaban el panorama una pensaba como ser madre y Regente; sin duda las palabras de Eduardo la habían hecho cimbrar ¿podría hacerlo? Y ¿Cómo mediar entre ser una líder de un pueblo subyugado por un gobierno exterior y ser una madre?; ella le demostraría que podía ser las dos y mantendría el balance en su vida. Otra permanecía encerrada en sus pensamientos, ¿sería que Lancáster vio algo que ella yo?, tal vez, solo tal vez ¿estaba volviendo a enamorarse de Alexander? Ella movió su cabeza en forma de negación mientras mordía su labio inferior; no volvería a caer ante ese viejo amor, ahora ella tendría el control sobre él. El carruaje seguía su camino.

En la habitación de André, él se encontraba observando a la ventana viendo colaban las luces del sol la atravesaba, solo trataba de reacomodar todos sus pensamientos. Suspiro pronunciando – Melody- el sonido de la puerta abriendo lo hizo voltear. La cara de André se fijo en el visitante acomodándose rápidamente en su cama, alzo la cara y lo fijo lentamente.

El visitante sonrió mientras entraba a la habiatacion- buenas tarde milord, creo que es hora de hablar- André lo miro fijamente y su cuerpo se tensó.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRIMERO QUE NADA, UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRAZO CON LA ACTUALIZACION, UNO DE MIS HERMANOS SUFRIO UN ACCIDENTE Y ESTUVE CON EL, FUE OPERADO Y HOSPITALIZADO. EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA ME ERA IMPOSIBLE LLEVAR MI COMPU ASI QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO.

ESPERO COMPENSAR EL RETRAZO EN ESTA SEMANA. DE ANTEMANO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UNA DISCULPA.

ATTE. ANA


	28. Chapter 28 PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ

CAPITULO 28

PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ

La voz de André se escuchó – pasa viejo amigo- sonrío al verlo- es cierto tenemos que hablar-

Oscar entro silenciosamente a la habitación, con un traje impecable negro, camisa blanca y bordado del lado derecho del saco del traje el escudo de armas de la casa Estuardo, su pelo perfectamente recogido, guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, erguido perfectamente se colocó a un costado- sus encomiendas señor, han sido cumplidas en su totalidad milord-

André asintió- entonces has estado vigilando a Eduardo Windsor como te lo pedí-

Oscar asintió- al igual que a su hija- André movió su cara a la ventana- la regente llenas las expectativas que esperaba señor; es fuerte y sea dejado en claro su posición con los nobles-

André sonrío – sin duda es hija de Melody- sus ojos se cerraron por un momento- ella los conquisto a todos ¿te acuerdas? - el asintió.

Oscar se claro la garganta- y al igual que ella, tiene varios enemigos; me temo mucho milord-

André torció su boca y suspiro – lo sé- vio fijamente a Oscar- y espero que sigas siendo su sombra Oscar como un día lo fuiste de Melody- el corazón de Oscar se acelero y bajo su cabeza moviéndola en negación, André sostuvo la mirada- sé que la amabas como yo-

Oscar levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de André- señor, yo-

André sonrío- descuida, sé que la protegiste y que cuando paso todo la ayudaste a escapar. Pasan los años amigo y aún recuerdo nuestra última conversación aquel día-ambos suspiraron.

A Oscar se le nublaron los ojos al recordar como se enamoro de esa tierna niña que lo veía como un igual, que sus atenciones siempre fueron genuinas, la amistad que le dio fue una fuente de felicidad para él. Cuando se entero que amaba a André, él se hizo a un lado su amor era tan fuerte; el comprendió que su cuna era muy humilde para ofrecerle algo y ayudo en lo que podía para su felicidad. El día del complot él le ayudo a marcharse, la idea era acompañarla adonde fuera; pero cuando ella estaba a punto de irse con el hijo de Lancaster, le hizo jurar que se quedaría para proteger a André. Con el corazón destrozado el cumplió la palabra.

Pasaron los días y no sabia nada de ella; sabia que el dinero que le había dado no hiba hacer suficiente. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces fue a suplicarle al Sir Gordon para que le diera noticias de ella, siempre era el mismo resultado, terminaba cansado de golpear la puerta de la villa y recogía su alma para regresar al palacio, devastado y sin noticias.

La locura llego cuando supo que Melody había muerto. Tuvo que esperar asta que el cuerpo de ella llego a Escocia. No le importo nada entro al velorio y cayo frente de la caja, se maldijo una y mil veces por no haberla acompañado. Le juro en el mismo momento que el féretro de Melody tocaba la tierra que siempre velaría por André, honrando la promesa que le hizo. Tiempo después escucho como André borracho destrozaba una habiatacion, el entro y se enteró que Melody estaba embaraza y que la niña estaba desaparecida, ahí le confeso la verdad a André, terminando borrachos los dos, confesándose mutuamente el amor que le profesaban aquella hechicera de ojos verdes.

Ayudo a André siempre para buscarla, cuando supo que la había encontrado su corazón estaba feliz, se sorprendió con el parecido de Candy a su madre y supo que el resto de su vida seria para cuidar lo único dejado por su bella Melody. Ahora la hija de ella seria su prioridad

Oscar recobro la serenidad y vio a André- no yo tampoco- suspiro- le prometi a ella, que no lo dejaría solo-

André asintió – y se que ella te estaría agradecida por que cuides a nuestra hija- Oscar asintió- mantén vigilado a Eduardo Windsor, necesitamos pruebas para poderlo acusar con su padre-Oscar irguió de nuevo y hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

Oscar hablo firmemente- descuide, milord las encontrare- André le agradeció con un gesto- me retiro la Regente venia a verlo, no quisiera que me viera aquí, con su permiso-

Se giraba para retirarse, mientras su mirada era fija en un punto. André hablo – gracias amigo, por cuidar de mi princesa-

Oscar se giró- descuide, mientras yo viva y tenga fuerzas- suspiro- resguardare a la hija de Melody aun acosta de mi propia vida-

André trago saliva - ¿la amabas mucho? -

Oscar sonrió- si, contada mi alma- rio- pero usted gano y respeto eso-

André asintió- gracias amigo, gracias- Oscar sonrió de lado y se retiró, al cerrar la puerta suspiro – Melody, amor; siempre estaré honrado porque me elegiste- una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de André.

Afuera de su habitación Oscar limpiaba las suyas- mi dulce hechicera- apretó su puño- esta vez no fallare, te prometo que, a tu hija, la cuidare con mi vida, amor mío- suspiro y comenzó su caminata, perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo. Como sombra volvía a abandonar el hospital.

Un carruaje imperial llegaba al Hospital. Dos jóvenes bajaban de él. Minrret se quedo fija en una figura apenar perceptible que subía rápidamente a otro carruaje.

Candy noto como la capitana fijaba la mirada tratando de ver algo - ¿todo bien, capitana? -

Minrret movió la cabeza y se giro a verla, con una sonrisa le dijo – si disculpe pensé ver a alguien, pero-estiro su mano – vamos a ver a su padre, majestad- Candy le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Unos minutos más tarde Candy entraba a la habiatacion de su padre. André voltio a verla y ella lloraba antes de arrogarse a su cama para abrazarlo.

André sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos, ella lloraba – papa, papa estas bien gracias a dios estas bien- repetía mientras André la abrazaba y besaba sus rubios cabellos.

Dejo que se calmara un poco y la separo de él, limpiando su cara llena de lágrimas le sonrió- pequeña mía, no llores por este viejo- beso sus mejillas- soy fuerte hija-

Candy recuperaba su aliento y sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecido, movía su cabeza en signo de negación- no, debes volver a mentirme papa, si yo hubiera sabido que estabas mal yo-

André puso su dedo en su boca- tu no hubieras hecho todo lo que debías hacer- la miro a los ojos- y lo has hecho bien- sonrío tocándole la punta de su nariz- seguro hubieras estado pegada a mi todo el día ¿verdad? - ella asintió.

André movió la cabeza y Candy hablo aun con la emoción en su voz – papa, te amo y no estas solo. Estoy aquí soy tu hija, eres mi familia entiéndelo, debemos cuidarnos entre los dos- sus ojos volvía a llorar- disculpa por no haber estado contigo desde un principio, papa-André beso a su hija en las mejillas y la abrazo.

Acaricio su sedoso cabello y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- lo se hija, lo sé – Candy lo abrazo fuertemente- pero también tienes a mucha gente que depende de ti, aparte de este viejo- la retiro de su regazo para ver su cara – mejor dime como están mis nietos, los extraño mucho-

Candy sonrío y comenzaron una charla de cosas triviales. André ansiaba pasar con su hija un momento de paz.

En una estación de tren, una mujer finamente vestida en un traje de color rosa pastel, con mangas largas y falda recta; tez blanca como la nieve y el pelo café castaño contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos azules profundos como el mar, un sombrero amplio que cubría su cara con un tul, unos guantes finos de raso. Su mirada era impaciente observando la llegada de un tren en el andén, una sombrilla fina de raso se apoyaba en el piso sostenida por su mano derecha. Un hombre de traje gris perfectamente vestido se acercaba a ella, sin inmutarla.

Se coloco a lado derecho de ella- majestad, es el último transbordo para llegar Edimburgo-

La mujer hablo sin mover su vista fijada en el tren que entraba- perfecto general, solo espero llegar antes de la fiesta- volteo su cara- ansió ver a mi hija y conocer el linaje de su prometido-

El general se cuadro y sonrío. La mujer siguió firmemente a la orilla del anden mientras el tren llegaba. Suspiro viendo su reloj.

La tarde había pasado muy tranquila, Candy estaba feliz por que a su padre lo habían dado de alta. Solo tenia que firmar unos documentos y hablar con el doctor y listo se llevaría a su papa a casa. Albert salió de la junta con los nobles y se dirigía a la habiatacion de Archie para ver que habían descubierto.

Candy fue con el doctor, había tocado la puerta del consultorio; giro la perilla y entro. El doctor la esperaba y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Ella tomo asiento.

Candy lo miro fijamente- dígame doctor ¿Por qué necesitaba verme, hay un problema con la salud de mi padre? -

El doctor la miro fijamente y sus manos las llevo enfrente a su escritorio – Lord André se encuentra estable majestad solo –

Candy hizo una señal con las cejas y fijo su mirada en el - ¿Qué pasa doctor? La transfusión que recibió mi padre- movió su cabeza- no la rechazo su cuerpo ¿verdad? -

El doctor asintió- ese no es el problema majestad- Candy se acomodo en su silla- esta vez funciono, pero Lord André necesita cuidados y mucha tranquilidad para seguir mejorando, su vida debe ser completamente libre de estrés, debe entender que este tratamiento es experimental y que no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar-

Candy suspiro- entiendo, comprendo que todo esto es nuevo- suspiro- pero también sé que mi padre es fuerte y Dios nos ayudara a salir adelante- se levanto y estiro la mano para despedirse del doctor, lo miro fijamente- seguiremos las indicaciones-

El doctor asintió, Candy se giró y salió del consultorio. Se recargo en la puerta que había cerrado y cerro sus ojos- madre, ayúdanos por favor no quiero perderlo- los abrió y unas lagrimas se derramaron- Dios ayúdanos- los pasos de Armando se escucharon y ella voltio.

El se acerco a ella- ¿está todo bien? - ella asintió.

Candy lo miro – descuida abuelito, debemos irnos ya; el doctor ya lo dio de alta-

Armando se alegró – entonces hija volvamos a casa- ella sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

Albert tocaba en la habiatacion de Archie. Annie se aproximo para abrirla dejando entrar a Albert. Archie y Patty se encontraban junto a Terry checando documentos en un pequeño escritorio junto a una ventana de la habiatacion. Annie y Karen cuidaban de los bebes. Albert se acerco y alzo a William que lloro al verlo. El sonrío y lo tomo entre sus brazos y se aproximo a Terry y Archie.

Archie volteo a verlo – buenas tardes, tío-

Albert lo observó mientras llevaba a William cargado cerca a el- ¿han encontrado algo? -

Patty sonrío – si- mostraba un papel un papel con la dirección de un hospital.

Archie se mostraba triunfante – según los documentos que Patty traía- se giro a verla y ella se apeno- confirman que está vivo, el investigador al mando rectifica la identidad del soldado que rescataron en el frente occidental- por un minuto guardo silencio.

Albert los miro con cara de preocupación - ¿Qué sucede, hay algo mal con él? -

Archie no podía hablar, Terry coloco su mano en el hombro y hablo con propiedad- aparte de que esta en coma. Los doctores esperan un daño cerebral por tanto tiempo que estuvo en esa situación- movió la cabeza- no sabemos que esperar el daño puede ser muy grave-

Albert los miro fijamente- no importa, debemos traerlo de vuelto. Cualquier problema lo resolveremos junto- Archie asintió- pase lo que pase debemos traerlo- su mirada era fija y su voz fuerte no dejaba espacio a la duda.

Archie lo vio también- es mi hermano y a mi no me importa si tiene algún daño necesitamos que este aquí con su familia- vio a Patty- todos los necesitamos-

Albert miro a Terry - ¿podrás ayudarnos a traerlo? -

Terry sonrío de lado – ¿acaso no soy hijo de un duque, Sir William? -

Le regreso la sonrisa – gracias Terry- movió la cabeza de lado y alzo sus hombros.

Karen se aproximó con Iain al igual Annie con su pequeño en brazos- ahora ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar? - todos las vieron.

Archie abrazo a Annie y beso a su pequeño, Albert acarició a su hijo. La puerta se abrió y giraron a ver quien entraba. Candy llegaba con una sonrisa grande mientras los pequeños estiraban sus manos para que los cargaran. Ella sonrío, pero el primero en llorar fue Iain Candy se aproximo y se lo quito de las manos a Karen, después fue y coloco un beso en la cabeza a William.

Después le dio un beso a Albert, el se giro y vio a todos – los boletos para partir a Londres están para pasado mañana, saldrán en el primer tren-

En la sala de la villa donde se encontraba Dimitri, este observaba atentamente los dos grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz a la habitación. Era sencilla a comparación de la suya en su palacio en Irlanda. Llevo la copa que sostenía su mano a su nariz, disfrutando el olor del buque de este. Cerro sus ojos y recordó el día que visito por primera vez Escocia con su padre. El mismo sol de aquel día, era muy pequeño cuando salió del cuarto; corría por el jardín cuando una dama muy hermosa de cabellos como el sol. Lo interceptó, regalándole una gran sonrisa se quedó con ella, toda la tarde jugando. Fue un día hermoso, al regresar de la mano de aquella señorita le presentaron a una hermosa pelirroja de pecas en el rostro. Revina su esposa. Desde ahí llevaron una gran relación todo gracias a ese Ángel, nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo cuando se escondió detrás de la falda de ella – es solo una chica, príncipe- sonrió- está sorprendida como tú, dale una oportunidad quieres- el asintió y comenzó todo.

Después de tanto tiempo aun tenia presente la imagen de aquella joven de pelo rojo que robo su corazón; ansiaba volver a su país a lado de ella. Dios no les había dado la gracia de tener hijos, pero estaban felices y para niños. Tenia a su querido primo Alexander era todo un reto que el había aceptado a la muerte de su tío.

Sonrió y el sonido de la puerta que se abría, lo hizo voltear – se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas? - moviendo su cabeza.

Alexander entro directamente a la mesa donde se encontraban unas botellas de vino y servía una copa, él se giró y sonrío -deshaciéndome de una molestia-

Dimitri se acerco y toco el hombro de el- ahora ¿Qué hiciste Alexander? - su voz era firme.

Alexander sonrío, tomo un poco de vino –nada, solo que recibirá mi querida Darcy, un telegrama urgente de su amado padrino Jorge, donde solicita su presencia de inmediato en Londres-

Dimitri lo vio fijamente, su voz era fuerte- ¿Cuándo se entere de la mentira Alexander? -

Alexander también lo vio- habré ganado unos días, solo pido unos días- el torció su boca haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Dimitri toco su hombro- solo te martirizas, Minrret esta fuera de tu alcance; entiéndelo unos días, unas semanas o hasta unos meses Alex no podrán solucionar el hecho de que tu esposa es Darcy y no Minrret-

Alexander trago saliva- lo sé- sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz se quebraba- mi padre, sabia lo que hacia cuando me obligo a casarme con ella. Destrozo toda la posibilidad de tener felicidad en esta vida- movió la cabeza y sus manos temblaron- hubiera dado todo por no haberla desposado- se giró, camino un poco y tomo de su copa – la amaba, la amo Dimitri mi padre lo sabia y un así me obligo, di todo por Irlanda. ¿Qué no puedo tratar de recuperar mi felicidad? -

Dimitri camino hacia el – eran tiempos difíciles Alex, mi tío- bajo la cabeza por un momento- no midió las consecuencias, creyó que con el tiempo surgiría algo entre ustedes y tu -

Alexander se acerco con coraje en sus ojos y su voz – la olvidaría- movió la cabeza- jamás la amo demasiado y Darcy asido el peor error de mi vida- grito y alzo las manos- destroce mi vida al unirme con ella-

Dimitri también alzo la voz- aun así, aceptaste Alex, no huiste, no reclamaste solo dijiste Si- el movió su cabeza y cerró los ojos- ¿Por qué ahora quieres luchar por ella, Alex después de tanto tiempo? -

Levanto la cabeza y trago saliva- después de hablar con mi padre y saber que los ingleses buscaban invadirnos y que con el matrimonio estaríamos protegidos- se exaltó- ¿Qué podía hacer, dime era mi felicidad o la seguridad del Reyno?, me vendí cual mujer barata para protegernos a todos y pago mi condena por ello cada día- suspiro- desde el día que me case con ella, Minrret sigue mas viva en mi corazón que nunca- sonrió de lado- cuando toco a Darcy, cierro los ojos pensando en ella, duermo rogando a Dios por despertar de esta pesadilla- las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse- ahora esta apunto de casarse con ese maldito- se acerco y lo sujeto por la solapa del traje- la perderé para siempre y yo moriré por todo lo que reste de mi vida. Entiéndelo no puedo perderla porque esta vez será para siempre, yo tenía la esperanza que Darcy cansara de mí, por eso el trato tan frio y distante, pero ella se aferra más a algo que esta perdido, mientras mi esperanza de que un día me dejara libre y corriera a buscar se va esfumando con el paso de los años; pero ahora si ella se casa la perderé para siempre, no habrá forma alguna de recuperarla- cayo hincado en la habitación y la copa que sostenía su mano se derramo en la alfombra.

Dimitri lo abrazo- te ayudare, te lo prometo Alex, te lo prometo- dejo que su primo llorara en su pecho, mientras cerraba sus ojos y maldecía por milésima vez a su tío por obligar a Alexander a casarse sin amor.

En otra parte de la villa, Darcy entraba a su alcoba enojadísima botando el sombrero que traía puesto, hacia par de horas que había regresado del encuentro con Eduardo, había tomado un baño de esencias para sacar de su cuerpo el olor que dejo el encuentro matutino. Salió a buscar a su esposo para que la llevara de compras, pero al no encontrarlo se fue sola. Regresaba a la villa ya más calmada y lo primero que recibe del mayordomo era un telegrama urgente de su padrino, donde solicitaba su inmediata presencia en Londres.

Unas simples líneas para una orden, típico de su padrino, disponer de todos sin una pizca de consideración, pero en fin ella no podía reusarse, no podrías decirle no al Rey de Inglaterra o ¿sí? La mucama que entro junto con ella hiba recogiendo cada una de las prendas que la señora en su berrinchen aventaba por toda la habiatacion, estaba a punto de empezar a retirarle el corcel cuando llamaron a la puerta, Darcy sostuvo la parte del busto de su vestido con sus manos – pase- dijo en forma altarera, seguro era Alexander con una disculpa mas le valía sino quería sufrir las consecuencias de dormir en la sala por un año, cuando regresaran a Irlanda.

Darcy abrió los ojos cuando un hombre encapuchado en gris, entraba se acercó a ella y su mucama, al estar cerca estiro la mano que mostro un anillo que ella conocía, se giró y despóticamente le dijo a la mucama se quedado petrificada con la escena – lárgate de aquí, no vuelvas asta que te llame y si alguien pregunta- con una mano sostuvo el brazo de muchacha de forma que la viera a los ojos- dirás que estoy arreglando mi equipaje- sus ojos eran penetrante y acentúa la cara de susto de la joven – si mencionas a alguien esto, te juro que tu familia la pagara con su vida- con fuerza arrogo a la joven que inmediatamente que toco el piso se levanto dejando la ropa de su ama tirada .

El hombre encapuchado al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, rio a carcajadas mientras se retiraba el gorro- jajajaja sin duda te educaron en Francia querida-

Darcy se acerco aun con sus manos sosteniendo el flojo vestido que llevaba, el color azul contrastaba con su piel blanca de sus brazos cuando las mangas caían, los finos tirantes de su fondo se observaban, aun su pelo estaba perfectamente recogido en un chongo alto. Con mirada altanera se acerco al intruso- y tu sin duda eres más alemán que ingles querido-

Eduardo la tomo por los codos y la acerco a él, sonriendo sarcásticamente- deberías de tener mas cuidado con lo que dices querida, si tu padrino te oye decir eso te mandara a la horca sin pensarlo- acerco su cara al hombro derecho de Darcy, este estaba descubierto y pudo olor perfectamente su fragancia de jazmines en su piel mientras cerraba los ojos.

Darcy lo empujo con sus manos separándola de ella, se giro para sentarse en la cama, Eduardo la siguió- déjate de tonterías Eduardo, y dime rápido ¿a qué vienes?- mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, colocando sus manos a lado de sus muslos, como un cazador experto. Darcy solo sonrió de lado- dudo querido, que vengas a despedirme- se quedaron frente a frente, la respiración de Darcy se acelero y Eduardo sonrió también.

Cerro sus ojos y mientras la tenía debajo de su cuerpo atrapada, acerco su cara. Darcy permanecía fija. Eduardo empezó a saborear su cuello con su lengua, mordiendo el cuello de Darcy del lado izquierdo. Después de satisfacer su fetiche, hablo- se que te han traído un telegrama urgente de mi padre- Darcy asintió, mientras veía a los ojos a Eduardo- perfecto, quiero que lleves un mensaje para alguien en Londres, es urgente y requiero que sea entregado personalmente-

Darcy movió su cabeza y en un rápido movimiento arrogo a Eduardo a un lado de su cama mientras ella se levantó de inmediato- estás loco- su cara era de fastidio- olvídalo Eduardo yo no soy una de tus sirvientes que puedas mandar, te recuerdo-

Eduardo se levanto inmediatamente y sostuvo a Darcy fuerte mente de su mano derecha y le hablo firmemente- te recuerdo querida, que si no lo haces. Hablare con tu lindo esposo- hizo una mueca con la boca- y yo mismo testificare para que realice el divorcio por adulterio- con otra mano acaricio la mejilla de ella – y tu quedaras en una posición muy penosa-

Darcy volvió a soltarse del agarre, su cara era de furia y sonrió ella- así, mmm déjame ver- se movió con una mano en su barbilla y otra sujetando fuertemente su vestido- según ¿Quién?- lo miro de lado- tengo a 5 sirvientes que pueden testificar con su vida si es requerido que pase toda la mañana rezando en la catedral de Edimburgo por la salud de Lord André, viejo amigo de mi padre- se acercó – así que no me importa-

Eduardo la siguió mirando- jajaja bueno touche querida, estas protegida- Darcy asintió- pero entonces no podre deshacer de tu "problema"-

Eso si capto la atención de Darcy- ¿no me digas que ya lo solucionaste? -

Eduardo camino a la mesa con algunos vinos y se sirvió una copa, la cual bebió- buen gusto en vinos tiene Alexander-

Darcy se acerco y fue su turno para girarlo y verlo a los ojos- te pregunte ¿si ya habías resuelto el problema de la capitana Eduardo? -

El la miro fijamente- claro, está casi terminado, pero puedo cambiar de opinión-

Darcy entendió tenía que llevar el famoso recado si quería a Minrret fuera de la jugada- esta bien- Eduardo se sonrió- llevare tu estúpido recado a Londres, pero primero deberás decirme ¿Cómo solucionaras mi problema? -

Eduardo la miro – simple- la dio su cabeza un poco y siguió con su copa- tu capitana, tendrá por así decirlo que ir al norte de Escocia, para coordinar la "epidemia" ahí-

Darcy se giro y movió su cabeza- eso no resuelve mi problema-

Eduardo camino un poco- claro querida, nadie asegura que la capitana llegue con bien- Darcy se giro y lo vio con una gran sonrisa- es un camino m uy peligroso y – viendo las uñas de su mano derecha, levanto la cara sonrió- puede sufrir algún accidente inesperado en su camino-saco de su bolsillo un sobre y lo sostuvo con la misma mano - ¿entonces Darcy que decides? -

Ella se aproximo a el y le arrebato el sobre de su mano, lo observo y vio que hiba sellado, aunque desconoció el sello, lo miro feliz- tu sobre será entregado –

Eduardo dejo la copa y se acerco a ella, en un rápido movimiento bajo el vestido, el cual cayo al suelo inmediatamente, dejando a Darcy solo con un delgado y transparente fondo que dejaba ver su cuerpo. Eduardo se deleitó con la vista, se aproximo ante el asombro de Darcy la abrazo con su mano izquierda por la cintura, la beso y su mano derecha acariciaba sin sutiliza la intimidad de ella por encima de la prenda.

Al soltar sus labios, Darcy dejo salir un gemido. Eduardo sonrió, se separo de ella- trato cerrado querida- con su mano toco su barbilla- recuerda que cuando regreses de ver a mi padre, pases primero a mis aposentos para terminar esto- cubriéndose con su capucha y retirándose de la habiatacion, mientras Darcy lo veía fijamente, antes de salir le dijo – lastima que vas de prisa o me encantaría enseñarte para que sirve esa cama, de seguro ni Alexander la ha estrenado, que desperdicio-

Cerro la puerta y Darcy rápidamente tomo un florero y lo arrogo a la puerta, este se estrello cayendo en mil pedazos al suelo- maldito- recogió el sobre que estaba tirado, lo observo y sonrió- veamos querido príncipe, que quieres que entregue- con sumo cuidado se sentó en su escritorio y retiro con un abre cartas el sello que llevaba, empezó a leer el contenido y su expresión cambio a asombro – no puede ser, Eduardo no puede hacerlo, está loco-

No se percatado que alguien había entrado a su cuarto, hasta que oyó una voz que decía- ¿Qué no puede ser? -

Darcy se levanto de inmediato, su cara era de terror cuando vio de quien se trataba y escondió rápidamente el sobre detrás de ella. Su corazón se paralizo, pero el visitante volvió hablar- ¿Qué escondes Darcy? - ella intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, cerro los ojos he hizo una oración, solo dios podía librarla de esto o ¿no?


	29. Chapter 29 UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR PARTE

CAPITULO 29

UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR PARTE 1.

La tarde había caído sin ningún contratiempo, Candy y los demás seguían preparando los últimos detalles para ir a Londres. La comida había sido todo un gran evento, André abrazo y beso a sus nietos, mientras Albert y Candy observaban, Marcus abrazaba a Mercy, Terry estaba observando a Karen por momentos se perdía en sus pensamientos sobre una vida igual de feliz para él, suspiro y Karen se acercó a él, lo había visto muy silencioso desde hace un buen rato, ella estaba jugando con el pequeño Steart y su madre. Hiba con una gran sonrisa hacia él, lo abrazo y el tomo la mano de ella sonriéndole.

Armando observaba todo y una sonrisa muy peculiar que se dejó ver en su rostro. Le recordó los días felices; cuando sus hijos estaban pequeños y su esposa y su hija vivan. Si la hija de Armando que murió al igual de su madre por enfermedad; Constancia tenia apenas 7 años cuando murió. Enterró a las únicas luces de su vida. Desde entonces no hubo mas risas, ni momentos de paz; se volvió rígido con sus hijos y tratado de salir adelante con dos jóvenes que habían quedado huérfanos uno hiba ser un regente y el otro tenía un matrimonio concertado para ser un rey en un país lejano. Hacia tanto tiempo ya de eso, que ahora agradecía a Dios por la risa de sus bisnietos, la felicidad de sus dos hermosas nietas y ver a sus hijos en paz, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Una lagrima corrió del rostro de Armando, sin que se diera cuenta. André seguía perdido jugando como niño pequeño con sus nietos y Candy; Albert sonreía junto a Archie. Marcus, Mercy y Arturo charlaban de mil cosas, cuando Marcus se giro a ver a su padre recargado en uno de los pilares y observo cuando aquella lagrima sola recorría su mejilla.

Marcus se acercó, su padre seguía fijo en observar a los juegos de los pequeños, coloco la mano en el hombro de su padre y el reacciono de inmediato, limpio la lagrima. Se giro observando a su hijo – ¿está bien padre? -.

Armando se aclaró la garganta, para que las palabras que estaban hechas nudo por las emociones salieran limpias y seguras, él era un hombre hecho a la antigua, no era correcto que alguien supiera de sus debilidades, mucho menos sus hijos. Recompuso la postura y lo miro fijamente- todo bien Marcus, solo observaba- trago saliva y se fijo otra vez en la risa de Candy.

Marcus también fijo su mirada, suspiro- ¿aun las extrañas verdad? -

Armando lo vio fijamente- eso ya paso hijo, el que vive en su pasado está perdido- en ese momento Oscar apareció y le hizo una seña- si me lo permites iré con Oscar a finiquitar los asuntos pendientes, mientras tu hermano y su familia descansa, disfruta también tu tarde y no evoques a los muertos en tus recuerdos, ellas descansan en paz desde hace mucho tiempo no interrumpas su descansó con sentimentalismos Marcus, eres un Rey ya no un niño- recupero su postura firme y con un asentamiento se hiba retira.

Marcus se cuadro inmediatamente y devolvió el gesto a su padre. Este salió de aquella habitación en silencio, André se levantó y fue donde se encontraba su hermano y le dio un golpe en su mano- ¿todo bien Marcus? - lo vio distante y hizo una mueca con la boca.

El se giro y suspiro -papa, se acordó de ellas-

André retomo su postura y su sonrisa se borró- déjalo Marcus, hay cosas que no debemos tocar y menos recordarle a padre, sabes que no le gusta recordarlas, además eso paso hace mucho tiempo ya- su tono de voz era fría y seca.

Marcus movió su cabeza- eres igual que él, ocultan sus sentimientos como si eso los hiciera mas fuertes- se vieron ambos a los ojos- negándose, al hecho del dolor que les causo la perdida de nuestra madre y hermana, André por dios hace muchos años que sucedió y todavía él lo evade-

André sostuvo a Marcus por el brazo y le dijo firmemente- déjalo Marcus, padre ya sufrió demasiado, si no quiere tocar el punto, no molestes-

Marcus se zafó- ¿sufrió?, por Dios André, el solo se encerró en el trabajo y sus reglas absurdas para salir de su "perdida"- su tono era de sarcasmo, lo cual enojo a André

André se cuadro y reto a su hermano con la mirada- todos tomamos nuestras decisiones para superarlo- alzo más la cara.

Marcus alzo un poco la voz- ¿todos? - movió su cabeza en negación- padre se encerró en su trabajo, tu en tu habiatacion por días hasta que llego Melody y yo fui el único que dio la cara a todos por la perdida de nuestra madre y hermana- se rectificó de postura- eso no es aceptar yo diría que se negaron a sentir la perdida Hermano-

André hiba hablar para replicar lo dicho por su hermano, pero Mercy conocía bien esas peleas, sin gritos y solo retos de la mirada, rápidamente se disculpo con Arturo y se dirigió a ellos- ¿no estarán peleando de nuevo, ¿verdad? - su mirada era fría y retadora- no otra vez por favor, no arruinen esto con peleas sin sentido-

Marcus la vio con ojos fríos- no te metas Mercy, esta discusión solo es entre tu tío y yo-

La cara de Mercy se puso sería, André hablo firmemente – descuida pequeña, tu padre y yo solo intercambiamos punto de vistas-

Mercy suspiro, alzo los hombros y cerró los ojos rápidamente – no otra vez, señores los conozco desde siempre y se perfectamente cuando los dos comienzan un pelea- los miro a los dos firmemente- basta los dos, son adultos y no voy a permitir que den un espectáculos delante de todos- volteo a ver a André- tu hija, tus nietos, tío por favor; he visto sus peleas muchas veces y no es algo que quisiera volver a ver, no dejare que mi prima y menos mis sobrinos los vean discutir por ¿Quién de los dos sufrió más o sintió más con la muerte de mi abuela y mi tía?, por dios. Sin contar que tu tío acabas de salir del hospital y necesitas paz -

André volvió a ver a Marcus y le sonrió-está bien, por mi queda asta aquí esta platica, ¿de acuerdo hermano? - estiro la mano en signo de paz

Marcus sonrió y extendió la mano- de acuerdo, lo dejaremos para otro día- Mercy cerró los ojos y movió la cara, pero las manos se estrecharon junto antes que se acercara Candy.

Ella con una sonrisa abrazo a su padre- papa ¿todo bien? - estaba alegre- debemos ir a darte tu medicina y que descanses un poco, Albert se encargara de acostar a los gemelos-

André se giró y con una sonrisa le dijo – si pequeña vamos, todo esta bien- regreso su mirada- con su permiso – ellos asintieron y se retiraron.

Mercy tomo el brazo de su padre y este la vio – basta papa, tanto mi abuelo y mi tío las dejaron ir ¿Por qué tu no?, ya paso te hirieron, debiste ser fuerte por todos, pero ahora todo esta bien. Déjalo ir-

Marcus movió su cabeza y la bajo rápidamente- aun duele pequeña- serio – que ellos no admitan que eso nos destrozó un día y nos separó-

Mercy lo vio fijamente- pero ahora podemos estar juntos sin fantasmas de dolor del pasado, papa, es otra oportunidad no la desperdicies por favor con viejas rencillas-

Marcus movió su cabeza y abrazo a su hija susurrándole-de acuerdo- Mercy lo abrazo más fuerte- ella se fue, pero te heredo su sabiduría y su fuerza hija, te amo-

Se soltaron y terminaron de pasar la tarde con la familia, Candy atendió a su padre, Albert a sus hijos, todos se retiraron a descansar. Solo una persona se encontraba inquieta en su cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Eduardo sonrió- así que regresaste viejo amigo-

Entro un hombre encapuchado de color negro, alto, su traje era fino. Sus pantalones eran color café, botos altas y guantes de cuero- a sus ordenes majestad, el mensaje que envió fue muy explícito, así que aquí estoy-

Eduardo sonrió ofreciéndole una copa y el la acepto- no tengo que repetirte lo que necesito que hagas verdad-

Aquel hombre movió la cabeza aun sin quitarse la capucha- no, milord todo estaba perfectamente explicado y desde que salí de Londres se empezaron los preparativos para la encomienda-

Eduardo asintió – perfecto, ahora vete a mi villa afuera de Edimburgo para que puedas terminar- el asintió- ahora retírate-

Aquel misterioso hombre salió de aquella habiatacion; Eduardo tomo asiento en el sofá, bebió un sorbo de la copa – pronto querida Candy, pronto – sonrió- estarás entre mis manos y te hare mi mujer, quieras o no-

Un carruaje se perdía en la noche, llevaba a una mujer que todavía podía sentir como su corazón permanecía acelerado por la impresión de la tarde. Darcy había sido encontrada por Alexander cuando revisaba carta del príncipe.

Ella rápidamente escondido la carta tirándola al suelo -nada que te importe Alexander- dijo altamente tratando de que acabara la curiosidad de su esposo.

Alexander se sentó en la cama viéndola- estoy esperando-

Ella volvió a ocupar su lugar en su escritorio- solo te dejaba un recado, pero como ya estás aquí no tiene caso-

Alexander no pidió mas respuestas, sonrió por dentro- ¿y que tenías que decirme? - se giró para ver las maletas abiertas- por lo que veo por fin vuelves a casa –

Darcy suspiro y se levantó lo más de aprisa, se paró frente a él, con una mirada retadora- ni lo sueñes Alexander, no te dejare el camino libre para que sigas con tu amante-

Alexander se levanto y quedaron de frente- cuida tus palabras querida, por que tu permiso no lo necesito-

Darcy levanto la mano para soltarle una cachetada, pero Alexander la intercepto en el aire – eres un estúpido- hizo un gesto de dolor- suéltame-

Alexander asintió y con una sonrisa- entonces ¿no le dirás a tu dulce esposo a dónde vas? - sarcásticamente contesto.

Una vez liberada su mano, se dio media vuelta empezado a sacar algunas prendas de una cajonera cercana, mientras Alexander la observaba- ¿tú me dirás donde estuviste esta mañana? - un silencio se hizo presente, ella movió la cabeza.

Alexander volvió a sentarse- ¿en dónde quieres que este? - con voz cansada- trabajando-

Darcy rio a carcajada abierta, mientras doblaba una prenda y la colocaba en una maleta junto a Alexander- sí, ahora le llamas "trabajo "a revolcarte con tu amante-

Alexander se levantó rápidamente, la giro, la tomo de ambas manos y la vio fríamente- ten cuidado con lo que dices- sonrió- o te juro que lo hare realidad-

Darcy lanzo una mirada penetrante- no dudo que lo hagas querido, pero yo no te dejare libré el camino, soy tu esposa y ella siempre será tu amante Alexander-

La cara de el estaba a punto de explotar de la furia, pero recordó que ella se hiba, su plan había funcionado- no perderé el tiempo discutiendo contigo querida- la soltó y levanto una mano al cielo haciendo un ademan.

Darcy sonrió al ver como lo había enfurecido, pero ya le pagaría esta ofensa- voy a Inglaterra mi padrino me ha mandado hablar, tardare unos días-

Alexander camino hacia la puerta- de ahí espero que regreses a Irlanda-

Darcy apretó los puños- ni lo sueñes Alexander, regresare por ti para regresar a nuestro hogar-

El se giro y su cara era seria- haz lo que quiera querida, yo estoy aquí solo por mi primo, cuando el decida regresaremos, estés o no aquí- decía esto mientras salía de la habiatacion.

Darcy inmediatamente giro la cabeza y aún seguía la carta tirada en el piso de la alcoba. Sonrió de lado- disfruta tu libertad querido, cuando regrese te juro que tu capitana ya no estará aquí-

Había recogido la carta y empacado, salió sin verlo de nuevo y agradecía eso, sin la pelea sabía que Alexander preguntaría más y no podría esconderla. Sus pensamientos se sincronizaban con las ruedas del carruaje, quería terminar pronto con esto y que Eduardo cumpliera su palabra. Alexander era suyo y no permitiría que nadie lo tuviera.

La noche cayo por completo en Edimburgo, las almas de varios amantes caían bajo el embrujo de la noche, muchos descansaban abrazados de su ser amado; esperando la luz de un nuevo día, un día que cambiaria sus vidas en un giro de 360°.

La mañana despertaba, el palacio era un caos total. La servidumbre estaba volviéndose loca arreglando el ala este del palacio. Grandes candelabros de vidrio cortado, arreglos multicolores de flores, mesas con platería de plata finamente acomodado, copas de vidrio cortado. En la cocina empezaron a preparar un sin número de manjares, se retiraron de la cava familiar los mejores vinos para ofrecer, los meseros empezaron a enfriarlas para tener todo listo.

Karen y Annie estaba irreconocibles daban ordenes a diestra y siniestra. Candy estuvo en su oficina, enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul agua, zapatillas de color beige y un hermoso peinado de chongo alto con algunos caireles que salían de él; toda la mañana después del desayuno, la sonrisa que tenía era grandísima. Su padre estaba bien y junto con ella estuvieron trabajando para dejar los pendientes importantes finiquitados para la noche.

Albert, Archie y Terry estuvieron checando los pormenores para la ida a Londres la mayor parte de la mañana. La otra Albert enfundado en su traje semi informal camisa negra ajustada, saco y pantalones de color café, se fue al corporativo y tuvo una junta con Niel y Eduardo; tenia que preparar la transición; les dejaría todo el poder a sus sobrinos para las decisiones y las inversiones, llegado a un acuerdo con ellos. Ellos se encargarían de todo, pero el revisaría y aprobaría cualquier movimiento antes firmar, aceptar o cambiar algo. Con esto Albert tendría más libertad para ayudar a Candy, podría dividir su tiempo.

Antes de encerrarse los dos en sus oficinas, Albert, Candy y los bebes fueron a ver a George y a la tía abuela a la villa de Los Andrew. Su tío Dominic había levantado la cuarentena. La tía abuela con Esperanza en sus brazos, los recibió y lleno de besos a los gemelos, abrazo al cansancio a sus sobrinos y tomaron un té.

Después de un rato Albert y Candy fueron a la habitación donde estaba George. Doroty estaba con el y la pequeña Elizabet en los brazos de su padre, pues desde que llego no quiso soltarse. Albert sonrió y se acercó a George, mientras Candy abrazo a Doroty.

Albert lo miró fijamente – hola amigo, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? -

La cara de George aún era muy pálida, aun vestía su pijama de algodón y se encontraba en la enorme cama de roble. aunque había superado la fase critica y de contagio, sus fuerzas aun no regresaban por completo, trato de levantarse- disculpa William se que te he dejado solo, pero-

Albert sonrió y coloco su mano en su hombro- calma George te merecías estas vacaciones, descansa –

George bajo su cabeza apenado, Doroty en un sensillo vestido de color amarillo paja y su clásico peinado se aproximó, cuando vio como él se intentaba incorporarse- sr. William, no sabe lo terco que se ha puesto desde que bajo la fiebre solo habla de que lo deje levantarse para ir a la oficina-

Candy se aproximó a Albert moviendo la cabeza, el la abrazo y miro a George fijamente- George Jonhson amigo- George lo miro fijamente- asta que no este perfectamente te quiero ver en la oficina-

El asintió – pero William- dijo en un tono de tristeza.

Candy le dijo firmemente, acercándose a el – por favor George, deja que te recuperes r, nos espantaste mucho – sonrió y él se apeno- lo único queremos es que está bien y hasta que mis tíos no digan otra cosa, por favor haga caso a Doroty-

Doroty los veía con cara de agradecimiento puesto que los pretextos para mantenerlo en la cama se habían acabado y el estaba desesperado por reanudar sus obligaciones- vez amor por favor has caso a los señores-dijo en un tono de preocupación.

George suspiro profundo y movió la cabeza, en tono suave – esta bien- los miro- pero cuando me sienta mejor, inmediatamente me reincorporare al trabajo está bien- asintieron todos.

Albert rio, George seria terco hasta morir- de acuerdo amigo, solo recupérate- George asintió- porque te necesitamos, pero sano heee-

Todos rieron- me imaginó que todo debe estar hecho un desastre – un absceso de tos le dio y rápidamente Doroty le quito a esperanza de su regazo.

Candy la vio desconcertada – descuide, es todo lo que quedo de la gripe-

Candy se acercó – le diré a mi tío que vuelva a revisarlo-ella asintió.

Después de que tomaron un poco de agua y dejarlo más tranquilo, se despidieron y se retiraron a sus obligaciones, la tía abuela se quedo muy triste pero sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, todos deberían tomar sus caminos lejos de ella. Ahora no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de aceptar a Henry.

Minrret y Mitchel estaban también ocupados con la seguridad del evento, revisaban una y otra vez los puntos de seguridad, todo estaba cubiertos y la gente colocada desde temprano, los invitados llegarían en el transcurso de la tarde varios diplomáticos, jefes de clanes, empresarios y alta sociedad escocesa. Todo debería estar perfecto.

Minrret estaba checando el mapa del palacio, Mitchell entraba y el sargento se cuadraba despidiéndose. Minrret le sonrío – amor, sé que debemos estar al pendiente del evento- hablo Mitchel con mucha propiedad- me encantaría que me concedieras la primera pieza-

Minrret lo abrazo, dándole un beso fugaz- claro será un placer capitán- Mitchell respondió el abrazo e intensifico el beso, con sus manos rodeando su cintura, el beso se hacía peligro.

De pronto Lancaster entro a la oficina y el par de enamorados se soltó, quedando Minrret ruborizada, sonrío al ver la escena- disculpen interrumpo-

Mitchell tocio y sonrío, bajando la cabeza- no, general solo-

Lancaster rio – intercambiaba opiniones con su capitana ¿o me equivoco? -

Todos rieron, Minrret se aclaró la garganta – hay general, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -

Mitchell inmediatamente hablo – disculpen me retiro- se giro a ver a Minrret; al retirarse.

Lancaster hablo- me alegro mi niña, te aseguro que es la mejor decisión-

Minrret sonrío – en ¿Qué le puedo ayudar? -

Lancaster se sentó enfrente – solo quiero revisar contigo el protocolo de seguridad del evento- ella asintió y saco el mapa y lo coloco en la mesa.

Los dos empezaron a revisarlo, Lancaster tenia la mirada fija en él, Minrret le pareció raro y dijo -¿sucede algo, padrino?-

Lancaster la vio- no lo se solo es un presentimiento- ella lo vio con cara de desconfianza – descuida a lo mejor solo son mis nervios, por que hace mucho que Emmy y yo no salimos-

Minrret estaba feliz- seguro es eso padrino y felicidades- golpeo el hombro de Lancaster- es hora de que tenga un poco de diversión-el asintió- descuide checare de nuevo los lugares de los guardias y si lo cree conveniente la reforzaré-

Lancaster movió la cabeza- no hija, como tú lo tenías planeado está bien, solo-

Ella inclino su cabeza- ¿quería asegurarse verdad? -

Lancaster se puso de pie – si hija, pero todo está bien- camino a la puerta – me voy porque iré a invitar a una bella dama para el baile- ella siguió su trabajo.

Candy estaba terminando de revisar el informe de los enfermos del norte, estaba cansada movió en círculo su cabeza y relajo los hombros. Cerrando los ojos pensaba en la maravillosa noche que paso a lado de su esposo, solo abrazados, descansó como nunca. En eso el aroma de una fragancia la hiso abrirlos y sonrío.

Se acomodo en su silla mientras el olor se hacia mas fuerte- hola amor- dijo abriéndolos.

Albert le regalo una sonrisa, le extendió las manos para que se levantara de la silla. El abrazo y deposito un beso en sus labios-solo vine a saludar y decirte que TE AMO-

Candy se separo y lo vio a los ojos- yo también te amo- se dieron un beso más profundo.

Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron. Albert la tomo de la mano, caminaron a su sala – tengo una sorpresa-

La cara de Candy era como una niña feliz, llegaron a la mesa y había un gran paquete con un hermoso listón blanco. Ella lo vio y le regalo una gran sonrisa, lo soltó y abrió el paquete. Mientras Albert estaba feliz viendo la escena – ábrelo amor, es para ti- sus manos se deban prisa. Saco el contenido y se sorprendió.

Sus ojos abrió- ¿es para mí? - el asintió. De la caja salió un gran vestido de color perla y toques dorados, sin mangas entallado a su busto sin cuello y en corte de V, era fina seda y raso, pedrería fina de diminutos cristales, cola amplia y guantes en color perla que hacían juego con el vestido. Ella lo abrazo para darle las gracias. El desaparto el abrazo y su cara se ilumino por la felicidad que radiaba – sabia que has estado muy ocupada así que me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte algo para la fiesta-

Ella le dio un beso despacio, rozo sus labios despacio, mordió con cuidado su labio inferior para invitarlo abrir su boca, para explorarla con su lengua con minuciosidad. Por un minuto el fuego empezó a prenderse. Ella tenia el control por un momento después de una danza sensual entre sus bocas. El la tomo de la cintura con su mano y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

El beso se intensificaba, las manos de Albert ansiaban quitar ese vestido, tomar a su esposa en ese ismo sitio. Pero el sonido del reloj anunciaba que había pasado otra hora mas y se separaron del beso lentamente, sintiendo el frio entre ellos.

Candy bajo su cabeza, en un gesto que enterneció el corazón de Albert, este levanto su mejilla y le dijo- ¿te gusto?-

Ella le regalo una gran sonrisa- si amor gracias-

El ladio su cabeza un poco tratando de descifrar su mirada- ¿Cómo estas, tú y él bebe? - bajando su mano para acariciar su vientre.

Ella suspiro- mejor gracias, ha dado un poco de lata, pero nada que no podamos contener-

La mirada de Albert se puso seria—amor, quiero que tengas cuidado, debes de cuidarte tu y él bebe por favor- con dulzura le hablo.

Candy se enterneció por la expresión de el y el tono de su voz- descuida, estoy teniendo cuidado-

Asintió-entonces vamos a cambiarte o llegaras tarde para la recepción- tomo la mano de ella y juntos se dirigieron a su habiatacion para prepararse para el evento.

Un tren llegaba a Edimburgo con una preciosa carga. Una mujer de edad madura bajaba, enfundada en un vestido azul marino con escote en cuadrado resaltando su pecho, mangas largas y corte recto su pelo suelto. Sujetado por una diadema de diamantes finamente cortados. Guantes de razo y una chalina de seda color blanco. Perfectamente maquillada. En su mano derecha exquisita joyería en oro, un anillo con un hermoso rubí.

Esperaba atenta a su acompañante, este llego y hablo serio- majestad todo esta listo y llegaremos a palacio, justo a la fiesta-

Ella sonrío y camino por el anden asta encontrar el carruaje, subía a el y susurro- es hora hija de ver ¿Qué tan digno es de ti, es tu prometido? - el carruaje empezó a caminar. Perdiéndose en el paraje escoces.

En palacio Mercy se sentía feliz saliendo de tomar un refrescante baño. Sin saber que su destino se decidiría en un par de hora. Y no solo el futuro de ella dependía de ese baile, aun faltaban muchas sorpresas para esa noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS PARA MI HERMANO, ME ALEGRA DECIRLES QUE LA OPERACIÓN SALIO BIEN Y SE ENCUENTRA DESCANZANDO GRACIAS A DIOS.

BUENO HABIA PROMETIDO QUE POR LA TARDANZA ENLOS CAPITULOS HARIA UN MARATON DE LA REGENTE. ASI QUE CUMPLO LA PALABRA ESTARE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS MUY SEGUIDO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS ATTE. ANA


	30. Chapter 30 UN BAILE INOLVIDABLE PARTE 2

CAPITULO 30

UN BAILE INOLVIDABLE PARTE 2.

Lancaster entraba con una gran sonrisa a la villa de los Andrew, Emmy terminaba de atender a su pequeña Esperanza, cuando lo vio llegar y con una sonrisa, la entrego a la niñera para que cambiaran a la beba, que se había batido con su papilla. Lancaster de traje de etiqueta se recargaba en la entrada del comer. Emmy se levantaba retirando la servilleta de su regazo y acomodándose su vestido de color café, discreto la falda recta pero toda cubierta del pecho. Su cabello recogido en chongo como era su costumbre.

Al ver la sonrisa de Lancaster ella se levantó y dirigió sus pasos para encontrarlo, al quedarse frente el, sus miradas se cruzaron, se regalaron sonrisa y Lancaster tomo delicadamente la mano de Emmy para depositarle un beso. – buenas tardes, bella dama-

Emmy se sonrió y le dijo - ¿a qué debo su visita tan pronto, sir? - Lancaster le sonrió- además tan bien vestido- se llevo las manos para alisar su falda- disculpa mi apariencia, pero estaba dándole de comer a la pequeña esperanza y yo-

Lancaster no la dejo terminar y la abrazo para darle un beso, Emmy estaba sorprendida con el comportamiento, pero no rechazo su beso – no te preocupes, amor, solo – suspiro- me quede perdido en mis pensamientos, como me hubiera gustado verte hacer lo mismo con nuestros hijos como debió haber sido, hubieras sido la mejor madre del mundo –

Emmy movió la cabeza sonriendo y tomo su mejilla- no podemos cambiar el pasado amor- sonrió, dándole un beso fugaz- pero podemos aprovechar el presente- Lancaster la abrazo y la giro, depositándola en el suelo- bájame por favor, Henry la servidumbre- decía apenada mientras los pocos mozos sonrían bajo su mano de ver a la señora como joven enamorada.

Lancaster la bajo, hizo una reverencia y volvió a tomar su mano – señora Emilia Andrew- dijo solemnemente- le pido de la manera mas atenta que me hiciera el honor de acompañarme al baile de bienvenida del Rey Marcus, que se llevara acabo en palacio en un par de horas- Emmy se sorprendió y Lancaster se levantó y la volvió a abrazar- hazme el honor de acompañarme por favor, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo por ir a lado de una maravillosa mujer, como tu- dulcemente.

Emmy estaba anonadada, no sabía que responder. Hacia cuantos años no salía con Henry a un baile. Hay suspiro - ¿pero y la cuarentena? -

Lancaster rio a todo pulmón y se acercó a su oído y le susurro- después de anoche amor yo te doy de alta, has recuperado fuerzas, creo que la cuarentena termino- Emilia le sonrió y asintió- te he traído un vestido y sus accesorios amor- dejándola ver en el recibidor unos paquetes.

Emilia los veía y asentía- será un honor- Lancaster tenia el pecho hinchado de felicidad mientras la tia abuela le pedía a una mucama su ayuda para arreglarse- ¿me esperaras? -

Lancaster decía-por ti, toda una vida Emmy, toda una vida-mientras ella se dirigía a cambiarse. Él sonreía y se acomodaba en el vestíbulo para esperar a su dulce amada, con una señal pedía a un mozo un poco de té. Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que Lancaster había esperado en ese recibidor a su querida Emilia. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho ahora no estaba su padre y su hermano queriéndolo matar con las miradas, recordándole a cada momento que ella tenía un matrimonio arreglado y solo podía salir como amigo, ya no eran unos niños. Sonrió, ahora no tenia nadie que le impidiera hacerla suya, amarla con todo el corazón sin limitaciones, sin obligaciones solo ellos y nada más. La espera había valido la pena, en verdad por ella habría esperado una eternidad, solo por estos momentos.

Patty se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose, Annie y Karen la habían convencido, estos días se pasó en su habitación tratado de asimilar todos los cambios que descubrió, fueron muchas noticias nuevas. Y su mente solo podía pensar en ir corriendo a Londres para ver a Steart, aunque su parte racional le decía que debía permitir que todos acomodaran sus situaciones. Si ella lo encontró, pero sin la ayuda de los Andrew no podía recupero. Ella lo intento, pero los recursos con los que contaba, aunque su familia fuera acomodada, no se comparaban con los de la familia Andrew.

Así que Patty cedió a las suplicas de sus amigas para que distraerse un poco. Annie le había prestado un hermoso vestido de raso beige, con mangas a tres cuartos, unos guantes blancos y una joyería de plata fina, solo unos aretes y un collar delgado. Se estaba arreglando el pelo suelto, un poco de color en sus mejillas y sus lentes. La verdad el cuerpo de Patty había cambiado igual que sus amigas. Era alta como Annie y de un cuerpo estilizado con curvas redondeadas. Su pelo lacio caía por sus hombros.

Estaba concentrada en su arreglo, cuando la puerta de su dormitorio la puerta se abrió. Ella volteo y vio la figura de una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio lacio, enfundada en un hermoso vestido purpura de seda con tirantes y un escote enmarcado en su pecho. Su cintura un listón fino de seda, blanca. Unos guantes largos blancos el peinado era alto y lo sujetaba un hermoso prendedor de plata con pequeños rubís en color azul turquesa. Su mano tenia una pulsera de oro blanco en brocado. Su cuello tenía un listón con un dije en forma de gota pegado a su blanquecino cuello y una sonrisa grande en su rostro con labial rojo y un poco de sombras.

Patty la observo y con una sonrisa le dijo – buenas noches Karen ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - Karen jugaba con sus manos y se acerco sigilosamente; se coloco a lado de Patty.

Ella suspiro y dijo- ¿necesitas ayuda con el peinado? -

Patty asintió y le dio un cepillo que sujetaba – gracias-

Karen empezó a cepillar a Patty, le sonrió. Suspiro fuerte y comenzó- Patty ¿puedo platicar contigo?; se que no somos amigas – sonrió- la verdad no tengo amigas con excepción de la mama de Terry y ella no esta aquí- alzo sus hombros- pues a ti te conozco desde hace poco, pero-

Patty se giro y la vio a los ojos, se sorprendió Karen y ella la tomo de las manos- descuida, ¿puedes platicarme lo que quieras?, descuida soy de confiar- alzo un hombro- tu has sido muy buena conmigo para ayudarme a integrarme de nuevo, así que ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -

Karen volvió a suspirar, nunca había hablado con nadie de lo que le sucedió, pero estaba cansada de la situación y quería cambiarla- quiero preguntarte, ¿aun siguen las pesadillas por la noche? -

Patty cambio su rostro y se puso seria- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? -

Ella suspiro- porque yo sufrí algo parecido, hace mucho tiempo atrás- cerro los ojos por un segundo- fui secuestra también-

Patty se levanto y la abrazo – lo siento yo no sabía-

Karen recibió el abrazo, al deshacerlo las lágrimas salían de su rostro- fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aún sigue las pesadillas-

Ella asintió- creo que nunca se irán ¿verdad? - ella sonrió- pero ¿qué te preocupa? - tomo su mano- dime-

Karen se paró firme y volvió a suspirar- que no he podido estar con Terry- cerro los ojos- yo deseo estar con el, pero- sus manos las llevo a sus cienes- no puedo Patty- su voz era de desesperación y ansia, cierro los ojos – siento su cuerpo que me acaricia, pero- el silencio se hizo presente- recuerdo como aquellos hombres me atraparon, ellos querían una recompensa y esperaron, mientras a mí me tenían aislada en un cuarto. Todos los días entraba para martirizarme diciendo lo poco que le importaba a mi familia y golpear. Yo quería morir, un buen día una chica de la pandilla al verme tan mal de la última golpiza me ayudo a escapar, logre huir, pero mis padres habían pagado el rescate, cuando llegue a casa les conté todo y decidieron mandarme con mi tío a Florida, tarde mucho en recuperarme o eso pensaba- las lágrimas caían a raudales- cambie por completo, me hice fuerte pero, las pesadillas siguen y aun no tolero que me toquen, cierro los ojos y empiezo a revivir todo, es una pesadilla que no termina-

Patty la sujeto Karen yo lo siento- la abrazo- ¿le has dicho algo de esto a Terry? - ella movió su cabeza en signo de negación- ahora entiendo-

Ella se zafo y alterada hablo- no, no entiendes- Patty se quedó observándola mientras caminaba por la habiatacion- amo a Terry, pero cada vez que se acerca para intimar- se paro de rápido- me petrifico, me asusto y quiero salir. Busco cualquier excusa para terminar y tengo miedo de perderlo-cayo hincada en la alfombra de la habiatacion, levanto su cara- por eso quería preguntarte ¿cómo lo has manejado tú?, te veo tranquila y sonriendo, adaptada y yo- suspiro- no puedo Patty, no puedo, pero tu enséñame por favor-

Patty se acerco a ella- Karen- limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos y sonrió, acomodándole un mechón de su cabello- solo tienes que superarlo tú, no creas aun me despierto por las noches con la zozobra de que sigo en el lugar donde me atacaron, o recorro los pasillos esperando alguien que me ataque- suspiro- pero tengo un propósito mas fuerte que no me deja derrumbarme-

Karen la miro intrigada- ¿Cuál Patty? -

Ella le sonrió- RECUPERRAR A STEART- movió su cabeza de lado. Eso es mas fuerte que mi miedo, yo lo pensé muerto sabes- Karen asintió- fue la peor etapa de mi vida, la pesadilla comenzó cuando se enrolo en el ejercito- ella empuño sus manos- después la noticia de su muerte, hice cosas que me arrepiento, pero ahora que lo se vivó, solo tengo la esperanza de volverlo a verlo, una sola vez más, si él no quiere verme no me importa, estaré feliz sabiendo que esta con su familia y vivo-

Patty la ayudo a levantarse dándole las manos, Karen empezó a tranquilizarse- ¿pero yo que puedo hacer? Dime por favor-

Patty le sonrió- aférrate al amor que sientes por Terry, que permitas que el amor que sientes por el llene los huecos de tu corazón, que el miedo lo sustituya esa felicidad que el te ofrece- Karen asintió- solo no dejes que ellos sigan robándote tu vida Karen, no será fácil, pero debes tener el valor de intentarlo, por ti, por Terry, por su amor y debes hablarlo con el estoy segura que te ayudara con esto-

Karen la abrazo como si le hubiera dado la respuesta a su suplicas, le convenció su argumento, por el amor de Terry tenia que liberarse de sus demonios pasados, esperaba poder lograrlo.

En otra habitación una mujer muy hermosa terminaba de colocarse su pendiente de oro, se levanto y observo en un espejo completo, su vestido era de un rojo vibrante que entallaba su figura, era de corte sirena y una bella estola de seda roja estaba colocada en su cuello, sus guantes largos eran blancos, el maquillaje era perfecto su pelo caía en cascada en su espalda, la joyería era perfecto, se acerco al tocador y tomo un fino perfume francés. Cuando de pronto sintió como unas manos firmes sostuvieran su cintura y ella sonrió.

Al girarse vio a un joven guapo, alto enfundado en un esmoquin perfecto, color negro su cuello era alto, sus zapatos perfectamente boleados y usaba un perfume de maderas perfecta. Una rosa blanca en la solapa del traje y guantes blancas – amor ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Arturo toco sus mejillas y le dio un beso fugaz- amor solo vine a acompañar a una hermosa princesa a un baile- ella le sonrió.

Mercy lo abrazo y le susurro – será un placer, pero solo si prometes que después vendrás a dormir conmigo-

Arturo sonrió y movió la cabeza, se separó y alzo los hombros- solo si tu padre- medito- no pone mil soldados para resguardar a su bello tesoro- dándole un fugaz beso.

Ella lo miro con picardía- entonces dejare la puerta abierta de mi balcón, para que mi príncipe azul suba y me de un beso de buenas noches-

Se volvieron a besar, el abrazo fue prolongado y perfecto. El sonido de la puerta los separo; de inmediato entro Marcus con su traje de gala azul con rojo, era un traje militar pulcro y perfecto, condecoraciones en el lado derecho, guantes blancos y botas altas.

Los jóvenes lo vieron y se separaron de inmediato. Marcus rio al ver la cara de espanto de los dos y dijo – Basta chicos no los voy a matar por un beso- le pareció fuera de serie la cara de los dos, pero se enorgulleció de que estuvieran tomados de la mano. En su mano derecha estaba detrás de su espalda, la paso hacia adelante traía una caja negra, la abrió mientras los jóvenes lo observaban con desconcierto.

Abrió la caja y se aproximo a su hija- estas hermosa mi pequeña, pero – saco de la caja una tiara hecha de oro blanco y diamantes- esta noche no verán a la grandiosa Mercy Estuardo, sino a la princesa de Austria- colocándole la tiara en su cabeza, el sonrió- así hija a lado de tu padre, bajara una princesa en todo su esplendor-

Mercy rio de lado mientras Arturo le caía una lápida en su pecho soltando la mano de Mercy. Ella sintió el frio y no dejo que el se retira, lo tomo más fuerte de la mano y él se giró a verla. Marcus hablo- te espero en el corredor pequeña- ella sintió.

Al salir Marcus de la habiatacion, Mercy vio a Arturo. Sintió la inseguridad de él, lo vio a los ojos y le dijo con seguridad- siempre juntos, siempre- el asintió y sonrieron ambos; juntos salieron al pasillo, convencidos que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos para salir adelante.

Marcus suspiro aliviado y sonrió; la prueba la paso con honores el muchacho Macgregor. Solo era el principio de muchas que tenia que superar si quería estar junto a su hija. El, la había conocido como la mano derecha de su tío. Pero si en verdad la quería debería de conocerla como lo que era UNA PRINCESA.

Candy terminaba de colocarse su hermoso vestido, frente a su tocador se sentó a terminarse de arreglar y sonrió por el reflejo de este. Dos hermosos angelitos sentados en su amplia cama en trajecitos de pantalones cortos, camisas blancas y un chaleco, todo en color negro y dos corbatitas de color rojo. Zapatos recién boleados y calcetas dobladas perfectamente; con dos sombreritos de boinas con cintas rojas, la observaban curiosos y atentos como su madre se transformaba coloreando su rostro.

Ella se giró, al observar como William tomaba la mano de su hermano y le zurraba algo entendible al oído, el pequeño Iain rio al sentir a su hermano tan cerca, mientras se intentaba quitar el sombrero - ¿se puede saber que les causa gracias, amores? -

Los pequeños atendieron a su madre y se quedaron quietos. Candy se levantó acercándose a ellos – recuerden que tenemos una fiesta, a honor de su Tío Marcus- Iain se había desacomodado el sombrero y Candy lo volvía a colocar- tiene que verse muy guapos caballeros- dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Albert la observaba recargado a la puerta del baño tratándose de ajustar la corbata, sonrió y les dijo – pero no tan guapos como su padre hee- guiñándoles un ojo, Candy movió su cabeza – además hoy tendremos que cuidar a su madre, para quien nadie la invite a bailar, solo nosotros tres, de acuerdo – mientras se acercaba a darles otro beso y tomaba la mano de Candy- hoy escoltaremos a mama- como si los infantes hubieran entendido asintieron la cabeza, tras la indicación de su padre que vestía un esmoquin negro perfectamente acomodado.

Candy lo vio – amor, tú crees que – vio a los niños- con semejantes caballeros tan buenos mozos, ¿desearía bailar con alguien más?, lo dudo- Albert le dio un beso.

Iain estiro las manos tratando que su madre lo cargara, pero Albert fue más rápido al ver la intensión de Candy de cargarlo, lo levanto y lo miro fijamente- no, pequeño- se sentó con el en la cama- nosotros tres nos sentáramos a esperar a mama- colocándolo en su regazo- si no mama nunca terminara- giro a ver William- una cosa que deban aprender es que las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse y los caballeros debemos ser pacientes, para que ellas se vean muy hermosas y poderlas lucirlas-

Candy abrió los ojos y coloco sus manos en forma de jarras, inclinando su cabeza un poco – Albert, por dios. que les enseñas a los niños-

Albert sonrió a carcajada abierta- la verdad Candy jajaja, solo la verdad- ella hizo un motín – anda amor termina o llegaras tarde a recibir a los invitados y si la tía abuela estuviera aquí-

La puerta se abrió y la figura de la tía abuela enfundada en un hermoso vestido de gala de color azul celeste, mangas largas y un corte recto. Joyería de oro antiguo y cabello en un chongo alto con una sonrisa, dijo firmemente- le diría que no es bien visto que una Andrew llegue tarde y menos una regente-

Todos se voltearon y sonrieron. Candy grito y se acercó – TIA ABUELA- abrazándola, por un minuto ella la abrazo también.

Recompuso la postura la tía abuela y le dijo firmemente – Candice- Ella soltó el abrazo y la sonrió- anda muchacha, termina de arreglarte o en verdad me veras molesta- ella asintió.

Albert ya se había acercado, después de que Candy la soltó el, la abrazo rápidamente aun con el pequeño Iain en sus brazos – me alegro mucho de que se encuentre mas mejorada y fuera de la cuarentena tía-

Eloy acaricio la mejilla de Iain, después se lo quito a Albert de las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla- a mi igual hijo- lo vio- los extrañaba a todos- en ese momento William empezó a llorar. Albert sostuvo Iain nuevamente y la tía abuela se acerco a cargarlo- hola hijo yo también te extrañe mucho- lo cargo y lo lleno de besos. Candy solo observaba y la tía abuela volvió a decirlo- Candice-

Ella salto como cuando pequeña, Albert rio al observarla, después se dirigió a arreglarse – voy tía – todos rieron al verla como en los viejos tiempos una atolondrada y despreocupada niña.

Después de unos minutos, Candy terminaba de arreglarse, Albert y la tía abuela jugaban con los niños. El sonido de la puerta les llamo la atención y Albert indico que pasaran. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a André y Lancaster.

André se aproximo a Candy, ella sonrió al ver a su padre mientras terminaba de colocarse el pendiente de rosas de oro blanco que le faltaba. André saco de su saco del esmoquin una caja larga de terciopelo negro – hija, estas hermosísima esta noche- Candy se sonrojo, André abrió la caja, sacando una tiara de oro blanco – esta será tu primer baile como Regente, así que no podrás asistir sin esto-

Candy abrió los ojos y puso cara de desconcierto – papa ¿Qué eso? - dijo ingenuamente.

André observó la tiara y suspiro – esto era de tu abuela, significa la posición de matriarca del clan Estuardo y – sonrió – la corona de las Reinas Escocesas-

La tía abuela, Albert y Candy se quedaron estupefactos por segundos, Candy hablo con desconcierto – pero papa yo no puedo-

André sonrió de lado y dijo, mientras la colocaba en el peinado que llevaba- puedes, debes. Eres mi única hija, por lo tanto, matriarca del clan Estuardo y por si fuera poco también Regente de Escocia, por lo tanto es tuya de nacimiento y por la posición que tienes-

La tía abuela sonrió y se acercó a ellos, indicándole a Albert que le diera el paquete que anterior mente le había dado, Albert se acerco con otro paquete de terciopelo, La tía abuela lo abrió- esto hija, es un broche en forma de rosa de oro florentino que simboliza el matriarcado de los Andrew y también es tú deber portarlo- mientras se lo colocaba en el lado izquierdo del vestido a la altura de su busto.

Candy volteo a ver a Albert y este le sonrió – gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que Albert le extendiera el brazo.

Con una sonrisa le dijo – Regente, seria un honor poderla acompañar a la recepción- Candy sonrió y asintió.

Albert colocaba la mano de su esposa entre la suya, cuando hiba a caminar. La voz de André lo de tuvo - ¿A dónde vas muchacho? -

Albert volteo desconcertado. Mientras Lancaster se acercaba y le entregaba una caja a André y este sacaba un Cardo de oro blanco antiguo y lo colocaba en la solapa del traje de Albert- esto significa que ahora, tu también eres parte de la familia Estuardo hijo- Albert levanto la cara para verlo- esto significa que ahora tu eres el CORREGENTE, no lo olvides ahora no solo cuidas a mi hija y tus hijos, sino a partir de hoy también a Escocia- Albert solo asintió, recibiendo el nombramiento mientras Candy ajustaba su brazo al de su esposo. Hacia una seña André indicándoles que siguieran – ahora a mostrarle a Escocia a la nueva generación de la regencia- ellos asintieron.

Candy se giro a ver a los pequeños y la tía abuela ya sostenía a William y André a Iain, la tía abuela hablo con propiedad- nosotros los seguiremos, descuiden- Así comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

Albert y Candy se colocaron en el vestíbulo, la tía abuela y André a lado de ellos. Para dar la bienvenida a los invitados a la recepción. Todo era un sueño todos se sentía contentos por que cada uno de los invitados alagaban a la nueva pareja al poder y a los herederos de los dos clanes mas importantes de Escocia. Escuchaban buenos comentarios de los esfuerzos hechos para detener la epidemia de GRIPE ESPAÑOLA.

El desfile era enorme, la casa se vestía de gala, algunos ancianos del tribunal comentaban que el palacio volvía a retomar su viejo encanto que había perdido con la muerte de la antigua matriarca del clan y elogiaban la buena distribución y decorado, la elegancia en la recepción.

El reloj seguía marcando minutos mientras los invitados llegaban y presentaban sus respetos. La puerta se cerraba cuando la figura de una mujer vestida en un hermoso vestido color perla con detalles en dorados, una hermosa estola dorada de seda. Una hermosa tiara de brillantes azules en oro blanco, pelo castaño liso, piel blanca como la leche y labios rojos.

Entraba y se ponía enfrente de ellos, mientras André era distraído con un noble, Albert y Candy se sorprendieron pues la cara de la mujer era muy familiar. Ella sonrió y con suma elegancia dijo – buenas noches- ellos asintieron, movía su cabeza buscando alguien - ¿busco a mi hija y mi esposo? - André volteo inmediatamente. Cuando una voz al inicio de la escalera dijo -¡mamá!-todos giraron, la mujer sonrió al verla.

Afuera del palacio, la seguridad estaba mas atenta que nunca. Minrret se encontraba con un sargento revisando las posiciones de la gente que vigilaba la seguridad. Mitchell se encontraba adentro de la fiesta con las personas que vigilaban encubierto.

Minrret seguía con su uniforme de gala, su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo dando órdenes diestra y siniestra – sargento necesito que también hagan rondines en el jardín y que soldados patrullen el lugar de los carruajes, para tenerlos cubiertos- se giro a ver a un soldado- usted vaya a revisar a los cocheros donde se les indica que esperen-

Una sombra la observa de lejos, al momento que los dos se retiraban el empezó acercarse por la espalda de ella, mientras escribía en una tabla. Estaba distraída con los últimos detalles. La figura se acercó y a unos centímetros de ella dijo - ¿no cree que se le hace tarde capitana para la recepción? - Minrret se giró y su cara era de asombro al ver quien era.

Mientras esto sucedía, un grupo de encapuchados se encontraban en un punto ciego de la seguridad, después de pasar la última ronda de vigilancia.

Un hombre alto susurro a las cuatro personas que lo acampanaban – prepárense, colóquense en su posición- sonrió – esperen la señal, para empezar- todos asintieron y comenzaron a infiltrarse.

Sin duda apenas comenzaban las sorpresas, esta noche seria una noche que todos recordarían, amigos y enemigos se encontraban ocultos, encuentros inesperados y muchas confesiones. Sin duda seria una noche muy larga para todos. ¿qué sorpresas habrá esperando para todos?


	31. Chapter 31 UNA NOCHE DE PESADILLA

CAPITULO 31

UNA NOCHE DE PESADILLA.

Mercy bajo corriendo al ver a su madre llegar, ella la abrazo mientras Marcus observaba con felicidad, tenían años sin verse desde la partida repentina de Mercy. Su madre la recibió y la abrazo, todos se quedaron viendo la hermosa escena que duro un par de minutos. Al separarse Mercy tomo la mano de su madre y se giro a ver a Albert y Candy.

Margot se quedo fija en Candy, empezaba a caminar con temblor en sus piernas y con voz quebrada dijo – ¿tu- tomo aire- eres la hija de Melody verdad? -

En ese momento André se giró, la vio cómo su rostro se transformó a uno de sorpresa, después paso a uno triste, su mirada se cristalizo- Margot- André sabía perfectamente de la amistad que tan fuerte entre Melody y Margot

Ella empezó a mover su cabeza y con mano temblorosa toco la mejilla de Candy, mientras ella permanecía estática. Temblaba su voz- tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre- al acercarse más la abrazo; Candy no sabía que como responder, al sentir aquel abrazo su alma sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido.

Su esposo ya había llegado y le toco el hombro- mi amor – ella se giró y la soltó- ¿estás bien? -

Ella movió la cabeza, Candy le sonrió y estiro su mano- Soy Candice Estuardo Andrew-hizo una caravana, mientras Margot sonreía- bienvenida majestad-

André se acercó y Albert abrazo a Candy- es un placer majestad, yo soy William Albert Andrew- estiro su mano y Margot le correspondió el saludo, el beso su dorso y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

Margot recompuso su postura- es un placer, Sir William, ¿eres el niño de Emilia? -

Albert sonrió, ruborizado asintió – bueno – bajo un poco su cabeza y la volvió a ver a los ojos – ya no soy tan niño-

Margot sonrió discretamente – creo que tiene razón, Sir William-mientras Marcus la abrazaba de la cintura.

La tía abuela se acerco con el pequeño en brazo- y usted se ha vuelto una hermosa mujer, majestad- mientras se hacía una pequeña caravana.

Ella se giró a verla e hizo también una caravana con su cabeza – es un placer verla miladie-

Los pasos de Armando los hizo voltear, cuando su voz se hizo presente – bienvenida, mi dulce niña, te habías tardado en llegar- Margot se acercó abrazar a Armando y este la recibió con gusto – ahora mi familia esta completa- todos sonrieron al ver la escena – ¿comenzamos la fiesta? - Candy sonrió y asintió.

Todos como una familia se dirigieron al gran salón de la Abadía. Los invitados se encontraban dispersos en él; la música de cuerdas amenizaba el ambiente, los normes candelabros colgaban dando un maravilloso espectáculo. Los meseros se mezclaban entre la gente con charolas de plata fina y cristalería delicada llena de champagne.

Los hermosos vestidos daban colorido a la fiesta, hermosas mujeres y caballeros finamente vestidos disfrutaban la tertulia, entre platicas y risas pasaban los minutos. Mesas colocadas estratégicamente en el salón.

La tía abuela se hincho al ver todo perfectamente colocado y todo en sumo orden, Armando sonrió al ver que todos disfrutaban la fiesta, por un momento se dejó llevar por la situación y reconstruyo en su mente, la última vez que tuvo una fiesta así. A lado de él, su amada esposa y su pequeña hija que luchaba por ser soltada de su mano para ir a explorar. De un lado del salón su hijo André con una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y un vestido celeste, sonriendo. Cerca de ellos otra pareja Marcus y Margot en elegantes trajes apenas se hablaban, pero observo una chispa en sus ojos. Solo que en aquella ocasión su padre se encontraba en el lugar principal y su cara no era de felicidad sino mas bien enfurecido por la escena de su futuro sucesor. Armando suspiro, han pasado muchos años, muchas cosas y las situaciones eran diferente.

Una nueva generación de Estuardos estaba presente, una con mas fuerza, con la alegría y futuro en su camino. Rectifico su postura y se juró en silencio, que esta vez no habría nada que le quitara la felicidad a su familia, esta vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

Candy se paralizo al ver todas las gentes que se encontraba ahí, por primera vez desde que había tomado la decisión de ser Regente, nunca le había pesado como ese día. Su mente se puso en blanco, las manos le sudaron y el corazón en su pecho amenazaba en salir; su mirada se perdió en un punto.

Albert sonreía al ver como su tía se sentía orgullosa del trabajo; de pronto se giro y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a su esposa aterrada. El suspiro y le tomo la mano, la cara de Candy era de terror al girar, se acerco a su oído y le susurro- no tengas medio, amor- ella aspiro, la esencia de él, como si fuera aquel mágico te que la tía abuela preparaba para los nervios- no pasara nada, porque estoy junto de ti-cerco sus ojos y sintió el calor de él, tomo la mano de ella con mas fuerza- recuerda, que pase lo que pase estaré aquí a tu lado-

Ella sintió la fuerza que emanaba de el y restableció la suya; sonrió y lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que tenían la paz del cielo de su bello hogar tras el mar, por un minuto parecía percibir la esencia de las flores y del pasto de la colina de Ponny, al igual que la fuerza del padre árbol. Su corazón ya no estaba agitado y su mente se aclaro en un abrir y cerrar – te amo- fue lo que dijo al abrir sus ojos.

Los dos se giraron y Candy levanto su mirar, tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposo, dio la indicación al heraldo para iniciar todo. Este comenzó con un sonido peculiar de su largo bastón, dejarlo caer en el adoquín del salón, la música paro, poco a poco todos los invitados fueron fijando sus miradas en la pareja que se encontraba en el umbral del salón.

El heraldo tomo aire y hablo con propiedad- la Regente de Escocia, su majestad Candice Estuardo Andrew, señora de tierras altas y bajas, hija primogénita y matriarca de la casa Estuardo y Andrew, hace presencia en el baile- todos bajaron sus cabezas y las mujeres hicieron reverencia.

El heraldo volvió a tocar el bastón – el corregente de Escocia y esposo de la Regente Sir William Albert Andrew, lord de tierras altas y patriarca del clan Andrew- los invitados repitieron la misma acción. mientras ellos caminaban seguros, con una sonrisa en su cara, haciendo inclinaciones mientras llegaban a sus lugares designados.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendido de la belleza a la heredera de la casa Estuardo, su sencillez y su porte sin duda eran igual a sus padres, solo unos pocos ancianos recordaban la gentileza y nobleza de la madre. Pero todos podían notar en sus ojos la bondad del padre. Sin duda Sir William padre también debería estar orgulloso pues la seguridad en el andar del Corregente y su porte no dejaban duda de la buena crianza de Ladie Emilia y la casa de los Andrew una pareja sin duda excepcional. Los habían visto en el desfile de su boda, pero nunca tan de cerca y ahora portando con orgullo sus títulos, era sin duda un gran evento.

El heraldo volvió a hacer sonar su bastón – con ustedes los jóvenes herederos de los clanes Estuardo y Andrew, Sir William André y Sir Antony Iain Andrew Estuardo, señores de tierras altas y bajas de Escocia- la gente se volteo a ver a los pequeños, estos tenían una sonrisa muy grande y hicieron reverencia, todos fascinados con la belleza de los gemelos – con ellos Ladie Emilia Eloy Andrew y Lord André Estuardo, en representación de cada clan-

Los dulces abuelos desfilaron con los dos bebes por la sala, los dos se sentían orgullosos de llevar consigo a la nueva generación y esperanza de los Clanes que representaban, caminaron hasta llegar junto a los padres y los niños fueron entregados a ellos.

Candy sostenía a Iain en sus manos y hablo fuerte y firmemente- la casa Estuardo y Andrew, les da la bienvenida a cada uno de ustedes y agradecemos su presencia en este baile, organizado por la casa imperial Escocesa- todos aplaudieron, cuando el sonido paro- de igual forma quiero darle la bienvenida oficial a este hermoso baile de bienvenida al Rey Marcus y la Reyna Margot de Austria-mientras ellos hacían acto de presencia en el salón, Candy y Albert hacían un reverencia y ellos correspondían con una – así como a su amada hija, la princesa Ladie Mercy Maclion Estuardo- Mercy entraba de la mano de Arturo colocándose a lado de sus padres. Margot lo miro de reojo y suspiro, sin perder la dulce sonrisa más tarde investigaría quien era el famoso acompañante de su hija. El protocolo estaba hecho. André observaba gusto como se había desarrollado todo.

Candy sonrió mientras los aplausos se silenciaban en el salón y hablo serenamente- bienvenido a casa tío- Marcus le regalaba una sonrisa, ahí se había terminado el formalismo André cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza.

Armando se acerco a su hijo y le susurro al oído- sin duda hija de Melody- André se voltio a verlo – siempre dejan su sello personal- sonriendo.

André suspiro profundo y recordó, que su tierna ninfa hacia siempre lo mismo, una palabra, una sonrisa hasta un ademan" para aligerar el protocolo", era la excusa que ponía siempre su amada regalándole una sonrisa, se giro a ver a Candy y esta lo vio subiendo un poco los hombros y regalándole una gran sonrisa. André asintió con la cabeza de satisfacción y susurro para que solo su padre escuchara- es verdad, padre. Mi hija es igual a su madre, donde quiera que va deja una felicidad- Armando le puso su mano en su hombro sonriéndole. Ambos se giraron para ver entrar a Marcus y su familia, para después ser oficialmente recibidos por Candy y Albert.

Albert hablo fuertemente – después de la bienvenida protocolaria reglamentaria- se giro a ver a su esposa – QUE COMIENCE EL BAILE- todos les aplaudieron y la música comenzó a sonar por el amplio castillo.

Los invitados comenzaron a tomar sus lugares alrededor de la sala, Albert y Candy entregaron a los gemelos a sus abuelos que con gusto los recibieron. Albert se inclino de una forma muy galante para pedir la mano a Candy y comenzar el baile. De igual forma Marcus a Margot y Arturo a Mercy.

Las tres parejas se dirigieron al centro del salón, empezaron bailar al compás de la bella tonada de un vals tradicional. Las parejas comenzaron a bailar por la pista, mientras todos observaban la belleza de los vestidos de las damas y los pasos acompasados de los caballeros, por fin el baile comenzaba.

Afuera de la recepción una situación algo extraña se daba. Minrret terminaba de dar las ultimas indicaciones y al girarse; se sorprendió al encontrarse con la figura de un caballero alto, en un traje de etiqueta estilo italiano. Su cara tenia una sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Ella se paralizo por un momento al verlo, el rio al percatarse la cara de Minrret - ¿creo que tardare un poco mas de lo que pensaba? -

Minrret reacciono y lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo caminar debajo de un árbol amplio del jardín – ¿de que estas hablando, Alexander? - el rio.

Él se recargo en el tronco de aquel frondoso árbol, sonrió y subió los ojos a los cielos- te dije que serias responsable del tiempo que tardara en quitarte la ropa que traes- se acerco cuando ella quedo paralizada, acerco sus manos al saco del uniforme de ella para quitar el primer botón- te dije que serias mi acompañante en el baile-

Minrret reacciono sujetándole las manos – estás loco Alexander; ¿Qué te pasa? - su cara era de enojo- ¿Cómo te atreves? -

Alexander sonrió – no, solo que cuando invito a una bella dama, espero que la dama este lista-

Minrret soltó las manos de Alexander, movió su cabeza y se giró – estas demente, tengo que cuidar la seguridad- volteo y lo miro a los ojos- hay demasiadas personas importantes ahí adentro y necesito...-

En ese momento Alexander la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco a él, sus caras estaban de frente y muy cercas- Minrret por favor, solo te pido unas horas, se lo importante que es para ti, tu deber con la familia imperial, pero –

Ella empezaba a respirar rápido y su corazón se aceleraba – estás loco- movió su cabeza en negación- mi deber, es –

El la volvió a cercarse mas asta sentir su perfume y su esencia – unas horas por favor, solo unas horas, no te pido que huyas conmigo o que te pierdas toda la noche- sus ojos la miraron con ternura- solo te pido que, por un par de horas, olvides que existe un mundo, que solo por hoy permitas que en este mundo solo existamos tu y yo; solo pido unas horas para poder escaparnos- sonrió- tal vez concluir algo que nos robaron hace mucho tiempo atrás-

Minrret seguía estática viéndolo a los ojos, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando. Pensó en aquel momento hace años en América, cuando salió de aquella habiatacion para buscar a Melody, cuando le dijo a Alexander que solo esperara un par de horas más, ella le rogo mientras el, la sostenía entre sus brazos; en aquella habiatacion. Pero ella tardo mucho mas de unas horas y al volver su pesadilla comenzó. Después paso años recriminado se el haber partido sin él, si ella hubiera aceptado el trato de su compañía, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

Sentimiento de culpa, remordimientos o anhelo. Minrret trago saliva y lo vio a los ojos rozando muy discretamente los labios de Alexander- está bien, pero solo un par de horas-

Alexander rio – gracias – el, la soltó.

Minrret movió la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos – tendré que ir por –

Alexander se movió y camino atrás del árbol; mientras ella lo observaba con cara de desconcierto - ¿Qué haces? - el levanto la mano indicándole que esperara un minuto.

Alexander volvió con un hermoso vestido en terciopelo rojo entre sus manos; el corte era perfecto el escote sin mangas, resaltaría su busto con encaje fino francés. La caída era perfecta, su corte de princesa y un listón blanco de satín fino que enmarcaba su cintura. Minrret movió la cabeza- se puede saber ¿Cómo lograste traerlo aquí?, sin mas recuerdo lo tenia en mi oficina- Alexander sonrió cuando ella lo tomo entre sus manos.

Alexander cruzo los brazos – bueno, solo digamos que no eres la única con espías en el palacio- ella movió la cabeza.

Sostuvo el vestido acercándoselo a su cuerpo – eres terrible Alexander, ahora ¿Dónde podre cambiarme? -

Minrret movió la cabeza buscando un lugar para cambiarse – descuida, el árbol es amplio y – dijo sonrió.

Ella camino – lo tenías todo planeado ¿verdad? -

El solo levanto los hombros- digamos que fue suerte- ella rio, Alexander se recargo en el tronco del árbol, mientras ella le pasaba su ropa y el sonreía- pensar que después de tantos años, volvería al mismo punto donde te deje la ultima vez que te vi-

Minrret se quedo paralizada mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido, cerro los ojos y suspiro. sus manos sostenían el escote cuando salió del árbol y el la miraba fijamente – creo que necesito ayuda- bajo su cabeza y la levanto perdiéndose en la mirada de el - ¿podrías ayudarme? - el asintió con la cabeza.

Subió aquel cierre y sonrió de lado, la miro con ternura y le dijo – esta listo- ella se giro y el vio lo hermoso que lucia en aquel vestido rojo, ella se sonrojo. Paso por un lado de ella, se dirigió atrás del árbol; ella lo observó desconcertada y a los pocos minutos volvió con unos paquetes- creo que te hará falta esto- extendió sus manos-son un par de guantes blanco y un poco de joyería, por favor póntelos- ella asintió y comenzó a colocarse todo.

Minutos después se acerco a Alexander- bueno – bajo su mirada y con sus manos extendió el vuelo del vestido – creo que no me veo tan mal ¿no lo crees?, no seré la más hermosa del baile, pero –

Alexander tomo su mano – eres la mujer mas hermosa que conozco, solo te falda- se acerco a ella y le soltó su pelo, el cual cayo en cascada y lo acomodo – ahora si estas lista- se inclino colocando su rodilla en el suelo – me haría el honor miladie de acompañarme a un baile- ella asintió. Tomo su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el baile.

El baile seguía y todos estaban disfrutando de aperitivos y de copas de champagne. Annie se encontraba con Karen platicando cuando unos caballeros muy buen mozos se acercaron -disculpen miladie, nos harían el favor de regalarnos a estos caballeros- sonriendo Terry se inclinaba – unas cuantas piezas de baile- Karen movía la cabeza- en realidad quisiéramos pasar con ustedes toda la velada- Archie movía su cabeza y alzaba los ojos, ante la ocurrencia de Terry.

Karen sonrió, he hizo una reverencia y dijo – espero que mi prometido no se moleste caballero, tenia pensado pasar con el toda la velada- mientras Terry tomaba su mano para aponerla en la suya.

Terry la vio – bueno, por usted bella dama- sonrió- correrle el riesgo de ser despedazado por ese caballero que debe ser muy buen mozo y afortunado- riendo se fueron a mezclar en el mar de parejas.

Annie se acerco a su esposo – amor, esos dos son un caso –

Archie sonrió, sujetando la mano de su esposa, besándola – descuida cariño- alzando los hombros y moviendo la cabeza – dios los hace y ellos se juntan- rieron los dos, coloco la mano de ella en su brazo- ¿me concedería una pieza, bella señora? - Annie asintió y se dispusieron a ir a bailar.

El baile seguía, las parejas continuaban disfrutando de la velada. Candy y Albert sostenían a los pequeños en sus brazos, estaban sentados y la tía abuela platicaba con André, de pronto una mano toco su hombro, ella se giró y observó a un hombre de edad avanzada que le sonreía- disculpe, señorita. Si su padre y su hermano no le molesta ¿me haría el favor de concederme una pieza? -

Emilia Eloy Andrew se quedo petrificada, esas fueron las palabras que Lancaster dijo la ultima vez que ellos estuvieron en un baile, esa noche ella quería bailar con él, pero llego su padre y dijo que no podía salir a bailar y que recordara, que era una mujer comprometida. En ese momento llego a odiar a su padre por no permitirse despedirse de su gran amor. Al día siguiente su padre y ella salieron para su baile de compromiso. La mano estirada de Lancaster esperaba la respuesta de Emmy, ella sonrió de lado y agradeció por dentro la nueva oportunidad, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa dijo – será un honor caballero- tomo la mano de su amado y se levantó, estando frente de el y se miraron- por mi padre y mi hermano no se preocupe, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo y dudo que los veamos ahora, así que tengo toda la noche disponible- se dispusieron a retirarse a la pista.

Candy miro a su abuelo que estaba a lado de su padre - ¿Qué fue todo eso? -

Armando rio y le dijo – solo continúan una historia que nunca termino-Ella sonrió, Albert, la tomo de la mano.

Minrret se detuvo en la entrada del salón y se tensó – yo, no puedo- su voz temblaba- ¿Qué vamos a decir? -

El sonrió – descuida, recuerda solo por unas horas eres mía querida- tomo su mano y la beso – y ¿por el que diremos?- se llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla, simulando que pensaba – podríamos decir que voy a un baile con el amor de mi vida- Minrret movió la cabeza – también que reencontré lo mas valioso de mi vida y ahora quiero presumir a la mujer mas linda de Escocia- ella se llevo las manos a la cintura y torció la boca- bueno, bueno podríamos decir que solamente, nos encontramos en la entrada y le pedía a una vieja amiga que me acompañara al baile y como es una capitana muy comprometida con su trabajo, no podía dejar a un embajador Irlandés solo ¿te parece?- la tomo de la mano- aunque sin duda dirán que somos una nueva pareja de amantes- Minrret abrió los ojos- pero qué más da, hoy eres mía, vamos-

Ella le tomo la mano y sonrió- me parece bien, es más creíble- entraron al baile, Alexander se mezclaron con la concurrencia, el tomo de la cintura y ella respiro- ¿espero no haber olvidado como se hace esto? -

Alexander movió la cabeza, empezó a llevarla al compas de la música- eras muy buena bailando, solo déjate llevar, amor solo déjate llevar-comenzaron a bailar, ella solo lo obedeció; sus piernas, su cuerpo y su mente entraron en un proceso de felicidad, olvido las responsabilidades por un momento y se dejó llevar.

Candy vio que el pequeño Iain empezaba a cabecear, se levantó con él bebe en los brazos – amor creo que estos hermosos bebes, deben descansar- el vio como William empezaba a dormirse y él también se levantó.

La música seguía, todos disfrutaban de la velada. Candy esperaba a Albert junto a la mesa, mientras el se despedía de su tía abuela, que había regresado de bailar con Lancaster y disfrutaban una copa. Iain se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre para dormir, sus ojos apenas se estaban cerrando, William y su padre recibían las ultimas indicaciones de la tía abuela.

De pronto y en cámara lenta se escucho una voz fuerte – cuidado regente- el sonido de un disparo y un grito interrumpió el vals. Albert apenas pudo girarse para ver como una sombra cruzaba una amplia venta, en lo alto del salón. Volvió la mirada aun con su hijo en brazos para ver como alguien cubría a su esposa e hijo, el sonido de un segundo disparo lo volvió a la realidad.

Candy trataba de acunar a Iain en su pecho cuando escucho la voz de Eduardo gritarle, abrazo a su pequeño, tratando de cubrirlo con su brazo. El dolor quemante lo sintió en su hombro, mientras el cuerpo pesado de Eduardo la derribo en el piso, ella sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño que comenzó a llorar. No quería abrirlos ojos, no quería pensar. de pronto la misma voz le dijo -¿está bien regente?, ¿ esta bien?- abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse la cara de Eduardo muy cerca a la suya.

El sonido de gritos y de gente saliendo a toda prisa del salón, hicieron reaccionar a André que se había quedado paralizado al ver esa escena. Su hija y su nieto caía al piso mientras el sonido de un disparo retumbaba en su mente, vio a Albert petrificado, Lancaster le quito a William que lloraba de sus brazos y con voz fuerte gritaba – atrapen a eso malditos, no pueden escapar. Han atentado contra la regente búsquelos, no deben escapar- su voz era de desperacion dando órdenes al aire.

André se dirigió a ver a su hija, lo primero que vio fue que Eduardo la había protegido con su cuerpo, lo ayudo a levantarse. El desorden reino en el baile, todos querían salir por el miedo de ser lastimados en un cruce de disparos. Las mujeres gritaban, se sujetaban a sus acompañantes otros solo buscaban la forma de salir de aquel lugar

Albert se acerco casi al mismo tiempo que Andrew lo que vio fue impresionante su mujer estaba en el suelo aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, que lo había protegido cubriéndolo con sus manos, el llanto de su bebe lo hizo reaccionar, la cara de su esposa era de terror y sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas; su cara se transformo como nunca en odio y sus manos se cerraron tan fuerte que la sangre le impedía circular – los matare con mi propias manos- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se dirigió a la puerta principal, quería encontrarlos y matarlos. No escaparían.

Archie logro abrirse paso por el mar de gente que estaba descontrolado, se acerco a Albert que literalmente quitaba a la gente de su camino, al sostenerlo del brazo el giro y vio su cara de odio, una cara que helo su sangre – regresa con ella, ve si está bien- Albert seguía fijo viéndolo – tu familia es primero, yo me encargare, por favor reacciona-

Albert despertó de un letargo de odio y venganza, movió su cabeza y volvió a escuchar la voz de Archie – tío , por favor confía en mí, tu deber es con tu esposa e hijos, yo los encontrare- el asintió y dirigió sus pasos a donde había dejado a Candy y su hijo.

Archie salió de inmediato del salón. Al llegar Albert al sitio, vio a su esposa de pie aferrándose a su hijo y André le grito- estas bien, Candy ¿estás bien? - ella se quedó paralizada, Iain seguía llorando.

Albert la tomo por los brazos y la vio a los ojos- Candy, amor responde- Ella reacciono y Mercy se aproximó para quitarle a Iain.

Un grito se escuchó por la sala- sangre hay sangre- fue lo que dijo Mercy cuando tomo al pequeño y vio que su pecho tenía sangre-Albert reacciono y bajo su mirada y vio el vestido de su esposa ensangrentado.

Marcus había llegado y sostenía a Eduardo, para ayudarlo a incorporase y descubrió que también tenía la ropa manchada de sangre; grito- un médico, por favor un médico-

Albert cerro los ojos por un momento, cuando el sonido sordo de alguien cayendo al piso retumbo en el salón ya vació. Se giro y vio una escena que no podía comprender. El cuerpo estaba tirado y la sangre salía sin contenerse. Volvió a Gritar- un médico- acercándose.

De pronto el sonido de dos disparos más y grito desgarrador, silencio el lugar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA A TODAS DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA, SI YA SE QUE TODAS ME VAN A QUERER MATAR PERO EN VERDAD HE ANDADO CON FALLAS TECNICA JIJIJI; ESTOS CAPITULOS SON ALGO ELABORADOS ASI QUE LES PIDO PACIENCIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN MUCHO.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS, NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR LES PROMETO QUE LES GUSTARA EL GIRO DE LA HISTORIA AHORA SI VIENE LO BUENO JIJIJI

GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA BESOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

ATTE. ANA


	32. Chapter 32 UNA NOCHE PESADILLA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 32

UNA NOCHE PESADILLA PARTE 2.

Minrret se encontraba bailando en al este del salón, cuando el ruido de las balas, la hizo frenar el baile y voltear al mismo tiempo que Alexander lo hacía. Su cara fue de terror al ver como caía Candy al piso y como Eduardo la protegía, su cerebro veía la escena en cámara lenta y su respiración se agitaba, giro su cabeza para ver de donde había provenido el disparo. Vio como una silueta pasaba por la ventana, su instinto la llevo a salir inmediatamente del salón.

Corrió rápidamente por el jardín, recogió el vestido con sus manos para poder correr lo mas rápido. Vio como una silueta saltaba y corría para internarse en bosque. Ella seguía de tras de él, el bosque era grande pero sabia perfectamente que las grandes barreras que cubrían el bosque lo podrían detener.

Su respiración se aceleraba por la carrera, pensó el ¿Por qué había permitido que Alexander la hubiera convencido?, de pronto al girar a la derecha de un amplio árbol, donde observaba como la silueta se juntaba con más, espero un momento, al detener la marcha vio como la silueta la observa, empezó otro tiroteo, sacaron sus armas las balas rozaban, ella intento buscar su arma, pero no la traía, en un momento sintió como alguien la jalaba para resguardarla atrás de árbol.

El baile había terminado en un verdadero desastre, la noche paso de una llena de alegría y magia, a una aterradora escena. Albert estaba paralizado con los ojos fijos viendo como Eduardo había caído al piso apenas sostenido por Marcus, mientras gritaban los dos por un doctor. Se giro a ver a Candy y comenzó a revisarla. Annie, Patty y Karen estaban junto a la tía abuela. Ella seguía en trance. Margot corrió a ver a su hija que permanecía con la mano izquierda extendida bañada en sangre, le arrebato al niño que empezó a llorar; ella lo comenzó a revisar poco a poco al bebe que lloraba, termino y grito – el niño esta bien, esta bien-

Candy reacciono y con su mano empujo a las manos de Albert, corrió donde estaba Margot y le arrebato al pequeño, comenzando a llorar- mi niño, mi niño- lo abrazaba y lo besaba, empezó a revisarlo – estas bien, estas bien- sus manos temblaban y su voz era agitada, de pronto alzo la vista – William, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - movía desesperadamente su cabeza buscándolo – William-

En ese momento y detrás de Lancaster apareció la tía abuela sosteniendo al pequeño, estaba cubriendo su cara con sus manos – aquí esta hija, esta bien- Albert llego y Candy solo le entrego a Iain y corrió a revisar a William mientras la tía abuela lo seguía sosteniendo.

En ese momento el sonido de dos disparos claramente se escuchó. Candy grito con todas sus fuerzas, dando fin a los esfuerzos de Albert y la tía abuela por controlar a los pequeños- Candy, calma amor por favor- su mano temblaba mientras la levantaba para tranquilizarla – estamos bien, tranquilízate amor, la guardia se está haciendo cargo de todo- ella seguía en shock, gritando y llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

De pronto el ruido fuerte de una mano golpeando la mejilla de Candy. Albert se quedo paralizado ante la escena igual que todos. André se había acercado sigilosamente asta quedar frente a su hija y cuando la tuvo de frente, hizo lo que nunca pensó, soltó una bofetada a su hija y la sostuvo por los brazos y la miro firmemente- Candy, basta – le grito y ella paro de gritar y las lagrimas solo resbalaron por sus mejillas- eres la regente, eres madre y esposa de alguien. Reacciona no puedes estar así, acaban de atentar con tu familia hija, saca la casta y no llores, encuentra a los culpables- esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Candy de pronto el miedo se fue y en ella su expresión era diferente, solo asintió a su padre y el correspondió.

Entonces la soltó, ella se giró y vio Albert y a la tía abuela, la cara de preocupación de Marcus, Margot abrazando a su hija, Arturo tratando de detener la sangre del príncipe y su abuelo dando órdenes a unos soldados. La gente tropezándose para salir del salón, la guardia habia cerrado las puertas. Lancaster hablando con unos generales y un grito la saco del trance que veía.

Se giro y hablo con voz firme, su mirada era fría y su respiración era tranquila – Abran las puertas, que salgan en orden los invitados- todos se voltearon a verla sorprendidos, aun la gente que trataba de salir volvió a hablar más fuerte – ES UNA ORDEN SEÑORES- los soldados se cuadraron y abrieron las puertas para que la gente saliera poco a poco.

Albert se acercó - ¿estás bien, amor? - ella lo volteo a verlo y tomo a Iain entre sus brazos.

Beso la cabeza de su hijo y se acerco a la tía abuela, giro la cabeza y dijo – tías, llévense a los príncipes a sus habitaciones, no es un lugar para ellos- Margot y la tía abuela asintieron, ella soltó a su hija y se aproximó para quitarle de los brazos a Iain, Candy beso a sus hijos y miro a Lancaster, se aproximó a él – quiero a la guardia especial, postrada en la habiatacion de mis hijos, ventanas, puertas, la quiero sellada- Lancaster la miro y asintió -si algo les pasa, juro por Dios Lancaster que tu cabeza será la primera en rodar- Lancaster se cuadro.

Albert se acercó a ella, algo dudoso pregunto-Candy, ¿estás bien? – sujetándole la mano.

Ella suspiro y lo miro fijamente- si amor; solo que debemos arreglar este asunto y no quiero a los bebes aquí, ya no los expondré más- el asintió.

De pronto un soldado entro corriendo al salón, desesperado, se acerco a donde estaban de pie todos, agitado hablo – Sir Cornwell- se inclinó para recuperar el aliento – fue herido, mientras perseguíamos a los atacantes-

En ese momento Albert salió corriendo, cuando dos guardias traían a Archie, Annie soltó a Karen – Archie, dios mío – corrió hacia aquellos hombres, desesperada. Albert soltó la mano de Candy y también fue a ver como estaba.

André se acercó a ella y Armando igual – hija, ¿qué vas a hacer? - Candy lo vio, André pudo ver su mirada firme.

Candy respiro profundo – encontrarlos padre- apretó las manos- y te juro que los hare pagar- Armando asintió. Mercy empezaba a recobrar la conciencia; ella se acercó a Albert.

Albert observa a Archie que había sido depositado en unas sillas- Archie, Archie háblame por favor- Annie se encontraba de pie, él estaba hincado.

Candy se acercó y se colocó junto a Albert - ¿está bien? – él movio su cabeza en negacion. Archie tenia un torniquete en su pierna derecha. Ella se giro y vio al soldado, con voz firme le dijo - ¿Qué paso? -

El soldado se cuadro y le dijo – majestad, encontramos unas pisadas en el lado sur del jardín, Sir Cornwell, se adelanto para darles alcance, cuando llegamos el tiroteo comenzó -movió la cabeza- contestamos, le dimos a uno, pero Sir Cornwell, cayo-

Candy vio a Albert, Archie reaccionaba – Estoy bien- trato de levantarse, bajo la cabeza- los perdí lo siento- observo su pierna, tratando de tocarla con su mano derecha – solo fue un rosón, debemos ir a buscarlos - Albert, suspiro; Annie se acercaba.

Albert se levanto para ayudar Archie a sentarse – descuida, los atraparemos- Annie se acercó cuidadosamente.

Annie temblaba – ¿estás bien? Amor ¿estás bien? - decía con mucho miedo y su mano temblorosa se acercó a Archie le sonrió, al intentarse levantarse y el dolor aumento. Ella rápidamente le dijo – no amor, no te muevas por favor; permite que te revise un doctor- el sonrió.

Del otro lado del salón, Marcus observaba como Arturo oprimía el hombro derecho de Eduardo, este se encontraba con una cara de dolor profundo. Marcus vio a Arturo a la cara y le dijo - ¿estará bien? -

Arturo levantaba a Eduardo para que se sentara y estiro la mano – Amor, dame tu estola, necesito hacerle un torniquete, para detener el sangrado, al parecer la bala solo rozo el brazo, pero lastimo una vena, hay que contener sangrado-

Eduardo hacia gestos por el dolor que le había provocado la bala y dijo – atrápenlos, no solo han a tentado con la casa Estuardo si no también con la casa imperial inglesa- vio a Marcus – deben de atraparlos- el asintió.

Entre Arturo y Marcus lo levantaron y sus guardias se acercaron, el mayor dijo a Arturo- descuide llevaremos al príncipe a su habiatacion y traeremos al doctor para que lo cheque, esta ofensa no quedara impune y por el bien de esta casa, deberán atrapar a los bandidos o los haremos responsables-

Eduardo era sostenido de lado por uno de sus guardias, Candy escucho la amenaza y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Eduardo, Ella hiba hablar y él le gano – no capitán, lo que paso aquí no fue culpa de la casa real escocesa, fue un atentado contra ellos- se giró y vio al capitán- le prohíbo que haga dicha amenaza yo solo vi cuando la bala hiba disparada a la regente- sonrió de lado – solo la quise ayudar-

Candy se acerco y tomo su mano y le dijo sinceramente – muchas gracias, príncipe- sus ojos se cristalizaron y dijo – hoy he quedado con una deuda muy grande hacia usted, salvo a mi hijo, muchas gracias-

Eduardo asintió y comenzó a caminar, giro su cabeza y vio a Candy – solo espero que los encuentre, de verdad- ella asintió y él se retiró, con una sonrisa murmuro al viento – ten por seguro querida que te lo cobrare-

Minrret seguía resguarda detrás del árbol, los brazos Alexander la rodeaban, los disparos seguían, ella lo miro fijamente – debemos hacer algo o se escaparan- su voz era frustración.

Alexander asintió, de pronto el silbo y de la nada empezara contestar el fuego, unos instantes después un hombre se acerco y les dijo – capitán- estiro sus manos y les entrego unas pistolas- sus armas- ellos asintieron y entraron al tiroteo.

Minrret lo vio desconcertada, mientras seguía disparando le dijo – ¿y esto? ¿cómo supiste? -

Alexander sonrió – no crearas que tenia a Dimitri sin protección querida, además no tenias lugar en ese vestido para un arma si algo salía mal- sonrió mientras disparaba- me importa la seguridad de mi rey, pero más la tuya amor, ahora veremos si aprendiste bien a disparar-.

Los asaltantes seguían en fuego cruzado, el líder dijo – tenemos que escapar o nos matara la guardia imperial-

Otro grito – Scott esta herido ese niño rico le disparo en el vientre-

Un encapuchado alto dijo- pues la única opción es – apunto a la cabeza del líder y le disparo, se giró y a sus compañeros que seguían defendiéndose arremetió contra ellos, cayendo al suelo- lo siento, pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos- y salió para internarse en el bosque.

Los disparos se cesaron, Minrret vio a Alexander y ambos asintieron, aun con sus pistolas apuntando al lugar donde se suponía que estaban los asaltantes, caminaron sigilosamente, detrás de ellos 7 soldados irlandeses los seguían. Al llegar Minrret fue la primera que hablo – están muertos, todos están muertos- vio como los tres hombres estaban tendidos con un disparo en la cabeza.

Alexander bajo su arma y vio a su soldados- limpien la zona, debemos encontrar al que escapó nunca sabremos lo que en verdad sucedió- de inmediato los soldados desaparecieron en el bosque; seguro y vio a Minrret a los ojos- debemos regresar a palacio, dar aviso a tus guardias para que recojan los cuerpos-

Minrret asintió y dijo – debo comenzar con las investigaciones, hay que encontrar quien orquesto esto y por el regaño- Alexander asintió.

Él se acercó a ella y tomo su mano- descuida, arreglaremos esto juntos- ella suspiro y empezaron a caminar- no te dejare sola, esto fue culpa de los dos- fue lo que escucho mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

Albert termina de sentar Archie, Arturo se acerco a revisarlo, este se giro y lo vio ante la mirada atónita de Annie- la bala atravesó, debo intervenirlo para limpiar la herida y suturarlo antes de que se infecte, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital- el asintió.

Armando se acercaba con un par de soldados- ellos los llevaran han hospital- los soldados se acercaron para ayudar a Archie, Annie los empezó a seguir.

Albert lo vio y dijo – ¿estarás bien? – el sonrió y asintió, mientras salía ayudado por los soldados del salón

Armando se acerco a el y dijo en un tono serio – debemos salir a buscarlos, muchacho. Esta ofensa debe de quedar impune- asintió.

Mercy volvia de su letargo y se acerco a Candy, le tomo el hombro y esta giro-¿esta bien prima?-

Candy trago saliva y dijo – no, pero no es momento para lamentaciones, debemos encontrarlos- apretó su mano y dijo – te juro que alguien pagara por esta ofensa- Mercy asintió.

Albert y Armando se acercaron- Amor ¿iremos rastrearlos estará bien? - Candy asintió.

Mercy vio a su abuelo y dijo - ¿qué sucedió abuelo?,¿cómo pudo pasar esto? -

Armando alzo los hombros, cuando André se acercó y dijo – yo los acompáñame- Candy movió su cabeza en signo de negación y el la vio a los ojos- descuida los encontraremos, fue un ataque demasiado osado para dejarlo pasar-

Mercy se acerco y dijo intrigada- a todo esto ¿Dónde estaba la guardia imperial especial? -Candy la miro desconcertada, Mercy se acercaba- ¿y la capitana?, ¿Dónde está la capitana? -

En ese momento aparecía por la puerta principal del salón: la figura desarreglada de Minrret en un hermoso vestido rojo y aun sosteniendo su pistola en su mano derecha. Su mano era sostenida por Alexander que tenia el saco desabrochado y la corbata desajustada. Respiraron juntos y dijo Minrret- aquí princesa, la capitana Minrret reportase-

Mercy y Candy estaban mas cerca y se dirigieron a ellos. Candy la vio a los ojos- ¿Qué diablos paso aquí, capitana? - la miro de arriba y abajo, su mirada era fría - ¿quiero una explicación? -

Minrret tomo aire y dijo – eran mas de tres, sorprendieron a la seguridad, majestad, eran gente bien entrenada y conocían el palacio a la perfección- las miradas chocaron – abatimos a tres, la gente del capitán y la guardia del palacio están buscando por el bosque; nos tomaron por sorpresa-

Mercy movió la cabeza, Candy dio un paso al frente, quedo a centímetros de ella y le dijo -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- Minrret bajo la cabeza y ella se la levanto con una mano- míreme cuando le hablo capitana- sostuvieron la respiración- era su responsabilidad la seguridad, ¿Qué diablos paso?-

Minrret la vio a los ojos- no, sé que paso-

Candy rio, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes del salón, se giro en una vuelta completa y dijo en tono de burla- le voy a decir que paso capitana- vio a Alexander de reojo – descuido sus obligaciones por atender sus asuntos personales, Capitana-

Alexander apretó la mano de Minrret – majestad yo-

El sonido de una cachetada alarmo a los presentes, Albert se acercaba a Candy, esta temblaba mientras Minrret permanecía sin inmutarse- no hay pretexto capitana, por su culpa mis hijos estuvieron en peligro, por su estupidez estuve a punto de perder a mi pequeño- se acerco y le grito- por tu maldito descuido hoy pude perderlo, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Porque yo solo entiendo que para ti es mas importante tus asuntos personales que la seguridad de mi familia- sus manos temblaban.

Albert llego por la espalda y la abrazo, Candy empezó a llorar en el pecho de Albert- capitana, no se que paso y no quiero saberlo- la vio a los ojos- solo quiero a los responsables encerrados, no me importa el costo, tráigalos-

Minrret asintió y salió del salón junto con Alexander. Mientras seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos-amor, debes descansar-Candy lo vio con sus ojos vidriosos, y de repente un pinchazo en su vientre la hizo doblarse. Albert levanto la cara y grito- un médico por favor, está embarazada- la cara de horror fue general, mientras ella se doblaba del dolor. Albert la cargo y cruzaba el salón.

André se aproximó a el – Arturo, donde esta Arturo- de la nada apareció y se acerco a Candy- revísala por favor, revísala- asintió y salieron los tres al área de las habitaciones.

André veía como su hija salía del salón en brazos de su esposo. De un minuto a otro André se llevo la mano a su pecho y Mercy grito- tío- su cara palideció por un momento.

Marcus alcanzo a sostenerlo, André alzo la cara y sonrió - ¿este bien hermano? - el asintió.

Armando y Mercy se acercaron, el movió la cabeza y se recompuso – descuiden todo está bien-

Annie y Paty estaban paradas, observando desde lejos todo lo que sucedía, de pronto Karen se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Dónde está Terry? - le dijo angustiada a Patty y esta solo alzo los hombros. Las dos empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada en el salón, de pronto un silbido hizo voltear a Karen, que dirigió su vista a donde había escuchado el sonido detrás de una amplia cortina de una de las puertas del salón, una mano les hacia una señal, para que se acercaran. Con miedo comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar.

Karen extendía la mano para abrir la cortina cuando otra la galo con fuerza Patty se quedo parada-guarda silencio querida soy yo- Karen vio la cara de Terry, tenia sudor en la frente y su respiración era agitada.

Karen lo miro desconcertada - ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada- Terry sonrió de lado.

Repuso un poco la respiración y hablo- fui detrás de la silueta, traté de alcanzarlo, pero no pude-

Karen lo miraba más desconcertada - ¿Por qué no sales de aquí? - movió su cabeza- ¿a que estas jugando Terry? -

Terry levanto la vista y le explico- no estoy jugando a nada querida, lo que pasa es que creo que vi a uno de los agresores y pude reconocerlo-

Karen sonrió y tomo la mano de Terry- perfecto, salgamos y les dirás a todos quién era? -

Terry movió la cabeza – no asta estar seguro de que es quien pienso que sea-Karen no entendía- prefiero que por ahora que nadie sepa que me viste, en un rato volveré junto con la brigada de los guardias imperiales- ella sintió- escucha bien amor, llévate a Patty a nuestra habiatacion y pase lo que pase no salgan de ahí, hasta que yo llegue-

Karen suspiro- a Candy se la llevaron muy grave, creo que fue mucho para él bebe-

Terry frunció el ceño y golpeo el pilar – maldición- giro su mirada para pensar un momento – Albert cuidara de ella, tu has lo que te dije por favor, no deben sospechar que yo se algo o borraran las evidencias-

Karen se tensó- ¿sospechas de alguien? -el asintió.

Terry beso su mejilla- por eso debo tener cuidado y ser cuidadoso que nadie sospeche que yo se algo, por favor- rozo con su mano su mejilla- ve con Patty a la habiatacion y no comenten nada, yo las alcanzare lo más pronto que pueda-

Ella asintió, se separó de Terry. antes de retirarse se giró y le dijo – Te amo, cuídate por favor-

El sonrió – yo igual, descuida recuerda que soy un buen actor-

Karen salió de la cortina y tomo la mano de Patty – debemos irnos-

Ella la miro con miedo – pero ¿y Candy?, ¿y Terry? -

Karen movió la cabeza – descuida estarán bien, confía en mi debemos salir de aquí-Patty asintió y sigilosamente salieron del salón.

Alexander caminaba por el jardín, repasando una y otra vez los sucesos ocurridos; de pronto un ruido lo hizo voltear y vio como el contingente de sus guardias regresaba. Un general se acerco y se cuadro frente de el – capitán- el asintió – hemos perdido el rastro, nos despistaron en el camino antiguo a Glasgow, lo siento-

Alexander respiro fuerte y golpeo el piso con su bota- maldición- el general no se inmuto – está bien vaya a asegurar el camino, también aseguren la villa y repórtense en 2 horas – volvió a cuadrarse y se retiró.

Se llevo las manos a su cabeza, movió su cabeza, este rompecabezas tenia muchas partes y tenía que acomodarlas si quería ayudar a su amada. ¿Dónde estaba el hilo? Tenia que acomodar todo, el ataque fue perfecto, no habían dejado cabos sueltos ¿Quién podía tener tanto odio por la familia imperial? y al igual ¿cómo habían tendido la trampa para que Minrret se viera involucrada en esto. Sus pensamientos los consumían tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien toco su hombro. Se giro rápidamente y se puso a la ofensiva

Dimitri sonrió y levanto las manos – calma, primo-

Alexander sonrió de lado - ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupado –

Dimitri rio – eres malo para mentir- Alexander levanto los hombros- descuida sano y salvo, solo que en estas situaciones de dramas familiares prefiero ver de lejos, es más constructivo, aprecias varias perspectivas-.

Alexander lo vio de pies a cabeza - debí imaginarlo- lo abrazo- me alegro ¿viste algo que pueda ayudarme? -

Él sonrió – mucho, a decir verdad, el acto de heroísmo del joven príncipe ingles o la llegada de fuerzas especiales para llevar acabo el atentado-

Alexander lo vio a los ojos- así que el joven príncipe, es un héroe - frunció el ceño – eso si que es algo nuevo- llevo su mano a la barbilla- yo también supuse que eran gente demasiada entrenada, para poder burlar la seguridad de la gente de Minrret-

Sonrío Dimitri- ahora si estas pensado, primo-

Caminaba Alexander tratando de pensar-el problema es ¿Quién podría salir beneficiado con esto? - separo de pronto y se giró a verlo - ¿Darcy? -

Dimitri movió la cabeza en negación – le das mucho crédito a tu esposa, primo – se acercó y toco su hombro- no, piensa Alexander, esto va mas allá de un simple capricho de venganza de tu esposa. Deberás buscar más- el asintió.

Afuera de la habiatacion de Candy y Albert; varios caballeros se paseaban de un lado a otro del pasillo. Armando y André conversaban. Albert y Marcus escuchaban los reportes de los generales que llegaban.

Milord, el rastro se perdió en el camino antiguo a Glasgow, al parecer solo hay un jinete- decía el soldado que estaba enfrente de Albert

El empuño las manos, estrecho una en la pared de enfrente- maldición, esos desgraciados tenían todo planeado-

Marcus seguía sin inmutarse – descuida, hay que rastrearlo. Escocia no están grande y menos cuando hay tantos ojos-

Albert se voltio a verlo - ¿pero? -

Marcus sonrió- vez aquel par- Albert se giro y los vio – conozco a mi padre y mi hermano, seguramente ya dieron aviso a la red de seguridad de contingencia- Albert lo vio dudoso- si muchacho, la familia no solo tiene ojos en palacio si no en toda esta tierra, los Estuardo no solo son el clan mas poderoso de Escocia por estar en el poder, sino por ser un clan demasiado grande y con muchas alianzas, ese jinete no podrá salir del país y dudo mucho que este libre para el amanecer-

Albert recompuso su postura - ¿Qué debo hacer?, acaso solo debo esperar- su mirada estaba fija en Marcus.

EL suspiro- no, solo espera y cuida a tu familia, no están solos- su mirada era firme – calma tu mente, no es el problema encontrar al fugitivo sino averiguar ¿quién orquesto este golpe? -

Albert asintió, de pronto la puerta de la habiatacion se abrió, la figura de Arturo secando el sudor de su frente, hizo que Albert se acercara al tenerlo de frente, Arturo lo miro - ¿Cómo está mi esposa? -Arturo respiro profundamente he hiba a contestar.

La voz de enfermera los hizo voltear – la regente está despertando- el corazón de Albert se detuvo por un momento antes de entrar ala habitación. Candy estaba cansada.

Trato de sentarse y lo único que dijo – mi bebe, ¿Cómo está mi bebe?-


	33. Chapter 33 UNA LARGA NOCHE

CAPITULO 33

UNA LARGA NOCHE

El sonido de unos pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, una figura se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos en su oficina, el palacio era todo un caos, gente viniendo y hiendo, guardias limpiando los rededores; la familia recluida en el ala oeste, esperando que la situación de la regente se aclarara, todo era un caos. Sin obviar que en la enfermería del palacio un príncipe ingles estaba herido.

Solo un alma seguía sentada detrás de su escritorio repasando, cada uno de los hechos que dieron origen a esa penosa situación, la cual habían llevado a esa fatídica noche; mientras una pregunta se encontraba en el aire ¿Cuál fue el error? La oficina antes perfectamente ordenada ahora parecía que había pasado un huracán en ella, cosas tirada, vasos rotos, papeles regados y solo esa figura mantenía unas hojas que repasaba una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y ella giro su mirada para ver quien entraba, al ver la figura serró sus ojos y movió su cabeza, respiro profundo y se levantó. El hombre que había entrado, hablo fuertemente mientras se acercaba al escritorio y lo azotaba con sus manos- me puedes decir ¿Qué diablos paso ahí Minrret? – Lancaster la vía una mirada profunda y fría- ¿Cómo es posible que en nuestras narices, en nuestro palacio hayan atentado contra dos familias reales? -

Minrret sostuvo la mirada y dijo – no lo sé, aun trato de averiguarlo-

Lancaster levanto las manos y rio, sin perderla de su mira – te diré que paso- Suspiro profundo- la capitana que debió coordinar la seguridad interna, la entrada de los invitados y la vigilancia del alrededor del palacio – su cara se endureció- estaba bailando con un hombre casado a mitad de la fiesta, descuidando sus obligaciones, eso querida Minrret fue lo que paso-

Minrret se llevo sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de minorizar su estrés y le respondió- usted cree coronel, que sería capaz de desentenderme de mis obligaciones- movió su cabeza- claro que no, si tome la decisión de estar la fiesta, fue por que mi gente de confianza supervisaba todo y revise una y mil veces las zonas, los invitados fueron confirmados, todo está bien, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de – suspiro.

Lancaster movió su cabeza y se acercó a ella- ¿Cuántos años tiene bajo mi cargo Minrret? -

Ella se quedo desconcertada por la pregunta- ¿perdón? -

Lancaster se mantuvo firme – contesta- digo fríamente.

Minrret movió la cabeza tratando de recordar- 27 años de estar bajo sus órdenes y 32 bajo su resguardo, coronel-

EL asintió- sabes Minrret, desde que entraste al servicio cuando tenías 15 años, has sido la mejor de mis cadetes, has subido no por recomendación sino por tus actitudes y tus méritos, has peleado y confirmado tu lealtad por la familia real y su seguridad- Minrret trago saliva- tu carrera asido-llena de logros y reconocimiento y fui el primero en recomendarte para el puesto que tienes ahora. Pero mi niña solo dos ocasiones contando la de hoy has fallado-

Minrret bajo la cabeza y su tono de voz – lo sé, ¿Cuándo Melody y –

Lancaster se adelanto antes de que termina la frase – no, lo de Melody nunca ha sido tu culpa- la reto con la mirada – tu error fue haber partido a América sin guardias, sin avisar y tratarlo de resolverlo sola y sabes por qué fue-Minrret movió la cabeza- POR ESE MALDITO DE ALEXANDER- grito con todas sus fuerza – no lo ves, si estas cerca de él, nublas pensamientos, erras tus decisiones y lo peor, te hace hacer mil cosas que en tu sano juicio no harías. Es tu debilidad y no dudo que tu sea la debilidad de él, porque el también dejo su cargo de cuidar a su rey por estar a tu lado-

Minrret movió de nuevo su cabeza – no, este error solo fue decisión mía y nada más mía-

Lancaster frunció ceño y el tomo de las manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos- hasta cuando te vas a engañar, no Minrret. Entiende su amor solo les trae problemas y muy grandes, debes dejarlo ir por tu bien, por el bien Mitchel y por el bien de todos-

Minrret se zafó y con voz desesperada dijo – Alexander no tiene nada que ver, si acepte su invitación solo fue para cerrar ese círculo, teníamos unos asuntos pendientes-

Lancaster rio y levanto las manos- no, solo tu tienes un asunto pendiente con él, el cual has dejado mucho tiempo inconcluso- Minrret y el se vieron a los ojos- es tu decisión de DEJARLO IR O DECIRLE QUE LO AMAS y aceptar todo por el –Minrret se que quedo sin palabras y Lancaster se acercó a ella – niégalo, solo tú quieres seguir fingiendo, toma una decisión hija o esto te lleva a tu ruina; como siempre que el se ha presentado en tu vida-

Minrret reacciono y dijo – yo no-

Lancaster cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza – por dios vas a tener el descaro de negarlo, Minrret no eres una niña, lo peor de todo es que ahora también jugaras con Mitchel, él es un hombre bueno y no merece esto, por una vez tu vida háblame con la verdad-

Mientras esta discusión se llevaba acabo unos pasos se detuvieron afuera de la puerta de su oficina. Un hombre se quedo paralizado al escuchar esas palabras.

A ella se le cristalizaron sus ojos y suspiro, bien cierto era lo que le decía y era ahora de enfrentarlo, sin más remidió se sentó en su silla y lo vio – no esta vez, no lo negare, lo amo con mis fuerzas, he guardado esto por años, se bien su condición y sé que nunca será mío por completo – con desesperación en su voz dijo – he tratado en vano de negarlo, pensé que el abrazos de Mitchel podría olvidarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue engañarme a mí misma porque Alexander siempre ha estado en mi corazón, lo descubrí en el mismo instante en que volví a ver, usted sabe bien lo que significa estar enamorado de alguien con todo el corazón, verlo partir y solo esperar que algún día, pueda tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos, ¿ o no paso lo mismo con la señora Mili?- el hiba a contestar.

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y las personas se giraron a ver al intruso. Alexander vio a Minrret y se dirigió a ella diciendo – también yo guardo la esperanza de volver a tenerte para mi y al igual que tú vives en el mío, solo necesitaba escucharlo ti. Para pelear con todas mis fuerzas para recobrarte y nunca dejarte ir. - Minrret se paralizo y Lancaster se irguió.

Minrret se levanto y vio con lagrimas en los ojos a Alexander y lo único que pudo decir fue – Alexander –

Lancaster se aproximo a Alexander, de un solo movimiento lo llevo hacia la pared, su cara de fuera con una mano le indico a Minrret que esperara mientras la otra sostenía a Alexander pecho y empuja a la pared, su mirada era de fuego y le dijo – si en mi estuviera, te mataría Alexander; por cada una de las lagrimas que ha derramado mi hija – los dos vieron a los ojos – pero ella ha tomado su decisión, decisión que no aprueba por que tu asido un cobarde, en vez de luchar por su amor, huiste a los brazos de otra-

Alexander quiso hablar – yo, puedo explicarlo, yo puedo arreglarlo solo necesito-

Lancaster apretó el agarre y dijo – explicaciones sobran, solo te voy una cosa y tenlo siempre presente. Minrret es mi hija y si piensas jugar con ella, hacerla llorar y no darle un lugar digno para ella, no como tu amante sino como tu esposa, sino puedes hacerlo déjala en paz, porque si la vuelves hacer sufrir- sonrió- te cazare, te haré la vida un suplicio y te juro por mi vida que te hare pagar con la tuya-

Alexander tomo aire y le dijo firmemente – lo sé, descuide esta vez no soy aquel niño que puedan manejar a su antojo- vio a Minrret aun llorando- esta vez luchare con toda mi alma por el amor de mi vida, ella es tan especial que nunca permitiré que sea llamada amante cuando ella es la única persona que quiero a mi lado como mi esposa-

Lancaster lo soltó, se acercó a Minrret que aun trataba de digerir la situación que acaba de pasar-espero que arregles esto, capitana- ella se limpio las lagrimas y se cuadro asintiendo, se en filo a la salida y volteo a ver a Alexander que permanecía en el mismo lugar- y sirve de algo, si la quieres le ayudaras a limpiar su nombre. Y del otro asunto sobre tu matrimonio espero que también lo arregles pronto, si pretendes algo con mi hija – él también se cuadro.

Salió Lancaster de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta empezó a caminar y dijo al viento – estos niños, tan tercos para no darse cuenta de cuanto se aman, solo espero que su camino no sea muy difícil. Han sufrido mucho y merecen ya paz- perdiéndose en el amplio pasillo.

En el ala este de palacio, en una habitación las cosas no eran nada relajadas. Candy pedía respuestas con sus manos alrededor de su vientre. Albert ya estaba junto con ella, la tenía abrazada y esperaban las palabras de Arturo.

Él se acercó y los vio – tu hijo esta bien sobrina, pero – el silencio reino el lugar por unos instantes.

Candy lloraba y Albert hablo – pero ¿Qué sucedió Arturo? Dime por favor como esta mi esposa y mi hijo-

El se acerco a Candy que permanecía recostada con su bata de dormir, el vestido había sido retiraron para revisarla con ayuda de un par de enfermeras, la pusieron más cómoda- hija, sufriste una amenaza de aborto pudimos contralar el sagrado, pero-

Candy cerro los ojos y Albert la abrazo mas fuerte - ¿se salvará el niño? - su voz era de angustia.

Arturo lo miro – si Albert, pero ella necesitara tener reposo por unos días o corremos el riesgo que lo pierda-

Los corazones de Albert y Candy se detuvieron por un momento al igual que su respiración, deshaciendo el abrazo. Ellos asintieron – descuida tío seguiré todas tus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Voy a cuidar a mi bebe-Arturo sonrió en señal de aprobación- ahora iré a ver a mis hijos, a Archie por dios el príncipe Eduardo; tengo que ir a ver los- intento levantarse y una punzada de dolor se hizo presente. Rápidamente Albert y Arturo la recostaron.

Albert le hablo tranquilamente para calmarla- descuida amor, los niños están bien, pase a verlos la tía abuela les dio un te para que se tranquilizaran y los está cuidando- Candy lo vio y este arreglo un poco su pelo – yo estaré pendiente de ellos te lo prometo, además tu padre ha reforzado los guardias en palacio-

Candy movió la cabeza- deben estar al pendiente, no quisiera que algo malo les ocurriera por favor; ¿quiero verlos? Por favor traerlos estarán inquietos-El asintió

Arturo hablo- todos los estaremos vigilando, pero tu – acomodo las frazadas de la cama- deberás descansar, de tu sobrino- vio a Albert- descuiden hemos cerrado la herida de la pierna y su esposa lo cuida, tardara varios días en poder caminar, pero no es de cuidado-

Albert hablo- y ¿la condición del príncipe Eduardo? -

Arturo sonrió de lado- el esta bien, gracias a dios solo fue un rosón y no daño nada importante; por suerte la bala no entro, lo hemos atendido y su hombro tardará un poco en sanar debido a la lesión, pero en unos días estará como nuevo-

Candy hablo mas calmada y vio a Albert- gracias a dios Albert, debemos agradecerle si no fuera por él, no sé qué nos hubiera pasado a Iain y a mí- bajo la cabeza con lagrimas en su mejilla- lo he juzgado mal, como pude equivocarme con el –

Albert la abrazo – si amor descuida yo mismo le agradeceré personalmente- la acurruco en su pecho, pero la mirada de El y de Arturo era muy seria, sin duda ellos sospechaban algo, pero no era el momento de poner en tela de juicio la" oportuna "intervención del monarca. Albert se levantó- descansa amor, iré por la tía abuela y los gemelos para que los veas y puedas descansar te parece-

Candy asintió- gracias amor, tío- se giró a verlo- muchas gracias y seguiré al pie de la letra el descanso-Albert se levantó y se retiró de la habiatacion de Candy, esta le hablo a una de las enfermeras – señorita podría pasarme mi biblia por favor-esta se levantó – daré gracias a dios que salvo la vida de mis hijos y pediré por el buen príncipe-

Arturo y Albert se detuvieron afuera de la puerta de la habitación- también tus sospechas de el, verdad Albert- dijo Eduardo viéndolo fijamente.

Albert asintió – la verdad, si y pocas veces me equivoco en mis corazonadas, se me hace muy raro que estuviera en el momento preciso, pero- empuño sus manos.

Arturo le hablo – sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada- el asintió- descuida tratara de investigar por mi cuenta y si resulta culpable- apretó sus puños- no va a importarme de quien es hijo yo mismo lo hare pagar por esto –

Albert lo vio fijamente – no habrá necesidad Arturo, porque yo seré quien lo mate primero, nadie atenta con mi familia sin saber de que soy capaz, te juro que encontrare a los responsables y los hare pagar- Ambos caballeros asintieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

En la habitación de Karen dos mujeres se paseaban alrededor de la sala, preocupadas por lo sucedido, las palabras no se hicieron presentes, esperaban que Terry se presentara y aclarara su actuar de esta noche.

Patty se había sentado y dirigió su mirada a la pobre Karen que paseaba por la habitación- deberías sentarte Karen, por más que quisiéramos tenemos que esperar a que Terry vuelva-

Karen se paro y la vio – te juro que cuando aparezca lo hare pagar por tenernos con este miedo- se dirigió a una mesa con un servicio- ¿gustas un poco de té o un coñac?, para matar el rato-

Patty hiba hablar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Terry – para mí un whisky querida, para la gordita un té seguro y te recomiendo un brandy para ti pues el coñac, te cae mal sino más lo recuerdo- con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Karen y Patty se giraron, Karen hablo mientras se acercaba a el – ni té, ni whisky, ni coñac para nadie hasta que expliques tu tardanza Granchester. Te odio, has tardado mucho tiempo, tonto – lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo- ahora dinos por favor ¿Qué diablos sucede? -

Terry deshizo el abrazo y la tomo de la mano, acercándose a la pequeña sala donde Patty estaba acomodada- tomemos asiento y les explicare todo- se giro y vio a Patty- hola gordita-

Patty movió su cabeza- hola Terry me alegro de que tengas buen humor, te agradecería que no me digas gordita, mi nombre es Patty- Terry asintió.

Karen y el ocuparon sus lugares- bueno después todo esto di nos ¿Qué paso haya Terry? -

Terry se ajusto en su lugar dijo – bueno les explicare, para que tu y la gordita estén más tranquilas- Patty movió su cabeza en signo de negación y el solo sonrió- cuando escuche los disparos Sali inmediatamente detrás de la capitana, para tratar de detener a los agresores. Pero eran muy rápido los perdimos antes de entrar al bosque. De pronto escuche un ruido y regrese los pasos para ver que era lo que paso-

Karen moví la cabeza – y ¿Qué encontraste? - dijo desconcertada.

Terry la vio y se llevo su mano derecha a su saco, sacando un pañuelo – esto amor-

Karen lo vio y se sorprendió – no puede ser, esto es-

Patty se acercó – yo lo visto en lugar-

Terry se puso serio – igual yo, se me hizo tan familiar cuando lo vi, que no dude en recogerlo-

Karen frunció el ceño y dijo – ahora comprendo todo, tú sabes quién organizo todo ¿verdad? -

Terry asintió – sí, pero necesito pruebas y para ellos las necesitare a ustedes-

Patty sonrió- pues ¿Qué esperamos?, debemos ayudar a Candy- todos asintieron.

En la oficina del regente, tres caballeros se encontraban tomando una copa. De pronto un mozo toco la puerta y André dijo – pase-

Al entrar el mozo llevaba una charola de plata con un papel doblado – milord, esto ha llegado del camino de Glasgow- André asintió y tomo el papel, el mozo se retiró.

Armando se acerco cuando vio como su hijo dibuja una sonrisa- ¿noticias André? -

El levanto su mirada y vio a su padre- sí, el fugitivo fue capturado-

Marcus se acerco con una copa en su mano – sin duda la red de espías de esta familia sigue siendo impecable- Armando asintió.

André se dirigió al perchero a tomar su saco, Armando le dijo - ¿A dónde vas hijo? -

André se coloco su saco y lo vio – a saber ¿Quién debo agradecer la bella velada padre? -

Armando tomo su saco igual – pues vamos, tengo ganas de conocer al fugitivo y regresarle sus atenciones para mi familia-

Marcus movió la cabeza y también tomo su saco - ¿no pensaran dejarme aquí o sí? -

André movió la cabeza – no, hermano no es conviene que vengas con nosotros, este interrogatorio no será muy placentero para tus ojos-

Marcus rio terminando de colocarse su saco – cuando asido algún interrogatorio placentero hermano, no creas que por que estoy lejos he olvidado la forma tan sutil que tenemos Estuardos de arreglar las cosas-

André sonrió – bueno entonces vamos a mostrarle nuestro agradecimiento a nuestro querido invitado por la bella noche ¿les parece? - los dos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, perdiéndose en el amplio pasillo.

Mercy salía de tomar un baño, para relajarse de los acontecimientos, su bata perla está cubriéndole su cuerpo y con una toalla trataba de secarse su pelo, cuando volteo y quedo paralizada al ver como su madre, tenia una enorme maleta en su cama y esta acomodando su ropa. Mercy se detuvo y la miro fijamente- ¿Qué haces madre? -

Su madre volteo – acaso no vez estoy recogiendo tu ropa, al amanecer volveremos Austria-

Mercy se acerco y le arrebato una camisa de las mano- no yo no me iré a ningún lado-

Margot la vio fijamente- no te lo estoy Mercy, estoy ordenándote que vuelvas conmigo, hace muchos años, saque a tu padre de aquí por la misma razón de hoy, Escocia no es seguro esto es solo un nido de víboras y no descansaran asta que los Estuardos pierdan la regencia-su voz era firme- tu eres una princesa Austriaca, no dejare que te envuelva en sus mentiras, complot y engaños-

Mercy cerro los ojos- madre, madre en primara ya no soy una niña para que me mandes, soy una mujer si se te olvida y tomo mis decisiones desde hace mucho tiempo- alzo un poco la voz- además yo también soy un Estuardo y no dejare a mi familia sola ante este problema-

Margot le arrebato la camisa de las manos- no me vengas a decir que eres mayor, soy tu madre y eso me basta para saber lo que es mejor para ti –

Mercy se sentó en la cama y cruzo sus brazos – pues te lo dijo NO ME VOY A IR así que hagas lo que hagas me quedare no le daré la espalda a mi familia-

Margot hiba a doblar la camisa cuando- así que es tu familia- dijo fuertemente – me crees estúpida o crees que soy tu padre para solaparte- le aventó la camisa en la cara- asta donde yo recuerdo hija, nunca has usado una camisa de varón, así que explícame princesa ¿de quién demonios es esta camisa?-

Mercy se quedo sorprendía, juraba que había guardo la ropa de Arturo muy bien, pero claro su madre tenia que encontrar. Se levanto con la mayor calma que pudo – de quien va a ser de mi padre madre, la ha de ver olvidado al cambiarse-

Margot respiro y de un solo galón volteo a Mercy – me crees estúpida- Mercy trago saliva- esta tela tan corriente no la usaría tu padre, así que Mercy tu y yo tenemos mucho de que querida y te recuerdo que no soy tu padre-

Mercy suspiro- esta bien, es de mi prometido- dijo seriamente

Margot rio- ¿prometido?, ese simple hombre es tu prometido, por favor no me hagas reír-

Mercy siguió firme- es mi prometido, lo amo y me voy a casar con él, no te estoy pidiendo permiso madre, soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones-

Margot hechaba chispas de los ojos - ¿grande? No me hagas reír Mercy, por dios eres una princesa y te conforma con vil y simple hombre – alzo sus manos y camino unos pasos -lo peor de todo te has entregado a él, por Dios que tenías en la cabeza-

Mercy la siguió – lo mismo que tu cuando te entregaste a mi padre, amor madre-

Margot le dio una fuerte cachetada – eres una idiota Mercy a mi no me vas a faltar el respeto tu padre era un Estuardo de la familia imperial escocesa, no un simple noble que se aprovechó de ti-

Mercy llevo su mano a su mejilla y le grito – será un simple noble, pero lo amo, vio en mi no solo a la princesa se enamora de la mujer que soy y no importa si no tiene títulos tan nobles, no importa renunciar al mi por él, porque lo amo –

Margot movió la cabeza – aun así, Mercy, es un simple noble- camino asta la puerta de la habiatacion de Mercy y dijo antes de salir- espero que empacas tus cosas hablare con tu padre y nos iremos lo más pronto a casa-

Mercy le grito – no me iré. Me quedare a su luda aun así si tuviera que dejar mi titulo no importara-

Margot volvió a suspirar y dijo firmante – no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando como tu Reyna, quiero esas maletas listas para partir Mercy- salió de la habiatacion y Mercy cayó al piso llorando.

Mientras la noche caia en Escocia y poco a poco todo volvia la calma, en Londres se daba un encuentro inesperado. Un restaurate muy concurrido en el centro de la ciudad. El restaurante era muy distiguido solo elite de la sociedad londinense se encontraba ahí, Amplios jardines, ventanales detallados y mesas de las maderas mas finas decoradas con flores y mantelería de primera. ALfondo para amanecirsar la velada un trio de cuerdas daban un poco de alegría. Sin duda la guerra seguía pero para la alta sociedad londinense era un pequeño lugar de esparcimiento donde solo unos pocos podían disfrutar, de una buena comida, buen vino y de compañías.

En una mesa junto a un amplio ventanal que daba al jardín una hermosa mujer de caballera rubia lisa finamente acomodada en un peinado alto, de tez blanca y ojos Verdi azules, entallada de un vestido de color lila aun con sus guantes de seda en sus manos esperaba ansiosa a su invitada; mientras disfrutaba una taza de té.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y otra rubia encapuchada llega a colocarse en la mesa de aquella mujer- buenas noches; Ladie Camile- dijo la mujer.

Esta le sonrió y dijo – sí, buenas noches; usted debe ser la enviada del Eduardo ¿verdad? -

Aquella mujer se descubrió y le sonrió- en efecto soy Ladie Darcy de Irlanda- las mujeres se vieron- el príncipe me ha mandado un mensaje para usted- de su capa saco el sobre y se lo extendió

Ella lo tomo y lo abrió inmediatamente, una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro -me parece bien, a su regreso dígale a Eduardo que el plan será llevado como lo habíamos acordado-

Darcy se levantó y asintió con la cabeza, se retiro despacio del lugar. Su misión estaba completada, ahora tendría una detallada platica con su padrino.

Aquella mujer tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto que tenia en su mesa, de pronto un caballero en un traje de color gris, se acerco a ella; esta le indico que tomara asiento y lo hizo – madame, su tren parte en media hora-

Ella sonrió – perfecto Frank – probo de nuevo su copa- puede retirarse es todo por hoy, que preparen mi equipaje y el carruaje- se levantó y se inclinó.

El mozo salió y ella sonrió mas – ahora es mi turno en el juego y no seré tan condescendiente como Eduardo- dejando su copa y salió del restaurant con paso seguro, suspiro antes de subir al carruaje- comencemos el juego –

Candy recibió la visita de sus hijos, los cuales la llenaron de besos. Albert estuvo junto con ellas mientras Candy los besaba y observaba que todo estuvieran bien. La tía abuela lloro de alegría cuando Arturo le confirmo que todo estaba bien y que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo. Lancaster se encontraba junto a el y le dijo en susurro- ¿Cómo esta ella? -

Albert igualmente le hablo en susurro – aparentemente bien, pero se que esta preocupada, ¿aun no saben lo que paso? -

Lancaster lo miro- atraparon al fugitivo-

Albert abrió los ojos en par en par- ¿Por qué no me lo informaron? -

Lancaster lo miro – tu suegro está bien eso, descuida-

El cambio su cara- es mi familia Lancaster entiende –

Agarro el hombro de Albert- lo se muchacho, pero ellos te necesitan más, tu suegro tiene experiencia de eso- Albert estaba enojado, su cara se tenso y Lancaster lo miro- hijo sé que en ti hay mucho odio por esto que paso, pero debes entender que no están solo y tu prioridad debe ser que tu familia este bien, deja que alguien mas se ocupe por ahora. Tu esposa y tus hijos te necesitan, las venganzas pueden llegar en cualquier momento- Albert lo miro fijamente- ve como tu esposa sostiene a sus hijos, esta temerosa aun, tu deber es darles seguridad y no siempre es ir atrás de los causantes- se voltearon a verla- ella no necesita que tus manos se manchen con la sangre del culpable ella necesita a su esposo a su lado, ¿entiendes? -

Albert suspiro y dijo – lo sé, por eso no me he despejado de su lado, aunque hubiera querido ir a buscarlos- tomo el hombro de Lancaster- te pido por favor que cuando sepas algo infórmame- el asintió.

Albert se acero para abrazar a Candy y ayudarla a dormir a los pequeños. La tía abuela se acercó a Lancaster y este la abrazo, ella se giro a verlo - ¿todo bien amor? -

Él le sonrió – descuida querida-

La tía abuela lo miro muy pensativo viendo como Albert sostenía a William entre sus manos y Candy seguía llorando mientras dormía a Iain- ¿pasa Henry'-

El suspiro y se volteo a verla- nada Emy solo que hoy después de mucho tiempo he visto a tu padre reflejado en la mirada de William-

Emy cerro los ojos e imagino por que lo decía- promete Henry que no dejaras que William, manche sus manos como el, no quiero que el rencor y el odio vuelvan a mi familia, promételo por favor-

Lancaster beso la cabeza de la tia abuela y le dijo – te lo prometo amor, nunca más volverá esa sombra a tu familia- mientras por dentro rogaba poderle cumplir esa promesa a su amada.


	34. Chapter 34 EMPIEZA UN NUEVO JUEGO

CAPITULO 34

EMPIEZA UN NUEVO JUEGO

Dos corazones paralizados, dos miradas fijas como dagas, ninguno decía nada, ninguno daba un paso. Darlo sería aceptar las cosas que no se hablan solo se siente. Los dos eran muy orgullosos para reconocerlo.

Alexander movió su cabeza y sonrió, el comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Ella levanto su cara, mientras tomaba su asiento- si deseas algo Alexander con gusto lo podremos revisar mañana, como veras tengo muchas cosas que hacer por ahora- dijo firmemente.

Alexander siguió caminando y rodeo el escritorio para llegar a un costado de Minrret. Ella se sobre salto al verlo tan cerca – si sabe capitana tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted- se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, viendo sus ojos- y no quiero esperar para mañana-

Minrret desvió su mirada y trato de aclararse su voz- pues tendrá que ser en otro momento, lo-

Alexander tomo las manos de Minrret y la obligo a levantarse de la silla – no, será en este momento me oyes- se volvieron a encontrar las miradas- quiero que me repitas lo que le dijiste a Lancaster, viendo me a los ojos, para saber que es verdad, amor-

Minrret sabia que era cierto, el era su punto mas débil, pero ya no más, ella tomaría las riendas de esto, no le volvería a dar el poder a Alexander para lastimarla. Suspiro profundo y lo vio a los ojos- que te amo, que siempre has estado en mi corazón. Es verdad Alexander no lo niego- Alexander sonrió y se hiba acercando peligrosamente a ella. Cuando Minrret hizo un movimiento para zafarse de sus brazos – pero también se mi lugar y tu posición Alexander; se que eres casado y por eso no pido más, ahora que lo sabes puedes retirarte de mi oficina- alejándose de un confundido capitán.

El apretó sus puños – a ¿Qué estas jugando Minrret? - alzo la voz- me dices que me amas, sabes que te amo con mi corazón y luego me hechas- haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Minrret lo vio y alzo la voz al mismo tono – a nada Alexander, solo estoy situándome en la realidad, te amo, pero no seré un juguete para ti. Tal vez soy la dueña de tu corazón como lo dices, pero aún le perteneces a alguien más, que ante la ley y los ojos de Dios es tu esposa por tu decisión- su mirada era retadora.

Las palabras que escucho de la boca de ella, le partieron el alma y entristecieron su corazón, ¿Cómo poder defenderse ante esa acusación?, el sabia que era verdad, pero también estaba el hecho que el la amaba mas allá de toda su alma-lo sé, no pasa día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice Minrret- se volvió aproximar a ella- pero hay algo que tú no sabes – guardo silencio por un segundo tratando de poner todo en orden en su cabeza- te amo, siempre lo he sabido. Cada día al lado de ella acido un recordatorio del peor error que he cometido, por que desde el primer momento que te vi, mi alma quedo irremediablemente enamorada de ti-

Minrret se giro y suspiro fue grande- me lastimaste mucho Alexander- cerro sus ojos- aun recuerdo esa mañana que volví, hiba llena de esperanza- su voz se entre cortaba- Había encontrado a Melody, la deje en esa cabaña con la promesa de regresar por ella- apretó sus puños- mi error fue regresar por ti, aun puedo verme como abrí la puerta de la habitación de aquel hotel-Alexander escuchaba atento – ella estaba en el lecho, el mismo lecho que compartimos por días, desnuda y tu ropa-

Alexander no pudo mas y la giro con brusquedad - ¿Qué diablos dices Minrret?, repítelo por favor repítelo-

Minrret lo vi a los ojos y dijo firmemente- Darcy estaba en nuestra habitación desnuda, salía de cama y la ducha del cuarto estaba encendida, por dios Alexander deja de mentir- su mirada era de rabia- mientras yo buscaba a Melody tu te revolcabas con tu futura esposa- su voz está llena de rencor.

Alexander endureció su rostro y ajusto el agarre que tenía, movió la cabeza-no querida, yo Sali a buscarte como loco esa mañana, no regresabas estaba preocupado pensando que la gente de Gordon te hubiera capturado, regrese a la habitación y efectivamente esta Darcy- Minrret trataba de ordenar todo en su mente – lo único que dejaste fue una maldita carta donde me dejabas libre y con la única encomienda de nunca volverte a buscarte, que lo nuestro fue una aventura y que había llegado a su fin-

Minrret giro su cabeza a un costado – la deje cuando ella me dijo que la habías mando por ella, que tu ultima aventura de soltero había terminado y estabas dispuesto a desposarla-

Alexander la soltó y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared- maldita sea, mi padre seguro tuvo que ver en esto- sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza recargada en la pared- yo, caí como un tonto, por despecho destroce esa habiatacion aquel día, maldije a Dios por esa carta y tome la decisión de casarme con ella y cumplir lo que mi padre ordenaba- la volteo a ver- me case con Darcy no por amor ,sino porque mi corazón estaba destrozado, no importaba nada; solo quería morir Te amaba tanto que esa carta me destrozo, Minrret-

Minrret se acerco quiso tocarlo, pero se detuvo, ahora comprendía por que habían pasado las cosas; Darcy la había engañado, ella se fue a buscar a Melody también con el corazón destrozado solo para hallarla moribunda. No quiso volver al hotel, por eso eligió otro y espero que llegaran los refuerzos de Escocia. Las cartas que el mando nunca las leyó, no quería mas mentiras. Ella también tuvo la culpa, se dejo engañar- fue un engaño, caímos como unos tonto- bajo la cabeza mientras Alexander la miraba fijamente- al fin los perdimos, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro orgullo y arruinamos lo que pudo ser-

Alexander se acerco a ella y la tomo con brusquedad- no, mi amor, ahora que sabemos la verdad podemos arreglar todo. Esta ves no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, esta vez luchare por ti-

Minrret movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no, Alexander no hay forma de arreglar esto, tu – suspiro- eres su esposo y eso nadie lo cambiara-

Alexander movió su cabeza en negación con la desesperación de alguien que se aferra a una tabla para salvar su vida- lo arreglare, veras que puedo confía en mi- ella seguía negándolo con la cabeza- la acerco a el- entiende esta vez no te dejare ir-

Minrret lo vio fijamente – no es el hecho que me dejes ir, es el hecho que ahora amor, tu tienes dueña y yo debo mi camino-

Alexander la sujeto brusquedad- así de fácil, no piensas luchar por lo nuestro- movió su cabeza- no Minrret esta vez no dejare que te rindas, esta vez no- la desesperación se notación en su voz- si te dejo ir, yo-pensó por un segundo y dejo que su corazón hablara- yo moría amor mío, entiende lo que me ha mantenido cuerdo estos años, es la esperanza de volverte a ver y saber el por qué me dejaste ese día, ahora que lo se y veo que fue un vil trampa, no Minrret- la acerco mas asta el punto de rosos sus labio- no te dejare ir por que si te vas lo poco queda de mi alma y mi corazón se ira contigo y entonces si prefiero morir, al martirio de saber que me amas como yo a ti y no poderte tener-

Minrret hablo en susurro- pero ¿no podemos hacerle esto a ella? -

Alexander fijo su mirada en los ojos de ella- ella tomo algo que no era suyo por una mentira, que jamás será suyo por yo siempre he sido tuyo- no resistió mas y la baso con la misma fuerza de que el mar embravecido rompe con aquella piedra que le impide su paso.

Minrret se dejo llevar no solo por las palabras de él; sino porque su alma pedía agritos unirse a dé el. Alexander abandono el beso cargado de pasión y como sutil amante se dirigió a su oído y le susurró- por esta noche, por este instante olvida quien soy, a quien debo mi fidelidad y permite que mi corazón en caricias te demuestre que sigues siendo dueña de el- ella asintió y fue turno de sus manos para recorrer la amplia espalda de el

Ella susurro a su oído, con la voz de la mas tierna amante-entonces reclamo por derecho lo que es mío- acercándose a su cuello y llenando de incontables besos.

No importaba nada, no importaba el mundo. Por un instante solo estaban ellos, envueltos por un fuego abrazador que consumía sus almas y exigía que se apagase a besos. las manos de él empezaron a retirar la ropa de ella. Ella quitaba con fiereza de amante la ropa de él. No importo que era su oficina, que alguien pudiera entrar, solo importaba saciar esa sed de años que los invadía.

La llevo a la pared con la blusa desabotonada, mientras sus manos recorrían su dorso con febril necesidad y su boca pedía a gritos saborear aquella piel. Ella desesperada, quitaba la camisa de el y recorría poco a poco cada centímetro de la piel.

Los gemidos sutiles y la respiración agitada de ambos hacían acompañamiento perfecto. Faltaba quitar mas ropa, las manos se volvían hábiles para esa tarea, fueron dejando un camino perfecto de ropa por el piso de la oficina. Él quería que su cuerpo se fundiera con el de ella y no podía parar la necesidad de hacer la suya.

Con suavidad la recostó en el piso de aquel lugar y le susurro con una sonrisa- te amo, no es un lugar digno para hacerte el amor, mi vida, pero sino lo hago ahora moriré por el deseo que tengo de hacerte mía y que grites en éxtasis que me amas-

Ella estaba recostada en el piso, suspiro profundo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo – el lugar es lo de menos, el instante el que importa y hoy más que nunca necesito sentirte, amarte y borrar a besos cada instante que me robaron de tu lado- sonrió – quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo, ahora tu reclama lo que por derecho es tuyo-

El se acerco a ella, la beso con desesperación embriagadora, el cuerpo de ella pedía que apagara esa llama que la consumían, el disfrutaba el tormento divino de tener entre sus brazos y marcar como suya cada parte de su cuerpo, antes de penetrarla, paro y le dijo – ahora reclamo lo que es mío por derecho, no me queda nada que pueda ofrecerte, porque mi corazón y mi alma siempre han sido tuyos-

Lo que hicieron en la alfombra de aquella habitación, no tiene palabras describirse, por que los sentimientos puros de dos enamorados, aun la sabia persona no tendría palabras describirlo. El danzar de unos cuerpos, bañados de sudor por la entrega, el compas de dos corazones latiendo a la misma vez y dos alma siendo devoradas por el calor de la pasión guarda en ellas por muchos años, solo acerca un poco a lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación.

En ese instante cuando dos enamorados están a punto de probar el cielo, sus miradas se fijaron una a la otra, entre gemidos y sudor solo unas palabras faltaban – te amo, te amo soy tuya, soy tuyo-y con grito de éxtasis ambos alcanzaron la gloria.

Alexander cayo extasiado a lado de su amante, ella lo abrazo y sus cuerpos esperaron el cálido camino de regreso de la gloria, el la abrazaba con todas fuerzas rogándole a Dios que no fuera otro sueño y que al abrir los ojos ella desapareciera, con miedo los abrió solo para ver que ella seguía a su lado, la acerco a el y beso cabellera y dijo – juro mi amor, por lo más sagrado que hay en esta vida, que nunca volveré a separarme de ti. –

Ella lo miro y le dijo - ¿pero Alexander tus obligaciones, tu? -

El negó con la cabeza- no lo pronuncies, no de tus labios quiero oír que estoy condenado- acaricio su mejilla- te prometo amor, que lo resolveré y mis obligaciones- sonrió- solo son contigo amor. Te seguiré hasta al fin de mundo. Si la dicha y la recompensa es despertar lo que me quede de vida a tu lado, no importan nada, solo me importas tu- Minrret sonrió y se acurro en su pecho.

El encanto siguió por unos minutos y de repente fue roto por sonido de unos toquidos de la puerta – un momento – dijo Minrret mientras se levanta y se vestía al igual que Alexander, con una amplia sonrisa en sus caras, como niños descubierto al terminar de hacer una travesura

Atrás de la puerta, se escuchó- si capitana- era la voz de uno de los tenientes. Se dieron prisa en arreglarse.

Minrret terminaba de ajustar la corbata de él y dijo – pase- fuertemente. El teniente se quedo sorprendido de ver a su capitana con aquel hombre.

Se cuadro y dijo- capitana, se nos informo que el fugitivo fue aprendido afueras de Glasgow, Lord Armando, Lord André y el Rey Marcus se dirigen para allá y solicitan su presencia de inmediato-

Ella asintió- que ensillen mi caballo parto inmediatamente, retírese teniente-

El se cuadro y hiba a marcharse y se detuvo – capitana-

Ella lo miro desconcertada- ¿si teniente? -

El suspiro- el capitán Mitchel, se ha adelanto en el contingente de la familia real, me dijo que la espera ahí-

Minrret se tensó y Alexander el tomo de la mano- descuide teniente veré al capitán ahí- el joven se retiró. Ella soltó la mano de Alexander fue a su perchero para tomar su saco.

Alexander se aproximó y tomo el suyo, ella se desconcertó y dijo- ¿A dónde vas? -

Alexander sonrió- a Glasgow contigo amor-

Ella abrió los ojos sonriendo - ¿estás seguro? -

La tomo por la cintura y la beso fugazmente – te dije que nunca te dejaría sola, enfrentaremos esto y lo solucionaremos junto- Sonrió- además quiero ver la cara de ese capitán cuando llegues conmigo y sepa que eres mía-

Ella movió su cabeza y sonrió- eres terrible Alexander- el asintió-vámonos el camino es largo-salieron los dos juntos perdiéndose en los pasillos del castillo, dispuesto a defender su amor y enfrentarse a todos.

La noche fue larga para todos Candy apenas pudo dormir, Albert igual. La tía abuela y Lancaster habían cuidado de los gemelos. Albert de Candy que apenas tocaba la almohada despertaba sobre salta y el terminaba acuñándola en su pecho para pudiera dormir. André y la comitiva viajaban a toda velocidad para llegar al cuartel de Glasgow. Terry había pasado la noche haciendo varias misivas con carácter de urgente que enviaría al despuntar el alba. Karen y Patty se habían retirado temprano a descansa. Margot también durmió un poco después de romper el recado de su esposo avisándole que se dirigía ha resolver un problema familiar. Mercy se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar y al maldecir una y otra vez haber nacido como princesa. Arturo no daba abasto al revisar los enfermos junto con Annie checaba la condición de Archie que había presentado fiebre en la madrugada. Eduardo descansaba plácidamente en su habitación.

La mañana llego a Edimburgo ocultando la agitada noche. En la villa de los Andrew una familia se disponía a tomar su desayuna aun sin saber los acontecimientos de aquella fatídica noche. George se encontraba en el pequeño comedor terminando sus alimentos, después de que se levantó su cuarentena; como siempre en su distintivo traje de color negro impecable. Elizabeth y su madre hacían la misma rutina de todos los días, tratando de que la pequeña tomara sus papillas sin ensuciar el babero.

Para George esa rutina era la cosa mas maravillosa que en toda su vida pudo observar y daba gracias a Dios por poder vivirlas y compartirlas con las dos bellas damas dueñas de su amor. Un mozo se hizo presente acercándose a George con una charola de plata- sr. Jonhson, ha llegado esta misiva para el sr. William-

Doroty se giro extrañada al igual que George- debieron de confundir la dirección- tomo el sobre entre sus manos, revisando cuidadosamente.

Doroty desconcertada con Elizabeth en las manos se acercó a George- querido gustas que mande a alguien para que la lleve al castillo-

George movió cabeza, termino de leer- está dirigido a mi-

Doroty se quedó desconcertada, acercándose con la pequeña en mano- ¿pero de que se trata, amor?-

George acaricio su pequeña y vio a su mujer- es una noticia, para la señorita O'Brien – los miro a los ojos- deje encargado que si había una noticia de su familia o de Londres se me informara o directamente a William-

Doroty abrazo a su hija y dijo- y ¿Cuál es la noticia, que te ha puesto tan inquieto amor? -

George suspiro- hay problemas, según este documentado hay un enfermo en el Hospital East Leeds War, en la ciudad de En Leeds, según el telegrama se encuentra muy delicado y piden que vaya la señorita O'Brien lo más pronto posible, su condición empeoro y temen por su vida-

Doroty se llevó su mano a su boca, entre incrédula y preocupada- ¿puede ser que sea el señorito Steart? -

George se aproximó a tomar su saco- iré a buscar a William para informarle de esta situación- dijo eso cuando tocio, rápidamente tomo su pañuelo. Doroty se acerco y alcanzo a ver que el pañuelo se teñía de carmín ante sus ojos.

Ella giro su cabeza y lo vio con cara de terror- no vas a salir de aquí George, aun no te encuentras bien entiéndelo, Dimitri dijo que solo levantaba la cuarentena, pero tenías que tener reposo y ahora esto-

El rápidamente intento guardar su pañuelo, pero ella le había detenido la mano, el inmediatamente se giro y tomo su saco- tengo que ir a verlo, no puedo dejarlo solo-

Doroty se puso erguida con Elizabeth en sus manos- George Jonhson, sé que William es muy importante para ti- lo reto con la mirada- pero estas débil y enfermo aun, tu hija y yo te necesitamos ¡VIVO ME ENTIENDES VIVO!-George la vio tratando de comprender lo que le decía, ella se mantenía firme – por una vez en la vida, ponte a ti primero que los Andrew, no te dijo que desatiendas tu promesa, pero por Dios NUESTRA HIJA Y YO TE NECESITAMOS-

George sintió una punzada, una angustia muy grande en el pecho. Amaba a su familia, pero había hecho un juramento antes de que Rosemary muriera. Cuidar a William y no lo dejaría solo, aunque el no pudiera hacerlo personalmente, aunque tuviera que recurrir a viejos amigos.

Se giro y ante la mirada estupefacta de su esposa y dijo- te amo a ti y nuestra hija- las abrazo- no iré, pero William necesita saberlo y necesita ayuda- beso su frente y se dirigió a un secreter cerca.

Doroty lo miro angustiada - ¿Qué vas a hacer George? -

El saco la tinta y el papel, escribía rápidamente unas notas, levanto un papel mientras doblaba- este es para William, donde le explico que sucede – sonrió – y este otro para un viejo amigo- Doroty asintió, al fin de cuentas George siempre cuidaría William.

Albert se encontraba en su oficina revisando los documentos de las investigaciones, la mañana había estado mas tranquila Candy y la tía abuela cuidaban a los pequeños en la habitación de ellos, los Estuardos aún no habían vuelto, la seguridad del palacio estaba a cargo de Lancaster pues la capitana aun no había regresado. Eran mas de 1 de la tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta, dio entrada al mozo que llevaba un mensaje.

El mozo entro y se coloco a un lado del amplio escritorio – disculpe majestad, esto llego de la villa de su familia-

El asintió y tomo el papel- gracias, es todo- Albert leyó rápidamente la nota y antes de que saliera el mozo le hablo- un momento- se detuvo y volteo- la regente ¿Dónde se encuentra? -

El mozo se giro para responder- en la habitación de los príncipes milord- Albert agradeció con una señal y el salió.

Suspiro profundamente y se comenzó a levantarse – Dios solo dame sabiduría para salir de esto y pongo en tus manos mi familia- se retiro a buscar a su esposa. Minutos después Albert se encontraba afuera de la habitación, se detuvo y pudo escuchar como su esposa jugaba con sus hijos, cerro los ojos y apretó su mano derecha. Abrió la puerta.

Candy se giro a verlo y sonrió – Hola amor- traía a William en brazos y Iain jugaba en la alfombra; Candy noto preocupación en cara de Albert y le dijo viéndolo ojos- ¿pasa algo?-

Albert se acercó y tomo a William, le daba de besos en su mejilla y él bebe reía, suspiro- llego esto de la villa – le dio la nota de George y ella la leyó inmediatamente.

Candy se sorprendió y ahora ella tenían angustia- ¿Cuándo partes? -

Albert la vio sorprendido - ¿perdón? -

Candy se levantó, se acercó a él y lo miro – dije ¿Cuándo partes para Inglaterra? -

Albert movió su cabeza en signo de negación- esperé hasta que la situación del atentado se aclaré y el responsable este en prisión-

Ella suspiro y le dijo con voz firme – Albert William Andrew- Albert se quedo estático- usted partirá lo mas pronto posible a Inglaterra-

Albert cerro ojos- no Candy, ustedes son mi prioridad y no puedo irme, sabiendo que están en peligro-

Candy tomo a William de los brazos de él, beso a su hijo y lo miro – no Albert, debes ir, si existe una leve posibilidad de aquel hombre sea Steart debes confírmalo – dejo William junto Iain y regreso junto a él, tomando sus manos – mi amor, se que nos amas y es difícil para ti dejarnos en estos momento, pero no estamos aquí esta mi familia y la tía abuela, Lancaster, Archie, Annie y Terry y Karen- Albert la vio fijamente- en cambio Steart esta solo en hospital sin saber quien es- toco su mejilla- recuerda tu algún día estuviste en su lugar-

Albert acaricio su mejilla- lo sé, pero no quiero ir-

Candy sonrió – descuida, estaremos bien, tu debes ir por el y sino es el, ayuda al pobre soldado en memoria de Steart- lo beso y este la abrazo – te prometo que estaremos bien los cuatro esperaremos tu regreso. Tu familia también te necesita-

Albert la beso y abrazo susurrándole al oído- si por mi fuera los llevaría conmigo, no se como podre vivir sin ustedes- Candy le sonrió - debo no solo cumplir como patriarca, sino también es mi sobrino y tienes razón amor, me necesita, aunque mi corazón estará intranquilo dejándolos aquí-

Candy movio la cabeza y le dijo – descuida, si pude volver a America en un barco de carga, si pude salir bien librada de tretas de Elisa y Neil- sonrio de lado – si pude reconer que eras el amor de mivida, encontrar a mi familia y formar una. Confia en mi para cuidarnos. Recuerda Albert ahora no solo Candy White, sino ahora soy LA REGENTE DE ESCOCIA, LA MATRIARCA DE DOS PODEROSOS CLANES Y LA ESPOSA MAS AFORTUNADA DEL MUNDO POR TENERTE A TI Y A MIS HIJOS. CONFIA EN MI- el la abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Se quedaron un minuto observando como sus hijos jugaban con la tranquilidad de unos pequeños sin pensar en todo el peligro a su alrededor, abrazaba a su esposa como si tuviera un mal presentimiento de esto. Solo Dios sabría que pasara, pero confiaba en él.

En la oficina de su padre, entraban tres caballeros cansados por la noche tan pensada que había tenido. André se acerco a una mesa para servirse un poco de brandy, mientras su padre y su hermano tomaban asiento.

Marcus se giro y lo vio, mientras trataba de descansar su cuello con movimientos leves, sus ropas aun eran las que habían utilizado la noche anterior- de verdad extrañaba la vieja usanza escocesa para solucionar los problemas-mientras reía.

Su padre giro la cabeza y André se aproximo con la copa en la mano- dirás la forma de la familia en resolver los problemas- asintieron todos-hay hermano, de verdad ¿extrañabas esto? -

Marcus asintió- por supuesto la forma de solucionar los problemas de la familia siempre será algo digno de admirarse-

Armando hablo – basta de tonterías niño el asunto es serio- los dos se cuadraron- el atentado fue algo grave y mas proviniendo de la persona que sospechamos-

Todos guardaron silencio y André hablo – lose, padre, pero te juro que si confirmamos la información que amablemente – entono de serio- nos dio el fugitivo gracias a la capitana, te juro que no descansare asta que se haga justica-

Marcus se levantó- por mi parte hermano, recibe toda la ayuda que pueda brindarte, encontraremos la forma de dar con las pruebas que necesitamos-

Armando se mantuvo en silencio por un momento- mete hijos, que necesitaremos mas que pruebas para acorralarlo, esta vez tendremos que jugar bien nuestras piezas-

En ese momento se escucho como cerraba la puerta de la oficina, los tres voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Candy la cerraba y se dirigía a pasos firmes hacia ellos.

Candy se acerco a su padre y lo miro fijamente- ¿descubrieron algo? -

André movió su cabeza – nada aun hija ¿tu como estas? -

Ella sonrió y le dijo – bien, aunque debo descansar ya paso el susto- se voltio y vio a su abuelo - ¿entonces no medirán nada? -

Armando la vio extrañada – no hay nada que decir hija-

Candy puso cara seria y vio su tío - ¿y usted tío tampoco me dirá nada?- Marcus movió la cabeza y ella suspiro y volvió a su padre – entonces hablare yo- por un momento los tres se quedaron sin palabras – empezare con decirles que es muy raro que se hayan filtrado enemigos a la fiesta ya que yo revise la lista de invitados- su padre intento hablar y Candy le dijo – permite padre, por otro lado el momento oportuno de la intervención del príncipe Eduardo, fue como decirlo perfecta- suspiro y el tono aumento – señores, acaso me creen que no podía armar este rompecabezas, no tendré todas las piezas pero estoy segura el rumbo que tomo su investigación-

André se puso serio y dijo – hija yo-

Candy le arrebato la palabra- tu padre quieres protegerme, pero – sonrió- ya no soy una niña, te recuerdo que soy LA REGENTE de este país- su mirada era fría- y si en mi familia no encuentro apoyo ¿entonces donde la tendré?- ellos se retaron con la mirada, ella alzo la voz – basta de tratarme de ocultar las cosas, con su ayuda o sin ayuda acorralaré al que está detrás de esto- se sentó en un amplió sillón- así que ¿no creen que es hora de hablar señores?, dejémonos de ocultar las cosas, si no lo han notado esta vez no solo atentaron contra de mí, sino en contra de mis hijo y eso no lo perdonare-

Los tres asintieron, un sentimiento de orgullo crecía en André sin duda su hija era una digna regente, era toda una Estuardo, una gran madre – te diremos toda hija, pero al saberlo ¿Qué haras?- Andre tomo asinteto viéndola.

Ella sonrio – solo lo que se hace con los problemas- la vieron- arrancas de raíz y no dejar rastro-

Armando sonrió – entonces prepárate por que este enemigo no es fácil de atrapar- los cuatro comenzarían una caceria y no seria una sencilla.


	35. Chapter 35 INICIANDO UNA BUSQUEDA

CAPITULO 35

COMENZADO UN BUSQUEDA.

Candy se encontraba atenta esperando que le informaran lo que habían descubierto. Su padre tenia el pecho hinchado de orgullo por la actitud de su hija, su abuelo solo sonrió de lado y Marcus se acomodo en el amplio sillón de la oficina.

André le dijo – realmente, no fue mucho lo que dijo, pero –

Marcus sonrió – la verdad fue poco pero constructivo- movió la cabeza – claro después de la persuasión delicada de la capitana-

Candy se extrañó y dijo - ¿mi capitana?, se que puede ser muy persuasiva-

Rio a carcajadas Armando- persuasiva hija, no la capitana arranco la confesión del aquel pobre desgraciado antes de matarlo con sus propias manos-

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, André se puso serio - ¿te sorprende? - ella movió la cabeza – Minrret es fiel a la familia y no permitiría que su reputación cayera por este evento-

Ella suspiro – entonces perdimos aun testigo importante para descubrir al que organizo todo –

Marcus se inclino en sus piernas y subió la cabeza – no- dijo firme mientras Candy lo vio- la capitana saco la confesión de aquel hombre he hicimos pensar que lo había matado, pero lo tenemos en una casa de seguridad resguardo, es mejor para nuestros propósito- asintieron todos.

Armando se inclino y junto sus manos, recargándolas en sus rodillas- déjense de juegos, niños. Sabíamos perfectamente que nuestras redes tarde o temprano lo atraparían y también sabíamos que Minrret seria perfecta paran sacarle a ese cobarde ¿Quién lo había contratado? -todos lo vieron – el problema es que solo pudo describir al infeliz y un detalle muy peculiar-

Candy vio a su abuelito - ¿Cuál? -

André dejo su copa en la mesa de centro y vio a su hija- según el tipo, el hombre que contrato a los hombres tenia un peculiar tono en su habla-

Marcus suspiro al ver que Candy no entendía- era inglés, pero su tono era de aristócrata-

Candy se puso seria - ¿entonces era ingles de alta cuna? - asintieron, ella sonrió – entonces tendremos que averiguar de primera fila ¿A quien debemos la bella velada ¿no lo creen? - todos se desconcertaron con la respuesta de ella, Candy se levanto para la sorpresa de todos.

André se levanto y le hablo fuertemente - ¿A dónde vas Candy? -

Ella se giro y vio a su padre con una sonrisa- a mandar a Albert a Inglaterra- todos la vieron extrañados.

Armando dijo - ¿Cómo hija? -

Ella lo vio – si abuelito- con una mirada fría y calculadora- el método que utilizare para sacar la verdad a cierto príncipe inglés, te aseguro que mi esposo no lo aprobara- apretó sus puños – pero nadie que ose atentar con mi familiar, saldrá bien librado eso, se los prometo- se giro y camino para salir de la habiatacion.

Marcus se levanto y vio a su hermano- sin duda, es tu hija hermano-

André lo vio y sonrió de lado – sí, eso me temo Marcus, Candy se esta volviendo una Estuardo y no sé qué tan bueno sea para ella-

Armando se levantó y los vio – ni yo lo se hijo, deberá de aprender a mantener su esencia y a la vez la astucia que necesite para no solo llevar este país, sino defender a su familia- suspiro- deberá ser fuerte y letal si pretende gobernar esta nación-

André apretó sus manos y cerro los ojos haciendo una oración para el mismo – _Melody, perdóname por dejar esta responsabilidad en sus manos nuestra hija, haberla traído a esta cueva de lobos. Dios mío ayuda a mi hija a no perderse-_

Armando vio a André y palmeo su hombro – confía en ella- Su padre se retiró de la habitación con pasos seguros, su nieta necesitaría todo el apoyo del mundo y el sabia quien lo daría perfectamente. Solo tenia que tocar la puerta correcta y hacer la alianza correcta. Al final de cuentas el era el anciano de su clan y respaldaría a su hijo y a su nieta aun con su propia vida.

Marcus se giro a ver a su hermano y le toco el hombro- descuida la apoyaremos hermano y no la dejaremos sola- André abrió los ojos y el vio su consternación - ¿Qué te preocupa hermano?

André torció un poco su boca – Melody- Marcus inclino su cabeza tratando de comprender- si mi gatita, trato de proteger a nuestra hija, por eso la llevo lejos para que no estuviera en medio de esto y yo – movió su cabeza.

Marcus lo miro fijamente – tú la devolviste a su familia, tarde o temprano hubieran dado con su paradero André- El vio a su hermano con sus ojos cristalinos- descuida, se que Melody hubiera apoyado su regreso, al menos nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarla- El asintió y Marcus se retiraba-al fin de cuentas por mas que estén lejos de nosotros, la sangre Estuardo se hace presente hermano ve a mi hija-André asintió mientras se perdía tras la puerta de la oficina

André se dirigió al ventanal, alzo su mirada y vio el amplio cielo azul de la tarde, el aire acariciando las copas de los árboles y suspiro – la cuidare amor, te lo prometo, aunque pase por tantos problemas, juro por mi vida que no dejare que se pierda tu esencia en ella- sonrió y una lagrima caí por su mejilla- como fue tu intensión, le daré la oportunidad de una buena vida aun siendo la regente, te lo prometo- el silencio reino en toda la oficina.

En su oficina se encontraba Albert, traía un traje estilo inglés color café y una camisa de color beige, la corbata perfectamente colocada. Su mirada había estado perdida por un segundo volviendo a releer el mensaje de George. Sabia que no había otra opción tendría que ir, eso le traía un mal presentimiento que trato de hundir con el trabajo pendiente, los boletos del tren habían llegado en el transcurso de la tarde aun estaban en el lado derecho de su escritorio, sin abrir como los había dejado su secretaria. Los miraba tratando de hacerse a la idea del viaje.

La tía abuela y Lancaster habían hablado con el asegurándose de decirle que no se preocuparan que ellos estarían al pendiente de su familia y la tía abuela le dijo que se mudaría a palacio, para vigilar a Candy y a los gemelos en su ausencia y Lancaster prometió tener el palacio como una fortaleza impenetrable. El había agradecido el gesto aun que no le preocupaba que alguien entrara, más bien le preocupaba que hubiera un enemigo ya dentro del palacio.

Los pensamientos fueron consumando su tarde, firmaba el ultimo contrato de su empresa cuando escuchó como su puerta se abría y el levantaba su cara, para ver quien entraba. Se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

Terry entraba muy seguro, en un traje color café y una camisa blanca, por obvias razones aun desconocidas para Albert; la corbata de Terry había desaparecido, sonrió ante ese hecho. Sin duda Terry nunca cambiaria, aun siendo el próximo Duque de Granchester, seguía siendo su viejo amigo.

Se acerco con paso seguro al escritorio de Albert – toque, pero veo – dijo con una sonrisa – estas muy entretenido con tantos papeles, amigo, que podría pasara un regimiento completo y tu ni cuenta te darías- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en una silla del escritorio.

Albert dejo el contrato a un lado y le vio con una sonrisa- si discúlpame, pero como vez- señalo el amplio escritorio con muchas carpetas- hay trabajo pendiente que no puede esperar-

Terry cruzo las piernas y lo vio fijamente- o será ¿acaso por tu viaje tan repentino a Londres amigo? -

Albert se recargo en su silla y asintió – por lo que veo las noticias corren rápido aquí-

Terry asintió – se podría decir- sonrió- si por que corren las noticias, te refieres a cierta gordita con la cual tropecé hace un rato que corría como desesperada arreglando maletas- y se llevo su mano a su barbilla- susurrando algo como, no estorbes que tengo que salir a Londres – sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo- dijo algo que hiba por su hombre o a despertar a un bello durmiente-

Albert movió su cabeza mientras Terry reía- eres incorregible Terry- el alzaba sus hombros- en primer lugar, Patty no esta gordita y efectivamente salgo con ella para Londres, al parecer tenemos una pista de que Steart este vivo y tengo que ir a confírmalo-

Terry bajo su pie- ¿así que el inventor puede estar vivo? - Albert asintió- eso si que es una noticia- Terry lo vio fijamente- entonces ¿Qué pasara con Candy y los niños? - alzo la voz- los dejaras solos- se levantó y movía su cabeza- no lo puedo creer Albert, tu familia es primero como puede ser que no te importe que pasara con ellos- empezó a caminar por la habiatacion-sabes que están en peligro-

Albert lo vio y se levantó igual – si Terry, pero también se que no esta sola y Steart esta haya afuera no saber ¿quién es? Y esta solo en un lugar ajeno que, aunque despierte no lo reconocerá- se acercó a Terry que lo retaba con la mirada- tu no puedes entente la impotencia que se siente al estar perdido en tu propia mente- se retaron con la mirada- no creas que me voy muy contento, pero- suspiro- debo de ir ayudarlo, la desesperación es mucha y va creciendo poco a poco, yo lo sufrí en carne propia; despertar sin saber ¿Quién eres? Es peor infierno que puede haber, estaba perdido si no hubiera sido Candy. Si la persona que se encuentra en ese hospital es mi sobrino, aunque exista la mínima posibilidad, no lo dejare solo- bajo la cabeza tratando de borrarse esa sensación – aun si no fuera Steart lo ayudaré, por eso tengo irme, pero ante debo pedirte algo muy importante—

Terry se suavizó no tenia la capacidad de entender lo que había pasado, solo por cartas de Candy se entero de la pesadilla de Albert y su desesperación; aun recordaba la carta donde le explicaba Candy por qué había decidido vivir a lado de él, entendía que si Steart se encontraba perdido Albert sería una buena opción para traerlo de vuelta, se puso serio - dime amigo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -

Albert tomo su hombro con su mano derecha- tu eres la única persona de mi entera confianza, para pedirte que en mi ausencia cuides de mi familia- el silencio se mantuvo por un instante- sé que la situación de ayer no fue un simple atentado, esa situación fue más compleja, al igual que estoy consciente que el enemigo se cubrió muy bien sus pasos; aunque sabemos bien quien fue ¿no? -

Terry asintió y se puso serio- entonces tú también sospecha de –

Albert asintió e interrumpió a Terry- sí, pero no podemos hacer acusaciones sin tener pruebas- se miraron fijamente- y menos hacer a una acusación a un integrante de la familia real inglesa, menos siendo yo un escoces, el parlamento-

Terry tomo la palabra- no te creara y juzgaría como un ataque directo a Inglaterra ¿no es así? -

Albert asintió- es por eso que solo tu puedes ayudarlos y protegerlos, tu eres un alto lord Ingles aun sino a has tomado el título de tu padre, por eso necesito que me respaldes en esto Terry, necesito juntar prueba para acorralarlo y si pasa algo-

Terry le extendió su mano- descuida, yo lo vigilares y tratare de juntar las pruebas; no tengas cuidado Albert, entiendo tu punto de vista y tu preocupación- Albert tomo su mano- ve sin cuidado amigo, yo cuidare que nada le pase a tu familia-

Albert sonrió – gracias- los dos se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

Terry termino el abrazo – me retiro amigo, creo que te faltan muchos pendientes y queras pasar lo que te quede de tiempo con tu familia- Albert asintió, Terry sonrió – solo no tardes mucho amigo y trae al inventor a casa pronto- soltó una discreta cargada- o no me hago responsable si tus hijos me comienzan a decir papa, heee-

Terry rio a todo pulmón y Albert sonrió y movió en negación su cabeza- descuida, regresare antes de lo que pienses- levanto su mirada y dijo con sarcasmo- y descuida mis hijos saben bien quien los hizo- rieron los dos.

Albert observaba a Terry salir de su oficina, se giro y tomo los boletos de tres. Suspiro y murmuro al viento – Dios protégelos, por mi- se dirigió en busca de Candy y de sus hijos. El tren partiría a las 7 pm y quería pasar un rato con ellos.

Otra situación mas complicada se daba en cierta habiatacion. Donde una reina esperaba a su esposo con ansia, sentada en una pequeña sala de mimbre blanco, la ventana de su alcoba estaba abierta y la brisa fresca de la tarde se introducía. Margot tenia un delicado conjunto de falda recta y saco blanco con una blusa de color salmón de seda, sus manos estaban entretenidas en un tejido. Su postura firme y perfecta la hacían ver como un bello cuadro de algún pintor parisino. Su cabello perfectamente acomodado en un chongo alto, su joyería perfecta en plata fina y diamantes, el maquillaje sutil resaltaba su bello rostro, aunque entrado en años parecía dar la impresión de ser mas joven. Sus pensamientos y su actividad la tenían sumida en reflexiones. Tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposo entro a la habitación, dejando el saco en una silla y retirando la corbata.

Marcus hablo sutilmente- hola amor disculpa la hora, pero-

Margot se volteo con cara muy seria a verlo – asta ahora se pudo arreglar "tu inconveniente familiar Marcus"- se levantaba a encontrarlo.

Marcus cerraba los ojos tratando de tener calma con su esposa- me temo que sí, era un asunto urgente y requerían mi presencia-

Margot puso sus manos en jarra y lo vio fijamente- siempre que se trata de los Estuardo es un asunto urgente – Marcus la vio fijamente.

Serio le contesto - ¿Qué no leíste mi nota? -

Margot movió la cabeza- claro que sí, o no crees que hubiera mandado a la guardia real a buscarte- se acerco mas a el y lo reto con la mirada- lo que no puedo crees es como nos dejaste solas a tu hija y a mi después del atentado Marcus. Por dios te importa mas tu familia que nosotras-

Marcus no aguanto, tal vez por el cansancio de no dormir o por la fatiga de pensar una buena estrategia, sujeto a su esposa por los brazos y la miro fijamente- Margot, por Dios. No estas sola la mitad de la guardia escocesa estaba resguardando el palacio, había guardia irlandesa y la nuestra, mi padre y mi hermano me necesitaba, sin obviar que la regente "tu sobrina", se puso delicada de su embarazo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? -

Margot no bajo la mirada, ni el tono de voz- quedarte a nuestro lado, entiende Marcus por eso cortaste relaciones con tu familia hace tiempo, por esto los complots que alcanzaron a nuestra hija asta Austria- sus ojos se cristalizaron- tuve que dejar a mi hija a cargo de tu hermano y tu padre, por que tu sobrina estaba desaparecida y todos pensaban que Mercy sería la próxima regente- alzo la voz- o no recuerdas todo lo que paso ella, por estos malditos complots, deje a mi hija aquí, por que nos alcanzaron todas las intrigas-

Marcus la abrazo al ver que Margot lloraba- lo se amor, pero si no terminamos de raíz esto seguirán y nunca podrá ser Mercy o nuestros hijos libres, me entiendes-

Margot se recargo en el pecho de su esposo- no quiero perderte Marcus- alzo su cara con lagrimas y lo vio – vámonos amor, vámonos lo mas pronto de aquí, Escocia tiene regente, mi hija debe volver a nuestro lado. Que André se encargue de todo y vámonos-

Marcus movió su cabeza negando y la separo de el- Margot, se que estas preocupada y te jure que no volvería a involucrarme con asuntos de mi familia- la vio- pero te recuerdo que cuando necesitamos de ayuda para salvaguardar a Mercy, André no dudo en ayudarnos, mi padre nos apoyo en todo y termino con el peligro sin pensarlo, sin que nos mancháramos las manos-ella se mantuvo serena – es hora que devolvamos el favor¿ no lo crees?-

Margot respiro profundo recordando la pesadilla que habían vivido con Mercy y que ninguna familia real quiso apoyarlos, ellos sabían perfectamente que todo había sido un golpe bajo Ingles, por que ellos no quisieron firmar un convenio con ellos. Que todos se negaron a dar resguardo a su hija, cuando supieron que el agresor de Mercy era un Lord Ingles y que su cuñado y suegro ni siquiera lo pensaron, llegaron por la noche y sacaron a Mercy de Austria, la protegieron cuando un nuevo intento de agresión hacia ella paso en Escocia y terminaron de una forma efectiva el problema sin que nadie los culpara. Tenía razón su esposo tenían que ayudar a pagar esa deuda.

Margot asintió y dijo más calmada- tienes razón Marcus, debemos ayudar- el beso su frente y le sonrío – ahora vete a bañar y descansa un poco amor, que todavía tenemos un tema que hablar muy importante, pero te quiero descansado, si-

Marcus la vio intrigado, sin soltarla- ¿Cuál amor? -

Margot suspiro y dijo – Mercy y su novio. Y el porque su padre no ha hecho nada, al respecto de que los dos intimen-

Marcus sonrío nervioso y respondió- tienes razón amor ese tema lo trataremos después de que descanse un poco- se estiro y bostezo, caminando rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Margot movió la cabeza y sonrío – Marcus Estuardo, eres incorregible- sonriendo se perdía a tomar un baño dejando a su esposa en la habitación.

La tarde había transcurrido en calma, Albert terminaba de cerrar su maleta cuando Candy entraba. Habían pasado toda la tarde en compañía de su familia, termino pronto los pendientes y disfruto la comida con ellos, solo Candy y los gemelos. Jugaron después, vio como Candy reía con sus hijos que habían intentado caminar Iain se había caído y con pasos temblorosos William trataba de levantarlo. Candy los abrazo mientras los dos la miraban tiernamente. Su esposa en ese hermoso vestido floreado, sin mangas y en cuello cuadrado, su pelo sujetado con un bello listón de color rojo y algunos caireles rebeldes, un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba su bello rostro y una joyería muy discreta en oro blanco. Sus dos pequeños en trajecitos azules, de pantalón corto y camisa de marinerito. Iain en el suelo tratando de buscar su pequeño sombrero que se había caído. William parado con piernas temblorosas a lado de su hermano balbuciendo y estirando su manita al mismo tiempo que Candy daba una catedra de como caminar y el cuidado de hacerlo; parecía que ella hablaba con dos personas grandes, semihincada para estar a su altura y los dos viéndola a la cara. De pronto dijo algo que Albert no pudo escuchar bien, sonrío al ver como aquellos tres se volteaban a verlo con una sonrisa. Ese seria uno de sus mas grandes recuerdos en su vida, su familia, su amada familia. Por ellos y el pequeño que vendría lucharía con su vida entera para que esa sonrisa nunca fuera borrada de sus rostros.

Suspiro profundo, mientras Candy se acerco por la espalda de el y lo abrazo- Un penique por tus pensamientos amor- Albert sonrío y puso sus manos en las suyas.

Un instante después se giro a verla, la atrapo entre sus brazos y sonrío de lado- nada amor, solo recordaba esta maravillosa tarde, a lado de mi bella esposa y mis dos amor- Ella sonrío.

Candy se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso en su mejilla- estaremos bien amor-el asintió – ve por Steart y vuelve pronto mi vida-Albert se aproximo a ella y la beso con la ternura mas pura de su alma. La abrazo rogando a Dios que su viaje fuera corto. Desde su matrimonio nunca habían estado separado por tanto tiempo y no sabría si podría lograrlo. La amaba con toda su alma y le era tan indispensable para vivir como el mismo aire que respiraba.

Termino el beso y acaricio su mejilla- descuida princesa, regresare pronto te lo prometo y lo traeré de regreso, antes de que puedas extrañarme-

Candy sonrío de medio lado, aun sin quererlo soltar y le dijo dulcemente- mi amado Albert, aun no te has hido y mi corazón anhela tu regreso, mi cuerpo aun no se separa de ti y ya extraña tu calor- se sonrojo-mis labios sienten el frio de despejarse de los tuyo aun los tiene tan cerca-Albert volvió a besarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados, después del aquel beso dijo en susurro – cuídate y cuida mis hijos, te prometo que regresare muy pronto amor, y compensare todo eso llenándote de besos y caricias- ella asintió y el sonrío – es hora de partir-

Ella se separó de él, fue directamente a una de sus cajoneras de la cabecera de su cama y del primer cajón saco dos cajas, regreso a el y se las dio. Albert desconcertado pregunto abriendo las cajas- ¿Qué esto? -

El sacaba un crucifijo sencillo en plata pura de una cadena, junto el un camafeo de plata pura en forma de un corazón, Candy lo tomo y coloco la cadena en su cuello, el permanecía estático- esto es mi versión del crucifijo que un día medio la Señorita Ponny, no están bella, pero quería algo que fuera nuestro- Albert lo toco con delicadeza mientras ella después de haberlo colocado y asegurarse de que estuviera bien puesto, volvía aponerse enfrente de el- así estoy segura que Dios te cuidara-

Albert toco el camafeo- ¿y esto amor? -

Candy sonrío como una niña y se aproximo a tocar el camafeo, lo abrió mostrándole su interior- esto – inclinando un poco su cabeza, suspiro- son un par de retratos- en uno era una pequeña foto de ella y Albert sonriendo y del otro una de sus dos pequeños jugando en la sala de la villa de los Andrew- es para que nunca te olvides de nosotros, pensaba dártelos el día de nuestro aniversario pero ahora que te vas quiero que nos tengas junto a ti, para que puedas lograr tu encomienda y le muestres a Steart a sus sobrinos- Albert y ella se quedaron viendo las fotos.

Albert cerro el camafeo y la vio con una mirada llena de amor que taladro su alma- Candy- tomo sus manos entre las suyas- gracias amor mío, pero a ustedes siempre lo llevo en mi corazón, son mi vida, mi alegría y el motivo de despertarme cada día y bendecir a Dios por la dicha de tenerlos a mi lado- se volvieron abrazar y besar tiernamente, ella suspiro muy profundo.

Casi a regañadientes lo soltó y se giro para tomar su maleta – es hora amor- el asintió.

Albert tomo su maleta y se inclinó sorpresivamente hasta el vientre de Candy- amor mío, aun no sabemos si eres un hermoso niño o una delicada princesa- Candy sonreía- pero si te puedo decir que te amo y que por favor te portes bien con tu mami, soy tu papa y te prometo que regresare pronto, te amo mi amor y pórtate bien- acariciaba dulcemente el vientre de Candy y besaba al terminar sus palabras. Se levanto y limpio unas traviesas lagrimas que tenia Candy en su rostro y le dijo – cuídate amor, por favor cuida a los tres; por mí, no tardare-

Tomo a su esposa de la mano mientras ella asentía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra por el sentimiento provocado al ver a su dulce esposo como se despedía de su bebe. Caminaron juntos a la puerta de salida del palacio, el carruaje los esperaba.

Supo que era la hora de partida cuando vio a su tía abuela cargando a Iain y a Lord André cargando a William; tomo mas fuerte la mano de Candy y la volteo a ver ella con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza; el suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Archie no había sido informado de la partida de Albert por temor que insistiera ir con el aun a pesar de su enfermedad. Lancaster se encontraba alado de su Emmy. El carruaje lo esperaba y junto a la puerta Patty en un hermoso conjunto café de dos piezas, una blusa de seda con holanes en el pecho, guantes de satín y un sombrero de tono café fuerte, en sus manos un pequeño bolso, el demás equipaje se encontraba acomodado en el carruaje. Al lado de ella, la capitana Minrret y alguien desconocido para Albert, los dos portaban trajes oficiales, pero del otro caballero se extraño mucho el color de este, giro a ver a Candy y solo levanto sus hombros.

Se acerco a su tía abuela, soltando a Candy de la mano y tomando con delicadeza la cabecita de Iain y dándole un beso, miro a su tía- por favor tía, le encargo mucho a mi familia en mi ausencia- ella asintió.

Las palabras la abrumaban por primera vez, la esperanza de que Steart estuviera vivo la llenaban de alegría y un desasosiego por que se encontraba solo y lejos de su familia, con sentimiento en la voz le dijo – descuida hijo- trago saliva- sé que son momentos difíciles para ti y tu familia pero solo te pido por favor que corrobores quien es; te pido que si es mi muchacho, lo traiga a casa con su familia, no importa como este- las lagrimas en sus ojos se hicieron presente- tráelo William, trae Alistar, por favor ha estado mucho tiempo solo y debe tener mucho miedo- las lágrimas fluían por su mejilla- el no le gustaba estar solo, por eso siempre estaba pegado de Archivald, tiene miedo a la soledad, por favor devuélvame a mi muchacho y cuando lo veas dile que su vieja tía abuela nunca perdió la fe de que estuviera vivo, que siempre he rezado a Dios porque me lo devuelva, que lo amo y lo necesito conmigo y prometo no ser tan estricta, ni me enfadare por haberse hido de esa forma, solo lo quiero devuelta, tráelo a casa William- Albert no aguanto ver a su tía así, antes de que Lancaster la abrazara Albert lo había hecho, mientras Candy y Patty lloraban al escuchar lo acongojada de la voz de la fuerte tía abuela.

Albert beso la cabellera de su tía abuela y limpio con delicadeza sus lagrimas y le sonrío – le prometo tía, que, si es Steart, lo traeré de nuevo cueste lo que cueste- le sonrío de lado – no llore mas y mientras no estoy desboque ese amor en mis hijos y descuide le diere a Steart cuanto lo ama- Albert vio a Lancaster y le dijo firmante – Henry, le encargo a mi tía no quiero regresar y que se encuentre mal, por favor-

Lancaster inmediatamente abrazo por la cintura a Emmy y la beso en la mejilla; después vio a Albert mientras recargaba a Emmy en su pecho por un costado – descuida muchacho, cuidare de ella y tu familia también, vete en paz y trae a su muchacho mi Emmy, si pudiera iría contigo, pero hago mas falta aquí- Albert asintió.

Sin querer soltó a su tía que la tenia de una mano volvió a besar a su hijo y dijo – tu pequeño no comas muchas galletas por favor, duerme temprano y recuerda que te amo- Iain sonrío a su padre, después se dirigió a ver a su suegro y a su pequeño William- Lord André, le encargo a mis hijos y mi esposa, regresare lo más pronto que pueda-

André asintió y le estiro la mano- descuida muchacho, al igual que para ti son tu tesoro ellos son la mas valioso que tengo en mi vida- miro a su hija- los protegeré con mi vida, ve tranquilo y reúne a tu familia, que dios te cuide-

Albert sonrío y se acercó a William, el pequeño inmediatamente se lanzo al cuello de su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, el apenas pudo reaccionar para sostenerlo y empezó a llorar. Como si el pequeño bebe, presintiera algo muy feo; se aferro al cuello de su padre. Candy se aproximó rápidamente para sostenerlo, pero lloraba más. Albert soltó la maleta de mano que llevaba y acaricio dulcemente su cabeza y dijo en un tono muy tierno – vamos hijo, no tengas miedo, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero papa tiene que ir por el Tío Steart, entiende por favor, te prometo que no tardare- como si el pequeño entendiera se empezó a incorporar poco a poco y fijo su mirada en su padre – eres el mayor William, ahora que no estoy tu serás el hombre de la casa asta mi regreso- toco suavemente la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice- deberás cuidar a mama y tu hermano, confió en ti campeón- William asintió, dejando a todos sorprendido, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla su padre y se giro a buscar a su madre, la encontró e inmediatamente le estiro las manos para que lo cargara.

A veces pensamos que los pequeños niños no entienden muchas cosas que suceden y los relegamos a un segundo plano. Pero en verdad son mas sensitivos e inteligente de lo que pensamos; ellos logran percibir maldad, miedo y a veces en muy contados casos peligro. AL igual son valientes y comprenden mas cosas de lo que imaginamos.

Albert suspiro y con un nudo en la garganta entrego a William a su madre, beso la frente de ambos y le dijo a su esposa- volveré pronto, cuídense mucho, los amo-

En ese momento Patty se acerco a ellos y tomo una mano de Candy y la miro fijamente- te agradezco con el alma, Candy; que a pesar de este terrible momento por el que pasan- trago saliva- permitas partir a tu esposo, en busca de Steart- se llevo la mano de Candy y la suya al pecho – este pobre corazón cansado de llorar y fatigado por una búsqueda para todos imposible, volvió a latir con la esperanza de que él, este vivo- la brazo fuertemente y con lágrimas le dijo – gracias por creer en mi y ayudarme a traerlo de vuelta-

Despegándose del abrazo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo – no hay nada que agradecer Patty, Steart es mi amigo, mi familia y tu gran amor- limpio las lagrimas de Patty- ve por él, amiga y recupéralo y dile de mi parte que su cajita música se descompuso su cajita y necesito que la componga- Patty sonrío y asintió, vio a su esposo – regresen pronto y cuídense- Albert eso a su esposa y subieron al carruaje.

Todos los vieron partir con la ilusión de que volvieran pronto y acompañados de Steart. Candy vio como Minrret daba las ordenes a los escoltas para llevar al corregente a la estación. Unos minutos después Candy se acercó a ella – buenas noches capitana- Minrret se cuadro, se giro y vio a Alexander- un placer verlo capitán Alexander- el también asintió – capitana necesito hablar con usted, es un asunto muy importante- ella asintió y Candy sonrío- y traiga al capitán, a lo mejor nos puede ayudar- sonrieron los dos, mientras ella se retiraba junto a su familia.

Mientras tanto Albert y Patty, subían al tren que los llevaría a Londres. El compartimiento de primera clase era muy espacioso, ambos se ponían de acuerdo para las personas que verían al llegar. Patty se disculpo con Albert, iría a refrescarse un poco; estaba muy nerviosa y el corazón casi le salía del pecho tenia que respirar un poco. Albert releía los documentos que habían obtenido del maletín de Patty. Estaba inmerso en la información recibida, cuando de pronto se frenó rápidamente el tren. Desconcertado observaba como de la nada una mujer rubia de cabellera lisa, en un traje lila de dos piezas, un sombrero del mismo color caía irremediablemente en sus piernas.

Albert logro sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. La joven se volteo y miro con sus ojos verdes profundos a Albert, sus miradas se quedaron como si algo los atrajera. De pronto el sonido de la puerta del compartimiento se abría y los dos voltearon, se escuchó – me pueden explicar ¿que se significa esto? - los dos voltearon a ver se sorprendidos. La mujer se giro y vio Albert; levantándose al mismo tiempo que Albert, estiro la mano a con una sonrisa y dijo – mi nombre es camile, mucho gusto-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BUENAS NOCHES A TODAS ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, ES A PETICION DE TODAS JIJI DECIAN QUE CANDY TENIA MUCHO PRETENDIENTES JIJI DAREMOS UN GIRO INESPERADO ESPERO LES GUSTEN Y RECUERDEN QUE GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS VAMOS CONSTRUYENDO TODAS ESTA BELLA HISTORIA.

ASI QUE ESPERO SU AYUDA JIJI DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA CONTINUAR. UN GRAN ABARZO Y UN BESO A TODOS.

ATTE. ANA


	36. Chapter 36 ¿NUNEVOS AMIGOS?

CAPITULO 36

¿NUEVOS AMIGOS?

La tarde amenazaba con marcharse de un momento a otro. Una joven se encontraba en el amplio jardín este del palacio. Viendo como el sol se ocultaba, meditaba sobre todas las cosas que estaban pasando, un atentado directo a su familia, todos buscando un culpable y ella ¿Qué hacía? Le juro a su tío que lo apoyaría, pero estaba estancada. Su madre no comprendía, que a ella no le importaba, casarse con noble Lord, príncipe o rey. No ella solo quería encontrar un amor verdadero, uno puro que no estuviera ligado a su título, a su puesto, que la amaran por ser ella y no una princesa. Lo había encontrado en Arturo, pero su madre no entendía eso y ella no encontraba la forma que ella entendiera, este gran amor que sentía por él.

Un suspiro salió del pecho de Mercy, mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar en el horizonte. Mercy movió su cabeza en forma de negación y se giró, empezó a caminar cuando de pronto se tropezó con alguien.

Se vio sujeta entre unos brazos fuerte y un olor muy agradable a sándalo, desconocido para ella, alzo su mirada como niña asustada y se encontró a un par de ojos cafés claros y una sonrisa muy amplia.

Un gallardo hombre de edad madura, en un traje impecable de color oscuro, un porte perfecto y una amplia sonrisa, la sujetaba para no caer al piso; la miraba fijamente- Sali a pasear un rato, pero nunca me imaginé que los ángeles estuvieran merodeando este lugar-

Mercy se sonrojo y dijo- disculpe- tartamudeo un poco- estaba distraída y no me percate- soltando el agarre y tratando de alisar su vestido lila, era sencillo, sus hombros descubiertos y un escote cuadrado, el vuelo del vestido cae por debajo de sus rodillas, su pelo estaba sujeto por una cola de caballo y tenía un poco de maquillaje.

El hombre sonrío también, y volvía a ver a sus hermosos ojos y dijo – no tenga cuidado, permítame presentarme Soy Dimitri de Irlanda-

Mercy abrió los ojos en par en par y se apresuro hacer una caravana- mil disculpas milord, mi nombre es Mercy Estuardo de Austria-

Dimitri también hizo una caravana y al ver que ella se levantaba le dijo- es un placer, miladie- Mercy sonrío – pero ¿Qué hace una bella princesa, sola en el jardín? -

Mercy se puso nerviosa – bueno yo – jugaba como niña con sus manos y bajaba un poco su rostro que estaba sonrojado por las palabras que le dijo.

Dimitri sonrío al verla como una niña traviesa, levanto con su mano cuidadosamente su rostro – descuidé princesa, no debo de interrogarla, pero si me permite- extendió su mano- la escoltare a sus habitaciones, no es adecuado que una bella mujer como usted pase sin la escolta debida-

Mercy se sonrojo más e inmediatamente hablo nerviosamente- majestad, no quisiera importunarlo; yo puedo ir sola descuide-

Dimitri movió la cabeza en signo de negación y aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, por ver a semejante mujer sonrojada, era bien conocido que Mercy era una persona de finos modales y de un temperamento recio y con temple, se atrevió a tomar la mano de Mercy y la entrelazo a la suya y con una sonrisa le dijo – descuide no me importuna, permítame escoltarla; no quiero que piense que un irlandés no sabe de modales y seria poco caballeroso de mi parte dejarla sola, por favor acepte mi invitación, princesa- Mercy asintió- además no podría dormir sabiendo que una mujer como usted, tenga una melancólica mirada como la suya y yo no haya hecho nada para poner una bella sonrisa en su rostro-

Mercy sonrió muy discretamente y después de un suspiro dijo – está bien acepto la invitación, será un honor que me escolte- movió su cabeza comenzó a caminar- muchas gracias majestad-

Dimitri giro su cabeza y la observo – no cree que es mucho formalismo, es una bella noche para amargarla con protocolo- Mercy sonrío- le parece que seamos por esta noche, somos dos personas que nos encontramos-

Mercy asintió y corrigió- entonces muchas gracias Dimitri- el sonrió.

En una voz muy suave le dijo- ahora que terminamos de formalismo, puedes platicarme ¿por qué estabas tan sola? -

Mercy suspiro- pensaba en cosas triviales, cosas que a veces es difícil platicar, el cómo puede afectar a una persona su título y suposición- bajo la cabeza.

Dimitri toco suavemente su mano y le dijo – es un penar que solo unos poco podemos entender- ella asintió-sería un placer ayudarte a desenmarañar esas cosas triviales, Minrret- ella no esperaba esa contestación- no soy tan viejo y tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo, puesto que yo vivo con eso siempre y suele ser muy agobiante-

Mercy sonrió – será un placer, si tiene tiempo para escuchar niñerías-

Dimitri rio- nunca una mujer tan bella como usted, me hará perder tiempo en pláticas, para mi será un placer escucharla- mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos del castillo.

Candy se encontraba en su oficina, había dejado a los pequeños con la tía abuela después de darles su merienda; intentaba terminar de leer un informe. Estaba cansada y suspiraba profundamente. Dejo caer el folder con la información y perdió su vista en el horizonte por un momento. Quería analizar todo, las sospechas que tenia y aun esperaba a Minrret. La idea de dormir sola en su cuarto, no le agradaba, extrañaría a su Albert.

De pronto unos toquidos en la puerta, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y dijo firmemente- pase-

La figura de su padre en traje gris y una camisa clara, le ilumino el rostro. Su padre se acercaba con una inmensa sonrisa- ¿aun trabajando? - ella asintió- hija recuerda que debes descansar- se acerco a tomar asiento frente de ella.

Candy movió su cabeza – lo se papa, pero también había cosas pendientes- sonrió levantando sus hombros y André negaba con la cabeza, tomo algunos folders – estas son las peticiones de ayuda para los hospitales y listas de víveres- suspiro- en fin, son muchas cosas pendientes y no esperan porque son urgentes padre-

André tomo un fólder y lo empezó a ojear- ¿qué has pensado hacer hija? -

Candy se recargo en su silla y dijo- Albert y yo estamos esperando unas provisiones, el adelanto muchas cosas antes de irse y solo falta que firmara unas ordenes papa, descuida pronto llegara el barco y podemos dar soluciones a las peticiones-

André dejo el folder y se levantó- ¿pues si terminaste hija vamos a descansar?, te acompañare tus habitaciones, recuerda que le prometí a tu esposo cuidarte y no faltare mi promesa- hablo solemnemente.

Candy sonrió- lo se padre, pero aun me falta una plática con cierta capitana-

André sonrió- esta bien hija, veré los avances en la investigación de nuestro fugitivo mientras tanto y volveré por ti- ella asintió- además te espera una sorpresa en tu habitación que te aseguro quedaras ir pronto a descansar-

Candy dijo intrigada- ¿Qué es padre? -

André hablo dulcemente- un par de caballeros que acompañaran a su madre todas las noches, para que no extrañe a su dulce campesino escoces- rio por el comentario.

Candy se alegró y dijo – entonces prometo terminar lo mas pronto posible papa, gracias-André asintió y salió de la oficina, dejando a su hija con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a revisar los últimos documentos. La puerta volvió a escucharse abrirse, Candy aun con los ojos en los documentos dijo – Pase capitana en un momento la atenderé-

Una risa sonora lleno el recinto e hizo que levantará la mirada – me han dicho muchos calificativos y me han comparado con media Inglaterra y toda la clase baja de Norteamérica, pero nunca una mona pecas me había confundido con una mujer- mientras Terry entraba a la oficina.

Candy movió su cabeza y le dijo - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así, Terry? – en un tono de regaño y resignación.

Terry se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano – vamos Candy, era para alegrarte un poco tiene una cara entierro- ella hizo una mueca- por Dios Albert, solo fue por inventor, no se murió volverá pronto- dijo alzando sus hombros.

Candy se levanto exaltada- Terry, que te pasa ni de broma digas eso- puso sus manos en cintura.

Terry rio – vamos Candy, relajante un poco y claro se que no debo jugar con eso – alzo los hombros- pero no creas que no he soñado con ese día- en su cara una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba, de pronto la a atrajo a él y la abrazo – cuando volveré a tener la oportunidad que perdí y hacerte mi esposa-

Candy se sorprendió con el atrevimiento de Terry y lo empujo para que la soltara y dijo firmemente- Terry Granchester, deja de bromear-

Terry volvió reír y hizo una carava- mil disculpas regente solo quería quitarle esa tristeza de su rosto- ladeo su rostro y le dijo – vamos solo es un juego, pecosa, hace mucho tiempo entendí que Albert te gano a la buena-

Candy sonrió discretamente- esta bien, pero ¿a que debo tu visita a estas horas? -dijo curiosa.

El suspiro- bueno en parte estaba preocupado por ti, llevas mucho rato revisando pendientes y tu tío dijo que deberías descansa, pero te conozco como eres de terca así que vine-alzo los hombros- aparte que le prometí a Albert que cuidaría de su bella esposa-

Ella suspiro y se sentó de nuevo – creo que Albert le pidió a media Escocia que me cuidara ¿creo que aun piensa que soy una niña? -dijo resignada.

Terry levanto la mirada y le dijo – bueno yo diría que, - lo pensó por unos segundos- a media escocia, media Austria y por lo que vi hace un rato a una cuarte de Irlanda- soltó la cargada- creo Candy que Albert si piensa que eres su niña- volvió a reír.

Suspiro y levanto las manos- ustedes dos no tiene remedio- rieron ambos- pero aun me falta atender un pendiente y descuida mi padre vendrá por mi-

En ese momento entro Minrret a la oficina acompañada por Alexander los dos en sus uniformes de trabajo, Terry los vio – por lo que veo ya llegaron me retiro- Asintió Candy y saludo con un gesto a los visitantes. Con el pómulo de la puerta entre sus manos de volvió la mirada a Candy y dijo en un tono coqueto – no tardes amor, te espero en nuestro cuarto ya que no esta tu esposo, tendré que ayudarte a descansar, no tardes - soltó un beso al aire mientras los ojos de Candy querían matarlo.

Minrret puso cara de desconcierto mientras Alexander rio discretamente – buenas noches majestad reportándome- dijo Minrret para tratar de mediar la situación.

Candy asintió y con una señal los invito a tomar asiento- buenas noches capitana por favor tomen asiento, los esperaba- ellos tomaran su lugar- me alegra que haya venido Capitán- Alexander asintió- ¿traen avances de la investigación de ayer? -

La pregunta fue concreta, y directa. Minrret hablo con seguridad- si majestad confirmamos lo dicho por el fugitivo, el hombre misterioso era un Lord inglés, llego a Edimburgo tres días antes del atentado, -

Candy frunció el ceño- pudieron investigar el motivo de su supuesta visita-

Alexander hablo – si majestad, gracias a las investigaciones de mi gente pudimos localizar la escolta que trae el Lord y ellos dijeron que su amo les había dicho que vendría para hacer unas negociones en palacio-

Candy llevo su mano a la barbilla- y claro nunca vino aquí ¿verdad? - asintieron los dos- eso pensé, tenía un objetivo más precisó que hacer transacciones con nosotros, así que – se quedó pensando.

Minrret tomo la palabra- ¿Qué sospecha majestad? -

Ella la vio a los ojos- que nuestra suposición se hace cada vez mas un hecho ¿no lo crees? - ella asintió, Candy se levanto y camino un poco- un alto Lord ingles venir a Escocia y no llegarse a reportar a palacio, solo tendría que venir a ver a alguien-

Minrret retomo su postura- ¿en que está pensado majestad? -

Candy se giro y la vio con una media sonrisa- en que tendré que averiguar de primera mano ¿Cuál fue el motivo verdadero de nuestro visitante para venir aquí?-

Minrret se tensó – majestad no pensara ir a preguntarle al príncipe Eduardo ¿o sí? - preocupada por la cara de Candy

Ella sonrío- ¿Quién más nos podrá decir? - Alexander toco la mano de Minrret antes de que objetara la decisión de Candy.

El hablo- majestad deberá de tener cuidado, el príncipe Eduardo es muy astuto-dijo firmemente – además las intenciones del así su persona no son muy honorables que digamos-

Candy lo miro y sonrió- no más que yo descuide- ambos se miraron- se como tratar con gente de su calaña, por ahora es todo capitanes gracias por venir- los dos se levantaron inmediatamente- mantengan vigilado a nuestro invitado por favor y no duden en informarme cualquier avance- los dos hicieron una caravana y se disponían a retirarse – capitana Minrret necesito hablar con usted asolas, si no hay algún inconveniente-

Ella vio a Alexander y él se despidió- me retiro entonces majestad, las dejo solas- vio a Minrret y le dijo – esperare en tu oficina- ella asintió.

Candy le regalo una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- no tardaré mucho- le dijo firmemente y Alexander se giró y asintió. Candy le indico a Minrret que tomaran asiento para comenzar la plática, mientras se acercaban a la sala de su oficina. Ella obedeció, aunque se le hizo raro de que Candy no se sentara enfrente de ella sino a un lado.

Candy le sonrió viéndola fijamente – Capitana- ella también la miro- sé que mi madre y tu fueron amigas ¿verdad? - Minrret asintió y ella apretó sus labios, suspiro- se que por tantas cosas que han pasado, no he podido platicar contigo-

Minrret le pareció extraño e inclino un poco su cabeza- dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, necesita alguna información? -

Candy movió su cabeza en signo de negación- mmmm no y si- Minrret se desconcertó aun mas- en realidad necesito información sobre ti-

Minrret repuso su postura- ¿de mí? - algo nerviosa dijo – no entiendo, si piensa que tuve algo que ver con el atentado, majestad, le juro que no- apresurándose a responder.

Candy la volvió a ver fijamente- no creo que hayas tenido que ver con el atentado – sonrió- por lo poco que te conozco, sé que nunca harías algo para poner en riesgo a mi familia, se que nos estima mas haya de tus responsabilidades- Minrret suspiro aliviada- ¿pero sé qué?, algo esta pasando contigo, tal ve pueda ayudarte, te considero una amiga y se que he descuidado esa amistad por tantas cosas que han pasado así que-

Ella se apresuró a responder- ¿no entiendo majestad?, yo se que son muchas sus responsabilidades y yo solo soy una simple Capitana que cumple con sus obligaciones –

Candy toco su mano con suavidad- no lo eres solo una simple capitana de la guardia imperial, eres mi amiga y yo no te he prestado atención- Minrret bajo la cabeza- tu me has ayudado tanto y siempre estas al pendiente de nosotros, nos cuidas y procuras-

Minrret levanto el rostro y dijo- lo hago con placer, majestad- Candy sonrió.

Ella suspiro – lo se y te lo agradezco, pero quiero pedirte una disculpa- Minrret puso cara de desconcierto, ¿que acaso no era ella quien debería pedirla?

Minrret se puso seria y le dijo – no majestad, no tiene de que disculparse al contrario yo le falle, al no poder protegerlos en el atentado-

Candy movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no Minrret, no tienes que darla, al contrario- suspiro, tomando su mano- tu eres importante para nosotros y yo te he fallado como amiga, había notado que tenías problemas personales y por una u otra cosa; no me tome el tiempo para preguntarte y te deje sola-

Nerviosa ella se apuro a contestar- majestad, usted no tiene-

Candy hablo firmante- si Minrret, siempre me has apoyado en todas mis locuras- sonrió de lado- en mis momentos difíciles y también en mis tomas decisiones, me gustaría poderte ayudar esta vez- sonrió con timidez- ¿si tú quieres, me gustaría ayudarte? -

Minrret trago saliva-majestad, no podría importunarla con mis cosas-

Ella sonrió- primero cuando estemos solas y en plan de amigas- le guiño el ojo- solo Candy te parece, además no me importunas, las amigas se escuchan y se apoyan- ambas rieron- así que dime ¿qué está pasando con Mitchell? - dijo seria- y lo más alarmante ¿por qué esta un capitán irlandés, muy apuesto y con cara de enamorado junto de ti, cada vez que volteo a verte? - dijo intrigada.

Minrret sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrada a tener una amiga, siempre fue sola; cuando llego a la casa de Lancaster era la única mujer y la esposa del capitán era con la única que platica, al morir se sintió muy mal y se refugio en el trabajo. La única que se había acercado fue Melody; ella al igual que Candy se acerco una tarde y le ofreció su amistad. Al morir y perder a Alexander solo, le quedo un vacío y soledad, así que dedicó su vida a perfeccionar sus habilidades jurándose que no volvería a pasar esa tragedia con ninguno de los integrantes de la familia real y que su amor quedaría sepultado para toda su vida. Así permaneció mucho tiempo en su coraza, hasta que Mitchell llego, dándole la posibilidad de rehacer su vida y ser feliz. Su mundo estaba en control, su vida estaba tomando un nuevo auge, pero como siempre que Alexander aparecía todo su mundo sufría cambios, ella misma no sabía cómo volvió a caer en sus palabras y sus acciones aun no descifraba eso, solo sabía que lo amaba. Tal vez si necesitaba una amiga para hablar.

Minrret se acomodo en su lugar y suspiro – la verdad, es que Alexander y yo teníamos una historia pasada- hizo una mueca con su boca- el y yo nos íbamos a casar cuando éramos jóvenes; pero pasaron muchas cosas y que al final nos separaron por mucho tiempo- alzo los hombros- una mala jugada del destino o simplemente no era nuestro momento-

Candy recompuso su postura- entonces, Alexander y tu –

Minrret sonrió- si, desde hace mucho tiempo nos amamos-

Candy puso cara de sorpresa, ahora entendía; los cambios de Minrret, esa luz que nunca había visto en sus ojos, el nerviosismo y claro esa aparición en la fiesta. De pronto se sobresalto llamando la atención de ella – pero ¿y Mitchell?-

Minrret trago saliva- bueno digamos, que no lo tomo de una forma muy buena -

Candy abrió sus ojos- por dios, no me digas que ¿pelearon? -

Minrret movió su cabeza y suspiro haciendo una mueca – yo diría que mas bien, trataron de matarse- sonriendo al recordar la escena.

Candy alzo los hombros y su cara de desconcierto- santo dios, no mato Alexander a Mitchell ¿verdad? -

Minrret movió su cabeza y sonrió continuo –no para nada- rio- esos dos solo se portaron como un par de niños, nada que no pudiera controlar, mejor te contare que paso- Candy asintió escuchando la plática de Minrret.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar entre la frontera de inglesa y escocesa. Otra escena muy peculiar se llevaba a cabo. Patty colocaba sus manos en cintura y una joven rubia de ojos verdes, sonría estirando su mano.

Albert se giro y la vio - ¿se encuentra bien señorita? -

Camile le sonrió a Albert- sí, gracias- el rostro de ella estaba sonrojado- al contrario, yo debería de preguntarle los mismo prácticamente caí sobre usted-

Albert movió su cabeza- descuide- estiro su mano- mi nombre es Albert Andrew- sonrió discretamente.

Patty tocio y llamo la atención de la pareja que se encontraba viéndose fijamente- el mío es Patricia O'Brien- Camile inmediatamente tomo la mano de Patty- pero aun no nos cuenta ¿a que debemos su visita en nuestro compartimiento señorita? -

Camile le sonrió – Lavalle, Camile Lavalle. A sus órdenes- tomando la mano de Patty- disculpen, pero es la primera vez que viajo en tren y creo que estoy perdida, buscaba mi lugar y pensé que este era- se apresuro a buscar su boleto que se había caído y lo tomo entregándoselo a Patty mientras Albert solo observaba- mire este es mi boleto, entre aquí y el tren pues- apenada- freno y termine sobre el señor Andrew-

Albert sonrió- Albert, solo Albert- le regalo una sonrisa y con la mano indico que se sentara- les parece si tomemos asiento para solucionar esto, a no ser que esperemos que este tren frene de nuevo y terminemos en el suelo, por favor tomen asiento- las damas sonrieron y tomaron su lugar.

Patty observaba atentamente el boleto, mientras Camile seguía sonrojada – pues me temo que en verdad estaba perdida señorita Lavalle, su boleto es de tercera clase y esta en el compartimiento de primera- sonrió forzadamente viendo a la intrusa.

Camile se llevo las manos al rostro- o por dios; en verdad estaba muy perdida- sonrió de lado- si fuera mucha molestia, me pueden indicar donde está mi área y con gusto me retirare-

Albert vio una tristeza en esa joven, sin duda no contaba con mucho dinero, puesto que sus ropas eran modestas y pensó ¿Qué sería lo que llevaría a una mujer a comprar un boleto a Londres? El tren era sin escalas y era muy elevado su costo aun para tercera clase. Así que se atrevió a preguntar- si no es mucha indiscreción señorita Lavalle ¿por qué motivo viaja?-

Camile lo vio con una sonrisa – no es indiscreción Albert- se acomodo en el sillón- como vera no tengo mucho dinero, soy huérfana y no cuento con mucho - el la escuchaba atentamente y Patty algo impaciente pues no le había dado buena espina esa mujer- vendí todo lo que tenia en Edimburgo para hacer este viaje, mis padres trabajaban para el fallecido Sir muy poderoso, eran campesinos- Patty seguía atentamente a su interlocutora- en fin, mi hermano trato de buscar una mejor vida para nosotros y partió a la guerra-

Patty se sobresaltó al escuchar, la historia de aquella mujer- ¿fue a La guerra? -

Camile asintió- si señorita, mi hermano se enlisto, hace como tres años nos llego un aviso de que el había muerto en combate- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- mis padres estaban desolados, mi madre enferma de tristeza- sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro y Albert se apresuro en darle un pañuelo, ella lo tomo y continuo su relato, mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas- después vino la enfermedad y la gripe se llevo a mi padre, dejándome sola en este mundo-

Patty aun intrigada le pregunto – entonces viaja a Londres a buscar una nueva vida, me supongo-

Camile la vio inmediatamente y movió su cabeza en forma de negación- no, señorita- trago saliva- nos llego un papel hace un par de días diciendo que habían recuperado algunos presos de guerra- cerro sus ojos un momento tratando de contener el llanto- creen que mi hermano es uno de ellos y ahora viajo para identificarlo, solo espero en dios que este vivo- se llevo sus manos de nueva cuenta al rostro- es esto todo lo que tengo, solo rezo a Dios por que sea el-

Albert le tomo sus manos – tranquilícese señorita, vera como si es su hermano, tenga fe- Camile le regalo una sonrisa.

Patty vio la escena, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que tuviera cuidado- si igual yo creo los mismo, tenga fe. Mi novio también tuvo la misma suerte y ahora viajamos para ver si la persona que encontrar es el-

Camile la vio y le dijo dulcemente- ¿entonces hay mas personas que pudieron recuperar? -Albert y Patty asintieron- bendito dios, mas familias que podremos reunirnos- soltando las manos de Albert y reacomodándose en su asiento.

Patty sonrió muy forzadamente y Albert le dijo - ¿En que hospital esta su hermano? -

Camile se apresuro en buscar en su bolsa, segundos después saco un papel – en el hospital East Leeds Dar, en un lugar llamado – volvió a revisar el papel-En Leeds una ciudad en el norte de Inglaterra-

Patty y Albert abrieron los ojos en par en par- mi sobrino se encuentra en eso lugar también- se apresuró a decir Albert.

Camile suspiro- seguro dios me mando con ustedes- sonrió viendo a Patty- yo nunca había salido de Edimburgo, tal vez ustedes ¿podrían decirme como llego a ese lugar? - vio con ojos suplicantes a Albert- no tengo mucho dinero, pero si me llevan, prometo recompensarlos cuando consiga un trabajo-

Albert la miro desconcertado y enternecido con la pobre muchacha - ¿un trabajo? -

Camile asintió- si, señor, cuando vendí las pocas cosas que tenemos solo pude comprar el boleto de ida a Leens y me quedo un poco de dinero para moverme- Sonrió tímidamente y mostro sus manos, algo maltratadas- se trabajar señor y no dudo que conseguiré un trabajo para los gasto que surjan en mi estadía, se cocinar, barrer y muchas otras cosas más, tengo confianza de que alguna señora de una buena casa podrá ocuparme, así tendré un techo donde dormir mientras veo la situación de mi hermano, es lo primero que hare al llegar, buscar un trabajo-

Albert hiba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un mozo del tren con un carro de comida- la cena, señor Andrew- Albert asintió y dejo el carro.

El carro tenia una gran variedad de comidas, una tetera de té recién preparado y varias galletas y dulces. Camile la vio y trago saliva, fijándose en las cosas del coche. Albert observó la vista de la joven a la comida, sabia que por su expresión la joven no había comido nada.

Camile se apresuro a levantarse- bueno creo que he molestado mucho- se giro para despedirse con una inclinación- los dejare comer, preguntare donde esta mi asiento, si me disculpan-

En ese momento Albert la tomo del brazo, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Patty- espere por favor- ella estaba sorprendida – si me permite me encantaría invitarla a cenar- ella estaba a punto de hablar – no acepto un no por respuesta, pues me imagino que no habrá podido comer nada ¿verdad? - ella asintió viendo el carrito.

De pronto suspiro profundo- no quisiera importunar, Albert- vio a Patty muy seria- mejor me retiro- Albert vio con ojos suplicantes a Patty para que le ayudara a convencerla.

Patty suspiro y dijo – no inoportuna, señorita descuide- sonrió- vamos acepte la invitación de mi amigo a cenar-

Ella sintió y tomo lugar mientras Albert acerco el carrito, ambas mujeres empezaron a tomar un poco de té y el servía los platos, Camile estaba muy sonrojada, pero devoro todo lo que Albert le ofrecía. Albert le sonreía recordando como su esposa era igual de comelona que aquella pobre mujer.

Después comenzaron una charla de cosas triviales; el tiempo pasaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando Albert vio como Camile bostezaba discretamente. Se levanto y los vio fijamente- pues creo que ahora si me retiro ya es muy tarde, iré a buscar mi lugar, muchas gracias por todo- se encaminaba a la salida- espero volvernos a ver y que hayamos recuperado a nuestros familiares-

Los dos veía como la joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del compartimiento. De pronto Albert recordó que su compartimiento tendría tres camas para el viaje pues la idea era que Archie, Annie y Patty viajaran, recordó sus épocas de vagabundo y lo incomodo de tercera clase, esa pobre chica no tenia a nadie y pues quería ayudarla. Hablo firmemente – Camile-

Ella se giró desconcertada- si Albert-

Patty lo miro intrigada- mira- trato de acomodar sus palabras- la verdad es que en este compartimiento viajarían mi sobrino, su esposa y Patty, así que tenemos una cama de sobra- se toco su nuca- tercera clase es algo incomoda para viajar y una nos faltan un par de horas para llegar a Leens- sonrió- ¿si gustas puedes quedarte aquí? - Patty y Camile lo vieron con ojos sorprendidos.

Camile se giro y con angustia le dijo – si muchas gracias- abrazo a Albert y luego a Patty en forma de agradecimiento- les juro que les pagare algún día por su amabilidad y mi hermano Scott sabrá de esto, muchas gracias- Patty sonrió discretamente.

Albert apenado dijo – descuida- se levantó y comenzó a acomodar las camas- hoy por ti, mañana por mi- Camile tenia sus manos entre lazadas y sonrió haciendo una reverencia. Patty también le sonrió, pero muy forzadamente. No sabía porque, pero esa mujer no le daba buena espina. Pero tampoco tenía corazón para dejarla sola, sabia lo inseguro que podía ser un viaje para una mujer sin compañía, total solo serian un par de horas.

Como lo había dispuesto Albert se acomodaron en el amplio compartimiento, las camas eran individuales pero reconfortantes, los tres se dispusieron a tomar una siesta asta llegar a su destino. Un par de horas después arribaban a Leens.

La mañana apenas despuntaban y un trio muy peculiar salía del tren, el anden de la ciudad estaba atiborrado de gente que se dirigía a Londres para trabajar algo común, pues, aunque el pequeño pueblo estaba en auge, había mas oportunidades de trabajo en la capital por la guerra.

La figura de tres personas se dibujaba en aquel andes. Albert traía una gabardina fina negra, guantes de cuero y una bufanda café; Patty traía un saco largo en color blanco, un sombrero de fino de satín, guantes del mismo color y otra bufanda. El clima Ingles siempre era más gélido que el Escoces y Camile por su parte traía un sencillo saco de color hueso, algo viejo, pero se veía abrigado, su bufanda de colores pastel, sus manos las frotaba una con otra para minorizar el frio, junto a ella una pequeña maleta café, con su poco equipaje que había llevado. Albert la observo y se enterneció con ella, recordando aquel viaje que tuvo que hacer su bella esposa cuando joven de vuelta América. Como le hubiera gustado habérsela encontrado y haberla ayudado, pero gracias a Dios su pequeña había llegado bien América.

Se acerco a Camile y se retiro los guantes- toma esto te quitara el frio- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Camile apenado le dijo – no Albert ¿Qué harás tú?, no puedo aceptarlo-

Albert le regreso la sonrisa- descuida tengo otro par- Camile asintió y tomo el par de guantes, colocándoselos.

Patty se acercó a ella- ¿está segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? -

Camile vio a Patty- no Patty gracias, no puedo ser una carga para ustedes y necesito buscar un trabajo para solventar los gasto-

Habían hablado en el tren de la posibilidad de Albert para ayudarla y cubrir sus gastos, pero Camile se había negado rotundamente, ella había venido por su hermano y trabajaría para lograrlo, mucho habían hecho ellos. Albert suspiro y le dijo – bueno, veo que no te convenceremos así que- Alzo los hombros- si necesitas algo-

Camile lo abrazo para agradecerle- si lose tengo el nombre de su hotel- le regalo una sonrisa- descuiden todo estará bien- abrazo a Patty y tomo su maleta- suerte chicos y espero que sea Steart, ahora tengo que irme – asintieron mientras veía como Camile desaparecía en el andén.

Ellos por su parte se dirigían con un mozo que traían sus maletas y se enfilaban a la salida, donde los esperaba un carruaje para ir a su hotel.

La mañana se había instalado por completo en el pequeño pueblo, en un hotel lujoso. Una dama de larga cabellera de color café, piel blanca como la nieve tomaba una taza de té, frente a un amplio ventanal. La recamara era muy lujosa, una cama blanda y muebles de robles con una decoración muy pintoresca. Veía el panorama donde se dibujaba el pueblo completo, unas amplias montañas encuadraban la imagen, un pueblo muy tranquilo. La mujer dejaba la taza de té, en su mesa y suspiro- POR FIN, WILLIAM ALBERTH ANDREW, llegaste, ahora mi plan comienza y tengo muchas sorpresas para ti- sonrió, de pronto unos toquidos en su puerta la hicieron girar y dijo – pase- se levantaba con una sonrisa al ver quien entraba - ¿tardaste mucho? -

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BUENAS TARDES YA SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO CON LA ACTUALIZACION, DISCULPEN, PERO FUE UNA SEMANA ALGO PESADA JIJIJI NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. PROMETO PONERME AL DIA.

MIENTRAS TANTO UN ABRAZO Y UNA SINCERA DISCULPA JIJIJIJ OTRA VEZ. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. RECUERDEN QUE SON PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA PUES GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS VAMOS HACIENDOLA JUNTOS.

ATTE. ANA


	37. Chapter 37 UN MILAGRO

CAPITULO 37

UN MILAGRO

Candy entraba a su oficina, tenia un hermoso traje rojo con una blusa blanca de seda, un saco y una falda recta; pero recogido en una coleta unos caireles sueltos en su frene y un poco de maquillaje, tacones de color negro. Llevaba varios folders en sus manos, suspiro al entrar, sin duda el día no había pintado muy bien, despertó maravillada por haber dormido con sus bebes; tomo el desayuno con todos.

Paso a ver a Archie y Annie, los dos la interrogaron de la ausencia de Albert y ella dijo que había tenido que llevar a Patty a Glasgow a esperar a sus padres. Después que Archie se recuperara irían por Steart, estaba más que enojado Archie por su pierna; Annie trato de calmarlo, pero sin mucho resultado. Tuvo que decirle que llamaría a Albert para que regresara lo mas pronto. Aun no sabía cómo, pero tendría que entretener a Archie, Arturo le había dicho que estaba presentado fiebre y tenía que tener más tiempo de reposo.

Volvía suspirar mientras llegaba a su escritorio; dejando el montón de folders en él. Tomo asiento, para variar tenia mil pendientes que necesitaba desechar y su bella prima aun no así acto de presencia para ayudarla. Su padre se había ofrecido, pero ella le dicho que todo estaba bajo control.

Su abuelo igual que Mercy no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Su tío Marcus y su tía Margot habían salido temprano. Bendecía a Dios, la tía abuela tenia a los gemelos bajo control. Se giro a ver el reloj eran las 9:00 de la mañana, tendría que apurarse para estar con los pequeños en su desayuno.

En fin, solo necesitaba ponerse a trabajar cuando tocaron su puerta y ella dio paso. Su secretaria se asomo por la puerta – majestad, tiene una llamada-

Candy sonrió y tomo rápidamente el teléfono aun sin despedir a su secretaria- bueno, amor eres tú? - dijo con una sonrisa y la secretaria dejo la oficina. Ella sabía que después de esa llamada su jefa tendría muy buen humor y trabajaría a marchas forzadas. La mañana mejoraría sin duda para la regente.

En una villa al norte de Londres, de un carruaje un hombre de pelo canoso bajaba de él, la villa era grande y hermosa, de la época victoriana. Aquel hombre estaba envuelto en un traje de color negro de fina tela en corte italiano, fue recibido por un mozo que lo reconoció inmediatamente y lo condujo a una habitación de la villa.

Era un estudio muy amplio y finamente decorado, los muebles de roble rojo, amplios libreros llenos de libros perfectamente acomodados, del lado derecho una amplia chimenea y arriba de ella un escudo de armas que era muy familiar para ese hombre, le saco una sonrisa. La figura de un joven en traje estilo inglés, gris con rayas blancas. Observaba por la amplia ventana del lugar.

Armando se acercó sigilosamente a él, dejo una distancia prudente y dijo – buenos días-

Aquel joven se giró y le dijo- buen día- se acercó, mirando el reloj- su puntualidad es admirable Lord Armando-

Armando sonrió- no solo los ingleses son puntuales- asintió la figura de aquel hombro que aun estaba oscurecida por el reflejo del sol.

Aquel joven se aclaró la voz- después de los saludos- indico con la mano una sala- le parece que hablemos de su problema, creo que ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo de sobra-

Armando asintió y se dirigió a la sala junto aquel hombre, una vez sentados dijo- me gusta que las personas no se anden con rodeos-

El joven asintió- a mi igual, así que dígame ¿que hizo el príncipe Eduardo, para que viniera a verme, Lord Armando? -

Armando sonrió – creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, majestad, espero que tenga tiempo de sobra-

Sonrío y cruzo las manos- descuide, tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharlo- Armando suspiro y comenzó a platicar con él.

Mercy estaba nerviosa, la invitación la había recibido muy temprano por la mañana; aun se preguntaba como aquel papel había llegado a su mesa de noche. Suspiro por enésima vez. Se había arreglado con un hermoso vestido de flores, sin mangas y cuello en V, le quedaba entallado a su cuerpo. Un enorme sombrero de paja adornaba su cabeza, su pelo recogido en una coleta y guantes cortos de Razo, joyería discreta al igual que maquillaje.

Había bajado del carruaje según las indicaciones dadas, era un amplio paraje verde, el pasto alfombrara esa colina. Pensó que era una locura, pero ya estaba ahí; nada tenia que perder. Así que comenzó a caminar, después de unos minutos vio junto a un árbol una mesa de color blanco forjada de hierro y una sombrilla amplia de color rojo. Seguía caminando de repente detrás de unos arbustos, un par de mesas con manteles blancos se encontraba de su lado derecho.

Las mesas tenían muchos platillos cubierto con tapas de platas; un mesero perfectamente vestido le indicaba con su mano enguantada que tomara asiento. De la nada el olor a sándalo volvía a invadir el aire. Ella sonrió y se giró.

Dimitri estaba parado a su lado derecho con una enorme sonrisa y un traje gris con una camisa de color oscuro, de pronto tomo la mano de Mercy y la beso- me da un gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación- Mercy movió la cabeza sonriendo- no me gusta comer solo y mi primo pues, creo que sigue ocupado con su novia-

Mercy sonrió – descuida, fue algo loco, pero- inclinó su cabeza y alzo sus hombros

Dimitri la vio desconcertado mientras que sacaba la silla para que ella tomara asiento- ¿loco? – rio- vamos Mercy, solo somos dos personas que tomaremos un desayuno al aire libre-

Ella movió su cabeza y alzo los ojos- si tú lo dices- frunció el ceño- no es muy común que despierte con una invitación para un desayuno, en mi mesa de noche- se llevo la mano a su barbilla- sin mencionar, que vivo en el palacio real escoces y un irlandés pudo filtrarse a las habitaciones reales, sin ser visto – suspiro- creo que Minrret deberá mejorar la guardia o cambiare a todos los soldados para mejor seguridad ¿qué opina milord? -

Dimitri casi se ahoga con el agua que tomaba, dejo el vaso en la mesa y le sonrió a Mercy- si verdad, muy curioso- alzo los hombros- no Deberá temer princesa, solo fue algo fortuito que cierto capitán, tenga- hizo unos malabares con su mano derecha al viento- una bella novia como capitana del castillo y me debiera un favor-

Mercy movió su cabeza y alzo sus ojos- tendré que hablar con Minrret-

Dimitri toco su mano- vamos, no te enojes, solo fue una invitación – coloco su mano en su pecho- juro que no volveré a burlar su guardia por ningún motivo, la próxima vez mandare el mensaje como todo un caballero-

Mercy rio a carcajadas por los gestos que el hacía- está bien creer en usted- y con su mano derecha y su dedo índice- pero no vuelva hacerlo ¿está bien? -

Dimitri asintió y con su mano indico al mozo que comenzara- entonces a desayunar- Mercy tenia una sonrisa y comenzaron con el desayuno, entre platicas y risas. Ellos solos disfrutaban de un buen desayuno, olvidándose de todo el mundo alrededor.

El desayuno fue muy placentero, casi terminaban y estaban tomando un te; cuando la cara de Dimitri, se volvió seria, Mercy se giro desconcertada. Los dos se congelaron por un momento por lo que vieron, una cuadrilla pequeña de soldados con el uniforme irlandés, se acercaban a ellos.

Dimitri se levanto y se coloco a un lado de Mercy en unos segundos, ella giro su cabeza para verlo y el le regalo una sonrisa- por favor, dame unos minutos princesa y volveré- ella asintió.

Dimitri les dio alcance y cuando estuvo frente a ellos, el capitán se acercó, regalándole una media sonrisa- veo que estas disfrutando tu desayuno primo-

Dimitri le sonrió- asta que tu llegaste, Alexander- el trago saliva- nunca interrumpo tus ratos de oseo, así que querido primo mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto o juro que esta noche dormirás en tu habiatacion en la villa y no a lado de tu bella capitana-

Alexander se cuadro y con una señal, un soldado se acercó a él entregándole un papel- esto llego hace un rato de Irlanda y no te va a gustar nada lo que dice-

Dimitri tomo el papel y lo leyó, su expresión cambio al leer aquella nota; lo miro fijamente- debemos ir a palacio, inmediatamente. Preparen todo- arrugo el papel con su mano derecha- tendremos que hablar con la Regente- asintieron todos.

Alexander lo miro- creo que debes ir a despedir a tu invitada primo-

Dimitri asintió- no tardaré y –

Alexander palmeo su hombro- descuida su carruaje esta preparado- bajo la cabeza un momento- siento mucho haberte estropeado tu desayuno primo-

Dimitri vio su rostro- descuida, es el pago por ser quien soy-

Alexander le sonrió de lado- ¿ella lo entenderá descuida? -

Dimitri se hiba alejando- lo sé, sufre del mismo mal que yo-

Minutos después, Mercy entraba a su habiatacion retirándose el sombrero, se sentó enfrente de su tocador y tomo su cepillo para acomodar su pelo. De pronto un sonido llamando a la puerta la hizo girar, cerró los ojos – pase- dijo.

Oscar entraba a la habiatacion, su uniforme perfectamente, el porte perfecto y sus pasos seguros; dijo – disculpe majestad-

Mercy se giro y le sonrió - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Oscar, solo Mercy? - haciéndole una cara de reproche.

Oscar se paro en seco y se cuadro, aclaro su voz y dijo – no creo las suficientes, majestad- Mercy movió su cabeza y le indico con un gesto que prosiguiera- la regente, la ha estado buscando y la requiere en su oficina inmediatamente-

Mercy suspiro y asintió- descuide Oscar, en un momento iré a la oficina de mi prima- el asintió, pero al ver que no se retiraba, ella le dijo – hay ¿otra cosa Oscar? -

El dudo un momento, bajo un poco la cabeza – me gustaría decirle algo majestad si me lo permite- Mercy asintió- yo la conozco desde pequeña, cuando usted llego a esta casa, la lleno de alegría y de luz; reconforto a los señores y gano nuestro aprecio-

Mercy vio que dudaba y se atrevió a hablar- ¿Qué sucede Oscar?, hábleme confianza, sabe que yo también lo estimo mucho, siempre me cuido y fue bueno conmigo- sonrió- recuerdo los postres extras-

Oscar también sonrió- yo igual la estimo, por eso mi atrevimiento princesa- guardo silencio un minuto- sé que está pasando un difícil momento, que tal vez se sienta sola contra el mundo, pero- la vio a los ojos- no creo que este bien que fraterna lises con el Rey Dimitri-

Mercy se quedó estática – yo, solo- estaba nerviosa- he platicado algunas veces con él, parece ser una buena persona-

Oscar asintió- y lo es majestad, es algo raro pero buena persona. Pero le recuerdo que tiene a alguien muy especial a su lado, Sir Arturo es un buen hombre y si alguien ve que usted frecuenta a un hombre casado, majestad podría darse a malinterpretarse y no me gustaría que estuviera en boca de todos y se –

Mercy comprendió lo que le decía Oscar, aun ella lo había pensado, pero no quería admitirlo, no era muy buen visto ir sin chaperona. Pero ella solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas – descuide Oscar, no se repetirá y gracias, por el consejo lo seguiré-

Oscar se cuadro y se retiró, sabía que su pequeña princesa como el le llamaba, era lista y sabría bien que hacer, se retiro sin decir una palabra, Mercy se vio al espejo y volvió cepillar cabello. Movió su cabeza y dijo en voz baja- si solo lo hubiera conocido tiempo atrás, tal vez otra seria la historia- dejo el cepillo y se levantó- adiós mi dulce rey, adiós- salió de su habiatacion para ir a la oficina de su prima, al final del día ella seguía siendo una princesa y solo eso.

En una estación de tren londinense, una mujer enfundada en un vestido de color lila, un sombrero de raso fino y guantes de guipur francés, esperaba la hora para abordar su tren a Escocia. Saco de su bolsa un fino abanico, que empozo a usar, su cara era de enojo y fastidio. No estaba acostumbrada a esperar, en fin, por la premura de volver, no había reservado y no sabia la hora exacta de la partida de su tren. Pero por dios, esta también se la cobraría a Alexander. Salió disparada de la oficina de su padrino cuando descubrió que el no la había mandado llamar; al notar su cara de sorpresa al verla. Gracias a su educación y a la paciencia que pocas veces le caracterizaba, pudo salir bien librada, diciéndole a su padrino el rey, que viéndose tan cerca de el no dudo ni un minuto a correr a su lado. El Rey Jorge le pareció un bello gesto y dejo sus ocupaciones para tomar un desayuno con su amada ahijada.

Tan luego que termino el desayuno que para Darcy pareció que tardo horas, salió de ahí directa a la estación de tren, tomaría el primero que saliera y al llegar a Edimburgo, mataría con sus propias manos a su esposo.

Si ese canaña la saco de Escocia y solo dios sabe para que fin. Estrangulo su abanico, pensando en la mala jugada que le había hecho pasar Alexander, mientras torcía su boca. De pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba su hombro derecho y decía- Señora Darcy- ella voltea extrañada y haciendo un movimiento para sacar la mano que la tocaba de su hombro.

Con cara de pocos amigos barrio de pies a cabeza aquel caballero, la cara era cubierta por el sombrero que llevaba, su traje negro y sus guantes del mismo color, la pusieron en alerta- si, ¿Qué desea? - dijo con fastidio.

El hombre sin descubrir el rostro, saco de su saco un sobre, de forma que el dorso de su mano fuera observado por ella, Darcy se sobresalto un poco al ver que aquel hombre traía un anillo muy peculiar- nada mas que esta carta sea entregada al príncipe, lo mas pronto posible en persona-

Darcy tomo la carta y vio que estaba sellada, de inmediato la guardo en su bolsa- descuide, yo se la entregare, pero- solo fue un minuto que tardo en acomodarla en su bolsa de mano, pero cuando se giro el hombre había desaparecido. Estaba algo sorprendida, pero solo suspiro y movió su cabeza, su dama se acercó.

Temerosa del mal genio de su ama, una pobre mujer dijo – señora, es hora de partir-

Darcy la vio despóticamente y comenzó a caminar, mientras la joven con la cabeza abajo seguía en el mismo lugar, Darcy la vio y subió los ojos- vamos, tonta o te quedaras ahí parada todo el día, mi equipaje no se acomodará solo en el vagón- la joven comenzó a caminar de tras de ella. Al subir el escalón del tren sonrió- ahora si ya veras Alexander cuando llegue a la villa- las dos mujeres subieron al tren, dejando atrás a Londres.

a las afueras del hospital East Leeds Dar, un carruaje se detenía Patty y Albert, tomaron una ducha rápida en el hotel y no esperaron nada para salir en busca de Steart, no dijeron ninguna palabra en el transcurso del viaje, Patty sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho por la emoción, después de tanto tiempo solo se encontraba a unos minutos de saber la verdad. Hiba rezando a dios por que fuera Steart, que esta infernal pesadilla se acabara y poder estrecharlo en sus brazos. No le importaba como estuviera o si ya no la quería, solo el hecho que el estuviera vivo le bastaba para vivir en paz.

Albert por su parte también rezaba, sabía que los padres de Steart habían sufrido mucho, su madre habría muerto de tristeza sino fuera por el pequeño hijo de Archie y si no era Steart, suspiro, ahora no sabia si había hecho lo correcto en no avisarle a su prima sobre esta pista, solo esperaba poder confirmarlo y mandaría traer a sus primos lo mas pronto posible, de donde estuvieran.

El carruaje se había detenido y el cochero abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a sus pasajeros sumidos en su pensamiento – hemos llegado, señor al hospital que me indico-

Las palabras de aquel hombre hicieron que ambos corazones se aceleraran un mas y con un gran esfuerzo Albert pudo pronunciar algunas palabras- gracias- volvió a sus pirar y se giro a ver a Patty- es hora- ella asintió.

Patty bajo de aquel carruaje y sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas, agradecía a Dios por su larga falda recta en color perla por que sin ella había caído como costal de papas, por la emoción. En unos minutos sabría la verdad, por fin la verdad.

Albert le regalo una sonrisa y le tomo su mano para enredarla con la suya, sabia que Patty estaba muy nerviosa al igual que él, pero alguien tenía que tener la calma. Asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a subir aquellas largas escalinatas del hospital.

EL hospital no era muy grande, pero al abrir esa pesada puerta de roble para entrar, lo que vieron nunca se les olvidaría. En el vestíbulo muchas personas esperaban noticias de sus familiares; había gente de todas las clases sociales, todas con sus mismas cara- llenas de esperanzas y de angustias, tan solo el saber que alguien de su familia estuviera vivo, los unía como una sola persona, en ese momento no había distinción de clases, las mujeres con vestido finos estaban sentadas junto a las humildes, algunas orando otras rezando; pero todos pidiendo a Dios por un milagro.

Albert y Patty comenzaron a caminar hacia un cubículo donde se encontraba una enfermera agachada revisando unos documentos, Albert se aclaró la garganta- buenos días señorita-

La enfermera no se inmuto para nada y dijo aun en su posición- si desean información tendrán que esperar, como todo su turno y como verán hay muchas personas antes que ustedes-

Albert hiba hablar cuando Patty se adelantó- disculpe señorita- dijo con voz fuerte.

La enfermera con cara de fastidio alzo la mirada- acaso ¿no me entendieron tiene que esperar? -

Patty cerro los ojos y suspiro – creo que la que no entiende es usted- La enfermera la vio con ojos asesinos y mas firme hablo- soy la señorita Patricia O'Brien y el doctor-

Antes que terminara la enfermera se puso pálida y Albert estaba sorprendido por la reacción, de inmediato la enfermera salió y apenada hablo- disculpe señorita, nos habían dicho que vendría, pero no la esperábamos tan pronto, supimos que tenía un inconveniente que la retrasaba- Patty sonrió y Albert se desconcertó más. De inmediato la enfermera extendía la mano indicándole un pasillo- por favor síganme, la llevare con el director y disculpe mi rudeza, pero tenemos demasiado trabajo y mucha gente, debo seguir el protocolo y-

Patty se adelanto con todo aplomo y dijo – descuide, pero debe ser más amable, recuerde que estas personas están desesperadas por saber si los pacientes que tenemos son su familia-

La enfermera permaneció con la cara abajo mientras escuchaba a Patty, Albert se adelanto un poco pues Patty le llevaba ventaja, no entendía como Patty había logrado eso, él pensaba que tendría que utilizar su nombre para ser recibidos o esperar como todo.

Tomo delicadamente a Patty del brazo y le susurro, mientras seguía a la enfermera- ¿Qué paso ahí Patty? -

Patty le sonrió- nada, solo un poco de suerte-

Albert la miro anonadad - ¿suerte? -Patty alzo los hombros.

De inmediato llegaron a la oficina del director y la enfermera abrió la puerta – disculpe Doctor, la señorita O'Brien ha llegado-

El sonido de una silla que recorría se dejo escuchar y una voz dijo – por Dios que pase, dese prisa como la deja esperando-

Patty se giro a ver la cara de desconcierto de Albert- te lo dije suerte- paso firmemente a la oficina y Albert solo alzo los hombros tratando de descifrar todo.

EL doctor era un hombre de la misma edad de Albert, pelo negro y de corte perfecto, camisa azul y una corbata en color azul marino al igual que sus pantalones, su bata de doctor y una placa de decía Wilson. Se acerco inmediatamente a Patty y le tomo la mano- señorita Patricia, es un placer y un honor poderla recibirla en el hospital-

Patty se apeno – doctor por favor-

El medico vio a Albert y se acercó – y me imaginó que usted es el Tío del novio de la señorita- Albert asintió- pues mis felicitaciones, su sobrino tiene a una gran mujer a su lado, la señorita O'Brien, ha luchado mucho por encontrarlo y no solo a él sino los demás perdidos- Albert no sabia que contestar- gracias a ella y su lucha incansable ha logrado que los rescatemos del frente y encabezando una gran organización como la que ella dirige, se han podido hacer este tipo de hospitales- se giro a ver a Patty y esta estaba roja de pena- es un Ángel señorita y solo espero que sea su novio el paciente que tenemos, se lo merece por todo lo que ha hecho-

Albert comprendía ahora por que todo ese recibimiento, más tarde hablaría con ella. Patty tomo la palabra- ¿podremos verlo, ahora? - el director asintió.

Tomo un folder de su escritorio y con un ademan les indico la puerta- sígame por favor, después de que identifiquen al soldado les daré él información de su condición, espero de verdad que sea su novio señorita- Patty asintió y salió detrás del director.

Albert la miro y le susurro – ¿así que solo suerte? -

Patty alzo los hombros- bueno y algo de trabajo, no creías que me hiba a quedar con los brazos cruzados o ¿si, Albert?, tenia que encontrarlo a cualquier precio-

Albert no sabia si abrazarla o bendecir a Dios, si era Steart hablaría con el para que no dejara irse a esta gran mujer, no solo lo había buscado, sino movió cielo mar y tierra para encontrarlo. Ese era un amor verdadero. Sonrío de lado- vamos- Patty asintió.

Los pasillos eran largos, Patty pensó que el tiempo no caminaba. Eran interminables. Recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, cuando los inauguraron, no había creído que fuera tan grande. Era cierto que le costo mucho trabajo y labor de convencimiento el poder conseguir que el gobierno Ingles creyeran en su trabajo, junto con otras personas de igual importancia. Trabajaron duro para conseguirlo, a veces pensaba que nunca lo podría hacer. Pero hoy a unos pasos, sabía que lo que se encontrara atrás de ese cuarto, seria el fruto de todo su trabajo.

EL director y una enfermera que se había incorporado se detuvieron en la puerta de una habiatacion con el numero 89, se giro y vio a Patty- el investigador que usted contrato vino hace un par de meses, preguntado por el joven, se le dio acceso y checo al paciente, me imaginó que el le dio la información y por lo que veo, siguió el protocolo verdad señorita-

Patty asintió apenada- sí, es cierto- suspiro- no quise saltarme nada del protocolo, recuerde la política nadie es mas ni nadie es menos. Todos tenemos que seguir las reglas- hizo una mueca- por eso fui a buscar a la familia de mi novio, no quiero que digan que hay favoritismo, las cosas se harán bien, sea quien sea-

Albert se sentía orgulloso y agradecido, Patty fue a pedirle ayudar a pesar de estar tan bien relacionada, ella era una persona sencilla y apegada a las reglas. Le agradecía por esa gentileza a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas ella no quiso hacer valer su influencia.

EL doctor suspiro – lo se señorita, así que- abrió la puerta el sonido hizo que Patty por poco perdiera el equilibrio, pero Albert logro sujetarla, ella se giró y lo vio.

Albert le regalo una sonrisa- está bien Patty, estoy aquí, pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos junto- ella asintió.

Albert y ella entraron juntos a la habiatacion, estaba oscura, era sencilla y había sueros. Olía a medicina. Las cortinas estaban corridas y se fueron acercando poco a poco. Patty se soltó de Albert y con pasos temblorosos se acerco ala cabecera de aquella camilla.

La enfermera empezó a correr las cortinas poco a poco para que la luz entrara a la habiatacion, de pronto un rayo de luz cayo en la cara de aquel enfermero. Patty se llevo las manos a su boca para ahogar el grito, se giro viendo con cara de espanto a Albert. Este se aproximo a ver al paciente. Se quedo estático.

El doctor preocupado se acercó- ¿es su novio, señorita Patty? - dijo dudoso. Cuando Patty lo vio por segunda vez solo pudo hacer un movimiento con su cabeza, antes de caer desmayada al piso. El doctor corrió a verla al igual que la enfermera. El doctor se giro desconcertado a ver a Albert -¿es su sobrino?-

Albert lo miro con ojos llorosos, no podía contener las lagrimas y suspiro, hablo pausadamente- si es Steart, lo encontró, Patty encontró a Steart-


	38. Chapter 38 NUEVOS ENREDOS

CAPITULO 38

NUEVOS ENREDOS.

La mañana seguía sin muchos contratiempos para Candy, había estado en juntas y clasificando prioridades, la verdad estaba cansada, aunque una sonrisa muy grande al haber escuchado a Albert y las noticias que le dio, de verdad eran buenas nuevas.

Giro a ver el reloj, marcaba la una de la tarde, recargo en el respaldo de su silla y masajeando sus cienes y suspirando; cuando de repente escucho unos murmullos detrás de la puerta de su oficina. Primero se quedo ajustando su audición para tratar de entender que decían. De pronto se levantó rápidamente de su asiento al ver como su pobre secretaria trataba de detener a alguien que intentaba entrar.

La pobre mujer estaba preocupadísima y diciendo- lo entiendo majestad, pero la regente esta ocupada, debe de esperar- mientras la figura de Dimitri se hacía presente.

El Rey estaba enfurecido y exigía hablar con Candy- y le repito que no esperare, necesito verla ahora- dijo con una voz enérgica.

Candy hizo una mueca con la boca, se suspiró fuerte y con paso decidido se acerco a Dimitri, tomo bruscamente la puerta y la abrió, Candy estaba serena pero su cara era seria. La cara de la secretaria era de espanto. – está bien, señorita atenderé al Rey Dimitri, en este momento- haciendo un ademan para que entrara. Candy movió la cabeza mientras Dimitri se acercaba a su escrito, se giro y vio a sus secretaria- descuide, vaya por un te que yo me encargaré de esto- ella sintió – y suspenda mis citas de la tarde- se giro a verlo- creo que esto llevara tiempo- cerrando la puerta y remangando su blusa fina de seda.

Si algo no sabia Dimitri de Irlanda es que Candy no era una dulce niña, a la cual un par de gritos la espantaban. Candy rio, moviendo su cabeza y acercándose a su escritorio. Recordó por un momento los berrinches que hacia Elisa en sus buenos tiempo y aun así nunca se quedó calla; menos ante el espectáculo que hoy había dado este rey, en su oficina. Si de alguien había aprendido a controlar capricho sin duda era de la hermana Grey; era tiempo de poner en practica lo que había aprendido.

Llego y se sentó en su silla, su cara era seria y vio a los ojos a Dimitri que estaba con una expresión poco amistosa- y bien, déjame ¿Cuál era la urgencia de verme?, por que me imaginó que debe ser una cosa muy grave para ver armado un espectáculo así en mi oficina-

Dimitri la vio con una cara de pocos amigos y hablo fuerte, esa pobre mujer aun le faltaba mucho que aprender- en primera se me hace una descortesía que alguien como yo tenga que esperar para entrevistarte con usted- su semblante era retador.

Candy no bajaba su mirada, se recostó en su respaldo- y a mí, me parece algo no propio de una persona como usted, venir a armar un espectáculo así- Dimitri tenso su quijada- sin obviar de ¿Por qué tendría que atenderlo antes que las personas que tiene tiempo esperando?, acaso el ser Rey le da un privilegio más allá, del que tienen ellos-

Dimitri repuso su postura- el asunto que debo tratar con usted no puede esperar- por impulso se levanto y azoto las manos en el escritorio de Candy sin inmutarla- exijo que sea una prioridad, para usted-

Se retaron con las miradas y Candy se levantó- y yo exijo, modales de su parte- azotando también las manos en su escritorio, si pensaba que alzando la voz la intimidaría estaba muy equivocado, ni el mismo Terry en sus ataques de histeria la hizo temer, mucho menos un Rey malcriado – así que le recuerdo que esta de invitado en mi país-

Dimitri trago saliva, pero aun así no bajo el tono de su voz, sus ojos estaban enardecido – y le recuerdo el porque estoy aquí, o acaso se le olvida regente-

Candy alzo su mirada y la clavo en la mirada de el – no, se perfectamente el motivo, las condiciones y el arreglo que hizo con mi esposo- Dimitri sonrió- pero eso no le da derecho a entrar así a mi oficina, me oyó- ahora fue el turno de ella para levantar la voz- así que le sugiero que si desea que le ayude, se calme y tome asiento , trataremos de hablar como lo que somos personas civilizadas, majestad- Candy hablo segura y sin quitarle la mirada.

Dimitri tomo asiento de un solo golpe y cruzo las manos, como niño regañado trato de calmarse- esta bien, pero necesito hablar con usted es muy urgente-

Candy volvió a tomar su posición y asintió la cabeza- ya ve, que diferente- sonrió un poco- solo necesitaba pedirlo por favor-

Dimitri movió la cabeza y suspiro – esta bien, creo que mi actitud no fue la mejor, discúlpeme- Candy asintió- pero me llego un telegrama esta mañana, que he confirmado- de inmediato le dio el telegrama a Candy y esta lo empezó a leer, la cara de ella cambio de inmediato, Dimitri suspiro- como vera, las cosas están empeorando en Irlanda, los saqueos se han multiplicado y lo peor-

Candy lo vio fijamente y no dejo que terminara- hay mas muertos, la epidemia los está atacando con todo-

Dimitri asintió y desesperado hablo- así es majestad, entienda ahora mi punto. Mientras estoy aquí esperando el barco con provisiones, mi pueblo muere de hambre y por la plaga-

Candy trago en seco- lo entiendo, debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que esto siga- se recargo en su escritorio por unos segundos llevándose las manos a su cara tratando de pensar.

Dimitri se aventuro hablar- ¿si pide ayuda a Inglaterra?, yo lo hecho pero las condiciones que piden son inconcebibles para mi pueblo- la vio con furia- ellos pretenden que les entregue Irlanda como ustedes los hicieron con Escocia y eso regente nunca lo hare, así mueran todos mis compatriotas, le aseguro que ningún irlandés aceptara eso-

Candy asintió, sabia lo difícil que era ser una regencia de Inglaterra y por la historia de Escocia, sabia lo mucho que ellos trataron por no caer, pero los ingleses los acorralaron asta el punto de claudicar y ceder. Candy vio la decisión de Dimitri por mas que lo presionaran no caería, dejaría morir hasta el último irlandés y estaba segura de que encendería toda su nación antes de dejarla al poderío Ingles, debía encontrar una solución pronto, si el Rey supiera que Escocia estaba apunto de caer en la misma situación de Irlanda.

Los malditos ingleses habían prometido ayuda, pero no llegaba, la epidemia estaba contenida pero no tenían alimento suficiente y el barco no llegaba, la guerra lo estaba deteniendo. Tenia que hacer algo, el problema era ¿Qué?

De pronto unos toquidos en la puerta llamaron su atención, debía ser algo urgente pues había pedido explícitamente que no fuera molestada- pase – dijo.

Su tio Marcus entraba a su oficina de la mano de su tía Margot, con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente Candy y Dimitri se levantaron y se acercaron a los recién llegados. Marcus tenia una amplia sonrisa y extendió la mano para saludar a Dimitri – vaya amigo, veo que tus pulmones aún siguen con muy buena salud, su discusión se escuchaba asta el vestíbulo- Dimitri se sonrojo ante el comentario, el se giro a ver a Candy- y tu hija, sin duda eres nieta de mi padre- rio a carcajada- tus gritos también se escuchaban- Candy movió la cabeza.

Margot solo sonreía, Candy se apresuro a decir- buenas tardes tío, como vera estamos en medio de una junta importante con Dimitri, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -

Marcus sonrió de lado- si hija, me di cuenta en el vestíbulo- con una señal los invito a tomar asiento en la sala- siempre que un irlandés y un Escoces se sientan a dialogar, jajaja se reconoce por los grito- hizo un ademan con la mano, al ver el rostro de los dos sonrojados- descuide, tomemos asiento, creo que oficialmente esta conversación será una cumbre de naciones-

Margot sonrió y habla pausadamente- creo que tienes toda la razón querido- tomando asiento.

Dimitri y Candy estaba desconcertados, pero accedieron curiosos al ver el semblante de los mandatarios. Marcus se aclaro la garganta- en vista que Irlanda y Escocia pasan por un mal momento, siendo atacados por la gripe española- se giro a ver a su esposa- y sabiendo de la "buena voluntad "de los ingleses para ayudarlo- ellos seguían atentos – hemos decido-

Margot tomo la palabra- ayudarlos, ha ambos- Candy y Dimitri se vieron sorprendidos- si no se sorprendan, antes de partir de Austria, mi esposo- tomo su mano y le sonrió – me comento lo que pasaba aquí, así que antes de partir dispuse que se prepara un tren con provisiones que llegaron hoy- Candy suspiro aliviada, de verdad Dios era muy grande, Margot le regalo una sonrisa.

Marcus tomo la palabra- no sabia que Dimitri estaba en una situación peor a la nuestra- sonrió- pero no veo ningún inconveniente para que dividan las provisiones, se que no es mucho, pero-

Candy se levanto y abrazo a sus tíos, con tanta alegría después del abrazo les dijo – es mucho, tíos, Albert y yo mandamos traer provisiones de América, pero se han retrasado en la entrega por la guerra, tendremos que esperar 15 días mas para que lleguen- sonrió- y con esto podemos sobrevivir un tiempo, gracias dios los bendiga, han salvado muchas vidas-

Dimitri se levanto y al mismo tiempo Candy y sus tíos; estiro la mano a Marcus- gracias, Marcus, muchas gracias, mi pueblo te debe una muy grande-

Marcus sonrió y lol miro fijamente sosteniendo sus mano- descuida Dimitri, hoy por ti mañana por nosotros- el asintió- y quedaría pagado si no volvieras a gritarle a mi sobrina- el asintió.

Candy se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo papel y pluma- entonces arreglado todo solo tendremos que mandar a descargar las provisiones- todos asintieron- por mi parte mandare a la capitana Minrret para que traiga las provisiones que nos corresponden-

Dimitri se apresuro también y tomo otro papel- si les parece yo mandare al capitán Alexander, esperaremos las provisiones y me retirare lo mas pronto posible a Irlanda- vio a Candy – regresare cuando el barco arribe a mis costas yo mismo traeré sus provisiones. ¿le parece Regente? -

Candy sonrió y estiro su mano- es un trato- Dimitri sonrió y tomo sus manos- entonces en 15 días, lo veré de nuevo y vera a su familia-

Dimitri estaba desconcertado y pregunto a Candy - ¿mi familia?-

Candy sonrió- si Dimitri, su familia llega mañana de Irlanda, como lo prometí estarán con nosotros asta que usted pueda controlar la epidemia y un grupo de médicos salió esta mañana para su país, capacitara a sus médicos y volverán con usted-

Dimitri se quedo pálido y no sabia que decir- yo, no sé qué decir-

Candy sonrió- tal vez un lo siento- el asintió- me parece bien, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra y la de mi esposo, recuérdelo- su tío Marcus abrazo a Margot, que orgullosos se sentía por su sobrina, sin duda tenía madera para esto.

Mientras tanto mas temprano un joven se encontraba a fuera de una habiatacion de un hospital, sus manos estaban puestas en su cabellera. Pensaba que era imposible que Steart estuviera vivo, pero el lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no sabia que hacer gritar, saltar y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un par de lagrimas agradeciendo a Dios por este milagro, sonrió viendo a la nada – tía, podre llevarle a su muchacho-

De pronto el doctor Wilson salió de la habiatacion y se dirigía a Albert- Sr. Andrew-

Albert se giro a verlo e inmediatamente se levantó – sí, doctor- suspiro- ¿Cómo se encuentra Patty? - después de confirmar la identidad de Steart, se llevaron a Patty a una habitación para que se repusiera de la impresión.

El galeno le sonrió- la señorita Patty se encuentra bien-Albert suspiro aliviado - ¿y mi sobrino doctor? -

La cara del galeno se descompuso, trago saliva- su sobrino es otra historia- Albert lo miro fijamente- el Sr. Steart a permanecido en como mucho tiempo, hace apenas unos pocos días cesaron las convulsiones-

Albert alarmado hablo - ¿convulsiones? -

El medico asintió- sí, señor Andrew. Su sobrino ha sufrido de convulsiones, el ha tenido ya dos infartos- Albert cerro los ojos por un momento, - no sabemos que las ocasiona; por eso mandamos el telegrama si vuelve a tener otro infarto- dudo por un minuto- la medicina dicta que no lo revivamos, puede tenerte problemas muy graves en su cerebro o-

Albert hablo angustiado- ¿o que doctor?, dígame por favor-

El galeno suspiro y le hablo- puede permanecer así por un largo tiempo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, señor Andrew- lo miro fijamente- usted y la señorita patricia deben tomar una decisión, por ahora está estable, pero si vuelve a padecer otro ataque me temo-

Albert trago saliva y medito por unos segundos las palabras que diría-entiendo doctor- se giró y vio otra vez de un ventanal del pasillo de la clínica, vio el hermoso jardín, los rayos de sol que iluminaban el paraje, suspiro y se giro a ver al doctor- lo discutiré con la señorita Patty- el galeno le asintió- pero estoy seguro que la respuesta de ella, será la misma que la mía- el medico lo miro desconcertado- el saldrá de esto, mi sobrino es fuerte y solo necesita saber que alguien lo espera-

El medico pardeo y dijo – ¿está seguro sr. Andrew?, su sobrino puede tener secuelas muy considerables, lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado y yo-

Albert lo vio a los ojos, con la mirada mas firme y la decisión reflejada en ellos- lo entiendo doctor, pero mi sobrino es un sobreviviente, es fuerte- sonrió y por unos instantes recordó a su tía- es un Andrew. Saldrá adelante confié en él, como yo lo hago-

El medico entendió y acento con su cabeza, sabia lo mucho que había luchado ese muchacho para estar vivo y había visto milagros de los pacientes al saber que sus familiares estaban ahí. Esperaba que este fuera un caso así y dijo convencido- esta bien Sr. Andrew; entonces ese milagro- Albert asintió y le regalo una sonrisa- la señorita Patty tardara un poco en despertar le aplicamos un calmante suave, le recomiendo que vaya a comer algo mientras despierta y regresan para hablar con su sobrino-

Albert asintió- gracias, por poco olvidaba que por salir de prisa no había comido- ambos sonrieron- ¿si me indica donde esta la cafetería, por favor? -

El médico le indico rápidamente donde se encontraba, Albert se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, si había novedad le aseguro el doctor que mandaría por él. La cafetería era pequeña unas cuantas mesas, una barra para ordenar y una sola camarera. Esta se encontraba cruzando un pequeño jardín, el hospital, aunque era mediano, era sustentado por las donaciones. Lo que hacía un poco difícil puesto que era época guerra y todos están afectados por la mismo. Pero la buena voluntad de algunos pocos mantenía el Hospital a flote.

Albert entro y se quedo admirado de la ardua labor que llevaba, todos los que laboraban ahí eran mujeres que hacían labor social, para alimentar a los visitantes y a los enfermos. Las mesas sencillas de madera y un florero, era los únicos adornos del lugar.

El se dispuso a tomar asiento, esperando hacer atendido, la verdad solo dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, su apetito era poco extrañaba sus hijos y a su esposa, pero sabía que era necesario el estar ahí y ahora más sabiendo la condición de su sobrino.

De pronto el silencio del lugar y sus meditaciones fueron sustituidas por una peculiar platica que llamo su atención, en la mesa de atrás una joven platicaba con la camarera y esa platica lo hizo voltear.

La joven traía una blusa blanca de mangas largas, su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y la camarera una muchacha joven pelo oscuro ondulado recogido con una pañoleta, camisa de color beige y falda recta en color café, con un mandil blanco. Le decía a la joven sentada- señorita, ¿está segura de que no desea ordenar algo? - la joven le regalaba una sonrisa- ha esta por mas de 20 minutos y solo ha pedido agua, si gusta le puedo traer algo de comer-

Camile le sonría y dijo algo apenada- no descuide- trataba de pensar mientras abría la palma de su mano y checa algo- por ahora solo me alcanza para esto, sabe acabo de llegar de Escocia esta mañana y no he encontrado trabajo, mi hermano se encuentra internado aquí y-

La camarera movió su cabeza en signo de negación y sonrió de lado- descuide, yo la entiendo- la miro con dulzura- es difícil teniendo un familiar y poder cubrir los gastos, si me da unos minutos veré si hay algo que le pueda traer, sabe todas las que laboramos aquí estamos de voluntarias y a veces sobra un poco de comida, le traeré algo-

Camile apenada y con el rostro sonrojado miro a la mesera- muchas gracias, de verdad no sé cómo pagarle dios la bendiga en verdad tengo mucha hambre- la camarera movió su cabeza y le sonrió.

Albert escuchó aquella platica y se quedó enternecido con ella. Antes que la camera se retirara él se acercó- no va a haber necesitad señorita- las dos lo observaron- yo le invitare de comer a la señorita, descuide tráiganos una rica comida y una gran jarra de agua- vio a Camile- claro ¿si la señorita acepta? -

Camile se sorprendió y le regalo una sonrisa- si gracias- se sonrojo- en verdad creo que eres un tipo de ángel-

Albert rio y se sentó en la mesa de Camile- no, soy un ángel, solo que no me gusta comer solo-

Camile preocupada le pregunto- ¿y Patty?, ¿Dónde está? - se llevo las manos a su boca y dijo - ¿encontraron también su sobrino? -

Albert suspiro – si Camile, el enfermo era mi sobrino- Camile le regalo una sonrisa-y Patty pues recibió una fuerte impresión y le dieron un calmante-

Camile por inercia le tomo una mano a Albert- ooh Albert cuanto me alegro- Albert quedo sorprendido por la acción y rápidamente quito la mano- disculpa, pero me dio mucho gusto que por fin lo hayan encontrado y siento mucho lo Patty, debió haber sido una fuerte impresión, espero que este mejor-

Albert le sonrió- si gracias, por lo que veo tu también encontraste a tu hermano ¿y como este? -

Camile cambio su rostro por uno de tristeza- bueno, mi hermano- suspiro- él también está aquí, pero recibió un balazo en su pierna derecha y fue amputada- callo por unos momentos- ahora tiene fiebre y los doctores están tratando de contener la infección, solo queda esperar-

Albert tomo la mano de Camile- ten fe, Camile veras que todo saldrá bien- retiro rápidamente su mano y la vio consternado- pero dime ¿ya encontraste trabajo y donde quedarte? -

Camile se limpio unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- no Albert – hizo una mueca con la boca- solo pude encontrar un lugar para dormir, el director del hospital me dijo que hay un albergue para personas de mi condición, que no podemos pagar un hotel. Creo que mas tarde iré para ver si hay un lugar para mí-

Albert movió su cabeza- te dije que podría ayudarte-

Camile con su cabeza negó inmediatamente- no Albert, yo no puedo permitir que aparte de todo lo que me has ayudado me ayudes más-

Albert la miro fijamente- pero Camile-

Camile le dijo firmante- no, aparte – lo dudo- te puedo preguntar algo- Albert asintió- no creas que soy malagradecida, pero ¿Por qué me ayudas? -

Albert cerro los ojos por un momento y se llevo la mano a un bolsillo de su saco, sacando de ahí su cartera, la abrió ante los ojos de sorpresa de Camile y saco algo de ahí- mira- le mostro una fotografía- esta es mi hermana Rose Marie, ella murió cuando yo era niño y era i única hermana, la casi como a una madre-

Camile miro fijamente la foto y volteo a ver a Albert- pero Albert, ella es muy parecida a mi-

El le sonrió- si Camile, cuando te vi en el tren me la recordaste mucho, por eso –

Camile se adelantó – por eso me ayudas ¿verdad?, te recuerdo a tu hermana- le sonrió, Albert asintió. Camile le hiba a dar la foto cuando de repente sintió que traía otro papel la foto, por instinto la separo y vio una foto de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que sostenía a dos hermosos bebes en sus brazos. Desconcertada le pregunto - ¿y ellos quienes son, Albert? -

Albert tomo las fotos y vio la que le entrega Camile, este sonrió y suspiro – son mi familia- acerco la foto para que la viera Camile y le explico- ella es mi esposa se llama Candy y ellos son mis fotos hermosos hijos William y Iain, no pudieron venir-

Camile miro fijamente la foto- ella es hermosa- el asintió- y tus hijos guapísimos como su papa- Albert se sonrojo- me imaginó extrañas mucho, ¿pero por qué no vinieron contigo? -

Albert hiba a contestarle, cuando una enfermera llego y se acercó a ellos- Sr. William, la señorita O'Brien ha despertado, lo está pregunto por usted-

Albert vio a la enfermera y le dijo – en un minuto voy gracias- mientras la mesera traía unos platos con sopa. Él se giró y vio a Camile- por favor come algo, iré a ver Patty y después regresaremos por ti y te llevaremos al albergue ¿de acuerdo? -

Camile le regalo una sonrisa- si está bien, los esperare-

Albert le dijo a la camarera- que coma la señorita, ahora regreso y liquido la cuenta por favor dele todo lo que pida- la camarera asintió y Albert salió de ahí. Dejando a Camile comiendo el plato.

Albert salía del restaurante y la camarera le dijo a Camile- en verdad que tienes suertes, el señor es un buen tipo-

Camile suspiro- si es todo un ángel, lástima que está casado- suspiro.

La tarde se había hecho presente en Edimburgo, un hombre se encontraba trabajando en su amplio escritorio de cedro, tenia horas checando varios documentos. Como siempre Lord André se ponía a trabajar olvidándose del mundo y solo se concentraba en sacar los pendientes. Tan concentrado estaba que solo un carraspeo lo hizo levantar el rostro del informe que leía.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a su hermano sentado frente al escritorio y este con una sonrisa le dijo – vaya viejito, sigues con la mala costumbre de trabajar de más- movió su cabeza- y luego terminas con descansos forzosos en el Hospital, vaya que nunca cambias André-

André soltó los papeles en el escritorio y vio fijamente a su hermano- y tu sigues con la mala costumbre de no avisar cuan llegas a una oficina- sus ojos eran penetrante- ni por que eres Rey, se te quita lo entrometido Marcus-

Marcus soltó la carcajada – calma viejito, solo me preocupo por ti, cuando me valla sigues con tu plan de morirte trabajando- André frunció el ceño – además vine por ti y mi sobrina que veo que sigue tu mal ejemplo, es hora de comer-

André movió la cabeza- hay hermano, de verdad nunca cambias-

Marcus sonrió- y ni cambiare, ya me extrañaras-

André soltó una carcajada – si Marcus mucho, sobre todo el hecho de que interrumpas en mi trabajo-

Intrigado por cuál era la razón que mantenía a André en su oficina y no en el cuarto con sus nietos, como era ya costumbre, le pregunto – y se puede saber ¿Qué te tiene tan entretenido?, te fui a buscar a la habitación de tus nietos y no estabas, pensé que era nueva costumbre tuya pasar más tiempo con ellos-

André sonrió de lado, tomo los papeles y se los mostros. Marcus los leyó detenidamente- como veras el primero es una petición de cambio de regimiento del Capitán Mitchell –

Marcus lo vio- es el joven que nos acompaño aquel día Glasgow ¿no? - André asintió- ¿pero por qué quiere cambio? -

André sonrió- pues por la única cuestión que puede pedir un hombre con su cargo y sus condecoraciones-

Marcus sonrió- una mujer sin duda- afirmo André- entonces lo que paso esa noche-

André lo miro- si hermano, me temo que no solo fue un malentendido entre él y el capitán Alexander-

Marcus lo miro y sonrió discretamente- ooo ahora entiendo- hizo una cara de burla- por fin la protegida de Lancaster se ha convencido de ser una hermosa mujer y claro como tal tiene a dos buenos pretendientes detrás ella- pero algo dudoso dijo- ¿Qué acaso el capitán irlandés no es casado? -

André asintió- si hermano- bajo los ojos un momento- me temo que este asunto se complique mas y se haga un problema entre Escocia e Irlanda, su esposa del capitán es una de las doncellas más allegada a la reina irlandesa-

Marcus suspiro- sin obviar que es la ahijada de Jorge- frunció el ceño-espero que no hermano o en verdad tendremos muchos problemas- y intrigado pregunto – ¿y este otro papel?-

Andre suspiro profundo y su cara se puso seria- ese otro papel, pues leo-

Marcus lo vio sorprendido- de ¿William? - André asintió- es un reporte de la guardia especial de su llegada- volvió a leer el documento- es para Candy ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? -

André suspiro- por el contenido- Marcus lo vio con más cuidado.

Marcus se pudo serio- esto no le va a gustar a Candy- asintió André.

No se habían percatado de que Candy estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escucho su nombre- ¿Qué no me va a gustar tío? - se vieron los dos caballeros inmediatamente mientras Candy se acercaba a ellos, con una mirada curiosa.

es bueno, dime ¿que paso?- ANdre se acomodo y empezo hablar.


	39. Chapter 39 DESPERTANDO

CAPITULO 39

DESPERTANDO

Patty había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos poco a poco. Por unos minutos pensó sobre todo lo que había pasado y reacciono levantándose rápidamente- Steart, Steart- dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación. Una enfermera que estaba a punto de entrar se chocó con ella.

La enfermera se apresuró a ayudarla – señorita-la abrazo- debe permanecer otro poco en la cama, se le administro un calmante y aun no pasa el efecto-

Patty solo movía la cabeza en signo de negación- necesito ir con Steart, entienda por favor-desesperada

La enfermera retrocedió con Patty y le ayudo a sentarse en cama de aquella habitación – lo sé, señorita- viéndola al rostro mientras la terminaba de sentar- pero no puede ir sola, por favor- le suplicaba mientras Patty seguía negándolo. Le vio los ojos a Patty y con ternura le dijo – si gusta puede ir a buscar al señor que la acompañaba y así dejare que vaya ¿le parece? -

Patty la vio a los ojos, era una joven de pelo negro lacio, sujetado por una cola de caballo y una cinta de color rojo; sus ojos eran negros y usaba lentes como ella. Tenían la misma edad, pero su mejilla tenia una cicatriz profunda. Su piel era clara y delgada.

Patty salió de su adormecimiento y fijo su mirada en la enfermera – si me hiciera el favor, ¿señorita? -

La joven enfermera le sonrió – Flammy, solo dígame Flammy; señorita O'Brien- Patty le regalo una sonrisa- pero deberá de permanecer aquí por favor- Patty asintió y la joven salió en busca de Albert.

Mientras se encontraba sentada empezó a pensar lo que le diría a Steart- ¿Qué le voy a decir? - su corazón latió mas fuerte, de tal forma que ella estaba segura de que saldría de su pecho.

Después de unos segundos de pelearse con su mente para formular el monologo más importante de su vida. Escucho como en el corredor, muchas personas corrían rápidamente y abrían una puerta que ella aseguraba que era la del cuarto continuo. Se levanto de la cama, camino despacio y abrió la puerta.

Se quedo estática cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente era la habiatacion de al lado de la suya donde entraban todas esas personas. Hiba deteniéndose de aquella pared de color blanco y azul, abrió esa puerta de color blanca y se detuvo cuando había dado unos pasos adentro de la habiatacion. Vio como la cama donde estaba Steart se encontraban dos doctores y varias enfermeras, todos trabajando arduamente, Steart que estaba postrado en aquella cama estaba teniendo una convulsión, todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba.

Patty respiro profundo, sus piernas no se movían y sus ojos se abrían en par en par. Cerro sus ojos por un segundo y empezó a escuchar muchas voces. – doctor se le aplico el medicamento y no responde- otra voz decía angustiada- suba la dosis enfermera- uno de los doctores gritaba – señorita reaccione, por favor necesito ese suero conectado fíjelo- gritaba mientras la voz de la pobre enfermera se escuchaba en la habiatacion- doctor no se detiene, ya lo he sujetado tres veces- ese mismo doctor volvía a escucharse- pues vuélvalo hacer- todo era un caos.

Patty sentía como un hoyo en el piso de la habitación se abría bajo sus pies. De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, ella abrió los ojos y vio la escena más difícil de su vida. Dos enfermeras a cada lado de esa cama, un doctor oprimía el pecho de Steart, mientras otro tomaba el pulso. De pronto se vieron y el Doctor que sujetaba la mano derecha de Steart le dijo – doctor, el paciente acaba de fallecer, de tenga las compresiones-

Patty sintió como su corazón se paraba, de pronto sus piernas cobraron vida y grito, ante los ojos que se giraron a verla- no, Steart noo- se acerco inmediatamente a esa cama. Las enfermeras se recargaron en la pared, el doctor que sostenía la mano de Steart se apartó.

Patty se aproximo y sin pensarlo sujeto a Steart por los hombros ante los ojos expectantes de las personas en esa habitación. El cuerpo inerte de Steart tambaleaba en los brazos de Patty, ella hablo fuertemente- NO, ESTA VEZ NO ALISTEART CONRWELL ANDREW- su pecho subía y bajaba con ferocidad y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero sus brazos sostenían a Steart- UN DIA TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA, ESTA VEZ NO, ME OYES. NO TE VAS IR A NINGUNA PARTE, ME CANSE DE PERDERTE Y SALIR COMO LOCA A BUSCARTE CUANDO TODOS ME DECIAN QUE HABIAS MUERTO- las lágrimas salían por caudales- BASTA STEART NO PUEDES IRTE Y DEJARME OTRA VEZ SOLA, NO TE LO PERDONARIA. TEEE AAAMMMOOO, POR FAVOR VUELVE- se abrazó a él, mientras todos observaban- NO STEART OTRA VEZ NO, NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME DE NUEVO-

En esos momentos sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban de los hombros y dulcemente le decían- vamos Patty, déjalo ya ha peleado mucho, es hora de que descanse- ella por inercia soltó el cuerpo de Steart, el cual cayo a la cama inmediatamente. Patty se giró y Albert la abrazo para que llorara en su pecho.

Uno de los doctores se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la cama para revisarlo mientras el doctor Wilson decía- hora de la muerte-Albert y Patty seguían abrazados, lloraban juntos al escuchar esas palabras que les taladraba el alma.

El doctor que tomaba la mano de Steart grito- esperen, un minuto esperen-

De aquel cuerpo cansado y sin fuerzas, que se encontraba en aquella cama de hospital se escucho un leve murmullo que decía- no, Patty esta vez no te dejare sola- hablo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Albert y Patty escucharon ese murmullo que pareció se un leve suspiro del viento. Se giraron y Patty soltó a Albert y fue junto a Steart, lloro hincándose en el piso de aquella habitación, recostando su cuerpo junto al cuerpo de Steart y toco su mano – Steart, Steart-

Todos permanecieron inmóviles en aquella habitación sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad, solo un hombre sonreía y bendecía a dios por ese milagro. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas veían la escena de un reencuentro muy poco peculiar.

Candy estaba parada con las manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta de los labios de su padre y su tío que permanecían callados, viéndola como niños espantados- y bien señores, me dirán ¿Qué es lo que traen entre las manos?, que según ustedes no debo de saber- su voz era firme.

Su padre se acerco a ella y le dijo firmemente-nada hija, solo le agradecía a tu tío por el apoyo brindado y su buena fe en ayudar a Dimitri con su crisis –

Candy sonrío- si papa, en verdad mi tío fue un ángel- se acercó y lo abrazo.

Marcus le dio un beso en la frente después de abrazo- descuida princesa, sé que, si yo estuviera en la misma situación, tu me ayudarías- Candy asintió- claro a mí no me gritaría Dimitri-

André puso cara de enojo inmediatamente- ¿Cómo? - dijo intrigado- haber Marcus repíteme esa parte ¿cómo que ese estúpido niñito de Dimitri tuvo la osadía de gritar a mi hija- empuñando la mano derecha – pero me va a escuchar ese irlandés, como se atreve a levantarle la voz a la regente-

Marcus y Candy se giraron a verlo – Descuida papa, yo puedo defenderme sola- sonrío.

André movía su cabeza -Candy, hija-

Marcus se acerco a el- descuida hermano, esta señora- vio a Candy – es una digna Estuardo, deberías de haber escuchado los gritos, se oían hasta el vestíbulo-sonrío de lado – sin duda tiene sangre escocesa por esas venas- Candy estaba apenada todavía por aquella situación.

André lo vio hecho una furia- y tu ¿qué diablos hacías que no entraste ayudarla? - su mirada de furia era muy notoria

Marcus rio a carcajada abierta- calma hermano, si hubiera escuchado un grito mas haya de lo permitido, te juro que hubiera entrado a darle su merecido a ese pobre infeliz- volteo a ver a Candy – pero mi sobrina lo tenía todo controlado-

Candy se acerco a su padre y le tomo la mano- no te preocupes papa, soy una chica fuerte y he domado fieras mas peligrosas que Dimitri- sonrío, mientras André suspiraba- no te enojes mejor vamos a comer que nos esperan todos en el comedor-

André no podía resistirse a la cara de su hija, ya pensaría como hiba arreglar esto con Dimitri, como se atrevió a gritarle a su hija; pero no era el momento – está bien, Candy – sonrío – además los bebes deben de extrañarte todo el día has estado en esa oficina-

Ella sonrío de lado- lo sé, papa, pero pienso cumplirle una promesa a Albert-

Marcus se acercó un poco- ¿Cuál princesa? -

Ella volteo a ver a su tío con una mirada algo triste y una sonrisa extraña- que no voy a trabajar por las tardes tío, - suspiro- me cuidare y pasare tiempo con los gemelos, se que al igual que yo están muy tristes por la partida de su padre-

Marcus asintió- lo sé, hija siempre pasaba lo mismo con tus primos- bajo la mirada y hizo un gesto con la boca-hay viajes que no se pueden posponer y muchas veces no podrán ir juntos, deberás de aprender a pasar un tiempo sin el- ella bajo su rostro y el lo subió con su mano derecha- descuida, les servirá a los dos para que se den cuenta cuanto se aman-

André vio la tristeza de su hija y quiso sacarla de esos pensamientos- vamos hija, se hace tarde y de seguro Eloy no le va a gustar que llegamos tarde al comedor-Candy sonrío.

Marcus vio el reloj-ni a Margot -movió su mano izquierda de arriba abajo-y es más estricta que Eloy heee, vamos o esas fieras nos comerán por llegar tarde-

Candy rio espontáneamente- los dos se pasan, pero vamos muero por pasar mi tarde con mis bebes-toco su vientre- y este otro necesita descansar un poco-sonrío.

André tomo la mano de Candy y la coloco en la suya- hija. ¿qué has pensado sobre la situación del sobrino de tu esposo? - empezaban a caminar.

Candy suspiro- se que Steart se encuentra muy delicado por lo que me dijo Albert, espero que se mejore pronto y puedan traerlo, por ahora no le diré nada a la tía abuela-

Marcus giro su cabeza- ¿Por qué hija? Se enfadará Emmy si lo ocultan-

Candy le regalo una sonrisa-Albert quiere que sea una sorpresa para ella-

André toco su mano-y ¿qué has pensado, iras a encontrarte con tu esposo? -

Candy giro de lado su cabeza- aun lo estoy pensando hay muchas cosas que resolver-frunció su boca- pero espero que se resuelvan para darle alcance- André asintió, golpeando suavemente la mano de su hija, el camino restante al comedor platicó de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo y coordinación de los víveres que había mandado Marcus.

El camino fue corto mientras platicaban al llegar Candy corrió al encuentro de sus hijos que con ayuda de las niñeras y bajo la supervisión de la tía abuela, caminaban alrededor de la mesa. Archie estaba sentado y Annie tenía en sus brazos a Steart que estiraba sus manitas para alanzar a sus tíos.

Candy corrió y los dos pequeños sonrieron a ver a su madre, ella los cargo y los lleno de besos, mientras la tía abuela, le retiraba a uno e indicaba que se sentaran con un ademan indicaba que sirvieran la comida. Por otra puerta Margot y Mercy hacían presencia al comedor.

André y Marcus permanecieron un momento parados en la entrada. André vio a Marcus- solo espero que William, se comporte a la altura con esa chica y no cometa un error-Marcus hablo en un tono bajo para que su hermano solo escuchara- porque es fácil perderse en las tentaciones, pero difícil volver a encontrar el camino- sonrío.

André también lo vio – sí, lo sé es una carga pesada para los dos-se giro y vio como Candy regañaba a William por jugar con los cubiertos este la miraba atento -es algo raro encontrar en nuestro circulo, un matrimonio así, mas tener una familia unida- frunció el ceño- espero que ese campesino no lo eche a perder, ni mi hija o se lamentaran por siempre-asintió Marcus.

De pronto la voz de Margot los saco de sus pensamientos- vamos ustedes dos los esperamos a comer- sonrió- o se quedaran ahí viendo el espectáculo-los dos caminaron para reunirse con la familia, si una familia como la que nunca tuvieron ellos, pero ninguno de los dos permitirían que esta dicha se acabara. Entre risas y ocurrencias comenzó la comida.

La tarde era amena para la familia Estuardo, sin duda la suerte les había favorecido. Pero en otro lugar una joven Capitana se encontraba en su oficina, preparando una maleta, la orden de partir en compañía de Alexander la había recibido hace una hora y estaba alistando todo para salir cuanto antes. Sabia perfectamente que se necesitaban esos suministros y la importancia de estos. Tenia una sonrisa cuando supo de la voz de Alexander que la misión hiba ser conjunta con él.

Minrret preparo una pequeña escolta y preparaban las carretas para transportar los víveres, medicamento y otros enceres que traía el tren esa tarde de Austria. Estaba atenta viendo que no se olvidara nada que se sobre salto cuando escucho como la puerta de su oficina era cerrada bruscamente.

Se giro y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que atrás de ella, hiba entrando Mitchell, el cual llevaba su uniforme y su cara era seria. Titubeo un poco en hablar- buenas tardes capitán ¿Qué se le ofrecía? -

Mitchel entro a la oficina con paso decidido y se acercó a Minrret sujetándola por el brazo derecho, sus ojos eran de furia y hablo secamente- ya me enteré ¿te vas air con el Minrret? - su respiración era agitada y su mirada llena de odio- ¿es un hombre casado por dios ¿qué locura vas hacer? -

Minrret no retrocedió ni mostro temor en su mirada- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Mitchell?, vamos a cumplir una orden de la regente – zafándose -suéltame ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi oficina de ese modo? -

Mitchel movió su cabeza en negación y se aproximo – se que no tengo ningún derecho, estoy consiente lo que me dijo ese rufián esa noche-alzo sus manos y las azotó al viento- pero por Dios Minrret recapacita, esto no te traerá nada bueno- con desesperación- Alexander es un hombre casado ¿qué te puede ofrecer?, por Dios reacciona-

Minrret trago saliva y bajo la mirada por un momento-lo se Mitchell, pero-

Mitchel se giro y comenzó a caminar, la furia se hiba apoderando de el- pero ¿Qué?, por Dios Minrret- se acercó a ella, sujetándola por ambas manos- yo te amo, soy libre y lo único que deseo es hacerte mi esposa, es mas de lo que él te puede darte -le grito- el solo puede hacerte su amante, yo te ofrezco el puesto de esposa y tu prefieres ser una cualquiera-

El sonido de una cachetada se dejo escuchar por toda la oficina, ahora Minrret estaba temblando y se había alejado de el- cállate Mitchel, cállate- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- crees que no se que esta casado- Mitchell movió su cabeza en signo de negación- lo sé, pero como te dije ese día, no me importa; confió en que el solucionara todo-

Mitchell rio como desquiciado- si eso mismo me lo dijiste esa noche, cuando bajabas de su caballo y el y yo nos rompíamos el alma-tenso su quijada- ¿Cuántas veces tienes que escucharlo de tu boca? - movió la cabeza- no te engañes por mas que lo repitas no se hará realidad-

Minrret empuño sus manos y se aproximó a el- mil veces para que todo el mundo entienda-lo reto con la mirada- esto Mitchell, no es un capricho, nos amamos desde hace tanto tiempo, el tiempo que estuvimos separados fue un infierno para ambos y ahora- trago saliva- queremos solo paz –

Mitchel cayo por vencido en una silla de la oficina y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza- sigues igual que ese día- Minrret se acerco un poco a él y levanto su cara- mintiéndote, debí partirle la cara cuando pude- la vio fijamente- pero tu nos detuviste y dijiste lo mismo- suspiro profundo – Amor, no se que paso- sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y su tono de voz era melancólico-dime ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo, si aun lo amabas? Dime por favor, por que ahora soy yo el que vive un inferno-

Minrret se arrodillo para quedar a su altura-nunca jugué contigo Mitchel- el movió su cabeza en signo de negación y ella la sostuvo entre sus manos para que la viera- yo te quise mucho, nunca mentí en eso, fuiste para mi algo muy importante me ayudaste a creer de nuevo en el amor-

Entonces viéndola a los ojos le dijo – pero no fue suficiente ¿verdad? -

Fue el turno de Minrret para mover su cabeza- no fue eso Mitchel-

El se levanto de su silla y ella se giró aun en la posición que estaba, viéndolo desesperado caminando por la oficina- ¿entonces qué? Por dios dime que, ¿te falle en algo? - ella movía su cabeza negándolo- ¿no te ame como debiera?, por dios Minrret, me muero por no saber ¿en que falle? -

Ella se levanto y fue con el- en nada Mitchell, solo llegaste muy tarde a mi vida, te pido disculpas por que yo te falle-

Algo dentro de Mitchell, lo hizo reaccionar vio la sinceridad en su mirada, sus lagrimas ablandaron su corazón. Había entrado decido a llevársela lejos de ahí aun encontrar de su voluntad para lograr hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo que vio en sus ojos, fue lo mismo que vio ese día que ambos estaban en el piso sangrando por los golpes. Vio una mirada de amor cuando estaba junto a Alexander esa noche, una mirada que nunca había visto en ella juraba que como ahora podía ver su alma y esta le decía a gritos que a quien amaba no era él.

Trago saliva y hablo juntando todas las fuerzas de su alma- no te disculpes- acaricio su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas- no hay nada que perdonar, en el corazón no se manda amor- su voz se quebró, pero necesitaba decirle todo-yo te ame mucho, pero entiendo que llegue tarde a tu vida y sé que lo que me dices es verdad-Minrret lo veía fijamente y el torcía su boca-por eso me voy-

Los ojos de Minrret se abrieron en par en par- ¿Cómo? Mitchell ¿Cómo que te vas? -

El sonrió- si amor, me voy para que puedas ser feliz con él, no les estorbare más-Minrret se quedó sin palabras, amaba Alexander, pero no quería ser culpable del dolor que Mitchell experimentaba- he pedido mi cambio y solo espero la transferencia-

Ella sintió un nudo en su garganta-no por favor, tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí, tu carrera, tu vida-

El sonrió- mi carrera-su voz se quebraba- no amor la podre seguir en cualquier otro lado; mi vida era contigo, pero nadie puede obligar amar a nadie- suspiro- si me quedo lo poco queda de mí se consumirá en el dolor, prefiero-volvió acariciar su rostro- estar lejos y sanar, saber que eres feliz. Por qué el ama y no es correspondido, es feliz sabiendo que su amor lo es. Uno no puede amar y ser egoísta, debe saber dejar en libertad lo que no es suyo, aunque en ello, se le parta el alma- fue el turno de el para dejar salir unas lágrimas- te deseo lo mejor Minrret y espero que tu decisión te lleve a la felicidad y sino es así amor- su voz se mezcló con lagrimas de ambos- siempre estaré para ti, por que mi amor es sincero, es puro y si no puedo ser quien ocupe tu corazón, seré el mejor amigo y aliado para ti- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca-se feliz Minrret, se muy feliz que yo, tratare de serlo-

Minrret se llevo las manos a su boca y lloraba, mientras Mitchell salía de su oficina con el alma destrozada. Camino por el pasillo limpiando sus lagrimas y pidiendo a Dios por la felicidad de ella. De repente se tropezó con alguien, al levantar la cara vio a Alexander.

Este se puso en guardia y Mitchell sonrió de lado- calma capitán, esta vez no terminaremos a golpes-

Alexander lo miro desconcertado y vio las huellas de lagrimas en su rostro y dijo - ¿te encuentras bien? -preocupado por su estado.

Mitchell sonrió- si, tan bien como puede estarlo alguien que perdió al amor de su vida-

Alexander se desconcertó y le dijo – lo siento, amigo sé que la amas, pero te juro que ella es todo mi ser, nunca quisimos lastimarte, pero este amor ha sufrido tanto que ahora que lo vuelvo a tener en mis manos, no voy a permitir que nadie me separe de ella, ni tu-

El asintió con la cabeza y estiro su mano desconcertando a Alexander- descuida, se perder y aquí esta mi mano de amigo- Alexander la tomo dudoso-solo una cosa-

Alexander mantuvo su mirada en el - ¿dime? -

Mitchell trago saliva- si le fallas, si la lastimas y la haces llorar- apretó el agarre- te juro Alexander que te matare donde quieras que estés y me la llevare lejos. TE LO JURO Y MAS TE VALE HACER LA TU ESPOSA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, es mucha mujer para ser la amante de alguien-

Se miraron a los ojos- TE LO JURO- asintió Mitchel y soltó el agarre comenzando a caminar dejando a Alexander parado en aquel pasillo – buena suerte amigo mío. Gracias por todo- fue el único susurro que se escuchó.

Otra situación no menos emotiva se llevaba acabo en cierta villa. Una mujer cruzaba el vestíbulo como alma que lleva el diablo, la pobre muchacha que le servía de compañía recogía el sombrero, los guantes y infinidad de cosas que su señora tiraba por el piso. Llego a una gran puerta blanca y la abrió de un solo golpe

La cara de Darcy era de furia genuina, sus ojos parecía que salían llamas de ellos y su voz se escucho por toda aquella habiatacion – ALEXANDER, ALEXANDER SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE, ME OISTE MALDITO EMBUSTERO, SAL-

Dimitri Se giro haber como entraba la esposa de su primo, sin modales y decoro buscando a su fugitivo marido. Se levanto y con voz firme hablo- buenas tarde Darcy-

Esta volteo y con paso firme y apresurado se acerco al escritorio de Dimitri-¿Dónde está?- su cara era de enojo y sus manos temblaba- y no oses en mentirme, Dimitri; se bien que tú eres cómplice de ese – no pudo pronunciar mas pues el coraje nublaba su mente.

Dimitri estaba molesto, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y arreglar como para soportar un berrinche de la esposa de su querido primo- en primer lugar, Darcy, te recuerdo que soy tu rey y en segundo no creo que sea forma de entrar a la oficina de alguien-

Darcy suspiro y recompuso su postura- lo siento milord-frunció su boca- pero su primo ahora si me ha hecho enojar- tenso la quijada- se atrevió a mentirme y me mando a Londres con mi tío el Rey Jorge, para – empezó a bufar por la nariz- REVOLCARSE CON SU ZORRA ESCOCESA EN MIS NARICES-apretó aún más sus manos.

Dimitri giro los ojos, la verdad su suerte la de su primo; salió justo en el momento que la loca de su esposa llegaba a la villa, suspiro profundo y hablo mas fuerte- tus problemas querida, resuélvelos con tu esposo. Si no eres mujer suficiente para mantenerlo en tu cama no es culpa mía-

Darcy se tensó completa y grito- no te permito que me hables así Dimitri-

Fue el colmo para él, esta mujer tenía la virtud de sacar de sus casillas asta el mas santo, pero esta vez le fallo él no era Alexander para aguantarle sus rabietas; azoto las manos en su escritorio de tal forma que espanto a Darcy- SOY YO el que no te permite que le faltes al respeto Darcy, basta- sus ojos estaban fijos en ella- soy tu rey y no tu esposo para que me hables en ese tono niña-Darcy comprendió que había cometido un error pero no se disculparía y levanto mas su rostros- en primera los problemas que tengas con Alexander resuélvelos con el cuándo regrese-

Darcy alzo la voz- ¿Cómo que cuando regrese? - también azotó las manos en el escritorio- ¿Dónde diablos esta ese infeliz? -

Dimitri suspiro, salió detrás de su escritorio y tomo a Darcy del brazo- mira niñita malcriada- la vio de reojo- en prime te recuerdo que tu esposo y yo estamos en una misión diplomática en Escocia, no de vacaciones- Darcy lo vio también fijamente- en segundo estoy harto de tus berrinches, tu Reyna, mi esposa y a quien le sirves llegara mañana y en vez de estar haciendo caprichos en mi oficina te recomiendo si quieres seguir gozando de la protección de ella. Que prepares todo lo necesario para su llegada y tu esposo lo mataras si quieres a su regreso de la misión que le mande hacer así que- sin pensar habían caminado a la salida de la oficina, delicadamente la arrogo afuera de ella- déjame trabajar, buenas tardes Darcy-

Esta berrinchaba mas y zapateo con fuerza el piso- estúpido- apretó su quijada y sus puños- tu y ese idiota me las pagaran- la joven doncella aun tenia en las manos los guantes y el sombrero de Darcy, esta la vio con ojos de furia- ven acá inútil trae mis cosas-

La joven se acerco y temerosa se las dio-señora- tímidamente- desea que mande traer a los empleados para preparar la recamara de la Reyna y las demás personas que llegaran-

Darcy la vio enojadísima poniéndose su guante- no estúpida- empezó a caminar- eso déjalo para después, ahora necesito ir a otro lado-la joven asintió- ven conmigo y mas vale que te quedes callada, iremos a palacio- sonrió mientras salía de la villa rumbo al carruaje- esta vez tendrás que ayudarme Eduardo, matare a ese par lo juro- subiendo al carruaje y enfilándose a palacio.

Karen y Terry estaban en la sala de té, escuchaban como Annie tocaba el piano. Archie se encontraba platicando con su tía abuela. Candy jugaba con los gemelos y unos peluches en la alfombra del salón. Karen trataba de dormir a Alistar en sus brazos, mientras Terry reía al verlos intentos de su dulce novia por dormir a ese enano, como los llamaban. Mercy se encontraba sentada junto a Arturo, tomando un poco de té. Sus padres junto a su tío escuchaban atentos la interpretación de Annie.

De pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a Oscar al salón. Llevaba en su mano enguantada una charola de plata con un sobre. Sin hacer ruido se acerco a Terry y dijo- disculpe milord- Terry se giro a verlo- ha llegado este telegrama urgente para usted de Glasgow-

Karen lo vio y Terry tomo el sobre – gracias Oscar puede retirarse- así lo hizo después de una caravana. Karen y Candy vieron como el rostro de Terry se descomponía. Candy se acerco preocupada y Karen con Steart en brazos lo miro- ¿está todo bien Terry? -

Este levanto la mirada y suspiro – no- se giro a ver a Karen- tenemos que partir a Glasgow, ahora- levantándose inmediatamente.

Karen lo vio era una mirada que pocas veces había visto en el - ¿Qué pasa Terry?-

El solo fijo su mirada en ella-mi madre Karen, es mi madre-


	40. Chapter 40 UNA TARDE LLENA DE SORPRESAS

CAPITULO 40

UNA TARDE LLENA DE SORPRESAS

La tarde seguía su curso sin detenerse y la oscuridad de la noche estaba a punto de hacerse presente, un carruaje jalado por dos hermosos caballos percherones negro; llegaba a la entrada de un Hotel, las escalinatas de mármol blanco relucían y la puerta principal de aquel hotel de marcos de madera y grandes ventanas. Permitía que se observará el lobby de aquel lugar, sus tonos cafés y beige daban un toque de refinamiento, frente a la puerta una gran vitrina de madera de caoba se observaba, un hombre en traje de color negro perfectamente colocado se vislumbraba, de tras de el un estante de madera con todas las llaves del lugar, la luz era tuene el pasillo que llevaba hacia ese hombre que ere el recepcionista tenían dos grandes arcos permitiendo observar todo el esplendor de aquel vestíbulo. Sus colores café y beige, resaltaban al igual que los grandes ventanales con esas cortinas pesadas de color café fuerte, la decoración del lugar era imponente cuadros perfectamente colocados de paisajes hermosos de la campiña londinenses.

Una sala estilo Luis XV en colores beige y rojo, con una finísima mesa de centro con hermosas flores silvestres adornaban el lugar, del lado derecho la puerta a una sala para recibir invitados, enfrente unas mesas de caoba con cojines de color blanco, ventanales amplios unos daban vista a la calle y del otro lado a un gran y hermoso jardín, con grandes arboles y rosedales, abiertos para permitir la fragancia de las rosas penetrar el lugar, al fondo una cantina finamente labrada de color vino con estantes perfectamente acomodados de los mejores vinos nacionales e internacionales, los meseros y el capitán de los mismo con sus uniformes pulcramente acomodados, un gran piano de cola de color negro se encontraba en un rincón de aquel lugar, los candelabros caía del techo en una majestuosidad imponente, el color se mantenía en todo el hotel. Algunos comensales se encontraban tomando el té. Mujeres con caras cansada, otras con caras alegres platicaban con caballeros finamente vestidos, los meseros recorrían por el lugar con una sonrisa atendiéndolos.

Albert bajaba de aquel carruaje despidiendo al amable cochero, su corbata desarreglada y su cara estaba cansada; había pasado un buen rato acompañando a Patty, Steart no había vuelto a despertarse, pero las convulsiones cesaron por completo. Albert le sugirió a Patty que se retiraran al hotel, pero fue en vano ella, le dijo que se retirara a descansar que nada en este mundo la apartaría de Steart, se dio por vencido y negocio con ella por esta noche, pero mañana temprano el la supliría para que descansará y no quería un no por protesta. Patty asintió y acepto la negociación muy a su pesar; pero solo si Steart pasaba una noche tranquila. Albert ya no quiso pelear más y también cedió a la petición de Patty. Ascendió por los escalones, su mano derecha masajeaba su cien. Tenia un dolor fuerte de cabeza, no sabia si era porque no había probado bocado o por ruleta de emociones de ese día. Levanto la cara para toparse con un sonriente botones que abría la puerta; Albert le regalo una sonrisa junto con un gracias.

Con paso cansado se dirigía a la recepción, para ver si no tenia recados así que toco la campañilla para llamar. De pronto la figura de una mujer envuelta en un traje de color café claro, una falda recata con adornos en color negro, un saco de corte francés que dejaba ver perfectamente la blusa de seda blanca con un camafeo, sus manos enguantadas en satín, la mano derecha portaba una boquilla larga y un cigarro en la punta. Su cabello era de color rojo, liso que caía como cascada por su espalda. Su maquillaje esta perfecto resaltando su piel blanca bronceada, junto a su discreta joyería sin duda de oro blanco. Una sonrisa intimidante coloreada por un labial rojo. La verdad llamaba la atención sin caer en lo vulgar le regalaba una amplia sonrisa – he llamado tres veces y aun no atienden- alzaba los hombros – tendremos que esperar caballero- viéndolo coquetamente.

Albert recompuso su postura- me temo que si madame- respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Aquella mujer tan jovial y fresca, le acerco su mano para saludarlo- mi nombre es Beth Macneils de Barra ¿y usted? -

Albert se desconcertó al escuchar ese nombre, sabia que lo había escuchado en alguna parte pero con el cansancio no podía recordarlo, así que galantemente extendió su ano para saludarla- William Andrew señorita-

La joven sonrió mas – así que un compatriota, magnifico- retiro sus manos y se acercó más a él, incomodando a Albert- sabe, estoy de paso por estas tierras; he vivido mucho tiempo fuera de Escocia en Francia ¿la conoce? -

Albert contesto por caballerosidad, pero algo en esa mujer lo hacia desconfiar, estaba seguro de que conocía esa familia ¿pero en dónde? - sí, hace algún tiempo fui para allá-

Ella seguía la plática- pues no se pierde de mucho señor- pensó un momento- Andrew ¿verdad? - Albert asintió- con esta guerra los parajes franceses han perdido mucho su belleza con tanta guerra absurda, pero, en fin, tarde o temprano tendría que llegar el volver a Escocia-Albert asintió- veo que no es buen conversador sr Andrew-

EL recompuso su postura- lo siento, señorita Macneils, pero estoy algo fatigado, perdone mis modales-

Ella volvió a sonreír- descuide, por su semblante- lo miro de arriba abajo- me imaginó que no se encuentra aquí por negocios ¿verdad? -

Albert asintió- en efecto tengo un familiar internado y vengo del hospital, le repito que me disculpe-

Ella sintió- descuide-

En ese momento el recepcionista se hacia presente- mmi disculpas, pero estaba recibiendo una llamada; ¿en qué puedo servirles? - vio a la mujer que se recargaba en la vitrina.

Ella se giro a verlo con una sonrisa coqueta- si en mucho, estoy esperando un telegrama de Edimburgo ¿ha llegado? -

El señor reviso inmediatamente una caja de madera con documentos, buscando el telegrama, después de un rato- no señorita Macneils, me temo que aun no ha llegado correspondencia para usted-

Ella frunció el sello- esta bien- hizo un ruido raro con su boca- infórmeme cuando llegue inmediatamente- el señor asintió y volteo a ver a Albert- pues lo dejo para que descansé señor William, espero encontrarlo en la cena y haya recuperado fuerzas para una buena charla- el asintió y la joven se retiro con paso seguro, perdiéndose en el pasillo a las escaleras.

Albert suspiro, en verdad le había incomodado esa mujer, aunque no sabia por que el tono de su vos le era muy familia, movió su cabeza despejando su mente y se giro a ver aquel hombre- disculpe, ¿para mi hay algún recado? -

El señor se apresuró a decir- sí, milord- hizo una pausa- la llamada que estaba recibiendo es del palacio real escoces, su esposa preguntaba por usted-

Albert coloco una gran sonrisa en su cara y el cansancio se desvaneció – ha dejado algún recado-

El hombre también sonrió, no solo por el hecho que escucho una dulce voz por el teléfono; sino por la suerte de aquel hombre; la mujer que llamo se notaba cuanto lo amaba – sí, milord su esposa dejo dicho que le recordara que comiera, que me recomendó que le preparan una gran comida pues asegura que su viaje fue largo y usted no debe de haber comido- Albert movió su cabeza mientras aquel hombre recordaba cada palabra- además- guardo silencio.

Albert se apresuró a decir- ¿Qué mas dijo? -

El hombre sonrió y apenado hablo- que le recordara que lo ama mucho y sus hijos lo extrañan y que hablara después de que hubiera comido algo, que esperaría paciente escuchar su voz-

Albert cerro sus ojos por un momento y agradeció a Dios por la bendición de tener a una gran mujer a su lado- gracias, si esa era mi esposa- suspiro.

El hombre recompuso su postura y dijo- si me permite decirle algo milord- Albert asintió- debe sentirse muy orgulloso, la voz de ese ángel por teléfono es muy dulce y sonaba muy preocupada por usted-

La cara de Albert se sonrojo y a la vez se llenó de orgullo- si lo sé, al igual que yo la amo mucho, gracias iré a refrescarme y bajare para hablar con ella-

EL hombre carraspeo y Albert lo miro dudoso- disculpe milord, pero- dudoso- he prometido a su dulce esposa que no dejaría que subiera al cuarto sin que antes comiera algo, así que – estiro la mano indicándole el comedor- por favor, pase al comedor antes-

Albert soltó una carcajada, solo su bella esposa era capaz de hacerle prometer a un encargado que lo mandaría a comer, movió la cabeza pensando como logro que ese pobre hombre le jurara que lo haría, suspiro, cuanto amaba a esa mujer- esta bien, cumpliremos lo que prometió a mi esposa, gracias-

El recepcionista vio como Albert se enfilaba al comedor y sonrió – que suerte tiene-

Dentro de aquel salón Albert tomo asiento e inmediatamente un mesero se acerco para tomar su orden, la sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro. El mesero trae un plato caliente de una suculenta sopa de pollo cuando Albert sintió como alguien se acomodaba en la silla enfrente de él.

El hombre en un traje color café claro, con un gorro muy peculiar, un enorme bigote y piel apiñonada por el sol, cruzaba la pierna viéndolo detalladamente y mostrando una sonrisa; le dijo – así que tú eres el famoso Albert, de mi querido zurdo- lo seguía mirando escrupulosamente.

Albert soltó la cuchara y levanto la cara, sin entender lo que pasaba- ¿perdón lo conozco? Y ¿Quién es el zurdo? - dijo dudoso.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, que hizo que un par de señoras lo voltearan a ver y él se disculpó con un ademan, se acerco a Albert y le dijo – eres el niño que cuida George Jonhson o ¿me equivoco? -

Albert aun desconcertado le dijo - ¿niño? - movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no lo creo y usted ¿Cómo conoce a George? -

Aquel hombre con la confianza del mundo tomo un poco de pan de la cesta de mimbre de la mesa y se lo llevo ala boca- una muy larga historia- tragando el bocado de pan- te describió a la perfección- rio, Albert lo veía con cara de desconcierto- vamos muchacho, descuida el buen zurdo- movió la cabeza- George como le llamas me mando a cuidarte las espalda- extendió su mano- me llamo Raflless, o mejor conocido como "manos de seda" para los amigo- y haciéndole un guiño con el ojo le dijo - ahora soy tu niñera- sonriendo se acomodó en su silla.

Albert movió su cabeza y suspiro, acomodándose en la silla. George tendría mucho que explicarle cuando regresara. Así que a pesar de todo y de su condición, George nunca lo dejaría solo. Vio al hombre y estiro su mano- más bien dicho diría chaperón no lo crees que estoy muy grande para una niñera- el hombre alzo los hombros- en fin, gustas comer algo-

Albert no había terminado decir, cuando aquel peculiar hombre había llamado al mesero – claro, será un placer acompañarte Albert y descuida George me dijo que debería de pasar desapercibido al cuidarte- Albert movió su cabeza otra vez- así que ten por seguro que no sabrás de mí, solo que haya peligro- alzo sus manos- para eso de cuidar soy muy bueno, heee; solo quería que me conocieras y supieras que si necesitas algo, yo- apuntándose con el dedo al pecho- seré tu sombra, muchacho-

Aquel hombre ordenaba, mientras Albert se aseguraba en dejar en su mente un recordatorio para cuando viera a George- entonces Raflees- asintió- me contaras ¿Cómo conoces a George? -

El asintió y alegremente dijo- bueno te contare, pero te advierto que será una larga historia-

Albert sonrió y comenzó a comer- tengo tiempo hasta terminar mi comida- un par muy peculiar comenzó una charla muy amena esa tarde noche en aquel lugar.

Terry se encontraba en su habiatacion empacado sus cosas en una maleta, Karen entraba con la suya en sus manos- estas listo, Terry el carruaje llegara pronto-

Terry cerraba su maleta- si amor, solo que- suspiro profundo

Karen se acerco a el y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha-lo se amor- el se giro y la abrazo- no quieres dejar a la pecosa sola con Eduardo ¿verdad? -

Terry asintió mientras tenia a Karen en sus brazos- sí, se lo prometí a Albert- suspiro-pero mi madre, no puedo dejarla sola-

Karen acaricio su mejilla- lo sé, tu padre aun no llega de Londres y tu madre sea comenzado a sentirse mal, talvez pronto llegara tu hermano-

Terry cerro los ojos por un momento- si es lo mas seguro, debo ir a su lado asta que llegue mi padre- Karen le regalo una gran sonrisa- ¿pero Candy, no puedo dejarla? - empuño su mano- maldita sea-

Karen tomo la maleta de Terry ante los ojos asombrados de el- mejor démonos prisa, así podremos regresar junto a tu pecosa, deja de lamentarte, te aseguro que estará bien-

Terry movió su cabeza- lo mismo dijo ella, cuando vino a verme- su voz era seria- pero con mi adorado primo, eso no lo reo posible-

Karen tomo firmemente la mano de Terry- Terry Granchester, deja de menos preciar a Candy- el, la miro con una cara enojada- sí, oíste bien; tú y Albert, su padre y su familia piensan que somos unas indefensas mujeres, que debemos tener a un fuerte hombre para que nos proteja- alzo la voz- pues no, óyeme bien, Candy es la regente de Escocia, madre de dos hermosos hijos y espera otro. No es una niña indefensa, debes confiar en ella. Por dios Terry algún día no estarás para ella- cerro los ojos por un momento- entiende amor que ella ya no es una niña, es una mujer y dirige un país, si ustedes no confían en ella ¿Cómo quieren que Escocia misma confié en ella?, vamos dale una oportunidad Terry-

El suspiro profundo, aren hablaba con toda la razón del mundo, Candy había crecido y madurado muy rápidamente en este tiempo. El sabia que su primo era una situación muy especial, pero era cierto debía de darle un voto de confianza. Si él no era capaz de creer en ella, ¿Quién más lo haría?

Tomo la mano de Karen y esta se sobresaltó – de acuerdo, Karen-sonrió- le daré un voto de confianza ala pecosa- levanto su mano y con un dedo hizo una seña- pero si las cosas se complican solo un poco-

Aren sonrió – si amor, vendrás corriendo a rescatar a la damisela en peligro-

Terry le dio un fugaz beso a Karen- puesto las cosas en claro- le arrebato la maleta que tenía – vámonos querida, mi madre nos necesita- ella sonrió, aunque sabia perfectamente que Candy estaba en peligro confía que había madurado y todo estaría bien.

La despedida fue breve solo vieron a Candy un momento, pues tenia a William en brazos y este estaba apunto de dormirse, prometieron que volverían pronto y ella asintió.

Terry la abrazo para despedirse y le dijo – cuídate pecas, no confíes en nadie, regresaremos pronto-

Candy le dio una sonrisa y le dijo – descuida, se cuidarme sola- Terry movió su cabeza- anda ve a ver a tu madre y dale mis saludos-

Karen se acercó la abrazo igual para despedirse- cuídate Candy- ella asintió.

La pareja salió del cuarto de los niños rumbo al vestíbulo para tomar el carruaje. Terry en la salida se giro para ver como Candy los despedía con una gran sonrisa, el levanto su mano también, tomo a Karen y dijo: ¿espero que este bien? -

Karen le regalo una sonrisa, entro al carruaje y se acomodó- igual yo amor igual yo- como un susurro al viento, para después regalarle una sonrisa a Terry que se acomodaba en su asiento y daba ordenes al cochero para ir a la estación de trenes.

Candy suspiro viendo partir a sus amigos, pero sabia que al final todos regresarían a su vida y ella seguiría en su hermoso castillo, junto a sus hijos y esposo. Perdió su mirada en el ocaso, pensando que difícil era esa situación, ser una hermosa princesa encerrada en un castillo. En ese momento el llanto de Iain, la hizo sacudir sus pensamientos. Lo cargo para dormirlo denuevo y suspiro- aun así, soy bendecida por dios, por tenerlos a ustedes conmigo- beso la cabeza de su pequeño y se encamino a la ventana, meciendo a Iain entre sus manos- vuelve pronto Albert, vuelve pronto amor- la noche termino por caer en Escocia.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la oficina de Minrret era otro panorama, Alexander había entrado y la miro sentada en la silla, su cara estaba seria y sus ojos con rasgos de que había llorado. Se acerco a ella despacio y con precaución. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura. Tomo su mejilla y la hizo verle a su cara- ¿estás bien, amor? - dijo preocupado y consternado por como la había encontrado.

Minrret movió su cabeza y dijo en un tono de voz lleno de melancolía- no, Alex- trago saliva y bajo su mirada- no se si estamos haciendo lo correcto, con estar juntos dañaremos a muchas personas-

Alexander inclino su cabeza y la mmiro alos ojos- no te mentire amor mimo- suspiro- tal vez tengas razón- Minrret abrió sus ojos- pero sabes una cosa-

Minrret lo vio desconcertada- ¿Qué?, que esto es un error, que deberíamos parar-

Alexander la miro fijamente- no, esto Minrret no es un error. Es la mejor decisión que hemos tomado en nuestra vida- sus ojos eran sinceros- sí, estoy consciente que vamos a lastimar a muchas personas y que cuando anuncie mi separación y mi compromiso contigo, abra muchos mas problemas- Minrret bajo la cabeza y el volvió a levantársela e hizo un movimiento de negación- mírame Minrret- ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el – así se acabara el mundo por esta decisión, nunca, me oyes nunca volvería a cometer la estupidez de no luchar por ti, sabes te amo, mas que a mi vida, esta muerto tratando de sobrevivir y si para que nuestro amor siga, tengo que hacer sufrir a media Escocia e Irlanda completa, no me importa- Alexander sonrió- si tu amas, que vengan a mí; mil gigantes, mil tormentas- se levantó ayudándola a ella a ponerse de pie- un ejército completo- alzo a Minrret y esta sonrió con la travesura- por ti amor, lucharía asta mi ultimo suspiro, por tener la dicha de verme reflejado en tus ojos como yo- acaricio su mejilla-¿me amas, Minrret?

Ella lo miro a los ojos- si Alexander, con todo mi alma y mis fuerzas-

El sonrió y tomo su mano- entonces, no dejes de pelear amor que solo es el comienzo- se hinco ante la mirada de ella- te juro dulce princesa mima, que yo no dejare de pelear por ti nunca, que no descansare asta hacerte mi esposa y ese día será el más feliz de mi vida, porque podre gritarle al mundo, lo que yo se desde la primera vez que te vi-

Alexander se levantaba y tomaba la cintura de Minrret acercándola a el- ¿Qué? - dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Alexander sonrió mas- QUE ERES MIA Y YO SOY SOLO TUYO AMOR- este término dándole un beso cargado de amor y sentimiento. Estando en ese momento sublime no se dieron cuenta cuando un sargento entro a la oficina.

Aquel sargento tocio, para llamar la atención de ellos. Minrret se despegó inmediatamente de Alexander y se limpio las comisuras de los labios – sí, sargento-

El sargento hizo todo para reprimir la sonrisa, mientras Alexander sonreía de oreja a oreja- mmm el contingente esta listo para partir capitana-

Minrret recompuso su estado y dijo firmemente- en un momento vamos para allá, sargento gracias, estén listos para partir de inmediato-

Aquel sargento se cuadro y salió sonriendo. Por el hecho de que nunca había visto a su capitana con esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Alexander se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pero sin cerrar el agarre. Minrret cerro los ojos y el rio- lo siento amor, pero ahora oficialmente estoy en servicio y tenemos que irnos-Minrret abrió sus ojos y su cara era de desconcierto. Alexander rio y le dio un beso fugaz- descuida, esta noche al acampar, saciarás tus ganas de mi- retirándose y tomando su maletín.

Minrret se recompuso y dijo- vanidoso, ¿Quién tiene ganas ti? - caminando hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Alexander tomo su mano y la giro a hacia el- tu mi amor, al igual que yo de ti- dándole un beso apasionado largo- vayámonos- Minrret no pronuncio ninguna palabra solo se retiro tomada de mano de él. Tenían una misión que cumplir.

En un cuarto oscuro, una silueta esperaba a que entrara su ocupante. De pronto la puerta se abrió. La silueta de un hombre cansado entraba, dejando caer su saco y sus pasos cansados se dirigían, al pequeño bar de su alcoba. Aun sin prender la luz camino conocía perfectamente su cuarto. Sirvió una copa de una botella y bebió.

Saboreo el contenido y hablo- déjate de jugar, Andrew, prende esa maldita luz y dime ¿Qué quieres? -

Como la había ordenado la luz del cuarto se encendió y André camino hasta la silueta y dijo- saber dónde estabas-

Armando sonrió y se giro para ver a su hijo- ni a tu madre, le decía cuando me marchaba menos a ti, niño-

De pronto otra figura se acercaba y ambos giraron – tal vez no a mi madre, padre, pero ahora nos vas a explicar ¿Por qué fuiste a Inglaterra? - Marcus lo veía fijamente.

Armando sonrió y se abrió paso, tomo asiento en un sillón y dijo – hacer lo que ustedes dos no pueden, mocosos irrespetuosos- los hermanos se miraron fijamente y se acercaron a su padre, el sonrió de lado- haber les explicó, fui a pactar con el diablo para atrapar a otro diablo-

Los dos se acercaron tomando asiento en un sofá cerca de su padre, el primero en hablar fue André- ¿Cómo? -

Armando soltó una carcajada- como oyeron, mejor les diere de que se trata- tomo un sorbo de su copa- este viejo todavía puede darles una que otra lección-

Ambos se miraron y dijeron - ¿cuéntanos? - Armando se acomodó y se dispuso a explicarles.

En otro lugar del palacio, Eduardo se encontraba en una silla, no traía camisa; los vendajes que le realizaron aun le cubrían el pecho y el hombro. No había salido de su habitación, su plan había fracasado, aunque no de todo. Tenia que pensar su próximo movimiento. William no estaba, pero Candy no había hido a darle las gracias, eso no pintaba bien.

Apretaba su mano derecha que sostenía su vaso, sin duda ya sospechaba que el tuvo algo que ver en el atentado. Tenia que pensar como saldría de esto. De pronto se escucho como su puerta se abría y giro su cabeza.

Sonrío al ver, como Darcy entraba a su habitación- bienvenida querida- dijo en un tono de sarcasmo- por tu cara dudo que te haya hido bien- rio

Darcy se acercaba a él, con una cara de enfado y coraje mezclados. Llego a su lado y le quito la copa que tenia y la bebió de un solo golpe- ni preguntes, estoy mas que enfadada. Alexander solo me mando a Inglaterra para poderse revolcar con su zorra-

Eduardo se levanto con una sonrisa- era de esperarse- alzo los hombros y se acercó a su mesa, sirviéndose otra copa- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- se giro a ver la cara de pocos amigos de Darcy- la capitana-llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a su boca- es exquisita, digna amante de cualquiera-

Darcy lo quería fulminar con los ojos- eres un estúpido Eduardo, tu y Alexander son tal para cual, son unos malditos- se aproximó a él.

Eduardo la jalo para pegarle más a él, que dando frente a frente sus rostros- pero, aun así- hundió su rostro en el cuello de Darcy- yo prefiero a las de tu clase, potras indomables, que- coloco su mano en sobre la falda de ella y comenzó a abajarla. Mientras Darcy respiraba agitada por la cercanía y el roce- son insaciables en la cama-

Darcy lo aventó por impulso, mientras acariciaba su pierna-eres un maldito-

Eduardo rio- si querida, pero este maldito es el único que podrá ayudarte con tu problema-

Darcy trato de calmarse- lo sé, por eso vine-

Eduardo sonrió de lado y se encamino al filo de su cama- espero que yo haya tenido mejor suerte en Londres que tu-

Darcy saco la carta de un bolsillo de su falda, se acerco a Eduardo y se la dio- toma, esto me lo dieron para ti, y te recuerdo que no soy una de tus criadas- Eduardo tomo del brazo a Darcy y la acerco a el con un galón dándole un beso feroz, después la soltó de una forma brusca.

Darcy se espantó por el trato- eres lo que yo quiera que sea querida- abrió el sobre y sonrió.

Darcy se acomodaba del exabrupto y curiosa le pregunto- buenas noticias-

Eduardo sonrió y la vio- no, excelentes- cerrando el sobre-por fin William Albert Andrew esta en mis manos-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA A TODAS ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA TRAMA Y EL GIRO QUE LE ESTOY DANDO ALA HISTORIA, DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA EN LOS CAPITULOS, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.

CON LA LATA DE SIEMPRE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA, LES PROMETO QUE APENAS EMPIEZA LO BUENO JIJJI

BESOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO

ATTE. ANA


	41. Chapter 41 CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES

CAPITULO 41

CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES

Darcy lo vio desconcertada por las palabras que había dicho- ¿qué estás diciendo? - cruzo las manos y hablo enérgicamente- eso como me ayuda en mi problema Eduardo-

Eduardo se paró y con una sonrisa en su rostro se giro a ver a Darcy- si me disculpas-indicándole con la mano, la puerta.

Darcy lo vio enojada- ¿Qué te pasa?, no me pienso mover de aquí asta que me digas ¿Qué está pasando? -

Eduardo subió los ojos al cielo – no pienso decirte nada, confórmate que, con esta información querida, todos saldremos ganando-Darcy torció la boca- así que te tendré informada, por ahora vete-

Darcy pateo el piso- me la pagaras- caminando a la puerta enojadísima- más te vale, Eduardo; por ahora ganaste, pero espero que cumplas o sabrás de mi-

En ese momento Eduardo sonrió, mientras Darcy azotaba la puerta. Se quedo solo en su cuarto – eres mía Candy Estuardo, ahora comienza el verdadero juego-

Candy estaba cansada había pasado como lo prometió toda la tarde con sus bebes, ellos habían jugado mucho; despidió a la tía abuela a regañadientes había estado con los pequeños toda la mañana y necesitaba descansar, acomodo a sus hijos en su cama después de bañarlos y se quedaron dormidos. Tocaron la puerta y ella abrió- buenas noches Oscar-

El mayordomo entraba seriamente – majestad, disculpe la intromisión, pero me dijo que le recordara que tenia que checar unos pendientes-

Ella sonrió, moviendo su cuello para ambos lados- sí, gracias- se giró a ver a sus hijos- podría encargarse de que las niñeras vinieran, están dormidos y no quisiera que estuvieran solos, por favor- Oscar asintió.

Ella se regreso a darles un beso y acomodar la frazada que los cubría. Por un instante se quedó viéndolos-me gustaría- suspiro- no tener que dejarlos solos, son tan pequeños y yo- su voz se quebró y el llanto comenzó a salir de sus ojos.

Oscar se acerco a ella- majestad- Candy se giró a verlo – ¿usted sabe la importancia de su cargo? -

Candy asentó con la cabeza- sí, lo sé-

Oscar movió la cabeza en signo de negación- no creo majestad- Candy lo vio curioso- sé que ahora extraña y añora una vida normal o ¿no?- Candy asintió cerrando sus ojos- y no es la primera, he vivido mucho en palacio para ver como sufren cada uno de sus antecesores, vi como su abuela se oprimía el alma, cada día por desvivirse por sus hijos y compartir la carga con su abuelo; su padre casi se pierde en el dolor de no poder buscarla por si mismo, en vez de hacerse cargo de la regencia. Así puedo nombrarle muchos casos- se giro a ver a los gemelos y ella con el- aquel que tenga en sus hombros el peso de la regencia majestad, sufrirá lo mismo que usted-

Candy se espantó- yo, yo no quisiera eso para ellos- dijo angustiada.

Oscar sonrió- lo se majestad, ningún padre a querido que sus hijos tengan ese peso- la miro a los ojos- pero sabe una cosa- ella negó con la cabeza- pasara majestad, uno de los príncipes lo tendrá- Candy se llevo sus manos en al pecho-pero no angustie, el también comprenderá lo que le voy a decir, tal vez ahora los descuide, pero dependerá de usted si les deja una regencia absorbente o no; los enemigos y dificultades que ahora derrote, majestad serán menos para ellos-

Candy suspiro- lo sé, pero sufren sin mí, como yo sufro sin ellos, no es justo-

Oscar se aclaro la garganta- lo sé, pero si viera lo que pasa afuera de estos muros, majestad- inclino su cabeza- por el sacrificio que usted ha hecho, hay madres que aun gozan de tener una familia, hijos que no han perdido padres, jóvenes que ahora están juntos. Si lo se ha sacrificado mucho, pero ha gana también, le aseguro majestad que conforme pase el tiempo tendrá la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con ellos, forje hoy su futuro y el de sus hijos. Trabaje hoy para que mañana no solo les deje un país estable y una seguridad; sino para tener tiempo con ellos. Son momentos difíciles y habrá mas majestad, pero a veces el sacrificio de algunos es el bien para muchos, además hay un privilegio de ser una Regente majestad-

Candy lo vio dudoso- ¿Cuál Oscar? -

Este sonrió – puede tomar vacaciones cuando guste, majestad-

Candy asintió, sabía que Oscar tenía razón, no todo era trabajo, ella era la Regente- lo tendré en cuenta Oscar, gracias- se giró y le sonrió – Vacaciones ¿verdad? - el asintió.

Candy se dirigió a su oficina personal, a lado de la habitación de sus hijos y comenzó a revisar los documentos pendientes. Había pasado una hora y terminaba con ellos cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó- bueno- dijo sin prestarle atención.

De tras de la línea una voz conocida hablo- hola, mía amor-

Ella puso una gran sonrisa en su cara- Albert, amor mío que bueno que llamas—

Albert contesto entusiasmado - ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo están mis niños? -

Candy respondió – bien amor, extrañándote como nunca- su voz se empezó a cortar de sentimiento- sabes te extrañamos mucho-

Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta – lo sé, yo igual los extraño-

Las palabras tardaban en salir de la boca de ambos- ¿Cómo está todo por allá?, ¿Cómo esta Steart? -

Albert sonrió de lado- bien o eso creo, convulsiono en la tarde, pero los doctores pudieron contralar la situación, Patty esta ahora con el-

Candy suspiro- o por Dios, no pensé que estuviera tan grave-guardo silencio por un momento- ¿Qué dicen los doctores? -

Albert se acomodo la bocina- que debemos esperar a que despierte para saber el daño que le ha causado, estar en coma por tanto tiempo, hasta que despierte sabremos que hacer-

Candy suspiro al escuchar a su esposo tan afligido-amor, no quiero que pases esto solo, puedo pedirle a Mercy que se encargue de todo y puedo ir a ayudarte, llevare a los niños y veremos que hacer ambos. No tienes que pasar por esto solo, tal vez-

Albert movió su cabeza- Amor- dijo firmemente- te agradezco por tu ofrecimiento, pero-

Candy contesto – si ya se amor, pero no puedo dejar la Regencia así- por un momento exploto- sabes estoy harta de esto; yo quiero estar a tu lado, apoyándote y ayudándote; por Dios soy tu esposa, debo estar ahí. Patty y Steart también me necesitan-

Albert cerro los ojos, le hubiera encantado decirle que tomara el primer tren y que llegara, ella y sus hijos. Suspiro – Candy Estuardo Andrew, respira un momento- ella lo hizo- se quieres estar amor, pero sabes bien que no puedes- Candy comenzó a llorar- la responsabilidad que tomaste el día que decidiste ser regente es uy grande Candy, sabes que no solo dependemos de ti, sino toda Escocia-

Candy hablo – si pero ya estoy harta, antes de ser Regente soy tu esposa y madre de nuestros hijos, eso debería de ser primero-

Albert torció su boca- si Candy si fueras solo tú, pero de ti dependen mucha gente y sería algo egoísta de tu parte hacerlo así, imagínate amor que fuera al revés, que yo tuviera una emergencia en las empresas que me obliga al estar pendiente de ellas, no solo seria por el dinero que se perdería sino por la gente que depende de mí. ¿Qué harías tú?, dejarías que yo me fuera porque la tía abuela estuviera enferma-

Candy se empezó pensar – no amor, por que hay mucha gente que depende de tus decisiones para vivir, familias enteras que depende de tus decisiones y el manejo de las empresas- asintió- te diría que termines pronto y que vinieras cuando puedas y que puedo cuidar de ella-

Albert sonrió – si amor, efectivamente eso dirías. Lo mismo te dijo a ti, yo te acepte sabiendo todos los compromisos que tenías, tus deberes y tus obligaciones. No puedo pedirte que vengas sin antes terminar de solucionar todos los problemas graves que hay en Escocia. Entiendo perfectamente que depende de ti muchísimas personas. Se que tu quisieras venir a ver a Steart y ayudarme con esto, pero amor seria egoísta. Nuestro deber va mas allá de nuestros gustos y predilecciones, somos gentes que cargan consigo grandes responsabilidades, vidas enteras dependen de nuestras decisiones-

Candy mas serena contesto- entiendo amor – guardo silencio por un minutos- sabes Te amo, y estoy tan agradecida con Dios por tener un hombre como tu en mi vida. Te arrastre a un mundo complicado y no solo a ti sino a los niños-

Albert rio – y tu crees que mi mundo es fácil Candy, si fueras Candy White las cosas serían al revés, tal vez yo hubiera estado ocupado igual que tu; solo intercambiamos papeles amor. No por eso no me siento orgulloso de ti, ni he dejado de amarte-

Candy sonrió y suspiro al escuchar cuanta devoción le tenía su esposo, pero no se comparaba con el amor y la confianza que ella le tenía- y yo a ti amor por apoyarme en esta difícil situación-

Albert dijo serio- es solo una mala racha amor, pasara esto también y podremos dedicarnos a nosotros- recordó algo importante – además te debo un viaje de luna de miel ¿te acuerdas? -

Ella asintió- si amor, terminando esto te prometo que viajaremos con los niños y dejare a Mercy a cargo de todo-

Albert sonrió, no le gustaba escuchar a Candy tan cansada y estresada se sentía impotente de no estar ahí para abrazarla – de acuerdo es una promesa, amor-

Candy mas tranquila le hablo – bueno ahora dime ¿Cómo estás tú? -

El soltó una risa- mejor que tu Candy, hay amor entre las presiones de la llegada de ese barco y tu embarazo amor, mis problemas son menores-

Ella rio también- bueno digamos que estamos en empates si –

Albert suspiro, al menos estaba más calmada para hacer bromas ya había pasado la crisis- bueno te contare que durante el viaje conocí a una persona que estoy ayudando se llama Camile, y su hermano está en una situación complicada, es de escasos recursos y yo, bueno- dudo un poco.

Candy cambio su cara a una serie- y tu ¿quieres ayudarla verdad? -

Albert algo nerviosos – digamos que si- un silencio se hizo presente por la línea- es que me recuerda tanto a Rose Marie y me da mucha pena su situación- el silencio permaneció- ¿Candy sigues ahí?, amor-

Candy respiro profundamente- bueno que te puedo decir-Albert se desconcertó por la contestación- si fuera una esposa celosa te diría: William Albert Andrew ni te atrevas de andar de samaritano con una descocida y tomaría el primer tren para allá-Albert trago en seco-pero amor, al igual que tú, yo sé que tienes un corazón muy grande y ayudas a la gente que necesita. Confió en ti plenamente, por que conozco los secretos de tu corazón y tú los míos; sé que me amas al igual que yo te amo; te tengo la confianza suficiente para no desconfiar de ti y saber que puedes tomar tus precauciones y darte tu lugar. Somos un matrimonio un poco extraño, pero tengo la confianza del mundo en mi esposo. Así que-

Albert se sentía feliz de tener una mujer que lo conocía por completo, le daba la razón cualquiera en su lugar había hecho un teatro por la situación, pero Candy lo conoce perfectamente y sabia cuanto la amaba - ¿así que, amor? -

Ella contesto en tono seria- esta bien, pero ten cuidado amor, no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, confió en ti pero no tengo el gusto de conocerla- Albert suspiro aliviado y con una sonrisa, su Candy no era celosa pero era una mujer que lo amaba- dile a sea señorita que tu esposa es una ogra celosa, y que es-

Albert se adelantó – una mujer muy hermosa, la cual la amo y es la madre de mis hijos-

Candy rio- si eso también, pero que se ande con cuidado por que tienes dueña y es muy celosa-

Albert soltó una carcajada- está bien, amor le diré que no se haga ilusiones porque amo a mi bella esposa- se escuchó las carcajadas- es noche y necesitas descansar, por lo que veo sigues en tu oficina, así que-

Candy hablo – dejo de revisar papeles y me voy a descansar verdad-

Albert contesto – si amor, dales muchos besos a mis hijos y diles que los amo y los extraño a mas no poder, que si Dios quiere pronto estaré allá-

Candy quiso hablar, pero un nudo apareció en su garganta y bajo la voz- se los diré, te extrañan mucho al igual que yo, tratare de dejar las cosas lo mas pronto arregladas para ir ayudarte con Steart, amor-

A Albert los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- si amor, me parece buena idea, si llega el barco y aun estoy aquí, ven y más tranquilos veremos qué hacer con Steart-

Candy suspiro, sabia que tenia que despedirse- de acuerdo amor, recuerda que te amo, dile a Steart que despierte pronto que muero por enseñarle a sus primos y la tía abuela lo espera-

Albert contesto- eso hare amor, eso hare-

Candy volvió a tragar saliva para hablar- te amo y cuídate mucho; descansa y mándale mis mejores deseos a Patty y dile que no pierda la fe que Steart se recuperara pronto-

Los ojos de Albert derramaron una lagrimas- sabes que te amo verdad eres mi vida, cuídate y cuida a mis hijos pronto los veré-

Candy no quería colgar, pero escucho como uno de los gemelos despertaba- me tengo que ir amor, dios te bendiga y habla pronto, por favor –

Albert igual no quería cortar la llamada- está bien, cuídense y te amo-

Ambos teléfonos fueron colgados, dejando un par de corazones llenos de melancolía por esa llamada, pero seguros de que se amaban. Que a pesar de todas las dificultades al final del día, por separados que estuvieran se necesitaban uno al otro, como el aire para respirar y la fortaleza de su amor soportaría todo. Y lo que no sabían que las pruebas apenas empezaban y que su amor y su lealtad a ese sentimiento, se pondrían a prueba mas pronto de lo que creían.

Candy se retiro de su oficina y atendió a su hijo, se recostó en la cama, arrullando al pequeño. Suspiro profundamente Extrañaba a su esposo, pero tenía algo muy firme; nada más arribara ese barco iría a encontrarse con él, pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaría solo. De pronto un pensamiento cruzo por su mente – una mujer, va a ayudar a una mujer ¿cómo será? - su mente dio vueltas por unos minutos antes de que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella y cayera en un profundo sueño como sus hijos.

Albert por su parte se había colgado el teléfono, se sentía mas tranquilo de haberle dicho a Candy sobre Camile. El sabia que sus atenciones hacia ella podían malinterpretarse y lo que menos quería era causarle un disgusta a su esposa. Pero sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento la guardia imperial secreta le daría el informe de sus actividades, por eso decidió el mismo informarle a Candy. Se retiraba a su habitación cuando una pregunta le surgió- ¿por qué no había recibido el informe de su llegada? - él no era tonto y sabia perfectamente que el reporte debió de haber llegado temprano, reconoció al bajar del tren a dos de los guardias más cercanos a Minrret.

Había subido unos escalones, cuando escucho una voz que lo estremeció – se retira muy temprano William- se giro y vio a la misma mujer que lo incomodaba.

Como todo caballero se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- buenas noches, así es señorita Beth, es hora de descansar –

Aquella mujer se acerco mucho a el- lastima Sr. Andrew me hubiera gustado invitarle una copa y charlar un poco-

Albert hizo un gesto con la boca, una sonrisa fingida- me temo señorita que no hubiera podido aceptar, sabe mi esposa es una mujer muy celosa y no me gustaría darle un disgusto, si alguien nos viera y ella se enterara- trato de zafarse de aquella incomoda mujer, siguiendo la táctica de Candy.

Berth rio mientras se adelantaba en la escalera- descuide William, yo no soy celosa así que no me importaría compartirlo con su mujer- la sonrisa era seductora sin llegar a lo vulgar, quedo frente a el – piénselo señor Andrew, Escocia esta muy lejos y se guardar bien los secretos- se hiba acercar a darle un beso a Albert y este se hizo para atrás, Berth rio- descuide no muerdo, esperare que tome su decisión, aun estaré un tiempo en este lugar así que si, se decide a visitarme mi cuarto es el 234-

Albert suspiro y se repuso en su postura- descuide, pero no acostumbro a cambiar decisiones y le agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero declinare su invitación, señorita. Como le dije mi esposa es celosa y la amo demasiado para darle un disgusto, por saciar un deseo de una noche- hizo una pequeña caravana- así que, con su permiso, pasé buenas noches-

Berth regreso la caravana mientras Albert pasaba por un lado de ella, sonrió y susurro- caerás William, o dejo de llamarme Bert Macneils- sonrió de lado.

Albert llegaba cansado a su habiatacion, abrió la puerta y empezó a zafarse la corbata. Prendió la luz y hay estaba Rafflles, sentado en un sillón. Albert dio un salto al verlo - pero ¿cómo entraste? -

Rafflles sonrió- por la puerta William- rio a carcajadas, mientras Albert se sentaba en su cama- de ve de ser muy bella-

Albert lo miro desconcertado - ¿Quién? -

Rafflles se levantó y se acercó a él con una sonrisa- ¿Quién va a hacer William?, tu esposa, para que hayas rechazado un ofrecimiento de ese tipo, esa mujer era muy bella-

Albert lo miro fijamente- pero ¿cómo supiste? -

Rafflles rio a carcajadas- es mi trabajo, muchacho-

Albert movió su cabeza- si mi esposa es una mujer muy bella y la amo mucho-

Rafflles se acercó y palmeo el hombro derecho de Albert- pues felicitaciones, muchacho si que tienes suerte- Albert sonrió- investigare a esa buena samaritana que se ofreció a tibiar tu cama, no me dio buena espina-

Albert se levanto para quedar a la altura de Rafflles- a mí tampoco, no sé porque pero siento que la conozco de algún lado, te agradecería que lo hiciera-

Rafflles sonrió -descuida muchacho, me encargare de investigar a la samaritana y tu descansa, que también se cuidar a la gente de mujerzuelas indeseables- le guiño el ojo- George me pidió servicio completo de niñera y eso cuenta a mujeres como ella- rio a carcajadas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Albert movió la cabeza- Rafflles- este se giró – no me digas muchacho y menos me recuerdes que eres mi niñera quieres-

El sonrió- claro muchacho, y no te diré que soy tu niñera, pero recuerda que tienes que levantarte temprano para ir por la señorita Patricia-

Albert se sorprendió, pero como supo- ¿pero ¿cómo? -

Antes de cerrar la puerta Rafflles le dijo – deja de preguntar solo lo sé, te dije que era bueno de niñera-

Albert alzo los ojos- buenas noches- este solo respondió con una mano levantada y cerrando la puerta. Albert se recostó un poco en su cama, si había sido un día pesado -Candy amor cuanto te extraño- suspiro y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, en verdad estaba cansado.

En otra habitación Bert entraba, suspiro también su cara estaba cansada – Lilith- dijo al sentarse frente un tocador de madera fina y tomando su cepillo.

Una joven de pelo color de ébano y con un uniforme en azul suave y un mandil blanco se acercó – sí, señora-

Bert se giro y le regalo una sonrisa-me ayudas a quitarme esto, por favor- ella asintió y comenzó a ayudar a su ama para quitarse el atuendo- te juro que este papel es el que menos me gusta interpretar- la joven le regalo una sonrisa mientras desataba el corsé- ha llegado algún mensaje para mí-

La joven inmediatamente se acerco a una mesa que había junto a la puerta, tomo un papel y se acerco a Berth- si señora-estiro la mano para mostrarle una carta y ella se apuro a tomarla con una sonrisa- es de su hija, llego esta tarde-

Bert la abrazo con entusiasmo- gracias, Lilith- ella asintió con la cabeza- la leeré antes de tomar mi ducha- ella se sentó enfrente del tocador y rápidamente leyó la carta unas lágrimas escurrían de su rostro.

Lilith regresaba del cuarto de baño y vio a su ama- señora, debería de dejar esto y volver con la pequeña Amanda-

Bert se limpió las lágrimas y se giró a ver a la mucama- no- dijo fuertemente levantándose inmediatamente,se acercoa ella y la miro fijamente- aun falta mucho y no descansare asta terminar con ellos, como lo hicieron con nosotros-

Lilith se acerco a Berth y le dijo – pero señora- suspiro- si sigue con esto, también acabará con usted y ¿su hija?, ella se quedará sola- las lágrimas salían de la cara de Lilith.

Berth se acercó a ella le tomo la mano- entiende, si hago esto es por ella, Amanda merece ser feliz y tener lo que por derecho es suyo y fue arrebatado- le sonrió aun con la cara acongojada- además te tiene a ti amiga para que cuides de ella, si algo me pasara-

Ella la miro a los ojos- y estaré para ella siempre- movió su cabeza en negación- se que no la hare cambiar de opinión, pero- sonrió de lado- al menos estará aquí para cuidarla-

Berth se acerco y la abrazo- gracias- después con una sonrisa dijo – dejemos las lagrimas para después, tomare ese baño, si gustas puedes retirarte a descansar- Lilith asintió

Estaba por salir de habitación y le dijo – asta mañana señora, que descanses- Berth estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño y esta solo asintió con la cabeza para despedirla.

Berth entraba a la tina para relajarse del día complicado, su cabeza daba mil vueltas y lo único que pensaba era – William Albert Andrew, te juro que pagaras todo, con lagrimas de sangre o dejo de llamarme Berth Macneils-azotando su mano en el agua de la tina.

Lilith se retiraba a su habitación, cuando sintió el impulso de caminar un poco por el jardín del hotel; no sabia cuantas veces le había pedido a su ama que olvidara toda esta venganza y siguieran en su retiro en Paris, la pequeña Amanda necesitaba a su madre, pero. Su ama era una mujer terca y llena de resentimiento, ya no quedaba nada de la dulce señora que conoció cuando vivieron en Escocia, antes de…

De repente un sonido el saco de sus cavilaciones, al escuchar que la llamaba- disculpe señorita- ella se giró al ver la figura de un hombre joven, que traía un traje café, no era feo, pero le pareció extraño ha esas horas en el jardín y camino más aprisa a la salida del ahí.

El hombre se acerco y la tomo de la mano- disculpe señorita no era mi intensión espantarla pero-

Ella se giro y se zafo de la mano de aquel hombre- disculpe señor, pero no lo conozco así que – se hiba a girar cuando de pronto la volvió a sujetar.

Rafflles le sonrió y le dijo- eso podemos remediarlo madame, mi nombre es Jonnathan Parker y ¿usted? - ella no respondía- bueno ya que no quiere hablarme adivinare su nombre- ella le sonrió sorprendida y asintió- mmmm una bella joven como usted mmm debe llamarse Angelina- ella movió su cabeza y sonrió- mmm Margot mmm- se rasco la cabeza y apenado hablo – perdón creo que mis dotes de adivino se han quedado atrofiados ante su belleza-

Lilith sonrió y le dijo en voz baja- mi nombre es Lilith Montgomery- Rafflles sonrió.

Se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano para besarla - mucho gusto, ya hechas las presentaciones ¿le gustaría tomar una taza te? - ella abrió los ojos-descuide no la comeré solo quiero platicar con alguien, mi amo a quien acompaño esta descansando y yo bueno- dijo apenado- aun no tengo sueño-

Lilith asintió, después de todo era buen mozo y ella tampoco tenía sueño – mi ama igual- pensó por un minuto- esta bien lo acompañare a tomar su te-

Rafflles se acercó. Ofreciendo su mano y una sonrisa- muchas gracias, el placer será mío- Ella tomo su mano- y para pasar el rato podemos platicar un poco, le prometo llevarla a descansar temprano- ella sonrió y entraron al restaurant del hotel.

Rafflles pensó mientras caminaban a tomar su lugar en el restaurant –"y el zurdo decía que no era bueno para sacar información"- sonrió ante la mira de la joven-"como siempre, mi encanto funciona con todas"- mientras ordenaban y comenzaba una amena platica.

La noche estaba entrada, Patty había recargado su cabeza en la cama de Steart. Por mas insistencias de las enfermeras y el director del Hospital para traer una cama a la habiatacion y ella pudiera descansar mientras velaba el sueño de Steart, Patty se había negado y solo admitió una simple silla de madera y una frazada para pasar la noche.

El sueño la había vencido y su mano derecha sostenía la mano izquierda de Steart. De pronto un movimiento, el sonido de una respiración y la sensación de que una mirada que la veía fijamente hizo que ella despertara para ver algo que nunca imagino.

Semisentado en la cama, se encontraba Steart, sus ojos cafés estaban abiertos en par en par, tratando de adivinar, ¿Quién era la persona que estaba ahí?, Patty se levanto inmediatamente y se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito. Ella solo pudo pronunciar después de unos segundos – Steart, Steart despertaste- dijo asombrada.

EL joven aun tratando de hilar sus pensamientos solo pudo decir- Pa, Pa, Pa, Patty- dijo dudoso, mientras ella se lanzaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y el correspondió el abrazo. La separo y dijo- ¿Dónde estoy? - su respiración se agito y se llevo las manos a su cabeza un fuerte dolor le había indicado.

Patty alarmada grito- una enfermera por favor una enfermera- aproximándose a la puerta. Ante la mirada de Steart. En unos minutos llego una enfermera y ella desconcertada la miraba- despertó, Steart pudo despertar- la enfermera corrió y sorprendida se llevo las manos a la boca nadie lo podía creer, el enfermo había despertado.


	42. Chapter 42 UN DIA LARGO PARTE 1

CAPITULO 42

UN DIA LARGO PARTE 1

La mañana empezaba a presentarse en Edimburgo, Candy se levantaba estirándose; los niños habían tenido una buena noche; se levanto y se vio en el espejo de su habitación; tenia unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos. La verdad, lo que le dijo Albert la tenia pensado, su mente le decía que era mucha coincidencia que su esposo encontrara a una mujer precisamente en la misma situación que ellos. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que pasara eso?, claro sin obviar que a Albert le había recordado a su hermana. Movió su cabeza tratando de desaparecer esos pensamientos, suficiente tuvo con darle vueltas toda la noche, como para que ahora viniera a amargarle su mañana con dudas, claro confiaba en Albert, era su esposo y sabía que la amaba, pero esa mujer ¿Quién era?

Los niños habían despertado, ella se giro y los vio, dulcemente les hablo- buenos días amores- los dos le sonrieron estirando las manos, ella se sentó en la cama y les dijo- tomaremos un rico baño, para empezar el día ¿les parece bien? - los bebes se vieron por un momento y le sonrieron. Una mucama entro y Candy ordeno que se prepara la tina que ella bañaría a sus bebes, así se hizo. Ya en la tina con los tres adentro, disfrutaban de ese momento, cuando de repente escucho unas voces provenientes de su cuarto. De inmediato hizo sonar la campana de servicio y dos mucamas entraron de inmediato trayendo las toallas de los jóvenes príncipes.

Candy escucho un buñicio y vio a las jóvenes que entraron- ¿Qué pasa a haya fuera? -

Las dos se vieron y una de ellas hablo apenada- majestad, la está esperando una señora sumamente molesta, exigiendo que la reciba- bajo la cabeza un minuto- ha logrado burla a los guardias y demanda su presencia. Lo siento-

Candy estaba extrañada - ¿Quién es? - dijo mientras daba a Iain a una de las damas

Esta recibió al bebe y le dijo- creo que viene en la comitiva del Rey de Irlanda majestad, pero desconocemos su nombre-

Candy dio al otro bebe y dijo firmemente- lleven a los niños a su habitación y arréglelos, mi tía abuela vendrá por ellos, y a esa señora- las dos la miraron firmemente con temor de que les ordenara que la sacaran, pues la cara y los modales de aquella mujer dejaban mucho que desear- díganle que espere un minuto en mi oficina particular, la iré haber de inmediato- ellas asintieron y salieron del cuarto a seguir las indicaciones, mientras Candy salía de la tina y se secaba para colocarse su bata- ¿Quién será?- suspiro- y yo que pensaba tener una mañana tranquila- cerro su bata y sonrió- sin duda cada día me sorprende mas esta vigilancia- rio- creo que de verdad Minrret le afectado mucho el amor- Candy movió su cabeza y salió a ver de qué se trataba.

En la oficina de ella, Darcy se encontraba hecha una fiera. Esa mañana se había enterado de que no solo su esposo estaba afuera, sino la zorra escocesa también. Esperaban en cualquier momento de esa mañana la llegada de la Reyna; así que como era de esperarse la guardia imperial llegaba para ordenar el recibimiento. Se le hizo raro no ver a la famosa capitana, con sigilo se acerco hacia un joven soldado preguntándole el paradero de su capitana y este le conto que se encontraba en una misión diplomática junto con el capitán irlandés y tardaría en llegar aproximadamente dos días.

Esto enfureció a Darcy que, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a palacio e utilizo sus carta diplomáticas para poder entrar. No era difícil dar con la habiatacion de la Regente y en un descuido de su guardia entro a la habiatacion, los guardias trataron de sacarla, pero ella empezó a gritar que quería hablar con la regente. Minutos más tarde dos mucamas salían de un cuarto, llevaban a los niños de la regente envueltos en toalla y abriendo una puerta y entraron a otra habiatacion. Darcy se mantenía en pie después de haberles dicho a los guardias que si la tocaban le diría su padrino el rey Jorge y seguro estarían encerrados de por vida en Londres; los guardias no les quedo mas remedio que mantenerse al margen. Minutos mas tarde una de las mucamas le dijo que la regente la vería y que pasara por favor a su oficina.

Darcy sonrió y con aires de grandeza se propuso a seguir a la mucama a otra habiatacion, se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Candy, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo girar.

Vio a entrar a una rubia, enfundada en un traje blanco de dos piezas, camisa de color rojo. Su pelo aun mojado estaba suelto, aun sin maquillaje pensó Darcy, se ve muy elegante. Candy por su cuenta vio a una mujer muy sofisticada sentada, su traje era color arena, de dos piezas, el pelo perfectamente acomodado en un chongo alto, guantes de satín, aun llevaba un sombrero de color café con flores, joyería de oro y tenia el porte de una princesa.

Candy se aproximo a su escritorio y Darcy se levantó- buenos días majestad-dijo en tono serio.

Candy le regalo una sonrisa- buenos días- con un ademan la invito a sentarse.

Darcy la vio fijamente- disculpe la intromisión así de repentina, pero necesitaba hablar con usted de urgencia, soy la ahijada del rey Jorge-

Candy tomaba asiento- descuide- la vio fijamente- aunque debo de admitir, que su interrupción en mis aposentos deja mucho que desear de usted, señora, con gusto la hubiera atendido en mi oficina en hora de trabajo-

Darcy bufo- pues sí, temo que no fue nada ortodoxo mi entrada, pero después de haber expuesto mi penosa situación, creo que lo entenderá como la mujer casada que es-

Candy la miro desconcertada, de que rayos hablaba- pues soy todo oídos, dígame en que la puedo ayudar ¿señora? -

Darcy se acomodo en la silla y con aires de grandeza le respondió- señora Kalan- levanto la mirada- soy esposa del capitán Alexander Kalan, primo del rey Dimitri de Irlanda-

Candy oyó lo que estaba diciéndolo, cerro los ojos por un momento, ahora entendía la urgencia de aquella "mujer"- pues es un placer señora, y dígame ¿Cuál es la urgencia? Por que me imaginó que debe ser algo gravísimo para que haya interrumpido en mi habiatacion-

Darcy asintió con la cabeza y puso cara de molesta- pues vengo a poner una queja y demandar que se atienda inmediatamente-

Candy sorprendida la vio – soy toda oídos, en ¿Qué le puedo ayudarla? -

Darcy sonrió y le dijo – en que exijo que su capitana sea destituida inmediatamente-

Candy la vio desconcertada- ¿perdón? Y bajo ¿Qué falta?, por que le dijo que es una de las mejores en sus ramo- se acomodó en su silla, mientras Darcy ponía una cara de enojo- tenga en cuenta señora que, para pedir semejante cosa, deberá de sustentar esa petición-

Darcy se acercó al escritorio y vio fríamente a Candy- sustentar, majestad, después de que escuche lo que le voy a decir- levanto su barbilla- le aseguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo que debe ser retirada de su cargo inmediatamente-

Candy se mantuvo firme en su postura- pues bien, dígame ¿Qué hizo mi capitana? -

Darcy hizo un sonido y hablo pausadamente- SEDUJO A MI ESPOSO Y LO CONVIRTIO EN SU AMANTE, ES INMORAL, ROBA MARIDOS-

Candy hizo una cara de desconcierto - ¿perdone? - dijo dudosa por lo que acababa de escuchar

Darcy se puso en una forma de ofendida- no me explique bien, regente. Su capitana es una CUALQUIERA- Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Darcy procedió- ha engatusado a mi esposo, separándolo de mi con yo que se, que mentiras y lo ha metido a su cama-Candy seguía firme escuchando- imagínese- su voz se entre corto y comenzó a llorar- para la fiesta de bienvenida de su tío, me ha mandado a Inglaterra con engaños, porque su "capitana" exigió que estuviera con ella en la fiesta, dejando a su pobre esposa viajar a Londres de noche; para el colmo lo único que ella quería era lucir a mi esposo con toda Escocia y a mi dejarme como un tonta y humillarme enfrente de todos; antes de llegar aquí mi esposo y yo éramos felices; el no tenia ojos para nadie mas- suspiro y siguió llorando- pero al llegar aquí, su capitana se encapricho con mi marido, como él no quería saber nada de ella, ella le insistió y lo buscaba a todo momento- saco un pañuelo y se limpió sus lágrimas- yo como estaba tan dedicada a los asuntos de villa, lo descuide y ella tomo la ventaja y lo metió a su cama, cuando quise hacer algo- resolló- lo había perdido, pues ella es diestra el arte de seducir y yo siendo solo devota esposa, no se de esas artes- Candy estuvo a punto de soltar la risa pero junto todas fuerzas para mantenerse firme y seguir escucha la queja, pues ella conocía perfectamente como había pasado las cosas, al igual que se dio cuenta cuantas veces Minrret intentó frenar los avances de Alexander- pues esos son conocimiento que se aprenden en casa de mala muerte y no en el ceno de una familia respetable- se levanto y firmemente dijo – por eso le exijo que retire de su cargo a la capitana Minrret, por que una persona así no puede estar bajo su servicio, que espera regente. Si hizo eso con mi esposo, no cree ¿Qué seguirá el suyo?, vengo a pelar a su buen juicio como esposa y regente. Yo me llevara a mi esposo y espero que no nos siga, ya destruyo mi matrimonio que impedirá que destruya el suyo-

Candy movió la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer que una mujer pudiera llegar a rebajarse tanto, tal vez ella no sabia toda la historia, pero podía asegurar que Minrret nunca destruyo una familia, así que decidió hablar para aclarar todo- he escuchado toda su queja señora y tengo que decirle de la forma más respetuosa que – Darcy sonrió, pensó que Candy se había tragado todo- no veo como eso tendría que repercutir para cesar a mi mejor capitana-

Darcy se enfureció- pero ¿Cómo?, acaso no puede ver la gravedad de la falta, la reputación que le dará- se levantó ofendida.

Candy igualmente se levanto de golpe- ¿gravedad?, en el ámbito profesional no veo que mi capitana haya cometido ninguna falta; y no debo meterme en la vida privada de mis elementos señora-

Darcy se acercó y azotó las manos en el escritorio de Candy- pero esto no lo puedo creer- ofendida-

Candy salió detrás de su escritorio y se coloco frente a Darcy- pues créalo, yo no voy a cesar a la Capitana por eso- vio fijamente la cara de Darcy – y respeto a lo que me dijo señora, no me parece correcto que yo me meta en la vida ajena, si usted tiene problemas en su matrimonio, debería de arreglarlos en su casa y no ventilarlos, eso es la educación de una mujer casada- dijo con aplomo.

Darcy la miro fijamente y empezó a ventilar- no lo puedo creer, que usted siendo la regente de Escocia, solape semejante actitud- la miro altaneramente.

Candy movió la cabeza- creo que no me entienda o hablo en otro idioma- suspiro- no voy a meterme en la vida privada de las personas a mi cargo y no solapo ninguna actitud indecente. Si lo que quiere oír señora es que despide a Minrret, no lo hare por que soy testigo de que ella se dio su lugar en todo momento- los ojos de Darcy se abrieron en par en par al escuchar lo que decía Candy, ella estaba enterada de la situación- así que le recomiendo que arregle sus asuntos personales en otra parte-

Darcy frunció el ceño- no puedo creer que me este diciendo esto- se dio la media vuelta y a unos pasos se giró – pero esto no quedara así, le diré a mi padrino que no quiso hacer caso-

Candy había tenido paciencia pero esta se terminó al escuchar el berrinche de esa mujer- mire si quiere amedrentarme con su padrino , no va a lograr nada, por que en Escocia y en mi gente mando yo, no Inglaterra- Darcy la vio con ojos de furia y Candy se mantuvo firme- y déjeme decirle que si yo no fuera la regente y fuera una simple esposa le diría señora : QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE USTED NO SE PASA RETENER A SU ESPOSO EN SU LECHO-

Darcy se encolerizó y dijo fuertemente- espero que cuando su esposo caiga en las redes de ella, sienta lo que yo-

Candy rio – no se preocupe, al contrario de usted yo si se como mantener a mi esposo en mi cama, buenos días señora- viéndola con la cara en alto y firme, Darcy enfurecida se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar se giro y escucho como la puerta se cerraba y suspiro- que mujer- entrando a su cuarto para arreglarse, el día pintaba hacer muy largo.

En el jardín oriente del palacio Mercy se encontraba paseando, se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, el sueño no había aparecido en su habitación, un sentimiento de angustia se estableció en su pecho cuando le avisaron que tendría que estar en el recibimiento de la Reyna de Irlanda. Una tristeza estaba en su pecho, ¿Por qué?, Dimitri y ella eran amigos, pero con la llegada de su esposa sabia que las cosas cambiarían. Suspiro y se sentó en una banca para ver el sol levantarse esa mañana, extrañaría su compañía.

De pronto sintió esa fragancia de sándalo invadir el aire y una sonrisa se colocó en su cara, cuando escucho una voz familiar- no pensé que los ángeles se levantaran tan temprano- ella se giro y sonrió- pero- Dimitri tomaba asiento a su lado- creo que asta ellos, deben apreciar la creación mas bella de Dios, el amanecer tiñe de colores maravillosos el cielo, la vida vuelve después de dormir horas enteras y el mundo te recibe con una sonrisa. Hay pocos placeres que la gente como nosotros podemos tener y el ver el amanecer es uno de ellos, tanto ricos y pobres, hombres y mujeres pueden apreciarlo y sabes ángel mío- se giro a verla- nunca hay una igual, así como tu eres única, te regalo esté amanecer, guárdalo- toco con su mano el vestido qué llevaba en la zona de su corazón – aquí, para cuando este lejos y veas uno te acuerdes de mi-

Mercy se sonrojo, Dimitri quito su mano rápidamente- así que temas- el asintió.

Dimitri hablo pausadamente viéndola a los ojos- así es princesa-Mercy movió su cabeza en signo de negación y sonrió de lado- si lose, Mercy, tengo que irme a llevar comida y provisiones a Irlanda, sabes mi gente me necesita- ella bajo la mirada y el se la levanto con su mano derecha- no estés triste sabes que la gente como nosotros no podemos durar mucho tiempo lejos de nuestro pueblo-

Ella sonrió forzadamente- si lo sé, mis padres partirán en 2 días mas y estaré sola de nuevo-suspira.

Dimitri movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no digas eso- le sonrió- nunca estarás sola, podrás escribirme y guarda en tu mente todos los bellos momentos como lo hago yo-

Mercy se sonrojo- esta bien, gracias por todo-

Dimitri le regalo una sonrisa- a ti ángel, por ser mi compañía estos días-

Mercy tenia algo guardo en el pecho que quería decirle- te puedo preguntar algo- el asintió- ¿te iras solo? - dudo un poco- se que tu esposa llega hoy y –

Dimitri sonrió de lado – si es cierto- se giro a ver el amanecer nuevamente- mi esposa llega hoy, ella se quedará aquí por seguridad con los miembros de algunas de las familias de Irlanda, volveré por ella en unos días y nos marcharemos de aquí-suspiro.

Mercy igual suspiro y dijo en un susurró- ¿me extrañaras? -

Dimitri se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- sí, mucho aunque-Mercy lo miro desconcertada- siempre te llevare en mi mente mi dulce ángel - sea próximo para darle un beso en la mejilla, Mercy se sonrojo y Dimitri se levantó- tengo que irme, recuerda que siempre tendrás un amigo en mí, no importa que o que tan lejos este siempre estaré para ti-ella sintió – asta pronto- hizo una caravana y se retiro dejando a Mercy viendo como se hiba y un frio se colocó en su corazón.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos era que a lo lejos alguien había visto esa escena y lo que pareció un simple beso en la mejilla se dio a mal interpretar como uno en la boca. Arturo apretó sus puños fuertemente y una lagrima se escapó de su ojo- Mercy- dijo al viento mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, opto por retirarse.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad en Inglaterra, Albert bajaba del carruaje, se levanto muy temprano, no pudo dormir algo le inquietaba, así que tan pronto despunto el alba tomo el primer carruaje que encontró y se dirigió al hospital.

Subió los escalones y en la sala de espera encontró algo que jamás pensó ver. En un lugar del vestíbulo, se asomaba una cabellera rubia debajo de un saco. Se aproximo a ella y suavemente toco lo que parecía su hombro- Camile, camile-

La joven estaba despertando, aun con sus ojos adormecidos se giro a ver quien había interrumpido su sueño, cuando vio quien era, se levanto de rápido- Albert, hola- sonrió apenada y alisando su vestido.

Albert le sonrió- buen día camile- la miraba sorprendido- ¿Qué paso? No me digas que dormiste aquí toda la noche-

Camile se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza- si- rio y levanto su rostro- en el hospicio no habia lugar y así que preferí dormir aquí un poco, estuve tratando de encontrar trabajo hasta muy noche y cuando regrese era tarde; así que me dio pena y decidí dormir aquí-

Albert movió su cabeza y dijo seriamente- Camile, ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? Te di el nombre de mi hotel hubiera buscado una habitación para ti-

Camile con la cara sonrojada le dijo- no, Albert no podía darte molestias, cuando no regresaste pensé que algo malo había ocurrido con tu sobrino y yo no quería molestarte-

Albert la miro fijamente- pasare a ver a mi sobrino y le diré a Patty que te lleve al hotel, te quedaras con nosotros y no admitiré un no por respuesta, es muy peligroso que duermas aquí-

Camile abrió los ojos y se apresuró a decirle a Albert- no, Albert no puedo permitirlo-

Albert la reto con la mirada- dije que no quería un no por respuesta- ella no dijo nada más- además Patty viene sin chaperona así que te contratare para que la acompañes así las dos podrán venir a ver a sus pacientes, mientras yo descanso- sonrió- así podrás cubrir los gastos de tu hermano y los tuyos, cuando estén bien pensaremos que quieren hacer, si deciden regresar los llevare a Escocia y puedo darles trabajo a los dos en mi villa-

Camile estaba feliz y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Albert no supo que hacer mas que recibir el abrazó- Gracias Albert, muchas gracias- se separo del abrazo y Camile quedo a unos escasos centímetros de la cara de Albert- lo siento- dijo inmediatamente y se separó de él.

Albert estaba desconcertado y rápidamente hablo- si gustas ve a ver como esta tu hermano y le diré a Patty que te busque, está bien – ella asintió- así se podrán ir las dos al hotel, cuando hayan dormido y comido algo, vienen por mi ¿está bien? - ella asintió.

Albert y Camile entraron al hospital, ella se separó y Albert se dirigió a cuarto de Steart, abrió la puerta- buenos- no pudo pronunciar más porque lo que vio lo lleno de felicidad. Su sobrino estaba despierto, Patty se encontraba a su lado dándole de comer. La cama estaba levantada pues aun no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo, después del dolor de cabeza que había sufrido le aplicaron un calmante. Patty no durmió cuidándolo tenia miedo de que no volviera a despertar. La mañana llego y Steart abrió los ojos.

No tenia mucho tiempo de que había despertado cuando trajeron la comida, un poco de gelatina, te y avena. Tratado de articular palabras, pero le costaba algo de tiempo decirlas. Albert se acerco despacio y este se voltio para verlo y le regalo una sonrisa.

Steart empezó hablar muy pausadamente- aaalllbbbeeerrrttth- el sonrió y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- qqqquuuueee bbbuuueennnoo vveerrttte-

Albert al filo de la cama se detuvo y Patty se levanto con una sonrisa y un plato de avena en las manos- Despertó Albert, despertó- el asintió mientras Patty lloraba nuevamente.

Steart hablo angustiado- nnnnoooo lllooorrrreeessss, Paaattiiitttooo- esta se giro y le regalo una sonrisa asintiendo.

Albert igual la vio, miro el cansancio en sus ojos- tiene razón Patty- se acercó y estiro sus manos, Steart no tenia fuerzas para tomarla – es un gusto volver a verte- Steart lo miro con cara de preocupación por no poder tomar su mano, el solo sonrió y le tomo la mano- descuida, cuando yo desperté en Italia, también no podía moverme, pasara en unos dias solo no tienes que desesperarte- Steart asintió.

De pronto el recordó algo -¿qqqquuueee haaccceess aaqqquuuiii?- Albert y Patty se vieron, nunca pensaron que le dirían a Steart si lo encontraban, recordaron que el no sabia la verdad de su identidad. Patty le rogo con los ojos que aún no le dijera. Steart vio algo raro en sus miradas- ¿Ccccaannndddyyy, eeessstttaaa aaquuuiii?- Albert movió su cabeza en negación y antes de que alguno hablara el dijo, tratando de levantarse -aaaaarrrrccchhhiiiieeee ¿ddddooonnndddeee eeessstttaaa?- se empezó a desesperar tratando de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía y empezó a llorar.

Albert y Patty se acercaron rápidamente y esta le dijo dulcemente- no te alteras Steart, ellos no pudieron venir, pero- el seguía esforzándose por levantarse, Patty volteo a ver a Albert rogándole por ayuda, temia que Steart se lastimara con tanto movimiento.

Albert se acerco y tomo el hombro del chico, suspiro y hablo pausado- cálmate Steart- de pronto como quien encanta a un pequeño, el dejo de moverse y lo vio a los ojos- debes calmarte, respira- y el lo hizo- Archie esta en Escocia con Candy, tu tía abuela esta con ellos, no pudieron venir-Steart cerró los ojos, quería correr a verlos, pero como en estado, Albert continuo hablándole pausadamente- tu tío abuelo me mando a acompañar a Patty y llevarte a casa-

Steart se había tranquilizado y hablo- nnnnneeccceeesssiitttooo vveeerrllooosss- Albert asintió- mmmii tttiiiaaa aaabbbuuueellaa, dddeeebbeee eesstttaarrr mmmooollleeestta-

Albert sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo- no Steart, ella te espera con ansias en casa- él se giró a ver a Patty y esta asintió, Steart puso una sonrisa, pensaba que todos estarían molestos con el y no podía verlos a la cara, todo esto fue culpa de él.

Patty le hablo tiernamente- Steart, ¿quieres que le avisemos a tus padres? - abrió sus ojos y asintió.

Suspiro profundo – ppppoooorrrr ffffaaavvvoorrr- Patty le regalo una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro una enfermera y tocio- buenos días disculpen, pero el enfermo necesita descansar- ellos se voltearon para verla.

Patty se dirigió a ella- está bien señorita Flammy- se giró a ver a Steart y este la vio con una suplica impresa en sus ojos de que no lo dejara solo.

Albert se dio cuenta y se apresuro a decir- Steart- se giro a verlo-Patty esta desde ayer que llegamos cuidándote- el abrió los ojos-no ha dormido, ni comido nada ¿verdad Patty?- ella bajo la cabeza-la llevare a que coma y la mandare hotel, yo me quedare para ayudarte- Steart movió su cabeza, no quería que Patty se fuera, Albert entendió y se acercó a su oído y le susurro – o quieres que ella te ayude a asearte o si- los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en par en par y movió en negación inmediatamente y un sonrojo apenas visible se apodero de su rostro, Albert sonrió – me lo imagine, entonces la llevare a comer y descansar-

Patty le hablo dulcemente- vendre lo mas pronto que pueda, ¿esta bien? - Steart asintió y se giró a ver a Flammy – se lo encargo mucho, señorita por favor- ella asintió. Los dos se retiraron de la habiatacion.

Ya afuera de la habitación de Steart, Albert hablo- Patty, ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores? -

Ella rompió en llanto- el doctor lo reviso ayer y dice que no sabremos el daño que tuvo asta que pasen algunos días- guardo silencio-lo más probable es que quede paralizado de la mitad del cuerpo, de por vida-

Albert se tenso y cerro los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su sobrino era muy joven y quedaría postrado en una cama por el resto de su vida- hay que tener fe en Dios, Patty- la abrazo para tratar de calmarla.

Patty refugiada en Albert dijo entre sollozos- también puede quedar con esa habla, la verdad los doctores no me dieron muchas esperanzas-

Albert desato el abrazo- debemos esperar y confiar en Dios, si es preciso lo llevaremos a Londres, Escocia o a cualquier lugar que necesite-Ella le agradeció con la mirada- si Dios me regreso mi memoria, sé que él le dará la fuerza que necesite para salir de esto-Patty se controlaba y Albert le regalo una sonrisa- por ahora debemos ir a comer algo ¿no crees?- ella le regaló una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar, El rezaba por dentro rogando a Dios otro milagro.

En el corredor se encontraron a Camile saliendo de una habitación. Patty se acercó y le comento que Steart estaba despierto y se abrazaron. Albert observaba lo que sucedía – vamos a comer señoritas, porque es tarde y las dos necesitan descansar- ella se giró a verlo y le sonrieron.

Los tres se retiraron a la cafetería del hospital, Patty y Camile se veía cansada. Después de un suculento almuerzo para festejar lo de Steart. Albert hablo – Patty, quiero pedirte un favor-

Patty lo miro- si dime Albert-

Albert suspiro – puedes llevar a Camile al hotel y pedir que le den una habiatacion, no ha encontrado hospedaje y se quedara con nosotros como tu dama de compañía, ¿te parece bien? -

Patty se quedó sorprendida, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Camile se giro y le tomo la mano – por favor di que sí, Albert me ofreció el trabajo para pagar la deuda del hospital y cubrir los gastos de mi estadía aquí- con ojos suplicantes- por favor-

Patty estaba cansada y no quería pelear, no le pareció esa acción de Albert, pero sonría y le dijo – como digas Albert, hare lo que me pides-

Albert le sonrió y le dijo – gracias Patty-

Camile le regalo una sonrisa – te prometo que te ayudare en lo que pueda- su cara era de ternura y Patty le regalo una sonrisa.

Patty no le caía bien esa muchacha, algo en ella no cuadraba. Suspiro, hablaría con Albert al respecto cuando estuvieran solos, al igual que hablaría con el director sobre el hermano de Camile, algo no cuadraba y ella lo averiguaría – estoy cansada, Albert quisiera ir a dormir, tomar un baño y por la tarde estaré de vuelta- Albert asintió y ella se levantó junto a Camile.

Albert las acompaño a la puerta donde esperaba el cochero, lo había alquilado por el tiempo que estuvieran ahí. Abrió la puerta y una Camile con una pequeña maleta subió al carruaje. Después Albert ayudo a Patty a subir y este le susurró – después quisiera hablar contigo – Albert asintió y las dos jóvenes partieron para el hotel.

Albert se regreso para ayudar a Steart a bañarse y arreglarse. Steart estaba agradecido, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo seguía sin fuerzas, estaba feliz su Patty estaba ahí y Albert prometió reunirlo con su familia pronto.

Patty viajaba en el carruaje y le pregunto a Camile- y ¿tu hermano? -

Camile se volteo a verla- mejor la fiebre está cediendo, pero aún no me dicen cuando lo dan de alta-

Patty le sonrió – me da gusto- volvió su cabeza y suspiro- en ¿Qué cuarto esta?, no me dijiste y tal vez cuando regresemos podremos pasar a verlo las dos-

Camile rápidamente se giro a ver a Patty- en el cuarto 56- Patty asintió – pero me temo que no podrás pasar Patty- Patty a vio con extrañeza- si, la fiebre a cedió, pero aún tiene la infección y podrías contagiarte, cuando este bien te lo presentare-

Patty asintió y le regalo una sonrisa, sin duda tendría que investigar.

Candy llevaba toda la mañana en juntas, estaba cansada pues mucho de las personas que había atendido esa mañana, pedían lo mismo comida y alimentos para sus pueblos. Volteaba a ver el reloj, eran mas de las 11 de la mañana, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para ir a ver a sus hijos.

Cuando de pronto, su puerta se abrió, lo que vio la dejó sin habla. La tía abuela entraba con una cara de desesperación y angustia. Candy se aproximo a ella de inmediato, la pobre mujer estaba bañada de llanto.

Candy se desesperada le dijo -¿está bien tía abuela le pasa algo?-

Ella movía la cabeza y recompuso su postura – hija, los niños-

Candy sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, la tomo por los brazos- ¿Qué les paso a mis hijos?, tía abuela díganme por favor, ¿Dónde están mis niños? - lo último que sabía Candy, era que la tía abuela los llevaría a la villa, para que jugaran al aire libre, pero eso fue en la mañana después del desayuno.

Eloy movió su cabeza y lo único que dijo fue- lo han secuestrado, fuimos atacado antes de llegar a la villa y se los han llevado-

Candy cayo inmediatamente al piso y empezó a llorar- mis hijos-


	43. Chapter 43 UN LARGO DIA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 43

UN DIA LARGO PARTE 2.

Candy estaba con las manos en el rostro, preocupadísima sobre sus hijos. Tanto alboroto hizo que su padre y su abuelo se acercaran. Su padre se dirigió a Candy y la ayudo a levantarse, ella la miraba con cara de angustia.

Armando sentaba a Eloy en un sofá de la oficina de Candy. André hizo lo mismo la puerta estaba abierta y mucha gente se acercó a ver lo que pasaba. André se giró y dijo con voz firme a la secretaria- señorita, despida a todos la regente se encuentra indispuesta para atenderlos y que cierren el ala, de inmediato- la secretaria asintió y cerro la puerta; lamentablemente muchas personas se habían dado cuenta.

La tía abuela lloraba desconcertada, al cerrar la puerta Candy dejo de llorar y suspiro profundo- ¿crees que lo creyeron? - Eloy se giro a ver desconcertada a Candy y a su padre, su semblante era muy relajado.

André sonrió- sin duda hija-

Armando fue a servirle una copa de whisky a Emmy, esta seguía en shock. Candy se levantó y se acercó a la tía abuela- discúlpeme tía, por haberla hecho pasar esta mal rato, no era mi intensión-

Emmy no entendían lo que había pasado- pero ¿de qué me hablas Candy? - exaltada se levantó – te he dicho que fuimos atacado antes de llegar a la villa, los chicos fueron raptados y ustedes tan tranquilos- su cara era de furia- si tu no vas a hacer nada le hablare a William, de verdad me has decepcionado Candy- decía enojadísima.

Armando llegaba con la copa y se la ofrecía a Emmy- cálmate Emmy, te explicaremos lo que sucedió- ella lo vio con furia.

Candy se aproximó- por favor siéntese- Emmy obedeció y tomo un trago a la copa, por la insistencia de Armando.

André se aproximó al escritorio de Candy y tomo una nota y se la entregó a la tía abuela- lee esto y comprenderás todo por favor-

La tía incrédula lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par- pero Candy, hija aquí dice que habría un atentado para tu familia, peor que la última vez- ella la vio a los ojos- dice que irían por los niños y los matarían-

Candy suspiro profundo- si tía, llego esta mañana a mi oficina- bajo la cabeza- siento mucho que hayamos montado todo este teatro, pero mi padre- volteo a verlo- y mi abuelo sugirieron que diéramos el primer paso nosotros, así que Lancaster-

Emmy se levantó- ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Henry en esto? -

Armando rio al ver el rostro de la tía abuela enojada- todo y nada, Emmy- lo vio desconcertada- cálmate y te contare- tomo de nuevo asiento- he tenido que pedir ayuda alguien muy importante para la seguridad de mi familia, el nos aviso que hay una red infiltrada en palacio para cambiar la línea sucesoria-

Emmy movió la cabeza- eso no es nuevo Armando, siempre hay complot en Escocia-

Él sonrió- lo sé- alzo los hombros- el temperamento escoces- rio y todos lo miraron serios- bueno de alguna manera hay que decirlo-

André tomo la palabra- el problema es que esta red esta apoyada por gente de la corana inglesa-

Candy suspiro- el problema tía, es que no tenemos pruebas contra dicha persona-

Emmy movió de nuevo su cabeza- dirás no tienes como demostrar que Eduardo es el culpable de todo, hija- ella asintió- por que ese cuento del héroe, nunca me lo traje al igual que William-

Candy se acomodo en el sofá- ese el problema, con este teatro nos arriesgamos mucho pero no hiba a permitir que mis hijos volvieran a estar en peligro, por un loco príncipe que ha sabido ocultar perfectamente sus huellas, así-

Emmy mas tranquila- has decidido darle a esta vieja un susto – cruzo sus manos y su rostro era serio.

Armando movió su cabeza- vamos Emmy, me vas a decir que este sustito, te afecto- la tía se giró a verlo seria.

La tía abuela hablo muy molesta- sustito Armando. Por dios me arrebataron a mis nietos de mis brazos, bajo mi cuidado y tú me dices eso-

Armando rio a carcajada sorprendiendo a Candy y André- si, la gente que te intercepto nunca te lastimo, ni a los niños- Emmy empezó a recordar- aparte no se te hizo raro que los niños no gritaran, eran sus nodrizas – rio más fuerte- además dos de mis capitanes están heridos, a uno le rompiste la nariz y el otro le dejaste un ojo morado- rio a carcajadas – tu derecha será conocida por toda la guardia, jajaja-.

Candy sorprendida vio a la tía abuela- ¿tía usted hizo eso? -

Emmy levanto su cara de lado y suspiro- bueno- sonrió un poco- no hiba a permitir que me quitaran a mis niños, con que cara te hiba a ver y que le diría a William. Recuerda Candy no solo ustedes son escoceses y las mujeres Andrew nos sabemos defender-

Candy estaba sorprendida y André hablo – además no se le hizo raro; que el cochero no se bajara ayudar, o que no hubiera escoltas extras- Emmy siguió pensando- además después de bajar a los niños el carruaje anduvo a todo lo que daba para el palacio, en vez de detenerse en un retén a pedir ayuda-

Emmy más tranquila empezó a meditar todo- pensándolo bien, tiene razón André todo fue muy raro- movió su cabeza subiendo los ojos al cielo – pero solo me queda una duda- todos la vieron fijamente- ¿Dónde están mis niños? -

Candy sabia parte del plan, pero aun no sabia del paradero de sus hijos- cierto padre ¿Dónde están? -

Armando sonrió- aquí, en el palacio de Edimburgo ¿Dónde creen ustedes que estarían? -

Todos lo vieron desconcertado – papa no estarás bromeando ¿verdad?, mi hija tuvo que fingir delante de mucha gente, sin obviar que Emmy pasa un gran susto para que tú los hayas traído de nuevo a la boca de los lobos-

Armando sonrió de lado e hizo un ademan con su mano derecha- por dios no exageres André, y te recuerdo que antes de que un nacieras yo conocí primero este lugar-

La tía abuela lo miro de lado- claro, pues si estuviste en su construcción ¿o no? -

Armando la miro firmemente y sonrió sarcásticamente- muy graciosa Emilia- la tía abuela le regreso el gesto irónico- pues como le hiba diciendo, esta mañana cuando ustedes planeaba el famoso secuestro de los niños, yo me di a la tarea de ir a visitar a Dimitri y amablemente se ofreció ayudarnos- Candy vio a su abuelo con desconcierto- si ya se yo mismo te dije que n le pidieras ayuda, pero a situaciones peligrosas medidas drásticas mi niña-

Emmy hablo mas calmada- eso es cierto, este viejo tiene razón. Nadie pensaría que los niños estén con Dimitri- de pronto se sobre salto- pero ¿quién los cuida? -

Candy le sonrió a su tía- mi tía Margot, ella dijo que nos ayudaría, tenemos solo dos días para buscar pruebas para atrapar a Eduardo, puesto que mis tíos regresaran a Austria para ese tiempo, con los niños protegidos y toda Escocia pensando que han sido secuestrados, tendremos mas oportunidad para atraparlo sin ponerlos en peligro-

La tía abuela aún seguía meditando- y si William se entera ¿Qué pasará?, vendrá de inmediato asustadísimo o mi muchacho-

Candy sonrió- descuide, la guardia especial se encargará de que Albert no sepa nada asta que yo pueda hablar con el sobre el tema, se que no le gusta que le ocultemos nada, pero temo por su seguridad de el-

Eloy se alarmo- ¿Cómo esta en peligro William?, Candy por dios dime de una vez por todas muchacha que pasa- angustiada.

Candy se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos- la guardia especial, mando un reporte de que tienen sospechas que han mandado un agente encubierto para atentar contra él, estando desprotegido sin toda la seguridad el sería un blanco fácil-

La tía abuela cerro sus ojos- o mi muchacho, pero debes decirle, debe estar en alerta-

De pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, dejo ver a George, algo cansado aun, en su traje negro característico y ayudado por un bastón, se hacía presente caminando despacio. La tía abuela lo vio, estaba muy delgado y aun se veía convaleciente- George, ¿pero usted aquí? -

El se acerco y tomo asiento, no sin antes hacer una caravana en forma de saludo- sí, señora- la tía abuela movió su cabeza- yo les comunique a los lores y a la señora Candy, de esto. Hoy por la mañana recibí el informe de la persona de confianza que tengo cuidando a William-

Eloy suspiro- gracias George, como siempre muy eficaz –

Candy se acercó a él, mientras le sonreía a la tía abuela- y cuidándonos a todos verdad-

George se sonrojo- señora, son mi familia y los quiero como unos hijos- tocio un poco- aún estoy convaleciente, pero si pudiera hubiera partido ya a darle alcance a William-

Candy lo abrazó- lo sé George, lose- le sonrió- pero entonces Doroty me mataría a mí por permitirte ese viaje-asintieron los dos.

André se levantó- entonces aclarado todo- lo voltearon haber- tenemos aún mucho trabajo-

Emmy asintió- si ¿pero ahora que hare?, no puedo permitir que Margot se encargue sola de los gemelos, no tengo que ir a verlos-cruzando las manos- Candy es obvio que tiene que desenmascarar a ese tipejo-

Armando se levantó – por eso te decía Emilia, Henry intervino con su guardia para llevar seguros a los niños y vendrá por ti para llevarte a verlos. Diremos que has tenido un ataque de nervios y estas en tu cuarto, se han dado órdenes de que nadie se deje pasar a tu habitación-

Se giro cruzando sus manos- así que Henry sabia de esto, me las pagara-

Candy se dirigió a su tía- no tía por favor, Sir Lancaster nos ayudó con la condición de que usted no se enfadaría con el- ella permanecía inmune a los ojos de súplica de Candy.

Armando intervino al ver el semblante de Emilia- vamos mujer, el pobre hombre quería correr a decirte todo- lo vio con ojos de quererlo matar- está bien, solo diré una cosa a favor de mi amigo-

La tía abuela frunció el ceño- ¿Cuál? -

Armando sonrió- dijo que, si no podíamos convencerte, te dijéramos que para que lo perdonaras te llevaría a ver las estrellas y te bajaría la mas hermosa en forma de súplica de perdón-

La tía abuela se sonrojo inmediatamente, sabia perfectamente de lo que se trataba. Era un código secreto que utilizaban desde que eran jóvenes para decirle que la llenaría de abrazos, besos y mimos toda la noche para obtener su perdón. Trago saliva y dijo apenada- esta bien, ya no me enojare con el-

Rieron todos al ver la cara de rubor de la tía, Candy se giró y vio a George- y usted George, mi tío Arturo lo espera para llevarlo a realizar sus estudios- el asintió.

La tía abuela se aproximó a el- cuídate George y recupérate pronto, gracias por velar siempre por nosotros-

George se levantó y le sonrió – descuidé señora, es un placer además lo prometí tanto a su hermano como a su sobrina y nunca he faltado a mis promesas- la tía abuela asintió mientras Candy lo llevaba de la mano por la puerta que había entrado.

Al dejarlo se giro a ver a la tía- tía le encargo a mis hijos mucho por favor-

Emilia la vio fijamente- no tienes que pedírmelo hija- movió su cabeza- no sé qué planes tengas, pero presiento que son muy fuertes y por eso nos sacas de aquí- acaricio su mejilla- cuídate por favor, recuerda que debes a tus hijos y a William-

Candy suspiro – lo sé tía, por eso lo hago por el bienestar de ellos. Por eso los necesito lejos para enfrentar a Eduardo no quiero que los lastimen y sobre Albert- guardo por unos segundos silencio- confió en la persona que mando George para que lo cuide, además he tomado medidas extra-

La tía abuela la miro intrigada- ¿medidas extra? -

Ella sintió – sí, cuando supimos en donde se encontraba Steart, bueno investigaron el hospital completo- cerro un momento sus ojos- de la casualidad que ahí trabaja una vieja amiga mía, la contacte y le pidió ayudar, ella acepto y me mantiene informada de todo lo referente a Patty, Steart y Albert; se que no pude ir, pero jamás dejaría solo a mi esposo en esto-

Ella sintió- entonces me voy a ver a los niños cuídate- se giro a ver Armando – y tu viejo mas te vale que cuides de esta niña, te conozco Armando Estuardo y sé que eres muy impulsivo como ella- Armando sonrió y se giró a ver André- confió en usted para que este plan salga bien y nadie corra peligro-

André asintió- descuide Emilia, nunca permitiría que le pase algo a mi hija, vaya sin cuidado y dele muchos besos de mi parte a mis nietos- asintió.

Candy le tomo de las manos y le dijo – cuídelos por mí, por favor. Lo que hago hoy es para asegurarles una vida mejor y un bienestar-

La tía abuela le sonrió – lo se hija, tal vez ahora no pases mucho tiempo con ellos. Pero se que cuando pase esta tempestad los disfrutaras y estarás con ellos- ella sintió y se retiró después de hacerle una reverencia de despedida. Salió de la oficina vacía y antes de girar para tomar el corredor a la puerta de salida susurro- mucha suerte Candy, mucha suerte-

Candy vio como cerraba la puerta la tía abuela y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su padre se aproximo a ella y le toco su hombro- descuida hija, pronto los veras y esto habrá pasado-

Ella se giró con lágrimas en los ojos- lo se padre, lo único que ansío más que nafa en este mundo es estar con mi familia, pero se que para lograrlo necesito terminar con mis enemigos, para poder darles una vida feliz a ellos y estar en paz a su lado-

André asintió- discúlpame hija, por no ofrecerte una vida sencilla-

Candy se abrazo a su padre- no te preocupes papa, tendremos una vida sino sencilla feliz, te lo prometo-

Armando observa la escena y también sentía lastima de su nieta, todo lo que había sacrificado y lo que faltaba para no solo tener en paz a su familia sino a su pueblo también; el peso de una regencia y el de una familia era muy caro. Sin duda no era una tarea fácil pero el estaba seguro de que ella lo lograría. Tocio un poco para separar ese abrazó y dijo firmemente- pues bueno si queremos a mis bisnietos en casa pronto, de vemos de comenzar ese plan no les parece-

Los dos asintieron y Candy se separo de su padre. Fue a su escritorio y hizo una nota. Al terminarla levanto su rostro y dijo – que comience la cacería- los dos hombres asintieron. El plan daba comienzo solo rogaban a dios que todo saliera bien y pronto los gemelos, regresaran.

Patty había entrado al hotel, Camile observaba el lugar con una curiosidad propia de una niña. Patty se dirigió muy propia a la vitrina de madera y llamo al gerente- buenas tardes-

El hombre en su traje impecable le regalo una sonrisa- buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita? -

Patty jalo de la mano a Camile que con su maleta daba vueltas por el vestíbulo, la acerco a ella- ¿quisiera una habitación para la señorita? -

El hombre se fijó en Camile, esta permanecía con su cara agachada por la pena. Sus manos enfrente sostenían su maleta- sí, señorita no tengo problema. ¿gusta que se ponga una cama extra en su habitación?, me imagino que la señorita es su dama de compañía-

Patty sonrió forzada- así es y me-

Camile hablo antes de que Patty terminara- no quisiera incomodar Patty, si fuera posible darme una habitación en el área del personal de asistencia estaría complacida-

Patty la vio desconcertada por el comentario de Camile- tu ¿Cómo sabes que hay un área para el personal de asistencia? Camile-

Camile se giro y le señalo un letrero a lado de las escaleras principales- por eso Patty, si seré tu dama de compañía- le sonrió- debo dormir en el área para mí. Por favor no quiere incomodar mas de lo que hecho-

Al gerente sele hizo una ternura la chica – descuida señorita, le daré la mejor habitación de esa área. Las camas son muy cómodas y la atenderemos bien-

Patty se giro y vio al gerente, sonrió y con lo cansada que estaba no quiso investigar más – está bien como desees Camile, ahora vamos a dormir que muero por volver al Hospital- ella asintió y el gerente le dio sus llaves a cada una.

Después de dar las gracias se retiraron del lugar para ir a las escaleras, cuando de pronto un joven casi choca con ellas, al acercarse a la vitrina. Sin querer choco con Camile y le tiro su maleta. Inmediatamente la recogió y se la dio – discúlpeme, soy un torpe-

Camile tomo su maleta y le regalo una sonrisa- descuide-

Patty se quedo mirando al joven sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde- disculpe ¿lo conozco? -

Rápidamente movió su cabeza- me temo que no señorita, nunca olvidaría un rostro tan bello como usted- se giró a ver a Camile- pero – medito por un minuto- ¿a usted si la conozco no? -

Camile inmediatamente le dijo – no señor, hace poco tiempo que acabo de llegar y no creo conocerlo-

Rafflles les sonrió – buen las dejo espero volverlas a ver- asintieron las dos – y de nuevo mil disculpas-

Ellas se retiraron y Rafflles se quedo en la vitrina, el gerente se aproximó – disculpe buen hombre ¿algún telegrama para mí? -

El gerente reviso e inmediatamente le estiro el sobre- si señor, acaba de llegar uno de Edimburgo, aquí tiene-

Rafflles sonrió y se retiró, entraba al salón comedor y algo no le cuadraba – he visto esos ojos antes ¿pero en dónde? - hizo un sonido con la boca, tratando de recordar. De pronto el sonido de una voz lo llamo y con una sonrisa se aproximo a la mesa. La doncella de Berth, Lilith lo esperaba para tomar una taza de té. Su memoria tendría que esperar un poco más, guardo el sobre en el bolsillo de su saco y se aproximó a ella.

En la habitación de aquel hospital, Albert esperaba ansioso a su sobrino, Flammy lo había llevado en silla de ruedas hacia al baño; puesto que Steart no podía mover sus piernas. Ella se apresuro a decirle que era cuestión de tiempo; su estado en coma había deteriorado sus músculos y que estarían mejor al paso de los días. Steart no quedo muy convencido, pero Albert lo había animado para que fuera a tomar esa ducha.

Minutos después regresaba cambiado, aseado y sin barba. Sonriendo y aun apenado por la ayuda recibida. Albert se acerco para ayudar a Flammy a colocarlo en la cama. Lo cargo con cuidado de la cintura, mientras Flammy abría la cama. Albert lo colocaba en ella.

Flammy termino de ajustarlo en la cama- bueno me retiro le voy a conseguir un poco de comida- Steart asintió y Albert le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Flammy salió, poco minutos después Steart hablo - ¿ddddoooonnnndddeee eeessstttaaa Pppaatttyyy?-

Albert muy calmado le dijo – la mande al hotel a descansar, vendrá más tarde-

Steart suspiro-yyyyyoooo qqqquuuuiiieeerro vveerrrlllaaa, tteeenngggooo mmmuuuccchhhooo qquee ddeecciirrllee-

Albert se acerco a la cama de Steart y le tomo su mano- descuida ya habrá tiempo de que hablen; por ahora tienes que ir poco a poco. Recuerdo que cuando desperté me costaba mucho hablar, pero te aseguro que pronto estarás bien-

Steart se giro a verlo y su cara era de preocupación- yyyyy sssiiii nnnooo mmeee rreecccuppeeerroo-

Albert sonrio y movió la cabeza- sabes- suspiro- igual pensaba eso; cuando perdí la memoria. Estaba apunto de perder la fe y – sonrió- Candy nunca dejo de creer en mí, nunca me permitió que me rindiera- por un momento desvió su mirada- aun lo hace sabes, no importa que pase siempre es mi punto de apoyo- Steart lo veía raro, la cara de Albert se iluminaba cuando recordaba esos momentos- por eso te recomiendo que hables con Patty con el corazón, te aseguro que ella será para ti un gran apoyo, te ama, ella nunca perdió la fe en buscarte y encontrarte vivo. Steart- bajo la cabeza- todos nos dimos por vencidos y ella nunca claudico-

Steart empezó a llorar – yyyyooo mmee mmaannttuuvvee vvivvo pporr ella- suspiro- lllooo hhhaaarreee aaammmiigggo- Albert asintió.

Abrieron la puerta y Flammy entraba con una charola- disculpen, pero llego la comida- los dos sonrieron y ella acerco una pequeña mesa que coloco sobre Steart después coloco unas almohadas para levantarlo y pudiera comer. Steart la vio intrigado pues la charola tenia dos porciones de comida. Ella sonrió- si uno come solo, no tiene hambre así que- tomo la otra charola y se acerco a Albert- tome por favor y acompáñelo-

Albert recibió gustoso la charola- muchas gracias-

Flammy le regalo una sonrisa – disfrútenlo, con permiso-

Los dos le regalaron una sonrisa, Steart quiso tomar la cuchara para comenzar a comer y esta se le cayo de la mano. Cerro los ojos y apretó sus labios. Cuando los abrió vio como Albert estaba a su lado y le sonreía; sostenía la cuchara y le acerco un poco de sopa- descuida, recuerda poco a poco, vamos yo te ayudaré-

Steart sonrió y suspiro resignado – gggrrraaaccciiiiaaassss-

Albert alzo los hombros mientras le daba de comer a Steart- ni creas que lo hare siempre, la próxima vez tendrás que intentarlo tu ¿de acuerdo? - Steart asintió y procedieron a comer, mientras Albert le contaba un poco de su familia.

El pobre de Steart se atragantaba cuando Albert le conto que Archie se había casado y tenia un sobrino que llevaba su nombre- ¿eeessstttaaasss ssseeeggguuurrroo?- Albert rio a carcajadas al ver su cara.

Se recompuso y le dijo – claro que si y es un chico muy apuesto- Steart alzo su cara orgullosa por el honor de que su hermano le puso a su nombre a su hijo - qqqquuuiiieeerrrooo iiirrrmmme yyyaaa, pppaaarrraa EEEEsssscccoocciiia-

Albert lo miro fijamente- descuida partiremos inmediatamente, cuando te hayan dado tu alta. Lo prometo- mientras terminaba de darle la gelatina y continuaba la platica sobre su sobrino. Haci pasaron la tarde poniéndolo al día referente a la familia.

En una parte muy distante en Escocia, un convoy de jinetes llegaba a la estación costera de Kyle of Lonchalsh junto a la isla Skype. Minrret y Alexander llegaban para esperar el tren proveniente de Austria con las provisiones. El primero en desmontar fue Alexander que inmediatamente se acercó a la estación a preguntar.

Mientras Minrret acomodaba a las escoltas en la guarnición del lugar. Después de unos minutos Alexander llegaba y hablaba con Minrret- amor, el tren aun no llega tendremos que esperar. La central informa que el arribo será asta el día de mañana-

Minrret frunció la boca y pensó – tendremos que esperarlo-

Alexander se acerco a ella, previamente observo que nadie estuviera cerca- por mi un placer si nos quedamos- Minrret se sonrojo- contigo mi vida asta en una cabaña en el campo seria perfecto-

Minrret sonrió y coquetamente le dijo – ooo me parece bien entonces tu quédate aquí en la guarnición- saco de su saco unas llaves y empezaba a dar vueltas en sus manos- entonces dormiré sola en el hostal del pueblo-

Alexander soltó una carcajada y la abrazo, dándole vueltas por el aire- eres una traviesa, tramposa- empezó a darle besos en el rostro- te amo y te juro que no te libraras de mi -ella lo abrazo fuertemente. Sin duda cuando un amor es correspondido es un gran milagro. El latir de dos corazones entregándose por completo, dan una sinfonía perfecta que alegra a cualquiera que vea esa demostración de amor puro y perfecta.

En una habitación oscura, la figura de una hermosa mujer de caireles de oro, piel blanca y un conjunto de color beige, miraba perdidamente a la nada. Cerro los ojos y suspiro al viento. El ocaso amenazaba con aparecer en la arboleda. El viento acaricio su pelo y se llevo un suspiro- Albert, amor mío-

De pronto Oscar entro a la habiatacion, saco de sus pensamientos a Candy – majestad- ella se giro a verlo- todo esta dispuesto como usted ordeno, la nota fue enviada a la habiatacion del príncipe y esta es su respuesta-mostrándole otra nota

Candy la tomo y la leyó. está bien Oscar, gracias-

Oscar estaba preocupado- si me permite, hacerle una pregunta- ella asintió- ¿está segura de esto? -

Candy sonrió forzada- no Oscar, pero no hay otra opción si quiero atraparlo-

Oscar asintió- está bien, pero debería esperar a la capitana-

Candy le sonrió- descuida, no podemos depender siempre de ella además le tengo confianza a Mitchell, será solo un movimiento-

Oscar suspiro profundo – si necesita cualquier cosa, majestad solo tire algo de la habiatacion y entrare inmediatamente. No permitiré que le ocurra nada, además-

Candy lo vio con dulzura- lo sé, él bebe- el asintió- pero es necesario el príncipe deberá confesar, para arrestarlo, debo hacerlo-

Oscar movió la cabeza- esta bien, como diga. Es hora majestad- Candy suspiro y camino detrás de Oscar.

En la habiatacion de Eduardo, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Su traje sastre de color café, una camisa blanca que se dejaba ver por el saco desabrochado, una sonrisa tan grande en su cara. La puerta de su balcón estaba abierta y sostenía una copa de brandy en la mano.

Escucho el toquidos de su puerta y se giró – pase- sonrió al ver la figura que se dejaba ver y dijo en susurro – bienvenida- los pasos seguros de aquella mujer se hicieron escuchar por aquella habiatacion.

.


	44. Chapter 44 CARTAS Y CARTAS EMPIEZA EL U

CAPITULO 44

CARTAS Y CARTAS. EMPIEZA EL ULTIMO JUEGO.

La noche se asentaba en el pequeño poblado inglés. Albert y Steart pasaron la tarde charlando, no quiso contarle todo, solo se abarco en decirle cosas generales. Seguían sonriendo y charlando, poco a poco el pudo ver que sus palabras eran menos entre cortadas, y tardaba menos en hilar las frases.

Él estaba feliz con un poco más de apoyo sabía que Steart volvería hablar normalmente. De pronto el sonido de la puerta de aquella habitación los hizo callar. A Steart se le coloco una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro al ver aquella hermosa mujer que era Patty entrar a su habitación.

Patty estaba descansada y tenía un traje de color verde oscuro que resaltaba su figura a la perfección y una hermosa blusa en beiges. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño; sus lentes acomodados y sus labios tenían un poco de color en rosa. Sus aretes eran sencillos de plata y un dije en su cuello.

Albert sonrió cuando vio la expresión de Steart de bobo y dijo en un tono algo burlón- cierra la boca, Alistarte o se meterán las moscas –

Steart se sonrojo- AAllbbeerrtt-

Patty movió la cabeza en signo de negación y algo sonrojada- vamos chicos dejen de jugar por favor-Albert asintió.

Steart la vio a los ojos- eessttaass hheerrmmoossaa PPaattyy- ella se acerco a el y le tomo su mano.

Patty sonrió – vas mejorando en tu habla- el asintió y ella volteo a ver a Albert- gracias, le hacia falta hablar con alguien-

Albert se levanto de aquella silla, se estiro un poco y dijo –solo lo ponía al tanto de algunas cosas- sonrió- bueno ha llegado mi remplazo y ustedes tendrán mucho que platicar, yo me retiro a descansar y mañana vendré por esta hermosa dama-

Ella le sonrió- gracias Albert- metido por un momento- te acompañare un momento a la salida, necesito comentarte algo-Steart apretó la mano de ella y se giró a verlo – descuida no tardaré te lo prometo-el entendió por la mirada que le dio que era algo muy importante y asintió.

Albert se quedo pensativo, se acerco a la cama- buenas noches, nos veremos mañana amigo-Steart asintió – nos vamos señorita- Patty se adelantó, Albert la siguió.

Las palabras no salieron de ninguno de los dos hasta llegar al jardín, de pronto Patty detuvo su caminata y se giró, viéndolo a los ojos comenzó a hablar- Albert, no sé cómo empezar- Albert seguía estático- pero te apreció mucho y Candy es mi mejor amiga así que- dudo por un momento.

Albert suspiro y le regalo una gran sonrisa- y para nosotros también te apreciamos mucho Patty, sin dudar que estaremos en deuda contigo por siempre por haber encontrado a Steart- señalo una banca con su mano- te parece si nos sentamos y me cuentas ¿Qué te preocupa? - ella sonrió y asintió- dime por favor, estamos en confianza-

Los dos se sentaron. Patty suspiro de nuevo y comenzó- mira Albert, solo siento que debo decirte – se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

Albert le sonrió- descuida Patty-

Ella sonrió- mira Albert sé que eres de buen corazón y se que ayudas a Camile- bajo un minuto la cabeza-pero no esta bien- Albert la miro a los ojos- si Candy estuviera aquí, no le pareciera que su esposo, actuara así-

Albert hablo firmemente- Patty, ya se lo comenté a ella y no tuvo problemas confía en mi-

Patty inclino la cabeza y alzo los ojos haciendo un movimiento de negación- vamos Albert, yo podría decirte que el cielo es de color rosa y no por eso lo es- Albert no entendía las palabras de Patty- mira Candy ha sufrido mucho y si por las circunstancias que ahora la rodean, tu te sientes- suspiro- entiendo que su matrimonio no es muy sencillo, ni la situación que están pasando- ella se levantó, mientras el la seguía con la mirada- no se merece lo que estas haciendo, tu forma de comportante no es digna para un hombre casado por dios, no la conoces y hay algo que no termina de convencerme sobre ella-

Albert se levanto y se retaron con la mirada- en primera, te juro Patty que no es mi intensión engañar a mi esposa – Patty seguía manteniendo su mirada- en segundo si he decidido ayudar a Camile, es por que ella me recuerda a mi hermana, pero en ningún momento fue mi intensión que se malinterpretara mis intenciones-

Patty hablo – lo entiendo y todo lo que puedas usar para justificar tu comportamiento- Albert movió la cabeza, estaba irritado- pero si hubieras querido ayudarla, solo tenias que pedirle alguno de los guardias que la ayudaran- Patty también estaba molesta con la actitud de el- ¿Por qué hacerlo tú? -

Albert se volvió a sentar- no lo se Patty, pero te juro que amo a mi esposa y no importa, sino estamos juntos como una familia normal—suspiro- la amo y nunca le faltaría ni a ella ni a mis hijos-

La cara de aflicción de Albert hizo que Patty se volviera a sentar junto de el y tomo su mano derecha- pues entonces amigo, no hagas algo bueno que parezca malo Albert- él se giró a verla y ella figo su mirada en el hermoso cielo estrellado- sabes en el camino para encontrar a Steart, hubo muchas piedras y muchas propuestas- sonrió de lado- pero siempre imagine que pensaría el, si yo ayudara o si viera por alguien más. ¿Como se sentiría él? Nuestro corazón es simple y siempre quiere ayudar, pero nos debemos a alguien mal- alzo los hombros- claro así me sentía y te puedo jurar que Candy no estaría cómoda-

Albert cerro los ojos y empezó a meditar lo que estaba diciendo Patty, la verdad nunca pensó que esa joven hubiera madurado tanto- tal vez nunca me puse a pensar, en eso Patty-

Ella se giró y le sonrió- probablemente, porque nuestras acciones no tienen como fin lastimar a nuestros seres queridos, pero sabes- volvió su mirada al cielo- sé que tomaras la decisión correcta respecto a tu trato con Camile-

Albert suspiro y asintió con la cabeza- gracias Patty, tal vez no había visto esa situación de esa manera, sabes Camile me recuerda mucho a mi hermana y me ha dado pena su situación, pero tienes razón. No es la forma de comportarse de un hombre casado ¿verdad? - sonrió mientras Patty movía su cabeza- creo que debo cambiar mi comportamiento –

Patty asintió- - sabia que entenderías, no es que a mí no me agrada, pero-

Albert se levantó y le extendió la mano- gracias, se que tu eres una buena amiga y solo nos cuidas-

Patty se levantó, tonando la mano de Albert- bueno eso y, por otra parte- se sonrió- Candy también me mando a cuidarte –

Albert la abrazo – gracias Patty, Gracias por ser tu- se termino el abrazo y los dos sonrieron.

Patty lo vio y asintió- por favor piensa lo que dije- Albert suspiro y ella toco su hombro- anda ve a descansar y cuidado con las Camile, de acuerdo-

Albert rio – si lo tendré en cuenta, hasta mañana- Patty se giró y empezó a caminar y la voz de Albert la hizo girar- un consejo Patty-

Esta se quedó mirándolo fijamente- si ¿dime Albert? -

El hizo un gesto con la boca- habla con Steart, él te ama, pero no sabe como acercarte a ti, así que-

Ella sonrió- hablaré con él, aunque- bajo un poco su cabeza por segundos- no se si estoy preparada para eso-

Albert rio – acabas de regañar al patriarca de un clan, esposo de tu mejor amiga y ¿me dices que no puedes enfrentarte a Steart? No lo creo-

Patty se sonrojo y de forma coqueta se giró, había dado unos cuantos pasos y alzo la mano- se te olvido decir que también corregente de Escocia, milord- Albert rio mientras Patty desaparecía en el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Steart.

Albert caminaba a la salida del hospital, meditaba las cosas dichas por Patty y la situación en que se había puesto por ayudar a Camile. La noche esta comenzando y la oscuridad se hizo presente, salió en busca del cochero que lo llevaría, lo vio a lo lejos. Había dado unos pasos en la calle, cuando escucho una voz- Albert, Albert-

Era Camile en un sencillo vestido de color azul, sus mangas eran a tres cuartos y una cinta de color blanco estaba en su cintura. Albert se giro y la vio. Ella se acerco a el con una sonrisa- ¿te gusta? - Albert miro como se giraba- Patty me lo presto solo tenia un par de cambios y me presto este mientras mi ropa se lava- camino unos pasos y se tropezó sin querer Albert la sostuvo entre sus brazos y ella levanto su mirada, se encontró con la de él, su respiración se agito por que habían quedado a unos centímetros de separación.

Albert no podía creer lo que hizo, tenia a Camile en sus brazos ¿pero que estaba haciendo?, Patty tenia toda la razón, inmediatamente la soltó. Camile estaba desconcertada por la reacción de Albert.

Mercy se encontraba en su habitación, había llegado de la oficina. Ella no había querido hablar con nadie todo el día, se enfocó en el trabajo asta terminar los pendientes, quedo exhausta no se percató de que sus padres no estaban. No quiso comer con los demás y solo pidió un servicio a su habitación.

La comida un estaba intacta, tomo un baño y salió con una de sus batas de satín. No quería pensar solo tenía mucho sueño y soledad.

Estaba enfrente al tocador y cepillaba su cabello, la mirada de ella estaba fija en el espejo, revisaba una y otra vez el reflejo de este. Sus pensamientos viajaban en el momento de la despedida de Dimitri, recordaba como tuvo que estar presente para darle la bienvenida a la Reyna de Irlanda. De verdad era una mujer muy hermosa y vio como ellos se abrazaban.

Sin duda el amor entre ellos era verdad, entonces una lápida fría cayo en ella. En que momento ella se estaba enamorado de Dimitri, eso no era posible ni correcto. De pronto recordó que ella también tenia alguien que la amaba, tal vez solo su corazón cansado se dejo llevar por la ilusión que ofrecía una amistad sincera.

Aun podía tener la oportunidad de recomponer todo, acercarse a de nuevo a Arturo y salvar lo que tenían, tal vez solo ella no se había entregado por completo y era hora de que esto terminara bien. Por una vez en su vida tenia que luchar por tener algo verdadero y firme. No lo dejaría pasar.

De pronto sintió como unas manos tocaban sus hombros, sintió como si despertara de un largo sueño y vio el reflejo de alguien que jamás pensó ver. Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa y sintió el aliento fresco Arturo besando su cuello.

Se levanto de aquel banquillo, la giro para estar de frente. Arturo solo vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color oscuro. Las manos de el tocaron su cara en las mejillas y dijo con voz tranquila- he buscado a mi amor, ha escapado por días de mi lado- le sonrió - ¿crees que es justo? -

Ella sonrió y bajo tímidamente su cabeza, no quería que viera en sus ojos la inseguridad de su alma- lo siento, amor, pero todo esto me absorbió demasiado, no era mi intensión que-

Arturo se acerco a ella, su mano derecha sujeto su cadera y la izquierda su espalda y la acerco a él. Ella levanto su rostro y sus labios se encontraron. El calor de sus cuerpos los hizo que se acercaran más, mientras el compás del baile en sus bocas se hacia cada momento mas intenso. El beso apasionado pedía más y más.

Dos almas se necesitaban como nunca, él quería rectificar la posición de su amor en la vida de ella y ella quería empezar a reconquistarlo y no dejar perder lo único que Valia en su vida.

El danzar de sus manos comenzaba a delinear el contorno de sus cuerpos; el ritmo de sus corazones empezaba a compensarse en un ritmo perfecto, la sincronía de sus respiraciones era un baile perfecto.

El abandono el calor de su boca para buscar su terso cuello. Ella lo dejo en libertad de explorar su cuerpo. De pronto sus manos empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de el y las manos de el empezaron a recorrer sus torneadas piernas sobre el camisón. La ajustaba a él, quería fundirse en ella para saber que un lo amaba y que sus sospechas de que cierto Rey quisiera robar el corazón de su amada se esfumaran entre los besos y caricias que el daban con todo su corazón.

De pronto el se paro y ella lo miro asustada- amor ¿Qué pasa? - su voz era entrecortada por la excitación del momento.

El tomo su mejilla con su mano- mi amor, ¿necesito saber una cosa? -

Ella trato de relajarse y lo vio a los ojos- ¿dime? -

El cerro por un instante sus ojos, rogando a dios que la respuesta fuera favorable para el o moría de tristeza- Mercy, necesito que me digas ¿me amas, amor? -

Ella sintió como si su corazón se paralizara y su respiración se contuvo- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -

El suspiro – por que necesito saberlo, estos días han sido muy extraños para todos, te he sentido fría y distante. Se que la situación de tus padres te preocupa, pero- guardo silencio por unos segundos- yo aun estoy dispuesto de luchar por lo nuestro si tu estas dispuesta. Por eso ¿quiero saber, si tu estas dispuesta ¿-

Mercy toco su mejilla ante los ojos de desconcierto de él, lo beso de una forma demándate y se separó. Lo miro a los ojos como nunca lo había visto- amor mío, sé que no soy la mejor de las novias y tal vez quien soy y lo que hago nos separan. Pero de algo que estoy segura es que mi vida es loca y agitada, impredecible y complicada- sonrió- pero sé que al final del día la única persona que necesito en mi vida, eres tú. Si necesito animo y un hombro en que apoyarme. Quiero que seas tú. El que comparta mis días y noches, de aquí al fin de mi vida, eres tú- los ojos de ambos lloraban- por que tu eres el hombre que Dios me mando para ser mi compañero y yo estoy segura de que Dios me mando para ti. Mi dulce doctor-

La ropa empezó a estorbar, los cuerpos empezaron a unirse en uno solo. Las almas de dos amantes se encontraban gracias al latido de dos corazones. Un lecho esperando para llenar el frio de dos amantes. Es raro pensar que una puerta a tocar el cielo se encuentra cubierta por sabanas de seda y un suave colchón. La llave es el amor puro de dos personas en las manifestaciones más simples de amor.

Por otra parte, Dimitri se encontraba en el balcón de su habiatacion en la villa; su bella esposa descansaba del viaje y el en pijama salió al balcón, aprecio por unos instantes el firme cielo estrellado adornado por la luna. Por un instante su mente voló al lado de una dulce princesa. Pensó para él, como un susurro en su mente – que tu camino sea bueno, pequeña princesa y regreses a los brazos de tu amor, en otro tiempo, en otra vida. Hoy no es nuestro tal vez un mañana. Por ahora nuestros destinos y nuestras vidas les pertenecen a otras personas. Dios bendiga tu camino y a mi me ayude con el mío- suspiro.

De pronto sintió unos tibios brazos que rodearon su cintura y una suave voz que vibraban en su espalda- amor mío, ¿Qué te preocupa, que hace que abandones tu lecho y dejes a tu dulce esposa sola dormida? -

Dimitri se volteo y abrazo a su esposa, la beso y sonrió- tonterías amor mío, disculpa mi falta de atención asía ti mi amor-

Ella le sonrió – descuida, sé que te tiene preocupado la entrega de víveres, pero confía en Alexander, todo saldrá bien-

Dimitri asintió dejando escapar a su esposa de sus brazos y ella estiro su mano mientras se alejaba de el- vamos descansa amormío, no te he visto por días y pronto te volverás a ir, permite saciar mis ganas de abrazarte y besarte amor- El se dejo guiar y entraron juntos al lecho para abrazarse y descansar en paz.

La tía abuela y Lancaster cerraban la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos- me preocupa esa cita que Candy tenía Henry-

Lancaster la abrazo – descuida amor, ya voy para allá y después regresare a tu habitación-

Eloy lo vio con cara de enojo- Henry-

El sonrió – descuida querida, todo esta listo si Eduardo pretende hacer una movida la guardia estará sobre el- tomo su mano- no te preocupes-ella asintió.

Soltó su mano- Henry- el la vio a los ojos- cuídala por favor- el asintió, beso el dorso de su mano derecha y de una caravana se retiró.

Candy entraba decidida, el cuarto de Eduardo estaba acomodado a la perfección, de pronto un frio recorrió su cuerpo. Alzo su cara y lo fijo sus ojos en él. Su paso era seguro, su cara por primera vez no tenía expresión alguna, era fría y calculadora. Su voz fue firme al contestarle- buenas noches príncipe, ¿creo que habíamos pospuesto esta conversación mucho tiempo no lo cree? -

Eduardo cambio la expresión de felicidad al verla por una también fría. La que estaba ahí no era la presa que él quería atrapar. Era una mujer calculadora y decidida, imponía su presencia. Que había pasado, sin duda esa mujer de gestos perfectos y hermosas esmeraldas frías; era diferente muy diferente.

Se aproximó a él, tomando la palabra- le parece milord si nos sentamos-

Eduardo sonrió y asintió- dígame majestad ¿en qué le puedo servir? -

Ella tomo asiento y se acomodo en el sillón- digamos que vengo a poner las cartas sobre la mesa-

Eduardo tomo un sorbo de vino de su copa- ¿perdón? -

Ella sonrió – digamos que es hora de quitarnos las máscaras-

EL soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué máscaras? - movió su cabeza- yo diría mas bien dicho que quiere respuestas, ¿verdad? -

Ella recompuso su postura-si en eso tiene razón- trago saliva- ¿por qué no hablamos directamente? -

El también se reacomodo en el sillón- ¿y de que quiere hablar? -

Ella suspiro y se levantó, camino hacia el – primero me gustaría saber ¿por qué atentaste con mi familia el día de la bienvenida de mis tíos?, sin obviar de que ha amenazado a mis hijos dos veces -

El cruzo sus piernas, metió su mano al lado derecho de su saco y saco una cigarrera-por lo que veo, no has estado quita princesita- saco un cigarro y lo prendió- hacía que lo descubriste, bravo- empezó a aplaudir- por lo visto aparte de bella, sabes jugar-

Candy no cayo en su provocación- pues creo que es suficiente de tonterías no creo Príncipe Eduardo, no soy una pobre chica que puede amedrentar para obtener una satisfacción- se mantenía firme parada enfrente de el- sabe una cosa- fijo su vista en el- a mi no me gusta jugar y mucho menos dejar que un niño caprichoso, ponga en juego la vida de mi familia-

Eduardo se levanto y la reto con la mirada- y a mi me encanta jugar, mas aun con las cartas destapadas- le dio una sonrisa sarcástica- así será mas divertido ¿no lo crees? -

Candy apretó sus puños y seguían retándose- pues yo creo que esto se termina aquí, yo no pienso jugar en tu estúpido juego; me entiendes ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ-

Eduardo rio carcajadas se camino a su mesa de vinos y sirvió mas Brandy- no lo creo, no he obtenido lo que quiero y asta que no lo obtenga no me iré de aquí-

Candy se acerco su sangre hervía en sus venas, esta logrando sacarlas de sus casillas- pues dudo que lo puedas conseguir-

Eduardo dejo el vaso y se acercó rápidamente a ella, el tomo de su brazo fuertemente- te puedo asegurar que sí, quieras o no serás mía-

Candy se Safo del agarre- ni en tus sueños- alzo la voz.

Eduardo se rio – nunca digas nunca, querida todavía no te muestro mis cartas más fuertes-

Candy alzo la voz- pues sean las que sean, no me importa. Nunca ganaras-

Eduardo rio mas fuerte, se acerco a ella y toco su mejilla con delicadeza, Candy se mantenía fría y su respiración era serena- descuida, aun tengo otros movimientos bajo la manga princesa- ella retiro de inmediato su rostro de sus manos- descuida, la paciencia es una de mis virtudes-

Candy tenso su rostro – pero mía no así que – suspiro profundo- QUIERO QUE TE LARGES DE MI CASA, DE MI PAIS Y DE MI VIDA-

Eduardo la volvió a tomar del brazo- NO ME IRE ASTA QUE YO QUIERA. ¿ME ENTIENDES? - en sus ojos tenia furia al escucharla, nadie lo había corrido y menos de una provincia de su padre- MI PADRE ES EL DUEÑO DE TODO ESTO Y NO ME IRE, TU SOLO ERES UNA POBRE REGENTE-

Candy había aguantado mucho, el despotismo de Eduardo la estaba llevando al límite- SABES, ME IMPORTA POCO QUIEN ES TU PADRE, Y NO VOY A DISCUTIR MAS CON USTED- se zafó y con los puños se mantuvo firme y decidida. Debía dar el ultimo golpe antes de que perdiera la ventaja. Tenia que hacer su movimiento, lo saco de sus casillas.

Por más que el hacia todo para sacarla de quiso ella soportaba heroicamente, se sentó dejándola parada en ese rincón de la habiatacion- pues quisiera saber como va a lograrlo majestad- inclino su cabeza y sonrió.

Candy se acerco a él, con una seguridad y paciencia que le sorprendía a ella- digamos que si no se retira me veré forzada a mandarle a su padre toda la información de – se sentó frente de el y con sarcasmo levanto su mano derecha- como su primogénito trato de atentar contra la familia real de Escocia, sin obviar que nosotros somos los principales proveedores de víveres a los soldados del frente occidental-

Eduardo sonrió con sarcasmo- y eso ¿en que me afectaría en mi ¿-

Candy sonrió- a ti- movió la cabeza- obvio que nada, pero a tus soldados y a tu padre. les traería un gran problema pues no veo ¿Quién de sus aliados, les proporcionarían las raciones de comida?; le recuerdo señor que esta Europa en guerra y sin mi ayuda, ¿Cuánto soportaran sus soldados ene l frente? -

Eduardo apretó sus manos- ¿no lo harías? -

Candy se acomodó- pruébame, si para mañana no te as hido- suspiro- LE ENTREGARE TODAS LAS PRUEBAS EN TU CONTRA A TU PADRE, CON UN PENOSO OFICIO INFORMANDOLE QUE SUSPENDERE LA ENTREGA DEL PROXIMO CARGAMENTO-

Los dos tensaron sus rostros, se veían fijamente, se retaban para ver quien sedería ambos tenían una buena mano de cartas para jugar. Dicen que, en el póker, es mejor jugador aquel que no demuestra sus intensiones hasta el último momento.

Eduardo se levanto y se acerco a ella- has ganado, me iré-Candy sonrió- pero solo déjame decirte una última cosa-

Candy se levantó- ¿Cuál? -

El sonrió- no has ganado- sonrió sarcásticamente- tal vez tu primera jugada ha resultado princesita, pero el próximo movimiento ganare yo- Candy se quedaba fija- tendrás controlado Escocia, pero no Inglaterra y le recuerdo que su esposo se encuentra en mi territorio- Candy sintió como si su corazón se detuviera.

Candy lo vio con furia en sus ojos- el no esta solo y no es un niño mimado como tú, Albert se sabe defender- su pecho empezó a subir y bajar.

Eduardo sonrió- lo veremos princesa- extendió su mano derecha para indicar la puerta de su habitación- le recomiendo señora, que se retire si quieres que cumpla mi palabra-

Candy asintió y con la furia dentro prefirió retirarse. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Cuando Eduardo hablo- me da gusto tener una contrincante como usted majestad, solo reciba una recomendación de mi parte- ella se giró a verlo – tal vez usted confié mucho en su esposo ¿pero sabe con quien duerme, mientras usted da la cara por el? -

Candy se giro y salió azotando la puerta, mientras la risa de Eduardo retumbaba por la habitación. Se llevo sus manos al corazón y empezó a recorrer aquel corredor pensando ¿Qué había ganado?, tal vez un enemigo mas fuerte y las amenazas serian más fuertes; sacudió su cabeza y en ese momento vino otro pensamiento ¿Albert, podría con el?; su mente la atormentaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver la figura que la esperaba. Cerro los ojos por un momento- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la figura se acomodó, esperando que entrara.


	45. Chapter 45HURACAN DE SENTIMIENTOS PARTE

CAPITULO 45

HURACAN DE SENTIMIENTOS PARTE 1

André estuvo esperando a Candy, todo el tiempo que se encontraba hablando con Eduardo. Se había enterado del loco plan de su hija de enfrentarlo directamente. Estaba desesperada, cansada y con un embarazo de alto riesgo para tener más paciencia con ese maldito príncipe.

Estaba enfurecido cuando su padre, le comento la idea de su hija. Aunque quiso verla para poder detener esa locura. Pero no la pudo encontrar así que prefirió esperarla en su habitación. Intento una y mil maneras de convencerla que no lo hiciera, pero siempre que la buscaba, estaba en juntas y la última vez que la busco estaba en la villa con los gemelos.

En fin, desistió y la espero. Con un cigarro prendido en la oscuridad de la habitación de ella y una copa de Brandy para variar. Tenía los reportes de la capitana Minrret que llegaron al lugar esperarían el amanecer para recibir los víveres. También tenía el reporte de que la epidemia estaba controlada al fin.

La puerta se abrió dejando a una cansada Candy entrar. Estaba sorprendida por ver a su padre en su cuarto. El estaba cerca del interruptor de la luz y la encendió.

Suspiro profundamente- ¿Qué haces aquí, padre es tarde? - dijo entrando pesadamente

Su padre igual suspiro y se levanto hacia donde estaba ella parada- tu ¿Qué crees? -

Candy cerró los ojos- estoy cansada padre- sonrió figuradamente- ¿si gusta lo veré mañana temprano? Fue un día pesado y quisiera descansar- lo rodeo caminando a su cama.

Su padre se quedó fijamente viéndola – no señora, necesito hablar contigo y lo haremos ahora-su voz era fuerte y clara, no admitiría de ella un después, había cosas que tenían que arreglar y no podían esperar, eran urgentes y por muy cansada que estuviera tendrían que hablarlo.

Candy solo quería tomar un baño, descansar y esperar que amaneciera para poder regresas a sus hijos a su casa, siempre y cuando se fuera el príncipe Eduardo, pero sabía que si ella era terca su padre era más, el tono en el que hablo y la forma de verla le decían que él, no se iría sin hablar con ella - está bien- dijo soltando el aire- estiro su mano derecha y lo invito a sentarse en la sala de su cuarto- ¿de qué deseas hablar padre'-

André camino con el rostro serio y paso firme al sillón- de muchas cosas princesa, creo que tu y yo debemos ponernos al día de muchas cosas; no solo del trabajo sino de tu vida -

Candy asintió y se sentó frente a su padre- pues soy toda tuya papa- sonrió fingidamente, ella no quería hablar con su padre de algunas cosas, por eso lo evito todo el día. Cerró los ojos, aunque ella sabía que era lo que su padre quería discutir con ella, al mal paso darle prisa- ¿por dónde quieres empezar? -

André se sentó y cruzo su pierna, acomodándose en el sillón, la plática sería muy larga- bueno hija, me gustaría empezar con ¿por qué tú te entrevistaste con el príncipe Eduardo?-

Candy se reacomodó en el sillón- bueno digamos que – se relajó- estoy harta de esta situación y si esperábamos a tener las pruebas suficientes para castigarlo podría hacerle daño a mis hijos- se vieron a los ojos firmemente- ya estoy harta padre de que ese imbécil tenga todas las cartas del juego-

Su padre asintió con la cabeza- mmm y ¿por eso lo enfrentaste? -su cara se puso rígida, trataba de encontrarle lo lógico a esa acción tan precipitada de su hija.

Candy asintió- sí, necesitaba decirle que no permitiré mas de sus locuras y no me importa que sea hijo del Rey de Inglaterra, ese muchachito necesitaba saber que Escocia no es Inglaterra y que no le permitiré poner en tela de juicio mi autoridad con mi pueblo y mucho menos lo dejare QUE JUEGE CON LAS VIDAS DE MIS HIJO Y MI FAMILIA-

Su padre movió la cabeza en signo de negación- hija, entiendo todo lo que me dices- sus caras eran serias- pero te das cuenta de lo que hiciste – sostuvo la respiración por un segundo- ACABAS DE DESPERTAR A UN GRAN ENEMIGO-

Ella volvió a soltar la respiración- lo sé, pero era algo debía ser padre, esto es una locura mis hijos están en otra casa, tuve que fingir que los secuestraban. Mi esposo se encuentra lejos de nosotros y yo casi no tengo tiempo para estar con ninguno de los tres- el estrés acumulado por todo, la hizo comenzar a llorar- estoy cansada de esto padre, necesito un poco de paz, si en mi casa no puedo estar tranquila ¿Dónde será el lugar, para descansar?, ¿Dónde podre criar a mis hijos mientras yo trabajo junto a mi esposo? -

Su padre se levantó y se acercó a ella, se sentó junto a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente. Dejo que ella llorara por minutos enteros. Sabia la sensación de ser ahogada por tantas cosas, veía la desesperación de saber que es importante su trabajo, pero ella anhelaba una vida tranquila. Esa vida que él le quito al momento de encontrarla y reconocerla. En el maldito momento que él le dio su lugar en el reinado, aun no era coronada, aun no era legalmente REGENTE y a pesar de eso ya le pesaba demasiado el cargo de su puesto. Se maldijo por dentro porque si alguien tenía toda la culpa de ver a su hija así era él.

Acaricio su pelo y la acuño entre sus brazos, pidiendo a Dios que le pudiera dar esa paz que necesitaba. Quería enseñarle a sobre llevar todo eso. Por otra parte, quería llevársela lejos, tal vez a un lugar donde el supiera que nadie los conociera y ella pudiera pasar una vida normal, al lado de su familia; cuidar a sus hijos y convivir con su esposo.

La aparto de él y la miro a los ojos- hija- limpio sus lagrimas de las mejillas de Candy- se que estas cansada y te abruma las responsabilidades, entiendo- guardo por un momento silencio viéndola a los ojos- sé que soy el culpable de que tengas esta carga tan pesada en tus hombros y me gustaría verte feliz y tranquila- suspiro- he pensado mucho y me gustaría darte dos opciones para ti princesa, para que seas feliz- hablo seriamente.

Candy trataba de calmarse y entre sollozos hablo- ¿de qué hablas, papa? -

André le sonrió- creo que estoy mejor, tal vez aun podamos retrasar lo de la toma de posición de la Regencia, tal vez pueda volver a mi puesto amor, para que tengas un poco de paz en tu vida y puedas disfrutar de tus hijos y tu esposo, sin olvidar tu embarazo- Candy lo seguía viendo desconcertada- bueno también puedo darte otra opción- guardo un silencio más largo- ¿te puedo sacar de aquí y olvidamos todo esto hija, tal vez podrías regresar a América y rehacer tu nueva vida. Yo podría –

Candy lo abrazo suspendiendo las frases de su padre, se separó lo vio fijamente – padre, ¿Qué estás diciendo? - movió su cabeza en signo de negación-sabes que si te dejara volver a la Regencia- toco su pecho- podrías morir, tu corazón es muy grande y sé que lo dices por tantas cosas que han pasado, pero yo no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia. Como podría tener paz sabiendo que con eso te perdería, no papa no podría- ya estaba más tranquila- sé que tu deseas lo mejor para todos y te agradezco la oferta, pero-

Bajo su cabeza y André la levanto – no puedo dejarte con todo esto sola-

Ella acaricio su mejilla- te encontré y después de tanto tiempo perdida, sé que ahora pertenezco a una familia, sé que no es fácil papa, pero no quiero perderte- lo abrazo y volvió a llorar, ahora no solo ella sino también André- no papa, no quiero irme- se separaron y lo vio a los ojos- yo aprenderé te juro que aprenderé, pero no me separes de ti. Sé que tal vez es muy difícil poder enfrentar todo y cada día me levanto tratando de ser mejor- trago saliva- no creas que no escuchado todas esas conversaciones por el palacio, donde dicen que soy mala madre por estar más ocupada en el trabajo, o aquellas donde dicen detrás de las paredes de que mi esposo se cansara de esta situación y terminara dejándome-

André suspiro- hija-

Candy movió su cabeza en negación- lo sé, padre. Sé que soy una mujer muy criticada por mi forma de ser- sonrió - ¿pero sabes algo? - ahora André movió su cabeza en negación- NO ME IMPORTA, sé que cada día hago lo mejor para aprender y sobrellevar esto de la mejor manera que puedo. Tal vez no sea la mejor, pero me esfuerzo. No te niego que quisiera tener una vida normal, estar con mi familia y tener paz padre- su cara se baño de lagrimas- pero también he aprendido que la vida no es fácil, ni todo es color de rosa- sonrió tristemente- he pasado por muchas situaciones que no le desearía a nadie- suspiro- se que no puedo simplemente dejar las cosas así, soy una mujer fuerte, que quiero mostrarles a mis hijos que todo necesita esfuerzo y valentía. Si huyo ahora en vano habrá sido todo lo que he pasado; las miles de veces que he querido estar con mis hijos en vez de una junta o simplemente el hecho de haber despertado una fiera hoy- movió la cabeza y en sus ojos tenia la determinación de seguir- no seguiré a delante y encontrare la manera de llevar la regencia y mi familia, lo mejor que pueda-

André sonrió, aunque hubiera preferido que su hija dijera que se marchaba y perderla. Hoy se sentía el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Su hija, era una mujer admirable, cualquiera hubiera tomado sin dudar la salida fácil que él le ofreció, pero su hija no; ella estaba dispuesta a luchar a pesar de la habladurías, a pesar de los malos momento y de sacrificar a su familia. Ella era toda una ESTUARDO- entonces amor ¿Qué harás?-

Candy se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas- lo que debo, simplemente seguir en pie de lucha, defender a mi familia y buscar un mejor futuro para ellos. Tal vez hoy descuide un poco a mi familia, pero cuando esto pase y la Regencia este firme, se que podre dejar todo con más calma- sonrió de lado- "DIOS NUNCA ME DEJA SOLA Y SIEMPRE CUIDA DE MI FAMILIA", que clase de persona seria sino dejo mis cargas en sus manos y permito que dirija mis pasos, padre. NO ME RENDIRE Y AUNQUE CAMINE POR VALLES DE SOMBRAS NO TEMERE POR QUE DIOS ES MI PASTOR Y NADA ME FALTARA-

André Abrazo a Candy con todas sus fuerzas, dando una plegaria mental para Dios donde le pedía su protección y guía, estaba orgulloso. Pero aun faltaban más puntos por aclarar, se separo del abrazo de Candy- está bien te ayudare en lo que pueda hija y apoyare tus decisiones como hasta ahora- ella le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento- pero aun faltan dos cosas por aclarar-

Candy la miro dudosa aun reponiéndose de sus emociones- ¿Cuáles padre?-

André recompuso su postura- las ultimas noticias es que se pudo contener la epidemia, no hay mas casos de defunciones en los albergues o hospitales-

Candy sonrió ampliamente- gracias a Dios-

André no festejo- aunque el daño fue muy grande hija, aun hay personas convaleciendo y los cultivos se han quedado solos. La población sufrirá escases mientras todo el pueblo pueda reponerse de este golpe-

La cara de Candy cambio y se puso seria- lo sé, por eso hemos pedido los víveres necesarios para esperar un poco y poder sobrevivir en lo que hacemos estrategias para salir de esto-

André asintió- lo sé, Minrret mando un telegrama informando que han llegado al lugar de la entrega; mañana estarán acomodando los víveres y regresaran con ellos cuanto antes-

Lo miro con una cara seria y pregunto - ¿Qué te preocupa, padre?-

André frunció el ceño- la verdad me intriga el ¿Por qué? Ayudaras a Dimitri-

Una pregunta difícil de contestar aunque su padre sospechaba, nadie sabia que había pasado en realidad ni su esposo. Ese secreto solo lo sabían Candy y Minrret. Trago saliva y hablo – su pueblo sufre y solo quiero pagar un favor que tenía pendiente con el- bajando la mirada para que su padre no pidiera más explicaciones.

André movió en negación su cabeza- está bien, entiendo pero ten cuidado- ella lo miro a los ojos- asegúrate que sea el único pago hija, si la corana descubre que le has ayudado, tendremos problemas, el Rey quiere forzarlo, para que Irlanda sea también una regencia de Inglaterra y si sabe que tu lo ayudas tendrás mas que un príncipe enojado detrás de ti-

Candy asintió y dijo con voz firme- lo sé padre, pero – suspiro- no podría dejar que su pueblo sufriera, ellos son inocentes y tal vez Escocia no pudo ser salvada de esta condena- apretó sus puños- no permitiré que más gente caiga en el poderío Ingles, ya no mas-

André entendía, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ellos, tal vez seguirían siendo un país libre, pero no fue así- te apoyare en eso, también. Solo espero que no seamos descubiertos por la corana-

Ella se mantuvo firme- igual yo padre y ¿el otro punto a tratar?-

André la miro fijamente- hija, he visto los reportes de la guardia especial que custodia a tu esposo-

Candy se tenso de inmediato- haaa, si padre y ¿noto algo raro?- sabia que decían esos reportes pero ella tenía confianza en su esposo, aunque últimamente muchas dudas la sobrecogían respecto a esa muchacha

André suspiro- no me gusta la actitud que está tomando- volvieron a tener las miradas fijas ambos- sobre todo con esa protección a esa muchacha que ha protegido desde que llego a Inglaterra-

Ay estaba, el punto que tanto le costaba a Candy, se debatía entre la confianza que le tenía a Albert y lo que reportaban los guardias. Pero su mayor preocupación era saber ¿Quién era esa mujer?- lo sé, no pinta bien verdad- sonrió un poco- pero tengo toda mi confianza en mi esposo-

André cruzo su pierna- te creo hija, no creo que Albert hiciera algo para poner en duda esa confianza- el silencio reino unos segundos mientras André ponía en orden sus pensamiento- pero – Candy se giro a verlo- no tengo seguridad de las intenciones de esa joven-

Candy suspiro profundo y contuvo la respiración- padre- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

André tomo la mano derecha de su hija y la guardo entre las suyas- tengo poco de conocer a tu esposo y me ha dado la impresión de que es una persona confiable- Candy sonrió- pero ASTA EL MAS SANTO PUEDE CAER EN UNA TENTACION-

La respiración de Candy se contuvo en su pecho, cerró los ojos. Las palabras que su padre había dicho hasta ella misma las había pensado aunque se negaba en creer o permitirse esos pensamientos- lo sé pero confíen el-

André negó con la cabeza- hija, no debes ser tan confiada- ella abrió los ojos en par en par- si no me malentiendas, pero tu esposo es un hombre y a veces las personas pueden mal interpretar las buenas intensiones de uno- alzo las cejas- te lo dijo por experiencia, yo aprendí a la mala que si quieres ayudar a alguien, lo mejor es por terceras personas-

Candy puso cara de sorpresa, su padre había hecho algo inadecuado- padre ¿tu?-

André movió la cabeza en negación- nunca falte a tu madre aun cuando me obligaron a casarme, pero- elevo su mirada al cielo- un día ayude alguien, cuando aún vivía mi difunta esposa y esta persona malinterpreto mis intensiones asía ella y fue uno de los motivos; de mi última discusión con ella. Esta persona vino y le dijo que yo estaba con ella. Mi esposa lo creyó – frunció el ceño- ella sabía que mi corazón siempre fue de tu madre y vivía con eso; pero no hiba a permitir que otra mujer entrara en nuestras vidas. Aunque no era cierto-

Candy se apresuro a contestar- ella lo creyó- André asintió.

Vio a su hija a los ojos fijamente- si, por eso se fue de palacio y nunca volvió. Su enfermedad la vivió lejos de aquí, solo hasta su lecho de muerte ella supo la verdad. Pero el daño que esa mujer le hizo fue mucho; te repito ella sabía que mi único amor tu madre y ella solo era mi compañera de vida. Pero la destrozo y solo fue por un mal entendido-

Candy se tenso, hacia días que estaba pensado millones de cosas desde que llego ese reporte a sus manos, cuando hablo con Albert su mente se calmo un poco, pero con el último reporte estaba muy nerviosa. Tal vez era momento de tomar otras medidas.

Su padre descifro esa mirada, la misma que vio en su difunta esposa aquella ocasión y se atrevió a hablar- mira hija, sé que esto debería habértelo dicho tu madre- sus ojos se cristalizaron de ambos- pero tomo este consejo, de un viejo tuvo como tú la dicha de haber amado al amor de su vida- Candy se quedo inmóvil- VE CON EL-

Candy lo vio con una cara de ingenuidad- ¿padre?-

André se mantuvo firme- lo que escuchaste, ve con tu esposo. Lleva a tus hijos y distráete un poco- alzo la mano cuando vio que hiba a replicarle- se que dirás que confías en él y que hay mucho que hacer por aquí- ella asintió- pero, tu esposo te necesita, no por inseguridad, ni por marcar tu territorio; solo porque a veces los hombres necesitamos como ustedes sentirnos queridos y amados, saber que somos importantes para nuestras mujeres- Candy sonrió- si hija, para el orgullo de un hombre a veces es importante saber que nuestras mujeres nos celan un poco-rieron los dos- anda ve, se que te mueres por verlo y apoyarlo también con la cuestión de su sobrino-

Ella hablo un poco sorprendida- ¿pero padre?-

El movió su cabeza- pero nada, los problemas estarán ahí para cuando regreses, han sido muchas cosas y tu también mereces un poco de paz y ni se te vaya ocurrir a decir que hará el pueblo- se puso recto y dijo- aun no soy tan viejo hija y aunque extrañare a mis nieto, aun sé cómo manejar este país, así que – sonrió- anda que preparen tus maletas y llévate el tren, ve con tu esposo y déjale clara a esa jovencita que él no está solo-

Candy lo abrazo, no sabía cómo agradecerle a su padre por ese apoyo. Por una parte quería estar para recibir las provisiones y checar las entregas. Pero sabía que ya no podía estar un minuto más sin ver los ojos de su esposo, extrañaba tanto su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo que le tomaría la palabra a su padre. Llevaría sus hijos a conocer Londres y a su tío Steart, regresarían con él y tal vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Tomaría un descanso y podrían traer más pronto a Steart – si padre, acepto gracias- su padre sonrió- iré a ver a Albert con los niños y traeré a Steart-

Su padre sonrió y asintió- perfecto hija el tren estará listo en 3 horas para llevarte, he avisado en el hotel para que preparen una habiatacion apropiada para mis nietos- Candy lo miraba sorprendida y seria- también he mandado avisar que vas a un viaje de placer y no de trabajo para que no hagas nada en tu estadía en Inglaterra y –

Candy hablo firme- André Estuardo- su padre la vio con una sonrisa- lo tenias todo planeado verdad-

El alzó sus hombros y con una sonrisa, le dijo – si- Candy movió la cabeza sonriéndole- digamos que soy tu padre y sabia que necesitabas un poco de tiempo para recargar pilas, solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón para que pidieras el permiso de ausentarte, aunque a Minrret no le hará gracias que te vayas sin ella, pero Mitchell podrá con la tarea-

Candy solo pudo abrazar a su padre y decirle- gracias, papa-

El abrazo a su hija y beso su mejilla- descuida princesa, ve a poner bien claro quién es la esposa de William- ella se separo de su padre

Suspiro – papa-

El sonrió al verle su cara- hay hija, descansa y toma fuerzas para seguir- ella asintió – y recuerda que aun está en pie la otra propuesta si quieres tomar vacaciones definitivas-

Ella suspiro- no papa, no te libraras de mí fácilmente-

Beso la mano de su hija y hizo una caravana- buena suerte pequeña mía, disfruta las vacaciones con tu esposo y olvídate de la regencia, Escocia estará aquí cuando vuelvas- ella sonrió y su padre se retiro de la habiatacion de su hija, mientras ella empacaba las maletas estaba tan feliz, necesitaba ese viaje.

En el pasillo André se recargo en la pared a unos cuantos metros de su alcoba. De las sombras un fuerte brazo lo sujeto- milord, ¿se encuentra bien?-

André se giro y le regalo una sonrisa a Oscar. Bendecía a Dios por que hubiera sido él quien lo encontrara- si Oscar, nada que preocuparse-

El asintió y lo soltó, André había caminado unos pasos cuando el mareo volvió. Oscar lo volvió a sostener- milord- su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba pálido- lo llevare a su habiatacion- el asintió.

Oscar le ayudo a recostase una vez que entraron a la habiatacion de André. Le quito el saco y lo dejo en una camisa desabotonada y recostado. Óscar lo miro fijamente y dijo – iré por la Regente, milord-

Apenas se había girado cuando la mano de André lo detuvo con firmeza, su habla estaba entrecortada- nono-

Oscar lo miro angustiado- pero milord necesita ayuda- el movió la cabeza.

André trato de sentarse en la cama e inmediatamente lo ayudo Oscar a tomar asiento- nono llee ddijjaas a nadie-la respiración era forzada y la cara de Oscar era de angustia- eesssttaarree bbiienn-

Oscar se debatía en ir por Candy, Arturo o llamar al doctor personal de la familia. Pero no podía dejarlo así, André a señas le pidió un vaso con agua y la respiración poco a poco se empezaba a normalizarse. Un sudor frio le recorrió la frente.

Oscar tenía una cara de enojo e impotencia, encontrar de todos sus principio hablo seriamente- milord, temo que iré por la regente, usted está enfermo y no puedo dejarlo así-

André respiro hondo, sabía que tenía que detener a Oscar, su hija estaba tan entusiasmada por ir a encontrar a su esposo y este pequeño contratiempo, no interrumpiría las vacaciones de su hija- no-suspiro- mi hija, ssaallleee para llonndddrrees- su respiración era menos agitada- en unas hora, déjala en paz- Oscar lo miro con una cara de negación- si le dices algo juro por mi Melody que te – volvió a respirar profundo- nunca te volveré a llevar a su tumba-

Melody, era una tumba muy bien resguardada por una puerta de acero y las llaves solo la tenia André. Movió su cabeza en negación- vvaammooosss aammiiggo- dijo aun tratando de hablar- esta vez será otro secreto guardado, déjala que se vaya por favor -soltó su aliento- necesita –su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente- ir con su esposo-

Oscar fue por mas agua y sirvió mas al vaso que había llevada- por mi niña, no le diré milord, pero-

André le regalo una sonrisa- lo sé, pero aun no me iré a ningún lado- su respiración estaba agitada pero las palabras salían mas fluidamente- aun no, descuida-

Mientras un corazón estaba emocionado por poder ir a ver a su esposo e ilusionada por sacar a sus hijos de tantos problemas, en la habiatacion de su padre su corazón seguía agitado, el sudor frio recorría también su espina dorsal. Pero por más que estuviera enfermo no le diría a su hija, no le quitaría la felicidad de su rostro.

Felicidad que sin saberlo pronto se volvería una tormenta que arrasaría con todo a su paso. Nubes negras era lo único que se visualizaban en el futuro.

En una habitación un demonio parecía un torbellino, Eduardo estaba furioso, tenía a todo su sequito preparando sus maletas, tomaba y tomaba brandy para mitigar su coraje. De pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y la sombra de su jefe de escoltas se hizo presente. La cara de Eduardo estaba fría sin ningún sentimiento. Se dirigió a él y le entrego un sobre que tenía en la mano y le dijo firmemente- toma, necesito que llegue este mensaje de inmediato a Inglaterra a esta dirección- el capitán se cuadro y asintió- no me importa si tienen que cabalgar toda la noche, ni cuántos hombres necesites QUIERO ESTO ENTREGADO YA-

El capitán se cuadro – en seguida majestad-

El salió del cuarto de Eduardo y este sonrió- CANDY ESTUARDO- tomando otro sorbo de su copa- DESAFIASTE AL MISMO DIABLO Y ESTE TE HARA PAGAR CON SANGRE, TU DESAFIO- estrello la copa de brandy en la pared, llamando la atención de todos- TE VERE SUPLICAR POR MI AYUDA- sonrió de forma que daba miedo- Y CUANDO LO HAGAS, SUPLICARAS ASTA ME HARTE-

Una amenaza tirada al viento y se dirigió a la ventana y grito con todas sus fuerzas- ACABARE CONTIGO TAMBIEN WILLIAM ANDREW LO JURO POR DIOS-

Afuera del cuarto una silueta escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, apretó sus manos y dijo como un susurro, retirándose de ahí- SI TE LO PERMITO, SI TE LO PERMITO- perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo


	46. Chapter 46 HURACAN DE SENTIMIENTOS PART2

Capitulo 46

HURACAN DE SENTIMIENTOS PARTE 2

La mañana a penas despuntaba en Edimburgo, Candy se levantaba con una sonrisa grande a pesar de no haber dormido mucho. Empezó acomodar todo en sus maletas, preparaba cada una con una gran felicidad y cuidado, pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría Albert y su cara de felicidad cuando se vieran esa tarde. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando fue sacada bruscamente de ellos por el fuerte sonido de la puerta de su habitación. Se giro y con voz firme dijo- adelante-.

La figura de Oscar, perfectamente arreglado y recio en facciones, ella le sonrió – majestad, buen día, solo quería informarle que el príncipe Eduardo partió a primera hora a Londres- ella sonrió, satisfecha, por el logro que consiguió al sacar a ese maldito de su vida.

-gracias por la noticia Oscar- el asintió

-majestad, los jóvenes príncipes están atravesando la puerta principal de palacio- dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro- como lo ordeno dos niñeras irán con usted y la guardia que pidió a mando del capitán Mitchell se encuentra en la estación, solo el grupo de 10 soldados serán su guardia personal- Candy asintió gustosa porque sus peticiones fueron aceptadas.

-Gracias Oscar, por mantener el secreto y no decirle a mi padre- rio- era algo loco ¿no lo crees?- Oscar solo movió su cabeza- Oscar, quería que llevara un regimiento- alzo los hombros- puedes creer un regimiento completo-

Candy terminaba de colocarse sus guantes de raso, se giro a verse en el espejo completo y aliso su traje de dos piezas de color rojo vino y bordes de color blanco, su blusa de seda con holanes pequeños al frente y sus zapatillas de color blanco, lucían perfectos. Sus rizos estaban acomodados de lado y caía como perfecta cascada. Tenía un poco de color en sus labios un rojo que resaltaba su piel blanca. De joyería un collar de piedras pegada a su cuello y aretes también de perlas. Un poco de color café en sus parpados y sobre su guante el anillo de matrimonio que Albert le había dado. Se giro y con una gran sonrisa le pregunto.

-Oscar- él se giro- cree que se ve bien este traje o lo cambio por uno menos llamativos-estaba nerviosa, suspiro. Era como si estuviera arreglándose para su primera cita, por dios cuantos nervios y ansias tenia.

Oscar movió su cabeza en signo de negación- esta perfecto majestad, descuide a Lord Andrew le encantara- ella le sonrió. Por un momento recordó a Melody cuando se observaba mil veces por cada espejo del pasillo, se ponía tan nerviosa siempre que hiba a ver André. Suspiro profundo era como si esa mujer hermosa volviera. Siempre estaba perfecta y bellísima; sonrió para él, como su hija. Si se pusiera el vestido más feo del mundo aun se verían tan hermosa, no solo por figura y buen gusto, lo que adornaba y la así bella eran esos hermosos ojos verdes, su piel delicada y la pureza de su alma. Lo que siempre la lucia bella, igual que su madre. Si tuvieran idea de lo que provocaban, seguro tendrían miedo de su poder.

Se acerco a él- gracias, por favor cuide de mi padre en mi ausencia y si algo llegara a pasar-se quedo callada.

Oscar tomo la iniciativo enseguida- descuide majestad, todo estará bien- sonrió- vaya y descansé todo aquí estará bien, confié por favor- ella asintió.

Suspiro y enseguida un par de mucamas entraban por las maletas, ella le dio un beso a Oscar- gracias- dijo mientras recogía su sombrero y salía de la habitación para encontrarse con sus hijos.

Oscar se sorprendió por aquel gesto, sonrió y sin pensarlo susurro- espero que Dios la proteja, querida niña y la regrese con bien- suspiro y aplaudió para indicarles a las mucamas que se apuraran con sus deberes- vamos señoritas, su majestad saldrá en unos minuto puede espera- sonrió ante la vista de las mucamas- va en busca de amor- todas sonrieron y se apresuraron hacer sus deberes, después de suspirar un poco.

Candy salió a recibir a sus pequeños, estaba feliz y se apresuro a su encuentro. Pensaba mil cosas que harían al llegar; era la primera vez que sus hijos salían de Escocia y acaricio su vientre- vamos a ver a tu papa bebe- ellos aun dormían en el regazo de las niñeras. Sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos. Subió al carruaje y antes de cerrar la puerta. Una mano sostuvo la puerta y la figura de su padre y su abuelo entraban al carruaje.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, su abuelo le dijo – no ¿pensabas irte sin despedirte de nosotros, princesa?- ella movió su cabeza.

-no, perdón pero estoy muy emocionada, abuelito- lo abrazo- espero que se cuiden los dos- se giro y vio a su padre cuando acariciaba la cabeza de William- por favor si algo llegara a pasar-

Su padre la vio con ojos de quererla matar- Candy Estuardo Andrew- ella lo vio- no soy un tonto y déjame decirte princesa que antes de que subieras al poder, yo ya manejaba este país, así que-

Ella le sonrió- NO DEBO PREOCUPARME POR NADA- dijo en tono de burla, asintieron su padre y su abuelito. El recorrido fue rápido, pues las recomendaciones de su padre hicieron que el tiempo se fuera rápido. Ella asintió y André no paraba de darle mil y unas peticiones para su seguridad.

El carruaje llego a la estación, todos bajaron mientras el tren se disponía todo para partir, las maletas se subían al tren, se refrescaba la mañana y rápidamente entraron al vagón especial. André y Armando llevaban a los niños en sus brazos y los colocaron es sus camas. Mitchell terminaba de asignar a la guardia que los acompañaba para el cuidado de la Regente.

Armando sonrió y se acerco al joven capitán – sin duda muchacho tienes toque para esto, haz superado a tu maestra- el asintió en agradecimiento por el cumplido recibido y salió del comportamiento para seguir su revisión y dejarles su privacidad.

Las niñeras se retiraron a velar los sueños de los pequeños y ella se retiraba el sombrero y daba unos documentos a su secretaria. Su padre se recargo en la pared del comportamiento y se quedo mirando a su hija, dando órdenes de último minuto sobre asuntos importantes y afinando los últimos detalles. Miro en su rostro un brillo inigualable en esos verdes ojos. Ella sintió la mirada y se giro regalándole una sonrisa a su padre.

André sintió una opresión en su pecho, el augurio que solo un padre puede sentir. Sabía que tal vez algo malo pasaría, lo presentía desde sus huesos. Pero tendría que confiar en ella. Se acerco y la abrazo y le dijo suavemente- cuídate princesa y si algo ocurre recuerda que ya no estás sola, solo debes de llamarme y estaré ahí, tan rápido que ni siquiera este tren, lo seria. Te amo-

Candy se desconcertó al escucharlo pero sabía que era cierto, su padre la amaba y nunca la dejaría sola. Con una sonrisa se despejo del abrazo y le dijo- descuida, volveré muy pronto y lo mismo para ti hee, cuídate- asintieron los dos.

La voz de Armando los hizo girar- vamos hijo o esta bella princesa nunca llegara a ver a su príncipe- se despejo inmediatamente y le dio un beso en su frente.

Candy se acerco y beso la frente de su abuelo- cuídalo abuelito, despídeme de Mercy y mis tíos, lamento no quedarme para despedirme de ellos, pero-

Su abuelo rio- tonterías hija, otro día iras a verlo y listo- acaricio su mejilla- cuando uno está enamorado, que importan los demás y tu mi niña; te mueres por besar a tu esposo, así que ve sin remordimiento que yo les daré tus disculpas- ella sonrió- habla cuando llegues y cuida a mis bisnietos hee-

Ella le dijo gustosa – y tu a mi padre- André lo vio y sonrió alzando sus ojos.

Mitchell se acerco para indicarles con un ademan que todo estaba listo para partir. André volvió- te los encargo muchacho, confió en ti, no me decepciones- el solo se cuadro y sonrió.

Las despedidas terminaron y los dos tuvieron que bajar y ver como el tren se perdía por las vías, con los tesoros más preciados de la nación y de su familia. Los dos hombres parados en aquel anden suspiraron y se vieron- hijo, leyó el último reporte de la guardia real-

André movió la cabeza- no quise dárselo, solo espero que lo que ahí estaba escrito sea una mentira- apretó los puños- te juro padre, que si él, la hace sufrir lo matare - Armando suspiro, el también confiaba que fuera solo un mal entendido.

Mientras tanto en un pueblito en Inglaterra. Albert se despertaba a un nuevo día. Solo abrió los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Camile se había caído en sus brazos, sus miradas se habían cruzado y ella instintivamente cerró sus ojos esperando una reacción de él. El se mantuvo firme pero se dejo llevar por la mirada de ella. De pronto sintió como ella se acercaba a él.

El sonido de una voz en las sombras lo hizo girar- señor Andrew- asiéndolo girar para encontrar la sombra que le hablo.

Camile abrió los ojos y se giro al ver quien los interrumpió. Albert inmediatamente la soltó y se giro a ver a Rafflles que estaba recargado en la pared, la cuerda de un reloj jugaba en sus manos – creo que se le hace tarde señor, para entrevistarse con un servido- sonrió a Camile- creo que la señorita entenderá, la urgencia-

Camile le sonrió y se giro a ver a Albert- disculpa, me retiro voy a pasar a cuidar a mi hermano- se sonrojo- espero que descanses, con permiso- asintió con su cabeza y se retiro.

Rafflles se acerco con una sonrisa y chiflo, moviendo su cabeza en negación- amigo- golpeo su hombro- es bella y peligrosa esa hembra- Albert lo vio desconcertado- aunque te diré amigo, he visto la foto de tu mujer amigo y sé que hay suficientes guardias imperiales escoceses de los que quisiera. Si fuera tú tendría mucho cuidado o te aseguro que no le va a gustar a tu bella esposa tu comportamiento con cierta jovencita. No cambiaria a una belleza como tu esposa por esa mujer-

Albert movió su cabeza- descuida, ni por que fuera la mujer más sensual del mundo, cambiaria a mi ninfa- los dos asintieron- y por los guardias- rio- seguro están entretenidos con algunas enfermeras-

Rafflles movió su cabeza- no te fíes muchacho. Las más peligrosas son las que se ven más inocentes. Demonios en cuerpos de Ángeles- el volvió a negar con la cabeza- mejor vámonos, antes de que tu voluntad se quebrante-

Se subía al carruaje- descuida, eso nunca lo verá-

Albert estaba dentro del carruaje y Rafflles subía- no te fíes muchacho, no te fíes-

Llego al hotel y comió algo, tomo un poco de vino y se dirigió a su habitación. Trato de hablar a Edimburgo pero nunca contestaron, era tarde y prefirió no insistir. Hablaría con su esposa por la mañana, aunque el sueño fue envuelto de pesadillas y malos presentimientos. Vio a Candy bañada de sangre y llorando en el jardín de la villa. Camino como endemoniado buscándola, de una cueva salía un demonio que le hacía frente. Despertó antes de que el sol se colocara en lo alto, permaneció por un tiempo viendo al techo. Dormito pero solo por un par de horas más.

Se levanto de esa cama y fue a tomar una ducha, se arreglo y se dirigió a tomar el carruaje iría al hospital, esperaba que Patty y Steart hubieran hablado.

Salió de prisa de aquel lugar, un raro presentimiento se había apoderado de él, como si fuera a pasar algo malo que cambiaría su vida. Movió su cabeza y la sacudió para sacar esos pensamientos de ella.

En Glasgow Terry y Karen llevaban un tiempo en casa de su padre. Su madre había empezado con molestias de su embarazo, sangro pero el trabajo de parto no se daba. Los dos habían pasado tres noches seguidas cuidándola. Sus hermanos estaban preocupados por ella. Esa buena mujer los gano con sus caricias y amor.

Así que todos los Granchester estaban preocupados por la nueva duquesa y su padre ni sus luces, debía de haber llegado hace tres días y aun no podía aparecer. Terry se moría de impotencia a ver a su madre sufrir de ese modo.

Estaba en la oficina de la mansión tomando una copa de brandy; en su mente un pensamiento rondaba. Karen entro en la oficina y se aproximo a él, lo tomo de la cintura y beso su cuello – amor mío, ¿Qué te inquieta?-

Se giro y la beso en la boca fugazmente- lo de mi padre que aun no llega, mi madre y su condición- frunció el ceño- por dios cuanto tiempo tarda en nacer un bebe, lleva días con esos dolores y nada- Karen se rio entre los brazos de el – prométeme amor, ¿Qué tu no me haras, sufrir asi cuando tengamos los nuestros?-

Karen se tenso al solo escuchar esas palabras y como buena actriz oculto sus sentimientos- para eso querido tendremos que hacerlos primero ¿no, lo crees?-

Terry movió la cabeza y sonrió ante aquella insinuación sutil – entonces no veo por qué no empezar, ahora- Karen rio al sentir los labios de Terry por su cuello besándola. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar por la excitación provocada. Terry le encantaba sentirla así vulnerable y deseosa de sus besos y sus abrazos.

El intentaba bajar por aquel escote de ese hermoso vestido violeta sin mangas que llevaba, ajustado a su cuerpo, parecía que fuera otra piel y ese hermoso pelo recogido y con algunos caireles que incitaban a sus más bajos instintos de probarlos.

En ese momento de tanta excitación para ellos; la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Dando paso a una figura de un hombre entrado en edad. Su porte era perfecto y su mirada fija. El caballero que tenía una gabardina de color oscuro doblada en su mano derecha que estaba cruzada a la altura del pecho; su traje estilo ingles perfectamente estilizado, sus zapatos a la perfección y un aroma a ciprés que inundaba la habitación.

Aclaro su garganta y dijo- BUENAS TARDES-

Terry tenía aun entre sus brazos a Karen. Los dos giraron de inmediato al ver como el Duque entraba- padre- dijo inmediatamente Terry mientras soltaba a Karen y esta se acomodaba el vestido.

El duque sonrió – vamos niños dejen de jugar- entro con mucha naturalidad y dueño de la situación se acercó a saludar a su hijo, mientras a Karen le sonrió- ya estoy aquí, dime ¿qué ha pasado?-

Terry lo miro fríamente y recomponiendo el aire hablo fuerte- que ha pasado, padre- elevando el tono de su voz- mucho y nada. Mi madre tiene más de una semana sufriendo por tratar a traer al mundo a mi nuevo hermano-

El duque había tomado asiento detrás del enorme escritorio, su gabardina estaba colocada en el escritorio; se recargo en el escritorio con sus codos en ellos su cabeza. Vio fijamente a Terry- el doctor ha revisado a tu madre- el asintió y se volvió a recargar en la sillón-¿Qué ha dicho, hijo?-

Terry se aproximo a su padre- que debemos esperar. Los dolores han sido muy constantes; ella sufre y el estúpido doctor solo dice que hay que esperar- vio a los ojos a su padre y su cara era de enojó- por dios mi madre lleva días sufriendo-

El duque lo vio con cara seria y sin expresión alguna- calma te hijo- Terry lo vio serio- cuando tu naciste esa pobre mujer duro lo mismo, es la forma de un Granchester de nacer- Karen rio a carcajadas cuando el sonido de un grito de Eleonor. El duque se giro – te lo dije, solo esperar a que llegara sin duda será otro varón- se giro a ver a Karen- linda me harías el favor de decirle a Nana que mande por el doctor que Eleonor hoy va a traer al mundo otro Granchester- Karen sonrió y asintió.

Terry estaba ofuscado por el comportamiento de su padre. Karen lo vio y este asintió. Retirándose cuando Terry la vio salir; dirigió su mirada a su padre y hiba hablar cuando su padre, le reto con la mirada- antes de que digas nada y me felicites- Terry noto algo extraño en la voz de su padre- ahora dime hijo ¿Qué diablos paso en Escocia?, que hacia tu primo ahí-

Terry se sorprendió y dijo – padre, ¿Cómo me preguntas por eso?; mi madre sufre-

El duque se levanto- mira hijo, tu madre saldrá con bien. Despreocúpate- se acerco a él y quedo enfrente de Terry- pero lo que ha ocurrido en Escocia puede traer repercusiones muy graves. Tu tío está enterado y fue la razón de mi retrasó- Terry le sostuvo la mirada- hablemos en lo que llega el doctor y suba a ver a tu madre y tu nuevo hermano- el asintió y tomaron asiento en la sala de la oficina.

Steart suspiraba al ver a Patty recargada en su pecho, la noche había sido muy larga. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabras de amor. Solo se puso al corriente de la vida de Patty. El no quiso interrumpir sus relatos. Quería saber todo lo que ocurrió desde su desaparición. Se limitaba con ver como esos hermosos ojos que soñaba y esa voz que lo reconfortaba durante su largo sueño y lo llevo a despertar. Le contara miles de aventuras y logros que tuvo durante su travesía para buscarlo.

Era su heroína vuelta mujer; escuchar de su voz podía tranquilizar su corazón. La mañana casi despuntaba cuando bostezo. El la invito a recostar su cabeza en su pecho; aun no podía moverse. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y asintió. El era el hombre más feliz del mundo, la sintió segura y más hermosa que en sus mejores sueños.

El calor de ella, lo hacía sentirse en paz, tranquilo y esas pesadillas que lo habían inundado desde el día que despertó, no habían vuelto desde que ella lo cuida por las noches; le encantaba y agradaba la compañía de Albert pero la mejor medicina era su Patty. Al caer en los brazos de Morfeo, la acaricio esperando el amanecer. No cerraría los ojos, él quería seguir viéndola y estaba más que convencido de decirle que no habían cambiado sus sentimientos para nada y que al contrario, estos crecieron, al saber que ella nunca dejo de buscarlo, ni claudico en su búsqueda.

El no solo le debía la dicha de pelear por volverla a ver, sino también su vida. ¿Cómo podía pagarle todo lo que había hecho?; suspiro y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente: PASARE MI VIDA ENTERA HACIENDOLA FELIZ.

El alba llego demasiado pronto para él; sabia que Albert no tardaría en llegar y ella seria. Sonrío una idea estaba formándose en su mente, tal vez Albert podría ayudarlo y si la suerte estaba de su lado, su vida cambiaria. Pero su corazón gritaba confesarle su amor. Sin querer o tal vez por los movimientos de su cuerpo que le daba la ansiedad de que llegaría el momento de perderla.

Poco a poco Patty abrió los ojos y él pensó que era el espectáculo más hermoso de la faz de la tierra y solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa. Zurrando tiernamente le dijo- eres preciosa, Patty- ella se quedo perdida en los ojos de él y sin escapar de aquel embrujo. Sus caras se fueron acercando poco a poco, los dos cerraron los ojos y la distancia se acorto más. Sin pensarlo sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, ellos lo necesitaban y lo ansiaban. Sus corazones latían y sus respiraciones se hicieron uno.

La mañana se encontraba establecida y el medio día se apreciaba en la estación de Londres. Candy bajaba a estirar las piernas y los gemelos estaban sostenidos fuertemente de sus brazos. Bien cierto que el tren de su padre no se estacionaba donde los trenes comerciales. Los andenes para gente como ellos estaban apartados, eran exclusivos y sumamente custodiados.

Los gemelos llevaban trajecitos hecho a sus medidas, pantalón largo, camisa blanca y un saco. Al igual que unos adorables sombreros azules. Candy se había colocado su sombrero y con ayuda de uno de sus guardias, bajo del tren e inmediatamente hizo un ademan para que las niñeras permanecieran en el tren, partirían en media hora hacia la pequeña ciudad. Le informaron antes de bajar del tren que tardarían una hora para preparar todo y por la tarde noche llegarían a su destino.

Candy bajaba del tren con una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba a sus pequeños con orgullo por el andén. Estaba dispuesta a explorar junto a sus pequeños aquel lugar. Pasearon por aquellas tiendas de suvenires, de pronto Iain salió disparado con sus pasos extraños pues aun no perfeccionaba ese arte y ella estaba observando un aparador de una de las tiendas.

Se volteo inmediatamente para ver a su pequeño correr, ella tomo a William y lo cargo – Iain detente por favor- el bebe sonreía mientras se alejaba de su madre. En verdad Candy odiaba esa nueva moda de faldas rectas y pegada; solo servían para estorbar su caminar. Cargo a William con una mano y la otra trataba de levantarse la falda. Su hermoso sombrero salió corriendo.

Iain hiba feliz porque estaba jugando con su mano y reía, esperaba que no lo atrapara pero de repente choco con algo, parecía una pared de color gris. El pequeño cayo de pompas al suelo y alzo su carita para ver quien detuvo su juego.

De pronto vio una amplia sonrisa y una cara rugosa. La voz de Candy resonaba, aunque había poca gente, Iain pudo correr un gran tramo. Una mujer de edad avanzada, su piel era blanca y sus ojos en otra época eran de azul profundo hoy se veían casi apagados por una vida muy larga; su cabello estaba acomodado en un gran chongo, su vestido gris y una chalina tejida de color negro.

La mujer extendió su mano delgada para que el pequeño la tomara. Candy llegaba, algo agitada y la cara de William de espanto sosteniéndose del saco de su madre. Lo levanto y dulcemente le dijo, al ponerse a su altura- pequeño no debes huir de tu madre de esa forma-el bebe ladeo su cabecita y le sonrió.

Candy vio a la mujer y le sonrió- gracias por detenerlo- de inmediato bajo al suelo a William y este trato de cruzar sus manitas viendo retadoramente a su hermano- Iain, no debes correr- limpio de tierra el pantalón del pequeño y lo abrazo- por favor no te alejes- se paro del abrazo y con su dedo índice le señalo- te quedaras sin postre señorito y cuando veamos a tu padre le diré- imitándola William hizo lo mismo y Iain solo bajo su carita, entendiendo el regaño de su mamá.

La mujer de edad avanzada rio y Candy volteo a ver a ese trió- calma hija, sin duda este pequeño- se acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla- tiene una alma libre y pura, alguien así no puede quedarse quito-

Candy se sonrojo, acercándose a la mujer – yo creo- dijo algo apenada- se parece a mí, de niña también era un torbellino-

La mujer rio mas y extendió su mano- vez, tenía razón. Es un gusto conocerlos soy Sena-

Candy le sonrió y le extendió la mano- yo me llamo Candy White Andrew- estiro sus manos y los pequeños se acercaron a tomarlas- y ellos son mis hijos William y Iain- los pequeños les sonrieron.

La mujer cuando sintió la mano de Candy cambio su semblante y escucho las palabras de ella. De pronto una voz se escucho- Majestad, el tren está listo- era Mitchell que se acercaba.

La mujer se acerco y tomo el hombro de Candy, ella le sonrió – me tengo que ir, gracias fue un placer conocerla-

La mujer se mantenía estática – hija, recuerda esto- Candy la miro desconfiada, pero la seguridad de aquella mujer la mantuvo atenta- nada es lo que parece, no dejes que las acciones cieguen tu razón, cuando la razón falla busca en tu corazón. O el hombre rubio te perderá por una trampa, por favor recuérdalo- se inclinó y sonrió a Iain, tocando su mejilla- dulce niño mío, tu vida será larga y feliz, pero tu tarea será pesada y tu alegría será lo único que te ayude en tu tarea, que nunca logren encerte en el mundo que tanto odias, se libre siempre- beso su mejilla.

Para ese momento la mano de Mitchell toco el hombro de Candy y la hizo girar- majestad, es hora de irnos-

Candy volteo rápidamente, le intrigaba lo que dijo aquella mujer- un momento capitán, disculpe- pero al voltear la mujer se había hido.

Mitchell tomo entre sus brazos- majestad ¿está todo bien?- en un tono preocupado.

Candy asintió- si capitán, es mejor irnos- empezaron a caminar hasta el lugar preciso para volver a subir al tren, ya en su lugar el tren comenzó su marcha, los niños disfrutaban un refrigerio sentado es la mesa de su vagón, ella tomaba una taza de té, a lado de la ventana de su vagón. Mientras los paisajes cambian y la velocidad del tren aumentaba; ella solo recordaba las palabras de aquella mujer- - nada es lo que parece, no dejes que las acciones cieguen tu razón, cuando la razón falla busca en tu corazón. O el hombre rubio te perderá por una trampa, por favor recuérdalo- se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras. Dio un fuerte suspiro y lo único que pronuncio su atribulado corazón fue – Albert- perdiéndose en los sonidos del tren.

Albert había llegado al hospital y bajaba del carruaje, cuando una punzada traspaso su corazón. Levanto su cara al cielo y una brisa fresca golpeo su cara; el sol le dio de frente y su alma pronuncio unas palabras- Candy, Candy-

Nadie esperaba lo que el destino les tenía preparado, nadie sabe cuando la vida te dará una lección que nunca olvidarías. Esta vez un día perfecto tendría muchas tormentas. Solo un verdadero amor podría salir invicto. ¿Pero su amor, podría soportar una tormenta de esa magnitud?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BUENAS TARDES NO TENGO CARA POR EL RETRAZO MIL DISCULPAS, PERO HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA. EN FIN ESPERO CON GUSTO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO.

DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ESTAREMOS CERRANDO, LA REGENTE ESTA LLEGANDO A SU RECTA FINAL Y ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN ASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.

MIL GRACIAS Y ACOMPAÑENME A TERMINAR ESTA AVENTURA. ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA ESTE CIERRE. BESOS Y SALUDOS. ATTE. ANA


	47. TORMENTA EN EL ALMA PARTE 1

CAPITULO 47

TORMENTA EN EL ALMA PARTE 1

Esa mañana era hermosa, el sol brillaba y la calidez de su acompañante le dificultaba despertar. Por primera vez Minrret no quería levantarse de su cama en aquel hotel. La noche había sido fantástica, Alexander la llevo a la gloria y le demostró con creces cuanto la amaba.

Terminaron cansados después de una entrega apasionada y ahora sentía como estaba entre sus brazos. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse el rostro de su amado de frente. Ella suspiro mientras la mano derecha de Alexander acariciaba su mejilla derecha y le sonreía.

E dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo suavemente- buenos días amor, bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, daré gracias a Morfeo por permitirme velar el sueño de un bello ángel como tu-

Ella se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras- Alexander- dijo en tono de regaño muy disimulado. El la abrazo más a su torso desnudo, acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

Suspiro- esa luna traviesa te ha hecho despertar mi amor, la castigare por profanar tu sueño y privarme de verte dormir-

Minrret se despejo un poco, vio como la luz del sol inundaba la habiatacion, se movió inquieta mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Alexander. Se cubrió sus pechos con aquella blanca sabana y dijo alarmada- Amor mío, es tardísimo, el tren deberá estar llegando en cualquier momento y tenemos una tarea, los víveres- se giro a verlo alarmada- Alexander-

El sonreía y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y le dio un apasionado beso. Las manos de ella estaban cruzadas en su pecho con aquella sabana, no tuvo tiempo de responder solo recibió aquel beso. Al terminar dijo viéndola a los ojos- amor, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es de día? Cuando estoy viviendo el más dulce de los sueños escuchar de tus labios un AMOR MIO- movió la cabeza en signo de negación- obviamente es de noche y yo duermo, pero aunque esto sea un sueño permíteme decirte que TE AMO- la volvió abrazar.

Ella separo el abrazo – entonces es una ilusión ver esos rayos de sol, capitán – movió ella en signo de negación- no lo creo, el sol está en lo alto y es hora de romper este encanto y volver a nuestros deberes-

El se dejo caer en la cama, el suave colchón lo recibió mientras Minrret lo veía con cara desconcierto- no, me reúso a salir de esta cama- sonrió y grito- QUE VENGA LA CORTE MARCIAL, RENUNCIO A MIS DEBERES POR ESTAR CON ESTE ANGEL. VENGA A MI LA MUERTE POR FUSILAMIENTO, NO ME IMPORTA SOLO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO. QUE IRLANDA Y ESCOCIA VENGAN POR NOSOTROS Y ASI PODRE GRITARLES QUE TE AMO- tenía su mano derecha debajo de su cabeza y la izquierda sostenía la mano de Minrret.

Entonces Minrret hizo un movimiento inesperado, dejo caer aquella sabana que la cubría y se coloco arriba de Alexander y dijo seriamente- mi querido y amado capitán, si fuera así de fácil juro por Dios que yo también pediría corte marcial y me quedararia a su lado, pero esos víveres tienen que ser entregados- le beso sus labios fugazmente, mientras el sostenía con ambas manos- si promete levantarse de esta cama yo le prometo darle mil noches iguales al regresar a Edimburgo-

Alexander se movió y giro a Minrret para ponerla a hora abajo. La miro fijamente y movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no, no me basta esa promesa- Minrret lo vio desconcertada- prométeme que siempre estará a mi lado al despertar, que no importara nada y te irás conmigo al regresar. Que dejaremos esta vida y te irás conmigo. Que desapareceremos de todo y al terminar la última misión de ambos. Cuando yo vuelva de Irlanda, amor mío; dejaremos esto para siempre y nos iremos los dos al fin del mundo a ser felices- Escucho la voz firme de Alexander, cerró los ojos y los abrió para verse reflejada en ellos- promételo Minrret y juro que me levantare de esta cama. Promételo amor y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo-

Ella sonrió, pensó por un minuto todo lo que podía pasar, toda su vida y los logros que tuvo. Comparo su vida, su presente y su pasado. Medito sobre lo que le ofrecía y podría alcanzar. Sus promesas y sus metas. Lo balanceo en un segundo y la respuesta apareció en su mente tan clara, que no tenía miedo en pronunciarla. Se abalanzo y abrazo a Alexander- si amor, te prometo que cuando vuelvas me iré contigo, nos iremos si tu quieres al fin del mundo. Me iré Alex, me iré- los dos lloraban como niños, su vida era sus obligaciones y sus juramentos. Pero también necesitaban ser felices, una vez se les fue arrebatada su felicidad, ya no eran unos niños para perder el tiempo en tonterías vanas. La decisión estaba tomada y ellos la respetarían. Les tocaba tomar su libertad y disfrutarse plenamente.

¿Quién empezó?, ¿Quién siguió?, que importaba ellos comenzaron a entregar es el alma, entre besos, caricias y abrazos. En un vaivén de cuerpos con pedazos de alma, dejo huella imborrables en aquella habitación, sobre las almas de los dos sellando aquel pacto.

Después de una larga hora, no tuvieron más remedio de dejar aquel lecho, como niños pequeños fueron a tomar una merecida ducha. Los uniformes perfectamente acomodados en la cómoda fueron retirados sin antes pronunciar los dos, cuando los tuvieron enfrente- la última misión, la última vez- se giraron y se vieron con una gran sonrisa.

Terminaron de arreglarse y gustosos bajaron a tomar un desayuno rápido. En el hotel había un restauran pequeño y cogedor. Alexander sonrió cuando llegaron, Minrret le informo a la dueña que su esposo había llegado y tomarían el cuarto. La mujer de edad avanzada sonrió y gustosa les indico el lugar. Ahora estaba enfrente de ellos indicándoles que había de desayuno y Minrret ordenaba algo ligero.

Ella le alzo los hombros para tratar de descubrir que le había provocado la risa y él le contesto con un gesto de sus ojos, para darle entender que no tenía importancia. Un soldado los buscaba y les dijo que el tren había llegado apenas 30 minutos antes y ahora estaba pasando la aduana que tardaría 20 minutos y podrían hacer recuento final. Los dos asintieron. En ese momento la mujer llegaba con unos cafés y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

Los coloco en la mesa, Minrret tomo instintivamente su taza de café humeante. Siempre tomaba una taza por la mañana era conocido que cada subalterno que le tocaba el turno de ser su asistente personal, debía tener la taza de café lista para cuando ella arribase a su oficina.

Un segundo oficial irlandés hiba acercándose a ellos informándole que había llegado un telegrama de parte del Rey. Cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió, el Capitán Alexander odiaba las cosas dulces por las mañanas, un día en un pueblo una mujer le acerco unos panqueques recién horneados con frutilla y este con la pena los comió. Después de media hora el capitán devolvió su almuerzo inmediatamente. Los soldados decían que lo único que podía atacar y fulminar a tan bravo hombre eran las mermeladas. Era una broma bien conocida por sus subalternos.

Cuando el hombre vio a Alexander probar aquella tostada con mermelada de fresa dijo inmediatamente- ¡Capitán!- espantado sabiendo las consecuencias si este comía algo dulce tan temprano.

Alexander lo voltio a ver desconcertado, con el bocado en la boca - ¿Qué sargento?- dijo inmediatamente después de haberlo comido.

El hombre lo vio preocupado- ¿ha comido una tostada con mermelada?- Alex asintió- pero capitán- dijo tratando de advertirle.

Alexander vio la tostada y dijo- descuida, moría de ganas de probar algo dulce- inclinó su cabeza, tratando de repasar lo que había dicho, se giro y vio que efectivamente comió algo dulce; pero en vez de parecerle algo desagradable aquel trozo de pan le supo a gloria.

La atención de todos los presentes se centro en Minrret, pues esta al probar el primer sorbo de café; se arqueo de una forma increíble. Se levanto inmediatamente, dejando a los caballeros sorprendidos, después de unos minutos regreso con la cara pálida. Alexander que se encontraba levantado la recibió con un abrazo- ¿amor estas bien?-

Ella apenas a sintió y con una cara pálida le dijo – el café- intento volver a vomitar- el café esta malísimo- no aguanto más y volvió al baño.

Alexander preocupado se acerco a la mesa y probo el café, su cara de desconcierto era gran – el café está bien, de hecho está muy rico- no pudo resistir a volver a probar aquella tostada de mermelada a medio comer que dejo en la mesa.

Los soldados se vieron intrigados, un capitán que apetecía el dulce y una capitana que n soportaba el sabor del café. En verdad era de sorprenderse, mientras al fondo de la habiatacion aquella mujer sonreía al ver la escena, llevándose su delantal a su boca para ahogar su risa.

Después de unos minutos más tarde Minrret regreso, vio como Alexander había devorado las tostadas y el olor a café le volvía a revolver el estomago, por lo que opto por tapar su boca- mejor vámonos, ese olor no me sienta bien y es tarde- sonrió un poco- además el capitán ha comido por los dos-

Alexander se levantó y dijo – está bien pero llegando a Edimburgo iras a ver a un médico, seguro algo te enfermo- se acerco para acomodar un poco su cabello- de acuerdo amor, mas tarde mandaremos a alguien para que te lleve un poco de fruta- ella asintió- vámonos fue su orden, se giro a ver a la mujer- gracias, por favor mande al cuarte un poco de fruta para la capitana, seguro algo le cayó mal- la mujer sonrió mientras se hiba se puso a recoger la mesa.

Los vio salir del lugar y musito – si algo le cayó muy mal a esa pobre mujer y pronto descubrirá que- volvió a reír mientras ellos se perdían rumbo al cuartel.

Era pasada de una cuando arribo el tren ala pequeña ciudad, Candy salía con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara y los pequeños daban saltos de alegría al ver aquella ciudad. Los carruajes dispuestos esperaban ansiosos para llevar a la familia al hotel. El equipaje fue acomodado en tiempo récor, mientras Candy se acercaba a Mitchell para dar unas indicaciones- capitán, espero que todo esté dispuesto como lo pedí-

Mitchell se cuadraba inmediatamente- si majestad. Los escoltas permanecerán a una distancia prudente- ella asintió- el corregente no ha sido informado de su arribo y la esperan en el hotel- sonrió- yo permaneceré cerca si me lo permite, para que pueda disfrutar con libertad de su estadía y mañana por la mañana se comunico al Hospital que llegaría para ver a su primo. Sir Alistar no sabe de su llegada al igual que Lady Patricia; el tren volverá a Escocia y será llamado con un día de anticipación para preparar su regreso cuando lo disponga-

Ella suspiro complacida- muchas gracias capitán. Espero darles una sorpresa a todos. Si hubiera alguna cosa avíseme inmediatamente y por favor sean muy discretos con la seguridad, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención- Mitchell asintió.

Se dispuso abordar el carruaje designado para que los llevaran al hotel, sus hijos veían fascinados por las ventanas, aquella ciudad. Candy tenía a William entre sus manos y una niñera estaba con Iain viendo el paisaje, de pronto hablo para llamar la atención de los pequeño- pronto veremos a su papa, hijos estará feliz de verlos- los bebes sonrieron por la noticia.

El tramo fue corto, al hotel. Candy bajo con una mirada de chiquilla le daría una sorpresa a su esposo y ella ansiaba verlo. Fue ayudada por el mozo de la entrada a bajarse del carruaje, las niñeras bajaban con suma precaución pues llevaban a los bebes en brazos. Candy le quito a Iain a su niñera y entraba gustosa. William se inquieto llamando la atención de su madre, la cual extendió su brazo para que bajara a caminar y juntos los tres entraron al vestíbulo de aquel hotel, seguidos por las dos niñeras y su equipaje.

Los tres se acercaron al mostrador. Los bebes observaban todo y estaban con sus caritas fascinadas. Se acerco y toco la campanilla. Un hombre salió perfectamente arreglado- buenas tardes ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –

Candy levanto su cara más para que el sombrero no le estorbara, Iain inmediatamente se giro a ver aquel caballero- buenas tardes, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Candy White Andrew-

Aquel hombre se puso a checar sus libros y encontró la reservación. Se giro y vio la cara sonriente de Candy e Iain y volvió a bajar la mirada una vez más. En susurro dijo – si, bienvenida majestad-

Candy se sonrojo, había pedido explícitamente que la reservación se hiciera con su anterior nombre para no levantar rumores y la asediaran los periodistas o la gente noble con alguna petición. Ella estaba decidida a tener unas vacaciones normales. Soltó a William por un momento y llevo su dedo índice a su boca- sss, por favor no diga quienes somos, estamos de vacaciones y lo que menos quiero es que alguien nos reconozca-

El hombre asintió- mil disculpas, en un momento alguien los llevara a sus habitaciones.- Candy asintió por el gesto- hemos desocupado la habiatacion de al lado, de la de su esposo. Maje- Candy lo vio con los ojos muy fijamente- Sra. Andrew- ella asintió- para sus hijos y sus niñeras, esta habiatacion tiene una puerta que las comunica. La cerramos cuando no es necesario que se ocupe, pero ahora está a su disposición y – rebusco en una cajita y le entrego sus llaves- el Sr. Andrew salió temprano para el hospital, pero aquí esta su llave. Hemos arreglado la habiatacion para dos personas después de que el caballero salió. Espero que sea de su agrado-

Agradeció al caballero y tomo las llaves- le suplico que mi esposo no sea informado quisiera darle una sorpresa cuando llegue-

El caballero sonrió – descuide, señora me encargare personalmente que nadie le informe, por lo regular regresa a las 6 de la tarde, así que tendrá tiempo de refrescarse, al igual que su pequeños que deberán estar cansados del viaje-

Ella asintió- perfecto muchas gracias- vio a William que esperaba junto a su madre- vamos chicos descansemos y nos pondremos guapos para esperar a su papa ¿les parece?- los dos angelitos estaban sonriendo.

Se dispusieron a tomar sus habitaciones, tomaron un baño los tres y se colocaron una ropa cómoda. Candy les dio algo de comer a sus pequeños y al poco rato los tres quedaron dormidos en su habitación. Las niñeras fueron a sus habitaciones en el área del personal también para descansar del viaje.

Mientras esto sucedía, en un parque cercano al hotel. Una joven en un traje de color beige y un enorme sombrero negro de guipur estaba sentada. Minutos más tarde un hombre con una gabardina ocupaba el espacio a lado suyo, tenía unos lentes negros.

Se giraron para verse y el hombre sonrió- es un placer verte querida Berth- con una sonrisa de lado.

La joven sonrió también- para mí no, majestad-

Se acomodo en la banca- pues espero que el plan este en marcha, la regente llego hace unos momentos al Hotel, con sus hijos-

La mujer se levanto bruscamente, pero fue sentada inmediatamente por un jalón de su mano provocado por el caballero- siéntate- dijo fuertemente, la mujer lo reto con la mirada- sin estupideces Berth, tendrás que esperar-

Ella se sentó y lo vio- esperado por mucho tiempo, nunca la había tenido tan cerca. Yo-

El la miro con furia- tú te apegaras al plan, me entendiste. Por tu bien y el de tu hija, seguirás mis reglas o todo será un desastre por tus estupideces. Me oíste- ella asintió- esta noche, deberá de ser el último golpe- sonrió- ella no puede estar con William, no permitiré que la toque una vez más, ella es mía- apretó su puño.

Berth lo miro fijamente- será tuya mañana pero hoy me las cobrare. La destrozare con mis propias manos-

Eduardo se levanto- por mí no hay problema, cuando este destrozada yo mismo le daré consuelo- rio bajamente- y después le enseñare que no puede tratar así al futuro rey del imperio. Y William no tendrá nada-

Berth alzo su mirada- el no ha hecho nada malo, porque tendría que pagar por los pecados de ella-

Eduardo tomo fuertemente el brazo de Berth y la hizo levantarse- por la misma razón que ella, me desafiaron y si ahora te vas a poner sentimental por él. Tú también pagaras Berth. Te lo juro el trato era los dos o ninguno. ¿Me entendiste?—ella asintió y la soltó- bien estaré cerca, no falles. No quisiera ver a tu hija crecer sin madre también-

Berth oprimió sus puños, Eduardo era despiadado y sabía que si fallaba no solo cumpliría su amenaza sino la dejaría sola con la consecuencia- descuida, se hará como lo hemos planeado-

Sonrió y hizo una reverencia con la cabeza- eso espero Berth eso espero- mientras se alejaba.

Ella observaba como ese mounstro se alejaba, tuvo que vender su alma con él para llevar a cabo su venganza, pero no le importaba. Ella quería venganza y la tendría aunque se llevara a William, ella no tendría piedad, como ellos no la tuvieron para destrozar a su familia.

Después de un rato más en el parque se dispuso a caminar a un carruaje que le esperaba. Entro y una mujer la esperaba- tienes todo listo- esta asintió- perfecto vamos al hospital- sonrió de forma macabra- esta noche daremos el golpe final- suspiro fuerte- por fin cobrare mi venganza, por fin se acabara esta pesadilla- el carruaje comenzó a caminar por aquellas calles.

Patty se había despedido hace horas, Albert llego y los dos se sonrojaron pues los encontró abrazados. El solo sonrió y se dispuso a despedir a Patty para fuera a descansar. Se despidieron y lo dejo solo. Albert había ayudado a Steart para que tomara su rehabilitación ese día. Era el primero fue difícil y dolorosa pero no claudico quería mejorar por su Patty y lo lograría.

Los chicos empezaron el trabajo inmediatamente que ella se fue. Patty recorría los corredores del hospital, no se marcho al hotel como lo sugirió Albert, si no fue a la oficina del director y pidió algunos expedientes. Los termino de checar y eran as tres de la tarde. De pronto la puerta se abrió de aquella oficina- señorita termino o gusta que le ayude- era el directo que entraba.

Patty cerro fuertemente el libro que leía, se levanto con la cara cansada y un gesto duro- gracias- suspiro, caminando a él- he encontrado lo que buscaba-

Intrigado aquel hombre pregunto- y por lo que veo no le gusto que viera –

Patty frunció el ceño y lo vio a los ojos- no director- guardo silencio- pero para ser sincera me lo temía, solo quería corroborarlo-

El médico asintió- solo espero que la información del paciente que solicito, haya encontrado en perfectas condiciones el expediente-

Patty sonrió forzadamente- he ahí el problema director-

La vio extrañado - ¿Cómo señorita?-

Patty movió la cabeza en signo de negación- descuide yo me entiendo muchas gracias, me retiro a descansar, volveré mas tarde- asintió.

Patty regresaba a Hotel, cansada y muy enojada. Tendría que hablar con Albert seriamente, la situación de él y Camile no podía seguir así y menos después de lo que descubrió. Cansado y pensativa llego al hotel y subió rápidamente a su habitación, tenía que dormir y así lo hizo.

Los últimos rayos de luz se perdían esa tarde. Candy despertaba feliz, los pequeños seguían dormidos por el largo viaje. Salió en busca de las niñeras, pero estas esperaban afuera de la habitación en una banca, estaban platicando amenamente cuando vieron la figura de Candy- majestad- dijeron las dos poniéndose de pie.

Candy movió la cabeza- recuerden que estamos de incógnita chicas- las dos se sonrojaron- iré a la habiatacion de mi esposo, ¿están mis cosas acomodadas ya?- las dos asintieron- gracias, por favor les encargo a los pequeños después de darle la supresa a mi esposo- se sonrojo- le llamare para que los leven, si despiertan bajen con ellos al restaurante por favor, tardare con mi esposo. Por favor-las niñeras se sonrojaron y asintieron.

Candy se retiro a la habiatacion y tomo un baño, saco un hermoso vestido de color marfil, entallado con mangas cortas que usaría, una lencería fina que Annie le regalo de Paris, era de color negro bellamente diseñada. Se sonrojo solo de pensar que haría Albert al verla y con aquella sugestiva lencería puesta. Movió su cabeza y se dispuso arreglarse, pensando en lo feliz que estaría Albert.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, terminaba d ayudar a Steart a comer. Cuando tocaron la puerta de la habiatacion, Rafflles aparecía con una sonrisa. Saludo a los presentes- buenos tardes- dijo y estos asintieron- Sr. Albert, disculpe la intromisión-

Albert hizo una caravana simple- buenas tardes Rafflles- Steart se voltio a verlo serio- le presento a un buen amigo el señor Alistar Cornwell-

Rafflles se acerco y extendió su mano. Steart la tomo aun temblando- es un placer, soy una amigo del señor Albert-

Ya más fluido Steart contesto – eesss un pppllacer-

Albert tomo la palabra- ¿a que debemos tu visita?-

Rafflles se giro y con una sonrisa dijo- lo necesitan en el hotel es algo urgente por eso he venido avisarle- Albert se levanto inmediatamente pensó que tal vez algo debió de pasar con Candy o sus hijos- yo me quedare hacerle compañía al señor Steart, si me lo permite y esperare a la señorita O'Brien- se giro a ver a Steart.

El vio la cara desencajada de Albert- DDeescuuuida, eessttarre bbieen vve que passa-

Albert e agradeció con una sonrisa- lo siento mucho- vio a Rafflles- te lo encargo por favor, Patty no tardara en llegar-

Con una seriedad dijo- descuide señor Albert estará en buenas manos, pero vaya rápido al Hotel-

Albert salió disparado por los pasillos, mientras Rafflles se presentaba con Steart y platicaban. En su carrera por los pasillos y pensando miles de cosas, no se dio cuenta que una joven venia frente de el. Terminaron los dos en el suelo, Albert apenadísimo se levanto estirando su mano- disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-

El sonido de la voz de la joven le llamo la atención- eso espero, Albert ¿que pensabas?-

El movió su cabeza- disculpa Camile, pero me informaron que debo ir de inmediato al hotel –

Camile se levanto y al apoyar su pie dijo – auchh- Albert se giro a ver que no podía apoyar su pie derecho, levantaron la vista – creo que me he lastimado el pie-

Albert se disculpo inmediatamente- discúlpame Camile, todo fue por ir con prisas, si gusta te puedo llevar al cuarto de tu hermano para que te lo revisen-

Camile negó con la cabeza- descuida Albert, solo necesitare un poco de hielo, gracias-

Albert preocupado por su rostro de dolor insistió- insisto debería de revisarte algún doctor- tomo su mano- te llevare al cuarto de tu hermano o la enfermería-

Ella movió su cabeza en negación- no te preocupes, de hecho hiba a visarte al cuarto de tu sobrino, que me retiraba al hotel. Mi hermano se puso delicado y me han pedido que lo deje solo. La infección se complico y que regresara mañana para ver su estado. Yo me he sentido mal y quería descansar un poco, temo que hoy no podre estar con Patty. En la mañana la tuve que dejar ir sola por que me quede esperando noticias de la salud de mi hermano-

Albert movió su cabeza- cuanto lo siento camile. ¿Pero debes de estar muerta?- ella asintió- vamos te llevare al hotel y descansarás espero que tu hermano se recupere pronto-

Ella agradeció con una sonrisa- gracias Albert, acepto tu ofrecimiento-

Los dos salieron del hospital Albert le dio su brazo para que ella se apoyara, subieron al carruaje y en cuestión de minutos llegaron al Hotel. En la recepción no había nadie, le informaron que hubo un accidente en la cocina y todos se encontraban ahí.

Albert y camile suspiraron- yo traigo mi llave y ¿tu?- dijo Albert angustiado de que tal vez Camile tuviera el pie muy hinchado por su cara de dolor y como cogió al bajar del carruaje.

Ella busco rápidamente en su bolso y lo vio apenada- no la traigo- suspiro- tendré que esperar en la sala mientras se desocupan y me la proporcionan-

Albert detuvo a un mozo y le pregunto-disculpe ¿cree que tardaran? La señorita se lastimo el pie y no cuenta con sus llaves-

El vio la cara de dolor de Camile y torció su boca- me temo que sí señor, el cocinero tuvo un fuerte accidente con agua hirviendo, el gerente esta junto con el esperando una ambulancia y yo no puedo entregarle la llave, me temo que la señorita tendrá que esperar. Pues la enfermera y el doctor del hotel están atendiendo al pobre cocinero-

Se voltearon a ver. Camile dijo inmediatamente- descuida Albert esperare en la sala- quiso dar un paso y casi vuelve a caer, sino fue porque Albert la sostuvo.

Preocupado por el daño causado dijo – mira Camile, yo tengo que bajar en un rato para ver que la urgencia por la cual regrese, yo tengo la llave de mi cuarto si no tienes inconveniente, podremos ir y te revisare, cuando haya alguien en recepción bajo y subo con tus llaves ¿estas de acuerdo?-

La cara de camile de dolor al intentar apoyar el pie de nuevo, la hizo decidir. Con la cara enrojecida de pena dijo – aceptare tu invitación, pues mi pie me molesta mucho temo que me lo haya fracturada-

Albert despidió al mozo – vamos- le volvió ofrecer su brazo para apoyarse. Llegaron al pie de la enorme escalera y se vieron- creo que no podrás subir tantas escaleras- ella bajo su cara, entonces Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo.

Camile sobre saltada le dijo – Albert-

Él le sonrió- descuida no pesas y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, siendo yo el causante de tu mal, permíteme ayudarte- la chica asintió.

Albert subió con ella, estaban frente a su puerta y Albert saco la llave para abrirla. La oscuridad llenaba la habiatacion. Entraron sin prender la luz y la coloco en el piso- gracias Albert, no sé cómo pagar tu gentileza-los dos se quedaron de frente

El sonrió en la oscuridad- no te preocupes no es nada-

Entonces Camile hizo algo inesperado, se aproximo mas él y sin pensarlo dijo – permíteme pagártelo- sin darle un segundo para pensar se acerco mas a él. Dándole un beso en su boca. Albert estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella, no tuvo tiempo de separarse recibiendo el beso.

Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, pero sintieron como una luz se encendía y una voz resonó la habiatacion – William Albert Andrew- se separaron despacio y enfocando su vista, giraron al lugar donde provenía esa voz.


	48. TORMENTA EN EL ALMA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 48

TORMENTA EN EL ALMA PARTE 2

Candy había permanecido sentada cerca de la ventana, sin duda la presión de los últimos día hace mella en ella; el viaje, el embarazo, los bebes y la alegría de ver a su esposo; la había cansado y decidió sentarse junto al a ventana de la habitación de su esposo, una taza de té por compañera y la luna, le brindaban una majestuosa vista de aquel población pintoresca.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y su mano derecha fue directamente a su vientre, su rostro sonrió y murmuro- por fin tranquilos hija, esperaremos a tu papa- la sonrisa fue más grande- veras que le encantara la sorpresa-

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo levantarse, no prendió la luz esperando que la silueta que dibujaba la entre luz, anunciado la llegada de su esposo. Pero algo raro vio en la silueta cuando trato de enfocar su mirada.

Las palabras de una mujer la hicieron estremecer- gracias Albert, no sé cómo pagar tu gentileza- por un momento pensó que por el cansancio del día, imaginaba cosas. Lo peor fue cuando escucho la voz de el- no te preocupes no es nada-, movió su cabeza. Su cuerpo se tenso claro que era Albert, pero ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Por qué la traía en brazos?

Su mente se disparo a mil por hora, tantas cosas que pensar. Pero una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que se calmara que todo tenía una explicación y que. En ese momento vio la escena más perturbadora de su vida. Todo empezó con una frase -– permíteme pagártelo- y después sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Esa silueta de mujer besaba a su esposo. Si a su Albert, al padre de sus hijos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Mientras esto sucedía sin pensarlo sus piernas la llevaron junto al apagador de aquella habitación.

Su corazón se lleno de tristeza y odio. Tomo valor y con mano temblorosa lo encendió, solo para comprobar lo que su mente le había dicho Albert estaba recibiendo un beso de su acompañante. E abrió para pronunciar- William Albert Andrew-.

Tres corazones latían a diferente velocidad en aquella habiatacion y solo uno latía por estar feliz, su plan había dado frutos. Albert se giro y con dolor vio a su esposa, firme y con una expresión que nunca vio en ella. Su cara pálida y seria, sus manos temblaban y su paso era firme. De inmediato se separo de Camile y Candy empezó a caminar hasta ponerse delante de él.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos y ella lo rodeo para llegar enfrente de Camile y dijo en voz fuerte- creo que su forma de agradecer a MI ESPOSO NO ES LA CORRECTA. Así que le pido que se vaya-

Camile sonrió y le dijo en una forma desfachatada- tiene razón- su mirada era burlona- tal vez si usted no estuviera aquí, le hubiera agradecido de una forma mejor, SEÑORA-

Candy temblaba, estaba verdaderamente enojada. Albert no daba crédito a las palabras de Camile- Camile ¿Qué diablos dices?- se apresuro hablar Albert y se coloco a lado de su esposa- Candy yo puedo explicarte todo es –

Ella levanto su mano para que se callara- UN MAL ENTENDIDO- dijo con una voz fría y llena de coraje.

Camile seguía en su forma burlona- yo diría QUE FUE UNA VISITA INESPERADA-

Camile terminaba de hablar cuando el sonido de una fuerte cachetada se hizo presente- YO DIRIA QUE SE CALLE Y DE UNA VEZ SALGA DE LA HABITACION DE MI ESPOSO. O LE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ALGUIEN VA A TERMINAR MAL- la cara sin expresión de Candy era de temer pues simplemente se mantenía su mirada fija en ella, ninguna daba motivo para retroceder. El pecho de Candy subía y bajaba de una forma ruda y su mano derecha estaba apretada.

Camile se llevo la mano derecha a su mejilla, pero la sonrisa no se hiba de su rostro- ¿SU ESPOSO?- rio- dudo que una buena esposa deje a su marido solo y sin atender por tanto tiempo. ¿DE VERDAD SIGUE SIENDO SUYO?-

Candy ya no aguanto más y se acerco a ella, su mano derecha la levanto. Sin duda esta mujerzuela no tenía idea quien era ella. Pero se lo demostraría. De pronto sintió como una mano la sostuvo de su mano izquierda. Giro la cara y vio a Albert.

Este terminaba de salir del estupor de lo que había escuchado de Camile. ¿Dónde estaba la dulce y desvaída niña que él conoció?, ¿Cómo pudo transformarse en esa persona? El asombro era grande y más porque su esposa, su Candy nunca la vio de esa manera.

Cuando ella se giro puedo ver su furia en sus mirada, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran opacados por la oscuridad y su pecho se agitaba, amenazando con liberar una tormenta. Su voz fue fuerte y clara- CAMILE, yo nunca he dado pie para que te tomes este atrevimiento, siempre te he dado tu lugar y si me permití ayudarte fue por tu torcedura. TE EXIGO QUE TE RETIRES DE AQUÍ, MI ESPOSA TE LO HA PEDIDO Y CREO QUE YA HAS HECHO SUFICENTE MAL, VETE-

Camile rio y vio a Albert con una sonrisa de triunfo- ¿SEGURO ALBERT?- Candy cerró los ojos de frustración, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre, se recargo en el arco de la puerta y cruzo su pierna derecha- tal vez a otra la que debes pedir que se marche-

Candy se zafo del agarre y sin dudarlo un minuto tomo por su cabello a Camile con una sola mano y la doblo- TE DIJE QUE TE MARCHARAS, OFRECIDA. TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD- camile gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras con sus dos manos sostenía la mano de Candy que permanecía prendida de su cabello de la parte superior de su cabeza.

Camile se retorcía y gritaba- suéltame, maldita sea suéltame, ¿Quién te as creído?-

Candy soltó una carcajada, mientras sacaba a Camile a medio pasillo del hotel- SU ESPOSA Y CON ESO ME BASTA- al ver dónde estaba la soltó y este fue a golpearse a la pared de enfrente.

Albert no tuvo tiempo de tomar a Candy, cuando reacciono ella había sacado a Camile del cuarto. Camile trataba de incorporarse, gritando – maldita ¿Quién diablos te crees?, no estamos en Escocia. Tú aquí no eres nadie-

Candy arremetió con ella dándole otra cachetada sonora, mientras trataba de levantarse del piso- AQUÍ, EN ESCOCIA Y EN DONDE QUIERAS SOY SU ESPOSA- la hiba a tomar otra vez por los brazos cuando sintió como unas manos firmes la sostuvieron de la cintura.

Albert le había dado alcance, no quería que Candy saliera lastimada- BASTA CANDY, PUEDES HACERTE DAÑO Y DAÑAR AL BEBE- ella se volteo enojadísima a verlo, pero lo que escucho de el, la dejo perpleja – Patty llévatela!-

Fue el grito de Albert, mientras aquellas dos se volteaban a ver como Patty estaba ahí. El motivo cuando llego a ver a Steart, recibió una nota donde le informaba que Candy estaba en la ciudad que había traído a sus hijos. Steart lleno de felicidad le suplico a Patty que fuera por su prima y que trajera a sus nuevos sobrinos, ella había accedido y regresando Hotel con la esperanza de ver a su amiga. Lo que vio fue como Candy hiba a golpear a Camile. Apresuro su paso y llego justo en el momento que Albert la sujetaba de la cintura.

Patty se acerco y tomo fuertemente a Camile del brazo- VAMONOS- dijo en un tono severamente fuerte.

Esta se comenzó a mover tratando de zafarse – DEJAME, ESTA MALDITA VERA LO QUE DE VERDAD ES SER UNA MUJER ESCOCESA-

Candy se movía bruscamente dentro de los brazos de Albert- SUELTAME- vio a Camile – YO TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE PASA CUANDO UNA CUALQUIERA TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO AL PURO ESTILO AMERICA Y TE JURO QUE NO QUEDARA NADA DE TI- se giro para poder voltear a ver a Albert, pero no pudo.

La voz de él resonó- POR UN DEMONIO LLEVATELA PATTY- esta asintió y apretó mas su agarre.

Al sentir el dolor de su muñeca Camile, le grito- SUELTAME ME LASTIMAS-

Patty sonrió de lado y le dijo- NO SERA NADA COMPARADO SI ALBERT SUELTA A CANDY, VAMONOS- seguía renuente a caminar – O PENSANDOLO BIEN DEBERIA DEJARTE PARA QUE CANDY TE DE UNA LECCION-

Candy seguía moviéndose tratando de zafarse, Albert la vio y le volvió a gritar- PATRICIA, PORFAVOR-

Patty movió su cabeza- solo porque Candy está en cinta si no dejaba que terminara lo que empezó- vio a Albert- TE LO ADVERTI WILLIAM TE LO ADVERTI-

A estas alturas, la seguridad de Candy ya estaba ahí. Mitchell fue el primero en llegar y tomo de la mano que estaba libre a Camile- SERA MEJOR QUE LA ACOMPAÑE SEÑORITA- ante la fuerza que empleo Mitchell no tuvo más que obedecer.

Candy se tranquilizo cuando vio a su equipo de seguridad, dejo de patalear y recordó quien era. Con una voz firme dijo – SUELTAME WILLIAM- Albert la soltó y ella se giro para entrar a la habitación él, la siguió – será mejor que hablemos adentro-

Las palabras de ella dolían más que algún golpe, eran frías, huecas y llenas de un sentimiento raro. El la siguió, cerró la puerta y girándose, inmediatamente sintió como su mejilla derecha ardía. Candy había lanzado un golpe directo a su cara, sin embargo el no se inmuto, no protesto ni hizo algún movimiento. Solo se quedo estático y viéndola fijamente.

Su corazón se despedazo a ver cómo era la expresión de Candy, su cara roja y sus manos en puño a lado de su cuerpo. El sabía que había cometido un error, Rafflles, Patty y hasta el mismo sabio que el trato que le daba a Camile podría llegarse a malinterpretarse y aun así siguió. Se merecía ese golpe por tonto.

Candy se acerco y mantuvo su vista fija en sus ojos- UN DIA, ME PROMETISTE AMOR ETERNO FRENTE AL ALTAR, UN DIA TE DIJE QUE DEJARIA TODO POR TI Y ME DIJISTE QUE SIGUIERA, QUE TU ESTARIAS SIEMPRE A MI LADO. HEMOS LLORADO, PELEADO Y PASADOPOR MIL PENALIDADES- Albert seguía inerte escuchando todo, mientras los ojos de Candy empezaron a llorar de rabia- Y ASI ME PAGAS, CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE PODIA DEJAR LA REGENCIA, QUE SI TE SENTIAS SOLO HARIA MI MEJOR ESFUERZO. ¿Qué DIABLOS PASO ALBERT?- movió la cabeza- NO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE WILLIAM, POR QUE ESE NOMBRE QUE ERA TAN NUESTRO, ERA NUESTRO LAZO PERMITISTE QUE UNA CUALQUIERA TE LAMARA ASI. NUNCA ME OYES NUNCAMAS TE VOLVERE A LLAMAR ASI-

Albert comprendía que estaba a punto de perderla por un maldito mal entendido, el no había pedido el beso el también fue engañado así que hablo – Candy yo te explicare todo-

Una carcajada salió de su boca, mientras movía su cabeza- ¿Qué ME VAS A EXPLICAR?- alzo los hombros- ESCUCHE TODO, VI TODO, DIME ¿Qué PUDE PERDERME? ¿COMO VAS EXPLICAR LO QUE VI? COMO UN CARAJO, ¿Cómo?- grito con desesperación y Albert se acerco a ella, pero ella se retiraba con cada paso que el daba.

Desperrado hablo- ENTONCES SI VISTE TODO, SABES QUE NO FUE MI CULPA ELLA ME BESO-

Candy soltó otra carcajada y soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones- si lo vi William, pero explícame por que yo no entiendo ¿Por qué DIABLOS TE DICE ALBERT? ¿Por qué DIABLOS SE TOMA ATRIBUCIONES QUE NO MERECE?-

Se detuvo e inmediatamente hablo- Candy yo puedo explicarte- triste le dijo - ¿pero no me digas William otra vez por favor?-

Ella alzo la voz y se sentó al filo de la cama, cruzo las manos – NO VOY A VOLVERTE A LLAMAR DE OTRA MANERA, ASI QUE EXPICAME WILLLIAM, SOY TODA OIDOS, por que debe ser una muy buena explicación-

Albert pensó un momento- yo- movió la cabeza y la bajo – soy un tonto, no debí darle la confianza pero esta desvalida y –

Candy lo interrumpió- ERA TAN PARECIDA A TU HERMANA- Albert abrió los ojos- VETE-

Fue una sola frase pero tuvo suficiente para taladrar su corazón y su alma- CANDY-

Ella se levanto ante la mirada atónita de él. Se acerco a la puerta diciendo- SI NO TE VAS TU ME IRE YO, PERO NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TUS ESTUPIDECES-

Albert comprendió que no era el mejor momento para hablar tenían que calmarse los dos, así que sin ganas camino y le gano el pómulo de la puerta- ESTA BIEN ME IRE, NECESITAS CALMARTE UN POCO Y REGRESARE PARA PLATICAR, EL VIAJE FUE MUY LARGO-

Ella no pronuncio ninguna sola palabra, estaba enojadísima y dolida por lo que paso. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y meditar que haría. Solo cruzo las manos y lo dejo marcharse. Cuando cerró la puerta ella cayo sentada al piso, sus manos las llevo a su cara y el llanto salió por sí solo. Un amargo dolor recorrió su pecho.

Mientras Albert recorría el pasillo, sus pasos eran cansados y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había pasado?, en unos minutos su vida había termina y todo. Subió sus manos y las vio, de repente soltó un golpe al marco de las escaleras. Después recargo su frente en el – CANDY, AMOR MIO PERDONAME- al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a descender.

Termino de bajar el último escalón y como si fuera un imán sus pasos lo llevaron al bar del hotel, se sentó en aquella barra y pidió un trago al mesero, este se apresuro y lo llevo, el primero lo tomo de un solo trago, bajo el vaso y el mesero volvió a servir otro, lo mismo pasó con este.

Al mismo tiempo que Albert y Candy discutían, otra era la situación al extremo contrario del pasillo. Camile forcejeó con Mitchell y dijo – SUELTAME, YA BASTA-

Mitchell la soltó cuando Patty se lo indico con la cabeza, ella se aproximo a Camile- NO SE QUE HICIESTE PERO SI LE PASA ALGO A ELLA O SU BEBE, NO TENDRAS LUGAR EN EL MUNDO PARA ESCONDERTE, TE ENCONTRARE Y PAGARAS CON TU VIDA-

Acomodándose el vestido y un poco el peinado, sonriendo dijo- DESCUIDA QUERIDA, TE ASEGURO QUE TU PRINCESITA ESTA BIEN, SOLO LLEGO EN UN MAL MOMENTO, AL MENOS ME HUBIERA DEJADO DISFRUTAR DE SU ESPOSO UN POCO-

Patty camino dos pasos para estar frente de ella, si Candy no había terminado con Camile por culpa de Albert, ella le haría el favor a su amiga de poner en su lugar a esa tipa. Camile mantenía su sonrisa de triunfo. Estaba frente de ella, Patty levantaba a mano y Mitchell, la sostenía. Ella se giro para verlo y el capitán dijo – NO SE MANCHE LAS MANOS SEÑORITA O´BRIEN, CON ESTA CLASE DE PERSONAS NO-

Patty bajo la mano, que aun era sostenida por Mitchell y se giro a verla – MEJOR VETE, HOY HAS TENIDO MUCHA SUERTE, SI EL CAPITAN NO ESTUVIERA TE ENSEÑARIA COMO UNA IRLANDESA TRATA A LAS DE TU CLASE. LARGATE-

Camile sonrió- descuida querida, el pleito y la deuda no es contigo. Candy le falta mucho por pagar- Mitchell tuvo que sostener a Patty con las dos manos, mientras Camile se retiraba sonriendo. Patty se giro enojadísima - ¿Por qué NO ME DEJASTE PONERLA EN SU LLUGAR?-

Mitchell sereno le respondió- ¿Por qué no es ella la que necesita una lección señorita?- Patty a vio intrigada y el prosiguió- la regente la necesita más para poder calmar su cabeza, déjeme que yo me encargue de ella-

Patty contesto en seguida y temerosa, ella sabía la fama de la seguridad Escocesa- CAPITAN-

Mitchell sonrió- no tema señorita, solo es la fama de los escoceses. No le hare daño solo ¿Qué?-

Patty lo miro mas relajada - ¿Qué capitán?-

Mitchell se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada por un momento tratando de recordar- sé que he visto esa mirada, esos ojos en otro lado-

Patty le respondió – si Albert dijo que tenía los mismos ojos que la señora Ross Marie-

Mitchell hizo un ruido peculiar con la boca- no eso señorita- Patty lo miro mas extrañada- yo tuve la fortuna de conocer a la señora Ross Marie, en efecto son ojos muy parecidos pero le puedo asegurar que los he visto en otro lado, esa mirada, esa desfachatez, me recuerda a- Mitchell cayo, su rostro palideció rápidamente.

Patty se asusto cuando lo vio de esa forma- ¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿De dónde conoce a camile?-

Mitchell abrió los ojos y pregunto - ¿Cómo dijo que se llama, señorita?-

Patty dijo – Camile Lavalle-

Mitchell no daba creo, pero tenía que tener pruebas sostener sus sospechas- necesito investigar algo- tomo sus manos y la vio a los ojos- por favor cuide de la regente necesito ver algo, me temo que esto es más delicado de la que pensamos- ella asintió – regresare lo más pronto que pueda- soltó las manos y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

En un cuarto del hotel, se abría una puerta. La mucama que estaba adentro se apresuro para encontrar a la dama que entraba- señora, ¿está bien?-

La mujer que entraba al cuarto sonrió- si descuida, el plan va como lo esperaba-

Estaba la mucama muy preocupada al ver a su señora- ¿pero?-

Ella se sentó enfrente a su tocador- descuida, el baño está preparado y mi ropa- esta asintió- perfecto ve y entrega la notada a donde ya sabes-

La mucama rectificaba su postura mientras metía sus manos a una bolsa de su delantal- entonces me retiro señora- ella asintió y la mucama salió.

Aquella mujer se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse. De pronto se quedo parada- por fin, sentirás un poco de mi sufrimiento- apretó sus manos- terminare con lo mas quiere TE LO JURO CANDY ESTUARDO-

Candy seguía llorando y empezó a sentir un dolor en su estomago, un dolor punzante. Se giro y vio a Patty que estaba al lado de ella- CANDY- dijo preocupada- ¿ESTAS BIEN?- ella no pudo hablar por el dolor que sentía – por favor alguien AYUDEME-

Inmediatamente la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones se abrió dejando entrar un par de mucamas, disponiéndose a lado de ellas para ayudar a Candy a levantarse mientras Patty abría la cama para que ella se pudiera descansar. – traigan al médico- dijo firmemente Patty.

Candy tomo su mano – Patty, trae a Albert- mientras soltaba un grito y el dolor era más punzante cada vez- EL BEBE PATTY, MI BEBE- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, mientras sostenía suplicante la mano de Patty.

En el Bar Albert tomaba su 5 copa de whisky, sostenía la copa en sus manos y se quedaba viéndola fijamente, absorbido por miles de recuerdos de su esposa, de sus hijos y de los momentos que acaba de pasar, maldecía por dentro mientras bajaba la copa, haciendo una sonido para llamar la atención del mesero- OTRA COPA- de pronto giro la cara por qué sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

Rafflles estaba sentado a su lado, lo vio e hizo la seña al mesero que sirviera dos - ¿y esa cara amigo?-

Albert movió la cabeza y tomo la copa que le trajeron- nada que te importe-

Rafflles tomo la suya y la bebió de un golpe- bueno- puso sus codos sobre la barra mientras el mesero servía de nuevo- si no quieres hablar hablare yo, cuando un hombre toma de la manera que estas tomando- Albert giro a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos- o es por una decepción de amor o por que cometió una estupidez- se llevo la mano a su barbilla- también puede ser- tomo su otro trago de la misma forma – POR IMBECIL-

Albert se levanto inmediatamente y se coloco a lado de Rafflles, este se giro- SI TIENES VALOR REPITEME LO QUE DIJISTE EN MI CARA- dijo un enfurecido Albert

Rafflles se levanto para quedar a su altura- IMBECIL-

Albert lo tomo por la solapa de su saco- TE VOY APARTIR LA CARA HABER SI LO SIGUES DICIENDO-

Rafflles se rio y sostuvo sus manos con las suyas- BASTA NIÑO MIMADO- con un jalón las retiro mientras Albert permanecía estático- se que buscas como desquitar tu enojo, pero yo no seré el tonto que te ayude con eso, DEJA DE JURAR Y ACEPTA LAS COSAS YO TE ADVERTI DE ESA MUCHACHA-

Albert lo miro extrañado ¿Cómo sabía lo que ocurrió?, era cierto se sentía tan mal que buscaba con quien pelear y recibir una golpiza por la estupidez que hizo, así que más tranquilo hablo - ¿Cómo?-

Rafflles se giro y pidió otra copa para cada uno- te dije que sería tu sombra, mas no tu alcahuete. No eres niño para que te dijera que hacer si cometiste el erro fue tu culpa y solo eso- rio mientras veía a Albert- caíste como un niño bobo-

Albert rendido se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, tomando su copa- lo sé, lo peor es que-

Rafflles suspiro- tu amada y bella esposa estaba esperándote para darte una sorpresa y lo arruinaste- Albert se giro y lo fijamente- y mira que es buena sometió a esa muchacha rápidamente ufff, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos cuando de verdad se enoje contigo amigo- palmeo su hombro- es una hermosa fiera-

Albert movió la cabeza- ni me digas, todo por tomar una mala decisión y confiar en la persona equivocada- recargo los codos en la barra y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos- vino desde lejos con mis hijos y en vez de pasar una buena noche en compañía de mi familia, por esa- apretó los puños.

Rafflles se volvió a levantar y toco su hombro- no es toda la culpa de ella, Albert. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la señorita Patty te advirtió y yo que tuvieras cuidado-

El solo movía la cabeza, de pronto los dos se giraron para ver a una aterrada Patty – Albert, Candy-

Albert se levanto de inmediato girándose para ver a Patty y la tomó de los brazos- ¿Qué pasa Patty? ¿Qué tiene Candy?-

Patty lloraba amares – EL BEBE, ALBERT EL BEBE-

No dijo mas, fue todo lo que necesitaba para salir corriendo de ahí. Con todas sus fuerzas corrió. Se maldijo mil veces y otras más a Camile- SEÑOR POR FAVOR CUIDALOS, POR FAVOR QUE POR MI ESTUPIDES NO PIERNA A NINGUNO-

Los dos que se habían quedado viéndolo marchar, suspiraron – Albert, solo espero que esto no te cueste la vida de ninguno de los dos o nunca te lo perdonaras- dijo Rafflles vi como su amigo se hiba y Patty se giro a verlo.

En la habiatacion de hotel Candy dormía gracias a un medicamento que le administro. El doctor llego inmediatamente después de haber sido llamado por el administrador del hotel. Estaba secándose las manos cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre con la cara mas pálida que nunca había visto.

Albert no se fijo de quien estaba en la habitación, entro como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a su cama, la figura de Candy dormida en ella. Le partió el alma en mil pedazos, sus ojos empezaron a llorar y se hinco junto al lecho- Candy, amor mío que he hecho- seguía con la cabeza hundida en la cama.

Aquel doctor se acerco de inmediato y toco su hombro- disculpe, señor ¿es el esposo?- Albert se giro y asintió-necesitamos hablar, descuide la sedamos y aplique unos medicamentos estará tranquila por un rato-

Albert se levanto y se alejo de la cama para hablar con el galeno- lo escucho doctor ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?-

El hombre suspiro – no le voy a mentir señor, su esposa y su hijo están muy delicados, la impresión que se llevo fue muy fuerte-

Albert apretó las manos- mi esposa tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo- movió la cabeza.

El galeno frunció el ceño- me lo temía, su esposa tuvo un sangrado- Albert quedo petrificado- le aplique un medicamento pero – guardo silencio por un minuto- si logra pasar la noche sin sangrar podremos decir que el bebe se quedara más tiempo, sino será un aborto. Solo queda esperar-

Albert sintió como su mundo se caí, hace unas horas estaba tranquilo y feliz con la única esperanza de poder hablar con su esposa y saber de sus hijos y ahora por una estupidez estaba a punto de perder a su hijo no nato.

El doctor toco su hombro- solo queda esperar tenga fe- el asintió- me retiro si hay algo por favor avíseme inmediatamente-

El cuarto se quedo solo, una de las niñeras se acerco y temerosa le dijo – milord, los príncipes están dormidos, descuide nos haremos cargo de ellos para que pueda estar con la señora-

Albert apenas pudo pronunciar palabra- gracias- la mucama hizo una reverencia y salió de la habiatacion, Albert tomo una silla y la coloco junto a la cama, tomo la mano de su esposa – amor perdóname, no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón- sus ojos lloraban – DIOS POR FAVOR NO TE LLEVES A MI HIJO- su corazón sangraba y su alma estaba totalmente rota.

La mañana despuntaba en Edimburgo, Armando recién estaba levantándose hoy llegarían las provisiones y tenía que recibirlas junto a su hijo, salió de la habiatacion y cruzo el corredor. Se acerco al comedor pero noto mucho movimiento, intercepto a una de las mucamas – muchacha- la joven le hizo una reverencia- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-

La joven apenada dijo – lo siento milord, lord André pidió que se preparara las cosas para Salí-

Armando vio a la joven con duda- ¿mi hijo saldrá?- giro la cabeza para ver la ventana. Aun era de noche y el sol apenas salía- ¿estás segura?- la joven asintió- ¿Dónde está?-

De la nada del pasillo André salía con un maletín en la mano, a su lado estaba Arturo encontró maletín- aquí padre-

Armando se acerco y dijo - ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿A dónde vas muchacho?-

Arturo hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Armando esperaba una respuesta- a Inglaterra padre-

Movió la cabeza tratando de escuchar mejor- ¿a Inglaterra?-

André apretó la mano- si, a matar a William Albert Andrew- su cara de sorpresa fue mayor.

Suspiro y dijo – haber ¿Por qué vas a matar al muchacho?-

André estiro la mano – por esto- era un telegrama,

Armando se giro y lo vio- André-

El rostro de su hijo era de demonio, estaba enfurecido- si padre lo matare y si algo le pasa a mi hija lo vuelvo a matar-

De pronto la voz de Eloy se hizo presente- usted no matara a nadie, esto debe tener una explicación y si piensas que dejare solos a los muchachos se equivoca- su cara era seria- yo también iré- Armando solo movió la cabeza, esto no pintaba nada bien y el tenia que intervenir o habría una desgracia.

En el patio oeste del palacio, la diligencia con los víveres llegaba. Minrret recién bajaba de su caballo a toda prisa, para acercarse a un arbusto para vomitar, sin duda estaba enferma por que los malestares seguían en aumento. Sostenía su pelo, mientras un Alexander preocupado se acercaba a verla. De pronto un guardia se acerco rápidamente- capitana, capitana-

Alexander volteo enojadísimo- QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES NO VES QUE ESTA ENFERMA-

Minrret movió la cabeza y estiro su mano derecha – espera- dijo entre cortado, se reincorporo limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo que le dio Alexander- ¿Qué pasa cabo?- dijo sostenida por Alexander.

El cabo se cuadro- el capitán Mitchell mando este telegrama urgente para usted, con especificaciones que lo viera inmediatamente-

La cara de Alexander se puso seria cuando Minrret tomo el papel y leyó- ahora ¿Qué diablos quiere tu noviecito?-

Minrret por arte de magia se recompuso y miro fijamente al cabo – que preparen todo salgo para Inglaterra ahora mismo-

La cara de Alexander era de verdadero enojo – QUE DIABLOS DICES SIN QUE TE VEA UN MEDICO NO IRAS, ME OISTE MINRRET NO IRAS QUE ESE CAPITANCETE LO SOLUCIONE EL MISMO-

Minrret lo vio con cara seria- no- se volteo a ver al cabo – NO ENTIEDIO CABO, QUE PREPAREN TODO SALGO PARA INGLATERRA YA- este se cuadro y se giro a ver a Alexander- y tu no me vas a decir que hacer me oyes-

Alexander alzo la voz- ¿Qué PUEDE SER TAN IMPORTANTE PARA QUE VAYS CORRIENDO A VERLO?-

Minrret se puso de frente a él y le dijo seriamente- LA REGENTE ESTA EN PELIGRO Y NO SOLO ELLA SINO TODA LA FAMILIA REAL-

La cara de Alexander se transformo- ¿Qué dices?-

Minrret le ofreció el papel- esto leo tu-

Tomo el papel y lo leyó- esto dice- su cara palideció igual

Ella asintió- LADY GORDON HA APARECIDO-


	49. Chapter 49 VIDA POR VIDA

CAPITULO 49

VIDA POR VIDA.

El sol se empezaba a filtrar por la ventana, Candy seguía durmiendo profundamente y Albert no se había despegado de su lado toda la noche, la cuido y de ratos se acerco a ver a sus hijos, los pobres después de un baño habían terminado rendidos y por el mismo viaje.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando el sol empezó a entrar. La observaba pidiendo a Dios ayuda para salvarlos. De pronto el sudor frio empezó a parecer de nuevo en la frente de ella. El corrió para volver a humedecer el lienzo que tenía en su cabeza.

Se retiro al cuarto de baño, abrió las llaves para que corriera agua y regreso. Los movimientos bruscos de Candy le llamaron la atención. La sujeto por los hombros y suavemente dijo – AMOR, MAOR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR ES UNA PESADILLA- ella no respondía y seguía agitada. Albert se limito abrazarla, sentándola en la cama y recostándola en su pecho.

Una mucama le traía un poco de café, cuando vio la escena se acerco inmediatamente dejan el servicio en una mesa cercana- milord ¿Qué le pasa a la regente?- temblorosa se acerco viendo aquella escena desgarradora.

Albert tenia a Candy en sus manos y se giro a ver a la mucama- por favor vaya por el médico, no sé qué está pasando- ella asintió y corrió saliendo de aquel cuarto.

De pronto la agitación paso y la recostó en la cama de nuevo, el sudor frio seguía y toco su cara esta con fiebre, volvió a retirar el lienzo y fue al baño a mojarlo de nuevo. De pronto escucho un grito que lo hizo estremecer- MI BEBE NO PORFAVOR NO-

Albert corrió fuera del baño, para encontrarse a Candy con los ojos abiertos, sentada en la cama y llorando. Se acerco inmediatamente – amor ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?-

Ella lo vio con cara de asustada e inmediatamente se descobijo para observar la escena más horrible de toda su vida. Albert tenía la cara palidecida, su alma abandono en ese momento su cuerpo. La cara de horror de Candy y el grito desgarrador llamaron la atención de los guardias afuera del cuarto, que no dudaron en entrar. Su bata de dormir y la sabana de cajón tenían un gran charco de sangre roja que empezaba a extenderse cada vez más.

Candy se giro y vio a Albert- MI BEBEB, MI BEBE POR FAVOR ALBERT HAZ ALGO, POR FAVOR QUE NO SE MUERA- estiro sus manos para sostener la mano derecha de el – ALBERT EL BEBE- lloraba amargamente, mientras sus manos temblaban y apretaban su camisa y la mano de su esposo- NUESTRO HIJO POR FAVOR AYUDEMEN, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, NOOOO- por más que gritaba Albert se mantenía estático, lleno de impotencia y con las lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Recordaba lo que le dijo el médico, apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Se giro a ver a Candy y la abrazo – TODO ESTARA BIEN AMOR, CONFIA EN MI – ese giro a ver a los guardias y les grito- TRAIGAN AL MEDICO DE INMEDIATO-

Todos se cuadraron, salieron rápidamente a buscar al galeno; en el cuarto estaban abrazados los dos, llorando. Albert la abrazo y ella se recargo en su pecho. Sin moverse, cerró los ojos y lloro más; era enfermera y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por más que gritara, no podía hacer nada. Cuando un dolor profundo le taladro el vientre- AAAAAAHHHHH- grito separándose, el dolor la doblaba, se llevo las manos a su vientre y supo que todo había terminado.

Albert se levanto inmediatamente, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? – IRE YO MISMO POR EL MEDICO- estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Candy se dejo escuchar, paralizando en frio.

Estaba completamente empapada de sudor, su cara era pálida y con un gesto de dolor más allá de lo que jamás había mostrado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas grito- NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES- el dolor volvió- MI BEBE SE HA HIDO, NO LO HAGAS TU TAMBIEN-

Albert se giro con la cara llena de dolor y corrió para sostenerla, pues después de hablar se desvanecía en la cama. Alcanzo a detenerla entre sus brazos, no esperaría al medico la llevaría el mismo al Hospital donde estaba Steart, tenía que hacer algo, no dejaría que murieran ninguno de los dos.

Se acomodo para levantarla entre sus brazos, con la firme intensión de llevarla cargada hasta el hospital. Al levantarla camino unos pasos a la puerta, esta se abrió y vio como la mucama entraba con el médico. La cara de horror de los visitantes fue mucha el espectáculo no era para menos. Albert tenia a Candy entre sus brazos desmayada; su camisón blanco estaba teñido de rojo sangre la parte que cubría sus piernas y un hilo de la misma escurría de ella. Albert estaba lleno de sangre de su pantalón del lado derecho.

La sangre no paraba. El médico reacciono y le dijo a la mucama- TRAE PRONTO AGUA CALIENTE Y ROPA NUEVA- se acerco a Albert y le dijo – LLEVELA A SU CAMA, SI LA MOVEMOS DE AQUÍ TAMBIEN LA PERDEREMOS, NECESITO DETENER EL SANGRADO- Albert no daba crédito a las palabras del médico, en el shock no las entendía el solo sabía que tenía que llevarla al hospital.

Dio unos pasos más, ante la mirada atónita de todos- YO MISMO LA LLEVARE, EL BEBE DEBE ESTAR BIEN, SOLO NECESITA-

En ese momento Mitchell se interpuso en su camino, el parecía un zombie caminando. Alzo su cara para ver los ojos de Mitchell y este movió su cabeza en forma de negocio. Tomo a Candy de los brazos de Albert- MILORD, YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, DEJE QUE EL DOCTOR LOGRE SALVAR O TAMBIEN LAPERDERA- el quedo estático, petrificado y no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Su hijo, su hijo había muerto y estaba a punto de perder a Candy.

Se giro y vio como otra mucama quitaba la sobre colcha y ponía otra sabana doblada donde el charco de sangre se encontraba. Mitchell coloco a Candy suavemente en la cama y se retiro inmediatamente el médico se acerco y empezó a colocar un suero, una enfermera que venía con el dijo – POR FAVOR SALGA Y LLEVENSE A SU ESPOSO- movió la cabeza- no es prudente que vea esto-

Mitchell asintió e inmediatamente se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo, sin decir una palabra lo saco de la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, lo último que vio fue como la enfermera levantaba el camisón dejando ver como los muslos de su esposa estaban llenos de sangre y esta tapaba la visión, sin duda empezarían a limpiar todo aquello.

Salieron y se sentaron en una sillas, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna. El estaba más que destrozado, más que terminado por que en su corazón sintió un dolor profundo. Ese dolor que hace mucho tiempo sintió cuando muria Ross y aun así este era más fuerte. Doblo su cuerpo en la silla y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Mitchell estaba sentado junto a él, con la mirada perdida en la nada y de repente empezó a llorar. Recordó como la dulce Regente estaba tan feliz en el viaje, como durante este tocaba su vientre con tanto amor y al estar sola, le habla a su pequeño y le decía que verían a su padre.

Con cuanto amor y esperanza, lo estaba esperando aun cuando el trabajo era mucho, buscaba siempre la forma de descansar. El era testigo de las millones de veces que la observa comiendo algún antojo durante alguna junta; o trataba de terminar todo pronto para descansar. Apretó los puños, la habitación del nuevo príncipe estaba a mitad, ella esperaba que al regresar dar la sorpresa a Albert de que a tenia lista y ahora ¿que pasaría?, ¿ella podría soportar esta perdida, tan lamentable?

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron girar. Un soldado se acercaba de prisa- Capitán, capitán- decía el joven poniéndose frente de ellos, su mirada se horrorizó al ver aquello.

El Corregente estaba lleno de sangre, al igual que sus manos, su pantalón y su cara parecía de un muerto en vida. Su pelo desarreglado, su mirada perdida y ojeras tan grandes, parecía haber envejecido en un segundo. Después desvió la mirada a su capitán que lucía con las manos ensangrentada y su abdomen estaba lleno de sangre. Se cuadro inmediatamente para llamar su atención- Capitán, disculpe pero han llegado estos telegramas de Edimburgo dirigidos a usted-

Mitchell salió del estupor y los tomo aun con las manos llenas de sangre y se dispuso abrirlos. El primero era de LORD ANDRE, venia en camino y no llegaba solo, traía a Lady Eloy y a la capitana Minrret. El "Escocés volador" haría fama a su nombre, según el telegrama llegarían en la mitad de tiempo que ellos hicieron, pedía que se preparan los coches en Londres y de ahí viajarían lo más rápido posible. Cerro el telegrama y abrió el otro era de Minrret decía que hiba en camino, que no hiciera ningún, juntos averiguarían si en verdad era la persona que el identifico y que llevaba otra compañía. Al viaje había terminado y se convertía en asunto de estado.

El movió su cabeza en negación y se levanto, frunció el ceño y respiro profundo- Cabo- dijo fuertemente y este se cuadro- necesito que se comunique a Londres y los coches imperiales estén en la estación de Londres preparados para llegar aquí- el cabo inclino su cabeza- necesitaremos que el hotel disponga otro piso, LORD ANDRE viene en camino-

Albert seguí metido en su mundo, teniendo miles de recriminaciones en su mente y repasando todos los acontecimientos que llevaron a este lamentable momento. Cuando se giro al sentir una mano en su hombro – milord, su tía viene en camino, al igual que Lord André debo retirarme para preparar todo- el asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

Mitchell se cuadro y una mucama se acerco a él- milord, los príncipes despertaron y quieren ver a su madre; están muy inquietos y no paran de llorar, no podemos calmarlos- él se levanto y por inercia camino al cuarto de sus hijos.

En ese momento la figura de Rafflles apareció de la nada sosteniéndolo del brazo- amigo, así no –

Albert reacciono y bajo su cabeza, observo cómo estaba cubierto por la sangre de Candy- yo, yo- temblaba- no puedo dejar a Candy sola, me lo pidió. No puedo. Pero mis hijos deben estar preocupados y llorando, ¿Qué debo hacer?-sus ojos empezaron a llorar

Rafflles se acerco mas- ve a cambiarte, mi cuarto es ese- indico con el dedo un cuarto a dos puestas del suyo- te llevare ropa, toma un baño y ve donde tus hijos, tranquiliza los y deja a tu mujer en manos de dios; cuando los hayas calmados vuelve y si hay algo te avisare de una forma muy discreta, apúrate- el asintió y se retiro al cuarto. Rafflles se giro a ver a la mucama- traten de calmarlos, mientras que el se arregla para ir- esta asintió.

Mitchell se acerco a él y le extendió la mano- es un placer, me imagino que es la seguridad del Corregente ¿verdad?- el asintió

Rafflles lo vio de arriba abajo y lo saludo- Capitán- él lo miro- usted igual debe limpiase si va a preparar todo para la llegada de la gente que viene de Escocia- este se giro a verse

Suspiro- tiene razón, usted ¿podría?-

Rafflles le sonrió de lado- descuide, yo me quedare al pendiente de la señora, vaya- Mitchell asintió y él se dispuso a quedarse sentado fuera de la habitación – querido George, te falle amigo no pude cuidarlo, perdóname- apretando sus puños.

En la habitación, el doctor terminaba de practicar la limpieza del aborto. Efectivamente no hubo nada más que hacer, el pequeño feto se lo dio a la enfermera pues minutos después de que empezaron salió solo – Coloque en un lugar cómodo, me imaginó que la familia de los señores querrán darle una despedida adecuada al bebe- la enfermera lo había envuelto en una manta era pequeño muy pequeño pero debía de ser tratado con mucho cuidado.

El doctor seguía poniendo compresas y la sangre seguía saliendo, la enfermera volvía a cercarse- doctor, la sangre no para-

El se giro a verla y le dijo – tenemos que detenerla sino morirá-

La enfermera trago saliva- ¿va a cauterizar la vena?- estaba preocupada pues sabía que era muy poco probable que aquella pobre mujer sobreviviera si seguía con ese sangrado pero lo peor si el doctor trataba de quemar la herida no volvería a concebir nunca mas.

El doctor suspiro- ruegue a Dios que pare o si no – empeño su mano- tendremos que proceder, vaya preparando todo y administre otra dosis del medicamento- la enfermera procedió hacerlo, saco del maletín del doctor lo necesario para calentar el instrumento, un mechero grueso y un tubo de metal, tendría que estar al rojo vivo para poder quemarla. Solo esperaba que no se utilizara o la pobre mujer no solo tendría la pérdida de su hijo sino la imposibilidad de volver a encargar otro.

En el baño Albert lloraba mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo ensangrentado, sin fuerzas se hinco en el piso frio de la regadera y como niño lloro; maldijo y volvió a llorar. De repente se escucho la puerta abrir se del cuarto y una voz de una mucama lo hizo reaccionar- milord su ropa-

Se levanto, al escuchar como la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Se apresuro a salir y se vistió. Salió del cuarto y paso junto a su amigo - ¿Han dicho algo?-

Rafflles solo movió su cabeza- ¿iras con tus hijo?-

Como un muerto respondió- si, los tranquilizare y volveré, si sabes algo- Rafflles asintió.

La pesadilla no terminaba para Albert, entro al cuarto de sus hijos y los dos gemelos lloraban, mientras las niñeras los paseaban por la habitación. El primero en darse cuenta que su padre entraba fue William que inmediatamente estiro sus manos.

Albert se acerco y lo retiro de la mucama, el bebe hizo algo increíble. Paso su manita por la mejilla de su papa al ver que una lagrima salía de sus ojos; con todo amor la limpio y beso la mejilla de su papa. Después lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza y balbuceo- pa, pa, pa-

Albert lo abrazo rápidamente y beso su cabeza- ya hijo estoy aquí- pronto el llanto de Iain también seso tratando de buscar a su padre. Albert se acerco a la mucama y también pidió a su pequeño, este se aferro al cuello de su padre compartiéndolo con su hermano, igual que el otro pequeño lo beso en la mejilla.

Albert solo lloraba- ya hijos, ya estoy aquí, prometo no dejarlos otra vez, ya estoy aquí- ellos se aferraban con mas fuerzas a él. De pronto el sonido de un grito desgarrador espanto a los bebes y soltaron a su padre para llorar, Albert se los entrego a las mucamas – ahora vuelvo por favor cálmense. Los amo todo estará bien-

Rafflles estaba parado enfrente de la puerta, cuando vio a Albert salir rápidamente y otro grito se escucho- NO MI BEBE NO POR FAVOR DIJAME QUE NO ES CIERTO- el entendió que estaba pasando e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió el doctor tenía su delantal lleno de sangre, cubetas con trapos en sangrentados y una Candy gritando desesperada mente, desde la cama. Sus dos manos tenían sueros, su cara estaba tan transparente, sus ojos perdidos cuando lo vio estiro su mano y él se acerco a ella.

Tenía pocas fuerzas pero aun así gritaba con toda su alma. Cuando Albert tomo su mano ella dijo desesperada- POR FAVOR, ALBERT DIME QUE ESTA MIENTIENDO, DIME LO POR FAVOR MI BEBE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, NOOOO POR FAVOR NOOO- lloraba amares

Albert volteo a ver al médico y este dijo – señor, su esposa ha pedido mucha sangre, está muy débil y –

Albert inmediatamente dijo – mi hijo, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-

El doctor trago saliva y movió su cabeza en negación- lo siento mucho, no sobrevivió-

Otro grito desgarrador se escucho de Candy- NOOOOO, MI HIJO NOOOO-junto todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, apretando la mano de su esposo- MIENTE MI HIJO ESTA BIEN, TENEMOS QUE IR AL DOCTOR, YO IRE AL HOSPITAL MIENTE, MI HIJO NO PUDO HABER MUERTO, MIENTE- se giro a ver a Albert- POR FAVOR AYUDAME TENEMOS QUE IR AL HOSPITAL, EL BEBE-

La cara de Albert se lleno de lágrimas y la bajo impotente. Entonces Candy trato de levantarse y el doctor se giro a ver a la enfermera- tenemos que sedarla, apenas pudimos contener el sagrado si se levanta volverá a sangrar- Albert asintió viendo la cara de desesperación de Candy y tratando de mantenerla en la cama.

La enfermera se apresuro a colocar el sedante, el cual le hizo efecto inmediatamente mientras cerraba sus ojos- Albert no lo dejes morir, por favor ayúdame- cerro sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

El doctor se acerco a él tocándole el hombro- milord, debe salir aun no he terminado con ella, necesitamos estar seguros que el sangrado paro, por favor salga en un momento lo dejamos entrar ella dormirá un par de horas, deberá estar bien usted para que enfrenten este junto-

Albert se giro a ver al doctor y dijo –NO, NO ME VOY DE SU LADO NO LA DEJARE SOLA-

En ese momento Rafflles se acerco pues había observado todo ya que entro detrás. Se coloco enfrente y le dijo – VAMOS WILLIAM, el doctor tiene que terminar y- viendo la cara de dolor de su amigo dijo – HAY QUE PREPARAR EL FUNERAL DE TU HIJO- él se levanto soltando la mano de Candy.

La enfermera se acerco con el bebe envuelto en una sabana, era tan pequeño que lo llevaba en las palmas de sus manos- milord, aquí esta- Albert tembló al verla.

Tomo al bebe entre sus palmas y cayo hincado al suelo, lo llevo a su pecho y dijo en un tono desgarrador- mi amor, mi bebe, perdóname por favor, perdóname por haber cuidado de ti, perdóname- sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

La enfermera se acerco para pedirle al bebe- démelo por favor, mientras que arregla todo. Yo lo cuidare por usted- Albert movió la cabeza aferrándose más al bebe- por favor -

Rafflles se puso a su lado- vamos William, tenemos que preparar todo. Ella lo cuidara dáselo- el solo lo vio con los ojos llenos de dolor- dáselo. Recuerda quien eres, no puedes dejarte perder por el dolor, por tu esposa y tus hijos te necesitaran, entero y firme - dijo fuertemente.

La enfermera se acerco y pudo quitárselo de sus manos, Rafflles levanto a Albert. Estaban caminando en silencio para llegar a la puerta cuando la enfermera se giro y dijo – era un varón, milord. Para que pueda preparar todo, yo cuidare de su esposa descuide es fuerte estará bien, tardara en despertar como 3 horas, procure estar aquí para entonces milord- ellos se giraron y asintieron.

El corazón de Albert estaba destrozado, su alma estaba más que herida y la tristeza de la pérdida lo estaba consumiendo. Pero tenía razón, tenía que preparar todo para trasladar al bebe a casa, a Candy y darle soporte y fuerza, la conocía muy bien y sabia que esto la destrozaría igual como lo estaba destrozando a él. También tenía que ser fuerte pues sus hijos eran pequeños y lo necesitaban.

Caminaron a la puerta, sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía y sus fuerzas se iban. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la salida. Era un muerto que caminaba. Mitchell los intercepto y vio a Rafflles, este movió su cabeza en negación. El se acerco a Albert y le dijo – Su tía milord, viene en camino-

El asintió – Avísele a mi familia que mi hijo murió- Mitchell asintió al ver lo perdido, su cara sin emociones solo caminaba por caminar.

El se cuadro – lo siento mucho- Albert asintió- avisare inmediatamente, a Londres para que sean informados-

Rafflles tomo la palabra- gracias iremos a preparar todo lo necesario para el traslado del príncipe, por favor ocúpese de lo demás-

En ese momento Patty entraba, después de avisarle a Albert recibió un mensaje del hospital, Steart había tenido un ataque, ella quería mucho a Candy pero la solicitaron de urgencia en el hospital. Tuvo una recaída y tardaron mucho en estabilizarlo, un dolor muy fuerte taladro la cabeza de Steart.

Los doctores pudieron controlar la crisis, le pidieron a Patty que fuera a descansar que el peligro había pasado, ella no pensó dos veces y se retiro al Hotel. Su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Lo primero que vio fue a Albert con cara desencajada, pálido y cansado. Se acerco inmediatamente a él – Albert ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está Candy?-

Albert la vio y comenzó a llorar abrazándola- Patty, Patty Candy perdió al bebe- en ese momento Patty comenzó a llorar abrazando a su amigo y sintiendo el dolor de la perdida.

Deshizo el abrazo - ¿Candy como esta Albert?, ¿ya sabe?- Albert movió la cabeza en signo de negación- Albert –

Trato de recomponerse y le dijo – lo sabe, está muy delicada ahora perdió mucha sangre y el doctor esta con ella, la sedaron y me pidieron que- apretó los puños- los niños están con las niñeras ¿por favor?-

Patty se apresuro a contestarle- descuida me hare cargo de ellos y ¿tu como estas?-

Las lagrimas volvieron a salir- voy – dijo con voz temblorosa y con los sentimientos a flor de piel- voy a arreglar todo para llevarme a mi hijo a descansar a Escocia, no lo dejare aquí. No lo dejare solo aquí, lo llevare con mi familia al lugar que debió ser su hogar- rompió en llanto y Patty lo abrazo.

Los ojos de ella estaban bañados de lagrimas – ve yo los cuidare, prepara todo- se deshizo el abrazo limpiándose las mejillas- ¿ha visaste a sus familias?-

Mitchell se adelanto- acabo de mandar un telegrama a Londres, Lord André y Lady Eloy venían en camino, se enteraran al llegar a la estación- Patty asintió.

Se giro a ver a Albert- vayan y no tarden, cuidare a los bebes y de Candy mientras arreglan todo- se despidieron y todos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

El dolor de la pérdida de un hijo a la edad que sea cambia a las personas, la muerte de hijo es el dolor más profundo y la pena más onda. Si alguna vez el amor de esta pareja se puso a prueba, no será nada comparado con pasar este amargo trajo. La pregunta es ¿PODRAN CON ESTO?

El escocés volador había hecho fama a su nombre, llego en tiempo record a la estación de Londres. Hay tomarían los coches para desplazarse. El medio día se sentía con el calor. La primera en bajar fue Eloy Andrew, con su cara firme y sin expresión. Al subir al tren sintió una fuerte punza en su corazón, algo estaba mal y ella no podía saber qué. Lo único que tenía en la mente era llegar lo más pronto posible con su muchacho. André le siguió y su cara de enojo era más que evidente. Después del regaño de Lord Armando por la falta de cordura de ese par, les había dicho que los asuntos de pareja se arreglan en pareja.

Lo que ambos contestaron al unisonó – NO LOS DEJAREMOS SOLOS, SON TODO LO QUE TENEMOS Y POR MAS GRANDES QUE ESTEN NOS DEBEN UNA EXPLICACION- lord Armando había movido su cabeza y se resigno sin duda tanto Albert como Candy eran los amores de ese par, en fin había accedido a hacerse cargo. Estuvo más tranquilo cuando la capitana Minrret llego, informando que ella los escoltaría personalmente.

Minrret bajo rápidamente, fue en busca de los coches para poder irse con una pequeña escolta acompañándolos, el resto vendría en carruaje y los alcanzaría. Fue interceptada por un oficial de la estación- DISCULPE SEÑORITA-gritaba el joven con uniforme.

Minrret detuvo su paso y se volteo a verlo – si dígame-

El joven recuperaba fuerzas- DISCUPE ES LA CAPITANA MINRRET, DE ESCOCIA-ella asintió y el joven sonrió- ha llegado este telegrama con carácter de urgencia y confidencial para usted- entregándole el papel.

Minrret se apresuro a tomarlo – gracia joven- este sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse. Minrret empezó a leer y su cara palideció por la información que este. Se giro y vio a los tres choferes de negro, comprendió que lo que había leído era cierto. Corrigió el rumbo y fue a encontrar a Lord André.

Este estaba en una discusión con la tía abuela- mire si su hijo ha faltado a mi hija de algún modo- apretó los puños- le juro por mis antepasados que lo hare pagar-

Eloy lo miraba fijamente y fruncía el ceño- le puedo asegurar que esto no es más que una confusión, mi muchacho esta criado en altos principios y no cometería ninguna imprudencia, además ama a su hija- cruzo las manos, acto seguido extendió su mano derecha y le apunto con su dedo índice- y si hozas tocar un pelo de mi William, yo misma TE MATO ANDRE, te lo juro por mis antepasados TE MATO-

La pelea verbal y gesticular era más obvia, los dos defendían a muerte a sus seres queridos, de pronto Minrret llego y les llamo la atención lo pálida que estaba. Se cuadro y dijo – milord, han llegado noticias de la Regente-

Inmediatamente André tomo el papel que llevaba y lo leyó, por primera vez las palabras no salían de su boca, se quedo paralizado y volteo a ver a Minrret- DIGAME CAPITANA QUE ES MENTIRA LO QUE DICE ESTE PAPEL-

Minrret contesto- los choferes imperiales escoceses vienen de negro señor, me temo que no hay equivocación alguna-

Mientras ella hablaba la tía abuela le arrebato el papel de las manos a André, su corazón estaba agitado y esa punzada se hizo presente. Inmediatamente leyó el papel- NOOOO, MI NIÑO NOOOO- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se acercó a la capitana- DIME QUE ES MENTIRA, DIMELO- grito

André la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cuando vieron a lo lejos la guardia imperial inglesa que se acercaba. Un capitán vestido de negro se acerco y dijo solemnemente – Lord André- este se giro a verlo- el rey de Inglaterra, pone a su disposición los recursos que necesite para su traslado- aquel capitán suspiro – INGLATERRA LE DA EL PESAME POR LA PERDIDA DE SU PRINCIPE Y QUEDAMOS A SU DISPOSICION-

Eloy comenzó a llorar refugiándose en el pecho de André, los dos estaban devastados. Habían salido para arreglar un asunto de un mal entendido de sus hijos, no para llevarse a su nieto nonato al sepulcro familiar.

André separo a Eloy de su pecho y le dijo – vamos Emmy, debemos ser fuertes, los muchachos nos van a necesitar al igual que mis nietos, vamos mujer saca fuerzas- Emmy asintió y recompuso su postura, André se giro y hablo – GRACIAS CAPITAN ESCOCIA ACCEPTA SU PESAME Y AGRADECE LA AYUDA QUE PUEDAN BRINDAR- el capitán se cuadro.

Minrret dijo firmemente- los coches están dispuestos, debemos partir ahora mismo- los dos asintieron y se dispusieron abordar. Las instrucciones giradas fueron a toda prisa, necesitaban llegar lo más pronto posible.

El cielo de aquella pequeña ciudad inglesa se oscureció y empezó a llover. Al parecer hasta el cielo se cubría de luto por la pérdida del pequeño ángel.

En un jardín cerca del hotel una pareja se encontraba, el hombre sonreía - ¿Qué ha pasado Lady Gordon?-

La mujer cubierta por el velo negro de su sombrero y vestida en un traje café oscuro, sonreía por debajo de este- el plan va bien, milord- el hombre sonreía- HA MUERTO EL HIJO NONATO DE LA REGENTE-

EL hombre sonrió mas- PERFECTO, seguiremos con el plan- la mujer asintió y se despidió de aquel caballero.

Una vez en el carruaje dijo para sí misma- es solo una parte del dolor que tendrás Candy Estuardo- apretó su mano una vez sentada- mi venganza apenas comienza y como yo lloraras lagrimas de sangre al perderlo todo, me oyes todo-

En la habitación, Candy del sueño, había tenido una pesadilla espantosa donde su hijo nonato había muerto. Abrió los ojos y los primero que vio fue la figura de Albert viendo la ventana al vacio y con las pocas fuerzas que sentía y haciendo un lado el dolor de cabeza dijo – Albert-

El inmediatamente se acerco a ella y sostuvo su mano- hola cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Trato de levantarse pero sentía un dolor muy profundo en su vientre, se giro a verlo con angustia – Albert ¿mi bebe? , ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?, ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- los ojos de Albert estaban llenos de lagrimas y ella empezó a desesperarse, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza cerrando los ojos. No había sido un sueño ¿acaso?- ALBERT MI HIJO- junto sus fuerzas y se levanto quedando sentada en la cama, Albert se apuro para estar a su lado intentando que se levantara- WILLILAM, ¿Qué PASO? DIME POR DIOS QUE PASO-Albert sabia que debía decirle pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo decirle que el bebe que esperaban con tanto amor ya no está?

El suspiro y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo – Candy, amor mío. Nuestro bebe- movió la cabeza y sus ojos lloraron – nuestro bebe MURIO-

Buenas noches, disculpen por retrasarme con las actualización pero de verdad he andado con mucho trabajo, en primera quiero agradecerles por los comentarios y todas aquella que expresaron sus sentimiento en ellos quiero darles las gracias y aclarar que en ningún momento me ofendieron o me sentí atacada.

Al contrario me da un placer muy grande y una gratificación como escritora poder despertar en mis lectoras esa clase de sentimiento, esta historia es muy querida para mí y me siento alagada con sus comentarios y ayudas.

Este capítulo en especial fue muy difícil para mí escribirlo porque la idea la tenia pero no me sentía con la confianza hasta que leí sus comentarios y bueno espero que les guste. Recuerden que estas historias son dinámicas, por lo cual es necesaria su participación también. De antemano les pido una disculpa si el capitulo es muy cruel pero les prometo que es una pieza clave para la conclusión de esta historia.

Les mando mucho besos y abrazos, por favor perdónenme por este capítulo tan cruel; prometo recompensarlos y espero con gusto todos sus comentarios.


	50. Chapter 50 CONFRONTACION

CAPITULO 50.

CONFRONTACION.

Las manos de Candy apretaban las sabanas mientras escuchaba las palabras de su esposo, el sueño que tuvo se repetía en su mente. _Ella estaba sentada en un jardín de flores, todas de color blanco y su vestido de color blanco de tirantes y un gran sombrero contrastaba con el color verde del forraje y hacían juego con las flores a su alrededor._

 _De pronto sintió como su regazo se sentía mojado y se levanto, el vestido que era blanco se volvía cada vez de color rojo sangre, desesperada corrió por la pradera y vio como sus manos se llenaban de sangre. Cayo al pisar mal una piedra del camino, el sombrero de paja cayó. Quiso levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre la hizo doblarse. El viento susurro en su oído y dijo – no todo los ángeles pueden estar en la tierra, su corto transito por la vida tiene un propósito; no dudes en la voluntad de dios. Tu hijo está con él-_

 _Se incorporo lo más pronto que pudo y salió corriendo de ahí, el viento le trajo los recuerdos de lo que sucedido esa noche con Gordon y escuchaba- fue tu culpa, tu lo mataste, tienes que pagar con el m ismo dolor –esas palabras atormentaba su ser. De pronto otro dolor la hizo parar de su caminata, sus ojos bañados de lágrimas y grito con todas sus fuerzas- nooo, mi hijo nooo- se llevo las manos a la cara._

 _De pronto sintió como unas manos dulces y fuertes la incitaban a levantarse- hija, se fuerte – ella levanto su cara y se incorporo al escuchar la voz de su madre – Dios no castiga, solo debes pagar por tus pecados. Las lágrimas vuelven a ti, pero confía en Dios que este dolor también va a pasar y la paz llegara por negro que este el camino-_

 _Al levantarse no la vio, ella se había hido cerrado sus ojos y el dolor volvió- mama, mama-_

 _Y el viento susurro- se fuerte amor, se fuerte a pesar de los golpes, confía en dios todo pasara- ella cerro sus ojos por otra punzada mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus mejillas –yo cuidare de tu hijo hasta que lo vuelvas a ver-._

Albert permanecía fijo observando su cara, trato de acercarse y ella lo detuvo aventando su mano con la de ella. Levanto su rostro y lo vio con una mirada llena de dolor- vine a buscarte, vine a estar contigo y he perdido a mi hijo William- temblaba al pronunciar estas palabras- lárgate, lárgate de aquí- grito con todas sus fuerzas- MI HIJO ESTA MUERTO POR TU CULPA-

Albert intento hablar- Candy por favor, escúchame-desesperado por la reacción de su esposa, solo apretaba sus puños mientras su rostro se bañaba con lagrimas.

Ella apretó más sus manos, y tenso su rostro- Mitchell, Mitchell, Capitán, Capitán-

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a capitán, mientras los dos giraban a verlos. El frunció el seño. Lo que mas temía había pasado, se acerco a la cama de Candy- si majestad-dijo respetuosamente.

Albert permanecía parado al lado de la cama- Candy por favor-desesperado por la escena que veía, su amada esposa lo alejaba de ella, su corazón destrozado no entendía o no quería entender pues en el fondo la sabia que tuvo la culpa.

Ella se giro y lo vio con ojos de furia- te dije que te largues, vete no me entiendes, vete no quiero verte-

Dio dos pasos para acercarse a ella- Candy, se que estas herida pero entiende mi amor, no solo a ti te duele la perdida de nuestro hijo, mi corazón está roto; por favor no me alejes de ti, no amor por favor- su voz se quebraba y estaba desesperado por la actitud de ella hacia él.

Ella se enfureció mas y grito- Capitán, sáquelo de ahí o juro que me levantare y lo hare yo misma-

Mitchell trato de abogar por Albert, lo vio sufrir por ella, no reaccionaba y el estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de su salud y no se había despejado de su lado. También lo vio llorar y maldecir por la pérdida de su hijo, así que hablo- majestad, entienda por favor. El corregente solo quiere ayudarla a soportar el dolor, también a sufrido por la pérdida-

Ella rio y empezó a llorar- pues que lo consuele su amante, sácalo no quiero verlo- volteo a verlo con furia – ¿le sirve a él o mi?, estoy dando una orden capitán y lo menos que espero es que obedezca-

Albert movió la cabeza-Candy- llorando – por favor- temblaban sus manos de impotencia por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Ella se giro y con todo el coraje que tenia, se levanto de la cama; sus piernas temblaban y apenas podían sus pies sostener el peso de su cuerpo- si no va a obedecerme, lo hare yo misma- al ver que Mitchell, estaba desconcertado ante semejante orden; se acerco a Albert y lo tomo por la manga de su camisa- lárgate, lárgate. Déjame sola con mi dolor, esto jamás te lo perdonare William jamás me oyes-

Durante el corto forcejeo Candy cayo hincada al piso, Mitchell corrió y Albert intento sujetarla pero ella se resistió- Majestad, por favor- ayudándola Mitchell a ponerse de pie sosteniéndola- no es el momento de culpar a nadie, por favor vuelva a la cama y descansé sus hijos la necesitan-

Ella movió la cabeza y vio a Albert- vete William, vete- mientras volvía a llorar y se llevaba una mano a su abdomen- no quiero verte, no quiero oírte-

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver tres figuras que entraba rápidamente a la habitación, sola una se adentro a la habitación y las otras dos se mantuvieron en la entrada, esperando. Las caras giraron para ver aquellos que entraban. El primero en acercarse a Candy fue su padre. La cara de lord André era de cansancio y de dolor, apresuro el paso cuando escucho los gritos de su hija por el pasillo de aquel hotel, a su llegada y se apresuro por eso entro primero. Lo que nunca pensó fue verla así, demacrada, en una bata de color blanco, en manos del capitán de la guardia, devastada gritando que su esposo se fuera.

Candy se giro a verlo y dijo con una voz desgarradora- papa, papa has que se vaya no quiero verlo- estiro sus manos y su padre corrió a su encuentro, haciendo un lado al capitán y abrazando a su hija que comenzó a llorar en su pecho. Se giro y con voz de furia dijo – vete William, oíste a mi hija no quiere verte- apretó su puño que abrazaba a su pequeña.

Albert grito con a furia – es mi esposa y debo estar con ella-

La cara de André estaba más que enojada, se levanto de un solo golpe y quiso dar un paso para romperle la cara a ese mequetrefe; cuando sintió como la mano de su hija sostenía la suya- papa, no te vayas te necesito mucho, por favor no te vayas, mi hijo murió papa, por favor te necesito a mi lado- estaba llorando desgarradoramente. André movió su cabeza y volvió a su lugar.

Abrazo mas fuerte a su pequeña- llora amor mío, llora que aquí está tu padre para poderte consolar, hija mía llora hasta sacar ese dolor de tu pecho- acaricio su pelo y se giro la cabeza a la entrada- pasa por el Eloy, cumplí mi promesa, llévatelo o te juro que lo matare con mis manos por lo que hizo a mi hija y a mi nieto sin preguntar nada-

Albert hiba abrir su boca, ante la desesperación de ver a Candy llorar. Cuando sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y le decía- vamos hijo, deja que este más calmada y hablaras con ella-

Albert vio a su tía, su cara era de tristeza y preocupación- tía, no puedo dejar a mi esposa así, no cuando hemos- su voz cayo y las lágrimas salieron de su cara, Eloy extendió sus manos y Albert fue a llorar en su regazo como cuando era un niño, ella acaricio su cabeza.

André rio y con una mirada retadora le dijo – ahora si es tu esposa, pero que tal antes te revolcabas con esa perdida y por no cuidar a mi hija- apretó los puños- mi nieto, mi pobre nieto – con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas – ESTA MUERTO y mi hija esta delicada y desolada, William me prometiste que nunca la harías sufrir-

Albert se despejo y lo vio – yo- movió su cabeza- nunca le falte a su hija, fue una trampa, una maldita trampa- se reincorporo y apretando sus manos- caí en ella y mi hijo está muerto por mi estupidez- Eloy le tomo la mano y la apretó infundiéndole consuelo.

Suspiro Eloy y vio con mirada firme a André – prometió no juzgar asta saber la verdad no lo olvide, que William, no está solo. No permitiré que hagas leña del árbol caído me oíste André, no lo voy a permitir-

André sostenía a Candy y esta le dijo en un murmulló – papa, por favor. No quiero seguir escuchándolo-

La cara se giro a ver a Eloy- sácalo o te juro que olvidare que es el padre de mis nietos y lo matare aquí mismo- esta asintió.

Con la dulzura de una madre- vamos hijo, llévame a ver a tus hijos que seguro están asustados- el asintió- en estos momentos no puedes probar nada, déjala que se calme y te prometo que hablas con ella, vámonos-

El movió la cabeza y suspiro, vio a Candy en los brazos de su padre y dijo – te amo, perdóname- ella escondió más la cara en el regazo de su padre y este lanzo una mirada de odio. Los dos se retiraron de la habitación entre los sollozos de Candy.

André hablo con el capitán- capitán, después arreglare cuentas con usted- él se cuadro y volvió a gritar- Capitana, quiero seguridad extra en el piso del hotel y busquen a esa maldita mujer-

De las sombras una pálida Minrret se acerco y cabizbaja dijo – si majestad, se hará como lo pide- se acerco y toco la cabeza de Candy con ternura- lo siento, siento mucho no haber estado ahí contigo perdóname- pero ella no respondía.

André suspiro y dijo- salgan de aquí, mi hija y yo hablaremos, que William no entre asta que mi hija lo disponga- los dos se cuadraron y salieron en silencio de la habitación.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Candy empezó a controlarse, se despejo de su padre y este limpio de sus mejillas el resto de lagrimas- hija, ¿estás bien?- ella movió la cabeza- ¿Cómo te sientes?- seguía sin responder.

Su padre la vio con ternura y dolor; de pronto ella bajo la cabeza y dijo- no debí de haber venido nunca papa, tal vez mi hijo estaría vivo. Yo lo mate por venirlo a buscarlo y para encontrarlo en brazos de otra, papa YO MATE A MI HIJO- el llanto volvía y André solo la abrazaba más.

La dejo llorar y sacar todo su dolor. De pronto este comenzó a ceder y la separo de su pecho. Ambos suspiraron- más tranquila- ella asintió. Trato de recostarla en la cama, cuando un dolor la hizo doblarse ante la cara de impotencia de su padre grito- Arturo, Arturo-

Candy se llevo las manos a su pecho y vio con desesperación a su padre, mientras apretaba su camisón. Agitada trato de hablar- papa, me duele mucho, papa- fue lo único que dijo al desvanecerse en los brazos de él.

Después de unos segundos de escuchar el grito Arturo entraba a la habitación, de tras de él, Albert que apenas se calmaba afuera de la habitación de sus hijos, para entrar. En cuestión de segundos, Arturo estaba al lado de Candy tomándole el pulso, la empezó a revisarla y André le había cedido su lugar y Albert estaba a pie de la cama.

Nadie decía algo y me atrevo a pensar que no respiraban tampoco. Arturo terminaba la auscultación y movía su cabeza en forma de negación. Dejo el brazo de Candy en la cama, pues volvía a tomar el pulso y giro su rostro a ver a Albert. Camino mientras lo observaban, sin hacer otro gesto que su cara pálida, soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Albert.

Albert recibió de lleno el puño de Arturo en su cara, este golpe volteo su cara al girarla. De la comisura de su boca un hilo de sangre salía. Arturo estaba paralizado y con los puños aun temblando – SI NO FUERAS EL AMOR DE SU VIDA- apretó sus mandíbulas- Y SUPIERA QUE ELLA, TE PERDONARA EN ALGUN MOMENTO, TE JURO ANDREW QUE TE MATARIA EN ESTE MOMENTO-

Albert solo bajo la cara y limpio su rostro- ¿Cómo esta?- lo dijo con un dolor en su voz.

Arturo dijo – solo cansada, el dolor en el pecho fue por la pérdida de sangre, tendré que sedarla para que disminuya el dolor- girándose a ver a André que se mantenía firme.

André hablo- quiero llevármela a casa, ¿Cuándo la podremos regresar a Escocia?- sus puños estaban cerrados- mi nieto también necesita ser llevado a su hogar y darle la ceremonia que merece, el ahora es un ángel y no debemos dejarlo más aquí, debe volver con Dios-

Arturo suspiro- estará mejor por la mañana, tardara en recuperar la sangre que perdió en unos días- giro y lanzo una mirada de odio a Albert- pero el dolor emocional, solo dios sabe cuando sanara, podemos regresarla mañana por la tarde a casa. No hay motivo para que este mas aquí-

Albert cerró los ojos, sabía perfectamente- he preparado todo ya, mi hijo- apretó sus manos- está ya siendo preparado para el regreso. Solo necesitaba saber el estado de mi esposa-

André movió la cabeza- pues ya sabes cómo esta mi hija, tu tía debe estar con mis otros nietos ¿verdad?- el asintió- entonces me llevare a mi hija y mis nietos a Escocia mañana, tu regresa cuando quieras, o quédate aquí con esa mujer a mi me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. Mi hija y mis nietos no te necesitaran-

En ese momento Eloy entraba, dejo a su hijo en el pasillo para que repusiera su estado de ánimo y no espantara a los niños. Entro y los reviso, beso y acerico; de pronto escucho un grito pero ella no le prestó atención para no alarmar a los niños. Ellos caían de sueño pues Patty estuvo al pendiente de ellos, jugando y viendo que comieran. Las dos se vieron y Patty asintió, dándole pauta a la tía para que se fuera a ver que sucedía mientras ella bañaba a los gemelos junto a las nanas.

Escucho las palabras de André y le partió el corazón, sabía que Albert cometió un error pero no permitiría que fuera juzgado, sin poder defenderse- si él hace eso André, cargaras con la culpa de decirle a tu hija, que juzgaste a su esposo, lo condenaste sin siquiera poder defenderse- se retaron con la mirada- además como le explicaras a tus nietos que regresan a su casa sin su padre, esa decisión solo depende de Candy y hasta que ella no esté bien, Albert estará al lado de su familia me oíste-

Se acerco a Albert colocándose junto a él. André frunció el ceño- pero no viajara con nosotros- se giro.

Albert tenía la cabeza baja, suspiro y hablo – se que todo apunta que soy culpable de esto, en parte se que lo soy. Pero también se que es mi familia y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlos por un mal entendido, así que aunque usted lo impida, yo estaré con ellos hasta que pueda hablar con mi esposa y solucionar esto- levanto la cara- A DONDE LOS LLEVE IRE, ASIS EA EL FIN DEL MUNDO NO PODRA ALEJARME DE ELLOS, PELEARE PARA DEMOSTRAR MI INOCENCIA Y EL PERDON DE MI ESPOSA-

Arturo movió la cabeza y se acerco a André- basta de peleas lo primero es llevarlos a casa y darle sepultura a mi sobrino después de eso, mátalo si quieres o llévate a mi sobrina al lugar más lejano, pero André- este se giro a verlo – no es nuestra decisión, solo puede decidirlo ellos y nada mas ellos-

Suspiro y dijo – iras con nosotros por mis nietos y por mi hija. Ya recibirás tu castigo cuando ella esté bien. Partimos por la tarde, si no estás listo no me va importar- lo vio a la cara- por ahora ve con mis nietos que yo me ocupare de mi hija-

Albert asintió y se retiro de la habitación. André vio a Arturo- ¿Qué tiene?-

Arturo frunció el ceño- mal del alma, dolor y una fuerte tristeza- André movió la cabeza- descuida, estará bien es fuerte y se sobre pondrá a esto también- André asintió- se que necesitas ver varias cosa, yo me quedare con ella ve a preparar todo-

André beso la frente de su hija – tranquila mi niña, esto también pasara te lo prometo y no estarás sola, yo estoy contigo- se dispuso a salir de la habitación. El sabía que Albert tenía culpa, pero aun le intrigaba mucho ¿Quién era esa maldita mujer?, lo descubriría y sabía perfectamente a donde ir así que se dispuso a encontrar respuestas.

Minrret se encontraba en su habitación de hotel, dentro de ella estaba Mitchell sentado en el escritorio y ella daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra a los oficiales que llevaba consigo. Cuando el ultimo salió, ella se giro a verlo y le dijo firmemente- ¿Qué paso?-

Mitchell repetía una y otra vez todo la que paso desde que llegaron hasta que paso el accidente. Vio a Minrret y le dijo – no lo sé, llegamos y todo estuvo bien, hasta que la deje esperando a Lord William y empezó toda esta pesadilla-

Minrret movió la cabeza- y la mujer ¿donde está?-

Mitchell se irguió y vio a los ojos a Minrret- desapareció- ella lo miro dudosa- lo que oíste parece que se la trago la tierra, pero te juro Minrret esa cara y esos ojos; eran de ella-

En ese momento André entraba a la habitación y escucho lo que el capitán dijo - ¿Quién era capitán?-

Los dos se cuadraron y el capitán hablo – Lady Gordon, estoy seguro-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de André- ¿pero como logro salir viva de esa noche?-

Minrret hablo- tal vez milord, los partidarios de Gordon lograron sacarla antes que pudiéramos terminar con ella-

André estaba enojado- maldición- su grito fue potente- indique que nadie de ese clan, saliera vivo esa noche ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esa estupidez?-

Mitchell hablo – milord, encontraron los guardias negros a una mujer con un hijo, las ropas concedían con Lady Gordon, el problema es que estaban quemados y-

André movió la cabeza- justificaciones estúpidas no capitán, ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?-

Mitchell trato de recordar – creo que Camile Lavalle- dijo con seguridad

André se llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla y empezó a caminar, ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre, donde? Después de unos minutos se freno, giro la cabeza y vio a los dos capitanes- es el nombre de su madre, maldición yo tuve la culpa por no revisar los reportes maldita sea-

Los dos se pusieron en alerta – majestad ¿está seguro?-

André se acerco – no digas tontería Mitchell claro que estoy seguro-

Minrret se acerco – entonces tenemos un problema más grave, esto fue planeado como dijo Lord William-

André asintió - ¿tiene los nombres de los huéspedes del hotel?- apretó la mano- estoy seguro que esto todavía no termina.

Mitchell se apuro a revisar los documento del escritorio y se los próximo- aquí están-

André los reviso y su cara palideció cuando vio un nombre- sigue aquí- los dos se giraron- aquí esta su verdadero nombre- ellos se acercaron y Minrret lo vio a los ojos.

Esta suspiro y dijo – hay que encontrarla, lo más pronto posible esto aun no termina, si lo está haciendo por venganza. Ella no se detendrá, hasta lograrlo- todos asintieron.

La noche había transcurrido, el hotel era un desorden completo. Todos los oficiales estaban registrando habitación por habitación, todo el mundo estaba agitado.

Arturo estaba sentado junto a la cama de Candy, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y se dejo ver la figura del médico que atendía a Candy, este le hizo una seña para hablar con él. Arturo salió – disculpe, fui el doctor que atendió a la señora me dijeron que estaba buscándome-

Arturo afuera de la habiatacion dijo – si por favor dígame ¿Qué paso?- el doctor hiba hablar cuando una mucama se acerco.

Con la cabeza abajo la mucama dijo – disculpe, entrare a ordenar la habitación y dejare esta palangana de agua con unas compresas por si la necesitan- aquella mujer llevaba el uniforme del hotel, en las manos llevaba la palangana y unas toallas- si gusta yo cuidare a la señora mientras hablan, al fondo del pasillo dejamos un servicio de té y café por si gustan-

El doctor le dijo – vamos ahí le explicare, veo que necesita un poco de café la noche será larga- Arturo asintió.

La mucama entro al cuarto dejo todo en una mesa las cosas que traía y se acerco a la cama de Candy, le susurro- maldita, apenas es solo una probada del dolor que sufrirás por haberlo matado- el odio de su corazón la llevo a tomar un cojín con sus dos manos, lo apretaba de sus lados y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Candy, esta permanecía dormida por el sedante- te matera con mis propias manos, como lo hiciste con mi esposo maldita- bajaba poco a poco acercándose a ella. Apenas había colocado la almohada en su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió y ella giro la cabeza para ver al intruso. Solo se escucho - ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Mientras André y los capitanes descubrían las pistas de Lady Gordon. La tía abuela y Albert hablaban seriamente, después de dejar dormidos a los gemelos que no querían despejarse de su padre.

Fueron a la habitación de la tía, dejaron a los pequeños dormidos y con las niñeras. La habitación tenía una pequeña sala donde Albert estaba sentado con sus manos en la cabeza y ella estaba sirviendo un poco de te- hijo, debes de ser sincero ¿Qué paso?, de verdad ¿engañaste a Candy con esa mujer?-

Albert alzo la mirada y la vio a los ojos- nunca tía, pero creo que me equivoque en confiar demasiado en esa persona-

La tía movía su cabeza Albert le conto todo sobre esa mujer. Acerco el servicio de té y se lo dio a Albert- y esa mujer ¿Dónde está?, debemos encontrarla para que aclare lo que paso- dijo mientras se devolvía a la mesa para servirse ese te- solo ella podrá aclarar la situación, Patty me dijo que fue a buscarla a la habitación que compartían pero no tenía nada, se marcho. No creo que se la haya tragado la tierra así de fácil-

Albert tomaba un poco de te- lo se tía, pero nadie la ha visto- suspiro- fui un tonto por creer en ella, la ayude y m ira lo que paso; solo por un minuto de estupidez perdí a mi hijo y estoy a punto de perder a mi esposa-

La tía caminaba a la sala para sentarse a tranquilizar a su sobrino- descuida la encontraremos, la persona que George mando la está buscando-sentándose en la sala.

Albert dejaba el servicio en la mesa de centro – si lo sé pero. Eso no cambia mi estupidez tía, no sé cómo voy a explicárselo a Candy-

La tía frunció el ceño – he ahí el problema, Candy tomo la peor parte del asunto sin mencionarte que la muerte del bebe le pesará mucho, por eso te recomiendo que encuentres a esa mujer y aclare la situación-

Albert asintió- igual pienso lo mismo, Camile Lavalle tiene que aclarar las cosas-

La tía abuela se quedo estática y dijo dudosamente- ¿Cómo la llamaste?-

Albert la vio desconcertado – su nombre es Camile Lavalle, era muy parecida a Ross por eso quise ayudarla-

La tía seguía pasmada- ¿ella tenía los mismos ojos que Ross acaso también era de la misma edad que tendría ella? Y su piel William recuerda bien ¿era blanca y su pelo era color rojo?-

El dudoso dijo – si tía le dijo que tenía los mismos ojos de Ross y casi tenía su edad, su piel era blanca pero su pelo era rubio ¿Por qué?-

La tía abuela soltó el servicio que termino cayendo en el piso de la habitación y cerró los ojos. Albert se acerco rápidamente y ella solo pudo decir- era ella hijo, era ella-

Albert se apuro al ver el estado de su tía- ¿Quién tía? Dígame si conoce a Camile-

Ella asintió- sí, pero su nombre es Berth- la vio desconcertó y ella siguió hablando – Camile Lavalle está sepultada en tierras altas desde antes de tu nacimiento- Albert abrió los ojos- y te lo puedo asegurar porque yo estuve en su entierro-

Albert la miro angustiado – entonces ¿a quien conocí? Y ¿Quién es Berth?-

La tía abuela lo miro a los ojos- Berth Gordon- Albert se quedo paralizado – es la esposa de Gordon, por dios caíste en una trampa-

Abrió sus ojos completos y empezó a hilar todo – tía entonces-

Ella asintió- su objetivo nunca fuiste tu hijo, fue Candy- El comenzó a caminar a la puerta con cara pálida- Candy sigue en peligro-

Albert no se detuvo y camino fuertemente a la habitación de su esposa, abrió la puerta rápidamente. Durante su corto recorrido solo tenía un mal presentimiento, si todo esto fue hecho por una estúpida venganza. Berth o Camile o como se llame no estaría en paz hasta vengar a su esposo. ¿Pero por que la hazaña con su esposa? gordon habia muerto en ese calabozo ¿que tenia encontra de Candy?

Se quedo paralizado cuando al entrar vio aquella mucama con un cojín en la cara de Candy. Los ojos de esa mujer eran de un demonio, lleno de ira y dolor. Se aproximo a ella, le quito el cojín de la cara de Candy aventándolo por la habitación y se giro mientras lo veía estática aquella mujer.

La tomo, apretándola de sus brazos y le decía- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Dime ¿Qué diablos hacia?-

De pronto la tía abuela entraba y encendía la luz, Albert vio la misma mirada de Camile en aquella mujer, se paralizo y dijo – Camile- dudoso- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

La mujer sonrió y dijo – lo que debí hacer hace mucho William-

Albert movió la cabeza y con desesperación le grito - ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué quieres matar a mi esposa?, por tu culpa he perdido a mi hijo cerró los ojos por un momento - ¿Por qué quieres hacernos tanto mal?-

Ella solo rio a carcajadas- ¿mal? Abre los ojos Albert yo no soy el demonio sino ella, esta maldita- movió su cabeza y el gorro del uniforme cayo y dejo ver su cabellera roja.

La tía abuela se aproximo temblando – ¿Berth, eres tú?- ella se giro asintiendo.

Albert no comprendía que pasaba, esos ojos eran los de Camile pero su pelo no, su mirada de odio tampoco y se repetía ¿Qué está pasando? Ante la conmoción André también había llegado para ver la escena, no comprendía pero cerró sus ojos al ver que sus temores eran ciertos.

Albert seguía sujetándolo - ¿Quién diablos eres? Contéstame- con enojo y en tono de mando. Candy seguía dormida por el tranquilizante que le había aplicado su tío.

Berth se giro a verlo a los ojos- soy la esposa de un asesinado y madre de una huérfana- Albert no podía entender lo que decía- ¿quieres saber quién es tu esposa? Y ¿Por qué hago esto?, yo te lo diré ella es –

André salió del aturdimiento y grito – cállate o te arrepentirás toda tu vida-

Ella rio y sin quitar la mirada de Albert dijo – arrepentirme, - asintió- no me haga reír André, no defienda a esta cobarde- el odio de su alma ya no podía contenerse así que hablo -ELLA ES UNA ASESINA, MATO A MI ESPOSO A SANGRE FRIA Y TERMINO CON TODO NUESTRO CLAN EN UNA SOLA NOCHE-


	51. Chapter 51 UN AMARGO DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 51

UN AMARGO DESPERTAR

Los ruidos de la habitación hicieron que Candy despertara de aquel sueño, sus parpados estaban tan pensados que solo podía escuchar es alboroto, las voces las escuchaba lejanas y apenas audibles, escucho la voz de Albert que estaba pelando con una mujer. La voz de aquella mujer se le hizo familiar, era "la asesina de su hijo".

Junto todo las fuerzas que le quedaban y un acto sobre humano comenzó a levantarse de esa pesada cama. Todos estaban atentos de la pelea; no se percataron que ella estaba despertando. Giro levemente su cara y vio como Albert sostenía a esa intrusa. Un coraje profundo y un sentimiento de venganza, impotencia y des concertación le dieron la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

Albert la sostuvo con más fuerza y la vio a los ojos- ¿QUE DIABLOS DICES? Mi esposa no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de nadie-

Berth rio a carcajada – ella- su mirada era de fuego- MATO A MI ESPOSO ENTIENDELO Y NOS QUITO TODO- grito con todo el odio que sentía.

Albert desesperado movió su cabeza en signo de negación y dijo – ESTAS LOCA, LOCA-

De pronto la voz apagada de Candy se escucho – tuu eerrees – agitada y sentada en la cama – llaaa eessppoossaa ddee eessee mmmalllditto-

Instintivamente Albert giro, al igual que André y vieron como Candy estaba muy agitada y estaba levantándose de aquella cama, la tía abuela se aproximo a ella, para ayudarle y esta estiro la mano para que se detuviera. La voz de André resonó – HIJA- ella movió la cabeza en negación ante la expresión de asombro de su padre.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto recto, su cuerpo apenas respondía. Sus piernas respondían muy lentamente y su mano derecha estaba sobre su pecho; camino cerca de ellos. Albert al verla soltó a Berth y se acerco a sostener a Candy que dio un pequeño traspié. Ella lo vio a los ojos y se volteo a ver Berth que permanecía estática y con un gesto retador.

Candy la vio directamente a los ojos, siendo su expresión fría llena de ira y dijo – tu maldita- guardo silencio mientras era sostenida por Albert- mataste a mi hijo y lo pagaras- empuño su mano derecha que colgaba a un costado de ella.

Berth rio al verla en ese estado- y tu MATASTE A MI ESPOSO- con sarcasmo se acerco a ella- si murió tu BASTARDO, bien lo tenias merecido por ser una "ASESINA"-LEVANTANDO EL ROSTRO

Candy abrió los ojos y le dijo – CALLATE MI HIJO ERA INOCENTE EN CAMBIO GORDON ERA UN ASESINO DESPIADADO, UN MALDITO SIN CORAZON Y NUNCA OYEME NUNCA – la vio fijamente- ME ARREPENTIRE POR LO QUE HICE, POR QUE AGRACIAS A ELLO SALVE A MI FAMILIA- Albert la vio desconcertado.

La cara de Berth se transfiguró y se aproximo a Candy – MALDITA, EL SOLO QUERIA LO QUE ERA SUYO Y POR DEFENDERLO, LO ASESINASTE Y CON FORME CON ESO MATASTE A TODO UN CLAN TUS MANOS ESTAN MANCHADAS DE SANGRE INOCENTE. NO DESCANSARE ASTA QUE PAGES CON TU VIDA LA BLASFEMIA QUE DICES DE MI ESPOSO MALDITA- levanto su mano para golpearla pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar la mano de Minrret sostuvo su mano, ella se giro y la vio con desagrado y volvió a ver a Candy- COMO SIEMPRE USAS A TUS PERRO FIELES PARA PROTEGERTE-

Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle por el enojo de escuchar aquella detestable mujer. Candy hiba hablar cuando André se adelanto – SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ- Minrret asintió y la tomo para asegurarla Candy la miraba con odio mientras la retiraban.

Berth se retiraba mientras Minrret la tenia sometida doblándole la mano derecha en su espalda, pero se giro y dijo – COMO TU ACABASTE CON MI FAMILIA, HE TERMINADO CON LA TUYA MALDITA. TU TERMINASTE CON MI ESPOSO Y YO HE TERMINADO CON EL TUYO POR QUE SIEMPRE VIVIRA EN USTEDES EL RECUERDO DE LA MUERTE DE SU BASTARDO Y AL FINAL ESTARAN SOLOS. COMO YO ESTOY CON MI HIJA- sonrió de lado – AL FIN DE CUENTAS PUDE LOGRAR MI VENGANZA, LA GRAN PAREJA REAL, SE SEPARARA Y DEMOSTRARAN QUE SU GRAN AMOR ES UNA FARZA. LOS DOS SON PAR DE ASESINOS- rio a carcajada suelta.

Sin pensarlo, Candy se zafó de los brazos de Albert y se encamino a donde se había detenido Minrret con Berth. Ella hablaba y Candy se acercaba, de pronto el sonido de un golpe, saco a todos de su trance – NUNCA ME OYES, NO PODRAS GANAR. POR QUE TU INFAMIA SERA PAGADA CON TU MUERTE. TE LO JURO Y RESPECTO A MI FAMILIA- lanzo una mirada retadora- SI MATE A GORDON PARA PROTEGERLA CREES QUE NO VOLVERIA HACERLO- dibujo una mirada – SAQUEN LA DE AQUÍ CAPITANA, MAÑANA MISMO REGRESAMOS A ESCOCIA Y ENTONCES MORIRA-

Los ojos de fuego de Berth eran aterradores y de pronto de su comisura un hilo de sangre empezó a salir- MALDITA, NOPODRAS REPARAR LO QUE DESTRUI-

Candy rio fatigada por el esfuerzo – DESCUIDA ME LO COBRARE CON TU HIJA, ELLA PAGARA POR LA MUERTE DE MI HIJO- todos los presentes se giraron a verla, pero su expresión del rostro era fría y seria, sus ojos se mantenían puestos en aquella mujer, viendo como la cara de ella se transfiguraba al escuchar aquellas palabras, la voz de Candy era firme y fuerte, sin duda no estaba mintiendo.

Por primera vez en su loca travesía, Berth sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y sintió un miedo espantoso que taladraba su corazón. Sabía que habría consecuencias de sus actos y lo asumiría por eso dejo a su hija en Francia y con instrucciones precisas por si no volvía, pero ahora sabia que despertó a un fiera que había estado dormida. Sabía que una mujer herida podría decir mil cosas, pero por experiencia cuando LA REGENTE decía una amenaza lo cumplía. Temió por su hija y grito – NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, ES UNA NIÑA, NO SABE NADA- su cara era de miedo y de terror.

La cara de Candy era fría y sin expresión- MI HIJO TAMBIEN ERA INOCENTE Y TU LO MATASTE, ES JUSTO, ASI QUE LARGATE PRONTO RECIBIRAS TU MERECIDO – todos en la habitación no daban crédito a los que escuchaban, la tía abuela quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz de Candy diciendo eso, Albert estaba en shock y André solo movía la cabeza- LLEVENSELA Y VEAN QUE NO LE PASE NADA, YO MISMA ACABARE CON ELLA EN ESCOCIA Y TRAIGANME A SU HIJA DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE. ES UNA ORDEN CAPITANA ME ENTENDIO- vio a Minrret con frialdad y esta supo que no mentía con la orden, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con Berth que estaba en shock al escuchar la ultima orden; cerró los ojos y se dispuso a llevársela de ahí.

Berth desesperada grito – MI HIJA, NO MI HIJA NO- mientras Minrret la sacaba a rastras y los gritos seguían.

De pronto Candy cayó al piso, Albert salió de su trance al ver como se desplomaba- Candy- grito y corrió a detenerla antes de cayera al suelo.

Esta lo vio con una mirada vacía- ayúdame a llegar a mi cama- el asintió, la tía abuela se dispuso ayudarle a acomodarse en la cama, abriendo las sabanas y acomodando la almohada mientras Albert la colocaba en su lugar. Ella se giro y vio a su padre- QUE PREPAREN TODO PAPA- este asintió- quiero partir en la mañana para Escocia, mi hijo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- necesita descansar en su casa- André asintió mientras Albert estaba parado a un costado de la cama y la tia abuela terminaba de acomodarla en su lugar-

Albert vio a André y los dos dijeron al unisonó – NO AUN NO PUEDES VIAJAR-

Candy frunció el ceño y azoto las manos en la cama- HE DICHO QUE PARTIMOS A PRIMERA HORA PARA ESCOCIA- se giro y vio a Albert- si quieres quedarte. QUEDATE TU yo voy a darle sepultura a mi hijo, no pienso dejarlo aquí; lo quiero cerca a su familia- Albert bajo la mirada y ella comenzó a llorar.

Su padre se acerco a ella y tomo su mano – como digas hija, preparare todo y mañana a primera hora partiremos está bien; ya no protestare que sea como tu quieres- ella asintió.

Cerro sus ojos un momento y dijo – por favor salga, necesito hablar con mi padre-

Albert preocupado dijo - ¿necesitamos hablar?-

Candy lo vio fijamente- lo sé, pero – cerro los ojos- necesito descansar por ahora para llevar a mis hijos a su casa, si decide acompañarnos Sir William hablaremos mañana o al llegar a Escocia. Hoy me encuentro indispuesta y necesito tener fuerzas para el regreso; espero que entienda la situación, lo que sí le puedo decir es que hablaremos- Albert la miro desconcertado por el tono y como le hablo, sin embargo ella no dejo tiempo a que le respondiera- por favor en cargase de mis hijos, junto a la tía abuela por favor- esta se giro a verla y la tía asintió – partiremos temprano y quisiera que todo este dispuesto para la hora de partir, seguro estarán preocupados por favor dígales que estuve enferma mañana hablare con los niños –suspiro- estaré mejor y les explicare todo-

Albert hablo – Candy- esta lo miro fijamente- deja de hablar así son NUESTROS HIJOS Y POR SUPUESTO QUE IRE CON USTEDES SON MI FAMILIA y HABLAREMOS JUNTOS CON ELLOS, POR FAVOR NO ME CASTIGES ASI QUE MI CORAZON TAMBIEN ESTA DESTROZADO POR LA PERDIDA PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE SALDREMOS ADELANTE JUNTOS-

Candy sonrió – si ahora si somos tu familia- empezó alterarse de nuevo – PERO MIENTRAS NO ESTABAMOS ESTABAS CON ELLA- grito- ELLA MATO A MI HIJO Y TU FUISTE SU COMPLICE, LE DISTE LA CONFIANZA SUFIENTE PARA PODER DESTRUIR A NUESTRA FAMILIA, POR QUE TU EXCUSA PATETICA DE QUE SE PARECIA A TU HERMANA NO ES MOTIVO DE JUSTIFICACION PARA TUS ACTOS WILLIAM, POR FAVOR NO TENGO FUERZAS PARA DISCUTIR CONTIGO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS- Albert sintió que su corazón se detenía abruptamente y su sangre se congelaba

La miro a los ojos y dijo – NO PELEARE CONTIGO TRATANDO DE ACLARAR LAS COSAS- Candy lo seguía viendo fijamente- habrá oportunidad de aclarar todo por el momento descansa estaré CON NUESTROS HIJOS- sin decir más salió del cuarto.

La tía abuela hablo – hija,- Candy se giro a verla- tal vez en este momento te sientes destruida y buscas culpables solo te recuerdo que ellos no fueron los únicos culpables- la mirada de odio que le lanzo Candy no inquieto a la tía – solo te dijo que no juzgues a William si no sabes toda la historia, no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores, encuentra a los culpables antes de acusar a inocentes o te pesara todo la vida, porque si continuas así también lastimaras a tus hijos-.

La tía abuela se retiro después de decirlo, Candy permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos. Fue el turno de su padre para hablar- Candy-

Ella se giro a verlo – MAÑANA NOS VAMOS Y NO PODRAS HACER QUE CAMBIA DE DECISIÓN- al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía su padre.

André asintió – está bien, se hará como tú lo digas; solo quiero decirte algo- ella lo miro – Andrew no es de mi agrado, ni lo justifico pero en algo si tiene razón Emmy, tal vez los culpables no son ellos nada más. William tuvo la culpa por confiado hija- ella se giro a verlo fijamente- pero Berth fue una mujer muy inteligente para poderse infiltrar directamente en tu familia. Alguien debió de orquestar esto y Berth- apretó los puños- no tenía tanta fuerza para llegar a este punto, esto llevo tiempo, dinero y conexiones por que estuvimos rastreando a todo el clan, para evitar una situación de represarías-

Candy trago saliva – lo sé padre, pero hasta no encontrar al verdadero responsable; opino lo mismo que tu alguien debe estar detrás de esto, pero eso no los justifica a ninguno de los dos por sus acciones y por la pérdida de mi hijo- sus ojos empezaron a llorar- no puedo arriesgarlos más, aunque tenga que mandarlos lejos de mi- apretó sus puños- no permitiré que nadie más muera por mi error. No me arrepiento de lo que hice y sé que tarde o temprano lo pagaría- sus lagrimas se derramaban como mares por su rostro- pero mi hijo, no tenía que pagar las culpas de su madre y William no debió de confiar tanto. Mi corazón esta despedazado pero a pesar de eso, tengo que cuidarlos para que no los vuelvan a lastimar, aunque implique alejarlos de mi-

André empezó a llorar comprendiendo la actitud de su hija, el sentimiento de culpa que agobiaba su corazón era muy grande y el dolor de su alma no era nada comparado con las decisiones que tomaría- está bien, se hará como tu diga- Apretó los puños- y la niña ¿Qué harás con la hija de ellos?, se que no perdonaras a su madre, ni tú, ni el consejo de ancianos. Al fin de cuentas ella es inocente de los pecados de sus padres –

Ella cerró los ojos y dijo – expiare mis culpas con ella, por favor traten de encontrarla y llevarla a Escocia- suspiro- tal vez no pueda salvar a su madre pero tienes razón de que ella es inocente, estará bajo mi protección y no le faltara nada, lo prometo-

André abrió los ojos- Candy-

Ella movió la cabeza- descuida, sabrás que voy hacer con ella por el momento quisiera estar sola padre- André asintió.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se giro a verla- descansa, te amo hija y te apoyare en todo-

Candy dijo con la voz entre cortada – yo también padre, yo también- cerró la puerta y los ojos de Candy al igual que su dolor se liberaron. Detrás de aquella puerta se escucho – MI HIJO, MI POBRE HIJO PERDONA A TU MADRE, PAGASTE MIS ERRORES- los sollozos hicieron estremecer a los guardias que resguardaban en ese momento la habitación, mientras André caminaba a la suya, necesitaba pensar un poco el viaje a Escocia sería muy largo y aun faltaban muchas cosas.

Se perdía por el pasillo del hotel y suspiro – descuida hija, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, igual yo no permitiré que te hagan daño porque todo esto fue mi culpa por ponerte en la Regencia y no poder librarte de esta vida- apretando sus puños y dando pasos firmes.

Albert se encontraba en la habitación de su tía; no quiso que sus hijos lo vieran en ese estado se calmaría para ir con ellos, Patty seguía cuidándolos y el tenia que arreglar todo para su partida y en eso también entraba decirle a su tía que Steart estaba vivo. Se acomodo en el sillón después de preparó una taza de té, la noche seria larga muy larga.

La tía abuela entraba al cuarto, tantas cosas y a su edad no tenía la fuerza de antes. Unos años menos y ella misma le hubiera dado un par de cachetas y la hubiera despedazado con sus manos; pero la edad sin duda ya le pasaba la factura. Salió de sus pensamientos y vio a su William, abatido y con la mirada perdida sosteniendo una taza de té.

Se acerco con pasos firmes y se sentó a su lado y dijo- de veras tener paciencia hijo y confiar en Dios que esto se arreglara, veras que esto se aclarara muy pronto y volverán las cosas a su lugar- palmeo su hombro.

Albert le sonrió de una forma sin muchas ganas- confiere en eso y dejare que el corazón de Candy se tranquilice han sido muchas cosas, tendré paciencia para poder hablar con ella y si es necesario pedir perdón de rodillas lo hare tía, no dejare que esto arruine nuestras vidas no dejare que ella se salga con la suya, defenderé a mi familia- suspiro – pero lo que ahora me inquieta son dos cosas tía- ambos se giraron para verse a la cara- la primera es lo que dijo esa mujer-

La tía abuela lo sospechaba y suspiro- lo que Candy mato a su esposo y termino con todo su clan- asintió- necesitas averiguar, no puedo creer nada de lo que dijo. Tal vez Candy tuvo que hacer algo para frenar a Gordon- movió la cabeza- pero que sea una asesina, lo dudo y menos que fuera capaz de acabar con todo un clan; esa niña no tiene tanta maldad, alguien debió dar esa orden-

Albert asintió- si tía, lo mismo he pensado yo; llegando a Escocia veré que paso en realidad por que dudo que Candy haya podido hacer eso- la tía asintió- pero aparte de todo eso necesito decirle algo- la tía lo miro fijamente, Albert tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – sabe que venimos a Inglaterra por la sospecha de que Steart estuviera vivo ¿verdad?- ella asintió y el suspiro – tía- hizo una pausa- Steart está vivo-ella no respondió la noticia la dejo congelada y su respiración se detuvo al escuchar las palabra – ESTA VIVO Y ESTA AQUI-

El corazón de la tia se paralizo, su sobrino que habia dado por muerto, al cual le lloro y dejo la búsqueda por perdida; se encontraba tan cerca de ella. Estaba procesando todo- ¿Dónde esta?- dijo temblando y su voz entre cortado- William, necesito verlo por favor, llévame con el – William asintió y los dos se levantaron, el corazón de la tía abuela estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, no dijeron nada más y salieron del hotel para el hospital, en el carruaje seguidos de sus protecciones imperiales de guardias.

En una masion a las afueras de la ciudad un carruaje llegaba, los caballos cansados por haber corrido. Una mujer salía a toda prisa tocando la puerta de aquella mansión. Un mayordomo de edad avanzada perfectamente vestido de color negro y camisa blanco, reconoció aquella mujer a la luz de la lámpara – disculpe la hora- agitada y con cara de desesperacion – necesito ver a milord, Lady Berth me ha mandado- el asintió y abrió mas la puerta dejándola entrar.

La luz de la mansión la deslumbro un poco y retiro el gorro de la capa que traía, esta estaba sujeta por un par de listones delgados, debajo de esta capa tenía un modesto vestido de color café oscuro con adornos blancos en el pecho. El mayordomo se para a su lado – sígame milord se encuentra en la biblioteca la anunciare- la joven asintió y siguió al mayordomo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la biblioteca y el mayordomo toco la puerta entrando, la joven permanecía afuera de la habiatacion, al cabo de unos segundos el mayordomo salió – pase-

En aquella habitación amplia con pocos muebles, solo un escritorio de roble y detrás un librero, enfrente una sala sencilla, la joven entro con algo de miedo. Suspiro profundo y se adentro, dos caballeros se encontraban en el sillón con una copa en sus manos y se veían algo tomados, pero sabía que la vida de su ama dependía de que ella pudiera hablar con aquel caballero. Tomo valor y hablo – buenas noches-

Aquel hombre que siempre se encontraba con su ama, se giro a verla con una mirada penetrante dijo – milord, disculpe la hora pero ha sucedido algo con mi ama-

Este se paro arrojando la copa al suelo – ¿Qué diablos paso?- Eduardo estaba ebrio y enojado, le había dicho mil veces a Berth que debería esperar su orden, pero de seguro esa estúpida mujer adelanto todo, su plan perfecto esta estropeado por la culpa de esa idiota- pronto estúpida dime ¿Qué paso?- acercándose a la pobre muchacha y sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos.

La cara de demonio que vio en aquel hombre, la hizo espantarse pero tenía que pedirle ayuda- mi ama. Lady Berth asido atrapada por las fuerzas especiales escocesas, se enfrento a la Regente y en la confrontación, la regente perdió al príncipe que esperaba y Lord Andrew descubrió su identidad. Ahora se encuentran en el hotel Lord André y lady Andrew con la mitad de la guardia imperial; si usted no la ayuda la mataran milord, la mataran- empezó a llorar.

Eduardo estaba tan molesto que la aventó al piso, mientras con su mano acomodaba su pelo y caminaba por el espacio de la pequeña sala, enfurecido y pensando lo más pronto que podía. Seguramente sería torturada por la Capitana que era muy despiadada. Fruncía el ceño y seguía caminando. Si Berth hablaba estaría en problemas, su padre le había dicho que permaneciera lejos de ella y lo peor por su culpa perdido a su hijo. La pérdida de un miembro de la familia real a manos de quien sea, es castigado con LA MUERTE y siendo uno de los herederos de Escocia; no pintaba nada bien para él; si su padre se llegara enterar su posición como heredero a la corona inglesa peligraría sin mencionar que su vida igual. Se llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla- MALDITA SEA. ESA IDIOTA SE HA METIDO EN UN GRAN PROBLEMA, TODO POR NO ESPERAR MALDITA SEA-

La pobre doncella que se encontraba en el piso, se acerco a él para tomarle de un pie de su pantalón tratando de implorar ayuda para su señora y decirle con desesperación- POR FAVOR AYUDE A MI AMA, SI LA DEJA CON ELLOS LA MATARAN, POR FAVOR SALVE A LA SEÑORA, ES LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE TIENE MI POBRE NIÑA, POR AMOR DE DIOS AYUDENOS-

Eduardo la vio y pateo a la pobre chica, el golpe la hizo doblarse y el aprovecho para acercarse y con una sonrisa le dijo – NO- la joven giro su cara llena de dolor y sus manos aun las tenia enredadas en su cuerpo por el dolor del golpe- POR SU ESTUPIDES MORIRA Y DE SU BASTARDA NO TE PREOCUPES- sonrió- ME ENCARGARE DE QUE ALCANCE A SU MADRE-

La joven desesperada grito al escuchar eso – NO PORFAVOR A LA NIÑA NO-

Eduardo le sostuvo su brazo derecho y la levanto, la pobre chica apenas pudo ponerse de pie. La arrastro hacia donde estaba el otro caballero y la arrojo a los pies de aquel hombre, este se giro para verlo – LLEVALA A LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE LA MANSION Y DESASTE DE ELLA-

La joven se giro a verlo con una cara de terror- MILORD PORFAVOR PIEDAD, SERE LO UNICO QUE TENDRA MI NIÑA, SI ME MATA ¿Quién LA CUIDARA?- su mirada, imploraba por un poco de caridad- LE JURO QUE DESAPARECE CON LA NIÑA Y NUNCA VOLVEREMOS, POR AMOR DE DIOS AYUDENOS-

Eduardo rio – NO TE PREOCUPES TAN PRONTO QUE AMANEZCA YO MISMO IRE A MATARLA – la joven lloraba mientras aquel hombre se levantaba y la sujetaba por un brazo – que no queden cabos suelto Milton o tu cabeza será la siguiente- el asintió.

La joven gritaba pidiendo piedad, pero Eduardo no se inmuto ante la insistencia de la joven. Solo levanto su mano para indicar que se la llevara, aquel hombre se la llevo de la librería a rastras. Eduardo se sirvió otra copa y dijo – maldita sea, Berth- movió su cabeza- ni modo tu solo buscaste tu tumba- sonrió – pero seré noble contigo por los momentos de felicidad que pasamos- tomo un trago de brandy- te mandare lo más pronto a tu hija para que no te vayas sola; jajaja-

La joven rezaba e imploraba aquel hombre por su vida, este parecía de hielo por qué no se inmutaba por los ruegos de la joven. Atravesaron la arboleda de la mansión y entraron a un cuarto de madera derruido, con un olor de tierra majada. El corazón de la joven parecía que saldría de su pecho llego buscando ayuda y solo había encontrado su muerte y lo peor lo único que le dijo su ama no podría cumplirlo.

Aquel hombre abrió la puerta de la casucha y la arrojo con fuerza contra la pared, por unos segundos ella perdió el conocimiento, cuando abrió los ojos aquel hombre le apuntaba con una arma a su cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final.

Pero el ruido de aquel hombre cayendo al piso hizo que los volviera abrir y vio como alguien con capucha le extendía una mano enguantada y le decía – vámonos antes de despierte-

Ella estaba temblando y no reaccionaba, el encapuchado entendió que la joven estaba en shock y no era para menos, se dispuso a quitarse la capucha y su única respuesta de la joven fue ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El hombre sonrió y dijo – salvándote la vida mon aumor- volvió a estriar su mano y esta vez la joven salió con él, corriendo por el jardín de aquella mansión asta internarse en el bosque cercano. Un ángel le había salvado la vida, un ángel muy peculiar. La noche seria un perfecto camuflaje para su huida y solo pedía altísimo poder escapar para ayudar a su joven ama antes que ese malvado lord pudiera llegar a ella

Minrret salía de una habiatacion del sótano del hotel, Mitchell la esperaba angustiado al ver que salía se acerco a decirle- cansada, mint-

Ella le sonrió y le dijo – un poco, pero nada fuera de lo usual-

Mitchell asintió y le dijo – tengo que hablar contigo ¿podrías regalarme un poco de tu tiempo?-

Ella dijo que si con una sonrisa- vamos por algo de comer que muero de hambre y platicamos ¿te parece?- el sonrió y ambos se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel.

Una vez satisfecha su hambre de los dos y con unas tazas de té. Mitchell comenzó hablar- Minnert- ella levanto su mirada para verlo- creo que este atentado va mas allá de una simple venganza- frunció el ceño- creo que aun no ha terminado y Lady Gordon solo fue la punta del iceberg-

Minrret deposito su taza de té en la mesa y suspiro- lo sé- Mitchell la vio con cara de desconcertación- no me mires así- movió la cabeza- solo que pensé que si Lady Gordon quería vengarse debió de tener ayuda de alguien muy influyente, en primera para salir viva de Escocia y después para poderse desaparecer de nosotros sin omitir que la policía inglesa también la buscaba-

Mitchell asintió- estoy de acuerdo contigo, la persona debe tener muchos recurso para tramar todo esto. Porque la aparición de Sir Cornwell en este lugar no creo que haya sido fortuita-

Minrret se mantuvo callado por un tiempo- si, los avisos de búsqueda se esparcieron en muchos lugares y el Clan de los Andrew es muy conocido. ¿Cómo pudo pasar Sir Cornwell sin ser reconocido por alguna aduana? Y lo más importante porque traerlo a Inglaterra y no mandarlo a Escocia-

Mitchell asintió- en efecto, Berth solo fue una pieza más para orquestar algo más grande- se vieron a los ojos- ¿Quién tendría tanto poder y odio para tramar esto contra los regentes?-

Minrret movió la cabeza y dijo – solo hay una persona –

Mitchell se apresuro a responder- si es quien pienso, no solo tendremos un difícil camino para llegar a Escocia sino la hija de Gordon está en peligro- alarmado por sus sospechas.

De pronto una peculiar pareja entraba al restaurante, Rafflles inspecciono el lugar y vio en una mesa al fondo a los capitanes imperial, seguro estaban cenando.

La joven que lo acompañaba hiba sujeta firmemente a su brazo. Por fortuna aquel restaurante estaba completamente solo por excepción de aquellos capitanes, pues era muy entrada la noche. Se acercaron a paso lento la joven aun le dolía mucho.

Rafflles se acerco y dijo- ¿capitán Mitchell?- ambos se giraron a verlo

Mitchell se levanto inmediatamente al reconocerlo y al ver el mal estado de la joven- si señor-

Minrret se levanto- ¿usted es?-

Rafflles se apresuro a contestar- el guardaespaldas de Lord Andrew, Rafflles-

Mitchell saco una silla para que la joven pudiera sentarse y lo hizo así - ¿Quién es la joven?-

Ella con la cara pálida dijo – soy la mucama de Lady Gordon- los dos capitanes se quedaron estáticos con esas palabras- y vengo a pedir ayuda a la corona escocesa- se levanto de improviso y se arrodillo ante Mitchell- por amor de dios, necesito su ayuda para salvar alguien por favor no me la niegue-

Minrret se apresuro a levantarla junto a Rafflles y la vio a los ojos, sabía que aquella pobre mujer no mentía, la angustia de su mirada y el terror mesclado en su voz no eran fingidos- ¿a quién dime a quien hay que ayudar?-

La joven se lanzo a los brazos de Minrret y desesperada le dijo – a mi joven ama a la hija de Lady Gordon por favor, la matara, el lo dijo que solo esperaría que amaneciera para matarla y es una pequeña de solo 4 años, por amor de dios ayúdeme-

Ellos se miraron a la cara y lo único que pudieron decir fue ¿Quién la quiere matar?-

La joven cerro sus ojos sabia que esas palabras podían condenarla, pero debía salvar a la niña a toda costa, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando unas figuras entraban al restaurante, la joven alcano a reconocer a uno de los guardias y se protegió con el cuerpo de la mujer, esta se giro al escuchar- ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR ORDEN DEL PRINCIPE EDUARDO PARA AYUDAR A LA REGENTE- sus manos de aquella joven comenzaron a temblar, cerró los ojos y rogo por que aquellas personas no la entregaran. Sin duda la noche estaba llena de sorpresas y el regreso a casa seria más complicado de lo que pensaban.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA CHICAS SE QUE ESTADO MUY TARDADA CON LA ACTUALIZACIONES PERO POR FIN SALIERON MIS HIJOS DE VACACIONES DE VERANO SISIS ASI QUE YA TENGO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.

POR OTRO LADO ME ENTRISTECE POR QUE YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA POR FAVOR DEJEMEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA AYUDARME CON LOS CAPITULOS FINALES, COMO SIEMPRE CON SU AYUDA TERMINAREMOS ESTA HISTORIA.

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y SIN DUDA ESTOY MEDITANDO UNA TERCERA PARTE ¿Qué DICEN? ¿LES GUSTARIA? POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS MIL GRACIA LAS QUIERO MUCHO

ATTE ANA.


	52. Chapter 52 DE VUELTA A CASA PARTE 1

CAPITULO 52

DE VUELTA A CASA PARTE 1.

Sin duda la intromisión de aquellas personas en el restaurante, inquieto a Minrret y a Mitchell. Rafflles oculto a la chica rápidamente ante la presencia de aquellos guardias, resguardándola con su cuerpo para que no la vieran. Tenían que pensar en algo rápidamente sin duda la razón por la que estaban ahí no era la misma que decían, algo raro estaba pasando pues nadie había informado de los hechos a la guarnición del lugar, era demasiado raro y no podían dejarlos salirse con la suya.

Minrret se adelanto y dijo en voz firme- gracias por la ayuda- sonriendo el capitán que venía a cargo de la comitiva – pero la guardia escocesa es capaz de manejar esta situación por si sola; así que-

El capitán arrogante de la guardia inglesa se acerco y dijo de forma retadora con una sonrisa sarcástica y sin quitarle la vista - creo que no me entendió- barrio a Minrret de pies a cabeza- la guardia inglesa llevara a la Regente y su familia salvo a Escocia- sonrió aun mas- es la disposición del príncipe Eduardo y así se hará-

Minrret apretó los puños al igual que Mitchell; se adelanto para ponerse a su lado. Minrret sonrió- creo que el que no me ha entendido es usted capitán, no somos la guardia escocesa normal somos los guardias de elite, dispuestos no solo por el pueblo escocés sino por su majestad el Rey de Inglaterra; para protección exclusiva de la familia imperial escocesa y sobre guardar el linaje de la familia imperial inglesa- levanto la cara- creo que no sabe que la persona que se encuentra arriba es la Regente de Escocia; sin olvidar por supuesto que es la sobrina del rey y está en la lista de sucesión al trono; por lo cual es miembro de elite de la familia imperial inglesa- la sonrisa de Minrret no se retiraba al ver la cara de asombro del capitán ingles- así que- Mitchell también sonrió- en orden de jerarquía y por mandato real SOLO NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE PODEMOS ESCOLTARLOS A CUALQUIER PARTE, así que sus servicios señores salen sobrando- se giro y dijo – retírense e informen al príncipe heredero que no se mortifique " SU PRIMA LA REGENTE" llegara a salvo a su casa, bajo la protección del edicto imperial ingles y con l bendición de Rey-

Los puños del capitán se cerraron de impotencia; esa capitana tenía toda la razón. Malditas jerarquías, esta vez no podría ayudar a su amo; puesto que las guardias especiales tanto de Inglaterra y Escocia tenían el más alto rango; pues su jerarquía constaba desde tiempo muy remotos por mandatos imperiales. Maldijo nuevamente y se cuadro, lleno de frustración dijo- SERA COMO USTED DIJA CAPITANA- ella asintió con la cabeza- nos retiramos, por favor avise si necesita apoyo-mientras veía como Minrret se retiraba.

En ese momento salieron del lugar; Mitchell no aparto su mirada de ellos hasta que estuvieron fuera. La voz firme de Minrret se escucho – ahora, tu muchacha comenzaras hablar, si quieres que te ayudemos; porque no creí ni la mitad de lo que dijo ese hombre- le dijo al ver como se asomaba la cabeza la joven asustada detrás de Rafflles- ellos venían por ti y lo sabes- la miro fijamente.

Salió despacio y con precaución, sostenía la mano de Rafflles – lo se perfectamente- dijo con el poco valor que tenia- pero te diré todo, pero con una condición-

Se vieron las dos fijamente- ¿Cuál es tu condición?- dijo firmemente Minrret.

La joven junto todo el valor que tenia, sabía bien que cada palabra podría condenar a su ama pero su niña tenía que sobrevivir a cualquier costo, como lo había prometido – SALVA A LADY MARY GORDON, si logras hacerlo te diré todo lo que necesites para hundir a ese malvado- Minrret medito por un momento- el dijo que la mataría al amanecer, por favor ayúdala y te diré todo; solo necesito saber que la protejas y al tenerla a mi lado, solo así sabrás toda información, soy lo único que tiene y tu único medio para dar con quien organizo todo este espectáculo-

Minrret volteo a ver a Mitchell y este asintió- está bien, ¿Dónde está la niña?; te prometo que la rescataremos – su mirada esta figa- pero tu tendrás que hablar todo lo que sabes-.

La joven trago saliva y dijo – en Paris- todos enmudecieron, Minrret movió la cabeza, como llegarían a tiempo para rescatarla, era imposible aun si salían en ese mismo momento, no llegarían antes del atardecer, sin contar que la Regente había dado la orden para tener todo dispuesto para su regreso a primera hora.

Mitchell la vio como pensaba en una solución y le dijo - ¿Qué haremos?, si mando alguien no llegara- se giro a ver a la mujer y dijo - ¿estás segura que puede matar a la niña al amanecer?-

Ella sintió- si, la casa donde esta mi ama; está protegida por sus hombres, solo tiene que llamar y no dudaran en hacerlo- movió su cabeza y empezó a llorar- no debí venir, debí marcharme directo a Paris, para tratar de llegar a tiempo – suspiro- no podrán hacer nada ustedes-

Todo estaba en silencio, cuando la voz de Rafflles lleno la habitación – que estupideces dices mujer- la vio sonriendo- es un problema sin importancia- lo voltearon a ver- dejen de tanta charla sinsentido y mejor empecemos actuar para salvar a esa niña- todos lo vieron con incredulidad, el mantenía una sonrisa en su cara, los desconcertó- eso es fácil de arreglar- tomo a la muchacha por la mano y se acerco a la barra- mesero, mesero- de pronto salió un hombre – un teléfono, necesito hacer unas llamadas, es urgente- aquel hombre asintió y después de unos segundos aproximo un teléfono, mientras Minrret y Mitchell se acercaron, el se giro a ver a la joven – anda, dime la dirección y te prometo que tu ama estará aquí mañana a medio día- sonriendo y confiado le dijo – tu les dirás a este par todo lo que te pregunten y mañana que veras a la niña-

Mitchell cerca que él, le dijo desconcertado- ¿Cómo harás eso?-

Rafflles se giro y le regalo otra sonrisa- recuerdo escocés, en primera no son los únicos expertos aquí y para tu información no me contrataron por mi bella cara – soltó una sonrisa- sino por mis habilidades además Paris es mío, claro me falta el título de propiedad pero puedo asegurarte que mi gente lo hará, déjamelo a mí-

Minrret se acerco y tomo del hombro a Mitchell- de vemos confiar en él, no hay otra opción- se giro a ver a Rafflles- será mejor que digas la verdad o yo misma me encargare de matarte-

El sonrió- descuida primor, soy muy bueno en mi trabajo- se giro a ver a la joven – bueno preciosa habla si quieres que rescatemos a esa bella damita; más vale que me vayas dándome la dirección y la descripción de la niña, entre más rápido mejor se acaba el tiempo- La joven confiada empezó a darle la información exacta, así como las característica de la niña y el numero de la gente que la custodiaba. Ni tarde, ni perezoso Rafflles empezó a marcar números; al contestar hablaba en francés dando indicaciones e instrucciones a diferentes personas.

Al marcar un último número, donde giraba instrucciones para que la joven fuera llevada, Minrret lo detuvo y este lo vio – no, la niña no puede venir aquí, mándala a Edimburgo estará más segura- el asintió, Minrret tomo una servilleta y saco una pluma, comenzó a escribir una dirección y se dio- esta dirección es segura- la miro incrédulo y Minrret torció su boca- es mi casa, hay gente que la puede recibir sin hacer preguntas, llegando a Escocia iremos por ella- el asintió.

La joven tenía sus manos cruzadas y rezaba a Dios por que resultara todo, la noche seria larga pero si lograban el cometido, tendrían las pruebas necesarias para acabar con esta pesadilla y poner en su lugar al culpable. La noche seria pesada.

En Escocia las cosas eran diferente muy diferentes. Marcus tocaba la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Armando terminaba de revisar los documentos con la información de Inglaterra diciendo todo lo que sucedió. Masajeo sus ojos y dijo – pase-

Marcus noto ese semblante cansado en los ojos de su padre, recordó como cuando niño entraba a su oficina después de anochecer para llevarlo a arrastras a cenar. Suspiro y se acerco con paso seguro al filo del escritorio- padre ¿está todo bien?-

Este se acomodo en el sillón y lo miro fijamente- no hijo, las noticias que llegaron de Inglaterra no son alentadoras- Marcus tomo asiento y cruzo su pierna, dispuesto a escuchar- el bebe de Candy murió, Albert cometió una estupidez; están a punto de regresar y tu hermano viene endemoniado, Eloy protege a su sobrino-movió la cabeza- maldita sea, no debí permitir que fuera a buscarlo y lo peor son explican gran cosa-

Marcus apretó su puño- no puedo creerlo; ¿qué diablos paso?, Candy hiba por su esposo solamente y tomar un descanso. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esta desgracia?-

Armando se levanto y camino a la ventana- no lo sé, maldita sea. Creo por los reportes que esto fue solo un plan bien elaborado para causarles daño. Tu hermano dice que encontró a la peor persona- guardo silencio- que encontró a Lady Gordon-

Marcus se levanto de golpe- padre, ¿pero cómo pudo sobrevivir?-

Este se giro y lo vio- no lose; pensar que todos los esfuerzos que hizo tu hermano por evitar que la muerte de Gordon pasara a una revancha interminable entre familias, no tuvieron resultado- apretó sus puños- no se pudo detener nada y lo peor ya cobro la primera víctima, esto no se detendrá tan fácilmente, la peor pesadilla comenzara y un batalla entre clanes dará inicio-

Marcus respiro- hay que detener esto; antes de que se convierta en algo interminable y un baño de sangre – oprimió su puño fuertemente- hay que hacer algo y pronto, si como sospecha padre Lady Gordon tuvo algo que ver con la muerte del príncipe- suspiro- la gente de nuestro clan exigirá venganza al saberse-

Armando volvió a ver por la ventana y se quedo fijamente- tenemos que esperar a que regresen para analizar la situación y buscar una solución- guardo silencio por un momento- debemos contener a nuestra gente o el rio de sangre empezara a fluir sin una dirección precisa-.

Marcus se adelanto hablar- ¿Cómo esta Candy, mi hermano y su esposo?-

Armando hizo una mueca y dijo – mal, Candy viene delicada de salud y tu hermano desesperado por lo que pasara, traen consigo a lady Gordon- movió su cabeza- y ese infeliz de Andrew- soltó un suspiro- se metió en un lio muy gordo, espero que pueda salir de esto y recuperar su familia, no sé qué paso pero debió ser algo imperdonable para que venga disgustado con su esposa-

Marcus entendió que todo se aclararía al llegar, lo malo que su tiempo terminaba y no podía extender su estadía- todo se arreglara padre ten fe- el asintió- vamos a comer, padre. Que la noche te de descanso y mañana pensaremos que podremos hacer, mi esposa y mi hija esperan-

El asintió- vamos en balde será que este aquí dándole vuelta a las cosas. Vamos a cenar, - sonrió fingidamente- al fin de cuentas nada podemos hacer hasta que lleguen, aparte pronto te irás y los víveres llegaron, hay que repartirlos y la mañana será muy ocupada- asintieron los dos- y después veremos qué podemos hacer- Se dirigieron al comedor.

En la villa donde se encontraba la comitiva de Irlanda, las cosas eran más complicadas. Por la tarde Alexander llego con los víveres que ayudarían a la crisis, Dimitri y Alexander estuvieron ocupados organizando todo para partir lo más pronto posible y entregarlo.

Llegaban cansados, fatigados y con hambre. Entraron a la villa y se dirigieron al comedor mientras discutían como estarían conformadas las caravanas para llegar a Irlanda. Abrieron la puerta y la sorpresa fue grande para Alexander cuando vio que su esposa se encontraba a lado de su prima. La sonrisa de la cara de ella se desvaneció inmediatamente. Darcy se levanto y sonrió de forma sarcástica- así recibes a tu esposa, Alexander- caminando hacia el- hasta un muerto tiene más cariño que tu –

Alexander no se inmuto y pasa por un lado de ella, camino directo a su reina. Se paró a un lado de ella y se inclino – es un placer verla aquí majestad- beso su mano ante el desconcierto de ella y de Dimitri.

Darcy apretaba sus puños y la reina hablo- el gusto es mío al verte de nuevo querido Dimitri- este sonrió.

Darcy vio a Dimitri- majestad, ha visto lo irrespetuoso de Alexander- exaltada- no dirá nada, al respecto-

Dimitri solo movió su cabeza en signo de negación y se acerco a la mesa- no voy a entrar en peleas con ustedes – vio a su esposa- buenas noches querida- y continuo mientras tomaba asiento-por qué no acabaríamos hasta el amanecer y muero de hambre querida, así que- beso a su esposa mientras Alexander tomaba asiento- por favor- miro como Darcy se sentaba a un lado de su esposo- cenaremos tranquilos y se desparecerán luego en su habitación a matarse- sonrió- me entendieron, quiero comer tranquilo ; pronto partiremos y podrán seguir sus peleas en su casa-

La esposa de Dimitri le tomo la mano – querido-

Alzo los hombros- es verdad amor, este par solo se casaron para martirizarse-

Alexander tomo un poco de sopa que estaba dispuesta en el plato y al terminar de oír a su primo dijo- pues creo primo, que regresaras a Irlanda con una persona menos en tu comitiva-

Darcy volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina y sujetando firme la cuchara de plata entre sus mano- ¿Qué diablos dices Alexander?, si piensas que me quedare aquí sin ti, estas muy equivocado-

Alexander se volteo a verla y sonrió- no querida no hablo de ti- todos se giraron a verlo – estoy diciendo que yo me quedaré aquí-

Tan pronto término de hablar Darcy se levanto de la mesa y empezó a gritar- NO PERMITIRE QUE TE QUEDES CON ESA MUJERZUELA. ERES MIO ESPOSO, TE GUSTE O NO. ME OYES ALEXANDER-

Dimitri cerró los ojos, solo quería un poco de paz pero al estar juntos estos dos; sabía que era imposible. Alexander se levanto y dijo gritando- PUES NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO- se llevo la mano a su saco y saco un sobre de el- TOMA-

Darcy tomo aquel sobre y lo abrió, leyó el contenido – ERES UN IMBECIL, NO TE DARE EL DIVORCIO ME OYES NUNCA Y MENOS SI PIENSAS SEGUIR REVOLCANDOTE CON ESA GOLFA ESCOCESA- aventándole los papeles en la cara.

La reina se levanto al ver aquella escena y Dimitri seguía con su comida- BASTA LOS DOS PORFAVOR- vio a Darcy- CALMATE- encontrando su cara enfurecida- POR FAVOR DARCY, ASI NO ARREGLARAS LAS COSAS-

Dimitri seguía comiendo y dijo – AMOR, NO MALGASTE TU SALIBA EN ELLOS, SEGUIRAN PELEANDO POR MAS QUE QUIERAS MEDIAR LAS COSAS- su esposa se giro y lo vio retadoramente.

Ella se giro a verla y con una voz llena de odio le dijo- CALMARME MAJESTAD, NUNCA ASTA QUE VEA A ESA MALDITA MUERTA-

Dimitri alzo sus hombros y continuo con su sopa- TE LO DIJE- en un tono de burla, su esposa tenía una cara de desesperación al ver la escena.

Alexander grito- DEJALA EN PAZ, LO NUESTRO FUE UN ERROR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, MIRANOS NO PODEMOS TENER NI SIQUIERA UNA CONVERSACION, POR QUE TERMINAS GRITANDO YA NO SOPORTO ESTA VIDA ME ENTIENDES-

Ella se giro y le soltó una cachetada, en ese momento se levanto Dimitri- CALLATE, YO LO INTENTE PERO TU NUNCA LA OLVIDASTE, POR DIOS TE DI MI VIDA ENTERA Y ME PAGAS ASI LARGANDOTE CON TU AMANTE- movió la cabeza- ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO, SI PIENSAS QUE DEJARE ASI DE FACIL, ERES UN - alzo su mano y la detuvo Alexander.

Dimitri no pudo seguir quieto, al ver como las cosas se descomponían a cada momento- BASTA LOS DOS, ALEXANDER VE A DAR UN PASEO MIENTRAS SE CALMA-

Darcy se giro y lo vio – NO, SI SE LARGA IRA CON ELLA, LO SE- empezó a llorar y se movió fuertemente soltándose del agarre- NO DARE MAS ESPECTACULOS ME IRE A NUESTRO CUARTO Y CUANDO TERMINES CONTINUAREMOS ESTO, EN LA PRIVACIDAD DE NUESTRA HABITACION, PERO TE JURO NO PODRAS LIBRARTE DE MI TAN FACIL, DERE GUERRA Y VEREMOS QUIEN TERMINA RIENDO–

La reina estaba llorando y Alexander en su desesperación dijo – MALDITA SEA DARCY, TUS ARRANQUE SIEMPRE ARRUINAN TODO, VE A DONDE QUIERAS PERO NO CAMBIARE DE OPINION Y NO ME ESPERES, ESE CUARTO NUNCA HA SIDO EL MIO Y NO TENGO HUMOR PARA SEGUIR PELEANDO CONTIGO-

Darcy dio una patada al suelo y dijo – LO VEREMOS ALEXANDER, PREFIERO VERTE MUERTO ANTES DE QUE ESTES CON ELLA, ME OYES- se giro y se fue del comedor.

Alexander respiro un poco y se giro a sus primos- disculpen el espectáculo, pero –

Dimitri dijo- lo sé Alex, esta situación no puede seguir- extendió la mano y dijo – por lo menos cena algo- al ver las intenciones de su primo por marcharse del lugar.

La reina le hablo con un tono dulce- si querido toma tu cena- el asintió y se volvió a sentar- estás seguro de tu decisión, no tengo el gusto de conocer a la capitana pero se su historia. Me da mucha pena la forma que paso- suspiro- pero Darcy es tu esposa y ha dedicado su mayor esfuerzo para que este matrimonio funcione, por favor recapacita un poco- Alexander se mantenía en silencio escuchando.

Dimitri se giro y la vio- querida- suspiro- yo conozco a la capitana y a Darcy como tú y te aseguro que la vida que lleva Alexander es un martirio, la decisión que tomo es la adecuada. Cada vez Darcy esta mas descontrolada- vio a Alexander- ten cuidado primo en su estado puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa-

La mirada de sorpresa de la reina era muy notoria. Alexander levanto la cara y fijo su mirada en su primo – descuida, no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo, pero me es imposible sostener esta situación- dejo los cubiertos- lo único que me tranquiliza es que Minrret no está en Escocia, fue con la Regente a Inglaterra y tardara unos días, mientras la furia de Darcy disminuye -

Dimitri suspiro y dijo- menos mal, porque en su estado no me fiaría de ella- alzo los hombros- terminemos de comer, déjala por hoy para que asimile todo. Mañana podrán hablar más tranquilos pero al igual que tu creo que la mejor opción es su divorcio, anda come y pasa la noche en la biblioteca estarás más seguro o esa mujer te asesinara por la madrugada- soltó una carcajada ante la cara de reprimenda de su esposa, Alexander asintió y comenzaron a comer

Suspiro antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca y dijo sincero- gracias por todo y disculpen-

La reina sonrió y le dijo – querido- tomo su mano- desde que murió tu padre te hemos visto, sabes que – suspiro- dios no nos ha bendecido con un hijo – fue el turno de Dimitri para tomar la mano de su esposa sabia lo mucho que le lastimaba hablar del tema- yo te quiero mucho y te veo no como el primo de mi esposo sino como al hijo que nunca he podido tener, no te disculpes y sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cualquier decisión, solo- suspiro- trata de solucionar esto de la mejor forma para ustedes dos, no quiero verlos convertidos en enemigos. Desde que Darcy fue llevada a mi casa para su casamiento, le he tomado un gran cariño y lo más doloroso que podría ver es que fueran enemigos- su mirada tierna – por favor trata de solucionarlo para que no terminen lastimados por favor-

Alexander le sonrió- descuida querida, tratare te lo prometo y gracias por cuidar de mí, yo también te estimo mucho y se la relación que llevas con ella, pondré todo lo que este en mi alcance para que eso no pase- los dos se sonrieron.

Dimitri dijo en una forma de tratar de relajar la situación- vamos dejen de ser sentimentalistas, vamos a comer - sonrieron- creo que el aire escocés les está afectando mucho- el rio y su mujer giro la cabeza en negación.

Trataron de terminar con la cena en la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque algo en el corazón de la reina le decía que esto no sería tan fácil como pensaba. En el cuarto de Darcy las cosas eran diferentes; entro a la habitación y comenzó a romper todo lo que había sobre su tocador y lanzaba gritos de desesperación maldiciendo a Alexander; cuando no quedo nada que romper se tiro en la habitación y dijo- la matare, JURO QUE MATARE A SE MUJERZUELA ESCOCESA- golpeo con sus manos el piso y levanto su cara llena de lagrimas mezcladas con enojo- TE MATARE TE LO JURO Y ALEXANDER NO TENDRA OPCION QUE ESTAR CONMIGO- su mirada se perdió en la nada y sus puños se apretaron; la decisión estaba tomada. Buscaría la forma para matarla, sonrió y dijo- EDUARDO TENDRA QUE AYUDARME-

La mañana despuntaba, Candy abría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la figura de su tío Arturo, anoche cuando todo se desataba en la habitación el permaneció quito y dejo que las cosas fluyeran en esos momentos era lo mejor para todos pues la tensión era mucha.

Le sonrió a su sobrina y dijo- hola pequeña ¿descansaste?- ella asintió- ¿estás segura que quieres irte?-

Candy aclaro su garganta y le dijo – si, tío quiero estar en casa y pasar esto ahí-

Arturo se levanto- entiendo, pero sabes que no será fácil hija- ella lo observaba- el mundo que te espera ha cambiado en todo, lo que paso cambio tu vida y ahora tendrás que tomar decisiones-

Candy se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama- tío, se que todo cambio- apretó los puños.

Arturo se sentó en la cama y tomo sus manos hija, se que tu corazón está destrozado por tantas cosas, pero – acaricio su mejilla- debes ser fuerte, vi a tu madre sufrir por una pena del corazón y no creo que quiera lo mismo para ti. No voy a meterme estas cosas de vez solucionarlas tu – suspiro- es lo que hace a la gente al madurar y crecer como pareja son los problemas de la vida; es hora que madures hija, te apoyare pero solo como espectador, el destino de cada quien se forja por los actos y decisiones de uno mismo-

Candy no sabía que decir, así que suspiro y dijo – gracias-

El movió la cabeza- no agradezcas aun- se levanto y toco una campana para que las mucamas llegaran ayudarla- sabes ¿Qué harás con William?- ella movió la cabeza y Arturo hizo una mueca- en mi opinión hasta un estúpido como el merece ser oído, igual tu también cometiste un error- sonrió- después de escucharlo despedázalo, va- salió de la habitación.

Ella se quedo pensando en las palabras de su tío, cerró los ojos y las mucamas entraron para ayudarle a vestirse. Minutos después con ayuda de una ellas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ver a sus hijos, la despidió antes de entrar, quería verlos a solas.

Ellos aun estaban dormidos en sus cunas, al momento que entro las niñeras salieron, su cara estaba algo pálida aun, se acerco a las cunas y acaricio la cara de los pequeños, el sol entraba temeroso por la ventana. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y los beso; sin querer se llevo la mano a su abdomen.

No sintió cuando la puerta se abrió y Albert entro al cuarto; permaneció estático al ver a su esposa enfundada en un traje sastre de color negro, su pelo recogido en un chongo sencillo y salía del saco las mangas blancas de su blusa de seda y enguantadas en satín. La miro pararse entre las cunas.

Temeroso se acerco y hablo - buenos días- Candy se giro limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejilla y lo vio fijamente sin hablarle- los niños pasaron una buena noche, ¿estás bien?- trato de acercarse a ella y esta estiro su mano para frenar su avance,

Levanto el rostro y lo vio, estaba ojeroso y cansado, traía un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata al parecer estaba recién bañado, pero las ojeras de su rostro denotaban su falta de sueño.

Aclaro su garganta y dijo en un tono suave para no despertar a los pequeños- lo suficiente para largarme de aquí- dio unos pasos hacia él y una fuerte punzada apareció, haciéndola doblarse.

Albert se apresuro a sostenerla- Candy- preocupado al verla doblarse del dolor, él sabía que era muy pronto para que estuviera de pie después de lo que paso-deberíamos de aguardar unos días más hasta que te recuperes y regresar a Escocia-

Ella inmediatamente se levanto zafándose de su abrazo – no- dijo determinante- he dicho que vuelvo hoy- se paro erguida- descansare al llegar a casa- Albert moviola cabeza- mandare por los niños en una hora para irnos, por si quieres despedirte de ellos- dejándolo atónito por sus palabras.

Candy había caminado unos pasos y la mano de Albert la detuvo sosteniendo su mano- espera ¿Quién te dijo que no los acompañaría?- se volteo a verlo con una cara fría- yo iré con ustedes, son mi familia y quiero estar a su lado. Estaré listo para partir –

Candy se zafo inmediatamente- ahora te preocupas por estar con nosotros- movió la cabeza- como quieras- camino por la habitación hasta la puerta y labrio sin voltear atrás.

Albert apretó los puños de impotencia, sabía que era culpable de aquel trato. Pero haría todo lo posible por aclarar la situación, ahora solo quería que ella estuviera bien, después tendrían una charla larga.

Candy cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella- dios dame fuerzas- dijo en un suspiro y los pasos de alguien acercándose la hicieron girar.

André se acerco a ella, estaba preocupado por que no la había encontrado en su cama- hija ¿estás bien?- ella asintió.

Camino a su padre y el gesto de dolor hizo que André se aproximara a ella para ofrecerle el brazo y ayudarle- está todo arreglado papa, para irnos de aquí- el asintió- mi hijo- trago saliva- lo prepararon para el viaje-

André suspiro- si hija, todo está listo para irnos- caminaron unos pasos y vio el dolor en la cara de ella- lo que me preocupa ahora eres tú, ¿estás bien para viajar?-

Ella se giro y le dijo- sí , quiero irme lo más pronto de aquí- el asintió, caminaron a una silla cercana y ella tomo asiento para mitigar el dolor- papa- Andre volteo a verla- se que talvez pienses que estoy tomando decisiones muy arrebatadas pero-

André la miro fijamente inclinándose para estar a su altura- soy tu padre, pero ya eres una mujer- Candy suspiro- mi deber es apoyarte en todo, las desiciones hija solo dependen de ti-

Candy lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro – papa, lo siento mucho. No debi venir, no debi venir-

Su padre dejo que llorar por unos minutos y la separo, limpiando delicadamente sus lagrimas- la vida tiene caminos muy raros para todos y solo Dios sabe el por que de ellos hija- suspiro- solo te puedo decir que mires adelante y veas no solo por ti sino por tus hijos, mis nietos merecen una madre fuerte y cariñosa, el dolor de tu hijo guárdalo y entrégalo a dios en paz- ella asintió y el sonrió – si hija, se fuerte porque esto no termina aquí-

Candy comprendió las palabras de su padre, no solo estaba llevando el cuerpo de su hijo a descansar si no a la culpable a juicio- lo se padre- trago saliva- esa mujer, ya esta arreglado todo para su traslado-

André asintió- si, ira en un vagón especial y fue trasladada al despuntar la alba; estará en Londres horas antes de arribar nosotros y fue escoltada por el capitán Mitchell y sus hombres, no escapara. Así no la veras hasta su juicio en Edimburgo- ella asintió – y ¿William ira?-

Candy cerró los ojos por un momento – si, regresa con nosotros-

Su padre se levanto y ella lo siguió con la mirada- menos mal, hija- se giro a verlo – no soy nadie para meterme en tu matrimonio, solo te pido una cosa- Candy lo veía atento – trata de respetar los días de luto, se que tu dolor y tu enojo es muy grande, pero ten en cuenta que el también perdió a un hijo-

Candy se levanto despacio- lo intentare padre-

André sonrió- me basta con eso, después respetare tu decisión cualquiera que fuese- asintieron- entonces vamos a arreglar todo para partir- los dos se dispusieron a caminar a la habitación y dar los últimos toques.

Eloy cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Steart, suspiro y vio a una fatigada Patty sentada en una silla, se aproximo y toco su hombro- hija-

Patty abrió los ojos poco a poco, aun adormilada- disculpe, buen dia- se levanto y le sonrio a la tia abuela.

Ella seria le dijo- regresare en par de horas-

Patty se levanto y la miro – si descuide yo cuidare de el- asintió Eloy , preocupada por su actuar le dijo – ¿está bien señora?-

Eloy suspiro – no hija, la verdad- movió la cabeza para liberar tensión- las cosas que sucedieron con Candy y Albert, han logrado empañar la felicidad de haber encontrado a mi muchacho vivo-

Patty frunció el ceño – lo sé y lo lamento mucho, esa mujer nunca me dio confianza pero Albert-

Eloy la interrumpió- lo sé, mi sobrino actuó mal en darle tanta confianza y ahora- suspiro – no sé cómo podrá salir de esto, sin perder a su familia y lo que más siento es que tendremos que dejarte aquí sola hasta que pueda mandar por ustedes para ir a casa-

Patty se acerco a ella y tomo su mano- descuide, yo cuidare de él y estaremos bien- le sonrió tiernamente- por el momento necesita apoyar a ese par y ayudarles para poder solucionar todo- asintió, se giro y tomo su bolso sacando unos papeles- se que tal vez no servirá de mucho pero esto son los resultados de la investigación que realice sobre esa mujer-

Eloy los tomo y reviso- gracias- después de un rato abrió los ojos de par en par al leer unas líneas- pero Patty esto es muy grave-

Ella asintió – lo sé, pero no tuve tiempo de dárselo a Albert- apretó los puños- llegue muy tarde para prevenir esto-

Eloy suspiro- descuida mil gracias Patty- sonrió- tal vez esto pueda ayudar, Candy deberá verlo y tal vez, tal vez- un rayo de esperanza brillo en los ojos de la tía abuela, esa información podría ayudar a su muchacho para defenderse.

Un carruaje corría a toda velocidad, para escapar de los perseguidores que desde que salieron de ciudad los perseguían. El polvo que levantaron los caballos dejaba una estala muy densa de la tierra levantada. Los pocos rayos de sol no ayudaban en nada, cuatro hombres encapuchados trataban de detenerlo. El cochero aumentaba la velocidad, pero el camino era muy peligroso. De pronto llegaron a una curva muy pronunciada de los densos bosques, un barranco profundo por un lado.

Los cascos chocaron y chispeaban al contacto con el suelo de pronto el carruaje perdió el control y a la mitad de la curvase desbarranco. Los jinetes se detuvieron de golpe al verlo caer y el jefe de ellos dijo descubriéndose el rostro- avísale al príncipe, que su orden fue cumplida- sonrió- Lady Mary Gordo ha muerto-


	53. Chapter 53 DE VUELTA A CASA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 53

DE VUELTA A CASA PARTE 2

Carruajes salían del hotel, la mañana estaba entrada en aquel pequeño pueblo ingles; la repartición en los carruajes no fue complicada lo difícil fue decir a Dios. La primera parte fue al momento de que entraran a ellos. Aun Candy hiba meditando lo que sucedió mientras dejaban a un lado la campiña inglesa, traía a William en sus brazos mientras Iain estaba al pendiente del paisaje, en su carruaje hiban su padre y los niños.

Suspiro profundo al recordar todo. Salió vestida de negro de la mano de su padre cuando los mozos le informaron que era hora de partir. No miro atrás dejando un dolor en aquel hotel, esperaba la comitiva de sus pequeños, cuando se giro y vio como Albert traía al par de bebes tomados de las manitas, estaban sonrieron.

Ella no se inmuto y su cara fría era consternarte, se acerco y estando frente a ella le dijo – los lleve a dar un paseo el viaje será largo y –

Candy tomo de la mano a William y trato de cargarlo cuando un dolor en su vientre la hiso gritar. Albert se acerco y William acaricio su cara, para estas alturas su padre ya traía al pequeño en sus brazos- Candy ¿estás bien?- esta le sonrió a su pequeño.

Ignorando la pregunta de Albert se dirigió a calmar a su hijo que su cara era de angustia por el gesto de dolor que tenía su madre; le sonrió y dijo – mama está enferma, amor- la miro con una cara de preocupación y Candy lo acaricio de la misma forma- descuida, cuando estemos en casa me sentiré mejor- el niño sonrió; volteo a ver a Albert – descuida William, estaré bien solo quiero salir de este lugar, lo más pronto posible- voz fría le hablo.

Albert suspiro y no dijo mas- está bien- cargo Iain y la volvió a ver- el viaje es largo deberíamos partir ahora-

Candy se giro a ver a su padre y este asintió, los primeros carruajes llegaron. Dos carruajes se estacionaron y André hablo - ¿deberían adelantarse con los niños?, el carruaje que viene atrás es para al pequeño y no es algo que los gemelos deberán ver

Candy apretó su puño y cerró los ojos – si papa, yo creo lo mismo-

Albert guardo silencio por un minuto y dijo – yo iré con mi hijo, los pequeños llévalos tu en un carruaje- una lagrima salía de sus ojos- mi tía y yo lo acompañaremos a casa, para que no se sienta solo –

Candy hiba hablar pero su padre la tomo de la mano llamando su atención- hija, deja que William lo acompañe asta Londres, una vez en el tren lo podemos poner un compartimiento especial para que los dos lo acompañen-

Ella movió la cabeza, el dolor que tenía en su alma era muy fuerte, pero tenía que guardar la calma y el control para no espantar a sus pequeño; suspiro y giro en busca de una de las niñeras – Margaret ven por favor-

La mayor de las niñeras se acerco – dígame majestad- haciendo una reerencia.

Candy suspiro- por favor acompañe a los niños al carruaje, yo los alcanzare en unos minutos, distráigalos y no dejen que vean por las ventanas- la joven asintió y tomo a los bebes, antes que se los llevara Albert les dio un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, después Candy – vayan hijos en un momento estos con ustedes-

La niñera traía a William en los brazos y Iain de una manita, este se giro y dijo – pa pa pa pa- dejando a todos sorprendidos, Iain estiraba su manita llamándolo. El corazón de Albert se conmovió al verlo, mientras Candy solo se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

Albert se acerco y se inclino para estar a su altura, acaricio su cabello y le dijo- descuida amor, te veré pronto solo tengo que acompañar alguien, pero te prometo que llegando a casa jugaremos los tres- pues William lo miraba fijamente, este se levanto y le dio un beso- descuiden mama los llevara y los veré en Londres, de ahí nos iremos juntos a casa- los dos bebes sonrieron al escuchar a su padre.

Candy se apresuro a limpiar sus mejilla y se acerco tratando de sonreír- vamos hijos, verán a su papa pronto, solo necesitamos hacer algo importante, en un momento los acompañare pórtense bien, por favor- Iain tomo la mano de su mama y asintió, regresando con la niñera.

Los niños recién habían subido al carruaje, mientras ambos los observaban la tía abuela se acerco cautelosa a André y dijo – ya está aquí, acaban de traer el ataúd- André cerró los ojos y suspiro profundo- es hora de partir-

André la vio con dolor en su mirada- si Emmy, no sé que pasara- cerro los ojos- pero es ahora de regresar- vio a Minrret a lo lejos y dijo – tráiganlo capitana-

Un soldado vestido completamente de uniforme de color negro, llevaba entre sus brazos el pequeño ataúd del bebe, este era cubierto por una fina tela de color blanco. Candy sintió como el murmulló de su alrededor se detenía y se giro pausadamente. Solo para mirar una escena aterradora. Un guardia traía entre sus brazos una pequeña caja de madera, con su inocente niño. El mismo que no pudo proteger y cuidar.

Sus piernas flaquearon, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y un dolor profundo taladro su pecho, este dolor la llevo a caminar sin mirada a ningún otro lugar, hasta llegar aquel soldado y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el pequeño ataúd entre sus manos y lo acurruco, cayendo hincada en la loseta fría de la entrada de ese hotel y sus lagrimas empezaron a fluir- mi hijo, mi bebe, mi dulce niño- soltando lamentos, que taladraban el alma de toda persona que los escuchaba- no debió pasar así, hijo no así-

Albert por su parte se quedo estático, paralizado y sin poder decir nada. Vio como Candy caminaba hacia el soldado y tomaba el ataúd del niño. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, tan siquiera como poder acercarse a su esposo. Su dolor también era grande y profundo, su alma sintió frio y su corazón dolor. De pronto la tía abuela se acerco y toco su hombro sacándolo de aquella hipnosis llena de dolor- hijo, ve con ella. Te necesita, no tengas miedo de acercarte, es tu familia y aunque hayas tomado malas decisiones sigues siendo su esposo, su padre y debes acompañarla, pero sobre todo deben juntos salir de este dolor-

Albert suspiro y asintió, era cierto lo que su tía decía. Podía haberse equivocado por confiar en alguien demasiado, tal vez nunca vio venir el movimiento de Lady Gordon y nunca debió subirla a su habitación. Pero en esos momentos no podía dar marcha atrás, reparar su daño sería casi imposible; pero si antes de consumirse entre el dolor, la pena y el arrepentimiento. Por el bien de su familia tenía que ser fuerte, su esposa lo necesitaba quisiera o no reconocerlo y sus hijos esperaban por un padre entero. Movió su cabeza y apretó los puños y empezó a caminar.

Se hinco y abrazo el ataúd, quitándoselo despacio a Candy de los brazos. Lo sostuvo y sus ojos empezaron a llorar, derramando toda su frustración y dolor en cada lágrima, de pronto se contuvo y giro para ver la cara de Candy, esta no tenía brillo, el dolor de su alma se refleja en sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cara bañada de lágrimas con mirada de desesperación, estremeció el corazón de Albert. Ese corazón que apenas se mantenía unido, estaba a punto de despedazarse por la cara de ella. Su error, su maldito error los llevo a esto. Solo por confiar en alguien, destrozo su vida sin miramientos.

Se levanto y extendió su mano a Candy y le dijo entremezclado de dolor y arrepentimiento – vamos amor, los niños podrán verte mal y los alteraras- se giro y vio el ataúd- confía ultima vez en vez en mí, yo cuidare de nuestro pequeño bien, déjame cuidarlo mientras cuida de los gemelos; al igual que tu quiero estar con él, antes de – no pudo pronunciar palabra cuando sintió la mano de Candy.

Candy vio el dolor en la cara de Albert, sintió como le quitaba el ataúd, pero permanecía estática, inamovible, por un momento quiso con todas las fuerzas que esto fuera un mal sueño y que despertara en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos pero un rayo de luz que golpeo su mejilla le hizo ver que era real todo.

Candy quiso con toda su alma tomar esa mano que le ofrecía, necesitaba ese calor para calmar el frio de su alma y sentir es consuelo en los brazos de Albert. Estuvo a punto de tomar la mano pero rápidamente la imagen de aquella escena volvió a su mente. Se levantó dejando la mano estirada y muy despacio se puso de pie. Lo miro fríamente y le dijo- el no debió morir así, se que el es también tu hijo- se acerco a la caja ante la mirada atónita de Albert y acaricio la caja- es tu derecho estar con él- levanto los ojos cuídalo hasta que lleguemos a Escocia y lo dejemos al cuidado de los ancestros y su cuerpo descansé en su hogar, porque su alma esta ya con Dios- trago saliva- pero que nunca se te olvide que fuimos los dos- lo vio a los ojos- si los dos fuimos culpables de esto- se inclinó y beso la caja.

Su padre se aproximo al ver esa escena, la tía abuela estaba detrás y entonces tomo a su hija por un brazo. Esta se giro y vio a su padre- mi amor, vámonos el camino es largo y debemos darnos prisa para llegar; los gemelos te esperan y no quiero que se inquieten, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar después y de cuidarlo- esta asintió y se giro para caminar a lado de su padre que la ayudaba.

De pronto su paso fue interrumpido por la tía abuela, Candy la miro a los ojos- hija, descuida yo acompañare al bebe junto con Albert, atiende a los niños y- Candy asintió, en ese momento la tía abuela la tomo del brazo y la abrazo, al terminar suspiraron las dos mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y esta le dio una hojas. Candy se quedo desconcertada y dijo – se que la falta de William fue grave, pero por favor lee esto tal vez pueda ayudar en algo, para mitigar tu dolor y aclarar las cosas. Tomate el tiempo que necesites pero prométeme que lo revisaras- esta asintió y se dispuso a subir al carruaje.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando su padre le dijo algo- debes ser fuerte, no para ti, no para el reino si no para tu familia, recuerda hija. Siempre es la familia antes que todo, aunque a veces pareciera que todo lo hacemos por el bien del pueblo, siempre está la familia antes- Candy lo vio sorprendida- se fuerte por tus hijos y guarda tu dolor delante de ellos-

Candy asintió y dijo seriamente- si, padre por ellos y nada mas por ellos- dicho esto subió al carruaje y la puerta se cerró. Guardo su dolor para darles una buena cara a sus pequeños, algún día les contaría todo pero ahora no empañaría su niñez, no a sus amados hijos aunque le costara vivir su duelo en silencio.

Albert vio como su esposa subía carruaje acompañada por su padre. Su tía se acerco a él – vamos hijo- acaricio el ataúd y lo vio, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- el niño necesita descansar en su tierra, con los suyos; debemos de irnos ya-el asintió, camino junto con su tía para subir en el carruaje destinado para transportar al príncipe. El no dijo nada solo obedeció y abrazo aquella caja.

Comenzaron a caminar los carruajes, Albert no quiso despejarse del ataúd, lo llevaba en el regazo y lo acariciaba de modo dulce y suspiraba, la mirada nunca la despejo y su tía solo lo veía mientras oraba porque esta pesadilla terminara pronto. El silencio sepulcral acompañaba ese carruaje y Albert se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos mientras su mirada estaba fija en aquella caja que guardaba el cuerpo de su bello ángel, que velaría por ellos desde lo más alto en el cielo.

Así fue como el viaje de regreso a Escocia comenzaba, entre dolor, remordimientos y silencio la familia regresaba a su casa.

En el hospital Patty entraba a la habitación de Steart, este estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Patty se acerco despacio y tomo asiento, suspiro y Steart se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giro regalándole una sonrisa- hola, Patty ¿ya se fueron?- ella asintió-espero lleguen con bien a casa-

Steart suspiro, y estiro su mano- ¿hablaste con tu tía?- dijo Patty mientras tomaba su mano, este asintió.

Se quedo viéndola fijamente- Patty- esta asintió- gracias por todo-

Patty se quedo estática- ¿Steart?, no tienes-

No la dejo terminar y hablo – amor, mi tía me dijo que mientras todos perdieron las esperanzas tu seguiste, que nunca dejaste de creer que estaba vivo- dudosamente dijo – también se que- guardo un poco de silencio- me dijo que paso en Escocia- Patty se tenso inmediatamente al descubrir que Steart se sabía, acaricio la mejilla de ella suavemente- Patty, mi Patty cuanto as sufrido- lloro- gracias por todo-

Ella movió la cabeza- no me des las gracias, al contrario agradezco a Dios por haberte encontrado con vida. Eso es mas pago que nada en el mundo- sin querer se acercaron y se besaron.

Steart suspiro después del beso y la abrazo, subiendo a Patty en la cama recostándola- no puedo creer que estas a mi lado- ella se acurruco a su lado y el acaricio torpemente su pelo- me da tanta pena que Candy no pudo venir y que Albert se tuvo que marchar así de repente, la tía abuela me conto la desgracia que paso y la verdad de la relación de ellos, al igual me dijo que Archie y Annie están casados y el papel de Albert en la familia, fueron muchas verdades que aun intento descifrar en mi mente. No puedo creer que aquel amigo era mi tío abuelo y es la cabeza de la familia-

Patty suspiro- lo sé amor, pero lo que paso fue muy difícil- guardo silencio por unos minutos- se que tu tía tuvo que decirte todo eso por la situación, deja que el tiempo te ayude acomodar todo el rompecabezas que tienes y asimiles la noticia, no quiero que tengas una recaída por tanta información. Ella hablo con tu tío y los dos decidieron que era el momento de que supieras toda la verdad, para que no te angustiaras por dejarte solo- guardaron silencio.

El asintió y dijo – espero poder alcanzarlos pronto y que puedan solucionar todo- beso la frente de Patty

Ella solo dijo como un suspiro- igual yo amor, igual yo-

En la estación de Londres en la área especial de abordaje, varios oficiales escoltaban a una mujer que hiba esposada, cuatro oficiales la resguardaba y un capitán abría paso. Llegaron al Escocés volador, al vagón del final. Subieron a la mujer. El vagón tenía una silla, un baño interior y varias bancas. Acomodaron a la mujer en la silla que estaba en el centro y los demás tomaron su lugar.

La mujer tenía su mirada perdida, sus pensamientos le consumían. No decía nada, solo miraba a un punto fijo. Mitchell se acerco con una bandeja de comida y un vaso de agua. Se acerco a ella y le hablo a un oficial a señas, este se acerco esperando ordenes. Mitchell dijo – come algo, desde ayer no tomas o comes algo, ten-

Ella reacciono y lo vio- no tengo hambre- dijo secamente

Mitchell movió la cabeza y se inclino, los dos se miraron fijamente- debes comer- sus ojos vacios, le dio una gran tristeza – por que cuando veas a tu hija en Escocia no quieres que te vea mal ¿o sí?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de en par en par- ¿Qué dices?, mi hija- se inquieto moviendo todo el cuerpo tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras- ¿Por qué mi hija ira a Escocia? Dime acaso esa bruja la matara enfrente de mí- desesperada dijo eso.

Mitchell movió su cabeza- no, la Regente no la matara- esta quedo paralizada cuando escucho esas palabras- la traemos a Escocia para salvarle la vida-

Esta se agito mas, no acababa de hilar lo que estaba pasando y desesperada dijo - ¿qué dices? ¿Por qué mi hija estaría en peligro?-

Mitchell suspiro- tu cómplice intento matarla, al saber que fallaste y te abandono a tu suerte, gracias a tu mucama lo pudimos detener a tiempo- en ese momento el corazón de Lady Gordon estuvo a punto de detenerse, su respiración se agito y su cara de angustia se hizo presente, Mitchell la vio y le dijo – por tu pecado dudo que salgas con vida- frunció el ceño- por el bien de tu hija, deberías de hablar y decir ¿Quién es tu cómplice?, para que podremos defenderla y que ella siga con vida, piensa bien ahora vale más su vida que la tuya. Tú no tienes escapatoria de tu destino y lo sabes bien, pero ella es aun inocente y merece vivir -

Lady Gordo tomo la mano de Mitchell con sus manos todavía esposadas- ¿está mi hija a salvo? Por amor de Dios dime si pudieron salvarla- la angustia se escuchaba en su tono de voz – necesito saber que está viva-

Mitchell guardo silencio y se llevo la mano al saco de su uniforme, sacón un telegrama – toma, confirmaron que pudo salir con bien de Francia, es llevada a Escocia por otra ruta. Tardara tres días más en llegar, viene acompañada de gente de confianza, pero tuvieron que fingir su muerte para salvarla- ella comenzó a leer y sus ojos eran de asombro, lo que decía aquel oficial era cierto. Ese estúpido intento matar a su hija y traiciono su pacto – en tu lugar, volvería a priorizar mi lealtad y comenzaría hablar-.

Levanto la mirada y fijamente lo vio - hasta que mi hija no esté en mis brazos; hablare con esa mujer, no antes ni después-

Mitchell asintió y con una seña le pidió al guardia que la liberara- come ahora-

Lady Gordon tomo la charola y comenzó a comer, por dentro maldecía una y otra vez a Eduardo, ella moría no había duda pero se lo llevaría también, su hija era su prioridad ella tenía que vivir.

La tarde empezaba a caer cuando llego la comitiva para abordar el tren, los pequeños salieron junto a las niñeras y fueron los primeros en abordar por órdenes de Candy. Su vagón era el tercero, especial y equipado para ellos.

Candy con su padre esperaban en el anden tomados de la mano. La puerta del segundo carruaje se abrió, bajo primero la tia abuela y en seguida Albert con el ataúd en sus brazos. Todo fue silencio, Candy se safo de la mano de su padre y se aproximo a Albert y tomo al pequeño - yo lo llevare- el asintió, comenzaron a caminar cuando una voz los hizo voltear.

La comitiva real inglesa los esperaba, el Rey se acerco despacio y hablo – Candy, pequeña- se giro y vio como su tio abuelo estaba ahí- yo siento mucho lo que paso hija- Albert seguía de cerca a Candy – Muchacho, es lamentable la pérdida de un hijo, es difícil enterrar a un padre para un hijo pero enterrar a un hijo es más doloroso-

Las lagrimas que estaban detenidas comenzaron a fluir sin parar, André se acerco y dijo- gracias por venir majestad, yo-

El tomo el hombro de André y dijo – se que tienes la culpable de este hecho atroz- asintió- el niño era de la familia real escocesa e inglesa, si por mi fuera la ejecutaria aquí mismo- guardo silencio y empuño su puño – pero sé que no dejaras pasar esto por alto y las leyes escocesas deberán de cumplirse, aunque su muerte no repare el daño-

Candy intento hablar, aunque su voz se quebraba- no actuó sola- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y llamando la atención de su tío- se que alguien debió de ayudarla y no descansaré hasta tener a sus cómplices, dice la verdad tío ni la muerte de lady Gordon podrá devolverme a mi hijo; pero al menos evitaremos otra tragedia-

Albert tomo el hombro de Candy- estoy seguro que hay más gente implicada de lo que sabemos- suspiro- solo espero encontrarlos –

El rey se mantuvo firme y dijo- llévenlo a casa y cuenten con toda m i ayuda para dar con el paradero de sus cómplices, los despido y el mis condolencias por la perdida, váyanse ya- ellos asintieron y se dirigieron al vago para abordarlo.

El Rey y André se vieron después de verlos abordar – esa mujer les conto de aquel día ¿verdad?- André asintió y el suspiro- no deben saber que la orden fue dada por mi y tú la ejecutaste; no podíamos dejarlos con vida, después de haber atentado así contra la familia real - pensó por un momento- si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, como lo afirmaste en el telegrama. Alguien de la guardia imperial nos traiciono, dejándola escapar-

André solo movió la cabeza- lo sé y eso me preocupa más; mi hija nunca supo lo que paso esa noche; ella nunca lo hubiera aprobado pero era necesario, el fallo fue interno y hay que descubrir al traidor- frunció el ceño- esa noche tus guardias y mis guardias estaban muy atentos, murió mucha gente y nos reportaron que ella igual; debieron sacarla por Inglaterra y los guardias fronterizos debieron de ayudarla, majestad necesita investigar con su gente y yo investigare quien las saco-

La voz del Rey era fría- entonces dime André ¿Cómo pudo escapar?, nos manchamos las manos de sangre para evitar un derramamiento mayor y ¿qué paso?- su cara era de enojo- hoy está muerto uno de miembro de la familia real, un pobre e inocente niño pago una culpa que no debía pagar-

André se mantuvo firme- lo sé, debemos encontrar al culpable-

El rey lo vio con una mirada enérgica- la quiero muerta y a cada uno de los implicados- se retaron con la mirada- si no puedes encontrar a los culpables lo hare yo, mandare al escuadrón negro para hacerlo y requeriré de la guardia especial de Escocia, la guardia negra completa si se necesita-

André no bajo la mirada- la capitana Minrret estará a su disposición, majestad y sus hombres para la tarea. Pero le aseguro que podre dar con esos infelices pronto-

El rey asintió- está bien primo, ve con tu hija y con tu familia, sepulta a tu nieto y comienza la cacería lo más pronto posible, mantenme informado y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo mis fuerzas y mis recursos estarán a tus ordenes. La guerra está por terminar hay mucho trabajo por delante. Pero este asunto tiene prioridad me oyes, si no soy capaz de cuidar a mi familia ¿Cómo podre cuidar de un reino?- asintió.

Se hicieron las formalidades de rigor y André subió al tren, este partió ante la mirada del Rey. Un soldado con uniforme negro y rojo se acerco. El rey hablo con el – descubrieron que diablos ¿hacia mi hijo en aquel pueblo?-

El soldado trago saliva – si majestad y no le va a gustar nada lo que nos enteramos-

Al rey soltó el aire y se giro a verlo – no aquí, vamos a palacio y me lo contaras por el bien de Eduardo, espero que no haya tenido que ver en esta tragedia- empuño las manos- es mi hijo pero ya no soportare que el heredero a mi trono, llegue con las manos manchadas de sangre de un pequeño- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

La habitación de Darcy estaba en silencio, las cortinas estaban cerradas a pesar de que la mañana estaba entrada. La reina abría la puerta en silencio, con pasos suaves y se aproximo a la cama, se sentó junto a ella. Suspiro y dijo – vamos, se que estas despierta, nunca duermes hasta tarde- Darcy se movió subiendo sus sabanas, la reina sonrió- vamos pequeña, la mañana es muy hermosa-

La reina se levanto y recorrió las cortinas, Darcy se remolino en su lugar y dijo – no quiero despertar, necesito dormir otro poco más-

La reina se acerco de nuevo a la cama y con su mano retiro las sabana- vamos hija, el dia esta hermoso y hay muchas cosas que hacer-

De mala gana se sentó en su cama- no ya no hay nada que hacer, Alexander esta mas que desidido a continuar e irse con esa mujerzuela- suspiro- no pude retenerlo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos y todo lo que he hecho, se ira y nadie puede hacer nada por evitarlo-

La reina movió la cabeza y suspiro- hija, se que para ti es muy frustrante esto pero a veces es lo mejor- Darcy la vio a los ojos- si ya se, pero cuando llegaste a mi casa fue algo maravilloso, estabas llena de alegría y de ilusiones por hacer funcionar un matrimonio arreglado- acaricio el pelo de Darcy-

Ella se zafo de la caricia- fue hace tanto tiempo, era muy joven y ahora-

La reina le sonrió- lo sé, pero todo este tiempo me ha dolido mucho ver cómo te consumías por esa meta- guardo silencio tratando de evocarse los recuerdos de una dulce chica llegando a palacio, en qué momento todo cambio; aun no sabía como todo cambio. Si recordaba perfectamente desde el primer encuentro de Alexander y de Darcy todo cambio. Si podía recordar bien, el padre de Alexander los presentaba de una forma ruda y áspera. Las palabras del padre de Alexander aun resonaban en su mente- _ella era tu esposa, entiendes y solo debes saber eso-_

La cara de ambos fue de sorpresa, ella noto que ese matrimonio no tendría un buen fin; pero la decisión estaba tomada. Trato de hablar con su esposo pero fue en vano. Alexander siempre estuvo frio con Darcy; el di que escapo Darcy de Irlanda fue un caos, su padre le reclamo a Darcy por no poder controlarlo y la trato muy mal desde ese momento.

Lo encontraron y su padre ordeno ir por él; después el murió dejando como única voluntad el matrimonio de su hijo. El día de la boda parecía más que un velorio Alexander tuvo que casarse y mientras Darcy tenía una sonrisa, el tenia la cara más fría del mundo. Después la pesadilla comenzó esa misma noche cuando Alexander pidió que se arreglara una habitación a parte. La mañana siguiente los gritos empezaron y continuaron hasta hoy; pensó que si tal vez ellos vivieran solos las cosas mejorarían, pero fueron peor Alexander pidió el cargo de capitán en la guardia especial y pero sus viajes interminables no hacían más que enfriar el corazón de su esposa, pues permanecía mas tiempo sola y en aquella enorme casa.

Entonces decidió tomarla como dama de honor principal, pero solo le daba un poco de calma y lo peor fue que después de una borrachera de Alexander, ella entro a su habitación y paso la noche con el. Ella pensaba que había quedado embarazada eso la lleno de alegría y de un brillo especial; pero cuando ella descubrió que no era cierto; entonces el cambio fue completo, ella se perdió en su soledad y dolor.

La reina volvió de sus recuerdos – vamos hija, a lo mejor el cambio puede ayudar. Si para acabar con estas peleas y soledad, solo deja que se vaya- Darcy la miraba confundida- mira puedo ayudarte mi familia en Francia puede recibirte con gusto mi prima te ayudaría y tal vez podrías rehacer tu vida con un buen hombre-

Darcy se levanto de inmediato de su cama, no podía creer que la reina le dijera que su única opción era salir como una vil prófuga, derrotada y exiliada a otro país. En cambio Alexander estaría disfrutando de su vida con aquella mujer, jamás permitiría que eso ocurriera. Su matrimonio no funciono, su vida fue un desastre ¿Por qué tenía que huir y dejar a Alexander ser feliz?, jamás lo permitiría.

La reina la veía con una sonrisa, Darcy se acerco a ella y le dijo en un tono dulce- lo pensare, solo necesito tiempo para asimilar esto y tal vez una plática con Alexander, para saber los términos en que quedaremos-

La reina sonrió pensó que la razón por fin había entrado en el corazón de ella, se levanto y la abrazo- si mi niña, el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo y yo hare posible que tu hables con Alexander, para que hablen. Por ahora te dejo para que te arregles y desayunemos juntas; Alex y Dimitri salieron muy de temprano al palacio escocesa sí que estaremos solas- ella asintió y la reina camino para la puerta, se giro y le dijo- ya verás que todo cambio es para un mayor bien- Darcy le regalo una sonrisa y la reina salió.

Al cerrar la puerta, Darcy cambio la sonrisa por una cara fría y sin expresión, se giro a ver la ventana de su habitación, observo el jardín por un rato y dijo- tu mi querida reina sigue soñando con un final feliz- apretó sus manos- si Alexander no es para mí, no será de nadie más y matare a esa intrusa-

Alguien llegaba a Londres a toda prisa, entraba a una amplia habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Aquel hombre se tiro en su amplia cama y cerro sus ojos. Suspiro profundo y una voz ronca hablo – AL FIN TE APARECES- aquel hombre abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando a un sofá cercano – TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR ME DEBES MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES MUCHACHO-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA A TODAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA ACTUALIZACION COMO VEN VAMOS ACERCANDONOS AL FINAL, LOS MISTERIOS SE VAN REVELANDO Y HAY MUCHOS FINALES PARA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE NOS ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTA TRAVESIA.

ASI QUE PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON SUS POSIBLES FINALES, ME ENCANTARIA LEERLOS Y ASI JUNTAS PODEMOS DARLES UN FINAL, YO TENGO EL MIO JIJIJI ESPERO LEER LOS SUYOS Y DEJAR UN FINAL DIGNO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.

ESPERO SU AYUDA Y BESOS A TODAS. ATTE ANA HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	54. Chapter 54 UN AMARGO AMANECER PARTE 1

CAPITULO 54

UN AMARGO AMANECER PARTE 1

Ella se levanto después de un breve descanso a menos eso pensaba, pues el sueño la vencido después de acomodar a sus pequeños dentro de su compartimiento y suspiro profundo habían recorrido un par de kilómetros y la división de Inglaterra a Escocia se deslumbraría en cualquier momento. Los niños dormían en sus camas, se quedo un momento viéndolos y se giro para observar la ventana el paisaje que se desvanecía conforme el tren avanzaba, parecía que sus fuerzas se recobraban al acercarse a su hogar, sus manos frotaron sus ojos aun hinchados por el llanto que derramo al dormir a sus pequeños.

Recordó en un breve instante la pelea con su padre al insistir que fuera a su vagón con los niños a descansar un poco su corazón quería estar al lado de su hijo en su compartimiento especial pero ante la insistencia de su padre y su tío accedió. Albert ya se encontraba en el compartimiento junto al cuerpo de su hijo; esperaba platicar con ella pero al escuchar a pelea entendió que no era un buen momento así que prefirió no entrometerse.

Se limpio su rostro para terminar de despertarse y al caminar una punza volvió y sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre; respiro profundo una vez mas y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de aquel compartimiento, inmediatamente sus dos niñeras se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron a ella.

La niñera en jefe hablo rápidamente- majestad ¿necesita algo?- estaba sorprendida pues el rostro de Candy esta abatido, sin duda por la pena, e cansancio y la enfermedad, parecía tan vulnerable.

Ella asintió y hablo pausadamente- si, por favor quédense con los gemelos están durmiendo. Yo iré a – su voz se quebranto y trago saliva- a ver a mi bebe- los ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas mientras las niñeras asentían.

Una voz profunda se escucho – te acompañare, aun no estás bien- los pasos firmes y secos de su tío retumbaban por aquel vagón y la cara seria contrastaba con el humor alegre de su tío. Ella solo asintió y se apresuro para extenderle su brazo, se giro a ver a las doncellas- que la infusión que pedí sea llevada al comportamiento especial, lo antes posible- la mayor de todas asintió y comenzaron a caminar.-

Candy se giro a verlo- no quiero dormir mas por favor, pronto llegaremos a Escocia y –

Su tío movió la cabeza y la vio fijamente a sus ojos- no es para dormir pequeña, es para que el dolor disminuya y el sangrado se mantenga controlado- sonrió discretamente- para dormir no necesito darte medicina o ¿sí?, ya has descansado lo suficiente y dudo que quieras volver a dormir – ella le regreso la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar por el tren para llegar al compartimiento, por unos minutos mantuvieron silencio de pronto Arturo hablo si soltarle la mano- sabes que Andrew está ahí- ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza- ¿estás reparada para verlo? Y lo más importante- detuvo su andar bruscamente- para hablar con él, hija-

Candy giro la cabeza y lo vio fijamente- la verdad tío- guardo por un momento silencio – no- moviendo su cabeza- pero también sé qué sino hablamos ahora- suspiro profundo- llegando a Escocia jamás lo haremos ¿verdad?- frunció un poco su ceño, tratando de que su tío desmintiera lo que pensaba.

Arturo tomo un respiro y dijo firmemente- es verdad hija, llegando a Escocia, todo será un caos- paso saliva- si no me equivoco; tu padre ha mandado un telegrama a Edimburgo anoche, informando la situación, para cuando lleguemos los patriarcas de los clanes estarán esperándonos la comitiva. Los acompañara hasta Edimburgo y después comenzara el ritual para el descansó de tu hijo-dijo seriamente y el corazón de ella, se aflijo

Candy, no había pensado en eso. Sufrió la pérdida de Anthony pero no presenció el funeral y cuando ocurrió lo de Steart, la tía abuela no quiso hacerlo completo y con las formalidades correspondientes con la esperanza de que estuviera vivo. De pronto entendió que no sabía lo que vendría- tío ¿Qué pasara cuando lleguemos? Yo-bajo la cabeza y Arturo comprendió todo.

El comprendió que sería algo nuevo para ella y empezó contarle para que estuviera preparada, si eso era posible – los patriarcas de los diferentes clanes guardaran vela por el pequeño por una noche completa mientras eso sucede tocaran melodías de victoria y despedida con la gaita para indicarle al pequeño el camino hacia el más allá y despedirlo con honores por su lucha termina, aunque neonato lucho una batalla por vivir y cayó como un feroz guerrero partió – los dos guardaron silencio por unos segundos y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas-, la música llamara a sus ancestros para que lo esperen y le den la bienvenida en el mas allá, al despuntar a mañana saldrá la comitiva a recorrer la milla real hasta el sepulcro real. Después se realizara el oficio para bendecirlo y ustedes se despedirán de su hijo para dejarlo descansar al lado de sus ancestro, en su caso no podrá quedarse en el mausoleo de los Andrew- Candy se sorprendió con la noticia ella pensaba que estaría junto a los Andrew; Arturo se apresuro a responder- el era un príncipe debe estar con la familia real- fue turno de Arturo para guardar silencio por unos minutos- tu madre descansa ahí, hija-

Candy desconcertada hablo– pero yo pensaba que-

Arturo se le cristalizaron los ojos por un instante y apretó su mano- no- movió su cabeza- cuando regresamos con ella y al saber que te había dado a luz, no nos permitieron llevarla a nuestro mausoleo, si no se quedo en el real por haber dado a luz a una princesa escocesa-su voz tembló por primera vez- nosotros no tenemos acceso a ese lugar, así que después de muchos años podre llevarle una flor a mi hermana, solo espero que en la muerte haya encontrado a mi padre y no se sienta sola en el mas allá-

Candy con los sentimientos a flor de piel solo pudo abrazar a su tío con todo el amor que sentía y después de que ambos soltaron un par de lagrimas por su difunta madre se retiro y le dijo dulcemente- no te preocupes tío, juntos le llevaremos nuestros respetos a mi madre y le encargare a mi pequeño para que no esté sola nunca más- los dos asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir su camino en silencio.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron por primera vez a sentir el peso que tenía su familia tendría que pagar por ser parte de la familia real y lo triste que seria para Albert ser cabeza de familia y no hiba a poder descansar al lado de sus ancestros cuando llegara el momento de partir. Tan cruel destino, lejos de su familia aun en la muerte como su madre, una mujer que el único pecado que tuvo fue enamorarse del sucesor de la regencia de un país; su madre estaba descansando junto a desconocidos pagando en soledad por su amor. Con la única esperanza de que un dia su amor descanse a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta para entrar al compartimiento, Candy se tenso inmediatamente y su tío lo noto cuando el agarre se intensifico por parte de ella. El se giro y la vio mientras ella observaba fijamente la puerta- Sabes no es tan malo como lo crees- ella lo vio desconcertado- tu madre eligió un camino difícil pero pudo gozar del amor de tu padre y sé que lo espera con ansias para estar juntos, se que ahora estas molesta con William por lo que paso. No sé ¿si fue consciente de lo que hizo o solo fue un plan bien elaborado para separarlos y el cayo como un estúpido?- suspiro profundamente y alzo los hombros- eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma; en lo único que estoy seguro es de dos cosas se aman tanto como para compartir una vida entera y se han apoyado- Candy no retiraba la mirada de su tío mientras seguía con su monologo- eso es un amor verdadero, a mi parecer por que debes estar consciente, que el sabia todas las responsabilidad y los pagos que debía dar por ser corregente y apoyarte en tu regencia, el no pensó dos veces en abandonarlo todo por estar a tu lado y con sus hijos. Sin contar sabe que al morir no descansaría a lado de su familia sino a tu lado. Debía de sacrificar muchas cosas, cosas que tendrá que sacrificar mas por que aun no ha terminado de pagar los precios de estar a lado de la regente de Escocia- volvió a suspirar- y la otra cosa es que detrás de esta puerta hay un hombre destrozado por la pérdida de su hijo y por la culpa de haberlo ocasionado- su mirada fue más fija en ella- pero recuerda que la culpa no solo la tuvo el, hija; quede claro que no lo defiendo, ni abogo por William, solo te pongo las cosas como lo veo yo. Al final del día la decisión es tuya y solo tuya, piensa bien lo que hablaras y le dirás, porque ambos son culpables de esta desgracia. Eso deberás tener en mente cuando hables con el-

Directas, concisas y frías fueron las palabras que le decía Arturo a Candy pero cargadas de verdad no se pronuncio una palabra más y aquel hombre solo se dio la media vuelta para retirarse en silencio con sus pensamiento y dejando que su sobrina asimilara lo que le dijo.

Candy estiro su mano para dar vuelta a la manija de aquella puerta, su corazón se acelero y su respiración era agitada. La imagen que vio jamás la olvidaría. El compartimiento tenía una aura de tristeza y melancolía en el centro el pequeño ataúd con velas a su alrededor, unas sillas en el costado derecho. La tía abuela vestida de negro y mirando fijamente a la caja; su padre sentado con sus manos sostenía su cabeza viendo al piso y Albert. El pobre estaba junto a la caja, su expresión era perdida, fría y llena de dolor, su mano derecha apoyada en el pequeño ataúd y su mirada perdida en la pared. No se movía, no decía nada, pero lo que mas la sobresalto fue que al acercarse sigilosamente y colocarse al lado contrario de la caja, volteo por instinto y vio aquel hombre con lagrimas en su cara, ojos rojos y la expresión de dolor mezclada con cansancio en su cara.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al sentir lo frio de la caja y su rostro de desfiguro en un instante, se giro a buscar a su padre que a estas alturas la observaba fijamente- debe estar muy cansado Sir William, yo me quedare mientras descanse un poco- lo dijo sin quitar la mano que acariciaba aquella caja.

Albert volteo a verla y le dijo – no llames así, por favor no en estos momentos- la suplica se veía en su mirada- se que debemos hablar y aclarar muchas cosas- suspiro profundo- pero en estos momentos lo que menos necesito es la frialdad de tu corazón Candy- se veían a los ojos directamente- acaso crees que no siento yo también a frialdad de esta caja- su voz se quebranto- nuestro hijo yace en ella, un pequeño que no debió de partir tan pronto- sus ojos cristalizado – y aun así por azares del destino se marcho-

La cara de Candy se uso rígida y hablo con la misma frialdad de antes- ¿asares del destino?, no William- empuño su mano- por tu-

Antes que terminara la tía abuela se había levantado y estaba cerca de ellos, con una voz firme dijo – no es el lugar para que discutan, ni el momento- se giro a ver a Candy – William está cansado y no ha comido nada, sé que no están en buenos términos pero hasta que aclaren estoy lleguen a un acuerdo. El sigue siendo tu esposo y tu su mujer y el deber de ambos es velar por cada uno-

André se había acercado también y le arrebato la palabra a la tía abuela- hija, William- se giro a verlos a los dos- pronto llegaremos a Glasgow, si piensan hablar es el momento. Eloy y yo nos quedaremos con el pequeño- Albert movía la cabeza en forma de negación y la mano de André le toco su hombro izquierdo- ve muchacho, necesitas hablar con tu esposa y comer algo, llegando a la estación será difícil que tengan un poco de paz- Candy comprendió lo que su padre decía y asintió, André la vio- ve hija, habla con tu esposo-

Candy suspiro y vio a Albert a los ojos- tienen razón, vamos hablar y a que comas algo William- Albert no quiso pelear más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de Candy, las palabras no se pronunciaron mientras se retiraban.

Eloy se acerco a André y los vio partir- ¿crees que podrán hablar?, temo que en el estado que están pueda ser una terrible pelea y saldrán mas lastimados-

André suspiro y movió la cabeza- no lo sé Eloy, de lo único que estoy seguro es que si no hablan ahora, tal vez nunca lo podrán hacer con sinceridad- se giro cuando la puerta se cerro y toco el ataúd- ayudarlos pequeño para que hablen por favor-

Caminaron por unos minutos Albert hiba a delante y Candy unos pasos atrás, llegaron al compartimiento de comedor, se sentaron como dos sonámbulos, sin hablar y de inmediato los asistentes se acercaron a ofrecerle un poco de comida caliente. Candy lo observaba fijamente, comían despacio y en silencio. Después de unos minutos terminaban la sopa que fue servida, Albert subió los codos a la mesa y apoyo su barbilla en ella; aclaro su garganta y dijo- ¿quieres comenzar tu o prefieres que lo hago yo?-

Candy que no había probado la sopa; lo miro fijamente- como quieras-en un tono seco respondió.

Albert se acomodo en la silla de aquella mesa y dijo – lo siento. Por primera vez no vi venir el peligro, sé que no tengo justificación pero-

Candy azoto las manos en la mesa- ¿lo sientes?- elevo el tono de su voz- ¿Qué sientes William?, la muerte de nuestro hijo por culpa de tu amante o el hecho que estabas besando una desconocida en tu habitación de hotel- sonrió sarcásticamente- dime William, ¿Por qué yo no logro entender nada?-

Albert volvió a suspirar- Candy debes entender que nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte, ni besarme con ella y menos esta tragedia- sin verla hablo.

Candy movió su cabeza- ¿crees que voy a creerte? Por dios William te vi, vi como la besas mientras entrabas con ella a tu habitación, maldita sea- volvió a golpear la mesa- crees que soy estúpida- se levanto y camino un poco, después se giro- la estúpida de mi llego llena de ilusiones por estar contigo y darte a sorpresa y mira que la mas sorprendida fui yo-

Albert se levanto y se aproximo a ella, que dando frente a frente- y que me vas a decir que plane todo yo- en todo de reproche- por favor Candy esa mujer supo cómo ganarse mi confianza y lo único que hice fue ayudarla porque tontamente- toco su cabello con su mano- creí que estaba lastimada y que no traía las llaves de su cuarto, por estúpido caí y la lleve a mi cuarto pero te juro-

Candy abrió sus ojos verdes llenos de fuego- que – se llevo las manos a su cintura- que no sabías que te hiba a besar, que fue sorpresa el beso y que inmediatamente la soltaste- se volteo, al sentir que su mano exigía darle un golpe- yo te vi William por dios, yo vi como recibías ese beso-

Albert se acerco sabía perfectamente que su peor error no fue reaccionar inmediatamente asta escuchar la voz de ella, un maldito error que pagaría toda su vida y que llevo a la muerte de su hijo neonato- Candy no fue si, debes entender que yo-

Candy se giro bruscamente y lo encaro- entender que William- su voz se elevo mas- que en el siguiente compartimiento guarda una caja el cuerpo de mi hijo por tu culpa- toda ella temblaba- quieres que entienda eso, que por una maldita loca mi hijo esta muerte, muerto . ENTIENDE ESO TÚ-

Albert bajo la cabeza por un segundo, la culpa que sentía por las palaras que su esposa pronunciaba le taladraba el corazón, pero de pronto una ira guarda en la profundidad de su alma salía- LO ENTIENDO, EL TAMBIEN ERA MI HIJO- sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo raro- maldita sea Candy, fue un maldito error que fue cobrado por la vida de mi hijo, mi corazón sufre al igual que el tuyo. Pero solo buscas un culpable para que tu tristeza, enojo y desesperación, solo estas buscando un chivo expiatorio. Y ESE NO SERE YO-

Sus miradas chocaron, se veía que la tormenta apenas comenzaba- ¿Qué dices? No seas estúpido William, por favor- se rio en tono de burla- te recuerdo que no fue yo quien te engaño, ni estaba con un hombre en mi recamara-

La sangre de Albert hervía; ¿Qué parte de lo que había dicho no entendió?, el fue engañado para montar todo esto- ¿Qué parte no escuchaste Candy?- la miro fijamente- maldita sea, me engañaron, entiendes- apretó sus puños- y acepto la parte de mi culpa por haberme dejado engañar como un niño ¿y tú?- Candy lo vio fijamente- esa mujer como quiera que se llame, dijo que todo había sido porque mataste a su marido y a su clan. Acepto mi culpa, pero dime Candy ¿que tuviste que ver con esas muertes?-

Candy respiro profundo y con tanta rabia acumulada- acaso estas diciéndome ¿Qué soy una asesina despiadada William?, quieres ocultar tu desfachatez con eso-

Albert no se inmuto- estoy diciendo que quiero una explicación Candy ¿mataste a Gordo?-sin pensarlo la tomo por los brazos mientras le preguntabas- te manchaste las manos con sangre de gente inocente y lo peor eso fue la causa principal de la muerte de nuestro hijo por la manos de aquella mujer. Dímelo Candy-

Esta lo miro a los ojos y sin basilar dijo – sí, yo mate a Gordon-

Albert no lo podía creer y la soltó retirándose unos pasos - ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo pudiste?- su cara era de angustia- ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tanta gente?-

Candy se mantuvo firme y hablo – yo no mate a ese clan-

Albert la miro- ¿Qué?-

Candy lo miro fijamente- lo que oíste" MATE GORDON" en su celda-

Sus ojos abiertos en par en par- Candy- dijo en un tono de incertidumbre.

Ella permanecía fría- que lo mate en su celda, el amenazo con matar a mis hijos y a todo lo que amaba, lo habíamos atrapado y condenado y pudo salir- desesperada grito- crees que si lo volvíamos a encerrar no pasaría lo mismo otra vez-

Albert se aproximo a ella y la tomo de nuevo por los brazos- ¿Por qué?- sus ojos trataban de descifrar los pensamientos de su esposa- porque tenias que mancharte tus manos con la sangre de ese canaña- la desesperación se escuchaba en su voz- por qué no confiaste en mi, soy tu esposo y debiste confiar en mí Candy-

Ella solo volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente- ¿en ti?, pero William ¿Qué ibas hacer tu?- su voz volvió a elevarse- acaso ¿ibas a matar a Gordon? O ¿que podrías haber hecho para que no volviera a matar?- Albert guardo silencio- nada verdad, nada. Lo único que podía hacerse era matarlo y alguien debía de tomar la decisión antes que atentara con los niños - sus lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Albert se sentó derrotado en una silla- no tenias que haberlo hecho tu sola- sus manos las llevo a su cara- soy tu esposo mi deber es protegerte, maldita sea – levanto su cara y la vio con una mirada de derrota- ¿a caso me crees tan poca cosa?- movía su cabeza en negación- a pesar de todo no crees que pueda defenderlos y protegerlos. Candy tan poca cosa me crees-

Candy de repente se dio cuenta de las palabras tan hirientes que le había dicho a Albert, no creía eso de él, pero en aquellos momentos no pensó solo actúa- yo no creo eso de ti- dijo en un tono muy suave, al ver la cara de decepción de su esposo- solo que-

Albert se levanto- crees que son tan estúpido o poco hombre para no poder llevar la responsabilidad de una familia Candy- sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y llanto- si no creías en mi ¿Por qué aceptaste que te desposara?-

Esas palabras taladraron el corazón de ella, lo amaba y por eso el dolor tan grande que sentía a causa de su engaño – William yo no-

Albert solo movió la cabeza- no hay que más que decir. Candy. Fue suficiente para mí. Te he fallado en todos los aspectos y asumo mi responsabilidad- dijo con suma tristeza- solo una última cosa; esa mujer asegura que después de la muerte de su esposo, mataste a todo un clan- el silencio se hizo presente- ¿es cierto?-

Ella movió la cabeza en negación- no, no tuve nada que ver con esas muertes-

Albert obvio la cabeza aceptando su palabra- te creo, siento mucho no ser el hombre que necesitabas y que tuvieras que tomar esa decisión, el no haberte dado la seguridad como esposo para que confiaras en mi. Reconozco mi error, al déjame engañar y ser el causante de la muerte de nuestro hijo- trago saliva- solo me que –

Antes que terminara Candy hablo- William, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- se volvieron a ver fijamente – los niños-

Albert suspiro- son nuestros hijos y ellos no merecen vernos pelear, después del funeral decidiremos qué vamos hacer- el ambiente era tenso- por mi parte y al ver que te defraudé solo me queda esperar tu decisión Candy, pero por el bien de nuestros hijos espero que permitas que este a su lado el mayor tiempo posible-

Candy junto todo el valor que le quedaba y dijo – que sea una tregua los funerales de nuestro hijo, no hay que pelear, ni discutir. Al menos le debemos eso, que parte viendo a sus padres en paz ¿te parece?-

Albert asintió – estoy de acuerdo, ¿algo más?-

Candy no supo que decir se quedo congelada por un momento- está bien después de funeral tomaremos la decisión- el asintió- ¿Qué nombre llevara nuestro hijo?-

Albert limpió sus lagrimas y dijo en un tono melancólico- si le parece regente, me gustaría que llevara el nombre de Wallace, al final de cuentas pago con su vida la paz de su familia- ella asintió, Albert se giro y comenzó a caminar con el corazón y el alma destrozados mientras Candy seguía llorando al verlo partir y un frio penetro su alma.

Candy solo pudo decir- entonces será así Wallace Andrew Estuardo-

Albert abrió la puerta para salir de compartimiento y la cara de Minrret fue lo primero que vio, la capitana se cuadro y hablo- corregente – Albert asintió- llegaremos a la estación de Glasgow en minutos, para que la regente y usted se preparen-

Albert se aclaro la garganta y le dijo firmemente- la regente se encuentra adentro, pase a informarle capitana- Minrret lo vio desconcertada – para que le ordene como será el descenso por mi parte estaré listo en el comportamiento de mi hijo- sin decir mas camino dejando a la capitana.

Minrret entro inmediatamente y vio a Candy paralizada y llorando, se acerco rápidamente y dijo en un tono de preocupación- ¿estás bien Candy?- ella no respondía y volvió a preguntar - ¿Candy, estas bien por favor contéstame?, ¿te hizo algo Andrew?- se giro decidida para enfrentarlo y exigirle a punta de puñetazos respuestas.

Candy al sentir la intensión de Minrret recobro la conciencia y la tomo del brazo- si estoy bien Minrret- ella la vio fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna pista de lo que ocurrió, Candy suspiro y dijo- solo hablamos y pusimos unas cosas en claro- se limpio las lagrimas y recobro la postura- ¿Qué sucede?-

Minrret entendió lo que había pasado inmediatamente- arribaremos en unos minutos, sus ordenes-Candy suspiro, sabía que tenían que seguir y comenzar. Después de dar las ordenes de como seria el descenso, evitando que los gemelos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ordeno que en un carruaje fueran la tía abuela, Albert y los gemelos. Ella quería estar con su hijo hasta llegar a Edimburgo.

Unos minutos más tarde se retiro al compartimiento especial. Albert estaba bañado y sentado a un lado del ataúd. Se acerco sigilosamente y le dijo – viajaras con los niños a Edimburgo es m i turno de cuidarlo- el asintió y no dijo nada.

Ella se acerco a su padre y se sentó junto de él, no dejaba de mirar el ataúd- hija- Candy volteo a ver a su padre- ¿Andrew y tu hablaron?- ella asintió- ¿llegaron a un acuerdo?- su padre le hablaba en un murmullo.

Ella suspiro- habrá tregua hasta terminar con los funerales después tomaremos una decisión- su padre asintió y le tomo su mano entre las suyas.

La tía abuela observaba atentamente la reacción de aquellos dos, movió la cabeza sabía que no habían llegado a un acuerdo solo esperaba que Candy leyera la investigación y todo pudiera llegar a un buen final. Pero eso e tiempo lo diría.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos más. De pronto aquel tren se detuvo y para aquellos que aguardaban el corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo. Albert se aproximo a la caja y la beso- te veré pronto pequeño iré con tus hermanos pero tu madre te levara a casa- se irguió de nuevo y con pasos firme se dirigió a Candy- como lo dispuso regente me iré con los niños, la veré en palacio-

La mirada atónita de todos al escuchar como Albert se dirigía a Candy era de sorpresa, ella solo se limito a asentir, Albert se retiraba y su tía abuela lo siguió en silencio. Candy se levanto y se aproximo a la caja.

Se inclino y la tomo entre sus brazos- hijo casi llegamos a casa- su padre la observada y de pronto la puerta se abrió y una comitiva de soldados vestidos de negros se hacía presente Minrret y Mitchell estaban cambiados para la ocasión. Minrret se aproximo y dijo solemnemente- REGENTE- ella volteo a verla- ESCOCIA ESPARA PARA RECIBIR A SU PRINCIPE Y DARLE LOS HONORES CORRESPONDIENTES-

Candy trago saliva y su padre se aproximo- hija es hora-dejando salir un suspiro. Ella solo asintió y comenzaron a salir. Un corazón destrozado, un cuerpo y una desgracia era el equipaje que la Regente trae de Inglaterra.

El sonido de las gaitas y el resplandeciente sol los recibió cegándola por unos minutos. En su alma sabia que los funerales habían comenzado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA CHICAS DESPUES DE UN GRAN RECESO VUELVO CON CAPITULOS, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO POR FUERZAS MAYORES ME VI OBLLIGADA A TOMAR ESTE DESCANSO, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON EL APOYO DE USTEDES EN ESTE REGRESO.

COMO SIEMPRE LES DEJO CON MUCHO CARIÑO ESTO QUE ME PIDIERON EN LOS COMENTARIOS LA GRAN PLATICA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHO Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA .

ATTE. ANA TQMS


	55. Chapter 55 UN AMARGO DESPERTAR PARTE 2

CAPITULO 55

UN AMARGO DESPERTAR PARTE 2

Ella respiro profundo y sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte, lo que observo en aquella plataforma le partió el corazón sin duda. Los patriarcas de todos los clanes se encontraban ahí con las gaitas que caracterizaban a cada clan, su Kit de color negro y tartán del color de cada uno; tocaban música que parecía que desgarraba el cielo mismo. Los tartanes negros, la guardia igual y toda la atención puesta en ella, sin duda Escocia entera era participe de aquel dolor y estaban ahí para acompañar a su Regente y darle el ultimo a dios a su príncipe neonato. Mientras su corazón hecho pedazos trataba por no desmoronarse en ese mismo momento, su padre se acerco y le dijo dulcemente- ¿estás segura que quieres ir sola hasta el carruaje amor?- de antemano sabia lo pesado que era ese corto tramo, un día lo recorrió con el cuerpo de su amada y el peso de esas gaitas aun le recuerdan esa terrible tarde en sus más negras pesadillas.

Tomo aire y sin titubear dijo- está bien papa, puedo con esto- sin voltearlo a ver a la cara, aunque ella no estuviera segura tenía que poder, esto solo era el comienzo de dos largas noches. Avanzo con paso lento para salir del vagón, cada paso que daba sentía como si su mundo se oscurecía y sintió un dolor tan profundo en su alma que eran alentado con el sonar de esas gaitas para quebrar su espíritu.

El pequeño ataúd estaba en sus brazos quiso seguir caminando al estar en la plataforma, logro distinguir como los patriarcas y sus gaitas se acomodaban en un fila que terminaba en el carruaje de color negro que la esperaba. Pero sus piernas flaquearon en el último momento, sintiendo como el piso bajo de ella se abrió, al parecer su cuerpo no podría soportar ese camino, de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban de la cintura impidiéndole caer. Ella cerró los ojos al oler esa esencia de sándalo, aunque no lo quería aceptar la volvía a salvar, se aproximo a ella inmediatamente Minrret y le dijo- Majestades yo les ayudare- ella solo cerró los ojos y dejo que aquel hombre, su esposo le ayudara a retomar fuerzas, pues el dolor la había vencido.

La equilibrio en el piso y hablo con voz fuerte llamando la atención de los presentes que aun estaban fijo en ellos. Albert se coloco al lado derecho de Candy y la sostuvo de la cintura- No capitana, mi esposa y yo llevaremos a nuestro hijo- su mirada era determinante y Minrret comprendió haciéndose a un lado para que ellos pudieran seguir.

Candy se giro y lo vio por unos momentos; la cara de Albert estaba fría y serena. Ella se había quedado sin palabras y el sentimiento estaba a flor de piel. Albert se mantuvo firme mientras la sostenía por la cintura y ella volvía a tener su equilibrio; se dirigió a los presentes- les agradezco a todo por venir acompañarnos en este momento tan difícil para nosotros, la Regente y yo les agradecemos por su compañía, es difícil la pérdida de un hijo pero al estar ustedes presentes sabemos que contamos con ustedes, La regente se encuentra abrumada por el hecho y en su nombre – cerro los ojos y toco el ataúd- y el de mi hijo, les agradezco que hayan venido - los patriarcas asintieron y hicieron una línea para que pudieran pasar entre ellos, las gaitas volvieron asonar y con paso lente ellos emprendieron el recorrido, su caminar era despacio y en silencio, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Ninguno lo sabría pero sintieron como si hubieran caminado por mucho tiempo, al llegar a la puerta de carruaje un paje la abrió. Candy tenía la cabeza abajo y Albert aun la sostenía, este se giro y dijo- el carruaje principal llevara a la Regente y a mi hijo a casa, el segundo iré yo con los príncipes- trajo saliva- les agradecería si nos acompañar a Edimburgo a todos- los patriarcas asintieron y le ayudo a Candy a subir ella seguía sin decir una palabra y le dijo – descuide Regente, nuestros hijos están en el carruaje con mi tía y no se enteraron de nada di indicaciones para que estuvieran retirados conforme avance nos uniremos al cortejo, la veré en Edimburgo, después de dejar a nuestros hijos en la villa de mi familia-

El estaba por marcharse al no escuchar ninguna palara de parte de ella, cuando termino de acomodarla en el carruaje, de pronto sintió como una mano envuelta en un guante de encaje negro sostenía la suya, hizo que girara a verla y vio algo que le partió el corazón, Candy había permanecido con la cabeza baja llorando todo el camino. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto y le dijo en un susurro- gracias por regresar-

El la miro y dijo fríamente tocando el ataúd- también es mi hijo y a pesar de todo- suspiro – aun sigo siendo su esposo, Regente- ella solo asintió, su corazón no podía aguantar tanto dolor y o quería discutir con él, ni halar sobre el tema

El asintió y retiro la mano de Candy, salió del carruaje y la voz del cochero retumbo en aquel lugar- majestad ¿esta lista?-

Candy trago saliva y dijo fuerte- comience el viaje-

Los carruajes comenzaron andar, todo el que veía esa triste caravana se retiraban los sombreros y las mujeres soltaban una lagrima todos los carruajes con moños negros y a un solo paso avanzaba en la delantera un carruaje llevaba a la Regente y a al pequeño, detrás de ellos su padre y los escoltas, el tercer carruaje traía a Albert, la tía abuela y los gemelos y seguidos de ellos cada carruaje de los clanes de Escocia.

En la villa de los Andrew las noticias llegaban y estaba hecho un caos preparando las habitaciones y se daban instrucciones para recibir a la señora y a los jóvenes amos; una señora joven entraba al despacho cuidadosamente llevando entre sus manos un servicio de té, sus vestidos sencillos de color negro y un listón blanco en su manga derecha, el pelo recogido y un caminar despacio entraba

Atravesó el estudio y coloco el servicio en el enorme escritorio de roble al fondo de la habitación, tocio un poco y dijo – amor- un cansado George levanto la cabeza dejando los papeles en el escritorio- he traído un poco de té, recién estas saliendo de tus cuidados no deberías estar trabajando aun- hizo un gesto con su boca y se acerco aquel hombre despacio.

George movió la cabeza- he estado fuera mucho tiempo querida y William necesitara todo mi apoyo, para pasar esta terrible situación-

Doroty trago saliva y aclaro su garganta- George- lo vio fijamente mientras se levanta para ver la de frente- se que el señor William es importante para ti- ella tomo su mano – es como un hijo pero me temo que en esta situación no puedes ayudarlo cometió un error demasiado grande y –

George movió su cabeza y toco la mejilla de su esposa- lo se Doroty pero si la señora Candy estuviera en este mismo dilema ¿acaso no harías todo para ayudarla?- ella frunció otra vez el ceño pero sabía que también haría todo por ayudarla

Suspiro – si en efecto amor-

George sonrió – entonces amor ¿no sería lo más correcto que yo hiciera todo por solucionar las cosas?- ella asintió – después de todo, la trampa en que cayó fue muy bien planeada, no dudaría que hay cosas más afondo que un simple error de William- ella inclino su cabeza- si Doroty mira según estas notas la señora tenía un embarazo complicado ¿o no?-

Ella asintió – si se tomaron muchas medidas para que Candy pudiera tener el bebe – George asintió- ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que por culpa de lo sucedido perdiera a su hijo?-

Fue el turno de George de asentir y tomar asiento sin soltar la mano de Doroty – mucho querida – tomo una hoja de su escritorio y se la dio a Doroty; ella lo leyó y giro rápidamente su mirada a su marido- vez, no toda la culpa es de William, hay más personas implicadas en esto-

Doroty cerró los ojos y apretó el papel en sus manos- si esto es cierto George, esto puede ser muy terrible necesita saberlo la señora o el señor- el asintió

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un mozo dijo – señor, el carruaje lo espera- George se apresuro a levantarse y se acerco al perchero para tomar su saco y su sombrero

Doroty lo miraba angustiada- George-

El se giro y le sonrió – descuida amor descubriré ¿qué paso?, tenlo por seguro-

Ella asintió-yo guardare la llegada de la señora Eloy y los gemelos, cuando los hayamos dejado acomodados iré con ella al velorio del joven príncipe- asintió el- aparte de esto te pido una cosa – acercándose a él – cuando veas al señor William – guardo silencio-dale un golpe de mi parte por haberse dejado engañar a si-

George sonrió y beso a su esposa fugazmente- descuida hare más que eso, le daré la última lección que puedo darle y claro le daré de tu parte ese golpe- Doroty sonrió mientras su esposo salía del estudio

Ella se acerco a la ventana izquierda de aquella habitación para ver el carruaje de su esposo salir por la vereda principal se llevo sus manos a su pecho y dijo como susurro – solo espero que puedas evitar más desgracias amor, los señores ya han sufrido demasiado- cerro sus ojos y dejo salir de su pecho un suspiro

En el castillo de Edimburgo Lord Armando y rey Marcus esperaban en la antesala ambos tomaban una copa de vino cuando un mozo entro- milords la caravana de la Regente está entrando a la milla real en unos minutos estarán a la entrada del palacio- haciendo una caravana después de un ademan lo despidieron.

Marcus se levanto inmediatamente que dejo el mozo la habitación y se aproximo a servir otra copa y de un solo trago la bebió azotando la copa en la mesa su padre lo observaba fijamente mientras sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta; la voz profunda de su padre retumbo - ¿A dónde vas Marcus?-

El se giro y sus ojos estaba lleno de dolor y furia- a esperar a ese desgraciado para darle su merecido si mi hermano no pudo yo lo hare- apretó sus puños- no se irá sin pagar por lo que le hizo a mi sobrina-

Armando se levanto tranquilo y se acerco a su hijo – no harás nada- Marcus se giro y lo vio con ojos de asesino – se que estas encolerizado pero no es modo de tratar este asunto-

Exaltado respondió a su padre- PADRE PERO –

Armando apretó su mano y elevo su tono de voz- HE DICHO QUE NO HARAS NADA Y ESO HARAS MARCUS-

El se acerco a su padre y elevo su voz- PERO PADRE ESE – levanto su mano en señal de frustración por lo dicho por su padre

Armando lo vio mas fijamente- harás lo que yo diga, este problema deberá de solucionarlo Candy y nada mas ella, de que sirve que – apretó su puño fuertemente- que lo molamos a golpes si no sabemos qué hay de tras de todo este plan. Si estas enojado enfócate a desmallar este asunto y encontrar los culpables-

Marcus no aguanto y se enfureció mas- padre, pero que hay que investigar ese imbécil engaño a Candy y no hay más que investigar- enojado.

Armando movió su cabeza- si, William fue un estúpido por lo que hizo lo reconozco- dijo soltando su mano.

Marcus se relajo al ver que su padre le daba la razón- ¿entonces que hay que investigar?- frustrado por no entender la actitud de padre ante ese cobarde

Armando suspiro – la idiotez de William es imperdonable, pero no te parece que todo esto es muy extraño-

Marcus inclinó su cabeza un poco - ¿extraño?-

Armando asintió – si el que William estuviera con su amante justo en el momento de que Candy llegaba ¿no crees que es raro?, cualquiera en su lugar no tendría en el mismo hotel donde se queda hospedada a su amante sabiendo de antemano que llevaba guardias imperiales que reportaban sus movimientos- Marcus trataba de hilar las cosas que su padre decía- además Candy salió de Escocia en un estado de salud perfectamente estable, se que el impacto de ver a tu ser amado con otra persona es algo alarmante pero – cayo por unos segundos

Marcus arrebato la palabra de la boca de su padre- ¿pero?-

Armando suspiro – no era motivo suficiente para un aborto- los ojos de Marcus se abrieron- si hijo pienso que hay más de fondo que un simple hecho desafortunado, parece ser que hay más complicados que William y esa mujer- el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación

Marcus hablo - ¿entonces?-

Armando frunció el seño- sí, me temo que lo que pensamos sea cierto y solo William fue un peón de algo más grande- movió la cabeza- no puedo creer que un patriarca de un poderoso clan escocés y un empresario fuera tan estúpido para ser descubierto de esa forma, si él estaba llevando un amorío con esa mujer-

Marcus asintió – sería muy estúpido de su parte y ¿que podría sacar de beneficio con eso?-

Armando lo vio fijamente- si, hijo esto debe ser más complejo de lo que se ve, necesitamos tener todas las pruebas para averiguar. Que fue lo que en realidad pasó y vengar esta ofensa -

Marcus asintió- te apoyare padre sé que tengo que irme en unos días pero te ayudare a investigar en secreto de donde viene esto- su padre asintió- pero con una condición-

Armando lo vio extrañado - ¿Cuál?-

Marcus sonrió- déjame darle un golpe- Armando movió la cabeza- vamos padre si él fue un peón, está bien lo aceptare pero se lo merece por confiado y estúpido ¿no lo crees?-

Armando movió su cabeza- solo un golpe hijo, solo uno- el sonrió y su padre empezó la caminata- ahora vamos a recibir a mi nieta y a comenzar todo- Marcus trago saliva y asintió, al fin de cuentas lo primero era enterrar al pequeño para que descansé; después comenzaría la cacería de brujas ambos salieron para esperar la caravana.

En Glasgow un carruaje salía, un caballero enfundado en un trajen negro y una bella dama con un traje del mismo color, comenzaría un viaje.

Terry saco la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje y le gritaba por en encima vez al cochero- rápido, dije rápido maldita sea-

Karen movía la cabeza y veía como su prometido se volvía a sentar- Terry por dios, los caballos van a todo lo que dan-

Terry la vio con ojos de asesino y le dijo – por eso le decía al duque que iríamos en el coche, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo-

Karen alzo los ojos y frunció el seño- y con el estado que tienes moriremos antes de llegar- Terry la vio fijamente-Albert aun estará vivo cuando lleguemos, te lo aseguro-

Terry abrió sus ojos en par en par- y yo te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo- mientras apretaba sus puños y Karen solo movía su cabeza

En la entrada del castillo un joven caminaba de un lado a otro jugando con sus manos, una joven se acercaba preocupada- Archie, por dios deja de caminar de un lado a otro o harás un surco amor-

Archie ya tenía su traje de lujo y detuvo su caminar para voltear a ver a su esposa- que esté tranquilo ¿Cómo me pides semejante cosa Annie?, mis tíos llegaran en cualquier momento-

Annie se acerco y le tomo de las manos, viéndolo fijamente- pero si estas alterado amor, no será de gran ayuda y- lo vio con ojos cristalinos- en estos momentos Albert y Candy necesitan de nosotros para pasar esto-

Archie movió la cabeza- no primero moleré a golpes a mi tío ¿Cómo se atrevió a faltarle a mi gatita de esa forma tan ruin?- Annie se sobresalto con lo escuchado y Archie la vio – si ya sé que es mi tío pero- Annie movió la cabeza- bueno entonces regañare a Candy por haberse hido sin mí, si yo hubiera estado con ella no habría pasado nada-

Annie se acerco más a su esposo y lo abrazo al ver lo atribulado que estaba- Archie amor por dios – deshizo su abrazo- haber primero quieres moler a golpes a tu tío y luego regañar a Candy- lo dijo en un tono de desconcierto- ¿no crees que lo menos que necesitan es pelear con alguien?-.

Archie suspiro – es cierto amor, pero no se qué hacer ante este hecho tan lamentable- hablaba en tono desconsolado y lleno de aflicción al no saber cómo actuar ante esta adversidad.

Annie lo volvió abrazar – calma amor, solo hay que estar unidos y apoyarlos en todo; en estos momentos solo necesitan saber que su familia está con ellos y que todo pasara, están en medio de un dolor tan grande que necesitan donde apoyarse y no ser recriminados por cosas que ya pasaron y no pueden arreglarse- se despejo y sonrió un poco- descuida sabrás que hacer- Archie asintió y separado de ella volvió a caminar y jugar con sus manos, Annie derrotada solo suspiro- Archie- sabia que el corazón de su esposo se encontraba debatiendo entre muchos sentimientos encontrados al igual que el suyo

De pronto los carruajes se empezaron a verse; Archie detuvo su paso y escucho la voz de Armando – ya están aquí- sus pies empezaron a doblarse y su amada Annie se acerco y lo tomo del brazo, mientras todos esperaban el arribo de los carruajes.

Al aproximarse a la entrada del castillo, los guardias imperiales formaron un cerco para recibirlos, los gaiteros comenzaron a tocar y el paje abrió la puerta del carruaje principal Armando y Marcus se acercaron para ayudarle a Candy a bajar, esta llevaba el ataúd en sus manos. El cual fue retirado por Marcus y ella alanzo a los brazos de abuelito llorando. Armando la recibió y la cobijo entre sus manos y dijo en un susurro- hija mía, llora todo lo que quieras y descansa tu pena has llegado a casa por fin- Candy seguía llorando y su tío acaricio su cabello tratando de consolarla

Ella se giro y vio a su tío- lo siento mucho, lo siento- Marcus movió la cabeza y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. De pronto otro abrazo por la espalda y ella giro, vio a su prima bañada en lagrimas-Mercy-

Ella la miro y deshizo su abuelo el abrazo- Candy- se abrazaron – descuida prima ya estás en casa-

De pronto André se acercaba y le retiraba el ataúd de las manos de su hermano- yo lo llevare, entremos-

Armando asintió se giro y dijo – guardias – estos se pusieron firmes- den la bienvenida a su príncipe- trago saliva y se giro a ver como Mercy sostenía a la abatida Candy entres su manos y sus hijos, tomaban sus lugares- Escocia está de luto por su perdida, que las gaitas suene para acompañarlo hasta su última morada, que los estandartes estén a media asta y el pueblo llore junto a nosotros la perdida- palabras duras pero con estas simples palabras comenzaba un ritual de despedida y de dolor, los jefes de los clanes ya estaban acercándose y las melodías de cada gaita empezaban a sonar. El momento había llegado- que las melodías de despedida sirvan para llamar a los ancestros y reciban a mi bisnieto en el más allá, que toque Escocia sus melodías-las espadas se extendieron haciendo un arco. Todos los Estuardos se pusieron en línea y empezaron a caminar adentro del palacio.

Los pasos eran lentos y con cada uno la desconsolada Candy sentía como su corazón sangraba de dolor, el fuerte raso de su prima la sostenía para no caer en el piso. Entraron y todo estaba en silencio la habitación era amplia llena de flores blancas y listones de condolencias, en el centro la estructura de metal que esperaba para depositar el ataúd del pequeño y cuatro cirios lo acompañarían.

Su abuelo colocolo en la estructura mientras los jefes del clan se colocaban alrededor de ellos. André lloraba al saber que serian las últimas que lo podría tener. Candy estaba cerca aun sostenida de Mercy, Armando se acerco y abrió el ataúd el pequeño parecía que estaba dormido y le sonrió con lagrimas en sus mejilla- bienvenido a casa hijo-

Candy se soltó de Mercy, con pasos cansado se acerco y vio a su pequeño, por un momento se descontrolo y grito estremeciendo a los presentes- HIJO MIO, MI HIJO- las fuerzas la abandonaron antes de llegar a tocar a su hijo inerte y ante la mirada de todos, su cuerpo se venció cayendo al frio suelo- Candy- fue el grito de Archie y Arturo que entraban en ese momento. Rápidamente Marcus la levanto y ante la mirada atónita de Mercy.

Se acerco con ella y la entrego a brazos de Arturo- llévala a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar al pequeño- las gaitas no paraban de sonar y los presentes lloraban ante esa escena tan desgarradora. Mientras Annie, Archie y Arturo se retiraban ante la mirada de dolor de los presentes.

Albert no había dicho ni una palabra durante el viaje, la tía abuela se quedo muda igual después que los gemelos cayeron dormidos por lo apresurado del viaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la villa de los Andrew, Doroty los esperaba en la entrada y los mozos empezaron ayudar a bajar el equipaje.

Las niñeras bajaron a los gemelos y la tía abuela junto a ellas, saludo a Doroty con un ademan y dijo - ¿están las habitaciones preparadas?- Doroty asintió

Lo escena que vio fue desgarradora Albert bajaba del carruaje, su semblante era desgarrador; estaba ojeroso y cansado, cabizbajo y sin una pisca de energía, la tía abuela se giro y lo vio- William- como sonámbulo la vio - ¿deberías de descansar un poco?-

El movió la cabeza inmediatamente- no tía, por favor usted y Doroty encárguense de los gemelos- se giro y vio al cochero- necesito un caballo regresare a palacio ahora mismo-

La tía abuela se apresuro a tomarle del brazo – William por dios, a este ritmo enfermaras no as dormido, ni comido hijo por favor-

El se giro y vio a su tía con una mirada de dolor- no puedo, no los dejare solos en estos momentos entienda por favor, no me pida que no vaya-

La tía abuela con un nudo en su corazón, suspiro y entendió- ve, yo iré cuando Henry venga, entonces descansarás algo por favor- el asintió con la cabeza, escucho como el caballo se aproximaba y le arrebato las riendas al mayordomo, de un salto monto y con la cuarta apresuro al caballo.

La tía abuela solo movió la cabeza, Albert hiba como alma que lleva el diablo, cabalgando a todo lo que daba el pobre animal; Doroty vio la angustia de la tía abuela y se aproximo a ella -descuide George ya se adelanto lo recibirá –

La tía abuela asintió- me tranquila un poco entonces aunque-

Doroty la vio intrigada- ¿que señora?-

Suspiro- no creo que George, pueda ayudarlo, mi sobrino esta en manos de Dios solo el podrá calmar el dolor que siente- levanto su m irada al cielo – Henry llega pronto o me temo que habrá una desgracia en palacio si William está ahí solo- Doroty tomo la mano de la señora y se giraron para entrar a la villa. Solo Dios sobria que pasaría con su sobrino, solo el podría protegerlo del error que cometió.

El sol había caído y Edimburgo estaba de luto; ni la luna, ni las estrella se atrevían aparecer esa noche. El ruido de las gaitas no dejo escuchar el ruido de los cascos de un caballo que llegaba a todo galope. Albert desmonto lo más rápido que pudo, entro con pasos lentos al lugar asignado para el velorio. Trago saliva y camino. Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban sobre él. Como imán sus pasos se acerco al ataúd y sus ojos derramaron lagrimas al ver a su pequeño hijo ahí- hijo mío, ya estás en casa como lo prometí- se hinco ante el ataúd las presentes contuvieron la respiración al ver como un imponente hombre se doblaba del dolor.

Mercy de repente suspendió sus rezos, levanto la cabeza y vio Albert hincado. La furia que sentía era incontenible y se levanto tan rápido que nadie se percato hasta que se encontraba enfrente de Albert- tu – estiro su mano apuntando temblorosamente – tu canaña, aun tienes la desfachatez de estar aquí- Albert se giro a verla con los ojos en lagrimas- tu maldito, todo esto es tu culpa- sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo por la solapa del traje y lo levanto como muñeco de trapo- tu eres el único culpable-

Su padre y su tío se aproximaron pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el sonido de una cachetada resonó por la habitación, llamando la atención de todos- Mercy- gritaron los dos, al ver cómo le daba una fuerte bofetada

Mercy temblaba y Albert no se movía, gritando le dijo – respóndeme, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- soltaba otro golpe y Albert no se inmutaba, su tío le quito Albert de las manos- déjalo que me responda tío, déjalo –Mercy esta embriagada de dolor y necesitaba un culpable para mitigarlo.

Marcus el abrazo por la espalda- basta Mercy, basta por dios respeta el funeral-

Con una fuerza descomunal se zafo del agarre de su padre- yo te hare pagar, responde un golpe maldito- Albert movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

Armado grito- BASTA MERCY-

Ella rio y se giro a ver a los presentes- BASTA, mi prima está en su alcoba destrozada- alzo la mano señalando el ataúd- mi sobrino yace en caja fría y nadie lo hará pagar- apretó las manos y camino hacia donde estaba Albert- yo no soy Candy, ni este inocente defiéndete y vengare su muerte COBARDE-

Albert reacciono- no Mercy, no peleare con una mujer-

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos y un grito fuerte retumbo el lugar- entonces responderás ante mi William Albert Andrew- Terry entraba empuñando las manos- yo vengo a cobrar mi promesa Albert- con pasos rápidos se acerco a él.

Karen entraba lo más rápido que podían sus pies, tan solo habían llegado y sin que el cochero se detuviera por completo Terry había salido del carruaje, ella trato de alcanzarlo pero cuando llego lo vio aproximarse donde estaba Albert- Terry, Terry- gritaba

Terry se coloco enfrente de Albert y antes de que su mano lo golpeara lo detuvo Armando, este se giro y vio la cara de su tío- aquí no harás nada, ya estuvo de espectáculos, guardias- llegaron de inmediato- los señores necesitan respirar aire llévenlos afuera- los guardia los rodearon y los sacaron. Se giro y vio a Mercy – tu también ve a fuera ahora, esto lo arreglaremos más tarde- vio a Marcus – llévala afuera, por dios es el funeral de un príncipe y merece respeto- Marcus rápidamente abrazo a Mercy y la saco.

Los guardia los llevaron al patio trasera de la ala, Mercy se zafo del brazo de su padre y camino para encontrarlos, Karen seguía a Terry y Albert estaba perdido en su dolor. En esos momentos Mitchell se acerco y dijo – déjenlos aquí, yo me encargare de calmarlos, vuelvan – los soldados asistieron y los dejaron.

Terry se aproximo a Albert que se había sentado en una jardinera- tu cómo pudiste haberla engañado- sus manos temblaban del coraje- yo la deje en tus manos, ella es un preciado tesoro, prometiste cuidarla confié en ti y me pagas engañándola con la primera mujerzuela que se te ofrece. Ese era el gran amor que sentía por ella- lo tomo por las solapas y se vieron a los ojos-PROMETISTE NUNCA HACERLA LLORAR Y AHORA SU HIJO ESTA MUERTO Y ELLA ESTA HECHA PEDAZOS, COBARDE DAME LA CARA, DIME ALGO POR QUE TE JURO QUE TE MATARE-

Nadie se metió, solo observan. En ese momento Terry le soltó un golpe que abrió la boca de Albert. Este se vio su sangre y reacciono- Terry basta, fue una maldita trampa yo caí en ella-

Terry rio sarcásticamente- ese cuento por dios- se llevo las manos a su cabello y se giro- me vas a decir que al hombre de mundo, un trotamundos como tú lo engañaron- movió su cabeza- a mi no me vengas con ese cuento Albert-

Albert lo confronto- me importa poco lo que pienses, solo sé que el que está ahí adentro también era mi hijo- Terry se acerco y soltó otro golpe y Albert respondió, los golpes veían y hiban a más no poder. Los presentes veían como se golpeaban.

Karen se acerco a Mitchel angustiada- ¿no va hacer nada?-

Mitchell movió la cabeza- no, señora- Mercy lo vio con ojos de desconcierto- hay dolores que solo un hombre puede sacar a puños-


	56. Chapter 56 LA DUDA

CAPITLO 56

LA DUDA

La noche había caída rápidamente en un habitación una rubia aun estaba despertando, aquella habitación estaba fría y oscura, un dolor de cabeza y una opresión en el pecho la hizo que se sentara inmediatamente; se sentó en la amplia cama y suspiro de pronto una suave voz se escucho-¿estás más calmada hija?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿necesitas que le hable a tu tío?- Candy se giro y vio a su tía Margot sentada a los pies de su cama, su cara de preocupación y angustia era muy notoria. Seguramente se volvió a desmayar y la habían traído a su recamara. Toco su cabeza con su mano derecha y negó los cuestionamientos

Candy suspiro- descuide tía, no le hable a mi tío Arturo, no creo que haya algo que pueda calmarme en estos momentos, este dolor o se quitara por mas medicinas que tome. Mi pobre hijo se encuentra haya abajo en vez de estar a mi lado- las lagrimas aparecieron e instintivamente se cubrió su cara con sus manos Margot inmediatamente se acerco y la abrazo.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos, dejo que soltara su dolor y le paso un pañuelo. Suspiro y la vio directamente a los ojos- Candy- ella la vio- se que lo que estas pasando es una situación muy difícil para cualquier madre y más en la situación tan difícil como sucedieron las cosas; Marcus me comento algo- Candy trago saliva- tu corazón está destrozado, pero- el tono de su voz cambio a un meloso a una frio, tomo sus manos- sabes no puedes dejarte llevar así- Candy la vio con cara de desconcierto- si lo que escuchaste, mira niña mía tal vez no es mi posición pero – guardo silencio por un minuto- apreciaba mucho a tu madre y por tanto me tomare este atrevimiento-

Ordeno sus ideas, hablo claro y conciso- la muerte de un hijo es un hecho imperdonable y doloroso porque no es ley de vida; mas las circunstancias por la que fue- toco su mejilla y seco un par de lagrimas- PERO NO ERES LA UNICA QUE HA SUFRIDO POR HECHO LAMENTABLE TAMBIEN TU ESPOSO Y TU FAMILIA SUFRE, PERO AUN ESTAN DE PIE. DEBES ESTAR BIEN NO SOLO POR ELLOS SI NO POR TI- los ojos de Candy se abrieron-te contare algo muy privado pero espero que sirva para mitigar un poco tu dolor; antes de Margot perdí también a un bebe- fue el turno de ella de que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- estaba igual que tu de desolada y- reviso con sus ojos la habitación- en esa ocasión tu madre entro a esta misma habitación, me dijo que lo sentía mucho y me dijo estas palabras que espero que hoy te sirvan de consuelo- volvió a suspirar-EL LLANTO QUE DERRAMES CANDY NO TRAERA A TU HIJO A LA VIDA, NI SOLUCIONARA NADA; TU DOLOR ES TAN GRANDE QUE PARTE TU ALMA PERO DEBES REORDAR QUE TUS HIJOS TE NECESITAN ENTERA - el corazón de Candy se estremeció con esas palabras- tu situación es muy lamentable hija, pero no es el momento de dejarte caer. Debes ser fuerte por tus hijos que aun esperan a su madre-

Candy sintió como un velo se retiraba de sus ojos- MIS HIJOS- dijo como un susurro

Margot asintió- SI Candy, tus hijos aun esperan a esa madre entera y llena de amor. Dios llamo a su presencia a tu bebe; pero aun tienes la responsabilidad de tus otros hijos- Candy seguir perdida tratando de despertar y Margot tomo valor- ¿crees en dios Candy?- ella asintió- ¿entonces?, no confías en el- ella asintió- en ese caso mi niña acaso no sabes que ni una hoja se mueve si no es su voluntad, el dolor que sientes es muy grande y no lo cuestiono porque he estado en tu lugar, pero debes tener presente que esta separación es momentánea un día volverás a verlo y solo se ha adelantado, pero estoy segura que tu madre y tu abuelo lo recibirán con las manos abiertas- limpio de nuevo las lagrimas de ella- tú debes ser fuerte y estar de pie no te dijo con una sonrisa porque sería imposible. Pasa con él, los últimos minutos para que lo lleves en tu corazón pero recuerda niña "AHORA HAY UN ANGEL MAS PIDIENDO POR TI ANTE DIOS"-

Esas palabras fueron de consuelo para ella, tan ciertas que había olvidado; cuantas veces la hermana Mary y la señorita Ponny la enseñaron a reconfortarse en Dios, ¿Por qué había olvidado esas enseñanzas?; justo en ese momento alguien más le decía lo que ella debía de saber su corazón. Se empezó a llenar de un calor y una paz se estableció en su pecho. La paz de saber que Dios le había quitado a su hijo pero también de que ahora estaba junto con él.

Margot vio como el semblante de su sobrina cambiaba a uno de paz y siguió- se que la situación con tu esposo es delicada y no quiero meterme solo te diré una cosa hija- ella asistió- LAS COSAS NO SIEMPRE SON COMO LAS VEMOS-

El ceño de Candy cambio completamente - ¿Cómo?- pues recordó lo que aquella mujer le había dicho en la estación de tren.

Margot la miro fijamente- si Candy, en nuestra posición tan difícil; a veces nos cegamos a ver las situaciones frías y concretas. Está bien para poder dirigir un pueblo pero en nuestra vida familiar debe ser vista de otro enfoque mi niña, sabes bien que a nuestro alrededor hay muchas personas que serian capaces de hacer las peores atrocidades para poder dañarnos- trago saliva- no te diré que lo que viste y sentiste no es cierto- alzo los hombros un poco al ver la cara desconcertada de Candy- pues no estaba en ese momento y no lo defiendo solo te pido- tomo sus manos junto a las suyas- que pienses mas fríamente antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, al igual no te dijo que lo hagas ahora, pero si más adelante. Nuestros esposos están en una situación de vulnerabilidad más que nosotras. A nuestro alrededor tenemos todas las miradas y gente que nos cuida, pero ellos corren gran peligro siempre. Son una peligrosa arma de dos filos en contra nuestra-

Candy trataba de entender lo que su tía le decía- ¿arma de dos filos?-sin entender lo que le decía.

Ella asintió- si una arma de dos filos, porque están bajo nuestra sombra que es pesado de por sí para ellos siendo hombres dispuestos a mandar y aun así acatan las ordenes de su esposa, por que de todos ellos deben ser los primeros en poner el ejemplo- Candy desvió la mirada tratando de recordar cuantas veces Albert había acatado sin protestar todo lo que ella disponía sin decir nada, los esfuerzos y lo que había dejado por estar con ella- ¿estoy en lo cierto verdad?- ella asintió- pero también son una arma que podemos usar para fortalecernos y para que otros no discutan nuestras decisiones; nos alientan y nos dan su amor sin condiciones o sin esperar nada a cambio- Candy pensó en todas las veces que Albert le ayudo para lograr sus propósitos, como hablo con Dimitri para llegar a una negociación o cuando ella tomo el poder y la apoyo en todo- pero también pueden ser usados en nuestra contra para debilitarnos y hacer que nuestros pensamientos se desvíen de cosas importantes, tanto poder tiene en nosotras que siempre son el principal objetivo de nuestros enemigos- por primera vez Candy tuvo un pensamiento ¿ tal vez, Albert decía la verdad?. ¿Pero lo que vio?, en su mente surgió una tormenta .

Candy dijo - ¿entonces?- tratando de asimilarlo todo.

Margot apretó sus manos- por hoy no pienses en eso, termina los ritos de entierro para tu hijo y después cuestiona a tu esposo, pero con pruebas y toma una decisión. No te dejes llevar por lo que viste o lo que sucedió y si hay un castigo imponlo pero con todas las piezas no solo con unas cuantas-

Candy sintió como una pequeña luz brillaba en el fondo de su oscuridad, una escasa y pequeña luz pero algo por fin. Abrazo a su tía liberando sus manos- gracias- dijo con todo su corazón.

Su tía Margot solo la abrazo- descuida pequeña, se que si tu madre estuviera aquí las mismas palabras saldrían de su boca, solo tome por un momento su lugar- Candy asintió y el abrazo siguió. Después de unos momentos Margot soltó el abrazo y se levanto dándole la mano derecha- vamos la noche apenas ha comenzado y tu hijo, espera- Candy asintió y se levanto

Cuando hiban a girar el picaporte de la puerta ella pregunto – le puedo preguntar algo- Margot asistió- ¿Por qué murió su hijo?- no sabía por qué preguntó pero algo en ella la incitaba a saber.

Margot suspiro y cerró brevemente sus ojos- lo perdí a los 6 meses, era un varón y fue- bajo la cabeza

Candy tomo su mano- disculpe fui muy atrevida- apenada por la reacción que provoco en su tía

Margot se recompuso y negó- no hija, solo que fue por una estupidez mía- hablo con un nudo en la garganta después de tanto tiempo aun le dolía el alma al recordar

Candy pregunto desconcertada- ¿por su culpa?-

Ella asintió- si, esa noche llegaba de haber tenido una jornada larga en las cámaras arreglando asuntos de vías marítimas que fueron cortadas- suspiro- abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y encontré a Marcus desnudo con una mujer en mi cama-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par – ¿mi tío? – Dudosamente contesto y Margot lo afirmo- pero él la ama ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-Margot sonrió de lado- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?-el corazón de Candy sintió una gran ira por su tío e imaginó a su tía en esa terrible situación.

Margot suspiro- hay hija, la verdad tenía yo tu misma cara de indignación que ahora tienes- suspiro- te contare lo que paso, aunque lo descubrió mucho tiempo después. Lo que paso era que tu tío fue drogado por un enemigo y puso a mi dama de compañía en la cama con el – Candy la vio atenta- yo no investigue lo suficiente y di por asentado lo que mis ojos observaban, corrí después de gritarles de lo que se hiban a morir y sin tener cuidado baje las escaleras a toda prisa, sin más resbale y perdí al bebe- el silencio se hizo presente unos minutos

Candy se llevo las manos a su boca ahogando un grito- ¿pero?-

Margot asintió- después de mandar a tu tío a Escocia y negarle ver a sus hijos; romper lazos con él, mi hermana insistió en la inocencia de Marcus y me dejo con la espinita investigué y descubrí que efectivamente la dama había puesto varias trampas para él al no caer en ninguna. Entonces desesperados urdieron el plan de drogarlo y que lo viera yo-

Candy se apresuro hablar- ¿Qué hizo, cuando supo la verdad?-

Margot bajo la cabeza- lo busque y estaba tan herido que no quería verme. Tu madre intervino y lo pude ver, aclaramos todo y regresamos a Austria, fueron meses muy dolorosos y desgastantes para los dos, en un momento pensé que nuestro amor no podría con la carga pero logramos pasar la prueba y esta nos hizo mas fuertes- sonrió- de ahí llego Mercy hija, dios me había quitado un ángel y me envió a mi pequeña- se giro y volvió a tomar las manos de Candy- por eso te dijo niña, debes investigar y estar completamente convencida antes de hacer algo que pueda dañarte mas y colaborar con tus enemigos, en aquella ocasión todo fue para que yo no me diera cuenta de unas malversaciones de fondos, claro no puedo asegurar que tu esposo haya pasado la misma situación pero- suspiro- recuerda sin prueba no puedes acusarlo, sin investigar no puedes condenarlo y sin confianza como puedes escucharlo para que se defienda-

Candy se quedo sin palabras y Margot la soltó para abrir la perilla – piénsalo cuidadosamente y si es culpable destrózalo y destiérralo de tu corazón- Candy solo suspiro profundamente- Ahora vamos con tu hijo- ella asintió

Archie se encontraba con George tratando de entender que había pensado. Al llegar George le pidió hablar con él y fueron a una habitación para platicar. Estaban tratando de encontrar el ¿Por qué había sucedido esto?, cuando el sonido de unos gritos y golpes les llamo la atención. Archie se acerca la ventana y quedo perplejo con lo que vio en el patio; su tío y Terry se estaban moliendo a golpes. Se giro y vio a George- George, es mi tío- incrédulo dijo – Terry esta golpeándolo o el a Terry- desconcertado se giro a ver a George que para esos momentos ya se acercaba a ventana, observando el espectáculo.

George reacciono rápidamente y se apresuro a salir; Archie lo seguía de cerca. Al llegar al lugar no se percataron de los presente Archie fue inmediatamente a sostener a Terry y George abrazo Albert. Archie grito con todas sus fuerzas- basta estás loco Terry-

Terry se volteo a ver Archie- tu cállate, lo hare pagar – estaba enojadísimo.

Albert grito - ¿pagar?, ¿Qué mal he hecho?, te recuerdo que el que esta tendido es mi hijo- lo vio con una mirada asesina- Tú que sabes de deudas o dolores, si no sientes este dolor como yo- tratando de zafarse de George.

George dijo – basta William, basta. El dolor no se irá aunque te muelas a golpes con el joven Granchester- Albert empezó a llorar y dejo de forcejear- basta William, haciéndote daño no revivirás a tu hijo por dios-aflojo el agarre y giro a Albert abrazándolo- vamos a dentro para curarte, no le causes más dolor a Candy, por favor si te ve así no se que pasara- estaba hecho un sonámbulo que ya no pronuncio ninguna palabra y se dejo guiar.

Terry aun estaba sostenido por Archie y grito – vuelve maldito, aun no he terminado contigo-

Archie lo giro y le dijo – basta Terry, que ganaras con eso solo, que Candy nunca te lo perdone-

Se zafó- claro cómo es tu tío defiendes a ese canaña- apretando los puños y viéndolo retadoramente

Archie sin pensar le soltó un golpe a Terry y lo derribo- DIJE BASTA, no voy a permitir que ofendas a mi tío más y hagas sufrir a Candy, con tus espectáculo barato por defender su honra, mientras que su hijo está en una caja y mañana será enterrado- fue el turno de el para apretar las manos mientras Terry bajaba la cabeza- lo que necesita ahora la gatita es nuestro amor y fortaleza, tu no sabes cómo se puso la última vez que perdió alguien querido- cerro los ojos- perdió a su hijo esta vez y no sé si podrá levantarse sola y – vio a Terry- y tu troglodita lo único que buscas es moler a mi tío a golpes-

Terry se limpio un hilo de sangre y se hiba a levantar y Karen se acerco abrazándolo – basta Terry por favor basta hazle caso a Archie no es momento para este espectáculo-

Terry movió su cabeza. Mercy entro seguida de su padre- tu, estas de lado de ese canaña-

Archie movió su cabeza- solo de la verdad y lo que más quiero es esclarecer la muerte de mi primo, pero Candy está sufriendo mas al igual que Albert porque su afán de culpar alguien sin saber la verdad de las cosas. Maldita sea es un velorio -

Mercy apretó sus puños- no hay nada que aclarar el culpable es tu tío- la frustración y el dolor habían invadido su ser

Marcus entro a la conversación – Mercy- ella volteo a verlo – Cálmate – se giro y vio a Archie- me imaginó que ustedes también descubrieron ¿algo verdad?- Archie asintió. Todos los presente estaban desconcertados- también sospechan que hubo más que una simple estupidez de William ¿verdad?- Archie asintió

Terry se levanto y grito- ¿Qué diablos dicen?- no entendía nada y su enojo seguía presente.

Archie lo vio y le dijo – esto fue un complot, Candy y Albert solo fueron unas piezas de ajedrez- empuño sus manos- la muerte de mi sobrino, solo es el inicio de esto- el corazón de Terry y de Mercy se paralizo por un momento- alguien mas es culpable de esta desgracia- en ese momento el silencio reino el lugar y los corazones se aceleraron. Un pensamiento era general ¿SOLO FUERON PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ?

En Londres en un castillo las cosas se ponían más difíciles para cierto príncipe ante los reclamos de su padre- Eduardo ¿he dicho por que estabas en ese lugar?, espero una respuesta- la mirada fría de su padre taladraba su alma. Tenía que pensar rápido o descubriría su plan.

Eduardo se puso nervioso, jamás pensó que su padre estuviera enterado de su paradero. En fin alguien había filtrado su posición, tendría que descubrirlo después ahora solo quedaba justificarse- solo para relajarme un poco, padre y para poder ver a mi prima-

El Rey Jorge asintió irónicamente – ha ver a tu prima- alzo las manos- eso explica todo hijo- dijo en forma sarcástica.

Eduardo se relajo un poco- en efecto padre solo tenía la intensión de verla pero tuve que regresar antes de tiempo pues tenía pendientes urgentes aquí-esperando que su padre le creyera

El rey se aproximo a su hijo y este se puso nervios- ME CREES ESTUPIDO EDUARDO- grito con todas sus fuerzas. El no pudo hablar y solo abrió sus ojos- tu prima llego hace menos de tres día y tu tenias más tiempo ahí, no volviste de Escocia directo a Londres sino fuiste para allá- su expresión de enojo era atemorizante.

Eduardo estaba nervioso y dijo – padre yo- tratando de armar algo para calmarlo, pero sabía que cuando su padre tenía esa expresión sería imposible

En ese momento el rey lo tomo de brazo fuerte mente y lo vio a los ojos con ira, no podía creer que su estúpido hijo pensara que lo estaba engañando, pero pronto tendría todas las piezas y entonces se encargaría de aclarar todo- soy tu padre y el rey de Inglaterra mocoso engreído, ¿crees que no hiba a saber dónde diablos te metes?- Eduardo hizo gestos de dolor – mas te vale Eduardo que no hayas tenido nada que ver con la muerte del hijo de tu prima- su rabia era muy notoria.

Eduardo se asombro- ¿Quién murió?, no sabía nada padre le juro- nervioso no por lo que su padre le comentaba que sabía de antemano si no por la expresión de su rostro.

El rey estaba encolerizado, lo arrogo a un sillón – no me creas estúpido niño, si se que tuviste que ver te juro que no quedaras limpio. He soportado mucha de tus estupideces pero matar alguien de tu familia NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE EDUARDO-

Eduardo se levanto inmediatamente y con cara de sorprendido - ¿Cómo puede creer que yo tuve algo que ver padre?-

El rey negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo firme, su mano derecha la tenia empuñada- si quieres hacerte el tonto, está bien solo te dijo Eduardo que si descubro que tuviste algo que ver, perderás la corona aun antes de haberla obtenido- se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir ante la mirada de terror de su hijo dijo – AUN SOY EL REY DE INGLATERRA EDUARDO Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ENTRE LA FAMILIA HAYA SANGRE DE POR MEDIO. POR TUS ESTUPIDECES NO PERDERE A ESCOCIA, NI A MI PRIMO- azoto la puerta al salir.

Eduardo estaba encolerizado por las palabras de su padre y se levanto azotando un florero contra la pared, como era posible que ese maldito viejo supiera lo que hacía y a lo hubiera amenazado con quitarle su posición como heredero de la corona, alguien tenía que pagar por esa humillación y lo pagaría con sangre. Tan pronto como el sonido del jarro se hizo presente en la habitación un mozo llego.

Eduardo lo vio con cara de enojo y dijo – estúpido ven pronto- el mozo se acerco – manda inmediatamente un telegrama Escocia dirigido a Esperanza Brittong- el mozo asintió- dile que la ayuda que necesite se le proporcionara, apúrate idiota. Que disponga de lo que necesite y solo muestre este telegrama a mi gente en Edimburgo- el mozo salió a toda prisa del lugar para seguir la indicación dada

Eduardo temblaba de pies a cabeza y empuñaba sus manos lo más fuerte que podía- aun no he terminado contigo Candy, por esta ofensa la casa real de Escocia pagara con sangre lo prometo. He Irlanda será culpada por ello y disfrutare mi venganza- su mirada estaba perdida a la nada mientras decía estas palabras

De vuelta en Escocia, una capitana se había vuelto a poner mal, casi arrastras Henry Lancaster la había llevado a la enfermería después de casi desmañarse durante el reporte de actividades. Sabía que todo era un caos por la seguridad que debía de haber durante los ritos funerarios del príncipe, la Regente se encontraba en sus habitaciones y el corregente solo dios sabio donde estaba. Lancaster esperaba desocuparse rápido para ir por su bella novia y asistir al funeral. Pero esa pequeña bribona de Minrret no le había dicho que está enferma.

Gracias a Dios Mitchell le comento después de entregar a la prisionera que ahora estaba alojada en las mazmorras del castillo. Tan pronto vio a Minrret descomponerse le ordeno ir a la enfermería y que la revisaran, en vez de eso ella quería cabalgar a su casa de retiro para recoger a la hija de Lady Gordon. Al subir al caballo por poco cae del mareo que le dio, si no fuera porque él está ahí, solo dios sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido

En fin tuvo que el mismo llevarla a la enfermería, gracias a Dios Arturo se encontraba ahí y le pidió que la revisara. Después de una hora salía el doctor. Henry se acerco y le dijo - ¿Cómo esta doctor?-

Arturo estaba inquieto y le dijo – bueno yo-

Henry estaba desesperado por la tardanza y le preocupaba la muchacha no quería dejarla mal, pero Eloy lo esperaba y este doctor no hablaba claro- por Dios dígame ¿Qué tiene?- Arturo no sabía cómo decirle y Henry se preocupo- ¿tiene algo de gravedad?- acercándose al galeno- por dios solo dígame,- se giro a ver por la puerta y Minrret estaba recostada en la cama llorando, su corazón le se hizo mil pedazos y sostuvo a Arturo de ambo brazos- por favor, si tiene algo malo dígame, ella es como una hija para mi, si necesita lo que sea solo pídamelo y lo tendrá, pero – su cara de angustia era notable- sálvela por favor-

Arturo trago saliva y al ver la desesperación del pobre hombre dijo – descuide lo que tiene no es de gravedad tendrá que pasar algunos meses de cuidado pero todo estará bien-

Henry no comprendía lo que decía el médico, si no tenía algo grave porque su mejor capitana estaba llorando y lo peor ¿Qué enfermedad duraba meses?, enojado le dijo a Arturo – por todos los diablos del infierno , me va a decir ahora mismo que tiene o le juro – levantando las manos- le daré una buena golpiza-

Arturo rio ante la postura de aquel hombre y dijo – está embarazada-

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Henry, había escuchado mal el mocoso decía que su mejor capitana estaba embarazada- ¿embarazada?- Arturo asintió.

Soltó al joven y este decía algo que él no logro entender, camino firmemente a la cama. Minrret levanto la cara llorando y por primera vez vio temor en los ojos de esa mujer- Minrret- dijo en susurro.

Ella aun llorando le dijo – discúlpame, discúlpeme- se llevo las manos al rostro y volvió a llorar. La escena le recordó a los días que vivía con ella en su casa. Cometía un error por pequeño que fuese y lloraba, se disculpaba su mujer la regañaba fuertemente y el terminaba por defenderla

Henry se sentó cerca de ella y con sus manos le quito sus manos del rostro, dulcemente le dijo- ¿Por qué pequeña?-

Minrret movía su cabeza- le falle yo le falle-desesperada.

Henry rio y acaricio su mejilla- solo te voy a preguntar tres cosas y quiero que las respondas con sinceridad- ella asintió- ¿el bebe es de Dimitri de Irlanda?- ella asintió- bien- suspiro - ¿lo amas, a pesar de su situación?-

Minrret estaba apenadísima- si con todo mi corazón-

Henry estaba feliz, sabía que su situación era muy difícil, siempre lo había sido pero estaba consciente que ese par se amaban con devoción- perfecto ¿tendrás al bebe entonces?-

Ella se alarmo y abrió sus ojos, sus manos se acercaron a su vientre y dijo – por su puesto es mi bebe- pero la desesperación al recordar la difícil situación de su amado le partió el corazón por el estigma que llevaría su bebe- oh que hecho-

Henry la abrazo – lo que una persona enamorada y que ama como tu haría hija- la dejo llorar y deshizo el abrazo, limpio sus lagrimas y dijo- ahora tendrás que ser valiente para afrontar lo que venga hija y – sonrió – yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte si ese imbécil no tiene los pantalones para arreglar su situación, no te preocupes tendrá muchos padres aquí en la guarnición para que no se sienta mal y si alguien osa decir cualquier cosa moveré todo el ejército y lo descuartizare de ahora en adelante este pequeño bribón será mi nieto y pobre del infeliz que ose decirle algo – Minrret solo se mantuvo viéndolo desconcertada- ahora soy feliz, tendré un nieto- Henry estaba más que feliz y juro que ese pequeño tendría una vida perfecta.

En un susurro dijo – y si es niña?-

Lancaster se llevo su mano a su cabeza- una niña- no había pensado en eso y Minrret asintió, el suspiro y con una sonrisa- le diré a mi bella Eloy que la eduqué para ser una gran dama y no igual a ti, no ella será una linda princesa- Minrret sonrió y alzo los hombros. Henry la abrazo.

Terminaba de colocarse el abrigo negro y enguantaba sus manos en satín negro una mujer en una habiatacion de la villa. No había visto a ese maldito de su esposo todo el día con la escusa de estar preparando todo para regresar a Escocia, estuvo todo el día de un pésimo humor y maldiciendo a todo mundo. La rabia que sentía era demasiada para contenerse.

Pero algo cambia desde hacia una hora, unas líneas y un telegrama basto para que su humor cambiara, fue a la biblioteca y escucho como el Rey, a Reyna y su esposo comentaban del lamentable hecho que vivía la familia real. Se disponían a ir al velorio y ella entro después de una breve discusión con su esposo, la Reyna hizo que accediera a llevarla como el último acto protocolario que tendrían y para que toda la casa real irlandesa se uniera a esta perdida, asegurándole a Alexander que ella la vigilaría.

Así fue como Darcy se preparo para ir al velorio, la moza terminaba de arreglar su peinado y esta con una sonrisa de medio lado le dijo – cuando me vaya toma la carta que hay en mi secreter y llévala a la casa del Lago- la moza asintió- diles que esas cosas las necesito al despuntar el alba y por tu bien- sujeto a la joven de la muñeca- no leas la carta y no la pierdas o pagaras con tu vida-la joven asintió y asustada se retiro de aquella señora.

Darcy se volvió a ver al espejo y sonrió- esta noche te daré paz por el pequeño príncipe pero mañana- rio estrepitosamente- mañana sabrás quien soy Alexander- apretó fuertemente su puño.

Sin duda la noche sería muy larga y llena de sorpresas. Corazones llenos de dolor y otros con furia estarían presentes en una despedida

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BUENAS OCHES CHICAS, CARA NO TENGO PARA DISCULPARME POR EL RETRAZO CON LOS FICS PERO POR CUESTIONES LEJOS A MI HE ESTADO POSPONIENDO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES. LES PIDO DISCULPAS. ESPERO PRONTO PONERME AL CORRIENTE CON TODOS Y DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE

UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO ATTE ANA.


	57. Chapter 57 A DIOS HIJO PARTE 1

CAPITULO 57

"A DIOS HIJO" PARTE 1

Albert se encontraba sentado en aquella habitación amplia, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra solo miraba a la nada. Una doncella del palacio se encontraba limpiando su rostro y poniendo un ungüento para que no se formaran cardenales de los golpes. La habitación era amplia tal vez un despacho con ventanas que daban al jardín; los colores ocres resaltaban con los rayos de luz que la chimenea del fondo soltaba tratando de dar calor. Albert parecía perdido en sus pensamientos sus ojos solo veían al fondo, su cuerpo parecía perdido y no se molestaba por ver ¿dónde estaba? O ¿Qué hiba a pasar?

George estaba firmemente parado observándolo, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos, los ojos perdidos y los escasos movimientos que hacia al ser curado. La moza se giraba a verlo de vez en cuando y George solo movía la cabeza en negación; al terminar la mujer se levanto y guardo todo lo que trago en un maletín, se giro y vio a George- he terminada señor, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer- bajo la cabeza al piso

George se acerco a la mujer y le dijo – gracias- trago saliva – retírese por favor- la mujer asintió y sin decir una sola palabra se retiro. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse George se giro y con pasos firmes se dirigió a Albert

Al ver su semblante solo giro la cabeza en signo de negación, aclaro la garganta y dijo con voz fuerte- ¿has terminado o un te falta algo mas por sacar?- Albert se giro a verlo fijamente, mientras George observaba un punto en la nada de la habitación- ¿si gustas puedo retirarme?, destrozaras la habitación y estarás más tranquilo con eso William-

Albert reacciono moviendo la cabeza, se levanto y fue a servirse un trago mientras hablaba una copa de ron en su mano- por dios, George ya no soy un niño que necesita liberar su furia así-

Por dentro George se alegro que aun no estaba tan perdido, se levanto y tomo la copa que Albert sostenía en las manos, se giro y la dejo en la misma mesa donde se encontraban las botellas- pues no creo que hayas madurado mucho o acaso no era lo que estabas haciendo con el señor Granchester hace un rato- Albert no dijo nada y camino unos pasos para alejarse de George y este lo seguía con la mirada.

Albert suspiro y cerró los ojos recordando cuando era un niño y George llegaba después de haber destruido su habitación o romper algún jarrón. Le daba una plática muy seria y el prometía no volverlo hacer; seriamente dijo - ¿vienes a regañarme por mi comportamiento?, olvídalo George ya soy mayor y –

El sonido de una carcajada resonó por la habitación Albert lo vio fijamente y la copa de ron que se estaba servida, desaparición en la boca de George de un solo trago y camino a hacia el- ¿regañarte yo?- se encontraron fijamente y hablo con sarcasmo- para nada , yo - señalo a su pecho con su mano derecha- sería incapaz de regañar al poderoso William Albert Andrew- haciendo un ademan con sus manos- al gran patriarca, el hombre de negocios y al – se intento inclinar ante los ojos de incredulidad de Albert y este movía la cabeza en signo de negación- CORREGENTE DE ESCOCIA-

Albert bajo la cabeza y se toco su frente con su mano acomodando su pelo – George basta por favor no estoy de humor para esto, mi hijo yace en un ataúd en estos momentos- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

En ese momento George cruzo los brazos y dijo – al menos aun recuerdas que es el velorio de tu hijo William-

Albert lo rodeo moviendo la cabeza y dirigiéndose a servirse un poco de licor- basta como podría olvidarlo , te juro que quisiera regresar el tiempo y evitar todo- tomando de un trago aquella bebida amarga que bajo por su garganta y después azoto el vaso en la mesa- he perdido mucho, mucho George-

El se acerco y le toco su hombro – lo sé William, pero eso no te da derecho en sacar tu furia con el señor Terry-

El bajo su cabeza- lo se George pero – suspiro- este enojo y dolor es más grande de lo que quisiera, nubla mi pensamiento y mi razón-

George volvió a pasar saliva y hablo - ¿Por qué este tu dolor, William?- él lo vio desconcertado que no estaba claro su hijo había muerto ¿Por qué le preguntaba ese disparate?, George comprendió y siguió hablando- si fuera solo el dolor de la muerte de tu hijo tendrías el valor y las ganas de estar a su lado cada momento que puedas verlo, pero en vez de eso preferiste salir a darte de golpes con el señor Granchester tratado de evadir la situación-

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron ampliamente- ¿George yo?-

El movió la cabeza en negación – te conozco más de lo que puedas imaginar William, te he visto crecer y se cuando el dolor te carcome y sé que te duele pero hay algo más que te molesta-

Albert desvió la mirada y movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras - no George te juro que no es lo que piensas, solo que-

Goerge cambio su expresión y endureció su rostro- William, si no quieres hablar tendré que hacerlo por ti- Albert lo miro fijamente, suspiró se llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla y empezó- en primero tu enojo y dolor debería ser ¿por qué?- comenzó a caminar y de repente se detuvo y lo miro – fuiste un estúpido por caer en un trampa o me equivoco-

Albert endureció su rostro y se acerco a él – George yo no te permito-

Entonces el, le gano la palabra- me permitirás William, se que nunca te he hablado así pero esta vez te tratare como lo que eres un hombre mayor y no un niño inexperto-Albert no supo que contestar- un hombre que debe darse cuenta de sus errores y como hombre afrontarlos- estaba en silencio, su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre por todo y solo lo escucho- como te dije caíste en la trampa de una mujer como cordero al matadero William y ha sido lo más estúpido que has hecho. Se te sedujeron un par de ojos hermosos y una figura- movió su cabeza- te dejaste llevar como un adolecente-

Albert se enfureció por lo que decía ¿Cómo era posible que George no entendiera?; apretó sus puños. También seria juzgado por George por algo que jamás pensó hacer, algo que simplemente fue un acto de caridad para alguien que pensó que lo necesitaba. Ella supo como envolverlo pero nunca por su mente paso engañar a su mujer, ni matar a su hijo. Ahora también George lo inculpaba, sin darle derecho a una réplica o a defenderse; simplemente era acusado- NUNCA GOERGE PASO POR MI MENTE SEMEJANTE COSA- grito con todas sus fuerzas- BASTA DE QUE ME ACUSEN SIN ESCUCHARME, NUNCA QUISE ENGAÑAR A CANDY NI QUE MURIERA MI HIJO DE ESA FORMA, ME ENTIENDES NUNCA- sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza y la desesperación se notaba en su cara.

George no se inmuto por el grito, al contrario se acerco a él y lo reto con la mira- ¿estás seguro de ello?-

Albert trago saliva y su rostro se endurecía cada vez más- SI ESTOY SEGURO-

El reto de miradas duro un poco, cuando George suspiro y negó con la cabeza- William no te engañes mas- los ojos de ambos se abrieron – desde el momento que le permitiste atrevimientos como el llamarte por tu nombre y te ocupaste de ella, le fallaste a Candy-

Albert movió su cabeza y le dio la vuelta diciendo – tu no entiendes no era porque me llamara la atención, era su parecido con Rose que me hizo que bajara mis defensas, maldita sea porque no pueden entender-

George se enfureció por las palabras que decía- ¿Qué tiene que ver con la señora Rose Marie?-

Albert se giro y lo vio – todo George esa mujer era tan parecida a ella, que nuble todo, al verla pensaba que era mi hermana, por unos momentos sentí como si ella estuviera conmigo- desesperado le dijo – NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO-

George se acerco a él y lo tomo por la camisa- NO VUELVAS A INMISCUIR LA MEMORIA DE ROSSE PARA JUSTIFICARTE WILLIAM- Albert solo miraba los ojos de George llenos de furia- Ross no era una coqueta que buscaba la oportunidad de acercarse a un hombre casado o provocaba un encuentro a solas con alguien, no William reconoce que esa mujer llamo la atención y que por estupidez fallaste, se sincero contigo mismo y descarga esa culpa que ahora te carcome- lo soltó y se giro – esa maldita culpa que te hizo perder a tu esposa y a tu hijo por no poder reconocer tu error y pedir perdón-

Albert aun lleno de rabia se acerco a George y lo giro de un movimiento – ella no es inocente George- se volvieron a ver a los ojos- MATO A GORDON A SANGRE FRIA Y ESO LLEVO A SU ESPOSA A BUSCAR VENGANZA Y LA COBRO CON LA VIDA DE MI HIJO Y DESTRUYENDO MI MATRIMONIO-

George movió la cabeza- si William, tal vez la señora Candy también tuvo la culpa pero ella defendió a su familia y tuvo que mancharse las manos de sangre, ERA UNA NIÑA WILLIAM. Ella no sabía lo cruel que es este mundo, no tuvo quien la guiara y le enseñara a defenderse. Lo hizo por instinto-

Albert rio a carcajada- ¿NIÑA?- alzo las manos y giro en el – es la REGENTE DE ESCOCIA, GOERGE. Mi esposa y aun así dudo que pudiera proteger a mi familia y actuó a mis espaldas ocasionando todo esto- su voz era de frustración, de enojo mesclada con impotencia, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar como un niño- NUNCA CONFIO EN MI-

George sabía que si detenía en ese momento la lección y lo abrazaba como cuando niño, no podría lograr que se diera cuenta de todo y lo que necesitaba en ese momento era a William Albert Andrew, ese Patriarca y hombre negocios. Esa fiera que si no despertaba perdería no solo a un hijo si no a su familia y de ese golpe nunca se levantaría, por lo cual suspiro profundo, alzo la cabeza al cielo por un momento y le pidió fuerzas a Rose. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar antes de que las consecuencias fueran mayores y no pudiera detener mas perdidas.

Su hablar tenía que ser pausado y directo un golpe para la conciencia y corazón de William- Y ¿TU QUE HICISTE PARA QUE ELLA CONFIARA EN TI?- había captado la atención de el- si no me veas asi William, lo único que hiciste fue dejarla con su familia, que su padre y su abuelo- sonrió de lado- hasta su prima le dieran consejos y le enseñaran lo que era ser REGENTE- levanto la barbilla y lo miro- TU EL HOMRE NEGOCIOS, EL PATRIARCA FORMADO POR AÑOS EN LA CLANDESTINIDAD PARA MANEJAR TODO, TU ERAS SU ESPOSO Y PREFERISTE SER LA NIÑERA DE TUS HIJOS, SU AMANTE PERO NUNCA QUISISTE OCUPAR TU LUGAR-

Albert rápidamente hiba contestar pero de pronto se dio cuenta que las palabras de George eran ciertas él la dejo sola aprendiendo un mundo que a él le había costado una vida aprender y aun así había caído en un viejo truco. Entonces algo paso y empezó a ver lo que hizo, como era cierto y el había fallado se dejo envolver, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, intento sentarse en un sillón- yo, no sé qué paso George. No sé por qué hice eso- sus manos las llevo a su rostro- LE FALLE George le falle a Candy, a mis hijos POR DIOS MATE A MI HIJO-Estaba devastado por la pena de haberse dado cuenta del error que había cometido- Y DEJE A MI ESPOSA SOLA-

George vio la aflicción en su rostro, que su corazón se rompió suspiro y alzo su mirada agradeciendo a Dios por que había logrado despertar a su muchacho antes de que se perdiera en un inmenso mar oscuro, se acerco y lo abrazo. Albert solo lloro como hacía mucho no lo así, se maldijo por dentro por su flaqueza, su estupidez y lo engreído que había sido culpando a Candy por todo sin ver la culpa que tenia. Después de un rato se recompuso y George le hablo- ¿William?-

Albert mas calmado dijo – si George gracias por regresarme del el dolor y de no querer ver mis errores me perdieron y no quería aceptar mis fallas por el dolor que me darían- trago saliva- gracias por hacerme verlas cosas, ahora-

George se apresuro hablar- ¿iras a ver a tu hijo?-

Albert asintió- si George despediré a mi hijo como se debe y – apretó los puños- despues buscare al culpable detrás de esta trampa, para recuperar a mi familia-

George asintió – entonces ¿volviste?-

Albert serio le dijo – si George y esta vez no la dejare sola, aun si tengo que pedir perdón de rodillas, ocupare mi lugar como su esposo-se giro y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación

George se acerco a la chimenea cuando estuvo solo y dijo – gracias Rose por permitirme darle la última lección a William gracias- el silencio reino en la habitación.

Dos almas atormentadas por una perdida, dos mentes tratando de hilar todo lo que sucedía, caminaban por aquellos pasillos en su mente solo una idea, llevar a descansar como lo merecía su hijo después encontrar al culpable de esta desgracia y hacerlo pagar con su sangre la muerte de su hijo y voltear haber si había algo que rescatar de su matrimonio. Los pasos siguieron, la compañía aun presente pero ellos parecían estar en otro mundo de repente las parejas se encontraron de frente antes de entrar a la sala donde descansaba su hijo.

Albert la vio fijamente-¿estás mejor?- dijo en un tono dulce y una mirada más calmada

Candy lo vio tratando de encontrar rastros de la fiera pero no había nada, en cambio vio al antiguo Albert, aquel que se enamoro y ese tono de voz trago un poco de calma a su corazón, trago saliva- si, descansada- suspiro – y lista para seguir con esto-

Albert no fue osado, no tenía cara verla pero estaba decidido en no dejarla sola, tomo su mano y le dijo – serán momentos difíciles-guardo su mano entre las suyas-pero lo haremos juntos, no te dejare pasar esto sola- ella asintió- de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de todo ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Ella sabía que muchas cosas faltaban y no estaba para encabezar todo esto- si estoy de acuerdo-

Albert asintió y sin soltar su mano se coloco junto a ella y dijo – no me sueltes por favor, te prometo que después de esto hablaremos como debimos y aclararemos muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas por ahora y hasta que decidas lo contrario déjame ser tu esposo-

Ella cerró los ojos, seguía enojada con el pero algo en su corazón sabía que no podía hacerlo sola- está bien-

En ese momento Albert abrió la puerta haciendo que todos los presentes giraran su rostro y los vieran. Nadie hablo y solo el sonido de las gaitas retumbaba aquella habitación, al entrar suspendieron todo y las miradas quedaron fijas en ellos. Caminaron pausados, serenos y viendo al ataúd, Albert no soltó la mano de Candy en ningún momento. Ambos se acercaron y vieron el ataúd. Era un neonato de 6 meses pequeño pero ya formado, inerte y frio pero ahí estaba descansando, durmiendo esperando su última morada.

Con su mano derecha Candy acaricio el rostro del pequeño y dijo- AMOR DISCULPA LA TARDANZA PERO YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ-

Albert la abrazo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra acaricio la manita del pequeño – DISCULPA AMOR, PERO EL DOLOR DE PERDERTE FUE MUY GRANDE AHORA ESTAMOS AQUÍ Y NO TE DEJAREMMOS SOLO ASTA LLEVARTE A DESCANZAR- sonrió con los ojos bañados de lagrimas- NO TE PREOCUPES TE ESTARAN ESPERANDO MUCHA GENTE, TE CUIDARAN ASTA QUE NOSOTROS VAYAMOS POR TI-

Candy se giro y abrazo a su esposo y comenzó a llorar Albert la abrazo y aun con el rostro en lagrimas volteo a ver a los presentes- EN NOMBRE DE MI ESPOSA, MIS HIJOS Y FAMILIA LES AGRADECEMOS ESTAR AQUÍ- camino con Candy hasta donde estaba su padre- Lord André – el entendió y estiro su mano para sentar a Candy junto a el.

Archie se acerco y le dio una gaita con los colores de su clan dijo – AHORA COMENZARE A TOCAR LA MUSICA PARA LLAMAR A LOS ESPIRITUS DE MI FAMILIA ANUNCIANDO QUE MI HIJO SE REUNIRA CON ELLOS- Albert comenzó a tocar una melodía muy triste y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Archie junto con el empezaron a tocar; otros miembros del Clan Andrew se acercaron y Terry se unió mientras Karen tomaba asiento atrás de Candy.

Candy observa de lejos y su padre se acerco a susurrarle- como padre debe anunciar a los muertos que envía a uno de ellos para que lo esperen- suspiraron los dos- tu como madre deberás llevarlo a su última morada y estando ahí cantar la canción para que lo reciban también los nuestros- Candy asintió y permanecieron escuchando – al terminar el como el niño es príncipe todos los jefes de los distintos clanes harán lo mismo, anunciaran a todos los escoceses del mas allá que va un príncipe para que sea recibido como tal- los ojos de André se bañaron de lagrimas- tu abuelo hizo lo mismo en el funeral de tu madre y todos le tocaron, yo cante para que la recibieran, ella vendrá por tu hijo y lo cuidara hasta que tu vayas hija que sirva eso de consuelo para tu corazón de madre, estará en las manos de la tuya- fue lo único que dijo en toda la noche

Como dijo André al terminar cada uno de los patriarcas se acerco a tocar, Albert se sentó junto a Candy y tomados de la mano se dispusieron a esperar la amarga mañana

Mientras la música sonaba, mientras todos se despedían y anunciaban a la vez su llegada al cielo. Dimitri y su familia llegaban. Lancaster fue por Eloy después de haber dejado a los gemelos descansando y al cuidado amoroso de Doroty. Atrás de los lugares de los Estuardos se fueron acomodando los más cercanos; la tía abuela lloraba en el hombro de Henry, George se acerco y tomo su lugar. Annie durmió a los bebes y entrada la noche se presento dando las condolencia a Albert y a Candy, sentándose junto a su familia.

De pronto el cambio de guardia se hizo presente y la encargada de presentar sus respetos a la familia real por el ejército seria Minrret. Esperaba su turno afuera del salón cuando sintió un jalón al tomarla desprevenida se giro en ella, para caer en las manos de Alexander; la recibió con una sonrisa- dulce amada mía, prometiste volver a mis brazos al regresar y aun no te había podido ver, eres cruel y hermosa- la abrazo y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca- aunque entiendo tus prioridades y la situación, mi corazón se entristece al no tenerte cerca-

Minrret estaba nerviosa, sabía que tenía que informarle pero tenía miedo de su reacción, miedo de que todo eso fuera mucho para el suspiro profundo y dijo - ¿TENEMOS QUE HABLAR?-

Alexander estaba extrañado por la forma que le respondió Minrret y preocupado le dijo - ¿sucede algo amor?-ella asintió, la coloco detrás de él y vio que su odiosa esposa no estuviera cerca, asintió con la cabeza y dijo- vamos salgamos al jardín y platiquemos-

Caminaron pausadamente hasta salir del lugar Minrret suspiro y se entristeció, pensando que Alexander no quería ser visto por nadie junto a ella. Después de caminar un poco llegaron al jardín.

Se acomodaron en una jardinera y dijo – dime preciosa ¿Qué pasa?- arreglando un mechón de su cabello desacomodado

Minrret trago saliva y empezó a jugar con sus manos, Alexander se quedo viéndola intrigado y hablo – sé que esto no estaba en nuestros planes, entiendo perfectamente tu situación- la cara de Alexander estaba desencajada y no entendía nada- mira si no quieres hacerte cargo yo entendere mi padrino me ha dicho que me brindara todo el apoyo que necesite –

Alexander se había desesperado, no entendía que le decía Minrret ¿hacerse cargo de qué? Y ¿Por qué Lancaster le ofreció todo el apoyo?, tenía que detenerla para que le explicara o se volvería loco. La miro fijamente y sostuvo sus manos con las suyas- Haber Minrret no entiendo lo que me dices y mucho menos ¿Por qué Lancaster se haría cargo? ¿De qué?- movió su cabeza en negación – por dios mujer me vas a matar mejor explícame-

Minrret reacciono que no le había dicho, así que junto el valor y le dijo – me he estado sintiendo mal desde hace un par de días y hoy que llegue a palacio me reviso Sir Arturo-

Alexander no la dejo terminar cuando escucho que estaba enferma, de algo que un no sabía que era se alarmo y se levanto tomándola de la mano- ¿Qué estas enferma? Por dios Minrret debiste de haberme dicho- se giro tratando de buscar alguien entre la penumbra de la noche- ahora mismo buscaremos a ese medicucho y le pediré una explicación- sin soltar su mano- descuida amor los médicos escoceses son inútiles, te llevare con los mejores médicos y estará bien, iremos a Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania donde sea pero estarás bien lo prometo- Minrret lo veía atónita y con una desesperación- tal vez fue desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos ese desayuno debió tener algo mal- de pronto se alarmo y se giro y la abrazo – amor tal vez te dieron veneno o por dios esto urge, olvida a Sir Arturo le diré a Dimitri que cambiamos de planes y nos iremos con el inmediatamente-

Minrret dijo confundida- ¿cambiamos de planes?-

Alexander se apresuro anclarle, tenía que encontrar a Dimitri – si, pensaba quedarme contigo y no volver a Irlanda se de tus responsabilidad y no sería justo que te fueras conmigo así que renuncie para estar a tu lado-

El corazón de Minrret estaba feliz que ahora ella lo giro y lo abrazo- ¿de verdad, te quedarías conmigo?-

Alexander beso su mejilla y aun preocupado – por supuesto amor, eres mi vida y no te dejaría sola, te lo prometí- se abrazaron- pero ahora debemos buscar a Dimitri para decirle que iremos a Irlanda veras que los médicos son mejores-

Minrret se rio por la cara de Alexander- es que ¿no puedo viajar?-

Alexander se golpeo la frente con su mano derecha- claro pero que tonto seguro la enfermedad te debilito descuida en unos días les daremos alcance-

Minrret volvió a reírse- no creo que en unos días podre viajar, tendría que pasar varios meses para eso-

Alexander desconcertado dijo - ¿meses? Pues mujer dime por favor que enfermedad es, por que a la mejor mujer que conozco tiene que esperar tanto para ser curada, ya verás que en Irlanda te dan otro diagnostico mejor y te aliviaran pronto– empuño su mano- estos médicos escoceses inútiles-

Minrret tomo valor y le dijo – no importa en donde me traten amor, porque mi enfermedad dura 9 meses Alexander-y coloco sus manos en su cintura - ¿Cómo que médicos escoceses inútiles?- el sonrió

Alexander abrió sus ojos en par en par, ¿9meses? ¿Acaso?, empezó a hilar todo en su mente- ¿ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO MIO MINRRET?- ella vio la sorpresa en sus ojos y solo pudo asentir, en ese momento Alexander se volvió loco de felicidad, ahora entendía todo lo que ella le dijo en un principio la abrazo y giro riendo – SERE PAPA, SERE PAPA-

Minrret abrió los ojos y trato de silenciar sus gritos con sus manos- Alexander es un velorio por dios- espantada por los gritos que lanzaba.

El entendió y bajo delicadamente a Minrret- es cierto amor, no debo hacer esto podría ser perjudicial para los dos- Minrret movía la cabeza no había escuchado que estaban en un velorio- la beso en la boca- soy muy feliz mujer, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, por Dios un bebe, Dimitri y la reina se volverán locos- delicadamente se inclino y toco el vientre de Minrret- Hola pequeño soy tu papa, bienvenido tienes una mama hermosa que te cuidara y cuando seas grande te enseñare muchas cosas serás igual de fuerte y bravo que yo-

Minrret le dio un golpe y él se levanto sobando su cabeza- por dios todos piensa que será hombre y ¿si es mujer?-

Alexander abrió los ojos eso podría ser otra posibilidad y se apresuro a decir- si es una mujer, te juro por dios que la resguardare en un castillo para que ningún canalla le haga daño o se la lleve de mi lado, una joya tan preciosa debe ser resguardada por una guarnición entera o mejor por un ejército eso es un ejército para cuidarla, tengo los mejores hombres; los traeré lo más pronto posible o las llevare a Irlanda ya lo pensare- sonrío- pero puede ser ágil y valiente como tu amor- la volvió a besar- claro yo las protegeré a las dos, la voy a papachar mucho y la malcriare para que ningún bribón quiera llevarse a mi princesa-

Minrret movió la cabeza en signo de negación- eres incorregible Alexander, pues entonces que hare yo y ¿Cómo que la malcriaras?-

El asintió- si de ahora en adelante solo viviré para ustedes y nada más. No importa amor si es hombre o mujer. Yo estaré bien con lo que sea, al final de cuenta es nuestro ¿verdad- ella asintió y el se alegro- es prueba de nuestro amor y eso para mí es lo mejor del mundo-la abrazo fuertemente y grito- SERE PAPA, MUNDO SEPANLO SERE PAPA-

Minrret lo volvió a callar- Alexander, por Dios guarda silencio-

De pronto recordó por que estaban en palacio – lo siento amor pero esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, discúlpame- tomo su mano- vamos a ver a Dimitri esto tiene que saberlo para que solucione pronto el asunto de mi divorcio-

Minrret se sorprendió - ¿divorcio?-

Alexander sonrío- obvio mujer crees que me quedaría sin hacerte mi esposa, jamás te haría ese deshonor, eres lo más valioso para mí y después de esto tendremos que apresurar todo- se paro erguido- m i hijo no nacerá sin que me case con su madre- sonrió- y siento mucho pero Lancaster tendrá que otorgarme tu mano si quiere ver a su nieto o nieta- Minrret soltó una carcajada.

La pareja estaba feliz y abrazados, no cabían de tanta felicidad el corazón de ambos a pesar de la tristeza que los rodeaba. Pero en la oscuridad alguien los observa y sus puños cerrados demostraban un odio más allá de lo que pensaba, impotencia, dolor y rencor. Solo se escucho un murmullo- MORIRAS JURO QUE MORIRAS JUNTO A TU BASTARDO-

En otra parte del palacio en las mazmorras una mujer veía por una pequeña ventana la luna, rogaba a dios por la seguridad de su pequeña, cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió y dejo entrar a un encapuchado. Este se acerco a ella y el corazón de la mujer se detuvo, cerro sus ojos y pensó que su vida había llegado a su fin. Lo único que le pesaba era no volver a su hija, pero sabia lo que hizo y enfrentaría su castigo con valentia


	58. Chapter 58 A DIOS HIJO PARTE 2

CAPITULO 58

"A DIOS HIJO" PARTE 2.

Ella suspiro profundo con arrojo se aproximo aquella figura, estaba decidida afrontar todo lo que vendría, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos y un así lo hizo, recordó los ojos de aquel capitán que le aseguraban que su hija estaba bien, vio sinceridad en aquella mirada. ¿Qué si pensó por un minuto en dejar todo e irse con su hija? lo hizo mil veces pero no podía dar pasos atrás. Su hija y ella eran proscriptas del reino que fue su hogar; una vez tuvo una casa y fue una Ladie. No fue feliz desde su matrimonio estuvo con un tirano; que le daba respeto, amor y su lugar, pero ella sabía perfectamente como era y lo que en verdad anhelaba EL PODER. Pero aun así era el padre de su hija y su esposo, tenía una familia que le fue arrebatada por ella, POR CANDY ESTUARDO ANDREW.

Su lucha no fue por venganza o por poder. Simplemente por limpiar su nombre que era lo único que podía tener para darle a su hija y tal vez con el tiempo hacer algo para dejarle a ella, tal vez recuperar un poco de la fortuna que les fue arrebatada aquella noche pero lo primordial y lo que le importaba era salvar la vida de su pequeña y la de ella de la masacre de su clan, un clan que la adapto desde que se caso y ahora simplemente estaba despareciendo en una noche por el error de su marido. El mundo que la rodeo no fue fácil pero en la desesperación de aquella noche fría cuando fueron sacadas de sus habitaciones a mitad de lo noche fría y en plena oscuridad, solo una frase – SU ESPOSO A MUERTO POR TRAICION, NO PUDO MATAR A LA REGENTE Y LO CAPTURARON, TODO HA TERMINADO. LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES ESTAN EXTERMINANDO A TODO EL CLAN- su corazón se había paralizado mientras una de las niñeras tomaba a su pequeña- DEBE DESAPARECER ANTES QUE USTED TAMBIEN SEA MUERTA- lacara de aquella mujer era de terror, las manos de ella temblaban, sabía que las fuerzas especiales eran implacables, su corazón salía de su pecho, comenzó a poner algunas cosas en una maleta, necesitaba salir.

¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba ayuda y vendió su alma a los pocos que lograron salir con ellas, hombres fieles de su esposo, al final solo la dejaron abandonada a su suerte. Lo único que tenía claro que su esposo, buscaban era el poder y nunca pensó en su familia y el daño que causaría su obsesión, su corazón quedo hecho piedra para la supervivencia de su única hija

El rencor hacia Candy vino después, al estar perseguida la única "mano amiga "que encontró fue la de Eduardo de Gales; ofreció techo y cobijo para las dos junto con la promesa de salir sanas a Francia; ella aun era inocente cuanto lo encontró; sin duda Eduardo vio la ventaja en ella como arma para usarla en cualquier momento, después de contarle su situación en aquel puerto de Inglaterra. El escucho atento y al cabo de unos minutos y después de escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer sonrió y le dijo que esperara un minuto, se acerco aquel hombre de traje negro y al cabo de media hora, ella tuvo documentos para salir.

Lograron pasar los controles y llego a Francia, Paris la recibió con una casa, comida y protección para ellas. Pero todo aquello tenía un alto precio y ella sabía que un día pagaría el precio, no tardo mucho en empezar a cobrarle factura. Primero fueron una tarde calurosa. Eduardo había llegado a la mansión sin avisar, esa tarde llego mientras estaba jugando con la pequeña; al verlo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su estado mientras se acercaba a ella tambaleando y el olor a alcohol se hacía más fuerte, se volteo a ver a la niñera haciéndole una seña con la mirada para que se retirara con la niña y esta se aproximo a la niña y se la llevo. Sin miramientos se acerco a ella y la ataco, ella cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir como él, la tocaba y la besaba, diciendo que era hora de pagarle el favor y ella accedió.

Esa fue la primera de muchas otras ocasiones, que aquel favor se pagaba con actos sexuales. No había nadie más que le ayudara a salir de aquella pesadilla; hasta que un día llego como loco destruyendo todo en la sala. Después de aquel acto se sentó y exigió una copa de licor, comenzó hablar que ella le pagaría muy caro lo que le hizo, estaba desconcertada mientras que tomaba y balbuceaba, reconoció un nombre, el de esa persona que le había arruinado su vida.

Su corazón destrozado sintió paz por un momento era la oportunidad que había esperado, esa noche negocio con el SU LIBERTAD y la forma de VENGARSE, una luz en su camino, aunque el camino fuera muy duro y oscuro; podría ganar mucho aunque la apuesta fuera alta, lo intentaría.

Suspiro y al estar cerca de aquella figura entre las sombras, un aro de luz que permitió verle la cara con eso le permitió que descansara. Era aquel capitán – ¿mi hija, está aquí?- aquel hombre asintió solamente, fue bastante para ella para agradecer a dios por eso, aunque el frio de aquella prisión le taladrara los huesos, su corazón estaba en paz - ¿podre verla, capitán?- dijo con el corazón en la mano.

Mitchell estaba a punto de hablar cuando un hombre entro con otros oficiales y antorchas- por ahora no- dijo fríamente.

Ladie Gordon se cuadro y se puso alerta- entonces el motivo de su visita ¿milord?-no bajo la mira y lo vio retadoramente.

Aquel hombre también la miro fijamente – estamos aquí mi Ladie- sonrió sarcásticamente- estoy aquí para notificarle que es prisionera de la corona inglesa por el motivo de asesinato en contra de un miembro de la familia real y está formalmente-

Ladie Gordon rio a carcajadas haciendo un ademan con las manos- que estoy detenida, bla-bla-bla- movió la cabeza en negación – creo que esta celda es más que suficiente para darme por notificada milord- lo reto con la mira-y si me entregue milord fue para que mi caso sea expuesto ante las leyes escocesas y no las inglesas-

Aquel hombre movió la cabeza- le he dicho que será juzgada por Inglaterra- su voz se hizo más fuerte- acepte o quédese en esta celda hasta su muerte, esperando que la familia real escocesa la atienda.-

Ella se acerco y sin bajar la mirada le dijo – milord, si aceptó eso mi muerte será antes de llegar a la frontera- movió la cabeza en negación- y no solo mi vida sino la de mi hija, prefiero morir aquí encerada y sabiendo que mi hija estará viva, a ir con ustedes y – cerro sus ojos brevemente- que mi hija muera por mi causa, esta estúpida cruzada se ha cobrado muchos inocentes y no permitiré que mi hija sea una mas, así que dígale a su mayor que estaré aquí hasta que la regente me juzgue- se dio la media vuelta al terminar de hablar.

Aquel hombre se puso nervioso cuando esta hablo, trago saliva y dijo – morirá miladie, mato al hijo no nato de la regente, si viene ahora conmigo a Inglaterra, le prometo que tendrá un juicio justo

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes Ladie Gordon se acerco aquel hombre- Sir John- rio- cree que voy a creerle -se giro y vio fijamente a Mitchell capitán me entre a ustedes, no a los ingleses dígale a la Regente que si quiere saber la verdad detrás de todo esto, venga a verme- Mitchell permanecía firme mientras los ojos de ella lo miraban con un brillo de suplica a mezclado con orgullo, era la mirada de un animal que sabía que hiba a morir pero no sin antes dar pelea- confié en usted, y sigo confiando- giro levemente su cabeza para ver al hombre- el no me ha dicho su nombre y lo he descubierto, si usted me entrega a ellos, nunca sabrá del verdadero peligro que corre La Regente de este país-

Mitchell medito lo que había sucedido, antes de dejar a Lancaster para el funeral. Le dijo que no confiara en esos emisarios y que si ella se rehusaba la apoyara, su viejo instinto le decía que era muy pronto para tener a los ingleses inmiscuidos en estos problemas, tanto él como Minrret sospechaban que había algo mas también; el que estaba atrás de este complot seguramente haría todo lo posible por no ser relacionado mediante ella. Las órdenes que recibieron en Inglaterra fueron específicas. Lord André especifico que este asunto lo trataría Escocia y que Inglaterra no entraría, fue extraño para ellos que aquel Lord llegara con una carta pidiendo la prisionera.

Al parecer esto era más turbio de un simple asesinato. Mitchell aclaro su garganta y dijo con aplomo -han escuchado, la prisionera ha pedido el derecho de ser juzgada aquí- aquellos hombres solo fijaron su mirada en el- por lo tanto y según las leyes Inglesas de Regencias bajo la corona, la prisionera será juzgada aquí-

Aquel hombre apretó los puños fuertemente y los guardias que traía pusieron sus manos en la empuñadura de sus armas. La orden fue explicita si no regresaban con ella tendrían que matarla ahí mismo o sus cabezas serian cortadas, Mitchell observo aquella reacción e inmediatamente se puso en guardia; se llevo a Ladie Gordon a su espalda, el aire estaba tenso y el dijo firmemente- ¿acaso tienen alguna objeción señores?- su mirada estaba fija a cualquier reacción de aquellos caballeros, el estaría prevenido.

Aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse al capitán por la prisionera; cuando una potente voz a sus espaldas dijo – Espero que no capitán- todos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. La figura de un hombre pintado en canas, un semblante frio y una mirada de hielo; postura perfecta enfundado en un traje negro con camisa blanca los observaba mientras caminaba entre aquellos oficiales para ponerse enfrente del capitán y la prisionera en la estrecha celda.

Aquel hombre palideció cuando lo reconoció- Lord Granchester?- dijo lleno de duda y terror al ver la cara de aquel hombre en ese lugar, su faz se torno pálida y sus manos sudaron.

Lord Granchester entraba dueño de la situación y acercándose a Mitchell- señores, buenas noches- dijo con aplomo y firmeza- me extraña encontrar una comitiva tan grande aquí- observaba detenidamente a cada integrante, ladeo su cabeza un poco y llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla- según yo- camino un poco- el Rey solo me pidió a mi que viniera a para participar en el juicio de la señora o acaso ¿estoy en un error?-sonrió sarcásticamente- si tienen una orden por escrito y con el sello real, pediré la custodia de la dama sin demora- los vio fijamente.

El hombre que dirigía la comitiva trago saliva- mi querido Lord- nervioso ante el cuestionamiento – hemos partido con anterioridad al saber que la prisionera venia y …-

La voz fuerte de Lord Granchester retumbo por el lugar- SE ATREVEN A VENIR POR UNA PRISIONERA SIN EL SALVOCONDUCTO APROPIADO PARA ELLO- movió su cabeza- será mejor que se retiren ahora o los próximos en ser arrestados serán ustedes señores, por desobedecer una orden del REY aunque- volvió a sonreír- fuera por iniciativa propia capitán-

El hombre hablo con voz temblorosa- pero milord-

La cara de Richard se descompuso a una muy amenazadora- no escucho o prefiere que lo arreste, y en vez de la señora, sea usted el primero en ser juzgado por desobedecer una orden imperial-

El caballero movió su boca y su cabeza en signo de negación- está bien- frunció el ceño ante la imposibilidad de cumplir su misión- Lord Granchester nos retiramos- el solo asintió, sin más que hacer se retiraron de la celda, al estar a una distancia pertinente el hombre le hablo a un soldado- ve inmediatamente y avisa que no pudimos recuperarla por culpa de Lord Granchester- choco su puño en la pared- el príncipe estará muy molesto, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de un Duque- el joven salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras tanto en la celda era otra la situación Richard se acerco a la mujer y esta lo vio fijamente- ¿sabes quién soy?- ella asintió sin decir nada, el volteo a ver a Mitchell- oye me bien muchacho – este se cuadro- nadie podrá llevársela, es orden del Rey que ella sea juzgada aquí y por sus leyes- Mitchell asintió, regreso su mirada a la mujer- la información que tienes es muy importante, niña y estas en lo correcto tu vida está en juego así que mejor será que hables-

Ladie Gordon lo vio fijamente- sino es con la Regente no hablare, seque es un buen hombre Duque, pero esta información también puede en peligro a su familia-, por nuestro bien solo la Regente debe saberla espero que me comprenda no quiero más muertes sobre mi- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca mientras la noche moría para dar paso a un nuevo día.

La mañana llego cargada de un frio que helaba los huesos, nadie se había marchado, el sonido de las gaitas resonaban todavía. Candy estaba recargada en el hombro de Albert y ambos miraban fijamente el féretro blanco. Una mano toco su hombro y ella volteo; era su padre que la mira fijamente- es hora de ir a la catedral hija- ella cerró los ojos y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Albert se levantó y estiro su mano y dijo en voz bajo- es hora Candy- todos los presente se levantaron, pues sabían que había llegado el momento para llevar a descansar al príncipe. La procesión comenzó, guardias se colaron al costado de aquel ataúd y lo cargaron para salir, de tras de ellos los padres y la familia-, los representantes de cada clan los acompañaron y después los mandatarios que habían llegado.

La catedral esperaba al joven príncipe con miles de flores blancas, el pueblo triste acompañaba también el cortejo. El servicio fue conmovedor Candy y Albert no hablaban, ya no había lagrimas solo silencio y observaban sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía. La tía abuela y Annie no paraban de llorar. Los ojos de Archie estaban enrojecido igual que Lancaster-, Alexander sostenía la mano firmemente de Minrret, mientras ella soltaba unas lágrimas conforme el servicio avanzaba. Dimitri estaba junto a su esposa y una mirada llena de dolor lo observaba de reojo.

Mercy y Arturo se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ella se rompió en llanto y Arturo la tuvo que sacar ante la mirada impotente de Dimitri, al ver como aquella joven se quebró, su esposa apretó su mano para volverlo del trance quiso voltear para ver que había distraído a su esposo pero no pudo ver nada

Las calles estaban preparadas para cuando pasaran con el cortejo a la tumba real, la gente esperaba con tristeza el cortejo que no tardaría en salir de la catedral; mujeres y hombres estaba presentes aguardando. Muchos traían sus gaitas para a su manera despedir al príncipe. En una casa todo era silencio y una pareja observaba atentamente y en espera- solo espero que no falles por tu bien- el hombre vestido de negro solo asintió observando por la ventana de un segundo piso.

Terminaba el servicio, y el cortejo dejaba la catedral de la misma forma que habían entrado, con forma salieron el sonido de las gaitas se empezó a escuchar ya no era solo el sonido de los representantes de cada clan, sino de las personas que se encontraban en las calles que también despedían a su manera al joven príncipe, el caminar era lento y calmado, Albert hiba a lado de Candy sosteniéndola de la mano, Minrret se desaparto de Dimitri muy a su pesar para ir enfrente para coordinar a los guardias que hiban de protección. La familia real estaba expuesta y los mandatarios que los acompañaban.

Mitchell no había aparecido aun y Minrret empezó a tomar el control de los guardias, el ataúd estaba en una carreta finamente adornada y tirada de dos hermosos corceles blancos a sus lados guardias imperiales impecables de color negro; las gaitas sonaban y el cortejo seguía su trayecto. La gente quería acompañar a su Regente en estos momentos, una multitud llenaba las calles por lo menos quería que ella sintiera que no estaba sola, las madres lloraban al sentir como suya la perdida y el dolor que pasa La Regente por su perdida y los hombres tocaban las gaitas con cantos antiguos para dar sus respetos al pequeño.

André y Armando estaban junto a la pareja, hiban callados y al paso. De repente André vio como su hija se detenía un minuto y palidecía, quiso ir pero su padre le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que no, Albert tenía que ayudarla terminar ese difícil trayecto. Frunció el ceño André pero comprendía que las cosas entre ellos estaban delicadas y tal vez estos momentos los harían reflexionar para tomar la decisiones que vendrían, era su hija pero necesitaba la mano firme de su esposo, el podría consolarla como padre en otro momento.

Candy flaqueo sus rodillas se doblaron por un momento y Albert la sostuvo en sus manos antes de que cayera al suelo, todos estaba con la mirada fija en ellos. Minrret se aproximo para ayudarla mientras el cortejo se detenía al escuchar como la multitud gritaba por lo que observaban.

Alexander vio como Minrret se acercaba a la Regente, moviola cabeza pensando que sin duda ella haría algo para ayudarla olvidando su estado; inmediatamente se acerco a ella colocándose de tras para evitar que hiciera algo que la lastimara.

Albert la observaba fijamente con la preocupación en su mirada, sabía que perdió mucha sangre en Inglaterra no había descansado y su salud era delicada y con voz quebrada le dijo- Candy, ¿estás bien pequeña?- Candy cerró sus ojos por un momento hace mucho que no escuchaba a Albert tan preocupado, ni tampoco llamarla por su antigua apodo, tenía que sacar fuerzas para seguir aunque su cuerpo no respondía.

El mundo le daba vueltas y la cabeza parecía que estaba a punto de estallarle, sabía que debía de seguir y dejar descansar a su hijo suspiro y le dijo – si solo que-

Antes de que terminara de hablar Minrret le arrebataba la palabra- pediré un carruaje milord para la regente- mientras se hincaba a tomarle el pulso a Candy, esta le tomo la mano y le dijo con la cabeza no. Minrret se puso seria y le dijo en un tono frio-Candy- la miro a los ojos- no te exijas más de lo que puedes, está bien si continuas en el carruaje, por tu salud -buscaba con la mirada a Albert pero este seguía observándola detenidamente Candy mientras se trataba de reincorporar. En su desesperación dijo- sino accede yo misma la llevare cargada al carruaje, pondrá en peligro su vida si sigue así-

En ese momento la voz de Dimitri retumbo- ni lo pienses Minrret- haciendo que se girara a verlo mientras su mirada retadora la observaba.

Candy movió la cabeza en negación por la escena de ver como la fiera capitana cambiaba su expresión a manso cordero y dijo tratando de reincorporarse apoyándose en Albert - no capitana descuide, seguiré- Albert suspiro y levantándose junto con ella.

Su boca hiba abrirse cuando de la nada el zumbido de unos disparos se escucho rompiendo aquella atmosfera. André grito al escuchar la detonación – Candy, hija- sintió un tirón y vio como su padre caía al suelo. Se quedo estático un momento sin saber que sucedía de inmediato los guardia hicieron un circulo protegiéndolo. Todos se giraron a ver el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido infernal y el infierno se desato, una serie de disparos se escucharon.

Todo era un caos la gente empezó a gritar y tratar de salir de ahí rápidamente, los funcionarios corrían para protegerse. Albert cubrió a Candy con su cuerpo y la brazo mientras esta gritaba, Dimitri hizo lo mismo mientras Minrret grito- guardias, protejan a la Regente- un contingente de guardias ya estaba a su alrededor.

Los guardias que escoltaban el carruaje se pusieron alertas tratando de encontrar de donde provenían los disparos.

Lancaster se giro al escuchar los disparos y tiro a la tía abuela y Annie, Archie las trato de cubrir con su cuerpo mientras Lancaster estaba frenético gritando- común demonios, guardias encuentren a ese maldito- mientras giraba su cabeza en la búsqueda de aquel tirador.

Arturo trato de correr pues venia algo retirado del cortejo principal cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de Mercy caída en la calle y observaba con horror como su vestido negro se oscurecía mas, se aproximo inmediatamente a ella y con desesperación se acerco a ella, dijo -Mercy amor ¿dónde te duele?, dime por favor- Mercy gritaba sosteniéndose la entrepierna derecha y el desgarraba el vestido para ver como un halo rojo se hacía más evidente, improviso un torniquete del vestido y Mercy lo miraba espantada- descuida amor esto detendrá el sangrado te pondrás bien lo prometo nada te pasara- alzo su cabeza tratando de encontrar a Candy y levanto a Minrret entre sus brazos ella se colgó de su cuello y recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

Con la cara llena de dolor y un poco más calmada- Candy, Arturo mi familia- .empezó a llorar.

Arturo seguía buscándolas mientras cargaba a Mercy- los encontrare amor, lo prometo-sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre el caos. Después de caminar unos metros entre la gente unos soldados los encontraron.

El guardia le dijo – sir han herido a Lord Armando, temíamos que ustedes –movió la cabeza-

Todo era un caos de gritos y descontrol total, la gente se ocultaba tratando de evitar las balas que recién habían terminado de escucharse. Dimitri y su esposa estaban lejos del cortejo principal cuando comenzó el tiroteo; su guardia se acerco a ellos y los protegió, estaba atento y alerta entre el caos empezó a gritar, cuando se dio cuenta que su primo se había acercado al cortejo principal de donde al parecer fueron los disparos-Alexander, Alexander- mientras en sus brazos su esposa lloraba- maldita sea ¿Dónde está Alexander? Exigía la respuesta a uno de sus capitanes y ambos con la mirada lo buscaban.

El capitán desesperado por la situación le dijo – Rey- este lo miro a los ojos- debemos sacarlos de aquí es muy peligroso no sabemos cuántos tiradores hay mas-

Dimitri reacciono y abrió sus brazos dejando ver a su esposa preocupada- amor ¿estás bien?, ¿te alcanzo alguna bala?- con desesperación reviso a su esposa detalladamente mientras ella movía la cabeza en signo de negación.

De pronto la Reyna salía de shock – Dimitri ¿donde está Alexander?- Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada –Alexander, Dimitri ¿Dónde está?- la angustia la invadió al no verlo, la gente corría algunos con sangre en su rostro, se llevo las manos al pecho y de pronto recordó- Darcy por dios Darcy tampoco esta-

Dimitri vio a su capitán y dijo con voz fría- sáquela de aquí pronto y cuatro de sus hombres que me sigan buscare a mi primo y su esposa- viendo de reojo a su esposa y esta asintiendo.

El capitán se cuadro y dijo-tenga cuidado mi rey, hombres- de pronto los soldados estaban a su lado- con su vida protejan a su majestad- sabia que la terquedad del monarca impediría que lo retiraran del lugar y ellos buscar al capitán, solo rezo por que los tiroteos no siguieran y encontraran a capitán pronto

Su esposa tomo su mano y le dijo bañada en lágrimas-por favor encuéntralos y cuídate- el asintió mientras las acaban de ahí y el partía con su escolta en búsqueda de Alexander.

En aquel departamento una lucha se daba, una mujer cubierta de una capucha negra pelea por quitarle algo a un hombre en el lumbral de la ventana- señora, debemos irnos, estarán aquí pronto-

Aquella mujer seguía forcejeado- maldita sea necesito asegurarme que ha muerto esa maldita- su cara era de ira.

Aquel hombre trato por última vez arrebatarle el rifle – los demás tiradores sean hido estoy seguro que le dispare- desesperado dijo- debemos irnos o la guardia imperial nos encontrara, le puedo asegurar que le di- al ver la terquedad de aquella mujer y el peligro de ser capturado soltó la arma- está sola madame sola- dejo aquella mujer con el arma en sus manos y el corrió para poder escapar del lugar.

Ella estaba endemoniada y con la ira a flor de piel, cargo de nuevo la escopeta y se dirigió a la ventana trato de apuntar de nuevo, disparo ajustando la mira.

En la calle uno de los soldados grito- arriba en aquella casa-apuntando el lugar preciso donde venían los disparos- el tirador está ahí- cuando el silencio se hizo presente una escuadra de oficiales salía hacia el lugar.

La mujer volvió a cargar el arma y disparo de nuevo – maldita sea morirás. Te juro que morirás- volviendo a disparar. De pronto el sonido de pasos de botas la alerto, alcanzo a girar cuando la puerta de la habiatacion fue derribada y dejo ver a los guardias que entraban con sus armas. Ella giro su cabeza para observarlos.

El oficial que llego primero grito – suelte el arma o dispararemos-

Ella solo sonrió – no importe lo que pase la matare- volviendo a recargar el arma-

El oficial volvió a gritar- dispararemos, le juro que lo haremos, entregase y tendrá un juicio justo-

Ella se giro y rio a carcajadas- el único juicio que quiero es cuando ella llegue al infierno- intento apuntar de nuevo y el sonido de un disparo y su grito se hizo presente. Cayo al suelo y un charco de sangre se formo, los guardias inmediatamente se acercaron a ella para arrestarlas.

La pesadilla había terminado, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. André reaccionaba al volver a escuchar los disparos, se acerco a su padre y vio como de su hombro salía sangre; el sonido de los guardias pidiéndolo que se retiraran era lo que escuchaba y otros levantaban a su padre.

Estaba shock cuando el sonido de un grito que helo su alma, era su hija que gritaba desesperadamente, se abrió paso entre los soldados y cuando llego cerca de ella. Sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo, al ver a su hija en el piso junto Albert y un charco de sangre los rodeaba, los dos estaba inertes y la sangre formaba un charco.

Sin fuerzas cayó al piso gritando – Candy, Candy, no Dios mío no por favor- mientras los guardias y Lancaster se acercaban para ver aquella escena.

Buenas noches quiero pedir una disculpa de antemano por la tardanza en subir capítulos pero la lesión que tuve en mi mano no habia sanado por completo y el doctor no me daba de alta ahora estoy mejor y poco a poco comenzare a actualizar, gracias por la espera y espero que les guste esta actualización, no podre subir tan seguido pero intentare hacerlo lo más pronto posible besos y las extrañe mucho.


	59. Chapter 59 EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

CAPITULO 59

EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

La escena era algo aterrador, Dimitri buscaba desesperadamente a Alexander entre la multitud sabía perfectamente que en unos minutos la guardia imperial estaría ahí. Empezando a controlar todo asta atrapar al culpable, la zona seria impenetrable. Debía actuar rápido perseguirían todos y el caos reinaría solo rogaba por poderlo encontrarlo antes. Los soldados trataban de abrir espacio entre el mar de gente que corría. Se detuvo cuando vio entre el humo del polvo de la gente a Mercy parada debajo de ella un charco de sangre. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Ella estaba en shock por completo. Ella giro y empezó a gritarle- Mercy, Mercy ¿estás bien?-

Ella lo veía con sus ojos desorbitados y su rostro sin expresión- mi abuelo- temblaba completa y tomo su la solapa del traje de Dimitri y con sus ojos bañados de lagrimas le dijo-lo mataron, lo mataron Dimitri-

Ella abrazo fuertemente al ver aquella mujer tan vulnerable, la separo y la vio – ¿estás segura?- se giro para ver si había alguna escolta –tu escolta Mercy ¿Dónde está tu escolta?- ella solo lloraba y volvía a aferrarse a él, uno de sus escoltas se aproximo – sabe si es cierto-

El soldado moviola cabeza-milord todo es un caos y debe apresurarse a encontrar al capitán antes que se ponga peor-

Sostenía a Mercy entre sus brazos, respiro profundo y la separo viéndola a los ojos- Mercy escúchame y escúchame bien- ella temblaba pero lo miro fijamente- debes calmarte por favor, recuerda quien eres, tu familia te necesita ahora- ella movía la cabeza- se que quieres a tu abuelito mucho pero – trago saliva- recuerda quien eres, eres una princesa y no puedes perder el control ahora, eres una Estuardo y una princesa Austriaca, guarda la calma por favor no entres en pánico debemos encontrar a nuestra familia primero y así podrás asegurarte que este bien tu abuelo o ¿no?-

La cabeza de Mercy había colapsado por tantas cosas, no podía recomponerse de lo que vivió, la muerte de su sobrino; los disparos en pleno funeral y ella colapso, cuando escucho al soldado que se había acercado a su guardia para informar que su abuelo fue herido de gravedad, dejo de pensar. Se giro y le ordeno al soldado que la dejare y fuera a ver qué pasaba y como estaba su abuelo, en ese momento se encontraba tratando a similar todo. Su abuelo era como un padre para ella, en su mente pasaban escenas de su niñez y como siempre su abuelo era el único que la escuchaba y la apoyaba en todo, era su cómplice y su amigo, su guía y ahora en un segundo su mundo se había derrumbado. Escucho la voz de Dimitri fue un bálsamo para ella y se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas. Al escuchar sus palabras comprendió que no era el momento de perderse, no podía dejarse caer.

Dimitri comprendió en su mirada que estaba entendiendo lo que decía – se que tienes miedo y no sabes que está pasando pero-acaricio su cara con suavidad- la mujer que la cual me enamore es valiente y su espíritu es indomable como esta tierra, por favor- puso su frente junto de ella- reacciona y no te caigas, tu no mi dulce niña- beso su frente dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos y ella asintió.

El escolta le dijo- milord debemos apurarnos-

Dimitri vio una chispa de paz en el rostro de ella, deshizo el abrazo y sujeto su mano, mientras ella respiraba profundo y se erguía- lo sé sargento- se giro a verla- ven conmigo princesa encontraremos a tu familia- ella asintió.

Dimitri la llevaba sujeta firmemente pero no apresuro su paso, solo siguió caminando con ella mientras giraban desesperadamente buscando. De pronto vieron como unos soldados estaban haciendo un círculo cerrado. Dimitri se acerco – señores necesitamos pasar, mi primo puede estar ahí-

Un soldado con cara de pocos amigos le dijo- NADI PUEDE PASAR-

Dimitri hablo mas fuerte- A CASO NO SABE ¿Quién SOY INSOLENTE?- su voz retumbo llamándola atención de sus escoltas que revisaban a cada túmulo de gente tratando de encontrar a su capitán.

El soldado lo miro fijamente- SEA QUIEN SEA NO LO DEJAREMOS PASAR ASI- poniendo su arma enfrente de él y colocando su dedo en el gatillo, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

Antes de que sus escoltas se acercaran, la voz de Mercy se escucho- deje sus tontería para otro lugar soldado, sino sabe ¿Quiénes son?-lo miro retadoramente mientras se acercaba al soldado- A MI SI ME DEJARA PASAR, POR QUE YO SOY MERCY ESTUARDO- giro su cabeza y jalo su mano que aun sostenía la mano de Dimitri- Y EL ES REY DE IRLANDA ASI QUE-

El soldado se cuadro inmediatamente al saber que había cometido un error, la voz firme y la impotente figura de aquella mujer sin duda no mentía – disculpe alteza pase por favor-

Mercy camino firmemente jalando a Dimitri, cuando vio que los soldados detenían a la escolta se giro y hablo- no estoy jugando soldado, ellos también entraran están buscando a un miembro de la familia imperial y vienen conmigo-abriendo el paso inmediatamente los escoltas los siguieron.

Unos metros más adelante un tumulto de gente se encontraba, André levanto su rostro. Candy estaba sentada y sus manos estaban bañadas de sangre su cara estaba desfigurada y se encontró con la mirada de su padre- papa, papa Albert esta – su voz era entre cortada y su manos temblaban.

Albert estaba tirado y su camisa blanca se manchaba de sangre muy rápidamente. André se levanto como pudo pues sus piernas temblaban y se acerco a ella- UN MEDICO,UN MEDICO RAPIDO-grito con euforia, mientras tocaba el cuello de Albert y se giraba a ver a su hija- está vivo, está vivo, pero está perdiendo mucha sangre-

Candy se levanto de inmediato y grito- UN MEDICO, UN MEDICO POR DIOS- rápidamente un grupo de soldados se aproximaban con una camilla. Candy se giro un poco y vio como Minrret estaba desmayada y arriba de ella se encontraba Alexander- Minrret- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Lancaster ya estaba ahí y se hinco rápidamente, su reacción fue quitarle Alexander. Vio una mancha en su uniforme y Lancaster pensó lo peor- No Minrret, no por dios-

Candy se camino unos pasos, de pronto sintió como unos brazos la atrapaban ella se giro y vio como su padre la sostuvo- tenemos que irnos, ya Candy vámonos- ella hiba hablar pero su padre movió la cabeza- se llevaran a Albert, confía en Lancaster el cuidara de ella-

El tomo el pulso de Minrret y se volteo a ver a Candy-está viva, solo se desmayo. Vaya se miladie no es seguro- ella asintió y se retiro junto a su padre, destrozada.

Mercy llegaba cuando apenas se retiraba. Ella grito –Candy- soltó la mano de Dimitri y corrió con suprima y tío, se abrazaron- Candy ¿Dónde está Albert?- se giro y vio a su tío-¿mi abuelo, donde esta mi abuelo tío?-

El suspiro y le dijo –Albert se le llevaron al hospital fue herido y tu abuelo- guardo silencio por un momento- tu abuelo está ahí también, está herido-Mercy cayo de rodilla llorando y Dimitri se acerco a ella rápidamente.

Ella lloraba mientras Dimitri la abrazaba todo fue muy rápido. De pronto una voz lo hizo voltear- señor, el capitán esta aquí, pero-

Se giro inmediatamente a donde venia la voz, sus guardias estaban con él. Uno grito – está muerto, el capitán Alexander esta muerto-

Un frio aterrador recorrió su espalda, al escuchar esas palabras. Soltó a Mercy y corrió a verlo. Se encontraba dormido su saco estaba manchado de sangre por la espalda lo vio cuando lo levanto acurrucándolo en sus manos. Grito con todas sus fuerzas- AAAAllleeeexx no por dios, no-

Minrret estaba inconsciente; de pronto una voz tenue se dejo escuchar- aun no me voy-mientras agitaba su pecho-

Dimitri levanto su rostro y grito—UNA CAMILLA PORFAVORUNA CAMILLA- de inmediato André hizo un gesto y se aproximaron a él, lo estaban levantando los enfermeros.

Apenas consciente Alexander tomo su mano- mi esposa, mi hijo- su pecho subía y bajaba – cuídalos - fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse de nuevo, los camilleros se alejaban dejando un rastro de sangre.

Candy hiba junto a su padre en un carruaje, Albert había sido sacado inmediatamente y lo más seguro es que ya estuviera en el hospital. Ella estaba callada y se aferraba a su padre, dio un sobre salto y dijo- padre mi bebe ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de mi hijo?-

André soltó un gran suspiro – lo llevaron al mausoleo para que descansé-ella se soltó en llanto y ella lo abrazo- descuida todo estará bien- los carruajes corrían por las calles.

En el hospital era un caos total, Arturo lo habían interceptado antes de llegar con su sobrina para llevarlo al Hospital. Al entrar todo era un caos apenas habían salido de una desgracia y comenzaba otra.

Los heridos eran clasificados por la gravedad de sus heridas, para poderlos atender. Hiba a entrar a cirugía cuando escucho de una enfermera- El corregente fue herido vienen para aca, esta muy grave; viene desangrándose puede morir-

Movió la cabeza y retiro su protección del pelo, se recargo una pared y dijo- por dios, que esta pesadilla no terminara nunca-mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Una camilla entraba por el amplio corredor de emergencias, el se levantaba y se unía al equipo de enfermeros- ¿Cómo está el paciente?- no tuvo necesidad de reconocerlo sabia quien era, mientras corrían por el pasillo a quirófano.

Una enfermera que sostenía un suero le dijo mientras entraba a la última barrera para quirófano- está sangrando mucho y no ha despertado, al parecer la bala perforo su pulmón derecho y tiene salida de bala, otra está en su hombro-

Habían llegado al quirófano cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, el giro y los enfermeros hablaron- hombre de 28 años tiene un disparo en su espalda no ha salido, está perdiendo mucha sangre-

Arturo lo reconoció, solo pudo suspirar. ¿ A quién operaria primero?, ambos pacientes se desangraba y si no actuaban pronto podían morir. Una decisión una vida; si tomaba una mala decisión los podía perder a los dos.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, la tía abuela fue informada de lo sucedido y corrió al hospital con todas sus fuerzas; Candy estaba con un rosario en mano y André estaba pegado a la ventana. La tía abuela se acerco a Candy- ¿Cómo esta Albert?- dijo fríamente.

Ella se giro a verla- aun no han salido avisarnos- la tía abuela apretó sus manos. De pronto Lancaster entraba.

Su voz resonó por toda la sala- Emmy- ella se giro y vio como entraba con Minrret ella traía su hombro vendado. La tía abuela se aproximo a ellos.

Minrret estaba llorando mientras la tía abuela la abrazaba, se giro a ver a Lancaster- Henry ¿Cómo esta Alexander?, te ¿han dicho algo?-

Lancaster movió la cabeza- nada aun Emmy, te agradezco que la cuides debo regresar rápidamente-

Candy se levanto y se acerco- ¿lo atraparon?- fue la única frase que dijo.

Lancaster la miro fijamente- si miladie. La atrapamos-

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron en par en par al escucharlo –trato de matarse pero la detuvimos, ahora está en los calabozos voy a interrogarla-

Candy apretó las manos y se giro a ver a su padre- sé que mi abuelo esta estable padre- André se acerco- también se que debería ir a por esa mujer, pero – a claro su garganta- hoy solo soy la esposa de alguien que está en quirófano luchando por su vida, no me moveré de aquí hasta no saber que mi esposo está vivo-

Su padre asintió- descuida hija, yo me hare cargo-vio a la tía abuela- sé que es mucho peso pero-

La tía abuela tomo la mano de Candy y dijo – descuida, esta niña también es de mi familia yo la cuidare, ve y has pagar a los culpables de todo-

Lancaster y el cruzaron miradas, no dijeron nada y simplemente se marcharon. Las sentó en un sillón y comenzó a orar junto con ellas. En lo que esperaban los resultados de la cirugía.

Un carruaje se aproximaba a toda velocidad al hospital una mujer lloraba mientras Dimitri veía al horizonte- debes ir a buscarla por favor Dimitri, debe ver una explicación a todo esto-

Dimitri quiso acompañar a su primo pero antes de subir le habían interceptado para decirle que habían atrapado a Darcy, ella había comenzado el tiroteo. El movió de nuevo su cabeza y miro a su esposa fijamente- ¿Qué quieres que hago?- le grito con desesperación- mi único familiar se debate entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa, tiroteo a la familia imperial escocesa y el corregente de este país no se sabe si está vivo o muerto- ella lo miraba aterrorizada- sus estupidez llevo a la muerte a 6 personas civiles sin mencionar los heridos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dime que hago para salvarla?-

Su esposa se mantenía callada y llorando mientras la volvía a soltar-la mataran Dimitri, la mataran-

El sabía la respuesta, no habría forma para salvarla y ahora lo único que le importaba era llegar a ese maldito hospital y no escuchar que su primo había muerto.

En Inglaterra, la ala oeste del castillo era un caos un telegrama había llegado y el Rey estaba furioso. Lanzaba los papeles de su escritorio mientras los ministros lo veía perplejos- maldita sea, no es posible que no pudieron hacer nada para detener esta masacre-

Un ministro hablo nervioso- señor, debe tener la calma. El atentando fue en Escocia, su familia-

El Rey lanzo un figura de su escritorio en su rostro- Ellos también son mi familia maldición- grito fuertemente. Su cara de enojo era impredecible- tienen 24 hrs para decirme quien orquesto todo esto o juro que yo mismo los mandare a la torre por incompetentes-

Del fondo de aquel cuarto un hombre de mayor edad recargado en la pared se acerco con mirada fija y firme-milord, no necesitamos tanto tiempo- todos se voltearon a verlo mientras se acercaba con un folder en sus manos- lea esto señor-

El Rey tomo la carpeta y comenzó a leerla, sus ojos se abrieron y lo miro fijamente- tienen pruebas-

El ministro asintió-mejor que eso señor, hay dos testigos que pueden confirmar la información-

El rey se acerco a el ministro y lo vio a los ojos- por su bien y por su vida deberá demostrar esta acusación-le arrojo la carpeta y se volteo sosteniendo su cuerpo recargado en su escritorio- salgan todos de aquí-

Los papeles estaban en el piso y solo un nombre aparecía en aquellos papeles un nombre que jamás pensó verlo ahí. Salían los ministros cuando la voz del Rey resonó- usted no- volvió a ponerse de pie y se giro para encontrarlo a los ojos- dime ¿Quién está en Escocia?-

Aquel hombre trago saliva y dijo –milord esta el duque de Granchester-

El suspiro y frunció el seño- está bien que Richard comiese con el interrogatorio, viajare yo mismo a Escocia para corroborarlo-

El ministro se cuadro- si mi Rey- hizo una seña para que se fuera.

Cuando el ministro abrió la puerta para marcharse-Eduardo también ira, que este preparado-asintió

Cerró la puerta y en su oficina solo levanto la vista y dijo- ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tanto?- mientras rompía un vaso en el suelo y apretaba su puño.

En un rincón de aquella mazmorra Darcy estaba en un rincón, con la mirada fija en un punto, en sumamente repetía una y otra vez, tratando de verificar si la había matado o no. Era lo único que le importaba. En la sombría celda de pronto la puerta se abrió y un hombre entro. Ella se levanto de inmediato y lo reto con la mirada- déjenme salir de aquí. Soy la ahijada del Rey de Inglaterra mugrosa escocés-

El hombre se encamino y la vio a los ojos- no soy escocés miladie y se ¿Quién es?-

Darcy sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida, el hombre que estaba frente a ella, era la última persona que pensaba ver- yo puedo explicarle milord, le juro que puedo explicarle-

Aquel hombre entro- estoy seguro que me lo explicaras- Darcy temblaba sabia que ahora si hasta dios la había abandonado, el mensajero de la muerte estaba frente a ella. Sabía que solo le quedaban pocas horas de vida.

Los minutos y las horas pasaban, la mente de Candy solo podía ver el momento exacto cuando Albert la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el momento justo cuando le susurraba-pase lo que pase tienes que vivir amor, tienes que vivir – mientras por el impacto caía ambos al suelo sin remedio. Su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza mientras la movía en negación. Recargada en aquel sofá. El dolor de ver como caía Albert frente de ella no desaparecía. El maldito sonido de otra detonación y ver como se doblaba por completo y el peso de ella vencía; cerro los ojos y escucho- te amo y perdóname por favor, solo necesito tu perdón para irme en paz-

El sonido de los gritos, la frialdad del suelo duro al caer, sus manos bañadas de sangre, de sangre de aquel hombre que era su vida y lo observaba tirado en el piso desangrándose. Era el peor castigo que hubiera querido vivir. Un instante fue suficiente para ver toda su vida con el pasar ante sus ojos. Los momentos felices, los de angustia, todos aquellos donde fue su salvador, donde estuvo a su lado y fue su pilar. Las noches que regresaba de trabar y la recibía con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a sus hijos en las camas. Al jugar los cuatro en el jardín y las miles de veces que la sostuvo entre sus manos para dar pasos importantes. Miles de imágenes y solo un fallo un maldito fallo que los hizo alearse- fue ahí cuando recordó todo el funeral como el tomo el mando de la situación y tampoco la dejo caer.

Ella si lo dejo caer, no pudo con sus manos soportar el peso de su cuerpo, no pudo prever nada. Solo lo vio como caía y estaba bañado de sangre.

En su meditación la voz sollozante de Minrret la hizo volver y se giro a ver la como estaba entre los brazos de la tía abuela, ella también sufría por no saber nada del hombre que amaba.

Los pasos acelerados atravesando el corredor hicieron voltear a todas las presentes. Dimitri entraba como alma que lleva el diablo, su tez era pálida y su respiración agitada. Se freno en seco cuando llego con Minrret, esta levanto la cabeza y lo vio.

Trato de recuperar su aliento y dijo- ¿ha podido saber el estado de Alexander, señora?-la tía abuela y Candy se voltearon al escucharlo. Minrret solo movió la cabeza en negación-no es un lugar adecuado para usted- se inclinó para verla a los ojos-por favor, un carruaje la espera, la llevara a mi villa mi esposa está afuera; debe ir a descansar por el bien del bebe, si algol es sucediera no tendría cara para ver a mi primo - suspiro.

Candy se levanto y se acerco- ¿Cómo dice Dimitri?- vio a Minrret-¿estás de encargo?-asombrada por lo que había escuchado.

Minrret la vio y se levanto-si, alteza yo le hiba a informar pero- Dimitri se puso en alerta por la reacción que pudiera tener Candy.

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Candy la abrazo ante el asombro de todos- Minrret, mí querida amiga-lloraban las dos- en medio de tanta oscuridad, me das una noticia de felicidad-

La tía abuela se acerco y hablo- niña, lo que dice el Rey es cierto no es lugar para ti, después de todo lo que paso deberías ir a descansar- consternada.

Deshecho el abrazo, Minrret hablo con voz quebrantada-no por favor- toco su vientre-el bebe es fuerte y si me obligan irme, moriré de desesperación el que está ahí es el hombre de mi vida y si algo le sucede-rompió el llanto-no podre seguir, por favor es mi única familia y somos todo lo que él tiene aquí, no nos obliguen a irnos-

La tía abuela vio a Dimitri y movió en negación su cabeza-no creo que pueda llevársela-

El asintió-me lo temía, es igual de terca que el-suspiro- está bien pero no te quedaras sola, de hoy en adelante también eres parte de mi familia- Minrret agradeció con un gesto- hasta saber de Alexander te quedaras aquí después iras a descansar ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió.

De pronto el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de quirófano que se abría dejando salir una figura cansada de un medico que se retiraba el cubre bocas y se acercaba a ellos. Los corazones de los presentes se detuvieron por un momento. Sabían que la hora había llegado, una camilla cubierta sacaba un cuerpo del quirófano, Candy cayó de rodillas su peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad ¿ o no?

Buenas noches les dejo una actualización mas en esta recta final, como ven los capítulos van cerrando ciclos espero y les gusten, por ultimo les pido una disculpa si los capítulos que siguen son cortos pero mi mano aun me duele para escribir. Las quiero y gracias por la espera. Espero y les guste mucho besos y abrazos a todas


	60. Chapter 60 JUGADORES LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR

CAPITULO 60

JUGADORES LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR.

El cuarto era muy oscuro para ver bien, Lord Armando recordaba que estaba en camino a la cripta familia el sol estaba en el alto giro y vio a su nieta de la mano de su esposo. Su pequeño hijo estaba en el carruaje fúnebre su mejor capitana se acercaba con ese arrogante irlandés. Cerro por un momento los ojos tratando de encontrar una hebra para desenmarañar este caos ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan complicado esta regencia? ¿Quien deseaba tanto mal para su familia? Y se juraba por dentro despedazarlo; cuando el ardor de su brazo lo hizo girarse, el zumbido de balas en el aire, lo habían desconcertado por mucho. Vio el rostro de su hijo sorprendido de reojo, mientras el esposo de su nieta la tiraba al suelo. Los ojos eran tan pensados que no pudo mantenerse despierto. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta poco a poco que no estaba en su cuarto. El olor de alcohol puro.

Quiso levantarse de su cama pero un dolor le taladro el brazo una suave voz retumbo – abuelito no por favor- las suaves manos de su nieta se acerco; esa niña estaba ahí de nuevo. Desde que murió su esposa se sintió muy triste y que la vida se fue junto con ella; pero esa niña le enseño lo contrario y a pesar que ya era una mujer seguía recordándoselo. Pero aun recordaba la primera vez que esa mocosa entro en su vida. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese día, mientras volvía acostarse en esa cama y observaba la cara de Mercy a punto de regañarlo

Era la noche después del entierró de su esposa, sus hijos estaban en su habitación, tenia encendida la chimenea de su habitación, todo estaba en las penumbras y la luz destellante de aquella chimenea era la única que proporcionaba una tenue luz. El estaba sentado aun con su traje escocés, era muy entrada la noche y había tocado su gaita que ahora estaba junto a esa chimenea, sentado en aquel sillón viendo el baile de la luces, su mano derecha tenía una botella de whisky casi vacía, fue su acompañante desde que regreso de dejarla en aquel lugar y no pensaba dejarla y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. El vaso de su mano izquierda estaba lleno y era muy pasado, a pesar de casi haberlo terminado; logro ponerse de pie y dirigiéndose con pesados pasos a la chimenea, recargo su cabeza en ella mientras sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro, en un acto de furia y maldiciendo su suerte lanzo el vaso aun con líquido al fuego avivándolo.

Un grito resonó y una pequeña salió corriendo de la oscuridad para abrazarle por sus pies, lo sorprendió de manera y tomándola de su mano caminando sin decir nada, ambos se sentaron en el sillón, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y tratando de no espantarla, le pregunto- ¿te espante? discúlpame por favor- tratando de que la niña estuviera más tranquila.

La pequeña movió su cabeza y le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- no abuelito, solo que no quiero que estés tan triste, pensé que te arrojarías tu al fuego y me espante; como no- el fijo su mirada en ella mientras su pequeña manita acariciaba a su mejilla- la abuela me dijo antes de que muriera que te cuidara, que si te veía triste y arrojaras una copa al fuego, debía estar ahí y decirte que no estás solo- sonrió y bajo su carita por un momento y lo vio a los ojos- ARMANDO NO HAGAS LOCURAS O JURO POR MI MADRE TE TIRARE TODO EL ALCOHOL Y MAÑANA ROGARAS POR UNA COPA CUANDO ESTES CRUDO Y NO LA TENDRAS—una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, cuando termino la niña, las mismas palabras que su bella esposa le decía cuando estaba viva y lo retaba por estar enojado y tomaba, las únicas palabras que necesitaba oír; sonrió poniendo sus manitas en la cintura y apuntándolo con su dedo- ELLA ME DIJO QUE TE CUIDARA Y QUE TU ME CUIDARAS ASI TENDRAS A QUIEN CUIDAR Y NO ESTARAS TRISTE NUNCA-

Ahora después de tantos años, aun recordaba a la perfección aquella noche; donde esa bella niña le dio un nuevo propósito a su vida y juro que serian compañeros para siempre. A pesar de tanto tiempo. Ahora era una mujer y seguía ahí, al pie de su cama y con esa mirada dispuesta a regañarlo como siempre - Mercy hija, sabes que me levantare de esta cama-

Mercy coloco sus manos en la cintura y le dijo – abuelito si pones un pie afuera de esa cama JURO POR DIOS QUE ENTRARE A TU HABITACION Y TIRARE TODO EL WHISKY Y CUANDO DUELA ESE BRAZO NO TENDRAS NADA PARA DISIPAR EL DOLOR ASI QUE-

Armando solo rio y movió su cabeza - Hay princesa mía – estiro su mano sana y la invito a sentarse en su cama- ven hija, te haré caso solo quiero saber ¿Qué paso?-

Mercy suspiro y se acerco cojeando un poco- pues aun no lo sé- seria y sin expresar mucho, lo miro fijamente.

Armando la vio fijamente- ¿Qué te paso?- sus conversaciones no eran normales el siempre vio a esa pequeña como otro de sus hijos era fuerte y decidida no era una princesa, no era su Mercy, su brazo derecho y su apoyo.

Ella le sonrió- solo un rozón, descuida ¿y tu brazo?- dijo despreocupada tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su dolor.

Armando se sentó y una mueca de dolor se hizo presente y el se apresuro a poner su mano para que no se moviera- no es nada, solo un rozón-rieron los dos- me preocupa Candy, mi tío-suspiro- esta con ella pero su esposo entro a quirófano y no está bien-

Trago saliva y suspiro- esto fue demasiado hija, lo sabes aun si tío se dedicara a buscar al responsable tardaría mucho en dar con el –

Mercy se apresuro a decir- el culpable esta en el calabozo abuelo solo-

Armando rio- vamos hija, piénsalo ¿en verdad crees que esta el culpable en el calabozo?- ella movió su cabeza- el verdadero culpable de todo esta haya afuera y debemos encontrarlo- dijo fuertemente- nuestra familia debe dejar de ser el objetivo, un Estuardo no es el juguete de nadie –

Mercy se levanto y lo vio a los ojos-¿estás seguro abuelito, los usaremos?-

Armando la vio a los ojos- si- dijo secamente - busca a Lancaster y dile que necesito la elite negra escocesa y quiero al culpable muerto, sin excusas-

Mercy asintió y le dijo- abuelo- el corazón de Mercy se sobresalto cuando escucho esas palabras, muchas fuerzas de elite tenia Escocia pero las fuerzas que su abuelo le pedía eran las más sanguinarias que tenia; Minrret había salido de ese grupo, por falta de piedad; ella los catalogo como asesinos sin alma; pero eran hombres fieles a un solo amo. Su abuelo, ni su padre, ni su tío sabían que existían.

Mercy estaba consciente de que era una orden muy directa, si ellos entraban una cacería comenzaría. Eran unos feroces perros de caza y si los dejaba suelto; solo quedaba rogar por sus almas- le diré a Lancaster, pero esta jugada será peligrosa. Estas consciente de que esto traerá problemas con Inglaterra-

La miro fijamente- yo me entender con mi primo, pero basta de que mi familia sufra, aun no muero para que sea pisoteado mi apellido por un idiota y no haga nada para solucionarlo, ni perturbara la paz de mi pueblo- su voz era firme clara, Mercy asintió y se levanto para salir. La voz de su abuelo volvió a retumbar- esto –

Mercy se volteo y lo vio- solo queda entre nosotros verdad – el asintió y salió de la habitación- como siempre abuelo, mas secretos para solucionar un problema- suspiro perdiéndose en el pasillo oscuro – típico en la familia Estuardo- fue lo único que se escucho.

Un cansado Arturo salió del quirófano, apenas volvía a tomar su respiración al retirarse ese pesado gorro. Inclino un poco su cabeza como para aliviar su alma, suspiro profundo y cuando alzo los ojos vio a su adorada sobrina caer hincada en el suelo, mientras una enfermera acaba una camilla.

Corrió rápidamente para auxiliarla los presentes, con tuvieron la respiración. La tía abuela palideció y Dimitri se acerco a sostenerla, Minrret se llevo las manos a su boca tratando de ahogar un grito.

Arturo trato de levantarla rápidamente-Candy pequeña ¿Qué tienes?-la preocupación de su voz era muy notoria, cuando vio su rostro bañado de lagrimas- Candy por favor dime algo-

El corazón de ella estaba en una angustia por completo y apenas pudo responder-¿es él?-al ver como Arturo estaba callado, la desesperación se apodero de ella- por favor dime ¿Qué no es el, por favor- sumergida en un valle de lagrimas que ahogaba su alma.

La pudo levantar y una vez de pie la miro a los ojos-Candy hija-la abrazo fuertemente y acarició su cabeza y le dijo- descuida pequeña, está vivo-

La tía abuela lloraba cuando escucho eso, mientras la sostenía Dimitri, una temblorosa Minrret se acercaba temblorosa y con el alma entre sus manos-Alexander, Arturo por favor-

Arturo se giro mientras deshacía el abrazo, trago saliva y dijo- está en estado crítico – ella cerró los ojos y sintió como una espada atravesaba su pecho, el volvió a girar a ver a Candy-los dos están en estado crítico, lo siento pequeña deberán luchar por pasar esa noche-

El temple de acero de Dimitri era inimaginable, con delicadeza ayudo a sentarse a la tía abuela y dirigió sus pasos a Arturo, mientras el también sentaba a Candy-disculpe- dijo en un tono serio pero melancólico-por favor dígame la gravedad del estado de mi primo-

Sostenía la mano de –Candy y lo miro a los ojos- le seré franco milord, su primo recibió una bala en la espalda baja- respiro profundo- otra en la pierna derecha logramos de tener el sangrado pero-

Dimitri tenso su cuerpo y la miro fijamente—su pronóstico doctor-mientras Minrret se acercaba poco a poco hasta estar a su lado y tomo su mano.

Arturo lo vio a los ojos y volteo a verla- si pasa la noche y vence a la fiebre, me temo que no volverá a caminar-

Con lagrimas en los ojos y voz cota dijo- solo tiene que pasar la noche verdad y estará bien, júramelo por favor- el asintió- el podrá yo se que el podrá-

Arturo la vio a los ojos, esos ojos que taladraban el alma –si capitana, si sobrevive la noche estará bien, aunque-

En un arrebato dijo- no me importa si queda en una silla de rueda- temblaron sus manos y dijo- yo seré sus piernas, seré su fuerza y su sostén-todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, soltó la mano de Dimitri y tomo de la bata a Arturo- sálvalo, que no muera lo demás no me importa, lo quiero con vida y a mi lado, no importa como este por favor-

Arturo la abrazo por instinto al ver como la fiera capitana sufría, esa mujer de acero se había quebrado delante de él – capitana, debe ser fuerte por él y por su hijo, no caiga en la desesperación le prometo que el también está luchando por sobrevivir, debe confiar en el capitán-

Dimitri se aproximo y la tomo por la cintura, ella se giro a verlo—el doctor tiene razón Alexander es un hombre fuerte confía en el-Minrret asintió tratando de contener el llanto, con su mano derecha paso un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja izquierda – ¿tanto lo amas?-

Minrret lo vio a los ojos y con seguridad en voz le dijo – mas que mi vida, el es todo para mí, es mi familia, el es el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo, no me importa como quedara- levanto sus manos y temblando le dijo- estas manos han matado a tanta gente, he estado sola toda mi vida- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- y él me enseño que puedo sentir, amar y acariciar milord, él fue el único que vio mas allá de mi, vio mi alma y me la enseño- paso saliva- si mis manos mataron y fueron capaz de soportan un peso como guardiana de la familia real,¿ no cree que pueda ser su fuerza de el, que pueda sostenerlo el resto de mi vida?, si Dios me lo deja con vida yo estaré dedicada él y seré sus piernas-

Dimitri no dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a decir alguna palabra. El solo la abrazo y lloro- gracias, mil gracias-mientras la cubría con sus manos, separo el abrazo y con las manos limpio su rostro de lagrimas- te prometo que no los dejare solos, si tu amas a Alexander con esa fuera Dios te bendiga niña, porque el también te ama así – le sonrió.

Candy no pudo más y se volvió alentar- tío ¿Cómo esta Albert? acaso-no pudo continuar. La tía abuela salía del shock y se acerco.

Arturo le dijo- perdió mucha sangre y su pulmón fue perforado-Candy cerró los ojos agradeciendo a Dios porque estaba con vida.

La tía abuela dijo- ¿podremos verlo, doctor?-

Arturo se giro a verla- los pasaran a sus cuartos, ¿alguien tendrá que pasar la noche con ellos?-

En automático Candy y Minrret hablaron-yo me quedare-

La tía abuela sabía que no era posible tratarla de convencerla, así que hablo seriamente- esta bien pero mañana iras a dormir cual amanezca Candy, no debes descuidarte, por algún tiempo serás tu el único pilar en tu familia y tus hijos aun te necesitan demasiado, no puedes también caer tu enferma y no admitiré un no por respuestas-

Ella asintió y dijo- mis hijos- sabía que era cierto lo que decía la tía abuela; ante todo el caos le había volado los pensamientos concentrándose en su esposo.

La tía abuela hablo claramente- están con Annie y Archie, están bien en la villa, el castillo es un caos y no hiba a permitir que se quedaran ahí, la villa esta resguardada por dos regimientos hasta saber que pasa-

Arturo se sintió más tranquilo y dijo-Candy podrán pasar a verlos todos pero solo los que se van aquedar podrán permanecer en las habitaciones-

Todos entendieron las indicaciones. Dimitri hablo con Minrret- para usted igual, la dejo pasar la noche pero por su estado no es conveniente que se quede más tiempo, al despuntar el alba vendré en persona para estar con él y usted pueda descansar, ¿le parece señora?- ella asintió.

De pronto Arturo se acerco a Candy y le dijo-¿sabes dónde está Mercy?-

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Dimitri- disculpe ¿usted conoce a la princesa?-

Arturo lo vio con una sonrisa- es mi prometida- el corazón de Dimitri se partió en mil pedazos, sabía que estaba comprometida; por dios estaba el casado pero porque le dolía tanto saber que el hombre que le salvo la vida a su primo era el mismo que amaba a la mujer que el amaba

El silencio reino por un minuto y Candy hablo rápidamente – está en el segundo piso con mi abuelo, en la habitación principal-

Angustiado hablo-¿sabes si la revisaron? – Angustiado dijo- tuve que dejarla para venir a tender los heridos en el hospital me preocupe mucho pero-movió su cabeza.

Candy le dijo- si tuvo un rosón en la pierna, estaba esperando junto a mi abuelo-

Suspiro –menos mal que los pudo encontrar tuve que dejarla sola porque me pidió que los buscara, la deje con una escolta-

Dimitri apretó sus manos pero el que recibió el golpe fue su corazón, por el sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y ese hombre que estaba enfrente de el amaba a esa mujer y podía ofrecerle una vida que el no.

De pronto una enfermera se acerco y le dijo- doctor disculpe, pero lo están esperado el quirófano su siguiente paciente-

Arturo hizo una mueca con la boca, quería más que nada ir a ver a Mercy en esos momentos pero el deber llamaba, se giro y vio a Candy-hija, por favor dile que iré a verla cuando termine por favor, como veras tenemos trabajo, ve antes de ir con Albert por favor-ella asintió-me disculpo pero tengo que regresar cualquier cosa estaré libre en dos horas- haciendo una caravana de despedida y dirigiéndose junto a la enfermera al quirófano para otra larga cirugía.

Al desaparecer tras esa puerta dos jóvenes enfermeras de manera muy respetuosa se acercaron y una dijo – los pacientes están en sus habitaciones por aquí por favor- extendiendo su mano-

Sin perder un minuto los cuatro siguieron a las enfermeras por un amplio y oscuro pasillos dos soldados a lado de la puerta del primer cuarto saludaron a Candy, la enfermera de pelo negro dijo- este es el cuarto del capitán-

Dimitri y Minrret asintieron mientras la enfermera abría la puerta ellos entraban.

Un doctor se acerco a las damas y dijo- majestad, el corregente se encuentra por aquí por favor-

Siguieron caminando por aquel pasillo unos metros más, de pronto una amplia puerta blanca estaba a su costado derecho a un metro antes de llegar una fila de soldados se cuadraban, Albert tenía mucha seguridad. La enfermera abrió las puertas de aquella habitación y la luz cegó por momentos a Candy. Lo que vio fue desgarrador el cuarto era blanco con una pequeña sala al fondo una cama de pedestales con cortinas de seda blanca. La luz era proporcionada por un fino candelabro.

Se acerco a pasos apresurados para poder acercarse a la cama. Tendido ahí estaba Albert parecía dormido pálido. Las sabanas finas parecían del mismo color de su piel. Se quedo estática observándolo a un acostado, con la mano temblando toco su frente y se sentó en la cama, como un susurro dijo tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas- tienes que vivir, Albert tienes que vivir por favor no me dejes sola- lloraba mientras la tía abuela observa desde los pies de la cama-por favor, por nuestros hijos, por todos debes de sobrevivir amor- beso el dorso de su mano, todo se quedo en silencio, estático y en calma. Mientras una enfermera le acercaba una silla y Candy tomaba asiento-

La tía abuela se acercaba del lado contrario y tomaba su frente con su mano, estaba fría, movió su cabeza y alzo su mirada a un crucifijo colgado en la cabecera-hermano, por favor aun no te lo lleves aun no-

En el cuarto de a lado Minrret corrió a la cama de Alexander y tomo su mano- despierta amor, por favor, no es bonito que juegues así, al bebe y a mí no nos gusta verte en esa cama, por favor despierta-mientras las lagrimas corrían como un rio de lagrimas.

Dimitri se coloco del lado contrario y lo vio detenidamente por unos minutos y dijo- vamos Alex tu puedes no debes morir en esta tierra que no es la tuya- mientras el sonido de el llanto de Minrret se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

Eduardo se encontraba en su escritorio revisando papeles de pronto el sonido de una puerta lo sobre salto- ¿Qué diablos pasa? No ven que estoy ocupado-sin despejar los ojos del escritorio, lanzo una figurilla del mismo.

Un hombre de edad mayor, un traje de color negro impecable y una mira fría como un tempano lo observo mientras se movía un poco para esquivar la figura, se acerco con paso firme – TERMINASTES ESTUPIDO MUCHACHO CON TUS TONTERIAS O TENGO QUE VERTE HACER MAS –

La cabeza de Eduardo se levanto inmediatamente y su color se torno pálido, su corazón se paralizo al igual con voz quebrada le dijo – padre, yoo-

El rey se acerco al escritorio antes que terminara la frase- Eduardo, ya he tenido suficiente de ti, te dije que partiríamos a Escocia y ¿tú qué haces?- su respiración era ruda- estupideces tras estupideces, el problema fue que tu madre siempre te ha mal criado y por eso eres un arrogante-

Salió de tras de su escritorio y se dirigió a su padre- padre solo quería terminar unas cosas-impaciente al reconocer el carácter enérgico de su padre y que no le convenía hacerle enojar, no era conveniente si suplan era quedarse con su trono.

Sin decir nada su padre soltó una cachetada y este apretó las manos mientras escuchaba- estúpido, por tu bien Eduardo espero que no sea yo quien termine de arreglar tus estupideces-

Retadoramente lo vio a los ojos-padre no comprendo. No sé porque tendrías que arreglar nada, puesto que no he hecho nada – soltó un poco de aire y se dio la vuelta, cerrando un portafolio- al igual que no entiendo ¿Por qué te importa lo que pase en ese lugar olvidado de dios?-

El rey giro rápidamente a Eduardo y lo vio a los ojos con furia- ese lugar olvidado de Dios, es también parte del imperio que pretendes algún día reinar- movió la cabeza y sus gestos eran rudos-te explicare paraqué entiendas mejor, porque ese lugar es tan importante para mí; en primera son nuestra familia y debemos ayudarlos, en segunda- tenso sus rasgos de su cara – por tu bien espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver en los atentados contra ellos- Eduardo rio- no soy uno de tus estúpidos seguidores, se perfectamente ¿Quién eres y hasta donde puedes llegar?- el rostro de el también cambio- si se que tuviste algo que ver, te juro –

Eduardo lo reto con sus palabras a su padre –tienes cosas más importantes para pensar, la guerra terminara pronto y tu estas absorto en tus familiares escoceses, eso padre-sin quitarle la mirada- es perder el tiempo con cosas insignificantes-, cuando la repartición y el regreso de los soldados debería de apúrate mas que el hecho de una serie de eventos desafortunados de esos escoceses—soltó una carcajada- la muerte de un neonato y un tirador desquiciado-

Lo tomo por las solapas del saco y le dijo- niño estúpido, se que pronto se firmara el armisticio y hay mucho que hacer, pero para tu información un gobernante tiene que tener la mirado en todo; sino cuido a mi familia como podre cuidar a mi pueblo. El poder y la fortaleza del imperio Británico está en cuidar de todos los eslabones aunque sea muy pequeño- lo empujo-pero en tu cabeza solo-

Antes de caer pudo equilibrarse y le dijo – tengo cosas más grandes, unificar el imperio y no perder el tiempo con estupideces escocesas-

El volvió a mover la cabeza sabia que todo esto era lo mismo de siempre, su hijo estaba inmerso en su mundo sin voltear mas allá; dudo en hacerlo heredero pero no quería seguir peleando con su esposa, al final accedió. Pero el carácter de su primogénito siempre fue muy dudoso para él, la fiesta, los secretos y las mujeres o por lo menos sus amoríos, trajeron tanta duda a su nombramiento. Suspiro, tenia guardias que lo cuidaban y reportaban todo, pero con el tiempo ellos compro y ahora eran parte de sus hombres.

Disgustado y frustrado por actitud solo dijo- partimos a Escocia y no me importa lo que digas iras- fijo su mirada y le dijo- te enseñare como ser un buen gobernante, así sea lo último que haga, me oyes- se dio la media vuelta y salió.

Eduardo estaba enfurecido, tiro todo sobre su escritorio y grito- Henry, maldición, ven acá-

Detrás de su enorme librero salió un hombre vestido de un traje café, su cara era fría y sin mostrar un solo gesto –milord a sus órdenes-

La mirada de Eduardo era de un enorme enojo-maldita sea, dime que tus hombres pudieron matar a Darcy, no quiero problemas cuando mi padre llegue a Escocia, nada debe involucrarme con las idioteces de esa mujer-

Aquel hombre guardo silencio y dijo- si milord, Ladie Darcy a muerto- dijo fríamente

Este suspiro y tranquilizo su mente, sonrió- me alegro-levanto su mano derecha para indicarle que se retirara- lárgate, tengo que irme a Escocia-

Henry salió inmediatamente de la habitación, afuera un hombre entre las sombra lo abordo-¿se lo creyó?- el asintió y aquel hombre sonrió- bien hecho, no podemos dejarlo seguir con esta farsa, alguien tiene que darle una lección- retirándose de aquella habitación tras un largo pasillo oscuro.

Las últimas cortas estaban en la mesa, una última jugada para destapar una gran mano de póker. Todos estaban en su ubicación; nadie pensó que el fin de la pesadilla terminaría con una pesadilla mas grande. Sin duda después de una gran tormenta llega la paz; ahora solo hay que esperar la tormenta y ver quien sobrevivirá a ella.


	61. Chapter 61 CRUDA REALIDAD PARTE 1

CAPITULO 61

CRUDA REALIDAD PARTE 1

El jardín del hospital estaba cubierto de la noche y una figura de una mujer enfundada de una capa de color oscuro cruzaba por los corredores de aquel lugar, tenuemente iluminados por faroles, el sonido de un par de tacones y esa figura que se aproximaba hizo voltear el rostro de Dimitri, se había quedado pensando por un momento viendo a la nada sobre todas las cosas que debía hacer y dando una pequeña plegaria en solitario por suprimo.

A unos escasos metros de distancia, esa figura que hiba caminando tuvo un ligero tropezón y el se acerco para auxiliarla antes de que cayera. La sorpresa fue notoria cuando sus ojos vieron de quien se trataba. Una sorprendida y apenada Mercy lo observaba duraron tan solo un par de segundos cuando deshicieron de inmediato el abrazo y ella trato de componerse el vestido tratando de esquivar la mirada.

Dimitri sonrió discretamente- disculpe miladie, mi atrevimiento pero-

Mercy trago saliva al ponerse de pie y le dijo serenamente- creo que el destino nos hace que nos encontremos verdad-

El respondió con una sonrisa y colocándose a su lado- me temo que si, permítame ayudarla a llegar a donde se dirige- extendió su mano para que la tomara- aun no se encuentra bien como para andar sola deambulando por este hospital debería esta recostada-

Mercy tomo el brazo de Dimitri y comenzó la caminata, soltando una risa- milord, creo que no me conoce bien- el giro su cabeza para observarla deteniendo la marcha- un pequeño rosón no es nada, he sufrido cosas peores y sigo viva- lo miro fijamente- subestima a las mujeres escocesas, a demás mi diligencia era de suma importancia y –

La plática fue interrumpida por un –lo siento- en un tono suave y lleno de dolor por parte de Dimitri.

Mercy desconcertada dijo rápidamente-¿Qué dijo milord?-

Dimitri respondió rápido tomando sus manos entre las suyas- que siento mucho no haber estado ahí cuando le sucedieron esas cosas para poder evitarlas-Mercy se quedo sin palabras por la reacción de Dimitri-si yo la hubiera conocido en aquel momento, no permitiría que un bello ángel fuera lastimado, por lo tanto siento mucho no haberla conocido-ella permanecía en silencio escuchándolo y perdiéndose en aquella mirada de dolor extraño por su parte- de hecho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y ahora no tendría que hacer esto-girando su cabeza para que los dos voltearan a ver como Arturo corría por aquel pasillo para encontrarla, suspiro y dijo-entregarla a un buen hombre, en vez de llevarla conmigo-

Arturo casi sin aire se acerco a ellos y vio a Mercy que aun tenía sus manos entre las de Dimitri- amor ¿estas bien?- recuperando el aire mientras ella soltaba las manos de Dimitri- disculpa me pero hasta ahora pude venir a verte hubo muchos heridos y yo- el no se había percatado de Dimitri pues su mirada estuvo fija en ella desde que la vio atravesar por aquella ventana, tardo mucho mientras salía del ala del hospital para llegar al jardín y encontrarla. Vio que aquel hombre permanecía estático viéndola, reconoció que era Rey de Irlanda e hizo una venia- milord mil gracias por ayudar a mi prometida, vi cuando tropezó y pensé que había caída, le agradezco en alma-tomo la mano derecha de Dimitri.

Dimitri sonrió y con la diplomacia de un Rey dijo- descuide doctor lo menos que podía era ayudar a su amada, después de que salvo a mi primo-inclino su cabeza despidiéndose de Mercy con una reverencia- ya que está en buenas manos princesa la dejo- ella asintió- es un placer saber que goza de buena salud, mil disculpas- Dimitri se giro y había dado unos pasos cuando la voz de Mercy lo hizo girar.

Mercy no daba crédito a todo lo que había pasado, pero una cosa era cierta ella era la prometida de un gran hombre aunque la persona que estaba frente de ella, la había enamorado, ambos no podían prometerse, la verdad era que habían llegado muy tarde a la vida de ambos- gracias, milord le agradezco su ayuda- el solo inclino la cabeza y se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Arturo la abrazo fuerte y ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Arturo la dejo que lo hiciera mientras besaba con ternura su cabeza y la sostenía delicadamente- amor, lo siento prometo nunca dejarte ir, no llores si quieres no atenderé nunca nadie mas pero-

Mercy movió su cabeza y deshizo el abrazo para regalarle una sonría y toco su mejilla con su mano-no amor, no lloro por eso-la cara de intrigado y la forma delicada de limpiar sus lagrimas, la hizo que lo besara mientras ella abrazaba-te amo amormío, te amo, solo necesitaba verte a mi lado, estoy feliz por que estés aquí-

Arturo sonreía feliz prometiéndose que pasaría más tiempo con ella, la emergencia estaba arreglada y los pacientes podían ser atendidos por los demás médicos, sin pensarlo toma a su bella novia y la cargo entre sus brazos, ella recargos su cabeza en su pecho y suspiro- vamos amor te llevaré cargada a donde hiba, prometo que no me despegare de ti nunca hasta pagar mi deuda por haberte dejado sola-

Mercy lloraba como una niña y le dijo-pero tus pacientes-

El movió la cabeza-no hay nadie mas importante que tu por ahora, hasta que duermas y haya revisado tu herida iré a ver a William y Alexander, de ahí en mas no atenderé a nadie hasta que estés bien tu, te prometo amor que esta vez no te dejare sola por tanto tiempo-

Mercy lo abrazo y le dijo- voy con mi abuelo, amor-

Arturo asintió y besos en la frente- está bien amor, pero deja de llorar por favor o no podre tener cara para volverte a ver, discúlpame, mil veces discúlpame amor mío – mientras se perdían los dos en aquel pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de Lord Armando.

Un carruaje esperaba en la entrada del hospital y Dimitri subió a él, un hombre vestido de negro lo esperaba, tomo asiento y el hombre hablo- milord, ya tenemos indicios de quien orquesto esto- los ojos fijos de Dimitri lo hicieron estremecer al hombre que llevaba un folder con papeles selo dio- majestad esto no le va gustar-

Dimitri arrebato el sobre y lo empezó a leer- maldita sea, no pensé que ese bastardo tendría valor para meterse conmigo- el carruaje pasaba por unas rejas que daban al jardín donde había dejado a ese par, giro para ver la escena de como llevaba Arturo a Mercy, soltó un suspiro y dijo suavemente- es lo mejor amor mío, llegue demasiado tarde a ti, espero que mi próxima vida te encuentre antes que él- se feliz amor mío, se feliz-

El guardia que lo acompañaba le dijo-perdón milord ¿decía algo?-

Dimitri se giro y le dijo – vamos a la villa esto hay que planearlo bien, ningún estúpido dañara a mi familia sin recibir un castigo- el guardia asintió – a la villa y de prisa- grito Dimitri, el carruaje volaba por las calles solitaria de Edimburgo.

En la torre del castillo de la milla un interrogatorio seguía, una mujer esperaba afuera de la sala desde hace mas de dos horas; entre sus manos un rosario, con el cual rezaba para tratar de no escuchar los murmullos de aquella habitación. De pronto se abrió la puerta sobre saltando a la pobre mujer, de ella salió un hombre acomodándose el saco y se sorprendió se acerco a ver aquella mujer ahí y se acerco mientras ella permanecía quieta.

Con paso firme se acerco y la observo- señora mía, no es lugar para que una dama como usted este- su cara se torno seria- ¿Qué pudo llevarla a estar aquí?-

La mujer trago saliva y dijo con angustia-mi niña, milord mi niña está detenida aquí y –

El duque de Granchester tomo su mano y comenzó a tirar de ella para que caminara- venga por aquí por favor- fue lo único que dijo.

Después de caminar por unos minutos abrió una puerta y entrando a una oficina sencilla, con un par de sillas de madera y una mesa con algunos documentos, la habitación no tenia ventanas y al fondo un gran librero. De una forma cortes saco la silla de madera y la invito a sentarse con un ademan, prosiguió arrastrarla otra silla para sentarse enfrente de ella, la mujer se retiro la capa dejando ver su rostro blanquecino y con rastros de lagrimas.

El duque suspiro-mi querida reina, si su esposo sabe que se encuentra en este lugar tendrá problemas miladie.-

La mujer afligida tomo por sorpresa las manos del duque y le dijo en un tono devastador-milord estoy consciente de eso pero- lo miro a los ojos llenos de lagrimas-usted tiene hijos- el asintió- entonces comprenderá el porque estoy aquí diga me por favor la situación de Darcy-

El duque zafo el agarre y la miro fijamente- señora, la situación de Darcy es muy delicada, el mismo Rey está enterado y el vendrá mañana para hablar con ella- la mujer sonrió y el duque movió la cabeza- ella es la responsable directa del atentado, la hemos encontrado con la arma y después del interrogatorio ha confirmado que planeo todo para matar a su primo señora-

Aquella mujer sitio un frio sepulcral, bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos pidiendo un poco de espacio para entender todo lo que escucho, puesto que ella misma la había criado y no entendía lo que paso con ella ¿que habría pasado por la mente hacer esta horrible acción? Se preguntaba en silencio tratando de darle un sentido coherente.

Ante la congoja de aquella mujer dijo el duque- señora, me temo que no hay nada que hacer por ella, solo queda denuncie a la persona que la ayudo, pero- guardo un minuto y los ojos de la reina lo vieron fijamente- no quiere hablar, eso-

La reina interrumpió- la condenara a ella sola ¿verdad?- el asintió, la reina se levanto de golpe y también con ella el duque- si consigo pruebas de que alguien más estuvo detrás del atentando ¿podría ayudarla?- esperaba que pudiera.

El duque levanto su mirada y camino un poco tratando de pensar cómo ayudarla- tal vez puede haber una salida para ella pero-

La reina lo vio a los ojos acercándose a el- le aseguro milord que las pruebas las tendrá aquí temprano cuando llegue el Rey de Inglaterra, solo prometa me que la ayudara por favor-

El duque asintió- tal vez la solución que pienso no le agradara señora-

La reina se aproximo a la puerta para abrirla- todo será mejor al castigo que viene si ella es culpada sola- abrió la puerta y se giro antes de salir- todo es mejor que la muerte milord, usted sabe bien que es el único fin que tendrá mi niña si es condenada sola- salió de la habitación.

El duque de Granchester dijo- le ayudare mi señora-movió la cabeza- solo espero que su majestad acceda porque la confesión de Darcy, sin duda hará que caiga una cabeza- suspiro- solo espero que no sea la de ella para ocultar una más grande-

En la habitación del hospital una mujer estaba hincada a lado de la cama de su esposo orando a Dios por un milagro, solo pedía día eso un milagro después de perder a su hijo no quería perderlo. La noche se volvía mas fría y oscura, Candy tenía sus manos juntas orando cuando el leve sonido de unos quejidos la hizo alarmarse. De inmediato se levanto para tocar con su mano temblorosa la frente de su esposo. Movió la cabeza y se retiro para mojar un paño de lino blanco para poder secar el sudor de su frente, se sentó de lado, dejando el paño un momento para bajar. Al cabo de un rato viendo como estaba inquieto su marido se hiba a levantar para poner un nuevo lienzo y la mano de el tomo la suya con fuerza.

Ella sujeto su mano entre las suyas- Berth, amor por favor sopórtalo, te prometo que pasa y estarás pronto de pie, por favor tienes que vivir por nosotros tu familia amor- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras esas manos que lo sostenían temblaban junto a su voz y su cuerpo se estremecía sintiendo su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, al verlo en cama, sudoroso y ardiendo en fiebre, sintió una impotencia tan grande por no poder ayudarlo y solo orar por un milagro.

En la cama Albert estaba inquieto, la temperatura y el sudor eran muchos. Su respiración ruda y rápida la preocupaba; como enfermera sabía que si podía pasar esas crisis estaría bien como esposa rogaba altísimo que no se lo llevara, pero solo quedaba esperar al alba y confiar en él. Pero el sudor y su agitación aumentaban; sus labios resecos por la fiebre llamaron su atención y lo quiso tocar pecho con su mano temblando, para calmarlo que supiera que estaba a su lado para pasar esta prueba. Cuando un murmullo salía de su boca y ella acerco su oído para escuchar.

Sus labios se abrieron para decir- Candy, por favor no te vayas de mi, perdóname amor mío-mientras con sus ojos cerrados movía su cabeza rudamente como si estuviera soñando una pesadilla interminable.

Ella se aproximo mas abrazándolo –Berth, estoy aquí despierta amor, por amor de Dios vuelve con nosotros abre tus ojos para que sepa que estarás bien y con nosotros- dijo con angustia mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas al verlo así y su cabeza recorrían miles de miedos y temores de perderlo; ¿Cuántos pacientes había atendido con delirios? Muchos salvaban la vida pero otros no pudieron nunca salir de ellos.

Sus ojos se entre abrieron un instante y se fijaron en ella-perdóname por favor-su aliento se entre cortaba mientras sus mejillas estaba rojas, su pecho bajaba y subía-juro ante Dios que nos mira y que pronto estaré ante él; que estoy arrepentido de haber caído en su juego; eres el amor de mi vida Candy mi único amor- respiro profundo tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones mientras sus ojos lloraban al verla- perdóname pequeña me llevare conmigo el dolor de la perdida de nuestro hijo a causa de mi falta. Pero permíteme por lo menos tener la paz de saberme perdonado por ti- su mano acaricio su mejilla derecha y trato de sonreír ante su mirada- se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada- ella movía la cabeza en negación implorando con sus ojos que no siguiera y guardara fuerzas para pelear pero su voz no pudo emitir ningún sonido, el cerro los ojos por un momento y dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia- cuida a los niños y cuida de ti amor, rogare desde el cielo por tu perdón-estas palabras se escaparon de el como un aliento premonitorio de muerte mientras la luz de sus ojos se resguardaba entre sus parpados cansados.

Candy sintió una opresión en su pecho que taladro su alma y ante la desesperación grito-Albert no te vayas por favor; te perdono amor pero no me dejes, no te vayas de mi lado, no tu- alzo su cara al cielo oscuro de la noche, desgarrando el velo de la noche con su grito estremecedor- Dios por piedad, no me lo quites el también no por favor- mientras sus lagrimas rodaban y su alma lloraba sangre al ver como su amado caí victima de la fiebre elevada

De pronto las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron sin inmutarla; dejando entrar a su padre seguido de una enfermera y un doctor. Se acerco a su hija con pasos lentos y su mirada fija en ella y le hablo dulcemente- hija mía- Candy se giro con su rostro bañado de lagrimas y vio a su padre estirando su mano- déjalo descansar, ven pequeña el doctor lo revisara- sin ánimos y ante las palabras de su padre se retiro del lugar junto a su esposo y fue recibida por los brazos consoladores de su padre

Ella miro fijamente como aquel galeno con su enfermera revisaban a su esposo con calma y a conciencia- por favor no lo deje morir-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca y su corazón desesperado.

El médico lo reviso por largos minutos que parecieron horas para ella; el se giro para verla- miladie, sigue la fiebre alta pero su esposo se encuentra estable solo hay que esperar- se cuadro mientras su voz trataba de consolarla.

Su padre la sostenía en brazos mientras escuchaba atentamente de pronto un suspiro profundo llamo su atención y se giro a verlo—hija se que no es el momento pero tenemos que hablar-

Cerro sus ojos- padre, por ahora no tengo cabeza- tratando de evitar cualquier situación que no fuera relacionada con su familia directamente, no quería saber de política o de intrigas

Lord André trago saliva y la miro fijamente- lo se Candy pero tenemos que encontrar al culpable de todo esto-su mirada estaba llena de rabia y apretaba sus puños- se que William es tu prioridad, pero también debemos de velar por la seguridad de los niños, el clan y nuestra gente recuerda que al final del día aun eres la regente de esta nación. Sé que es duro pero- el silencio reino por unos minutos.

Candy medito por un momento-lo sé padre, solo quería ser yo y solamente yo, no una regente- sonrió burlonamente-pense que podría ser como cualquier mujer que vela por su esposo enfermo y una madre que hiba enterrar a su hijo, pasar su duelo y velar por sus hijos- trago saliva y empuño sus manos-pero solo fue un bello sueño ¿verdad papa?- el solo suspiro, moviendo su aveza en negación.

Se miraron a los ojos y el solo pudo decir-lo siento tanto mi niña yo hubiera dado lo que fuera porque no llevaras esta carga pero – apretó sus manos – el peso de un pueblo recae en nuestro clan y es la maldición que llevamos ahora también te ha alcanzado mi niña- frunció el ceño de impotencia

Ella bajo la mirada, tomo de las manos a su padre y dijo- lo se padre y la acepto no como una maldición sino como un deber- suspiro-solo que quería sentir un poco de libertad, pero dime que sucede, se que hay una prisionera en los calabozos ¿verdad?- el asintió soltó un suspiro- por favor tráeme todo los revisare, si ya ha confesado-Lord André hiba hablar y ella se adelanto- solo quiero verlo despertar y la mañana casi aparece, dame ese tiempo solo hasta el alba- el asintió-¿mi abuelo como esta?-

André aclaro su garganta y dijo- bien hija se está recuperando pero la prisionera no ha querido hablar, solo hablara contigo- ella movió la cabeza- y descuida vendré por ti antes de que llegue tu tío para que puedas cuidar a tu esposo-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par- ¿el rey de Inglaterra?- su cara fue de desconcierto tota- mi tío ¿vendrá?-

André asintió – si, está preocupado por esta situación ha decidido el mismo venir ¿Qué está pasando?-

Candy movió la cabeza- esto debe ser más complicado de lo que parece, para que mi tío haya venido estando en negociaciones para la paz a punto de finalizar-su mirada se quedo sumida en un lugar al vacio tratando de pensar en la decisión que llevo atraer al rey de Inglaterra a Escocia en un momento crucial como este- seguro el culpable no solo atenta contra Escocia, padre si no también en contra de mi tío-

André movió la cabeza afirmando- me temo que hay hilos más profundos como lo mencionas hijas pero ese misterio es muy grande, las únicas que tiene las respuestas a todo esto son las prisioneras-

Candy respondió rápidamente- ¿dos prisioneras?- se desconcertó-entonces fue una mujer la que hizo el atentando, padre- el asintió, ella no daba crédito de como una mujer podía tener tanto odio para lastimar a tantas personas.

André hablo con firmeza- la mujer que orquesto esto fue-guardo un poco de silencio-Lady Gordon, es la persona que esta en los calabozos ahora- sus miradas se fijaron el uno en otro ha dicho que solo hablara contigo – frunció el ceño-pero ha pedido hablar contigo en privado y solo contigo-

Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa- ¿solo a mi me dira todo?- su tono era de desconfianza mientras su padre asentía.

André trago saliva- si hija- aun dudoso- aunque no seque quiere decirte si ha confesado todo- ella meditaba las palabras de su padre todo era muy confuso y le intrigaba que estaba pasado en realidad.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, si mas no recordaba era la esposa de Alexander ¿pero que ganaría con hacerle daño a su familia? Movió la cabeza y bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar una lógica- ha confesado- su padre asintió, pero ¿Cómo una mujer como ella pudo orquestar un acto así? agito su cabeza en negación y por las heridas de Albert no fueron hechas por fuego cruzado. Ella no sabía mucho de eso pero el atentado pareció ser hacia ellos y no hacia la capitana- ¿ella hizo todo sola?-intrigada

André la miro a los ojos y hablo seriamente- ella confeso pero- ahora fue su turno de dudar.

Candy se exalto- ¿pero qué padre?-

El frunció el ceño- todo fue muy elaborado para hacerlo sola, tuvo que tener ayuda-

El silencio reino por un momento en la habitación – también pienso asi padre- camino a la cama de Albert se sentó, limpio su frente del sudor y se dirigió a la palangana de agua fría para volver a sumergirla y colocarla en su frente, tomo su mano y se sentó junto a el mientras su padre la miraba fijamente.

Después de un rato observándola se quedo en silencio hablo con firmeza-hija ¿Qué piensas?-

Levanto su mirada para verlo – en muchas cosas padre, por ahora cuidare a mi esposo y al amanecer lo demás- se giro a ver a su Albert- por favor descansa y ve con mis hijos están en la villa de los Andrew padre, esperare por usted y veremos quien estuvo detrás de esto-

André asintió y se acerco, hablo dulcemente- espero que William este mejor en la mañana, es joven y fuerte, un escocés de sangre pura te aseguro que hace falta más que unas heridas de balas para matar a un hombre escoses – toco el hombro de su hija y este la miro- el muere por tristeza en su corazón y no por las heridas; solo Dios y tu pueden darle paz a la alma de este pobre infeliz que cayó en desgracia. Pero esa paz solo la puede recibir si tu consideras de corazón y alma que lo merece hija sino será en vano que se la des- beso su frente-¿cualquier cosa manda a un guardia por mi está bien?- ella asintió, giro su mirada y medito de las palabras dichas por su padre ¿podría perdonarlo de corazón?.

Las pasos de André resonaron en la habitación mientras se acercaba a la puerta, hablo en voz alta para que ella escuchara- la respuesta hace mucho la sabes, solo se consiente de ella dice la con el alma en mano para que el despierte de su sueño hija mía y tu de tu pesadilla- cerró la puerta dejándola con sus pensamientos, la imagen de su hija al lado de su esposo atendiéndolo con tanta ternura que acongojaba al mas frio corazón. Sus pasos eran cortosy pesados, una lagrima broto de su mejilla al recordar como su amada esposa no solo le habia dejado una hija sino en ella reencarno su noble corazón, se detuvo en una amplia ventana miro las estrellas y dijo como una plegaria-¿Cuánto más falta amor?- diciendo una plegaria dolorosa -¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar tu ausencia? Solo Dios sabe cuando mi castigo sea levantado y cierre mis ojos para siempre y despierten tus brazos amada esposa; solo Dios sabe cuánto más- suspiro y siguió caminando perdiéndose en la noche espesa.

El alba despuntaba en Edimburgo, un tren se aproximaba a toda máquina y sus pasajeros estaban en silencio, volteaban por las ventas viendo que la ciudad les daba la bienvenida. Un rey cerraba sus ojos rogando a Dios que sus peores temores no fueran realidad y abriéndolos para ver como su heredero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y con una tranquilidad que estremecía su alma.

Unos pequeños que despertaban para ver la cara de amor de sus tíos esperándolos en la enorme mesa de la casa de su abuela, sin pensar mas allá de ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Hermosa inocencia que no trae preocupaciones a las almas puras, solo paz. Corriendo a sujetarse a los pies cansados de su abuelo que los recibía con una sonrisa y miraba fijamente a Archie preguntándose con la mirada si todo seguía tranquilo como cuando llego aquella noche.

En una habitación del hospital un viejo y cansado hombre estaba despierto mirando como los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, girándose para ver la cara de su nieta que entraba del brazo de su prometido mientras se despedía dejándola a su lado para ir a revisar a sus pacientes, y con sus miradas le decía que su plan estaba en pie.

En otra una mujer recomponía su postura después de haber pasado una noche completa velando la cama de un moribundo y mezclando sus lágrimas con rezos a un Dios omnipotente al cual debía más que su vida, pero no era digna siquiera de postrarse a su sombra, sus manos manchadas de sangre y una ofensa a sus mandamiento. Pero recordó la gracia del perdón y junto el valor para hacerlo. Pidiendo clemencia y piedad, no para ella si no para el amor de su vida que estaba en aquella cama postrado.

Alexander seguía dormido en aquella cama de pronto como si la luz que entraba por la ventana lo incitaba abrir sus ojos, lo hizo. La cabeza le dolía mucho y se esforzó para poder abrir los ojos, permaneció quieto por un instante tratado de saber ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Como fotos pasadas rápidamente revivió los sucesos del tiroteo, giro la cabeza angustiado y se encontró con la mirada baña en lágrimas de su amada-Minrret- dijo entre cortado. Ella se levanto rápidamente se dirigió hasta el- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso amor?- aun confundido tratando de recordar todo.

Ella junto todas las fuerzas que pudo y dijo- en el hospital Alexander te hirieron ayer y – el llanto comenzó a fluir por sus ojos, el solo acaricio su mejilla- gracias a Dios estas vivo, estás vivo amor- se lanzo abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

Alexander sonrió y acaricio su pelo mientras se recostaba en su pecho- calma, amor-ella levanto su rostro para revisar que estaba bien- tonta aun si la muerte viniera por mí no podría acompañarla sino estas a mi lado-ella lo beso.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrieron dejando entrar a un Dimitri cansado, Minrret inmediatamente se retiro con la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa muy grande. Alexander lo vio y le dijo- se suponía que el herido era yo primo ¿Qué te paso?- algo raro sintió al quererse acomodar en la cama, pero no le dio importancia al ver que su primo se acerco a el rápidamente.

Dimitri inclino su cabeza para saludar a Minrret y se sentó en la cama de Alexander- todo, mi primo y mi mejor oficial fue herido ¿eso es más preocupante que todo lo que paso?-

Alexander sonrió- calma hombre unas balas no podrían matarme y menos cuando alguien me ordeno no morir en tierra ajena- Dimitri le regreso la sonrisa un poco forzada- espero a mi hijo y no permitiría que una hermosa mujer fuera viuda tan pronto no sería de caballeros ¿no lo crees?- lo dijo en tono de broma pero vio que su primo se mantenía serio-dime ¿Qué pasa? Supieron ¿Quién orquesto esto?-

Dimitri tomo aire- si y no te va a gustar saberlo Alexander-

Las miradas fijas de ambos fueron como una flecha para Minrret, ella sabía perfectamente ¿Quién fue? En la noche había recibido los informes, ella guardo silencio-dime Dimitri ¿Quién fue?-

El tenso su cuerpo y dijo las palabras más secamente y directas que pudo- Darcy, Alexander fue Darcy-

En ese momento la rabia y la frustración se apodero de el. Quería verla que le dijera en su cara ¿Por qué había lastimado a tanta gente?, el sabia que tenia odio y dolor pero ¿acaso el no le hizo daño? Solo el ¿Por qué arremetió contra gente inocente? Tenía que verla. Fue entonces que intento levantarse de esa cama y su rostro se volvió lleno de preocupación y de miedo grito Dimitri no puedo mover mis piernas- se aferro al saco de su primo mientras este volteo el rostro y el gritaba horrorizado viendo a Minrret lloraba desconsolada- Minrret, no puedo mover las pierna no puedo- los grito serán desconsoladores y desgarradores.

Nadie dijo algo solo se limitaron a ver la cara de horror de aquel joven postrado en la cama una cara de angustia e impotencia-maldita sea mis piernas no se mueven, ¿Qué me paso, por Dios?

Los gritos se escucharon por el pasillo estremeciendo a todos los que escucharon. En la habitación de Candy era otro espectáculo el alba llego pero Albert no había despertado su coma seguía y Arturo lo revisaba con desesperación ante la mirada atónita de ella-¿Cómo esta tío? por amor a Dios dígame ¿como esta?-

Arturo no emitía palabra alguna solo movió la cabeza mientras Candy se abalanzaba sobre Albert- por favor despierta, despierta por favor, te juro que te perdono por todo Albert. El dolor fue mucho y también nublo mi mente pero nunca deje de amarte eres mi vida y mi fortaleza- lloraba amargamente.

De pronto el cuerpo de Albert comenzó a convulsionarse de una forma brusca soltándose de sus abrazos de ella cayó en pánico junto a su tío- enfermeras –grito con todas sus fuerzas- el paciente está cayendo en paro dense prisa-

Candy quito a su tío y sostuvo a Albert por los hombros- no te vaya William Albert Andrew no te vayas, tu no – lo vio pálido y sintió como el frio de su cuerpo se extendía- te amo, te amo amormío y te perdono, pero no te vayas de mi lado-

Las enfermeras corrían por la habitación ante una seña de Arturo trataron de quitar a Candy para atender a Albert de pronto paso algo inesperado. Algo que nadie imaginó nunca.

ESTE CAPITULO LO QUIERO DEDICAR A UNA GRAN AMIGA MIA QUE TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD Y GUSTO DE CONOCER ESTAS VACACIONES, UNA GRAN PERSONA. DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERANDO QUE LE GUSTE A MI QUERIDA AMIGA SILVIA TQM.

CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN UNA ABRAZO FUERTE PARA TODAS ESPÉRO LO DISFRUTEN


	62. Chapter 62 CRUDA REALIDAD PARTE 2

CAPITULO 62

CRUDA REALIDAD PARTE 2

Albert estaba despertando o al menos eso pensaba, no podía abrí sus ojos y trataba de entender que estaba pasando. Hace unos minutos todo era un caos, el sonido balas, gritos y dolor era envolvente. Ahora solo había calma y silencio, la suavidad de la calma donde estaba lo intrigaba pues el juraba que sintió la frialdad del piso al caer. ¿A caso todo eso había sido un sueño?

El cansancio que tenía lo forzaba a dormir pero una imagen vino a su mente. Una imagen de una rubia pecosa que lloraba amargamente lo hizo mantenerse despierto y no caer dormido de nuevo. En su mente grito con todas sus fuerzas su nombre para que lo viera pero todo fue en vano ella lloraba y se alejaba. Esta tristeza y desesperación lo hizo abrir los pesados ojos que tenía. Solo para dar se cuenta que estaba en un prado en medio de nada, aun era de noche y la neblina escocesa lo rodeaba, no tenia frio, ni sintió miedo, estaba desconcertando por saber ¿Dónde estaba?. Decidió levantarse, tenía que salir de ahí y buscar a Candy- Candy-suspiro y dijo aquel nombre que le producía dolor- debo encontrarte y saber ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué está bien? Mis hijos por dios ¿estará bien?-

Empezó a caminar por aquel claro, la neblina se hacía más espesa conforme caminaba, de pronto la silueta de una joven sentada en una banca llamo su atención. Conforme se acercaba a ella la neblina se disipaba y podía ver claramente la figura borrosa de una joven de cabello largo y vestido blanco se observaba perfectamente sentada en un banca de fierro. Viendo profundamente al horizonte con cautela se acerco a ella para tocar su hombro. Tal vez ella podría orientarlo para salir de ese extraño lugar. Aunque le pareció extraño encontrar a una joven a esas horas de la mañana, pues el podía asegurar por su experiencia que el alba estaba cerca, se armo de valor para acercarse.

Estaba a punto de tocar su hombro cuando la joven se giro para verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al descubrir que aquella joven era alguien familiar. Su pelo dorado y liso, sus ojos verdes llenos de paz y de amor lo observaban detenidamente, trago saliva al no poder dar crédito de lo que veía, la joven sonrió y el hablo-Rose ¿eres tu Rose?- ella asintió mientras el extendía su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y abrazarla, como un niño lloro en su hombro cuando la abrazo- hermanita, mi querida hermanita cuanto te extraño me has hecho tanta falta, Rose, tanta falta- su voz se quebraba al pronunciar estas palabras y su corazón se estremecía por la calidez del cuerpo de ella.

Era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto, solo quería estar ahí con ella y no dejarla nunca. La joven deshizo el abrazo y limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de su hermano de sus mejillas y lo vio a los ojos fijamente-lo sé Berth- soltó un suspiro del alma – no llores por favor nunca he podido resistir verte llorar pequeño- el asintió y volvió abrazar a su hermana.

De pronto como una cubetada de agua fría se dio cuenta de la situación y deshizo el abrazo para verla a los ojos con miedo-Rose ¿estoy acaso muerto?- dijo temeroso.

Ella lo vio y hablo –aun no Berth, aun no es tu hora- tomo su mano y se coloco a lado suyo- estas en un limbo; las heridas que tienes son graves y tu cuerpo está luchando por mantenerte vivo- viendo al horizonte.

Albert cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada-Rose, sabes cometí un error muy gran con Candy –

Rose no dejo que terminara y lo invito asentarse en aquella blanca, recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y tranquilamente hablo-lo sé Berth, aunque he muerto no he dejado de estar a tu lado en cada paso quedas, hice una promesa de cuidarte y la estoy cumpliendo, se que fallaste y también que no has hecho nada para componer eso-

Albert trago saliva y bajo su mirada – pensé que eras tú y me deje guiar por mis sentimientos de protección pero – movió en negación la cabeza- caí como un tonto en la trampa y ahora perdí mucho, mi esposa, mis hijos y tal vez mi alma en ello-

Rose afirmo con la cabeza y Albert la miro fijamente- la culpa te mata ¿verdad?- el asintió- pedí el favor de verte aquí por unos instante porque no quiero verte sufrir, ni que pierdas todo lo que has hecho en tu vida hermanito-

Albert lloro- no sé como componer lo, Rose, no se quehacer, estoy cansado muy cansado-

Rose se levanto y tomo las manos de Albert entre las suyas, el se levanto y se quedaron viendo fijamente – William Albert Andrew un escocés no huye de sus problemas, los enfrenta y si es necesario para resolverlos se traga su orgullo y se arma de valor y pide perdón ,¿Por qué quieres huir William?¿acaso no aprendiste nada?- dijo en un tono triste- no crie aun cobarde, sino hombre que reconoce sus errores y encuentra la solución para ellos, sale con la cara en alto siempre-esta frase toco fibras muy profundas en él – levanta la cara y ganarte el amor de tu esposa de nuevo y su confianza-

Albert trago saliva-no sé, si ella me perdone Rose la falta fue muy grave- cabizbajo.

Rose lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho y lo reto con la mirada- aun no has muerto tonto ahora tienes una familia debes luchar por ellos. Recuerda el perdón te dará una oportunidad pero si la tomas o no, dependerá de ti. Un segundo para perder todo y una vida para tratar de recuperarlo abre tu corazón para que ella veo lo que esta ahí-la mirada de Albert cambio a una de esperanza, fue el turno de Rose para bajarla cara por un instante- el bebe no estará solo aquí, te prometo que lo cuidare pero no debes permanecer más tiempo aquí- suspiro y se giro a ver al horizonte-cuando ese sol salgo por la colina deberás regresar-

Albert movio la cabeza y desesperado dijo- no un poco mas por favor, tengo tantas cosas que decirte – la tomo por los brazos y sus ojos bañados de lagrimas grito- discúlpame hermana por no haber cuidado de Anthony, perdóname-

Rose movió la cabeza y sus lagrimas bañaron sus hermosos ojos verdes- tonto, el destino de mi hijo estaba escrito desde que nació, ahora está conmigo y estamos bien-tomo dulcemente su barbilla y le dijo- gracias por cuidarlo mientras no estuve a su lado pero ahora es tiempo que cuides de tus hijos y yo pagarte el favor con tu bebe que esta aquí, ve tranquilo hermano y se valiente, algún dio volveremos a vernos y no habrá despedidas-

En el horizonte los primeros rayos de sol se dejaban ver, Albert la abrazo fuertemente- te prometo que luchare y cuando sea mi turno vendré, te lo prometo Rose estarás orgullosa de mi-

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y como una madre cariñosa le dijo- siempre he estado orgullosa de ti pequeño Berth, siempre-conforme los rayos de luz se hacían mas evidentes la figura de su hermana desaparecía entre sus manos y un dolor profundo se establecía en su pecho y en su cabeza, de pronto aquella luz del alba lo cegó por completo.

Un dolor de cabeza fuertísimo le dio, intento abrir sus ojos pero estos eran muy pesados al igual que su cuerpo, un dolor profundo lo invadió y no lo dejaba moverse, pero antes de caer vencido por el dolor y el malestar. Entre abrió sus ojos pero su mirar era muy borroso.

El olor de un perfume a Rosas le dio fuerzas para soportar el dolor físico, junto toda las fuerzas que le quedaba; estiro su mano para atrapar esa conocida figura borrosa que estaba a su lado; logro atrapar la sedosa mano de su esposa, aferrándose a ella de una forma desesperada. No necesitaba abrir los ojos por completo para saber que Candy estaba ahí- Candy- susurro.

Ella quedo atónita cuando escucho suavemente su nombre, de inmediato tomo con sus dos manos la mano de Albert que la sostenía fuertemente y trataba de jalarla para que se acercara a su lado-Albert, Albert – lloraba mientras se acercaba temerosa a él – despertaste, dime por favor que estas bien-los presentes estaban perplejos. Temblando se acerco al ver como aquel moribundo lucha por ponerse sentar en aquella cama sin lograrlo y abría lentamente sus ojos, solo para verla como se acercaba a él llorando y temblando; sin poderlo creer y agradeciendo por dentro a Dios por ese milagro.

Albert ajusto su mirada y vio a Candy llorando, su mano temblorosa se acerco a su mejilla y la limpio, con voz casi apagada le dijo-no llores por favor ya no mas, estoy ya aquí-ella sonrió y asintió sin quitarle la mirada.

Arturo salió del estupor de verlo reaccionar después de esa convulsión que parecía ser el fin de su sobrino político; se acerco rápidamente para revisarlo, Albert giro su cabeza y trato de sonreírle ante la cara atónita del doctor, Candy también se giro a ver a su tío para que le confirmara que todo estaría bien y ya no estaba en peligro su esposo. Después de unos minutos Arturo vio a su sobrina y le dijo- aun tiene fiebre pero ha bajado consideradamente, si sigue así podrá pasarla crisis sin ningún problema, aunque sigue muy débil- Candy solo empezó a llorar.

Albert movió su cabeza y volvió hablar-por favor pequeña no llores; te prometo que estaré bien- no terminaba de hablar cuando sintió el calor de su esposa en su pecho y sonrió.

Candy no daba crédito del milagro que veía ella pensaba que después de esa convulsión tan fuerte seria mas difícil que se recuperara, solo quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo, sin decir nada lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Albert acaricio delicadamente su pelo y susurro – estaré bien, te lo prometo pero ya no llores por favor-

Arturo soltó una lagrima al verlo así, se acerco y toco el hombro de su sobrina para llamar su atención- hija, debes dejarlo descansar, si lo abrazas puedes lastimarlo aun tiene que recuperarse y sus pulmones no están bien-

Ella rápidamente se levanto, limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas antela mirada fija de su esposo-es cierto, te pondré cómodo. Debes permanecer tranquilo y en una posición especial para recuperarte mas rápido- se apresuro a reacomodar su almohada con ayuda de su tío que sostuvo a Albert que aun no tenía muchas fuerzas- debes descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos, promételo por favor – lo miro tiernamente-por favor Albert- el asintió ya sin fuerzas para hablar, solo pudo tomar su mano de nuevo- duerme cariño, duerme yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes— tiernamente le hablo.

Como despertó cayó de nuevo en un sueño, trato de mantenerse despierto pero el cansancio físico era demasiado para él, su cuerpo le pedía descansar estaba destrozado y necesitaba dormir. Ella se quedo viéndolo fijamente por un rato hasta que su tío le indico que lo acompañara. Lo medito por un minuto y sin ganas lo siguió fuera de la habitación mientras la enfermera le administraba otro medicamento.

Al cerrar la puerta Candy se recargo en la puerta cerrando sus ojos y tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, la montaña rusa se detenía poco a poco calmándose y su tío toco su hombro para traerla a la realidad y hablo- hija- sonrió- calma ya paso, gracias a dios despertó eso quiere decir que ha pasado lo peor- ella asintió – por ahora necesita descansar y su recuperación será larga, el pulmón se perforo necesita que se haga un nódulo para que se levante de la cama-

Candy recompuso la postura - lo se tío, su recuperación necesitara mucho tiempo y cuidados especiales, será muy largo el proceso ¿verdad?-el asintió, ella medito por un momento-por ahora necesita descansar para recuperarse y luego tal vez-

Arturo no la dejo terminar- sé lo que estas pensando y te apoyo en tu decisión querida pero ahora debes tener confianza de dejarlo en mis manos – sonrió- tú tienes cosas de que ocuparte por ahora-

Candy inclino de lado un poco su cabeza moviendo negación – lo sé – trago un poco de saliva- tengo que ir a ver a ese par de locas a prisión y saber quién es tuvo detrás de toda esta locura-apretando sus manos.

Arturo rio y movió la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de su sobrina-Hay Candy- sonrió- sin duda eres una Estuardo, hija-alzando sus miradas ambos y el señalo su falda- yo decía por-señalo el vestido que aun estaba manchada de sangre.

Candy se sonrojo al ver a lo que se refería su tío – es cierto- ella sonrió.

Arturo rio- ve a mi consultorio pequeña, ayer mando tu tía abuela ropa para ti y puedes cambiarte ahí – ella asintió- y sobre lo otro-lo miro fijamente- ve a solucionar eso yo estaré con William, recuerdo que su tía dijo que vendría temprano así que estaremos los dos cuidándolo - dijo firmemente- no tengas cuidado por el – apretó sus manos-encuentra al verdadero culpable de todo estoy hazlo pagar hija, que vea que no permitirás que lastime a los tuyos-

Candy asintió- lo dejare en tus manos tío- suspiro necesito adelantar me a mi padre y arreglar esto a mi forma- tenso su cuerpo-atrapare al culpable y te aseguro que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida por lo que hizo- puso una mirada fija y su tío supo que no estaba jugando.

Arturo la vio desaparecer por el corredor- Melody cuídala hermana, porque estoy seguro que no será tan fácil como ella lo dice- sin pensar más entro de nuevo a la habitación.

En el andén de la estación de Edimburgo una pareja muy peculiar bajaba de un vagon, una joven de cabello negro con figura perfectamente delineada en un traje café, porte de una gran dama y sobre el guante negro de su mano derecha llevaba un anillo de plata que resaltaba con la luz del sol, un par de caballeros bajaban del vagón aun joven en silla de ruedas, tenía un traje de color oscuro y una gorra muy peculiar, dejándolo en las manos de aquella joven.

El hombre suspiro profundo para poder meter el aire escocés en sus pulmones-mi tierra, al fin en casa- dijo con sentimiento y lleno de felicidad, la dama se acerco a él.

Ella se inclino y beso su mejilla derecha diciéndole a su oído –bienvenido amor-

El sonrió y tomo la mano de la joven la beso-gracias amor por traerme de regreso a mi hogar-ella sonrió-vamos a casa-asintiendo comenzaron a caminar por el andén con un paso despacio tratando de gravar en su mente aquel momento.

Pero en aquella estación no todo era alegría, en la parte opuesta de esta escena un grupo de guardias perfectamente uniformados y estratégicamente ubicado esperaban junto a un tren conocido por la mayoría de ellos; la llegada de la figura de importancia que viajaba en el.

Tras unos minutos de espera del principal vagón hizo su arribo una figura envuelta en una capucha negra bajaba mientras los guardias daban su respeto cuadrándose inmediatamente que esta figura ponía un pie en el piso del andén apartado, detrás de el un joven de pelo corto enfundado en un traje azul marino y porte ingles se colocaba a su lado en una forma altiva.

Un capitán se acerco a las figuras para darles la bienvenida con una sola frase - milord, su carruaje lo espera todo está listo para arribar a la milla-

El hombre encapuchado asintió y se en filo detrás del capitán para llegar a los carruajes que los esperaban junto a la comitiva que venía con él.

Subió al carruaje de color azul marino y con el escudo de la familia imperial inglesa, minutos después emprendió la marcha y aquel personaje le dijo al joven a su lado-quiero ir primero a la torre donde tiene a los prisioneros-

Eduardo asintió - lo acompañare padre- firmemente.

Este se retiro la capucha y lo vio fijamente- no- dijo secamente- tu iras a la milla a investigar cómo está la salud de la familia real mientras yo hago las diligencia pertinentes- Eduardo no debatió y asintió- no avises que estoy aquí de eso me encargare yo, cuando tengas la información manda por mía a la torre, entendiste-

Eduardo intento abrir la boca para debatirle a su padre pero la última palabra que dijo no le permitió objetar-como ordene majestad-

Entonces el Rey alzo la voz-detengan el carruaje el príncipe, abordara otro, nosotros iremos a la torre- cual pronto termino de decir las palabras el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, bajando a Eduardo. Espero un momento y le dijo al hombre que estaba frente de él- ve con él y cuida que no se meta en problemas, yo tengo que investigar de primera mano que diablos paso y no quiero que interfiera – el hombre se levanto y el rey tomo su mano- si lo pierdes, pagaras con tu vida este asunto está muy complicado para que mi estúpido hijo lo empeore mas- el hombre asintió y bajo rápidamente, continuando con su camino.

Lancaster salía al patio de la prisión estirando su cuerpo, la noche fue muy activa entre los interrogatorios y cuidar a las prisioneras no había podido dormir nada. Los rayos del sol lo segaron por un minuto. De pronto vio una figura de una persona envuelta en una capucha negra que llamo su atención y se aproximo acercarse a ella.

Cuando estaba cerca de ella- detenga el paso ¿A dónde pretende ir?- dijo con una voz de autoridad deteniendo el paso de aquella figura.

La persona se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del capitán y se cuadro ante la mirada atenta del caballero, se retiro delicadamente la capucha que ocultaba su cara- a solucionar un asunto importante capitán Lancaster-

El quedo perplejo al ver los hermosos rizos dorados y aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda de Candy, inmediatamente se cuadro – disculpe majestad pero no la reconocí-

Ella asintió aunque su rostro estaba cansado suspiro y dijo-por favor, lléveme con ellas mientras mas rápido pueda resolver esto podre ir a dejar a mi hijo con sus ancestros y cuidar de mi esposo-el asintió y extendió su mano para indicarle la entrada de la prisión.

Antes de abrir la puerta para las mazmorras le dijo - ¿Cuál ira a ver primero majestad?-

Ella se detuvo por un momento, cerró los ojos y dijo- iremos a ver a la señora Darcy-apretó su mano derecha enguantada - tiene que verme a los ojos y decirme ¿Por qué lo hizo?-asintió- a la otra mujer la veré después, aun no quiero enfrentarla-Lancaster asintió.

La puerta fue abierta y las dos figuras se perdieron dentro del largo corredor para entrar a las mazmorras de aquella cárcel. Candy estaba decidida de no salir de ahí sin saber la verdad. Necesitaba paz a cualquier precio y la tendría. Con cada paso su corazón latía fuertemente.

De pronto los pasos de Lancaster se detuvieron frente a una reja de una mazmorra fría se giro y vio a Candy-¿quiere que entre como usted majestad?-

Ella respiro profundo y sin quitar la mirada de la reja dijo-no, esto lo hare yo sola capitán- el asintió y abrió la puerta de aquel lugar.

Ella entro y la luz tenue de la ventana dejaba un pequeño halo de luz, giro su cabeza buscando a la persona, en un rincón vio algo que la estremeció. Un figura de una mujer desalineada e hincada en un rincón. Camino lentamente hasta ella, su cuerpo temblaba al verla así de indefensa y temblando de frio.

Candy se inclino un poco y siguió caminando estiro su mano derecha para tocarla y dar le un poco de calidez. A unos centímetros de tocarla. Aquella mujer se volteo y la miro fijamente, esa mirada era pesada y llena de odio. Se levanto bruscamente haciendo que Candy retrocediera de inmediato unos pasos y se quedara esperando lo peor.

La mujer estaba frente de ella y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida en ella tratando de reconocerla. Camino hacia adelante mientras Candy caminaba automáticamente hacia atrás, sin saberlo su espalda toco la frialdad de la pared y la mujer sonrió de una forma macabra cuando se detuvo a centímetros de su cara, sus manos trataron de tocarla pero Candy giro bruscamente su cara hacia el lado derecho para desviar la intensión de aquella mujer.

Estaba desarreglada y su pintura corrida pero lo que más le sorprendía a ella fue su mirada. De pronto ella rectifico su postura y le dijo en un tono extraño-no eres esa desgraciada ¿verdad?-mientras le daba la espalda a Candy-estoy segura que no tardara en venir, es tan descarada que vendrá agartarse que estoy aquí- antes de que Candy caminara a encontrarla ella se giro, la vio fijamente y comenzó a hablar moviendo sus manos - sabes, falle en matarla-rio-la muy maldita debe estar viva en algún lugar-levanto su mano bruscamente y sostuvo la mano derecha de Candy-yo la matare cuando salga de aquí, sabes - movía bruscamente su cabeza –el vendrá y me sacara, lo sé – sonrió y abrió sus ojos- siempre viene por mi – contorsionaba su cuerpo y tocaba su pecho muy sugestivamente como si su mano fuera una boca la paso por su pecho y jugo- pedirá que le entregué mi cuerpo como pago y lo hare para salir a matar a esa maldita- retirando su mano y girándose para caminar a la pared de enfrente.

Candy comprendió inmediatamente que estaba pasando, la pobre mujer estaba en otra realidad una muy lejana, actuó con cautela y le hablo suavemente para no alterarla más-¿quién es él?- Darcy volteo y le sonrió, Candy camino unos pasos-¿Cómo podrá sacarte de aquí?-

Darcy se acerco a ella y volvió a tomar su mano derecha y llevo su mano libre a sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio e hizo que Candy se inclinara junto con ella no si antes revisar a su alrededor para asegurarse que estuvieran solas.

Suspiro profundo y en voz baja le dijo – su nombre no debe ser nombrado-y movía la cabeza en negación – es muy poderoso por más que llores y ruegues no se detendrá para nada, no tiene corazón y el solo quiere nuestro cuerpo, pero si se lo das-sonrió - hará todo lo que le pidas-

Candy sintió que su corazón se partía al ver como esa mujer estaba, la conoció en todo su esplendor y ahora-¿Por qué estas aquí?- tratando de traerla a la realidad le pregunto directamente no quería presionarla para no alterarla más, no sabía que podía hacerle es ese estado.

Darcy le volvió hablar en susurro- quise matar a la amante de mi esposo , sabes-sus ojos se quedaron fijos- pero no lo logre; pero anoche cuando se fue el duque, lloraba por salir de aquí, pero mi amigo se escabullo y medio una pastilla para salir- las ultimas letras las arrastro movió su cabeza en semicírculos – no hables, no digas su nombre, no digas que lo conoces o morirás-tocando la cara de Candy, ella se levanto rápidamente angustiada mientras veía como Darcy seguía perdida.

Candy se aproximo a la reja de entrada y grito con todas sus fuerzas- capitán, capitán-

Lancaster entro inmediatamente espantando pensando que había salido mal el interrogatorio, tan solo cruzo las rejas y se quedo atónito-majestad- revisándola de pies a cabeza

Candy estaba al lado suyo-pronto hay que llevarla al hospital, la han drogado. Rápido alguien violo la seguridad de la torre-ordeno enérgicamente.

Lancaster no perdió tiempo y grito - guardias, guardias – inmediatamente un par de ellos llegaron- hay que sacar a la señora de aquí y llevarla al hospital mientras llévenla con el doctor y para que la revise-los soldados asintieron y se adentraron a la celda para sostener a Darcy y sacarla de ahí.

Cuando fue tomada por los guardias levantándola cuidadosamente y como sonámbula comenzó a caminar, al pasar junto a Candy la sostuvo de su brazo – ten cuidado, el no descansara hasta destruirte-

Todos los presentes estaban aterrados, cuando los guardias se apresuraron para sacarla, ella reacciono - esperen- se acerco y le acomodaba el pelo con ternura – no debes salir así te arreglare un poco veras que estarás bien- dijo Candy

Ella le sonrió tal vez con el ultimo rayo de conciencia que un le quedaba, le hablo cuando casi terminaba de acomodar su pelo y le dijo-el está detrás del rey y quiere a la reina al igual que los alfiles; quitara a quien se interponga, ten cuidado por favor, no confíes en nadie – asintió Candy- dile que lo siento por favor-guardo silencio y camino junto a los guardias.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, esperaba ver una mujer llena de ira y rencor; lo que encontró fue a una mujer drogada en una celda, perdida en sus pensamientos, salió de la celda y se sentó en una banca tratando de pensar que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Quién podría ser tan maldito para dañar sin tocarse el corazón? y que había querido decir, era acaso unas frases sin sentido o una adventicia. Minutos después de que se la llevaron Lancaster regresaba y con cuidado se acerco a ella – majestad ¿se encuentra bien?-Candy tenía la cara hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar todo y nada, por Dios cuanta falta le hacía Albert y su padre en estos momentos, al escuchar la voz de Lancaster se giro.

Tratando de volver a la realidad le dijo -si, capitán solo estaba tratando de hallar el hilo ¿pero?- suspiro

Lancaster entendía perfectamente el enemigo tenia mas manos que ellos, a pesar de haber estado cuidando toda la noche las celdas pudieron infiltrase sin duda caerían cabezas de sus guardias. De pronto le preocupo ¿la otra prisionera estará igual?- me imagino majestad, pero aun falta saber el estado de la otra prisionera-

Candy suspiro tenía que encontrar ¿Quién estaba detrás de esto antes que dañara a más gente?. Se levanto ante la mirada fija y penetrante del capitán – lo sé y creo que es hora de ver a Ladie Gordon capitán-trago saliva- si alguien nos dirá ¿Quién está detrás de esto? será ella-sabia que la única que podía solucionar esto era ella. Era hora de enfrentar la pieza que comenzó con esta pesadilla la pregunta era ¿tendría fuerza para enfrentarla? Lancaster asintió y estiro sus manos para señalarle el camino rumbo a la celda.

Toda la noche Camile había estado rezando hincada en un rincón de la celda, oraciones a Dios que no sabía si serian escuchadas pero solo pedía una cosa, que su pequeña estuviera bien y tuviera la oportunidad de poder despedirse de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba ensimismada en sus oraciones. Cuando abrió sus ojos sintió el perfume de rosas que entraba a la celda. Sin moverse ni un centímetro dijo- tardo demasiado regente, la he esperado toda la noche-mientras se levantaba girándose para verla a los ojos.

Candy suspiro profundo y apretó sus manos y abrió su boca para responderle, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Las dos mujeres estaban frente a frente – ahora estoy aquí-firmemente dijo-vas hablar-

Camile solo asintió- primero negociemos señora, de asesina a asesina-el silencio retumbo en la celda mientras sus miradas chocaban y sus posturas eran desafiantes. Un duelo comenzaba, si lo gana sabría todo, si lo perdía mas gentes serian lastimadas.


	63. Chapter 63 CARTAS ABIERTAS

CAPITULO 63

CARTAS ABIERTAS.

El ambiente estaba más que tenso, ambas se miraban fijamente y su gesto desafiante era más que peligroso, una mesa de madera y un par de sillas viejas. Camile se acerco a ella ante la mirada expectativa de Candy, sonrió de lado y con su mano derecha saco una silla- esperara todo el día ahí parada majestad- en un tono de burla le hablo – o prefiere que empecemos esto-

Candy no se inmuto y con el porte de una señora tomo asiento en aquella silla al igual que ella- empecemos, mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo en niñerías- fijo su mirada- que era lo que querías decirme, soy todo oídos pero habla rápido y sin juegos-hablo fríamente.

Camile seguía con su mirada desafiante y arrogante – no pensé que tardara tanto en venir- levanto su mano derecha y con indiferencia observo sus uñas restándole importancia a Candy- pensé que quería saber la verdad de todo lo más pronto posible- la vio a los ojos.

Candy trato de guardar la compostura lo mas que pudo, por dentro de ella quería despedazar aquella mujer con sus propias manos, pero tenía que ser paciente para saber toda la verdad, ella era astuta y muy peligrosa – no estoy a tu disposición, había prioridades más importantes antes de ver a una asesina como tu-

Camile se giro a verla y le dijo- claro me imaginó que enterrar a un hijo y lidiar con la culpa debió tenerla muy ocupada- viéndola a los ojos.

Candy apretó sus labios, tratando de permanecer serena era lógico que ella no supiera las cosas que habían ocurrido, entonces ¿Qué quería decirle? Alguna mentira para salvar su pellejo. Tenía que soportar hasta llegar al final de esta farsa- eso es algo que gente como tú nunca entendería, tu corazón están negro y podrido que dudo que haya un poco de temor por tus acciones verdad- ella igual la desafío con la mirada y la frialdad de sus palabras.

Camile soltó un suspiro – no lo creas, hasta en mi corazón hay humanidad- bajo un poco su cabeza pero su mirada seguía fija en ella- pero no estamos aquí para platicar de humanidad ¿verdad?-estaba atrapada pero nunca dejaría mostrar sus verdaderas intensiones hasta conseguirlo que ella necesitaba, sus palabras valían oro y tenía que pensar fríamente como poder lograr salvar a su hija.

Candy asintió y contesto- dime ya lo que sabes y déjate de juegos, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo- Camile quería jugar y ella no perdería el tiempo.

Camile sonrió de lado- ahora si veo la verdadera regente-puso sus codos en la mesa para recargar sus manos y verla fijamente- antes de que te diga lo que quieres, debes prometerme una cosa- tenía que aprovechar el momento.

Candy movió la cabeza y se acerco a ella- si que tienes agallas, después de todo el daño que as hecho pretendes sacar algo de provecho de la situación no tienes pudor-como podía ser aun arrogante, Candy no daba crédito pero si la información era lo que necesitaba para saber quien estaba atrás de esta pesadilla, tenía que jugar todas sus cartas para presionarla a hablar.

Camile permanecía inmutable-la que no tiene vergüenza eres tú, después de llevar a todo un clan a la muerte tienes baños de pureza delante de mi –movió su cabeza en negación – no sé quién es el mounstro aquí-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par y su respiración fue más ruda-¿mounstro?-soltó una carcajada- de verdad no tienes pudor, tu eres el único mounstro aquí- levanto el tono de su voz- has matado a un bebe inocente, destruido un matrimonio y aun así me hablas de ¿quién es el mounstro?- tenso su cuerpo, tenía que mantener la calma pero no creía aguantar por mucho tiempo ante la insolencia de esta mujer.

Camile rio a carcajadas y moviendo su cabeza en negación la miro fijamente- tal vez he cometido un error y he matado a un ser inocente. Pero tú has matado más gente y has bañada de sangre a las tierras bajas por la ambición de la Regencia-se levanto al igual que Candy- tu no solo acabaste con tu enemigo sino – guardo silencio por un minuto- has manchado tus manos con más sangre que reto con la mirada

Candy levanto la voz acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente suyo- deja de salir con la misma tontería acusándome de algo que no hice- la tomo de su brazo derecho- YO NO HE MATADO A NADIE, ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ-

Camile se zafo de la garre y con desesperación le dijo- deja de mentirte y reconoce que la noche en que mi esposo fue ejecutado diste la orden de matar a todo el clan Gordo-grito con más fuerza- a todos sin tentarte el corazón - sin fuerza se dejo caer en la silla que ocupaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- si no hubiera sido porque algunos pudimos escapar en medio de la noche-la miro fijamente y con coraje hablo- hubieras acabado con todos y hubieras llenado tu sed de sangre- sus ojos lanzaban fuego viéndola-¿estás satisfecha al a ver matado inocentes aquella noche?¿te sirvió de algo haber acabado con un clan completo?

Candy seguía sin comprender lo que decía ¿en qué momento ella había dado una orden así? movía su cabeza y sus ojos demostraban incertidumbre ante aquellas palabras-yo nunca di la orden-

Camile se levanto la tomo por los brazos – no mientas asesina no mientas, entre los que mataste esa noche había niños y mujeres que no sabían nada del complot en tu contra, pero tu alma ruin no le importo cuando tus hombres de negro los mataban y ellos rogaban por su vida- sus manos temblaban con cada palabra y dejaba salir su frustración.

Candy se zafo totalmente desconcertada-yo no ordene nada, entiéndelo soy madre e hija, no nací en una cuna de oro para darme esos baños de grandeza – llevo su mano a su corazón- yo no sería capaz de hacer esa monstruosidad de que hablas, no a la gente que es inocente, ¿Por qué las haría pagar? Por las cobardías de su amo-

Camile se giro y se rio mientras caminaba unos pasos- de verdad sabes mentir muy bien- se volvió a girar para verla mientras sus puños estaban cerrados por la frustración- sigue mintiendo y nunca te diré ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? Y seguirás viviendo una pesadilla por tu estupidez de no reconocer tus errores- con su mirada penetrante- seguirás viendo como tus seres queridos mueren sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos-

En ese momento la desesperación y el cansancio de Candy hicieron mella en su autocontrol y se dirigió a ella, sosteniéndola fuertemente por los brazos- tu sabes ¿Quién fue?- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras la sacudía rudamente- dime ¿Quién te mando matar a mi hijo? Dime lo-

Ella sonrió aun con lagrimas en su mejilla- así quería verte con esa impotencia y dolor – las dos permanecieron viéndose fijamente- así me sentí yo cuando tuve que escapar de mi casa a mitad de la noche con mi hija en brazos para que no la mataras-lloro-mi pequeña hija que no tenía la culpa por la ambición de su padre pero tu- respiro profundo y rudamente- no te tentaste el corazón para ordenar su muerte-

Candy la empujo fuertemente ante la impotencia de hacerla entrar en razón y la arrogo al piso, ella cayo tendida en el piso sin dejar de verla, Candy se acerco con mucha cautela a ella- esa noche – trago saliva- enterraba a mi abuelo- tenso la quijada y las lagrimas empezaron a emanar de sus ojos – mi abuelito que me busco por años y recién lo conocía- su voz temblaba a cada paso- ese hombre que después de perder a su hija vivió con la incertidumbre y el dolor de no saber de mi por años , que lo conocí y solo me dio alegría y amor- estando muy cerca de su rostro- ese hombre que dio su vida por protegerme – sus manos temblaban mientras estaba cerradas- ese hombre bueno que tu- le grito con todas sus fuerzas- esposo mato delante mío, si lo mate porque amenazó con matar a mis hijos sin misericordia por la ambición a la regencia- se levanto de un golpe cuando sintió sus lagrimas caer ante la mirada atónita de Camile- tú crees que con ese dolor y miedo hiba a mandar matar a más gente, cuando lo único que quería era estar con mi abuelo, viví como huérfana toda una vida encontré a mi familia y –se giro apuntando con su mano derecha ella- tu esposo me lo arrebato, lo mato delante de mí y quería matar a mi familia- con desesperación hablo - por eso lo mate, para proteger a mi familia no por ambición como el mato a mi abuelo-

Camile no entendía que pasaba estaba segura que lo que le dijeron era otra cosa, que ella mato a su esposo a sangre fría y buscaba venganza entonces ¿alguien mentira?, se levanto dudosa y se aproximo a ella- entonces ¿no fuiste tú, la que dio la orden aquella noche?- su mirada estaba fija en ella tratando de descifrar sus gestos, tratando de que su cara mostrara lo contrario de lo que había dicho, pero no encontró nada. Ella decía la verdad.

Candy la miro de frente y segura le dijo - no, yo no di esa orden Camile, no sería capaz de condenar aun clan completo por la estupidez de un solo hombre que arruino su vida por ambición-

La cabeza de Camile se giro hacia su lado derecho y sus ojos escudriñaban el piso tratando de armar todo lo que estaba pasando con los sucesos del pasado. Tratando de encontrar la verdad entre tanta mentira ¿pero entonces quien ordeno esa matanza?- si no fuiste tú ¿Quién dio la orden?-se giro a verla y desesperada dijo una vez más-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién mato a todos?-

Candy también se desconcertó y comenzó a recordar ¿Quién faltaba en el velorio?, pero no recordaba que nadie faltaba. Por un momento las dos mentes se unieron y dijeron al unisonó-el rey – viéndose fijamente

Camile entendió todo rápidamente, solo el padre de Eduardo pudo mover tan rápido a tanta gente, los guardias estaban vestidos de negro y solo significaba que si Candy decía la verdad que el rey tuvo que hacerlo para que la gente del clan no buscara venganza y se levantara un rebelión entre clanes-claro el- dijo con una mirada perdida y hablando para si en voz alta-solo a él no le convenía que hubiera una batalla interna para saldar cuentas, eso-

Candy había pensado lo mismo y siguió con el monologo de Camile – si hubiera una guerra interna de clanes la producción de víveres y armamento para la guerra seria detenida y la ventaja que tenían los ingleses se hubiera perdido por falta de aranceles de Escocia así que tuvo que mandar matar al clan para evitar represarías y una baja producción que le hubiera costado la guerra-

Camile se acerco a ella viéndola fijamente –si has dicho la verdad, el Rey planeo todo perfectamente lo que no pensaba era que pudiera escapar a Francia y que tomaría venganza y al haber aniquilado a todo el clan las cosas estaría en paz; pues nadie sabría la verdad de la matanza de aquella noche y todos te culparían a ti, con eso ganarías respeto entre los clanes por temor a ser aniquilados por ti-Candy asintió y Camile tomo su mano para que tomara asiento- te creer niña, el problema entonces es más grave de lo que pensaba – la vio con su mirada fija- entonces mas que nunca debes prometerme una cosa-

Candy solo dijo -¿Qué quieres?-

Camile trago saliva y le dijo claramente- protege a mi hija y mantenla viva-

Candy no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando-¿Cómo?-

Camile la miro a los ojos-si Regente, prométeme que mi hija estará bien y que la mantendrás con vida- cerro los ojos y suspiro profundo – se que por el pecado que come tí al orillarte a perder a tu hijo. La única sentencia que medarán es la muerte- su temple volvió a ser calmado- mi hija es muy pequeña y ha sufrido tanto- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su tono se dulcifico- se que no tengo cara para pedirte este favor pero temo que cuando te diga quien fue el autor de todo esto y lo dija ante quien debe saberlo moriré. Lo único que queda de mi familia es ella, es inocente y libre de cualquier culpa de sus padres. Ella -sonrió- es muy linda y buena tiene el pelo del color de los rayos del sol- sus palabras se detenían en su garganta al decirle- su piel es blanca como la nieve y sus ojos verdes como la pradera. Ella no sabe de reconocer, ni de intrigas ella creció sin maldad-tomo las manos de Candy y le miro a los ojos- si me permites verla le diré que eres su madrina que te quedaras con ella- sus ojos eran una fuente de lagrimas- te he quitado un hijo y – bajo su mirada por unos segundo reuniendo el valor para seguir hablando-si me ayudas a proteger a mi hija te la dejara a tu cargo como el hijo que te quite, no será igual pero te prometo que velara por ti y será fiel, solo necesita amor y un lugar para vivir en paz, ella no es culpable de que sus padres tomaran malas decisiones y arruinaron su vida, se que a tu lado no será maltratada y podrá vivir una vida feliz porque tú fuiste una huérfana como ella lo será, por eso te pido piedad y protección para ella. Mi vida está condenada y es lo único que puedo hacer por ella-

Candy se zafo del agarre ¿Qué tonterías decía Camile?¿como pretendía que ella aceptara eso? Desconcertada se levanto y apenas pudo decir unas palabra- yo-

Camile se acerco desesperada y la vio- tu eres madre y sabes que lo único importante en nuestra vida son nuestros hijo, yo hice todo por su bienestar y salvar la vida de ella. He sido traicionada y me han mentido y mira- se giro levemente y con su mano derecha mostro la celda-donde estoy por ese odio infundado-movió su cabeza- no quiero esto para ella, te ayudare a eliminar a tu enemigo más poderoso Candy solo- suspiro-promete me que no dejaras que mi hija acabe como yo por favor-

Candy ahora si escucho a la mujer, la madre desesperada no a la altanera enemiga que había jurado acabar con todo lo que ella amaba y eso le partió su corazón, endurecido por el odio y la venganza.

El corazón de Candy no soporto las palabras de Camile, odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba crecer como una huérfana, crecer lejos de un hogar y si no fuera por Albert nunca hubiera conocido el amor de alguien que confiara ciegamente en ella suspiro profundo y hablo-con eso no me de volverás a mi hijo-

Camile trago saliva y asintió-lo sé. Pero también se que tu corazón de madre no dejara sola a mi hija, con mi muerte no te de volveré la vida de el-trato de componer su postura y limpiar su mejilla- pero al menos acabaras con este círculo de muerte que rodea tu familia, tu lo dijiste mataste a Gordon por protegerlos- tenso su cuerpo y su mirada fue fija en ella- por eso con mi confesión tendrás la cabeza del autor de estos males y en tus manos su vida, Regente piense que lo que yo puedo dar le traerá la paz a su familia y al país, solo a cambio de cuidar de mi hija y prometerme que estará bien. Es un pago menor por la seguridad de todos-

Candy lo medito por unos minutos, esa mujer que esta frente de ella no mentía, su mirada y la seguridad de su voz, no le permitía esconder nada. Además estaba cansada muy cansada de luchar contra ese enemigo que había causado tanto mal no solo a su familia sino a su pueblo. Estaba harta de tanta muerte y desesperación. Soltó un suspiro profundo y se giro a verla-está bien, te prometo que tu hija vivirá y estará bajo mi cuidado-

Camile sonrió y asintió-entonces Regente tome asiento para contarle como su primo EDUARDO TRAMO TODO ESTO-

El corazón de Candy se quedo anonadada al escuchar ese nombre, su respiración se detuvo por un momento y tomo asiento para escuchar atentamente como esa mujer le relataba todo lo que había hecho Eduardo para obtenerla como ella había ayudado para hacer muchos de sus planes realidad. Esa platica duro bastante tiempo mientras más platicaba con Camile. Candy esta horrorizada al descubrir la crueldad de aquel hombre, como con astucia manejo todo y ocupo tanto a Camile como a Darcy para realizar sus planes.

Estaba más que horrorizada con cada palabra que salía de aquella mujer que hablaba con decisión y con detalles minuciosos sobre cada cosa y plan hecho en su contra, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón estaba horrorizado del poder que tenía un hombre para arruinar no solo a un pueblo si no a todo a su alrededor.

De pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió y Lancaster se aproximo para decirle algo que la dejaría helada – majestad – ambas mujeres se giraron a verlo- su tío el Rey Jorge y su primo el príncipe Eduardo acaban de arribar a Escocia- el corazón de ambas mujeres se detuvo al escuchar esa información.

Ella se giró a verse a los ojos. Candy se levanto- ¿Dónde están?-tenía pruebas para atacarlos pero esa jugada debía de ser pensada y era muy pronto para actuar

Lancaster se apresuro a contestar- el príncipe está en la milla real y el rey llegara en unos minutos-

Camile y Candy se levantaron inmediatamente- regente, vienen por mi saben que se mucho y si confieso quedaran expuestos-

Candy la miro – descuide, cumpliré mi promesa espero usted cumpla la suya- ella asintió y Candy vio a Lancaster- lady Gordon debe ser cambiada de celda, que sea transferida a mis cuartos en la milla conforme el príncipe salga de ella, todo debe ser en gran secreto y debe estar custodiada por la guardia especial nadie- se acerco a Lancaster- nadie Lancaster puede verla ni mucho menos saber que está ahí- el general se cuadro

Camile se acerco dudosa dijo-¿mi hija?-

Candy soltó un suspiro y le dijo- cumpliré mi promesa descuide- se giro a ver a Lancaster- que la hija de radie Gordon sea transferida con su madre yo iré a verlas después de que hable con mi tio y mi padre- el general se volvió a cuadrar- y general- Lancaster se acerco- debe permanecer con vida la señora a toda costa entendió-

Candy le dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Camile para despedirse y camino junto a Lancaster a la salida antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el arco de la celda la voz de Camile la hizo girar-regente- está la vio fijamente y ella se acerco- el nunca la engaño por más que insistí y utilice cualquier método nunca cayo-

Candy bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza-¿pero la beso?

Camile sonrió- no todo lo que vea es verdad- guardo silencio- en realidad yo lo bese pero él nunca respondió el beso, es el hombre más fiel que conozco. Si bien me ayudo fue por mi parecido a su hermana Ross, gracias a eso me pude acercar fácilmente a él, no por amor recuérdelo-

Candy asintió y salió sin decir una palabra más. El día apenas comenzaba y ya sabía más de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentar al mounstro y planear como desenmascararlo. Sus pasos resonaban por el largo pasillo de aquella cárcel. Lancaster siempre a su lado.

El noto que la Regente tenía otra expresión en su rostro cuando salió de aquella celda. Algo había cambiado pero no se atrevió a preguntar sin duda ella pediría ayuda si necesitaba algo. De pronto la luz del sol le sorprendió cegándolo por unos momentos, después de unos segundos trato de fijar su mirada de nuevo. Los rayos de luz se reflejaban en la cara de Candy, por un momento Lancaster la confundió con Melody, tenía el mismo gesto de dolor y decepción que ella tenía antes de partir, aquel día terrible; cosa que lo aflijo. Rápidamente movió su cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de ese espejismo de dolor. Aunque para su mala suerte se aclaro la figura dejándolo ver que era el mismo gesto pero en otra cara.

Un carruaje se estaciono por otra parte de la prisión e inmediatamente un hombre encapuchado bajo de él, al abrir la puerta la figura de un hombre entrado en edad lo recibió sin decir una sola palabra.

Caminaron por el amplio corredor asta llegara una oficina en las entrañas de la prisión. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. El encapuchado retiro su disfraz. El hombre que lo recibió se inclino ante aquel hombre- milord, es un gusto verlo-

Aquel hombre hizo una seña y tomo asiento- levántate amigo y cuéntame ¿cómo está la situación?- observándolo fijamente

El duque de Granchester tomo también su lugar en aquella pequeña oficina, trago saliva y soltó un suspiro, que hiso que el monarca se girara a verlo-milord, le seré franco-este asintió-no es nada favorable-

El rey golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con su mano derecha- no he venido desde tan lejos para que me digas que no es favorable Richard, quiero respuestas- lo vio con una mirada fría-¿quiero saber quien orquesto todo esto? entiendes- levantándose y apoyando fuertemente sus manos en el escritorio-quiero nombres y personas en prisión que paguen con su vida esta ofensa a la familia real escocesa, maldición mi sobrina no fue capaz de llevar a descansar a su hijo muerto- su mirada era de enojo su tono de voz duro.

Richard se levanto y se cuadro ante su rey y dijo solemnemente- tengo prisioneros, tengo a la autora del tiroteo ¿pero?—el rey sonrió de momento antes de volver aponerse serio- pero la mente maestra – guardo silencio- eso es otro asunto, señor-

El rey se había desesperado y se aproximo al duque- déjate de rodeos, eres el mejor de mis investigadores Granchester-sus miradas se cruzaron- dime ¿Quién orquesto esto? De inmediato.

El duque no se inmuto, se mantuvo firme y dijo – el príncipe heredero, majestad- dijo secamente.

El rey se enfureció y le soltó una cachetada sonora al duque- como osas decir que mi hijo es el culpable de esto Richard Granchester- enfurecido lo miro- dime ¿Cómo llegaste a esta estúpida conclusión?-levanto su mano y séllalo con su mano derecha al duque- te recuerdo que es su primo y que Armando Estuardo es mi primo hermano, así que cuida tus palabras antes de hacer una acusación de ese tamaño, porque podrías perder tu vida por este insulto-

Richard Granchester era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, no se inmuto con el golpe mucho menos con las palabras duras del rey. Sabia de ante mano la reacción del mismo - milord, estoy consciente de su relación con la Regente de Escocia y del estrecho lazo que lo une a esta familia- mantuvo su porte y hablo despacio- temo informarle que por más que me desagrade decir esto – bajo la cabeza un momento- las pruebas por las confesiones apuntan a su hijo señor-

El rey Jorge mantuvo silencio por unos minutos, su mirada hiba y venia de un lado a otro de la habitación. ¿Sería posible que Richard estuviera equivocado?, movió su cabeza en signo de negación; a pesar de los informes que había leído camino aquí eran ciertos y su hijo se había convertido en un maldito.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla cayo sin fuerzas- quiero pruebas, testigos-se llevo su mano derecha a su frente masajeándola-si hay solo una duda, este asunto quedara cerrado- se giro y vio a Richard- si mi hijo es culpable rodara su cabeza sino rodara la tuya, así que ten mucho cuidado-

Asintió con la cabeza- descuide señor no quedara duda, estoy muy seguro de lo que le dijo-guardaron por unos minutos silencio - ¿quiere que lo lleve a ver a Ladie Darcy?- tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El trago saliva todavía le quedaba ver como estaba su niña y después tendría una charla con su hijo. Se levanto aunque cansado había jurado a la madre de aquella muchacha que velaría por ella. Se levanto y dijo- llévame con ella ahora-

El duque de Granchester asintió y le indico con la mano derecha la dirección de la puerta. Por unos minutos caminaron por las entrañas de la cárcel. La oscuridad y la humedad del lugar hicieron que moviera su cabeza el reyen signo de negación ¿Cómo hiba estar su pequeña en aquel lugar?.

Llego a la entrada de la celda. El rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y el olor del aire estaba húmedo; entro cuidadosamente tratando de ajustar su visión. Mil veces hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Vio en la esquina de la celda una mujer desarreglada que lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos parecían que estar desorbitados, lo vio fijamente empezó a gatear hacia él, el rey se hinco al ver como aquella mujer sucia se acercaba a tocarle la capa.

Como un padre le quito las manos de su capa y la vio a los ojos hablándole dulcemente- ¿Qué te hicieron hija?- preocupada

Ella le sonrió e inclino su cabeza- estoy esperándolo para que me saque de aquí- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas- pero no ha venido-

El rey quiso levantarla pero al momento que un claro de luz toco su cara, se separo inmediatamente y se altero- lárgate, lárgate – llevando sus manos a su cabello- me mataras lo se, el no vino y te mando por mi ¿verdad?- el rey intento acercarse a ella pero comenzó a gritar; el estaba angustiado por lo que observaba - ayúdenme, ayuda me va a matar – el rey se quedo estático ante aquella mujer.

De su niña no quedaba nada, rápidamente Lancaster se acerco y hablo fuerte- cálmese señora cálmese- ella se abrazo a él con la cara llena de terror.

Entonces con una cara distorsionada y temblando perfectamente- dígale Granchester que no he dicho nada- movía la cabeza en desesperación- dígale para que no me mate por favor- se giro a ver a su padrino y se acerco tomando la mano del duque, estirando su mano para que no se acercara- no he dicho nada, dígale a Eduardo por favor, que no diré nada-se dejo caer al piso hincada- que por favor me deje vivir-llevo sus manos a su pecho y desgarro aun mas su vestido dejan ver sus pechos blanquecinos- tome me no me importa si con eso puedo vivir y tenga por seguro no le diré nada sobre él, solo déjeme vivir-

El rey no pudo soportar esa escena y se giro, mientras ella repetía la misma frase. Sus ojos empezaban a brotar las lagrimas y se giro, se hinco y la tomo entre sus brazos- mi niña ¿Qué te hicieron?- con desesperación ¿dime por Dios que te hicieron?-

Ella trato de reconocer la voz y por un momento de lucidez hablo muy suave- padrino-el asintió y ella se abrazo a el- tome la medicina que me mando pero me hace doler mi cabeza, perdóneme por favor-

Empezó a llorar sobre el regazo del rey, el toco su cabeza suavemente para tratar de calmarla, pero exploto otra vez y lo aventó con sus manos- vete, vete no he dicho nada, no me mates- y como una niña corrió detrás del duque – por favor ayúdeme duque, quiero vivir-

El rey se levanto y dijo- la ha visto un doctor- girando su cabeza para ver a Granchester su mirada buscando la respuesta de esta tragedia

Granchester asintió-si mi señor pero la droga que le administraron fue para matarla – bajo la mirada-gracias a su buena salud sigue viva, milord-el rey movió la cabeza en negación y lleno de frustración

El rey camino hacia la pared más cercana y la golpeo- maldita sea-empuño sus manos- esto lo pagaras muy caro Eduardo, rebasaste todo lo posible- se acerco pero Darcy se ocultaba tras el duque- mi niña, te sacare de aquí y te prometo que lo hare pagar- viéndola con pesar.

Ella asomo la cabeza para verlo- vete, vete por favor-mientras lloraba y volvía a esconderse.

El rey no soporto más y se retiro mientras Granchester la trataba de calmar dando le un poco de agua y pan. Cuando se tranquilizo salió en busca del monarca, lo vio recargado afuera de la celda. Se acerco-milord ¿está bien?-

El asintió con su mirada fija en un punto de la pared de enfrente- sácala de aquí llévala a Inglaterra, que la vean los mejores médicos- el asintió- la llevaras tu no quiero que nadie más la vea así-

Granchester trago saliva- la Reyna de Irlanda vino a buscarla-

Lo miro fijamente- dile que ha muerto, es mi ahijada yo seré el único que vele por ella –

El trato de abogar por la Reyna- la estima mucho- dudando de una favorable respuesta después de ver el rostro de enojado del monarca.

Enojado el rey hablo- va, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no hubiera accedido en casarla con ese desgraciado hombre que la traiciono y mira donde termino eso- golpeo con su puño en la pared donde estaba recargado- mi niña tal vez no hubiera acabado así-

Granchester dijo firmemente- señor, ella inicio el tiroteo, han muerto muchas personas – frunció el ceño- también fue la causante que su primo este en el hospital, el esposo de su sobrina esta delicado y su esposo aun no he recibido reporte no sé si vive o muere-

El rey se mantuvo firme y guardo silencio por unos minutos tratando de saber cómo solucionar todo- mata alguien que se parezca a ella, dala por muerta y llévatela en la noche-Granchester se quedo frio- vamos Richard no sería la primera vez que lo hagas, solo quiero que este bien y lejos. Si permanece más tiempo ella podría lastimarse y temo que no podremos sacarla y será condenad a muerte – fijamente lo observo

Al duque no le quedo nada más que asentir- se hará lo que usted me ordene majestad-el rey solo lo miro-¿Qué hará con el príncipe?-

El respiro profundo-eso Granchester ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, pero mi hijo no quedara impune de esto- apretó sus puños fuertemente, mientras el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hicieron girar aquellos hombre. El rey se quedo tenso al reconocer al intruso


	64. Chapter 64 RAYO DE ESPERANZA

CAPITLO 64

RAYO DE ESPERANZA

El rey se giro para ver la figura de Candy acercándose; ella estaba caminando firmemente y con la mirada fija en su tío. El sostuvo la respiración por una parte sabia que todo el daño que había sufrido su pequeña sobrina fue por la culpa de su hijo. ¿Cómo la podría ver a la cara?, pero ante cualquier situación y muy a su pesar no podía dejarle saber lo que investigo. La reputación y el prestigió de la casa real se anteponían a cualquier cosa. Además faltaba terminar de comprobar si sus su pociones eran verdad. Soltó una sonrisa que fue contestada por Candy, una sonrisa que era mofa para él, después de tantas cosas aun tenía la esperanza que todo esto fuera un complot para incriminar a su hijo, por dio seria el heredero de la corona y hasta no escuchar de sus labios que fue culpable el tendría la esperanza vana de que todo fue un truco mal orquestado para dañar la reputación de su hijo.

Así que como todo un gran monarca rectifico su postura y levanto la cabeza. Candy estaba frente a su tío, ambos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo. Candy hiba a realizar la reverencia formal pero su tío la tomo por los brazos impidiéndole que hiciera la caravana oficial- mi niña, aun estas convaleciente y no hay nadie que no sea de confianza entre nosotros-sonrió.

Candy le regreso el gesto sin antes hacer una inclinación al ver al padre de Terry junto a su tío- como indique majestad-

Su tío negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano para caminar- vamos hija, salgamos de aquí que me imaginó que igual que yo necesitas un poco de aire limpio- sin voltear a verla comenzaron a caminar y detrás de ellos el duque de Granchester. Se dirigieron a la zona de los carruajes.

Candy serenamente le hablo- quiero pedirle una disculpa por no haberlo recibido como se merece pero-

El rey golpeo delicadamente el brazo derecho de Candy que descansaba en su brazo izquierdo- descuida, hija se que la situación no es para menos, decidí venir apoyarte con esto recién me entere en Londres y corrí para acá-

Propiamente Candy hablo- gracias su majestad, se que está en momento de gran tensión con las negociaciones de redición y cese de la gran guerra, no se-

No la dejo terminar y detuvo sus pasos y se giro frente de ella, la vio fijamente a los ojos- Candy-

Ella respiro profundo y dijo- si- su porte de Reyna se dejaba ver a lo lejos su postura perfecta y su mirada fija.

El rey bajo un poco su cabeza – hija, no importa lo ocupado que este , cuando se trata de la familia hay que estar unidos- sus ojos demostraban una sinceridad profunda y un tono amoroso- con la gran guerra, no hemos podido hablar, ni mucho menos capacitarte para la gran responsabilidad que adquiriste ante esta nación; tú eres mi responsabilidad también como parte del imperio y sin obviar que este mundo ha sido nuevo para ti al no haber te criado como debiste y aun así has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo. Inglaterra ha ayudado poco a Escocia- suspiro- Escocia, tu abuelo, tu padre, tu familia y tu pueblo entero han ayudado a Inglaterra a soportarla. No solo con raciones para el ejercito, municiones, si no con hombres, es justo que en este momento de tensión como estas pasando y de peligro me haga presente- volvió a suspirar- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, mi familia-

Candy igual soltó un suspiro y bajo un poco su cabeza-se lo agradezco mucho-

El rey sonrió y volvió a ofrecerle su mano, el sendero de tabicones se terminaba ya unos pasos se podía observar el arco que indicaba la salida de ese lugar, un arco de piedra lleno de una hermosa enredadera, a su alrededor un perfecto pasto verde se dejaba observar- para eso está la familia dime ¿Cómo está tu familia?, ¿tu esposo resulto mal herido verdad?-

Ella continuaba la caminata- en efecto su majestad- él, la volteo ver retándola cariñosamente y ella recompuso su frase- tío- el asintió- mi esposo despertó esta mañana, pero aun esta delicado al igual que mi abuelo-

La cara de sorpresa del rey fue grande, en los reportes no había tomado suficiente atención para averiguar sobre su primo- ¿Armando, está herido?- ella asintió cuando cruzaron el arco y un par de carruajes los esperaban. El rey se detuvo y la vio de frente- llévame a ver mi primo, ese hombre tiene más vidas que un gato-

Candy se quedo sorprendida por la expresión utilizada- ¿perdón?-

El rey rio un poco- si hija, tu abuelo ha sobrevivido a tantos atentados que estoy pensando que es inmortal o tiene pacto con el demonio- Candy movió la cabeza y el rey se apresuro hablar- descuida no me hagas caso, iremos- hizo un ademan para que el cochero se acercara con el carruaje- en mi carruaje y me pondrás al tanto de las investigaciones que llevas hasta ahora y – hizo un silencio incomodo-¿si tienen alguna pista?- Candy asintió y subió junto a su tío en el carruaje rumbo al hospital.

El panorama en el hospital era muy tenso. Después de haberse despertado Alexander estaba como loco endemoniado, seguía gritando y maldiciendo- lárguense, no quiero ver a nadie entienden lárguense- mientras aventaba otro florero. Minrret estaba espantada al verlo así descontrolado y lleno de impotencia. Se hiba acercar a tocarlo para hablar con el, pero la mirada llena de frustración y de dolor era atemorizante para ella.

En ese momento Dimitri se acerco por el lado contrario a Alexander-D'ordaigh an captaen é a mhaolú, ar mhaithe lena bhean agus a mhac, stop a chur le gníomhú mar leanbh agus a bheith ina fhear- hablo en un irlandés perfecto y con un tono de voz que Minrret nunca había escuchado de aquel monarca, que no solo llamo la atención de Alexander de inmediato si no de ella también.

Por un segundo trato de recordar las clases que había tomado con Alexander hace muchos años atrás, cuando planeaban fugarse. Nadie le diría que ahora le servirían. Mientras la habiatacion permanecía en silencio, ella tradujo para si lo que le dijo- capitán le ordeno que se calme, por el bien de su mujer y su hijo, deje de comportarse como un niño y sea un hombre- ella se quedo en silencio.

Alexander apretó sus puños fuertemente y con ellos la sabana que cubría la cama-damn Dimitri nach bhfaca tú go bhfuil mé ina chriopal- le respondió con toda su alma y sus ojos bañados en lagrimas-cén todhchaí a bheidh ag fanacht leat ar mo thaobh-

Dimitri movió su cabeza, mientras Minrret seguía traduciendo para ella en su mente aquella conversación-Dimitri que no vez que soy un lisiado, que futuro les espera mi lado-mientras las lagrimas rodaban los ojos de ella; trato de acercarse pero entre la guerra de miradas Dimitri le hizo una señal para que se detuviera. Ella se freno en seco sabia lo terco que era ese hombre y si alguien podría hacerlo entrar en razón era su primo. Hablar en irlandés para que ella no supiera lo que se trataba la conversación, era una situación muy dolorosa para él. Ella lo comprendía, solo que Alexander se le había olvidado que ella también sabía irlandés, pero no intervendría si no fuera necesario, a veces es mejor observar y guardar silencio. Por que los hombres como ellos, no les gusta que otra persona sepa sus miedos o frustración y no quedan ese par exentos de aquello; al fin de cuentas eran hombres terco y estúpidos. Pensaba para ella.

Dimitri se acerco y tomo asiento frente de el, lo miro fijamente y dijo- ceann maith más mian leat col ceathrar, d'fhéadfadh sé seo a bheith sealadach, ná bí ag titim agus creidimh, a ligean amach as seo agus sa bhaile beimid ag lorg rogha níos fearr, gheobhaidh tú go maith-

Minrret escucho aquellas palabras y su corazón se helo, el rey acababa de decir que uno bueno si tu quieres primo, esto puede ser temporal, no te caigas y ten fe, salgamos de aquí y en casa buscaremos una mejor opción, te pondrás bien lo prometo- se lo llevaría de su lado, la desesperación la estaba volviendo loca.

Alexander lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas de ambos brazos- an féidir leat é a chinntiú? D'éirigh Dia as go ndéanfainn, leprometi an pretegeria sin agus mar sin is féidir liom a dhéanamh ... nuair is mian liom grá a dhéanamh, conas a dhéanaim? Mura mothaím aon rud as an choim, ní dhéanfaidh mé a saol a chaitheamh ceangailte le criopal nach bhféadfadh grá a dhéanamh di- Dimitri guardo silencio, no sabía que contestarle, ¿Qué le dices a una persona así de desesperada?.

Minrret había aguantado toda aquella locura pero escucharlo decir eso-puedes asegurarlo? y si no vuelvo a caminar que será de ella, que será de mi hijo. Por dios Dimitri que voy hacer, le prometí que los protegería y así que puedo hacer... cuando quiera hacerle el amor ¿cómo lo hare? si no siento nada de la cintura para abajo, no la hare pasar su vida atada un lisiado que ni siquiera podre hacerle el amor-no daba crédito donde había quedado su valentía Alexander ¿Dónde?, maldijo a Darcy por haberle causado tanto daño y ahora lo maldecía a el por ser tan cobarde.

Alexander prosiguió con su monologo- mé a mharú Dimitri lig dom bás mar fhear agus ní cosúil le cripple, aire a thabhairt di toisc nach féidir liom ach fáil réidh lena saol le bheith sásta, tá sí chomh luachmhar dom nach ligfeadh sí dom ifreann a chónaí in aice liom, b'fhearr liom bás a fháil uait láimh anois a cháineann dom é.- mientras buscaba la daga de Dimitri, la había encontrado y ante la mirada estupefacta de su primo la colocaba en su pecho.

Fue todo lo que soporto Minrret, escucharlo decir-mátame Dimitri deja que muera como un hombre y no como un lisiado encárgate de ella porque yo solo puedo quitarme de su vida para que sea feliz, es tan preciada para mí que nunca permitiría que viviera un infierno a mi lado, prefiero morir de tu mano ahora que condenarla por la mía.- rebaso sus fuerzas, ver lo con aquella daga la hizo reacción en lomas profundo de su ser dio una mezcla de desesperación y coraje puro y se acerco a él.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando de un solo golpe Minrret le quito la daga ante sus miradas atónita y dijo con voz firme- BASTA ALEXANDER BASTA MALDITA SEA- los dos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, mientras tenia la daga en sus manos y esta temblaba- crees pedazo de idiota que en este tiempo no he aprendido hablar irlandés- sus quijadas estaban tensas y su mirada de furia era de temer- he escuchado las estupideces que le has dicho a tu primo, como osas tratarnos a tu hijo y a mí como una cosa que puedes encargar a cualquier cosa, si entiendes que somos tu familia y prometiste estar con nosotros por dios te recuerdo que estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo, un hijo que esperaríamos juntos para criarlo junto y ser felices- sea cerco y tomo su barbilla y lo miro fijamente- crees que estoy a tu lado por lo bien que me haces el amor, idiota- no le importo que estuviera ahí Dimitri, si tenía que hablarle firmemente lo haría sin reparos de nada- eres idiota o que, no Alexander estoy contigo porque te amo de verdad, que mi importa a mí como estés lo importante es que estas vivo- lo soltó y giro levanto sus manos al cielo-por dios,-lo miro – ¿que necesito que me protejas?-movió su cabeza en negación y puso sus manos sobre su cintura- se te olvida ¿Quién soy?- tenso mas su quijada- soy la capitana de la guardia especial de Escocia y miembro elite de la guardia negra inglesa ¿crees que busco quien me cuide?, no, busco un hombre que me proteja busco a un compañero de vida- elevo su voz- qué más da que estés postrado en un silla de ruedas una vida entera ¿crees que me importa?-

Alexandre hablo tan alto como ella- debería de importarte ¿Cómo vas a cargar con un lisiado Minrret?- le grito en la cara- entiende tu-

Ella exploto de furia- por dios he cuidado mi vida entera a la familia real, he viajado sola y vuelto, ¿crees que no te cuidaría a ti que eres el amor de vida? No sea estúpido Alexander por dios, te amo, a ti solo a ti, no a tu cuerpo, no tu fuerza, si no a tu corazón, que mas da todo si estás vivo y a mi lado-

Dimitri intervino sabia que ella había logrado algo cuando su primo callo- tiene razón Alex- se levanto- aun estas vivo y ella te amo, no lo pierdas por un arranque de estupidez-

Alexander grito tratando defender su punto- entiende soy un lisiado, un peso muerto ¿Qué harás conmigo? seré otro hijo-

Minrret se desespero-serás mi esposo, mi compañero y ¿Qué hare contigo? Es simple amarte, cuidarte y ser compañeros de vida- el movió su cabeza.

La miro a los ojos y dijo- si tanto me amas mátame tu y acaba con esto-la voz con que se lo dijo era fuerte casi ordenándole.

Minrret movió la cabeza y se coloco la daga en el vientre, si quería seguir de terco y jugando ese mismo juego ella lo haría entrar en razón a cualquier costo, lo miro fijamente- no- los ojos de ambos se abrieron al ver lo que estaba haciendo- si crees que eres un estorbo entonces nosotros también, terminemos con todo y seamos cobardes. Encajare esta daga y me llevare conmigo a mi hijo para que ya no seamos tu carga-sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- si el pretexto para matarte somos nosotros y "nuestro bienestar" te facilitare las cosas Alexander nosotros partiremos primero y así no podrás usarnos de pretexto barato para tu cobardía de no querer seguir viviendo y desperdiciar el privilegio que te dio dios de seguir vivo y empezar de nuevo, qué más da que estés paralitico es otra oportunidad, matate pero no nos uses de pretexto a nosotros- su mirada era firme y su voz llena de determinación- si nos vas a dejar solos, mejor nos vamos primero para no sufrir por tu cobardía-..

Esa mirada, esa seguridad de matarse. Hizo que algo se rompiera en el. Tuvo por primera vez en su vida miedo, un miedo tan frio, tan real y profundo de perder todo en un segundo. Si algo sabia era que Minrret no jugaba, cuantas veces vio como arriesgaba todo para ganar y no se dejaban chantajear por nadie si tenía que perder perdía con dignidad. Eso lo hizo saber que si enterraría esa daga y se mataría con su hijo sin dudarlo, con su pobre hijo que aun no nacía, que tenía una vida llena de oportunidades y ellos se la arrebatarían por un arranque estúpido, no podía cometer un error tan grande sería peor que su padre y eso no lo permitiría no.

Dimitri no se movió comprendió perfectamente lo que la capitana hacia, sin duda la reputación de estratega era verdad.

Alexander trago saliva- no seas estúpida, ustedes tiene una vida por delante yo solo sería un estorbo en ella, suelta eso ya-

Minrret encajo la punta de la daga en el costado de su abdomen y se dejo ver una pequeña mancha de sangre- por dios Minrret basta- grito desesperado tratando de frenarla.

Pero la mirada de ella era fija y su rostro no reflejaba nada- no, no lo hare eres un simple lisiado que no puede detenerme y que no tiene valor; ya decidiste todo y te declaraste un estorbo para nosotros yo he decidido que el estorbo somos nosotros en tu vida, si la vida será difícil sin ti no la quiero prefiero llevarme a mi hijo y pedirle perdón a dios, si tu puedes decidir por que yo no-

Alexander se desespero, supo en la mirada de ella la decisión que había tomado, su seguridad en cada palabra le decía a su corazón que no dudaría en tomar su vida y la de su hijo, eso lo mataría lentamente por que tendría que vivir con el remordimiento de haber orillado a su mujer a eso. No era suficiente con su parálisis como para vivir un infierno peor por una decisión estúpidamente tomada. No podía pararse a quitarle la daga, así que pensó que lo único que podía hacer era hablarle con su corazón en la mano y rogar a dios y grito con todas sus fuerzas- no por favor no, Minrret te amo demasiado a ti y al bebe, no me condenes a vivir un infierno peor sin ti y sin el –llevándose las manos a los ojos-perdóname, perdóname- se giro a verla- son mi familia, lo más importante moriría mil veces antes que ustedes- estiro su mano- ven amor, discúlpame- soltó un suspiro- deja de jugar y pensemos como solucionar esto por favor, suéltala. No tomes una mala decisión por favor-desesperado y con el corazón en la mano dijo-no por un cobarde como yo amor, cometas un error-

Minrret retiro la daga lentamente y estiro su mano, mientras Dimitri silenciosamente los dejaba, la tormenta había pasado y Alexander la jalaba hacia él para sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras un mar de lágrimas brotaba sin parar – eres un tonto, lo sabías – ella lloraba.

Alexander la abrazo fuertemente- si lo se y un cobarde, estúpido - movió la cabeza- no quería que fuera una carga para ti amor, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes no me importen y sean lo más importante de mi vida, si ustedes les asara algo no podría soportarlo- la separo un poco para verla a los ojos- mi vida, tengo tanto miedo de no poderte hacerte feliz en mi estado, pero-mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- creo que no me dejaras rendirme ¿verdad?- ella asintió.

Minrret se refugiaba en su pecho- lo sé y aun así lo querías dejarlo sin padre- limpio con su mano su mejilla- pero tienes razón no te dejare que te rindas amor- le sonrió- porque lo que más amo de ti, no es tu cuerpo o tu fuerza- el sonrió y trato de hablar pero ella puso su mano en su boca y coloco su mano sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón- si no tu corazón y tu alma, amor saldremos de esto, te lo prometo pero por favor no te rindas, ese no es el hombre que conozco ni del cual me enamore-

El acaricio su pelo mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho-lo siento amor, lo siento juro por dios que no me volveré a dar por vencido y caminare,- lloraba y suspiraba fuertemente- caminare cueste lo que cueste por ustedes no me daré por vencido pero no me dejes sol, no por favor-era un pacto secreto entre ellos en un silencio perfecto; una promesa sin palabras y llenos de esperanza. ¿Cómo saldrían de eso? Era lo de menos si estaban juntos podrían lograr tantas cosas. Tendrían que empezar a caminar poco a poco.

Al otro lado del ala del hospital, un encuentro muy especial se daba. Candy llegaba con el Rey Jorge para visitar a su abuelo. Abrieron la puerta la cara de su abuelo se fijo en la figura de su primo, la última persona que esperaba ver después del incidente y obviamente después de los datos que habían traído sus espías.

Un cruce de miradas basto, una sonrisa de ambos y un saludo fingido- buenos días primo, por lo visto el Hades aun no te reclama ¿verdad?- dijo el rey Jorge.

Armando se reacomodo en la cama, le indico que pasara y tomara una silla- igual que a ti viejo lobo de mar ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

El rey Jorge sonrió y tomo asiento dejando entrar a Candy al cuarto, Armando la vio y extendió su mano para que su pequeña se acercara a él. Ella corrió como una niña pequeña para dejarse abrazar con un gran amor y empezó a llorar en el regazo de su abuelo mientras el acariciaba su cabello. De pronto Candy sintió todos los sentimientos juntos en su pecho que necesitaban salir de ella porque la estaban asfixiando y lo dejo salir en ese momento en la seguridad de su abuelo.

El rey Jorge solo los observaba fijamente mientras un nudo en su pecho se establecía, al pensar todo lo que le había ocurrido a la pobre y tal vez que su hijo no fuera el culpable de tanta desgracia. Quiso aligerar el momento- te has vuelto viejo primo, alguien tenía que poner orden y defender a esta princesa-sonrió al ver como ese par lo miraba fijamente, sin duda el mismo gesto de sorpresa y enojo, sin duda era toda un Estuardo, solo necesitabas ver esa expresión iguala su primo

Armando lo vio y dijo- aun estoy vivo y fuerte primo-mostrándole su brazo empuñado- ¿Cuándo gustes te doy una lección-

Candy vio a su abuelito y dijo dulcemente- ¿Cómo estas abuelito?- regalándole una sonrisa.

Armando sonrió y limpio sus lagrimas- mejor que tu princesa- el trago saliva y bajo su mirada un instante- a pesar de todo sobrevivimos ¿verdad?-

El sonrió y asintió- si mi niña, pero ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta ese tonto tu esposo? ¿Ha despertado?-ella asintió-me alegro de corazón- regalándole una sonrisa- ya fueron suficientes males para ti en una vida como para que pierdas a ese idiota- si giro a ver a su primo que se mantenía en silenció y dijo – aun no se ¿el por qué del honor de tu visita primo?- viéndose fijamente los dos mientras Candy componía sus postura

El se giro a verlo firmemente- el motivo es muy lógico primo- cruzo la pierna derecha recargándose en el sillón- vine a ver quién es el que orquesto esto- los dos se vieron fijamente- es algo delicado por que atentaron directamente a mi familia y tu sabes que la familia es lo mas valioso que tenemos en nuestra posición- dijo firmemente- esto ha rebasado todo lo decente y normal para la gente de nuestra posición-

Armando suspiro y lo vio fijamente- estas en lo cierto Jorge- apretó sus puños- esto ya no es político, no es por control- se quedaron viendo fijamente-esto es personal ¿no lo crees?-

Nadie dijo nada en la habitación por un momento el aire era tan tenso que nadie podía respirar bien, ambos sabían la verdad, ambos tenían los ases que faltaban pero.

De pronto la puerta de la habiatacion se abrió dejando entrar a un cansado André, su apariencia estaba desordenada, solo llevaba un saco sucio y una camisa blanca desabotonada de la parte superior, estaba desfajado y su pelo alborotado. Su rostro dejaba ver rasgos evidentes que no durmió toda la noche y sin duda había estado cabalgando por mucho tiempo.

Alarmo su apariencia a todos los presentes, Candy sin pensarlo se acerco a su padre mientras este recobraba el aliento.

Preocupada por el, tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas y vio que estaba frio, empezó a frotarlas con las suyas mientras preguntaba- padre ¿qué te ha pasado?-

André le regalo una sonrisa y moviola cabeza en signo de negación- nada amor- solo que-

Su padre intento levantarse pero fue en vano un grito hizo que ambos se acercaran a el rápidamente- padre no debe levantarse- volviéndolo a recostar.

André se movió soltándose del agarre e su hijo- basta de tonterías André, dime ahora mismo ¿Por qué estas en este estado?- el tono de voz era firme y demandante.

André comprendió inmediatamente, su padre no estaba para rodeos y el mucho menos, se paro firmemente- padre, he corrido por todo Edimburgo y sus alrededores la noche entera pero- sonrió- después de varias redadas hemos dado con el líder de los pistoleros, en este momento está siendo llevado a palacio- Armando asintió y sonrió- yo mismo lo voy a interrogar y te juro padre que en breve sabremos ¿Quién estuvo detrás de todo esto?-

Candy se quedo anonadada, su padre paso la noche entera investigando sin parar. No podía creerlo- pero padre- dijo dudosa.

André se volteo a ver la y le sonrió- hija mía crees que hiba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados –movió la cabeza en negación- soy tu padre y por ti levantaría al mundo entero por arreglar de una vez esto- se acerco a ella y la abrazo al ver que lloraba- nunca más mi amor dejare que alguien te haga daño, nunca más-

Era un momento muy sentimental pero el rey hablo- ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a la torre sobrino?-

Haciéndolo girar e inmediatamente hizo una caravana- disculpe tío, no me percate de usted por mi prisa espero que me perdone-

El rey levanto su mano derecha y la agito- descuida muchacho se ve que no es fácil cabalgar toda la noche y estar atrapando delincuentes- acercándose a él- pero aun no as contestado mi pregunta-

Armando hablo –no es obvio primo-llamando la atención- ese hombre debe saber la identidad del perpetrador y siendo un prisionero tan importante no es correcto que este tan desprotegido, en el palacio hay una zona especial para esa clase de personas, por eso mi hijo lo llevo para allá-

El rey asintió- bien hecho André bien hecho- aunque su mente lo traicionaba, diciendo que si su hijo era el responsable entonces se abrió por fin podría acabar con esto- quiero interrogarlo antes-

Todos se voltearon extrañados por esa petición- tío ¿está seguro? Yo puedo- dijo André

De inmediato el Rey hablo en tono de mando- no lo estoy pidiendo André lo estoy ordenando- se quedaron viendo fijamente ambos- esto va mas allá de la familia Estuardo, el que orquesto esto a atentado no solo encontraba de Escocia sino de todo el Reino unido y como monarca si deber descubrir esto hasta sus últimas consecuencia- su voz se volvió firme has entendido.

André no lograba comprender esa orden pero al final su tío era el Rey de Inglaterra y no le convenía molestarlo en este momento- como ordene mi rey- inclinándose levemente.-lo llevare inmediatamente-

Candy se aproximo y tomo el brazo de su padre- papa por favor yo iré también necesito saber que está pasando- su mirada era suplicante.

André apenas hiba hablar cuando de pronto un grito de Candy retumbo por el lugar y cayo hincada al suelo ante la mirada perpleja de todos los presentes. Su cara reflejaba un dolor profundo que inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su vientre. Su cara palideció y antes de perder la conciencia dijo- papa- cayendo desmayada ante los brazos de André.

André la tomo entre sus brazos y grito con todas sus fuerzas- un medico por dios un medico- mientras su abuelo se retiraba de la cama para que la pudiera recostar, en el suelo un pequeño charco de sangre que alarmo al Rey y grito también- alguien afuera – rápidamente uno de sus guardias entraba- traigan al médico, rápidamente- este asentía y salía rápido de la habitación.

De un momento a otro el piso estaba hecho un caos, dos médicos entraron a la habitación y las enfermeras corrían con palanganas de agua y linos que entraban blancos y salían rojos.

André, Armando y Jorge estaban fuera de la habiatacion y ante la desesperación el rey tomo a una de las enfermeras del brazo-¿Qué diablos pasa con mi sobrina?-

La enfermera estaba aterrorizada y se giro- eran dos, majestad eran dos-el grito de un medico retumbo por el corredor- estamos haciendo lo posible por salvarlos-

Todos se vieron fijamente-¿eran dos?- fue la pregunta que retumbo en la mente de los señores. El rey comprendió de inmediato y con una señal un mozo se acerco y después de unos segundos este desapareció rápidamente.

André se acerco a su tío angustiado- majestad-

El sonrió- no te preocupes André, pronto veras a quien he mandado traer-dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba junto a su primo y fumaba un cigarro.

Armando lo vio y le dijo- gracias majestad- y guardaron silencio ambos ante la mirada fija de André que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

El sonrió- también ella es de mi familia- fumando nuevamente su cigarro- solo espero a que pueda llegar a tiempo-

En la villa de los Andrew las puertas principales se habían abierto y dos invitados tomaban asiento en el vestíbulo, un mozo corría para avisarles a los señores de la casa la llegada de esos huéspedes inesperados. Archie jugaba con los niños en el jardín, al verla cara de interrogación de su esposa se acerco-¿está todo bien Annie?-

Ella se volteo y con una mirada extrañada le dio- Patty regreso pero no viene sola-

Archie endureció su rostro, como era posible que Patty regresara acompañada en estos momentos camino fuerte por el pasillo pero antes delegar al vestíbulo se detuvo un instante- calma Archie ella también tiene derecho de rehacer su vida-

Entro al vestíbulo y dijo-Patty bienvenida-ella se retiro para dejar ver a su acompañante, Archie no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra cuando las luces del exterior aclararon la figura del intruso y solo pudo caer de rodillas diciendo-hermano, hermano por fin has vuelto-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola a todas, espero que les guste este giro nuevo, si hay algún comentario por favor díganme creo que solo faltaran a lo mucho 5 capítulos para el final de esta aventura, gracias por seguir en esta aventura. Espero sus comentarios y consejos para este cierre, besos y abrazos


	65. Chapter 65 ¿ES MI HIJA?

CAPITULO 65

¿ES MI HIJA?

Los minutos pasaban a cuenta gotas para tía abuela, ver a su sobrino postrado en esa cama le partía el alma. El reloj colocado en una de los taburetes a lado de la cama marcaba las 12 del día y el seguía dormido. Tan pálido pero a la vez con un semblante de calma que no había visto desde hace un buen tiempo. Giro su cabeza un poco para ver como el frasco del suero seguía con el goteo lentamente, desde que se administro el medicamento, el no había recobrado la conciencia. Ella solo podía cerrar sus ojos y seguir orando porque su sobrino estuviera mejor y pedir a Dios el auxilio que necesitaba su familia entera en esos momentos.

Al llegar esa mañana después de dar las indicaciones para los gemelos en la villa, se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar a Candy ahí. Arturo le menciono que había hido hacer una diligencia y no sabía la hora que regresaría pero le aseguro que su sobrino estaba mejor.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados haciendo una plegaria al altísimo cuando un susurro la hizo abrirlos- Candy, Candy-

Albert trataba de despertar y sus ojos estaban abriéndose lentamente, la tía abuela se apresuro a tomarle su mano derecha y levantándose junto a su cama le hablo- hijo, aquí estoy-

El sonido de la voz de su tía hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente, recordaba haber visto a su esposa y que ella lo perdonaba. Su corazón se agito pensando que todo era un sueño y su situación seguía igual con ella- tía- dijo lentamente- ¿Dónde está Candy?, por favor dígame-

Al verlo despierto la tía abuela lloraba y dijo entre sollozos- no lo sé hijo, llegue y ya se había hido, lo único que se- mientras con sus manos fuertemente sostenían a la de su sobrino- que regresara pronto y tú debes descansar-

El movió la cabeza en negación y trato de sentarse, lo cual fue impedido casi inmediatamente por su tía- no, William debes permanecer acostado aun no estás bien, hijo-

Le costaba respirar, el pecho le dolía demasiado y parecía como si algo estuviera arriba de el- debo encontrarla y hablarle-

En ese momento Arturo entraba a la habitación- temo que no será posible William-

Ambos fijaron su mirada en el doctor de bata blanca que entraba con su cara cansada y ojeras prominentes- Albert- tocio y se llevo las manos instintivamente al pecho- debo – su hablar era agitado y su cara demostraba un dolor inmenso pero prosiguió- encontrarla y hablar con ella- dijo como si el aire en sus pulmones se terminara con la última palabra.

Arturo movía la cabeza mientras se situaba al lado contrario de la cama- descuida ella te escucho antes y por el momento- revisando el frasco de suero- debes descansar, no has salido del peligro y si te levantas colapsaras de nuevo la bala perforo uno de tus pulmones; por milagro de Dios te mantienes entre nosotros-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la tía abuela empezó a llorar agradeciendo por dentro el milagro que Dios le concedió de no llevárselo- William, hijo- Albert se giro a verla mientras ella lo recostaba- por favor ten calma, ella vendrá lo más pronto que pueda y tú debes descansar y retomar fuerzas por tus hijos-

Albert recostó su cabeza en aquella almohada sin ganas de permanecer en la cama, quería buscarla, hablarle y pedir hincado su perdón pero el dolor era muy fuerte- mis hijos tía ¿cómo están?-

La tía abuela trato de tranquilizarlo para que permaneciera en cama- bien descuida- arreglando la manta de aquella cama- ahora están en la villa arregle que hubiera más vigilancia junto con Lancaster; están protegidos y Archie y Annie los cuidan, descuida-

Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla mientras Arturo hacia unas anotaciones en su expediente- pobres de ellos han sufrido tanto y ahora- el dolor no lo dejo proseguir y solo las lagrimas rodaba por su cara.

La tía abuela sonrío a pesar de todo para darle algo de calma- descuida, les hemos dicho que están arreglando asuntos importantes y están de viaje de nuevo, entre los mimos de Annie y de Archie están tranquilos, aunque mueren por verlos ahora no es un momento seguro hasta encontrar a los culpables de este caos-

Albert recordó todo de pronto y tomo la mano derecha de Arturo- ¿qué paso Arturo? Ya saben ¿Quién lo hizo?- el movió su cabeza en negación sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Albert suspiro profundo- mi hijo ¿ dónde está?-

Arturo recompuso su postura y se llevo el expediente en al pecho apretándolo fuertemente entre sus manos- el pequeño fue llevado a la tumba de mi familia, yo mismo lo lleve esta mañana, no podía permanecer solo en el anfiteatro del hospital- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- por el momento mi padre lo cuida estoy seguro, cuando esto se aclare tomaran la decisión de llevarlo con mi hermana como corresponde-

Albert no soltó su mano y dijo - ¿Dónde está Candy? Por favor dime –

Arturo hizo un movimiento brusco y soltó el agarre- no lo sé, William pero de algo estoy seguro- lo miro fijamente a los ojos- está haciendo lo que debe hacer para averiguar ¿Quién es el culpable de esto?-

El silencio reino por unos momentos el cuarto de hospital, todos meditaron las cosas que se habían dicho en ese momento cuanto la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió repentinamente para dejar pasar a una enfermera angustiado y agitada- Doctor, doctor-

La joven enfermera apenas retomaba el aliento cuando Arturo se aproximo a ella – ¿Qué pasa Mary?-

La enfermera trato de tragar saliva para refrescar su garganta seca por el ejercicio que había hecho y dijo – la regente doctor, su sobrina-

Tomando la atención de todos inmediatamente - ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Arturo rápidamente

La enfermera lo vio fijamente y le dijo- visitando a Lord Armando, cayo desmayada tiene que ingresarla a quirófano por una hemorragia muy fuerte- guardo silencio por unos segundos- necesitamos que la valora para ingresarla-

Arturo no espero nada más y salió corriendo al área de cuarto privados del hospital. La tía abuela cayo sentada en el mismo momento que escucho esas palabras. Albert se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a quitarse el suero de un tirón.

La enfermera corrió a verlo y le suplico- por favor permanezca en cama milord, podría sufrir una recaída, su condición es grave aun- preocupada por el estado del paciente.

Albert no escuchaba nada de lo que esa enfermera decía, solo las palabras daban vuelta en su mente "tiene una hemorragia y tiene que ser ingresada al quirófano"; su esposa, aquella mujer que por una estupidez había perdido a su hijo; aquella que juro proteger y la había lastimado de tal forma que no sabía si podría recuperarla estaba mal. Otra vez mal. Con su puño derecho golpeo la cama e hizo reaccionar a la tía abuela que todavía estaba en shock- maldita sea, no me quedare en esta cama sabiendo que mi esposa puede perder la vida-

La tía abuela corrió para impedirle que se levantara de la cama- William por favor, si vas puedes poner en peligro tu vida y tus hijos- desesperadamente trataba de convencerlo para que permaneciera en su cuarto aunque al ver su rostro sabía que era imposible.

El movió la cabeza en negación – no la puedo perder, tía, no la puedo perder-se puso de pie e inmediatamente un mareo vino a él; dejándolo caer sentado en la cama- por dios William, ella estará bien; estas muy débil para ir, entiende- la desesperación se escuchaba en la voz de la tía abuela mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejilla.

Albert tomo sus manos y la vio de una forma suplicante- por favor ayúdeme, por favor, necesito ir- trato de jalar aire a sus pulmones debía de convencerla o se volvería loco- siempre ha sido mi apoyo y mi sostén; no me falle tía, por favor ahora no me falle-

El corazón de la tía abuela se partió en mil pedazos, sabia lo importante y delicado de la situación de su sobrino. Pero comprendía que en estos momentos el haría cualquier cosa por ir a verla, sin importarle su salud. Medito por unos momentos mientras la enfermera a pie de la cama los veía atenta para cualquier cosa. Ella giro su cabeza y la vio – vaya por una silla de ruedas- dijo firmemente y sosteniendo una mirada penetrante.

La enfermera sorprendida trato de persuadirlos para que no fuera- señora, la situación del corregente es muy delicada y si –

La tía abuela vio a los ojos a Albert, leyó en su mirada que estaba decidido con o sin su ayuda iría. Movió la cabeza en negación y dijo firmemente- dese prisa y traiga unos medicamentos entonces- los ojos de sorpresa de la enfermera se encontraron con los ojos fríos de la tía abuela- con o sin su ayuda llevare a mi sobrino a ver a su esposa y si le pasa algo la hare responsable señorita. Vaya ya- grito con una voz imponente que estremeció a la pobre enfermera.

La enfermera entendió que sería imposible detenerlos así que asintió y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Albert permanecía con una cara de dolor y su mano derecha soltó a su tía para posarse en su pecho- gracias tía-

Ella movió de nuevo su cabeza- no estoy en desacuerdo con esto- Albert levanto su cabeza para mirarle y regalarle una sonrisa- pero nunca te he dejado solo con tus caprichos William, menos ahora- ella sonrío- te llevare a ver que tiene Candy pero después que este bien- suspiro- por que estará bien te lo aseguro- el lloraba y asentía mientras escuchaba la voz de su tía- volverás a esa cama William sin reproche alguno y arreglaras las cosas con ella me oyes- el asintió y la tía abuela limpiaba su rostro- aunque tenga que encerrarlos en una habitación toda la noche para eso-

Albert también limpio sus mejilla- si tía se lo prometo, me hincare y pediré perdón toda mi vida para compensar el error que tuve-

La enfermera entraba con otra compañera que llevaba una silla de ruedas – hemos vuelto- la tía asintió y retrocedió mientras las enfermeras trabajaban rápidamente para volverle a colocar el suero e inyectarle otro analgésico – lo llevaremos a donde está su esposa milord- el solo asintió mientras por dentro pedía a Dios que ella estuviera bien, una perdida mas y no podría resistirlo.

Candy estaba aun en la habitación de su abuelo, cuando la puerta se abrió y su tío entraba rápidamente pidiendo explicaciones a los médicos que la trataban. El espectáculo era grande ella postrada en la cama sus vestidos habían sido cortados y la cubría una manda. Sus piernas elevadas en posición ginecológica, un doctor cubierto de pies a cabeza revisaban de nuevo. Una enfermera le tomaba en pulso mientras que otra del lado contrario comenzaba aplicar otro suero y una bolsa de sangre; a su lado un doctor regulaba el flujo de la bolsa.

Una enfermera le pasaba un cubre bocas Arturo y el doctor que la revisaba retiraba su mano bañada en sangre- creo que no lo va a creer, Doctor- mientras Arturo lo miraba desesperado.

Arturo se aproximo a él y este le hablo fríamente- la regente, entro en labor de parto y el producto está vivo aunque no es a término –

Arturo se congelo y se aproximo a la zona para revisar el mismo lo que le decía- imposible, yo mismo realice el aborto en Inglaterra y no había otro producto-

El doctor movía su cabeza- eran gemelos, uno estaba muy arriba – movía la cabeza tratando de dar una explicación a lo que presenciaba- el producto que retiro seguramente estaba muy abajo y solo podíamos tocarlo; por eso le dijimos a la Regente que era un producto y que era de alto riesgo, el gemelo que estaba arriba aguanto el shock y está peleando por sobrevivir tenemos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia o los perderemos a los dos-

Arturo no lo podía creer pero el mismo estaba sintiendo la otra bolsa, el bebe pateaba fuerte pero no podía desprenderse para bajar, el sangrado era bastante puesto la colocación del bebe. Retiro su mano y vio a los ojos al médico- Doctor Thompson, no los vamos a perder- respiro profundo y dijo algo que era muy riesgoso- romperemos membranas para obligar al producto a salir-

Todos los presentes dejaron sus labores para verlo fijamente el doctor que regulaba la transfusión se acerco alarmado- es muy riesgoso Arturo, debemos hacer cesárea es la única forma-

Arturo se giro y le grito ante la desesperación- no, romperemos membranas y esperaremos un milagro-

Thompson dijo firmemente- deja de decir estupideces, el bebe ha peleado mucho no tendrá fuerzas para salir por el solo- su mirada era fija- y la madre no soportaría entrar en labor de parto-

Arturo empuño sus manos enguantada y dijo firmemente- si haces una cesárea morirán los dos- sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su voz fue firme- ella ha perdido tanta sangre que no soportara una operación, en el aborto fue demasiada y no pudo recuperarse; el bebe ha luchado mucho lo sé- trago saliva- pero deberá luchar por su vida más, estoy seguro que podrá nacer por el solo-

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejan ver a una mujer perfectamente arreglada que se retiraba los guantes y su dama le ayudaba a retirar su sombrero, enfundada en un traje de color café fuerte, un chongo alto del cual se desprendían unos caireles y su boca con un toque suave de rojo; sonreía al verlo.

Su figura imponente los dejo a todos pasmados y después de despedir a su dama con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha y tomando el maletín de cuero negro de las manos de ellas; se aproximo a los médicos- señores, les recuerdo que el tiempo es valioso en esta situación- sonrío- sé que mi presencia es muy llamativa pero no creo que sea el momento de eso- caminando asta ponerse a lado de la cama. era una rubia bellísima sin duda, su caminar imponente y la seguridad que reflejaba era admirable; con aires de grandeza empezó a ver de reojo a Candy; ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Thompson la vio desorientado- disculpe- moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados tratando de saber si la figura era real o un producto del cansancio que sentía.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa mientras se colocaba a lado de la cama pidiendo amablemente a la enfermera que se retirara con un ademan elegante- si doctores, que si perdemos mas el tiempo en formalidades como mi nombre y ¿qué hago aquí? perderemos a los dos y eso a mi rey no le gustara- trago salivaba y se recompuso su porte ante la mirada atónita de los presentes- empezamos, usted ocúpense de sacarlo y yo me ocupare de mantenerlos con vida-dijo con una seguridad que sorprendía a todos, hizo un ademan para que las enfermeras salieran de su trance.

Arturo la reconoció de inmediato y como jefe de departamento le dijo al doctor- rompa membranas, yo me hare cargo de estabilizar los fluido- se vieron a los ojos- y por el bien de ambos no los perderemos- yendo al lugar donde estaban los suero y empezó a regularlos mientras el otro doctor movió la cabeza y procedió hacer lo que se le había ordenado.

El silencio reino después de la última frase de la misteriosa mujer- entonces empezamos señores- mientras sacaba de su maleta unos frascos que vertía en la boca de Candy y en un tono suave le decía- vamos pequeña traga esto, si quieres tener fuerza para que ese milagro de bebe nazca, no podemos hacerlos solos, tienes que ayudar- abriéndole la boca para colocarle la solución en sus labios y pudiera tomarla.

Candy estaba en un estupor completo apenas podía abrir los ojos y asentir. Trago la solución y dijo suavemente- sálvalo, por favor yo no importo, sálvalo-

La dama sonrió y toco su frente limpiando el sudor- descuida preciosa, afuera hay cuatro caballeros que no te permitirán marcharte- sonrió cuando vio que los ojos de Candy luchaban para abrirse- y uno está en silla de ruedas, no creo que quieras dejarlo viudo tan pronto-

Candy junto todo su aliento para decir- Albert-

La dama dijo – si preciosa, tu esposo está afuera esperando por los dos y no creo que te permita irte de su lado, así que vamos- un grito proveniente de Candy se dejo escuchar en la habitación- eso es preciosa empecemos con esto y vuelve a la vida para salvar a tu hijo- la dama se giro a ver a los médicos que se asomaban sorprendidos de escuchar que aquella mujer casi muerta recobraba las fuerzas- vamos, yo he empezado a trabajar y ustedes- tragaron saliva y todo comenzó.

El grito que estremeció la habitación se dejo escuchar por el corredor y Albert intento levantarse. Había llegado unos minutos antes al encontrarse con su suegro y la comitiva, se aproximo a ellos y dijo- ¿Cómo está Candy?- con una voz entre cortada.

André se aproximo a él- no lo sé, pero te aseguro William; que si algo le pasa a mi hija, tu serás el único responsable y el siguiente en acompañarla a la tumba- tomándolo por la bata- porque te matare yo mismo- sus ojos destellaban fuego al verlo..

La tía abuela se había quedado un poco rezagada pidiendo informes a una enfermera pero cuando vio a lo lejos la escena se apresuro a llegar y sujetar a André de las manos- estos loco, no ves como esta mi sobrino- su mirada era penetrante y fija en los ojos de André que no los despejaba de Albert.

Armando se aproximo a su hijo y le dijo- calma tu ira hijo, aunque él es culpable en parte debemos ahora mantener la calma y esperar – mirando a Eloy suplicante mientras William mantenía su cabeza baja y guardaba silencio.

El rey Jorge se aproximo ante el abrupto de la escena y dijo- descuida muchacho he mandado a mi mejor medico para salvarlos- dijo con una gran confianza llamando la atención de los presentes pues su calma era admirable- ella nunca me ha fallado, ni e n mi lecho, ni una encomienda- Armando lo reto con la mirada y el solo alzo los hombros- es verdad primo es una joya de mujer-

Albert se giro y lo vio- ¿salvarlos?-

El rey sonrió y le dijo- si, Candy está luchando por que tu hijo nazca- la tía abuela no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Albert desesperado grito- ¿Cómo?-

El sonrió- si eran gemelos y si dios tiene piedad de tu alma, hoy nacerá el bebe más valiente y luchador que mis ojos habrán visto nunca- tomo su hombro y le dijo- un escocés de sangre pura y alma de guerrero- dijo orgulloso de presenciar aquel milagro- un milagro valiente-

Los minutos pasaban y todo era silencio en el corredor, todos tenían el alma en hilo, oraban por un milagro por un rayo de esperanza ante tanta desgracia.

Adentro era otra cosa, un doctor grita- es imposible, imposible-

Arturo se acercaba y otro grito hacia estremecer el lugar- ¿Qué pasa Thompson?-

El doctor se giro y con la cara de sorpresa dijo- esta coronando, esta coronando- estupefactos se vieron- el bebe está saliendo, ya viene lo logro-

La dama aun seguía dándole a Candy entre cada contracción otro frasco para que bebiera y le sonrío a Arturo- te dije que esta familia es difícil de vencer amigo- sonrío- anda toma a ese bebe que ya voy a revisarlo- el asintió y ella regresó a ver a Candy- vamos pequeña vamos un último esfuerzo y ese hermoso bebe estará a tu lado pronto- ella estaba bañada de sudor y asintió mientras otro grito salía de su boca y apretaba fuertemente la mano de aquella mujer.

En palacio Lancaster salía de la oficina principal se dirigía al pasillo todavía faltaban atar algunos cabos y estaba seguro que André necesitaba toda la información para destapar todo sin arriesgar otra vez a su familia su estocada debería ser perfectamente, había dado unos pasos cuando una voz muy peculiar resonó- esto está muy callado no lo crees-

Lancaster se volteo y miro una figura recargada en un pilar, el hombre entre las penumbras observaba atentamente sus uñas y de pronto se aproximo a él con paso seguro y una sonrisa sarcástica y lo miraba fijamente empuñando sus puños- le parece milord- dijo secamente.

Al aproximarse a el toco su hombro sin voltearlo a ver- descuida amigo ya he llegado y cambiare el ambiente de este lugar- sonriendo de lado.

Lancaster se mantuvo sereno y dijo con una voz tranquila- dudo mucho milord-

Eduardo se giro a verlo deteniendo su avance- te lo puedo asegurar- chocando la mirada- ¿Dónde está mi bella prima?-

Lancaster se giro a verlo directamente- en el hospital milord-

El sonrió- así – llevándose su mano derecha a la barbilla- su "esposo" verdad salió herido en el tiroteo-

Lancaster dijo- así es milord-

El asintió con la cabeza- lo visitare después- lo miro de reojo- espero que no tenga la familia real otro funeral, de verdad que tienen mala suerte- hizo un ademan con su mano- puedes irte, conozco el camino a mis habitaciones-

Lancaster hizo un ademán y se despidió, al recorrer un par de metros dijo- lo dudo y será un placer llevarlo yo mismo- empuño su mano- te lo prometo bastardo-

Unas lagrimas corrían de la cara de Candy al dar el ultimo pujido, cuando de repente - No respira, la beba no respira- fue lo que escucho en ese cuarto, que hiso estremecer a todos los presentes, menos una persona .

La dama misteriosa coloco la mano de Candy a un lado de ella y con paso firme se dirigió donde estaba el médico, tomo el cuerpecito de la bebe y froto algo en su nariz y dijo suavemente- despierta princesa, lo has hecho bien, despierta- a los segundo el llanto de una bebe inundo el lugar y dio paso a la respiración de todos.

Arturo se acerco y le dijo- ¿Qué hisciste?-

Ella se giro y le sonrió- lo que se debe hacer en estos casos- la cara del pobre galeno era de incredulidad- solo le hable como debe despertarse a una princesa con dulzura y firmeza- sonrió- he ayudado a dar a luz a todas las grandes princesas de Europa- movió su cabeza mientras acurrucaba a la pequeña- acaso ¿crees que es la primera que ha sido perezosa al nacer?- tomo a la bebe y se la llevo a Candy- toma preciosa hicieron un buen trabajo-

Candy no pronunció ninguna palabra pues su llanto era grande y solo tomo a la bebe y le dio un beso en la frente- bien hecho mi amor bien hecho- la niña dejo de llorar al sentir el calor del regazo de su madre- bienvenida mi amor bienvenida-

Cuando la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió de un golpe y dejo entrar a todos los presentes. El primero que entrar fue André que se acerco rápidamente a lado de su hija y se llevo las manos a su boca mientras lloraba- mi amor, lo lograste-

Albert empujado por su tía se coloco del lado contrario y su expresión era de incredulidad- ¿estás bien?- Candy giro la cabeza y asintió.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia cargo a la bebe para ponerla al otro lado y que él pudiera verla y dijo – te presento a tu hija-

Albert junto todas sus fuerzas y tomo ala manita de la bebe y dijo- ESTA ES MI HIJA- rompiendo en llanto.

Mientras una pareja observaba todo de lejos. El rey se dirigió al a dama- gracias, como siempre un buen trabajo-

Ella le sonrió aunque su cara estaba cansada le dijo suavemente al oído- se querido que no fue esto lo único que quieres que arregle ¿verdad?-

El asintió- es cierto preciosa ahora tendrás un trabajo más difícil ¿crees que puedas con el-

Ella le sonrió- no me retes Jorge, no me retes- tomo su mano delicadamente y dijo- espera unos minutos en lo que doy unas indicaciones para estas hermosas damas y arreglare como siempre tus desastres- soltó su mano e hiba a dar unos pasos.

El rey la jalo para pegarla a su cuerpo y decirle al oído- te pagare con creces tu esfuerzo- mientras la abrazaba.

Ella solo dijo- te cobrare muy caro, te lo prometo-.

En una celda los gritos de un condenado se dejaron de escuchar, una puerta de hierro se abría y un capitán limpiaba sus manos en un pañuelo que alguna vez fue blanco y ahora estaba cubierto de sangre. Apenas logro salir cuando una figura detuvo su paso y dijo - ¿confeso?- el capitán elevo su mirada y una sonrisa apareció en su cara- si, por fin-

Un peculiar hombre salía arrogando una colilla de cigarro- sin mi ayuda Lancaster- sonrió- ese bribón nunca hubiera hablado-

Lancaster agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Quién fue?- lo único que dijo.

Rafflles se adelanto a contestar –Eduardo- permaneciendo en silencio- fue el que pago por todo, el príncipe Eduardo de Inglaterra-

Lancaster hablo- solo falta encontrar las pruebas para condenara a ese desgraciado-

De pronto el sonido de unos tacones los hicieron voltear, una pareja se acercaba una dama vestida de negro acompañada por George se acercaba a toda prisa. La mujer retiro su capucha y dijo ante la m irada de los presentes- descuide comandante- acercando un sobre que sostenía con su mano derecha enguantada- las pruebas- suspiro- están aquí-

Hola buenas tardes a todas espero que mi capitulo les haya gustado, temo decirles que esta es la cuenta final de este cierre, muchos secretos serán revelados y otros ocultos por el bien de muchos. Gracias por seguir a esta historia que está llegando a su fin espero sus comentarios y no me queda más que agradecerles por su paciencia y su compañía un fuerte abrazo a todas y hasta pronto.


	66. Chapter 66 DIME LA VERDAD PARTE 1

CAPITULO 66

DIME LA VERDAD PARTE 1.

Todo era tranquilidad después de la tormenta, Albert había sido llevado casi a la fuerza a su cuarto, cuando Candy y la pequeña estaban dormidas. La tía abuela vio como el semblante de él se desmejoraba. André , Armando y Jorge se habían retirado a tomar un poco de té para los nervios en la cafetería del hospital.

Arturo aun estaba en shock después de ese gran evento. Había llegado gritando Mercy por todo el pasillo hasta toparse con su amado y le explicará todo con detalles.

Ella le pidió que fuera a tomar un descanso y que no se preocupara por nada ella vigilaría a la pequeña y a su prima mientras el recuperaba fuerzas. Más que una petición fue una orden directa y Arturo entre el cansancio y la fatiga no quiso replicarle nada así que accedió no sin antes dejar indicaciones y se retiro a su consultorio a descansar.

Los tres señores tomaron un poco de té en la terraza del restaurante de aquel lugar. Un poco de paz para asimilar todo, nadie hablo solo tomaron un respiro.

Cuando de pronto el ruido de unos pasos de botas militares los alerto a todos y se giraron para ver a los intrusos que rompían con esa paz.

Lancáster se aproximo seguro y cuadrado ante la mesa donde los cabellaros permanecían sentado- mi rey, milord, mi señor- inclino su cabeza, he hizo un saludo oficial.

Jorge tomo la palabra inmediatamente- Mariscal- dejando la taza de té en la mesa- a que debo el honor de su visita en estos momentos de paz-

Lancaster lo vio a los ojos y dijo – me disculpo de antemano mi rudeza e intromisión en estos momentos-

Armando lo miro y le dijo – deja de formalismo amigo – soltó un suspiro- dime ¿Qué te trae aquí?-

Lancaster trago saliva- hemos terminado de interrogar al sospechoso-

Jorge se levanto al mismo tiempo que André que le arrebataba las palabras- dime ¿Qué dijo ese pobre infeliz]?, ¿lograste que habla?-

Lancaster solo asintió y dijo – si milord- todos los presentes retuvieron la respiración por un momento.

André exaltado le grito – habla por dios ¿Qué dijo?-

Lancaster se giro y vio a los ojos del rey, cerró los ojos por un momento, suspiro profundo y dijo aun con la cabeza abajo- solo dijo un nombre-

Todos permanecían en silencio y el corazón del Rey se aceleraba en mil veces pidiendo por dentro que el nombre no fuera el que mas temía- habla ¿Cuál fue?- dijo secamente pues la opresión en su pecho era demasiada para seguir con aquella maldita incertidumbre que lo mata desde que salió de Inglaterra- habla de una vez-

El capitán guardo silencio, las palabras que quería decir no brotaban de sus labios, sabía que todo aquello se convertiría en un infierno si las pronunciaba. De pronto un hombre de traje negro en perfecto estado, una mirada cansada pero un porte intachable se unía a la conversación y dijo- su hijo, milord- todos voltearon a ver a George que entra con un sobre en las manos- el culpable no solo de la masacre, si no de la muerte del príncipe y todos los acontecimiento que ha sufrido la familia Andrew Estuardo fue su hijo- dijo secamente.

El rey apretó sus manos y grito- guardias- de inmediato su escolta personal entro – arresten a este infeliz que calumnia a mi hijo- tenso su cuerpo y su faz era de un demonio apunto de soltar su ira pero George no se inmuto- mátenlo por osar decir esas estupideces-

Los guardias se aproximaron sostuvieron a George de los brazos. Cuando la voz de una mujer se hizo presente- yo que usted milord lo soltaba- la mirada fría de la Reyna de Irlanda se encontró con la mirada endemoniada del Rey.

El se giro a verla y grito- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí esta mujer?-

La Reyna no se inmuto- lo que una madre debe hacer por una hija limpiando su reputación-

André entro a la conversación- un momento no entiendo nada de lo que me dice- movió su cabeza y giro a ver a Lancaster- sabes bien amigo que no puedes lanzar una acusación de ese grado contra el heredero de la corona inglesa sin pruebas-

El rey Jorge asegundo a André- es cierto dime bastardo ¿Dónde están las pruebas que incriminan a mi hijo?-

La Reyna hablo, arrebatándole un sobre de las manos a Lancaster y arrogándolo a la mesa- aquí- lo volvió a retar con la mira- en ese sobre esta la correspondencia de tu hijo a mi hija donde relata cada uno de sus crímenes, demostrando- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus manos empuñada- que tu maldito hijo se aprovecho de ella y la obligo- trago saliva y novio la cabeza, después de lo que había leído estaba estupefacta de todo- la obligo en cambio a dormir con él y ser su cómplice-

El Rey tomo el sobre y como alma desesperada lo abrió- imposible me oyes imposible que Eduardo haya llegado tan lejos- su frustración salió de inmediato y comenzó a escanear cada una de las cartas sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

Todo estaba ahí, confesiones, detalles, todo explicado palabra por palabra de las fechorías de que acusaban a su hijo- no lo creo debe ser mentira-

La Reyna se aproximo a la mesa y dejo caer sus manos con tanta fuerza que las tazas de se te voltearon derramando todo su contenido en la mesa- maldita sea, lo estás viendo y lo niegas-

El rey hizo lo que un padre haría ante esa situación- es mentira- agitado por la falta de respiración dijo- como le vas a creer a esa loca que mi hijo cometió estos crímenes- movió la cabeza en negación – no lo creo, es imposible- la miro y dijo – te encerrare con ella las dos están igual de locas y solo quieren incriminar a mi hijo- la Reyna recompuso su postura – guardia arresten a la Reyna de Irlanda por difamación -

Una voz profunda se escucho a lo lejos y sus pasos fueron rápidos, colocándose atrás de su mujer Dimitri lo miro fijamente- ni te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa, Jorge-

Los dos hombres se retaron con la mirada- me importa poco lo que digas Dimitri, nadie- azotó las manos en la mesa- va a venir a difamar a mi hijo-

Dimitri se mantuvo firme y hablo fuertemente- ¿difamar?, estás diciendo que mi esposa miente- grito.

El rey desesperado dijo – si-

Dimitri soltó una risa y movió su cabeza- piensa bien tus palabras Jorge- levanto su mirada y su escolta estaba detrás de la pareja- tu hijo es un bastardo que no solo daño a su propia sangre sino también a la mía, mi heredero esta invalido – su tono de voz se quebraba de la frustración – por la culpa de tu hijo y tu ahijada, si mi esposa vino a reparar el daño que hizo Darcy y la apoyo en su actuar pues no cubriré nada de lo que ella es responsable como tú lo quieres hacer con tu hijo- trago saliva- pero tu hijo pagara con su sangre lo que le hizo a mi primo-

Jorge salió de su lugar y se puso frente a Dimitri mientras este jalaba a su esposa hacia un lado y la protegían sus guardia- no permitiré esta osadía de tu parte Dimitri- los dos hombres se retaron con la mirada- he tolerado mucha impertinencia de la familia real Irlandesa para tolerarte un insulto mas-

Dimitri se mantuvo firme y dijo – no estoy pidiendo tu permiso Jorge- sus miradas se cruzaron- te estoy diciendo que esto es una declaración de guerra-

En ese momento Armando se levanto y se interpuso entre los dos monarcas- basta señores, deben pensar con la cabeza fría, porque una mal decisión podría costar la vida a muchas personas inocentes-

El reto no retrocedía y ninguno de los Reyes deba terreno alguno- pues bien será como tú quieras Dimitri-

Dimitri sonrió- te recuerdo que tú, tienes más que perder que yo-

Desconcertado dijo- ¿Qué dices bastardo?-

Dimitri movió su cabeza en negación- que si declaramos la guerra estoy que no solo Irlanda ira a la guerra contra ti- Ambos se giraron a ver a André que había permanecido en silencio, sus puños estaban cerrados al borde que sus manos permanecían blancas por la fuerza que se aplicaba en el cierre- estoy seguro que Escocia se me unirá en esto-

André levanto su cara, no podía creer que ese bastardo de Eduardo osara tocar a su hija y darle tanto mal, a su pequeña que tanto había sufrido; a su más preciado tesoro. Siempre siguió las órdenes, siempre cumplió con todo a la corana. ¿Qué acoso hizo algo mal? Le pidieron hombres para luchar y junto a su hija los dio aun sabiendo que morían en la guerra. Miles de hombres a la muerte. Pidieron comida y el la quito de las bocas de sus siervos para ellos, pidieron armas y las mujer y niño contribuyeron para hacerlas ¿dónde estaba el error? ¿Por qué tanta maldad? ¿Qué odio oculto tenía el príncipe hacia ellos para matizar a su hija de ese modo? André movió la cabeza y alzo sus ojos bañados de lagrimas- tío, nunca he fallado a tus mandatos, el mas mínimo lo he hecho acosta de todo- trago saliva- ni un solo día he desobedecido- se aproximo donde estaban los dos reyes- mi hija me fue arrebatada por seguir sus ordenes de mi abuelo y tuyas, la perdí y cuando la recupere – estaba a la altura de su tío y mirándolo fijamente- me diste la orden de que subiera como regente y me prometiste que la cuidarías- alzo su mano y extendió su dedo índice derecho- tu me dijiste que estaría bien a pesar de que yo no quería esta vida para ella- trago saliva de nuevo- y tu hijo- su respiración era ruda- tu hijo la lastimo – grito con todas sus fuerzas- CREES QUE NO LO APOYARE- se giro y vio a Dimitri- LO APOYARE CAZARE A ESA MALDITO Y PONDRE SU CABEZA A TUS PIES ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN MIVIDA – su quijada se tenso, su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón no pudo más y grito- LO MATARE, TE LO JURO QUE LO HARE-

Jorge se quedo paralizado, cuanta verdad decía. El orillo a su sobrino para que su única hija ascendiera al trono de regente. Orillo a Escocia a dar hombres, comida y municiones a pesar de todo. La niña enfrento una epidemia sola, sin apoyo y salió vencedora. ¿Y el cómo les había pagado?, movió su cabeza en negación. Su hijo el heredero al trono su mano derecha, había causado tanto mal en esa tierra olvidada por él. Esa tierra que le dio la ventaja para ganar esa GRAN GUERRA. ¿Pero era su hijo? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo? Se giro dando la espalda a todos.

El sonido de unos tacones de una mujer apresurada se dejo escuchar y se acerco al tumulto de gente. La fragancia a jazmines era inconfundible y el rey giro su cabeza tratando de buscar aquella mujer. La vio y sus ojos enrojecidos y su cara llena de marcas de lagrimas lo sobresalto y se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos y le dijo - ¿Qué paso querida? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Ella trago saliva y junto sus fuerza para poder hablar giro su rostro y vio a George- déjalo que se vaya, el ha cumplido su deber en traerte las pruebas que necesitas-

El rey la vio y dijo - ¿pero?-

Ella solo dijo – déjalo irse, por favor- vio a George y le dijo – retírese lo que voy a decir no puede escucharlo, le prometo que haremos justicia para su amo- el asintió y salió en silencio.

El rey preocupado por la conducta de aquella dama dijo - ¿dime que paso?-

Ella tomo aire y junto sus fuerzas y dijo sin basilar - la niña, mi niña- apretó sus manos- está loca y no puedo traerla a la realidad- las lagrimas brotaron de sus mejilla- no sé que le dio, no sé qué hacer- guardo unos minutos y lo vio a los ojos- Jorge, si lo que escuche es cierto tu hijo- sus respiración agitada y su mirada perdida- embarazo a su hermana-

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie hozo respirar ni moverse. Jorge sintió que caía en un barranco profundo de donde no había salida - ¿Qué dice ¿- grito.

Ella se zafo y le grito – tu hijo, embarazo a mi hija Jorge – se tenso – violo a mi niña- su mirada era de asesina- te la di, dijiste que era mejor para ella creer lejos de mi y de ti, dijiste que la protegerías haciéndola tu ahijada y que estaría bien-

Se giro y señalo a Dimitri y su esposa- se la diste a ellos para alianza y no dije nada- grito girándolo a ver- me dijiste que era feliz y ahora- se acerco a él y le soltó una cachetada- mi hija está loca y solo pronuncia el nombre de tu maldito bastardo- temblaba pareja- me dice como la tocaba y – no pudo pronunciar mas el sentimiento la ahogaba mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro- está embarazada- lo miro fijamente- en su estado tuve que darle una posición abortiva tu maldito hijo hizo que matara a mi nieto, nunca lo perdonare, nunca-

El silencio reino por unos segundos. La presión fue bastante y el rey solo pudo caer sentado en una silla con las manos cubriendo su rostro. La dama se acerco y se hinco y le dijo – eres el único que puede frenarlo me oyes- le grito con todas sus fuerzas- frénalo, si algún día me amaste, frénalo Jorge o juro que también me uniré con ellos y te dejare solo- el rey la vio a los ojos suplicante- no importa nada o lo frena a yo misma le daré un castigo ejemplar, mi hija tardara en volver pero el tuyo lo hare que se revuelque en suciedad por el resto de su vida –

Estaba acorralado por un lado Dimitri quería venganza y estaba amenazando con una guerra, por otro su sobrino y enfrente del la mujer que había amado en secreto toda su vida, su compañera, su amiga, su confidente. Nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de tanto, el mismo no estaría en ese lugar si no fuera por las veces que ella lo había rescato de ser envenado, curado cuando fue herido y haber limpiado cada uno de sus desastres. Su hijo había causado tanto mal, que no podría solo taparlo.

Estiro su cuerpo contra el respaldo de aquella silla, cerró los ojos, medito y trato de poner aire en sus pulmones por que el sofoco de su pecho no cedía. En su mente pasaron rápidamente mil y un recuerdos de su hijo desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras.

Cuando lo levanto de su caída, cuando entraba a su oficina y el día se iluminaba, si primer desamor, su enfermedad, cuando le dio el título. De pronto contrastaba con las imágenes que el vio su preciosa niña enloquecida en una celda y de pronto la infancia de ella cuanto la quería que la alejo de todo para que no fuera señalada como hija ilegitima. Su mundo sonría cuando ella entraba y le decía padrino; vio jugar a ese par tantas veces y tontamente creyó que su hijo protegería su hija. Movió su cabeza para tratar de despejarla pero las imágenes de su sobrina llegaron como piedras que taladraban su alma, esa pobre niña que sufrió más que todos, que lucho por encontrarse en ese mundo tan ajeno y peleo con todas sus fuerzas para sobresalir.

El dolor de cabeza era punzante, soltó un suspiro y llevo sus manos a su pelo y lo hecho para atrás. Abrió sus ojos y se levanto. Como un amo pronuncio lo siguiente- es mi hijo,- todos lo miraban y trago saliva- capitán- dijo con un dolor profundo e inmediatamente un capitán llego- vaya por la capitana Minrret y quiero que la guardia negra se haga cargo de esto- el guardia asintió- busquen al príncipe y tráigalo a mi presencia, si alguien lo juzgara seré yo-

Al capitán se cuadro y se retiro sin decir nada, el se giro y vio a Dimitri- me encargare de hacerlo pagar- vio a André- por todo- tomo la mano de su dama y seco sus lagrimas- te amo tanto y este error yo lo voy a solucionar te lo prometo-

Ella asintió- está bien confió en ti- trago saliva- iré por mi pequeña para llevarla conmigo- el asintió.

La dama se acerco a la Reyna y le dijo- gracias por preocuparte por ella-

Ella la miro y le dijo – ¿estará bien?- con el dolor de una madre por no saber que pasara.

Ella asintió- sí, me encargare de que nuestra hija vuelva, lo prometo- se giro y vio a Dimitri- sé que mi hija causo todo esto, no puedo reparar el daño en sus corazones pero – lo miro fijamente y bajo la cabeza por un momento- cuando sea dado de alta, mándeme buscar Rey y hare lo que pueda por volver hacer caminar a su primo-

Dimitri con la seriedad que lo caracteriza dijo - ¿por quién pregunto?-

Ella sonrió- por la Dalai Negra,- Dimitri abrió los ojos, se había escuchado que aquella mujer era una medico muy famosa y respetable, algunos decían que tenia pacto con el mismo Diablo o con Dios en persona, pues sus habilidades de sanadoras eran milagrosas y reconocida, su nombre nunca era pronunciado, solo se le conocía como Dalia Negra; una mujer intocable, intachable y sabia que todos los poderosos le debían un milagro y su devoción- descuide los estaré esperando, mande a Minrret a buscarme- sonrió muy a su pesar- ella sabe donde estoy- se giro y vio a André- no juzgues a tu primo duramente, tu sabes todo lo que hecho por la familia-

El estaba rígido y dijo – destrozo a mi hija-

Ella se acerco a él y tomo sus manos- tu destrozaste mi vida, por el amor a Melody- se encontraron a los ojos- esa niña que está arriba fue la tregua para nosotros recuerdas- el asintió- yo te perdone cuando te reusaste a casarte conmigo, te deje libre por ese amor que tenias con ella- bajo la cabeza un momento- llore a tu lado su perdida y juramos protegerla a toda costa, encontrarla y darle la felicidad a esa pequeña- cerro sus ojos por un momento y giro su cabeza- el también me daño pero no le guardo rencor por que lo amo, por la libertad que te di en aquel entonces y las veces que he rescatado a tu hija de las manos de la muerte, PERDONA A TU TIO y castiga al culpable- toco su mejilla con dulzura- ella te diría lo mismo ¿ o no?-

André asintió y solo dijo – por ti, por lo que te debo dejare que él lo castigue-

Ella le sonrió- descuida lo hará- dijo con resignación- y recuerda mi promesa siempre que necesites a la Dalia Negra, solo gira tu cabeza por que estaré a tu lado antes de que lo pidas, mi dulce viejo amor- ella hizo una caravana y se marcho con pasos tranquilos pero el corazón despedazado.

Jorge rectifico su postura y dijo – Armando- su primo se acerco – viejo amigo, ven conmigo como los más ancianos de este clan daremos fin a esta pesadilla, tu familia y la mía han sido muy golpeada primo-

Armando frunció sus labios y respiro profundo- si, es cierto es justo que ahora nos hagamos cargo ¿no lo crees?-

El rey solo asintió, miro a los presentes y dijo solemnemente- me encargare de castigar a mi hijo lo prometo- guardo silencio por un momento- solo tengo un favor que pedirles , no tengo cara pero- Dimitri asintió- de lo que se ha hablado hoy sobre mi hija- trago saliva- por favor guarden el secreto por el bien de ella- se aproximo a la Reyna y tomo sus manos- si alguna vez la quisiste como madre, no le darás ese dolor por favor de saber que su propio hermano la llevo a esto- ella no dijo nada solo asintió.

Armando tomo su hombre y le dijo – vámonos, la torre nos espera primo- asintió y los dos hombres se retiraron.

André no dijo nada, solo los miro. Su corazón estaba destrozado pero le debía mucho a esa mujer como para no cumplir su promesa. Sabía que ella era la elegida de su abuelo para casarse con el desde pequeña, fue criada desde niña para asumir el control de la Regencia. No conocía otra vida y fue educada para amarlo solo a él. El día que la conoció, el esta perdidamente enamora de Melody. Intento quererla pero no pudo, le confesó la verdad y ella lo dejo ir; su abuelo la había molido a golpes por retractarse enfrente de todos al anunciar el compromiso y estuvo al borde de la muerte por esa acción. Pero descubrió en secreto como amaba a esa mujer que fue su única amiga por todo su cautiverio, por haberle dado tanto amor ella le dio la felicidad que ella merecía a costa de su único gran sueño. Ella prefirió la felicidad de ellos sobre la suya.

Después su abuelo le quito todo para dárselo a la nueva prometida que le había escogido. Lo caso y la única que estaba a su lado fue ella. Cuando murió Melody, ella lo acompaño y curo sus heridas; sin importar lo que la gente hablaba de ella. La trataba como la amante, lo cual nunca fue. Para protegerla le pidió a su tío su apoyo; ella le suplicaba que no la apartase de su lado pero sin miramientos la dejo partir.

Solo para más tarde saber que era la concubina de su tío, sola restauro su posición como una gran medico, cumplió al lado de su tío su sueño y cambio la esperanza de tener una familia por el reconocimiento y fortuna.

No podía más que concederle su petición y dejar todo a manos de su tío. Por primera vez le daría gusto, por primera vez no diría nada y confiaría en la palabra de aquella mujer.

Limpio sus lagrimas de su rostro y dijo – confié en ella, Jorge hará lo que ella le pidió- ellos asintieron- iré a ver a mi nieta y a mi hija que en estos momentos necesitan de mí, lo demás solo Dios sabrá como terminara, pero doy mi palabra que tendrá un castigo ejemplar- empezó a caminar mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y su alma seguía despedazándose.

La Reyna se giro y vio a Dimitri- ¿Dónde está Minrret?- preocupada le dijo – el rey no sabe que está embarazada y podría poner en riesgo al bebe si hace la petición, Dimitri ¿por qué no dijiste nada?-

El movió su cabeza para poder ordenar sus palabras- lo se amor- soltó un suspiro profundo – pero estoy seguro que ella; estará bien descuida-

La Reyna insistió- ¿pero el bebe?-

Dimitri tomo su mano y la beso. El bebe estará bien, confía en Dios- trago saliva y vio a los ojos de su esposa- si tu fuera ella, si tu única responsabilidad que tuviste en toda tu vida era proteger a alguien ¿ no acabarías con esa tarea antes de marcharte?-

La Reyna comprendió inmediatamente lo que decía, podían haber detenido la orden pero le hubiera causado una gran incertidumbre a ella y si algo pasaba nunca se lo hubiera perdonado. Tenía ella que confiar en esa niña, después de esa tarea podría marcharse de Escocia y tomar su lugar como esposa de Alexander sin remordimientos, ni tareas inconclusas- está bien , vamos a ver Alex-

Los dos comenzaron una caminata hacia la habitación de Alexander en completo silencio.

En la habitación Alexander estaba más tranquilo y ambos comían plácidamente cuando el sonido de toques a la puerta llamo la atención de ellos- pase- dijo Minrret desconcertada. Se vieron a los ojos y ambos subieron los hombros indicando que quien podía ser.

Los ojos de Minrret se abrieron al ver como un hombre vestido de gala y de color negro entra a la habitación con un sobre en mano- capitana Minrret-

Ella se levanto de inmediato y se aproximo a el- si-

El hombre se cuadro y entrego un sobre- las campañas fueron tocadas-

Minrret lo vio fijamente y abrió el sobre, solo una letras en color negro estaba en aquel papel "EDUARDO, PRINCIPE DE GALES", ella miro al hombre y este asintió. Se giro y vio el rostro desconcertado de Alexander- Minrret ¿pasa algo amor?-

Ella sonrió y le dijo – MI DESPEDIDA, solo es mi Despedida- lo miro fijamente.

Alexander recordaba que solo en dos ocasiones un hombre vestido igual lo había visto entregar ese peculiar recado, en todas ella Minrret le había dicho que era una nueva misión y siempre se despedía como si nunca volviera a regresar. El comprendía que eran ordenes de la Guardia Negra, esa maldita guardia de elite inglesa donde solo huérfanos entraba, les daban misiones especiales y no importaban si vivan o moría, las ordenes tenían que cumplirse acosta de todo y siempre terminaban con alguien muerto. Para eso eran entrenados en los mejores lugares del mundo y con difíciles entrenamiento. Ella había recorrido el mundo adiestrándose como asesina para el rey.

Alexander se apresuro a responderle- NO, NO TE ATREVAS A TOMAR ESA ORDE MINRRET, POR FAVOR NO-

Dimitri entra junto a su esposa a la habitación y al ver aquel caballero entendieron todo, el se apresuro a contesta- Alex, dejarla partir-

El vio a suprimo y con desesperación grito – no, acaso no sabes que es una misión suicida y en su condición-

Antes de que prosiguiera la Reyna hablo- confía en ella hijo, es su despedida- ella asintió- regresara con bien y nos iremos de esta lugar ¿verdad?-

Minrret asintió con la cabeza-cuando la termine podre pedirle al rey que me de mi libertad- lo miro fijamente- si, lo prometo nos iremos cuando vuelva- se giro y vio a Alexander- tengo que hacer esto para irme en paz, confía en mí por favor-

Alexander movió la cabeza, pero entendió que era el único modo de que ella podría marcharse con él; miro al hombre y le dijo – si le pasa algo a mi esposa por tu recado, JURO QUE TE DARE CAZA Y MORIRAS DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA MORIR, ENTIENDES-

El hombre no se inmuto y asintió- descuide milord, la capitana regresa sana y salvo lo juro-

El miro a Minrret- los dos deberán volver sanos y salvos Capitana-

Ella le sonrió- LO PROMETO- hizo un ademán para despedirse de los reyes y se encamino a lado de aquel hombre.

La puerta se había cerrado y la Reyna se aproximo el- regresara-

Alexander la miro y le regreso una sonrisa- lo sé, lo prometió y nunca ha roto una promesa-

En el castillo Eduardo tomaba una copa enfrente a la ventana abierta de su cuarto, sonreía al pensar que todo estaba dispuesto para salir bien librado de esta situación. La culpable de todo estaba confinada en una celda y por su condición gracias a la droga que le dio le aseguraba que no diría ninguna palabra. Con un chivo expiatorio como ese que podría despreocuparse.

Sonrió y se sintió aliviado una vez mas había salido ileso. Listo para la segunda fase de su plan para acabar con esa tonta y tenerla a su disposición. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió repentinamente y una figura se hizo presente. Lo sobre exaltó y se levanto solo para decirle - ¿Qué haces aquí?- mientras su corazón se paralizaba y la sombra parecía sonreír.

Doy bien harta lata verdad jiji es que mi mente no podía quedarse sin poner esta idea en papel jiji espero les guste estos dos capítulos recuerden por favor dejar sus comentarios para llegar a la meta de 1000 reviews. Gracias por todo y por aguantar la espera y estos dos capítulos de compensación. Las amo y un gran abrazo.


	67. Chapter 67 DIME LA VERDAD PARTE 2

CAPITULO 67.

DIME LA VERDAD PARTE 2

El ambiente en aquel cuarto era tenso, las miradas entre los dos penetrantes y los aliento casi podría decirse que estaban en un compas perfecto, en un encuentro inesperado. Ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad de adivinar la magnitud de aquel encuentro, ni los cambios que ocurrirán para todos después de esa conversación.

El hombre parado frente de el tenia una apariencia sorprendente imponente, alto y de complexión delgada, rasgos finos, su pelo corto y arreglado a la perfección, su rostro permanecía fijo al igual que sus ojos sobre su hermano, respiro profundo para hablar esta sería una conversación muy difícil de hacer pero necesario..

Eduardo se levanto y quedaron parados de frente los dos, sus miradas eran retadoras, su respiración era fuerte y la posición de ambos era de reto. Ambos sonrieron y el primero en hablar fue Frederick – querido hermano veo que aun no entiendes, el significado de ser príncipe de Gales aun ¿verdad? y sigues portándote como un niño caprichudo que quiere que todos hagan lo que quieras; sin pensar las consecuencia y las personas que lastimas por tus acciones-

Eduardo soltó una sonrisa sarcástica y se giro para ir a la barra donde estaba unas botellas terminadas y comenzó a observa una por una, hasta encontrar un Brandy que aun contenía un poco, sonrió para él y acerco un vaso – si vas a sermonearme como siempre hermano, será mejor- empezó a servir las copas de Brandy y se giro ante la mirada fija de su hermano- creo que deberíamos acompañarlo con algo de esto- se acerco ofreciéndole una copa a su hermano- pues veo que quieres conversar y has venido desde Londres para hacerlo, deberíamos disfrutar el tiempo juntos ¿no lo crees?- este la tomo mientras que Eduardo le señalaba un sillón en una sala; después de eso ambos tomaron asiento y cruzaron la pierna.

El porte perfecto de los dos era distintivo de un ingles. Eduardo le ofreció a su hermano un cigarro que saco de su saco, una fina cigarrera de oro con el escudo imperial. El solo movió la cabeza denegando el ofrecimiento, una de las mesas que estaba a lado izquierdo del sillón donde colocaba su copa sin probarla. Se ajusto en su asiento y dijo – ¿de verdad te quedaras tan tranquilo? Eduardo, después de lo que ocurrió-

El sonrió y bebió su copa colocándola en la misma mesa de la de su hermano; prendió su cigarro, bajo la pierna cruzada y hablo- déjame pensar ¿el porque no lo estaría esta vez, si yo no hice ningún problema?- en un tono de pregunta- he sido arrastrado de Londres a Edimburgo en contra de mi voluntad por nuestro padre para solucionar un problema de la bella ahijada ¿cómo tenía yo que estar involucrado, en sus asuntos de esa loca?- llevo su mano a su cien y entre cerro sus ojos- el hecho que haya venido con nuestro padre a solucionar – alzo su cabeza y vio a los ojos fríos de su hermano- un problema a esta cueva de ratas- sonrió- ¿es denigrar el titulo de Príncipe de Gales, hermanito?- abrió sus ojos y haciendo una cara de sarcasmo- ¿no eras tu el que decía?- guardo silencio un minuto- que debía de ocuparme más por los problemas del reino-

Frederick solo movió la cabeza- hermano de verdad crees que nuestro padre necesitaría de tu ayuda para poder solucionar algo tan simple como un tiroteo- movió la cabeza- de verdad aun no lo conoces-

Eduardo se hecho a reír- tal vez, lo conozco mejor que tu hermanito- cruzo de nuevo su pierna y levanto su copa para ver como el liquido del brandy se mecía mientras movía delicadamente su mano- para padre soy alguien indispensable, para mantener el control del reino; querido hermano- dijo seguro, a apartando el vaso y viéndolo a los ojos- recuerda que como sucesor no solo tengo que verme bien sino también ayudarlo en estas obras de caridad-

Frederick soltó una carcajada ahora asombrado a Eduardo- indispensable- soltó un suspiro y con tono típico ingles hablo- hermano, para nuestro padre nadie es indispensable- tomo la copa de brandy y tomo de ella- nosotros somos solo unas piezas de ajedrez que puede quitar y mover a su gusto, solo para dejar al más fuerte en su lugar y estar seguro que su legado siga- se levanto al mismo tiempo que Eduardo- NADIE ES ESPECIAL EN ESTA FAMILIA – acentúa esta última frase mientras la cara de su hermano se transformaba en una de enojo con frustración.

Eduardo lo tomo por las solapas del traje y le dijo- ¿Qué quieres decirme Frederick? Háblame de frente- lo sacudió un poco mientras el sonreía- déjate de rodeos, se un hombre y dímelo ya- le grito en su rostro.

Frederick hizo un movimiento y se zafo de inmediato del agarre- está bien quieres oírlo te lo diré- dijo con una firmeza en su voz-padre sabe todo desde Londres, tus estupidez- en tono de reproche- los trucos bajos que utilizaste para lograr tus fines, no limpiaste bien tu desastre- le grito- TODO HA SIDO DESCUBIERTO-

Eduardo sintió frio recorriendo su espalda, un frio de miedo como jamás pensó sentir, el estaba seguro que no había pistas que lo vincularan a nada ¿qué habría pasado? ¿ Acaso Lady Gordon hablo? Maldigo para sí por no haberla acabado cuando pudo, si se mantenía seguro tendría tiempo para limpiar los cabos sueltos en su recorrido. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y tendría que comprarlo con su hermano, en un tono de despreocupación y tratando de tranquilizar su mente dijo- no hecho algo mal hermano- lo miro a los ojos- no hay pruebas que me incriminen mi padre ha sido engañado y limpiare mi nombre lo juro-

Frederick trataba de encontrar un poco de cordura en su hermano, tal vez salió de Londres con la mínima de la esperanza de que él pudiera cambiar al verse acorralado por su padre pero sus gestos, su actitud seguía siendo los mismo. No había vuelta atrás por más que quisiera hacerlo- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Darcy está en una celda trastornada por tu culpa y tus malas decisiones, aun así no tienes remordimientos-

El se giro de lado y alzo sus hombros- eso no es mi problema y no tuve nada que ver- se volteo a verlo después de caminar unos pasos- ese problema deben de cobrárselo al estúpido de su marido que fue culpable, engañándola con la prostituta que tiene de amante- su mirada era fría- ¿Por qué voy a cargar con la culpa de alguien más?, yo estaba en casa ¿no veo como pueden involucrarme en eso?

Frederick perdió la paciencia con la terquedad de su hermano al no querer reconocer sus errores- si ese era el problema y Darcy necesitaba el apoyo de alguien- lo tomo por su brazo derecho para girarlo por completo y tenerlo de frente- ¿Por qué no la sacaste de esto? – Empezó a gritarle- podrías haberla regresado a Londres y ahí hubiéramos pensado la mejor forma de ayudarla- sus ojos reflejaban rabia- por Dios Eduardo crecimos juntos era como nuestra hermana menor-

Eduardo rio a carcajada abierta- ¿hermana? Por favor- tomo asiento en su sillón y se llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla- una hermana, como dices no hubiera compartido mi cama tantas veces como ella- hablo sínicamente.

Frederick llego al límite de su paciencia cuando escucho esa confesión, al contrario de Eduardo que nunca le importaba nada; el si había averiguado el gran secreto que jamás saldría a luz. Tomo a Eduardo por la solapa y lo levanto de un solo golpe- eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste llevártela a la cama?- movía su cabeza- seguro le pediste eso para ayudarla con todos sus problemas- su cara mostraba asco por él.

Eduardo tomo los antebrazos y lo apretó fuertemente- estás loco, te vas a poner a defender a esa huérfana muerta de hambre- le grito- es otra mujerzuela más que entro a la cama de un príncipe buscando ayuda- vocifero mientras sujetaba a su hermano.- se la di pero tenía que cobrar la ayuda, de alguna forma-

Frederick al escuchar no pudo contenerse y le dio un fuerte golpe que derribo a Eduardo, el estaba tirado en el piso con un hilo de sangre saliendo de ella mientras su hermano lo observaba con furia y sus puños lo apretaba tan fuerte que las uñas de sus dedos se encargaron en sus palmas y le grito- ERES UN DESGRACIADO EDUARDO, ELLA ERA DE LA FAMILIA POR DIOS, SIEMPRE LA TRATAMOS COMO UNA HERMANA Y PADRE NOS PIDIO QUE LA CUIDARAMOS ¿POR QUE TE COBRASTE DE ESA MANERA?-

Lo vio fijamente mientras limpiaba la sangre, observo la mancha en su mano y rio girando- si la querías para ti – resoplo sínicamente- la hubieras tomado para ti antes, ahora está loca y dudo que pueda complacer a alguien ¿aunque no entiendo el motivo del golpe? UN FAVOR SE COBRA NO ME LO ENSEÑASTE TU- se levanto rápidamente y le dio derechazo como respuesta.

Su hermano solo tembló un poco pero mantuvo su postura. Los dos se retaron con la mirada fija, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos hermanos, segundos después la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un hombre vestido de negro. Al verlo los hermanos se giraron, Eduardo fue el primero en hablar- ¿Qué diablos pasa?-

El hombre hizo una caravana y dijo – príncipes disculpen que los interrumpa pero- titubeó al hablar.

Eduardo le volvió a grita- habla imbécil, mi hermano y yo estamos en una conversación importante-

El asintió con la cabeza y dijo- milord, se ha girado una orden de aprensión en contra suya, la guardia negra viene para acá, debe salir ahora antes de que lleguen- dijo firmemente.

Eduardo abrió los ojos y dijo en un tono de preocupación sutil- ¿Por qué vendría por mí la guardia negra?- se acerco al hombre y lo tomo de la chaqueta- dime ¿Qué diablos paso?- gritándole

El guardia solo dijo- El rey descubrió todo milord- y bajo la cabeza.

Frederick estaba consciente de todo lo que había hecho su hermano, tanto que el mismo mando los documentos con las prueba que había recopilado para que su padre supiera la clase de persona que era. A pesar de eso todavía era su hermano, ambos sabían que la guardia imperial negra era la fuerza de Elite de su padre, para el mundo su seguridad privada pero ellos sabía que era la gente que manda para desaparecer o mejor dicho matar a quien se interponía en sus planes. Eduardo se giro a verlo con una cara desconcierto, si la orden había sido gira como lo decía su espía, los minutos de vida de su hermano estaban contados. NO PODIA DEJARLO MORIR- vete- le grito y se acerco a Eduardo y lo saco del shock- vete, escapa de aquí, si te atrapan estarás muerto-

Eduardo movió su cabeza en negación y Frederick vio al guardia- llévatelo, no dejes que lo atrapen hablare con mi padre y tratare de salvar su vida-le dio la orden.

El guardia lo tomo y lo empujaba a la puerta cuando de repente reacción- HABLA CON EL, NO PUEDE MATARME Frederick, no puede- desesperado.

El se acerco y le dijo- vete de aquí tratare de arreglar todo con padre- el asintió y el guardia lo saco.

Frederick movió la cabeza y se acerco a donde habían estado platicando, tomo su copa y la bebió de un trago, suspiro y dijo para el aire- hermano, hare lo posible por qué no te mate, pero dudo que padre te perdone todo lo que has hecho- apretó fuertemente su mano rompiendo el vaso- Eduardo, no debiste llegar tan lejos-

Otro hombre entro enfundado en un traje de color café y se acerco al príncipe- majestad-

El se giro y lo vio- Robert ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué padre dio la orden a la guardia?-

El suspiro y le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- milord, el rey fue acorralado con las prueba de que majestad estuvo envuelto en todo lo que le paso a la familia Estuardo, a Lady Darcy – movió la cabeza- y La dalia negra pidió la cabeza de su hermano, considero que-

Frederick alzo la mano y para indicarle que parara- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- dijo secamente – si la Dalia pidió la cabeza de mi hermano, dudo que padre cambie de decisión. Nunca le ha negado nada y ella nunca ha pedido nada- dijo preocupado por la información que había recibido.

El caballero hablo- en la Torre de la cárcel, esperando a que la guardia lleve a su hermano el príncipe de Gales vivo o muerto ante el-

Frederick asintió y dijo – llévame con él, no solo Eduardo tuvo la culpa de llegar hasta estos extremos el también tuvo gran parte- apretó su mano ensangrentada por los vidrios del vaso- es momento de tener una plática en familia- suspiro- espero poder salvarle la vida a Eduardo, por última vez-

Robert dijo- majestad ¿Qué va hacer con su hermano?-

Mirando a la nada Frederick contesto- rogar por que la guardia lo pueda llevar vivo ante mi padre- vio al hombre- ¿Quién comanda la cruzada?- dijo secamente.

El hombre respondió- la capitana Minrret, milord- movió la cabeza el príncipe en negación, esperaba que ella no se encontrara en Escocia. Todos sabían que era la mejor cazadora de su padre y la asesina más despiadada, no por algo le permitió volver a cuidar a la familia Escocesa- lleva a la alta elite con ella-

Frederick tenía que moverse rápido, con ella en la cabeza era cuestión de horas para que encontraran a su hermano o menos, tenía que pensar en algo para salvaguardarlo y llegara con vida con su padre- ve con mi guardia personal- el guardia asintió- yo iré a ver a padre y tu misión Robert será evitar que Minrret mate a mi hermano a toda costa- el tono de mando se dejo escuchar- RESPONDERAS CON TU VIDA SI EL MUERE- el asintió y haciendo una caravana se retiro del lugar- PADRE ES MOMENTO DE NEGOCIAR-retirándose de la habitación.

La noche caía en Edimburgo en el hospital las cosas eran más tranquilas, Albert abría los ojos después de dormir por un buen rato a causa de las drogas que le administraron por el dolor que tuvo después de regresar de ver a su esposa y su nueva hija. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Giro su cabeza de lado derecho y trato de enfocar. Observo una figura que apenas distinguía, una mujer vestida elegantemente acentuada a su cuerpo y de color oscuro. Una cabellera apenas recogida por un broche que brilla con los pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban la venta de la habitación.

Trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su pecho se lo impidió. La mujer se giro y sonrió- ¿está despierto lord?- se acerco a la cama y puso su mano en el hombro de Albert- no intente moverse su pecho aun está muy mal- lo miro fijamente- en un momento más estará aquí su tía, yo solo viene para ofrecerle un trato que no podrá rechazar- el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

Albert hablo con dificultad- ¿Quién es usted?- dijo preocupado.

Ella sonrió- una amiga lord, solo una amiga, que al igual que usted perdió mucho por el capricho de alguien y tal vez nuestras vidas quedaran marcadas por el para siempre- suspiro – solo tiene que aceptar mi trato y el dolor en su pecho se ira, para que usted busque al verdadero culpable de todo-

Albert hablo rápidamente- ¿ayudarme?- dijo desconcertado.

La mujer asintió, Albert trataba de ver su cara pero un velo sobre su sombrero impedía ver la cara de aquella mujer- si acepta mi petición lo ayudare a levantarse de esa cama por 24 hrs, después el dolor volverá y tardara en sanar una semana; le dejare el tratamiento para que sane- los ojos de ella se clavaban en Albert- le puedo asegurar que no habrá secuelas de su enfermedad, solo tiene que aceptar mis condiciones-

Albert hablo- ¿Qué pide a cambio de ayudarme, madame?- dijo frunciendo su cara por el dolor en su pecho.

Ella dijo- que atrape al culpable de toda esta desgracia y lo haga pagar-dijo fríamente – que por primera vez pague por todo lo que ha hecho- bajo la mirada por un segundo- quiero que el culpable reciba el dolor tan gran como el que infligió -.

Albert dijo exaltado- ¿sabe quién es?- tomo la tela de su falda con su mano y la sujeto- ¿dígame quien fue?- agitado

Ella saco de su bolsa una carta levantándola con su mano derecha para que el la observara- en esta carta esta el nombre del autor, asi como una descripción de todo lo que hizo y quienes fueron sus peones- suspiro- y sus victimas, todo esta escrito-

Añlbert intrrigado le pregunto - ¿Cómo obtuvo esa información?- desconcertado.

Ella tomo asiento y dejo la carta junto a la cama de el- la obtuve de una buena amiga suya, milord- de alguien que se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo y – miro a la ventana por un momento para perder su mirada en la nada y recordar las palabras que le dijo- que ya tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su esposa y trato de aclarar todo, que por su pecado acepta la muerte gustosa no sin antes llevarse a Eduardo con ella, milord- suspiro regresando su mirada a Albert- las condiciones de esta carta fueron aseguradas por la Regente y al estar ella convaleciente me dijo que se la entregara a usted, que cree que su esposa cumplirá lo pactado-

El se apresuro a contestar- ¿lady Gordon?- aun no entendía lo que aquella mujer decía - ¿Qué le prometió mi esposa?-

Ella sonrió- es un trato de mujeres y solo ellas saben, yo cumplo con venir a entregarle esto- señalo la carta que reposaba en la mesa- y asegurarme que usted cumpla mi petición- saco un frasco de su bolso y lo puso al lado- cuando el culpable este en su poder déselo a tomar y con eso estaré pagada-

Albert estaba dudoso, pero era tiempo de que el tomara las riendas de su familia y arreglar todo de una vez- ¿morirá? ¿Quiere que lo mate?- dijo

Ella retiro la mano de Albert de su vestido –el no morirá, no lo convertiré en un asesino solo quiero que page por todo- tomo delicadamente la mano de Albert - deberá confiar en mí, su esposa necesita descansar y usted redimirse con ella tomando por primera vez su responsabilidad como CORREGENTE de este pais- alzo su cabeza- es lo mínimo que debe hacer despues de matar a su hijo y ofender a su esposa ¿verdad?- fue el turno de Albert para bajar su cabeza- ¿aceptara mi trato milord?- dijo segura.

Albert medito por un momento lo que debía hacer, esa persona habia traido tanto mal a su familia y habia matado a su hijo. Pero no quería volverse como el y matar a alguien- ¿ que le pasara?-

Ella lo miro, sabia que a pesar de todo sus principios eran muy fuertes- eres igual que tu padre- sorprendiendo a Albert- nunca arian nada para lastimar aun sea su peor enemigo-

Albert abrió los ojos por aquellas palabras- ¿conocio a mi padre?-

Ella movio la cabeza- yo te traje al mundo William, era un dia con lluvia y tu madre apenas podia – sonrio- fue difícil pero el rostro de tu padre se ilumino cuando los vio a los dos vivos ese dia- trago saliva- no evoco la deduda de tu familia que tiene conmigo, solo te pido ayuda para librarnos de alguien, no lo mataras esta posición- giro su cabeza para ver el frasco- lo obligara a decir la verdad, el castigo se lo dara alguien que puede dárselo-

Albert dijo confiando- acepto-

Ella sonrio y tomo de su bolsa unos frascos- tomalos cada 6 horas para evitar que el dolor regrese- se levanto- me encargare de tu esposa he hija antes de 8 hrs estará de pie, debes dárselo antes al culpable; para cuando este en el juicio hable por el-

Albert intrigado dijo- ¿Cómo sabe que lo atraparan?-

Ella suspiro- Minrret nunca ha dejado de no cumplir una encomienda, anda toma el primero y levántate los encontraras en la torre – salió la mujer de aquella habitación dejando a Albert tratando de pararse y bebiendo aquel frasco.

Cerró la puerta y se retiro el sombrero y un hombre se acerco- Madame, su hija está en el carruaje esperando, sigue dormida-

Ella asintió- vámonos de aquí, no quiero volver nunca a Escocia- el hombre asintió- dejaste mi encargo en la habitación del rey-

El caballero dijo – si madame sus dalias negras están en la mesa de noche junto a la carta para el Rey, algo mas-

Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar- nada que él pueda darme ahora, me dirige a casa y esperare- lo vio- tu quédate y se mis ojos, si veo a ese maldito el próximo frasco que beba será un veneno tan doloroso, que pedirá a gritos que lo mate- se miro sus manos que temblaban por el coraje- tienes razón William, no seremos unos asesinos como ellos- su caminar prosiguió perdiéndose en el pasillo con la oscuridad de la noche.

Candy estaba sentada amamantando a su hija, la pequeña era una lucero de color blanco, sus ojitos apenas se abrían y su manita sujetaba el dedo de ella. La miraba fijamente y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. En su mente aun no daba crédito de lo que había sucedido, tenía a una nena hermosa entre sus brazos, su pelito que era una suave pelusa era rubio y su cara al dormir parecía un ángel. Si era un sueño no quería despertar, pues tan solo unas hora atrás parecía moría al llevar a su hijo a enterrar y hoy sostenía una preciosa bebe. La vida suele dar vueltas inesperada y ella podía atestiguar esa frase suspiro profundo mientras acariciaba a su bebe.

La puerta se abrió y ella ni siquiera dejo de mirarla. Albert caminaba con pasos seguros hasta que el viento de la tarde deslizo la cortina de la ventana abierta aclarando el lugar. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, su dulce esposa en un camisón color rosa con holanes blancos, su cabello solo sujetado en una cola de caballo y en sus brazos una manta de fino encaje color blanco caía en las piernas de ella como una cascada, se acerco poco a poco su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte con cada paso. Se acerco sigiloso y se quedo parado viendo la perfección de la vida en aquel rostro, un rostro de una pequeña llena de vida, una luchadora habían dicho todos los médicos.

Inclino su cabeza y la observo ¿Cómo podía ser que una cosa tan indefensa lucho con toda su alma para sobrevivir?, no daba crédito al milagro que presenciaba – es hermosa – dijo sin poder pronunciar mas.

Candy se giro y lo vio, pardo ahí indefenso, anonadado por la belleza de su hija. Su cara aun pálida reflejaba un inmenso amor – Albert- dijo como un susurro.

De pronto el se hinco bajando su cabeza- les he hecho mucho daño a las dos, he perdido un hijo y dios se apiado de mi al permitirle que viva este ángel, no tengo cara para verlo- alzo su cara y vio a Candy con el alma en la mano dijo- soy un tonto y un estúpido,- ella hiba hablar pero el sostuvo fuertemente su mano rogándole con los ojos que le permitiera hablar- sé que mi falta fue muy grande y no tiene perdón Candy, pero hoy vengo a pedirte lo hago arrepentido y con el alma destroza, una oportunidad- se giro a ver ala pequeña- por ella, por nuestros hijos juro que también ofendí y lastime por mi flaqueza. Que si me das una oportunidad dedicare mi vida entera a ustedes, no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad que Dios me ha dado- miro a Candy- ella me enseño que a pesar de toda la adversidad que se pueda encontrar fuerzas para seguir luchando y hoy quiero luchar por lo que estúpidamente perdí, hay que aferrarse a vivir y a luchar por lo que tenemos; no te pido que olvides lo que hice porque será mi culpa por toda mi vida, solo te pido una oportunidad para enmendarme- sus ojos se bañaron de lagrimas-

Candy lo vio y dijo- Albert yo-

El movió su cabeza- se que no es fácil, sé que no volverás a confiar en mí y lo entiendo- limpio sus lagrimas- no te pido eso porque yo no lo hare para recordarme toda la vida que soy un simple humano y que fallo, que no hay para mi otra oportunidad si la desperdicio- trago saliva- permíteme acompañarte y demostrarte con hechos todo lo que hoy te prometo, seré el marido que debí ser, el padre que siempre quise ser y un amante devotó a ti. Es mucho lo que pido y poco tengo para ofrecerte, pero si me crees y me das otra oportunidad cada día lo dedicare a demostrarte que TE AMO CANDY, que eres todo en mi vida y una vida no me bastara para pedir perdón por mi la ofensa que te he hecho amor.-

Candy suspiro profundamente y dijo- nada volverá a ser igual, lo sabes- el asintió- la confianza que te tuve no estará y el dolor aunque hoy se mitigo seguirá una vida entera- bajo su rostro y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior- no puedo olvidar que a pesar que hoy tengo una hermosa princesa en mis mano, mañana tendré que dejar a un hijo en una tumba fría-sus lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos y empuño su mano.

Albert comprendió las palabras de ella y se levanto- lo se, yo tampoco olvidare lo que paso y que por mi culpa, por mi debilidad hoy lloramos a un ángel que tuvo que partir sin merecerlo- lloro, como un hombre llora de pie y sin limpiar sus lagrimas, pero firme-entonces las cuidare de lejos y a los niños, aunque no consiga tu perdón lo intentare día a día hasta mi muerte- se giro y con el corazón destrozado- esperando algún día tu perdón- camino dos pasos cuando la voz de ella resonó.

Candy había tomado una decisión – Albert, espera- era tiempo de hablarla- no solo fallaste tu, también yo- esto hizo que Albert se girara para verla- yo no fui la esposa que querías, me deje absorber por el trabajo, los descuide y relegue a mi familia a un segundo plano- sus lagrimas corrían- no solo tú tienes la culpa, si no yo también, la muerte de nuestro hijo fue culpa de los dos-

Albert tomo su mano libre y dijo – No Candy, no- muriéndose de dolor por aquellas palabras.

Ella movió la cabeza- seamos sincero Albert, si yo no hubiera estado inmersa tanto en la Regencia- volvió a mover la cabeza- salve un país, hice logros antes jamás visto pero- guardo silencio por unos minutos- perdí lo mas importante; mi familia- se giro y vio a la pequeña- ella trajo un cambio para nosotros tienes razón, a pesar de lo difícil que puede ser vivir una vida como la nuestra hay que aferrase a la vida, a lo que amas y no dejarte vencer por contratiempos, el matrimonio no es una cosa de color rosa siempre, hay bajas y altas; hay errores y errores imperdonables. Pero si en verdad amas alguien debes confiar que puede cambiar y un error puede ser una fortaleza. El crecimiento de una pareja no solo se mide en sus logros, si no en veces que caes y se levantan juntos como lo que son una familia- sus ojos lloraban- ella lo logro se aferro , vivió y lo supero- levanto su cabeza y suspiro profundo- William, hoy delante de nuestra hija, te dijo perdón por que también falle yo, y – Albert se había dejado caer hincado con esas palabras- tal vez nunca logremos recuperarnos de todo esto; pero por ella, por los otros dos hermosos bebes y para que nuestro hijo descanse en paz. TE PERDONO-,se vieron a los ojos- vamos a empezar de nuevo- Albert no lo podía creer- y por otra cosa- su voz se rompía con el llanto de sus ojos.

Albert trago saliva y dijo - ¿Cuál?-

Ella lo miro fijamente y le dijo dulcemente tocando su mejilla- porque TE AMO Y QUIERO CREER EN TI POR ULTIMA VEZ-

Albert no dijo nada, solo la abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte mientras ambos lloraban- te prometo Candy que pasare mi vida entera lavando mi ofensa lo juro amor, lo juro- no pudo besarla no tenía cara aunque lo deseaba le daría tiempo, tiempo para que sanara y viera la realidad de sus palabras. Como un gesto para calmar su alma beso dulcemente su frente y aun abrazada se volteo a ver a su pequeña que seguía durmiendo- ¿le has puesto nombre?-

Candy sonrió y asintió- si uno digno de una princesa como ella- se quedaron los dos viendo ala pequeña y ella dijo – ESPERANZA, su nombre es ESPERANZA- se mantuvieron callados observándola, viéndola, grabando en su corazón ese momento tan especial, tan feliz, tan suyo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entraron unos guardias, la enfermera que entraba con ellos prendió la luz, deslumbrándolos por un momento. Al ajustar su mirada reconocieron a dos integrantes de la comitiva. Uno en un traje perfectamente puesto de color gris y camisa blanca; el otro un capitán de la guardia con una cara cansada y abatida- miladi,- dijo serio uno – milord- dando un breve saludo- hemos atrapado al culpable del tiroteo-

Albert recompuso su postura y dejo sobre el hombro derecho de Candy su mano- ¿Dónde está, Mitchell?- su voz era seria.

El capitán se cuadro y dijo – va rumbo a la torre milord-

El duque de Granchester hablo- William, necesitamos que tu esposa venga para enjuiciarlo. El rey Jorge quiere que esté presente para la audiencia-

Candy hiba hablar pero Albert apretó su hombro delicadamente y se giro a verla- Candy, se que lo que más deseas es verle la cara y saber quién es y porque lo hizo- ella asintió mientras el tomaba su mano libre- pero esta vez, seré yo quien enfrente esto. Acabas de dar a luz a Esperanza, sufriste un aborto y no has descansado ni por un minuto después del tiroteo ¿verdad?- ella asintió y el bajo su mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- yo iré en tu lugar-

El duque de Granchester se apresuraba a contestar cuando Mitchell tomo brevemente su mano y negó con la cabeza. Candy medito por unos minutos y dijo – pero Albert yo-

El se levanto y dijo – lo sé, eres la Regente de Escocia – sonrió y tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- pero yo soy el Corregente y es hora de tomar mi obligación y tu descansar, te mantendré informada con el capitán- ella suspiro y asintió- descuida, cuídala por mi – acaricio la cabeza de su bebe y se giro- caballeros la Regente está descansando después de su ardua jornada, iré yo y arreglaré este asunto-

El duque y el capitán entendieron de inmediato la determinación de Albert, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía quien era el esposo de la Regente. Mitchell sonrió ESCOCIA TENIA CORREGENTE.

Las escaleras de la torre eran oscuras y se respiraba con cada paso el olor húmedo y de tierra, de muerte y desesperación que emanaba de aquel lugar. Al final un pasillo estrecho conducía a una pequeña oficina, se observaba por la rendija un halo de luz que indicaba que sus ocupantes estaban ahí. Aquel hombre suspiro profundo para dejar entrar el mayor aire a sus pulmones, aunque el aire era nauseabundo necesitaba toda la fuerza posible para lo que se venía.

Abrió la puerta y observo un par de viejo sentados en dos sillones, el humo de tabaco estaba por toda la habitación, le recordó las mañanas de su querida Londres con neblina. Con forme se fue disipando las figuras se hacían cada vez más definidas.

Ambos voltearon y el más joven dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El hombre con paso seguro se acerco y dijo – padre, tenemos que hablar y esta vez será una plática que no te va a gustar-

Buenas tardes chicas espero les guste este giro y pues como ven ahora si está por terminar esta historia, gracias por haber llegado conmigo a los últimos capítulos por favor dejen su comentarios sobre cómo les gustaría que terminara esta historia, para ayudarme con el cierre las quiero mucho un fuerte abrazo. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios de todas.


End file.
